Crazy Trouble With Love Part 2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Just like the first one, pairings abound! Send in who you want to see get together from various series! We take straight, gay, bi, lesbian, all kinds! And if you got a problem with some of those, then get out of here! Enjoy.
1. Shura and Rin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Shura and Rin

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Exwires training room-

"Haaaah!" Rin yelled out as he lunged at Shura with his sword raised above his head. Only to get blocked by her sword.

"Nice try but," she kicked him into a wall. "You need to learn not to attack like a madman."

Rin grunted from the impact and pushed himself out before cracking his neck. "Alright, but let's see if you can stand my new move."

Shura smirked as Rin ran at her. She was about to counter but felt a warm feeling in her very body. 'What the?'

"Satan Geyser!" he yelled slamming his sword into the ground before his fire erupted up from it like a geyser before it moved towards Shura.

She saw it and was about to move when the warm feeling occured again. 'Damn it! Why now?!' She thought as the flames hit her dead on with her clothes burning off.

Rin lost his smirk at seeing Shura not move away. 'Maybe I went a little far?'

"Rin." Growled Shura as the flames dissipated revealing a naked woman. "I told you before, don't destroy my clothes!"

Rin blushed with wide eyes before seeing Shura lunge at him with her blade and raised his own weapon to block it.

"You better say your prayers!" She yelled before suddenly feeling warmer than before as she dropped the blade and hugged him. "Rin!"

"Huh?" he looked at her confused and with a brighter blush feeling her chest press against his. 'Not what I expected.'

"You win today but," she smiled while her eyes turned slit for a second. "I want to hang out with you for the rest of the day."

"Uh…..alright?" he replied. "Um, you can let go now."

"Just a few more minutes." She smiled while hugging Rin tighter as her chest felt like jelly on his body. "Please?"

Rin blushed brighter and was utterly confused. "Uh...um….s-sure?"

Shura smiled before hugging him more and saying three words that made Rin blush even redder. "Thank you Rin-kun."

'Kun?'

After a few minutes, Shura got off him and then, hugged him again. "Rin-kun!"

'Why does she keep hugging me? And keeping adding 'kun'?'

After another few minutes, Shura stepped back with a smile. "Alright, we can get dressed Rin-kun."

"Um you're the only one naked." Rin gulped while inverting his eyes away from her breasts.

She looked down and chuckled. "Alright, then just hold on while I get my spares on." As she did that she seductively swung her hips side to side as her tongue flickered like a snake.

(We interrupt this story with a fun fact!

Fun fact, every few years the demon calendar changes seasons from dark and cold to hot and passionate. During this time, demons and half demons are draw to their respective mates through the use of pheromones. However, it also is a time where the female demons and half demons become more possessive as their demonic sides manifest and become more prominent. Symptoms include: hugging, killing or harming rivals, and tons of sex for ten days straight.

Back to the story!)

Rin gulped and shook his head while feeling himself let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Oh Rin-kun." Shura smiled while fully dressed, well except for the bra which was not on her. "Let's hug some more!"

He blushed and gulped. "Uh, that's alright. We better get going for the day anyway."

"Aw." She frowned. "Alright. But you need to hug me later." ' **Much later fu fu fu~** '

"Uh, sure." he replied with a nod. 'Note to self, as soon as we start class, keep an eye on her at all times.' ' **Especially those child bearing hips!** '

"Then let's go." She smiled while grabbing Rin's hand and walking off.

-Yukio's classroom-

Yukio was writing down the lesson on the board just as he heard the door slam open and saw Rin and Shura enter...with both holding hands.

"What's going….SHURA-SAN!" Izumo yelled with a blush. "Where's your bra?!"

Shura chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't have any spares, so I decided to go the day without worrying about it."

"Yea." She frowned. 'Does she know it would distract me?' ' **And my sexy wife as well?** '

Speaking of said wife, Shiemi was blushing beet red and shook her head while Shura dragged Rin over to his seat and pushed him down in it while sitting beside him.

"Rin-kun." Shura whispered. "Hug me." ' **And suck my tits~** '

Rin felt his own body act on instinct and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'What's going on? First Shura is ready to kill me, then she hugs me and seems obsessed with them, and why don't I feel as weirded out as before?'

"Rin." Yukio frowned. "Focus on today's topic, not hugging Shura."

"Oh, sorry." he spoke taking his arm off her while pondering if he was catching a cold or feeling dizzy.

"...bastard." She grumbled as a small set of fangs appeared before receding into her mouth. ' **He's not getting in my way! Not one bit!** '

' **He will burn for interfering!'** growled a voice from inside Rin's head.

(After class)

"Rin-kun." Shura smiled. "Let's head to my room. It's quieter there than with your brother." ' **And away from his interference.** '

"What for?" he asked while feeling his body get warm. ' **Perfect moment to conceive!** '

"Oh to study of course." She smiled before a certain pink haired boy walked up to her. "What do you want Shima?" ' **Not another one!** '

"Just wanted to come by and say your breasts are looking exceptionally well today." he complimented. Not knowing he just ticked off two half demons at the same time.

"Shima. Leave or I will kick you into the wall!" Both growled as the boy backed away. He turned and bolted off while Rin blinked and shook his head confused.

"Now that he's gone," Shura smiled while hugging him. "Let's head to my place." ' **And have sex for a week and a half~** '

"Uh, could you wait here for a moment?" asked Rin while confused and needing a moment to himself.

"Why?" She asked confused. ' **Is he...seeing another woman!? I will kill her!** '

"Nothing big. Just uh….to use the bathroom."

"Oh. Then go ahead." ' **Better follow just to be on the safe side.** '

Rin turn and hurried to the restroom at a brisk pace and entered one of the stalls, not knowing that Shura also entered the bathroom and hid in the stall next to him and peered from the bathroom stall using the toilet as a step.

'Alright Rin, think. What's going on!? I mean, feeling Shura's hugs are pretty nice and soft-NO! Don't think about that, just try to figure out why I seem to be thinking some of those thoughts about having sex and knocking her up!'

' **So cute. He's thinking about me.** ' Shura smiled. ' **Mmm, maybe he's thinking of having toilet sex….kinky~** '

Rin felt his body get warmer and made a low growl. ' **I need to focus on mating with the female! With a body like that, she'd bare plenty of strong offspring!** '

' **He he. Looks like Rin-kun's about to jump on me.** ' She grinned before hissing out loud. ' **Crap!** '

That hiss snapped Rin out of his primal thoughts and looked before jumping against the stall wall. "S-Shura-san! What are you doing in here? This is the men's room."

"So?" She grinned. "No ones here? And I wanted to make sure you're safe." ' **And ready to plow me~** '

"Well, you can tell I'm perfectly fine." ' **And ready to bend her over the sink and pour my seed deep inside her!** '

"Oh? Then why are you backing away from me?" ' **Am I not sexy? Or are you….gay!** '

"Because I need to use the toilet and I can't do that if you're watching!" he spoke up quickly.

"Oh. Well I won't look." She chuckled. ' **But I might be your personal cum toilet~** '

"Then just wait outside the room." he spoke while gulping as he saw some of his flames flicker out across his knuckles while keeping it out of her line of sight.

"Fine." She frowned before stepping off the seat only to throw a pair of pink panties over the stall. "For you Rin-kun." ' **Take a good wiff. It's all yours~** '

Rin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of the underwear and just felt his body burn up warmer with his flames slowly rise up as his nose detected a sweet scent coming from the clothing.

"I'll wait outside." Shura said while walking out of the bathroom. ' **Damnit! He didn't run after me!** '

'Why did Shura do that?!'

' **Because you want her.** ' Spoke a voice.

Rin blinked and shook his head. 'It's official, I'm losing my mind.'

' **No you're giving in to your lust. The lust for that woman.** ' it growled. ' **Why do you resist mating with her when she's been asking for it this entire time?** '

'What the hell do you mean!?'

' **You heard me. She has been letting you hug her, showed you her breasts, and now gave you her panties. Face it. She wants you as her mate.** '

'What? That's crazy! I mean...it's embarrassing enough seeing her in just a bikini, but seeing her bare chested and that she wants to sleep with me is entirely different!'

' **Here's something you may not know.** ' It growled. ' **Demons pick their mates by the right pheromone. She likes and wants you because you have the same pheromone as her. Even if that's not the case, if she didn't like you then you would have died by her hand.** '

Rin gulped at the imagine before seeing more of his flames rise up.

' **Now it's time to TAKE HER AND BREED WITH HER!** '

(Two hours later)

"Rin-kun!" Shura yelled. "Are you ever getting out of the bathroom?!" ' **He must be masturbating.** '

Before she could make a move to go inside, the door was blown off the hinges with flames near the doorway.

"Rin-kun." She smiled as she saw Rin walk out, flames and demonic features coming to the surface. ' **So handsome~** '

"Shura-san, let's go to your room." he spoke with a growl.

"Yes Rin-kun!" She grinned as scales formed from her body as well as lizard like eyes, fangs and a long tongue. "Let's have some fun." ' **And sex~** '

Shura grabbed his hand and started dragging him to her room while he could pick up the sweet scent coming from her again.

-Shura's bedroom-

"Rin-kun." Shura smiled while walking into a very pink room with a snake doll on the bed. "Let's take these hot clothes off, shall we?"

"Allow me." he grinned with his sharp fangs showing before his flames rose up over her form before her clothes were burned to pieces.

Shura grinned before grabbing Rin and ripping the clothes off with her now sharp nails and fangs. "Mmm, well toned. Perfect for having sex with me~" ' **And being my mate.** '

"Well these are nice and big too." he grinned reaching out and grabbing her breasts.

"Ah," she moaned while grabbing Rin's cock. "And this is cute and hard already."

Rin let out a growl before he started kneading her mounds.

"Oh! Rin-kun." She moaned as she rubbed his cock. "You're skilled." ' **And hung like a horse~** '

Rin growled before rubbing Shura's breasts even quicker than before.

"Rin-kun~" she moaned. ' **So skilled, I wonder what his cum tastes like~?** '

He looked down at her erect nipples and leaned down before flicking his tongue against one of them.

Shura moaned before running Rin's cock even faster as it got harder and bigger in the hands. ' **Hmm, getting hard from just rubbing? How sensitive.** '

Rin lapped his tongue around the nub while using his claws to pinch and tweak her other nipple.

"Rin-kun." She gasped. "Do it again~" ' **And make me cum.** '

'Just tasting her nipples are making me eager for more.' he thought before lightly biting down on the nipple.

Shura then moaned as she used her other hand to pinch Rin's ass cheek. ' **Firm.** '

Rin growled while trailing his tail against her bare leg while moving over to the other nipple and started sucking on it with vigor.

"Ah~" she moaned. "More…..Suck on my breasts more Rin-kun!" ' **More~** '

He grinned and pushed her breasts closer together before leaning in and took both nipples in his mouth and started to suck on them while twirling his tongue around them.

Shura moaned louder as she felt her snatch getting wet. ' **I'm getting turned on~** '

'I can smell her sweet scent get stronger!' he thought with a growl.

"Rin-kun." She hissed while feeling his cock twitch. "Let's see what your cum tastes like. Shall we~?"

"Then go ahead and suck it." he spoke with a husky tone.

She complied as she moved her head towards Rin's cock and started to suck on it with her mouth as her tongue licked around the staff.

He let out a groan while putting his hands on her head with his tail swishing behind him. 'It's wet and warm.'

Shura then started to nip the large staff with her fangs. ' **So huge, I bet it can make me pregnant if it hits my womb.** ' she moaned in surprise as Rin reached down and started tugging on her nipples to the point it hurt slightly, but also sent a pleasureable spike up her back. That was when she tasted the hot cum entering her mouth. ' **So tasty~** '

"Drink it all!" he groaned pushing his shaft in further to her throat while holding her head there.

Shura moaned as the hot cum entered her throat as she swallowed every last drop of it. ' **Fertile. Young and very fertile~** '

Rin panted and felt a little tired from his first orgasm, but his instincts and lust to fuck Shura kept his cock hard as he slid out of her mouth.

"Rin-kun." She said as she nipped the cock hard and caused Rin to pull it out of her mouth. "Instead of fucking my mouth, let's fuck my slit instead~?"

Rin grinned before pushing Shura down on the bed and moved his waist up with his cock sliding in between her breasts. "I've seen these so long, it's time to feel them first."

However, Shura frowned at that before biting his arm. "No. Slit first then breasts. Or should I poison you to subjugate you into submission?" 'Rin-kun's so clueless sometimes when it comes to women **.** ' ' **But hot as fuck!** '

Rin let out a louder growl with his flames rising. "If you don't let me fuck these tits, I'll make sure you get drowned in my cum with your ass."

"And if you don't calm down, I will bite you in the ass and inject you with infertilization venom. Have fun making me pregnant with blanks."

Both glared at the other with their foreheads touching with both their eyes filled with stubbornness.

"So are you going to fuck me in the slit or have blanks for the rest of your life Rin-kun?" Shura glared while her fangs grew longer until it became more serpent like. ' **Choose wisely!** '

Rin frowned and huffed. "Fine, I'll make sure you take every last drop," he suddenly grinned with a dark chuckle. "But you owe me something BIG after we're done."

"And by big you mean fucking my tits right?" She grinned. "Oh and if you get me really good the first time I'll let you fuck my tits for ten hours straight."

"Oh no, I'll fuck them after we're done, but that's not the big thing." he chuckled before moving his cock down in between her legs.

"Ah. Then what is the big thing?" She moaned as the cock poked her slit. ' **Pregnancy maybe? A child….or children?** '

"You'll find out after we're done." he chuckled before he started to slowly push his cock into her folds.

She moaned as she felt her folds being pushed by Rin's mighty cock. ' **So god fucking big~!** '

'So fucking tight!' he growled in his mind while his flames circled the bed while lightly nipping at Shura.

Shura gasped as her hymen was being penetrated by the staff as she instinctively bit Rin's neck.

He let out a growl before biting his own fangs into her neck while the flames got warmer.

' **That fucking hurts!** ' She thought while unhinging her jaw from his neck. "Rin-kun. That hurt like hell."

"Well I can't help it if you're pussy is really tight." he remarked while licking up some of the blood that got on his fangs.

"It's tight because you're my first." She retorted. "And….I don't mind if it's you fucking me." ' **I think I gave him too much depressant venom….nah.** '

"Oh? So you weren't hoping for one of those humans to fuck you instead? Especially with the way you dress." he frowned while his tone went softer and sadder.

"No." Shura hissed. "I only wore that outfit to get your attention. "Why do you think I was so hard on you?" She kissed him on the lips. "I did it because I love you Rin-kun." ' **Among other things~** '

"Oh come on! I've seen how you smile when guys stare at your barely clothe chest." he frowned. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"I WAS THINKING OF HOW TO HURT THEM!" She yelled. "I hate when they look at my tits. It makes me really pissed off!" she bared her fangs. "Besides, did you forget my laid back attitude? I like just wearing what I like and just wearing that helps me when I get too drunk so I don't overheat."

Rin just looked on in surprise, maybe due to the venom in his body, as Shura continued her rant.

"Sure, maybe I didn't like you right away cause I don't believe in love at first sight. But after seeing you during training and how you've dealt with all the other crazy shit, I saw you were pretty hot. Plus you actually try to look away whenever my breasts are in plain view."

"I actually was looking at your breasts." Rin blushed. "But I know better than to incur your wrath." 'And your huge ass sword!'

"Well you're a boy. If you wanna look, it's perfectly natural. Besides, the only time I got real pissed is when you kept burning my clothes off."

"The first time was a mistake. But the other times I couldn't get you out of my mind." He admitted. "It's just you're so damn hot and sexy in those….pink panties."

"Well listen closely. Ignore feeling down or betrayed, because right now we're fucking, your big cock's in me, and we're not stopping for over a week. So start moving your hips and don't leave my cunt dry for a second!" She said with a seductive hiss. "And if you fuck me good for the next week and a half. I will wear a sexier bra and bikini for the rest of your school days." ' **And outside school as well.** '

Rin nodded before pulling back just the tip inside before slowly pushing in his entire shaft.

"Ah. It's so big." Shura moaned as her folds started to tighten against the staff. "And hard~"

"Fuck! Getting tighter!" he growled in lust before he started to move his hips back and forth with his shaft stretching her folds with each thrust.

She moaned even louder as she felt her folds heating up like butter. ' **Rin-kun~** '

'Fuck! It's like I'm fucking an actual snake!' he thought while amazed at the snug feeling.

"Rin-kun." She hissed with a smile. "Heat me up more with that cock of yours~" she wrapped her legs around his waist to let him get in further easier. "Now kiss me Rin-kun~" ' **And passionately~** '

He grinned and leaned down before locking lips with her and pushed his tongue into her mouth without warning. As she returned the kiss, Rin felt a long snake like tongue fighting with his own. Feeling his instincts get higher, he started wrestling against it.

Shura felt her body heat up as her own tongue retaliated against Rin's tongue. ' **It's so hot. Like a oven~** '

Rin's cock pushed into her uterus while he grunted at it feeling snug enough to where it was getting harder to get in deeper.

"Rin-kun." She moaned while breaking the kiss as Rin's cock slowly twitched inside her folds. "I think your little snake is at its limit." ' **I hope so~** '

"Get ready to take my seed!"

"Rin-kun!" Shura cried out as his cum poured into her womb with her stomach getting a large cum gut. "So...much...seed~"

"Well we're not done yet." he growled with lust.

"I'm not done either Rin-kun." She smiled. "Now what is this big thing you wanted to do to me?"

"I just said I'll tell you AFTER we're done." he deadpanned.

Shura pouted. "Mean." before letting out a moan as Rin's hips started moving back and forth inside her filled snatch. "Ah! Fuck me more Rin-kun~!"

(Ten days later)

"Ah yes! Fuck me harder!" moaned Shura. "Make me the mother of all your children~"

Rin was about to say more when the door opened as Yukio walked in with his classmates. And they were shocked at the sight of a cum gutted Shura being fucked by Rin on the bed with both being naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Izumo yelled with a red face. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Fucking. Just fucking like rabbits." Shura chuckled. "It's a natural process to have sex with someone you love." ' **Among other things~** '

"Way to go Rin!" called Shima with a thumbs up and massive nosebleed.

"Shut it Shima!" Rin growled. "Or I will burn your sorry ass!"

That shut him up while Yukio tried walking closer to pry them away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing!" Shura growled before biting him in the neck with her fangs as she injected him with a semi large dose of paralyzing venom before retracting her head. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Gah!" Yukio grabbed the spot before feeling his body start freezing up.

"Like it? It's a newly acquired power I got." She grinned. "Oh don't worry, it will disappear after five whole hours. But until then enjoy being an observer to me getting fucked by your cute and handsome brother~"

Yukio tried to make a growl while the rest of the class just stood there with hanging jaws.

Shura then gave them a dark glare. "What are you looking at virgins?" she showed her sharp fangs to them. " **GET OUT!** "

They got the message as they ran out of the room with Izumo grabbing Yukio as they closed the door behind them.

"Now," she hissed. "Tell me the big thing you wanted to do to me after we fucked?"

"Well since you want to dress comfy, you can change that bikini to something even better." he grinned.

"Oh. You wanted me to wear a sexier bikini?" She said with a raised eye. "That's all?" ' **No children or anything?** '

"Yup."

"Fine but," she grinned. "It'll be a much smaller bikini then normal."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Shura then kissed Rin's cheek before hissing. "Let's continue fucking Rin-kun~"

"I'm not so sure. I'm feeling a little tired." he panted while feeling his instincts start to relax.

That was when she bit his neck with energy stimulant venom. "How about now?" ' **That's enough venom to keep him energize for another ten days.** '

"Gah." he winced while seeing his dick spring back to life. 'Uh oh.'

Shura hissed with a look of seduction and want as the screen went black.


	2. Carly and Timmy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Carly and Timmy

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Timmy smiled as he walked to school with AJ and Chester by his sides.

'Oh-no, it's Trixie.' Chester thought disappointed.

'Timmy's gonna ditch us just so he can make the moves on her again.' Aj thought, just as disappointed.

But surprisingly, they all walked by Trixie.

"T-t-timmy?" gasped Chester.

"Impossible." AJ mumbled.

"What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"A-at this point, you're usually ditching us and making the moves on Trixie, Tootie is getting angry in the bushes and is preparing your F in asking out pretty girls." AJ explained as he pointed to Trixie, Tootie in the bushes, and Crocker watching from the school window.

"Yeah, what happened dude?" Asked Chester.

"I don't need Trixie anymore, check out the tattoo boys." Timmy replied, pulling his shirt down.

They looked and went wide eyed seeing it was a heart with a name in it. "Who's Carly?"

"Please tell us! I'm very curious!"

"Heh heh...'good thing Mark gave me my memories back after F.L.A.R.G...otherwise, I'd be making everything up.'...well...since you asked nicely..."

Then suddenly, Sanjay and Elmer.

"Us too! We would very much like to hear who this girl is." spoke Sanjay.

"Well okay, it happened like this..."

*Penis flash!* And then...*flashback!*

Timmy ran around the fairgrounds with cotton candy and popcorn. "Wow Mark this fair is awesome! Hope I never forget it!"

"Cha, yeah, that'd really suck." remarked the alien while in his human disguise. Mark went to the Chip Skylark concert, leaving Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda also following Mark to hear Chip sing.

Afterwards, he decided to walk around for a bit to really see the fair for himself.

"*hic* Stupid fair, when this day is being unfair to me!"

He stopped though at hearing someone's voice. 'Who's that?' He thought as he turned a corner. There he saw a tall and attractive woman brunette with a dress pink, bracelets, and ankle bracelet, and high heels.

'She looks depressed. I should help her cheer up.' he thought walking over to the woman. "Hey, what's a supermodel like you sulking in this filthy side of the fair?"

The woman blinked and looked down from her seat. "What the...what's a kid doing over here?"

"I heard your complaining, is something wrong?" he asked climbing up and sitting on the stool beside her.

"You're just a kid, not like you could understand the drama of an adult."

"I can try." he frowned. "I'm more mature than you think."

"If you say so..."

"The day I've been having. The bitch who doesn't like me for being prettier than her got me fired. Sorry for the foul language. Then my boyfriend broke up with me, how could he? I'm gorgeous!" she sniffled while taking a small swig from the flask she had hidden in her pocket.

"That sucks, did you explain to your boss that it was just spite? Did you ask your boyfriend why he broke up with you?"

"Yeah. But as it turns out, he likes keeping her around to stare at and didn't care. And it turns out my boyfriend thought she was better and went with her!"

"What? That's so unfair!"

"Yes, so that's why I'm here! Drinking my sorrows away!" At least she was going to until Timmy slapped the bottle out of her hand.

"Come with me, I'll show you real fun." he spoke grabbing her hand and hopped off the seat before pulling her away.

"Okay, cheer me up and I'll reward you."

'Wow...I hope that reward's a kiss on the lips, because she's gonna have the greatest time of her life!' he thought as he dragged her over to a rollercoaster. "You'll love the space cannon!"

"Why's it called the..."

"3...2...1...IG FUCKING NITION BITCH!" cried the guy at the controls before hitting the button.

Then Timmy and the woman were shot into space!

"Aaaaaa!"

"Yeaaaaaah! This is awesome whatever your name is."

"It's Carly!" she screamed out while hanging onto the safety bar.

"Name's Timmy! Having fun?"

"My blood's rushing from the excitement, but I'm actually just really scared! How'd this ride get approved?!" She shouted before they stopped falling...then began plummetting toward's earth! "AAAAHHHH!"

They made a crash landing into a huge aquarium filled with water before Mark smashed it!

"Duuuude!" he cried out. "You alright?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Right on!"

"Oooh, last time I drink before a ride." groaned Carly. She put her head to the side and vomited.

"Oh come-on, not on Paste the perverted penguin!" Complained a random guy.

"So what next Timmy?"

"So now that we got your blood pumping, let's go play a game!"

"Alright, what kind did you have in mind?"

"Just watch..."

Later...

"Prove your strength!"

"You sure?" asked Carly to Timmy with a raised eyebrow.

"Just watch, there's something big in this small package."

"Haha! Yeah right Turner! Just watch!" Said Francis as he took his turn! He pounded the plate with the hammer! "Try to beat that."

"I'll do better, I'll take the bell right off!" he grinned walking over to the hammer. Timmy then took the hammer with both hands, Francis and Carly still in doubt.

'I hope you don't make a fool of yourself.'

'Fail, fail and then I take your girl!'

Timmy lifted the hammer above his head! And then brought it down the hardest he could. He saw the bell slowly move up.

"Ha! Knew you couldn't."

"Wait for it..."

Then in an instant, the bell flew off into space!

Meanwhile...

"You shall be mine Mark!" Shouted Mandie before her ship's engine was struck! "Wha? Grr...curse you Earth Warrior!"

Back on Earth, everyone was stunned.

"What now Francis?"

"Uh...here, take my money!" He then threw out all the cash in his pockets before running off.

"Wow Timmy, that was amazing." smiled Carly. "I had no idea you were that strong for a ten year old."

"As I said, big things in small packages."

'Liar, that was all us.' Thought Wanda.

"Hey Wanda, I thought Timmy just wished for more strength without getting muscles." spoke Cosmo while they hid among the balloons.

"He did, the audience just didn't see that so we could make the liar joke."

"Audience? And you think I'm stupid."

Wanda groaned. "Let's just go home, Timmy can handle the rest from here."

"You got it sugar lips."

'When we get home, I just hope the condom doesn't break when I'm fucking him since the male fairies are the ones who get pregnant in this universe.'

Timmy got a large plush bear before handing it to Carly as they walked off.

"Aww, thank you Timmy."

Later after the fair...

"Thank you Timmy, I had a lot of fun, I think you deserve a little reward for cheering me up." smiled Carly while they sat at a bench. "Pucker up."

'Sweet!' Timmy parted his lips and closed his eyes as Carly moved in.

'It might seem weird, but as long as I make it brief it should be alright. Besides, he did try to cheer me up.' She thought before quickly pulling away.

"Wow Carly..."

"You must be very grown up to understand people's problems."

"Well, my godparents 'I hope Jorgen doesn't count it since I didn't say fairy godparents.' just teach me all these life lessons."

"Well they sound like they know exactly what they're doing."

"Yep...and I don't wanna say bye just yet."

"Well, since you still feel like having fun, then come to my place for a big party!" Mark interjected.

"Party?" both of them spoke up.

"Yep! Here are your invites!" he smiled putting the invitations in their hands. "Welp, see you there."

"Well...should we go?"

"Totally, you're a lot of fun Timmy, I don't wanna end the night just yet." smiled the model. She took Timmy's hand and off to the Dimmsdale Dump they went.

'Now to really make this something Turner will forget.' thought Mark.

At the party, the whole entire cast was there. Everyone was having a good time while some were stunned Timmy was chatting with a woman twice his age.

"He learned how to pick up chicks from me!" Said Jorgen Von Strangle as he danced with his wife the Tooth Fairy.

"Well it looks like those lessons paid off." Said an impressed .

"Thank you muscular fairy guy." Said . 'Aw-man, other people are doing better at teaching our son stuff that we should be doing.'

"Phew, I don't know about you, but I've worked up a sweat." Said Carly.

"Me too."

"Heeeeey friends, noticed you were sweating a lot, here have some punch!" Mark said, handing them the plastic cups.

"Thanks Mark."

'Hope you love the surprise in your drinks.' he thought with a devious grin.

After finishing their drinks, Timmy and Carly took a good longing look at each other.

'Woah, is it just me, or did she get way hotter?'

'Is it just me, or did Timmy just get way sexier?'

'Has anyone ever noticed Timmy's body kinda resembles a butter knife?' Thought the 2 guys writing this chapter.

"Hey Timmy, know any quiet rooms around this place?"

"Follow me." he smiled grabbing her hand while leading her out of the room.

Later...we find the boy and woman in a red and pink velvet room.

"Wow, now this is just what we need." Carly told Timmy before heading to the bed with Timmy following. She sat on it before picking Timmy up and putting him on her lap. "Timmy, be a gentleman and zip my dress down."

"Gladly." he grinned reaching back and started pulling it down.

Once he got the zipper to the very bottom, Carly threw it off, showing her black bra and panties. "My turn." Said Carly before turning around and pulling Timmy's pants off.

He relaxed and raised his legs as she tossed them aside and started rubbing his groin through his underwear.

"You may be a kid now, but when we're through, you'll be a true man."

'How am I gonna fuck her right?' Timmy worried. 'Oh wait a minute...'

*Flashbacksception.*

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for a bigger penis."

"Why?"

"So when I finally get in bed with Trixie, I can show her the time of her life."

*End of Flashbacksception.*

Carly kept rubbing the bulge and saw it seemed bigger than what she expected. "Ooh...did you inherit these genes from your dad?"

"Eh, my mom's tougher than him, I probably inherited this from her." Timmy joked.

Carly licked her lips and pulled his underwear down before his large girth stood up. "Mmm...you're bigger than my ex-boyfriend." she remarked wrapping her hand around it. Carly moved her hand up and down Timmy's magically huge shaft.

Timmy groaned since he never had someone grab that part of him.

"You like that little man?" purred Carly.

Timmy nodded.

"Well, then you'll love this even more." Carly said to him before putting his dick between her chest.

"Woah!" he gasped with wide eyes as he felt the softness of the breasts before she started to rub them around it. "Carly, you're right, I do love that more!"

'I bet you do, this is like a horse's cock.' she thought moving her chest up and down the hot cock. As she did, she dragged her tongue along the length. 'I know this is wrong and illegal, but my body is so warm and this cock is too big to just ignore.'

'If she does get caught for pedophilia, I'll just wish her innocent.' thought Timmy as he kept groaning from the mind blowing feeling. 'Now I see why this is awesome!'

Carly suddenly stopped now that Timmy's cock was all wet. "Ready for the best part?"

"Yes please!" 'I wanted my first time with Trixie, but Carly just beats Trixie in everything!'

Carly reached up and first took off her bra and tossed it to the side.

Timmy's eyes widened, looking at Carly's full grown chest. Then he watched as she started slipping her panties off.

She then tossed the panties to the side. "Come and get it Timmy." she purred while laying on the bed with her legs spread open.

Timmy jumped towards Carly! "Get ready!" Said Timmy as he rubbed his dick against her folds.

'I hope it fits.'

He started off letting the tip slide in.

Carly let out a moan from feeling the head start to spread her lips open. 'He probably has no experience, he could cum at any time.'

He grunted and started pushing in the first few inches of his shaft in next.

"Deeper Timmy!" moaned Carly who felt her snatch slowly get stuffed from the girth. A big bulge began forming on Carly's belly as Timmy's full length was finally inside. "Fuck! It's like I'm having sex with a horse!"

Timmy thrusted fast!

"Yes, now that's some youthful vigor!" she moaned out with wide eyes as the bulge got bigger and smaller with the movements.

"Carly! I love this feeling! I don't want to stop!" he grunted while amazed that it was warm, wet, and tight, all at the same time!

"Harder Timmy! You're a beast right now!"

He grunted and saw her breasts move with his thrusts and reached out before cupping both of them. "So soft!"

"Ahh! Come on Timmy! Give them a good squeeze!"

Timmy squished them around as if they were putty as he continued his thrusts!

She felt her body tingle with each movement since she could feel the tip lightly brush against the entrance to her womb while it stretched out her uterus.

'Timmy is so nice , he's so fun and he's so good at sex...I really want to have his babies!' she thought with her tongue hanging out.

'Carly's so pretty, I really wanna keep in touch so I'll never forget her.' he thought as he slammed inside her harder and faster while pinching her nipples.

Then both slammed thier mouths together as thier dicks began to twitch.

'I'm gonna cum!' he yelled in his mind. Timmy's sperm shot directly into Carly's womb! Filling it with his sperm.

Carly moaned with her breasts rubbing against Timmy's chest as she pulled him closer. "Timmy!"

"Carly!"

Both cried out with bliss. Both collapsed, panting before falling asleep.

*Flashback over.*

"After that, we forgot about each other until we one day found each other again on the same week."

Everyone listening looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah right, you couldn't possibly get a woman that hot." Said AJ.

"For telling an unbelievable story, F!" Shouted Denzel Crocker.

"Haha, there's no way you're stronger than me." Said Francis.

Then a red mustang stopped at the school. They looked and the students and teacher went wide eyed as Carly stepped out.

"Hey Timmy, let's go, the movie's starting."

"Seeing is believing." Timmy said with a smug look. "Later boys."

"I can't believe it. Timmy actually has a hot older girlfriend." spoke Chester with his jaw hanging open.

"Hey AJ, is your franken girlfriend experiments at that level of beauty yet?" Elmer asked.

"No...but I know what to upgrade next."

"Guess I'm turning this F to an A plus."

"So he is stronger than me? I have brought shame upon myself."

"I don't know why...but I'm suddenly yandere level jealous." Said Trixie.

"Welcome to the club." Said Tootie and Veronica.

"So Carly, what kind of movie did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise Timmy."


	3. Raven, Raven's Emotions, and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Raven, Raven's Emotions, and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jump City, Titan Tower-

Beast Boy was tiptoeing down the hall while snickering to himself as he moved towards a certain magic user's room. He held a soccer horn behind his back and made sure no one was around before he slowly slid the door open.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Spoke Raven as she floated while a very familiar mirror levitated in front of her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy didn't see it due to the angle Raven was facing which gave him a clear view of her back and grinned before creeping closer and held the horn up.

BBBLLLAAAARRREEEEE!

"AH!" Raven screamed as a bit of black magic hit the mirror which glowed a dark red before causing a massive explosion.

"Woah!" cried Beast Boy as he and Raven both got sent flying and hit the wall.

"Ow….that was painful."

"Ya think four eyes!?" Yelled a familiar voice as the dust settled. "Or are you too big for ya britches?"

"Wow! This dark color for the room is beautiful!" chimed in a happy voice.

"Too….tired."

"So this is the room. Boring. It needs some punching bags!" Yelled a confident voice.

"Damn you all!"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"Please calm down." Spoke a very peacefully voice. "It's not your fault. Right Passion?"

"Of course not. Now where's that green skinned cutie?"

"He's not cute." Yelled an angry voice. "He's a brat that needs a good spanking! Him and that robotic asshole!"

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind him spanking me~"

"Um," Beast Boy said while getting out of the wall along with Raven. "What's going…." That's when he noticed the identities of the voices. "….on?"

"What do you think shorty?" spoke the rude voice.

"Hi." The timid voice said nervously. "H-How's l...life? Sorry!"

Raven groaned and glared at Beast Boy before staring at what was in front of them. "You've got to be joking."

And the figures were….Raven but with different colored cloaks and for two of them, a pair of round glasses for the yellow cloaked Raven and a set of red eyes on the top of the red cloaked Raven's forehead.

"What are you looking at bitch!" Yelled the red cloaked Raven.

"Woah there, learn to chill." spoke the Raven with a green cloak.

"Yea and try to be happy." Spoke the pink cloaked Raven with a smile.

"No way in hell Happy! I'm Rage not...ugh. Happy."

"So," spoke the yellow cloaked Raven. "You admit that you are not Trigon's rage but your own separate emotion?"

"SHUT UP!"

"And that answers the question."

She growled before Beast Boy cut in.

"Wait? You all…..oh dude! You're Raven's long lost sisters!"

"Wow, give the shorty a medal!" spoke the Raven in the dark orange cloak with sarcasm.

"And maybe a slap in the fucking face!" The red Raven growled. "We are not that bitch's sisters you fucking clown!"

"Calm down." The while cloaked Raven spoke. "It's not Garfield's fault for being a prankster."

"Yes, and I believe he uses the term sisters because we all ARE technically part of Raven and look like her, so he's not wrong." spoke the yellow cloaked Raven.

"Sorry." The gray cloaked Raven said while floating over to him. "I'm so...sorry."

"Uh, for what?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"For….stealing your pants and using them as a rodent repellent." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy was surprised and turned to Raven who blushed under her hood.

"And trust me. Your room stinks more than Bravery after her daily workout." Spoke the dark orange cloaked Raven pointing to the green cloaked Raven.

"Hey!"

"It's true. And ya know it."

"Uh, Raven? What just happened?" Beast Boy asked the original Raven.

"I think you spooked me during meditation and caused my emotional personifications to manifest in the real world." She said while sighing. "And from the looks of it, my emotions are still intact inside me."

"Uh, but they're right there."

Raven sighed again. "I mean my emotions that I'm currently feeling."

"And she is feeling really angry at you." The red cloaked Raven grinned. "My favorite feeling."

Beast Boy gulped and stepped a little away from Raven. "Uh, I think hear Robin calling me." This earned him a dark magic covered door slamming on him along with the windows.

"Don't even think about it." frowned Raven with a cold tone.

Beast Boy gulped before noticing the gray cloaked Raven was looking at him with a nervous look.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lock you in here. I'm sorry."

"Oh would you quit that! You're like a broken record." scoffed the dark orange cloaked Raven.

"Like you and that picture of Beast Boy kicking Gizmo's butt in the form of a donkey?" The green cloaked Raven smirked. "You always laugh at that picture."

"Of course you headstrong doofus, anyone with half a brain would find it funny!" she laughed.

"Even a half pint like you?" The red cloaked Raven growled. "From what I heard you laugh while naked in the bathroom!"

"Up yours!"

"You first!"

"Calm down or I will have to separate you both." The white cloaked Raven said with a stern tone. "And you won't like it."

Both frowned while Beast Boy groaned.

"Enough! Look, can we just get names out of the way? I know what some of you are called, but I've never even really met the rest of you."

"Fine. I'm Rude and this sack of red is Rage."

"What did you call me?!"

"I'm….Laziness." yawned the Raven in a light orange cloak.

"I'm Sloth." Spoke the brown cloaked Raven. "And this is too much work."

"Knowledge." Spoke the yellow cloaked Raven. "Pleased to meet you Garfield."

"I'm Passion cutie." winked the purple cloaked Raven.

"You know me, Bravery and little Timid." Happy smiled.

"And I'm Perfect Balance." Spoke the white cloaked Raven. "You can call me either Calm or Collective if you want."

"Alright, so now that we got that cleared up, now what?"

"Maybe have some fun?" Happy smiled. "Like Stinkball or pranking Cyborg with some wedgies and stink bombs."

"Bah! That's amateur stuff." scoffed Rude.

"And what do you want to do Rude?"

"Besides kicking that tin can in the ass." Rage laughed darkly.

"Duh. Let's go rifle through all their rooms and see if we can dig up some dirt."

"Like what?" Bravery asked with a grin.

"Maybe Starfire has a diary, or Robin has some secret stuff even we don't know."

"Like that suitcase." Rage growled. "The one with another suitcase in it!"

"That was fun." Happy laughed. "But also strange as well."

"Um, maybe we shouldn't?" suggested Timid.

"Come on Timid." Bravery said while grabbing Timid's shoulder. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I..I don't have one."

"Well then," she grinned. "Let BB help with that as he leads us on the adventure of a lifetime!"

Beast Boy looked confused at that as all ten Ravens looked at him with a grin, well five of them grinned the rest were just either neutral or not caring. "Um…..what?"

"You heard me. Time for us to cut loose!" cheered Bravery walking over and dragged Beast Boy out the room.

"So." Calm said to Raven. "Should we check on Garfield and Bravery? Just in case?"

"Knowing her, yes." replied Raven.

"So Raven." Passion smiled. "Did you kiss that hunk yet?"

"No!" she spoke out faster than she intended with a blush.

"Even if you masturbate to his picture that one time?" Passion winked. "And trust me, you were moaning so loud that Rage here actually stayed quiet and listened in on your passionate moans."

"Shut up!" Rage yelled with a light blush.

"Do we have to follow them?" asked Sloth.

"Yes." Calm said. "Or do you want to explain to the other Titans about how we got out and how Garfield and Rude caused trouble in the tower?"

"Need sleep…" yawned Laziness crawling into the bed. Only to get slapped in the face by Rage.

"Nows NOT A GOOD TIME TO SLEEP LAZY!"

"Ow!" Lazy yelped. "That hurts!"

"Suck it up!"

Raven sighed before noticing that nearly all the emotions were walking out the door with Calm leading the way. 'Why me?'

(Meanwhile with Beast Boy and Bravery)

"I really don't think we should do this." Beast Boy remarked while still being dragged.

"Don't be a stiff." Bravery said before walking into Cyborg's room. "Wow. Now this is a lot of tech."

"Well duh."

Bravery looked at the tech and then saw a charging system. "Hey BB, let's mess around with this? Maybe make Cyborg crazy again?"

"No way!" he cried out. "Last thing I need is him going on a hunger rampage through town again."

"Aw." She said before grinning as she grabbing a huge battery. "How about charging this up and putting it in the T-Car? I bet it can go over 160 mph."

"He's got a problem if I even drooled on it. What do you think he'll do if we go take it for a ride?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt." Bravery grinned as Timid walked in. "Hey Timid! Here to have fun?"

"Uh, no." she shook her head.

"Then why are you in here? Looking for BB?" She grinned as Timid blushed lightly.

"N-N-No." she shook her head. "B-But, maybe you shouldn't sneak into Cyborg's room."

"You're right." She said while putting the battery down and walking towards Beast Boy and Timid before dragging them out of the room. "Let's check on Starfire's room!"

"T-That's not what I meant!" spoke Timid.

"Too late!" Bravery grinned. "And who knows, you might like this adventure. Into the unknown closet of space garments."

'This won't end well.' thought Beast Boy.

(With Raven and the other emotions)

"So what now whitey?" Rage growled. "We can't find either the green brats or the whiner!"

"We merely need to keep looking."

"That's right." Knowledge agreed. "We just need to wait and then we can find them. Especially since Timid has a massive crush on Garfield."

"We all do, but that's thanks to Raven." smiled Passion while pointing to said girl.

"W-What do you mean?" She blushed. "I don't have a crush on Beast Boy!"

"Actually you do. You just try to deny it and pretend it doesn't exist." spoke Knowledge.

"And every time you get pissed at him." Growled Rage. "You start thinking about him. You even got me listening to your wild rough sex in a dominatrix outfit….DAMN IT PASSION! YOU CORRUPTED ME!"

"I'm just helping you realise your own passion." giggled said emotion.

"You bitch!"

"Calm down. And stay happy." Happy smiled. "Besides its good to have other emotions inside us. Especially love for BB."

"I DON'T LOVE THAT MIDGET!"

"Yes you do." Passion smirked. "I heard you say that he was hot on more than one occasion. Heck you thought he was a stud when he protected you from Adonis as that werebeast."

"Damn! So Rage wants to jump his bones!" laughed Rude.

Rage growled as a massive blush appeared on her face. "SHUT TH **E HELL UP!** "

"Hahahaha! Your face matches your cloak now!" giggled Happy.

Rage was about to retort when they heard Bravery, Timid and Beast Boy's voices in the next room.

"Sounds like we found them." smiled Happy.

"Ya think?" Rude retorted before the door opened and saw…..both Bravery and Timid wearing Starfires' uniform, with both Timid and Beast Boy blushing. "What the hell are you guys doing? Going out for Halloween?"

"What?" Bravery asked with a grin. "Raven loves wearing this stuff, right Timid?"

"Uh..um….no." spoke Timid while hiding behind Beast Boy.

"If you wanted to dress up." Passion smiled. "Why didn't you tell us? Besides the cutey might like that."

"We should all dress up!" proclaimed Happy.

"...too tired to…." Sloth said with Laziness agreeing with a yawn.

"Hey BB, does this skirt make my butt look big?" Bravery asked the shapeshifter while rubbing her ass.

"Um….." Beast Boy blushed while trying to NOT offend a girl that could literally turn him into mouse soup. "No?"

"Nice. Wonder if Starfire would mind me keeping this." she grinned.

"I think it looks fat." Rage growled. "Like your fat tits!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I look like I got some, you look like you just went on a diet your whole life flat head!"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY FAT ASS!?** " Rage growled while four red eyes appeared on her forehead, much darker and more sinister than anything produced by a human.

"You wanna go? Bring it!"

They were about to fight when both were restrained by Calm.

"Knock it off or I will make you." She frowned while her eyes glowed a bright white.

Both of them frowned before looking away from each other.

"Now let's get into some outfits." Passion and Happy smiled while holding some of Starfire's outfits.

"Looks lame." remarked Rude.

"Like your face!" Rage growled.

"But," Knowledge smirked. "It might make a certain boy notice you two more."

Both blushed with Happy and Passion grabbing them and started to try and slip them into the outfits.

(One outfit change later)

Beast Boy looked in surprise and with a open jaw as he saw all eleven, somehow Calm convinced her to change, in Starfire's clothing. "Woah."

"Looks like BB like what he's seeing." Bravery grinned while Passion was shaking her butt a little. Oh and Timid was trying to cover herself with her hands in embarrassment.

"M-M-Maybe we should leave." spoke Timid. "S-S-Starfire might not like us sneaking in here."

"Maybe we can all scare Robin with this." Rude grinned. "He is a big head with a very obvious crush on the red head. Plus if he really likes it, we can use that to blackmail him for anything."

"...I like it…." Laziness said while while yawning. "But...let's do that after sleeping."

"Stop falling asleep!" Rage yelled. "And stop acting like the brat after playing those stupid video games!"

"Hey! They're not stupid!" frowned Beast Boy.

"Yes they are!" She growled. "And so is tofu!"

"Stop that." Calm and Raven said. "Garfield's appetite for tofu is fine."

"Ooh, someone's actually using his real name." teased Happy to Raven.

"I...um…" Raven blushed. "Just be quiet!"

"Mmm, does this make my chest look bigger?" asked Passion pulling Beast Boy over and holding his head against her chest.

"Hey!" Happy said before pulling Beast Boy into her chest. "Save some for me."

"Oh relax, I'm sure a young man like him will have time for us all~" purred Passion with said male blushing.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Yelled Rage before grabbing Beast Boy. "Get away from the brat you bitches!"

"Someone's jealous." spoke Knowledge.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Rude and Sloth said.

"I'M NOT!"

"You are." Bravery and Laziness spoke.

"And….you like Beast Boy…" Timid squeaked out as Calm nodded in agreement. "Sorry."

Rage growled before her hand glowed with her magic and picked them up and threw them against the wall. "NO I'M NOT!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled. "Let the...Raven's go now."

"Or what? Hit me with one of your pathetic animals?" Rage mocked before getting hit in the gut by a green Musk Ox. "GAH!"

"Woo! Good one BB!" cheered Bravery as the rest of them fell back onto the ground.

"You…." Rage growled while getting up. "Are dead now!"

"Rage." Calm said while floating over to her and grabbing her by the hair. "Either you stop trying to harm any of us or I will be forced to tell Garfield about your secret."

"N-NO! Don't you dare!"

Calm grinned. "I will if you don't calm down and apologize for your latest outburst."

Rage frowned and grumbled while crossing her arms. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Beast Boy said while rubbing his head. "I mean, you just got pushed a little bit." 'More like being bombarded with being….jealous?'

"Oh and Rage's secret is." Rude grinned. "Sleeping at night with a very lame Beast Boy doll."

"RUDE YOU BITCH!"

"What? We all sleep with a Beast Boy doll." She retorted. "Even if the others are extremely lame as birdbrain's tights."

"T-T-T-T-That's not….t-t-t-true!" spoke out Timid with a bright blush as she tried hiding her face under Starfire's bed sheets.

"We saw." Bravery smiled. "And it's bigger than Rage in her demon form."

"I'm almost jealous." smiled Passion.

"And it's naked." Happy giggled. "I'm surprised that something like that exists."

Timid looked close to tears of embarrassment before she ran out of the room.

"That was just harsh dudes!" Beast Boy frowned before turning and running after her. "Timid hold on!"

Said emotion was hiding in the one place Beast Boy didn't expect, his own room and right under a pile of clothes. 'Beast Boy must….think I'm creepy…..'

"Uh, Timid?" he spoke walking in.

Timid gulped and tried to stop shaking. 'He's here! Please...don't notice me!'

"Can you come out from under there?" he asked standing next to the pile.

"N...No." She squeaked.

"Please?"

"No….you might not like me anymore."

He tapped his chin and grinned. "Come on, I bet I can make you smile if you do."

"No…." She said before popping her head out for a second. "Please...leave me…"

"Come on Timid. I'm the comedy master." he grinned.

Timid gulped. "O….Ok….just….one joke."

"Ah ha! But I didn't say with a joke." he chuckled before morphing into a small kitten.

Timid popped out of the pile and looked at the cat before nervously shaking. 'Too….cute….'

"Meow." Beast Boy grabbed a sock and started to playfully bat it around while laying on his back.

'Too….cute!' She thought before walking out of the pile and picked up the cat as she started to pet him on the belly. She let a smile out while feeling him purr in her hands. "Who's...a good kitty...you are….yes you...are."

'I knew she couldn't resist.' he thought while relaxing under the rubbing.

"So….cute….and h-h-handsome." Timid blushed while looking like she might faint. 'Why….me?!'

"Hey Timid, you in-" Happy stopped and smiled. "Awwww, that's so cute!"

"And soft." Rage uncharacteristically said while walking over to kitten Beast Boy and picking him up. "And disgustingly adorable."

"Come on now, he looks clean." remarked Bravery walking over and picking him up in her hands. "But I think a full blown tiger is better. Now that's a big cat I'd love to really ride!"

"A sloth." Sloth and Laziness said. "It's our….speed."

"A gorilla is more suited to him." remarked Rude.

"A….A….gerbil." Timid admitted.

"Maybe a lovebird?" Passion grinned.

"A worm." Knowledge grinned.

"A puppy." Happy laughed.

"A dragon." Rage and Calm said before Beast Boy growled at the mention of that word.

He morphed back into himself. "Look, let's all just get back to Raven's room before anyone notices what's going on."

"Maybe if you be honest and answer this question." Calm said. "Do you like Terra still?"

He looked at her confused. "Uh….why do you ask?"

"Because….." Timid frowned. "You...and...Terra….were….so close."

"And we wanted to see if you needed comfort." spoke Passion hugging him from behind.

"And you were pissed off when that bitch betrayed your trust and….love…" Rage growled with a much darker tone.

"And considering you basically got dumped seeing she didn't remember you, that's why we wanna know." spoke Rude.

As Beast Boy thought of an answer to that first question, Raven turned to her emotions. "Stop. You're all making Beast Boy uncomfortable."

"Oh please, you've wanted to ask him for months." Rude waved off.

"And trust me," Knowledge spoke up. "You were persistent. Especially looking for any sort of diary in this very room."

Beast Boy looked at Raven in shock with said girl looking away with a guilty look.

"See," Passion grinned. "She was so worried for you that she would sneak into your room and make sure you're safe. She even slept by your side one time after Terra turned to stone."

"PASSION!" Raven cried out in embarrassment.

"What? It's true." She grinned. "You even hugged the cutey while he was sleeping. And that kiss on the cheek was so bold of you."

"Wait! You...kissed me?" asked Beast Boy to Raven.

Said girl blushed red while looking away from Beast Boy.

"And she also," Calm smiled. "Used a spell to calm your dreams into pleasant ones involving both of you enjoying a picnic and an amusement park."

"I thought they were just wonderful." giggled Happy.

"For you maybe." Rage frowned. "But if it was me, I would have given him a dream where that bitch is turned into a pile of rocks and crushed under handsome's feet…..FUCK!"

"Gee, thanks. That helps so much." frowned Beast Boy with sarcasm.

"Actually," Passion grinned. "Rage was being nice when she called you handsome. Which you are cutey."

"So talk! Do you still wanna fuck that girl or what?" asked Rude.

"W-What!?" Beast Boy said with wide eyes. "Why would I do that with Terra?!"

"Because if you still got the hots for her, then clearly you'd be curious on what's it like. So do you still like her or not?"

"Um…..no." Beast Boy admitted. "She was more of a friend then a love interest." 'Plus she did want nothing to do with me after that day.'

"Then that means you're single, right?" asked Bravery.

"Right….Beast...Boy?" Asked Timid with a pout.

"Or are you gay!" Rage growled. "Did you and that tincan get it on behind our backs?!"

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled in horror. "I never did anything like that to Cyborg!"

"Besides, if he was gay, he wouldn't be blushing like this." smiled Passion since his head was still against her chest with a noticeable color to his face.

"...fine." Rage said before putting her chest against his arm along with….Timid. "But if he is gay I will punch him into the sea."

"I told you, I'm not gay." spoke Beast Boy with a brighter blush.

"Then who do you like?" Happy grinned as she hugged his leg. "Jinx? Bumblebee? Madam Rouge? Raven? Us?"

"I think she likes Cy, same with her, no way! But…."

"But what?" She asked as every emotion listened in to the conversation with Raven looked on with a blush.

Beast Boy gulped. "Maybe."

"Maybe you like us or maybe you dislike us?" Knowledge frowned.

"Well….I do like Raven." he admitted.

Said girl blushed crimson as everyone of the emotions felt a joyful feeling in their very core. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really think you'd wanna be with me like that."

"I thought you...didn't like me like that either." Raven admitted. "You didn't seem interested in me at all."

"You kidding? You're awesome Raven. Especially when I got you to smile."

She blushed before hearing a crying sound coming….from Rage herself? "Uh, why are you crying?"

"Because," she said as her tone sounded calmer. "I feel calmer when you two admitted liking each other. Even its sappy."

"Now would be the time you two kiss." spoke Knowledge.

"Actually," Calm said with a smile. "Let's all kiss Garfield."

"Yeah!" beamed Happy.

"Agreed."

"If it doesn't take too long."

"O….K."

"Let's do it!"

"I get to kiss his lips first!"

"No I'm gonna ya purple loving girl!"

"Sounds logical."

"I'm tired...but I will kiss him."

"Sounds like a fucking plan!"

Calm grinned as the emotions walked towards the two titans. "Pucker up Garfield."

He blushed before Raven took her hood off and held his cheeks.

"Garfield." She said before kissing his lips. "I love you."

"Actually," Passion said. "We ALL love him."

"Shhh, this is getting good." Happy shushed her.

"Hey!" Rage growled before pushing Raven and kissing Beast Boy's lips. "Don't hog him you bitch!"

"Rage." spoke Calm in a warning tone.

"What? I wanted his lips." She glared. "Plus it….felt nice. For a green brat."

"Still listening." frowned Beast Boy.

"Let me." Rude said before kissing his lips. "Meh, needs mouthwash but it's good."

"My turn!" beamed Happy pulling him over and pressing their lips together.

"Don't forget about us!" Lazy and Sloth yelled before giving Beast Boy two kisses on the lips….before falling asleep. "Zzz."

"Or me." Bravery grinned before kissing him.

"You forgot about me." Passion said before kissing Beast Boy. "Such soft lips~"

"My turn." spoke Knowledge pressing their lips together. "Hmm, not bad."

"...Beast Boy." Timid blushed before kissing Beast Boy. "Thank you….sorry."

"No need to be Timid." Calm smiled as she kissed Beast Boy. "Garfield love us too much to get upset. Plus," she grinned. "We are ALL his girlfriends, well technically only one girlfriend but I think Garfield's heart is big enough to love all eleven of us."

"Uh….wa…..wow." he got out with a brighter face than before.

"Speechless?" Raven asked while still shocked a little that her emotions wanted to join in as Beast Boy's girlfriends.

All he did was nod.

"So," Passion grinned. "Want to have sex with all of us?"

That was too much as he fell back with steam coming from his head.

"...so cute." Timid smiled while rubbing his head. "Very….cute."

-Omake-

(Later that day)

"Yo Robin, did you hear a lot of noises around here?" asked Cyborg while he and the rest of the team were in the living room.

"Now that you mentioned it. I think I did Cyborg." He said while Starfire rested her chest against his head. "Star? Why are you on my head?"

"Oh! I am sorry Robin." she backed up. "But I read it in a magazine that those of the opposite sex who are close do that to show they are close."

Before Robin could retort, Beast Boy walked in with….eleven Raven's in Starfire's outfit? "Uh…..Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He asked while sitting down at the table with the eleven Ravens sitting next to him.

"Uh, is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Cyborg who grew nervous seeing the numerous Ravens.

"About what?" He asked confused.

Robin and Cyborg pointed to the Ravens.

"Watch where you're pointing birdbrain and tin ass!" One of the Ravens growled.

"Oh! Right. Guys, meet Raven's emotions." he spoke. "Heh, I guess it does look kinda odd, don't it?"

"Odd?" Starfire said looking at a Raven. "It's wonderful."

"Yes, and so is your revealing outfits." Spoke another Raven in a sarcastic tone. "Seriously, they're one step from being just a purple sling bikini and thong."

"And it looks fat on you." One Raven growled. "Like your big fat CHEST!"

Starfire gasped and looked hurt while Robin stood up. "Raven, why are your emotions out like this? And why are they insulting Starfire?"

"That's Rage and Rudes idea." Raven sighed. "And they are out because Garfield scared me during meditation."

"Wait a sec, since when do you call Beast Boy by his real name?" asked Cyborg.

"Since we started to date." Another Raven said with a calm air around her. "And if you want to figure us out, I'm Perfect Balance or Calm. And these are Timid, Bravery, Happy, Rage, Rude, Passion, Knowledge, Sloth, and Laziness."

"Wait, you're all dating BB…..at the same time?"

"Yes." Spoke Timid. "...we...are….sorry."

"And ignore Rude and Rage, I just LOVE your suits just the way they are." smiled Happy floating over and hugging Starfire.

"Even if they are sexy night wear." Passion grinned. "It's so light and soft that you must use it to seduce Robin, right?"

"Or are you bitches?" Rude laughed along with Rage. "Sad virgin bitches."

Calm and Beast Boy frowned with said emotion raising her hand and making both of them float up into the air. "Knock it off." Calm frowned. "Or do you want Garfield to get upset? And trust me, getting hit by a Musk Ox is small compared to what else he could do."

"And I bet you two won't get your turns in bed with him if you don't shape up." spoke Passion.

"Save that for later." Raven blushed. "And when NO ONE'S around."

"Fine." Rude said before looking at Cyborg. "Yo, tin head! Did you know that BB thinks you, that hex girl and madam wasp are dating in secret?"

"What? You mean Jinx and Bumblebee?" he blushed.

"Well yea. Who did you think I was referring to? Madam Rouge? Or even that over the top car of yours?!"

Calm sighed before making Rude hit the floor. "If you're going to be like that, I could always get you and Rage back inside Raven."

Both paled. "No we're good!"

"Then you better say sorry." chuckled Bravery.

"...sorry." Both said before Passion spoke up.

"Are you having sex with both Jinx and Bumblebee, Cyborg?"

"N-NO!" he cried out with a bright blush.

"Are you sure? Because we heard moans two weeks ago in your room." Passion grinned along with the other emotions.

"Cyborg, was that you and those two?" asked Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"I um….."

"Of course." Happy laughed. "And Starfire and Blackfire were having sex with you yesterday!"

Robin blushed while Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him and Starfire wide eyed.

"Um…." Timid said looking away. "I remember that…..Robin was also seeing that Kitty girl again…..maybe he has….multiple girlfriends?"

"Dude, and I thought this was gonna be awkward." remarked Beast Boy.

"You….." Starfire growled while walking towards Robin with glowing eyes and hands. "CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!"

"N-N-Now Star! Let me explain!"

She growled with anger. "I LET YOU FUCK ME AND MY SISTER YET YOU FUCKED WITH THAT BITCH! YOU CLORBAG!"

"Star I never did it with Kitty! The only ones I did it with were you and your sister, that's it!"

Starfire calmed to slightly. "Is this true Dick?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't you remember what happened? Blackfire and you were so into it, you started making cat sounds cause I think Blackfire said some guys liked catgirls, or something like that."

"...was I?" she asked confused. "I don't remember that part."

"Well Blackfire was saying that while you and I….went at it, and I think you were a little too into it to recall. My guess is you just went with what you heard without realizing it."

Starfire calmed down and hugged him. "I'm terribly sorry for accusing you Robin!"

He hugged her back and patted her back. "It's fine Star, but I'd never sleep with any other girl. That was just one time with Blackfire and you, and I swear I'd never cheat on you."

"Good. But," Starfire blushed. "When a Tamaranean makes love, they are...technically husband and wife."

That made Robin's eyes widen to the point he swore his mask felt too tight. "What?"

"Yes. It's an old law." Starfire blushed. "So both me and my sister are your wives."

"Way to go man." chuckled Cyborg.

"Yea!" Bravery grinned. "Now that's what I call amazing!"

"Hmm, maybe we should see if that can work for us too." grinned Passion trailing her fingers across Beast Boy's leg.

"Wait what?!"

"It's true." Calm smiled. "For Azarathians, it's the same principles but it's more hard core and spiritual."

"It means that you can marry a person's emotions." Raven chuckled. "It's not that uncommon. But having said emotions in the physical world….that's a different story."

Beast Boy saw the other emotions giving it a thoughtful look while gulping nervously.

Timid moved closer to Beast Boy before asking. "Can….we have….sex today….?"

And that was the cue for Beast Boy to faint with his head laying on the table.

"...ok. Looks like….sex it is…." Timid smiled slightly as the screen went black.


	4. Female stormtroopers and Luke part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female stormtroopers and Luke part 2

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit they got us in a tractor beam!" spoke Han with a frown as the ship shook and went closer to the Death Star.

"Well pull us out!" Luke shouted.

"I'm trying!" he shouted back while he and Chewbacca tried frantically to get the ship out of the beam.

"It's no use." Obi-wan said as they approached an open hanger.

"Aw great." groaned Han.

"Now what?" Luke asked nervously.

"We'll be boarded and taken prisoner as soon as we land. I have an idea." Han said as he got out of his seat.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." he said as he ran out of the cockpit.

'This can't be good.'

Everyone followed Han to a hallway where he was pulling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke.

"I installed secret compartments for smuggling, we can hide in them." he said as the floor popped off. "Everyone, in the hole."

Everyone started to get in and after they got R2-D2 in with Luke still outside, he realized there was no room left. "I can't get in there."

"Shit, Luke, put the floor back and head to the sleeping chambers and go hide in there." Han said.

"But Han-"

"Luke, don't worry, just hide long enough for them to do a quick search then leave so we can figure out a plan before they come back." Han said.

Luke reluctantly nodded and started putting the floor back in place before rushing to the chambers. He heard a thud and the ship shakes as it landed inside the Death Star. 'Just relax and stay hidden.' He entered the chambers and quickly got into the closet before closing the door. That's when he heard the hatch open up.

"Search the ship for its crew." a female voice ordered.

"Yes ma'am." spoke others as the sound of boots entering was heard.

He heard them walk past the sleeping chambers and let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm safe.'

"Hey, you missed that door, go check out that room!" he heard someone shout.

'Crap!' He tried not to make a sound as he heard footsteps enter the room. That's when the door was opened.

"Found one!" He heard a voice shout as a stormtrooper grabbed his arm.

He was yanked out onto the floor with more entering the room.

"Hey, wait a second, is this who I think it is?" One said as she took off her helmet. "You're the same guy from last time."

"Uh, no, no, I'm his uh, twin brother?" He said nervously as he tried to back away on the floor.

"No way, you're definitely him." another said.

"Uh, look over there! Rebels!" Like shouted as he pointed in a random direction.

"Nice try." smirked a third before they grabbed him and started dragging him out of the ship.

"Hey, where are you taking me?!" He shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Back with the other girls of course."

"Wh-what?! Don't I get a say in this?" He stammered as he increased his struggling.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna torture you if that's what you think."

"Th-then what are you going to do?" He asked nervously as they passed over where the others were hiding.

'Crap, the kids been found.' thought Han.

"We're going to show you a good time." the old dragging him said seductively.

He gulped before they fully got off the ship. "What?! But we just met!" He shouted as he tried to escape.

"Technically we already met. But it's hard to tell who's who amongst all of us."

"But still, aren't you all taking this a bit too fast!" He shouted.

"Nope." they replied while any stormtroopers that they passed stared at Luke before following out of the hangar.

When they were gone Han lifted the floor and crawled out before saying "Good luck kid."

Luke gulped as the troopers took him into the lunch hall.

"Lock the doors." said the stormtrooper who was dragging Luke. Several walked over and shut the doors before locking them.

Luke looks around and sees that there are quite a few stormtroopers in the room. All of them took their helmets off with some licking their lips.

"Mm mm, oh I can't wait." one said as she took off her armor.

"Relax, he'll get to us all." spoke one as she started taking her armor off.

"W-wait, why me?" He stammered as he tried to get out of the stormtroopers grip.

"Well we already made it clear we thought you were cute, didn't we?"

"Y-yeah, but you don't want me." he said nervously since most of the stormtroopers had taken off their armor. "I mean, what about Vader? He'd probably love the idea."

"No, he'd probably kill us, plus, why choose him over a hot stud like you?" Said the trooper holding him as she struggled to take her armor off with one hand. "Besides, you don't sound like this disgusts you."

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's just that..." Luke stammered as he tried to find an excuse.

"Just what?" asked one trooper completely nude.

"I can't just have sex with a bunch of random strangers! My aunt would kill me!" He shouted.

"Hmm, you might be right."

Luke let out a sigh of relief at that.

"We'll just become your girlfriends then."

"Huh?" He said before the stormtrooper holding him jumped on him, causing them to fall to the floor. "Ow!"

"Now, since we aren't strangers we can begin." she said, her voice full of lust.

'Uh oh.'

She began to remove Luke's clothes. All the while the teen tried seeing if he could think of a way out.

"I.. Uh, I have space AIDS?" He said female as the stormtrooper ripped off his shirt.

All of them just gave him doubtful looks with some even chuckling.

"There's no such thing as space AIDS." one laughed.

Luke blushed before jumping with a surprised gasp from the one who took off his pants was rubbing her hand against his cock.

"No escape big boy, now just enjoy." she said before she lowered her head to his crotch. She stuck her tongue and took a lick across the tip.

Luke shuddered in pleasure and began to give into the wishes of the stormtroopers. 'Sweet blue milk! That feels great!' "W-well, can I at least know your name?" he said.

She pulled her mouth away. "Don't have a name. We all just get numbers when we're made."

"Really, but don't you want a name?" He asked as she stroked his erect member.

"Meh, never really worried about it." she shrugged.

"Ok, do you mind if I give you a name to remember you by?" He asked before groaning as she rubbed her thumb across the tip.

"No, I don't mind." she said. "But what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, how about Ana?" He said.

"Hmm, not bad."

"Ok Ana, let's do this." Luke said.

"You read my mind." She positioned her pussy over his cock before lowering herself onto it. Both groaned from the feeling while the other troopers watching felt jealous at her going first.

'I'm next.' they all thought at once.

"Mmm, pretty big for a farmer." she hummed.

"Yeah, and this farmer is plowing you." he said as he thrusted back and forth as she moved up and down his d***.

The other stormtroopers rubbed their legs together in lust as they watched them go at it.

'I can't believe I'm finally having sex with a woman!'

'This is amazing!' Ana thought in ecstasy. "Come on, move your hips faster."

"Yes!" He shouted as he moved them faster and faster until he felt something. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you dare pull out!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around him.

He moaned in pleasure as he shot his cum into her.

Ana moaned while the troopers grew more jealous and rubbed their legs harder. "Yes, yes!" She shouted in pleasure as she felt the hot seed pour into her.

"Alright, my turn." said a stormtrooper who approached the two on the floor.

"Just give me a sec." frowned Ana.

"Nope." she said as she tried to pull Luke away.

"I said wait!" growled Ana before getting off his cock with some of the sperm dripping out. "There, now you can have a turn." she said with a pout.

The second trooper walked over and crouched down over Luke who was panting from the amazing feeling. "Pucker up big boy." she said with a smile as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

He went ahead and tried to kiss back while groaning as he felt her pussy rub against his cock which still stood rigid.

"Mmmmm." she moaned in pleasure as she pulled him into her. "Don't hold anything back."

"Yes, let's do this." he said as he grabbed her breasts. "So firm and soft." He moved them in circles out of curiosity only to be rewarded with a moan of pleasure from the storm trooper. "I had no idea breasts felt this great."

'Fuck, this farm kid is amazing!' She thought as she moaned in pleasure. She raised her hips up before slamming her vagina over his cock.

"Yes! Yes!" She shouted in pleasure as she felt his cock enter her vagina. "You're as big as a Bantha!"

"You're as tight as the Sarlacc pit!" Luke shouted as he moved his hips up to meet her bounces. He moved faster and faster until he felt himself about to cum. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you dare pull out!" she moaned. She pulled him in and wrapped her legs around so he couldn't pull out.

He grunted as his dick twitched and his seed shot up inside her.

She Moaned as the hot sperm filled her up till she could hold no more. She slid off his cock while panting with a smile.

"Alright, my turn." said another stormtrooper as she grabbed Luke from behind. "But this time, I'm not gonna be riding you."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

She walked over and bent over one of the tables with her ass and pussy facing him. "You're gonna ride me like I'm a Tauntaun." she said with a grin.

He gulped and walked over with his dick still rock hard. "What do you want me to do?" He asked as he stood behind her.

"Ram your dick right in my hole and go wild."

"Alright." he said as he put both hands on her ass to get in position. He rubbed the tip across her slit with the excess cum smearing the lips.

"Do it! Do it!" She shouted.

He pulled back before slowly pushing into her.

"Ugh, yes, yes!" She shouted in pleasure. feeling the girth. "Come on, start moving!"

"Fine." he said as he pushed farther into her. He groaned since he was sensitive and was still stunned he was fucking his THIRD woman in a row.

"Faster, hurry!" She shouted in pleasure. "Really fuck me!"

'These stormtroopers are crazy!' He thought while he felt her pussy feel tighter than the other two. "Why's it so tight?" He moaned.

"Some of us never masturbated." she moaned out.

Some of the other stormtroopers blushed at that statement while looking away.

"Now fuck me! Fuck me like a cheap whore!" She shouted in pleasure.

Luke blushed at the words before he started picking the pace up. He then felt himself about to cum. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Let it loose In me! Make me your cum dumpster!" She shouted while reaching back to grip his body.

"Yes!" She shouted as Luke shot his sperm into her. "Fill me up!" She moaned in pleasure as she was filled up like a cream puff.

Luke groaned feeling the tight walls clamp all around him. 'So tight, it's like the sarlacc pits eating me.' he thought before laying on her back as both panted. "That...was great" he panted as he slowly slid out of her. He fell to the floor panting and said "So we done?"

"Oh no, not even close." grinned another trooper.

"You think the rest of us are just going to be satisfied by watching you have sex?" Another asked as they stepped forward towards Him.

"Not happening." smirked another.

"Don't forget, there's more than just us on the Death Star" another said with a grin as she unlocked the doors. They opened and he saw more stormtroopers pile into the room.

He paled as he thought. 'Damn.'

"Now, where were we?"

(Time skip)

Luke felt like his whole body was about to give out on him. He was lying on top of the collapsed bodies of stormtroopers who had already had a 'turn' with him. His breathing was labored and his cock looking like it was completely wrung out. 'Is there no end?' He thought as he saw more girls anxiously waiting for their turn. 'I feel ready to go to sleep forever.'

"Kid? Is that you?" He heard someone ask behind him.

"Huh?" He managed to turn his head to look behind him where he saw Han, Chewbacca and a woman in white who he recognized as the woman from R2's message.

"Kid, what the hell is going on here?"

"Uh...it's a long story?" He said weakly as the stormtrooper on top of him got off.

"Hey! Intruders!" she cried out.

"Wait! They're my friends!" He shouts but to no avail.

Any female stormtroopers still in armor surrounded them.

"Surrender!" One shouted.

"Shit." spoke Han as he and Chewbacca dropped their weapons.

"Now, you have two options, leave Luke with us and we'll let you go, or we'll kill you." one said.

Han gulped as the female stormtroopers seemed dead serious. "Hey, Luke, I'm sorry, but they have us outnumbered and you stay with them no matter what choice we make." Han said sadly.

"Good choice, now get." spoke one of the trooper.

Luke could only watch as his only hope at escape walked away at gunpoint. 'Oh no.'

"My turn now." said a random stormtrooper as she climbed the giant pile of woman to get to Luke.

"D-Don't you think a break's in order?" he suggested.

"Hmmm, what do you girls think?" She asked the other stormtroopers.

"Well if he does keep going without a break, he could die due to dehydration."

"Plus he does need time for his sperm to multiply, I think he only has one left now." another said. "Alright, break time."

As Luke was lifted up he thought. 'Life could be worse.'


	5. Bai Tza and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Bai Tza and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco Bay-

Bai Tza swam through the water while pondering how much area she would have control after she flooded it. And it was looking well, except for two things. One, how to flood such a vast land and two, how to convert the population into fish people.

But as she thought that over, she recalled how all her siblings were beaten before their chance to take over parts of the world due to an old chi wizard and his family. That and her foolish brother causing more false bargains in attempt to win their favor against said humans.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should hold off on my plans to ensure that chi wizard has no chance to send me away. I will end his life and then claim this land for my new underwater kingdom." she spoke to herself. She swam to the surface and looked around for any sign of human activity.

"I'll have to blend in with these humans in order to find the wizard." she pulled herself out of the water before she was wrapped up in a dome of water. As the water fell from it, the demon sorcerer changed from her demon form to a young woman of about twenty five with light tanned skin, a set of CC-cup breasts, blue eyes, and long black hair with long braids on either side of her face. She currently wore a greenish blue dress with sandals and a large hole on the back which showed a mermaid tattoo on her back as a gold squid necklace was wrapped around her neck.

"Hmm." she looked over her body with a frown. "It feels weird to have such a frail looking body, but if I can keep this appearance long enough to find that old man, I can end his life and reign supreme across this land."

As she walked towards the street she was almost run over by a moving car.

"Watch the road lady!" called the driver in an angry tone.

Bai Tza frowned at the driver while walking on to the other side of the road. 'Horseless chariots, bah! What stupidity.'

She looked at the various humans on the streets while stunned that the buildings and clothing had changed this much. That was when she saw a child with dark hair and an orange 'shirt' walking towards the pier with an old man and a young man. 'That's them! They were the ones who tried to seal me as soon as I was freed. This will make it far easier for me.'

"Jackie?" Jade asked her uncle. "Why are we here again?"

"Because I have a coupon for some of the fresh fish they have, and there's a sale, so I don't want to miss this chance." smiled the young man.

"You and coupons." She sighed before slipping on a piece of fish and falling into the water. "AH!"

"Jade!" Jackie ran over to the edge. "Are you alright?"

"Wet, but I'm fine." She said before feeling a cramp in her leg. "I take it back, I'm not fine!" she winced and grabbed her leg while finding herself leaning back with more of her body going under the water.

Jackie was about to go in and save her but a woman beat him to it. 'Viper? No it can't be.'

Jade looked away from the splash before seeing a woman similar to Viper wrap an arm around her and start paddling to the nearby ladder. "Woah, thanks lady."

"Your welcome." She said while helping Jade up the ladder and into Jackie's arms. "I believe this child is yours mister."

"Yes, thank you." smiled Jackie as he looked at Jade. "Are you alright Jade? What happened?"

"A cramp in my leg happened." She said while hugging Jackie. "That was really scary!"

"Well here's a little tip. If you ever get another one, try either rubbing the leg to help it relax, or try to float on your back to keep from going under." spoke Bai Tza with a smile. "If that doesn't work, try not moving. The pain will subside if you don't move."

"Thank you again for helping my niece." smiled Jackie. "Miss…"

"Nisei." She said. "Nisei Lee Shui."

"Thank you Miss Shui."

She nodded. "And you are mister?" 'Annoying human.'

"Jackie Chan." he introduced holding his hand out.

Bai Tza returned the gesture before looking at the old man. "And who's he?" 'Blasted Chi wizard!'

"This is my Uncle." he gestured to the man.

"Oh, and his name is?"

"Well, we just call him Uncle." spoke Jade.

"...what?" She said confused. "Just Uncle? Nothing else?"

Both shook their heads.

"Ok." She said. "Anyway, I'm kind of need of some assistance."

"Whatcha need?" asked Jade.

"A place to stay." She sighed. "My house got destroyed due to some termites eating the supports and well, my family are busy with other things to help out." 'Like being trapped in the Shadow Realm!'

Seeing the fact a woman near her uncle's age and who just helped her ask for a place to stay made Jade smile and turn to Jackie. "Jackie! She can stay with us."

"Jade." Jackie said. "Why would you let a stranger into our home? Even if she saved you from drowning."

"Oh, I didn't want to make you cautious. I just wanted to ask." Bai Tza said with a mock sad tone. "Especially since everyone else that I asked refused me and...threw fish at me."

"What? What kind of people would throw fish at such a nice young lady?" asked Uncle with a frown.

"Very annoyed fishmongers." She said while using her water abilities to create false tears. "It's so cruel….really cruel…."

"See Jackie? We can't turn her down like that." spoke Jade.

Jackie looked at the woman then to Jade before sighing. "Alright, she can stay with us."

"Yay!"

'Good.' Bai Tza grinned internally. 'Now to get closer to the Chi wizard and kill him!'

"It will be tricky getting you a room, but I think Jackie's room should have enough space for you." spoke Uncle as they started walking away from the pier.

"Wait what?" Jackie said with a light blush. "You can't be serious Uncle."

"Of course I'm serious. And that also means she will need your bed. You can use the air mattress we have stored away."

Jackie groaned as they walked away from the pier.

-Uncle's shop, Jackie's room-

"Wow, nice room you have here." Bai Tza said looking at the room. 'Much better than sleeping on a floating rock.'

"Thank you." replied Jackie. "If you need anything, I'll be in back getting the air mattress, but Uncle and Tohru can show you around if you want to see the rest of the building."

"Ok." She said as Jackie left the room. "...finally he's gone." she decided to take a moment to sit on the bed and sighed at feeling the soft sheets. "Ah. Much better. My skin really needs this after so many centuries."

Knock knock.

"Um miss Nisei? Are you in here?" Jade asked from the other end of the door.

Bai Tza stood up and walked over to open the door. "Hello Jade, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you could…..tell me a little about yourself?"

The demon in disguise internally cursed but smiled on the outside. "Of course, come right in and I'll tell you about myself."

Jade nodded as she walked in and sat on the bed. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite number."

"Nine."

"Favorite food."

"Cooked lobster."

This went on for a few minutes before Jade said something shocking to Bai Tza. "Are you married or single?"

"W-What?"

"I said are you married or single." She said while Bai Tza looked at her in shock. "Is something wrong Nisei?"

"W-Why would you ask that specific part?" she asked. 'A child shouldn't ask such personal questions.'

"Because I think Jackie might enjoy your company." Jade grinned. "So are you married or single?"

'I see, this girl wants me and the man to come together in a relationship.' she thought. "I'm sorry Jade, but I'm single."

Jade grinned. "Then that's perfect. Wait here a second." And with that she got off the bed and right out the door.

'Curses! I didn't realize what I was saying and should have said I was married!' she thought with a frown with her eyes glowing red briefly.

"Jackie!" Jade said while bringing Jackie into the room. "Miss Nisei wants to date you!"

"What!" both cried out at the same time.

Jade looked a bit confused at that. "So….you don't want to date each other?"

"Jade! Are you trying to play matchmaker?" asked Jackie with his arms crossed.

"He he. A little, but you two look like a good couple."

Jackie raised an eyebrow and looked at Bai Tza. "I'm sorry for my niece, she tends to try and get very involved with other people's lives."

"It's fine. It was a simple case of bad observation." She chuckled while internally sighing as this man wasn't interested in her. Though it somehow caused a slight tug in her chest.

"But Jackie, you're not really dating Viper, so why not try someone else?"

"Jade. Enough." Jackie frowned. "Right now we need to give Miss Nisei some time to get adjusted here, and I think you need to go make sure your homework is all finished."

Jade grumbled as she walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"Well, she's certainly an entertaining niece." Bai Tza tried to joke.

"Yes," Jackie sighed. "And troublesome at times too."

'Considering what Hsi Wu said regarding her, I can tell.' she thought with an internal frown. 'If I'm not careful, she could expose me and then my plan would fail!'

"Miss Nisei?" He said while looking at her. "Are you settling in all right?"

"Oh sure." she smiled and nodded. "I haven't really looked around yet. Do you think you could give me the grand tour?"

"If you want. But we both must stay away from Uncle when he starts researching on a cure for the common cold."

"Of course, he seems like a busy man." she remarked standing up and walking out of the room.

Jackie then got up and walked after her as she walked towards the kitchen. There Tohru was currently cleaning the dishes.

"Hello." Bai Tza greeted while internally glaring at the man. "Need help with that?" 'And drown you in the process.'

"No need, I'm almost done." he reassured with a smile.

Bai Tza decided to do something sinister as she caused the water in the sink to explode with soap landing in Tohru's eyes. 'Good shot.'

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise and pain from the stinging sensation as he reached out for the towel near him and wiped his eyes. "That stings."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Bai Tza asked.

"Well….perhaps a little." he replied blinking. "But I do not know why the water suddenly shot out like that. I should check the pipes later."

"I think so." Jackie said as Bai Tza walked towards the sink. 'That was odd. Water doesn't normally shoot up like that.'

(One cleaning later)

Bai Tza walked out of the kitchen and right into Uncle's workshop, with said person not in the room. 'Damn it, where could that old fool be? I'm getting tired of putting up this act and need to end him, NOW!'

"Miss Nisei." Jackie said walking into the room. "Are you alright? You seem stressed."

"Me? No, I'm alright." she reassured with a smile while growling internally.

"Are you sure?" Jackie said while looking at her. "You look a bit red."

'I'll be better when you LEAVE!' She mentally yelled while Jackie looked unsure about her still red face.

"Uh….would you like some tea? It might help you relax."

"That would be nice." She said while frowning internally. 'Anything to GET you out of my sight!'

Jackie headed back to the kitchen while Bai Tza sat down while sighing under her breath.

"Miss Nisei." Jade said while walking into the room. "What are you doing? Thinking about Jackie?"

"No." 'But I am thinking about summoning a tsunami to crush this house!'

"Oh. So…..were you thinking about your family? Why are you so distant? Are they nice? Harsh? Old or young?"

Bai Tza was trying to keep herself from growling and put up a false smile. "Well, let's just say they have a tendency to be a little annoying."

"Now annoying?" Jade asked with an interested look on her face.

"Well, like they can be very demanding. Course, I'm not that far off." she idly remarked.

"How so? I don't imagine you as demanding miss Nisei."

"Well, I…..wasn't before." she remarked looking off to the side.

"Before what?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Jade looked at her before asking something surprising. "Is kissing a boy nice or just plain icky?"

"Wow, you just have tons of questions, don't you?" she joked with an undertone of seriousness.

"Just a little, but back to the question." She said with a smile. "Is kissing a boy nice or not really?"

Bai Tza sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Well, I kissed a few of them, so they're not so bad.

"So you were married! Wow. That's a shock!" Jade said while Bai Tza blushed at that. "Did you have a good wedding by chance?"

"No, I wasn't married." she clarified. "Just some…..boyfriends."

"...how many?"

"Five." Bai Tza said while growling at those particular human and demon lovers that were either weak or really power hungry. "Let's just say we left on some unfriendly terms and end it there."

"So," Jade said as Jackie walked in the room with some tea. "Do you want to kiss Jackie?"

Crash!

Both turned to see Jackie had dropped the cup of tea.

"I guess Jackie heard that." Jade chuckled nervously. 'Oh snap!'

"Jade, what did I tell you?" frowned Jackie as he bent down to pick the pieces up.

"Not to curse when Uncle's working on his Chi spells?"

"Well that, but I meant about earlier."

"Oh. That one." Jade chuckled. "The not butt into other people's love lives? Even if that person likes you Jackie."

"I do not like him." spoke Bai Tza while finding it EXTREMELY hard not to say screw it to the plan and flood the place.

"Oh…..um I think Uncle's back!" Jade said before running out of the room.

'Oh, I will remember that brat!' she thought while gripping the arms of the chair.

"Miss Nisei?" Jackie said while finishing up cleaning the broken posilian. "Are you in need of some more tea?"

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I think I'll go out for a walk."

"Should I accompany you?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'm good." she replied a little quick before walking away and out the front door.

(A little while later)

Bai Tza walked through the streets while trying NOT to return to her true form and cause a MASSIVE tsunami.

'Hsi Wu had to deal with THAT kind of child!? She's driving me insane!' She thought while noticing that there were a lot of human holding hands. 'Humans are much more bolder than my time. Holding hands was considered moving very high in a relationship.'

As she walked she saw a pair of humans kissing next to her. 'Tch, foolish humans. Enjoy this while you can, you'll all be under my rule when the time is right.' She then thought of Jackie and how….handsome he was? 'Snap out of it! You forget he's the reason our siblings are locked away forever!'

As she walked, she bumped into a man in a green business suit who had a very familiar presence around him. "Watch i-You!" she growled with her eyes glowing red.

"Oh dear sister," He grinned while his eyes turned red. "What an unexpected surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk." He said. "The real question is, what are you doing here?"

"Unlike you, planning out the demise of that accursed chi wizard."

"By turning into that mortal form?" He raised his eyebrow while trying to not cross her in anyway shape or form.

"What I've noticed is our other siblings moved too fast. That is why I'm going to go after the one threat that can actually seal me away. Once the old man is gone, I can flood this city and start my new kingdom."

"And what about the other Chans' they would do the same with you like our brothers and sister." He said nervously.

"I'll use the chance of them morning the old man to ensure they can use no spells and end them all at once."

He nodded. "Well then sister, I hope you succeed." 'And not get sealed again.'

"Here's a tip: I'd suggest you leave the city unless you plan on growing gills."

He glared before walking away. 'Siblings. Why did mother have to give birth to them?!'

Bai Tza smirked since she felt a little better and headed back to the antique shop.

-Uncle's shop-

As Bai Tza walked in the shop she saw Jade reading a book on sea life. And she was grumbling as she read it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh hey miss Nisei." Jade said. "It's just this assignment. A ten page essay about squids, ugh."

"That's nothin. I once had to do double that." 'Accursed teachers.'

"Um, are you familiar with squids? Or not really?" Jade asked while turning a page.

"Of course. They're easy to understand."

She looked at her with a smile. "Really? Are you a squid whisperer by chance or a marine scientist of some sort?"

"Well I did spend most of my childhood near the water, so I just learned to focus and see how the wild life acted."

"So you know what," Jade turned the book and showed Bai Tza a picture of a squid shooting out ink. "The composition of a squid's ink is? I actually thought it was black snot or something."

Bai Tza shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'll help you with this, but you have to try and learn it yourself."

Jade nodded while 'miss Nisei' sat down besides her on the couch.

(Later)

Jackie walked into the room and found Jade and 'miss Nisei' asleep on the couch. He saw Jade's textbook open and it looked like she had been taking a lot of notes. That and the occasional drawing of a squid eating Shendu.

'Seems like she helped Jade out.' he thought with a smile.

As he watched the two sleep, Jackie decided to be nice as he walked upstairs, grabbed a large blanket, walked back downstairs and placed it over the two girls. Both moved a little while smiling as he moved some of the stuff to tidy up a little before leaving them alone.

Bai Tza stirred a little and slowly woke up as she saw a blanket over her and Jade. 'Where did this come from?' she saw the notes and book were tidy now and could only assume someone came and put this on them. She then recalled the blanket being from Jackie's room, that and she remembered the distinct chi or lack of chi on the blanket.

'Hmm, that was….nice of him.' she thought while rubbing the blanket. 'Funny, the blankets back then were…' the image of several kids huddling under a ratty blanket flashed to her mind before she shook her head. 'Why did THAT surface up?!'

She was about to stand up when she heard footsteps and sat back down and closed her eyes to pretend like she was sleeping.

Jackie walked back into the room and chuckled to himself as Bai Tza tried to keep quiet. 'She must be more tired than I thought.' he walked over and gently lifted her head before setting another pillow behind it and left the room.

'...Did he just….be nice to me?' She thought while moving a little to the side. 'I would have thought he'd try something with me.' A memory of a man in robes groping her breast popped into existence. 'Like those other bastards.' As she thought about the unexpected gesture, Bai Tza found it harder to not smile at that.


	6. Saiddy and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Saiddy and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin panted as he made his way down the hall. 'Man, Mom really wanted to go all out trying bondage."

As he walked into his room, he saw a letter from Mom sitting on his desk. "What is this?" he picked it up and unfolded it.

' _Dear Martin,_

 _I understand you must be having a hard time with having a girlfriend so I talked to Billy and found an old law from his planet. Apparently, this was from when they weren't conquering and destroying other planets. It goes as follows, a single person that, under the approval of the head of state, the second in command aka brother in arms, can be allowed multiple lovers of any species. But any of the women must first be in contact with said brother in arms, shared a period of twenty four hours with him or her, and must know their profession. Without going into much detail, you Martin are allowed to have more than one girlfriend, but the feelings must be mutual and must be approved by Billy. Now on the back of this letter is a list of women, both human and otherwise, that Billy approved of. Now be warned, some of this girls are familiar to you and might either kiss you or slap you for some reason. I personally hope you find these women of your liking._

 _Regards,_

 _Olivia_

 _P.S: I'm still the Alpha of your relationship._ '

"Wow, I think I'm feeling better already." he smirked looking at the list. "I just can't believe she'd be cool with that." He then saw something else on the letter.

' _P.P.S: The first woman is from the Alberta Badlands and she...how to put it lightly. Got a buzzing transformation._ '

"Badlands, bandlands….oh! She means Saiddy." he sighed. "Man, I must have looked real smug back then. Definitely the last time I try to pick a girl up when her dad goes missing."

Martin then walked towards the bed and sat down as he heard a light buzz from under the bedsheets.

"Oof! What happened bzzz?" Buzzed the lump. "What time is it bzzz?"

Martin went wide eyed and jumped off before taking a stance he saw from a karate move. "Alright! Who's there? Come out from under those sheets."

"Martin?" The lump said while getting up revealing a girl with brown hair, insect like armor covering her body, pincer like appendages on her sides, dark brown eyes, and a pair of dragonfly like wings. "Is that you bzzz?"

He blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Who are you? And what were you doing in my room?"

She looked depressed at that. "It's me, Saiddy D. Campbell. And I'm here to stay with you for a long time bzzz."

"Saiddy?" he looked at her in disbelief. "The same one who lost her dad to those alien bugs and slapped me?"

"Yes. And sorry about the slap." She apologized. "I actually didn't expect you to be hitting on me after having that lipstick mark on your cheek bzzz." she crossed her arms. "But to be fair, hitting on me and acting like a smug jerk right after those bugs were done with isn't exactly a smooth and nice way bzzz."

Martin chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that was stupid of me. Wait what happened to you?!"

"Apparently, being in that cocoon messed with my DNA and changed me into a half alien insect girl." She sighed. "And it also turned me into the new queen bzzz."

"...uh, can you tell me the whole story? From the beginning I mean."

She sighed. "Well, it all started like this…"

(Flashback)

Saiddy was currently working the night shift at her father's dinner. As there went many customers that day, she took a slight break to wash up. She headed to the back room for the employee sink and started washing her hands. Only to feel a pain in her stomach as she felt like throwing up.

"Ah, am I getting sick?" she winced putting her hands on the spot. "Maybe that fish sandwich I had for lunch was rotten." She couldn't stop the urge and vomited a hot white liquid into the sink as it….dissolved into a paste like liquid. "Ah...AHHHH!"

Saiddy then felt a larger pain on her back as two huge insect like wings sprouted out from the shoulder bones as she ran out of the kitchen in terror.

Her father, hearing the scream ran out and looked around before spotting his daughter run out through the back entrance. "Saiddy!"

"Dad," she said as two large pincer like arms popped out of her sides as an exoskeleton of insect like armor started forming and tearing her clothes off. "What's happening to me bzzz!?"

Her dad went wide eyed and was speechless while horrified.

Saiddy looked at her body as it finished the transformation and screamed in terror and fear at what she had just become. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME BZZZZ!?"

(Flashback end)

"And after that, the Center came and brought me into their protection." She said while looking away. "They wanted to keep me from becoming an outcast and a monster bzzz."

Martin relaxed and walked over to sit down beside her. "What happened to your dad?"

"He fainted and got amnesia from the experience. Not enough to forget his life before the change, but enough to forget that I'm his daughter bzz."

"But wait, how do you know you're the new queen? I thought all those bugs were done for."

Saiddy gulped before spitting out a tiny insect from her mouth. "That's why bzzz."

"Woah!" Martin got near the insect as it slowly flapped its wings. "You mean you've got hundreds of eggs inside you, like right now?"

"Yes. But they just die after a few seconds bzz." She said as the insect turned into a fossil and then to dust.

"Wow. That's incredible!"

"What is? Being a insect queen or being a freak?" She frowned. "I can now change back and forth, but I'm still a freak bzzz." she covered her face. "And my own dad doesn't even remember his own daughter bzzz!"

Martin gave her a reassuring hug. "You're not a freak. And it wasn't your fault."

"Of course I'm a freak! What kind of normal girl looks like this and can do that?" she frowned. "None! If those damn insects didn't show up, everything would be back to normal bzzz."

"It wouldn't. Sure it happened, but you didn't know it was going to happen. And believe me, I've seen 'freaks' and you are definitely not a freak." he reassured while rubbing her back.

Saiddy felt relaxed from the rubbing as she looked at Martin with a smile. "Martin, thanks for that bzzz."

"No problem." he smiled. "But if you're under protection, that still doesn't explain why you're HERE in my room."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Well the woman in charge said she felt it was best if one of her top agents looked after me. Like you." She then looked up with a light blush. "Plus I kind of remembered you during my time at the Center and well it helped me stay sane after seeing all those monsters and aliens bzz."

"Well do you feel odd? Is there anything that feels painful or odd? I mean I get this is all new, but I mean have you felt more out of place then after you transformed?"

"A little, but after being with both sides of the spectrum, I kind of felt...more at home with them then humans. Even if I was once and still am human bzzz." she looked at him. "Also, I wanna say thanks again for what you and your friends did bzzz."

"No problem." Martin chuckled. "It's part of the job. Even if saving your father and you was a sweeter reward in itself."

She smiled while her wings moved slightly. 'You know, when he's not being smug and actually shows he cares, he's not so bad.'

"So, why did you sleep on my bed anyway?"

"Um. I was just tired. Getting dropped off by your boss outside of town and flying the extra few miles at night can make a girl tired bzzz."

"Well since you're here, what do you wanna do?"

Saiddy thought for a moment before accidentally coughing up another insect. "Sorry about that. Kind of...uncontrollable bzzz."

"No problem." he waved off. 'Hmm, if she can't control it, then showing her around during the day might be a problem.' "Do you cough them up when you go back to your human form?"

"Sometimes, when I'm stressed or nervous." She admitted. "But I can manage bzzz."

"Well, want me to show you around?"

She nodded. "I always wanted to see a college campus. My dad sent me to a small college outside of town and….it was run down and disgusting bzzz."

"Just stick close to me and don't let anything get to you. If you feel like a bug is coming up, let me know."

"Ok." She said before her insect form receded back to her body and then realized she was completely naked. "D-Don't look bzzz!"

"Woah!" Martin turned his back to her with a blush.

Saiddy covered herself with the sheets and hid under them. "C-Could you spare me some clothes bzzz?"

"S-Sure. I got some extras in the closet." He said while walking to the closet and taking out some of his spare clothes.

"Thanks bzzz." She said with a blush. 'Why do I keep FORGETTING that part?!'

'Don't look at her. Just try to think about something else.' thought Martin as he heard Saiddy open the closet and go through the clothes.

(A little while later)

"Martin?" Diana asked as both Martin and Saiddy, wearing Martin's attire, walked towards her. "What are you doing?"

"What? She needed some spares."

"Not that. What is Saiddy doing at Torrington?"

"Um, I'm just here under your boss's orders bzzz." She said while looking at Diana. "So how are you since we last met?"

"Alright, but trust me, having to deal with Martin is a hassle everyday."

"I resent that!" Martin frowned. "And I'm not a hassle everyday." he smirked. "Just mostly when we're in class and on missions."

"Like when you tried to flirt with me bzzz?" Saiddy asked. "Or after you earned that slap in the face." 'Still hated that.'

Martin chuckled embarrassed. "Um, yeah."

"So," Diana said. "Why were you talking to Mom?"

Cue Saiddy getting nervous as a insect came out of her mouth and landed on Diana's head. "Sorry bzzz."

"Wah!" she jumped as the insect flew up a little with Diana grabbing her book and swatting it into the wall.

It moved a little before turning to dust.

"What the hell was that!?" Diana said in shock and surprise.

"Let's just say, things changed for Saiddy." spoke Martin.

"What kind of change?"

Saiddy looked at her while whispering. "Being a half alien, half human hybrid insect queen kind of change bzzz."

Diana's eyes widened before Martin covered her mouth. "I'll explain it somewhere with less people."

Diana nodded before all three walked into an unused room.

(One explanation later)

Diana looked at them in shock as Saiddy looked away with her face to the ground. "So Saiddy is..."

"Yep."

"And Mom..."

"Yes."

"And she's…"

"Yes! Jeez Dai. You're worse then when you 'supposedly' saw me and Mom kissing." 'What a strange day that was.'

"Stop bringing that up! It's still weird." she shuddered.

"What do you mean bzzz?" Saiddy asked confused. 'What happened?'

Martin took her aside before whispering. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh, alright bzzz."

"So Saiddy." Diana said while crossing her arms. "What are you going to do now? You're not technically a Torrington student."

"I'm thinking of seeing if Mom can get her registered so it doesn't look odd when she walks around."

Diana nodded before looking at the time. "Yep, it's curfew. Stupid nine o'clock curfews."

"Woah, really? Time sure flies."

"Yea." Diana said as they got out of the room. "Now if you excuse me, I have some essays to finish."

Both nodded as she walked away.

"So Martin," Saiddy said turning to the teen. "What was that whole 'kissing Mom' thing about bzzz?"

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, me and Mom, the boss of the Center, were…..having a moment when she walked in one us. And considering Diana, she fainted while me and Mom played it off like a dream she was having."

She blinked once, twice, three times before blushing. "So you….had sex bzzz?" 'By God!'

Martin blushed and just nodded. "Just don't tell Diana, she'd blab it out by accident or at least keep saying how it's wrong."

"I won't." She said before saying this. "And to be honest, I saw the letter before falling asleep bzzz."

'Crap.' "So….you about the whole….you know."

"Yes." She blushed as her form shifted into her insect form. "And to be honest, I kind of….like the idea bzzz."

"Saiddy!" he looked around the halls. "Quick, try and go back to your human form."

"Sorry." Saiddy blushed while shifting back….well half way as her wings were still visible along with her pincers. "Damn it bzzzzz!"

"That's fine." he looked around. "I don't think anyone's around, but try to be careful. If just one person saw that, well it might make them all a little bit jumpy."

Saiddy nodded while blushing. "I will try Martin bzzz."

"Alright, let's head back to my room."

(Back in Martin's room)

"Martin," Saiddy said while resuming her insect form. "Are you ok bzzz?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I just told you I read the letter and…." She gulped. "Liked the idea bzzz."

"Yeah?" 'Is she really doing what I think she is?'

Saiddy nodded with a blush. "If you're fine with it….I'd like to join in the relationship bzz."

Martin looked at her in shock while Saiddy looked ready to faint. That and spit out an army of insects in embarrassment. "R-Really?"

"Y-Yes." She blushed. "If you….don't mind bzzz?"

"Well, I don't mind. I'm just surprised cause this all just happened in one day. I'm not complaining, I just expected it would take longer or it wouldn't really happen."

"Um t-to be honest." Saiddy said. "I kind of started to...like you since the whole saving my dad incident to being turned into a mutant bzzz."

"Well, I don't mind if you wanna date."

"Really?" She said in surprise. "You want to….date me bzz?" 'How sweet, for a stuck up.'

"Sure."

Saiddy nodded before hugging Martin tight. "Thank you Martin bzz." her wings fluttered fast while the pincers gently grabbed Martin and pulled him closer.

Martin chuckled while hugging back as the camera panned towards the letter and showed the name, _Christy Johnson_ , before sailing to black.


	7. Black Knight and Rex

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Black Knight and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Providence-

Rex looked at the white walls while stunned that his brother just told him he had been gone for SIX months! That and hearing that they were training EVO's to behave, fucking behaving. 'This must be a dream! It has to be!'

Add to the fact Bobo of all people, was not his robot duplicate, and was actually more toned down than before. And it was….kind of nice except for having an insect bite to his neck when he got into the building.

'Still stupid insects.' he thought entering his room before his jaw dropped at what he saw. And that was his room had a hot tub in it now and the new leader of Providence, Black Knight, was in it with a black bikini. A regular string one that showed off her curvy physique which was soaking in the water with said leader smiling as the door shut.

"So, you like the new installment agent Rex?"

"B-B-Black Knight?" he got out with a blush. "What's going on?"

"I'm just taking a dip in the hot tub." She sighed. "And it feels good on my skin."

"No, I mean, why is there a hot tub in here? I wasn't gone that long. Second, why are you soaking in it?"

"Because I personally used this as a rec room. And running this facility is difficult with my sensitive skin." She said while internally chuckling. "Care to join?"

"Uh….no thanks." he spoke with a gulp. "And couldn't you just make a bigger one in your office?"

"And let the paperwork get soaked? That's out of the question." Black Knight said before letting her breasts rest on the edge of the hot tub. "Are you sure you don't want a nice hot soak? After all, I figured we could have a nice talk while relaxing."

Rex blushed as he felt a strong urge to enter the hot tub for some reason. "Uh, well maybe a quick soak wouldn't hurt."

Black Knight grinned internally. 'Looks like the injection worked like a charm.' "Good, now just take off those clothes and walk right in agent Rex."

"Wait." he spoke up. "I don't have any swimming trunks with me."

"Use your boxers," She chuckled. "I know you wear them." 'Especially after seeing you wearing them years ago.'

He blushed and found himself taking his jacket and shirt off exposing his chest before working on his pants.

'Well toned, good. Now for the main course.' "And agent Rex, don't forget to relax and let your entire body warm up to me."

He blushed at the underlining meaning while taking his shoes off and stood there in just his boxers.

"So you wear pink boxers. How interesting." 'Not really since you like that color.' She thought as Rex entered the hot tub. "So how does it feel?"

"Wow, pretty good." he remarked, still finding it odd at the situation while facing her on the other side of the tub.

"That's good. Now," she said. "Let's talk about your 'disappearance'."

"You mean me vanishing cause of Breach? What about it?"

"Well did you by chance acquire any abnormalities? Such as heat strokes, feelings of fainting, increased activity of unwanted nanites?"

"No, I feel just fine." he flexed his hand. "Still a little….overwhelmed with everything that's happened."

She sighed while slowly moving towards Rex. "Yes, it must be difficult for you to comprehend. Especially with me in charge of Providence and all."

"Yeah." he replied while noting her moving closer and scooted to the side.

Black Knight moved closer to him. "What's wrong? Getting nervous of me?"

"W-Well you're moving a little close." he spoke backing up some more. "I thought you wanted us to talk?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to you Rex." She smiled. "On a more personal level."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said while moving MUCH closer to him with her chest against his arm. "I want to talk about you as a friend. Not a superior, but a friend." 'Just a few more seconds and the injected flax nanites will be fully activated.'

Rex blushed at her chest being so close and found himself not inching away as he thought. "A-Alright."

Black Knight chuckled internally. "So Rex, do you like children?"

"Uh….sure?"

"Well then, what if I told you that you can leave Providence forever?" She said while Rex looked surprised and shocked at that sentence.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes however," Black Knight moved her head closer to his ear. "I want something in return."

Rex blushed at the closeness and gulped. "What's that?"

She whispered into his ear. "A child, one to continue my legacy."

"But to get that means-oh." he blushed crimson red while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, you must have sex with me." She smiled while internally grinning as the flax nanites were taking effect. "Afterwards you can leave and never return, your choice." 'Or not.'

Rex gulped as he felt his cock getting hard from feeling Black Knight's beasts against his arm. 'Is this true? Leave Providence in exchange for….sex?'

"Unless of course you have a girlfriend you want to stay faithful to. Then I guess you'll have to stay here and follow orders." Black Knight said while waiting for Rex's 'answer'. 'But that would be improbable since he never got hooked by either that EVO Circe or Van Kleiss' henchmen, Breach.'

"No, it's not that." he shook his head.

"So you want to leave?" She said while rubbing Rex's chest with her left hand. "And give me a child?"

Rex gulped and started feeling relaxed for some reason while glancing over her body without hesitation. 'I have to say….Black Knight's kind of hot.'

Black Knight waited patiently for the 'choice' as she moved her arms to her bikini top and slowly undid the strings. The top dropped down to the water which made Rex go wide eye to the point they looked ready to pop out of his head.

The woman chuckled at that before undoing the strings of her thong as it floated up to the surface of the hot tub. "Like what you see Rex?"

He dropped his jaw at the fact Black Knight was naked while the bulge in his boxers got even bigger.

Black Knight noticed and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." She then placed her hand under Rex's boxers and started rubbing his cock. "Come now Rex, you still haven't answered my question."

Said teen gulped as he felt his body starting to heat up. "...I don't know….this seems wrong." 'But it feels...nice?'

"Well then," Black Knight said it a false frown. "That means you want to stay here, follow orders, and go on life threatening missions to locations where EVO's such as yourself are considered monsters and freaks?"

He frowned at the sudden change, but looked away while that thought hung in his head.

"And what has Providence done for you?" She coaxed him on. "Lied about your brother being alive, never giving you back your past, being nothing but another asset to capturing EVO's?" 'Just a bit more and he will cave.'

"Well yeah, but you work for Providence, you run it." he pointed out.

"Yes, but unlike White Knight. I'm just giving this organization purpose. But if you don't want to follow orders because of your previous relation with him. Then by all means. Leave and enjoy your freedom. But after you give me a child."

'Just do it, have sex with her.' his mind spoke. 'You're already rock hard and she's giving you a good deal. Go with it.'

'I can't. She's older then me and…..um…' Rex mentally retorted before stopping short for some reason. 'That's about all I got.'

'See. You want her. Now plow her and give that sexy body the ride of her life!'

'Seems like he's decided.' Black Knight thought as Rex leaned over and kissed her lips. 'Ok, that caught me off guard.' she reached up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

'Such soft lips.' Rex thought as they kissed with his cock starting to get harder from the sexual release. Which just made him groan as Black Knight reached down and rubbed her hand across the bulge.

"Getting hard from kissing?" She grinned while taking off Rex's boxers. 'Mmm, didn't think it was THAT big from reading his files.' she reached down and grasped it with her hand before moving it up and down. "If you want you can massage my breasts Rex."

Rex moaned from the rubbing as he slowly moved his hands towards her D-cup breasts. He cupped them in both hands and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Ah." Black Knight moaned out while internally cursing at the little gasp of pleasure. "Do it again Rex."

He obliged and gave them several more squeezes while groaning as Black Knight started using both hands to rub his dick up and down underneath the water.

"You must be a natural," She moaned. "At making a woman like me, AH, moan like this from squeezing my breasts." 'And I need to try and keep him from getting too full of himself.' That was when she let out a very cute 'ah' as Rex moved one of his hands towards her ass and pinched it. "Rex. What was that for, AH!"

"Well it looked really supple and firm, I had to give it a pinch."

Black Knight unconsciously blushed at that before feeling Rex's cock twitching in her hands. 'Step one complete, now for step two.' "Are you gonna cum already?"

Rex grunted as his cum poured out into the hot tub water. '...wow….'

'Wows right.' His mind said. 'Now imagine that inside that woman's snatch.'

'Hmm, plenty of sperm, and it looks like it'll get the job done.' thought Black Knight. She then moved her body as her bare snatch became in close proximity with Rex's large cock. "Now, are you ready to be free?" 'And produce me a child in the process.'

He nodded while his cock throbbed with eagerness.

"Then push it in R.e.x.~" she said with her best 'seductive purr' as she saw Rex blushing at the trick. 'Works like a charm.' she raised her hips up above his cock and started to lower herself onto it.

Rex gulped as Black Knight slid her snatch onto his cock as she moaned a little from the staff hitting her folds. He hissed at the tight and snug feeling surrounding his cock.

'It's huge.' She thought while the cock finally entered her body. She grabbed his shoulders and panted as she took a moment to adjust since it's been a while. "Rex, tell me. Is this your first time having your cock inside another woman?"

"Y-Yeah." he groaned.

Black Knight internally laughed as she moved her head towards him. "Then take it slow and let me walk you through it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Diana." She smiled while smirking internally at using one of her false names to make Rex think that's her 'real name'. "Now just relax and let me move."

Rex nodded as 'Diana' started to move her hips up and down his cock. He leaned back against the edge while groaning as he was stunned this is what a woman's pussy felt like.

'Like the feel?' His mind spoke up. 'Because this is what sex is all about, making babies and fucking women until they cry out your name.'

'Itt's amazing! Way better than using my hand.'

'Yes, and if you want to make her moan like an animal, thrust your cock right into her womb!'

Rex reached out and grabbed her hips before he started to thrust upward each time she moved down.

'This is unusual. The flax nanites must be making agent Rex's mind emit a thought pattern similar to a wild animal. Interesting.' Black Knight thought as she and Rex continued to move as Rex started to lick her nipple. "Mmm, good move Rex, but remember to stimulate both breasts at the same time."

Rex nodded as he alternated between her nipples as Black Knight felt her nipples getting hard from the licking. He made sure to keep moving his cock up into her pussy while the dick pushed in deeper.

"AH!" She moaned. "You are really something Rex." 'A big cocked asset. Maybe more if those flax nanites rearrange your allegiance to serve only me.' she started to move her hips up and down faster while he started to lightly nibble on the nipples.

'By god,' Rex thought. 'This is DEFINITELY more amazing than anything else.'

'Yes, now use your cock to fertilize the woman. She wants it and you shall finish it.'

"Alright Rex, this time let's try a different position." Black Knight got out.

"What position?" he asked while momentarily stopping his assault of 'Diana's' nipples.

Black Knight slid off his cock and sat on the edge of the tub before spreading her legs. "Now come right in and go wild."

That was a bad move since Rex pushed his cock right back into her snatch and started plowing her as fast as he could.

Black Knight let out a moan as Rex gripped her hips with his cock pushing into the entrance of her womb with each thrust slowly stretching her pussy out.

Rex then slapped her ass as he continued to thrust inside her insides. 'Now THIS is even better!'

Black Knight let loose a loud moan as she felt Rex's cock twitching faster inside her body. "Don't you dare pull out if you're about to cum Rex!"

"Like hell I would!" Gunted Rex as his cum poured into her womb causing Black Knight to cry out with pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned out while gripping the hot tub's edge. "Pour your hot sperm into me Rex~!" 'Part three completed….with good results.'

Rex kept his dick inside her while his cum spurted into her for the next few minutes.

Black Knight panted as she felt the cum load diminishing. "Rex, don't take it out. Or we might have to fuck again." 'For as long as it takes to get a child and your loyalty.'

"Yes….ma'am." he panted with a nod.

(A few minutes later)

"Rex." Black Knight said while in her uniform as she sat on his bed. "You are free. Just make sure you try not to get into more trouble."

"Um, thanks." he remarked before turning towards the door, but didn't move from the spot.

"What's the matter? Getting cold feet?" 'The flax nanites are working like a charm.'

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it Rex?" She asked with false concern. "You can tell me." 'Just need to hear the words.'

"Well….I kind of feel like I should be there, for the kids sake and….." He blushed. "Your sake Diana."

"Oh? So you'd feel bad if you left?"

Rex nodded.

"Well then, I think you should be promoted to assistant leader of Providence. That way you don't have to leave the child alone once he or she is born and you can keep an eye on things while I'm away on business." 'And so I can keep an eye on you.'

"Really? Wow, thanks." he smiled.

"Don't mention it." She grinned. "Now, come over her and give your new girlfriend a kiss."

Rex walked over and pressed their lips together while feeling more relaxed than ever before.

'Plan complete.' Black Knight thought with a grin. 'And the results, better than I anticipated.'


	8. Female Cell and Gohan

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Cell and Gohan

Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The lab was eerily quiet, covered in a thick layer of dust and overgrown with plants. But of course that what happens when there are several holes in the foundation that let in outside seeds and dust. And the holes had grown larger as nature wore away at the structure allowing a squirrel to wander in.

It ran across the floor and up to a large machine with a glass container on top and seemed to still be working. It spied a small bush with a few berries on it on the other side of a large panel full of buttons and levers. It ran over and climbed up to get the berries. It ran over many buttons and tripped over a few switches in order to reach the berries.

All the while the machine made a low sound as the lights grew brighter in the tank. A strange pink liquid was pushed through one of the tubes connected to the tank.

Inside the tube was a small creature with the liquid inside turning all pink. The creature soaking in the liquid began to grow and take shape.

The squirrel took notice and scurried off the machine while the creature grew big enough to where it pressed up against the glass.

The glass began to crack as the creature continued to grow. Soon the glass broke with the creature landing on the floor. It slowly stood up, the pink liquid dripping off it as it stepped into the light cast from one of the holes in the wall. The creature's skin seemed purple and leathery with two wings on its back, a tail with a sharp point at the end, and three toed feet with the top sections of the head in the shape of a 'v' with a face that resembled a feminine Frieza's.

It coughed for a bit while trying to get used to breathing air before looking around. "Wha...where am I?" She stumbled towards one of the few unbroken computers and turned it on.

"This is Dr. Gero. If you're hearing this, you've either hacked my computer, or my greatest creation Cell has finally awoken."

'My name is Cell?' She thought.

"And you must go out and capture my two other creations, Android 17 and 18. This will result in your completion as the supreme being on this entire planet."

She nodded her head and turned around and began to walk towards the door, unaware of the pink liquid puddle on the floor. When her foot met it, she let out a cry as she slipped back and the back of her head hit the stone floor. She moaned in pain as she held her head

In pain. "Ow."

While she was on the floor the computer did a search of the enemies she would face and printed out pictures, the last one being Gohan.

She groaned and pushed herself up while grabbing the paper. "Must...find...hunk." she said with a strange smile as she looked at the picture. She made her way out of the underground lab before floating up into the air.

"Must find him." she kept chanting as she flew into the air.

As that went on, Gohan was writing down notes for the morning class.

"Man, these aren't as hard as the stuff I did as a toddler." he said to himself as he wrote down his notes.

"Really? Maybe you could tutor me sometime." whispered Erasa with a smile.

"Sure thing." he smiled.

Just then the wall of the classroom exploded. Everyone screamed and ducked under the desks while Gohan looked at the dust cloud.

Before the dust cleared he saw an outline of a figure, gasped and said. "Cell!"

Said being looked around and spotted a teen standing up and looked at the paper. "Are you Gohan?" It asked as the dust began to clear.

"Yeah, you should know t-" he stopped when he saw the figure. This was not the same Cell he'd fought before, this one was not green, had an hourglass figure and its face was more like Frieza's than a bugs.

The figure grinned and dropped the paper before walking towards Gohan. "I found you." she said as she stressed each word as she swayed her hips.

"Who are you?" he questioned getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm Cell hot stuff, you should know that by now." she said with a weird look in her eye.

"That's not possible." he frowned. "Cell is dead."

"Well, then who am I? She asked as she got closer, her tail waving like a cats.

Gohan noted the students watching and knew he had to keep a low cover and jumped over the desks and to the hole before running out.

"I love it when they play hard to get." Cell chuckled before pursuing the half saiyan.

"Uh, what just happened?" Erasa asked seeing Gohan and the weird creature run out of the hole.

"I don't know." said Videl as she watched the two figures run away at incredible speeds. "But I'm gonna find out."

"How? They're gone" Erasa said before seeing Videl get up and run down the desks before going out the hole.

Meanwhile Gohan was heading towards a nearby forest where he could take care of Cell without risking innocents. He looked over his shoulder to see said android gaining speed with a grin. "Shit, why is she chasing me! My god I wonder what's going through her head right now!" he said to himself.

'Once I get that hunk in my arms, oh the things we'll be doing!' Cell thought as she began to gain on Gohan.

Gohan quickly turned left on the next tree.

Cell followed and soon they were in a clearing in the forest when Gohan stopped.

He turned and grew serious. "Alright talk, I know you're an android since I can't detect your power, but you look just like Cell. So tell me, where did you come from?"

Cell looked at him and said. "I am Cell, I was created by Dr. Gero to be perfect."

"Did you come from another time?"

"No, I woke up here a couple of hours ago."

"Wait, you mean from this time?"

"Yeah,where else?" She asked confused.

"But that's not possible. Trunks and Krillin destroyed you when you were still sleeping."

"That was the decoy that Dr. Gero installed to prevent my destruction." she said as she crouched like a cat about to pounce.

Gohan saw her lunge at him before he shot up into the air and dodged her.

"Hey, don't dodge!" She shouted as she jumped into the air after him. "I can't grab you if you run away all day!"

"Why would I! You'll just suck me into your body with your tail if you catch me!" Gohan shouts back as he dodges Cell again.

"So not true!" she frowned trying to grab him with her hands.

"Oh yeah, then what would you do?" He asked curiously, not believing her.

"If I absorb you, how can I make out with you?" she grinned.

Gohan stopped out out of surprise and said. "Huh!"

That was the cue as she got up close and wrapped her arms and legs around him while using her tail to bind his legs together in the air. "Gotcha!"

"Shit!" he said as they quickly fell back to earth and landed with a thud.

"Heh heh heh, now I gotcha." she grinned.

Gohan tried to break free but no avail. 'I need to go super saiyan!'

"Mmmmm, my Gohan." Cell purred as she Rubbed her head against his chest.

He blushed at the move and felt her hold was more to keep him from moving rather than to inflict pain.

"Mine, all mine." she giggled.

'Alright, now I know this is WAY off what I thought was gonna happen.'

"My Gohan, my mate, let us make a thousand kids." she purred.

"M-MATE!? KIDS?!"

"Mmmmm, let's do it." she said as she tried to tear off his clothes without letting him go, but with little success.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he started powering up, which Cell noticed and felt the intense pressure.

"Hey, no fair!" She Said before getting blown back and skidded on the ground as Gohan stood up with his hair glowing gold.

"Enough fooling around, why are you here!" He shouted with a blush on his face.

"Well I was told I could become perfect if I absorbed two androids, but I don't care about that!"

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Because since I saw your face, you're just the hunk I want."

"Huh, what? But anyway, why are you purple?" He asked with a large blush.

"Aren't I supposed to be?"

"No, you were green, you tried to kill us and you looked like a bug!" He shouted. "Although you still look like a bug, minus the face part."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say Gohan-kun!" She shouted.

"Well it's the truth."

"Well, you don't have to be so blunt." she said with a pout as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Which were thankfully covered in the leathery plating, but were still noticeable. "Besides, I haven't tried to kill anyone!" She added.

"So...you really don't plan on absorbing the androids, or anyone for that matter?"

"Nope, I'm just after you hot stuff." she said with a seductive smile as she tried to get closer to gohan.

With said saiyan taking a fighting stance. "So you want to kill only me!"

"What? No!"

"Then, what is your purpose?" He asked cautiously.

"Simple. To mate with you!" she grinned before leaping at him again.

He was so surprised by her answer he didn't remember to dodge. Instead he landed against a tree with a grunt.

"Now give up and mate with me!" She shouted.

"No!" he roared before using more force this time to push her back again.

"Why must you resist!" She shouted in frustration.

"I'm not looking for a mate!" he shouted back while powering up to the point Cell could tell the difference between their strength.

"Oh come on, why are you so against this?" She asked as she took a step back.

"Because you can't just blow a hole in the wall of my classroom and expect me to be your mate!" he exclaimed.

"So if I fix the hole you'll be my mate?" She asked happily.

He deadpanned. "That's not the problem here. You can't just suddenly declare someone your mate when you've never met them."

"But it seems like you've met me before." she said.

"That was a different Cell. A Cell that came from another time period whose only goal was to be the strongest thing on this planet and killed hundreds of people to do it."

"And I've killed no one and only want to be your mate!" She shouted.

"That still doesn't help because-ugh!" he facepalmed. "Look, just trust me, it's awkward, alright?"

"Listen, what's so wrong, let's just do it." she said impatiently.

"That's the other thing. I..." he looked away with a blush. "never did it with anyone."

"Well, let's change that, just power down and mate." she said while tapping her toes against the ground.

"Um, well, uh, my mom will kill me?" He pathetically said.

"Oh, then I guess I could absorb her." she shrugged.

"No you can't absorb my mom!" He shouted.

"Oh, then what do you suggest?"

Just then Videl ran into the clearing, out of breath. "What...is...going...on?!" she got out.

Cell looked at her and then Gohan and shouted. "Is this why you've been resisting?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you doing this, this, hussie!?" She shouted in outrage.

"HUSSIE!?" shouted Videl with anger while Gohan blushed at what Cell meant.

"B-no that's not it at all." he said in hopes of claiming her down.

"Then what's she doing here?" she frowned pointing at Videl.

"You blew up a wall at my school, so I came to save Gohan." she said as she got into a fighting stance

"You mean steal my mate!" Cell shouted as she flew at Videl with a scowl.

"What? Mate? Are you two dating?" Videl asked confused As she jumped back. Her eyes spotted the tail as it swung towards her. She jumped back right before it hit her.

Gohan powered back up and shot over before tackling Cell away from Videl.

"Hey, what was that for!" Cell yelled as Gohan put her in a headlock.

"You tried to absorb her!" He shouted.

"Well she was trying to take you away!"

"That doesn't mean you can kill her!" He shouts as Videl stood there gaping at Gohan's golden hair. "Look, how about we make a deal."

"Hmmm? What kind of deal?" Cell asked curiously

.

"Look, if you can just wait here till the end of school, and not cause anymore trouble, that includes hurting or absorbing anyone, I'll...kiss you."

Cell got excited and said. "Ok, and then we mate?"

Gohan blushed crimson. "L-Let's just wait until I come get you, alright?"

"Ok." said Cell as Gohan let her out of the choke hold.

"Gohan, just what's going on here?" frowned Videl.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, but we should get going." he said before running back to the school.

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you!" yelled Videl running after him.


	9. Female Sheik, clone, and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Sheik, clone, and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Town outside Hyrule castle-

Link and his traveling companion Sheik were currently getting new supplies. And well he was trying to make sure he didn't stop in front of her as the last time it happened, he had a set of breasts on his head.

'I wish she could just wear something that doesn't draw attention.'

"Link." Sheik said while stopping for a moment. "Are you done looking for stuff to sell for extra rupees?"

"Yeah, now I have some extra space for more important stuff."

"Like?" She asked while trying not to blush at his cute face. 'Must resist!'

"More bombs or something." he shrugged.

Sheik sighed before getting an idea. "Link, do you want to learn a new ability that can help in your quest against Ganondorf?"

"Like what?"

"The ability," she smirked under her bandages. "To split into two identical copies to confuse and attack your enemies."

"Really? Now that sounds neat."

"Now watch carefully or you might accidentally fuse with yourself and trust me, it's not a pretty sight." She said while putting her hands together. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Sheik grinned before a puff of smoke enveloped her and obscured Link's vision.

Link watched with baited breath.

"Did…"

"It work Link?" Spoke two voices as the smoked cleared as two Shiek's were revealed to a surprised Link.

"Woah, it sure did."

Both Sheik's chuckled before one of the Sheik's walked over and gave Link a wedgie.

"AHHH!" he cried out with his voice sounding higher.

"Good one." Sheik one chuckled. "But remember, give him a noogie then a wedgie." 'This is fun.'

"Got it boss." The clone grinned before letting Link go, gave him a noggie, then gave him another wedgie. A bigger one then the last time.

"AHHHH!"

"Now." Sheik one smirked. "Throw him into that." she pointed to a Cucco barn.

The clone nodded before grabbing him and hurled him towards the barn.

"Cucco!" The birds cried before pecking Link angrily. "Cucco!"

"AH!" he cried as he ran out of there in a panic. Only to run into a bra store in the confusion.

"Get out of my store!" Yelled the owner while hitting Link with a stick.

"Ow! Sorry!" he called out as he ran out of the store and back to the Sheiks with a glare. "Not. Funny."

"Actually." The clone laughed. "It was hilarious!" She then grabbed Link and gave him a VERY tight hug as she moved him towards a barrel of water and….dropped him into it. "Like the bath?"

He growled and pulled himself out before grabbing her and dunking her in. "No, but how about you!"

Sheik chuckled at the scene as Link glared at her. 'Maybe that was a bit too much joking around.'

"What the hell's the big idea? Was that suppose to show me that's cool or what?"

"Well it did cause you to get angry. Which is necessary to distract an opponent." She said while her clone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I got that. Now can you get rid of it?"

"Well…." She said looking away. "It's kind of permanent." 'Not really as it will go away after a few days.' "So you have to deal with her for a long time."

Link facepalmed as the clone got out of the barrel. "Great, just great."

"It could be worse." The clone grinned. "I could have cloned myself and let them give you a wedge."

Link paled at that.

"But luckily," Sheik sighed. "Clones can't clone themselves." 'If they did….I actually don't know what would happen.'

'Thank god for that.' thought Link.

The clone then looked at Link with a grin. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Maybe resume the quest to save all of Hyrule." he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you have a list of pranks just waiting to be pulled while the entire country is in trouble."

"...that was not my intention but," she pulled Link into a hug. "Maybe just spend a day with you might work out as well."

Link blinked. "Uh, technically we've been hanging out for days, remember?"

"And technically," Sheik said. "She was just born so she doesn't know that much about you Link." 'I will never understand the reason why that happens but oh well, ancient texts don't lie.'

"Fine, but one more prank and you can go on your own." he warned.

"I won't." The clone said before getting an idea. "So want to go fishing?"

"Fishing?" Link and Sheik spoke at the same time.

"Yes. Since it's better than pranking," She chuckled. "It might be fun. Plus we might catch a giant fish for dinner and it saves on rupees."

"Hmm, good point." admitted Link.

"And it's perfect for getting to know a person better." Sheik remarked. "And it's a nice change over attacking random monsters."

"I saw a lake near the sides of the village, that could work."

The clone grinned as she grabbed Link's hand. "Then let's go Link!" she started dragging him with Sheik following close behind.

-Nearby Lake-

The three walked to the small dock as they saw the large lake full of fish in front of them.

"Alright, this'll be easy." grinned Link before casting his line out onto the water.

"Like the time you tried to open a chest with a bomb?" Sheik said casting her line in. "I'm still surprised that you landed right into a wall and made a hole unit at the same time." 'And….having your pants burning from the blast as well.'

"That really happened?" snickered the clone.

"Big time. And afterward Link tried again and got blasted right into the women's side of the baths." Sheik chuckled as Link blushed at that incident. "I've never seen him run that fast before."

"Hey!" Link blushed. "It wasn't my fault that they were…*shiver* old ladies…." 'Ugh. Why me?!'

Both snickered before Link and Sheik saw their lines get tugged on.

"Oh!" Sheik exclaimed while reeling her line in. "It's a big one!"

"Let me help!" the clone grabbed her around the waist and started to help pull on the line. "Boy, it's a big one!"

"What about me?!" Link called out while struggling with his line. 'It's a BIG one!'

"I only have two arms!" Sheik and the clone tugged harder, but were making no progress.

That was when the fish yanked the fishing lines and threw them into the water. All three made a splash and frowned as the fish swam away.

"Ugh." Link got out as he felt something wet and soft against his hands. 'Huh?'

"Link, you can take your hands off there." frowned Sheik.

Link went wide eyed as he moved his hands away from Sheik's breasts. "S-S-So-Sorry!"

"Bold." The clone snickered. "Really unexpected but predictable for a boy your age."

"It was an accident!"

"Right." The clone laughed. "And my favorite color isn't green."

Link groaned as the two stood up and the three walked back to the shore. Only to have a fish wiggle in his pants.

"Hey Link, is that a fish in your pants, or are you just happy to see us?" laughed the clone.

Link blushed red. "N-Not funny!"

"It really is." nodded Sheik with a laugh.

"Maybe you like us?" Smirked the clone as both Sheik and Link looked at her with wide eyes. "What? It's a possibility."

He grumbled and pulled the fish out of his pants and dropped it back in the water.

"Hey!" The clone frowned. "That was our dinner!"

"Then you try fishing for it again!"

The clone grinned while grabbing Link by the scruff of his neck. "I will use you as the bait!"

"Say what!?"

"You heard me." She grinned while putting a hook in his shirt and dangled him over the water. "Hope you catch us a massive fish for dinner Link!"

"Sheik! Control your clone!"

Said woman sighed while walking over to the clone. "Make sure he's not in any real danger." She grinned. "Now let's get a fish."

Link looked at her shocked before he was flung out and splashed into the water. As he held his breath, he looked at the any fish swimming around as some of the fish looked at him with confusion. 'I swear, I am SO getting her back for this.' That was when a MASSIVE fish with sharp teeth swam right at him with an open jaw. 'SHIT!'

As the fish bit onto him, the line started to tug on the surface.

"You got a bite!" The clone said as Sheik tried to pull the line in as a massive fin popped out of the water's surface. "And it's a big one!"

"I think I got it!" Sheik got out before the large fish landed on the shore as both ran over and saw….Link was in the fish's mouth. 'LLLIIIINNKKK!'

"Get me out of here!" he called while inside the fish.

"Don't worry!" The clone said while opening the mouth...with a grunting pain. "I...I will save you…" 'Too heavy!'

Sheik moved over and both started to get the jaw open.

"Gah." Link gasped out as the two girls finally got the jaw opened wide enough for him to get out. "That was disgusting!"

"Look on the bright side, we got dinner now." spoke Sheik.

"Yea." The clone grinned. "So you graduated from bait to chief."

"Hooray." he rolled his eyes.

"So you're not mad?" The clone asked.

"Nah, I guess I can't when it did get us this much fish."

"Good because you have to gut the fish now." Sheik said while giving Link a knife. "You can do it."

He sighed and took the knife and faced the fish.

"Go on." The clone said. "It's not going to eat you again."

He raised the knife and brought it down.

(Timeskip)

"That was good fish." Sheik sighed with satisfaction as the bones of the giant fish remained on the lake's shore line. 'Link is a great cook.'

"I gotta say, you sure know how to cook." remarked the clone. "Maybe you should become a cook. I mean, any girl might love to have a boyfriend that can cook great meals!"

"Heh, thanks." he smiled at the praise.

"Anytime." She said before grinning. "Oh, Link. There's a bit of fish on your cheek." 'He he.'

"There is?"

"Yes." Sheik said while getting her clones plan. "Let us get it." 'Perfect time for a little fun.'

He saw them lean in and blushed as they pressed their lips against his cheeks.

"There..." The clone smiled.

"All gone." Sheik smiled with a grin.

"Uh….wow." he got out.

Both chuckled before hugging him against their breasts, which made Link's face overheat. "Thanks." Link blushed redder before realizing an important key fact. "B-But why are you d-doing this?!"

"Because you're cute." The clone grinned while nodding her head to Sheik. "That and 'you know who' likes you a lot."

"Really?"

"Big time." The clone grinned as Sheik started to blush. "See, she's thinking about you Link."

"S-Shut up you!"

"What? I'm just saying." She said while rubbing Links face with her chest. "Aw, he likes our breasts." 'More like my breasts.'

Both blushed while the clone tugged Sheik closer and made her chest rub against Link's face on the other side.

"See." The clone smiled. "He loves it. And maybe you should date?"

"What!" both cried out while looking at her.

"What? You like him," She pointed to Sheik before pointing to Link. "And you like Link. So why not date?"

Sheik gulped at the clones logic before looking at Link with a blush. "Link? Is that something you'd consider?"

"...maybe." Link admitted while feeling his body temperature skyrocket.

"Then kiss already!" The clone yelled while the two blushed. 'God are they really that picky!?' she reached over and pulled Sheik's mask before before grabbing their heads and smashed their lips together.

Both blushed red before the feeling became natural as they started to return the kiss ten thousand fold.

'Finally.' thought the clone. Only to feel left out. 'Though it does somehow turn me on…'

Link and Sheik held the other close before Link was yanked back from Sheik as the clone pressed their lips together.

"What are you doing!?" Sheik yelled at the clone in rage. 'Now THAT TEARS IT!'

The clone ignored her and kept the kiss going. Only to get yanked back.

"Now tell me why you just kissed him?!" Sheik growled as her eyes glowed a little like a raging fire.

"I was feeling left out."

"...right." Sheik said with an understanding look on her face. "Just warn me next time." 'Especially if you wanted to kiss him or….something more.'

"Gladly."

Both grinned at one another before kissing Link on the lips as he blushed red and fainted from the double kiss.


	10. Scorpion and Mantis

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Scorpion and Mantis

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Valley of Peace, outer borders-

Scorpion was currently wandering around the ground while picking up more supplies she needed to resupply on. More specifically, some of the toxins and venom from a certain plant she used to hypnotize her enemies. However, there was a lack of red flowers with that toxin anywhere in the immediate area.

"Oh poo, seems I'll have to check farther out." frowned Scorpion as she started heading out farther from her territory. As she walked out of the territory, she noticed a large flower with pink and yellow leaves next to her claw. And by large we mean HUGE, about the size of a certain Dragon Warrior. "Wow, I've never seen a flower that big before."

The flower moved with the wind as Scorpion walked up the flower's large stalk and right towards the bulb.

"Mmm, looks like I'll be taking you home." she smiled. She then uncurled her stinger and jabbed it into the flower only to feel light headed and very confused at seeing flying trees in the sky. Ok...moving on from the hallucinogens.

Her legs trembled and she fell off it while groaning and rubbed her head while the clouds seemed to spin in her vision. That and the sun turned a bright pink and started tap dancing in the sky. 'What the?' she looked at the flower and rolled on her front before trying to stand on her legs. 'The pollen must be….causing my body…..to hallucinate and feel weak.'

As to prove her case, a large pink elephant walked by while holding a mini Dragon Warrior in his trunk, as it danced the conga in lady's robes.

She shook her head and tried making her way back to her home. Only to turn the opposite direction which lead straight to the village.

-Valley of Peace, Village, Noodle shop-

"Po, hurry up! Tables two and seven are still waiting." spoke Mr. Ping.

"Right dad!" Po called out while running towards the tables with trays of noodles and soup. Only to slip on a noodle and fall to the ground as the trays, miraculously, landed safely at the tables. "I uh, meant to do that."

Just as Po got himself up, he saw that the Furious Five just walked in and saw the event unfold before them.

"I don't even wanna know." spoke Tigress.

"Same." Crane said utterly surprised.

"Slip on a noodle?" asked Viper.

"Well I um….yea." Po admitted.

"Wow. Now that's expected." Mantis said with a chuckle. "What next, a dumpling?"

"Oh now you're just jinxing it."

"How so?" Mantis asked before slipping on a dumpling and landing on his back. "...don't say anything Po."

"Then I will." snickered Monkey. "Have a nice trip?"

Mantis glared at him before the sounds of screaming rabbits rang out in the dozens.

"AH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"THE RED MENACE IS BACK!"

Po and his friends ran out and saw near the entrance Scorpion, but she seemed to be wobbling and delirious as she walked down the road.

"Uh. Is that a new Kung fu move?" Po asked confused. "Like...Dance of the Delirious Evil Doer?"

"I don't think so." remarked Crane.

"Maybe she's drunk?" Monkey said before Scorpion walked up to them.

(Cut to Scorpion's vision)

'Woah, this is really weird.' Thought Scorpion as she saw a huge monster with the features of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior looking at her with its eyes, which were in its shark like stomach mouth. "Wow, I've never seen you before."

"Gillga garg." It spoke. "Baugh gill gaga?"

(Normal vision)

"Um, what's she saying?" Mantis asked Tigress while confused at why Scorpion was talking backwards for some reason. "Because I can't understand a word she's saying."

"I have no idea." replied Tigress with a shake of her head.

"She said, 'Wow, I've never seen you before'." Spoke Po while the five Kung fu masters looked at him confused and bewildered. "Um, I sometimes do that in my sleep."

"You speak backwards while you sleep?" Crane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But only after eating a big bowl of hot dumplings. At night, while using Viper as a stick to grab said dumplings from Monkey's secret stash-" he clamped his mouth as the two mentioned fighters glared at him. "Uh, I mean, we need to tell Shifu about Scorpion!"

"And how do we do that? You know…" Mantis said before yelling. "WITHOUT GETTING STUNG!?"

"We could use that." Monkey said pointing to two empty bowls right next to Tigress.

Tigress grabbed them and crouched as she slowly approached Scorpion.

"Sey? Retsim retsnom?" Scorpion asked her before getting trapped inside the bowls. "Tuo em tel!"

"Translation?" Crane asked Po.

"She said, 'Yes? Mister monster?' and 'Let me out!'."

"Let's just get her to Master Shifu before she gets out." spoke Viper.

"Right. Shifu has to know what happened to her!"

-Jade Palace-

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Po asked in shock.

"I just said I don't know." replied the master while looking Scorpion over. "I'm not familiar with these symptoms."

"Yffulf?" Scorpion said while looking dazed and confused.

"Again," Crane said. "Translation."

"...she just called Shifu, 'fluffy'." Po said while trying hard not to laugh.

The others tried to keep from snickering while Scorpion rubbed her claws against Shifu's face with a smile.

"Ok, besides the speaking backwards part," Mantis said with a little snicker. "What other symptoms is she experiencing?"

"It seems hallucinations and dizziness."

"So no toxic touch?" Po asked. "No turning innocent bunnies into exploding fireworks powers? Ok that one would be awesome!" He got glared at again. "I mean awesomely evil that is."

"I'm fairly certain her poison is unaffected, but at the moment she seems harmless."

"...your joking right?" Crane asked. "Scorpion, one the most feared villains in the valley, is now harmless?"

"You're free to touch her tail if you don't think so."

"Um, I nominate Po for that job."

"Why me?"

"You faced her venom before and came out unscaved. So you are the best choice."

Po sighed at that logic. "Fine."

"Good luck." Monkey said as Po moved his paw towards her stinger and….didn't get stung at all.

"Hey, I feel fine." he smiled with relief. Only to get his fingers crunched by Scorpion's claws.

"Taf woc!"

"I'm not a fat cow!" Po cried in pain. "I'm a fat panda!"

"Maybe locking her up would work." suggested Mantis.

That was when Scorpion looked at him, unclasped Po's fingers, and sped towards the insect before hugging him. "Ym evol!"

"Uh….why is she hugging me?" asked Mantis to Po.

"Well she um...well you know how you're afraid of females that like you?" Po asked while looking away nervously.

"Yea so?"

"Well….she said 'My love' before she hugged...you. He he… *gulp*."

"Say what?"

"Yea. But hey, it's not like scorpions eat the males right?"

"Um Po." Viper said. "Female scorpions do eat the males."

"Oh." Po said as Mantis went pale at the mention of getting eaten. "Nevermind."

"S'tel elam evol." Scorpion said as Po went wide eyed at the sentence.

"Translation?" Mantis asked with a nervous sweat.

"...well. She um said….'Let's make love.'." Po gulped as Mantis started to panic.

"No way!" he cried before slipping away from her claws and started running down the steps of the palace.

"Emoc kcab!" Scorpion called out while stumbling out of the palace. "I t'now tae uoy!"

"She says she won't eat you!" Po called down.

But they were out of range of Po's voice.

"Master Shifu, should we go after them?" Crane asked the red panda.

Shifu was about to respond when a loud scream from down the mountain pierced the sky.

"AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Yes, just in case."

All five nodded before running out of the palace. Well four of them did, Po was 'speed jogging'.

Mantis was hopping along the roofs while Scorpion followed as fast as she could.

"Emoc kcab! I tnaw ot ekam evol htiw uoy!" She called out while maneuvering over the rooftops and the occasional shop signs.

"I can't understand you!" he called back turning to the left and running down an alley.

"Erehw era uoy?" She said while landing in the alley as Mantis hid behind a wooden box. "Ho oop. S'eh enog. Ebyam s'eh hiding somewhere?" She said as the backwards speaking returned to normal speech.

'Just keep quiet and she'll go away.'

"Maybe he's," she said while turning over a nearby basket. "In here!...oh poo."

'At least now I know what she's saying.'

Scorpion walked towards Mantis' location and looked around. "Hello? Are you here? If so come out so we can make love."

'Should I try and make a run for it?' He thought before the box got lifted up and was thrown to the side.

"There you are. Hiding from little old me are we now?" Scorpion asked with a sickly grin.

"Uh, yes!" he replied before quickly hopping away.

"Hey!" She yelled while scuttling after him. "Get back here!"

"No way! I'm keeping my head!" he called back while dodging goats and pigs as he ran down the road.

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled while also dodging the now terrified people. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious!" She yelled as she caught up to Mantis and grabbed him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Is that why you chased after me and started saying you wanted to….you know what I mean."

"No. What made you think that?"

"Uh, you said you wanted to make love to me."

"Yes I want to but," she looked him in the eyes. "What's this nonsense of me taking your head?"

"Well, usually the girls of my kind do that when they find that right guy."

Scorpion sighed. "My species does that as well, but it's VERY rare."

"So…..you wouldn't have done that?"

"Of course not. I'm cruel yes but not that cruel!" she frowned.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that."

"Yes, and you ran because of something so silly as a fear of cannibal females." She chuckled as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior ran into the alley.

"Mantis did you lose your head?!" cried Po before seeing the two. "Oh, I guess not."

"So the bet is off?" Monkey asked as Mantis looked at him in shock.

"You had a bet if I lost my head?!"

"No," Crane said. "It was a bet on how long you could keep your head on."

"Gee, thanks. That's so much better." he replied with sarcasm.

"If it makes you feel better," Po said pointing to Tigress. "Tigress was betting on you keeping your head after two minutes."

"And Po here betted you were going to lose your head after you ran off." spoke Tigress.

"What me?" Po said in mock shock. "I never said that. That was Viper's bet. I betted that Mantis would keep his head after three minutes."

"Can we drop the stupid bet?" frowned Mantis.

"Yes," Scorpion frowned. "Or should I just hypnotise you into walking off a cliff?"

"You forget we outnumber you." frowned Viper.

"And your master is fluffy." She said as some of the pollen in her system started to take a effect again. "Yluffy taog."

"Oh boy, there it goes again." sighed Mantis.

"Could be worse." Po chuckled. "She could have said-"

"Xes emit!"

"...that." Po blushed while slowly walking away. "Mantis I'd run if I were you."

"Um, why?"

"Because she um...just said 'Sex time'." Po said while running away. "See ya at the Jade Palace!"

"Wait what?!"

"Well look at the time." Monkey chuckled nervously as the four of them followed Po's example. "It's time to cook dinner, right guys?"

"Yeah, big time." remarked Crane.

"Sorry Mantis." Viper said. "But don't worry, I will keep Tigress and Po from eating your meal."

"How about you just help me!" he cried out while trying to push Scorpion away from him.

"Sorry Mantis. But I, um have to do the dishes." Tigress called out as the four ran away from the two arthropods.

"S'tel kcuf!"

"Yikes!" he slid away from her claws and started hopping away again.

"Teg kcab ereh!" She said before chasing him again. "S'ti xes emit!"

'I wonder if having my head eaten would be better.' he thought while hopping.


	11. Kitty and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Kitty and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty held onto Johnny's waist as he drove around the town. She loved the human world, all the sights, the fact that everything wasn't floating in an endless void, it was amazing.

"Johnny, this place is great. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Yeah babe, it's great here." he responded with a big grin while idly glancing at some girls walking by on the sidewalk.

Seeing this, Kitty angrily says. "Johnny, stop looking at other girls!"

"What? I'm not doing that." he replied quickly looking away.

"I just saw you!" She shouted with a scowl.

"Look, sorry babe, it won't happen again." he said as he looked at another girl.

Kitty growled and slapped him while floating up from the motorcycle.

"Hey, babe, where you going?" He asked as he stopped his bike.

"If you wanna ride around and stare at these girls, then go ahead!" she shouted before flying away.

"Hey, get back here!" He shouted at her angrily. He looked at his shadow with the eyes appearing. "Shadow, follow her. And bring her back." he added as his shadow flew off.

Kitty herself flew over the town with tears in her eyes and landed in an alley before leaning against the wall. "That jerk, how dare he look at other woman, am I not good enough?" She asked herself as she cried, unaware of a white haired hero flying by.

Said hero didn't expect to hear crying and looked below him. "Kitty? Is that you?" He asked as he floated down.

"D-Danny?" she looked up with a sniffle.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked as he landed in front of her.

"Johnny...that's what." she frowned and looked away.

"What did he do?" Asked Danny with a frown, he hated that guy ever since he tried to take over his sister.

"We came here to just take in the sights. I never saw what the place looked like or the world for that matter since I was alive. But he didn't care about a relaxing time together, he just ogled any girl we passed." she frowned.

"Why, he has a beautiful girl by his side, why look at anyone else?" Danny asked.

"Because he's a jerk!" she shouted standing up and slamming her fist against the wall and making several cracks from it.

"Well, he must be blind not to see the beautiful girl who was by his side." he said in hopes of calming her down.

"Damn straight he's blind!" she screamed while clenching her hands and glared at the ground.

"Do-...do you need somewhere to stay till everything works out?" He carefully asked, not wanting to get her mad at him on accident.

Kitty let out a deep sigh and just nodded. "Yeah, I would, thank you." she said.

"Well, follow me if you can."

"Ok." she said as she slowly levitated up and followed him.

"And if you feel angry, just try to take a deep breath and let it out." he suggested.

"Ok, ok." she said as she started to take deep breaths, unaware of Danny's parents in front of their home.

Danny however noticed and panicked since they spotted them and had blasters. "Quick turn invisible!" He did as his dad prepared a new gun.

"Why?" she asked since she didn't notice the parents yet.

"Take this ghost scum!" His dad shouted as he sent a pink cloud towards the only visible ghost, Kitty.

Kitty looked at seeing the cloud and went wide eyed as the cloud hit her. Unfortunately she had still been breathing heavily so she breathed in a lot of the pink cloud. That caused her to cough with Maddie taking aim next.

She fired a couple of darts full of a glowing pink liquid which hit her in the arm.

"Kitty!" Danny yelled as he flew towards her to grab her. He caught her as she started falling before making her go invisible and quickly flew to the side.

"Shit, I thought they would be in the lab." he muttered to himself as his parents ran down the street looking for the ghosts. He saw Kitty was unconscious and flew to the home with his parents completely unaware of where they went.

"Shit, please be ok, please be ok, please be ok." he rambled as they entered his room. He made them tangible and went back to normal while setting Kitty on his bed. "Kitty, can you hear me? Wake up, wake up!" He said as he lightly shook her.

"Uh...what?" she groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Kitty, are you ok? My parents hit you with some new weapons, are you ok?" He quickly said.

"I...think so." she groaned rubbing her head.

"Oh good, for a second I thought you died again." he said sheepishly. 'Which sounds stupid considering I'm saying that to a ghost.'

"I'm ...ok...Danny." she said as she gave Danny a crazy look.

"Uh, you sure?" seeing the look and getting a little nervous.

"Yes, I'm fine as long as you're here Danny." she said as she tried to lean in closer to him.

Danny noticed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Um, maybe you should just lay down and take it easy."

"Mm, only if you join me." she said with a seductive grin.

He gulped at the tone while she moved her hands over his arms and up to him.

"Come on, give Kitty a kiss." she whispered as she moved her head closer to his.

"K-Kitty! I think that gas did something to you." he spoke while pushing her back.

"No, it just opened my eyes to what a great guy you are." she smiled while taking his arm and started kissing across it with.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure you're not in your right mind, your trouble with Johnny and those drugs are making you go crazy!" Danny said as he pulled his arm away. "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

"Mnm, no, stay with me." she begged while grabbing his hands.

"Just trust me, I'll only be gone a few minutes." he said as he carefully took his hand out of her grip.

"Oh fine, just be back soon."

"Ok." he said as he left his room and made his way to the lab in the basement. 'I need to find out just WHAT my parents shot her with.' He made it inside and went over towards where his parents kept notes on all their weapons.

"Alright, just gotta find the notes, figure out a way to reverse it, then everything should be good." He saw some notes labeled dart Gun and sprayer. He grabbed them and started scanning over them.

"Alright, so the gun dad used was suppose to scramble the brain of the ghost it hits in order to make them easier to catch." he said as he read the file before turning to the other one. "And the darts mom shot were...meant to enhance their sexual nature to keep them too distracted so they don't run?! Oh boy, and Kitty got hit by both of them! Is there any notes on what happens when the two react?" He asked himself as he likes through the notes again. "Great, nothing except what I just read and saw."

"Oh Danny? Where are you?" He heard Kitty call.

'Crap!' He didn't have time to turn invisible before Kitty jumped onto his back shouting "Found you!"

He fell forward and onto the table with a grunt.

"You were taking too long, I was starting to get lonely." she whispered in his ear before Nibbling it.

"K-Kitty, stop." he spoke while going intangible and slipped through her and stood behind her. "Listen, you're not yourself."

"No, I'm Kitty and your my Danny." she said as she lunged for him again.

He flew above her and went through the ceiling. 'I have to get her out of here before my parents come back and hit her with something else!' He thought as he flew out of the house, Kitty hot on his trail.

"Get back here Danny!"

"No! You're not in your right mind!" He shouted as he dodged a ghost beam sent his way.

"Hey! You nearly hit me with that!"

"If you're too injured to fly you can't run away from me!" She shouted as she sent beam after beam at him.

He ducked and weaved away while transforming and forced a ghost shield to block anymore. "Hey, calm down!" He said as she started to bang her hands on the shield.

"Get out of there or so help me I'll make you." she growled while clawing at it.

"Kitty, listen to me, whatever you feel for me isn't real, it's just an effect of the weapons my parents used on you." he said as he strengthened the barrier.

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm feeling so hot and horny, then why aren't I going after Johnny?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because one of the guns scrambled your mind." he replied. "You're just going after the first male you saw and that happened to be me."

"No! It's not true, I went after you because you're better than Johnny, you actually care about me." she cried as she continued to bang on the barrier. "You did so much to keep Johnny from your sister and me from taking her place, and the fact you tried to comfort me proves you have a good heart."

"True, but still, this isn't you, it's the chemicals in the weapons my parents used." he said.

Kitty frowned and stopped hitting the shield. "So what, I don't see the problem?" She said. "Or do you have someone else in mind?"

"Not really, why?" He asked as she started walking around the barrier.

"Then there really is no issue. Besides, I can think of a few ways to make you change your mind." she grinned.

"L-like what" he nervously said.

"Well, you can either come out and we have some fun, or you might be getting a late night visit from your sister."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you don't like what I am now, I could always possess your sister if you prefer something kinky." she winked.

"Hey! Leave Jazz out of this!" He shouted with a shiver at the idea of Kitty in his sister's body while acting like this. "Ok, how about this, I'll let down the barrier, but you have to catch me first." he said cautiously.

"Sounds good to me." she grinned.

"Ok, I'm going to drop the barrier...now." he said as he dropped the barrier and flew away like a bat outta hell.

"And so it begins." she growled before flying after him.

"Ok, I just have avoid her, she should be easy to outmaneuver." he said to himself as he flew away from the crazy ghost. 'Wait, I never said for how long!' "Shit, she just has to catch me eventually, there's no escaping forever!" He said to himself.

"You can't fly forever!" Kitty called out to him.

"Neither can you!" He said as he sped up. 'Gotta find somewhere to hide.' He quickly turned invisible and flew into a nearby warehouse.

Kitty smirked and followed him in there. "Oh Danny, come out and play~" she said in a sing song voice while floating through numerous boxes. "Come on out Danny, I won't bite." she said as she approached his hiding spot.

'Just stay quiet.' he thought while he was invisible and was floating away through the boxes.

"Am I not good enough, am I so ugly you have to hide from me." she said as she started to cry.

Danny stopped, starting to feel bad about hiding from her and making her cry. He sighed and floated over and saw her covering her eyes and became tangible. "Kitty, are you ok?" He asked as he approached her.

"Gotcha!" she cried lunging at him with a grin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Huh?" Danny asked, confused by the sudden mood swing.

"I gotcha. I wasn't sad, I just needed to do that to get you to come out and make it easier for me."

"What?! That's cheating!" He said as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"You didn't say I had to play fair." she smirked.

"It was implied!" He shouted while trying to wriggle out of her hold.

"Well, I get what I want and I want you." she said as she started to drag him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere with a mattress, I refuse to do it on the floor of a warehouse." she said as she continued to drag him. "Hmm, maybe going back to your room might work."

"H-huh? What about my parents? If they catch you, it's game over." he said as she phased them both out of the ware house.

"Well where else can we go to with a nice soft bed?"

"Come on, you're not in your right mind, you don't want to do this." he said as they approached his house.

"Oh trust me, I want this, and bad." she grinned.

But before they could enter the house they were hit with a black fist. Both were sent flying and crashed into a wall.

"Ugh, what was that?" Danny asked as he quickly flew out of Kitty's grip.

"Did I interrupt your little date?" asked a familiar voice with Plasmius hovering there with a smirk.

"Go away! I must have Danny!" Kitty yelled as she sent a ghost Ray at him.

He raised an eyebrow and calmly deflected the beam. "Now Daniel, have you been taking advantage of her?" He asked mockingly.

"No you bastard." he hissed while shooting at Plasmus and firing ghost beam after ghost beam.

"Still a weak child Daniel." he said as he blocked them one by one easily. When Danny got close he swung his fist and sent Danny crashing into a lamp post.

"Danny!" Kitty yelled as she flew towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, I'm fine." he said as he tried to get up.

Kitty turned to Plasmus and growled like an angry cat before flying at him.

Not expecting that, he didn't put his shield up in time and Kitty tackled him to the ground.

"You hurt my Danny!"

"Get off me!" He shouted as he tried to push her off him, but to no avail.

She was trying to claw at him while taking the chance to grab his arm and bite his hand, hard.

"Sigh, don't bite me! Danny, your lady friend is very feisty!" He said as he finally threw her off him.

"I know that." he called back before flying up and sending a ghost beam from both his hands.

Plasmius was unable to put his shield up in Time again and was hit by the beams and was sent crashing through a wall. He pulled himself up and said. "Daniel, you and your girlfriend need some time alone." he said as he started to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Kitty before flying at him and grabbed his ankle.

"Let go of me!" He shouted as he tried to kick her with his other foot.

She let out a scream of rage and swung him down and slammed him into the ground.

"Ugh, there's only one way to end this." he said as he tried to get up only to get swung over and slammed again. "Ugh, kitty was it? I heard that young Daniel said he wants to marry you!" He shouted, stopping her mid swing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, you better go tell him your answer before he reconsiders." he said as she dropped him.

Kitty turned to Danny who looked confused and shot right at him with a grin. "Yeeeessss!" She shouted as she tackled him with a hug.

"Oof!"

"Enjoy the married life Daniel." Plasmius said as he quickly flew away.

"Kitty, let go." spoke Danny while Kitty was hugging him around his waist.

"We're gonna get married and have ten kids!" She said as she hugged Danny tighter.

"Ah! Plasmius was tricking you." he groaned while trying to pry her off him.

"We're going to be together for ever!" Continued kitty, not listening to Danny.

'Great, now she's thinking of wedding bells.'

"I love you Danny, now let's consummate the marriage!" She shouted with a crazy look in her eye.

"Kitty snap out of it!" he cried out going invisible.

"I will have my Danny!" She shouted as she tried to grab him as he flew away. "Get back here and fuck me!"

'I hope this wears off.' he thought as he flew away.


	12. Rouge and Chaos

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Rouge and Chaos

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Angel Island)

Knuckles looked at his reflection in the Master Emerald as he fixed his fur. "Yup, that should do it." satisfied with his look, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Now I just need to get someone to watch the Master Emerald and I'm good to go." he held out his hands and seven Gems appeared and revolved around him. "I know this is probably a misuse of the Chaos Emeralds power, but after all the time I spent as its guardian I think I deserve a little time to myself."

The small emeralds glowed before the moved to encircle the Master Emerald then started to glow along with them.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos." Spoke Knuckles reciting the ancient mantra. "Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

The Master Emerald glowed brighter before he saw what appeared to be water seep out of it and on the ground as the glowing died down. The liquid moved and twitched before it began taking form.

"Hey Chaos." greeted Knuckles to the figure.

The creature looked at Knuckles and gave a nod to the echidna.

"Look I know this might be bending the rules a little, but would you mind guarding the emeralds for me? I have a date with Sonia, Sonic's younger sister. You remember Sonic, don't you?"

Chaos nodded while crossing his arms.

"I know it's my job to guard the emerald, but this is just a one time thing, I swear. Just look after it and the Seven Chaos Emeralds while I'm gone, then I'll resume my duty as soon as I get back, promise."

Chaos looked at him until the creature lowered its head and slumped his shoulders and made a "get going" gesture with his hand.

"Thanks." smiled Knuckles before turning and running off while Chaos sat down and leaned against the emerald.

Knuckles hurried to the island's edge and looked around before seeing an approaching aircraft. He look closer and saw it was one of the new model hover car. "That's gotta be her."

The car slowly stopped near him and saw the door open before seeing an eggplant purple hedgehog with orchid pink hair at the controls. Wearing a light blue dress.

"You clean up nicely, Knuckles." she said to him.

"You too Sonia." he smiled climbing in and sitting in the passenger's seat before shutting the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yep the night is young and filled with possibilities." she said with a wink. "Hang on, I wanna really take this bad boy for a little ride."

"And maybe later I could take _you_ for a ride." he said suggestively.

"Well lets see where the night takes us." she smiled at him. "And if you behave yourself…" she reached into her purse and pulled out a condom.

"Oh come now, it'll be our first time, we can do without that."

"Absolutely not mister!" she narrowed her eyes at him "It's breeding season and I may be in heat but I'm not risking it."

"Fine fine." he relented as she started the car up and drove it away from the island. ' _I wonder if using the emeralds to summon Chaos at this time will have some kind of negative consequence….nah.'_

As they made their way from the floating Island, another figure was heading towards it.

"This time that emerald will be mine." smirked Rouge flapping her wings as she landed on the ground and in her hand was a small dart gun. "The toxin in these darts won't kill Knucklehead, but he'll be out for hours. Plenty of time to grab that beautiful giant gem and get off this rock."

She started making her way to where she knew it resided while Chaos idly looked at the ground while realizing he had no idea on how to keep himself busy. And wondered how Knuckles did this job for so long without some form of entertainment. If he was physically able to, he would be yawning.

"Huh, that's odd?" Rouge said looking up the step of the ruins. "Mr. Guardian isn't at his post." she started walking up them with a smirk. "Maybe I don't need my dart gun after all."

Chaos noticed the approaching footsteps and panicked. He had no idea what to do, in the past he would have crushed his enemies like bugs, but he was different now. Thinking quickly he climbed on the Master Emerald and hid behind it.

Rouge reached the top and gasped at seeing not only the great shining gem, but the seven lesser emeralds around it. "Now I definitely hit the jackpot. And without Knuckles around, I'll be back to my place with these babies before he has time to get all steamed up about it."

Chaos watched as she carelessly sashayed over humming a small tune. He felt something odd as he looked at her move closer. His gaze focused more on her swaying hips and impressive bust. He never felt like this before, and strangely he didn't care. He saw her start grabbing the smaller emeralds and regained his senses, remembering what he was here to do, protect the emeralds.

He jump off the emerald and landed in front of her while giving an angry glare.

"Woah!" Rouge jumped back while holding onto the emeralds she grabbed and blinked. "Chaos?"

He stepped forward and raised his hands threateningly.

"Whoa there fella, let's not be hasty." she spoke backing up. "What are you doing here? I thought Knuckles stuck close to this rock like gum on a shoe?"

Chaos raised a hand to the Master Emerald and an image began to form. It began with Knuckles summoning him. " _I have a date with Sonia, Sonic's younger sister."_

"Oh, so he actually does get out and have some fun?" teased Rouge.

Chaos stomped and held out his hand making a "gimme" gesture with his three fingers.

"Come on now Chaos. You got a giant emerald right there. What harm could letting me have these small seven ones do?" she tried to shrug nonchalantly without letting go of the ones in her hand.

Chaos gripped his fingers before he turned into water and lunged at her. She tried to turn and fly away but he rose up and wrapped himself around her legs to keep her in place. She squirmed with all her might dropping four of the emeralds into Chaos by mistake.

"Uh oh." she squeaked worriedly.

Chaos head reformed and looked at his body as they saw the gems start glowing bright. Grey bones formed in his arms and legs but unlike the monster he had once become he was exactly the same shape and height.

"Wow, I expected a big boom." spoke Rouge who relaxed but eyed the other emeralds nearby and pondered on whether she should try and make a run for it while grabbing them. ' _What am I thinking? The answer is obvious.'_ she dashed for the stones while Chaos was distracted. She reached for the nearest one when some sort of tendril grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

Chaos made a frown as he held Rouge in his limb while using his other limb to grab the other emeralds and suck them into his body. The result was more grey bones forming into a full skeletal structure and beyond the thief's reach.

"Heh, well it looks like I can't get them anymore. So I guess that means you can let me go." smiled Rouge with a nervous sweat.

Chaos only tightened his hold to keep her in place. He was going to need a good explanation for when Knuckles got back and found him like this.

' _Damn it! I can't get out of this grip.'_ thought Rouge with a huff as Chaos sat down without letting go of her. "Come on now, there's no reason Knuckles has to find out about this right? Can't you just take the Chaos Emeralds out?" she asked but got no reply. "Right silent type. Look everyone has something that they want, let me go and I'll get it for you, how's that sound?"

Chaos tilted his head and tapped his chin. What could he possibly want? He didn't really have a need for anything, and if he let her go she'd most likely just fly away and then he'd feel like an idiot. He looked at her and felt the strange feeling from before coming back. His eyes wandered up and down her body. He chose to go with what he was feeling and put an arm around the small of her waist and held her against him.

Rouge looked at him in surprise and raised her eyebrow. "Um...did you want a hug?" she soon felt his chin rest on her shoulder and his hand rub her side. She let out a shiver at the feeling while wrapping her arms around him in a hug while questioning if he just never had a hug and didn't know what to do. She let out a deep gasp when she felt his free hand moved to her ass. "Hey now! That's more than just a hug buster!" she cried and pushed against him getting free while he was still surprised. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Chaos blinked and felt ashamed, but still confused by what she meant.

"I know it's breeding season and everyone's all hopped up on hormones, but have a little decency. And out of everyone on Mobius I figured you of all creatures wouldn't be affected by the need for sex."

Chaos tilted his head and rubbed his head to show he was really confused.

"Hang on… have you ever really had sex before?" She questioned the entity. "I mean do you even know what sex is?"

Chaos lowered his head and pressed the tips of his index fingers together feeling embarrassment for some reason. Was he supposed to know about it?

Rouge blinked and recalled she was free. ' _Hmm, I could try some other time to get the master emerald and the chaos emeralds, but now I think I got something to work with, I wonder how good he is with this fingers?'_ "Well I can't rightly leave you here with such a low level of experience. You might end up groping some hapless girl out of the blue." she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Tell you what, let's make a deal."

Chaos blinked, but paid close attention the the bat.

"You give me those chaos emeralds, and in exchange I'll teach you all about sex."

Chaos narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. He might have been curious, but even he knew how much this bat could be tricky and sneaky, not to mention arrogant in forgetting the fact that _she_ was _his_ prisoner.

Rouge sighed at seeing his look. "Come on, you're not honestly curious? If you don't know what not to do and what to do, you might even give Tikal a scare if you're not extra careful."

That made Chaos blink in shock. He and Tikal had been friends for 4,000 years. If he did something by accident, it could potentially shatter their friendship due to his obliviousness. Then he looked down at the emeralds in his body, Knuckles would be really mad with him if these were missing upon his return. This was a difficult choice.

Rouge began to tap her foot, not just from impatiens but also from the heat in her loins that needed relief. "Well? What's your answer?"

Chaos clenched his fist tightly making them tremble.

"Ok, how about this then," she spoke making Chaos look her. "You can hold on to MY emeralds until after we finish. If I find your skill satisfactory then they're yours to keep."

Chaos tapped his chin and looked intrigued. Though it was a total gamble it may have been his only other option.

"So, do we have a deal?"

He faced her and nodded his approval.

"Good. First step, letting a woman give you permission. So you can go right ahead and touch any spot around my body. Except for my ass, crotch, and Tits," she pointed to the specific areas. "Unless I say you can, any failure will cost you one of the emeralds each."

Chaos nodded in reply and put his hands to her waist again. He moved his hands back and forth around them with curiosity. One cautiously moved down her hip while the other to her back which made her jump from the low temp of his form marveling at the softness of the exposed skin."

' _It's almost cute the way he's doing that.'_

He pulled her closer again, careful not to let her ample bust touch him, and continued caressing her.

"Mmm, not bad." she complimented wrapping her arms around his neck. Normally guys would be trying to get her out of her bodysuit and into their beds. "Don't touch my chest and you can move up further."

He moved up and felt her wings. When he brushed his fingers against the base and made them involuntarily twitch and spread out slightly with Rouge gasping out a shock. She had forgotten how sensitive her wings were on account of them being so close to her spine.

"B-Be careful right there." she stuttered then cleared her throat. "Not all girls are the same. For those with tails or wing there are areas that are sensitive to the touch, if they say stop you stop."

Chaos nodded and trailed his fingers softly across the wings.

Rouge gasped and her wings twitched out with each time he touched them. He moved his hand slowly to make her quiver in his arms. ' _He catches on pretty quick.'_ "Okay, Ngh, that's enough playing with my wings."

Chaos slowly pulled his hands back and stood there patiently when Rouge pressed her chest into his. "I think you've earned the right to touch more of me, so go ahead, but mind my tail."

Chaos nodded faster than he expected and brought his left hand around and gently grabbed her firm breast. The other snaked down and cupped her toned rear.

Rouge hummed as she felt his hands start to slowly caress the spots. Thankfully neither one was trying to rip an opening or pull down her outfit. ' _So far this is going a lot better than my previous hookups.'_

Chaos was stunned at the firm softness from her breast and rear and gave both a firm squeeze.

"Oh, you certainly know how to handle a girl." she smiled at him. "Go ahead and keep doing that."

He did as instructed happily, massaging the flesh and hearing her moan was making his body heat up. Which surprised him since he had no internal organs to cause that. He looked at the emeralds and found they were shining.

Rouge on the other hand had barely noticed. Chaos was treating her better than any previous fling ever had. But that was probably due to his inexperience and never did this before. She nuzzled into him letting her primal desires to mate take hold which made the Chaos Emeralds shine grow slightly.

"Okay." she said and pulled his hands away. The emeralds dulled and Chaos began to cool. "I think we can move to step two, which is taking of a girls clothes."

Chaos nodded with eagerness.

"Now at times girls like to have their clothes just pulled off carelessly, but other times they like to be treated like they're special and take their time. Me, I'm fed up with rough stuff, I've gone through five suits already. So you better not push your luck." she said to Chaos with narrowed eyes.

He nodded to her and nervously reached up to the front of her outfit. His fingers hooked the hem and carefully pulled it down until her breasts spilled out and his gaze fell on the dark nipples.

"Go ahead and grab my chest since its bare."

Chaos moved his left hand and poked at the small nub in curiosity. It got a shudder from the bat and made him rub it in between his fingers.

"Not all ladies you meet will be bare under her clothes, some with have undergarments that you also need to take off. Speaking of which, you may need to take my boots off to get the rest of the suit off."

He nodded and this time let her sit down before he started taking her boots off and put them to the side. He then pulled her suit past her hips revealing the black panties she wore underneath.

"Just like I said." She spoke and laid back on the stone floor. She felt the last piece of her clothes slide off her legs. "Alright, go ahead and rub the spot between my legs."

Chaos looked down as she spread her legs showing her womanhood with a tuft of white fur over it. He took a finger and trailed it up and down her slit.

Rouge let out a gasp from the cold feeling of the digit. "Oh yes, keep going like that."

Chaos nodded and moved his finger up and down while his other hand moved across her stomach. His cold hands made her shiver every time. The Chaos Emeralds began to shine again and grew brighter as Rouge moved her still gloved hands to her breasts.

She grave them a squeeze and rub while letting out a moan. "Chaos we're going on to stage three: foreplay. Ah! Just push your finger inside."

Chaos started to push his digit against the hole and slid it in. This got a louder moan from Rouge to show she liked it. He pushed in deeper and got a similar reaction only louder than before. He felt the heat returning as the Chaos Emeralds light intensified.

"Ah yes Chaos! Move it back and forth." she moaned imagining all the other men who never nearly pleased her as well as Chaos was. When his finger moved in and out of her cunt, she was in total bliss. "Faster." she cried and arched her back. _'Holy fuck! He's about to make me cum, from just fingering my pussy!'_ Rouge moans got louder and the light from the Emeralds got brighter. As she was sent over the edge she cried out as she came and Chaos was engulfed in the seven Emeralds blight.

He felt his whole body grow even warmer. As it died down he felt different, but the same. He looked at Rouge who opened her eyes and gasped after looking at him. This of course confused him. He turned to see his reflection in the Master Emerald and nearly jumped, he now had a new form with dark blue skin and lighter blue on the front of his torso and arms. His eyes had slits, four tentacles on his back and finally a mouth with two small fangs sticking out. It looked like a mix of his basic and perfect forms.

"W-What just happened?" asked Rouge in shock.

He looked at her and just shrugged.

Her eyes moved down examining his new body. When her sight reached his pelvis she got the surprise of the century and felt herself blush. "Oh my lord!"

Again Chaos was confused and just followed where her gaze went to. He was now sporting a new appendage between his legs, nine inches in length and one and a half in width. This surprised him as he just looked at her to see her staring at it with her face getting redder.

She looked at him and smiled. "You know what? Keep the emeralds. Right now I see something else I like." she spread her legs while licking her lips. "Alright Chaos, time for the big and best part about sex." she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer until he was right over her. She then aimed the new appendage at her slit. "Put it in me, like with your finger."

Chaos looked down and seemed hesitant due to the size difference.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm a tougher girl than I look." She assured. "But make sure to go in slow, most girls want it to go in slow, and for most first timers it can hurt them badly if you just ram your cock in their twats."

That made him gulp before looking back down as he aimed his 'cock' at her opening and slowly pushed in. He let out what sounded like a growl feeling the tip as it slowly slipped past the folds.

"Oh Chaos! You put Shadow to shame!" she sighed and pulled him in for a kiss on his new made the figure go still. The contact was so foreign to him but felt incredible nonetheless.

He reached his arms down and with his hands grabbing her chest before he started to push more of his dick into her. The way she moaned into his mouth was indescribable. Then when her tongue found its way in his mouth he followed her lead without any second thoughts.

Rouge moaned as their tongues pushed against each other and gripped his back at feeling more of the girth stretch her hole out. _'He's so hard! God I wish he could come home with me.'_

Chaos made a growl feeling harder to move in her tight 'Twat' so he pulled back and pushed in even further with his tongue wrapping around hers while he hugged her close. If this is how good it felt with a total stranger, it would be even better with Tikal.

"Oh god!" she cried out with wide eyes as she could see a bulge forming from the dick and he had yet to get whole length inside. "Chaos, This is the best fuck of my life!"

He let out a growl and squeezed her breasts harder before he felt his waist pull back inside her before pushing back in with a little more strength than he intended.

"Oh yes! Come on! Just a little more!" she moaned while gripping the ground with each thrust against her hole. He went deeper and deeper until he reached the one place no man had been able to, passed her cervix. "OH YES!" she cried and reached her peak again and it was hands down one of the best she had as her juices came erupting out around his cock and panted. "Damn."

Chaos assumed she was finished and pulled his rod out of her.

"'Holy fuck, that thing is still hard?" Rouge gaped. _'Tikal you are one lucky bitch.'_

Chaos examined the appendage and tilted his head. Was it supposed to still be so hard?

"Hmm...you know Chaos, I neglected to teach you about oral sex." Rouge said before she got on her knees. "Just stand up and I'll take care of your little friend."

Chaos listened and stood up with Rouge crawling up close to his cock.

"You're going to love this, but first…" she took off her gloves, grabbed the shaft, and moved her hand over it. "This is a hand job."

Chaos groaned and tilted his head back. He marveled at the soft hand moving up and down his shaft while clenching his hands.

Rouge smiled from this before she took his tip in her mouth. That got a growl out of him as she started to slide her mouth up and down around the tip lightly.

Chaos moaned at her actions and as his hands moved to grab her head she smacked at them. He reeled back and looked at her in confusion.

"Uh uh," she said after pulling away. "You don't force a girl to take in your cock unless she lets you. Got that?"

Chaos sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Rouge went back to her task and took even more of the rod until the tip reached her throat. She gagged a little before relaxing the muscles in her throat.

Chaos grit his teeth while struggling to keep his hands away from her head. But the feeling of her wet and hot mouth was beyond amazing. His hips thrust forward on their own as she came down on his rod, pushing in deeper.

Rouge gagged a little from the thrust, but kept her throat relaxed and hummed around the cock as she bobbed her head faster.

Chaos felt something was coming out but only thrust even more. He couldn't hold back and ended up holding her head while his hips pistoned in and out of her mouth. With an animalistic cry he hilted in her mouth and let loose.

Her eyes widened as she felt the dick twitching along stream after stream of his jizz shooting down her throat. When let go she pulled her head away. She frowned at him not listening, but took a moment to swish the seed around in her mouth.

He watched her swallow some of it with a gulp before she looked up at him blankly. He knew he was in trouble now.

She swallowed the rest and frowned. "What did I just say?"

He looked down in guilt knowing she'd probably leave. But saw her just lick some seed that was still on her lips and stay where she was.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Then fuck me again, but this time on top of the Master Emerald." She said to him.

He looked at her confused with the request.

"Everyone has a kinky fantasy that gets them off. I always wanted to do it on top of a big Jewel." She said as she stood with a smile at her lover. "Do it and I'll forgive you for that move."

Chaos blinked at her and groaned before picking her up and jumped on top of the stone.

She climbed out of his arms and went on all fours, shaking her rear. "Now, do me, and really let me have it. Go wild on me."

Chaos made a lustful growl before grabbing her hips and brought the tip up to her pussy. With one swift move half his length was buried in her.

"AH! FUCK YES!" cried out Rouge with wide eyes as she gripped the emerald. She was in nirvana as the immortal went at her like a feral beast. It reached deeper stretching her insides to the point no man would satisfy her as much. Her tongue hung from her mouth. His hips slapping against her rear with each powerful thrust into her cunt. "FUCK ME OVER AND OVER!"

Chaos grunted with every thrust and leaned over his lover's back and moved his hands over her breasts. He gave them a firm grasp while feeling the pressure from before building up in his groin. He moved two of his tentacles to wrap around her wrists and pull them back and made her press her upper half into the gem beneath them.

Rouge was a moaning mess while she started to feel his cock twitch. It barely registered in her mind before he buried himself deep inside her as his seed sprayed into her. She cried out with her tongue sticking out while the liquid felt cool, but it was shooting into her with amazing force before he slid his member out. "Ah….hah…..oh wow….. You're amazing…. And I don't say that….to most guys." she smiled as she heaved. She was soon gripped by fear as she tried to pull her hands free but Chaos' grip held strong. "Chaos?" she look to him but gasped as she looked back at him. His eyes had a feral look in them as the pupils were slit sightly and bared his sharp teeth while breathing heavily. "C-chaos?"

He snarled and wrapped his remaining tentacles around her thighs and hoisted her up in the air. He held her over his rod and pulled her down hard while ramming himself back to meet her.

"AHHHHHHH!" she cried out while Chaos started to go even faster, harder, and deeper than before. If that waseven possible Everything else besides the two of them, at that very moment seemed pointless as her mind blocked it out with a mind shattering orgasm. Her walls clamped on him.

He roared out loud and shot rope after rope of semen into her. Her stomach began to enlarge as he filled her womb before he lowered her to the gem and reverted back into his normal form. The Chaos Emeralds fell out and clinked to the Master Emerald

Rouge could barely form a single sentence as she twitched with her eyes crossed in a fucked silly expression.

Chaos rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be hard to explain to Knuckles.

(Timeskip 7 months)

Chaos ran as fast as he could and looked desperately around for a place to hide.

"CHAOS!"

He stiffened at the shout and took his chance behind a nearby boulder but to his surprise Knuckles was hiding there also.

"KNUCKLES! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN RIP THAT DICK OF YOURS OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" screamed Sonia.

"Shhh!" the echidna moved a finger up to his mouth and reluctantly agreed to share his hiding place.

"CHAOS! COME OUT OR SO HELP ME YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A PUDDLE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Rouge and Sonia walked by with enlarged bellies.

"'Don't worry Sonia, I'll pull out.' Ugh! What was I thinking listening to him!" Sonia screeched.

Both males gulped while praying they got out of this alive. Or at least mostly unscarred.

"Did you two find them?" asked a third voice that belong to a female Echidna.

"No, and frankly Tikal it's making me MORE PISSED OFF!" Rouge said.

The female Echidna rubbed her own distended belly. "We will find them and make them take responsibility for their actions."

"And since we have the Chaos Emeralds, they can't do anything to get off the island." Sonia added. "Meaning all we gotta do is corner them and trap'em."

The girls walked away and the two males sighed in relief.

"Let's hope they mellow before they find us." spoke Knuckles with Chaos nodding in agreement.


	13. Harley and Ivy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Harley and Ivy

Series: Batman the Animated Series, the second season designs will be used for this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A van stopped in front of a the Ace Chemical Plant with three goons running out of the back with the clown prince of crime walking out of the passenger's side with his usual sickening grin. "Ah, the old plant, where Jack Nicho died and yours truly was born."

"Really makes ya feel nostalgic, don't it Mr J?" asked Harley getting out from the driver's side.

"Yes, if you find falling in a vat of chemicals after a rotten day nostalgic." he turned to the grunts. "Alright boys, get the doors open and let's see what we find inside, and try not to trip the silent alarm this time."

They nodded and followed their employer to the front door. One of them pulled out a pair of tools from his bag and started working on the lock.

"Time is of the essence Lar, stand aside." Joker pushed him out of the way and pulled the flower from his suit. "Just a little spritz," he gave the flower a squeeze and it sprayed green substance that corroded a hole by the knob. He then reached in and unlocked the door "and we're in." pushed the doors open and walked in with the goons and Harley following.

"Oh how I remember the day when I first broke into this place." Joker said looking at the large chemical vats. "I was just your average joe trying to make it as a comedian. Living in a disgusting rat trap of an apartment." he spoke in a dark resentful tone. "And when people couldn't take my comedic genius, I was forced into becoming a common crook for the Red Hood Gang. Breaking in here under the guise of the notorious villain, Red Hood, to break into the casino next door but then things went south when the extra security that had been added since I was fired caught us and my 'associates' threw me under the proverbial bus which lead to Batman and I having our climatic meeting. I ended up taking a chemical bath which left me disfigured."

"Gee boss, you don't look so bad to me." said Moe.

"Well mom always did say I was a dashing fellow." he grinned while looking around. "Keep a sharp eye out boys, if it looks shiny or important, take it."

"You can count on us Joker sir." Lar added with a solute.

"Wait a minute, what about the guard?" Curl questioned in slight panic.

"I told you already you stooge, they're laid off." Joker said narrowing his eyes at Curl. "That's why we're robbing this place now."

"Yeah lame brain try to keep up." Moe added and slapped Curl in the forehead.

"Hmmm!"

"Hey Mr. J, I think I found something." spoke Harley while looking at smaller containers on a shelf.

"That's new." Joker said walking up to look at it. "Of course it has been a while since I was last here."

"Should we take em boss?" asked Lar.

"Eh, why not. I'm not picky." Joker shrugged.

Harley reached up and grabbed one of them and grunted since she had to use both arms and it felt heavy. "Hey Mr. J, you never told me you were Red Hood before."

"I was A Red Hood Harl. There were others before me. Red hood was actually the gangs scapegoat. I try not to think too much about the past, pushing those bad thoughts in the back of your head and not caring about them makes life much better. Bad memories such as the fools who couldn't appreciate my comedic genius, my shithole of a home, the death of my wife-"

"WIFE?!" cried Harley with wide eyes as she nearly dropped the container.

"Yeah, poor broad was electrocuted cooking dinner." Joker shrugged it off. "But that's life for you. Wasn't that far from her due date and suddenly _BZZZT_. Funny how life tends to rip away any and all happiness from you, don't you think? It almost makes me want to laugh, ah what the heck." Joker let out his trademark laugh and put his hands in his pockets.

Harley felt a little happy hearing her boss was still single, but it still hurt that there was some one before her and of course a little mad he never told her this before. It was then she saw a shadow loom over her and looked up at the ceiling before gulping. "Uh, Mr J?"

A batarang came past the psychopaths face and was imbedded in the ground.

Joker stopped laughing and looked up before grinning. "Well well well, it's about time you showed up. And here I thought you were done with our little get togethers. Get him boys."

The three goons felt nervous as Batman jumped down and landed in front of them before charging at him.

Harley hefted the container over her shoulder and took off for the exit. But what she didn't notice was a discarded lid and ended up tripping on it before falling to the ground with the container hitting the ground and breaking open and a little of it contents splashed in her face.

"Harley don't drop the property! How else are we supposed to make a quick dime on it if it's broken?" frowned Joker as he jumped at Batman with the two rolling on the ground after he dealt with the three men.

"Ew, bleck! It got in my mouth!" though repulsed she grabbed the broken canister with what little that remained inside it and rushed out.

"Well look at the time Batsy, wish I could stay and chat, but I have places to be and you have a fire to deal with." Joker pulled out a road flare with candy stripes painted on it. He ripped of the tab and threw it into one of the vats and ran off.

Batman's eyes widened before pulling out his grappling hook and fired it up at the rafters before pulling himself up and swung over before narrowly catching it before it hit the compounds. Sighing in relief he looked back down to see Joker and his men running out the door.

"Ta ta Batman!" cackled the Joker as the rest of them reached the van and piled in. "Punch it Harley!"

The henchwoman slammed her foot on the accelerator and the van sped off down the road.

Batman ran outside and narrowed his eyes at seeing the group get away.

At the hideout, Joker looked down at the broken container with disdain. "Great, just great! This stupid thing is worthless without….whatever was in it Harley!"

"Hey I tripped," she defended carrying two dishes of stakes to the Hyena's pen. "who leaves a lid lying around on the floor? Besides, I got at least… a fourth of it. That's still gotta be worth something to the right buyer, right?"

"Oh sure, Except we don't even know what on gods green earth it does you pea brained twit!" Joker shout angrily Slamming his fist against the table.

"It doesn't taste good that's for sure." Harley said placing the dishes down pulling off her mask. "I'll never forget that taste."

The two Hyena's ran over to the dishes and started biting into the meat with vigor.

"Ugh, you're lucky you got your looks." Joker plopped in his seat and groaned. "Why don't you go pay a visit to that redheaded bimbo Poison Ivy when you're done feeding the Hyenas. I need peace and quiet to work out this migraine."

"Sure thing Mr J." replied Harley before giggling as the two canines licked her cheek in appreciation for the meal. They suddenly reeled back and shook their heads before dashing over to their water bowls hoping to wash out the horrible taste from their mouths.

"Aw jeez." Harley huffed and left the pen. 'Maybe that stuff I got on me really stunk.'

Harley pulled on her street clothes. 'a hat and trenchcoat' before leaving the hideout. She hopped into one of the cars they had stashed away and drove out to the edge of Gotham where an abandoned greenhouse rested on a cliff.

She parked it in the driving lot nearby and walked over to the house Ivy built before knocking on the door.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

Harley flinched when she heard what sounded like a dog followed scratching on the door. "What the…?"

"Roger! Stop that!" came Ivy's voice before said woman opened the door a little bit. "Harley? What are you doing here? Did that rotten clown kick you out again?"

"Nah, he just needs alone time. When did you get a dog?"

"I didn't," she opened the door wider and stepped aside and gestured to the plant creature walking on four wood legs and a shrub like body. "I made a dog. The first of a new breed."

"Wow, now you're growin' animals now?" she asked crouching down as the dog walked over and rubbed against her leg.

"I call it a Dogwood." Poison Ivy spoke.

"A Dogwood? Wow Red, I never pegged you for a jokester." chuckled Harley while shutting the door as they walked over to the living room. "Let me guess, it's bark is worse than it's bite?"

"It's wooden exterior is just like any barb, but I plan on fixing that." remarked Ivy sitting down while ignoring the pun. "I have plans of making more like Roger here, only more vicious and and more durable."

"You could open your own little greenhouse pet shop. Come one come all! Get a little sapling puppy and get ten percent off any root goldfish or pussywillow kitten!" giggled Harley.

"Okay that's enough corny plant jokes." Poison Ivy insisted. "Can you at least tell me the reason you came by?"

"Well I can't really go anywhere else while Mr. J cools his jets. Also…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of the compound she managed to pocket before leaving. "Can you take a look at this stuff?"

"I can try, but where'd you get it?" asked Ivy while taking the vial.

"Ace Chemicals, did you know Mr. J use to work there?"

"Harley, what have I told you before? I don't give a damn about the Joker, he's no good for you." remarked Ivy as she walked over to a microscope she kept nearby. "You'd be much better off staying far away from that man. I'd say you could do better but the only thing men see is just a pretty face, a pair of tits, and an ass to get their hands on."

"You're wrong Red! My puddin' loves me and just has a different way of showin' like so many others." huffed Harley while looking at Ivy with her eyes shifting down to the woman's rear without her realizing it.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." she spoke as she poured a dab of the compound between two pieces of glass. "Is he afraid of commitment?"

"Well, he does kinda change the topic when I suggest going further." remarked Harley while wincing as she felt a sudden jolt of pain while she scratched the back of her hand. "But now I think it might be because of his late wife."

"Wait, the Joker use to be married?" asked Ivy in surprise. "Who'd ever wanna marry that nutcase?"

"I think it was before he was the Joker. And from the sound of it she died while she was pregnant."

"Well she's lucky for one thing. She had the chance to carry a child, something I'll never know." she muttered while looking at the compound. "Hmmm, Interesting."

"What? What's the stuff?" asked Harley while scratching her arm.

"This is very similar to many mutagenic compounds I myself have used." Ivy explained. "It can manipulate the DNA of any organic material, and actually make it easy to splice with another's DNA at a hyper accelerated rate."

"Really? Cool, interesting." remarked Harley while taking her mask off while wiped her forehead. "Is it just me, or did it just get warmer in here?"

"We're the only one's here and neither of us have touched the thermostat." she replied looking at Harley and noticing the girl sweating a lot while scratching at her arms and legs. "Harley… did you get any of this on you?" questioned Ivy in worry.

"Uh, well if getting some of that stuff on my face and in my mouth, yeah." she panted while feeling another pain shoot through her skull and grabbed her head. "Ow."

"Harley!" Ivy rushed over to her friend. "Harley I need you to answer me, did you touch anyone or anything organic with you exposed skin before you got here?"

"Hy…..Hy…..HYENAS!" she snarled before her eyes turned solid white and her teeth grew in length and sharpness.

Ivy reeled back and saw Harley growl as her body frame started to grow with the suit looking too small on her while seeing claws start to tear through the gloves. The blonde clawed at her red and black clown suit feeling more uncomfortably constricted.

"Harley you need to calm down." spoke Ivy while Harley watched her tear the fabric off while seeing blonde fur growing on her arms and body. "Good god." Ivy spoke under her breath watching her friends ears become pointier.

Harley let out a snarl and stood up while ripping the lower back part away to show a Hyena tail swish out while Harley's face started to elongate into a snout. Once the transformation was complete Harley dropped to the floor with labored breath and her suit in torn shreds, barely covering her breasts and pelvis.

"Harley? Harley can you hear me?" asked Ivy in concern leaning down while Roger hid under the table.

"Uh….I feel funny…." muttered Harley whose voice sounded the same, just with a slightly deeper tone, but not too deep to be mistaken as a male. She looked at her hands and gasped before she went off upstairs and looked in the bathroom mirror. "AHHHH!" she screamed in horror.

"Harley calm down!" Ivy shouted while running up to the bathroom. "Nothing good comes from panicking."

"But look at me! I'm a...a….monster!" she cried out while covering her face.

"Nothing that can't be undone." she tried reassuring Harley while patting her back. "Just stay calm."

"Easy for you to say Red. All you gotta worry about is green skin, a hot ass and tits, a great scent." Harley listed off before her nose sniffed around while moving her head around Ivy. "A very great scent."

"Come on, let's get you down stairs." spoek Ivy while trying to ignore the sniffing and lead her back to the living room. Ivy guided her to the couch and set her down. "Do you feel anything else weird in your body?"

"Other than itchy and extra hot with all this fur, I'm peachy." she replied while sniffing across Ivy's arm. "Mhhh. You should bottle this scent."

"Harley calm down." spoke Ivy pulling her arm back. "Maybe you should try and take a nap to help you relax."

Harley moved an arm around the small of Ivy's waist. "Alright Red, but only if you join me."

"Harley, What's gotten into you?" asked Ivy while noting the girl's strength was more since she easily yanked her over onto her lap.

"I don't know. All I want to do is cuddle you." Harley replied while nuzzling her cheek with Ivy's. "Wow Red, I had no idea it'd feel this good to cuddle with another girl." she hummed happily while nuzzling Ivy cheek to cheek

Ivy blushed from the position and tried moving away, but Harley easily kept a tight grip on her.

"This is is better than cuddling Mr. J." smiled Harley with her tail wagging. "You know Red, I don't say this a lot, but I'm really glad you try to help me."

Ivy had a moment of realization. This might be just the thing to pry her from the clown's grip.

"And you know what else?" Harley lost her smile and her ears flattened. "I think I'm feeling a little emotional. Like I feel like just crying my eyes out."

'This might be my only chance. I have to try.' thought Ivy befor moving a hand to gently rub Harley's cheek. "Harley, if you want to cry, go ahead It's okay to cry."

Harley made a whimper before she let out a shriek and hugged Ivy closer before sobbing into her shoulder.

"That's it, let it all out." Ivy rubbed Harley's head while rubbing her back. "What is it that makes you feel this way?"

"I...I just realized….everything…..the Joker….did to me…." she cried.

"That's it Harley, break from his grip."

"All the hits….all the times he slapped me….the fact he never once showed real compassion!"

"Yes." Ivy pulled Harley into a hug. "You deserve to be treated better."

"And I gave up everything for him. A job at Arkham, my old life, and for what? Some kind of cheap lie I thought was love?" she sobbed.

"He made you this way, he made you into what you are. Look at what following him has done to your beautiful self. The real you, the one who doesn't need a monster like him in your life. He made you into his cheap bitch and look at what it has done, but now you're free to think for yourself." she leaned in and kissed Harley's forehead before resting the woman's head in her bosom.

Harley noted the body heat coming from Ivy and let out a low growl while making herself comfy against her friend's chest.

"We'll fix what his moronic path has done to you Harley, I swear it." Ivy whispered while scratching behind one of Harley's ears.

Harley moved her head to trail her tongue against the soft skin of Ivy's cheek.

Ivy was surprised, but didn't push her away and let her friend lick her cheek before yawning and slowly drifted off to sleep. Harley held her close and laid down before closing her eyes

The next morning Harley awoke to find Ivy was gone and she now had a blanket over her body. She let out a whimper at the lack of body heat and sniffed the air for her scent. "Red?"

"In the bathroom!" Ivy called from upstairs while she finished brushing her teeth.

Harley's tail wagged as she came back downstairs.

"You gave me quite the wake up sweety." Ivy stated.

"But I just woke up." Replied Harley.

"You may have, but...um, was the hyena you touched a male?"

"Of course. Both are, why?"

"Look under the blanket." stated Ivy.

Harley did so and gasped in shock before bringing both hands to cover her crotch area. "Red, please tell me I'm dreamin'."

"Fraid not, it was jabbing me in the back and woke me up."

"Oh god someone shoot me." she groaned while covering her face.

"Harley, I promised I'd help fix you and that is what I'm going to do." smiled Ivy while scratching behind both Harley's ears. "I can't say it'll be easy, but I will do my best."

"Ah gee Red, you know just the spot to touch." panted Harley with her tail wagging.

Ivy pulled her hand away as she walked back to her microscope. "For now all we can do is study this sample of the compound. And maybe, just maybe, if altered correctly, I can regain my fertility."

"You think this," she looked down at the bulge under the blanket. "Could actually do something that big?"

"For me, it's a chance too good to pass up. But we'll need more of this compound to work with."

"You mean bust into that old factory again and get more?"

"If it's still there. I may need to call on a few favors. Once I have enough we'll both have what we want."

"You got it Red, but can you do one more thing for me?"

"Name it."

"Could you scratch my ears again? I think I'm really liking that." she grinned.

Ivy giggled and walked back over. "Whatever you say." Ivy replied scratching behind her ears as she felt like mush from the feeling.

"Hmm." Harley looked down at her arm as a thought occurred to her "Hey red what are the chances this sorta thing happened to the hyenas after they licked me?"

Ivy's eyes widened as we cut back to the Joker's hideout. The clown prince of crime walked out of his bedroom wearing purple and green striped pajamas with a teddy bear that had a clown face painted on it. He let out a yawn and tossed the bear over his shoulder. "Harley, get my suit!"

All he got was silence in return.

"Harley?...Harley?"

Again all he got was silence.

"Where in sam hill-"

"Oh shut up over there! We're trying to sleep!" barked a male voice.

"Wha- who…" Joker looked around. "Who's the wise guy who said that?" he looked to where the voice came from and only saw the hyena pen. "Hmmm, must be hearing things."

"Don't crazy people always hear things?" questioned another voice.

"This guy's double that, so he can hear us big time." said the other voice.

Joker turned and looked at the pen before he saw an arm covered in grey fur reach through the grate of the pen and undo the latch. As the door opened two figures walked out with Joker staring slack jawed before he smiled and began to laugh.

"What's with him?"

"Beats me."


	14. Cetus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Cetus and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-on the sea bottom, outside Virginia-

We find Percy Jackson walking the sea bottom while humming a tune. The reason why he's all the way out here and not at Camp Half Blood? Well let's just say he wanted to better understand his powers, especially after facing a massive half cousin in the Bermuda Triangle. So he decided to do what his now dead brother Orion did, and walk on the seafloor. And he was having the time of his life.

'This is a great workout under all this pressure. I can actually feel my muscles exerting with each step.' He thought while a small Tuna swam by. But as he walked up an underwater ridge, he looked down and noticed an undersea cave nearby.

'Hmm, strange. Didn't think that a cave was this close to Roanoke Island...wait? Why do I know this? Oh wait son of Poseidon, duh.' he started swimming down with ease while using the current to propel him there faster.

That was when he saw something moving in the cave, something large and almost snake like. He stopped and swam to the side while trying not to make any sounds.

The thing moved towards the entrance as a large sea serpent like monster with the tail and fins of a whale and the head of some kind of ancient whale, since it had sharp dagger like teeth and a very slim head. It looked around before moving its body towards the surface with its entire body ranging about seventy feet long.

'Woah, never seen that fella before.' thought Percy. He then remembered that some sea monsters had treasure in their keep and decided to swim down there and grab a few weapons for his friends, and maybe a shield for himself. After making sure the monster wasn't coming back, he swam into the cave.

And found a small hole at the top of the cave with lights shining from above. Percy thought this was strange but persevered as he swam up and made it to the surface. He gasped as he got acquainted with the air again as he slowly looked around and saw...a small apartment with electricity, a small bed, a mini fridge, and a stack of books that looked over three hundred years old in the corner.

"Either that guy has a thing with small stuff, or someone else is bunking here." he remarked climbing onto the shore.

As he looked around he noticed that there were some pictures, not photographs, but actual paintings of a woman getting chained on a rock as a man with winged sandals faced a huge sea monsters that was rushing towards them. "Strange. But nice craftsmanship." He then looked a little more carefully and noticed that the man was holding….a severed head with snakes for hair. "Wait a sec, that looks like Medusa's head. But if that's the case, that guy's-"

" **AH!** " Yelled a deep booming voice from the hole. " **THAT WAS SOME GOOD FISHING BOATS!"**

'Crap!' Percy thought before slipping under the bed.

" **NOW TO GET OUT OF THIS FORM.** " The voice said before a green flash entered the room. As it subsided a more feminine voice came into Percy's line of hearing. "Mmm, that's much better."

'What the heck is going on?'

"Maybe some wine would get this human taste out of my mouth." The voice said again as Percy saw a pair of human legs with green sandals walk by and open the fridge. "Hmm, which year? 1775? Or 1861? Meh, why not 1945? That was a good year. Especially after my boss decided to follow that oath."

'Wait, does she mean my dad?'

"Funny. He never calls me for anything big anymore." The woman sighed before walking towards the bed and sitting on it. "Even if I got my name started with ravaging Aethiopia. Still I almost had a good lunch if that bastard Perseus didn't fly on his pretty little sandals and turn me into stone for a few centuries."

'Crap! Now I know who this is!' he thought with panic. 'If she finds out my name, no doubt she'll be pissed!'

The woman then noticed a strange smell. "Hm? What the….is that the bosses scent? No, it can't be. He's out fishing somewhere in the Cape of Good Hope."

Percy saw her feet stand up and tried scooting back deeper under the bed.

"And it can't be a demigod. They aren't that stupid or brave to face me." She said before looking under the bed. "Mmm nothing….wait. I don't have orange shirts. So why is there a huge orange shirt under here?"

Percy stayed completely still and prayed to his father she just assumed he was clothes. But it wasn't to be as she grabbed him and pulled him out.

"A demigod." She frowned. "What do you want here little boy?"

Percy gulped as he looked to see a young woman with a punk rocker's shirt and pants, green and blue colors that is, long red hair that reached to her neck, a rack of D cup breasts, on each arm was a bracelet of bronze and gold. Her neck had a choker with silver spikes on it and the shirt read, ' _Master of Whales_ '. Her dark blue eyes looked at him with distaste.

"Either you answer me or I will throw you into the water and eat you." She glared.

"Uh….well….I am…." he gulped. 'Wait, I know!' "My name is nobody."

"...you must think of me as a fool." She growled. "I'm not a stupid blind cyclops. So either you tell me your name and godly parent or I will not only eat you, but I will also use your spine as a toothpick!"

"You might not like what you hear." he warned.

"Try me little boy." She frowned while sounding a little like Clarisse for a second.

"I'm Percy Jackson and my dad is Poseidon, aka, your boss."

She looked at him in confusion before panicking. "Oh gods! I'm terribly sorry...wait a minute! The boss promised never to have demigod children after WWII. How can you even exist?"

"He kinda broke the oath and met my mom."

"...WHAT!" She yelled as she started to gain scales around her eyes. "He. Did. WHAT!?"

'Shit!'

"Oh he's dead now!" She growled. "And I don't care if he's a god! Breaking an oath like that...GAH! That tears it! I Cetus, the bane of Cassiopea, will head right over to his fancy palace and swallow him whole! That mother-"

"Woah woah, easy there." he spoke up. "I never pegged you for someone who got riled up about something like that."

"You mortals never understand." She said looking right at him. "We monsters are more careful about oaths then you and the Gods and Titans that act like big shot mother humping movie stars."

'Man, who knew Cetus was pretty much a modern day punk girl?' he thought. "Uh, can you put me down now?"

"No." She said while the scales receded into her skin. "But while you are here. Tell me, what else has happened. Any MORE children I should know about?!"

"Maybe." he replied while sighing since it was gonna be weird to say all this while held upside down.

"Well spill it."

(One long conversation later)

Cetus looked at him in shock at what she just heard. "So, that cannibal is rising and you," she poked Percy's head hard. "Fought a war god and a cyclops."

"Yes." he deadpanned.

She sighed before turning him around and grabbed Percy's shirt. "I get it but tell me, why the hell are you named Percy? Is it a fricken nickname for something?"

"Yeah...about that…..it's named after the guy in the painting."

Cue a very pissed off Cetus. "YOU ARE NAMED AFTER THAT BASTARD!" She yelled while Percy winced from the yell. "I could eat you right now, but I think I should let you live."

"Wait what?"

"Yes but," she grinned darkly. "I'm going to make sure your life is a miserable one. Even if you stay away from the sea I will find you and make sure anything you do falls to ruin! AHAHA!"

Percy gulped and reached for Riptide while she didn't notice.

"Or," she grinned even more darkly. "I could stay by you and make sure that anyone that sees you as a potential suitor will be eaten by me."

'It's official, time for my escape!'

"And don't try anything." She said as the hole started to fill with rocks. "Escaping a monster in there own home is not only foolish but stupid as well. Percy Jackson."

"Well ya see, you and I have different opinions on that." he replied before uncapping Riptide and held the tip up to her neck.

"Good move." She remarked. "I haven't been this close to a blade since Perseus." She spat that out like it was poison. "But you forgot one tiny thing."

"And that would be?"

Cetus grinned as a long tail grabbed the sword and threw it to another corner of the room. "Some monsters can use their true forms' parts as weapons in their human forms."

'Shit!' he thought before running towards his blade. Only to get grabbed by the same tail from before as he dangled upside down again.

"He he. I have to say. You are-"

Ring ring.

Cetus stopped for a second as she turned to a small conch like phone with a clear tray of water on the side. "I wonder who would be calling now?" She said before walking towards it and picking the conch up as the water started to form….a face both knew all too well. "B-Boss!"

"Dad?" muttered Percy in surprise with a little relief since it seemed like his prayer was answered.

" _Hello son, Cetus._ " The god said as he glared at the monster. " _Why in all of creation are you holding my son like that?_ "

"Oh? This? It's uh….a way to help him exercise!" she spoke while moving Percy up and down. "Helps loosen the muscles."

" _Yes and the fact I could hear Percy's prays all the way from the Caspian Sea has NOTHING to do with it?_ "

"Well um...you see…"

" _Save it Cetus. I know you were about to cause some kind of problem involving his given name. Now you have two options, one you continue to stay mad at Percy and force me to send you to Tartarus. Or two, you become my sons protector for the rest of his life._ "

"What?!" both cried out with Cetus letting go of Percy in shock.

" _Yes and since you just let Percy go. That means you want to be his protector._ " The god said while Cetus looked ready to faint. " _Now, swear on the Styx to never harm my son, his family and friends, and to protect him with your life or I will cast you into the lowest pits of Tartarus, more specifically, the Phlegethon._ "

Cetus paled and gulped while letting out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I swear on the River Styx not to hurt Percy, his friends, or family, and to keep him safe for the rest of his breathing life."

KABOOOOOM!

" _Hmm so the Styx can hear all the way down here. Interesting but Cetus._ " The god of the seas said with a stern look. " _If you break your promise, then not only will I send you to the Phlegethon but I will cut you into pieces and scatter you all over the river banks!_ "

"Y-Yes boss!" She said in fear.

" _Good now if you excuse me. I need to finish something important. And it involves my son's birth…..never mind._ " And with that the water fell back into the tray and remained still.

Cetus slowly put the conch down and slowly turned to Percy with a scowl and her eye twitching. "Looks like I'm sticking around with you." She frowned while walking towards the bed and sighed. "I should have stayed in bed today." she pointed at him. "But I swear to Zeus, if you make me call you master and make me wear a stupid outfit, I'll find a loophole in the promise."

"Um. Sorry to break your bubble, but I'm not that type of person. Plus I wouldn't make you wear anything like that without your consent."

"Suuuure, just like that idiot Perseus went ahead and made me a statue without my consent." she growled.

"To be fair. You did try to eat someone." He said while gulping a little from her dark glare. 'Yep, she's another Charisse.'

"Yes, and I was ordered to do so by the boss after that girl's mother acted like a spoiled rich girl with a fat forehead." She glared. "So don't go reminding me of my failed mission."

"Sorry." he apologized. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

"Besides using you as bait." She frowned. "I think if you pour me some wine it will work. Heck I'm 'generous' so I'm going to let YOU have some!"

"No thanks, I don't drink that stuff." he replied as he walked over and started pouring some wine into a glass.

"Yet you sons of the boss could just turn the wine into water and vice versa." Cetus frowned. "Really. Are you just unfamiliar with your own powers? Even that bastard had better understanding than you."

He rolled his eyes and walked over before handing her the glass.

"Thank you." She said before gulping the wine down. "Ah. 1945, a good year indeed."

"So….what now?"

"You tell me." She said with a sigh. "It's your call. I'm just a frickin servant now."

"No your not. And um….maybe getting to know each other more?"

"Well what else do you need to know? I'm a sea monster who works for your dad, that's it."

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and the like." Percy said before getting the courage to sit down on the bed right besides her. "So...want to talk?"

"Fine. But don't laugh." She said before telling him. "I like wine and anything blue, I hate your namesake and bad wine, my hobbies are hunting smaller monsters and cooking. And…." She looked away with a light blush.

"And what?"

"...and writing romance novels." She said while blushing like mad.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes really." Cetus said while looking right at him. "Does that make you laugh or what!?" 'If he laughs I will hurt him oath or no oath!'

"N-No!" he spoke with his hands up. "I...just didn't expect that is all."

She looked him over carefully before sighing. "You're the first one I told and I'm impressed how you took it. Really mature, for a boy."

"Well if it helps, I didn't expect you to be so….punkish."

"You should have seen me back in Ancient Rome. I was a feared woman with a sadistic personality." She chuckled. "But I adopted this look after seeing some mortals wearing them while listening to music, written by some guy named Ozzy Osbourne."

"Well I got no problem if you wanna be like that and write romance."

"And what about you? Any likes, dislikes, hobbies and the like?" She said while mimicking Percy a bit.

"Well I like blue food while going on quests, I dislike nearly getting killed or have to clean up someone else's mess, I do enjoy taking walks and hanging out with friends, and that's about it."

"So nothing else?"

"Nope...ok I um...like reading romance too. But only in Greek and somehow...Latin."

"That's a surprise." She said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have imagined a boy like you to read such books. Now tell me, are they over fifteen or under?"

"Under, why?"

"Oh just I write on both ends of the spectrum. But my best works are the ones over fifteen." She grinned. 'Such hot works.'

Percy nodded before seeing her eyes droop as she dropped the glass.

"Yawn…." She said while her head landed on the pillow next to Percy. "So...tired….night night...zzzz."

Percy blinked and looked at the glass. 'One glass and she's out?' He looked at it before feeling exhausted as well, especially after walking on the sea bottom for hours. 'Well, maybe one nap wouldn't hurt.'

As he layed down on the bed, he found himself getting into a bear hug by a sleeping Cetus as her chest was pressed against his face. 'Then again, maybe I should have just napped AWAY from her.'

He struggled but found himself locked in her grip and Percy's eyes started to droop. 'Looks like I'll worry about it when we get up.' He then closed his eyes and fell into the realm of sleep.


	15. Ash's different selves and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ash's different selves and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Virbank city, forest area-

It was a sunny day as Ash, Cilan and Iris walked towards the next city. Well it would have if Iris didn't get them completely lost for five straight hours.

"Alright, I'm positive it's this way."

"You said that four hours ago." Ash groaned while a Joltik jumped into Iris' hair. "And I think we're lost."

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are."

"Jol." Spoke the electric insect pokemon from inside her hair. "Jol Jol."

"Just admit we're lost already." groaned Ash.

"No. Only a kid will give up!" She frowned before they fell into a hole. "AHHH!"

"Ow." groaned Cilan since he landed under Ash and Iris.

"He he looks like we got ourselves a couple of twerps." Laughed a familiar voice. "Right guys?"

"You can never beat a classic." laughed another familiar voice.

"Agreed." Another voice laughed. "And seeing the look on that big haired twerp is like music to my beautiful ears."

'Great, them again.' thought the group with a sigh.

"Maybe it would be a fun idea to use that splitting machine we bought online?"

"Yes, with my rare bottle caps as the payment!"

"Oh hush up James. You'll be able to find plenty more."

"At least we didn't use your bra and panties for that one right James." The third voice grinned before the sound of choking was heard. "G...Gah!"

"Say that again and I'll make sure to replace you using the machine!"

"Um…..nothing."

"That's what I thought Meowth." Spoke Jessie as the choaking stopped.

'Really. Bras and panties set her off.' Ash sighed before realizing the danger of the mentioned machine. "Wait, splitting machine?!"

"That's right twerp. We're gonna use it to make copies out of all your pokemon to use as our own private army." laughed Meowth.

"And maybe split you three into copies as well so they can have some teachers to train them." James said. "Or just the main twerp. The other two seem more….childish in my opinion."

"Especially the twerpet." Jessie said with a sigh. "Really the other twerpets were better than her."

"Like the first one? She seemed like she had more spunk to her."

"And the second one, she was more calmer and reasonable."

"And the third, best rival I ever had."

"But her? It feels like we're fighting an ameteur most of the time."

"Yep, even with that Excadrill. She's just a pain in the butt. Plus I've seen better trainers than her."

"Yea, even a baby Happiny with super strength was better than this twerpet." Meowth said as Iris started to yell at them. "Especially a noisy one at that!"

The group laughed while ignoring Iris' shouts.

Ash sighed as he activated a pokeball and Pignite came out. "Pignite, use Brick Break to launch us out of this hole."

"Pig." The pokemon said before charging up its hand and causing a small explosion to occur in the hole as they all were blown out of the hole and landed on Iris. "Pignite."

"Ah! Get off!"

"Oh sorry." Ash said before getting off of her. "Didn't expect that to happen."

"Grab the twerp!" called Meowth.

"Or we can split him." Jessie grinned while pointing a tube like vacuum hose attached to a backpack with a large bulb on it.

"Plus it will be the first official test on the splitting machine." James agreed while pointing his machine at Ash.

"Ok but," Meowth said while pointing his machine at the Trainer. "Just don't set the dial to overload."

The two humans didn't listen and turned the machines on while focusing on Ash. All the while setting it to a setting that had a skull on it.

"Guys?" Meowth asked while making the same mistake as his friends. "Are you paying attention to my warning by chance?"

"What warning?"

"Not to put the setting to overload."

"There's a setting for that?" James asked.

"Enough talking and more twerp splitting!" Jessie growled.

Ash stumbled forward and dug his feet in the ground as the sucking got stronger. As he struggled to keep his balance, he felt his body splitting as the bulbs on the Team Rocket members started to turn a bright red as electricity started to appear on the backpacks.

"It's working!" James laughed before smelling something burning. "Hey guys, do you smell anything strange by chance?"

"Now that you mention it….yes." Meowth said. "Did you start cooking some toast by chance?"

"Who would cook toast at this time?"

"Oh no." Meowth realized as the machines started to explode.

KABOOOM!

"Damn it!" The cat pokemon frowned as they were blasted into the air. "You DID set the machine to overload!"

"I thought you wanted us to!"

"No I did not!" He yelled. "I said NOT to do it!"

"Well I guess we have to say the usual."

"Yea, Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They said in unison as a small star twinkled in the sky for a second.

Ash gasped as the machine's suction final stopped. But he felt….off for some reason.

"Ugh. That was so fucking annoying!" Spoke a girl's voice with a royal air to it. "Worse than a fucking Thunderbolt to the ass."

"Yes, but it left an unkempt mess on my person." Spoke another girl's voice with a dignified tone.

"I have such a massive headache." Spoke another girl's voice in a small tone. "Does anyone have any aspeine?"

"No just some medicine for heart ache." Said a sad voice with a hint of romantic air to it. "But where's my romance books? I need to finish reading the newest Pokemon Love novel by the end of the day."

"Fuck your stupid books!" spoke the first voice.

"Knock it off." The second voice said. "We don't need any tension between us, well not until one o'clock."

"Um, girls?" The third voice said. "I think some people are looking at us, especially the palm tree."

The rest of the girls turned with Ash and his friends staring with gaping mouths.

"What are you looking at knaves?" Asked a girl with long pink hair, a long blue ballroom dress with red bows on the sides and near her B cup bosom, some yellow bows were on either side of her head. "Never saw a fucking woman before?"

"You should learn to be a little less vulgar." spoke another girl who looked just like Ash with a feminine face while decked in a cafe maid's dress with a A cup chest. "It might help in the future."

"Yes," Spoke a blond haired girl with a orange dress, a blue bow over her C cup breasts, a pair of red high heels, and a pink headband bow on her head. "It might help you make friends."

"Or get you a boyfriend." Grinned a brown haired girl in a pink shirt with bows on each side of her shoulders, a pair of white pants, a BB cup chest, and white shoes. "A hunky one at that."

"Oh up yours!"

"Um….who or what are you?" Asked Iris while looking at them. 'The pink kid I sort of remember but the other three….'

"Oh dear," the maid said. "Looks like the child of the group is having a tantrum. Don't worry, I will prepare some lunch at two o'clock on the dot."

"Yeah, so shut your trap brat!" growled the pink haired girl.

"For once," the brown haired girl said. "I agree with miss large butt here."

"Don't start with me!"

"Um," Ash asked the four. "Are you….me?"

"Quite right master Ash." The maid bowed. "We are you, but not in the exact terminology."

"Then, who are you?"

"I'm, or we, are your personas that you used over the course of your adventures. Such as I was." The maid bowed. "I'm Satoshi, the dutiful maid."

"I'm Satoko." curtsied the blonde haired girl.

"I'm the princess of all, mistress Satomi." The noble lady chuckled with a grin. "And don't you fucks forget it."

"I'm Juliet." beamed the last girl. "And I think you're hot."

Ash panicked with a blush as Iris went into anger mode.

"Don't be ridiculous! You all are girls and he's a boy. Do you need glasses or what?"

"Yep. She needs a good spanking." Satomi growled. "And a good fucking paddling to boot."

"She does seem rather rude." remarked Satoshi.

"And a brat." Juliet frowned. "A spoiled brat that can't find a boyfriend even if she looks inside a Charizards' butt!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" growled Iris with Cilan needing to hold her back.

"She said," spoke Satoko. "That you are a brat. And from your reaction, it proves you are a sniveling baby with no real world experiences at all."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Yep." Satoshi frowned before walking up to her and giving her a neck chop. "She's unworthy of being master Ash's companion."

"Uh, master?" spoke Ash blinking.

"Yes, we all came from you thus," she bowed. "You are our master, master Ash."

"Meh, and frankly it sucks." frowned Satomi.

"Even if you were blushing at him for the last ten minutes." Juliet grinned. "Trust me, you love this."

"S-Shut up!" Satomi blushed. "It's not fucking true!"

"Yes it is." spoke Satoshi.

"I have to agree." Satoko grinned. "You like him more then you let on miss mega butt."

"SHUT UP!" Satomi yelled with a massive blush across her face.

Pikachu's ears drooped at the extremely weird situation.

"Oh," Juliet smiled while picking up Pikachu. "Hello pal, how's everything doing with your life? Find any mates by chance?"

"Pika?" The pokemon said in confusion.

"Still cute as ever." Satoko smiled. "Even if you shocked me and Ash that one time."

"Master Ash, shall we resume the journey?" asked Satoshi.

"Or are we just going to stand around like fucking Meowths?" Satomi frowned. "Because if we are then just place the brat in the hole and leave her be."

"I say let's go and find a nice waterfall with a good view of the sunset." Juliet smiled. "It might be a good time Ash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know." Satoko smiled. "A good time, with some ladies and a big butt to keep you company."

"That's it!" Satomi walked over and picked Satoko up. "You can go in the hole and stay there with the bitch!"

"Don't." Satoshi frowned. "Or you will make master Ash angry. And you know that you don't want to do that."

"Uh, maybe you could put her down?" suggested Ash to the girl.

"...fine." Spoke Satomi with a blush as she let down Satoko. "Only for you….Ash." She said that part in a low, yet loud voice.

"Ah, the beauty of seeing a shy girl who can't speak the truth." giggled Juliet.

"Shut up!" She glared. "Or should I push you into the hole instead miss smut lover?"

"Both of you stop acting like children. We need to keep moving." spoke Satoshi.

"And also," said Satoko. "It's getting dark and a Joltik went up huge butt's dress."

"Jol." The mention pokemon said before climbing out of the dress. "Joltik."

"AHHHH!" screamed Satomi jumped back. "Get it away get it away!"

"It's just a bug pokemon." Spoke Juliet. "Really you're worse then Misty. That bitch." She said that last part to herself.

"Ash, maybe we should keep going before it gets too dark." spoke Cilan while having Iris on his back.

"I think that's a good idea." Ash said before realizing a very bad thing. "Um, where should we go?"

"I say east." Satoshi said. "If that's alright with you, master Ash?"

"Well it's worth a try."

"Ok." Juliet smiled before latching onto Ash's arm. "Let's go Ash!"

He blushed as she tugged him forward with the rest following.

(A while later)

"Um, is this supposed to be there?" Asked Satoko while looking at a rather large cliff in front of them.

"I don't think so." spoke Satoshi.

"Yea. Just fucking great!" Satomi growled. "We follow the maid and we get even more lost!"

"It could be worse." Juliet chuckled. "That palm tree might have woken up."

Cue said girl waking up. "Uh...what? What happened?"

"I chopped your neck." Satoshi said with a frown. "Did you have a nice five hour nap?"

"FIVE HOURS?!"

"Stop screaming like an Exploud!" Satomi growled. "Or I will punch you in between the fucking eyes!"

Iris got off Cilan's back and stamped over to Satoshi. "What's the big idea of knocking me out!"

"You were about to harm us." Satoko said. "We only defended ourselves miss tree head."

"My head is not a tree!"

"Then why is there a colony of Cubchoos in there?" Joked Juliet as the dragon girl freaked out. 'He he. Never gets old.'

"AH! Get them out get them out get them out!"

"Oh sure." Satomi grinned. "Hey green head, can I borrow your bloody knife?"

"Uh...why?"

"To cut the grass." She said sarcastically. "NO! I'm going to cut the bitch's hair off with it!"

"You stay away from my hair!"

"Then what should I do to get rid of the ice pokemon? Burn it? Pull it out? Use Pikachu's Thunder on it?" she turned to the pokemon. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Pikachu use Thunder on her!"

"Pika." The pokemon sighed before charging up and sending a blast of lightning right at Iris. "Chu!"

"AHHH!" cried out Iris from feeling the electricity. She then coughed out smoke as her hair….fell out.

"Yep." Satoko smiled. "It's a good look on you baldy."

Cilan and Ash covered their ears as Iris rubbed around her head and went wide eyed.

"He he." Juliet smiled. "Looks like the Pokemon are gone. And so is your chance at finding love. What a shame." 'Not!'

"You….You…..BITCHES!"

Satoshi sighed before glaring at her with a look that even Arceus would pale at. "Be quiet child or I will make sure that your hair will be the least among your worries, miss brat."

"Yea. Be a good bitch and shut the hell up!" Satomi glared along with Satoko and Juliet, who both looked ready to send her packing into the sky.

Ash and Cilan gulped since they could practically see the angry auras from all five girls.

"And if you don't shut up and be nicer to master Ash." Satoshi said with a colder glare. "We will make sure you never see a spoon the same way ever again."

"Ash, what do we do?" Cilan asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Ash whispered back. "Any ideas?"

"If we let them fight near here, they might fall off the cliff."

"Maybe if we distract them. Maybe it'll calm them down?"

"Pika Pi." spoke Pikachu with a nod.

"The question is...how to do it." Cilan said as the four pissed off girls walked even closer to Iris with hate on their faces. "Please tell me you have an idea Ash!"

"Just one." Ash said before walking in front of the girls. "Um, hey girls….ever liked anything besides pokemon?" 'Hope it works.'

"Oh that's easy." Juliet said with a lighter expression. "You Ash."

"...excuse me?"

"Are you that dense?" Satomi frowned. "We….like like you."

"Like a couple." Satoko smiled.

"A fine master and lover, master Ash." Grinned Satoshi.

Ash blushed while Iris stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"THAT'S IT!" Satomi yelled before grabbing Isis. "You're getting a fucking spanking you bitch!"

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Sorry but no way in hell!" She growled as Satoshi pulled a branch from a nearby tree and walked towards her with a false smile.

"Hold her still, I don't want to miss."

"Way ahead of you." Satomi grinned as she moved Isis around so her ass was exposed. "Take aim and….. fire one!"

KURACK!

"OW!"

KURACK KURACK!

The spanking continued for an hour as Iris felt every painful hit on her ass.

"Just a bit more." Juliet grinned.

"And make it a big smack too." Satoko said with a smirk.

"S-Stop please! I'll be good! I swear!" Iris cried out.

"On your soul and hate for anything ice type?" Satomi said with a sadistic grin.

"Yes! Just please stop spanking me!"

"Mmm, maybe."

KURACK!

"Ok. Now you're forgiven." Satomi grinned as Satoshi gave Isis the most nasty thrack anyone ever heard. "Now what do you say to Master Ash?"

"Ow!" Iris gasped. "I'm sorry for calling you a kid Ash." 'I can't feel my butt!'

"And?"

"And I'm sorry for hurting you and acting like a….do I have to say this?"

"Yes. Or I could spank you so hard your ass will fall off."

Iris paled. "Ok ok! I'm sorry for being a little kid! Please no more spanking!"

"Alright." Satoshi said.

KURACK!

"Just a reminder not to be a brat to master Ash." She said as Satomi dropped her on her very red butt.

"AH!" Iris jumped up. "That hurt!"

"So is life." Juliet said. "Deal with it miss virgin baldy."

Iris huffed and walked away while Ash, Cilan, and Pikachu sweatdrop.

"So," Satoko asked Ash. "Was that satisfying for you?"

"Uh, sure?"

That was when Juliet hugged Ash. "Thank you so much Ash."

He hugged her back while Cilan went to get Iris an ice pack.

"Hey!" Satomi frowned before hugging Ash. "Leave Ash alone you fucking bitch!"

"No way! You go and hug some other cutie if you're gonna act like that!"

"No way!"

"Um…" Satoko said before hugging Ash as well. "I want in as well."

"Same here." Satoshi said also hugging Ash. "Master Ash has enough space in his heart to like all four of us."

Ash blushed while each girl rubbed their heads against his cheeks or chest.

"Looks like there's a fragrance of attraction between them." Cilan chuckled as Iris grumbled as the ice pack cooled her still hurting ass.

'Crazy brats.'

"Oh and Master Ash." Satoshi said with a smile. "I recommend making miss baldly your student. Like mistress May and Dawn a while back."

"Yeah, teach the brat some stuff she can actually use." frowned Satomi.

"And maybe teach her how to get a boyfriend." Juliet grinned. "She needs it."

"Plus she needs to grow up." Satoko laughed. She leaned up and kissed Ash's left cheek.

"Don't forget me." Juliet smiled before kissing Ash's chin.

"Hey! Don't hog him!" Satomi growled before kissing Ash's lips.

"Um…." Satoko said before kissing Ash's right cheek. "Like it Ash?"

Ash's face was crimson red and just gave a single nod before falling back and passed out.

"He he. To quote the baldy." Spoke Satoko. "'What a kid'. A cute one at that."

Said girl blushed with anger as the camera went black.


	16. Inque and Terry

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Inque and Terry

Series: Batman Beyond

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One of Gotham's chemical facilities was closed with no one in sight without any lights on. There was not a soul around until a black goo started to make its way towards the facility.

It easily slid under the door and made its way to the storage area. It hopped from shadow to shadow to avoid being seen by security cameras. It moved over near a container with some pink chemical inside and made sure no one was around before stretching up and taking form. The form was female with a black body suit with a blue .swirl that made it look like it was mixed with her water, and her skin was tinted blue

"This is just what I need." she grinned before typing away at the control panel. There was a beep from the computer at the top of the container slid open on a hinge. "Just need a small sample and my body will be ready to get revenge on that bat."

She turned away on the computer not noticing the warning sign as she climbed on top of the lid

"One quick dip is all I need." she slowly moved one leg into the compound. Just as she touched the liquid the lid slammed shut, throwing her into the container. "Ah!" she gasped out while trying to push the lid open. She heard a machine power up and she saw what looked like a blender start to lower into the liquid from the container. "Hey! What's the big idea?" she frowned while feeling her body tingle as she tried blasting her arms at the glass.

But before she could make any progress the blender started up, catching her in its pull. She felt herself get spun around with the liquid while feeling her body feel like it was dissolving.

'Whats happening?' She thought before losing consciousness. Her body liquefied and mix with the chemical. Soon the blender stopped and the machine began to beep again.

That's when a certain teen slowly entered the lab via a skylight.

"Alright, I'm here where the alarm was triggered, but nothing seems out of place." he said over his comlink to Bruce.

"Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The chemicals in that room are extremely dangerous if exposed to organic matter."

"Ok." he said as he walked through the facility and near the container holding Inque. "And how dangerous are we talkin?"

"They could mess up both your body and mind beyond repair." he said as Terry approached the bat holding Inque.

"Duly noted." he replied while looking at the vat before seeing some bubbles in it. "What the-" he said before a pink fist hit the glass, cracking it. "Bruce, I think I found something, or someone for that matter."

Just then the fist hit the glass again, breaking the glass, sending its contents onto the floor in Front of Terry.

"Terry what was that? Who's there?"

"I don't know." he said as he jumped back to avoid the chemicals. He looked up and saw a pink glob slowly seep out and frowned. "But it doesn't look good."

The glob fell out of the container with a wet sounding thud as it hit the ground before beginning to take shape.

"Inque." muttered Terry with a frown at seeing the woman, whose usual dark blue and black color was more of a pink and white palette now.

"B-batman." she muttered as she swayed back and forth. "Ooh, my head feels dizzy."

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he slowly got closer to her.

"I feel...sleepy." she spoke before her body went to goo on the floor.

"Oh man, Bruce, what do I do?" He asked as he started to panick.

"Hmm, if she came out of the vat of chemicals, she might be a danger to anyone exposed. Try and see if you can get her in a container, but don't let a piece of her touch your skin."

"Ok." he said as he looked around for something to scoop her up in so he wouldn't get contaminated. He saw a glass beaker that looked big enough and grabbed it before walking over to Inque. He carefully pushed the beaker against her and she slipped in like a large pile of jello.

"Make sure it's sealed tight and bring her here." spoke Bruce.

"Ok." he said as he grabbed a large cork he saw on a nearby table and put in on the beaker. He made his way out of the factory and back into the Batmobile. He climbed in and put the beaker in his lap since there was no where else to put it and began the trip to the bat cave.

'I just know this is a bad idea.' He thought as he reached the bat cave. He climbed out and picked the container up while moving over to the table. "So what now Bruce?" He asked as an old man with a cane approached the table.

"I'll run a bio-scan over her to see if I can find out what she mixed herself with."

Just then the beaker began to shake and cracks formed.

"Might have to save that for later." spoke Terry as they backed away.

The beaker exploded and Inque leaped off the table. Her form quivered on the ground before her eyestalk rose up and looked around. It stopped when it looked at Terry. "Well well well, looks like we meet again, Batman."

"Inque, before you attack, just know that you were in a vat of unknown chemicals, we need to get you help." he calmly said to her.

She looked at her pink palette and formed her body back together. "I prefer the old color, helped me blend in better, but I can learn to like this one."

"Ok, now we're going to run some tests, so can you not attack me?" He asked as he got closer.

"Sure thing hot stuff, just tell Wayne over there not to get too grabby." spoke Inque as she sat on the table.

"Ok, how did you know he's Wayne?" Terry asked out of confusion.

"One thing to remember is with my type of work, learning to recognize a face comes in handy. Plus, I did a lot of research on him and found out he was the original batman."

"Hmmmm, and what are you going to do with this information?" Bruce asked as he came out of the shadows.

"I'll think it over after you're done with your scan." she remarked.

"Just lie down on the table your on and I'll get started" he said as he approached the table

"Just don't get too grabby buster." she replied laying down.

"Well, would you rather Batman did it?" He asked sarcastically as he hit some buttons on the computer next to the table.

"Hmm, not a bad idea."

"Well, it's over, so too bad" he said as the data scrolled onto the screen. "Now Batman, keep her occupied while I go over the data." Bruce said as Inque got off the table.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"I have an idea." Inque said as she made her way towards Terry "You can give me a little peek underneath that mask of yours."

"No, choose something else." Bruce said not even looking up from the computer.

Inque crossed her arms. "Alright, he can show me around this cave."

"Ok, but stay in the cave." he said.

"Alright then, lead the way."

"Ok, well, uh, over there is a giant coin for some reason, and here's a couple of costumes." he said as he tried to do his best to talk about stuff that he had no idea what they were.

"What's wrong? Old man Bruce never sprang for a tour?" teased Inque.

"Not really." he said sheepishly with a small chuckle. "Yeah, so, here is all the old batarangs" he said as he pointed to the display case.

"Wow, look like fossils compared to yours."

"Yeah, everything in here is ancient." he said, not noticing the mischievous grin on her face.

"Anything else you'd like to show me?" She asked as she grabbed one of his arms.

"Uh, well um...Bruce anything else to show her?" he asked the old man.

"You could show her the old batmobile, it's near the back." he said as he looked at the data some more. "Just try not to mess with it."

"Ok" terry said before Inque started to yank him to the back of the cave. "Easy there, it's not going anywhere."

She ignored him and continued on with only one thought on her mind. 'Now's the time where we can find some alone time.'

When she'd finally stopped pulling him they'd reached the edge of the cave where an old slick black car sat on an inactivated lazy Susan.

"Wow, now that's what I call ancient." joked Terry. "I mean, look at this thing it has wheels!" He said, not seeing the crazy look Inque was giving him.

"Still looks durable enough." remarked Inque while shifting to her other form and stretched up while enlarging her hands and moving them closer to Terry from behind.

"Yeah, it su-" Terry said before he was grabbed by her enlarged hands.

"Let's test it out." she purred before moving him onto the top while moving over him and let her body cover him and hold him down onto the roof of it.

"Huh? What do you mean? Let me go!" He shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Relax, we're just having fun." she spoke while her eyestalk rose up to look at him.

"Huh? What kind of fun?" He asked curiously as he continued to struggle.

Instead of answering Inque started to manipulate her body to where two tentacles rose up and hooked under his mask before pulling. Before he could protest his mask was off and she threw it deep into the cave and out of reach.

"Wow, younger than I thought." she remarked looking at his face. "But I'm not complaining."

'Shit, Bruce is gonna kill me.' he thought. before seeing the tentacles slid down against his neck and the suit while they moved across his chest from inside.

"Mmmmm, me like." she said as the tentacles began to look for a way to get the suit off him. "Now why don't you tell me how to get this off."

"What? No!" He said as he tried to reach a button on his belt. He reached it and pushed the button and expected her to get shocked, but all he saw was some electricity pass through her without her flinching a bit.

"Nice try big boy, but that's not gonna Work this time." she said as she changed her head to her human form. "Looks like that compound made my body immune to shocks, water, and freezing. So I'm not going anywhere big boy." she said before her eyestalk went back into her body while the rest of her body started to slide into the suit and around Terry's body. "Mmmm, come on, let's have some fun." she said, not noticing the figure behind her.

Terry would have replied, but Inque suddenly found herself getting sucked back and out of the suit.

Before she could fight back she was inside a stronger glass tank. "Hey! Let me out of here old man!"

"You ok batman?" He asked as he handed Terry his mask.

"Yeah." he responded putting it back on.

"I have some bad news, I found out what chemicals were mixed with her and what they did to her." he said as he began to make his way back to the main area of the bat cave.

"What are they?"

"A mixture of the joker's laughing gas and poison Ivy's love potion, though not exact replicas, they caused her to become as she she is now." he said as he pointed at her, now in her human form that was banging on the glass.

"So she's gone nutso and has a crush on me."

"Pretty much and because the two chemicals were so unstable, it's going to be hard, almost impossible to fix her." he said.

"Just great." groaned Terry. "So what now, she knows both our identities and the location of the bat cave?" Terry asked.

"The only options I can think of is to either keep her here, or try to work up a device to wipe her memory."

"Well, should we ask her?" He asked, not comfortable with wiping someone's memory.

"I've got a better idea." smirked Inque while sitting in the glass container.

"Oh, and what's that?" Bruce asked as he glared at her.

"You let me join in on this little work you two keep hidden."

"And why would we do that? You're already stuck in there" He said as he pointed toward the glass tank she was stuck in.

"Think about it. I'm a former hand for hire, so I have the dark secrets on some of Gotham's people you don't know, and with my powers, it would make work a lot easier."

"And what's in it for you? As you said, your a hired hand, you must want something." Bruce said as he approached the glass tank.

"Just let me at junior over there and I'm good."

"No raping him." he said with a frown.

"I'm not a rapist." she scowled. "But I wanna get up close and personal with him."

"That's not my decision, it's his." he said while pointing to Terry.

"As long as she doesn't try to pull anything like earlier, sure." he hesitantly said. "But where's she gonna stay?"

"Well, I could stay with you hot stuff." she said to Terry with a wink.

"Not gonna happen. My little brother or mom sees you, we're all fucked."

"I have plenty of empty rooms upstairs, or you could stay in the tank." Bruce said to her.

"Don't try anything on me, and I can work with that."

"Ok, I'll release you then." he said as he hit a button on the tank. It opened with Inque climbing out.

"Thanks, it was starting to get cramped in there." she said as she stretched her arms. "Oh, but there is just one thing I'll do before going to bed."

"And what's that?" Bruce asked.

Inque shot over to Terry and cupped his face before kissing his cheek. She then pulled away with a grin and said. "Thanks."

Terry blushed under his mask while Inque walked away with a sway to her hips.


	17. 18 and Cell

Crazy trouble with love part 2

18 and Cell

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"17, I've been thinking. Don't you think all this 'Kill Goku' stuff is pointless?" asked 18 as she, her brother, and 16 were flying after Piccolo who was going to lead them to an island.

"Pointless?! Sis it's going to rock!" He said in disbelief and enforcement.

"And how is it going to rock? After he's dead what next? We just pick someone else to kill and then keep doing that for the rest of our lives?" she retorted with her arms crossed. "It sounds boring as FUCK."

"Oh yeah? Well what did you think would be better? Going out on dates while dressing up?" he retorted in a mocking tone.

"With the right guy it would be fine. Heck I'm sure a lot of guys would love to plow your ass." 18 agreed and mocked. "You ARE mistaken for me a lot."

"Oh up yours! At least I don't go off and make out with every girl I see. You just up and practically told that midget you wanted to jump his bones." he threw back with a frown.

"I've never kissed a girl and you know that, unlike you who got kissed by my last boyfriend thinking you were me. And I just kissed his cheek because the little guy looked cute shaking, but he's clearly tiny in both height and 'down there'." 18 snarled.

"See? Already you're checking out every guy for just the right size. Man, you must be real cock hungry if you're that desperate." he smirked.

"... Did you just call me a slut?" She snarled.

"Maybe." he shrugged as the the androids and namekian landed on the island.

18 yelled and slapped him before she stormed off. "Asshole!" She yelled, taking a seat on the rocks. "Kick his ass green guy!"

"Uh...sure." replied Piccolo who didn't really expect them to fight against each other like this and took a fighting stance.

17 snarled, rubbing his cheek, before he charged.

18 watched as the two slugged it out, trading blow after blow.

"I think you two were merely caught up in your two opposing views." spoke 16 referring to their fight.

"What are you talking about 16?" She frowned.

"You let anger cloud your judgement. After this fight is finished, I believe you two should apologize to each other."

"Not gonna happen." She huffed before noticing Piccolo looking away from the fight and looked shocked and horrified by something. "Huh? Hey! What're you looking at!" She yelled before following his line of sight and gasping.

"Well well well, I must thank you Piccolo for gathering what I need in one place." spoke a creepy voice as Cell stood on a high ledge with a smirk on his face.

"The hell is that thing?" 17 asked in disgust.

"Your girlfriend." 18 mocked, trying to stay calm.

"Hello, my brother and sister." spoke Cell jumping down and landing on the same level as the rest of them.

"... What?" 17 asked in shock and disgust.

Piccolo turned to the androids with panic. "Run you two! If that thing gets to you you'll be absorbed into his being!"

"What?!" 18 gasped.

"Ha!" 17 scoffed arrogantly. "Like some giant bug can really do that."

"I said run!" Piccolo yelled but it was too late.

In the blink of an eye Cell attacked and 18 could only watch in horror as the creature beat down both her brother and the alien.

Cell held Piccolo up by the scruff of his clothing before holding a hand to his lower side before firing a point black ki blast.

"This... Isn't good." 18 muttered as the three of them watch Cell drop Piccolo in the water before turning towards them. "We MIGHT wanna run!" 18 yelled, fear filling her.

"No, you run. I will hold him off." spoke 16 stepping in front of her.

"Please, I got this." 17 smirked arrogantly even after getting his ass handed to him.

"Now then, it's time for us to truly become one now." smirked Cell slowly walking towards them.

17 yelled as he dashed forwards... And that was the dumbest and last thing he would ever do.

Cell slammed his knee into 17's stomach, stunning him, then punched him into the ground. Following that his tail opened and enveloped the raven haired android.

17 struggled to get out of the tail while 16 was horrified and 18 couldn't help but smile a little.

Soon Cell's tail enveloped 17 and began to 'swallow' him.

"Ah this is so gross! Someone cut the tail off!" he shouted out through the tail.

16 broke out of his shock and charged... But it was too late. Both of them watched as Cell's body expanded and slowly changed into a more humanoid form compared to his insect one.

18 was shocked at the sight, taking in the beast's new form.

Cell's wings disappeared, and he became much more humanoid, he also became quite a bit more muscular. While the nose was not yet fully formed, he now had an actual mouth. The two jutting sections of his head now went straight into the air. His height being one and a half times that of Vegeta. His tail was longer and slightly thicker than before, and protruded from his back, as well as becoming segmented orange and black. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead were now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips were now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips looked like a mustache. He now had light blue eyes in this form. He even had boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. He had the same shape of ears as Frieza's, except that his have an orange line that goes down to the chin and to both sides of the ears. His wings regressed completely into his back.

18 found the sight terrifying and yet there was something... Enchanting about the sight.

Cell walked over near the water and looked at his reflection with a smirk. "Ah, it feels so good to be halfway complete."

"Halfway... Compete?" 18 asked in confusion, the remark snapping her from her shock.

"He wants you 18!" cried out 16 before flying at Cell.

Cell just 'tch'ed and backhanded 16, sending him flying far away from the island.

18 looked with wide eyes as 16 landed in the water and turned towards Cell with creeping fear. "G... Get back!" She stuttered, taking a few steps back. "W... What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've absorbed your brother, and now I'm going to do the same to you." he smirked.

"WHY?!" She yelled as she tried to think of a way to stop him.

"Because that is what Dr. Gero made me for. To be the perfect being. And the only way I can do that and dominate this planet, is to absorb both your brother AND you." he replied while slowly walking towards her.

"STOP!" She suddenly yelled, one of her hands in front of her left breast. "One more step and I'll blow myself up!"

"... You're going to blow yourself up by groping your own tit?" Cell asked, catching 18 by surprise.

"What? No I..."

"Because if you're an exhabitionist or whatever you go play with yourself, I don't mind watching." The Bio-Android shrugged.

"No! I'm going to detonate the bomb in my chest!" yelled 18 with a light blush. "I'm not some girl who gets off with others watching me!"

"You sure? You do know I can stop you before you've even primed the bomb let alone set it off." Cell mocked.

"I'll take that chance as long as I never become a part of some monster!"

Cell was silent, looking her up and down, before a hideous evil grin spread across his face. "You know... How about we make a deal?" He said evilly.

"W-What kind of deal?" she asked while shivering as he looked at her like that.

"You please me, I fuck you. And if I feel satisfied by the time you pass out, I won't absorb you." He said simply.

"...wait, let me get this straight. You keep saying you want to absorb the two of us, to be 'perfect', and you're saying if I have sex with you, I'll live?" she asked with disbelief.

"Technically if you satisfy me, then yes."

'... Typical male. Wanting sex over whatever their real goal is.' 18 thought bitterly, mad she was forced into this situation. "... Tch. Fine." She snarled.

"Oh come now 18, at least I'm giving you a chance to be safe. I could just as easily absorb you right now without a second thought." Cell shrugged, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek making her flinch away.

"Oh. Thank you mister Cell, for giving me the honour of fucking you instead of being killed." she said bitterly and sarcastically.

"Oh come now. I know from your brother's memories that you haven't had a good fuck in a long time."

"Shut up." She snarled while shuddering as his hands moved up and grabbed her chest.

"Ah, so big and soft." He mocked/teased.

18 gripped her hands while closing her eyes. 'Endure it for now, and you can get out of this alive.'

"What do you think of this?" Cell smirked, a penis emerging from his crotch. A VERY large one.

'Sweet Kami! That thing is twice as big as my last boyfriend's!' she thought with wide eyes. She actually had to put a hand over her mouth, realising she was drooling.

"Need a moment to soak it all in?" he chuckled seeing her look away while wiping her mouth. He grasped one of her hands and wrapped it around his cock, her slim but strong fingers unable to fully wrap around it. "Go ahead and give it a nice rub."

'I... Will it even fit?' 18 thought, slowly rubbing his cock. "It's...really big."

"Just 'big'?" he smirked. "I think you're thinking something much more my dear." He put a hand under her jeans and rubbed her pussy through her tights, skillfully manipulating her folds.

18 jumped and let out a gasp while biting her lips to keep any moans from escaping and just kept moving her hand up and down the dick. She soon added her other hand, rubbing his cock with both hands as best she could. But even then she could barely wrap all the way around it while feeling the warmth through her gloves.

"How about you show me how you use those pretty lips of yours?" Cell smirked while pulling his hand away from in between her legs.

18 nodded weakly, falling to her knees as she kept rubbing the cock while feeling a little nervous since it looked like it could break her jaw. So first she licked and kissed the tip of his cock cautiously. She heard him let out a low hum and dragged her tongue up and down the sides.

'It... Tastes good!' she thought in surprise while moving her hands a little faster while flicking her tongue across the tip.

"Yea... You're good 18!" Cell moaned, one of his large hands resting on her blonde hair. "How does my large cock taste?"

"It... Delicious." She said before she could stop herself, having been entranced by the green and black phallus.

"Then go ahead and wrap your whole mouth around it."

She looked at it nervously, not wanting to... Before he pushed her face onto his cock making her gag as his cock forced her mouth open.

"Don't be shy, take it all in." he grinned. He held her head, face fucking her.

18 gagged while squirming from the sudden feeling as the cock easily stretched out of her jaw while trying to remember to breath through her nose. She soon calmed down, actually able to take the cock easily.

"I can see why so many humans enjoy this." grunted Cell as he moved his cock in and out with his tail swishing from the enjoyment. He then got an idea and grinned, moving his tail between her legs and tore through her jeans while slamming his arm thick tail deep into her pussy,

18's eyes widened at the rough entering, but noticed it wasn't as painful as she thought due to her lower portion feeling wet from licking the large girth. So she moaned around the cock and sucked harder.

"Mmm, your mouth is so tight and hot." he groaned while moving his cock in deeper.

18 moaned, cumming around his tail as she sucked harder.

"Ooh, did sucking on my cock feel so good you already came?" mocked Cell feeling her pussy tighten around his tail while noticing the juices seeping out.

18 whimpered, sucking a bit more hoping he'd cum soon. 'I can't believe I just came!'

"Should I just fuck you? You don't seem to be able to make me cum." He mocked gently. "A shame too, I'd expect a good looking woman like you to do something as easy as that."

18 gasped... And her pride was shot. So she sucked harder, moving her head faster.

"Oh! Seems someone's button just got pushed." he chuckled while groaning as her mouth sucked even harder than before. "Just... Like... That... YES!" He groaned, cumming in her mouth.

18's eyes widened as the girth expanded and she felt the hot seed shoot down her throat before it started to quickly fill her mouth. She swallowed, loud gulps filling the air as she swallowed the thick spunk mouthful after mouthful. She pulled her head off the cock and panted while thankful she didn't suffocate. But she moaned as he suddenly started thrusting his tail in and out of her pussy at high speeds

"Almost... Almost... THERE!" Cell grunted, moaning at the end.

18 gasped as she felt his tail inside her... Before it began to shoot warm cum deep inside her, making her cum. She moaned out while gripping the ground with wide eyes at the unexpected load.

"That was good!" Cell groaned, pulling his tail out of her making the torrent of cum just spray out like a fountain.

"A...Are we...done?" she panted out.

"... I said that if I am satisfied by the time you've passed out. Meaning I fuck you until you are unconscious. And at this rate I WON'T be satisfied." He replied, sitting down. "You going to ride me?"

"I...have a better idea." she panted while taking her clothes off.

"Oh?" He smirked, taking in her beautiful body and her flawless skin.

18 nodded and leaned over a rock with her ass facing him. "If you're so much stronger, let's see if you know how to use all that and fuck my pussy like this."

Cell was quiet... Before he laughed, standing up. "Oh... Oh 18! Who knew you were such a slut?!" He laughed, walking over, before he calmed down and grinned.

"I'm not a slut." she growled. 'He's sounds like my brother.'

"Suuuuure you aren't." He teased, rubbing his cock against her pussy. "Because a slut TOTALLY wouldn't bend over a rock and beg to be fucked."

She bit her lip to try and keep from moaning as the tip made her tingle while trying to ignore her anger.

"Oh? No answer?" He grinned, slamming inside her with one thrust.

"AHHH!" she cried out in shock, surprise, and pain as the large girth stretched her hole out more than the tail did. But her pain soon turned to pleasure as he began to fuck her.

"Fuck! It's even tighter than your tight little mouth." he grunted with a grin while gripping her hips as he pulled back and repeatedly slammed his cock into her pussy. As he said that his tail moved in front of her, the tip rubbing against her plump lips. "Open up my dear."

18 hesitated for only a second before she opened her mouth wide, her tongue swirling around the thin tip/point of the tails stinger like it was a penis.

Cell smirked and groaned from her snug fit before reaching down and grabbing her breasts. "Hmm... Yea. Nice and soft." He grinned, pushing his tail into her mouth.

'This is amazing!' she moaned in her mind while licking the tip faster while trying to make sure not to poke herself on the direct tip. But that was soon a moot point as the tip pushed deep into her throat, Cell seemingly making the tip duller, while the cream coloured 'head' of the tail with some of the tail itself fucked her face like a penis.

"Mmm, let's really make it good." he grunted reaching down and grabbed her belly before pulling her closer as he sat down with her on his lap before he started moving her up and down his cock.

18 just moaned around the tail in her mouth, giving in to the pleasure as she came and let him use her as a fuck toy. 'This is so good! It's better than with any other guy!'

Soon the tail was removed from her mouth, allowing her to moan freely.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried out while trying to move her hips down with each time he moved her down.

"Hmm... So 18, what will you do if I DON'T absorb you?" Cell groaned, his tail opening like a mouth and wrapping around her clit before sucking.

AHH! I...I don't know!" she moaned out while feeling her body tingle from her sensitive spot being played with while her hips moved up and down faster.

"Hmm... How about being my fuck slut?" He suggested, massaging her breasts. "I could fill your womb with nothing but my seed and who knows, you might even pregnant from it."

'P... Pregnant?!' she thought in shock, feeling the cock hitting her womb. 'If he cums as much as he did before in me, that wouldn't be hard to see!' She wasn't sure what to say to that, but the pleasure was incredible!

Cell didn't hear her respond and grinned before he started to slow down.

"W... What?" 18 stuttered in shock as he slowed down, her orgasm having been so close. "Why are you slowing down? I'm so close!" She begged, rocking her hips only for Cell to stop her from moving an inch.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't answer me. How does being my fuck toy and getting knocked up sound? I want you to tell me loud and clear." he grinned.

"I... I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!" She cried desperately.

"Oh? And just how far do you mean by 'anything'?" he mock asked while soaking this all up with a grin.

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING anything!" She moaned, nodding.

"Even get impregnated with my offspring?"

"As many as you want!" She begged. "Just keep fucking me!"

That made Cell smile evilly and start fucking her once again.

"YES! YOU'RE COCK IS SO AMAZING!"

"Wow, you ARE a slut!" He smirked while moving his tail away from her clit and expanded the end before latching it onto her nipple and made it shrink while sucking on it like a second mouth.

"Ah!" 18 gasped, cumming. "YES! GIVE ME ALL YOUR SPERM!"

Cell grinned, cumming deep into her pussy while his tail came on her chest.

She moaned out with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling into her head from the massive amount that coated her and filled her with the cock inside her causing her belly to bulge from the amount.

She was in heaven!

And he didn't stop!

She just kept feeling his sperm keep shooting into her, coating her womb and walls with white while her front was being drenched in the seed. And even then he didn't stop fucking her, even after he finished cumming.

"I'll make sure your pussy stretches out till it can only take my cock!" he laughed with a grin.

"Yes! Yes!" She begged while her mind was clouded with nothing but enjoying this unimaginable pleasure that wracked her body.

Cell grinned as time passed, enjoying 18's body. By the time he finally stopped thrusting, 18 was nothing but a moaning mess on his cock. He pulled her off his cock, cum pouring out like a dam was burst.

18 let out a moan as he laid her on the ground while twitching with a fucked silly look on her face.

"Good girl." He smirked, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. Unlike last time 18 pushed into the touch with a fucked silly smile.

"More...want more..."

"You're a good girl." He smiled. 'And I've got a better idea than absorbing her completely.' He thought, his tail wagging. He moved it over her form and the tip opened before lowering it over the top part of her body.

18 moaned as the tail began to wrap around her. She was so caught up in her bliss she let it happen as the top part of her body was slowly eased up into the tail while feeling her whole body easily slide into the tip.

Cell grinned at the act, laughing lightly as he saw 18 get 'swallowed' and felt her go into his body before outright laughing as he felt his body start getting stronger and evolving.

Soon he became a whole new being, a more humanoid being. He felt his body tingle with amazing power and stretched out his arms while taking a few practice jabs to the air.

He gave a deep sigh, smiling as he walked to the water and took in his new form. For starters he had a full nose and lips. His wings grew back while his tail retracted into his body and his green parts were more lighter in color. Besides that he looked mostly the same only slimer, his wings where a shiny black and the same shiny black covered his chest and shoulder like armour..

"Now this is what I've been waiting so long for." he remarked to himself. He looked at his hands, clenching his fists.

He had done it, achieved his perfection.

Now for his plan for 18.


	18. Lust, Winry, and Edward

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Lust, Winry, and Edward

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist's

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Resembool, Winery's shop-

The talented and Automail obsessed girl was currently tinkering with an arm for a client who'd be back in a few hours to get it back. She sighed as she finished screwing a nut into place and was about to reach for the wrench next to her before a knock at the front door distracted her. "Must be another customer."

She got up from the work bench and walked towards the door and opened it only to see that no one was at the door. Only a small package with red tape on it which was on the front mat. She crouched down and picked it up before shutting the door and walked over to the bench.

"I wonder what this is?" She said to herself as she opened it and saw a long sleeved black glove with a red circle on the palm and upper arm which is connected by an equally red line. "A glove?"

The glove faintly glowed as Winry picked it up and studied it carefully.

"Looks pretty nice and soft." She said before putting it on her left hand. "And it fits like a glove. Ha, that was a good one."

' **No it wasn't.** ' Spoke a voice in Winry's mind. ' **It was terrible.** '

Winry whipped her head around for the voice. "Hello? Is someone here?"

' **Yes but I'm in your mind.** ' The voice spoke in her mind. ' **And I'm amazed that you actually made the Fullmetal Alchemist's right arm and left leg.** '

"My mind? Wait…" Winry looked at the glove and looked closer at the circle. "That's the symbol the homunculi had!"

' **Yes. And you found my glove.** ' The voice chuckled. ' **You should be honored that you shall become my host.** '

"W-Who are you? All the homunculi were killed." she spoke in fear while trying to pull the glove off.

' **They were. Even me.** ' The voice sighed. ' **But thanks to you putting that glove on, I'm going to return to this world. And for who I am, my name is Lust, the Ultimate Spear. And it's useless to take the glove off, it was made to cling to the wearer's skin to make sure the soul can slip into the human body much easier. Even as we speak my own personality is entering your body.** '

"What!" Winry said in horror.

' **Yes, and oh what do we have here?** ' Lust laughed. ' **You are the boy's wife. This is perfect, not only will I get a little revenge for destroying that Philosophers Stone factory in Central but I can play with him as well!** '

"No! I won't let you hurt Ed!" growled Winry as she ran over and grabbed her wrench.

' **I never said I would hurt him. But I will make this body lust after the boy like a wild animal in heat.** ' she laughed. ' **And what are you going to do with that? Tear your own arm off?** '

Winry stopped at that before feeling her mind going crazy.

' **Now let me join your soul and become one!** ' Lust laughed as the Automail mechanic started to scream as her very body and soul began to be deconstructed and reconstructed at the same time.

Winry stumbled back and fell on her ass while feeling the glove start to fuse to her arm. Her body started to feel normal as a tattoo of a winged dragon with a crown eating its tail while over a six sided star in the center of it appeared on her stomach. "Ugh, that felt painful. But maybe Ed will help me heal." She grinned as she slowly stood up. She looked at her clothes and smirked. "But first, a little change in wardrobe is in order."

(A few hours later)

Ed just came through the door with some flowers in his left hand. But he noticed that the entire place was dark except for a faint light in the master bedroom. "Winry? Are you home?" 'Strange, there wasn't a lightning storm in the weather report. So why's the lights turned off?'

"I'm in here Ed." Winry called back with a sensual tone to her voice. "Come on in."

"Alright." He said while a little confused why Winry was being 'sexy' in her tone as he walked up the stairs and up towards the bedroom. "Why are all the lights off?"

"Because I turned it off dear." She said as Ed walked into the room. 'Perfect atmosphere for a bit of lust~'

Just as Ed saw Winry on the bed, he dropped the flowers, his jaw dropped, and his face turned red.

And it was acceptable too as she was wearing nothing but a black transparent night wear with holes that revealed her nipples and snatch to the former alchemist.

"Like it Ed?" She purred while trailing her hand up her leg which Ed stared at. "Because I wanted you to love it."

Ed blushed beet red before noticing a very familiar tattoo on her stomach. "Winry, when did you get a tattoo? And why that specific kind?"

"Oh it's just something I acquired this morning." She said before showing Ed her left hand. "Like it? It really suits me don't you think love?"

Ed felt a bad feeling while looking at the glove and frowned at the sharp tips. "Winry, where did you get that glove?"

"In the mail." She smiled before extending her fingers a little. "It was a good package Ed." 'A very good package~'

'Something's wrong. That glove and symbol are no coincidence.' he thought. "Uh, why don't you hold on for a little bit. I wanna get cleaned up a little bit."

"Take your time. But afterwards come back and make lust to me." She grinned while consciously giving Ed a little clue to ruffle him up a bit.

"Um, sure." he nodded before making his way out and shut the door before growling. 'It can't be her, I saw her die!'

Winry waited for Ed to come back and she was getting a little impatient. 'If he's not back soon I'm going to hit him with a wrench so hard that he will beg me to make an automail skull!'

Ed came back with a smile. "Hey, sorry it took a little bit longer than I intended. But I got something for you."

"Oh?" She said while readying her glove to strike on a whim. "And that would be?"

"This!" he pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it down before the room was filled with smoke.

'Damn it!' She thought before noticing Ed had her by the neck. "Looks like you caught me love."

"Don't call me that Lust! How the hell did you survive? Mustang burned you to ashes!"

"He did, but my glove survived and since it has a bit of my Philosopher's Stone in it, I was able to live on as a spirit until your wife put me on." She smiled. "And there's nothing you can do. We are now one in the same. You harm me and Winry will get harmed as well."

"You bitch!" he growled while trying to keep from gripping the neck harder.

"I may be a bitch but all this." She choked out. "Was all your wife's idea. She has a more perverted mind then my own."

"You liar! I've known Winry for years, and not once has she ever suggested something like this."

"That's because I was a shy girl back then." She said. "But now, I want you Edward."

"You, shy?" he raised an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Yes, and well…" She blushed a little. "I sometimes masturbate on your broken automail arms when you aren't looking."

Ed's jaw dropped and he let go of her neck before finding himself on his back with Winry on top of him.

"And now that I'm more confident, I want to make love with you." She purred while rubbing his cheek with her gloved hand ever so gently. "And I won't take no as an answer."

'Shit, on one hand I can't get rid of Lust, on the other, this is turning me on.'

"Please? Won't you make me a proper wife of your children?" She smiled lustfully. "Because I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for days."

Ed gulped as Winry moved her right arm towards his pants. 'This is not going to end well. I think?'

She unzipped his pants and eagerly pulled them off. "What a cute little bulge." She smiled before moving the underwear away from the cock and licked her lips at the sight of the large staff. 'Bigger than I thought.' She then moved down and started to lick the staff.

Ed let out a hiss from the sudden jolt and felt stuck on the spot now.

"Like it love?" She said while licking the tip of Ed's cock very slowly and deliberately. 'Looks he likes it.'

"Y-Yeah." he reluctantly groaned out.

She grinned as she continued to lick his cock as Ed moaned from the sensation. 'Just wait, because by tonight, neither of us will be able to stop.' She then nipped Ed's cock a little. 'That oughta make him more sensitive for the sperm milking later on.'

'Fuck! I need to try and stay strong!' He thought before Winry did something unexpected, she began to move her mouth up and down Ed's cock. 'Just stay strong and don't become entranced with her cute face...damn it!'

Winry moved her lips up and down while licking her tongue across the sides and tips. 'He's starting to break, perfect.' She thought before feeling his cock twitch. 'Yep, he's breaking alright.'

Ed groaned and gripped the bedsheets feeling the pressure build up. That was when he felt his cock explode with cum inside Winry's mouth.

'So salty.' She thought while drinking the cum up like a glass of milk. She felt her own folds get wet while she hummed and slipped her mouth off the shaft. "Tasty cum my love."

Edward panted while frowning inside. 'Alright, so you blew it there. Just gonna have to try harder!'

Winry smiled before kissing his lips. "Feel any better Ed?"

"Uh….a little?"

"Good, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable," she said while rubbing his cheek. "My love." 'In the past I would have but now it would be difficult as I acquired her love for the boy.'

'What!' screamed Winry in her head.

'Well, since our souls are one. Both of us share emotions and memories.' Lust said. 'Thus I'm now in love with Ed just as you are.'

'...you're kidding.'

'I'm not.' She deadpanned. 'Plus if I was joking I would have just killed him in that smokescreen, but I didn't.'

Ed saw Winry go silent and felt something wet on his leg. And it was she now drenched snatch. 'She was turned on by this?' that gave him an idea and he quickly pushed her off on her back and climbed over her while turning around with his cock in her face with his face in front of her folds.

'Looks like Ed here is ready to plow us with some sperm.' Lust said as Winry blushed at the position of Ed's cock.

Ed spread the folds which were soaked and took a lick against them.

"W-What are you doing Ed?" Winry blushed as her old personality took control for a second.

'Just roll with it. Even if it's my first time as well.' Lust said. 'And yes I had sex, but I never went this far!'

"You tasted me, so it's my turn." he replied before he resumed licking.

"Then lick Ed." She grinned before using her legs to wrap him around his head. "Lick every last drop." she looked up and licked the tip again with vigor while moaning as Ed obliged and slowly pushed his tongue into the folds.

'This is….nice.' Winry thought while feeling the tongue licking her insides. She held Ed's waist while moving her mouth back over the cock with the tip touching her throat.

'Mm, maybe I should take control of this body.' Lust grinned. 'Especially if Ed can make me wet with just his tongue.'

'I'll tear my own arm off it means taking you out.' spoke Winry with a growl.

'Or we could just agree to love Ed, like equals?'

'You might say you love him, but I'm not dropping the fact you played a part in killing our friends!'

'Yes I did that, but I'm turning myself around and repenting for all I did.' She said with a sigh. 'So judge me as an evil woman, I don't care at this point.'

'Oh I will, and you're gonna be doing a lot more than just apologizing.'

'Like what? Letting you mind fuck me?' Lust asked while Winry thought about it with a dark chuckle. 'Oh no.'

'Not a bad idea.'

'Um, maybe something else?' She said before Winry moved towards her. 'AH! S-Stay back! Don't come anywhere near me with that elephant sized cock!'

Ed was confused since Winry stopped moving and stopped licking her snatch. 'Um, what just happened?'

Her body jolted before letting out a loud moan around his cock.

"Winry?" Ed asked in confusion as Winry started to spaz with pleasure. 'Shit! Are they fighting for control?'

Oh how wrong he was as Winry's mind was currently fucking Lust's mind like an animal.

'AH! It's hitting my womb!'

'This is my body and my rules! And if we're stuck together, no way I'm letting you take Ed for yourself!'

'I didn't AH! Say that!' Lust moaned in pleasure. 'I said to AH share him like equals!'

'And then you said you might take him for yourself.'

'I was joking! AH!' She cried out. 'I can't take him if I'm inside your body, it's impossible!'

'Then you better get comfy and start sucking his cock again.'

'Alright, just stop fucking, AH, me with that mammoth cock!' Lust moaned out.

Winry stopped while Lust panted and Ed flipped himself around and tried shaking Winry's body.

"Ugh." She said while feeling a wet feeling on her snatch. "That was one mind fuck."

"Winry? Or is it Lust?"

"It's both yet not the same." She said. "Right now it's me."

"Well what happened? You went silent all of a sudden."

Lust blushed. "Well let's just say I was fucked by your wife." 'It still hurts!'

He looked at her with confusion.

"I just fucked her Ed." Winry said with a smile. "With a large cock."

"...ok." he replied with a sweatdrop.

"Well love." She smiled. "Are you going to finish what you started?"

'Maybe I can make a run and get some help if I can get her to pass out.' he thought while spreading her legs and rubbed his cock across her slit.

She moaned a little from the touch. "Ed, please put it in."

'This is gonna be a real weird first time.' he thought as he started to slowly push the tip inside. As he pushed inside her, Winry moaned even louder as the folds were pushed by the large staff. 'Fuck it's tight!'

'It's really big!' Both Winry and Lust said as the staff started to poke her hymen. 'And right at my hymen too!'

"Winry? Or Lust, want me to stop?"

"No, it's fine." Winry said while a bit of blood poured from her snatch. "Continue on Ed."

"You sure? Shouldn't I hold off for a minute or two?"

"I'm fine love." Spoke Lust. "Just continue on and give us some of your sperm."

'Never thought I'd hear her say that.' he thought before slowly pulling back and pushed back in with a grunt.

"AH!" She moaned as Ed continued to thrust in and out her folds. "More Ed!"

"Gah! It's tight and hot!"

Winry moaned louder as her folds tightened around Ed's cock. Her body tingled more than she expected and moaned with each thrust in and out of her hole.

That was when Ed grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it.

"AH~ It feels so good." Winry moaned as Ed grabbed the other breast and began to knead them. "H-How do they feel?"

"Like jelly." He said nervously since the last time he said something like that he found himself hit in the face with a wrench.

Winry pouted before grabbing his head and pulled it down to her chest. "Feel them up close!"

Ed blushed as he felt the twin mounds against his face while his cock got bigger inside her folds.

"How do they feel Ed?" she asked with a purr. "Are they softer than jelly?"

"Y-Yes." Ed gasped out as his cock started to twitch a little. 'Crap I'm gonna cum!'

'Winry.' Spoke Lust. 'I think Ed's about to come.'

'Then move our hips faster.'

'And here I thought I was lustful.' She chuckled as she made Winry's hips move even faster over Ed's cock. "Don't pull out Ed!"

"I'm coming!" Ed cried out as he poured his cum into her folds.

"AH!" Winry and Lust moaned as the now cum filled folds began to milk Ed's cock of his white sperm. 'It's so...warm.'

'Dammit, I'm cumming inside.' he thought with a groan while stunned at the sucking power of her folds while grabbing her breasts.

"Ed~" she purred as the cumming stopped. "Let's go another round."

'Crap, she's still got energy to spare.'

"Or do you want me to kiss you all night?" She said while Ed's cock sprayed a bit of cum into her womb. "Looks like another round of sex is in order."

(Hours later)

The morning sun peeked through the window as Ed layed in the same position from their sexcapade and looked pale compared to Winry, who looked even more healthier than usual as a faint glow emanated from her.

"Can't….cum….again…." he groaned out.

"What a shame." Lust spoke out. "We really wanted more cum in our folds Ed."

He groaned and slid off her and laid on the bed while his body twitched from exhaustion.

"Tired?" Winry asked while laying next to him. "If so, you can sleep on my breasts for a few hours."

Ed sighed in defeat as he moved his head and laid it on her breasts.

"See, it's a soft pillow. Now sleep and later I will make some breakfast with eggs and milk." 'He really needs to drink that!'

"No….milk…." he groaned out before passing out.

'Well, I have to say.' Lust chuckled. 'I think being equals is better than nothing right Winry?'

'Just remember, you try anything suspicious, and I'll have Edward rip my arm off to get you out.'

'Duly noted.' She said before both fell asleep.

(Later that day)

Edward started to slowly wake up and smelt breakfast being made.

"Ed. Breakfast is ready." Called out Winry from the kitchen. "Come and get it while it's still hot!"

He groaned and felt his waist was sore and slowly got out of bed. 'Alright, so trying to out fuck her didn't work.'

As he got out of the room and down the stairs, Ed saw the faint outline of a black and green dress through the opened door. He opened it and went wide eyed at the second surprise.

He saw Winry in a dress of black and green, with a red bandana on her head and a yellow apron around her waist. And she was finishing setting the table by putting a glass of milk next to his eggs and toast.

"Morning Ed, breakfast is ready." She smiled as Ed sat down. "And don't forget to drink your milk."

He felt his eyebrow twitching and just calmly pushed the glass back. "I'm good without it."

"Nonsense, you need it. Especially if you want to get taller." She said while smiling falsely. "Now please drink it."

He just ignored her and started digging into his eggs. "I don't need that stuff."

"Not even my milk?" She bluntly said while cupping her chest.

He stared at her with a bright blush and dropped his fork.

"Hm," she mused as Lust took over. "You seem like a bit of a hypocrite if you want to suck our breast milk, Ed."

"I-I-I never said that!" he sputtered out.

Just as she was about to say something Alphonse walked into the room.

"Brother, are you….um am I interrupting something?"

"No." spoke Winry grabbing the glass and putting Ed into a headlock. "Ed was just about to drink his milk, right Ed?"

"No I wasn't!"

Winry frowned as she forced the glass into Ed's mouth and made him drink the milk. "See? Now don't spill a drop."

Ed growled as he steeled himself and grudgingly drank the 'vile' stuff. 'Disgusting!'

"Well I'll just leave you be." spoke Alphonse as he walked away.

As the former suit of armor walked out of the kitchen, Winry grinned as she whispered into Ed's ear. "Since you drank the milk, I think a reward is in order."

Ed gulped. "What's that?"

"A nice good fuck, Ed." She purred. "A nice LONG one~"

He paled as she let go and he rubbed his neck. 'This time I might not survive!'

'This is going to be good.' Both Winry and Lust said as the screen went to black.


	19. Female Archer and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Archer and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya residence, Shirou's room-

Shirou sighed as he made dinner, well dinner for three since he apparently 'summoned' two girls about a week ago. Both claim to be Servants, one Saber class and the other Archer class, not that he understood whatever the hell that meant. But back to the point, apparently the blond haired girl was a gluttonous big sister figure while the other one was a tomboyish little sister, to put it mildly.

"Master, I insist you let me cook for you." spoke a voice with a regal tone to it.

"I'm fine Saber. Just sit down at the table ok?"

"Yeah, let master cook." Spoke another voice. "If he wants to cook for all of us, then let him handle it."

"I still think I should at least help master with the cooking." The other voice said.

"Don't worry Saber, I'm almost done anyway."

"Yes master."

"And you don't have to call me master, just Shirou." He said. "I'm not one for formalities."

"My apologies, m- I mean Shirou." Saber said as we cut back to the girls.

These girls were sitting at a table and consisted of a blond haired woman with anogi, a blue and white dress with armor mixed into it, and a girl with white hair in a ponytail that reached to her shoulders, tanned skin, gray eyes, a black body armor, metal plated shoes, a pair of black trousers, a red overcoat that covers her arms and upper torso and fashioned/tied with an agemaki knot. Both were currently waiting for Shirou to bring the food, well one of them was as the girl with white hair was playing with a fork with boredom across her face.

'Hope it tastes good.' She thought while looking at the utensil as Shirou finally came out of the kitchen and brought out some roasted chicken soup.

"Alright you two, dig in." he smiled setting the dishes down in front of them.

"Sure," Archer said while looking at the food. "Just keep little miss abyss away from my meal."

Saber growled while Shirou sat down before they started digging in.

Archer looked on while chewing on her chicken with weary eyes.

"Shirou." Saber said with a content look on her. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you Saber." he smiled while Archer seemed to enjoy the chicken. "What about you Archer?"

She looked up and said. "Meh, it's fine." 'It's so good!'

"Well that's good to know." smiled Shirou.

"Right, and miss blondie isn't a swordswoman with a obsession with knights." remarked Archer while pointing at Saber.

"Hey, I'm a knight!" Saber glared. "And what about you? Are you just a bowwoman or something ENTIRELY new?"

Archer smirked and looked away. "I don't know myself. I know what I can do, but who I am? Not a clue."

"So," Shirou butted in. "You don't remember anything?"

"Nope, zip, nada, zilch." Archer said. "Heck I don't even know what religion I am, like I care that is."

"Or you are pretending to be oblivious." frowned Saber.

"Like you and that endless hole you call a mouth?" She said with a laugh. That got her a piece of chicken to the face. "That means war glutton!" She growled before throwing the entire chicken at her face.

Saber got hit and Shirou sweatdropped as both girls started a food fight against the other.

(One food fight later)

"Give up?" Archer asked while hitting Saber with a chicken drumstick.

"Never!"

"Then face the greasy end of my drumsticks!" She cried out before grabbing another drumstick and started attacking Saber with them. Said girl countered by hitting her with the tray itself. "Ow! That was playing dirty!"

"Stop it!" Shirou called out with a frown. "Both of you just sit down and stop fighting."

Both turned to him and stopped attacking each other, well not really as Archer smacked Saber in the face with a spoon.

"ARCHER!"

"What? She just hit me with a tray." She said with a shrug. "I just returned the favor."

"Both of you. Sit. Now."

Both flinched before sitting down.

(One LONG rant later)

'Damn,' Archer thought while being forced to clean the dishes along with Saber. 'Didn't expect him to be that harsh when it came to punishment.'

"I hope you're happy." frowned Saber.

"Heh, maybe I am." She mocked laughed. "At least you got your wish to clean the dishes."

Saber glared at her for that.

"Keep glaring. It might improve your look." She chuckled. "Or you could just walk into a hole and I could just bury you to your head."

Saber glared even more at her. "Is that a threat?"

"Depends on whether or not you try something."

"Like what got us in this predicament in the first place?"

Archer was about to say something back when Shirou walked in.

"Is everything done?" He said while holding some snacks. "If so, I have some pastries for you both."

"Yeah, I could eat." spoke Archer.

"That would be fine Shirou. But Archer never finished the first load of dishes."

"Oh, well then I guess I have to wait for you to finish then." Shirou said while walking out. "Don't worry, I won't let Saber eat all the pastries."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Saber." He apologized as he walked out of the kitchen with Saber following his example.

Archer snickered while rubbing her head for some reason. 'Maybe it was a mild headache? That girl did hit me with a tray after all.'

(Three weeks later)

Archer was currently looking out the window as both Shirou and Saber were out again, buying groceries for the girl's never ending gut, as she called it. All the while drumming her fingers against the windowsill.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked herself as she felt another pain in her noggin. The twentieth one this week. "Damn this pain!" she held her head while standing up and felt the pain slowly getting worse. She then felt the rushing of various emotions and events hitting every corner of her mind. Each one full of hardship, betrayal, an oath and a single goal. "T-That's right, I'm supposed to kill Shirou to save the future and prevent more suffering at my hands."

Her eyes turned cold as she opened the window and jumped out before making her way to where she knew they were at.

She stopped and saw Shirou and Saber walking up the street and out of the market place as she drew a black bow from out of thin air and summoned a large sword to act as an arrow of said bow. "Die Shirou!" She yelled while firing the sword right at him.

Both saw the sword and ducked to the ground as it missed them and caused a large boom behind them.

Archer then materialized two blades, one white and the other one black, and charged at them as Saber rushed to protect Shirou by summoning a large sword with a ring of wind surrounding the blade.

"Archer! What the hell's going on that you would attack your own master!?" Saber yelled out while blocking the blades with her sword.

"I'm fixing something before it can start." she spoke in a cold tone. "And you will not stand in my way!"

"By attacking Shirou? Are you out of your mind?!"

"I Am NOT!" She yelled as she materialized Lancer's Gae Bolg and would have pierced Saber if she didn't jump out of the way and kicked her into a wall. "GAH!"

"Shirou! Find cover!" Saber told him before running at Archer.

"You bitch!" Archer yelled as she summoned a large iron sword gleaming with magical power and blocked the incoming blade. "Do you want him to cause the deaths of millions!"

"What are you talking about?" spoke Saber while keeping her expression steely.

"Like I would tell you!" She growled before slamming the blade into Saber's, as the very blade didn't seem to lose its sharpness from that. "Now stand aside or you will suffer the same fate as Shirou!"

"I will not betrayer!" She growled.

"Then," Archer said coldly as she kicked Saber into Shirou as her hands held the same black and white blades. "You both will perish. But don't fret, it's all for the survival of innocent people!"

Shirou saw Archer lunge at them before Saber brought her sword up and blocked them.

"You bitch! I will-" she stopped as Saber grabbed her by the waist and did a head bash to the skull knocking her out and causing Saber to wince in pain. Well to be fair, she did this when she had ARMOR on especially the helmet.

"You alright Saber?"

"Yes, but that girl." She frowned. "She was some explaining to do." 'Especially for betraying Shirou like that. If she's another Mordred or Lancelot.'

"What did she mean by saving innocent lives?"

"I don't know." Saber said while putting Archer on her back. "But let's get her tied up and bound. For your safety Shirou."

"But we don't have any rope."

"But we do have bedsheets and curtains."

Shirou sighed as they walked back home.

(Inside said home)

"Ugh…" Archer groaned as she slowly moved her eyes and tried to move her arms and legs. Only to find them bound for some reason. "W-What the hell!"

"It seems you've finally awoken."

Archer looked up and saw both Saber and Shirou looking at her with a frown. "What is all this?! Untie me now!"

"Silence!" frowned Saber with her blade poised near Archer's head.

"Do your worse! I've felt the cold steel against my neck before!" She yelled while remembering how she died, execution by beheading.

"You will tell us why you decided to against your duty."

"He he." She laughed. "My duty is to the planets will. I quote, 'to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self destruction'."

Saber's eyes widened. "T-Then your-"

"A Counter Servant. Yes." Archer grinned.

"A what?" Shirou asked confused.

"A person that makes a deal with the earth itself and becomes their will in exchange for that person becoming a Heroic Spirit." Saber said with a frown. "I did the same when I was dying, but I was forced to be a servant, not becoming what she became!"

"I came here to end one life to save countless others, and that's him." spoke Archer nodding to Shirou.

"Wait why?" Shirou asked.

"To save you from the mistakes I made!" She yelled while glaring at him in hate. "By killing you, then the cycle of betrayal and heart wrenching grief will finally end and I will finally be freed from my existance!"

Both looked at her in a confused look.

"Um….what?" Shirou asked.

Archer twitched her eye at that. "Don't you get it! I'm here to kill you! My past self, well more like alternative self, but who cares!" She struggled in her bonds. "Just let me out of here so I can kill you!"

"That won't happen." spoke Saber raising her blade. "You will die here without harming my master!"

"Yes, just like the Saber I once knew before she died." She laughed. "Just as cold and heartless and without a heart!"

Shirou looked on confused. "Saber, stand down."

"But Shirou-"

"NOW!" He said in a loud voice.

Saber gripped her blade, but reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"So Archer." He said while looking at her. "Tell me who you really are."

Archer looked at him with reluctance before sighing. "Fine, if it will get a good shocked face from you, I'm Shiroua Emiya. Former hero turned betrayer by my allies for a crime I never committed and mage of a million traced weapons."

Both looked shocked while Shirou's jaw dropped.

"Just seeing your face like that makes it all the worthwhile." She laughed. "And for why I want to end you. It's simple, I became a hero. Not of justice as you naively wanted, but one that kills for the lives of thousands. I watched every atrocity in human history, every self destructive act we did throughout time and after many long centuries being a Counter Guardian, I finally said no more!" She then looked at Shirou with colder eyes. "I decided to end my own existence by creating a double paradox. I would kill you before you made the contract and became a Counter Guardian. That way the disturbance made by the event of a Counter Guardian killing its past self, would cause a massive rip throughout existence and therefore end my own in the process."

Shirou looked even more confused before frowning. "Do you really think that'll work?"

"Of course it will!" She growled. "It will save lives!"

"If you're an alternate version of myself, somehow being female, then wouldn't that just affect this universe? Then yours wouldn't change and nothing would be better."

Archer looked confused at that logic. "Well…um….." 'Damn it!' "Well I wouldn't! You will still be betrayed and killed!"

Shirou sighed and sat down. "Look, if that's all true, I can see you're trying to do what's right. But that still doesn't change the fact I'm not going to stop doing what I can to help people."

Archer literally had nothing to remark on as she thought about it.

"And even if I were to betrayed, I wouldn't stop trying to protect everyone. Even if they don't deserve it, I wouldn't stop until everyone is saved. So even if you killed me, I would just remember that I died a hero of justice, not a person who's morals are flawed to the point that their lives mean nothing."

"Like who?" Archer frowned.

"You." Shirou said with a calm tone. "Even if you don't think your life means nothing doesn't mean I do. Both you and Saber are precious to me and I will be damned if anything were to happen to either of you."

"Are you even listening to yourself? It's that kind of idiocy that made me like this!"

"But you can change right?" He said. "I mean, you can just be yourself instead of what they want you to be."

"That's a fool's dream. I tried that and failed." She frowned. "What makes your dream any more different?"

"I care and trust in humanity." He said as Archer saw the same confidence and face as her own from before the loss of Saber, of her allies and ideals, the eternal oath and her unending service as Counter Guardian. She saw herself and it was like seeing through a mirror, and it struck a chord in her heart.

'I see, it wasn't him that forgot.' Archer thought as she stopped struggling against the bonds. 'It was me who forgot why I became a hero in the first place. And it's my own alternative self that shows me the truth after many years.' She then spoke. "I see, is that your resolve then Shirou?"

Shirou nodded.

"Then I believe you Shirou." She said with a true smile as she turned to Saber. "You can release me, I won't harm or kill him anymore."

"That is up to my master." She said before catching herself. "I mean with Shirou."

Archer turned to him. "Will you tell black hole to cut me loose? I won't harm or attack you in anyway, shape, or form."

He chuckled. "Saber, let her go."

She glared at her for the 'black hole' comment before using her blade to slice the bonds holding her.

"Ugh." She groaned while stretching her arms. "That's much better. And also," she hugged Shirou. "Thanks for the save Shirou."

"No problem." he hugged her back.

Archer smiled. "Oh and Shirou, did you know that whales don't do swordsmanship."

That was when Saber pounced on her and started another fight.

"Hey! Get off me you whale!"

"I'm not a whale!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"You will regret that!" Saber yelled while pulling Archer's ponytail.

"Ow! Let go you blubber butt!"

Wrong choice of words as she found herself being placed in a choke hold.

"Say that again." Saber said with a dark glare.

"B-Blubber butt!" Archer choked out as the choke hold increased in strength. "G-G-GAH!"

"Saber! Enough!" spoke Shirou trying to get in between and get them away from each other.

"But she started it!" She said as Archer's face started to turn blue.

"Saber, get off of Archer or no diner for a week." Shirou said with a stern face.

Saber went bugged eyed as she let go of Archer's neck.

"Ah...ah….man…" She choked out. "That...was...painful."

"And Archer, no more insulting Saber or you'll get the same threat. Both of you technically know each other, in a weird way, so I want you to stop urging her on and try to be friends."

"Oh all right." She shrugged. "But when Saber was my servant, she was like a robot. So it was boring as hell. That's why I like this version, she's kind of like….a big annoying sister I never had."

Saber sweatdrop while feeling a little touched at that.

"Even if she's a glutton." She smirked.

Shirou shook his head as both glared at the other.

"So Shirou." Archer asked. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh just grilled eel."

Archer's eyes lit up. "Really! That's my favorite dish!"

"Same here." 'Still surprised about the alternative version of me, but it's kind of interesting.'

"Shirou." Saber said with a grin. "Since you are technically the same person, does that mean you both have the same likes and dislikes as the other?"

"Yes, however," Archer said catching on what she's trying to do. "Unlike Shirou, I actually love redheads."

"I never said anything about what you love." She grinned as she got Archer on the ropes. "So if you love redheads, that means you love-"

"NO I DON'T!" Archer yelled with a blush. "Let's just drop it now!"

"If you insist." she shrugged with a hidden smirk.

'Damn her. If I didn't stop her, Shirou would have caught on to my….love interests.' She thought while looking at Shirou then away again. 'Just calm down and wait until I get to know him then tell him. Just keep an eye on Saber. Crazy big mouth.'

"All right then." Shirou said. "I'm going to start dinner now."

"And I will help." Archer said. "I'm better at cooking than Saber."

"I can cook too!"

"Um actually you can't." Shirou spoke up. "You tried once and….caused the oven to explode."

Saber blushed at that memory. 'I knew that turning that knob to 500 degrees was a bad idea.'

So Shirou and Archer went to get dinner started with said servant idly glancing at Shirou's head with a blush.


	20. Tigress and Terry

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Tigress and Terry

Series: Batman Beyond

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A black haired girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh, what happened?" She groaned as she held her head before freezing. She looked at her skin and felt her breath leave her at seeing it was normal. "No...no...NO!" She shouted while hyperventilating. "I'm...normal! No, I'm Tigress, I can't be normal, I won't!" She shouted as she slowly stood up.

'I need to splice myself, now!' She thought as she frantically ran to where the doc had been keeping the serums used for splicing. She opened the hidden vault behind a stuffed raccoon and was shocked to find it nearly empty.

"What! No!" She shouted as she looked through the few remaining splicer potions. They were either of smaller species or ones that would make her useless.

"No! No! There has to be more!" She shouted until she saw a small box in one of the corners of the vault. She reached in and pulled it out while praying for something. She opened it to find a few vials that had a pinkish reddish liquid in them. "Yes!" she grinned grabbing one and pressed it against her arm before pushing on the end and watching the fluid get injected into her.

She felt herself growing stronger, faster and more feral, like before that damn Batman turned her back into a weak human. She let out a loud roar while seeing her claws come back and grinned. "I'm back!" Before feeling something else, something she hadn't felt last time. She felt her body get warmer and her felt a little clouded.

"Wh-why's happening?!" She stammered in fear. She staggered back and gripped her body while letting out a growl and felt something wrong with her tailbone. She doubled over in pain as a long orange and black tail grew from it. Seeing it shocked her and made her let out a loud roar before falling on her knees while panting.

"What's happening." she said before collapsing in the large safe, not noticing it closing on her just as the police arrived.

They stormed the place and found the two male splicers before cuffing them and dragging them out while they were still unconscious. Soon the police left and she regained consciousness.

And realized she was in darkness.

She started banging on the walls until she found the one that the door was on and pushed it open. She crawled out and took in some air before standing up. "Gotta get outta here, gotta find... Him." she said before running out of the building.

Her mind was clouded by the primal desire to find a strong mate. And there was only one man she had her mind on.

She ran over to an alleyway and started jumping from side to side to reach the roof while trying to pick up his scent.

Soon the sun was coming up and the scent was leading her to an apartment building. She growled and slowly stayed low while eyeing the building. Just as he was about to get closer a teen exited the building.

She eyed him while noticing the scent matched his own. "Mate." she softly purred as she started to follow him while carefully scaling down the building as he rounded the corner.

She slowly approaches the corner and peeked out past it to look at him turn another corner. She walked after him while flexing her claws out on instinct. She saw him near his destination and saw it was a high school.

'This whole time Batman was a student?' She shrugged as she followed him, wrapping her tail around her waist to look like a belt and quickly stealing a sweatshirt hanging out of a parked convertible. 'I'll just have to look like a new student who got way into splicing.' She thought as she walked into the school while already starting to get some attention.

"Hey babe, wanna go out?" A jock asked as he got in front of her.

"No." she sneered walking around him.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm.

She let out an angry cry before swinging around and punched him away from her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted as she stormed away after Terry.

Said male stopped and turned before going wide eyed at spotting the splicer.

"Shit." she said, realizing he had seen her.

Both looked at the other before Terry turn and started running down the hall.

"Shit, he's onto me, let the chase begin." she muttered before chasing after him.

As they ran the students muttered to themselves on the odd scene.

"Did you see that spliced girl go after Terry?"

"Wow, she looked kinda hot."

"That lucky guy, wish I had a hot girl chasing me."

Terry kept running while avoiding students and could hear from the growling behind him that she had not let up. 'Shit, I thought I cured her last night.' he said, cursing the fact he was slower than usual due to his fight with the splicers last night.

He ran up the stairs while trying to find an empty area to deal with her. "Ok, I was able to take care of her last time, I should be fin." he said to himself as she got closer.

"Get back here!" she roared out while reaching for the back of his shirt.

He ducked as he ran, just barely dodging her before running out onto the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Why is she after me? She didn't see my face last night, so why me?" He wondered as he heard her banging on the door.

"Open this door!" She shouted as she banged on the door occasionally scratching it with her claws.

"Why would I let you in?" He shouted.

"Because I know who you are." she growled lower so only he could hear.

"So, you're here to kill me?" He asked with a frown while putting more weight against the door.

"Oh no, I have other plans." she said as she licked her lips. "Just open the door and you'll find out."

"No way!" He shouted before seeing one of her claws break through the door. "Shit!" He swore as another hole appeared in the door. He backed up as the woman broke the rest of the door away.

"I got you now!" She said in a sing song voice as she climbed through the broken door.

"Just what did you come out here for? How did you manage to find me?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Your scent."

"Ok, and if you're not here kill me, then why did you chase me?" He asked.

"Simple. To mate." she growled while licking her lips.

"Huh?" Terry asked in confusion and shock. 'Did she just say mate?'

"So, are you ready?" She asked as she took off the sweatshirt and unwrapped her tail from around her waist.

"Uh, sorry, but I've got class." he fibbed.

"Skip it." she said as she got closer to him while grabbing the bottom of her orange shirt and pulled it up over her before discarding it.

"B-but we're on top of the school! Don't you think this is going to fast?" He asked as he tried to convince her to stop as she reached for her pants.

"Trust me, I can change your mind." she purred while taking her pants off and Terry saw she had matching black bra and panties before she tossed her pants to the side. "Now come on, give me some love" she said as she reached for his shirt.

He blushed and found himself staring before feeling her pull his shirt up over his head. "Hey, don't I get a say in this? I don't even know you're name!" He shouted as she finished pulling his shirt off.

"Mmm, it's Tigress." she purred running a claw across his firm chest. "Just give in, if not I'll tell everyone who you are batty." she said with a feral grin before tugging on his pants.

Terry sighed and let her take his pants off before rubbing his groin through the underwear.

"Now let's have fun." she said before pushing him to the ground before using her claws to tear the underwear to pieces.

"Ok, but first lose yours." he said as he began to take off her bra.

"Gladly." she growled before pulling her panties off while Terry got an eyeful of her firm chest. "Now make this pussy cat purr in pleasure." she said in his ear before nibbling it.

'Never thought something like this would happen.' He thought as he grabbed her firm ass.

"Mmm, go right ahead and go wild." she purred with her tail swishing.

"Alright." he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around him and let out what sounded like a purr while he gave her ass another squeeze.

'Yes! This is everything I wanted!" She thought as she rubbed her breasts on his chest as they made out.

'Don't know how I'm gonna break this to Dana, or should I even do that? She'd have my head!'

"Terry?" A voice asked behind them.

'Shit!' He turned his head to see the girl he was just thinking about looking at him in horror.

"Terry! W-What are you doing!?"

"W-well, I uh, it uh." he stuttered as Tigress looked at Dana in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Dana, and just who are you?"

"I'm Tigress and I'm his mate." she said as she hugged him tighter. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Wha- yes I have a problem! He's my boyfriend!" She shouted in anger.

"Too bad, he's my mate now." she growled.

"Like hell! And Terry, why are you cheating on me?" She asked.

"Dana listen, I can explain everything."

"Alright, explain why both of you are naked and about to have sex!" She shouted in anger.

Terry gulped and started to explain, while taking out the parts about Batman and saying she followed him.

"So she chased you and forced you to have sex with her?" She asked, still angry.

"Well...more like urged me." he clarified while looking away.

"So you willingly cheated on me!" She shouted before turning and stamping away.

"Shit." he swore as Tigress looked at him. "I messed up big time."

"Now back to mating?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." she purred into his ear while reaching down and grasped his bare cock.

He shuddered in pleasure before giving in. 'I'll enjoy it right now, then talk to Dana later.'

"Now where were we?" She asked as she rubbed her breasts on his chest.

Terry reached up and started grabbing and kneading the mounds while feeling his cock rub against her stomach.

"Mmm, more!" She purred as she began to stroke his cock.

Terry looked down at the mounds and started licking one of the hard nipples.

Tigress moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck. Her tail swished while she kept using her hand to rub his stiff cock. She brushed her tail against his face in a teasing way.

Terry smirked in his head before latching his mouth around the nipple and started sucking on the nub.

She moaned in pleasure as she guided his manhood to her vagina. "Take me." She whispered into his ear.

Terry pulled his face back and made sure they lined up. "Go right ahead and slide down."

She nodded and began to lower herself over his cock while letting out a growl from feeling the warmth coming from it. She moaned as his cock went deeper and deeper into her. "Oh yes!"

"Yes, harder! Harder!" She shouted in pleasure as she started to slowly move her hips up and down on the stiff cock. She slowly began to bounce faster and faster on his cock.

Terry grunted and grabbed her ass while thrusting upward with her bounces.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She shouted in pleasure while growling as she wrapped her arms around Terry and felt her claws dig into his back.

He started to thrust faster and and faster into her while leaning in and resumed sucking on her nipple.

They continued for a few more minutes before terry felt himself about to come.

"Tigress, I'm gonna cum!"

She growled and pulled him to her tighter to keep him from pulling out.

"I need to pull out!" he grunted while moving his hips and tried pushing her off.

"No! Come in me! Give me your seed!" She shouted as she held on tighter.

Terry grunted and used more force before he managed to push her off just as he came and the seed spurted onto her stomach and chest.

"No! Why? My mate must come in me!" She shouted in frustration.

"First off, considering I just technically cheated on my girlfriend, calling me mate is too soon. Second, I don't need to be a father before I even graduate."

"But you are my mate, my everything!" She said as she got closer to him while growling.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just that we're too young for kids!" He said as he started to back up. "Besides, if you get caught by the police while pregnant, you might give birth in prison and lose the baby."

"Then I won't get caught" she said like it was that simple.

"It doesn't work like that!" He shouted back. "Besides, they're gonna find you eventually. If you give yourself up nice and easy, I might be able to get a good word in for you."

"NO! I must stay with my mate!" She shouted as she jumped at him.

He groaned from the tackle.

"We just need to find a den to live in and raise Cubs." she said with a crazy look in her eye.

"In the city?"

"We'll raise our Cubs and mate, life will be good." she said in a dreamy voice.

'It's official, she's lost it.' He thought as he tried to get away while she was ranting about Cubs and mating. He started getting his shirt and pants on before she noticed.

"...and it'll be great, now let's go mate." said Tigress as she finally noticed that he was trying to get away. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Class?" He said as he made a dash for the door.

"Get back here!" she growled before running after him.


	21. Female Titans and Eren

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Titans and Eren

Series: Attack on Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The wall was breached and soldiers were flying through the air to combat the Titan hordes.

Eren and his friends were nervous at seeing the titans enter through the hole in the wall, which reminded them of what happened all those years ago.

"Not again, I'll kill them all!" Eren said to himself as they flew through the air. He spotted one titan reaching for some people and used the compressed gas to launch himself towards it. "Hyaaaa!" He shouted as he sliced the Titan's nape, killing it.

The body dropped to the ground and started disappearing as he landed on the roof of a house.

'One down.' he thought as he noticed he had fallen behind his squad. He looked around and spotted another titan, except this one looked different than the usual titans.

This Titan had long brown hair and had certain 'assets' the other Titans didn't. It also had a more feminine face than the other titans.

'Must be a new abnormal type.' He thought as the Titan turned its head towards him and looked at him.

It blinked and felt the cold glare from the youth and slowly walked towards him.

"Let's do this!" He yelled as he flew towards the Titan intent on killing it. He pulled his blades back and swung them, aiming for the eyes.

The Titan quickly ducked, making him miss his target.

His eyes widened as he saw its hand shoot up and grab him. "Let me go!" He shouted as she brought him up to her face.

She didn't listen and instead looked him over while sniffing him.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted in anger while trying to take a swing at the titan.

The Titan finished sniffing him before bringing him to its mouth.

'No! I can't die already!' He thought as he was brought closer to her lips. But instead of feeling pain, he saw the tongue stick out and lick against his face. "Huh?" He said as the Titan began to lick him with its long tongue , covering him in saliva.

'What the-Why isn't it eating me? Does it want to see if I taste good first?' He wondered as the Titan began to make an odd sound that vaguely reminded him of a cat purring.

The titan pulled him back while Eren tried wiping some of the saliva off his body.

He heard more loud footsteps from behind him and tried to turn his head to see the new titan. This one was slightly shorter than the first and had scraggly black hair while having the curves and 'assets' the one holding him had.

The Titan looked at Eren and reached its hand out to grab him from the other titan.

The first titan made a growl and held him away while kicking the second titan.

The Titan that was kicked growled and tried to bite the leg that kicked her. It worked as the first titan tried prying the second titan held onto her leg while she held Eren as far away as possible.

Unknown to them a third Titan was sneaking behind them and reaching for Eren.

The first titan found the second one trying to climb on her and let go of Eren who got caught by the third titan.

The third Titan was a three meter with short red hair and same assets as the other titans. She licked her lips and dangled Eren over her mouth.

The other Titans saw this and roared at her in anger as she began to slowly lower Eren into her mouth.

"No! Let me go!" he growled while using his swords to try and cut at her tongue.

She simply caught them with her other hand and tore them from his hands and tossed them to the side.

He panicked as she laid him on her tongue and shut her mouth, but didn't swallow him.

She moved her tongue around him in her mouth, wrapping him in a thick blanket of saliva once again.

"Gross!" he grimaced before feeling the titan move and held onto her tongue so he didn't slide down her throat.

The first Titan grabbed the smaller Titan and held her upside down while shaking her in an effort to get her to spit out Eren. The second titan ran over and grabbed the short titan's head and tried prying her mouth open. The Titan tried to keep its mouth closed with its hands, all three unaware of a large grey bearded normal Titan coming towards them.

Eren saw the jaws slowly open before a hand reached up and grabbed him. He was pulled up to the second Titans face where she began to rub him against her cheek. 'This is making so sense.' he thought while trying to push away from her face.

She purred as rubbed him against her, unaware of a fast moving blond Titan heading towards them.

Before the first and short titan could make a move, the blond titan knocked them aside and kicked the second titan back while taking Eren.

"What the." he said before she shoved him between her breasts as she ran away from the other Titans.

Said titans growled before sprinting after her.

The blond Titan rubbed Eren between her breasts as she ran, careful not to let go of him, unaware of where she was running to.

Eren meanwhile was still soaked in saliva, and was utterly baffled while feeling embarrassed in his spot. "What is going on with these Titans?" He asked himself.

The titan who grabbed him had long blond hair going down her back with bigger 'assets' then the others and seemed taller than the first one too. She stopped as she looked around, confidant that she had lost her pursuers. She crouched down while picking Eren up from between her mounds.

'Is she gonna eat me?' He wondered in confusion as she brought him to her lips, but instead of opening her mouth, her lips puckered and pressed over his face.

She began to kiss him, his entire face being engulfed by her giant lips.

Eren blushed bright red while feeling his arms trapped in her hand. "H-hey, let me go" he tried to say, but his voice was muffled by her lips.

She made a low growl while pushing him closer against her lips.

He tried to move his head to see a new Titan coming towards them. 'Aw come on, another one?' He thought as the blond Titan finally stopped kissing him as she tried to hide him from the new titan.

Said titan however noticed and lunged at the blond titan.

The blond Titan dodged and Eren finally got a good look at the new Titan. It looked around as tall as the first titan with darker skin tone and black hair that looked like it was done in a poorly made ponytail.

'There are a lot of abnormal Titans here.' he thought as he was waved through the air by the blond Titan as the other made another grab at him.

The blond titan held her back with one foot while rubbing Eren against her cheek.

The dark skinned Titan grinned and grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. As the titan dropped on her back, the dark skinned titan grabbed the arm holding Eren and bit into it.

The blond Titan yelled in pain and dropped him.

The dark skinned titan caught him as he fell before running away. The Titan made sure to stomp on one of the blinds leg so she couldn't chase them.

Said titan roared out in pain while glaring at the titan that took Eren.

Said Titan ran away while clutching Eren in her hands.

'This is insane! I need to try and get my swords back!' He thought as the dark skinned titan stopped running and crouched behind a large building. 'But how?' He wondered as he looked back at the Titan holding him.

She made a sound like a purr the other titan made before she started licking him.

'Ugh, not again.' he thought as he looked around before seeing a fallen soldier who had his swords beside him. 'I'll be soaked by the time she's done.' He thought as he tried to struggle free.

The titan kept a firm grip on him and started licking all around his head.

Eren bit the tongue out of frustration when it went past his mouth.

The titan however let out a purr instead of get angry and used the tip of the tongue to rub against the side of his head.

'Ugh, how am I gonna get free?! Nothing I do is working!' He thought as tried to shake some of the saliva off his face.

The titan was about to smother Eren in more saliva, but was sent reeling back from a punch to the side.

Eren was sent flying and landed near the corpse of the soldier. He groaned from the landing and rushed over to grab the swords. "Thank you soldier." he said with a quick salute before turning to see what had punched the Titan holding him.

It was the bearded titan that was watching him and the female titans earlier and was walking towards him.

He tried to use his 3D maneuverability gear to get to the building tops but they were clogged with saliva and partially crushed.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he tried to run away but tripped over part of the dead soldier and felt himself get grabbed by the titan. "No, no, no!" He shouted as he tried to use his swords to cut the titan.

It opened its mouth while ignoring the swords and dropped Eren into its mouth before slamming its mouth shut.

The dark skin Titan looks on in horror as the Titan swallows him. She let out a roar of anger before getting back up and rushing at him. Her roar alerted the other female Titans of her position and they began to come to her.

Inside the male titan, Eren was horrified as he looked around at the dead bodies floating around him. He recognized a few from the squad he was in but luckily didn't see any sign of Armin.

"Is this how I'm going to die? Being eaten before I have a chance against these monsters? No, I refuse, I will live!" He shouted as he stared up at the hole in the top of the stomach. "I won't die here! Not now! Not until I've killed all of you monsters!" He shouted as he felt something happening to his body.

His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as his body started to feel warm. "I must fight, fight, fight!" He roared as grew and grew.

The female titans surrounded the bearded titan while all growling in rage.

Suddenly the bearded Titans head exploded as a large figure shot out of its mouth.

All of them stepped back while the bearded titan's body fell down while they looked at the titan that rose up from it.

It roared as it stomped on the Titan's nape, killing it for good.

The female titans narrowed their eyes as the titan slowly stood up.

It was a taller than all of them, had pointy ears, a mouth full of sharp teeth with no lips and no trace of fat anywhere on him. He looked up while panting and the first titan locked eyes with him.

Her eyes widened as she recognized his eyes before roaring in joy.

The other titans saw him look at them and recognized the determination in his eyes. They all roared in joy before rushing at him

Eren blinked and found himself crashing into a building from the force of the titans. When he regained his senses he saw that were on top of him.

The short titan gave a cry of happiness while nuzzling against his cheek. The first and second Titan each snuggled into a separate arm. The blond and dark skinned titan rubbed against his legs.

He tried to move but they kept him pinned down.

The short titan held his head and slowly leaned down.

He wondered what she was doing when she suddenly kissed him in the mouth. His eyes widened while the other female titans growled.

They growled and tried to figure out how to kiss him without giving up the limb they were holding.

Eren regained some sense of what was happening and struggled to get them off him. His struggles were noticed by the others and they held onto him as tight as they could.

The short titan just kissed him harder while the first titan tried pulling her off.

Since she was struggling her grip on his right arm loosened and he managed to get his arm free. He used that chance to push himself up and got his feet on the ground before using the chance to slowly stand up. He realized that the other female Titans were still latched onto him as they tried to pull him down again.

But he let out a growl as he started to use his strength to try and pry them off. He managed to pull the second off his left arm and the redhead off his face before the first one jumped on his back.

She licked his cheek and started kissing all over the side of his head.

He decided to focus on the blond haired Titan and the dark skinned one before dealing with her so be began to tug on the blind to make her let go.

She growled and tightened her grip on him.

He growled back and pulled harder on her.

The dark skinned and blond titans nodded before bracing themselves and pulled his legs back from under him.

He yelled as he fell on his back, and on top of the first Titan since she was still in his back.

The other four took the chance to crawl over him while the first titan tried pushing him up off her.

The blond and dark skinned Titan climbed on top of his chest and were both trying to kiss him at the same time.

Eren let out a loud roar and pushed himself up while feeling the first titan get her grip on him again. He pushed her off and started running away. He dodged as they jumped at him, not giving up the chase.

They let out their own roars before chasing after him.

Up on the wall Levi, Hange and the recruits just watched the chase.

"Wow! This is stunning. Several female looking titans chasing after one that came out of another titan's body!" spoke Hange who looked ecstatic. "And they seem to have no desire to eat humans! We could close off this area to observe and document Titan mating rituals!" She shouted in excitement as she started to foam at the mouth.

"Shut up. We all know titans don't have genitals." spoke Levi with his usual expression.

"That's why we must observe them! To find out how they mate!" She shouted excitably while shaking him like a rag doll. "We might find a weakness! Or a clue as how to stop them! The possibilities are endless!" She shouted after Levi hit her on the head for shaking him.

"And I say it's better to kill them before they decide to work together and try to break through more of the wall."

"Calm down, we have the Trost wall secure and it'll be fixed soon, so don't worry. Hey, do you think we could convince the government let this be a natural habitat for Titans so we can study them?" Hange said in one breath.

"You're not serious."

"Yep! And I will name my new children Bean!" She said with a crazy look.

Levi felt his eye twitch since it looked like Hange wouldn't shut up. The rookie soldiers just looked at their crazy superiors and at the female Titans chasing the male Titan in disbelief.

All the while Armin and Mikasa looked at the male one with curiosity.

"Hey, he kinda looks like Eren." Arwin said to himself, not knowing if his friend was alive or dead.

Mikasa nodded while her gaze just kept following the scene.


	22. Gyarados and Pikachu

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Gyarados and Pikachu

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of three were currently in the middle of setting up camp. Brock was cooking dinner, Misty and Ash were fighting so Pikachu decided to explore.

He walked down the small dirt path while looking around for anything interesting. He came across a river when he heard someone crying.

"Hmm? Wonder who's that." He said as he wandered towards the source of the crying. He crouched to get under the bushes while hearing the crying get louder. When he got to the other side of the bushes he saw a large Gyarados crying with half its body out of the water. By the tone in its crying it sounded like a female who had her upper body laying on the edge.

"H-hello? Are you ok?" He cautiously asked as he got closer

The Gyarados blinked and raised her head before noticing the Pikachu. "What, are you here to call me a monster too?" She asked with a glare. "Cause if you are, so help me I'll send you flying!" She growled as she raised herself up and prepared to attack.

"Woah woah woah! Easy now, I didn't come here to do that." he spoke up with a panic.

"You didn't?" She asked as she lowered her head in curiosity.

"No, I came here cause I heard crying, followed it, and saw you crying by yourself."

"Well, why would you care?" She asked as she began to cry again. "No one cares about a monster like me!" She sobbed.

Pikachu gulped as she dropped her head on the edge again while her tears ran down her face. "Hey, I don't think you're a monster." he said as he patted her large head.

"Yes you do!" she cried out while moving her head away from him.

"No I don't, why would you think that?" He asked as he tried to get close to her again.

"Because that's all everyone says!"

"What? Why would they say that?" He asked in confusion.

She sniffled and looked away. "It all started when I was just a little Magikarp. When I was young everyone called me weak and useless, so I started to train to become strong." she continued. "But then after I evolved, no one would stay around me. I wanted to be strong and show them I wasn't weak, but all they saw was a scary monster who wanted to eat them!" She cried as she put her face on the ground again to cry. "I just wanted respect! And you wanna know what's worse?"

"What?" He asked, not wanting to anger her.

"It was mating season when I evolved. And I couldn't even get a nice mate!"

"W-what? Isn't there another Gyarados nearby?" He asked.

She blinked and raised her head. "No...I never really thought about getting with another Gyarados."

"Well there you go! Forget those guy, you are a beautiful Gyarados, you'll find a mate easily!" Pikachu said with a grin.

"You really think so?" She asked with a blush.

"Of course, you just need to give it a try and find that right male."

"Mmhm, ok, I choose you!" She said happily.

"Wait what?"

"Yep!" She said as she moved her body around him like a snake to cut off any means of escape.

Pikachu gulped while her head moved down and rubbed against his cheek. "B-but we're two different types, I can't be your mate." he said as he tried to back up but met part of her body as a result.

"It's ok, love comes in all forms and sizes." she said as she brought her head closer to him.

"L-Love? But you barely know me."

"But you've been nicer to me than anyone else has ever been." she said with a blush.

"B-But maybe I'm not the right guy. I mean I'm sure there are some nice Tentacruel or Seakings out there who'd go nuts with as a mate."

"But you're kind, you listen to me and you're so cute!" She said as she rubbed her head against him.

He blushed while suddenly getting her tongue to his face and start licking him all over. "B-but I have a trainer, I'll be leaving soon." he quickly said in hopes of making her change her mind.

"Can't you just leave him?" she asked with a pout.

"What! No, I can't leave him, he's a great guy, he takes care of his Pokemon, he's a great trainer!" Pikachu shouts.

"But I don't want to let go." she sniffled while tightening her grasp around him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay, you'll have to find a different mate." he said as he tried to escape.

She growled and kept her hold. "No, I'm not letting this chance pass me by."

"You can't keep me against my will!" He shouted in fear.

"Oh, well that's one idea ruined." she pouted.

"Well, I don't know what to do, you can't hold me hostage and I can't stay." Pikachu said as she tightened her hold on him.

"Tell me, where is your trainer?"

"Over there with the others." he said as he pointed in the direction he came from.

"Good." she pulled herself out of the water and started moving towards the area.

"Huh? Where are you going?" He asked, as she put him on her head with her tail.

"To meet your trainer." she replied with a tone that sounded dark.

"W-what! Hey, calm down!" Pikachu said in a panicking voice as he imagined her killing Ash. He carefully leaned down and looked at her upside down. "Maybe just go back and take a little swim to calm your nerves."

"No, I know what I must do." she said as they reached the campsite.

Instantly that got the three kids attention.

"What's a Gyarados doing here! Is that pikachu on it!" Misty shouted.

"It looks angry!" spoke Brock with a nervous sweat.

"I'm gonna look at it with my pokedex!" Ash said as he brought out his pokedex.

"Gyarados, this pokemon has a vicious temper, so use extreme caution. It's fangs can crush stone and it's scales are as hard as steel."

"Ok, hey pikachu, what are you doing on its head?" Ash asked, just realizing where Pikachu was.

"Pika pika pika pi!"

"Ok right, I can't understand you." he said to himself as Gyarados got closer to him. He gulped in fear at seeing her frown and seemed to be sniffing him.

She snorted and roared at him before getting her face close to his.

"Uh, guys? A little help?"

She stared at him before nudging one of the pokeballs on his belt.

That made them and Pikachu blink in confusion.

She nudged it again, shaking Ash from his shock.

"Wait, do you want...to join me?"

She nodded before nudging the ball again.

"Wait, you weren't going to eat him?" asked Pikachu.

"No my mate, you would be mad if I did, so I decided that if he catches me I can be with you forever!" She said happily as Ash took out a pokeball.

"Well, sounds good to me." smiled Ash tapping her with the pokeball.

She turned into red light and went into the pokeball, and Pikachu fell to the ground. They all watched the pokeball move a few times before stopping.

"Alright!" Ash said as he picked it up and opened it.

Gyarados popped out and shook her head. "That felt weird." she said before rushing at Pikachu.

Said mouse jumped as she wrapped her body around him again.

"Yay! We can now be together forever!" She shouted in joy as she rubbed her head against Pikachus.

"Yeah..." he replied awkwardly with a blush and sweatdrop while the kids were staring with confusion.

"What is going on?" Ash asked .

"Isn't it obvious Ash? She likes him." smiled Misty.

"Hmm, a pikachu and a Gyarados, never thought I'd see that." Brock said.

"Wait, so they're...a couple?" blushed Ash at the news.

"Let's give them some privacy." said Misty as she pushed Ash and Brock away from the camp site

Pikachu flailed his arms out at seeing them leave. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me!" He shouted as they left.

"Now we can cuddle!"

"Augh!" The tiny mouse pokemon squeaked as he was unknowingly squeezed by the love sick Gyarados. Said pokemon nuzzled him while he prayed his friends came back soon.


	23. Shenzi and Timon

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Shenzi and Timon

Series: Lion King

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was Grey and the land desolate, the land grey and no animals in sight except hyenas and lions. And running from three of the former was a warthog and meerkat.

"Faster Pumba, they're gaining!" Timon shouted as he ran besides his friend.

"I'm going as fast as these legs can go!" cried the warthog.

"Pumba, let's split up, we'll meet up on that giant rock later!" He shouted as he pointed to pride rock.

"You got it buddy!" He said as they split off and ran in opposite directions.

The hyenas ran as fast as they could before the only female and leader of the group noticed some berries growing on the side of the rock.

'Alright, an appetizer before the main dish!' She thought as she ate one as she ran past the bush before chasing after Timon by herself. 'Mmm, not bad. Too sweet for my taste, but it'll do.' She thought as she chased after Timon.

Eventually the meerkat reached a dead end. He turned around to see her blocking the only exit and coming closer.

"End of the road for you, and look at the time. Dinner." she grinned with her sharp teeth showing as she walked closer.

"H-hey, you don't want to eat me, I'm small and scrawny and I'm all bones" he said as she stood over him.

"Meh, I'll just gobble you up and then all three of us can chow down on your friend." She said as she started to sway back and forth.

"Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second." spoke Timon.

"Whaaaat?" She asked curiously.

Timon gulped and tried one last ditch effort, even if it did sound crazy. He dropped to one knee. "Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena... would you do me the honor of becoming... my bride?"

Before she could answer she fell forward on top of him, trapping half his body underneath her with his head right under her nose.

"Oof!" He said as she landed on him. 'Alright, not what I planned, but this is my big chance!' He thought as he tried to escape only to find himself stuck. He huffed and tried harder while hearing Shenzi groan. "Shit!" He swore as he tried harder to get free.

The hyena slowly opened her eyes and sat up. But kept two paws on Timon as she grinned at him. "Sorry about passing out on you, but question. Could you repeat that again?"

"Um...Shenzi Marie predorta Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena will you marry me?" He nervously asked.

"And my answer is a big ol' yes!" she grinned before licking his face.

"Wh-what!" He shouted as she laid her head on top and of him.

"I said yes to being your bride." She said as she nuzzled against him. "Mmm, your soft is so soft."

'This hyenas crazy!' He thought as she licked him again.

"Man, you even taste really good."

"Please don't eat me." he said as he tried to crawl away only to get pulled back.

"I'm not gonna eat you, but I'm still gonna lick you." she grinned while holding him up by his tail. She continued to lick him before getting a mischievous grin on her face.

'I don't like that look on her face.' Timon thought as he tried to get the saliva off him.

That's when she opened her mouth and tossed him in.

"Augh!" Timon cried as he landed on her tongue as she shut her mouth. "Hey! You said you wouldn't eat me!" He shouted as her tongue wrapped around him.

The hyena laid on her paws while humming as she licked all over Timon. 'Mmmm, my husband tastes so good!' She thought as she slowly slid him out of her mouth.

"Bleh! Seriously, are you just gonna keep doing that?" he asked while trying to wipe the saliva off him.

"I'm sorry honey, but you just taste so good!" She said as she rubbed her head against him, knocking him to the ground. "Don't worry, I'd never dream of eating my new husband." She said with a purr.

"Yeah um...well I better go see how my buddy's doing." he spoke while slowly walking away.

"He can wait." she said as she put a paw down in front of him.

Timon gulped. "Uh, don't you wanna say hi to your friends? I mean they probably miss ya."

"Nah, they're probably fine honey." she said as she pulled Timon closer to her.

'I gotta get outta here!' He thought as he got ready to run for it. But his new 'wife' pulled him closer while laying down and rubbed her head against him.

"Mmm, I love you honey." she said happily.

Timon gulped and just patted her cheek. "Uh huh, well, you just wait here, I'm gonna go check on Pumba and Simba." he said as he made a run for the exit.

"Hey!" she growled out while getting up and started chasing after him.

"Simba! Pumba! Help!" He shouted as he ran away from the crazy hyena.

"Get back here!" She shouted as she chased after him.

Timon ran faster before spotting Pumba corned by the other two hyena. "Pumba! I heard them call you a pig!" He shouted as he ran past, deciding his friend had bigger problems right now.

Pumba narrowed his eyes and looked at the hyena's with an angry expression, completely losing the scared one before. "They call me...MR. PIG!" He shouted before charging them.

The two hyenas went wide eyed before Pumba barreled them over like bowling pins.

Unfortunately Shenzi wasn't hit and kept chasing after Timon.

Said meerkat jumped at seeing she was still coming and spotted his Ma pop up from the ground.

"Timon, what are you doing?" She asked as he ran at her.

"No time for answers Ma! Please tell me the tunnels are ready!"

"Yes son, why?" She asked as he reached her.

"No time to answer." he replied just as he saw Shenzi spot him.

"I found you!" She shouted as she ran towards him

Timon's ma jumped and dove back under to see Max standing near one of the sticks. "Now!" She said to him as he nodded and hit one of the sticks.

It caused a domino effect and hit a row of sticks that slowly caused the ground to give out. The hyenas above ground fell as the ground beneath them disappeared.

Shenzi's eyes widened as she fell down with the rest of them. "Don't worry honey, I'll be back soon!" She said as she landed with the others.

Timon gulped, but felt a little bit better.

"Timon, why did that hyena call you honey?" His mother asked curiously.

"Uh, well...must have been the wind."

"Timon, don't lie to me." she said sternly.

He gulped and sighed. "Alright! So I might have...proposedtoahyena."

"Slow down and start again." she said.

"Trust me, if I slow down, you might have a heart attack."

"I just dug a half mile tunnel with Max in less than ten minutes, if that hasn't killed me nothing will." she said with a grin.

Timon sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya." He took a deep breath and said "I may have proposed to a hyena and she said yes."

His mother's eyes widened. "What!"


	24. Mandy, Kitty, and Eric

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Mandy, Kitty, and Eric

Series: Sidekick

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric sighed while sitting at the mansion.

"Something wrong Eric?" Brain asked.

"I'm just a little down, that's all." He spoke with a Frown.

"Might I ask the reason for that?"

"Nah." replied Eric while curling up in the chair.

"Talking will help."

"Alright fine! I'm just sad because no matter what I do, Vana doesn't like me." He exclaimed.

"Eric, maybe that just means you should try some other girl."

"But who else is there? Mandy Hates Me...To some degree. and Kitty thinks of me as her brother."

"I don't know who else then." Brain said.

Meanwhile at Kitty's house.

She was currently looking at a picture of her and eric with hearts drawn around it.

"Ooh Eric my Love, why can't I tell you how I feel?" she frowned while hugging the picture to her chest. "I just wish You would look at me the same way you Look at Vana." That's when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mandy."

Kitty rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What do you want?" She sneered at the taller girl.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure whatever." she shrugged stepping aside. Mandy walked in as Kitty shut the door and crossed her arms. "Why're you here?"

"We need to talk about Eric."

"What about Him?"

"I think we should come to an agreement regarding our feelings."

"Feelings? What feelings? I have no feelings! Hehehe!" laughed Kitty nervously.

Mandy gave her a Deadpanned look before hitting the side wall. The entire wall fell down revealing a Massive Eric Shrine behind It. "You were saying?"

"Those aren't mine." she denied.

"Kitty!" She yelled.

"Oh fine! I love him alright!" She admitted with a blush.

"Good." smiled Mandy. "Now here's my offer."

"Speak."

"We share him."

"Wait what?"

"We. Share. Him." She said slowly.

"...again, WHAT!?"

"Yep!" nodded Mandy.

"Hmmm Deal!" smiled Kitty.

They shook hands.

"But how are we gonna get him to stop liking Vana?"

"No Clue."

Back at the mansion.

Eric was still sad to the point he started eating ice cream from the tub.

Brain shook his screen in disappointment when he heard the doorbell ring. He moved over and looked through the hole.

5 minutes later Brain came back. "Don't worry Eric things will get bet..." He was Cut off as he had shut down.

"Yeah yeah." Eric waved off without paying much attention.

3...2...1

"BRAIN!" He shouted as he finally realized what happened. He jumped up and ran over to the screen. "Brain Speak to me!"

"He can't, he's shut down."

"What?" he turned and saw Kitty and Mandy walk over. "Kitty? Mandy?"

"Sorry Eric, we had to disconnect Brain for a little bit." spoke Kitty.

"Wait what?" he spoke with surprise and confusion.

"Yep." Mandy spoke.

"We came to tell you something." Kitty said.

"What's that?"

"We Love you." they spoke at the same time.

"You Love me!" He said shocked. "But I thought you saw me like a brother?" he pointed at Kitty.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, no one actually. But you always acted-ohhh, I think I get it now."

"What?"

"All those moments you tried to tell me something, or acted weird around me."

"Yep!" smiled Kitty.

"But Mandy I thought you hated me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Vana Told me."

"That's crazy. I still have a big crush on you." She spoke with a smile.

"But, why would Vana lie...nevermind." he replied going back to being sad.

"Don't worry about her Eric it'll be alright." Kitty said while pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Kitty." he smiled hugging her back.

Kitty leaned in and kissed Eric.

His eyes widened while steam shot out of his ear. He soon fainted.

(Later)

Eric woke up only to find himself in his bed. "Wow, that was a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, just Kitty and Mandy saying they loved me and then Kitty kissed me."

"Is that so?"

His eyes widened and he turned his head. And there he saw Mandy Stark Naked.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled while sounding like a little girl.

"What's wrong?" Kitty said crawling over to him while she was also naked.

"Kitty you two are Naked!"

"Well yeah." She said like it was obvious.

Eric's face turned red and looked ready to faint.

"Please stop Fainting." Mandy said.

"Sorry." He said with a blush.

"Time for some fun Eric!" Kitty said while pulling the sheet off them.

Eric could feel himself getting hard while they saw his cock slowly stand up.

"Ooh Lala!" Mandy said.

"You could go for a horse with that size." Kitty spoke with a little drool

Mandy smirked and went over to Lower his pants while all of them saw his cock flop out.

"Looks Good!" Kitty said wiping her mouth. "I go first!"

"Aww No Fair!" Mandy said with a Pout.

"I meant for fucking, but we can both have a little taste."

Mandy gave a Smile before grabbing Eric's dick.

Causing him to Lightly moan

'I can't believe she's touching it!' He thought with excitement before groaning as she moved her hand up and down.

"It feels so Warm!" Kitty said while squealing that she was touching it.

Mandy started to Suck his Balls.

Eric groaned louder.

Kitty started to Lick up his Shaft.

"Ah! H-How are you two so good?" He moaned out.

"We looked online." Mandy said before sucking on his balls faster.

Kitty then engulfed his cock.

"WOAH!" He moaned while they saw the dick twitching. "I'm Cumming!"

Both moved up to the tip and started licking it.

Eric came onto them like a fountain.

"Mmmm Delicious!" Mandy said while licking her face.

Kitty smirked and started to Lick Mandy's face.

Mandy giggled while licking Kitty back.

"This is Sooo Hot." Eric said.

"We can tell." grinned Mandy as they saw his dick stay rigid.

"Oh Yeah now it's time for some fun!" Kitty said while crawling over his lap. She started to position herself. "I've dreamed of this for too long!" She exclaimed as she slowly lowered herself down.

Kitty let out a deep moan with wide eyes. She soon reached her barrier before slamming all the way down. "AHHHHH!"

Eric and Mandy covered their ears from the loud volume.

"Feel better?" Mandy said.

Kitty bit her lip and gave a nod.

"Good."

"Um, is that suppose to happen?" asked Eric seeing the blood.

"Yeah don't worry." Mandy waved off.

"Well Okay I guess." spoke Eric while groaning as he felt the snug feeling.

She started to Slowly move up and down his cock. She soon started to move faster. "Oh yes!" She moaned out loud. "It's so big and thick!" She cried with her Tongue Hanging out of her mouth.

Mandy got an idea and reached up before rubbing Kitty's chest.

Said girl was surprised but let out a louder moan.

Mandy smirked and started to suck her nipple.

"Oh yes! More!" she moaned while rocking her hips faster.

"I'm going to Cum!" Eric said.

"Give me it all Eric!" Kitty moaned as she felt her limit reaching.

Eric groaned as his seed shot up into her.

'Finally I can have Eric's Child!' she thought with hearts in her eyes As she passed out.

"Wow, you really filled her up." Mandy said with a Chuckle while patting Kitty's slightly bulged belly. "But Now it's my Turn!"

Eric groaned as Kitty was pulled off him while Mandy took her position. "Be careful Mandy." he warned.

"Don't worry." smiled Mandy before slowly moving onto the cock.

Causing Eric to moan at the same tight feeling.

'He's so Big!' she thought while feeling her hole stretch out. She reached her barrier and kept going. She let out a Yelp as she broke through.

Both stopped while Mandy bit her finger to muffle herself.

"Are you alright?"

Mandy nodded. After the pain was Gone she started to move.

Eric groaned and held onto her hips. "So Tight!"

"Oh sweet god!" she moaned out Loud "If any other girl knew you had this, I don't think they'd be able to leave you!"

"Sure wish, ah! Vana thought that!" he grunted. As he thrusted harder.

"Yeah!" moaned Mandy rocking her hips up and down his cock.

"I'm Cumming!" groaned Eric.

"INSIDE!"

Eric cried out before his sperm shot inside her.

Mandy passed out with a smile on her face.

Eric panted while Kitty pulled herself over to his side. "Boy that was amazing!"

"You said it." grinned Kitty.

*1 year later*

.

Eric was putting his books in his locker when Vana Approached him. "Hey Vana."

"Hey Eric. Listen, I know that I haven't been the best girl in the world and well I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Sorry Vana, I can't." He said with a Smile. "I'm already dating someone."

Vana was confused. "Who?"

"Hey Eric!" Kitty said running up to him and kissing his cheek. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did." he smiled wrapping an arm around her.

Vana dropped her mouth.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Kitty.

Vana scowled and stomped off.

"What's with her?"

"Jealous maybe?" Mandy said as she walked up.

"Hey Mandy." Eric greeted.

"How's Little Mindy?" Kitty asked.

"Sleeping at home, my mom's keeping an eye on her." She said with a smile.

"I love you girls." Eric said Pulling them Close.

"We love you too Eric." They said as they hugged him.


	25. Brock and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Brock and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day as Ash and his friends were walking through a forest, again.

"Ahhh what a Beautiful day, huh guys?"

"You said it Ash." smiled Misty.

"Yeah." Brock said a Little down.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Nothing."

"Then why is there a gloomy cloud above you?"

"I'm hungry."

"Wait, that's why you're gloomy?"

"Yes."

Both of them sweatdropped.

Truth be told Brock was incredibly depressed.

'Why can't I find a girlfriend!?' He thought in sadness.

What the group didn't know was a small pokemon was tailing them. Said Pokemon was Mew who happened to hear Brock's thoughts.

'Hmmm maybe he should go after someone else?' She thought while rubbing her tail against her chin. 'Hmmm maybe that red head would be a Good fit!'

Mew used attract with the hearts heading towards Brock.

'There now he'll Fall for the first person he sees!' But what she didn't expect was him to be looking at Ash when it happened. 'Oops.'

Brock stared at Ash and started feeling weird. 'Strange.' he thought before looking down at the boy's ass. 'And yet Arousing.'

Soon the group reached a stream where Misty spotted a Wartortle drinking from it. "Whoa Cool a Wartortle!"

As she ran to go catch it, Brock stared over Ash's form more.

'Now's my chance!' he grinned before reaching out and grabbing the ass.

"WHOA!" jumped Ash who whirled towards Brock. "BROCK WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

"Sorry Ash, I couldn't help myself." he apologized with a blush.

"Just don't do it again." he remarked with a blush. Ash walked off.

'Why did I just grab his ass?!' He thought in embarrassment. 'I like girls, woman, not men!' He thought while shaking his head. 'But then again.' he thought while looking at Ash's form walking away.

'Hmm what if I can convince him?' He thought as he followed his friends. "Hey guys, let's set up camp." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Misty said.

They picked a spot and started getting to work. Soon the Camp was set.

"Hey Ash, can you help me get some firewood?"

"Sure." he replied before he and Brock walked away from camp.

'Now's my chance!'

"Brock?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Why did you grab my ass before?"

He paused. "I uh...wanted to see if you know about the Pidgeys and Beedrills."

"..."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." he replied with a cough and blush.

"Good." smiled Brock as they stopped.

"Okay." Ash looked around. "Why are we stopping?"

Brock gave a smile. "Well, what if I gave you a hands on lesson on how it goes?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You mean..."

"Yep!"

"Uh...is that why you grabbed my ass?"

"Pretty much."

"But I thought you went nuts for girls?"

"Yeah but let's just say I had a Change of Heart."

"So, you want us to...do that?"

"Of course." smiled Brock before he started taking his clothes off.

This Caused Ash to Blush. "B-Brock, maybe we should head back."

"What's the Rush?" he asked while taking his pants off.

Ash's blush got Deeper while looking over Brock's body.

"Like What you see?"

Ash blushed and looked away.

"How about we start off with something simple?"

"Like?"

"Kissing." He suggested with a smile.

"..say what?"

"Kissing, or I could take your clothes off myself."

"Fine we can Kiss." relented Ash.

Brock gave a smile and walked over before grabbing Ash's face.

Ash could feel his face heat up before feeling Brock's lips against his. 'This feeling, it's nice.' he thought in surprise.

As Brock deepened the Kiss he reached down and grabbed Ash's ass again.

Which caused him to Moan.

'Gotcha.' He thought before kissing back. He started to Slowly rub Ash's Crotch.

Said boy groaned and felt his pants getting tighter.

'Now time to seal the deal!' grinned Brock in his mind s he started to Unzip his pants.

Ash blushed and groaned as he felt Brock reach down and rub the bulge. Ash moaned

Brock pulled back from the kiss and started taking Ash's pants off. "Hope you're ready."

"You know it!" Ash said before Brock laid him on his back. Ash took off his Boxers and Brock reached down to rub the cock. "That feels Nice." spoke Ash with a groan.

Brock went to his knees and started to Suck him off.

"AH!" He moaned while grabbing at the grass.

Brock bobbed his head Faster while rubbing his own cock at the same time.

"I'm Going to Cum!" he groaned before feeling it twitch.

Brock moved faster. soon he felt the sperm shoot out. Brock's eyes...well...He swallowed Ash's load. He pulled his head up while Ash panted. "Hmm not Bad."

"W...Wow." Ash moaned.

"Ready for the best part?" Brock asked while reaching down to rub a finger across Ash's anus.

Ash said nothing, all he did was Nod while letting out a low gasp.

Brock gave a Smirk as he pulled Ash's ass closer with his dick rubbing up against it. "Hope you're ready Ash."

"Will it hurt?"

"No clue." replied Brock before he started to push against the hole. They both winced at the Tightness while Brock groaned and kept pushing in. "So Tight!"

Ash winced and bit his lip from feeling the shaft slowly go in.

Brock started to slowly move in and out of Ash's anus.

"So Good!" He moaned.

"Your ass is so snug and warm!" He groaned.

"It's...big." moaned Ash.

Hearing that made Brock smirk. "And it feels warms too, right?"

"Yes!" Ash cried out while feeling the thick cock warm up his ass. Ash's moans got Louder. "More Brock." He moaned while his cock started getting hard again.

Brock leaned forward and started to Stroke Ash's Cock.

Ash groaned from the extra feeling as Brock started to thrust faster in his hole. "I'm going to Cum!"

"Then cum Ash!" Brock said as he felt his own limit coming.

Ash came into the Air with a loud moan.

Brock released his seed deep into the anal Cavity. "OH YES!"

Ash was stunned at the warm feeling and kept cumming with Brock. "This feels amazing!" Ash said as Brock slowly pulled out of his ass.

They started to pant.

"And that's...sex." Brock spoke with a Smile

"Wow..." spoke Ash while feeling his head fuzzy from the feeling.

"So how was it?"

"Well, it felt weird at first, but then it started to feel really good." He admitted while seeing the sperm leak out from his butt. Ash went over to get his pants.

Brock watched while staring at his ass and felt his cock get hard again in no time. Brock moved up closer to Ash and reached down to push him down on the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry Ash, but I can't help myself." He said with a Smirk as he spread Ash's ass and rubbed his cock against the hole.

Causing Ash to shudder. "B-But Brock, we just did it."

"We can do more!" grinned Brock before pushing his cock back. As Brock plunged in with more ease this time.

"So Big!"

"It feels even better than before!" grunted Brock moving back and forth without holding back.

Ash's moans got louder with each thrust

Brock grunted while getting an idea and stopped moving before pulling Ash up and made him sit on his cock before thrusting upward harder.

Ash could feel his eyes roll up into his head.

"I wonder what might happen if Misty saw us?" Brock said with a grin before reaching around and started rubbing his cock again.

"I'd think she might wanna join!" Ash moaned while trying to rock his hips against Brock's dick.

"Yeah maybe!" grunted Brock. "And this won't be the last time I fuck your tight little ass." As he moved faster he focused his thumb across Ash's tip.

"I'm going to Cum!" moaned Ash while biting his lip.

"Then Cum!" growled Brock while slamming his cock up balls deep inside Ash.

Ash came into the air with a louder moan.

As Brock came into him. "Take it all Ash!" He moaned while filling Ash's ass up a second time.

Ash fell onto the ground while his mind felt hazy.

"That was Great." grinned Brock. "Can't wait to do it again."

"Wait again?" spoke Ash with wide eyes.


	26. Female Lobo and Superman

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Lobo and Superman

For Reaperblade6660, STOP SENDING ME THE SAME STUFF! Sending me the same requests on this story and for my oneshots isn't gonna make me do them any faster, it's just gonna get pretty damn annoying! So if you send the same requests one more time, I'll go through my stories and delete them. I have no problem with requesting stuff, but when it's the same stuff word for word on the same story, it tends to get on a guy's nerves.

Series: Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on an alien planet, more specifically, at a small bar that looked banged up in a few places.

"Alright, I'm gonna give you geeks ten seconds before I frag everything in sight." said a pale figure after belching. "One, ten!" they pulled out an alien pistol before firing all over the bar.

The figure laughed before looking around and seeing a small rodent like creature sneaking away. They reached down and grabbed the alien while squeezing tight. "Hold it, Emperor Spooj knows it was you who pilfered his treasury Sqweek, he's paying me to bring the dough back in a nice little pile." spoke the figure who was a tall woman with pale white skin with long wild black hair. She wore a pair of blue short shorts with black steel toed boots. Over her rather endowed chest was a tight grey shirt with a black leather jacket over it with the sleeves ripped off with a skull shaped belt buckle. She also had some black fingerless gloves which just made her biker appearance complete.

"And what about me?" Sqweek asked as he squirmed in her grip.

"Same deal." she replied squeezing him tighter.

"I was framed!" He squeaked in fear.

"Is that so?" she kicked a pot up and caught it with her other hand.

"No, no!" he cried out before she jammed him into it.

Suddenly the door of the bar was kicked down and in walked two aliens followed by a larger version of the rodent in the jar."Hey! Leave my little brother alone."

"Well, if it ain't Gnaww Vermin and his road show rejects. Don't tell me you're after this bounty too." she said as she tossed the jar Sqweek was in up and down.

"If anyone's gonna collect the bounty on him it's gonna be family. Hand him over."

"Sure." Lobo said as she threw the pot at his head, hitting him. She swung her leg and kicked him into the other two aliens, resulting in the whole bar going nuts as the patrons started their own fights with each other.

"I was hoping I would see some excitement on this job." she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Gnaww was about to hit her from behind, but she noticed him out of the corner of her eye and crouched down to avoid his fists before swinging her foot up to meet his crotch.

It hit and he fell to the floor in pain as she threw a bottle at Sqweek who was about to escape the jar.

"Stay down Sqweek." she pulled her pistol out before running towards the pot. She picked him up before whistle loudly.

The roar of an engine was heard before a flying alien motorcycle busted through the wall with its engine and stopped beside Lobo.

She hopped on and started the engine just as Gnaww came up behind her and tried to grab her But as she flew away the engine propelled him back while scorching him.

As she flew into space she laughed as she saw the bar blow up. "Ahahahaha! That was so worth it!" She shouted, unaware of a ship preparing to fire a beam at her.

It locked onto her before the tractor beam shot out and hit her.

"Holy frankaroli, it feels like I'm being torn apart! Cool." she said with a grin as her hair went everywhere as she was engulfed in red light.

(On the ship)

Lobo and Sqweek reappeared with said bounty hunter looking around in confusion while keeping the pot under her arm. "Oh yeah, someone is definitely tired of breathing." she said as she jumped off her bike with Sqweek in one hand and a large crowbar in the other. "Alright, where are ya! Show yourself or I get to work on turning this whole ship into one heapin pile of scrap!"

"I am the preserver." a raspy voice says as a whitish alien floats out of the dark and towards Lobo.

"Yeesh, I don't know where to start with." she remarked. "Looks like someone already took a tire iron to your whole body."

He simply looked at her before continuing. "You are an assassin, brigan, sociopath and bounty hunter, I have a job for you."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm already busy with this guy." she replied holding Sqweek up. Suddenly Sqweek was covered in blue light and disappeared. "Hey! What's the big idea?" she growled.

"Now you're free to do my job, you'll get him back after you bring me him." he said as he he floated a blue sheet to her.

She looked at it before it projected a hologram of a male wearing a blue outfit with a red cape, boots, and a big 'S' on his chest. "Hmm, not bad, who is he?" She asked as she eyed the hologram.

"The last Kryptonian, he goes by the name Superman."

"No deal, now hand over the runt and I'll skip the colossal beat down I got planned for you." she said as she tossed back the blue sheet.

"I had considered your reaction, and am prepared to offer you a reasonable trade for your assistance." he spoke as a beam shined beside them and a chest filled with riches appeared.

"Holy, that's a lot of me time." she said as she picked up a pearl necklace.

"Bring me Superman, and it will all be yours."

"Empty a cage, you're about to get a new monkey." she said with a grin.

(Metropolis)

.

A police officer at the station was watching a small tv that was turned to the news. But as he watched the program, he heard someone knocking on the counter to get his attention. "Yes?" He asked before turning only to find himself looking at Lobo.

"Look buddy, I'm lookin for this guy, you seen him?" she asked holding the card as it showed the hologram of Superman.

"Superman? We don't keep tabs on him, he only shows if there's trouble." he said as he handed the card back.

"In that case." she smirked pulling out her gun and reloading it. "I can cause trouble." she said as she fired at the cop who ducked just in time to avoid being shot.

Other officers heard the sound and rushed out as she started shooting all around the station.

She grabbed the officer and said to him. "Better go get him if you want this place to still be standing." before grabbing his cap and tossing him out the door.

He screamed as the rest of the officers followed him running out the door.

She put on his hat and sat in the chair he was and started shooting the walls. "Hope this guy shows up before I get bored." She said before taking out the card and activating the hologram. "He might look like a geek in that costume, but he still looks pretty damn good." She said as she admired the hologram.

But as she stared at it, she started to get bored at seeing he hadn't showed up yet.

"Ugh, this is getting lame, I thought he'd be here by now. Whoa, mosquito!" She shouted as she shot at the bug.

"Fuck, I always hate those stupid things." She said as she brainstormed ideas to get him to come to her.

"Hmm, maybe I need to really make a big boom. See if he comes out then." She said as she stood up and called for her bike. It busted through the wall again with her opening the seat and digging around inside.

"Come on, I know I still got some of my old science project here somewhere." she muttered before pulling out an old bomb. "There we go, this baby should get the job done." She said as she began to tinker with it so it would work properly.

"Alright, that should do it." She said as she set the timer for three minutes.

That's when the caped himself arrived in the room. He ripped the wires from the bomb, stopping it and then turned to Lobo.

"Ah finally! I've been waiting here all day."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, here's my business card." she spoke before swinging her fist and punching him through the wall. "Looks better than the hologram." she says as she follows him out the hole. "The name's Lobo. L for laceration, O for obliterate, B for disemboweler, and O for...er...well I guess I can use obliterate twice, what do you think?"

Superman just grabbed the collar of her shirt, brought her close to his face and said. "I think you're a certifiable mad man."

"Ah ah! Mad woman, thank you very much." she smirked. "And if you wanted a look at the girls you only had to ask." she said with a grin as she looked where Superman was grabbing her shirt.

He blinked and looked down to see her had accidentally grabbed one of her breasts. He instantly let go and blushed before he was punched in the face by Lobo.

"But that don't mean I'm not gonna give you a little love tap!" she smirked as he felt flying and hit a lamp post.

He grunted as he picked himself up off the ground and flew back to fight her. He punched her back and sent her crashing into a parked car.

"So, pretty boy can fight, let's dance!" She shouts as she lunges towards him with a grin on her face.

He was prepared and ducked a punch before catching the second one and kicked her in the stomach.

She doubled over, but grabbed one of his legs and slammed him to the ground.

"That the best you got?" She taunted only to get punched in the jaw.

"Not even close." He said as he sent her flying towards a squad car just as two police officers came out of the building with a red canister in their hands.

"Superman stand clear!" called one before pulling the pin and chucking the canister at them.

He did and watched as the canister landed at Lobo's feet and started spewing a green gas.

She coughed and tried waving the cloud away while stumbling around. "Gas? Now you ankle suckers are playing dirty! I'm losing it, going...under." she coughed as she fell to her knees.

Superman walked towards her while holding his arm out to the police. "Stay back, I'll handle this."

"What is it?" One of the cops asked as Superman approached her.

"I don't know, I've never seen a creature like this." he replied while turning Lobo on her back.

Lobos eyes were closed until she opened the and said. "I love you too." before pulling him into a kiss.

Superman and the police were stunned with said hero trying to push her back. When he finally pried her off he shouted. "Why did you do that?!"

"Consider that something to distract you from this." she smirked before kicking him back and into another police car.

He slowly got up as she walked over to his, swaying her hips as she held a large crowbar.

"First rule of hunting babe, always make the target come to you. Now here's how it'll work, the more you move, the more it'll hurt, so feel free to go crazy." she added as she took a swing at him.

"Good advice." replied Superman blocking her fist and punched her far enough to crash into the wall of an adjacent building.

"Superman!" A voice Called from behind him.

"Lois, stay back." he spoke up turning to the news reporter arriving on the scene.

"Who is that? Is this your girlfriend?" She asked as she brought out her notepad and pen.

"No." he shook his head. "Apparently her name's Lobo, and I'm not sure exactly why she's here."

"She's probably after you, I saw what she did earlier, made sure Jimmy got lots of pictures." she said with a smirk.

Lobo groaned and walked over to the hole in the building and squinted down to see Superman talking to someone. "Huh, the geeks talking to some broad!" She shouted as she began to feel jealous. She jumped from the building and landed with a loud thud next to them which caught their attention. "Who the hell do you think you are, hitting on the main bitch's man!" She shouted at Lois.

Lois stepped back while Superman stood between them. "Alright Lobo, talk. Why did you come to this planet?"

"I was hired to bring you back to dis guys zoo, but now I got other plans." she said as she winked at him.

"And what's that?" he asked keeping a firm tone.

"Making you ma partner." she said as she got closer to him.

"I'll pass on that." He said, making her frown.

"Oh really? Well then I gotta be a bit more 'persuasive.'" She said before grabbing him.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" he asked while grabbing her arms and prying them off him.

"I'll beat ya into submission until you accept it 'honey'." she said as she grabbed her blaster.

Lois turn and ran away from them as Lobo cocked it and started firing point blank at Superman's chest.

He raised his arms to block them but not before taking a couple of rounds to the chest. He stepped back since they did hold a little punch to them, but didn't draw any blood. "Lobo, you can't make me your mate if you beat me, it doesn't work like that" he shouted as he started to fly to avoid the blaster rounds.

"Well it's that, or we bang. Hmm, not a bad idea." she muttered while she kept shooting at him. She then whistled for her bike so she could get closer to the flying kryptonian. She hopped on it and revved the engine before flying straight at him. She hit him in the chest, but didn't slow down, thus making him stuck to the front of her bike. "How do ya like my ride? Got it tricked out just last week." She said as Superman tried to get off.

"Looks like it needs repairs." he spoke swinging his fist down and punching into the front of the bike.

"Hey, not the bike babe!" She shouted as she lost control.

Superman took the chance to fly to the side as Lobo's bike flew out of control.

The bike crashed to the ground and lobo shakingly got up and walked towards Superman. "Good looks, but now I gotta give ya a few scars for my ride!" She shouted as she grabbed her crowbar.

Superman sighed and said, "It seems like we're at a stalemate."

"Damn straight we are." She said with a grin.

"Look, if brute force won't work, maybe we can work out something else."

"Like what? Fightings fun" she said as she twirled her crowbar.

"No, we set up a deal."

"What kind?" She asked suspiciously.

"Since your bike's damaged, that means you're stuck on Earth, right?"

"Yeah, until I can fix it." she said with a frown.

"Until then, why not try to be less reckless and use your power to help people instead?"

"Huh, why? What's in it for me?" She asked with a frown.

"If you can manage to show kindness to the people on this planet, then I'll consider working with you."

"Hmmm, how bout this instead, you and me spend some quality time together and I'll play nice with the locals." she said with a grin.

"Fine, but that means following the laws set in this city."

"Ok hot stuff, now where are we staying?" She asked as she approached him.

"I have a home here in Metropolis, but if you stay there, you need to tone it down. I can't have people start learning about my secret identity."

"Don't worry babe, I got just the thing." she said as she hit button on her belt. The skull opened its mouth and quickly scanned Superman before her skin turned the same color as him.

"You might have to change your attire too." He said as she got right next to him.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I ain't turnin into any girly girl, got it?"

Superman sighed and said. "Fine, now come on, I'll show you my apartment." he turned and flew away.

"Hey, I can't fly!" She shouted as she chases after him on foot.


	27. 18 and Cell part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

18 and Cell part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cell stood there in the middle of his ring with his arms crossed as it was night and he was just calmly waiting for his tournament to begin. If he was going to end so many lives, it might be fun to give them a sporting chance to live. Even if they'd fail in the end. But at the same time it meant he had to stand here by himself for ten days.

"18, how are you holding up in there?" he spoke up.

A moan filled his subconscious, that of a female woman. But the moans were not of pain or pleasure but... Discomfort.

"Fine. But your children just keep sucking milk! I only have so much my master cell!" 18's voice echoed in his mind.

"Well that just shows they're enjoying it so much." Cell chuckled softly.

"Can you not let them out yet though?" 18 groaned .

*Inside Cell*

18 was sitting and leaning against a part of Cell while the inside was red and seemed spacious enough while several blue figures were on her lap and around her. They all looked like mini Cell's, only blue instead of green.

18 was topless, the small Cell's each trying to get to her nipples to suck milk out.

"I am sorry my dear, but they are not yet strong enough." Cell's voice echoed.

18 sighed while one of the Cell Junior's got to her nipple and started suckling on it. "Fine." She said, rubbing the Cell Junior's head.

"Just make sure they get plenty of milk, I don't want them to get greedy and start fighting in there."

"I said they are drinking me dry!" 18 frowned.

"Just let them know to hold off to give you a rest. Children. Leave your mother alone." Cell's voice ordered.

The Cell Juniors trying to push each other stopped and just let the two currently suckling from 18's breasts alone.

18 sighed, watching her son's with a smile. "Should we start naming them?"

"Name them?"

"Well I did give birth to them, just figured it'd be easier than just calling them all Cell Juniors."

Cell hummed, the flesh massaging. "I never considered that."

18 smiled, hugging her children happily. All of them hugged her back, at least any part they could reach. "Any name ideas?" 18 asked him.

"Um...Josh?"

"Joshua?" 18 asked the children, seeing if any of her sons liked the name.

They muttered before one clapped his hands.

"Okay then. Joshua Cell." She smiled, kissing that one's forehead. "Now what about Christopher?"

This time none or the blue mini Cell's clapped.

"Nathan?"

The Jr's nodded, smiling

*Time skip*

Cell had laughed as he crushed Android 16's head under his foot.

Now?

He felt fear as he saw Gohan transform into a new form. Fear that came from sensing the high power that was pouring out of him while he held a cold look on his face.

"Interesting." He smirked arrogantly. "So this is the raw power that was buried deep inside you eh?"

"Yes." Gohan snarled, walking towards the green bug man.

All around the Z fighters and Cell Juniors looked in awe and were too stunned to move.

Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of Cell and punched him in the gut.

HARD

"GAH!" he coughed out with wide eyes and an open mouth from the force behind the punch. And then something slid up his throat. He closed his mouth and stepped back while trying to keep it in him while his body spasmed. And then... He threw up Android 18, reverting to his Semi-Perfect form.

"18?!" spoke Tien with disbelief.

"She was in Cell's body this whole time!" Trunks gasped.

"Daddy!" The Cell Junior's yelled.

Cell panted while looking at his form while 18 sat up from the ground and wiped some of the excess goo off her naked body.

"Gross." she muttered.

"Humana." Krillin muttered, grinning with a nose bleed.

Cell looked at Gohan who kept his cold expression and slowly gritted his teeth while feeling enormous amounts of rage. "YOU BASTARD!" Cell yelled, aiming to punch him in the face... only to be sent flying.

"Daddy/Cell!" cried out the Cell Juniors and 18. The kids and 18 ran to his side, shocking everyone.

"Wait, isn't she suppose to be grossed out?" Krillin asked the others.

"I... Think so." Yamcha gulped.

"Cell, please tell me you're alright." urged 18.

"I'm fine." He nodded, sitting up.

"Daddy." spoke the Cell Juniors in concern.

"I'm fine Joshua." He nodded as he slowly got back on his feet and scowled at Gohan's form. 'What to do?' he thought with his tail swishing.

"Give up Cell. You can't win." spoke Gohan slowly walking towards him.

"No, I will find a way." Cell snarled. 'Wait, if I use my own body as a bomb, I'd take him and the whole planet out. But then 18 and the kids would die too, damn it!' So he flew at Gohan, crackling with energy. He was planning on dragging him into space and exploding there.

Gohan however jumped back and braced himself with his hands before swinging his legs up and slammed them upward against Cell's chin.

Cell flinched, being sent into a mountain range.

The Cell Juniors growled in rage before flying at Gohan.

Cell groaned, beginning to grow a bit... And gasping as Gohan killed the Cell Jr's with one punch. "N...N...N...No."

"NOOO!" 18 screamed in horror as she felt tears come up. "AAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! THOSE WERE MY CHILDREN!"

That made everyone stop and turn to her as she scowled at Gohan.

"You bastards killed my own children!"

Cell roared, slowly growing.

"Wait, if 18 was inside Cell this whole time, and she said those were hers, then does that mean she and Cell-" spoke up Trunks with wide eyes.

"Oh god!" Trunks groaned, throwing up.

"W... What?" Krillin muttered, his heart breaking.

"That's right you assholes!" cried out 18 with a scowl. "Each and everyone of them came from me!"

Goku was silent, looking up at Cell as he grew larger and larger. "Oh no. Gohan! You need to stop Cell now!"

Gohan was silent and looked up at Cell in disinterest.

Said bio-android was bloating bigger and bigger like a balloon. "It's too late! You destroy me and I blow!" Cell laughed in victory making Gohan's bravado fade away.

'No! I waited too long!'

*time skip*

The last few minutes had been tense and full of fear before Goku teleported away with Cell before he exploded. The Z fighters were heartbroken since they could Goku was gone from that while Gohan gritted his teeth and felt tears come up.

"No!" 18 cried while falling to her knees and covering her eyes. "He's gone!"

"Good." Gohan said, holding back tears.

18 bared her teeth and shook with anger. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" She snarled.

"Woah easy easy!" spoke Krillin from his spot on the cliff. "Think of it this way, now you're free of that monster."

"He... WAS MINE!" She yelled, shooting Krillin point blank in the face killing him.

"Krillin!" cried out his friends in horror before Trunks moved over and slammed his knee into her stomach.

18 flinched, crying heavily... When they all sensed a massive power. The Z fighters, Cell Juniors, and 18 turned to the sky where the power seemed to get closer and closer.

And then... Cell returned in his Perfect Form. Except he seemed to give off lightning around his form like Gohan and didn't look pleased.

"M... Master?" 18 said happily.

Cell disappeared for a moment before reappearing near Trunks and backhanded him away before picking 18 up and reappearing back near the Cell Juniors.

The Cell Juniors, all nearly dead, looked up at Cell in amazement.

"Are you alright 18?" he asked setting her down.

Master!" She smiled, hugging him. "You're alive!"

"As long as my nucleus remains I can come back and my Saiyan Blood means I am even stronger." He smiled, patting his head dome. "And considering that brat made you and the kids worried, and that son of Vegeta had the gall to hit you, I'm not going to hold anything back and ends this battle, for good."

18 smiled and kissed him deeply, hugging him.

The Cell Juniors cheered while hugging their father's legs.

Cell smiled before he pulled back and glared at the Z-Warriors. "It's time to end this battle! And this time, I won't let any of you escape here alive!" Cell called, his aura blazing.

Gohan took his fighting stance while now fully determined to stop this monster.

And then they charged. Both slammed their fists together and caused a massive shockwave that everyone felt from their positions.

Cell growled, his fist hitting Gohan's jaw. "That's for killing my children!"

Gohan skidded to a stop before he punched Cell across the face. "That's for killing my dad!"

"Oh, so now you care about him? Why bother, he'll probably just come back like he always does, but my children can't!" growled Cell swinging his leg up and kicked Gohan in the face. He then shot a massive energy blast causing a massive explosion around Gohan.

Gohan got sent flying back before righting himself up in the air and started sending a barrage of ki blasts in return.

Cell frowned and shot back a massive burst of ki before he disappeared, reappearing behind Gohan thanks to Instant Transmission and backhanding him into the blast.

"AHHH!" Gohan cried out getting the full brunt of the blast.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm not done yet boy!" called out Cell before using Instant Transmission again just as Gohan started falling down and appeared below him before slamming his foot against his back.

Gohan gasped, crashing hard and skidding against the skid before Cell cupped his hands to his sides.

"It's time to end this!" Cell yelled, blue energy charging between his hands.

"No! We have to stop him!" Trunks told the others seeing Cell was dead serious. But then 18 kicked him in the neck, snapping it.

The act shocked the rest before Vegeta let out a blood curtling scream and raced at her in anger. But a Cell Junior punched him in the gut.

The others tried to assist, but the leftover Cell Juniors intercepted each one.

"I... Have to stop them..." Gohan muttered only to find one of his arms wouldn't move. "What the?" He looked down and gasped. He'd landed wrong, seeing bones poking out of his arm a bit with blood all over it "... No..." He muttered.

"Now DIE!" roared Cell. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell roared, shooting the massive energy blast.

Gohan gritted his teeth before pulling his lone arm back and thrust it forward, sending a one armed Kamehameha in retaliation.

But as he fired he quickly realised he was no match. Both waves collided with Cell's clearly bigger as it slowly pushed his back.

"DIE!" Cell roared, increasing his blasts power and overpowering Gohan's in a few seconds.

His eyes widened as the blast engulfed him and he felt his body cry out with pain.

Soon the blast ended, leaving all of the Z-Fighters dead,

Cell grinned and started to slowly chuckle under his breath before it slowly turned into full blown laughter. He laughed, his back arching as his hands were on his stomach. "They're all dead! Every last one of those annoying bastards!"

"They're dead." 18 smiled.

"Yay!" cheered the Cell Juniors.

Cell grinned, kissing 18 happily.

She hummed and wrapped her arms around him while pressing against him.

The Cell Juniors clapped, smiling.

Cell pulled back and picked 18 up bridal style. "What say we celebrate by finding a nice quiet spot and get to work on giving our kids some more siblings?"

"Yes." 18 giggled. "You boys run off and play!"

The Cell Juniors cheered before flying away.

18 smiled, kissing Cell lustfully.

He reached down and squeezed her ass before pulling her back and on top of him. "Time for fun." He smirked, his new cock emerging from his waist.

18 licked her lips before pressing them against his. She felt the massive member, even larger than before, against her leg and moaned.

Cell gripped her ass tight and purposely rubbed his cock up her leg and near her pussy. "Ready?" He smirked.

"Give it to me master."

He smirked, his large shiny black member entering her pussy slowly.

18 let out a moan while gripping him tight.

The two moaned and held each other close as Cell's cock stretched her pussy out just like the first time they did it.


	28. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco part 3

Crazy trouble with love

Star, Janna, Jackie, Tammy, and Marco part 3

Series: Star vs the Force of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marco yawned as he walked downstairs. He looked out the window and saw the Sun was starting to Rise. "Man, those girls really wring a guy out." He said as he looked in the crib next to him and saw a Baby Girl with Brown hair with Blonde Highlights and Flowers on her cheeks.

This is Emily, Marco and Jackie's Daughter, said baby let out a Yawn.

He gave a smile and Bent down. "Hey there Princess."

She looked up and reached out to her father.

Marco gently picked her up. "Did you sleep well?"

She let out a giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a Smile as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Marco, where'd you go?" Jackie said while yawning.

"Here I am, just checking up on our little princess."

She smiled and hugged him. "Come Back to bed Papi."

"Alright alright." He said as he placed Emily back in her crib and let Jackie pull him back upstairs. Marco and Jackie could remember when Emily was Born.

(Flashback)

Marco was Riding on Janna's Back as she ran like the wind as Star flew ahead. "Oh man! I can't believe Jackie's egg is hatching this soon!"

"I know I'm excited too!" Star said.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy, or a girl, or maybe both." Janna said.

"Ooh! Maybe it'll have a tail!" smiled Star.

"A Tail, really?" Marco said with disbelief.

"What?"

"I don't think it'll have a tail." Janna spoke.

Naruto formed a familiar hand sign

Soon they made it and Star blasted the door down and rushed in. "JACKIE WE'RE HERE!" She yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called out.

The three rushed in and saw Jackie holding a baby.

"Is that?" Janna spoke up.

"My baby girl? Yup."

Marco walked over. "Awww." he said as he held her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Thanks." smiled Jackie while the baby girl opened her eyes.

Marco could feel tears well up in his eyes. "Can't believe I'm a Dad."

"Aww, this calls for a picture." grinned Star.

Marco and Jackie grouped up.

Janna pulled a camera from her beanie and took a pic.

(Flashback over)

When they got back to the room they saw a sleeping Janna and Star with numerous sex toys on the floor.

"You three have too much free time." remarked Marco.

"Well we do it all for you." smiled Jackie kissing his cheek. "What do you say we have a Little Fun Papi, just you and me?" She whispered in his ear.

"W-Well, maybe." he blushed.

She smiled and pulled him away while Star and Janna started to stir.

"Shhh." Marco said.

Jackie nodded as they walked into the closet. She gave a seductive smirk. "Wanna fuck my ass in here?"

"Sure!" he grinned as she leaned against the wall with her ass facing him. Marco could feel himself getting hard and walked over with his cock rubbing in between her ass cheeks.

Jackie let out soft moans. "Stop teasing, ram it in me." She said while wiggling her ass.

Marco smirked. "I can't stick it in Dry."

Jackie smirked and spit in her hand before rubbing it across the tip.

Marco slightly frowned. 'Well there goes the Blowjob.'

"Don't worry, we'll have time to do a lot more later with the others." chuckled Jackie seeing his frown.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her hips and slammed into her anus.

"Ahhh!" She gasped before Marco covered her mouth.

"Shh."

She nods before moaning as Marco started to move in and out of her backdoor.

'So Tight!'

Jackie moaned into his mouth while Star and Janna started waking up.

Marco started to thrust faster. 'Am I glad this doesn't get loose.' He thought while pushing his cock in deeper.

"Marco I'm going to Cum!" Jackie moaned out through his hand.

"Me Too!" He groaned feeling his dick twitch. He released his seed into her ass.

"FUCK YEAH!" Janna yelled.

"Sounds like they still got energy." chuckled Marco while Jackie panted.

"Yeah." she smiled before moaning as Marco pulled out of her ass.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door and they walked out and saw Janna getting her pussy stuffed with several dildos while Star grabbed any at random. "Having Fun girls?"

"Marco! Jackie! I was worried you left us alone. But yeah, Janne here can take a lot of my toys." smiled Star while pushing another dildo into the hole.

"AHHH YES!" moaned Janna with her tongue hanging out.

Marco gave a Smile before they saw a flame burst up from the floor.

The Flame wrapped itself around Star before disappearing.

"STAR!" They screamed.

(Tom's bedroom)

"Ugh My head, where am I?" Star said.

"My bedroom."

She looked to see Tom with a Rose in his Mouth while wearing a Mankini. "Tom! You just killed the mood for me." frowned Star standing up with her arms crossed.

"Come on Star let's have a Little Fun."

"Forget it Tom. I'm with Marco, Jackie, and Janna."

"Forget them and be with me!" he growled grabbing her by her arms. "BE MINE OR ELSE!" He roared.

"I've got a better idea." she frowned before swinging her leg up and slamming it up against his groin.

"AHHHHH YOU BITCH!" he cried in a higher voice while stepping back and held his crotch.

Star ran for the door but found she couldn't Kick it down.

"You won't get away from me!" Tom said standing his ground.

Star frowned and pulled her wand out. Or at least she would've if she had it. "Damn it I forgot it!" She said scolding herself.

"Star I can give you a Good reason to Marry me."

"Not listening."

"Oh will you listen after I show you this?" He said holding up her Egg.

"MY BABY!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Take one Step and it's Boiled Egg!" He said holding a Flame under it.

Star paled and looked horrified. "...Alright Alright You Win." she said as she dropped to her knees.

"Much better." He said with a smirk. "The wedding starts in 3 Days."

Star could feel herself cry as she never thought Tom would something this Horrible.

"I'll be back in three days when it's time." Tom spoke as he walked out of the door.

Star quickly rushed over to the mirror. "Call Marco, now!"

"Calling Marco."

Speaking of Marco he was Currently Fucking Jackie who was eating out Janna.

"Ahhh Girls I'm Gonna Cum!" He moaned.

"Then cum!" Janna cried out.

But before he could the Mirror started to Ring.

"Ah come on!" Janna Complained as Marco pulled out of Jackie and walked over to the mirror.

"Hello?"

"MARCO HELP!" Star Screamed.

"Star? What happened? Where are you?" He asked with Concern.

"Tom kidnapped me! He wants to force me into marrying him in three days!"

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

"He's holding my egg hostage if I don't listen too!" She sobbed out.

The three were shocked before Janna let out a growl.

"That Bastard!" Marco growled.

"We'll be there to save you both!" Janna Spoke.

"No! We can't let my baby get hurt!"

"Don't Worry Star she won't get hurt I promise!" Marco stated.

"Please hurry!" She begged as the Communication was cut short.

"Alright girls, we gotta hurry and get Star back before that bastard does anything else." frowned Marco.

"Yeah!" Janna growled as she entered her wolf Form.

"But how do we get there?" asked Jackie.

Marco thought for a Moment. "The wand!" He exclaimed.

"But where is it?"

"No clue."

Jackie looked over at Star's book and walked over to it. "Maybe Glossaryck knows?"

"Maybe." remarked Marco. He went over and opened the book. And laying on the pages was the small genie.

"Glossaryck! We need help!" Marco yelled.

"Shh, I'm sleeping."

"But this is important!"

"Is there a zombie apocalypse?"

"No!"

"Invasion from another dimension?"

"No...well kinda."

"Sorry, again I'm napping."

"AHHH STAR WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"What! Why didn't you say so before?"

Marco's eye twitched. "Just. Help. Us." He stressed out.

"Alright, and what kind of help do you mean?"

"We need to get Star's Wand!"

"Oh that? It's under the bed." He said casually.

Marco rushed over and pulled the wand out.

"Marco do you know how to use it?" Jackie asked.

"Well I've seen Star use it, so maybe." He spoke completely Unsure.

"Give it a try."

He gave a shrug and held it out. "Uhhh."

"You have no idea what to do." Jackie said with a deadpan.

"No not really." he admitted with a sigh.

"What about those weird scissors she always uses?" Janna said.

"That's it!" Marco ran over to a Nightstand and pulled the scissors out before quickly opening a portal. "Come on Let's go Janna!" Marco said before jumping through the portal.

"Right!" Janna said as she entered her wolf form and jumped in.

"I'll stay here to watch over the eggs." spoke Jackie.

Janna gave a Thumbs up as the portal closed.

*Back at Tom's castle*

Star paced the room while praying they got here soon. Soon she heard the door opening.

"Hello Beautiful." Tom spoke with a Smirk. "Feeling cozy yet?"

Star said nothing as she glared at him.

"Well you better start getting use to it." He said with a frown.

"I hate you!" yelled Star with anger.

"You will learn to love me my dear." smirked Tom.

Causing Star to scowl.

As Tom left, a Portal opened up and out jumped Marco and Janna.

Star was shocked and ran up to them "You guys came!" She cried out as she hugged them.

"Of course we did." Marco reassured with a smile.

"We need to Get my egg and get out of here!"

"Do you know where Tom has it?"

"No all he does is leave me here."

"Then we'll make him talk." grinned Janna As she cracked her knuckles.

"Where is he now?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." Star said sadly.

The door started to Open. Marco and Janna quickly ducked under the bed.

Tom came in with a tray of food. "Here, you need to eat."

Star rolled her eyes and took the bread. "Gee, thanks." she replied with sarcasm.

"No problem my love."

Under the bed Janna let out a low growl.

Marco put a Hand on her shoulder. "Easy easy." He whispered while rubbing her head.

Star scowled at the demon teen while biting into the bread.

Tom gave a smirk while grabbing her arm.

Star scowled until she felt her lips pucker up. 'Why are my lips puckering by themselves?' She thought before Tom slammed them against his.

Marco's eyes widened before he glared at the male. Janna snarled before throwing the bed.

Tom cried out as it hit him.

Marco ran over to Star. "Star! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm Fine, although I may need to scrub my mouth out with rocks." she stuck her tongue out.

Marco chuckled until Tom threw a fireball at him.

"MARCO!" He roared as a Pillar of Fire Surrounded him "I'M SO SICK OF YOU!"

"Well guess what Tom? You made three big mistakes." Marco said before swinging and nailing Tom in the gut.

Said demon keeled over in pain.

"That's for kissing Star!"

Janna punched his jaw. "That's for trying to force her into marriage!"

Tom was sent to the ground as Marco gave Star her wand.

"Thank you. AND THIS IS FOR THREATENING MY BABY!" She yelled as she blasted him Sending him flying. "Woo that felt good!" She said unaware that Tom was Glowing.

"Uh, Star?"

"In a Minute Marco I wanna Bask in this glory!"

"Star."

"Yep Tom's Finally Gonna stop Bothering me!"

"STAR!"

"Yeah?"

Marco pointed at Tom.

They all turned to see him twitch against the wall. His body shape started to Change.

"Woah." spoke Janna.

"Star what's happening?"

"Ummm, magic?" She said confused.

He deadpanned while seeing Tom change again. His figure got curvier while his chest expanded. His face became more feminine and his hair grew out. He or now she started to Wake up. "Ugh my head."

"Star what was that spell?"

"I don't know!" she cried out as Tom slowly stood up. They got into defensive positions.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw them. She ran and hid in behind a Pillar. "And who're you?"

"Wait, you don't recognize us?" Marco asked.

"No." She said nervously.

"Ok, so apparently I turned her into a girl with no memory." Star spoke while scratching her head.

"Where am I, who am I?" The now female Tom asked.

"Your name is Tom." Marco said with a kind smile.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" She asked Confused.

"Um, it's short for Tammy."

"But tom has an O not an A."

"You parents thought it would add flare." spoke up Janna With Star and Marco agreeing.

"Well who are you guys?"

"Oh I'm Star!"

"Janna."

"And I'm Marco."

"And where are we?"

"Uhhhh."

"Castle Flameburst." Janna said with a Smile.

"Really? Weird name." Tammy had said. "But I don't wanna stay here alone."

"Well sorry but we're on a schedule." spoke Janna taking the scissors and forming a portal.

"How bout you come with us?" Marco said.

Janna and Star looked at him with disbelief. Star quickly pulled them into a Huddle. "Marco, what are you doing?"

"We can't just leave her here."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's all alone."

"She's also the one who threatened my egg." Star said.

"But this might be a good chance." Marco said.

"How?"

"Well we can Reform her."

"Say what now."

"You heard me Star we can change her."

"What if she remembers who she is?"

"I doubt she will."

"I still don't like it." frowned Star.

"Me neither." Janna said.

"Uh, Tammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Really?"

"Sure." Marco said while opening a portal.

Tammy gave a smile.

"Wait!" Star yelled.

"What Star?"

"My egg!"

"Oh right!" Marco said. "Tammy, do you remember seeing an egg around here?"

"An egg?"

"My egg!" Star exclaimed.

"I don't remember seeing an egg."

"Sorry." She said.

Star leaned against the wall in Sadness.

"Maybe I can sniff it out?" Janna said.

"That could work." Marco spoke as Janna started sniffing star.

"It's behind this wall!" she cried out before punching through the wall. The egg was shown on a Pillow.

Star squealed before grabbing it. "My baby!" She cried as she hugged her egg.

"Why was an egg in the wall?" asked Tammy.

"It's a Long Story" Janna told her.

"Now we can head home." spoke Marco As Tammy latched onto his arm. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." she smiled.

Janna smirked at what she was seeing.

Star however frowned. Until she felt a warm feeling in her arms. She looked down and saw her egg shaking. "Guys my egg's hatching!"

They all turned and saw cracks forming.


	29. Harley and Creeper

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Harley and Creeper

Series: Batman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Gotham a delivery truck came up to a news stand.

The door opened and the driver brought out a stack of newspapers. On the front page was an earth shattering article.

' _Clown Prince of Crime Fries in Arkham.'_

"Man, maybe now I can sleep easier." remarked the driver setting them down as he got back into the truck.

"I never imagined I'd see this in the papers." remarked the stand owner. 'Wonder if I should raise the price, this is some pretty juicy stuff.'

Elsewhere sitting curled in a recliner in one of the Joker's old warehouse hideouts was Harley Quinn. She was tearing up to where her makeup was running as she read the article. Her mask was discarded and forgotten. "My puddin….is gone! _*Hic*_ ….what am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to my old job after all that I've done, who would even hire me?"

"Maybe Two-Face? I heard he's looking for some new help." suggested Mo.

"Yeah Ms. Quinn," Lar smiled. "There are lots eligible bachelors in the crime underworld."

"I don't want to be some two cheap girl to that personality disorder reject!" she lashed out with a scowl. "I want my puddin back!"

"Well that might be hard, unless you take a page or two from Frankenstein." said Cur.

Harley growled and ripped the paper in half while the three henchmen gulped and backed away.

Mo glared at Curl and slapped the bald henchman. "Whatsa matter with you lunkhead?"

"Hey leave him alone." spoke Lar.

"Put a sock in it lame brain."

Harley gritted her teeth as Mo slapped the two before screaming. "SHUT UP! What's the point of jokes and laughter without Mr. J?! It's meaningless! It's all meaningless!"

The three looked at one another then back to her. "Who's joking?"

Harley breath in and out deeply while staring at the paper shreds and wiped her tears, smearing her makeup and looked at the floor. "It's true, there's no other way. No smile, no laughter, no jokes, it all doesn't matter anymore." she stood from the chair and wobbled off. "Do what you want, I'm done."

The door slammed and Cur looked at his cohorts. "Does this mean we're out of the job again?"

"What do you think lame brain?" Mo remarked before throwing a punch at Curl's gut.

"Oof!"

"Look on the bright side, maybe we can be comedians." spoke Lar. "We cracked the boss up all the time."

"You know that might be the smartest idea you ever had."

Harley walked into the lobby of a business building putting the employees on edge. "Don't go gettin' your underwear in a bunch, I'll be gone soon enough." she said pulling the hair bands out then went over to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the UP button until the doors shut and it moved up while rubbing away the makeup as much as she could.

The door opened on the top floor and a worker walked in but froze at the sight of the henchwoman.

"Goin' up?" she tried joking but it just wasn't the same.

She walked out and ignored the worker who rushed into the elevator to get away as she kept walking.

She came to a door and opened it to the windy roof. She ignored the cold and slowly walked out and towards the edge while her hair went everywhere from the wild gale. She reached the edge and looked down at the twenty story drop. "One step, that's all it takes. Hang on Mr. J, I'll be with you soon. In Heaven, or Hell."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward as she took the next step and felt her body start falling while feeling it all go in slow motion.

The wind blew her hair back and she felt her worries get left on the roof as she dropped. 'Pretty soon I'll be a big ol' splatter and I'll be back with my puddin'.'

"Aaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-ah-ah-aaah!" came a yell before Harley was snatched in mid air.

She opened her eyes and blinked as she stopped moving and felt an arm around her waist. Her gaze fell on the yellow skin and looked up at her unwelcome savior. "You!?"

"Me Creeper, you hot!" smiled Creeper with his other hand holding onto an open window's ledge.

"Let go of me!" she cried out struggling in his grip while hitting his chest with her hands. "I want to die! Just let me die!"

"Hold on, weather's calling with a slight chance of rain. Let's keep you dry." he grinned before pulling himself up onto the ledge as he set her down on the roof and stood up. "So what's the scoop doll? There are lots of other ways to get on the channel 7 news besides ending up street pizza."

"Shut up!" she cried out while standing up to glare at him. And wipe that smile off your face! It makes me think of...my….PUDDIN'!" she cried out feeling fresh tears.

"Hey hey, shut off the water works, besides It was your _Puddin'_ who put this grin _on_ my face."

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" she spoke while holding her head as she breath deeply. "Just let me die, I don't wanna live anymore."

"Breaking news, woman gives up on life, can we get a comment?" he asks Harley as he crouched beside her.

Harley sniffled and glared daggers at him. "Yeah, here's a comment. Stay here and let me just end it all." she said and went to the edge again.

"Sorry, can't do that!" he grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder

"Hey!"

"Letting you go ker-splat is a crime worse than murder." he spoke as he walked away from the window. "Let's get you a drink, you could use it."

"What I could use is you letting me go!"

"Allie oop! Ahahahaha!" he laughed and jump into the air and landed on a roof before running to the next. He continued to run and jump through the city and up to a hotel building.

"Edgar, that yellow man is is back! And he's got a woman on his shoulder." a woman called looking out one of the windows.

"Mary did you take your meds?" called a male voice from another room.

Creeper came to the penthouse then placed her on the couch. "Sit back, relax, and don't anger my pet chihuahua. Wait, I don't have one. Well in that case go nuts. Me casa es su casa. Ahahahahaha!" he clapped his hands and the lights came on.

Harley frowned as Creeper jumped away and she eyed the vacant balcony she stood up and started making a move for it before she started eyeing all the modern furniture. She looked around and blinked in honest surprise. "This is where you live?" she questioned. "I pictured something more like a cave with a jungle gym."

"Ah but my dear. To one such as myself who creeps through the night alone, it feels as barren as one." grinned Creeper while walking back over with a bottle. "Scotch?" he offered holding out the bottle to her.

Harley sighed and grabbed the whole bottle. "One drink, that's it."

Harley sat at the edge of the couch downing her fourth glass then rested her elbow on the arm with her head in her hand. "Y-Ya know what? I-I'm feeling a lotsa more better." she slurred then held her empty glass out to him. "Hit me again."

"Sorry, as much as I'd like to see you drunk off your back side, I think you had enough." said Creeper.

"Can I-can I axe you a question?"

"My dear, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"H-how can you afford this place? Are we in some rich guy's place?"

"Well in a way it's my place, but it really belongs to the other guy." he laughed. "Course, he's not as good looking as me ahahahaha!"

Harley laughed a little and looked at Creeper's abs. "Hmmm. I never noticed, but you're pretty good looking."

"Why thank you." he grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Care to give them a little feel?"

She reached over and tried to touch his toned body, but went tumbling before he caught her in his arms.

"Phew that was a close one, eh gorgeous?" He questioned smiling down at her.

In her intoxicated state she felt her few remaining morals begin to slip away then pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened at the unexpected move but didn't pull away and returned the kiss. He pulled her to her feet and closer to him. He backed away and guided her to to the bedroom.

(The Next Day)

Harley felt a pounding headache as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh For christ sake." she sat up in the bed and felt a draft. She was confused and looked down to see she was completely naked. "What the...what happened last night?" she questioned pulling the comforter over her nude form. In a nearby chair was her outfit, neatly folded with her shoes on top.

After getting dressed she opened the door and looked out. She noticed a delectable smell and crept through the hall and noticed a black haired man cooking in the kitchen. "Uh, hello?"

The man turned his head and smiled at her. "Ah good morning, there's some coffee if you're hungover."

"Thanks, but who are you?" she questioned.

"Don't recognize me? Well The name's Jack Ryder, the man who was turned into the Creeper."

"You? You're the Creeper?" Harley blinked.

"Yeah," he rolled up his sleeve to show the cotton patch on his arm. "This patch keeps me normal. Without it I'm wearing nothing but a speedo and feathered boa."

Harley looked closer and went wide eyed. "You're right! I remember you now, you're the guy that got dunked in those chemicals by my….puddin'." she spoke while looking at the ground while recalling what happened yesterday, especially why she was naked. "Oh… My….god." she gawked. "…..did we…"

"Yes, we did. I won't lie, best I ever had." he spoke.

She collapsed on the nearest chair. "I'm a sleazy skank." she sobbed.

Jack walked over with a cup of coffee and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, no you're not. You were drunk and you weren't thinking clearly." he handed her the coffee.

Harley took the cup and slowly drank it before letting out a deep breath.

"Now I can't remember everything during my… episodes, but I do recall stopping you from taking your own life. Wanna talk about it?" asked Jack.

Harley looked at her reflection in the cup and sighed. "Sure, what have I got to lose? I wanted to die because… I miss Mr. J."

"Ah yeah, I heard about his untimely demise at Arkham. Can't say _I'll_ miss him though."

"That's cause you didn't know him like me." she frowned while wincing at feeling the headache.

"I knew almost everything about Joker. I did do a show about him after all, and incase you forgot it's because of him I ended up a bigger lunatic than he was. So you'll have to excuse me if I wasn't head-over-heels for him."

"He wasn't a lunatic! All he wanted to do was make people laugh and give them smiles." she tried defending him. "But no one knows how to take a joke, especially _Batman_."

"Is that what you really think or are you just in denial?" he asked sitting across from her. "It's only natural to feel that way in the first stage of grief."

"I'm not listening." she frowned plugging her ears while looking away.

' _Okay, looks like I need to help her into the next stage, but how….hmm? I got it.'_ he let go of his decency for a moment and grabbed one of her breasts.

"HEY!" she jumped before swinging her hand and slapping him. "What's the big idea bub?!"

"Just trying to help." he said rubbing his cheek with a red handprint.

"Oh you wanna help? Help this!" she growled standing up and picked up a chair over her head. She brought it down before he grabbed it by the legs and was locked into a battle of strength against the clown girl.

"You didn't seem to mind my groping last night when my hands were all over you." he remarked making her gasp in shock. "Infact you seemed to love it."

"SHUT UP!" she growled pushing harder with the chair. "No one can make me feel good but Mista J! It's just not possible."

Jack kicked her back making her let go of the chair as she stumbled."You were pretty tight for someone so dedicated to her lover," he said as he put the chair down and walked over. "Could it be that Miss Harley Quinn never lost her cherry to the Joker, but rather to an acrobatic accident? Did both of you ever even share a bed?"

"Shut up! shut up! shut up!" she screeched beating her fists against her head. "Just shut up!" she started tearing up.

"What will you do now, clone a new Joker?" Jack asked her.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! If I talked with Poison Ivy, maybe she could make some kinda copy with her plants." spoke Harley with a grin.

"But then it wouldn't the real Joker, would it?" Jack questioned her, making her lose her smile. "It would only be a copy. It wouldn't have his memories or life experiences, and how long before it went rotten and decayed into compost? You'd likely end up watching him die all over again."

She sniffled and looked down while clutching her chest. "You're right, trying to make another one would just make it hurt even more." her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor.

' _Okay time to bring it on home.'_ he walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Listen to me Harleen, when I was doing my show on Joker I had to learn everything about him, which means I had to learn all about you too."

"Yeah, so?" she wiped her nose on her sleeve. And looked at him.

"Before the Joker you were a psychiatrist at Arkham. You had a promising career, you had your life ahead of you, not to mention your good looks." he finished with a grin. "And the Joker passing on might be a good thing for you. You can move on with your life."

She blinked with wide eyes before looking down in uncertainty.

This made Jack frown before his brow fixed into a glare. "Or maybe," he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up from the floor. Making her yelp in surprise "It's that you liked the abuse he put you through, is that it? Did you enjoy it when he'd slap you around."

"No, NO!" she cried out while pushing his hand away. "I hated it! Every time it hurt and made me feel like garbage!"

"And yet you stuck by him all these, all that time you wasted being his bitch, how does that make you feel now Harley?"

She looked away with a depressed look. "A complete waste of my life."

"Atta girl, you need anything, water, time alone?"

"I just wanna be left alone and crawl under a big fat rock."

"No need for the rock part, you can stay here as long as you need to. But if you're going to move on for good I think it best if you ditched the clown suit."

"Right." she spoke before practically tearing the suit from her body and tossed it aside before laying on the couch in her light blue lingerie while curling up.

Jack grabbed the remains of the costume and folded them in his arms. "There's an incinerator in the basement. I'll dispose of it before I leave."

"Whatever." spoke Harley waving her hand while looking at the wall with a blank expression. "As long as I never see it again."

"I'll be back in an hour, do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?" Jack asked he grabbed his keys.

"Something to fix the gaping hole in my heart."

"Heh, I'll see what I can do. Help yourself to whatever you need until I get back, and please don't do anything rash or crazy. Oh! And uh….you can use one my shirts if you wanna just enjoy the view without giving people one of your own."

She let out a sad sigh as she heard the door shut to show he was gone.

Jack made his way to the basement and walked over to the incinerator that was used to heat up the lower levels of the building. He grabbed the protective gloves and put them on before opening the door. The heat of the ever burning fire was almost enough to make him sweat. He held the clown suit in both hands and looked at it one last time before throwing it into the flames and watched it burn. "Farewell, Harley Quinn."

Back in the apartment, Harley walked around while just feeling light and having no real emotions in mind. She saw herself in the bathroom mirror and walked over before leaning over the sink. "What happened to you?" she spoke to her reflection. "You had it all, a great job, a planned future and career, but you just threw it all away for someone you thought you loved, but all he did was lie and beat you while yapping a complete fake sob story. And all you did was refuse to admit it was abuse. 'Oh he just has a rough way of showing love'. All you did was lie to yourself about the truth because you were scared about leaving him, well guess what? He's not here anymore, he's dead, completely dead. He can't hurt you, the city, or anyone ever again. And are you really wanting to be the only poor sap to moorn that bastard for the rest of your life?" after her rant she took a deep breath and exhaled. "God that felt good." she then took notice of her state of under dress and it was then she blushed with realization that she had stripped in front of a man just minutes ago. "Wow, I really am fucked up in the head. Better go grab something to cover myself with."

She went back to the master bedroom and looked into the closet. "Let's see…"

(1 hour later)

"Harley? I'm back." Jack called out stepping inside. "You'll be happy to know that suit is gone. Where are you?"

He looked into the bedroom and found her sitting on the floor with a box in her lap filled with everything he had on Joker. "Harley?"

"Hey Mista Rhyder," she spoke blankly as she kept her eyes on the article clipping in her hand.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked walking over.

"A chronicle of the years I wasted." she replied without turning towards him. "God look at me, what was I thinking? How could I have let him get in my head like that? It almost makes me feel cheap and used."

"Think of it this way, now you can start a better life. You can try and get your old job at Arkham if you show them you're done with the criminal business."

"With a rap sheet as long as both my arms? I'd be lucky if they didn't throw the book at me."

"Hmm, well I won't lie and say they'll just forget all that." Jack spoke as Harley looked at him and gasped. "What?"

"Your hair, I-It's turning green." she spoke.

"Crap!" Jack bolted up and ran to his dresser and rummaged through the top drawer. "The patch must be wearing off."

"Do ya need me to do something?"

"No, I just need a new patch." he replied pulling out a small plastic bag. "Great, only one left." Jack rolled up his sleeve and peeled the old patch off his arm and tossed it in the nearby waste basket and slapped the new one on his arm. "Ah, how's my hair look now?"

"It's changing back." she said watching the green coloration fade to black

"Good, but I'll have to try and let Batman know I'll need more later."

"Batman! He knows where you live?!" Screamed Harley grabbing his arms.

"Well he is the one who gave me these patches, otherwise I'd be the Creeper twenty-four seven."

"Great, just great!" she threw her arms up before moving to sit on the bed. "Arkham, here I come." she whined and put her head in her hands.

"Easy, I'm sure talking with him will make him see you're done with the criminal business." he sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Not after what Joker did to bird boy."

"Bird boy? You mean Robin?"

"Yeah." Harley huffed. "We turned him into 'Joker Jr.'"

"Wait, you mean like…"

"We wanted to start a family without the _joys of childbirth."_ Harley rubbed her forehead. "We really screwed the kid up. He's probably scarred for life."

Jack sighed and rubbed his own head. "Alright, I see your point."

"I could always just leave Gotham." she shrugged. "Heh. You know it's funny, there was one thing I did enjoy about working for Joker, all the chases and getaways. I never felt more alive than I had in those moments."

"Hmm, wait, that gives me a crazy idea."

"I think I can handle crazy, let's hear it."

"Alright, but it might be moving a little fast." he said nervously and cleared his throat. "We become our own crime fighting duo."

"You and me?" she blinked.

"Why not? I've seen your moves, with a new identity we'll make a great pair."

"Have you ever actually gone out to stop criminals?"

"I helped bag you and Joker didn't I?" he tilted his head and smiled at her.

She frowned. "We were surprised that's for sure? I mean can you even keep your other self under control?"

"Oh definitely….well, mostly." he said none too reassuring.

"Well what about Batman huh? If we stay here he'll find me and haul me off. And isn't he the only one who can make you patches?"

"Yeah thats right….Oh hold on, there is someone who can help, My twin brother Keith."

"He can make the same patches to keep you in line? How?"

"He's a chemist who has his own lab a few states over. If I give him one of the patches he can make more by studying it."

"And if he can make more, you want us to move away from Gotham and become our own crime fighting team?"

"Either that or stay here where you'll likely be found and hunted like a stray dog. Word is people think you're dead, so it might be best we let them think that and get out of dodge while we can."

"Wait, they think I'm dead. Sure I took a nasty fall when I was fighting the batbrat, but if they think I'm dead…."

"Then if Harleen Quinzel is recognized just walking through the streets they'll know you're alive and kicking and call the cops the first chance they get."

Harley blinked and looked down at her hands. "Then I really am gonna have to change my name and move. Move somewhere so I can survive."

"Keith and I are still pretty close, he'll be happy to let us stay and he can keep a secret." Jack assured.

"But why offer me a chance like this? Why not just leave me be so you can live here and just relax for the rest of your life?"

"Because, we're both victims of that psychotic clown. Neither of us can return to our normal lives because of him. Also….. I always had a soft spot for gorgeous blue eyed blondes."

Harley looked at him in surprise before smirking. "Why Mr. Rhyder, are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends, is it working?" he smirked back at her.

She leaned in and pecked his cheek. "A little, but I'm not gonna be quick to jump your bones. Last night was just because I was blitzed, got it?"

"I understand completely."

"Good." she smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

(Timeskip)

Creeper jumped up on the roof of a building and chuckled in his usual maniacal fashion.

"Someone's havin' fun." chimed in a female's voice.

"Oh yeah, nothing like a romantic moonlight run across the rooftops."

"I think you just like starin' at my new costume."

"What can I say it's hard _not_ to look, Doll Face."

Said persona smirked with a hand on her hip. She had white makeup with red circles on her cheeks meant to resemble blush with a blue hat on that hid her true hair. She was dressed in a pair of knee high boots with green and purple striped leggings and a jean skirt, and a blue and white striped sleeveless shirt under a jean vest. "Gotta say, the nights been quiet so far."

"Well we could fix that real fast." grinned Creeper draping an arm around her waist while wiggling his eyebrows _._

A burglar alarm went off not to far away and the woman pulled his arm off. "Let's go!" she said before running off.

"Damn! Cock blocked again, oh well better luck next time." he grinned while running after her. He ran past her and let her jump on his back before he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Let all evildoers fear the wrath of the Creeper! And Doll Face!" he called before both laughed at the thrill of the night job.


	30. Female Beerus and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Beerus and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we do first?" Goku asked Whis.

"We have work to do, put this on." Whis said as he tossed a blue piece of clothing.

"What's this?"

"Your apron, follow me." he said as he put on a pink one and went through two doors.

Goku shrugged and slipped it on while following Whis. When he went through the doors he saw that he was in a large room full of floating rocks and giant hourglasses.

"Don't fall behind." spoke Whis floating up.

Goku nodded as he flew after Whis who stopped at a large floating piece of rock. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"You will be changing Beerus-samas sheets and blankets." Whis said as he pointed to the bed on the rock.

Goku looked and saw said god snoozing away. "So should I wake Beerus up so I can change them?" He asked out of curiosity to Whis.

"I'd advise against it. Waking Beerus-sama up he naps will not end well."

"Ok, so how do I change the sheets?" He asked in confusion.

"You must be careful and quick so as to not disturb him." Whis said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! What if he wakes up?"

"He will either destroy you or earth, have fun!" Whis said as he closed the doors.

Goku sighed and looked at the sleeping god. "I wonder if I just start with the blanket the sheet will be easier later." he said as he reached for Beerus' blanket. He saw the god's nose twitch and stopped instantly. "Ok, so that's out." he said quietly as he retracted his hand.

'If I'm fast enough I should be able to get them off, and if he wakes up I could hide." He thought as he held the replacement blanket.

"Alright, just gotta time it right." He said as he carefully raised his hand over the blanket atop beerus. He grabbed it and used his speed to pull it off. As he quickly put the replacement one in he felt Beerus grab his arm.

'Oh no!' He thought as Beerus pulled him into the bed. He expected the god to suddenly wake up and be really mad. But to his surprise Beerus brought him to his chest and holds onto him. And that's when he noticed something odd against his head.

'Why is Beerus' chest so soft?' He wondered as the God of destruction held him tighter. He reached up and tried pushing back. He tried pushing against Beerus' shoulders only to hear Beerus' clothes ripping.

'Uh oh.' He thought as he stopped pushing and saw the sleepwear peeling off like a banana with the top torn off in his hands. 'He's gonna be REAL mad when he sees this.' He thought before looking at Beerus' a now bare chest and opened his mouth in shock.

Instead of a flat and firm chest, there were two breasts in plain view. 'W-wh-what!? Beerus is a girl!' He thought in confusion and shock.

Said figure groaned.

Goku panicked as Beerus shuddered at the cold she was now exposed to and pulled the warmest thing near closer to her, which was Goku. This lead to his head getting smushed in between the globes. Goku blushed as she nuzzled her face into his hair and began to purr.

'This is bad. I can't move or she might wake up.' He thought as her tail began to wrap around his legs.

"Mmm, roast beef..." she muttered.

Goku paled as she began to nibble on his ear as she purred. 'Really not good!' He thought as she began to mutter in her sleep in between nibbling his ear.

"Chewy...needs salt..." She muttered as she spit it out, much to Goku's relief.

Said saiyan tried to slowly slide down from her grip. Unfortunately Beerus felt her source of warmth trying to escape and pulled him back to her, while putting the blanket over them.

Goku groaned under his breath. "This can't possibly get any worse." he muttered quietly to himself.

That's when Beerus' eyes started to slowly twitch.

Goku saw this and began to mentally panic before coming up with an idea. He reached his arm up and slowly moved it against her back.

She stopped moving as he began to move his hand up and down her back. She let out a purr while slowly relaxing.

Goku let out a sigh of relief as her eyes stayed closed. 'If I just keep doing this I might be able to get out.' He thought as he slowly began to try to wiggle free. Slowly he felt his head move down her breasts with his head nearly out of her grip.

But then, Beerus started to stir and rolled on top of Goku.

'OH come on!' He thought angrily as he was firmly pinned to the bed.

Beerus yawned and snuggled even closer to him.

Goku lightly moaned as she began to sleep talk again.

"Hmm...saiyan, you look pretty good..." She muttered as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

'Saiyan? Wait, is she thinking of me or Vegeta?' He wondered as he continued to rub her back. 'Wow, I had no idea her fur would this soft.' He thought as he heard her mutter again.

"Mmmm, wear that chocolate..." She muttered sleepily. She then began to slowly tear off the saiyan's clothing while sleeping, leaving them both semi naked.

He panicked and heard the sounds of a door opening. He heard footsteps and heard Whis say. "I wonder where goku-San is."

'Crap! What'll he do when he sees me like this!'

"Oh well, I hope he finished changing Beerus' sheets." he heard him say as Whis got closer.

Goku tried waving a hand up to see if Whis would spot it.

"Huh? What's this?" Whis asked as he saw Goku's hand. He floated down and looked to the side to see Goku smushed between the bed and Beerus.

"Whis, help!" He whispered as Beerus began to lick his face.

"Hold still." Whis said before spotting the extra sheet Goku was suppose to put on the bed and stopped. "Goku-San, didn't I tell you to put a new sheet on?" Whis asked sternly.

"Well yeah, but I didn't wanna wake him, her, up." he whispered back.

"Still, I asked you to do a job and you failed." said Whis as he turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to go see how Vegeta is doing on cleaning the bathroom, you can just stay there for now." he said with a grin as he started to fly away.

Goku panicked and tried to push Beerus off him. This only led to Beerus holding him tighter, leaving no room to escape.

'Oh boy, Chi-Chi's not gonna like this.' Goku thought as Beerus nuzzled into his chest.


	31. Mizune and Blair

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Mizune and Blair

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Maka's apartment-

Another day of calm bliss in the life of Blair the magic cat as she curled around a beam of sunlight near the window and sighed with content.

"If I knew it was gonna be this nice, I'd have had some fish and milk nearby."

"Blair." Maka called out. "Me and Soul are heading out, don't let anyone in and stay out of the fridge."

"Ok ok." Blair said while stretching a bit. 'Really one time and I'm on lockdown. It was one fish….the size of a man.'

As she curled up to take a nap, several pairs of feet scampered into the apartment through a hole in the wall.

"Chi Chi Chi." A pair of tiny voices said as they looked around and saw Blair sleeping on the window. They narrowed their eyes and ran along the kitchen countertop. One of them grabbed a fork along the way as they made it to the sleeping Blair. "Chi. Chi. CHI!" They yelled out before stabbing Blair's leg with the fork, causing her to jump up and attach herself to the wall.

"YEOWCH!" she cried out while hissing. "What just stabbed me?!"

"Chi chi chi." The figures laughed as it was revealed to be mice with pink fur with black and white stripes down their backs.

"You!" growled Blair letting go and glaring at them. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're in my territory now, and it's time for round two."

"Chi!" They cried out before running in all directions. Even if one did stab Blair in the paw before fleeing from her.

"Heh, looks like I'm getting an early lunch." Blair grinned before running after the nearest one. And that one was heading to Maka's room. "Now where are you mousey?" She said while looking around.

'Not good!' Thought said mouse while hiding behind a dresser. 'Um, what should I do? I can't use magic or every meister in this city will know we got in!'

"Come out come out, wherever you are." spoke Blair with a grin as she walked near the dresser.

The mouse noticed a small ball and grinned. 'Perfect.' She scurried over to it and kicked it right in front of Blair, who looked at it with anticipation especially since this was a toy Maka gave her to play with.

She tapped her chin and looked at it. 'Maybe one minute to play with it won't hurt.' She started to play with it like a kitten as the mouse ran out of the room.

She looked around and saw the other mice under the couch and ran over.

"Chi. Chi chi?" She asked.

-mice translator-

"No we are not alright sister!" The medium mouse glared. "We almost got eaten by that cat! Thanks to a certain younger sister's idea."

"Hey!" Yelled the smaller mouse. "It was suppose to be funny!"

"Unless it's meant to end her life, and get revenge for what she did, then it's not that funny!"

"Um….oops?"

"Enough!" The other three mice yelled out.

"Let's get out of this mess!" The fourth smallest mouse said with a glare.

"Or we will see sister in witch heaven tonight!" The third smallest mouse said.

Before they could move, a large shadow went over them all.

"AAAHHH!" They screamed before grabbing a dirty sock and throwing it at Blair as they ran away again from the magic cat.

"Ah!" she cried out while pawing at it and looked green. "Soul needs to clean his socks better." She looked at it again and saw it was Maka's sock not Soul's. "Oops."

The mice ran as fast as they could and reached the bathroom.

"Ok. Let's….hit her with shaving cream!"

"That's stupid! Use the blow dryer!"

"I say we hide." The oldest mouse said as she saw Blair's shadow coming close. "Right now!"

All of them scattered to hide while Blair looked around with an annoyed expression.

"Come on out. I won't eat you." She said with a frown. "No, I'll cook you before doing that!"

'Oh crap!' The smallest mouse thought as she hid behind a razor. 'Um ok, if I can just distract her I can…..' She then realized where she hid. 'I can shave her! Yes that's a perfect plan!'

Blair walked over and looked around the toilet while hearing the sound of a squeak and grinned while reaching her paw towards the back. Only for the sound of a razor to appear as it was pushed right on to Blair's back. She let out a loud hiss feeling the blade as some of her hair fell off and turned to glare at the mouse next to it.

"...crap!" She yelled before running away. 'Bad idea bad idea!'

Blair jumped and cut her off before grabbing her with her paws with a devious grin. "You know what? I'm gonna skip the cooking and just eat you raw."

"Please don't eat me! I have a husband and children!" She lied while the fourth smallest mouse snuck up behind Blair's tail. "Eat my sister near the brush! She's much more meatier than me!"

"Hmm, then again, maybe the rest will come out if I use you as bait." grinned Blair. Only to feel a large chomp to the tail as she jumped up onto the ceiling again as she let the mouse go. "AHAH!"

"Take that!" spoke the fourth smallest sister as the one Blair grabbed fell beside her. "A razor? Really?"

"I thought it would make her scream out of the bathroom."

Blair dropped down behind them with her claws raised up. "That's it! No more miss nice cat!"

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed before Blair got hit on the head by a falling mirror that the third smallest sister dropped on her.

"Quick! Throw her in the shower!"

They didn't need to take a hint as they grabbed Blair and threw her into the shower. The fourth smallest sister climbed up to the faucet handles and grinned before she started turning it to cold with Blair in the tub.

"Now let me," the second smallest mouse grinned before dropping a bar of soap into the tub. "Give you a suds."

"That was bad." The other sisters said with a deadpanned expression.

She stuck her tongue out at them before Blair started to slowly regain consciousness and that's when her body registered the freezing cold water that she was in.

"GAHMEOW!"

"Run for it!" The smallest mouse yelled as they fled the bathroom and headed towards Soul's room.

Blair shot up to the ceiling while shivering and glared before shakily climbing down and grabbed a towel to get warm and dry off. "T-T-T-T-They a-a-are rea-a-a-lly dead n-n-n-now!"

The mice found a hiding spot under the bed and nearly gagged at the stench.

"Yuck! It's worse than frog's breath!" The second smallest sister said covering her nose.

"I'm gonna be sick." groaned the third smallest while looking green.

"Be quiet!" The smallest sister yelled. "Or that cat will find us and I don't want to die smelling like one of Medusa's potions!"

"That's giving this smell credit, Medusa's potions don't feel like my skin's about to peel off."

"At least being turned into snails for a month is better than this!" The fourth smallest mouse said before seeing Blair's paws near the door. "Ah! She's here!"

All of them held their breath as they saw the cat's paws walk around the room. She then looked under the bed and gagged.

"Ugh, I don't think those mice are in there." She gagged while shaking her head. "Even a rat would die from being in there."

They watched her slowly leave the room and breath a sigh of relief. Only to hold their breaths again as Blair walked back in.

"But maybe I can take another peek. Just in case." she spoke while looking under and held her nose while looking in closer.

'Crap, she's going to see us!' The third smallest mouse thought before seeing a large dead spider. 'That will work!' She then nudged her sisters and nodded her head to the spider before they threw it right at Blair's face. 'Direct hit!'

"Gah!" she fell back and cringed at the spider before covering her nose. "I know you're in there! Come on out and I won't eat you…..well maybe one of you."

"Will you give the rest of us cheese?" They asked while slowly moving towards a moldy pizza. 'Yuck, but it's our only way to get out of this biohazard of a bed.'

"Yeah sure, whatever." Blair waved off. 'Not.' She then got hit by the pizza as the mice ran out of the bed as fast as their feet could carry them and out the door. "GAH! Yuck, get it off me!"

"Let's just get out of here!" spoke the eldest sister. "I'm done playing around."

"But," the third sister said as they got into the kitchen. "How do we get out without getting eaten by that cat?!"

"Um…" The youngest sister said before noticing a frying pan. "Let's knock her out with this!"

"...why should we do that?" Asked the oldest.

"Um…..no reason."

The rest deadpanned before hearing Blair's cursing and quickly got into place.

"Those mice are dead now!" She growled in rage. "When I get my claws on them, I'll eat their organs and drink it down with milk!" she walked around while knocking anything else to see if they were hiding there.

"Hey cat!" The youngest yelled while they threw a frying pan at her. "Want some fried face today?"

"Boo." The other sisters groaned as Blair got hit in the face by said cooking utensil.

It slid down with her wobbling before falling face down on the floor.

"Ok, let's get out of here!" The fourth sister yelled out before they ran out of the kitchen and right into the living room. "We'll escape through the window!"

"What about the door?" Asked the second sister. "It's big enough for use to get out of."

"Wait, I just realised something." spoke the third sister. "Why haven't we just changed back?"

The other sisters stopped and facepalmed at their stupidity before a large shadow appeared over them. 'Crap!'

Blair scooped them up in her paws and looked mad enough with her eye twitching and her teeth bared.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed in fear before being engulfed by purple smoke as they returned to human form. And squashed Blair in the process.

Said cat growled before her form shifted into her human form and growled at the witches. "That's it! I'll squash you like this!"

"Um…..can't we talk about this?" Asked the youngest.

Blair was about to reach out, but suddenly saw the witches launch at her due to the door near them suddenly open with them crashing into her and causing her to fall back.

"Blair we're home-" Maka said before seeing the scene, which looked like five witches were kissing Blair in an awkward possession. Which was the case as the five Mizune sisters landed their lips on said cat by the force of the door. "What's going on?!"

The sisters pulled away from Blair before quickly running past Maka out the door. Only to get blocked by Soul.

"Where do you think you five are going?" She said while grabbing them by the cloaks.

"Chi! Chi! Chi!" spoke one before the others nodded as one kicked Maka back and two more tackled Soul out of the way before they fled away.

"Ow...ok next time I see them I'm getting a bodysuit." Soul groaned.

"Blair, what were they doing here?" asked Maka.

"I don't know! First they forked my leg, then throw a dirty sock at me, shaved my fur, knocked me out with a mirror, put cold water on me, threw a spider at me, then a moldy pizza, then to add insult, they hit me with a frying pan!" growled Blair standing up. "Then you showed up and they ran out."

"Yes, right after you let them kiss you." Maka frowned.

"I didn't let them kiss me! You opening that door made them do it!"

"Yes, and the god of fish came to us and turned water into tuna." Soul sarcastically said. "Admit it, you kissed them right when we got back."

Blair hissed before pulling her top up to expose her chest, which cause Soul to suffer a big nose bleed and fall back.

"Blair!" Maka yelled. "Don't do that!"

"That was his fault." Blair said while walking away.

"And here I thought I was going to let you have fish tonight." Maka sighed before walking towards the kitchen. "But for causing trouble, it's cat food again tonight."

Blair huffed as she reached the bathroom. 'Looks like I'll just have to meet Spirit tonight to 'persuade' him to get me some fish.' She then noticed a head outside the bathroom window giving her the bird.

"Chi chi!" The youngest laughed before giving a mock air kiss as she flew away. 'Hope you like that one cat! Next time we won't run.'

Blair growled. 'Oh next time, it's on!'

Yep, another day in the life of Blair the magic cat.


	32. Female Chad, Lan, Megaman, and Protowoma

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Chad, Lan, Megaman, and Protowoman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He just came out of a battle against some dark netnavi's, very weak ones at that, and deleted them with the help of his netnavi, Protoman. But as of now, he was simply bored.

'Maybe I should just go home and take the day off or something.'

Just as he walked passed an alleyway, he heard a voice.

"Pss. Hey you there. The one that looks like a half hatched chick."

Chad stopped and frowned while seeing someone walk out of the alleyway. "Who are you?"

"Oh me?" The figure said while his cloak moved in the wind. "I'm just a salesman of rare chips and I can see you need a spark in battle. Am I right?"

"By rare, you mean illegal, right?" Chad threw back with a calm expression.

"Nope. The chips are one hundred percent legal." He smiled. "Heck I even have something that might help you out my fine sir." He pulled out a dust covered chip with the words, _Greg_ , on it. "This is the one of a kind battle chip that saved the world one time in the distant past. The famous….um Grbor? Gregzar? Gregmink? Damn I forgot what that beast was called."

"Gregar." spoke Chad with narrow eyes. "That wasn't from the distant past, that was just last year."

"Ah, don't let your eyes deceive you." He grinned. "This chip was from before my father's time. When thousands of scientists worked on how to rid the Net of those monsters. Heck this chip and its counterpart were created by Dr Light and Dr Cossack themselves!"

"Oh really? And just how much is this chip worth?"

"Oh this is worth about 200 Zenny, but if you buy it now I can lower the price to 50 Zen."

"Hmmmm, alright, I'll take it."

The man smiled before giving the chip to Chad and taking the Zenny from him. "Good choice, oh and don't forget to use a brush to clean it. It's older then your hair do." 'Sucker.'

(With Chad and Protoman)

"Chad." Protoman asked as Clad left the alley and walked towards his home. "Was that really a good idea? He might have given us a bugged battle chip or worse a Darkchip."

"Oh I plan on running this through the database and already sent a silent call to a couple of agents to keep an eye on that guy in case it is." replied Chad.

"Smart move Chad." He said.

Chad walked up and entered his home and went to his room. He then sat down and logged on to the database and looked the name _Greg_. To his shock he found a document about two chips from 2XXX that contained the powers of both Cyber Beasts, but it ended there as the rest of the document was censored by a much higher authority than the Netpolice.

"It looks like the man was right about the chips." Protoman said in surprise.

"But it begs the question, just how did he get his hands on it? And if it's really legal or not."

"Maybe his family had ties with the chips' original manufacturer?"

"Maybe, but now I'm a little curious. Can a chip really hold the power to equal one of the Cyber Beasts? That seems a little farfetch."

Protoman sighed while thinking of the possibility of having such power, especially against a certain Netnavi that seems to get more power than him with each encounter. "Chad, I think we should use it."

"I was thinking of that too, but who knows what might happen if you go wild with that much power."

"What if we Full Synchro after inserting the chip? That way you can snap me out of it before I cause trouble." Protoman asked as Chad thought about the idea for a moment.

"Alright, let's give it a try." Chad said before cleaning the chip until the words, _Gregar's Jaw_ , appeared along with a picture of a dark green, red and orange lion of demonic proportions with a spiked main with orange tips. "Get ready Protoman."

"Yes sir." He said through the PET screen. "Ready for battle chip insertion."

"Alright, Gregar's Jaw battle chip in, download!"

Protoman felt an enormous surge of power as his form shifted into a much more bulkier version of his armor as his sword arm was replaced with Gregar's face. His legs became clawed as a long tail appeared behind him. His helmet also changed to show large spikes protruding from each side as the overall color changed to a dark green mixed with reddish black. The visor changed from its normal color to a dark orange with fangs on each side.

"Alright, synchro battle chip in, download!"

Both changed into data as Chad gained said armor but with some changes. The spikes on his helmet changed into more streamline quills, the Gregar head arm bulked up and gained more teeth, his legs gained orange spikes as his back and gained two large spines that wrapped around his arms like spiral loops. His form also gained a much longer tail with a spiked tip at the end.

' _This is powerful. No wonder Megaman used this. I feel like I could crush mountains with this._ ' Protoman said while flexing his arm.

"Just try to keep it cool and in control."

' _I will….is it just me or is it hot in here?_ ' He asked while feeling like he was in a volcano, without a magma suit.

"Yeah, a little." replied Chad feeling his body heat up. He then felt his body rearranging itself. "W-What the?!"

' _I don't know!_ ' Protoman yelled as their combined bodies started to change in more ways than one.

Chad felt his body slimming down as his lower body started to gain curves and his chest beginning to grow breasts. He cried out feeling a certain part of him slip back inside his body and dropped to his knees while feeling warmer.

As the process began to slow down, the two panted as their now female bodies started to gain a primal urge within them.

' _Chad._ ' Spoke a now female Protoman. ' _I think it's time to see two certain someones._ '

"Big time." she grinned slowly standing up. She then raised her jaw arm and said. "Li _on Sh_ ot!" Before blasting a green beam at the wall as it crumbled away like dust. "Wat _ch ou_ t Lan/ _Megaman._ We' _r_ e co _ming_ fo _r yo_ u~" they then ran out the hole and sped towards their target.

(With Lan and Megaman)

Lan and Megaman were walking through the park while feeling happy that they were officially dating Mayl and Roll, even if they did come on a little strong. And by strongly, it means almost killed by a Full Synchro Falzar form and then threatened instant crushing by said forms' claws.

Lan stopped walking and shuddered while feeling a sudden cold chill go up his spine.

"What's wrong Lan?" Megaman asked. "Did that ice cream get to your head?"

"No, I just got the chills all of a sudden."

"Oh." He said with a sigh. "Well at least nothing bad will happen right?"

Oh how wrong they were as a large green beam was shot at a nearby tree and instantly disintegrated it into sawdust.

"Lan/ _Megaman!_ " Yelled a unfamiliar set of voices. "W _e'_ re _com_ ing f _or y_ ou!"

Both gulped with Lan running over to a bush and dove it. He looked through the bushes and saw a girl with sexy curves, a pair of D cup breasts and, the deterrent, wearing armor that looked like Gregar itself. 'Oh no, please don't tell me.'

"Lan? _Megaman?_ Com _e ou_ t w _her_ eve _r yo_ u are." The girl spoke while looking around. "I _kn_ ow yo _u'r_ e her _e. Y_ our sc _ent i_ s str _ong._ "

"Lan, what's going on? Who is that?" whispered Megaman from the PET.

"I don't know. I never seen this person in my life." Lan whispered back.

"Maybe it's….um….Mayl and Roll?"

"No way, they don't look like them and don't sound like them."

" _Com_ e ou _t and_ f _ace the_ combi _ned mi_ ght of _Cr_ oss Pr _otom_ an!" The girl yelled out while blasting several more trees in search of the two boys.

"Wait what!" Both whispered in shock.

Said female sniffed the air and looked at a bush. "We _know y_ ou _'re_ in th _ere._ " Her spikes rose up like porcupine quills. " _Lio_ n Ma _in Mac_ hine G _un!_ " And like its namesake, a rain of orange spikes bombarded the bush as Lan ran out of that bush, which looked like a small crater now, and started running for the hills.

"AH! Even worse than the last attack!" Megaman yelled in fear.

Lan didn't say anything and just ran as fast as his legs could take him. He then ran behind a trash can and looked around for any sign of them. Which didn't take long before a spike embedded itself in the can.

"Co _me ou_ t." Spoke the girl with a frown as her tail wrapped around a car and crushed it like paper. "Or _el_ se we w _ill_ mak _e yo_ u!"

Both paled and didn't know which option to go with.

"Um...same as last time?" Megaman asked Lan.

"Same as last time." Lan said as the girl came ever closer.

" _I'm_ do _ne WA_ ITING! _Twis_ ted Spi _ral!_ " She yelled as the spines around her arms gathered a orange energy as it fired at them, taking the shape of a vortex of pure energy. It blew up the spot while she slapped herself in the head for getting too caught up in the moment. " _Fu_ ck! No _w we_ don _e it!_ "

"Synchro battle chip in, download." Yelled a voice from the spot as a Cross Fused Megaman ran out and charged at her.

' _I think the best idea is blasting her with water attacks._ ' Megaman said while remembering one of the attacks that they used against it, which worked for about two seconds. ' _It might slow her down long enough to run._ '

"You read my mind." spoke Lan getting into a ready stance.

" _Wh_ at's wrong Lan? _Megaman?_ " The girl grinned. " _Read_ y for a fi _ght f_ or domin _ance?_ "

"Bring it on! Whoever you are."

That earned a massive surge of energy from the mentioned girl. "You _know_ u _s! We're_ C _had and_ Proto _man!_ " She then released the energy in the form of a shock wave. "DE _VIL'_ S BLA _ST ST_ RE _AM!_ "

Lan's eyes widened as he quickly rolled to the side.

' _Ok! I think we either run like hell or,_ ' Megaman thought. ' _We just, I can't believe I'm saying this, talk to them in….a seductive tone._ '

"Are you crazy! That's awkward as hell!"

' _But it's the only thing that WON'T cause us to get crushed, delated, or worse!_ '

Lan groaned and had to jump as Chad nearly hit him with her tail.

"Lan, _Megaman!_ F _ig_ ht me!" She yelled as her primal instincts were overriding her common sense. That and enhancing both their desires way above normal levels. " _Or g_ et f _ucked!_ "

Lan gulped and faced her. 'Here goes nothing.' "You look so….sexy in that armor."

The girl stopped while feeling red in the face. " _Yo_ u mea _n th_ at Lan?"

' _Keep it up Lan!_ '

"Yes, I do." he nodded. "I mean, you look like a model in that."

That instantly made her blush even redder as she placed her hands over her face. "Y- _Yo_ u thi _nk_ I'm a _mod_ el Lan?"

He just nodded while groaning inside at how weird this felt. Just then he got hugged tight by Chad/Protoman.

" _Th_ ank yo _u_ Lan!" She said with a purr. "Yo _u're_ so _sw_ ee _t!_ "

' _I think this worked out TOO well._ '

'No duh!'

"Lan, _Megaman._ " She said with a blush. "W _e ha_ ve so _met_ hing to sa _y….s_ om _ething b_ ig."

"Um, what's that?"

"W _e….._ l- _l-l_ -like you. Lan, _Megaman._ " They said while dropping the bomb. " _Ev_ er si _nce_ th _e Gra_ ve in _cid_ ent."

Lan felt his jaw hang open and swore the same happened to Megaman.

"P _lea_ se," they said with a bigger blush. " _Le_ t me b _e your_ gir _lfriend._ Lan, _Megaman._ "

' _...wow. Just wow._ ' Megaman said in dumbfoundment.

'What do I say?'

' _Either yes or no. I think yes would be a better option in living to see the next day._ '

'Then you tell them.'

' _No you do!_ '

'You do! It was your idea!'

As they bickered, the still Gregar armored girl got impatient again as she turned her head towards a parked bus. " _Bea_ st Ki _ng'_ s Can _non!_ " She yelled as a green and orange beam of light shot out from her mouth and caused the bus to melt before exploding into liquid iron.

' _Oh god! That's even worse than the car crushing talons!_ '

Lan paled as she slowly turned towards him.

"We _ll? Wh_ at's y _our_ choi _ce Megaman,_ Lan?" She asked with a low growl.

"Um….well….it's kinda….hard to say yes."

She frowned. " _Wh_ y?"

He gulped. "Because we're already with Mayl and Roll."

She looked at him with a glare before looking depressed. " _So_ we di _d all_ th _is..._ fo _r nothing!_ " She blasted a wall with her jawed hand in frustration. " _DAMN_ IT _ALL!_ "

' _Lan, I think that was a bad idea._ ' Megaman gulped. ' _If he...she has Gregar's powers and finds out Roll and Mayl have Falzar's powers…_ '

'I got that! But why don't you talk to her then? I've done the most talking here, and it's not working!'

' _Fine._ ' " _Hi Protoman...um woman. What Lan meant to say is that he doesn't know what to do. I mean, it came out of the blue._ "

" _Ye_ s, but we _love t_ he t _wo_ of yo _u. And_ we fou _nd out awhile back_ that a _law was_ created th _at allows one_ person to have _two wives_. Th _us,_ it's _poss_ ible to ha _ve two_ girl _friends._ Lan, _Megaman._ "

"So you mean…" spoke up Lan.

" _You_ can da _te_ us." They smiled before turning serious. " _Or a_ re you _tempting f_ ate r _ig_ ht n _ow?_ "

He shook his head.

The girl smiled before the Cross fusion disappeared leaving a now female Chad with long hair reaching her neck and a similar body structure from before. "Thank you Lan."

"Megaman." Spoke a female Protoma...I mean Protowoman who had a slimmer body and looked almost like Chad, but with one slight detail. She had a very short skirt! "Please disengage Cross fusion and let me visit your PET?"

Lan nodded before ending the Cross fusion. He then jacked up on Chad's PET and allowed Protowoman to enter Megaman's PET.

"Hi Megaman." The netnavi said with a smile.

"Hi, Protowoman." he greeted with a blush.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being my boyfriend."

"N-N-No problem." He blushed as outside the PET, Chad walked closer to Lan and kissed him on the lips.

Said boy's face turned bright red.

As the kiss continued, the same cloaked man grinned from a top a building overlooking the sight. "He he. This turned out better than expected." He grinned while holding out a black PET. "Right DarkCronowoman."

"That's right sir." Spoke the netnavi. "All it needs now is the final chip."

The man laughed as he took out a chip labeled _GreFalz_. "Soon I will show the world the true power of the beasts! AHAHAH!"


	33. Envy and Edward

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Envy and Edward

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-outside Central-

Gluttony looked at the ground with sadness due to the fact he swallowed one of the important people Father wanted alive, but he did get to eat another man who wasn't needed, but he also ended up swallowing Envy.

Which was a terrible idea in hindsight. But he was starving so oh well.

-Inside Gluttony-

Ed looked around the blood covered area while trying to see through the darkness. Which was tough as all he saw was shadows, some building like shapes and the red blood.

'If I had something to burn I could make a torch.' He then noticed a light in the distance.

"Hello? Ed?" Yelled a very familiar voice, and it was not Lin Yao either. "Are you there?!"

"What the-Winry?!"

She heard the sound of Ed's voice and called out. "Ed! Thank god you're here! Where are you?"

"Over here." Ed yelled while flailing his arms around to get her attention. He heard the sound of movement before feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ed." Winry said with relief. "Thank heaven I found you in this….place." She shivered a little while looking around the blood stained floor. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." he replied before blinking. "Wait, how did you get here? I thought just me and Lin got sucked in here?"

"I was coming to see you for your annual tune up." She chuckled. "But then I heard some loud noises and got sucked into this nightmarish place. Just where are we?"

"I think inside a….person's stomach?" Ed said before seeing a skeleton with priests robes on it. 'Father Cornello!? But wasn't he still alive after that 'Cult of Leto' incident?'

"Eeek!" jumped Winry before cling to Ed. "A skeleton!"

Ed blushed at the sudden clinging. "It's just a skeleton."

"Well I still don't like it."

Ed sighed before noticing something, she was wearing a dress. Well a semi dress like clothing but it still counts as one. 'What the? She's wearing a dress? But she hates dresses….right?'

"Ed, how do we get out of this creepy place?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way out."

She calmed down slightly at hearing that. "Ok, but um...let's move away from the skeleton. It's still making me uneasy."

He nodded and they slowly walked away from it while just looking around for anything in the darkness. But all he could find was blood, buildings, and the occasional dead body. Especially recently eaten bodies that looked like boiled meat from digestion.

"Ed, are we gonna die here?" asked Winry who sounded upset and tightened her grip on him.

"No we are not Winry." He said reassuringly. "We just need to stay calm and rational."

"Easy for you to say. I was walking in this place for hours now." She said while shivering like mad. "We're doomed!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't feel cold if you had some pants on." he deadpanned.

"And maybe if you visited more often we wouldn't be in this place!"

"Well why were you wearing a dress in the first place if you were coming here to check on my arm?"

"I wanted to try something new." She said with a deadpanned look. "It gets old wearing the same thing every time we meet up."

"Yeah cause that seems perfect for repairs." he replied with sarcasm. Only to get head butted. "OW! I'm speaking the truth!"

She huffed in annoyance. "No need to be a jerk Ed."

He sighed while looking around with nothing else showing up. He then realized something as he looked at Winry. Her chest was bigger than last time, from a D cup to an E cup! "Uh...Winry?"

"What now?" She frowned. "More sarcasm?"

"N-N-No!" he shook his head. "You just….look a little...d-different."

"Different how?"

He blushed and didn't know how to say it without sounding like a pervert.

"Ed. Is it my chest by chance?" She asked. "If it is, I did the one thing you never tried."

"W-What's that?"

She smirked. "I drank milk everyday."

He growled with his eye twitching. "I doubt it could change them that much so fast."

"Well it did." She frowned. "If you got a problem with that I could always tighten that arm of yours until it breaks."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "And get rid of one of your own works?"

She sweated a bit before recompiling herself. "Um, never mind Ed."

He looked at her with a frown. "Winry, I have a question for you. Do you remember what me and Al tried to compete over when we were younger?"

"Um….a doll?" She asked a bit confused over the question.

"Wrong. It was to see who would marry you." he replied while stepping back from her. "You're not Winry."

The girl chuckled. "So you wanted to marry this girl. Wow," she shifted her form until a girlish human with long green hair wearing a homunculus' outfit appeared before him. "Now that's sad. Really sad indeed."

"Envy!" he growled jumping back before forming a blade on his arm.

"Relax." Envy said while raising her hands up. "I'm not in the mood for fighting right now. Especially in this place."

"You know where we are, don't you? Then talk."

"If you must know. We're inside Gluttony's stomach." She said with dread. "And believe me, it's disgusting in here."

"No shit." he deadpanned.

"Well it was the idiot's fault." Envy said annoyed. "He was told not to eat you. But nnnooo, he eats you and me and that Xing guy that was walking around earlier."

"Then tell me where we can get out."

She chuckled. "There is no way out. Well except dying but I have no interest in dying like a human."

He growled and stepped closer while holding the blade to her throat. "I said tell me!"

"Mmm, no." she smirked. "And you can cut my head off if you want, but it won't change a thing."

Ed growled as he saw some strain of logic behind her words. 'Damn her. She's right.'

"So why don't we just sit down and wait until you die from lack of food, or maybe water." she chuckled darkly. "Maybe the juices will eat away that Automail of yours first before leaving you a helpless little worm."

He growled and pulled his blade away before walking over and plopped down on a piece of building.

Envy chuckled as she too sat down next to Ed. "So, anything worth saying? Besides being a weak human and all."

"What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing that concerns you Ed." She grinned. "Anything else?"

"Who made you? Why would they? And just what's your deal with humans if you look like us?"

"Geez. You are really annoying." She said annoyed. "But to answer your questions. Not telling you, not telling you, and because we are higher up on the food chain."

"If you're so higher on the food chain, then you would have already killed all of us."

"True but," She chuckled. "We let you live for our amusement. And I have to say, it's better than watching grass grow seeing you fight each other in the mud and dirt of millions of dead bodies."

Ed glared at her and gripped his knees. "Oh really? Is pretending to be someone else the only way you can go out in public?"

She gained a tick mark. "Well hiding in plain sight is a common practice in carnivores. It makes the prey unaware." 'He's really getting under my skin!'

"Or maybe you're scared people will scream if they saw your face."

She growled at him. "Screw you! At least I don't have a metal arm and leg! I can function just fine without those things!"

He grabbed the front of her clothes and glared at her in the eye. "This is a reminder of what I tried to do! It's something that's helped me become stronger and have a purpose! What about you? At least I'm honest with myself, you can't even pretend to be Winry if you're life depended on it!"

She looked at him with anger. "I just live to see how you weak humans survive. And to see if you can keep me from getting bored."

"And then what? If you all survive and every human dies, what then? What'll you do for the rest of time then?"

That's when she stopped talking and looked at Ed with mixed emotions.

"What are you gonna do when that comes? Imitate animals for the rest of your life? Wander around without any idea on how to live?"

Envy thought about it while still ticked off at Ed. 'Never thought about it. What should we do after the Promised Day? I know that Father will be a God but what about us? What's going to happen afterward?'

Ed found satisfaction hearing her go silent. "At least humans try to live and prosper, but what can homunculi do that's better than that?"

"Well…..we can live longer and heal faster…." She said looking away. 'Other than that I have NO idea!'

"And what good is that in a world with no one in it?"

Silence overcame them as Envy, for the first time in centuries, had nothing. No remarks, no argument. Nothing but silence.

Ed looked away while feeling like he got the upperhand on her this time, especially after all the things she and the others have done.

But the silence was broken. "You're….right." 'Unfortunately.'

"What?"

"I said you're right. Being human is better than looking at nothing but wild animals." Envy begrudgingly said.

"Told you." he gave a small smirk.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like you anymore then usual." She glared. "And that's a fact."

"Well I don't want you to." he frowned. "We're still enemies, I just get a kick out of being right."

"Even if you were looking at my chest." She smirked. "Don't deny it, you were red as a lobster earlier."

He blushed and pointed at her. "That's only because I thought you were Winry!"

"Right," she laughed while expanding her own breasts until they were E sized again. "And me doing this won't make you even redder."

Ed's jaw dropped with a bright face before looking away quickly. 'Damn it! I should have seen that coming!'

Envy laughed before moving closer to Ed. "Are you getting a good view of my chest? I could make it bigger for my own amusement." to prove her point she started to slowly make it bigger. Until it was about an G cup. "See, I can do this all day Ed."

He glanced at the chest and blushed brighter while feeling a nosebleed coming up.

Envy grinned before sealing Ed's fate by increasing the breasts until they were an I cup size. "Want to touch them?"

Ed covered his nose while shaking his head no.

"Are you sure? I'm offering you this only once." she smirked. "Unless you're too shy just to touch a breast. Wait, have you ever done that?"

Ed shook his head no again.

"Ha! You don't even have experience with a woman's chest! That's a riot!" Envy laughed. "You're a pipsqueak and still a virgin! Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. "Like you had ANY experience with someone with the opposite sex!"

Envy stopped and frowned. "Please, why would I need to do anything like that with a human?"

"Because you're jealous of humans." Ed said while hitting the mark. "Now that I think about it, maybe that's why you dislike us, you're your own namesake."

Envy scowled while her chest went back to normal. "Fuck that! Why should I feel jealous? I might have admitted they're better, but that doesn't mean I'm jealous!"

Ed smirked. "Even if you changed into Winry and nearly acted like her? I say that's trying to be someone they're not. Also known as Jealousy or Envy."

"Shut it."

"I see I hit dead on." He grinned. "And it proves my theory. You are jealous of humans."

She reached over and grabbed his shirt. "I said shut up!"

Ed just smirked. "How does it feel being lectured and belated? How does it feel being on the other end of the stick?"

Envy snarled before pulling her other fist back and slammed it against his cheek.

Ed felt that and some blood run out his mouth. "Ok, that hurts. But I felt worse than that."

"Then I'll have to keep punching you." she snarled.

"And be left here alone without anyone to keep you entertained?" Ed said using her own words against her. "Face it, you want to be human because you're scared and insecure of your own image."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled out before punching him in the face over and over. Each time she punched him, she felt her body shaking and her eyes tearing up. "I'M NOT SCARED! I'M NOT INSECURE! I'M BETTER THEN...H..hu..man..s…"

Ed let her keep going before she slowly stopped and saw her body shake.

"I'...m...bett..er…" She said with tears running down her face. "...I'...m…..not..."

He let her take her hand off his shirt while watching her as she cried. Ed sighed before taking his red coat off and giving it to Envy. "Here, it's to wipe away those tears."

She grabbed it and dabbed her eyes while sniffling.

Ed looked at her while feeling like he should comfort her. Even if she's an enemy, he really hates seeing girls cry even with his nonchalant attitude on the subject. He scooted closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"W...Why?" Envy asked while feeling comfort in his arms. Something she never felt before in her existence. "W..Wh..y are...you pitying...me?"

"It's not pity, but even I know when someone needs comfort instead of anger."

Envy felt her tears dry up before unexpectedly returning the hug. 'I never thought something like this….would happen.'

"Feeling a bit better?" Ed asked.

She nodded.

"Well to be honest I went a little overboard earlier." He admitted. "But you did start it."

"Shut up." she muttered breaking the hug.

Just then a loud crashing sound was heard as a hole above them opened up revealing light.

"Woah! What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Looks like Gluttony is spitting us out." She said with surprise. "He never does this unless….he tells him so." 'Father.'

"Unless who tells him to?"

Envy looked at him before saying. "Father." Just as they were engulfed in light and shot out of the area.

-under Central-

Ed and Envy landed on the ground while Ed blinked and looked around at the odd surroundings.

"What is this place?"

"You're in my home, Edward Eric." Spoke a voice from the center of the room.

He turned his head and his eyes widened. "D-Dad?"

"He's not who you're thinking." Envy said nervously. "That's Father."

Ed looked at the man in a confused manner. "Wait? His names Father?"

"Yes."

"So no...surname?"

"I do not need a human name." The man said emotionless as he turned to Envy. "Bring him back to the surface, it's not time yet for Edward to come into my presence."

"Yes Father." she nodded before grabbing Ed's hand and started dragging him away.

As they got out of the room, Ed noticed that Envy was lightly blushing and looking away from him every once in awhile. "Envy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said still blushing. "It's just hot down here." 'Just stay cool and collective. Don't show Ed any weakness.' "Anyway, once we leave this place, know this. I will be keeping an eye on you. So keep your guard up Ed."

"If that's your way of challenging me to a real fight, bring it."

"Who said it would be a fight?" Envy said while looking away. "Like I would waste my time fighting a weak and short boy like you."

"I'm not short!" he growled.

Envy chuckled at that before saying something unexpected. "I know that, but I was thinking of something….else on your body." 'Why did I just imply that?'

"Uh, what is it?"

She blushed before muttering something.

"Speak up."

"I said your….groin." Envy said blushing red.

He blinked and turned bright red while both looked away from the other.

As this occurred both thought the same thing. 'This is going to be awkward the next time we meet.'


	34. Ajisai and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ajisai and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

In the now decimated village, our hero, Naruto Uzumaki, surveyed the area and steeled himself for the fight of his life against the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. However his thoughts were cut short as a large panda with black rods covering it's body attacked him.

He jumped up into the air looking it straight in the eye before pulling his fist back and slamming it into the panda's nose.

" **Gara!** " It yelled before crashing into the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out forming two of them behind him.

The panda slowly got up and saw Naruto running at him with a huge chakra shuriken construct that spun like a razor blade.

"Rasenshuriken!" he yelled before jumping and hurling the attack at the animal.

" **GARA!** " It screamed as the attack cut it in half before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You've defeated one obstacle, but there's more than that." spoke Pain.

"Heh. Then I have to break through them." Naruto said before a Pain with a feminine body appeared and using a few handsigns, summoned a huge multi headed dog with black rods.

" **Growho!** " It barked before charging at Naruto.

Naruto bit his thumb and went through handsigns before slamming it on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke enveloped the area as a short katana blocked the dog's head and sent it backwards.

"Looks like our time to battle came." spoke a large red toad with a pipe. "These the punks brat?"

"Yes boss. And I think the bald one called you a tadpole." Naruto said while lying about the tadpole part.

"WHAT!" roared Gamabunta while a purple toad with a Sasumata and a green one with two swords on it's back were revealed. "I'll crush him with my bare hands!"

" **GRAHO!** " The dog barked before splitting itself into three separate dogs as they attacked the toad summons.

"We'll take care of these mutts, you go and handle the leader." spoke Gamabunta tackled one of the dogs to the ground before slashing at it with his blade. "But leave the bald one for me!"

"Will do boss." Naruto called out before dodging the female Path's punch. He swung his own fist which she avoided, but ended up with a spot that looked like it was punched before she was sent flying back.

"Jinchūriki." The Path growled as it regained its balance. "You will pay for that."

"Bring it. I can handle as many summons as you got."

"We will see." The Path said before again summoning another animal, this time it was a huge centipede with a rod lodged in its head and tail.

" **SKREE!** " It hissed before charging at the ninja, it's mandibles poised to bite him in half.

Naruto jumped up and ran across it's body while pulling out several tags and attached them across it's body before landing in front of the Path while the tags started burning.

Kaboom!

" **SKREE!** " It hissed in pain as the tags blew up its back and eyes. It twitched for a few seconds before returning to the Summoning Realm.

Naruto ran at the Path while bringing out two shadow clones that charged at her.

"Foolish container." The Path said before dodging the blows and punching the clones out of existence. She blocked Naruto's punch while feeling his kick against her side. She then was sent flying into the dirt again as she back flipped back onto her feet.

Naruto held his hand out while one of his first shadow clones ran over and started forming a Rasengan.

The Path saw this and decided to stop him before it was completed. She shunshined towards him and used one of the rods in her possession to break the Rasengan as it was fifty percent done. The sudden break of chakra being concentrated in one spot caused what you'd might expect.

It exploded. But unlike a usual explosion it looked like it grew in size, like a Red Giant, before it caused a massive explosion that looked like a Tailed Beast Ball. The explosion sent both her and Naruto flying back.

As this happened, a strange thing happened. The Pain started to lose its orange hair as it became a dark purple. That and something else happened, it's pulse and heart beat returned as chakra returned to the body, not Pain's, but her own natural chakra. She groaned as she felt herself slowly 'waking' from what seems to be a long slumber.

"Uh….wha…." she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" She then looked at Naruto. "Who are you?"

Naruto groaned as he stood back up. "What are you doing Pain? Feigning amnesia?"

"Lord Pain? I'm not lord Pain." She said confused. "I'm Ajisai, Chunin of Amegakure."

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that trick?"

"It's not a trick. I'm not lord Pain." She frowned. "And who are you anyway? Where are we?"

"Don't play dumb. This is Konoha and you already know my name."

"Konoha? What am I doing all the way here?" She said confused. "And why is it nothing but a crater?"

"YOU CAUSED IT!" yelled Naruto getting fed up with this 'act'.

She winced from the loud voice. "What? I caused this? But I don't have jutsus or seals that can cause this much destruction."

Naruto gritted his teeth and didn't notice one of the Paths coming at him from behind.

Ajisai noticed it and if by instinct, threw a kunai that was laying on the ground right at the Path before noticing what it exactly was. "L-Lord Pain?"

The Path stumbled back while pulling the kunai out and looked at her. "What is this Uzumaki? Why have you cut the connection to my Animal Path and changed it's hair color?"

"Wait what?!" Naruto said confused. "I didn't do anything! So quit acting, you're trying to trick me into lowering my guard!"

"That is untrue. Why would I attempt such a foolish and blatantly fake trick in the middle of this battle?"

"Lord Pain? What's going on?" Ajisai asked the Path. "Why am I here? And what do you mean Animal Path?"

Pain looked closer at her with his Rinnegan and noticed her chakra and complete body was no longer under his control, nor was it actually a lifeless corpse anymore. "I see, so you somehow brought her back from the dead, what an interesting setback."

Ajisai went wide eyed. "I….I died. But I'm alive lord Pain!"

"No, you were alive, but then you were killed in order to be of use to me."

She felt her legs give out at that. "I...It's not true! I'm alive and well! Please lord Pain, say it isn't so!"

'Wait, is this real? This Path is alive?' Naruto thought before hearing a certain fuzz ball.

' **She's alive you baka.** ' spoke the fox. ' **And for whatever reason, that pathetic attack caused an explosion that restarted her chakra, organs and nervous system.** '

'How does that even BEGIN to make sense? I've never heard of something like that happening.'

' **LIKE HELL I KNOW!** ' Yelled the fox. ' **It just happened so deal with it!** '

"I was….killed?" spoke Ajisai who looked pale. "But lady Konan said that S-rank mission was a simple escort mission."

"That was a lie so you would be easy to kill."

Whatever loyalty she had for Pain shattered after hearing that as she felt her body shaking. "No….it's not….true."

"And now it's time to end both of you." spoke Pain pulling out a black rod and swung it towards Naruto's face. Only to be blocked by a large gate with four blue eyes that looked like an antiquated sluice gate.

"Kuchiyose: Usuimon." Spoke Ajisai as she had her hands on the earth.

"It seems your loyalty has faded." remarked Pain while the Human and Preta Path ran over.

"You lost my loyalty when you killed me Teme!" She growled before doing some hand signs as a seal like paper appeared. "Kaifūjutsu: Kamifubuki!" (Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm)

A large wave of paper flooded out and at Pain and his other two Paths while Naruto jumped back and saw them get engulfed by all of it.

"You, boy." Ajisai said to Naruto. "Don't just stand there, help me out. This jutsu wouldn't hold them for long!"

"Gladly." he held his hand out as his shadow clone helped him form a large rasengan before it started to gain sharp edges around it.

"Damn I can't see them." Pain said as the paper insured his sight. Which wouldn't be a problem if the other Paths weren't either destroyed or in the path of the paper storm. 'And I can't sense them either.'

Naruto pulled his arm back before flinging the attack at the dome of paper.

The chakra construct cut through the paper as it hit all three of the Paths. Each one caught off guard by the chakra attack to react before getting cut down to size. And any parts left untouched were engulfed in an explosion that destroyed the papers.

Ajisai looked on with a depressed look on her face. "Why? I was loyal to you and you repay me by killing me."

Naruto looked at her and his eyes returned to normal while he saw her start crying.

"Why?!" She sniffled. "Wasn't I a loyal ninja to you?! Why!?"

'Man, I can't believe she has to find out like this. I don't know her, but she seems really loyal to that Teme if it's hurting her this much.'

' **Like that Haku person.** ' The fox said with a huff. ' **Just look at her, if she started acting like a weapon then you would have an identical copy!** '

'Now's not the time Teme fox!'

' **Neither is standing around like a sap. Just walk over to her, do something sappy, then mate with her.** ' The fox said while Naruto blushed at the last part.

'W-W-What?! What do you mean mate?!'

' **I mean fuck, bump uglies, have sex.** ' The fox said with a deadpanned tone. ' **I mean look at her, she's better looking than that pink haired girl and, if you ask me, is perfect mate material.** '

'I'm not gonna do that! She's hurting!' he frowned before walking over and patted her back.

Ajisai turned her head to him, eyes streaming with tears. "W-What? Can't you see I'm crying right...now."

"Yeah, but I'm not here to stop you. Sometimes crying can help you out more than you think."

She sniffled before hugging Naruto tight. "It's not fair! I was loyal to him! Was I just some pawn to throw away?!"

Naruto sympathized with her as he rubbed her back, while trying not to blush as he was squished in between her breasts. 'Just ignore the feeling and comfort her.'

' **Yea, and then rub her ass.** ' The fox chuckled as Naruto unintentionally rubbed Ajisai's ass. ' **Face it you are a mega pervert just like that seal master.** '

Naruto blushed and realized what he was doing while Ajisai noticed too.

"What are you doing!" She blushed while breaking the hug. "Are you some kind of pervert?!"

"N-N-N-N-NO!" he shook his head while waving his hands up.

She looked at him with a blush before sighing. "Oh alright. I'll ignore that if you do something for me."

"Um, what's that?"

"You have to let me join this village. I may dislike the five nations but I'm willing to join this one as pseudo penance for destroying it."

"Well, that's not so bad, but it's gonna be tough."

Ajisai nodded. "I understand….um what was your name again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fish cake." She chuckled. "How cute."

Naruto chuckled while noticing some of the chunin and jounin racing over to them. And some of them looked weary at the former Path before Tenten took a good look at her.

"Ajisai!"

Said girl looked and was surprised as well. "Tenten! What a surprise, I haven't seen you since the last Chunin exams."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Of course." Ajisai chuckled. "I met her a while back while her teammates and that white eyed boyfriend of hers when the Chunin exams took place at Sunagakure."

Tenten blushed at the first part while Tsunade walked over with a stern expression.

"What's going on Naruto?" she asked. "And why is one of Pain's Paths still here? Speaking of which, where are the other Paths?"

"I'm not a Path, I'm Ajisai. Chunin of Amegakure. And fish cake here destroyed them after I used Kaifūjutsu: Kamifubuki to impair lor- I mean the Teme's eye sight."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, let me have a word with you, alone."

Naruto gulped before being pulled aside and given a very serious look. "Uh, yeah Baa-chan?"

"Explain what happened gaki." Tsunade said. "And don't leave anything out or else."

"Well, it's kinda….odd."

She raised an eyebrow. "How odd exactly?"

(One explanation later)

"So you're telling me," Tsunade said with a tick mark. "That an incomplete Rasengan was hit by a black chakra rod, causing a massive explosion that for no explainable reason, brought this girl back to life and severed her link with Pain?"

"Pretty much."

Bonk!

"You idiot!" She yelled while punching Naruto's noggin. "That was one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard of! Besides Jiraiya trying to peep on me in the hot springs."

"Ow! But it's true!"

Tsunade sighed and pinched her forehead. "I believe you, but this sort of thing is impossible even by ninja standards."

"Then….why do you believe me?"

"Because you're honest. That makes me believe your story. Even if it's outrageous." she sighed.

"So what's gonna happen to her?"

"Well, you did say that she had no idea about being Pain's puppet and she wanted to have some sort of punishment for her unwilling involvement." She said before revealing her verdict. "I'll let her join, but as a Genin and under Yamato's watchful eyes. And she'll be helping out while we get the village all fixed up."

"That's great Baa-chan." Naruto said before realizing something. "Um, where is she going to stay?"

Tsunade grinned at that question. "Since you helped her out, and caused this incident in the first place. I'm assigning her to live with you Naruto."

"W-W-What?!"

"And that's my final word on the subject." She said before bringing Naruto back into the crowd, who were watching Ajisai commanding a panda summon to dance in a tutu.

" **Grr. Can I stop now?** " It asked really tired and wanting a rest.

"Sure."

" **Thanks.** " The panda said before returning to the Summoning Realm.

"Guess what Ajisai. You're getting your chance at a new start here." spoke Tsunade.

"Really?" She asked with hope. "Thank you lord Hokage!"

"And your first task as a genin of Konoha is pitching in to fix all this damage."

Ajisai did a double take. "A genin?! I'm demoted?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to be a genin. I guess I have to put you in jail."

She went wide eyed before summoning a large shoebill with black rods in its beak. "Go get some wood from the surrounding area. As much as you can grab."

" **Skrak!** " The bird said before flying off to the east.

"Alright people! Let's get to work on fixing this place up!"

"Yes lady Hokage!" The group saluted before running off, well except for Naruto who was grabbed by Tsunade at the last second.

"Not you gaki."

"Why Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Because I have a job for both of you." She said while pointing to Ajisai, who was summoning creatures to help in the reconstruction, including a rhino and a large chameleon.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to just talk to each other." She smirked. "Besides, she is your new room mate."

"Wait what?"

"Oh I just want you and the gaki to talk for a bit. Maybe the whole day depending on what jobs I have you do later on." replied Tsunade before walking off and leaving them alone.

"Ok." Ajisai said before sitting down on a block of brick. "So fish cake, what do you want to talk about?"

' **Talk about her sexual orientation.** ' The fox chuckled in Naruto's head. ' **Or maybe her fetishes?** '

'SHUT UP!'

' **Make me!** ' The fox growled. ' **Oh, and maybe ask her if she is a fan of leather.** '

Naruto smacked his head which made Ajisai raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, why did you just hit your head like that?"

"OH! Um, I thought I saw a bug."

"...are you a Jinchūriki?" She asked as she remembered how Konan mentioned some of the signs of being a container. One of which was smacking one's head for no reason.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I was just... my first mission was to find a Jinchūriki." She admitted sadly. "And it didn't exactly go off with results."

Naruto realized what that meant. "Oh, sorry for bringing that up Ajisai-chan." 'Why did I just say chan?'

"No, it's fine, you didn't know."

"Still, it was the Teme's fault for doing that to you."

"Well look on the bright side, I got a chance here, so that must mean something good, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's good Ajisai-chan." 'Again? What's wrong with me?'

' **Simple, you wanna take her right here, right now.** '

'T-That's not true!'

' **Oh for kami's sake. Look, just deal with it and either fuck her on your own accord or I will.** '

'Don't you dare!'

The fox chuckled at that. ' **Then fuck her until she screams for more.** '

'I just met her.' he deadpanned.

' **So? It's like mating, you court her, give her gifts, make her happy, then she becomes your bitch and baby maker.** '

'Oh really? Does that mean you're suddenly an expert with this then?'

' **Yes. Heck I had twenty lovers before I was sealed in you.** ' The fox laughed. ' **Well ten, the other ten were friends with benefits.** '

'And were they baby makers too?'

' **...** ' The fox sighed before replying. ' **They were sterile ok.** '

Naruto blinked and now felt like a jerk.

' **Now if you excuse me. I'm going to dream of happier times. Away from you.** ' The fox said before the connection was cut.

"Shit." Naruto muttered to himself.

Ajisai heard the mutter. "What is Naruto?"

"Nothing." he shook his head.

She shrugged before asking. "Is there any ramen shops here? I'm kind of starving."

"You like ramen?"

"Of course, it's my favorite food."

"Me too, but it probably got destroyed."

Ajisai grumbled at that while cursing 'the Teme' for making her do that.

"Besides, if we don't get to work, Baa-chan might ban us from ramen." he shuddered.

"W-What?! She's not serious." She paled.

"It could happen."

Ajisai sighed before getting up. "Alright, let's get to work Naruto-kun."

He blinked and watched her walk past him. 'Kun?'

"Are you coming or not Naruto-kun?" she asked looking back at him.

"Oh right sorry Ajisai-chan." Naruto said while mentally thinking why he just said 'chan' again. He followed her while hearing the fox chuckle in the back of his head.

' **Yep. They're going to mate.** ' The fox said to itself. ' **And from the look of it, very soon.** ' And with that the fox fell asleep in its dark prison.


	35. Minerva and Erza

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Minerva and Erza

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva flexed her hands open and closed while still stunned that her body felt this much powerful. She made a few jabs while smiling at feeling the force her punches held. However she noticed that her body felt warmer than normal and wondered if the change was messing with her inner carnal desires.

She then remembered what her 'superiors' told her before the change. That a demon's power comes with the cost of an increase in sexual desires or something like that. She just tuned the rest out after the mention of power.

She walked to an empty room and and felt the warmth increase while she felt her groin start tingling.

"Damn it." Minerva cursed before the groin started pointing out a bit. "I really need something to calm this down." She held her chin and pondered. She couldn't masturbate since she wasn't use to it this way and if someone walked in she'd feel like an embarrassment. Well before causing the air around them to explode that is but why take the chance. And she couldn't ask one of the others since they'd probably blow her off or be too busy. She could go to a nearby town and relieve herself there but as she was a former dark mage of Succubus Eye, that was out of the question.

'Damn it, I would even be here if it wasn't for her.' she thought with a glare thinking of Erza's face. As fast as lightning, an idea formed in her head. 'Wait, why not just fuck the bitch that caused this mess. I get my revenge and relieve myself at the same time. And with my new demonic powers I could easily make her my bitch! Ha ha! It's perfect!'

-With Erza-

Said mage shivered as she walked through the decayed and abandoned mine. Apparently a ghost or something was haunting the mines, causing some to either die from fright or, for some reason, losing their youth if they even entered the mine for the vast amount of lacrima ore.

Erza looked around the barren area while not hearing anything out of the ordinary.

Just then she heard a laugh echoing deeper into the mines. "He he he."

Erza frowned and brought out two swords while looking around. "Who's there? Show yourself."

The laughing continued as Erza ran towards the source before hitting a dead end. Well a dead end with large black lacrima crystals the size of a man covering the walls and ceiling. But no one was there.

"He he he."

She growled and turned back to walk back. Only to get pricked by something sharp right on her neck. She quickly turned to slash behind her before seeing something jump over it and land in front of her.

"Looks like I hit the mother load." Spoke the figure as Erza's vision blurred a bit.

She swayed while recognizing the voice. "M...Minerva?"

She grinned as the toxin's effects occurred in the Knight's body. "That's right. It's me and in about five seconds you will be out like a light."

Erza gritted her teeth before running at Minerva with her swords. But it was for not as she fell to the ground, out cold, as the swords vanished like mist.

'Now to get her set up.' thought Minerva with a low chuckle.

(A while later)

Erza's eyes slowly rose as she felt a little light headed. She tried to move her arms but for some reason, it was stuck against something cold and hard. She looked up and found them shackled against a steel slab while she felt her body was bare with her armor gone along with her underwear.

"Look how the mighty have fallen." Spoke a voice with a sadistic glee.

Erza whipped to the front and saw a figure slowly emerge from the darkness. It was Minerva but she was wearing nothing but a pair of red transparent night wear as a very large bulge flopped about with each step she took while beneath her panties. "How was your little nap?"

"What the hell did you do?!" She growled in anger with a mix of embarrassment.

"Oh I just got you ready for my revenge." She grinned. "And don't bother struggling or breaking free, those chains are made of anti magic lacrima."

Erza growled while Minerva crouched down and grabbed her face by the cheeks to make her face the demon.

"Now listen, ever since that day you and that brat Kagura bested me. I have been demeaning myself to join weak dark guilds and putting up with weak men and women. Even after becoming a demon I have been around nothing but weaklings. All thanks to you Erza Scarlet!"

"That's your fault for treating everyone you fought like trash." spoke Erza with a firm expression.

"It doesn't matter." She growled. "Because after today, you'll be screaming my name while feeding and giving birth to my children."

Erza's eyes widened before Minerva stood up and started taking her night wear off, leaving her naked while Erza saw something in between her legs that took her breath away. It was a massive eleven inch cock.

Minerva grinned at Erza's expression. "Now it's time for your punishment." she reached down and grasped Erza's breasts. "Smaller than mine but well firm. Perfect for rearing the newborns."

"W-What are you talking about?! You won't use that on me!" growled Erza while trying to pull against the bonds.

"Oh but I will after the toxins make you lustful to me and me alone." She cackled as Erza felt her body getting warmer all of a sudden. "Even a touch from me will make you're body tingle thanks to the toxins making your whole being sensitive to touch."

Erza growled before letting a small eep escape her mouth as Minerva started squeezing her breasts.

"How cute. You act more like a mouse then a mage." She mocked as she continued to squeeze the mounds with her claw like hands.

'I can't believe I'm helpless to stop her. If I could just equip one of my armor, I could break free and finish her for good.'

"Mm, I wonder if doing this," Minerva grinned as she moved one of her hands and started rubbing Erza's snatch. "Will make you cum like a fountain."

Erza let out a gasp and moan before biting her lip. "N-Not on...your life."

"Oh you shouldn't worry about my life." She chuckled before squeezing Erza's right breast harder. "But your own."

Erza felt a surge of pleasure run through her body and shut her eyes while Minerva leaned in and licked one of her nipples. With each lick of the half demon's tongue, Erza felt her body and mind starting to be clouded by a undesirable want that no mortal should possibly have. She let out another low moan while panting.

Minerva smirked as she continued to lick the redhead's nipple. 'Just a few more pangs of passion and her mind will give in to my advances. Ah, sweet revenge.'

Erza gritted her teeth before feeling the pleasure leave and saw Minerva pull back.

"You know, I think it's time for me to fuck you." She sadisticly laughed. "Or I could just do this." She leaned in and kissed her lips as she started using her tongue to dominate her. That and putting more toxins into Erza's systems to get her even more sensitive.

Erza's eyes widened while her body started to slowly relax and tingle from the toxins. 'This feels good. No! I must be strong. But it feels like heaven.'

Minerva pulled back before standing up and moving her cock in front of Erza's face. "Open your mouth."

"I will not!" She growled while closing her mouth shut.

Minerva frowned before reaching down and pinching the mage's nipples. "Open your mouth."

Erza moaned in her head as she continued to fight against the inevitable fate of being overcome with lust. But one twist and she moaned out, causing Minerva to push her cock into her mouth.

"There." She grinned with a hum. "Now lick it."

Erza glared at her while keeping still.

Minerva glared before pinching her cheek. "Do it or I will make you."

Erza reluctantly conceded and started trailing her tongue up and down the tip.

"Good girl." She smirked while rubbing Erza's cheek. "Now don't forget to get every last bit of my cock."

Erza listened while licking across the cock seemed to make her feel warmer while Minerva moved her cock in and out of her cock. She felt her mind starting to see Minerva as not a threat, but a domineering woman that she must obey. Although the more rational part of her was continuing to wage war against the now overbearing lust.

"Mmm, I can't believe your mouth would feel this tight and hot." moaned Minerva sliding her cock and forth while holding Erza's head. "If this is what your mouth feels like I can only imagine how warm and soft your womb is."

Erza moaned as Minerva's cock continued to slide against her mouth. 'My head….is feeling dizzy….'

"Now get ready to drink my cum." She said before releasing her cum into Erza's mouth. The final straw in the mage's battle for sanity as he mind was overcome with lust and her mind left in shatters. "Drink it all down your tight little throat."

Erza nodded as she started to gulp down the hot cum. 'More! I want more!'

Minerva pulled out with some semen still on her cock. "Clean my dick."

"Yes Minerva-sama." She said before licking the cum off of Minerva's cock.

'Sama, I like that.' thought Minerva with a grin while letting Erza's tongue lick up any left over cum.

Erza finished licking the cum while looking at Minerva like a lost puppy. "Minerva-sama."

"Does my little bitch want me to fill her insides with nothing but my seed?"

"Yes Minerva-sama. Fill me with your seed." She said with now heart shaped eyes.

The demon grinned before undoing the shackles and watched as Erza dropped to her knees. "Get on all fours like an obedient little bitch."

Erza obeyed as she got on her hands and legs. Minerva walked over to behind her and slapped her ass.

"Firm, yet soft." She grinned while slapping Erza's ass again. "You will definitely be birthing fine children with these." she reached down and started running her claws against the girl's snatch.

"Minerva-sama~" she moaned as she felt the claws rubbing the inside of her snatch. She shuddered while feeling more of her juices leak out.

Minerva grinned as she continued to rub the mage's snatch. "Do you like it? If so bark like the bitch you are."

"Arf! Arf!"

"I can't hear you. Bark louder."

"ARF! ARF! ARF!"

Minerva chuckled at that. "Now roll over and spread your legs."

Erza obeyed and held her legs open while panting like a bitch.

"Good girl. Now for your reward." She grinned as she moved the cock over Erza's snatch before letting the tip slowly move into the hole. She hissed from the warm feeling while Erza let out a moan from the sensation.

"Minerva-sama." Erza moaned as said half demon started moving the cock deeper into her. She clenched her body at feeling the tip reach her hymen.

Minerva saw this and grinned. "Looks like I'm the first to hit that hole of yours. Now say my name again bitch."

M-MINERVA-SAMA!" she shouted out just as Minerva broke through her hymen.

"Now who do you serve?" She asked while thrusting her cock back and forth inside Erza's folds. "Say it loud and clear you horny bitch!"

"YOU MINERVA-SAMA!"

"And who will you answer too bitch?"

"ONLY YOU MINERVA-SAMA!"

Minerva grinned before asking one final question. "Will you disobey your master, babymaker bitch?"

"NEVER! KEEP FUCKING ME MINERVA-SAMA!"

She grinned as she moved even faster against Erza's folds. Each time, causing Erza to moan louder and louder with lust. "Tighten up your slutty hole."

As if by instinct the folds started to tighten until even Minerva had trouble moving her cock in it.

"Ah! Your cock is so big Minerva-sama!"

"Yes it is." She grinned. "And you will get used to it after I make you pregnant bitch." 'She does look cute when she acts like a dog.' she thought while pulling back and slamming the whole thing in and repeated the pattern.

"Mineva-sama! Fuck my slutty hole with your cock!" Erza cried out with passion.

Minerva grunted as she moved faster while reaching out to knead and squeeze Erza's chest. As she did so, her cock started twitching like crazy inside the folds. "Bitch, get ready for the first batch of my children!"

"Give me it all! I want to feel Minerva-sama's sperm!"

"Then take it!" She grunted as her cock poured out a hot mess of cum into Erza's womb. "Take every last drop of it!"

"YES!" Erza cried out with the sound echoing through the mine as she felt the hot sperm shoot into her hole with more intensity than she thought.

Minerva grinned as her cum entered her body. 'My revenge is nearly complete. I just have to wait until the first child is born. Good thing demon cum makes the female host permanently fertile and pregnant.'

"M-Minerva-sama~" Erza moaned out as her folds continued to suck the cum out of Minerva's cock. "I live to birth your children."

"That's right, and you'll be doing it for the rest of your life." she smirked.

"Yes Minerva-sama." moaned Erza with an expression of pleasure. "Please, fill me with more of your sperm."

Minerva grinned. "Of course. I will give you so much sperm that your belly will inflate into a beach ball."

"Yes! Please do so Minerva-sama!" she cried out with lust.

'This is going to be a fun few centuries for me.' Minerva thought as she restarted the process of impregnating her now obedient baby maker.

(Nine months later)

Moans rang out inside the mine along with the crying of a child. Stories of the Demon Mine was spread far and wide but the fact of the matter is this: it was just an average day for the now Orlando family.

Erza was bent over a rock while moaning as Minerva thrusted in and out of her ass with vigor.

"Minerva-sama!" Erza cried out as her now permanent nine month belly moved along to the thrusts of her mistress' cock inside her.

"Mmm, your ass is even tighter!" grunted the half demon digging her nails in Erza's hips.

"All the more to make your children Minerva-sama."

"And how does it feel to be nothing but a breeding bitch while leaving your entire guild behind?"

"Perfect!" She cried out while thinking of only Minerva and her first born son, Mars. "I don't need anyone else but you Minerva-sama!"

"That's right." laughed Minerva while seeing her son crying in his blanket. "It seems he's thirsty, and yet here you are moaning out while I fuck your ass. For shame my naughty little bitch."

Erza moaned louder as Minerva just grinned at the revenge finally being fulfilled. "Forgive me Minerva-sama!"

"Only if you nurse our son while I keep fucking your tight ass."

"Yes Minerva-sama." She moaned as she reached for the blanket and picked up a baby boy with reddish brown hair with two demon wings on its back and placed him right near her now H-cup breasts.

The small baby reached up and started suckling on the milk dripping nipple.

"What a perverted mother we have." Minerva chuckled as she thrusted deeper into Erza's folds. "Now say my name as I fuck you unconscious."

"Minerva-sama!" She cried out as hot cum poured into her and caused her to go into a sex coma.

Minerva smirked while picking her son up. "Don't worry Mars, soon you'll have more siblings on the way."

The child cooed as Minerva rubbed his head.

"And who knows, you might pick up after me." She grinned while smirking in her head. 'This turned out to be a perfect revenge.'


	36. Leone and Kyoya

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Leone and Kyoya

Series: Beyblade Metal Fusion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya was currently looking his beyblade over in Madoka's shop. "Hurry up, I'm a busy guy!"

"Okay your highness, here." Madoka replied with an annoyed face. She took the bey and looked it over. "Leone seems fine, though I can't put finger on it...I'm gonna have to see Leone's rotation." She exclaimed while walking to the shop's arena.

"Tch, that's easy." replied Kyoya walking over and pulled out his launcher. He then placed Leone on the launcher. "Let it...riiiiip!" He shouted as Leone was launched at the arena.

"Kyoya! Look!" Gasped Madoka.

"What? What's going on with Leone?"

Both turned to see the bey glowing green. That's when a powerful wind blew Madoka back!

"Leone! Stop it!" He shouted over and over.

"Ooh, where's Gingka at a time like this?" Said Madoka.

Just then, a green orb popped out of Leone, and it grew bigger before it began to change shape!

"What the?"

The energy gained a human form as the bey stopped spinning!

Both of them stared as the human form touched down on the floor and slowly stopped glowing.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Who..the fuck...are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Leone!" spoke the figure who was a girl with scars similar to Kyoya with a cream colored tank top with her pierced belly button exposed and grey colored jogging pants. Her hair was brown and unkempt hair that went over her left eye.

"Impossible! Leone is right there!" kyoya pointed.

"I'm the spirit of Leone!" she growled pointing to herself.

"What?! But...Leone is a lion, and you're a woman!"

"So what?"

"How is this possible? I thought Leone was a male lion!"

"Well since I'm made completely of metal, that makes me a machine, and machines, especially vehicles are normally referred to as she." she put her hands on her hips. "Did you really think the bey spirit was just a male?"

"Yes you dumb bitch!"

"Rude! If only you weren't so wild!"

Both growled and butted heads.

'I gotta figure out this phenomenon after they stop shouting.' Thought Madoka as Gingka, Kenta and Benkei walked in.

"Madoka, what's going on?" asked Gingka.

"Kyoya! Is...is this who I think it is?" Gasped Benkei. "Is this you finally getting a girlfriend?"

"No!" growled Kyoya.

"Why don't we become mates? I could tame yah you dumb lone wolf!"

"And that's what I've always been!" Kyoya took the bey and ran!

"Get back here!" she yelled before running after him.

"Wait! There's a storm coming!" Shouted Madoka!

Meanwhile outside.

"As you can see, the wind is so violent, I am literally an inch off the ground!" Said the forecaster.

Kyoya kept running towards the old hideout. "No one can tame me!"

"Kyoya! Come back!"

"No! I don't need anyone!" he yelled back without seeing where he was running.

"Kyoya!"

These 2 now find themselves on the top of the steel girders.

"Kyoya! Come back here! You're gonna get hurt!"

"No way! This wild animal refuses to be ta-" That's when he slipped off and grabbed a girder with his hand! "Ahhh!"

Screamed Leone as she ran over and leaned down! "Grab my hand!"

"..."

"Please Kyoya!"

He growled before reaching up and grabbing her hand.

She pulled him up, but then began carrying him. "Let's get you all warmed up at Madoka's place."

"Why are you carrying me?"

That's when Leone bared literal lion fangs and growled!

"Fine, since you saved me, I'll let you carry me." Sighed Kyoya.

"Good boy."

Later at Madoka's shop...

"Great job on getting a girlfriend, even if she is your bey!"

Kyoya growled at Benkei.

"Hey Leone, better get the spray bottle." Gingka joked.

'When your bey's spirit appears, I'm gonna laugh you fucktard!' Kyoya thought.

Kyoya was really angry, but his hot anger turned to hot blushing as soon as Leone planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Relax Kyoya, now that we're a couple, you'll be even stronger."

Kyoya turned around. "Oh yeah? Well, let's get to training first thing in the morning."

"Deal!" Then Leone snuggled next to him.


	37. Skyress and Shun

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Skyress and Shun

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After successfully saving New Vestroia, the Battle Brawlers again went their separate ways. Today we take a look at Shun Kazami, the Battle Brawler who specializes in Ventus Bakugan. He had decided to hone his skills as a ninja and took some rather dark jobs on the side for extra cash. Right now, the ninja of the wind was laying on his bed, thinking about some deep stuff.

'I know times have changed, but I wish it could be like it was before.' He thought, before thinking back to Skyress' goodbye. He put 2 fingers against his lips. 'She probably found someone in New Vestroia.'

With said bakugan herself. Skyress was freely flying, seeing the Bakugan happily thrive. She landed in a tree while feeling happy at the sight.

Or was she?

Below the tree were 2 certain Bakugan having a picnic date.

"Here Preyas, I made these cookies just for you." Said a lovestruck Elfin.

"Aww, you're so sweet babe." Replied the just as lovestruck Preyas.

'I swear those two are close to getting hitched.' And as she thought that, a vortex suddenly appeared and swallowed Skyress whole!

"Did you hear something?" asked Preyas.

"Yes, it's the sound of my lips touching your cheek." Elfin replied before she kissed his cheek.

Back to Shun Kazami. He was sitting up when he saw a portal open up. "What in world?" He then saw a Bakugan still in ball form. "Sk..sky-" His stuttering was interrupted as Skyress began to glow and gusts of wind shot all around his bedroom! "What's going on now?!"

"Ah! Shun!" she cried out as her form unfolded and a bright flash of light occurred.

"Skyress! What's happening?!"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!"

That's when a blinding light shot out from Skyress! Shun quickly closed his eyes! The light filled the whole room and made him shield his eyes as it stayed bright for another minute.

After the light died down...

"Shun?"

He slowly looked and rubbed his eyes. "Skyress?" What he saw before him was a woman in her mid 20's, with long green hair and female ninja garb. Said woman looked herself over with wide eyes.

"I'm...a human?"

"Y-You are." spoke Shun with a dropped jaw.

"Shun! You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I can marry you!"

"Wait what?!"

"Well, guess I'll to wait 2 more years, but it'll all be worth it!"

"Hold on Skyress!" he cried out while waving his hands up. "Okay, somehow you became human, which I'm just as happy about. But...how did this happen?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Well...a little bit. I just don't want anything wrong to happen. Like, do you feel weird in anyway?"

"Nope, I feel just fine." She replied, doing some flips. "Though I will miss my wings."

"Well what happened? Did something happen in New Vestroia?"

"No, I went about my usual routine and nothing. I was sent here by some portal after spy...spotting a place to nap."

Shun looked at her.

"What?"

"Who were you spying on?"

She sighed. "Elfin and Preyas, but it's their fault for having a picnic right next to a tree."

Shun judgingly looked at Skyress.

"Sorry, going back on topic, there's no explanation to why I'm human."

Shun sighed before plopping back on his bed.

That's when...

"Hey Shun! I got an assassination job for you!" called his grandpa. His grandfather kicked the door down. "Uh..."

"Um..."

"Who's this?"

"Well...Skyress."

"Your Bakugan? Eh, forget it! Listen! The government is going to pay us a high sum of cash if you can kill this corrupt terrorist general!" He then showed a picture of Shun's target.

"Wait, kill?!" gasped Skyress.

"Yeah! Do you even know what ninja essentially are?" Asked Shun's grandfather. "They have 2 paths. Assassin and master thief! With our family choosing to be assassins!"

"Shun, have you really taken someone's life?"

"Many...but I'd never say that to our friends."

"But your mother..."

"I know she'd be disgusted! But this is what keeps our family going." Shun told Skyress. "Okay grandfather, I'll do the mission." Shun took the picture and the coordinates before running off!

"Shun! Wait!" called Skyress running after him. That's when she was stopped by his grandfather.

"You really love the boy, don't you?"

"I'll follow him till I die!"

"Alrighty, after the mission, I'll prepare a wedding."

"But, he's 16."

"Well yes, but I mean in this household you two will be seen as a married couple."

"We will?"

"Of course you will, and at least when I'm gone, Shun won't be alone. Now go to him!"

She nodded before running after him.

Later that night.

The general was busy briefing his plans to his troops while Shun and Skyress silently hid on the ceiling.

"I still can't believe you followed me."

"We're partners aren't we?"

"But this isn't a brawl. This is a life and death situation where we have to be quiet and swift. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shun..." Then Skyress created a mini tornado in her hand. "I may not be Bakugan anymore, but I still have control over my element."

"But have you ever taken a life before?"

"No...I don't believe I've crossed line before."

"Exactly, so wait here and let me handle this." he instructed putting his mask up. Shun opened the warehouse's skylight and crawled in silently as the general gave his speech.

"Fine!" She regretfully answered. "But if I sense trouble, I'm backing you up!"

Shun nodded and slowly made his way above the general. 'Gotta take out the guards first.' he thought. He pulled out a couple of smoke pellets and chucked them down.

"Further more..."

*Boom!*

"Gah! What the? Gu-" The general was interrupted as 2 shurikens struck the guard's necks! He pulled out a gun and fired in the direction that the shuriken's came from. "Intruder!"

Shun dodged around the bullets, then threw a shuriken with another behind it! The 1st got the gun! The 2nd, struck the general in the forehead!

"Gotcha!" But the smoke suddenly cleared and Shun found himself surrounded! "Oh boy..."

Skyress then flew in from the sky light! "Get away from him!" She blew everyone away before grabbing Shun and escaping!

'That was close.' "Thanks Skyress..."

"Should've trusted me to come with you."

"Well it's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't want you to get hurt or worse." He explained.

"Why?"

"Because I love you Skyress!" he admitted.

Shun couldn't see it, but she was blushing. "What in particular do you love about me?"

"Whether it be your Bakugan form or human form, you're so beautiful. Listening to your voice is as soothing as my mom's. You're an incredible team member. Do I need to go on?"

"I'm not stopping you." she giggled.

"Well, I...love how you were my 1st kiss." Shun.

Skyress was silent. 'Oh yeah...how I said bye to him.'

"Honestly this whole time I thought you found someone else back in New Vestroia."

"Well I haven't and your grandfather approves of us getting married."

"Married?!"

"Yes, so where do you want the wedding? Earth or New Vestroia?"

Shun was too shocked and red faced to answer.

"Do you like that we're going to be husband and wife very soon?"

"D-don't you think we're going a bit too fast?"

"Of course, I'm only saying that once you turn 18...or if you accidentally give me chicks before that time."

Shun blushed harder from that. "D-don't joke about that!"

"Sorry Shun, but the possibilities, it makes me feel so happy!"

They eventually made it home as Shun's grandfather was swimming in an inflatable pool of money.

"Hey Shun, great work out there!"

"Uh, thanks grandpa."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we might be a little loud tonight."

"Be as loud as you want!"

"Thank you!" Then Skyress took Shun's hand and pulled him into the room then closed it and locked it.

"W-w-w-wait! Skyress!"

Too late! Skyress and Shun's lips met!

His eyes widened while Skyress pulled him under the sheets of the bed.

These 2 made moans so loud that on the other side of the world, it somehow woke Dan Kuso.

"Huh?"

"You heard it too?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah...what was that?"

"Whatever it is, let's go back to bed."

"Love that plan, night buddy."


	38. Bimbette, Furrball, and Calamity part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Bimbette, Furrball, and Calamity part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Furrball woke up to the smiling face of Bimbette.

"Good morning."

Furrball lovingly hugged her.

"So Furrball, what would you like for breakfast today?" she asked while picking him up and got up from the bed.

Furrball got a really good look at Bimbette's naked body as the blanket slid off. He blushed while relaxing in her arms while trying to keep from popping a boner.

"Well?" Bimbette smiled while moving her face closer.

He couldn't help it as his dick began standing up.

"I'll take that as a yes." she giggled before kissing him on the forehead as they made it to the kitchen.

'Still can't believe I'm fucking her.' Furrball thought, since he still can't talk. 'And she's fine with her own pet sleeping with her.' Furrball copped a feel of her breasts as Bimbette made it to the kitchen.

"Hmm hmm, sorry Furrball, but that milk isn't coming yet." she smiled setting him down in one of the seats while snapping her fingers as several maids appeared and started making breakfast. "So, when do you have school today?"

He held up six fingers.

Bimbette looked at her phone and gasped. "Maids! Better make that to go, because little Furrball has to go!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused hurrying up before packing the breakfast in a bag and handed it to the cat.

Bimbette and Furrball rushed to the limousine before heading off to school.

Later ACME Looniversity, kids all took notice of the limo that stopped at the school.

"Aaand here's Montan..." Buster's remark was ruined as Furrball walked out.

"Do good or not, you're still all mine." Said Bimbette before giving a goodbye French Kiss.

Everyone was stunned while Furrball waved to the limo as it drove away and he headed inside.

That's when Calamity Coyote went to talk to him. 'Whoa...what happened last night?'

'A sexy rich babe took me in.'

'But...she's a skunk.'

'So? She's beautiful, rich, nice and my heroine.' he listed off using his hands while they walked to his locker.

'But, you're a pet now.'

'So? My mentor Sylvester is a pet!'

'Yeah, but you have a master now, like the slaves! Don't you have more self respect?'

'I do, but...'

'But what?'

'We made love and she loved it.' he grinned.

Calamity audibly gasped.

"You ever wonder how they talk to each other without actually talking?" Asked Plucky.

"Eh, we're cartoons, should we even care?" Asked Babs.

"Good point."

'You...'

'So I'm not just her pet, but her lover too.'

'Dude, I'm so jealous!'

'Well, why don't I just ask Bimbette to invite you over? Her friends are having a sexy slumber party and said I could invite one friend.'

'Really? Cause I mean, I don't wanna make things weird or awkward in case I look like a geek.'

'I said sexy slumber party, that means there's gonna be hot girls on our dicks.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and I saw pics of her friends, uber hotties! So you in or not?'

'I dunno...'

'We can finally do that thing you always wanted?'

'Catch that roadrunner?'

'The other thing.'

'Oh, you mean spitroast a booby-licsous babe?'

'Bingo!' He told him. 'Besides, I only had my 1st time last night, I don't think I can handle that many girls on my own.'

'Got it, so when is it?'

'8:30 PM, but Bimbette wants us to warm up first at 7:30 PM.'

'You got it.'

'Sweet, see yah there.'

Later...

"I'm so glad your little friend is gonna join." spoke Bimbette getting her room ready.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Could you go get that? It must be your friend."

Furrball nodded and rushed to the door. Sure enough, Calamity was there with his sleeping bag and toothbrush.

'Come on in.'

'Alright, you're really living the good life here Furrball.'

'Bimbette's getting ready for us, you ready?'

'Big time.'

'Sweet.'

As soon as Furrball opened the door, Calamity's jaw fell as soon as he saw Bimbette's naked body as she got her stockings and nightgown on.

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention, everyone's sharing the bed tonight."

Calamity's jaw hit the ground hard hearing that part.

"Don't worry though, you can still sleep with all of us, so you must be Calamity Coyote, Furrball told me a bunch about you, like how you can't catch the roadrunner. But don't worry..." She walked over and lowered herself to his face. "...I think you can do it." She then kissed his cheek.

Calamity's face turned red with steam pouring out of his ears before falling back with a smile.

"Tee hee, you're so cute. I'm gonna get this guy hard now, that okay with you?"

Furball nodded in agreement.

Bimbette then carried Calamity to the bed and then moved her head to where his dick should be under the fur. She rubbed her hand around to find it while Furrball went ahead and started rubbing her ass. "Ooh, yes, lube me up."

Furrball reached down and spread her folds open and took a slow lick.

Bimbette moaned as she started getting Calamity's dick up. "Ooh, is he a virgin?"

Both deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, you're a kid, guess it's implied." she chuckled in embarrassment. She put Calamity's dick in between her breasts as Furrball put 2 fingers in her snatch.

Calamity went wide eyed and let out a groan as he started to feel her soft breasts rub around his dick.

"You like that? What about if I did this?" Then Bimbette squeezed his dick in between her chest.

He groaned and gasped as he saw her slowly lick the tip.

"I like you. You're the same size as Furrball." She then swirled her tongue around the tip as Furrball lapped at Bimbette's clit.

'Holy shit this is amazing!' Calamity thought. 'I don't know how much more I can handle...and it feels so good.'

'She'll become a sex beast once foreplay is over.' Furrball told him before putting his tongue inside of Bimbette's pussy.

Bimbetter hummed with a smile. "Keep it up Furrball."

Furrball sped up his licks and Bimbette did the same.

Calamity gripped the bed while trying to thrust up into her mouth.

'Keep going Calamity, cum in my mouth!' thought Bimbette while rolling her tongue around the tip and squeezed her breasts around his cock harder.

Furrball stopped licking, seeing Bimbette's pussy lubed up and ready for him. But he wanted to keep going and moved a finger up and rubbed it across the opening.

She moaned around the young coyote's dick, vibrating it.

Calamity gave a yelp in surprise before she felt it start to twitch.

'Oh boy, here it comes!' Bimbette and Calamity thought.

Said canine held her head down before she felt the hot sperm shoot up into her mouth.

'Hey, 1st time I don't get hurt by an exploding stick.' joked Calamity.

Bimbette moaned from Furrball's finger while swallowing Calamity's sperm in one gulp. She then pulled her head off. "That tasted like roadrunner." Bimbette told him.

'Whoa...you caught him? Great job!'

'Wile E. was so happy, he gave me an A for the rest of my years in school." Calamity boasted.

"Now, ready for the big fun?"

Both boys nodded.

"Alright, Furrball. Since you already took my pussy, why don't you let your friend have it and you can get my butt?"

Furrball liked that idea a lot.

Bimbette stood up while Furrball climbed on the bed. Bimbette climbed into the bed as well, one leg slowly gliding on the sheets, and then using that leg to lift the rest of her body and roll onto her back. "Alright, take my pussy first."

Calamity grabbed Bimbette's hips before thrusting into her with his!

"Ooh! Easy there tiger, we have all night." she smiled while shuddering at the warm cock.

Calamity moved slowly at first, before picking up a little speed.

Bimbette sat up and held herself up with her legs while looking at Furrball. "Alright Furrball, go ahead and play with my ass."

Furrball happily obliged, he rubbed his dick against her hole before pushing in. 'This is much tighter than her vagina...' he thought with amazement. After that, Furrball tried to match the speed of Calamity's thrusting.

"Mmm, I've never felt, ah! Two dicks in me at once." she moaned out with a smile.

Calamity and Furrball just thrusted into her faster. All the while Calamity reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"Yes Calamity, fondle my breasts. Furrball, touch 'em as well." spoke up Bimbette with a moan.

All 3 were now sitting on the bed as Bimbette felt 2 hands each on both of her breasts.

'Now this is the life.' she thought while making sure to grind her hips against them as they pushed into her faster.

'This is so awesome!'

'Isn't it Calamity? Just wait till her friends get here.' Said Furrball. He started hammering into her ass faster while pinching her nipples.

Calamity went faster as well, squeezing down hard on her breasts.

"Oh yes!" she moaned out with her tail wrapping around Furrball.

'I'm at my limit!' All 3 thought as the boy's dicks began to twitch.

"Ah! Go ahead, cum inside me!"

'You heard her!' Said Furrball.

'Won't she get knocked up?'

'I came in her last night, so she's taking care of my baby for the time being.' grunted Furrball before letting out a growl as his sperm shot into her anus.

"Yes! Gimme more!" she moaned out feeling Calamity's sperm shoot up inside her.

And due to Calamity being a virgin not to long ago, there was a lot of it.

Bimbette moaned while feeling her snatch squeeze their dicks tighter. Her lower body milked them for all their sperm before they all fell back. "*gasp* Great warm-up *gasp* go get something to drink in the kitchen before the girls come, you'll need as much fluids in you once they're here." Bimbette told them.

Furrball and Calamity climbed off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

'Wow...'

'I know, right Calamity?'

'I just hope I'm ready for the girls later.'

'Relax, you'll do just fine.'

'Thanks buddy.'

'No prob.'


	39. Fionna, Jake, Finn, and Cake

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Fionna, Jake, Finn, and Cake

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heheheh...finally, I've created a portal into my fanfiction!" cackled the Ice King looking at the green portal. "Now, to bring them out of Aaa and into Ooo!" That's when Ice King began making hand gestures and ritualistic dancing. "Come forth Fiona and Cake! Come forth and cure my loneliness!"

That's when 2 beings emerged from the portal, a blonde 16 year old girl and a yellow and white cat.

"What the? Where are we?"

"Heehee...welcome my lovelies, I'm the Ice King."

"Ice King?"

"Sounds like one of Ice Queen's OC's." Cake muttered to Fionna.

"So now that I've finally found you, please, will you girls marry me?"

"Say what now?"

"Marry me, I'm so lonely."

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so old man."

"Yeah, now let us leave or we'll beat you up!" Threatened Fionna.

That's when the screen paused to show Cuber, the host of the 5 Short Graybles episodes.

"Alright kids, pause your viewer now to think about whether or not Ice King will or won't let them leave."

They paused.

"What do you think Caswell?"

"I don't think so Michelle."

Then everyone unpaused.

"Okay, let's see if you were right." Said Cuber before unpausing the episode.

5 minutes later, we see a beaten and bruised Ice King with his head being covered by a trash can and his body covered in scratches.

"That's right, don't go thinking you can get this booty." spoke Cake.

"Come-on Cake, let's go to back to our world." That's when the book they came out of burned to ashes. "Or we can move in with this world's version of us."

"We don't even know if this world's version of us are still around."

"Only one way to find out, to the tree house!" Fionna declared.

And as they left...

"Ice King?"

"Huh?" Ice King sat up to see Betty. "Do you wanna beat me up too?" He said as he cried.

"Nah, I'll marry you."

"You will?"

"In due time, so for now on, until you're Simon again, call me your fiancee." She said before kissing Ice King's nose and warping out of there.

He chuckled with giddiness hearing that. "Guess my happy ending is coming soon."

Meanwhile, we see Fionna and Cake making it to their home.

"Alright, if this is an alternate version of our world, then this house key should work." Said Fionna. "Also, BMO and Neptr, I can see you hiding behind that rock."

Said robots walked out.

"She looks like Finn, except a sexy girl...and Finn should be inside napping...Neptr, get your boysenberry and poison pies ready."

"Relax kids, we're from another dimension and just escaped from the Ice Kingdom. That's all, so stop baking a killer pie and instead make me some fish pies." Cake assured them.

"How can we be sure you aren't lying?" Asked BMO with squinting eyes.

"You married the air." Deadpanned Fionna.

BMO gasped. "L-lucky g-guess, b-but everyone knows that."

"Your daddy Mo was a human...I hope he's okay in the afterlife." Replied Cake.

"Don't bring up Mo!" Then BMO began crying, but then Fionna and Cake picked him up began rocking him back and forth.

"Don't cry BMO, we love you."

"Yes sugar, now let's go inside and I'll tell you a story." Said Cake. 'What am I doing? BMO ain't my child, why'd I say I'd tell him a story?'

He sniffled as the four of them headed inside.

"Hmm hmm hmm, Standing with the front door behind m-" Then the door swung open, squishing Jake between the door and the wall. "-Ow..."

"Looks the same."

"Hey, who crushed me with the d...Finn?" Jake gasped before turning to Cake. "and...a cat." Jake said with disgust.

"And what's wrong with cats, you dog version of me?"

"Dog version of you? No, you're the cat version of...me...wait what's going on here? Do I need Finn for this explanation?"

"Yeah, it's pretty wild."

"Okay, I'll wake him up." Then Jake extended his arm and then shook Finn.

"Huh? Jake?"

Then Jake's hand formed the words: 'We have guests.'

Finn sat up and looked at the guests. "...Ice King?"

"Ice King."

"Ah, good enough for me. Besides, now I'm not the only human!" Finn cheered before giving Fionna a hug.

She chuckled and hugged him back.

"So can we live here?"

"Of course you can live here, you're us and we're you. Besides...it can help Jake learn to like cats."

"Yeah! Same with Cake and dogs."

"Don't count on it." spoke Jake and Cake frowning at the other.

"Aww...you guys are already seeing eye to eye." Fionna pointed out.

They then turned away.

'Unfortunately I can't stop Fionna from looking older.' BMO thought while looking at her well developed chest.

And so it came to be that Finn, Fionna, Jake and Cake would live under one roof, going on adventures, helping Princesses and even playing 4 player games. Due to the very fact that it's just them with the opposite gender, Finn and Fionna don't even mind being seen each other in thier underwear or naked. It seems they were also right, because soon, Jake and Cake became best friends over bacon pancakes.

Said two animals were eating while Finn and Fionna walked over in their underwear.

"Alright, so who do you want to help you in chore day?"

"I'll take Jake."

"Alright, looks like Cake's with me."

"Sometimes, it's-" Started Jake.

"-like a black hole is in yah and can't stop eating?" Finished Cake.

Both laughed as they continued eating pies that an exhausted Neptr made. Cake and Jake were too busy eating to notice Finn and Fionna. Like how in Jake vs. Me-mow, Jake cared less about his table manners and more about eating meat pies.

And with that, Finn hopped onto Cake and she stretched back to the bedroom while Fionna hopped onto Jake and he stretched to the Attic.

Some time later in the middle of chores...

"Ooh, look at this hard to reach place." Said Cake as she bent down and took a duster with her under the bed.

Finn turned and stared at her behind. 'Wow...that's a perfectly butt. Guess that's a perk to stretchy powers.' Finn blushed as he stared at Cake's ass, swaying left and right.

"Huh, guess this is different, usually this hard to reach place leads to a Dragon Skull asking for gold, but here it's an Ogre Skull." commented Cake.

Finn didn't look away, his eyes were fixated on Cake's ass.

Meanwhile in the attic.

"Sweepy, sweepy, sweepy."

"Even as a dog, sweeping is still weak." Fionna taunted before bending down and organizing a chest of family scrapbooks.

Jake rolled his eyes, but then stopped rearranging old shields as soon as he saw Fionna's ass. 'Wow, now that's a fine ass.' Thought Jake. 'What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend and children!'

Fionna's butt shook side to side while Jake couldn't look away.

'Then again...I did cheat on Lady with that date with Cinnamon Bun and then cheated on her again when she said I could've easily broken from that dog lady's embrace.' he thought. 'Man I'm a real sleaze bag.'

Meanwhile...

'I really want to claim this kitty...but she's with Lord Monochromicorn...WHO ISN'T REAL!' Finn pumped his fists realizing that. 'Now how to get her into me.' Finn thought about it for a moment...'Aha! Those old video tapes about raising a pet states that cats love to be complemented.'

"Yo Finn, can you give me a hand under here?"

"No problem, cutest cat in the world."

Cake blinked and got out from under the bed. "What was that now?"

"It's true, you're the cutest cat ever." he replied like it was obvious.

"You sweet talking me into skipping out on chores?"

"Nope, I wouldn't do that to an amazing girl like you."

"You doin it again honey." she giggled.

"Hey, I can't help stating truths, like how you have absolutely purrfect curves because of your stretchy powers."

Cake giggled with a blush.

"There's also the time you made us flapjacks, I loved how mine looked like a little boy sailor." Finn told Cake.

"Well you're lookin pretty cute yourself sugar."

"Thanks, I get that a lot from the princesses who aren't Bubblegum or Flame Princess...the only 2 I've ever loved." he admitted.

"Those two have no idea what they're missing." Cake sad to Finn. "Say, why don't we take a break so I can hear more compliments while you pet me?"

'It's working, tier 15 here I come.'

Meanwhile with Jake and Fionna.

'Alright, I do this, then beg Lady to forgive me, or at least not to kill me.' Jake thought before stretching 8 tentacles and walking towards Fionna.

"Jake, did you-" Fionna gasped after turning around.

"Sorry, but you're so sexy, it's a crime that no-one's making love to you."

"So you were just grab my ass without waiting?"

"W-waiting?"

"As in without waiting to see if I'd be up for that."

"Oh, right." 'I was hoping she'd say waiting for her to take off her bra and panties.'

"Besides, don't you got a girlfriend in this world?"

"Yes, but I may have cheated on her a few times...like how I lay on Princess Bubblegum and let her pet me, or how after me and Finn disgusted this virus, me and Bubblegum's hands say they missed each other...or how when me, Finn and Tree Trunks were looking for the crystal gem apple, I was supposed to protect Tree Trunks, I let her help Finn after giving me a few kisses."

"Wow, never knew you were such a 2 timer."

"I know I know, don't need to rub it in."

"How about I make you a deal? You get to fuck me, but after this, you marry Lady Rainicorn and have her move in with us or you move in with her."

"Alright, if she doesn't kick my butt first."

And with that, Fionna took off her bra and panties, exposing her full nude body. Jake's tentacles and his dick suddenly shot up.

"Alright Jake, let's get crazy wild!"

Jake made a mischievous grin before he lunged at Fionna. His tentacles wrapped around her limbs and spread them open while two others wrapped around her breasts. While the last 2 aimed for her mouth and ass.

We then cut to Cake and Finn.

Cake wrapped her body all around Finn's body. Purring while he pet her.

"Tell me more baby."

"Well, how can I say this? You're in my list of top 3 babes."

"Ah shucks." she smiled with a blush.

"I mean it, I want to take you here right now, but I know you have a guy back in Aaa."

"Honey, Monochromicorn ain't here in this world." she grinned with a flirtatious look. "So, wanna make sweet love to this pussy's pussy now?"

"Heck yeah!"

Cake reached down and started sliding her paw into his pants. And then in one fell swoop, slipped it right off of Finn's legs.

"Whoa, nice trick."

"Thanks, I learned it changing my hybrid children's diapers."

"You got kids?"

"Yeah, but they became adults fast, since me and Jake are sorta the same, I thought me having a litter of kittens wouldn't be that surprising."

"Fair point." Finn agreed. "Besides, that means you're a milf."

"Why thank yah puddin', now come here!" Cake grabbed Finn's shoulders and then brought their lips together. Cake tried to slide her tongue in, but the feeling of Cake's tongue made Finn push back. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered, um...can you make your tongue feel less like sand paper?"

Cake rolled her eyes and then made her tongue much smoother. She slid it in which made Finn eagerly rub it back with his own. Cake's purring made her tongue vibrate, making their makeout session more intense.

She moved her paw back down and across his groin. She made sure to watch her claws as Cake gripped it and felt it grow in her paw. 'Hmm...this is an above average size for a 16 year old.' Cake thought, feeling the extra .5 inches on Finn's 6.5 inch dick. 'Just means it's ready to really stretch me out.'

Then they later stopped kissing.

"Alright Finn, I'm going to show you how good a boob job is."

"How? You don't even..."

Cake silenced him by turning into a busty anthro. "You were saying hun?"

Meanwhile we see Jake, dick stretching all the way down Fionna's pussy as 2 tentacles fucked her ass and mouth.

'Oh yes!'

Jake didn't thrust, he just let his fast stretching do all the work while licked Fionna's nipples or rather...gave them dog kisses.

'Damn she's nice and snug.' He thought. 'I bet plenty of tentacle monsters have attempted to mate with her if it's this tight of a vice.'

Fionna moaned louder while licking around the tentacle in her mouth.

Jake then used his actual hands to pull Fionna closer and then went faster in her.

"Man Fionna, you're insides are too hot!"

'I haven't had any dick in a while. So it's natural to get some withdrawal if you haven't your favorite thing for some time.' she thought. That's when Fionna closed her legs together, feeling her own pressure build up. "I'm gonna blow!"

"Blow your young lady juices all over my dick, because I'll cum after you!"

She moaned while moving her hips harder against his red dog cock. "G...by grod, I'm...I-I'm..."

"Me too!"

Fionna came 1st, while Jake went 2nd, sending his dog cum directly into Fionna's womb!

'It's so hot!' They both thought.

Meanwhile...

"Dang Jake, you dog...literally." Said Prismo as he and the Cosmic Owl were jacking off to this.

"Hoo, wish I had some of that."

Now back to Jake and Fionna.

"I might get pregnant..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean since hybrids are real, you'll be have a hard time explaining this to Lady."

Jake gulped, scared by what will happen.

Now we see Finn and Cake, as Cake finished up her boob job. With said human cumming all over her mounds. Finn frosted Cake all over her face as well.

"Mmm, now this is a big load babe."

"Yeah...I'm a virgin, that's why I have so much." he chuckled.

"Well, why don't you just sit right there, I'll take care of the rest." she grinned standing up and sitting on his lap.

Finn stared in anticipation as Cake teased him a bit by rubbing her entrance against the tip.

"Hmm, make sure to really let it rip in me babe."

"Yes ma'am!" Then Finn jokingly saluted.

With that, Cake dropped herself on Finn's cock, then she stretched her pussy to take in his balls as well, knotting her.

"Woah!" he groaned from the unexpected move.

"Hmm...maybe I shouldn't knot myself, your balls are at the bottom of your dick." Said Cake, with just the dick in her now. She then began moving her hips up and down. "But damn does it feel good!"

"Oh Cake, I hope I don't glob up this relationship like I did with Flame Princess."

"Finn, don't think of her, think of me!" she moaned. "It's rude to think about other girls when you're fucking another one."

"Sorry!" Finn apologized.

"Now, cum for me, gimme a litter!" Cake told him as she went faster!

Finn groaned as her insides shrunk down all around his cock. "Ah...so tight!"

"Come on babe! Keep those hips moving!" Cake the held Finn close, smothering him in her chest!

He breathe through his nose while taking one of the nipples in and sucking on it.

Cake went faster, purring intensely from the stimulation. "That's it Finn, suck all you want."

'I can't believe she still has some milk left, guess they'll be packed once our litter is born!' Finn thought, as his dick was on cue!

"You gotta cum Finn!"

"I'm gonna turn you into a cream cake!" he grunted out. Finn's seed burst from his dick and deep into Cake.

She cried out while gripping him tighter.

Meanwhile in the living room, we see the other residents, BMO, Neptr and Shelby the Worm.

"Dang..." Said Shelby.

"I don't think I can enjoy sleep if this'll happen every donking night." Said BMO.

"They're the one pie I can't make." Said Neptr.

Back with the humans, they panted beside their animal lovers.

"That...was awesome." Said Jake.

"Yeah...but you still gotta marry Lady."

"Th-that was awesome." Said Finn.

"It sure was, haha...this place is going to have a lot of people living here later." She said, not knowing that all of Finn and Jake's friends hiding behind the furniture.

And so...after explaining his situation to Lady, she was forgiving, since she let charm her during the time Finn and Jake made home movies, which kinda counted as cheating. Jake got to marry not just Lady, but Fionna as well.

After the wedding, Jake and Fionna moved in Lady. Lady even requested having more puppies with Jake since they grow up so fast. Sure it was sad to see him go, but Finn had a family of his own to take care of so he wasn't alone. Finn and Cake got married, living with thier kids and robots. Even with such busy lives, all 4 would still find time get together for an adventure!

For example...the one they're having today with the whole family.

"Where're we going dad?" Asked one of Finn's kids.

"It's surprise." Finn replied.

They then made it a familiar house and knocked on a familiar door.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Jermaine!" Both cheered.

"Jake and Finn? And who are these people?"

"Your nieces and nephews!" They replied.

Jermaine blinked twice before fainting.

"Yeah!" Both guys high fived!


	40. She-Hulk and Deadpool

Crazy trouble with love part 2

She-Hulk and Deadpool

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deadpool is seen sitting at a local bar before and turned towards the audience. "Oh hello, didn't see you there, how are you?" He asked. "Me? I'm doin just fine, is what a normal person would say. Luckily for you, I'm not your average normal person. I know why you're here, you're here to hear about one of my crazy adventures with the ladies." he stood up while pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Well it all started with some booze, or whatever crazy concoction the author's makeup. And it involves a smokin hot lawyer."

(Flashback )

We enter a very loud club with bright lights flashing and strong alcohol everywhere. Right now everyone's favorite merc was currently sitting at the counter. He was knocking drinks back like water and dozens of empty glasses littered the bar. He was just sitting there and seeing if he could spot any hot ass nearby.

"Hmmm, too short, did her, too snobbish, ugh, no good chicks here tonight." he sighed to himself. "Seriously, why can't a hot super heroine or villainess just waltz in here?" He shouted as the doors to the club opened and in walked a tall, beautiful and green woman. He looked and grinned under his mask. "Shout to the air and you shall receive." He then stood up and began walking over towards her.

Said woman sat at the counter with a sigh. "Stupid Bruce treating me like a child, I'm a full grown woman who can make her own decisions." she muttered to herself.

"Hey there my green skinned beauty." Said Deadpool as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Not in the mood Wade." spoke Jennifer rubbing her head.

"Ah, come on, what's the matter?" He asked as he signaled the bartender.

"Just my cousin." she huffed as the bartender set a full bottle next to them.

Before Deadpool could touch the bottle, She-Hulk grabbed it and started chugging it. "Damn, burned your britches big time eh?" Deadpool chuckled as she stopped chugging halfway through the bottle to take a breath.

She put it down and sighed. "He thought me going out to get a drink and unwind was a bad idea considering this stressful case I had to deal with."

"That's unfair, everyone needs a drink when they're stressed out." he said as she finished off the bottle.

"You're damn straight!" she slurred out.

He signaled for another bottle and said. "You have the right to make your own decisions, it's not like your going out to take drugs."

"I know right!" she hiccuped while taking the bottle.

"So what kinda case did you get your pretty little hands on?"

"Ugh, some idiot shot up a Mexican restaurant because they weren't selling good chimichangas." she sighed as Deadpool tried to take the bottle from her.

"That's awful. But more importantly, how were the chimichangas?" he asked getting the bottle.

"Terrible, they were using rat meat so the city is trying to sue them for health code violations and they're suing the police for not catching the man who shot up the place." she said as she drunkenly tried to get the bottle back.

"Bleh, not my kinda mexican food." he remarked while taking a swig of the bottle.

He soon emptied it and he once again signaled the bartender as She-Hulk said "Y-y-ya know what's worst? He said I can't handle alcohol, that I'm a lightweight! I'll show him!"

"Ha! You a lightweight! Please." waved off the merc as the bartender set another bottle down. This one was a vodka bottle and She-Hulk grabbed it and began to chug it. "And it seems like the writers made you to be REALLY stressed out." He chuckled as she finished the bottle

"Yoooouuuuu are talking crazy again." she slurred wobbling in her seat.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he looked at the empty bottles near her. 'That was a stupid question, she might be seeing colors at this point.' He thought as she squinted at him. "What? Do I have leftover blood on my mask?"

"No, I'm jus-just realizing how cute you are." she said as she scooted closer to him.

"Well my mama always said 'son for the love of god get a job!' but I know she was just telling me I looked good in her own language." He chuckled before She-Hulk picked him up and put him in her lap. "Weird, usually I'm suppose to do that to the ladies."

"N-no other ladies, you're, you're mine now." she slurred as she pushed his face into her breasts.

'Damn, she really is drunk. And boy do the reader's know what comes next.' He thought as the green giantess put her hands on his mask. "K-Kiss meee." she slurred s she tried to take off his mask.

"Easy there." he spoke putting his hands over hers. "Unless you're a closet exibitionist, let's take this somewhere a little bit private."

"Nggh, le-let's get married, then we dos it." she slurred as she threw him over her shoulder and drunkenly stumbled out of the club after grabbing another bottle of vodka.

"Marriage? Damn, figured I'd tie the knot after knocking a girl up and getting a shotgun held to my head." He said as he tried to get out of her grip.

She didn't let go and held onto him while walking down the street. "C-come on, I know someone in my firm who can do the paper worrkkss." she slurred as she approached a large skyscraper.

'Hmm, stop her before this goes too far, or wait until I get some of that booty and worry about it later.'

"I'll show Bruce I'm an adult, he'll love you." she said as they entered the building.

"And might also rip my head off again and again." Deadpool said as he doubled his efforts to escape as they approached an elevator. He pulled a crowbar and tried wedging it between him and her arm.

Unfortunately, her Hulk strength mixed with the large amount of alcohol she's consumed it had no effect and he was no closer to escaping.

They entered the elevator with Deadpool now trying to use a drill.

"C'mon honey, stop it, it tickles." she giggled as she took a drink from of vodka.

Deadpool groaned and dropped the drill while tapping his chin. "Think, what could get her to let me go?"

As he pondered that She-Hulk took another swig while seeing the number get higher and higher. "A-almost there h-honey, soon we'll be together!" She hiccuped.

'Hmm, might have to blow up the floor if it'll get her to let go.' He thought as he checked his pockets for explosives. He pulled out a stick of dynamite and nodded. "Ok, and now for the lighter" he said as he felt his pockets, only to find none. "Fuck me up sideways!"

"A-after the ceremony honey." she slurred as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Not what I meant." he spoke up as she carried him out.

"D-don't care, hey Marty!" She shouted as she waved to an old man behind a desk with the arm not holding Deadpool.

"Ah, hello there Jennifer. What brings you here? And who's your friend?"

"H-hey Marty, I-I need you to fill out a marriage license and do a quick ceremony." she said as she took a sip of vodka.

"Jennifer, have you been drinking? You know your tolerance for that stuff is extremely low."

"N-no, I'm great with it, now hurry up, I'm gonna get married." she slurred as she hid the bottle behind her back.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Deadpool. "And is this the young man you want to get married to?"

"Y-yep!" She said with a smile as Deadpool shook his head no.

"No way! I just wanted a booty call, not get the ol' ball and chain old man."

The man frowned at that and said. "I thought so, I can't authorize this."

"Awww, come on." whined Jennifer stomping her foot.

"Sorry, but unless he agrees I can't do anything." he says as She-Hulk looks at Wade.

"Sorry, but I ain't the marrying kinda guy. No matter what the writers say."

"N-no, marry me or I'm gonna tell Bruce you gots me drunk." she slurred causing him to go bug eyed.

'Shit! I do that and he'll splatter me all over the pavement, again.' He thought before stammering. "L-let's get married."

"Not exactly sure if that counts considering she blackmail you into it."

"J-just do it Marty." she slurred before finishing off the vodka bottle.

The man sighed and pulled out the paperwork. "Alright, what is the groom's name?" He asked.

"Wade Winston Wilson, or if you wanna be fancy, Deadpool." He glumly said as the man wrote down the name. 'Wonder if I can jump off from this height and get away.' He wondered as the man asked. "And for formalities, the bride's name?"

J-Jennifer Walters, but they also c-call me She-Hulk." She slurred happily as he wrote down the name before turning to them.

"As of this moment you two are married. You may kiss the bride."

Jennifer smiled before holding Wade in front and slid his mask up before slamming their lips together.

Wade opened his mouth in surprise and she stuck her tongue in, seeing it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. The merc shrugged before pushing his tongue against hers in retaliation.

They continued for a minute before Marty coughed, letting them know he was still there. "If you two want to continue, I'd suggest going to a hotel." He said before giving them a copy of the marriage license.

Wade took it and put it in his pocket before Jennifer turned and carried him away.

"L-lets go home honey." she slurred as they entered the elevator.

"Technically you're going home, I'm just here for the ride." he chuckled.

"Nooo, our home, couples live together" she slurred as the elevator doors closed.

"Yo Gecko! Yugioh! A little help would be appreciated!" He shouted as the elevator doors opened to the lobby and She-Hulk and Wade exited. 'Is this karma from being a smartass? Or about staring at Rogue's ass when she wasn't looking? Or because I tried using Wolverine's claws to spread peanut butter on my sandwich that one time?' He thought as they exited the building and Jen began to make her way to her home. "So Jen, just how long are you able to go with that much liquor in your system?" Wade asked as they neared her apartment.

"No idea, but we need to consummate the marriage." She said as she opened the door and raced up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. When she reached the door she broke it down before tossing Wade onto the bed. "Strip." she commanded as she began to tear her own clothes off.

"Aye aye!" he saluted before taking his suit off.

Soon they were both naked and She-Hulk then got on the bed with Wade.

"Hold up there tiger!" he spoke up. "We can't just dive right into the fuck part."

"Ugh, why not?" She drunkenly whined.

"Foreplay, remember?"

"Sc-screw foreplay, I'm drunk and horney, let's do it!" She slurred as she crawled on top of him.

"Well I guess if you don't want it to be a REAL honeymoon." he shrugged.

She-Hulk thought for a minute before saying. "Ok, let's do it." as she lowered her mouth to his dick.

"Hold up, this calls for the ol' sixty-nine." He said as they repositioned themselves. He reached down and spread her folds open with both hands.

She shuddered as he slowly stuck his finger around into her before slowly putting his dick in her mouth,'

"Woah! Your mouth is pretty warm." he remarked sliding a finger in and out of her snatch.

"Tasty." she murmured as she sucked on his cock before sliding her lips around the top and slowly bobbed her head up and down it.

"Alright, faster baby." Wade says as he sticks his tongue into her womanhood. He swirled it around her inner walls and got a surprised gasp out of her.

"Oh Wade." she moaned as she sucked on his cock. 'It's so big and salty.' She thought as she continued to suck.

'Damn! She tastes as sweet as strawberries! Wonder which of the writers picked that taste.' Deadpool thought as he continued to lick her like a piece of candy. 'Time to give her the ol Deadpool slide!' Thought deadpool before he started sliding his tongue in and out at a much rapid pace.

Jen moaned in pleasure as she felt herself about to come. She started sucking on his cock much harder with her tongue swirling all around it. She then suddenly stopped and slowly slid his cock out of her mouth.

"What gives? I haven't blown me load yet." He shouted as she started to reposition herself.

"You can cum buckets in meee." She slurred as she positioned her vagina over his stiff penis.

'Shit! Well I always did wanna see what I'd look like with green skin.' He thought as She-Hulk began to lower her vagina on his penis.

Both groaned from the contact as she kept sliding over the girth.

"So tight" he moaned as she continued sliding down until she engulfed his entire dick.

"Le-let's make a baby." she slides as she began to shake her hips up and down.

"Woah there big green and beautiful!" he groaned. "Bruce hears about this is one thing, but a baby and your new husband'll be licking the downtown street with his whole body."

"I-I'll or-protect you, now gimme your baby juices" she slurred while gripping the front of his suit.

"O-ok, don't get mad at me later though." he said while grabbing her hips and started to thrust upwards into her snatch.

She moaned in pleasure as she to thrust her hips back and forth. against his cock while reaching up to give her own breasts a squeeze.

Wade reached and grabbed her other breast and began to toy with it as he continued to thrust. "Nice! Much softer than a grapefruit!" He said as he honked it like a clown's nose.

She let out a louder moan while grinding her hips harder against his. "Harder, harder, harder!"

"Ride that cock girl!" He shouted before feeling himself about to come. "Ease up there, ol' Mt. Deadpool is gonna blow!" He said as he tried to pull out. Which wasn't successful due to She-Hulk's weight and strength on top of him.

"G-give it all to me." she moaned in pleasure.

'Well the lady asked for it.' He thoughts he shot his load into her.

"Yeeeessss!" she cried out.

"Alright, can you let me go?" He asked before seeing her pass out on top of him. "Well shit" he said as his head was squished between her breasts. "God, if you're listening, if I die, please let it be by suffocation of her magnificent breasts It's much better than letting Bruce tear me a new one." He prayed as he let sleep embrace him.

(End flashback)

"And that kiddies is how I got married." he finished. "And how I learned Bruce can literally twist a guy into a pretzel if he tries hard enough." He said as he shuddered at the memory.

"Wade, who are you talking to?" Jennifer asked as she entered the room.

"The two writers who wrote us in this chapter of fanfiction."

"Wade, enough insanity, time for snu snu." she said as she put him on her shoulder.

"Someone's really getting into the amazon role." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, now let's go honey, let's make us a baby." she said as she started walking out of the room.

"Well that's all the time we have dear readers. Please pick up the nearest tissue dispenser if you jacked off to that, and hopefully for more future funs with your handsome and deadly merc with the mouth." he quickly said before the door closed.


	41. Female Centaurs and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Centaurs and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a regular day at camp halfblood, the sun was shining, the campers were fighting each other in a mock battle, the usual.

Chiron himself was busy looking through messages sent by camp for any notifications and saw one addressed to him. "That's odd, I haven't gotten personal mail in years." he said to himself as he opened the letter.

"Hmm, let's see..." He said as he began to read the letter, his eyes widening as he read more and more. "Oh no, I need to warn Percy!" He said as he dropped the letter before he galloped away.

We see Percy standing guard by a large pine tree that has a Golden Fleece on one of its branches. He was walking back and forth in front to keep an eye on any monsters.

"Gods this is boring, I wish wise girl was here." he said sadly since Annabeth had left camp and joined with the hunters. Suddenly he felt the ground begin to shake. He turned and saw Chiron galloping towards him looking pale.

"P-Percy, you're in danger." he wheezed as he came to a stop.

"What's wrong? Did some monsters get in through another opening in the barrier?"

"N-no, worse." he said.

"What? Are the gods having a dispute that might tear the camp apart and pit the campers against each other?"

"N-no, it's my, my..."

"Your what?"

"My nieces are coming."

Percy blinked. "That's it? That sounds like a good thing. I didn't even know you had nieces."

Chiron looked at him wide eyed and said. "It is most certainly not good! You remember the party ponies, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my nieces make them look like gentlemen."

Percy blinked. "You're kidding."

Chiron sighed and said. "I'm afraid not, they're the result of my affairs with woman and monsters alike, they are as wild as they come."

"And they're coming here? Like right here to camp?"

"Yes, and they're coming after you."

"What? Why me?"

"Well, you've become very popular in the mythological world and my brethren in Florida told them about you." he said sheepishly.

"Well, maybe they'll be disappointed when they see me cause they might be expecting an older, tougher looking guy."

"Well, monsters have never been very good with age, and centaur does fall under that category, so you might be out of luck."

"Well when do they get here?"

"In about five minutes, so I'd try running." Chiron said.

"Crap!" Percy looked around before running back down at camp.

Chiron sighed as he looked towards the entrance of the camp. 'Maybe I can buy him some time when they get here.' He thought as he as a dust cloud in the distance. "Damn it, they're arriving sooner than I thought." He said as he saw the dust cloud get to the bottom of the hill.

It slowly settled and he heard the sound of dozens and dozens of hooves. "Uncle Chiron!" He heard many female voices shout as he was dog piled by his nieces.

"Oof!" he grunted. "Hello girls."

"Uncle, where's that cute hero we've heard so much about?" One asked.

"Well I can't tell you if you're all on top of me, now can I?"

They mutters in agreement as they all got off of him.

"Besides, what's the rush? It's been a while since I saw all of you all grown up." He said, trying to stall for time.

"Because we wanna find the cutie and get our party on!" One said causing all the others to shout in excitement.

"Well I'm sure he's fine, but a little time with family never hurt, has it?" He said, causing them to frown.

"Uncle Chiron, you seem to be hiding something."

"Yeah, where is he!"

"W-What? I don't know what you mean." he spoke nervously.

"He's here in camp, isn't he?" One asked as they began to stomp their hooves.

"Of course not. He's uh...seventy miles north from here."

"No he's not, you're stuttering which means you're lying." another said.

Chiron gulped as each one of the centaurs glared at him and surrounded him. "N-now girls, I can't tell you where he is, he would not be happy if I just turned him over to you." he stuttered.

"So he is here! Talk." growled one of them.

Chiron gulped and said. " I-I don't know, I'm suppose to stall you while he runs, he could be anywhere."

"Girls! Search out and find him!" One shouted as they dispersed and ran past Chiron and into camp.

"We'll remember this." scowled one before following the rest.

Chiron paled and wondered. 'I wonder if I was better off not warning Percy."

The stampede of centaurs caught everyone's attention as they saw the woman run through camp while knocking things over.

"Find him! Split up and meet up in the pavilion when you find him!" One shouted as they went in separate directions.

"Hey! What's going on?" frowned Clarissa.

"You, where's Percy Jackson?" One of the centaurs asked as she approached her.

"Who wants to know? Just what are you girls even doing here?"

"We're here to take him, and have some fun with him." she said with a grin.

"Wait, you mean all of you, just came stampeding in here because you just wanted a boy toy?"

"Yes, now do you know where he is?" she asked.

"Check his cabin." Clarissa said with a grin as she pointed towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Good, we won't feel the need to ransack the rest of the cabins to find him then. Hmmm, if I don't tell them I get to go first." she said with a grin as she trotted over towards his cabin.

Said boy himself was in his cabin and was hiding under his bed as a precaution.

'Please don't look in here, please don't look in here, please don't look in here.' he chanted in his mind before hearing the sounds of hooves nearby. 'Shit.' he swore as they stopped and his cabin door opened.

"So this is where he lives?" He heard a voice say as the sound of hooves filled the cabin as the door closed. "Pretty spacious." The voice said as a pair of tan horse legs passed his bed.

"Looks like it needs a big party to liven things up!"

He heard her say as she started to rummage around.

"Look I found his underwear drawer!" She happily said to herself as Percy began to blush.

'Just stay silent and they'll leave.'

"I wonder where he could be, maybe he's under one of the beds?" She said as he heard hoof beats coming towards the beds.

'Crap!' He thought as he heard her turn over one of the beds in the cabin.

"Nope, not under this one."

He heard her say as another bed was tipped over.

"Not under here either!"

He tensed up as a third was tossed up and the legs stopped at the bed he was under.

"Let's try this one."

He heard her say as the bed was thrown to the wall and he looked up.

"Uh oh." He said as he finally got a good look at her. She had long blond hair in a braid with a black tank top that was ripped at the bottom with short sleeves and the words 'Party horse' on it. She had horse ears and she was smiling at him and said. "Found you."

"Uh, hi." He sheepishly said as she quickly grabbed him.

"So you're the hero we've heard about?" she asked pulling him to his feet.

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" He asked as eyes darted to the door, window, basically anywhere but her giant breasts.

"Because we all came here looking for you."

"Ok, but why, I'm just a demigod." he said as he tried to carefully get out of her grasp.

"And the only one of Poseidon, the one who made horses." spoke another one.

Percy darted his eyes to the door to see another centaur enter the room. "Y-yeah, so?"

"Well we wanted a close up, and you definitely got his good looks." She said. This centaur was tan with long brown hair and had a tie dye shirt with paint all over her body with a bandana in her hair.

"Well if you're big fans of my dad, why come looking for me?"

"Because he's married to a goddess who will send us to the glue factory if we try to get with him, but you don't. Unless of course you suddenly got it on with a goddess before we got here."

"N-no, I haven't, so I'll just be going." he said as he tried to leave only for a third centaur to cut him off.

"Nope, we're going to party like never before, and you're the star." she said as she grabbed him and threw him on her back before jumping out of one of the cabins windows. He looked to see that she had red hair in twin pigtails sticking out of a cowboy hat with a flannel shirt tied underneath her breasts, and her face was full of freckles.

"Hang on tight and don't fall off!" she cheered as she galloped past other campers.

"Hey, no fair, come back!" The two shouted as they followed her out he window.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist while trying to keep from falling off. "W-where are you taking me?" He asked cautiously.

"Some private spot for our own party." She said as she winked at him.

He blushed before finding him launched through the air due to another centaur ramming into her. He was momentarily in the air before grabbed and pushed between two giant globes of flesh.

"Ha! Fumble!" He heard a voice shout as he moved his head so he could see his new captor. She had spiky blue hair that was short and wore a black jacket with a sports bra underneath it.

"You ready to rock all night?" She asked with a lecherous grin.

He gulped while she held his head right in between her breasts.

"Get back here!" The others shouted as they chased after her.

"You snooze you lose bitches!" She shouted, not noticing she was running towards the water.

"Look out for the lake!" cried Percy.

"Wha-?" She said before she fell into the water, letting go of him in the process.

He shook his head from the water and saw her flail around before rushing back onto land.

The three other centaurs came over and stopped at the shore and looked at him with longing eyes.

'Right, they can't enter the water.' He thought, unaware of the presence slowly approaching him from behind.

The four girls however spotted it.

"No, he's ours!" The first shouted in anger.

"Get away from him!"

"Come back to us hot stuff!"

He blinked before feeling something rise up behind him. He turned around only to see a blue figure before he was jumped on and forced underwater. "HEY!" He shouted as he turned to see who tackled him. The figure was a girl with long silver hair with a blue bikini and the lower portion of horse's front legs with a fish tail the same color as her hair.

"Hey now, no need to shout, I'm right here." she said as she reaches out to embrace him.

"Woah there." he swam back. "Who are you? And, what are you exactly?"

"Well hotstuff, my name's Aqua and I'm part centaur and part hippocampus." she said as she swam towards him.

"But I've never seen...that kind of combo before." he spoke as she swam around him.

"Let's just say Chiron's brothers got crazy in the seventies and leave it at that." she said as she grabbed at him. "Now let's go crazy ourselves and make some guppies." She said as she whacked him with her tail, stunning him and allowing her to grab him.

He groaned before she pressed her lips against his. He widened his eyes as she tried to deepen it, unaware of the shape coming at them from above the water.

'Mmm, his lips taste pretty good.' She thought as she unconsciously got closer to the surface of the water.

Percy found the kiss pretty relaxing, but saw their heads break the surface. He looked up to see a pair of wings and arms before he was grabbed.

"Hey!" cried Aqua. "Put him down bird brain!"

"Nope, he's mine now!" He heard a voice say as he was thrown onto another centaurs back before feeling the air rush past him with the beat of wings.

"Hold on babe, I'll take care of you." he heard her say before looking at her. She had long black hair in a ponytail that blew in the breeze with some blush on her face and looked a year or two younger than him with a few earrings on one ear and long sleeved white t-shirt.

"Come on babe, let's go make us a nest and have some chicks." she said as she flapped her wings.

"E-Easy there!" he cried out holding on while seeing the lake get smaller. "I just met you!"

"Don't worry, we'll know each other much better later." she said as she patted his head.

'Just how many more of these girls are there?!' He wondered as he saw her land at the top of a large tree.

"This spot should be just perfect." She said as she picked him up from her black and brought him to her front.

"Really, this is all rushing things, and I don't even know your name." He said nervously as she pushed her breasts against his chest.

"Just call me Julie, and besides, take a nice feel of these and tell me if you still don't wanna rock the nest." She said with a grin when suddenly the entire tree shook. "What the? What was that?" Julie asked as the tree shook again and began to fall. She clung onto Percy as they cried out.

They fell with the tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow...that smarts." groaned Percy.

"Got you now." a voice says as he's grabbed from Julie's grasp. "What's the big idea of hogging him all to yourself you feathered cow?" He heard someone say before he was shoved between two massive black and white breasts.

'Not again.' He thought as he was carried away from julie.

"Give me him back horn head!"

"Never bird brain!" He heard her shout as he tried to get a good look at his newest captor , but due to his position it was hard and he was forced to just watch as the landscape around went by fast as the newest girl took him away. He heard her jump over the creek, rush past other centaurs, and finally stopped behind a large group of rocks.

"There, those bitches won't find us here." She said as she pulled him from her cleavage and he got a good look at her. She was unlike the other centaurs, her horse half was black and white like a dairy cow and she had a small layer of fur on her human half that was also black and white, she was wearing a pair of overalls that covered her human half and she had two cow horns sticking out of a straw farmers hat on her head.

"Uh, who are you?"

"My names Bessie, you killed one of my uncles."

"I did?" he gulped.

"Yeah, he was the minotaur, but don't worry, I'm not mad." she said as a cow's tail flicked behind her. "But I do expect some form of compensation." She said with a grin as Percy gulped.

"W-w-what kind of compensation?"

"Simple, you took him down a peg, so I figured you giving me a kid or two should make us even." She said with a blush.

Percy blushed beet red hearing that. "H-hey, you don't want to do that, there has to be someone else." he said as he tried to escape while backing up.

"Sorry cutie, you killed him so I'm gonna rock your world." she said as she grabbed him and began to take off her overalls.

His eyes widened before suddenly hearing the sounds of hooves coming towards them.

"Aw shit, get over here." she said as she grabbed him, held him to her chest and put her overalls back on over him.

'Holy crap!' he thought feeling the soft and large orbs against his head while overhearing the hooves stop nearby.

"Hey Bessie, have you seen the hunk?" He heard as he recognized the voice from the first centaur.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Well, Julie said you took him, do you still him or did you lose him?" The second asked.

"What? You honestly believe that bird brain over me Sheila?" She asked angrily as she put her arms underneath her breasts, thus pushing him deeper into her breasts.

"She's lying! I saw her take him away!" growled Julie galloping to the front of the crowd.

"Is this true?" The first one asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Really Beth? You're gonna listen to a girl who spends most of her time flying through the air?"

"Just tell us if you have him or not." the third asked suspiciously.

"I already keep telling you girls, no!" She shouted as she turned around and began to trot away. But as she did her breasts bounced and rubbed against Percy's head even more.

Percy held his breath and held on, knowing that if he tried to escape he'd be dealing with all the other centaurs at the same time instead of just Bessie. 'I can't believe she actually stored me here.' He thought as he bounced with her as she galloped away from the other centaurs.

But as she galloped away, she was near the lake with a certain girl staring at her before quickly swimming towards her.

"Hey Bessie, have you seen Percy?" Aqua asked as she stuck her head out of the water.

"Gah!" jumped Bessie who let go of Percy who slid out partially from under her overalls.

"Wait, you have him!" She said as Bessie tried to push him back into her overalls. "You thieving cow!" She shouted in anger, alerting the centers she had just been talking to.

"Hey! There he is!" called Beth.

"Get her!" Sheila shouted as the third and fourth centaur each grabbed her overalls.

"Hey! Hands off!"

"Give him!" The third shouted.

"Let go of me Rachel!" Bessie shouted at the third centaur.

"Forget it! Zoe, grab Percy." ordered Rachel.

The fourth centaur nodded and reached inside Bessie's overalls and started to feel around for percy.

"Hey! Quit grabbing around in there!" blushed Bessie.

She ignored her and kept feeling around till she grabbed his arm. She grinned and started pulling on the limb. She nodded at Rachel who undid the overalls and let them fall to the ground as Percy was pulled away from Bessie.

"Gotcha now." She said as Bessie blushed and tried to put her overalls back on.

"Can't we all just get along?" he suggested.

"Stay out of this!" They all shouted at him.

He reeled back and eyed the lake as they started arguing amongst themselves. 'If I can get there I'm sure I can out swim Aqua.' he thought as he slowly began to free his arm from Zoe before he was suddenly grabbed by beth.

"Not a chance cutie."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I saw you eyeing the lake, you're not gonna swim away from us that easy." She said as he hugged him tightly.

'Dad, if you're listening, please get me out of this!' He prayed as the others started to get closer to him. But as they reached him, they saw a massive wave coming at them from the lake.

"Shit." they all swore as the wave hit them, giving Percy a chance to escape.

He used the tide to pull himself into the lake and saw them all flail and try to shake the water out of their bodies while Aqua took the chance and swam towards him.

"It's just us now baby." she said with her arms stretched out towards him.

"Woah!" Percy ducked under her reach and swam deeper under the water. 'Gotta get away!' He thought as he began to put some distance between her and him.

She pouted and swished her tail faster behind her. "Don't go, I won't hurt you, I just want you to give me guppies!"

"That's why I'm swimming!" he called back in panic. He quickly swam behind a rock and into a small cave as he watched her swim past him. "Man I really hope a miracle can happen about now." He said as he poked his head out of the cave to look around.

That's when he saw a bottle drift down near him. "Huh? What's this?" He asked as he grabbed it and brought it back into the cave. He opened the cork on the top and pulled out a letter inside. "Huh, I wonder what's written." he said as he started reading.

'Dear son, I've overheard from Chiron about his nieces, and have come to two solutions for you. One of them is outright telling them you're not interested in any of them. The other is to accept them and give them the children they desire, and let them become your mates.'

Percy gulped. 'If I don't give them a straight answer, they might rip me apart.' He thought as he thought about his situation as he listened to Aqua's voice as she looked for him.

"Come on out cutie!" She shouted, her voice getting closer and closer to his hiding spot.

'Might as well get this over with.' He thought as he exited the cave and started swimming over towards Aqua. "Aqua!" He shouted, making her turn her head with a look of glee on her face. "Before you do anything, let's go back to the surface so I can talk to all you girls at once."

She stopped and thought for a second before nodding and Said. "Fine, hop on babe."

"It's alright, I can swim to the top." He said before she grabbed him and said. "No, if I have to share you or you say no, I'm getting my time with you."

"But-"

"No buts." she said as she shoved his face into her cleavage and swam to the surface. When they broke the surface the other girls saw them.

"Yes, he came back!" Bessie shouted happily before seeing just where his face was.

"Aqua, why do you have Percy between your breasts?" Beth asked calmly as she shook in anger and jealousy.

"So he feels comfy, duh." She said as she slowly rubbed his face in her cleavage.

The other girls growled and looked ready to jump in and wring her neck.

Percy then pushed himself off her and took a deep breath before turning to the girls and saying. "Wait, listen, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Beth.

He took a moment to collect himself before saying. "I accept you all."

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, but I have some conditions." he said as he slowly swam to the shore.

"Like what?" asked Bessie.

"Well, for one, no sex till I'm older."

"Awwww!" They moaned as Percy cleared his throat.

"Second, no fighting over me. I will do my best to make time for all of you." He said, making them smile as he got out of the water. "And third, you need to keep the party to a minimum."

This caused the girls to groan and shout in annoyance.

"Those are my conditions. Take Em or leave em."

"Ugh, I'd rather take you but ok." said Julie.

"Fine." sighed Rachel.

"Ok." said Zoe.

'Even though he doesn't know just HOW much is taking it easy.' they all thought. The others nodded their heads with a grin on their faces as they approached him.

"Well if all's good, you know what that means." grinned Sheila.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"PARTY!" They shouted as they grabbed him. They held him up before stampeding back towards camp.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He shouted as they entered camp.


	42. Ekans and Pikachu

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ekans and Pikachu

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The grass rustled as a small yellow creature foraged for food. Its ears twitched as it looked around before scurrying towards a bush with oran berries. It smiled as it picked one of the Barrie's off a branch and began to eat it.

A little bit away from its position is where a hole was and a small purple snake slowly stuck its head out. It stuck it's tongue out, smelling for food before turning its head in the direction the Pikachu was. It heard its stomach growl and slithered up from its home before slowly making its way through the grass towards the scent.

It slowly stuck it's head out of the grass to see the Pikachu with its back turned. It stuck its tongue out with a grin before slinking back down and slowly moved towards the mouse.

Pikachu finished the berry it was eating and was reaching for a second one when he heard something. It sounded like a hiss and made its ear twitch before looking behind it. He squealed in fear as he saw an Ekans coming right at him.

Said poison type shook its tail before lunging at the Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't have time to dodge as he was quickly wrapped up by Ekans.

Said pokemon hissed while licking her lips.

Pikachu squirmed before looking the Ekans in the eyes. He gulped, but looked closer and noticed longer eyelashes on her eyelids, showing this Ekans was indeed female. Perfect. He took a deep breath before his eyes turned pink and he shot a pink ray right into her eyes.

She reeled back as the ray made her eyes glow pink and she shook her head. She blinked a couple of times before looking at Pikachu again. She saw hearts rise up around him while feeling warm and relaxed. She unconsciously loosened her grip on him, giving him a chance to escape.

He used the opening to jump up and started scurrying away as fast as he could.

She hissed and followed after him, only to stop when she saw something on the ground. It looked like a gold colored container that looked like a small cylinder. She slowly wrapped the end of her body around it and lifted it up, causing the bottom half to fall off, revealing a bright red stick inside it. She tilted her head and looked at the stick with confusion while flicking her tongue out. She tasted it and it tasted like nothing she had had before, it didn't taste good, but it didn't taste bad, then she remembered a human she saw once who had somethings like this.

A thought bubble popped up which showed the human applied it to her lips to change the color. She then remembered how she then kissed the male human and got an idea. She moved the stick up to her own mouth and tried to carefully apply it to her lips. She slipped a couple of times but eventually her lips where bright red. She slithered over and looked her reflection over in the lake and nodded since it looked good enough.

She then smelled the air and caught the scent of the Pikachu. She moved her body toward the scent while making sure she was well hidden. She saw him panting on a log, thinking that he had gotten away from her.

He wiped the sweat from his brow while sighing with relief.

She smiled as she sneaked closer to him and lashed her tail.

Suddenly Pikachu was wrapped up in her tail and looking at her. He let out a squeak of fear while she smirked.

She rattled her tail as she brought her face closer to his.

He gulped and shut his eyes, expecting her to swallow him.

She smiled before puckering her lips and pressing them against his cheek.

*Smooch*

Pikachu opened his eyes in surprise as he looked at her kissing his cheek before she pulled away.

The Ekans hissed before pressing her lips against his other cheek.

*Smooch*

The Pikachu tried moving away while the Ekans hissed in a chuckle at seeing the red marks she left on both cheeks.

She then began to nuzzle her head against him while flicking her tongue across his face.

He squirmed to get free as she held him tighter .

She had a question mark above her head before getting a thought bubble of her and him walking into her hole with hearts floating up from it. She then had a thought bubble of tiny Ekans and Pikachu running around as she curled around some Pokemon eggs.

Pikachu saw her with a blush and had an exclamation point pop over his head before his cheeks started sparking. He clenched his fists before shocking Ekans.

She let out a loud cry from the shock going through her whole body. She loosened her grip on him and he made a run for it.

He gave a small "Pika!" of happiness and ducked past some bushes.

The Ekans shuddered before realizing he was gone and chased after him while holding onto the lipstick. She rushed after him as he jumped over logs and dodged trees.

All the while trying to reach his own burrow and escape the snake pokemon.

She sniffed around before finding the burrow before smiling and putting on a new coat of lipstick.

The Pikachu panted while laying against the side of his burrow.

Suddenly her head shot into the burrow and kissed him on his forehead.

*Smooch*

Pikachu backtracked to the farthest wall of his burrow as Ekans tried to get the rest of her body into the small place.

She relaxed and slowly got in deeper with the rest of her body blocking the entrance to the small home. She smiled and turned to Pikachu who was trying to dig his way out with no success. She carefully squished her tail by and pulled him up close to her face. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

*Smooch*

She stuck her long you get into his mouth as she tried to deepen the kiss.

His eyes widened as her slim tongue wrapped and rubbed all around his own. He just stood there in shock as she pulled her tongue out and rubbed her head against him. She coiled her tail around him while littering his face with kiss marks.

Pikachu moaned, knowing the only thing to do was enjoy it

*Smooch*

*Smooch*

*SMOOOOOCH*

The camera zoomed away from the burrow with small hearts drifting out.


	43. Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island, unoccupied stretch of beach-

Godzilla poked his head out to see if any kaiju were around. Especially that prick SpaceGodzilla. "Looks like no one's around." he walked over to the water before his form glowed. The king of the kaiju started to shrink as he gained a more human appearance complete with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a eighteen year old's body structure. All complete with black swim trunks with a skull on it.

"Time for a little swim." he grinned slowly walking into the water.

As he swam, he felt a strange feeling of being watched. But he shrugged it off as a bit of paranoia, not that he would admit it.

"Ready?"

"As ready as always bitch." Spoke another voice.

Godzilla blinked as he laid on his back and sat up while looking around. "Ok, now I'm feeling creeped out."

"How come?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, why are you creeped out like a pussy." Spoke another voice.

He whirled his head around and felt his face heat up. In front of him stood two girls, one blond with blue eyes and the other one red with red eyes. Each one had a two piece bikini, one bright orange with yellow lines and the other one with onix black and red lines, that showed off their curves. And their huge E-cup breasts.

"Hi there." waved the blond haired girl.

"Having fun cock sucker?" Asked the red haired girl with a smirk. "Or are you just stunned by my beauty?"

He shook his head and looked away. "Who are you two?"

"Yep," the redhead sighed turning to the blond. "He's a stupid one bitch."

"Well he's just never seen us like this."

"Even so, he's more stupid then a fucking rock. And a rock could do more than him."

Godzilla's eye twitched before he splashed water at her.

"You're dead now!" She growled before kicking water into Godzilla's eyes.

He growled before both kept splashing each other.

"Sigh." The blond said before getting in between them. "Knock it off, it's not nice fighting like children."

"Just mind your business bitch!" The redhead growled. "He started it so I'm going to finish this fucker off!"

"Bring it cow!" he growled back.

"I'm not a cow! I'm an arthropod!" She growled before shutting her mouth. 'Oh fucking shit tits!'

"What?" Godzilla asked confused.

"Don't mind my sister." The blonde said with a nervous voice. "She's just nervous meeting another boy on this island of kaijus."

"And why are you here? Any humans would never come here." he frowned with suspicion.

"Well we are adventurous."

"Aka, the bitch wanted to see the world." The redhead frowned. "If it was me I would be looking at ways to stop pollution!" 'Stupid humans destroying the earth!'

"Well go seek an adventure somewhere else." he waved off while swimming away.

"We can't you pussy! The authorities made sure to fence this island in with mine fields full of oxygen destroying gas!"

"Then how did you get in anyway?"

Both looked at each other before replying. "Helicopter."

"Then use that."

"Yes about that." The blonde said. "It was destroyed by a three headed dragon."

"With bad fucking breath!"

Godzilla sighed. "Then I can't help you out of here."

"Why not fuckzilla!?" The redhead growled before the blond covered her mouth. "Mhm mhm mhm!"

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at them. "How the hell did you know my name?"

"Your name is, pardon my use of foul language, fuckzilla?"

"NO! I am the king of all kaiju themselves!" he growled. "And you are not ordinary humans!"

"You are a king?" The blonde said with sweat down her face. "I never knew that."

That was when the redhead got freed from the blondes grasp. "Ah. We are not humans you peice of human waste gone wrong! We are arthropods and if you fucking say that again I will make sure to stab you in the groin with my horn!"

"Bring it you tiny bug!" he growled while looking ready to fight.

"Knock it of Battra." The blonde said with a frown. "We are not here to fight. Well not in the normal sense."

"Fuck you Mothra! Fuck you!"

"Battra?! Mothra?!"

Both turned to him.

"Yes it's us."

"Got a problem with it fuckwad!?"

"What's the big idea of making some bullshit story?"

Mothra sighed. "It was to make you less stressful. But Battra forgot to keep her mouth in check. Again."

"Oh shut the fuck up you human lover!"

"Up yours you backwards moth!" growled Godzilla.

"It's Battra! You overgrown lizard with human waste!" She shot back in anger.

Both glared at the other while Mothra sighed. "Look Godzilla, we did not come here to challenge you or anything. We just came her to ask you an important favor."

"What's that?"

"To play volleyball." She said with a smile.

"...say what now?"

"You heard the bitch!" Battra growled. "We wanted to play a fucking two on one game with you!"

That made him splashed her. "Then you should have just outright said it bitch!"

"You got me fucking mad! Remember I'm the RAGE of the planet!" She growled. "I have an extremely short fuse you pusszilla cock monkey!"

"That's it!" he roared before tackling her into the water.

"Get off me you bastard!" She yelled while trying to push Godzilla off her.

"Make me you damn moth!"

Mothra sighed before walking towards them and pushing them away with one hand. "Both of you, stop fighting now or I will intervene. And trust me Godzilla, I'm more dangerous when you get me mad."

Both gulped since they saw her pissed off during separate occasions, one was during Battra's first encounter with her and the second was when Godzilla tried to kill her in that human city a few years back.

"Now we're going to play volleyball, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.

"Good, now the rules are simple. We hit a ball to each other. Each time it hits the opponent's court the one that hit it gains a point. The goal is for the team with the highest score to win. But no, hitting the opposite team's body, no hitting the net, and no using powers! Especially you Battra."

Battra glared while sticking out her tongue.

"So are we all in agreement?"

"Just one." Godzilla said. "What happens if I win?"

"You get the bragging rights." Battra glared. "But if me and bitchropod win, well you will find out."

"Just tell me now you damn moth."

"Fine! You dinosaur reject! We becom-" she was interrupted by Mothra covering her mouth again. "Mmhmm!"

"You'll find out, IF you win."

Godzilla sighed before realizing something. "Um, but how do we get a ball and a court all the way out here?!"

"We can just make a net between two big rocks."

"Yeah." Battra said while getting out of Mothra's grasp. "And we can use a fucking coconut as the ball as well."

"Alright, set the net up and I'll get a coconut."

"Sure but you might be disgusted by our methods." Battra said as both moths blushed red.

"Just do it." he groaned before turning and heading back to the shore.

"Hey bad breath!" She called out as Godzilla turned...and saw them taking their chests out and shooting webs at a nearby rock formation. "Isn't this fucking gross?" 'I hate doing this in a human form. It's unnatural!'

Godzilla blushed before looking away and grabbing a coconut.

The two moths refixed their bikinis as Godzilla walked back to shore holding a coconut.

"So now can we play?"

"Sounds fair right Battra?" Asked Mothra.

"Ya Ya. But we are going first mega worm. It's courteous bullshit the bitch talked me into learning."

"Whatever."

As the three walked to the makeshift court, Godzilla had the feeling that what even price the two moths had in store for him if they win would be either innocent like pranking such and such or….he shuttered at the thought.

(Timeskip)

"Ha ha!" Battra laughed. "Looks like we're going to fucking win! We have 38 points while you have just 30 points!"

"Oh blow it out your thorax you damn moth." he growled.

"Calm down Godzilla. It's just a game." Mothra said. "Even if we are winning."

"Hell Ya!"

His eye twitched while he held the coconut and served it.

The coconut reached towards Battra who hit it to Mothra and served it to Godzilla. It was neck and neck as each one was determined to have advantage over the other in this final match between kaiju's.

'Can't lose!'

'I must win!'

'He's going down!'

Just as Godzilla seemed to get the upper hand, Battra's legs tripped and caused her to grab the nearest thing she could grab, Mothra's bikini bra piece. This resulted in it coming off with ease and Godzilla getting a clear view of the orbs.

"A-A-AHHH!" She screamed before on instinct covering herself with large moth like wings which in turn caused a small gust of wind to send the coconut flying into the sand. Godzilla's part of the sand to be precise.

"Aw come on! I call foul on that!"

"Sorry." Battra grinned. "But the rules never said anything about protecting your dignity with your own powers. So, we win fucking lizard!"

"Up yours!"

"Up my what? My fucking…." She blushed while looking at the sky. "Snatch?"

"Just up yours!"

Mothra recomposed herself as the wings disappeared and she herself placed the bikini piece back on. "A...Anyway. We won, so here is our prize."

"Fine, what do you want?"

Both looked at each other with red faces before saying in unison. "To be your mates."

"...say what?"

"You heard us you fucking lizard!" Battra growled. "We want to be your fucking mates!"

Mothra then spoke up. "You want to know why we wanted to be your mates Godzilla?"

"Damn straight I do!"

"Well for me, I find you cute and handsome." She blushed. "Even when you tried to eat me in my larvae form."

"Well what about her?" he pointed to Battra.

"I found you attractive because you fucking hate humans." She growled while blushing. "Even if you did kill me before I could save this planet from a massive meteor in 1999. Thank god the bitch did that for me while I regenerated or you would have been a peice of fucking space goop!"

"That and she likes your cute dorsal scales." Mothra smiled.

"S-Shut up you bitch!"

He blushed and looked away. "Fine."

"Really?" Both asked while moving closer to him. "You want us?"

"I don't have much of a choice, so I might as well give it a shot." He said before getting kissed by both moths on the cheeks. "Uhhh….."

"What?" Battra glared. "You expected a fucking make out session or a blow job?!"

"No you damn moth! I was taken by surprise that you can actually kiss normally!"

"Hey! I can kiss normally! I'm not a lowly mantis!"

"Plus, we could alway use our tongues to do all the kissing." Mothra said with a blush. 'Seduction...not my strong suit.'

"Seeing her trying to kiss with her tongue? Now that's a laugh." he chuckled pointing to Battra.

Said moth growled before sticking out her tongue and started to lick him in a kissing motion. 'Try this you fucking bastard!'

He blushed from the unexpected move while questioning whether he should stop her. Only to have the same thing happen again with Mothra. 'These two moths just keep getting weirder and weirder.'

As this occurred, another pair of eyes each one yellow, looked on with envy. 'Those bitches! Oh they won't get far after I, mistress Kumonga, get his cherry!'


	44. Nemu and Uryu

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Nemu and Uryu

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nemu sighed as she walked out of the Senkaimon and onto the pavement of the land of the living. Her mission, observe the Quincy and see what use he is for experimentation. She started walking down the street while looking back at the map Mayuri-sama gave her that lead to his home.

"Ok. If I take this path. Then keep walking to the left. I would find the Quincy's residence." she muttered to herself while following the directions. As she neared a small crossroads with large bushes on either side, she heard the target's voice along with a upbeat female's voice.

"Uryu-kun." The female voice said as Nemu ducked into some bushes. "Thank you for fixing my pants. I can't believe that rock got me right on the pants leg."

"No problem Orihime, just be a little careful when walking around with them as they are."

"Ok." She smiled while holding his hand.

Nemu watched on as the two walked away with a dark expressionless face. She felt something deep within her, whether it was hate, rage, or something else entirely, pouring out of her like Spirit Energy as she crushed a branch in her hand. 'I must follow them to better ensure this female doesn't compromise the mission.'

She got up and ran slowly towards their direction while ducking behind every nook and cranny that was available to her. All the while, Uryu felt a cold chill hitting his back like an arctic wind.

'Is the weather supposed to be chilly today?'

"Uryu-kun?" Orihime asked confused. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, it just feels a little cool today." he replied.

She smiled while Nemu started to glare at the human as one of her hands started to spin like a large drill on the lowest setting possible.

'How odd, I feel extreme resentment of that female.' thought Nemu. 'But I don't know why.'

Orihime then did something unexpected. She tripped on a rock and fell onto Uryu, breast's first onto his face.

Nemu's eyes widened while her hand spun faster while her other hand clenched itself.

"I'm sorry Uryu-kun." She blushed while getting off the Quincy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He blushed while fixing his shirt. Only for the same thing to happen again, but this time Orihime's lips crashed into his own.

Nemu's aura increased as the hand spun so fast it looked like a dragonfly's wing on steroids as she looked ready to murder the girl. 'Why does my anger at this girl grow higher and higher?'

"S-Sorry Uryu-kun." Orihime blushed while breaking the kiss.

"It's quite alright." he blushed while looking away and adjusting his glasses.

She also looked away. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

And with that the orange haired girl walked swiftly away. Leaving Uryu and a still hidden Nemu.

'That….was a surprise.'

'That girl seemed to push my limits. Strange, but I better make sure the subject is fine and well.' thought Nemu as Uryu started walking away. She then started sneaking behind the boy while keeping her Spirit energy at a very low level, as to avoid detection. 'Observation, he's attractive in an unusual sense.'

Uryu looked at his watch and sped up his pace. As did the lieutenant of the twelve division.

Uryu then made it to the front door of his home and was about to lock it when he got a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned and saw….no one. 'Odd.'

As he unlocked the door and opened it he saw something that made his blood boil, a dirty pair of Quincy capes, all torn and ripped at some places. 'Oooooh, when I find the person who did this…'

Nemu looked on from behind a closet door with a small smile. 'Good thing Mayuri-sama gave me those old capes from his previous experiments. Now if he would just pick it up, then the knock out toxins will take root.'

Uryu put some gloves on before he started putting the dirty capes in the laundry bin.

'Damn it.' She frowned. 'Time for plan b.' She walked behind Uryu and knocked him out cold. "Now for the preparations."

(Hours later)

Uryu groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Feeling better?" Asked a voice. "If so, let me experiment on you for Mayuri-sama."

He blinked and looked up to see Nemu standing there. "What's going on? Why are you in my home?"

"I'm here under the captain's direct orders to study you. And as for why I'm here." She pointed to the window, which looked like it was broken into with a drill. "You really need a better security system."

"Did you just break in?" he asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes." She simply said. "Now what should I do first? Taser you? Whip you? Tickle you with an iron feather?"

"Or you could let me go."

"No." She said flatly. "Plus I need to understand something."

He cocked his eyebrow at that. "Understand what?"

"Why that girl infuriated me when I saw you earlier today."

"You mean Orihime? Wait, were you following me?"

"Yes and I wasn't following you per say." Nemu said. "I was monitoring your movement from point a to point b."

"That's following."

She cocked her head. "Is that so?"

Uryu sweatdropped at that before feeling a slight chill down his body. "Why does it feel cold in here?"

"Because I stripped you while you were unconscious."

His eyes widened before looking down to see he was bare ass naked.

"And I have to say." She said while looking at his cock. "This is kind of cute. For a testicale."

"P-Put my clothes back on!"

She just ignored him while she studied the cock very closely. "Hmm, this is the first time I saw one before. Outside a video feed back of captain Hitsugaya taking a bath."

"J-Just, where are we?"

"Your room." She sighed. "And I found suitable breeding material involving large chested black haired girls about my age under the bed in a shoe box."

He blushed. "Um...that's not mine."

"It has your semen on it." She said while Uryu blushed red. "Tasted it myself, and it was surprisingly salty and sweet."

"Why were you tasting it?!"

"No reason." Nemu shrugged. 'Other than taking Spirit energy samples for future tests.'

'Damn it! I need to get out of here.' He thought before blushing redder as Nemu started taking off her clothes. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Taking off my clothes." She simply said while moving on to the bed. "It's for science."

'Which is bad since I'm naked!'

"Now," she said while moving herself over Uryu's cock. "Why isn't it getting bigger? Isn't this what boys like?"

"W-Wait a second!"

She didn't listen as she sat on his cock. "...Nothing's happening."

"That's because it's flaccid."

Nemu looked at him confused. "Flaccid?"

"I'm not aroused."

"So you don't find this arousing?"

"Well being naked is good, but it's not enough to….make it hard."

"So if I put my breasts on you, would that work?" She asked while moving her breasts right near Uryu's face.

He blushed with a gulp. "U-Um….m-maybe."

Nemu felt the cock increase in size as she placed her breasts on top of Uryu. "It's getting big. Does that mean you are aroused?"

"Yes."

As he said that she moved her snatch over the cock and slowly pushed it inside it. This made him groan while she let out a gasp. "It's so large." 'So this is what a testicle feels like.'

"N-Nemu-san! Stop!"

"Why?" She asked while the cock moved deeper inside her.

"I've never done this with someone."

She looked at him with a small smile. "Then this experiment will be enjoyable for you. Quincy….I mean Uryu-kun."

"But if this is your first time, then you need to take it easy."

She nodded before feeling the cock hitting her hymen as she felt a bit of pain in that area. "I will learn to endure it."

Uryu looked at Nemu with concern and with stiff arms and legs. Well mostly concern, since being bound wasn't that far off from the training he had at escaping Shinigami kido spells. Especially kido with rope like qualities.

She kept moving down and bit her finger to try and muffle any painful screams. 'It hurts but I must endure. For scien...no, for Uryu-kun's sake.'

'It's so tight.' he thought with a groan.

Nemu then started to shake her hips while feeling the pain subside. "What now Uryu-kun?"

"Honestly. I don't have a clue."

"Maybe ejaculating into me?"

"No that happens later, but I think we're suppose to move."

Nemu nodded as she moved her hips faster against Uryu's cock. And vis versa with Uryu who moved his cock up and down, with great difficulty as each thrust caused his wrists and ankles to have rope burn. She looked down and started to undo the rope. "Feeling better Uryu-kun?"

"A little bit, thanks." He said before getting hugged by Nemu's breasts. He blushed from the softness and reached up to grab one of them.

"Are they to your liking?" Asked Nemu while moaning a tiny squeak from the touch. 'It feels so good.'

"Yeah, they're really soft and firm."

Nemu let a small embarrassed smile out. "T-Thank you Uryu-kun."

He leaned up and started licking one of her nipples while moving his hips upward faster. Each time he moved his hips, Nemu did the same as she moaned louder with each lick and thrust.

"Ah! Uryu-kun!" she cried out while hugging him closer as her body got warmer. "I feel something hitting my uterus."

"That's my cock." he grunted out.

Nemu then felt the cock twitching inside her. "Uryu-kun. Impregnate me."

"What? I can't do that." he groaned out. But it was too late as Nemu's folds started to suck out all the now overflowing cum from his cock.

Nemu cried out with pleasure as she felt the cum hit her uterus. "Yes! Fill me with your sperm Uryu-kun!"

'Damn it! I can't stop myself!' He thought as his cum continued to pour into Nemu's womb. As the cumming stopped, Nemu laid on top of him and hugged him.

"This experiment was a success, Uryu-kun." She said before kissing his cheek.

"I suppose it was." He said while thinking. 'I hope this isn't going to cause problems.'

(Two months later)

Uryu was walking down the road towards his him when a Senkaimon appeared in front of him. And from out of the doorway was Nemu and….a very annoyed and ticked off Mayui. "Greetings Nemu-san, Mayuri-san."

"Don't even refer to me as such Quincy." He growled in anger while drawing his sword. "Especially after what you did to my creation!"

Uryu frowned and adjusted his glasses. "From what I heard, it was based on YOUR experiment."

"Not that." He said dismissing Uryu's frown. "It's the fact you impregnated my creation!"

"Oh…..I knew it might lead to that." he muttered to himself.

"Prepare yourself Quincy. Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!" He yelled as he activated his Bankai.

Uryu's eyes widened before jumping back as he brought out his bow. But before he could shoot, Nemu got in the way of them.

"Mayuri-sama." She said with a frown. "Don't harm Uryu-kun. He might be of some interest to you alive."

"And how so?"

"Think about it. If Uryu-kun continues to impregnate me once in awhile, then you can see the results of a Quincy/Shinigami hybrid without having to conduct studies on a certain Visored that guards this town."

Mayuri rubbed his chin as he pondered that.

"Plus you could study the children's abilities to help not only the Soul Society, but with your thirst for knowledge Mayuri-sama." 'Like I would but I have no choice. Either this or having Uryu-kin die before the child is born.'

"Very well, but I expect more samples in the future." He said as the large caterpillar like Bankai returned to its normal sealed state.

"Yes Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri turned and walked away while Nemu walked over to Uryu.

"Uryu-kun." She said while rubbing her stomach. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"A little overwhelmed."

Nemu smiled. "So do you want to be the father of my child?"

"Well it would be wrong to just simply leave you alone with it, so why not?" He said before getting hugged again by her.

"Thank you, Uryu-kun." She smiled before kissing Uryu's lips.

He smiled before kissing her back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

And to think this all started with a mission.


	45. Kaguya and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Kaguya and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The moon's internal core-

Deep in the heart of the ancient ball of rock, a figure slumbers in what seems to be an eternal sleep. The figure looked like a mature woman with white skin, extremely long gray hair that reached to her legs, and two brown horns on her head with a traditional white kimono with yellow and purple lines decorating it, and seemed curled up in her slumber.

This was the former empress of an long forgotten clan, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, eater of the forbidden fruit, bringer of chakra, and the instigator of the very prison she is confined to by her son's centuries ago.

As the camera zooms in, a small crack formed in the moon's surface that reached into the moon's core, breaking the seal that kept her imprisoned and in eternal sleep. She slowly roused as her eyes started to twitch.

"Um…" She muttered as her body started to move. "How long was I sealed?" She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of milky white eyes and a red eye on her forehead with several circular patterns around her irises.

As she looked around she noticed the small crack and smiled. "Looks like the seal is finally broken. Now…." She thought about this before realizing something. 'What should I do? I mean, I could get my chakra back but it would have been distributed to everything living on earth by now. And I don't think that would be a good idea, I want to protect the planet not destroy it.'

She rubbed her chin while trying and failing to come up with a solid solution. Just then she had an idea, something that she didn't expect in a thousand life times. "Why not just take a look at the state of things. After a few years I will judge whether or not they will keep their chakra." She then opened a black tear in space time and grinned. "Be prepared humans of this era, because the rabbit goddess has returned."

And with that she entered the tear and disappeared from the core right back to the surface of the earth.

-Konoha, outside village-

The village was peaceful as usual as the local gatekeepers watched the post with tired expressions.

"Boring as heck." Spoke the first gatekeeper.

"Agreed. It's boring." The second said before seeing a black tear appear near the gates. "What the?"

Slowly Kaguya walked through the tear and stretched out her arms. "God, that prison was bad for my back." She then noticed the gatekeepers. "Oh? Hello. What kind of village is this by chance?"

"Um this is Konoha, a ninja village." The second gatekeeper said.

"Hmm, never heard of it." She said with a shrug. "And what's so special about a ninja?" 'I sense chakra in them, but it's of low quality, unlike my sons.'

Both looked at her confused at her response. "Uh, ma'am? How do you not know what's so special about a ninja? They're all around."

She looked confused at that. "I don't see any, and if they are so special then why are they not surging their emperor? Isn't he in charge of these lands?"

"Um, no. There hasn't been an emperor since before the first shinobi war. And the Hokage is in charge of this village." The second gatekeeper said. "Just which village do you live in?"

"I lived in the land of ancestors." She said with a sigh. "As for village, I think it has too many villages comprising it to give a detailed location."

"Look ma'am, just give us a name." sighed the first one.

"I just told you, there are too many villages to recall." She said as her patience was wearing thin. "Can I now enter this village?"

"Not unless you have some I.D. on you."

Kaguya gulped before pointing to a random location. "Ah! Look is that a flying monkey!"

Both looked at the location as Kaguya ran through the gates and into the village.

'Good thing that still works.' She thought while looking around. 'Interesting, it's so calm, and peaceful.' She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice a blond haired boy running into her. "OOF! What the?"

"Hey! Watch where you're going." frowned the boy.

"That was my line boy." She frowned while sensing something familiar in him. 'Is that a portion of my chakra?'

"Get back here you brat!" Yelled several voices in anger from the rooftop above. They belonged to several shinobi with masks and looked like they had pink armor with a few raccoons biting them.

"Oh crap!" The boy said nervously as they got closer to him. "Um….nice change in armor."

That got them even madder as Kaguya looked at them with a chuckle.

"Are they also ninjas?" She asked while the ninjas looked confused.

"Yes, isn't that common knowledge?" Spoke a male Anbu with a crab mask.

"If you're suppose to be ninjas, you're rather bright if you're aim is to be silent and sneak through the darkness."

"Well that's because of this brat," growled a female Anbu with an ox mask. "Put pink paint on our armor."

"And sent raccoons after us." Spoke a male Anbu with a goat mask while sounding like he was in pain. "My butt still hurts after that." cue a raccoon running up and biting the man on the butt. "AHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Naruto.

"Not funny!" The man screamed in pain just as Kaguya started to chuckle loudly.

"But it, he he, is." She said with a laugh. 'This is better than the time that samurai fell into a pit of rabies filled possums. Good times, good times.'

"See? Even this lady knows humor."

"Be quiet!" Yelled the leader, who was a male with a gecko's mask. "Now either come with us, or face a good spanking brat!"

"Make me!"

The leader took out some wires and was about to wrap the boy tight before seeing the woman's hand appear in front of him from a black portal that punched him into a trash can.

"No need to get violent on a child's prank. Really, it's demeaning and childish falling for such antics." she remarked while ignoring the stunned expressions on the rest of the anbu and Naruto. "Now, shall we talk this out like civilized persons? Or should I give another example?" She then brought another portal up and brought forth a large blunted blade with a rabbit's head on the hilt. "Ok?"

Naruto was awed while the anbu pulled out their own blades.

"What are you?" Yelled the ox anbu. "Are you a spy for Iwa!"

"Iwa? Never heard of it." She said confused. "Is that some kind of shopping village?"

This got most of the Anbu confused.

"Even I know what Iwa is." sweatdropped Naruto.

Kaguya looked on with a confused look. "Ok, so….this 'Iwa' village is a what now?"

That made all of them fall down anime style.

"It's a village of ninjas!" Yelled the goat anbu in disbelief. "Don't you have any kind of education?!"

"Yes, I was taught how to advise people." She said. "And I do know something's, it's just different from what you know at the present moment in time."

"How'd you do that jutsu?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"Jutsu? What's that?" She asked while making everyone jaw drop at that. 'Jutsu….must be something my sons created after sealing me away.'

"That thing you did with your fist!"

Kaguya looked at her hand. "Oh that, it's not a jutsu. It's an ability I acquired after I became of legal age." 'What a good sixteen birthday making people's pants fall down in front of others.'

"Enough! Both of you are coming with us to the hokage!" The Anbu yelled before getting punched into a wall.

"How about we just talk this out and then show us this hokagika?"

"It's hokage." Spoke Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Oh...how unoriginal. Really? What next, a fox named Kurama?" Kaguya said as a certain fox sneezed in its seal. "Your village is truly an odd one."

"Same goes to you lady." He said while looking at the horns. "Um, are they real by chance?"

"Yes, and very fragile so don't touch them." She warned the boy. "Ok?"

"Alright."

Kaguya smiled before unexpectedly producing a portal and pushed Naruto in it before jumping in as well.

"What the...DAMN IT!"

-inside the Hokage's office-

As the third hokage looked at his book, made by a certain pervert hermit, with a grin, a black portal appeared over him as Naruto and an unfamiliar woman felt on top of him.

"OOF!"

"Hmm, looks like I missed by a few centimeters." Kaguya said before noticing that she was sitting on the blond haired boy and an old man. "Oops, are you two alright?" 'Not again. Really I need to look where I land.'

"Ow." groaned Naruto sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said while straightening up her kimono. "So this is a hokage's office? Kind of bland and boring."

"Naruto, who is this?" groaned Sarutobi as they got off him.

"I don't know." He said with a straight face. "I just met her after um...talking to some anbu."

"He means after pranking them."

"Hey! Don't tell him that!"

"What? It's better to be honest about one's actions then to lie and cause issues later on." Kaguya said before looking at the hokage. "Hello, um...what's your name?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, and you are?"

"Kaguya." She said while thinking of a fake last name. "Kaguya….Uzumaki." 'Hope that works. Because I have nothing else that would work. Well besides Uchiha but who would use that name?'

"Hold up, you have the same last name as me?" spoke Naruto in surprise and shock.

"Um, yes." She said confused. "Looks like we have something in common." 'This was a surprise, who knew it was a popular name.'

"If that's so, then where have you been outside of Konoha?" asked Sarutobi with suspicion.

"Well," she said while pointing to the sky. "I was living at the outermost lands towards the setting sun. It's called the land of ancestors."

Both of them looked at her with confusion.

"You don't know about the land of ancestors?" Kaguya said in mock shock. "But it's the place where the great God tree resides." 'Of course they don't know, it's long gone and forgotten.'

"And that's what?" asked Naruto.

"A great tree that bears fruit once every few thousand years. It's said that when one eats it he or she will become a living god but it was forbidden since anyone that came towards the tree died mysteriously. And it's the land's divine guardian." She said while remembering the tree, and internally sighing at her past blasphemy from eating said fruit. 'Stupid tree.'

Both of them looked doubtful of such a thing.

"It's true. It really exists."

"And where does it exist?"

"I told you it exists in the lands to the setting sun!" She frowned. "Really it's huge enough to pierce the heavens!"

"No such tree has ever been seen, nor sighted."

Kaguya twitched her eyes in annoyance. "Then they have very poor eyesight to NOT see that tree." 'Really, they never told anyone about the god tree! Oh if those two weren't dead I would have made them sit in a corner with a hammer above their heads!' "But digressing, is it possible to live here by chance? I just moved here and I'm unfamiliar of this village's system of governing."

"Can you show proof of you being an Uzumaki?"

Kaguya paused as she thought about it. "Um….I have a long vitality rate."

"It takes more than that."

"...I um, have a nasty temper?"

Sarutobi gave her a suspicious look.

"What?!" She said getting annoyed. "I really have a nasty temper! Usa!"

"That doesn't mean you're an Uzumaki. Now tell me the truth or else."

Seeing that she was busted Kaguya did the most logical thing possible. She responded with this. "Fine, I will tell you, but nothing told in the room will be spoken outside this room."

"Very well." Sarutobi performed several handsigns. "The seals around my room will keep anyone outside it from hearing us."

"Even the ninja behind the bookcase?"

Naruto was confused while Sarutobi turned towards it with a stern expression while radiating KI.

The hidden ninja fell the the KI and fell unconscious to the ground.

"Is that a ninja under your command?"

"No, it's a root anbu that follows one of my advisors."

"Ah, makes sense. It was showing no signs of emotions besides loyalty and obedience." Kaguya said before looking closely at the anbu. "Looks like a puppet, a very terribly made puppet."

"Well he's unconscious, so you're free to speak the truth now."

"Yes hokagmonkey." Kaguya said. "I'm Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and I'm the mother of the sage of six paths and his brother."

That made both genin and hokage go wide eye.

"And I'm also the first one to use this power you call 'chakra'." She said. "But for me I just called it divine powers."

Both looked at her with shocked faces as Naruto thought she was cool in his head.

"I must have been asleep for a long time if times have changed this much." She sighed. "Especially how the chakra has been distributed into the lifeblood of the planet. If I wasn't trying to have a new start at life, I would have taken the chakra back into my being at this moment."

"What? How can you take chakra?" asked Naruto.

"Easy, I can just absorb it into my skin at will." She chuckled. "You seem to be full of questions my dear….um who are you again?"

"It's Naruto."

"Oh, so it's fishcakes." She said with a chuckle. "Nice to meet you fishcakes."

"It's Naruto." he sweatdropped with an eye twitch.

"Ok fishcakes." She said with a smile. 'I love messing with people.'

"Well if you are the mother of the sage of six paths, then why are you here?"

"Because the seal on the moon cracked enough to release me and," she looked around before saying. "Because I wanted too."

"Well what will you do now?"

Kaguya thought about this for a few seconds. "I don't know, maybe teach people? Since I do have lots of experience." She turned to Naruto. "And I think fishcakes here would make a fine student of mine."

"It's Naruto, not fishcakes!"

"I know. I was messing with you." She chuckled. "Like how you messed with those anbu earlier."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Completely different."

"Actually it's the same thing. Especially since you ran into me and head butted my chest in the process." She lied while Naruto blushed at that. 'He he, he's cute when he blushes.'

"I-I did not headbutt you there!"

"You did." Kaguya said while rubbing her chest. "And it hurt like hell."

"I-I never did that!"

"You did."

"I did not!"

"You did."

"I did not!"

"You did not."

"I did so and that's final!" Naruto said before realizing what he just said. "Damn it!"

"Ahem."

Both turned to the hokage. "Are you two done?"

"Almost." Kaguya said before pulling out a white rabbit from a black portal and placed it on Naruto's head. "Now I'm done. Looks good on you Naruto."

"Uh….why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it." She smiled. "Plus you look like a rabbit lover."

"I prefer foxes."

"Those brutes?" She said annoyed. "Why them? Rabbits are better then them any day!"

Before another argument could occur, the hokage coughed to get their attention.

"Until you can get a home of your own, you two will be sharing an apartment."

"Wait what!" Naruto said in shock.

"Sounds acceptable. Plus it means I can show Naruto the potential of rabbits."

"No way! Foxes are better!"

"Rabbits are the superior ones usa!" She said before a black portal appeared over Naruto and sent a mass of white rabbits on top of him. "Yep, rabbits are more important than foxes."

Naruto growled at her. 'I'll remember that.'

She chuckled as she sent the rabbits away and offered him her hand. "Need help?"

Naruto got a glint before rushing over and flipped the bottom of her kimono up. Revealing nothing but bare skin.

"...you…." She said as her eyes activated. "...you….perverted….BOY!"

Naruto and Sarutobi both popped a nosebleed while cringing at the scowl on her face.

"How would you like it if I did that to you!" Kaguya growled before grinning like crazy. "That gives me an idea." She used her powers to place a hand behind Naruto's pants and grabbed his underwear before pulling on it.

"AHHH!" he cried out in a high tone with his eyes crossing.

"Now," she grinned before pulling the underwear over his head. "We are even." 'So he wears rabbit underwear? Hypocrite.'

"Ouch." he groaned while stumbling back.

Kaguya chucked at them before fixing the underwear. "Now, as much as I love pranking the pervert, I think I should bring the boy home." She then noticed an orange book on the ground. "Icha Icha: Paradise? What is this?"

"Nothing." spoke Sarutobi hiding it behind his back. "Just some….boring mathematics."

"..." She looked at him before using a portal to grab the book. "Then you won't mind me reading this then. I'm a fan of mathematics on occasion." 'Not really but it is necessary to know.'

"No don't!"

Too late as Kaguya looked at the book's pages and blushed like mad. 'W-W-What is this?!'

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's….a book on everything perverted about sex and….other things that make even a prostitute blush." She glared at Sarutobi. "You read this smut!?"

"Um….no?"

Cue the hokage getting wedged and placed outside the window on a pole.

"So, where do you live?" Kaguya asked Naruto.

"Near the red district." He said while noticing the the floor was gone as a portal appeared under them. "Not again!"

"It's the only way to travel." She said before they fell into the portal.

-Naruto's apartment-

The two landed on the ground with Naruto landing on top of Kaguya this time.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're planning to land on me like this."

"I-I wasn't planning this!" Naruto said with a blush.

"Sure you are." Kaguya said while getting up. "So this is where you live. Huh, it's smaller than I expected."

"Well I live on my own."

"But now I'm here and I will be helping you out." Kaguya said while straightening her kimono. "Sounds fair fishcakes?"

"It's Naruto."

"I know. But it's fun to see you annoyed at that." She chuckled. "And if you want you could call me a nickname to balance it out."

Naruto thought about it before coming up with a nickname. "Alright then Bunny-chan."

Kaguya looked at him with a sight blush. "Um...ok?" 'That was new. I never been called Bunny-chan before.' "So where do I sleep?"

"Well you could sleep on the bed while I sleep on the ground."

"Nonsense, I should be the one sleeping on the ground. You don't have to be chivalrous to me."

"I insist."

"And I insist that you take the bed Naruto."

'This might take a while.'

(Two months later)

-outside village, farmer's field-

Naruto sighed as he finished some E-class missions. To him, life was even stranger than usual. After Kaguya came into his life, he learned some techniques involving teleporting and making seals, which he was thankful for, saw Mizuki getting turned into ash by some kind of ninjitsu involving bones, and other random things like bunnies in the fridge and rabbits in the shower.

But the most strange that came out of it was how Kaguya acted around others. At first it was normal and fairly pleasant, but after a few days he saw that she really disliked people getting too close to him, especially girls. And every time he asked her why, she just turned red and placed a bunny into his pants. In summary, it was like she was being obsessive and protective over him.

Which was pretty hard to believe considering she was a grown woman and he was a pre-teen.

As he was about to leave for the day, Kaguya appeared next to Sakura with a glare. "I heard you punched my roommate. Is this true pinkzilla?"

"What's it to you horns for head?"

"Because I find it petty to hit their friends for no reason." She said before a portal appeared over Sakura and pelted her with rabbits. "Hope you like pelts."

"Hey! Get these rabbits off me!"

"Mmm, no." She grinned while turning to Naruto with a smile. "Hey Naruto. How's your day? Did that duck butt mock you again?" 'I hope not!'

"I'm right here you know." Said the mentioned 'duck butt' with annoyance.

"I know, and I don't care." Kaguya said turning to the boy with a false smile. "So just go find some bread and leave both me and Naruto alone."

Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Go on." Kaguya said in a shooing motion. "Fly away duck butt. Maybe fly south early."

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" growled Sakura.

"How about no, miss piggy." She said with a dark glare. "Now get going or I will pelt you with bunny droppings."

Sakura glared at her while Kaguya stuck close to Naruto's side. As Sakura was about to retort, another portal appeared over her as large bunny pellets dropped on her. "EEEWWWW!"

"It suits you." Kaguya laughed darkly. "Right Naruto?"

"Uh, sure." he sweatdrop.

Kaguya smiled before creating a portal and sending both of them away from the still screaming Sakura.

-Naruto's apartment-

As they entered the room, Kaguya did something surprising. She hugged Naruto in between her breasts. "Like it Naruto?"

"N-N-Nani?!"

"You must love the feel of my breasts against your skin Naruto." She smiled.

Said blond was bright red with a little blood dripping from his nose.

"You know, I think we should take a bath together." She said. "I mean, we have been living together for a while so what's the harm in having a bath together?"

"U….Uh…...Um." Naruto said incoherently as Kaguya dragged him to the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said before feeling her grasp only holding air. "Looks like Naruto has been improving on that technique. Oh well, he will be back and when he does," she grinned. "I'm taking a bath with him."

On the roof Naruto was panting with a blush while wiping the blood away. "What the hell just happened?!"

' **You are a baka.** '

'Wonder if I can stay here and she won't find me.'

' **She can find you even if you hid under the scarecrows bed. Remember, she can sense your chakra!** ' The voice said annoyed. ' **So staying here is out of the question!** '

'Right, maybe I can use a shadow clone to go instead.'

' **Um, you realize that she would figure it out later. But you are on to something, why not use that jutsu on her?** '

'Hmm, maybe I could try the jutsu on her.'

' **Yes, use it and maybe things will turn out.** ' The voice said before a rabbit appeared on top of Naruto's head. ' **Well, at least she likes giving you gifts.** '

The bunny hopped of Naruto's head and sat on his leg while trying to look cute.

'Foxes are still better.'

' **Yes they are but don't say it to her or she might give you another wedgie.'**

Naruto stood up and started heading to ichiraku ramen. As he got closer to the ramen shop, he noticed that there were a lot of rabbits out today. Especially for today, since there were millions of tiny bunnies all over the place. 'Just what's going on?'

' **It's like nature is hopping mad today.** ' The voice joked as Naruto sat down at the ramen booth.

"Hey Naruto, here for the usual?" asked Ayame.

"Thank you Ayame." Naruto smiled as he looked at the ramen and saw….Kaguya's head in it. "N-N-Nani!?"

"Hi." She smiled before appearing next to him. "Why did you run off like that? I had to send my scouts all over this village just to find you."

"Why did you send out this many rabbits?"

"Because I thought you were spirited away by some enemies." She said honestly. "So I summoned about ten billion bunnies to find you and protect you from your kidnappers."

"That's nice, but I can handle myself."

Kaguya blushed at that. "Right, I'm sorry." 'Not. I will do it again for Naruto. This I swear usa!'

Ayame came back and set the bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto. "Oh, hi Kaguya-san. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some ramen with carrots." She said seriously. "And maybe some carrots for the bunnies." She pointed to the ocean of bunnies behind her. "If that's alright with you Ayame-san."

"I'll see what I can do, but your friends kinda ate most of the carrots last time they were here."

"Well can't blame them. They were hungry." She said with a shrug. "Now about that ramen."

"I'll get right on it."

Kaguya smiled as Ayame walked away into the kitchen. She turned to Naruto. "So, do you still want to take a bath together?"

"Uh….maybe later." He blushed before remembering the idea from earlier as he made some hand signs. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

Kaguya looked confused as a puff of smoke enveloped him. As the smoke cleared, she saw a blond naked girl with two ponytails and a D-cup chest. '...what?'

"How's this look Kaguya-chan?" winked the female Naruto while blowing a kiss.

"...wow." She said with a nosebleed and a blush before she grabbed one of the breasts. "Interesting, it feels like the real thing and just as soft as one."

"Eeep!" Naruto jumped back before poofing back to normal. "You weren't suppose to grab me! You were suppose to be shocked."

"Um, why would I do that?" She asked confused. "I thought it was a good form you took. You should try it out more often."

He sweatdropped just as Ayame came back with Kaguya's ramen.

"Thank you." She smiled. "But one question. Do you like Naruto as a sister or," she gained a dark glare. "Something else?"

"What? Why do you asked?" she asked confused.

"I just wanted to know." She said with a smile. 'And to make sure I don't pelt her with pellets for liking Naruto in 'that' way.'

"Well enjoy your ramen."

"We will." She smiled before starting to eat the ramen with gusto. 'I'm glad they at least have good food nowadays.'

' **I think you should try something else.** ' Spoke the voice in Naruto's head. ' **Since plan A didn't work.** '

'Maybe I should try something else.'

' **I suggest either groping her or showing her lower body to the world. That way she will be embarrassed and leave you alone.** '

Naruto blushed from the image and shook his head.

' **Come on. It will help you out.** ' The voice said in a serious tone. ' **Or do you want to take a bath with her?** '

Naruto blushed and felt conflicted.

"Naruto?" Kaguya said after finishing her meal. "Are you alright?" 'Must be thinking about me. Or someone else….'

Naruto snapped back into reality and looked at her. "Uh yeah, just fine."

"That's good." She smiled before noticing that Naruto instinctively groped her breasts. "...how bold."

"Gah!" he pulled his hand back. "Sorry!"

"It's fine. Besides I don't mind it." She smiled with a blush.

'Shit! Why'd I do that?!'

' **No idea. Maybe you wanted to do that.** '

'Ignore the voice, ignore the voice, it's just part of your imagination.'

' **Now try and flip her kimono.** ' The voice said with a grin. ' **It might stop her from doing anything rash.** '

'Did that before, got a wedgie, so shut up imaginary voice!'

' **Make me, I'm just your inner self.** '

"Naruto? Are you thinking of my chest by chance?" Kaguya asked with a grin.

"No!" He blushed as he got up from his seat.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kaguya while getting up as well. "You looked red so I assumed you thought about them."

"Nope, nada, I'm gone." He said before somehow tripping over a chair leg and falling backwards causing his hand to fall onto Kaguya's kimono and ripped it as he fell to the ground.

Kaguya blushed as she felt her body exposed and revealing nothing at all and covered herself. "You…."

' **Yep, my jobs done.** ' The voice said with a laugh.

'Shit!'

"You…." She said before unexpectedly hugging him. "Cute bold boy! If you wanted to do this, you should have just done it back at the apartment."

'Say what!'

' **Yep. She wants you, just like you want her.** ' The voice laughed.

'Shut up!'

' **Technically you are telling yourself to shut up. Oh and she wants to kiss you.** ' The voice said as Kaguya kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened while Ayame watched with a gobsmacked expression.

"Now," Kaguya grinned as she broke the kiss. "Let's have that bath together Naruto-kun."

"Ah...ah…..uh…."

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled before kissing him again.

' **He he. Looks like you got a girlfriend.** ' The voice said with an amused tone. ' **Looks like the bunnies won this time.** '

'I said shut up!'

' **Sorry but I'm not shutting up. Oh and pinky at twelve o'clock.** ' The voice said as Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi walked by and saw the scene unfold. And well, let's just say Sakura was really pissed off.

"Naruto!"

"Uh, yeah Sakura-chan?" He said before getting punched so hard that he crashed into the shops wall. "Ow…"

"How dare you take advantage of a woman!" Sakura yelled in rage. That got her a large punch to the nose herself.

"He didn't take advantage of me pinky." Kaguya growled while a dark aura filled the area. "And even if that happened, I would have just sent him into a pit of rabid bunnies for a week."

Sakura felt the dark aura affecting her mind and body as she fell to the ground trembling. "Y-Y-You aren't seriously believing the baka's actions!"

"He's not a baka. He's my boyfriend and you are just a pig with a howler monkeys voice." She then produced a large bone lance from her palm. "Now leave or I won't be responsible for killing you for assaulting a leaf ninja."

Sakura paled seeing the lance while stepping back. She then did the smart thing and ran behind Sasuke.

"Smart move." She said while retracting the bone lance. "Now if you don't clean up your act, and soon, I'll have to inform the hokage one of his shinobi went 'missing'."

Sakura gulped. 'Scary. **No kidding!** '

"I'd advise not to threaten one of my genin." spoke Kakashi. "If there's any trouble, making threats is not the answer."

"Tsk." She said with an annoyed expression. 'Yeah, and NOT making threats works every time.'

The three of them walked away while Kaguya turned back to Naruto.

"So, that really killed the mood right?"

"Uh…...yes?" he sweatdrop. "Um, could we just head back? I think everyone here is looking at your...body."

She looked down and blushed. "Right, good point." She then made a portal that connected with the apartments' shower as they vanished into the black void.

(A while later)

Kaguya sighed as she, now in a similar kimono as before but with orange lines on the sleeves, waited outside the door to the shower. The reason why, Naruto was taking a bath that's why.

"Are you sure you don't want me scrubbing your back!" she called to him.

"I'm good." He called out while washing his hair.

'Phew, there goes my chance to take a peek.' She thought before getting an idea. 'If I can't ask Naruto to let me in, then I will let myself in instead.'

Naruto sighed to himself. 'I hope she'll stop asking to join me in the shower after today.' Just then he saw something in the water making bubbles. "What the?"

Cue a bunny's head appearing from out of the water and looking at him. "Usa?"

"Kaguya!"

"Yes?" Asked Kaguya from behind. "Is something the matter?"

"Yah!" he jumped while covering his groin. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm here to join you of course." She smiled while taking off her kimono and leaning herself next to the edge of the tub. "Want me to wash you back?"

Naruto popped a nosebleed from the sight of her naked chest and laid against the wall as a result, which also showed him passed out.

"Darn it." She frowned. "Looks like this was a bad idea."

(Later)

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness. Only to feel something fluffy on his face.

"...sa."

"Wha?"

"Usa." spoke a bunny that sat on Naruto's face. "Usa usa."

"Ugh….what happened?"

"You saw me naked." Spoke...the rabbit? "Sorry about that."

"AH!" Naruto panicked as he scuttled towards a wall. "W-What the heck?!"

"That was rude." Spoke a voice that seemed to be coming from the rabbit. "And painful Naruto."

"Kaguya?"

"Yep." The bunny said. "It's me. Unfortunately." 'Not really.'

"How is that unfortunate?"

"Well you just turned me into my namesake." She lied. "And now I'm just a small bunny, sad right?"

"How...did I turn you into a rabbit?"

"...by wishing?" 'Damn me and my inability to make a good alibi.'

Naruto raised an eyebrow while she hopped onto his chest.

"Pet me." She said with cute pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Um….sure?" 'What harm would it do anyway?' he reached out and brushed his hand across her head.

Kaguya sighed before nuzzling his chest. "Yes, that's the spot."

"Hey Kaguya-san, why are you…..well so eager for us….to shower together?" he blushed.

"Well because I wanted to." She said. "Is that so wrong?"

"Considering you're...well older than me, doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"So? You ninja are considered adults when you become genin. So it's not weird." She said. "Plus some families back in my era married older people. Although it was considered strange by some, but I'm fine with that." she pouted. "Or am I too old looking? Is that the big problem?"

"N-No! That's not the case at all. You look…." He blushed and turned his head slightly. "Really beautiful…"

Kaguya looked up and blushed before a puff of smoke appeared as she turned into human form. "R-Really? I'm that beautiful?"

He grunted from the increase of weight and just nodded his head.

She blushed at that before smiling. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem, but could you get off?"

She sighed before jumping off. "But I kind of like being held like a princess…."

"Technically you were sitting on my stomach."

"Still." She pouted. "It was nice and comfy."

"Well maybe we can….lay like this more, but maybe take it easy." he suggested with a blush.

"Sure." She simply nodded. "One question. Do you want to do 'it' sometime?"

"It?"

"Having intercourse." She blushed.

Naruto still looked confused.

"Having sex." Kaguya said with a crimson blush that matched her third eye.

Naruto blinked before turning bright red. "W-W-W-W-What?!"

"Yes, could we have sex some time?"

Naruto was too red face and embarrassed he looked away and didn't know how to respond to the question.

' **You should say yes.** ' The voice spoke in Naruto's head. ' **I mean, she wants to have sex with you.** '

'I'm not ready for that! I haven't even started any C-Rank missions!'

' **So?** ' The voice said. ' **This would be good experience for you.** '

'I just don't feel like it's the right time yet.'

' **Well tell her that then. Or just ignore her plea for sex. Personally I think you should fuck her.** '

"Kaguya-san I think this is moving too fast!" he spoke up quickly.

Kaguya looked at him with a pale face. "S-So that's it? I'm not attractive enough for you Naruto-kun?"

"I-It's not that! I just feel like we're not close enough for….that." he blushed.

She looked sad at that. "Ok, I understand." 'Just one more push.' "You think I'm just a friend, and nothing more then that."

"Well….I do think you're a close friend, but I just feel like rushing something like this would...make things awkward."

Kaguya then hugged him tight. "All right, but...I want to be...your girlfriend." 'Let's see if he'll at least do that.'

Naruto gulped before saying his answer. "Um….that sounds fine I guess?"

"Yay!" she cheered before laying her head on top of his. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

He sighed before noticing that a bunny hopped onto Kaguya's head, making it look like she had a pair of bunny ears. 'That's just strangely ironic.'

(Next day)

Naruto slowly got up from his bed as he smelled the scent of food entering his nose. 'Ooh, that smells good.'

He walked into the kitchen and said. "What's cooking?"

"Oh. Just some eggs." Smiled Kaguya while wearing an orange apron, and nothing else. "Nothing special Naruto-kun."

His eyes went wide before he grabbed his nose and looked away.

"Well Naruto-kun. Like it?" She asked with a smile. 'Perfect. He likes it.'

He just gave a nod while his face turned red quickly. 'This is going to be a long life.'


	46. Narcissa and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Narcissa and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked down Diagon Alley while heading towards Flourish and Blotts for his books he'd need for his fourth year at Hogwarts. More specifically, it was a book on ' _How to keep toads cold in desert conditions and other potion preserving methods_ ' which was a very popular book in the field of potion making, even though it was criticized by some as offensive due to the use of toad legs as potion preservatives.

He walked into the shop and was glad he came early since he wanted to get his stuff without the shop being filled and it gave him an excuse to stay out of the house a little longer. The only problem, he accidentally made a wrong turn and found himself deeper into the more...unseenly area of the shop. More specifically, the place where it was darker and tended to have stuff that people usually didn't need or want. Especially that monkey paw thing he saw the last time he was there.

"Ok. Um...was it this way or that way?" He said to himself as he tried to look for a way out of this area. 'Maybe if I go back and take a left instead of a right, I should be back where I need to be.' He turned and felt something soft against his face. 'What the?'

"Get away from me pest!" spoke a mature woman's voice before he was pushed back. "You should watch out next time, you pathetic commoner."

"I'm not a commoner." Harry said annoyed as he got a better look at the woman. She looked in her mid twenties with long black hair and wore a set of black robes that looked well expensive and soft that showed she was either well known or had enough money to afford something like that. "And I didn't mean to run into you, Miss…."

"Narcissa." She said with a frown. "Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"Wait, Malfoy? Do you mean like….related to Draco Malfoy?"

"How do you know my son?" She asked a bit confused. "Are you also a student at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and I know-wait! He's your son?" Harry said in surprise. "He looks nothing like you."

"Well that's Lucius' part of his genes. He got most of his looks from his father, but he's still a proud member of both families." she boasted. "Wait, you seem familiar now that I take a closer look at you."

Harry felt uncomfortable as she moved her head closer to him. "Well, I am somewhat famous." 'For the wrong reasons.'

She narrowed her eyes before spotting the scar and her eyes widened. "Now I know who you are. You're Harry Potter, the child who survived the killing curse, and the boy who's been giving my son trouble."

"Um, that part is untrue. He causes most of the trouble miss Malfoy."

"Oh? Like what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Um….being out of the house after dark, making my friend vomit slugs, calling people mudbloods, and um….trying to ride a hippogriff while not bowing and exaggerating about the pain."

She looked at him with a frown. "I find part of that hard to believe. My son is part of the purest of pure blood homes, and using that term for others only makes sense."

"Even if said person was hit in the face by someone beneath them?" Harry asked while remembering how Hermione punched Malfoy in the face and broke his nose.

"Was that person you by chance hoodlem?" Narcissa asked while glaring at him.

"No, it was my friend, and with all due respect miss Malfoy, I disagree completely with your idea that it's fine for him to use that kinda language with someone who had a different lifestyle." he frowned.

"Oh? And you have a better idea?" She mocked. "Us purebloods have been using that term for centuries and nothing was ever said about it."

"Well either they were scared to say anything, or you're too proud to admit the truth."

She frowned at that. "Are you saying you're not afraid to say your word, peasant?"

"It's not a matter of being scared of saying it, it's the matter of people letting fear keep them from calling out on such a disgusting term." he frowned. "Because I've seen nothing but people who have shown more care and friends with them then someone like your son. All he has following him are goons, that's it."

She frowned at that while internally admiring his counter argument. 'Shame he's a Gryffindor. He would have made a good Slytherin.'

Harry sighed and looked away. "Look, I understand not everyone is raised the same, but if you act like you're above everyone and look down on them, then what are you going to do if a time comes and things change? What if mudbloods become stronger and purebloods are beneath them? You'll be treated the same way you treat others."

Narcissa looked at him with interest since she heard this argument before. "So you think purebloods will be treated like cockroaches? Heh, that sounds absurd coming from you lowly child."

"See, even now you are treating me like nothing even though I have equal rights as any other person alive."

"And what gives you that idea? You might speak loudly and have no hesitation in the matter, but it doesn't change the fact you are but a child who believes hard work and dedication will solve everything." she looked down on him. "It doesn't. Fate and future for one is determined by their place in life, and purebloods are above ALL."

That was when Harry got mad. Really mad. "What was that about fate?"

"If someone is poor or can't deal with life, then it was their fate in life while someone is put above them. That is how the world works."

"...then does having to be treated like a slave by your own family count AS FATE!" He said while yelling the last part. "WELL DOES IT? OR DOES IT NOT!?"

Narcissa winced from the yell as she went wide eyed at that 'slave' part.

"AND DOES BEING BEATEN UP EVERY DAY SOUND LIKE FATE? NO! IT'S NOT AND IT GETS WORSE WHEN THEY NEGLECT TO FEED ME, GET ME MEDICAL ATTENTION, LOCKING ME IN A CUPBOARD, AND CALLING MY DEAD PARENTS DRUNKEN BASTARDS WHILE MAKING SURE TO CALL MAGIC A FORBIDDEN POISON!" He got up to her and glared at her with a look similar to the dark lord himself. "If that's not fate, then I don't know WHAT is miss Malfoy."

Narcissa shuddered at his cold tone as he turned and looked at his list while walking away. "W-Wait a se-e-cond."

Harry ignored her and walked down the left aisle. And accidentally walked into a wall. "Ow, bloody hell!"

"Wait a second." spoke Narcissa putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? Another speech about fate?"

"Let me see your list."

"Why should I?" He asked annoyed and still a bit pissed from earlier.

"So I can help you. I know a spell which might help you a lot better than running into walls."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the sudden change of heart? Just a few minutes ago you acted like a pompous brat, now you're helping me?"

"I'm offering you help. Do you want it or not?" she frowned.

He sighed and against his better judgement said. "Alright, show me this spell miss Malfoy."

"I need to know what you're looking for first."

"Well it's just a book called, '' _How to keep toads cold in desert conditions and other potion preserving methods_ '." Harry said as Narcissa took out her wand.

"Alright, let's try this. Put your hand on my shoulder and focus on the name of the book."

"Alright." He said putting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Locatium, tomus." She said as a small burst of magic formed from the wand's tip. Slowly it rose up and stretched out into a trail in front of them. "Just hold on and follow me." She said as she followed the wand, which continued to stretch out a path.

Harry kept her hand on her shoulder while keeping the book's name in his mind.

Narcissa walked out of the dark part of Diagon Alley and into the streets of the more familiar part of the marketplace. She then turned a corner and saw the path stopping suddenly. "We're here."

Harry looked at the place where the book is and saw it was….a shop called ' _Arthur's books and robes_ '. "Isn't this a shop for women's robes?"

"No, they sell robes for both genders, why?"

"Oh well I just heard a rumor about this shop from my friend, Ron." He admitted. "Something about this shop having only women's robes."

"Well clearly he's never been inside." She said while putting her wand away. "Now, let's get that book of yours."

He nodded as both of them walked towards it and walked inside. And it was like a massive library mixed with a small clothes shop mixed into one. The size of it was almost the size of the Library of Alexandria itself. "Woah."

"Yes. It's like that for first time customers." Narcissa said. "But I've seen better."

"So where would the book be?"

"It would be in the potion section." She said like it was common knowledge.

"And that would be where?"

"All the way in the basement and towards the storage area about ten miles down."

"Wait what?!"

Narcissa sighed. "You heard me. It's ten miles under this building."

"Why would they put someplace like that so deep below?"

"The family that runs this shop were allies to the goblins for centuries and they made the building as a sign of respect." She said while walking towards a small door with the initials _GF_ on it. "Come on now, you can't just stand around like a lowly pine tree."

Harry sighed and followed her as they started walking down a set of stairs. Which somehow moved on its own.

"Just try not to fall or you'll go splat on the bottom."

"Right….." He gulped as the stairs continued to move down and down and down into the abyss as they passed bookshelves, stone walls of solid granite and various objects such as a flying trumpet for some odd reason. 'This feels like a weird nightmare mixed with Alice in Wonderland.'

"We should be there in just a few minutes."

And just like that, it stopped halfway towards its destination. That and the lights turned off for no reason.

"Uh...is that normal?"

"Um no." She said with confusion. "This never happened before."

Then a dark flame appeared in front of them and said. " **Booga booga booga!** "

"What is that?"

Narcissa sighed before punching the flame. "Knock it off Dresa."

" **Ow!** " Cried the flame as it changed into a small ghost in a Victorian dress and about age six. " **That hurt!** "

"Uh...Dresa?"

"A ghost that died from a fire. And a fellow pure blood."

" **You know I hate that term Nassa.** " The girl frowned.

"Stop calling me that!"

" **Let's see….no.** " The ghost laughed before turning the lights on. " **And who's the boy? Another one of your children?** "

"No, this is Harry Potter, he's a student at Hogwarts."

" **Oh….wait what?!** " She said before bowing slightly to Harry. " **The boy that lived? He's the Harry Potter!** "

"Yes, I just said that."

" **Well how I was suppose to know! You don't tell many people about your life.** " She said before floating away. " **Oh and if you ask me, he's kind of cute. For a mortal.** " And with that the ghost vanished into black smoke.

"Ignore her, she's always like that." spoke the mother before the lights came back on and the stairs resumed moving.

"Ok?" Harry said as the stairs moved towards the ground, ten miles under london, and well. It was larger than the main floor! About the size of the entire city of Rome. "Bloody hell!"

"Stay close and don't get lost." She said getting off the stairs. "And DON'T touch anything with a red spine."

"Why not? Just for curiosity sake."

"Because they contain various spells that involve holding dangerous creatures and magical entities." she replied while walking down a row of books.

Harry gulped at the mention of dangerous creatures in book as he looked around for the book. And well, most of the books here had a red spine. Like about 70% of all the books he saw were dangerous. 'This might be tricky.'

Narcissa kept moving until she stopped at a door labeled _potions_. "Here it is. The potion section." She then opened the door and revealed….a small closet with very few books inside it.

"That's it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, what else did you expect?"

"Um….maybe a larger collection of books or something?" He said looking around.

"Well ironically potion books are rare these days. Especially after the dark lord destroyed most of England's collection of potion books to prevent his enemies from healing their ranks." she shrugged. "The only ones that are sold are either very rare ones, copies of them, or ones someone managed to save for a long time."

"Wow." Harry said in surprise. "I didn't know this, especially in history of the wizarding world class last year."

"Well this seems to be it." she reached in and grabbed a book before handing it to Harry. "Here is your book."

Harry took the book from her hand. "Thank you miss Malfoy. You're a lifesaver."

"Well let's just call it my way of….apologizing." she reluctantly got out.

Harry looked at her before sighing. "You don't have to apologize. It was my fault for letting my temper get the best of me."

"Well, I do admit….you got me to admit something's are pretty….foolish." she got out.

"But that was your beliefs. Besides if you want to follow them, it's fine by me. I'm tolerant of some beliefs, to a point." Harry said while walking towards the stairs, and running into a wall again. "Bloody hell! What is with me and walls today?!"

She walked over and patted his back. "Look, let me explain. What you said about your life, it's something even I'm willing to admit is something no child should have to go through. And you're not the only one with a very harsh childhood."

Harry turned and looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean miss Malfoy?"

She sighed and gripped her robes. "When I was a little girl, I was told by my parents that being a proud and strong pureblood was the only thing that mattered. Anything less was seen as an insult to the family and a sign you didn't care. So whenever I did something wrong, they'd discipline me."

Harry didn't like the way she said 'discipline' as he remembered the beatings from his uncle for nothing but using accidental magic for no reason other that trying to run from Dunley and his goons.

"So I learned to act like them, dress like them, and treat others like them. I mean I did enjoy the rush of power and respect we had, but….sometimes I hated it when I saw other kids get bullied for being mudbloods, but I'd just brush it off and remind myself 'Hey, this is what I was meant for. It's just the way the world works, you shouldn't feel guilt for that.'."

"..." Harry looked at her with empathy as he held her right hand.

"And when I met Lucius and we had Draco, I taught him everything I was taught and felt pride seeing the way he grew up. But…." she bit her lip. "I…..I just don't know….I feel like I should have stopped listening to those beliefs and just do what I wanted. But now? It feels like I've failed. If things changed, being a pureblood would be the worst. Oh who am I kidding, besides pride, respect, and rich families, all purebloods are cold and uncaring to anyone different than them."

He saw that she was crying a little and hugged her for comfort. "There there, it's fine to cry it all out."

Narcissa let out tears of pain and sadness that she kept under wraps for years as she returned the hug Harry gave her. "And I don't even feel like a real mother! When Draco was growing up, he was already cold and mean to others, but I took it with pride. He was so cold he didn't even want a hug when he got hurt and said it was weakness meant for the mudbloods."

'Draco. If I see you again I promise to hex you for acting like an ass to your own mother.' Harry thought while patting Narcissa's back.

Narcissa sniffled a little while relaxing a little from Harry's rubbing. "Thank you….Harry."

"No problem."

She smiled a little as she calmed down even more. 'Kind and warm, very different from purebloods but….it feels nice.'

"Ready to head up?"

She nodded as she let go of Harry. "Yes, let's go and pay for this book."

Both of them made their to the stairs and let them take them up with ease. As they made it to the main floor and opened the door, they walked through the room until they made it to the main desk. It would have been fine if the owner wasn't asleep.

"Zzzzzzz….." Snored the woman at the desk while holding a book on dragon eggs. "Yes...zzzz….I'm flying...zzzzzz."

Both rolled their eyes while Narcissa walked over and rang the bell loudly.

"Zzzzz….run the zzzz….bellasaurs are...zzzz coming….." She snored while turning in her sleep.

"Maybe we can just leave the money on the counter." whispered Harry.

"Money!" The woman yelled as she stood up and grabbed a pair of glasses next to her and placed it on her face. "Where's the money?!"

"Here." Narcissa put the money on the counter.

"...that's it?" She asked confused. "A measly ten pounds? Are you bloody joking?!"

"It's the amount for the book." Harry pointed out holding said book up.

She looked at it and tisked. "That's the amount when this copy was made in 1945. The current amount is 1,300,450 pounds."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa crossed her arms. "Did you even know it was down there?"

"Of course. I been down there every day." She frowned. "I'm the one that puts the books on the shelves in the first place! And I'm the one that calculates the total amount over time."

"Fifty pounds, that's the highest I'll pay."

"It's either one hundred pounds or you can just get out." She growled before noticing Harry. "Huh? A thunder bolt skar….OH! You're of the potter family! Oh this is a honor to meet one of the ancient houses of Britain." She grinned.

"Uh, you two." he nodded.

She smiled. "I'm serious, your family is the richest of all the magical houses." She then grinned. "So maybe we can make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"Just a business deal. If you give me some of the potter treasure, I, Anna Greeda, will swear on my magic to allie myself and my family to your house for all times."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Harry, I'd be cautious. Make certain you pick just which treasures if you want her as an allie."

Harry looked conflicted at this deal and tried to think of what treasures to give the woman. 'What treasure DO I even have?'

"Harry, if you let me help you decide which ones to give up, I can guarantee you won't lose anything worth keeping, and you'll get a family allie for the end of time." Narcissa whispered to him.

"Um, sure. Thank you miss Malfoy." He whispered back.

"So?" Anna asked. "What's your decision?"

"Alright, deal."

"Excellent. Now, since this deal is completed. I will let you have the book for free." She said that like it was acid. "But you have to send me the treasures in four business days."

"We'll send them via owls." spoke Narcissa.

"Alright. But be careful." She said pointing to a very large crow with teeth in the corner. "That dragon crow has a tendency to eat owls that have black or brown feathers."

"Well if it eats the owl, then I guess you lose the treasures." smirked Narcissa.

"Oi! I would never let a bird do that to any treasure! Heck I would fight a dragon for a hoard of gold!"

"Then I'd keep an eye on your bird then."

"That's not my bird." She sighed. "That's my late mother's dragon crow. Before she got killed by that bastard dark lord!"

"Oh. Well my condolences then."

"Just remember, four business days, or I'll send the dragon crow after you." She said before taking off her glasses and laying her head on the table. "Now if you excuse me, my money pit is calling me." And with that she conked out like a lightbulb.

Both of them walked out while Harry shook his head. "That was...new."

"Yes but look at the bright side. You just made your first alliance and at a young age too." Narcissa chuckled. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin by chance?"

"Nope, full blown Gryffindor."

"Well," she said with a frown. "It was an enjoyable experience but I must be off. Stuff to do and very little time." she turned before stopping. "But Harry?"

"Yes miss Malfoy?"

She walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for listening. I feel like a weight's been lifted, and I hope you'll still be there to help me. I want to change into someone who can feel real joy and not have to hurt others to do so."

Harry returned the hug. "Well this is a start, even if you are a bit….prideful."

"And if you ever need someone to talk to about your own stress, you just let me know."

"I will miss Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa." She chuckled. She leaned up and kissed his forehead lightly before pulling back. "Bye Harry."

"Good bye Narcissa." He said with a light blush as the witch walked away. '...wow. That felt good.'

(Later that night at the Malfoy manor)

Narcissa walked into the bedroom and sighed. 'Lucius is out again. And Draco is out walking the streets for no reason, for the umpteenth time.' she walked to her bathroom and turned the lights on and looked at her hair. "Hmm, maybe I should change my look a bit?"

She brought her wand out and tapped her chin. "I know just the spell, Hairca transfigureus." she tapped her hair and watched as she gained several long blonde highlights giving her a mix of blonde and black hair. "There. Hmm, this is a good style."


	47. Tala and Wally

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Tala and Wally

Series: Justice League Unlimited

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex frowned as he typed on the console with the fragment of Brainiac resting in the glass container. "This should do the trick, it has to." he grabbed a switch and pulled it down. The container filled with bright light while Lex watched with anticipation and a certain sorceress walked into the lab.

"Lex?" she shielded her eyes as she called out.

"Not now! I'm busy!" he called back.

"You're always busy with that piece of rock in here." frowned Tala walking over. "What makes you think anything will change this time?"

"It will work, just watch, Brainiac will be restored and I will be a god again!" grinned the mad genius before seeing the light slowly die down with no change to the piece of rock and metal whatsoever and lifelessly as it fell to the ground. "No….No!"

"See? It's the same thing, just like all the other times." Tala said with her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should just forget about it. You have a league of super villains at your command, and we could accomplish so much more then what that piece of rock can do."

"You don't understand. The power, it was incredible, indescribable, and I will not rest until that power is mine again." he spoke and went back to his machine.

Tala rolled her eyes and put her hands over his shoulders from behind. "Come now Lex, forget about that rock and focus on something much better."

He growled and back handed her with enough force to send her to the floor.

"Ah!" Tala cried out from the sudden sting and held a hand to her cheek and looked at Lex with wide eyes as he just turned back towards the console and typed away again without sparing her another look.

"Leave me be witch, I have no time for your games."

She rubbed the spot while glaring at him and just slowly stood back up before scowling at him as she turned and walked away and out of the lab.

"He hit you?" Giganta questioned Tala while walking by her side.

"I don't want to talk about it." spoke the sorceress scowling at the floor.

"Men are just pigs." Cheetah added.

"Is that why the last guy you kissed was Bats? Or because he didn't call?" asked Livewire while leaning against the wall.

"Tally look, going after men is a waste of energy, you should consider… other options." Giganta suggested.

"Like what you and the walking fur rug got goin' on?" Livewire asked as she pointed to Cheetah.

"At least we're getting some," scowled Giganta, "when was the last time you shared your bed with someone?"

"Me and Volcana, last week, her place."

"Look, I just need some time to myself." spoke Tala. "I just need space to think."

"Maybe you should go to someplace that's pretty quiet. Somewhere you can relax and get some fresh air." suggested Cheetah.

"Perhaps you are right." she sighed while rubbing her chin. "But where exactly?"

"I hear Flash's hometown is nice and quiet." Volcana walked up overhearing their conversation she walked up and discreetly copped a feel of Livewire's ass. "Any guys still around are too scared to try anything since the speedster can beat em like that." she said and snapped her fingers.

"Hmmm, I have heard many good things about Central City." Tala mulled it over and rubbed her chin. "And I can disguise myself easy and no one would notice a thing."

"Go ahead," Volcana shooed her. "We'll cover for you."

"Thank you girls, just try not to go wild while I am gone." teased Tala while walking down to where the entrance of the base was.

"Okay, I know we're all thinking it," Volcana spoke. "Who's up for an orgy?"

"Wow hotass, already starin' at other chick's asses behind my back?" teased Livewire while grabbing the redheads ass.

"I'm in," Cheetah raised her hand. "Lex hasn't got us doing anything else."

"Ooh! Lets invite Star Sapphire and really make it into a party." Said Giganta with a smirk.

"I like the way you think." smirked Volcana. "My room, five minutes."

"I'll get the toys." grinned Livewire before the quartet of women dispersed.

(Back with Tala)

The sorceress opened a portal and walked through to Central City. She arrived on the city borders and was glad since she didn't need attention before getting her disguise on. In a flash her dress changed into a pair of black bellbottoms and a loose fitting purple shirt. She styled her hair into a long braid while changing the color to black and made her eye color change to sky blue. She was about to start walking when she remembered one last detail, she was barefoot. After shaking her head she conjured up a pair of purple high heeled shoes before walking to the city. "I always hate wearing these pinchy things, my feet are sensitive."

What she was unaware of was a certain speedster running through the city blocks for a little patrol. Just because he was in the Justice League, didn't mean he'd abandon his home town.

He'd give the nearby civilians a wave and call of good manners since he always liked making someone's day with a good greeting and it helped him from being moodie like Batman. He zipped around corner after corner and once he was satisfied with the peace he ran up one of the tallest buildings for a bird's eye view. "Man, I love this city."

He saw nothing but clear blue skies above the buildings and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Okay back to my run." he said and dashed away. He ran down the side of the building and went down the sidewalk and turned a corner before suddenly grunting as he crashed into someone. "That wasn't supposed to happen, hey sorry about-"

"Watch where you are going!" shouted a woman's voice who groaned on the ground. "I feel like I got hit by a bull."

"Woah." was all Flash could muster looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him. "I-I'm so sorry, I was going too fast and I didn't see you when I was coming around the corner."

She looked at him and froze. "Flash?" she breathed out.

"Yeah, what gave it away? The good looks? The red suit?" he joked while crouching down and held a hand out to her.

She looked at the hand then up at him before taking it. She was lifted to her feet and he looked straight into her eyes. "Eh… thank you."

"So, you got any plans miss…"

"Tal-" she stopped herself and looked at the floor. "Talana. But my friends call me Tally."

"Well Tally, might I offer lunch to make up for running into you?" he offered.

"I... really shouldn't, my boyfriend will be-" she then thought back to her last experience with Lex and narrowed her eyes. "Actually screw him."

"Ooh, bad breakout?" he guessed.

"He has been obsessed with getting back something he lost."she replied. "He spends so much time trying to get it that he hardly pays any attention to me. So my friends suggested I come to Central City because it's so peaceful. Heh by now they're having a foursome or maybe even fivesome back home."

"Damn." he spoke before shaking his head to try not to think too much on the image. "Well, you heard right. Central City, home to the one and only Flash, and best place to go to if you need a relaxing get away."

"Yes, I can see that." she remarked looking around the city. "All thanks to you I presume?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty great like that." he boasted a little.

"Well, if you're buying, who am I to deny the offer?" she smirked walking over and wrapping her arms around his right one.

"For a girl as pretty as you, I can live with that." he winked before turning and leading her down the sidewalk with a lot of people wishing him luck with the occasional girl frowning with jealousy.

They went to a local cafe and looked over the menu for anything good

"You're gonna love the specials here. One time I ordered a large caffeine with ten sugars with cinnamon toast, I was full of energy for the whole week."

"I take it you slept well after it wore off, yes?"

"Big time, but the downside to being so fast is I eat a lot more than usual, but still keep my devilishly good looks since it burns off way fast. I won so many speed eating contests that they won't let me compete anymore."

"Is there anything else you're fast at?" she asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Well…. Nothing that's appropriate to say to a lovely lady I just met." he smiled and leaned closer to her.

She winked in reply just as the waitress came over.

"What can I getcha?"

"I'll have coffee, black, and with thirty sugars along with three orders of the afternoon special."

"So the usual, gotcha. What about you missy?" asked the waitress.

"I am watching my figure."

"Salad it is." the waitress wrote the orders down before heading to the kitchen.

"Is she all ways that...pushy?" Asked Tally

"Pushy? That's how she always is. Trust me, you don't wanna get her on rough days, that's when she gets pushy."

"I see." she replied while setting the menu down. "So, do you always take the girls out to this place, or just the cute ones?"

"Well lately I haven't really had much time for this kind of with the Justice League. You wouldn't believe the kind of weirdos and crackpots we deal with. Especially in this group calling themselves the legion of doom."

"Oh? Well, what can you tell me about them?" she asked while trying not to flinch or falter from the organization being brought up.

"Where do I even start? Okay at first they were lead by a big monkey, he was extremely smart but his master plan was to turn humanity into apes. Talk about simple minded."

'Well, I did find the plan rather….small.' she had to admit to herself in her mind.

"Now the one in charge is the guy who gave Superman a hard time."

"Well, what is he like?"

"Lunatic, madman, power hungry, the list just goes on." said Flash. "But so far this week he hasn't really been doing much that's really major, which is pretty weird considering this is the guy who'd sell half the Earth if it meant taking out the big buy. Not to mention the rest of the league."

"Well you have not really said who this man is."

"Lex luthor, the former owner of Lexcorp."

"Oh, well I have heard about him before. I agree, he seems like a complete waste of human space." she narrowed her eyes with some venom in her tone. "Much like my boyfriend."

"Trust me, he's probably better than Lex. That there is a guy you don't wanna get in a relationship with."

"...he struck me recently." she frowned.

"Oh." spoke Flash with wide eyes while feeling like a fool if he made her bring that up and didn't know how to reply.

"I was only trying to be intimate and he struck me to the ground." she gritted her teeth. "I almost slapped him back, but I just left so I could get some air and peace of mind."

"Was he ever really intimate with you?" asked Flash. "I'm not trying to get too personal, just thought I'd ask."

"Well there was one time where I thought so, but it turned out to be someone else." she sighed and rested his head in her hands. "I am terrible at finding a good guy."

"Tell me, what's your type?"

"Both men interested me because I just found their intellect to be alluring, but both were arrogant and focused more on meaningless goals then a relationship."

"That's the problem with smart guys, they have their huge beads up their huge asses."

Tally had to cover her mouth feeling a snort come out while glad she wasn't drinking anything.

"Try the clueless, funny type, you might get better results." he suggested with a smile as their waitress came back with their orders. "Awesome." he said and chugged his coffee. "WOAH! HOT! HOT! Wait here!" he raced out the door. Two minutes later he came back with a glass of ice. "Ah much better."

"Sorry, must have made it too hot." spoke the waitress before walking away while Tally went ahead and started putting ranch on her salad.

"Where did you go?" Tally asked

"The gas station a mile away for some ice."

"You know we have ice here, right?" asked the waitress.

"Oops, slipped my head." he chuckled embarrassed.

Tally couldn't help but giggle at his actions.

"Hey, I got you to laugh. Score one for me." he grinned.

"Indeed." she smiled. "You are quite humorous."

"Well I hope you enjoy the food it's on me." he smiled before he started digging into his own meal.

"So tell me, is there a special someone that caught your eye?" Tally asked with her own curiosity.

"Well I've been looking that's for sure." he scratched his head. "I thought I had something with Fire, but it didn't last. She thought I was too immature."

"Maybe you just needed to learn when to be serious. Being funny and nice is good, but if you don't take certain things serious, a girl can see that as a turn off."

"But it's definitely more fun." he said before tickling her side at high speed.

"Hey!" she jumped with a small giggle before reaching across and slapping his arm. "Stop that!"

"Wow you're cute when you laugh." Flash said with a grin.

Tally blushed a little and shook her head. "Look, I'm serious. Suddenly tickling someone when they're trying to be serious can get on their nerves, very quick."

"Alright, whatever you say." he waved. "But you really need to loosen up and have some fun. Life doesn't have to be all serious."

"In my line of work, that is a different story."

"I'm guessing you must be _pretty_ repressed." Flash raised eyebrow.

Tally blushed and huffed. "I will not give details, but let us just say it can become very stressful."

"Then finish up and we'll blow this popstand and have some fun."

"It is never polite to rush a woman." she replied before biting into her salad.

"Right I'll go on patrol. Wait outside until I get back." he said pulling out his wallet and leaving some money for the food. He zipped out of the diner while Tally kept eating.

Later she stepped out of the diner and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Flash reappeared next to her. "Hiya, did you miss me?"

"Well if I didn't, I'd be lost around here." she teased. "How was patrol?"

"Well there was a bank robbery, they thought he could outrun me in race cars, I decided to play with them for a little before I left them in a tree hanging by their shirts, I was gonna hang them from their underwear, but I thought they suffered enough."

"Well if you're done having fun, care to show me some of the best spots around here?"

"Sure, we'll even take the express route." he said and whisked her off her feet and ran off.

"Woah!" she cried while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on while feeling the wild blow passed her face.

"Nothing like going at super speed to get your heart racing am I right?" Flash said zipping to and fro.

"N-No!" she called out while holding onto him tight.

"Relax I do this sort of thing all the time. I'd never be so reckless with precious cargo."

"Just tell me where we're going!"

"There's a fair in town, plenty of fun rides and games there."

"Try not to run into anyone this time."

"I won't, promise." he race through the city and stopped at the edge of the fairgrounds before letting her down.. "Here we are." he carefully set her down while she wobbled slightly.

"Yeah first time is always a bit disorienting, but you get use to it."

Tally shook her head and looked at the fairgrounds. "Well, which one do we go to next?"

"Well… why don't you pick." he suggested.

"Hmm…" she looked around and eyed a strength testing game. "How about that one?"

"Alright. This will be a snap." Flash dusted his hands and walked up and grabbed the mallot. "Stand back." He raised it up and slammed it down making the weight go up, however it stopped and a sign that read 'MAMA'S BOY'.

"Wow, that went way up." joked Tally with a giggle.

"Heh, guess I need a little oomph." he said and slammed the malot down again. The weight went up to a higher sign that read 'WHIMPY'. "And by a little, I mean a lot more."

Tally covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy." Flash narrowed his eyes. He cracked his knuckles and his arms before pulling it up and grunted as he swung it down with great speed and force. There were sounds of small snapping and it passed each sign and hit the bell hard enough to dent it. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"You mean the bell ringing? Yes." nodded Tally.

"No…. I think these games are rigged."

"What makes you say that?"

"Humor me." He dropped the mallet and looked to a dart throwing game. "We'll use that one as a test."

They walked over and Flash pulled out his wallet. "How much?" He asked the man at the counter

"A dollar a dart red."

"Alright, we'll take five." he paid the man and received their darts. "Watch closely." he whispered to Tally. He gave one dart a gentle toss. It glided in the air then suddenly changed direction. "See?"

"Strange." she raised an eyebrow. 'There was no wind so that shouldn't have moved like that.'

"Let's try this with a little more. Speed." Flash tossed the other darts with greater speed and popped each he aimed for. "Bullseye."

"Wha-wait you're the real Flash!? I thought you were some geek in a costume!" The man stated.

"Nope, I'm the genuine article. And you are cheating good people out of their hard earned money!" He slammed his hands on the counter.

"H-Huh?! W-W-What do you mean?" he gulped with nervousness.

"Stoppers in the strength tester, and I'm guessing there are strong magnets behind that wall to draw the darts away from the balloons." he crossed his arms. "I miss anything?"

"...ho boy." he gulped as some of the people nearby heard and didn't look happy.

"Let's fix these so they're fair for everyone." He rushed around and took the magnets out of the wall. Then went back and dropped them in the counter. "Hope you haven't had much business today. Because you're going to be giving A LOT of refunds." He pointed at the people.

The man gulped as Tally and Flash walked away while the people surrounded his stand.

"Don't you just hate cheaters?" Asked Flash

"Of course, I cannot stand them."

"It's better to expose them and let karma do the rest. Sure I could break their bones or vibrate my hand through them but that would make me no better than a villain."

'Wow, I never really thought of him using his powers like that. He'd definitely be a dangerous villain if he did that kind of stuff.'

"The one thing villains don't understand is that using power doesn't make them strong, but holding yourself back from using it for the wrong reasons."

"But what if there are powers that work the opposite way? The more you hold back the weaker you are?" she asked.

"I'm not saying they _shouldn't_ use them, just take control and don't go nuts. Because then you really are weak."

'Hmm, strong wisdom for someone I didn't think would have much. It's actually somewhat attractive.' she thought. "I had no idea you were so philosophical."

"I'm not, mostly I just know you can't go flaunting around doing whatever you want like a street hood or punk."

She looked around. "Hmm, now what else could we try?"

"Well if you're not the easily scared type, we could try that Haunted Cavern ride." he suggested pointing to the ride ahead that was designed as a giant scary monster face.

"Hmmm. Are you sure _you_ can handle it?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who, me? I've handled Gorilla Grodd and he had wicked bad breath. This ride is gonna be a cakewalk." he waved off before he walked off to the ride. He paid the fee and they stepped in the car with the bar coming down on their laps. "If you feel scared, you can hold my hand."

"I could say the same to you." she smirked as the car started moving. The doors behind them closed and a few minutes later came out the other end white as ghosts.

"Whoever designed this ride was one sick puppy." said Flash with a cracky voice.

"Yes...I agree." she nodded with wide eyes. ' _Even I couldn't conjure up horrors the likes of THAT.'_

The bar went up and they stumbled out of the car. They sat down at a bench while taking a moment to get their bodies to relax and compose themselves.

"I think I left my lunch in there." he tried to joke.

"I think we're on the same boat." she joked back.

The both smiled and laughed gently.

"I really am enjoying myself." she admitted after a few more seconds of laughing. She then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well it is my specialty." he smiled resting a hand on her back.

"You are a lot better then my boyfriend. Caring, attentive, enthusiastic, why is it you're still single?" she questioned as one of her hands went to his chest.

"Guess I just never found the right gal that wants to stick around me." his hand slowly moved to the small of her waist.

"Well I'm sure if you wait long enough, you might find her." smiled Tally rubbing the spot where his abs were.

"Who says I haven't?" he said softly into her ear and pulled her closer into him.

"Ooh, someone's getting awfully chummy with a girl he ran into." teased Tally draping her leg over his lap.

"Whats say we go somewhere a little more private and I can show you how _chummy_ I can be?" his hand went to her thigh.

"Why Flash, are you trying to seduce me?" she purred cupping his face with a seductive expression.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that exact same question." he picked her up in his arms before zipping out of the fair and to a nice hotel downtown. "We can't go to my place because...well you know, secret Identity and all."

"Well we wouldn't want your identity found out now would we? Just don't go off too fast." she teased with a giggle.

They went in and got a good room for the night. It wasn't a luxury suit but it was still pretty good. They leaned in as the door closed behind them with the night going by and the manager getting numerous complaints about the loud moaning and banging coming from the room.

(The next day)

"And when I woke up this morning she was gone." Flash said speaking with Green Arrow.

"Well don't think that meant the whole thing was a flop. Take it from a guy who's been around, sometimes you'll run into girls who don't like you for you, then you got ones who got time to snuggle, and then you got some who just lost track of time and got other stuff to do. Did she at least leave you a note or message?"

"Just a little note that said 'Hope to see you around soon, Baby' that's it."

"See? The fact she spared some time to leave you a note shows you might be seeing her again in the future. There might even be wedding bells in your future."

"Nah, maybe between you and Black Canary, but I don't see me getting a chance like that." he remarked with a smile. "I'm not against it, but I never really pictured myself a family man. Plus I don't even know if I'd do a good job at it. I mean, what if it's true and I'm not mature enough? If I can't be a good boyfriend, who's to say I'd handle raising a kid, or even kids?"

"No one can ever be ready for parenthood, half the time it can be an on the job learning experience, but if you ask me it might be high time to take the future into consideration."

"Huh, maybe you're right." he replied while looking at the ceiling. "Wonder where she is right now."

Tala walked through the Legion of Doom's base with a smile on her face and a limp in her step.

"Well, someone looks like they had a good time." remarked Volcana spotting the sorceress while leaning against the wall. "Interesting night?"

Tala's smile only widened as she looked away.

The redhead blinked with her mouth open. "Did you hook up with someone?"

"Sorry dear, but even I have to keep a few secrets every now and again." smirked Tala while wincing at the ache in her groin.

"Okay, but at least tell me how good it was." asked Volcana running in front of her.

Tala looked left and then right before beckoning her closer.

Volcana leaned in with eager curiosity with Tala leaning to her ear and whispered to her friend. "Uh huh….uh huh…*gasp*... No…. Holy shit Tala!"

"Don't go judging. You girls told me to go out and relax. I did, met a nice guy, and the amount of people who heard us were definitely not happy." she smiled.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised you're even still walking with just a limp."

"Care to hear the funny part? I already casted a full length healing charm before I even got here. It was the strongest one I could cast."

"DAMN!" Volcana chuckled as Tala walked past her. "I just hope you remembered to use protection."

"Trust me, that was the first thing I did before….well you already get the picture."

"Girl, you want my advice?"

"I feel you'll tell me it anyway, so go ahead."

"Ditch Lex and keep the stud." instructed Volcana. "He's out like a light in his lab huddled up like a ball on the floor holding that chunk of rock to his chest."

"Hmm." Tala tapped her chin. "In that case, a little more extra time out might be good for my health. After all, it's bad for the skin to stay cooped up inside all day. Besides, a woman has needs that can't be satisfied in just one night. Looks like I'll be seeing you and the girls after a day or two"

"Go get'em girl!"

Tala made her way out of the base with a smile. ' _Wonder if Flash will be open for 'Tally' and another date?'_


	48. Yuika, Lan, Tamerwoman, and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Yuika, Lan, Tamerwoman, and Megaman

Series: Megaman NT Warrior Beast

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Central city, Netbattle coliseum-

The crowd cheered loudly as Lan bested his opponent in a spectacular fashion. With the help of his netnavi Megaman that is.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about." grinned the boy.

" _Yeah! That was a good match._ " Megaman grinned. " _Even if Gapman tried to sneak up behind me a few times._ "

"Don't worry, we can take on anyone here." he boasted.

" _Yeah. What could stop us?_ "

"And for our next challenger!" The spokesmen cried out. "All the way from Green Hills, the mistress of fun. Yuika and her netnavi, Tamerwoman!"

"Get ready Megaman." Lan told his partner.

" _Don't have to tell me twice._ " He said with confidence as the challenger walked to the arena.

"This'll be easy." smirked Yuika who was a taller girl with black hair styled into two large braided pigtails, some blush on her left cheek, had clown shaped earrings with a similar handbag around her shoulder, a red and white polka outfit with black sleeves with black and white striped socks while wearing red platform-ique shoes.

" _That's right._ " Spoke a female voice from inside the PET. " _This guy is a chump at best._ "

"Battlers, send your Netnavis into the arena and let the battle begin!"

"Heh." Yuika said while walking to the port. "This is going to be easy. Tamerwoman, Jack in!"

"Megaman, Jack in!"

Both sent their netnavi's into the area as it showed Megaman and a woman with a circus ringleader outfit with red and green coloration, white hair and green eyes. A pair of white gloves floated around the area. An emblem of a reddish white big top was positioned on her hat.

"Hm, you don't look like much." The woman laughed as her C cup breasts moved a little with the laugh. "You look more like a blue cotton candy stick with limbs."

"At least I don't look like a walking candy cane." Megaman shot back with a smirk.

"That was a lame insult." She said while her eye twitched a little. "Heck even a zebra could do better."

"Long Sword battle chip in, download!"

"Wide Sword battle chip in, download."

Both netnavi's gained their chips and ran at each other with blades poised to strike down the other. Megaman jumped over her wide sword and swung his long sword down at her head. Only for the gloves to catch it.

Yuika grinned as Tamerwoman's gloves threw Megaman away from her and into a pillar.

"He he." The netnavi grinned as her right hand turned into a very long whip with lightning coursing through it as she cracked the whip. "Hope you like a thousand volts of electricity hitting your face!"

"Not my style!" he rolled out of the way as it hit the pillar. Which convulsed with electrical energy.

"Damn it!" She yelled before taking off her hat as a large tiger like entity popped out and charged at Megaman.

"Boomer battle chip in, download!" called Lan before Megaman's right arm changed into a black cylinder with a boomerang attached which flew out at the cybertiger.

The tiger was hit but it exploded into confetti that caused Megaman's sigh to become cross eyed. Aka temporarily go blind.

"Hah! Tamerwoman! Take this blue shrimp out now!" smirked Yuika.

"Yes Yukia!" Tamerwoman grinned before running at Megaman as her left hand became a small cannon. "Circus blaster!"

"Megaman get out of the way!" ordered Lan in panic.

Megaman at that instant dodged the massive cannon ball, which exploded behind him, and saw that Tamerwoman was recharging from the attack. His arm turned into his Mega Buster as he started opening fire at her.

"Gah!" She yelled as the attacks hit before the gloves shielded her from the assault. "You little brat! I'm going to feed you to the lions for this!"

"Megaman! Run to the right and keep firing where you can hear her!" Lan ordered.

"Ok." Megaman said before using the mega booster to move to Tamerwoman's right only for the glove to punch him into a wall.

"I said right Megaman! I meant your right, not hers." groaned Lan.

"You should have clarified!" He yelled back before a cybertiger charged at him.

"Get your head in the match!" Tamerwoman yelled as she formed a electric whip. "Or I will turn you into a pile of elephant dung!"

Megaman grunted as the cybertiger tackled him and tried punching it off. "Lan! Give me a battle chip!"

"Ok, cannon battle chip x 3 in, download."

Megaman's left arm changed into a large blue cannon and pointed it at the tiger. "Zeta cannon!"

It's eyes widened as the blast from the cannon blew it away and gave Megaman a chance to aim it at the woman.

She widened her eyes as she tried to shield herself with the gloves as the zeta cannon blasted through the gloves and managed to damage her to the point of her form sifting from solid to bug form. "D-Damn you brat."

"Ok, now to finish this. Shotgun, Crossgun, Spreader, Mega Cannon battle chips in, download." Lan said as Megaman's right arm formed into a humongous blue futuristic cannon!

"Oh crap." she spoke before crying out as the blast engulfed her and she disappeared. "Tamerwoman logging out."

"And the winner is Lan Hikari!" The announcer cried out as the crowd cried even louder at the win.

"Alright!" grinned Lan while Yuika groaned.

"Damn it." She said with disappointment. "I can't believe this happened."

"Looks like the prize is kaput." Tamerwoman sighed. "I can't believe that brat could use such attacks."

"Let's just get out of here." grumbled the girl before turning and walking away. Only to be stopped by Lan's voice.

"Hey. Good match." He smiled while extending his hand out. "You nearly had us there for a sec."

"Yeah, Tamerwoman was really tough." Megaman said with a scratch of his chin. "I thought I was going to get eaten for a second."

"You would have if you didn't have those moves." huffed the netnavi.

"Still it was a good match." Megaman chuckled. "And it would be nice to battle again sometime."

"Well we've got other stuff to do, this was just because we had free time." spoke Yuika.

"What do you do?" Asked Lan.

"We entertain people at the big top." She lied. "Now if you excuse us, it's about time to return and get ready for the next show."

"Well where's the big top? I didn't know we had one come to town."

"It's in Green Hills." Tamerwoman sighed. "But seriously we need to go now. So bye blue bomber."

"See ya." Yuika waved before walking away with a frown. "Let's hope that's the last time we see them."

"Agreed. That guy was annoying with his upbeat smile that it nearly made me sick."

"And losing to a kid a few years younger than me is something I'd never live down if someone saw that." Yuikia sighed as she walked down a hall. "Still it was a somewhat good battle."

"Yeah, I never expected a squirt like him to pull off attacks like that. I thought he was gonna go down after blinding him."

"And that boy was confident about the whole thing too. Seemed pretty cocky."

(One week later)

"Welcome one and all to the Netbig top!" Yuika called out while on a podium in the center of a large crowd of people. "We've got with us a colorful array of some of the best performances you'll ever see in your life!"

"Like the Marvelous Omniman and his strength!" Tamerwoman called out while introducing a netnavi with a black spandex outfit whose face was covered in bandages with a bear emblem on its face as he lifted a large cyberboulder with one hand.

"And his fellow partner, the Invincible Strongman!" Yuika pointed to a stage where a man with black pants on and clear muscles on display with a handlebar mustache lifted up a five-hundred ton weight.

"Heh. This is nothing." The netnavi said before grabbing another, much larger, cyberboulder with his other hand. "This is ten times as heavy."

"I lift twice as much as now." smirked the human said as a few stage hands added more weight, which he managed to keep it over his head.

"How about," Omniman grinned as several bandages on its back formed hands and started picking up boulders left and right. "Now!" 'I can't lose now!'

As the crowd cheered the camera zoomed in as Lan ate some popcorn on the stands.

"And let's give a round of applause for the next performer, the Flying Torch!" she called as a man was on the trapeze while twirling two flaming batons while dangling upside down.

"And his netnavi, the fantastic Geniewoman!" Tamerwoman called out as a netnavi with a genie like form, a lamp emblem that acted like a hair piece and clouds for a tail and hair in the same situation while balancing a large umbrella in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Now for the main star of our show!"

"The fantastic,"

"The beautiful,"

"The magnificent,"

"Magicwoman and her partner, Lucy!"

And in a puff of smoke a woman in a magician's outfit with black hair appeared as her netnavi, a girl with a similar design to Roll but with a darker color scheme, a rabbit emblem on her chest and a large pair of rabbit ears, also appeared from a hat that came out of nowhere.

"Man, this show looks like it's gonna rock." spoke Lan.

"I agree." Megaman grinned. "Maybe we should join a circus in the future. Think about all the free popcorn."

"Yeah, but they might stick us with cleaning up after the animals." sweatdropped Lan.

"Or being fired from a cannon."

Both shuddered while watching as the acts started showing off to the crowd.

"And for today's entertainment." Yuikia called out. "A special one time event."

"We will shine the lights at one random netnavi and human and he or she will be co-starring with us for the show." Tamerwoman said as the lights dimmed into a single light that went all over the place. "And the lucky two are."

The lights stopped where Lan and Megaman were.

'What?! Them again!?'

Lan and Megaman smiled and waved to the crowd while walking to the center stage while Yuika and Tamerwoman were stunned to see them again.

"Ok, what's your name's?" Yuika asked while trying not to show any nervousness.

"Lan Hikari and Megaman." He said. "But you already know that."

"Well since you're the lucky winners, looks like you're part of the show now."

"Yeah, and now." Tamerwoman said while pointing to a cannon. "Let's get you inside Megaman." 'Payback time.'

"W-What? But I'm in a PET, that'll break easy." he gulped nervously.

"Not if you jack in." She grinned. "Now come on now, let's get you inside."

Megaman gulped as Lan jacked him into the cannon with said boy led up to the inside of the cannon.

"Now your turn." Yuika said while moving Lan towards the real world cannon. "Just close your eyes, cover your ears, and don't make any unnecessary movement."

"Wait, is this safe?" Lan gulped.

"That depends, have you had any recent surgeries?"

"No."

"Any medical conditions or former injuries?"

"No."

"Then yes, it's completely safe from lawsuits." she smirked before getting down while Lan paled.

"Now," Tamerwoman lit the cyber cannon as Yuika did the same with the actual cannon. "Let's count down. Ten, nine, eight,"

"Please let this be safe." Megaman prayed. "Please let this be safe!"

"Seven, six, five, four,"

"This is doing to end badly I just know it." Lan gulped.

"Three, two, one!"

KABOOOMMMM!

The real and cyber cannons went off with Lan and Megaman screaming as they went flying. Right into a net.

"Let's have it for the cannon brothers, Lan and Megaman!" Both said as the crowd cheered for them.

"More more!"

"Encore!"

"You heard em boys! The audience wants more!"

Both gulped as they were dragged and strapped onto a spinning circular machine as the magician and Magicwoman brought out some knives from their hats.

Yuika and Tamerwoman spun the machines while the two ladies blindfolded themselves and pulled their arms back.

"Ah!" Both screamed as the blades miraculously embedded themselves around them and formed an outline.

"Well, looks like these two sure are lucky folks!" Yuika called to the audience.

The crowd cheered wildly as the human and netnavi were unstrapped and pulled into a small clown car. A very small one at that.

"Wait! I'm not old enough to drive!" Lan called out.

"And I'm not certified to drive!" Megaman yelled out as the cars sped out of control and started doing loop de loops. "Ah aha haha! I...feel...nauseous…."

"That's part of the show boys!"

"Yeah and it's perfectly safe."

Both boys felt sick as the cars started driving backwards and….right over a large ring of fire over a pool of water full of piranhas. "AHHHH!"

The cars landed on the other side and in one piece as they stopped in front of Yuika and Tamerwoman.

"Give it up for them ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered as the car doors opened revealing two sick boys.

"Ugh...where's the number...on that car?"

"Now for the finale!" Tamerwoman grinned as the two were dragged right near a pole. "They will climb this pole, which is about ten feet, and jump right into a small bucket of cream custard pie mix."

"What?!"

"And they will be blindfolded as well." Yuika said while tying a white cloth around Lan's eyes. "Don't worry, it's all safe."

"For who exactly?" gulped Megaman getting his own blindfold.

"Well for the audience." Tamerwoman chuckled. "Now get climbing."

"Uh, I think I forgot to turn the stove off! I better head home right now." Lan tried turning around. Only to get his head bonked by the pole. "Ow."

"Don't be a scary cat. It's perfectly safe I guarantee it." Yuika said. 'At least for the guys who got amnesia from the fall.'

"Um ok." Lan gulped as he climbed the pole. 'I'm going to die I just know it!'

"Don't worry, the worst thing that can happen is you break apart into hundreds of pixels." spoke Tamerwoman to Megaman.

"That's not reassuring!" He yelled as he got to the diving board. 'Ok, just don't fall. Yeah just don't fall.'

"The two of them will jump when we give the word, JUMP!" both girls shouted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both screamed as they fell off the board and started plummeting down. They fell into the custard mix pool and caused the mix to splatter on both Yuika and Tamerwoman, getting them covered with the liquid solid mix.

Both girls groaned while the audience cheered louder.

"Yuck." Megaman gasped as he got out of the pool. "Disgusting."

"Man, this stuff is really sticky." groaned Lan trying to wipe some of it off his clothes.

"Let's hear it for Lan and Megaman." Yuika said with a twitching eye as the crowd cheered for the boys. "Now that's the end of our show. Don't forget to take all your valuables with you and to jack out any PETs that are in any of the jack ports." 'Great, now I have to clean up before the operation!'

Slowly the audience left with Yuika and Tamerwoman heading out to get cleaned.

"Hey." Megaman called out. "Wait a second."

"What?" Tamerwoman asked annoyed.

"Well I thought you did great." He said with a smile. "You and Yuika were amazing!"

"Thanks, and I'm surprised you two didn't throw up. Usually anyone doing all that loses it, and fast."

"Well I kind of felt sick but I don't throw up unless I get an actual virus." Megaman said. "Lan however gets sick when he sees a dead rat or something like that."

"Gross."

"Yeah, I kind of is. But I digress. I'm amazed that you announced everything. If it was me I would have chickened out."

"We're use to large crowds. If you two are so confident in battles, aren't you two the same?"

"Some what. Lan gets nervous before battle and I get nervous during battle." He blushed. "Especially that battle we had. I really thought I was going to get eaten by those cybertigers."

"Well considering I got to see you scream like a girl, I think we can call that payback for losing." smirked Tamerwoman.

"I didn't scream like a girl. That was Lan." He blushed.

"Was not." frowned Lan looking at his PET.

"Yes you were. You screamed like Roll after seeing that horror movie!"

"No I wasn't!" Lan growled as they got into a mini argument.

'Boys.' Both thought with sweatdrops.

"Yes you were or Tamerwoman isn't a girl!" Megaman yelled while unknowingly getting said woman pissed off.

"It's woman." she growled.

"Oops. Sorry." He gulped.

"Good. But next time I won't be so forgiving." She said with a huff.

Soon after some time of cleaning the pie off them, the two humans with their partners headed out of the bigtop.

"So how long have you been running this circus?" Lab asked Yuika.

"About five years. Give or take a few months."

"Is it pretty tough?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's tough, especially with money. Paying the performers, getting the animals and their food, acquiring a train to get all this equipment among other things."

"And you still manage to netbattle on the side? That's impressive."

"Yep." Tamerwoman grinned. "Plus it helps Yuika avoid working on the bills."

"Don't tell them that!" Said human blushed. "You get to sit quietly in there and do whatever you want to."

"Not really. I read the news." She said. "And play with the settings so that your alarms are on max every morning." She covered her mouth. 'Crap.'

"You what! I thought I was accidentally doing that." she growled. "I'm gonna remember that!"

"Um….hey um...who's hungry? It's on Yuika's zenny card." Tamerwoman said while trying to get off the hook.

"Oh don't try to weasel out of this!"

"I wasn't." She lied. "Plus I heard someone's stomach growling earlier."

"Must have been mine." chuckled Lan embarrassingly.

"Actually that was mine." Megaman blushed. "Forgot to eat earlier."

"See? If we don't get them some food they might die and then we'll get sued."

"Alright, but don't think you're off the hook just because they are hungry." Yuika said with a light glare at Tamerwoman. "Follow me."

(At concession stand)

"These fries are really good."

"And this burger it really good!" Megaman said while eating a cyber burger. "Thanks for buying this Tamerwoman."

"Well like I said, it's all on Yuika."

"Still," Lan said with a smile. "Thank you for treating us Yuika."

"Yeah yeah." she waved off while sipping from her soda.

"Really." Megaman said. "Thank you. You really made Lan's day for just being around." 'He he.'

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah, ever since that battle he thought about seeing you again." He chuckled. "He got really excited when we heard that you were coming to town that he nearly jumped into the ceiling."

"I did not!" frowned Lan with a pink tint to his cheeks. "What about you? You couldn't stop saying how cute Tamerwoman looked."

"That's not true!" Megaman blushed. "I was just….thinking how amazingly nice her hat looked."

Both girls looked at the boys while thinking 'Hard to tell if they're serious or just wanna embarrass each other more.'

"What about the dream where you were saying how sexy Yuika was in a swimsuit!" Megaman retorted. "It was so loud that I couldn't get back to sleep when you said, 'so sexy, Yuika.' ALL night!"

"Liar! What about when you said Tamerwoman was a bombshell! And don't think I didn't see you stare when she showed up!"

"I did no such thing! That happened to you when you were just eating!"

"I wasn't eating when we were battling!"

'Either this is random teasing, or they might have crushes on us.' thought Yuika.

"I never said that!" Megaman yelled. "But you thought she was cute in the outfit she was wearing during the show!"

"That was you not me!"

"Liar!" Megaman glared. "You were drooling during the show. And it wasn't from the popcorn either!"

"Quiet!" Yuika yelled out.

Both shut up at that.

"Now explain what the heck you are talking about." Tamerwoman frowned. "And no fighting or else."

"Uh….well we might have thought about you two after our battle." Megaman started out. "And well…."

"We couldn't stop thinking about you two." Lan said with a light blush.

"Then well it got to the point where we um…" Megaman blushed.

"Got a crush on us?" Tamerwoman guessed.

"Yes." He blushed.

"How cute. But seriously, are you saying the truth or just pulling our legs?"

"We're...being serious." Lan admitted looking away.

Yuika looked surprised at that. "How serious, like you would just have crushes and that's it or more serious like actually liking us?" 'Let's see what happens.'

Lan rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, but we're serious."

"Yeah." Megaman said confidently. "We're more serious than Lan's studying habits."

"Hey!"

"Just saying." He said with a slight chuckle. "But in all seriousness, we have crushes on you two. I know it's not much but believe me, it's as true as an arrow."

"Oh really? Well let's test it out." smirked Yuika.

"Yeah." Tamerwoman grinned. "Let's test that out shall we."

"Like...how?" asked Lan.

"Oh just this." She said while moving closer to Lan. She pecked his cheek and saw his face go red.

"Don't forget about me!" Tamerwoman huffed.

"Oh just hold on." Yuika pulled back while Lan looked away before jacking her PET with his.

"Thank you." She called out before kissing Megaman's cheek. This caused Megaman's face to turn bright red.

"Um...ah…." He said while feeling light headed.

"Well? How did that feel?"

"That felt….." He said before fainting. 'Wow.'

"Wow, looks like he was serious."

"Yeah." Yuika chuckled. "So what about you Lan?"

Lan blushed before feeling a bit faint. "Um….." That was when he fainted as his head conked to one side.

"Wow, looks like the squirt was serious." remarked Yuika poking the side of his head.

"Yeah." Tamerwoman said while also pointing Megaman's head. "This is interesting right? I mean this is the first time a kid his age actually developed a crush on us."

"Yeah, but we both know it's not gonna work." frowned Yuika.

"Yeah." She sighed. "With us being criminals and all."

"But…"

"But what?" Tamerwoman asked confused.

"We can send them off with a little thanks for being pretty nice."

"Like what? Your panties?" She asked. "Because I think that's a dumb idea."

"Of course not! That wasn't what I was thinking of!"

"Then what?"

"I meant just a kiss on the lips." she blushed. "Seriously, where did you even GET an idea like that?"

"Well I just remembered how some boys like that kind of gift. So I thought that maybe he would lik-"

"No! We're just going to be nice and send them with something that'll distract them until our plan is done, that's it!"

"Fine." She said before slowly leaning down and kissing Megaman's lips.

Yuika did the same to Lan before Tamerwoman went back into her PET and she stood up. "Come on, let's get out of here before they ask any questions."

"Yes Yuika." She said while internally grinning as while Yuika wasn't looking she sent Lan and Megaman their number. "So the mission to steal that diamond is still set for midnight?"

"Of course."

"And the escape vehicle? It's tuned and ready to go?"

"Yeah, something you were suppose to do two days ago."

"Well sorry for trying to balance your checks! Really you spend too much sometimes!"

"Well unlike YOU, I need food, water, and clothes to survive!"

"Don't go using that logic against me. You spend EXCESS amounts of Zenny on jewels and shoes! Heck I'm surprised the trailer still holds from the excess amount of SHOES YOU OWN!"

Yuika rolled her eyes as the screen went dark while last focusing on Megaman and Lan.


	49. Midna, Linka, and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Midna, Linka, and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-unknown pub in the middle of nowhere-

It was midnight and all was quiet, well….except for the loud moaning inside the empty pub. This was coming from a certain green wearing hero with a certain red haired imp on his lap.

"Mmmm, ah~" the imp moaned as she tongue kissed Link.

Said elf reached down and started rubbing across her ass while his other hand moved up across her chest.

"Yes, keeping doing that Link." She moaned as she continued to kiss him.

"Oh? You mean like this?" he felt his fingers brush across one of her nipples and started pinching the nub.

"Ah. That feels good." she moaned out while licking around his neck. "Don't be afraid to get a little rough."

Link compiled by pinching hard on her nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure. "Wow, can you feel it that much?"

Midna nodded as she felt her snatch warming up. She reached down and started moving her hand down his pants and felt a bulge starting to form. "Hmm, you really must like playing with my nipple and ass if you're that hard already."

"What can I say, your expression is pretty hard to resist." he teased while moving a hand down to in between her legs.

"Thanks Link." She purred before getting an idea. "Hey Link. Want to do something kinky?"

"Oh? Like what?" he asked curious.

Midna grinned as she used her hair to form a twilight portal as a small hand mirror came out. "This is a Twilight relic that brings forth a person's other self. And I thought it would be interesting to see what your inner self would do right now."

"You mean bring out another me? Hmm, sounds like someone's a bigger pervert than me." he teased.

"Even so, are you up for it or are you a cucoo?" she smirked. "I mean, I don't want it to be too much for the great hero of Hyrule afterall."

"Ha. I'm not afraid. Bring it on!" Link spoke confidently as the mirror glowed a bright greenish black.

"Alright, just look into the mirror and try not to run away." she snickered holding the mirror near his face. As it glowed brighter, a light shot out and landed on the floor as it materialized a person that looked like Link, but….

"What the?" Asked the figure in a feminine voice. "What happened? Where am I?"

Yep, the link in front of them was a female with long blond hair reaching to her rather large ass, a CC cup rack, and wearing two gold earrings on her pointed ears.

"What the...Midna, I thought you said it would bring my inner self out?" Link turned to the small imp.

"It does!" She exclaimed. "But how was I supposed to know that your inner self was a woman!"

Said woman turned to them and looked taken back. "What in the-Midna! Why's there a male version of myself right there?"

"Um...what?" She simple said confused as why the inner self acted like she knew her.

"Why. Is there. A male version. Of myself." she repeated slower with an annoyed tone.

"That's the original Link." She said. "You're the copy, not him."

"Copy? What are you talking about?"

"Listen. You are a Twilight construct made by a mirror from my realm that gives his," points to Link. "Inner self a physical form. So really, you're just a copy."

The female blinked and walked over before picking Midna up by her hair. "Look here you annoying imp, you've gotten on my nerves and had a good laugh, but this isn't funny."

"Ow! I'm not joking here! You are a construct!" She yelped in pain. "Now unhand me!

"Um, let me talk to her." Link stood up and faced the female. "Look, just set her down and we can figure this out calmly, alright?"

The female Link looked at him before sighing. "Alright, but if this is a prank, the imp is going to have a Master Sword up her snatch!"

"Alright, just relax. Now, your name is Link, right?"

"Actually it's Linka." She said. "And why are you covered in lipstick?"

He blushed and looked in the mirror and wiped the black marks off his face. "Uh, well me and Midna were….sorta in the middle of something."

"Let me guess. You were playing truth or dare and you got the 'kiss like animals' dare by the imp?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It happened to me before I got here. But it was in a bathroom, not a pub."

"Well what do you remember before, well arriving here?"

"Just that I was kissing, was about to lick Midna's nubs then a greenish black light then I'm here seeing a male version of me making out with her."

"Well like Midna said, you're a construct of me, who apparently is a girl. I didn't even know that."

"Well." Midna chuckled. "You do act like a pussy on occasion. Like yesterday when you screamed like a girl after getting bitten by a dog."

"Hey!" both Link and Linka cried out.

"What? It's true." She laughed.

"And the reason you're here is….well I thought it would be just a copy of me, as a guy, and Midna here wanted some double penetration action."

Linka was quiet for a while as she slowly turned red. 'WHAT!'

"Well, this can still work out." grinned Midna.

"How so?" Asked Link.

"Simple. I can watch the two of you go at it."

"...WHAT!" Both yelled as their faces turned crimson red. "ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU LITTLE IMP!"

"Think about it, Linka here proved she's into girls, and considering you two are basically the same, what's wrong with giving it a little try?"

"It's wrong!" Linka blushed. "It's wrong on so many levels!"

"Oh? Explain then." she crossed her arms.

"It's well….it just wrong ok!"

"Wow, that was a real long list." spoke Midna rolling her eye with sarcasm.

"Hey! Not everything needs a long list you damn imp!" She growled.

"Think of it like this. You both are the same, minus gender, so this is like a different way of masturbation."

"Even if that's possible. It's still wrong to….make out with yourself." She said with a blush.

"Well have you ever rubbed yourself down there?"

"...no." She lied.

"You're lying."

Linka blush. "N-No I'm not! I never did that in my life!"

"Your ears are twitching, Link lies when that happens too."

"My ears aren't twitching!" She lied as the ears twitched slightly. 'Damn it!'

"If you don't start telling the truth, I'm gonna strip you right here and make you run around outside just to get them back."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Make me."

Both girls stared each other down while Linka saw the devious glint in Midna's eyes.

'Oh no.' Link thought as Midna attacked his copy.

"Hey! Get off!" cried Linka as Midna grabbed at her clothes.

"Nope." She grinned as she started stripping Linka down. "I told you I would strip you down and I intend to do that now!"

Link blushed while seeing Linka's white bra and looked away while hearing more of her clothes get torn.

"Ah!" Linka screamed as her white see through panties were exposed. "You little imp!"

"Ooh, Link! Look at yourself, you'd have had a great body even as a girl."

Link nodded as he blushed seeing the copy's underwear.

"Don't look just cause she told you!" blushed Linka covering herself with an eye twitch while glaring at Midna. "She's just a perverted ass!"

"Hey I take offense to that remark!" Midna frowned. "My ass is nice and perfect."

"Like a little girl's."

"I'm twice your age little girl."

"You act like a child under ten years of age."

"Well I'm old enough to know Link's staring at your ass."

Linka turned and indeed Link was looking at her ass. "Hey! Knock it off!"

"Gah! S-Sorry!" he apologized looking away with a bright blush.

"Just keep your eyes away from-AHHH!" She screamed as Midna started to take her underwear off.

"Come on, let's give him a full on look." grinned Midna pulling the panties off while Linka fell on her stomach. "Mmm, nice ass." she remarked smacking the firm backside.

"AAAII!" She yelped as her ass jiggled a little. "Stop that!"

Link looked and blushed seeing Midna smack the ass around and felt his pants get tighter.

"Please stop that!" Linka said as her ass felt like it was jiggling like jello. "It's not a toy!"

"Says you." Midna massaged the ass with a chuckle. "I wonder how much Link would love to cop a feel of these."

Link blushed as his bulge got bigger. 'It's so...cute, wait! Did I just say my own ass was cute?!'

"Come on Link, stop sitting there and join in. Unless you don't want her to see something." grinned Midna.

"Like what?" He blushed before Midna's hair pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing a very hard cock. "Ah! Hey!"

"Take a look at that fella!" Midna reached down and made Linka look up at Link's groin.

Linka blushed at seeing the massive rod. 'I...It's huge!'

"Ya like that? I think you do." grinned Midna moving down Linka's back and slid a hand in between her legs.

"Ah!" She cried as Midna rubbed her snatch. "S-Stop that you imp."

"Ooh, someone's nice and wet down here."

"N-No I'm not!" She blushed as her juices came out. 'Crap!'

"Link, take your clothes off. She's already practically naked, so it's only fair."

Link sighed as he took his shirt and hat off. "Fine."

Midna moved her hair around Linka's waist and got off her while making the female sit up. "Now get a big look at your male self."

She blushed at seeing his sculpted body. 'Wow, he's hot, get a hold of yourself! He's your….copy.'

"Now that you two kids got a chance to see each other, let's fix this!" Midna reached up and took Linka's bra off in one go.

"Ah! Midna!" She screamed while covering her chest.

"Come on! You both are naked, you both can go nuts with each other, and no one's here to see. So what's holding you two back?"

"It's because we can't fuck ourselves!" Both yelled while blushing red. "It's unnatural!"

"Of for the love of...just kiss each other to test the waters! If you don't feel like fucking after that, I'll send her back."

"..."

"...fine." Link said while moving closer to Linka. "So...want me to go first?"

"If you want." Linka said with a light blush. 'He's really handsome up close...snap out of it! But….'

Link held her face and slowly leaned in before their lips touched. And like a hurricane they started to make out like it was instinct.

'Ooh! Looks like I was right.' thought Midna with a smirk. 'Now for the fun part.' "Ok kiddies break it up and get to the main course."

Both broke apart and blushed realizing what they did, but didn't step away from the other.

"Come on now. We don't have all day!"

"You said we were in the middle of nowhere so we could have fun. So shut it." spoke Linka before moaning as Link suddenly cupped one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze.

"It's really firm." Link said before kneading Linka's breasts with his hands. "And really soft."

"Ah, thanks." Linka gasped out while feeling his cock rub up against her stomach due to how close they were.

"You're welcome." He said as he continued to knead her breasts. He leaned down and flicked his tongue against one of the nipples while rubbing her other breast faster.

"Mhah~" she moaned as her snatch got wetter. "Keep going."

He grinned before sucking on the nipple while pinching her other one while rubbing his cock against her stomach.

"Ah yes! More pinching and sucking." She cried out in pleasurable bliss. 'My mind...it's going blank.'

'Man, who knew I'd get hard over myself? Man that makes me sound like a narcissist.'

'How interesting. Heh, looks like Link is more a pervert then he lets on.' Midna thought to herself as Link's cock started to twitch on Linka's stomach. "Hey Linka, why not take a little taste of Link's dick?"

"Yes." She moaned as she felt her body heating up. "I want his cock in my mouth~"

"Link, sit down and relax." ordered Midna.

Link nodded as he sat down on the floor. Linka and Midna walked over and leaned in near his cock with Midna taking a lick against one side. "Ah."

"Here." Midna said to Linka. "Have a lick or ten."

Linka licked her lips before leaning in and trailed her tongue up and down the side while feeling her body get warmer. 'It tastes so good. I want it! I want it all!'

Link groaned as his female half started to slide the cock tip into her mouth with a moan.

"Wow. I didn't expect her to go full out." Midna said in surprise. "Looks like you are really a pervert Link."

"Gah, s-shut up." he groaned out as Linka started to bob her head.

"Did you say something? I was busy watching your copy bobbing up and down your cock." she smirked while moving under and licking Link's balls.

'More!' Linka thought as she continued to lick Link's cock with the lust of a woke animal. 'I want more!'

"Woah! This feels great!" he grunted from the increase of licking from Linka. That was when his cock started to twitch like crazy. "G-Girls! I'm gonna blow!"

"Then blow." Midna grinned as she nipped Link's balls. As she did that Link's cock shot out cum into Linka's mouth.

'Yes! I want it all!' She yelled in her mind as she tasted and swallowed the cum.

Link groaned as he felt Linka try to suck out the cum directly from his cock.

"Yep." Midna said as Linka continued to gulp down loads of cum. "You are a pervert Link." 'She's better then me...how is that possible?'

Link panted while Linka pulled her head off and swallowed the last bit of cum.

"Tasty~" she said with a smile. "Now I want it in my snatch."

"Oh? I thought you were against it?" smirked Midna.

"I'm not now!" She said while pushing Link to the ground and setting her snatch over his still hard cock. "I want it all in my body! I want to be fucked by myself's cum~"

"It's cock my dear, but you're still learning." smirked Midna patting her on the head.

"And you are going to help." She said before grabbing Midna's hair and pulling her towards her. "Now let me lick your slutty snatch imp!"

"Why you-ah!" moaned Midna as Linka licked her pussy with vigor.

"That's kind of hot." Link groaned as Linka slowly pushed her snatch over his cock.

"Ah!" Linka moaned out feeling the tip slowly enter and kept moving her hips down. "Yes this is what I want! I want this fucking cock inside my body and give me cum!"

"Fuck! Don't forget about me!" moaned Midna. "Don't lick and forget."

"Don't worry." She said. "I didn't forget your slit~" and that was when she continued to lick Midna's slit.

"Mmm, your tongue is smaller than Link's, but it can really go in." hummed Midna while Link groaned from Linka sliding over more of his cock.

Link groaned from the hip moving as he reached up and started squeezing Midna's ass cheeks.

"Oooh, come on Link, really give them a squeeze."

"Alright." He said before squeezing harder as Linka licked faster against Midna's folds.

"Mmm, your juices are pretty good, maybe a little bitter though." Linka jabbed at the imp with a smirk. "Maybe because you're a lustful little imp~"

"Hey I'm not bitter, nor am I THAT lustful!"

Both warriors rolled their eyes before Link took the chance and surprised Linka by thrusting upward into her snatch.

"Ah! More thrusting my handsome self! I want it, I want you! I. Want. It. In. ME!"

'Damn, I know she's me, but am I really that perverted?' He thought as he thrusted deeper inside Linka's snatch.

"Oh yes! I feel the massive cock hitting me like a sword! Please make my mind blank with your cum!" She cried out as her body became hotter then a volcano.

"Gah, Midna...what happens if I cum inside her?"

"No idea." She said honestly. "The legends never spoke of that."

"Who cares! Give me every last drop!" Linka cried out as her mind started to be clouded by insatiable lust. "Now faster my handsome self~"

He shrugged and thrusted upward faster while reaching up to grab at Midna's chest.

"Looks like Link likes my chest more." She moaned. "Better luck next time copy."

Linka frowned before picking Midna up in her hands and leaned down with her chest pressed against Link's. "Come on Link! Give my breasts a grab."

Link compiled by squeezing both of Linka's breasts.

"Ah yes! Squeeze my breasts until they pop~" she cried out as her folds started to tighten against Link's moving cock. "Really give it to me!"

"And don't forget to lick me." Midna said before Linka resumed her licking. "Ah!"

'Fuck! Her insides are getting too tight!' Link thought as he felt his cock twitching a little while he kept squeezing Linka's chest. 'I'm not gonna last much longer!'

Linka continued to lick Midna's snatch as she felt Link's cock started to twitch. 'Yes! A little bit more and then the cum! Yes~'

"Ah! Come on girl! Lick faster!"

Linka did so as her breasts bobbed up and down along with her ass from the still thrusting cock.

Pretty soon Link felt his cock twitching one last time. "I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum into her Link!" Midna moaned. "Make her scream your name. And don't stop licking my snatch, copy!"

"It's Linka you imp!" Linka lightly bit on Midna's clit before feeling Link's sperm shoot up into her. 'Yes! Fill me up with your precious cum! I want it all!"

Link grunted as he felt the folds tightly milking his cock of the still warm cum. That's also when he felt Midna's hot juices spray out and land over his stomach.

"Ah. This feels great." Midna moaned. "Right Link?"

"Y...Yeah."

"And what about you?" She asked Linka who was still milking Link of his cum as a small cum belly formed. 'Wow, she must be milking him well to do that.'

"So….much…..cum." She moaned as the cum belly got bigger and her milking became complete. "So….much….hot cum~"

Link fell down while Midna rested on his chest and Linka fell back off his cock.

"This was interesting." Midna said with a slight purr. "But the spell will be done about now."

They waited for ten minutes but the copy remained and showed no sign of leaving anytime soon.

"Anytime now."

(Hours later)

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE LEAVING ALREADY!?" Midna yelled as Linka as still laying on Link's body and sleeping as well.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"Maybe it's because she got fucked?" She said. "Maybe because of the cum and how it's from outside the Twilight realm, she could have become her own person and thus real? Or maybe the mirror is defective?"

"Wanna just forget about it and just rest up first?"

"Sure." Midna said before laying on Link's head. "Night Link."

Link sighed as Midna fell asleep. Just as the sunlight went through the pubs' windows.

Linka yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning handsome." She said while feeling woozy. "Ugh, why do I feel like I drank ten barrels of wine? And why does my stomach feel heavier?"

Link and Midna snored while she looked down at her groin.

"By god!" She yelled as she saw that she now had a cum belly. "What happened last night?!" She then remembered what happened that night and blushed red. 'Oh….my….god…..'

Link and Midna just kept snoring.

"...oh well." She said before laying down and closer her eyes. 'I will ask later.' "Night." She said before falling asleep.


	50. Princess Abi and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Princess Abi and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Feudal Japan, Small village outside capital of Kyoto-

It was a semi peaceful day in this village, business was well, the weapon smiths were working on their craft, a small girl with red eyes, long black hair with a red ribbon tied on the top of her hair in the form of a small bun, a small yellow and red kimono with armor on her hands, legs and left shoulder and a long green cloth tied around her waist was walking down the road. Wait….a small girl was just walking around without any parents? That's unusual in our times but in this day and age of ages past, it was more common than rats.

'So far this village has enough humans for the flock to enjoy for the next month.' She thought with glee as she checked the area out. 'Maybe a nice 'meal' would be nice, but who to chose from?'

She looked around the humans before eyeing a child she could feast on and who seemed to stand out amongst the others. 'White hair, red kimono, and….cute dog ears? Must be a half breed.'

Said child glared at any humans that sneered at him and started making his way out of the village. 'Stupid humans. They're just pricks.'

As he glared at the humans he felt a demonic aura coming right behind him. And fast too. He reacted on instinct and bolted away faster while growling as he ran towards the forest.

'Damn. He's faster than I anticipated.' The girl thought before sending a wave of fire ahead of the boy and created a wall of flames to block his path. 'That will stop him.'

But it wasn't to be as he ran into the flames and got out unscaved. 'Heh! That won't work with my robe on!'

The girl looked shocked at that as she started to catch up to him. 'How the heck did that boy survive my flames? No matter, his blood is mine!'

The boy however noticed and moved to the left before sticking his foot out.

"Kai!" She cried out as she tripped over the foot and landed on the ground face first. 'Sneaky little bastard!'

"Ha. How was that?" The boy laughed as he started to walk away. Only to be grabbed by the leg by a now really annoyed girl. "Hey let go!"

"Not on your short life half breed." The girl said while picking him up by the leg. "Now, let's see how good a half breed's blood tastes."

"Hey! Let go of me you little brat!" he growled flailing around in her hold.

"You have some gall to call me a brat." She said with a frown. "Especially when you are at death's door."

"Just what kind of demon are you?" he frowned looking at her while upside down.

"I'm a phoenix daiyoukai. And unlike those other lower demons you have seen, I'm more powerful than a whole army of them combined." 'Even if I'm exaggerating a little.'

"Phoenix? So you're just a chicken who can use fire." he mocked with a smirk.

She eye twitched at that. "No, it's not a chicken. It's a large eagle that resurrects itself with fire."

"Still sounds like a chicken." he laughed. Only to be met with a pair of red eyes with green iris in the center of each.

"You just earned yourself a slow painful death by my hand half breed." She growled.

"Put me down ya brat and I'll show you ain't nothin!" he growled back with his claws.

"Like that will happen." She said before getting slashed in the knee by the boy's claws. "Gah! You little bastard!"

"Hah! Whatcha gonna do now?" he smirked.

She growled before her free hand erupted into flames. "I'm going to burn your face until it's unrecognizable."

He growled seeing the flames and struggled harder while swinging his claws out wildly. As he swung his claws, one of them actually hit the arm she was holding him causing her to drop him.

"You little half breed brat!" She yelled holding her right arm as it slowly healed.

The boy rolled to his feet while holding his claws out in front with his canines bared.

The girl's hands changed into more bird like claws as flames started to envelop her arms and legs before taking flight. "You will pay for that with your life!"

"Bring in on squirt!"

She sent a wave of flames at the boy as said boy dodged the flames and ran at her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled as he slashed his claws at the girl. They cut through the flames and hit her in the shoulder.

The girl growled before punching him away. "Enjoy your life while it lasts. Because it will be your last!" She then sent another wave of fire at the boy.

He growled before crossing his arms as the fire hit his sleeves. The flames again didn't harm him as he punctured his claws into his arm and drew blood. "Taste my Blades of Blood!"

She widened her eyes as large crescent shaped blades of solid blood were flung at her at a great neck speed. She couldn't move fast enough before feeling them cut into her skin. "Gah!"

"Now to finish you!" The boy yelled before jumping high into the air and punched her into the ground. "How's that feel!"

She growled feeling pain in her limbs. "You brat."

"Heh, takes one to know one." he smirked.

The girl growled while trying to get up, but that last attack cause her to be paralyzed temporarily. 'Damn that half breed!'

Just as the boy was about to walk away, a large monstrous bird with a green beak, light blue flames on its head and neck and grayish feathers appeared in the area. "What the?!"

The bird looked around before seeing the girl. " _Daughter, what are you doing all the way out here?_ "

"Mother, I went out to find a village for the flock, and was going to feed on this brat! But he beat me." frowned the girl.

" _He beat you?_ " The bird said before glaring at the boy. " _Do you realize what you have done child?!_ "

"Uh….win?" he gulped feeling nervous.

" _You just fought my daughter! My precious child! I don't care what her reasons were but for beating her._ " She landed on the ground as the ground combusted into flames. " _You are betrothed to her! You little brat!_ "

The boy looked at the bird in shock. "W-What!"

"What!" cried out the girl with wide eyes.

" _Yes._ " The bird sighed while still glaring at the boy. " _It's a law passed down by the Phoenix clan for centuries. Any man that defeats a female member of our clan is betrothed to the female on the pain of death by drowning._ "

"What! I can't be his fianće!"

" _I'm sorry but that's the law._ " The bird said. " _If there was a loophole I would have known. But now….this brat is your fiancé now Abi._ "

The now named Abi looked at the boy with hate and anger. 'You are going to pay you brat!'

"Aw great." groaned the boy crossing his arms.

The bird then covered herself in flames before it started stinking and changing into a woman that looked like Abi but with gray and blue armor and a green ribbon on her hair. Her red eyes glared at the boy. "Since you are going to marry my daughter introductions are in order. I am Tekkei, Queen of the Phoenix clan."

"Tch, it's not like I planned this." he huffed. "She's the one who started it."

"I just wanted to suck your blood!" Abi growled. "But you were the one that tripped me and scratched my leg and hand!"

"Like I'm just gonna let someone suck my blood!"

"I just wanted to eat. Is that too hard to ask brat?"

"You could have eaten some other kid, brat."

"Enough!" Tekkei yelled. "You are going to act like civilized demons or I will drop both of you into a deep pit a few hundred feet OFF the ground!"

Both paled and nodded quickly.

"Good. Now introduce each other." She said with a frown. "Without acting like brats."

The boy turned to Abi with a sigh. "My name's Inuyasha."

"And I'm Princess Abi." She said with a frown.

"Good." Tekkei said with a slightly pleased tone. "Now, ugh, because of the law, the boy is now a member of the family and," she sighed. "Is going to live with us from now on."

'Just great.' both kids thought.

"Now come along." She said before her legs were engulfed with flames as she flew into the air. "It's time to show the betrothed his new home."

"Uh, mother? I still can't move." spoke Abi.

Said bird demon sighed before moving towards Abi and picked her up and placed her on her back before grabbing Inuyasha by the leg. "Better?"

"Thanks mother."

"Now make sure you don't fall down." she frowned down at Inuyasha before flying back up into the air.

'Like I could.' Inuyasha frowned as they headed to the southern lands.

(Later on)

Tekkei flew into a cave on the side of a mountain guarded by white dragon like birds as she dropped Inuyasha on the ground while carefully placing her daughter against the wall.

"Just rest and give it time for your body to heal on it's own." She said before walking deeper into the cave.

"Stupid woman." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up and looked around. "Wow what a dump."

"Hold your tongue." Abi frowned. "It's rude to be disrespectful in a….fianće's home." 'Damn that law!'

"Well it is."

She glared at him. "You are really disrespectful for a half breed aren't you."

Inuyasha ignored her and looked around before noticing that his 'fianće' was looking at him with hate. "Can you knock it off already! It's starting to get really annoying."

"Considering you insult my home, injured me and made me have to wait for my wounds to heal, I have a good reason to be upset, especially since we're stuck with each other."

"It's not my fault! You attacked me and tried to drink my blood! I was defending myself."

"And I was just going for a meal, so we both had reasons for what we did, alright?"

"Yes but I wasn't the one that tried drinking my blood. If you were so hungry for something, try something else like grilled eel or something!"

She looked at him with disgust. "Me? Eat human food. Are you out of you mind! That stuff is too beneath me!"

"Did you even try?"

She didn't respond to the question.

"Then how do you know it's 'beneath' you then?" He yelled back before muttering. "Spoiled brat."

"I just know alright!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So name one human food. If you already know you can have no problem answering."

She huffed and glared at him. "That's easy, there's…." 'Dammit! Come on, you must have heard something!'

"I'm waiting."

"...kappa?"

"Nope." Inuyasha grinned. "That's not a human meal."

"Um…..oni!"

"How can a human eat an oni much less kill one!? They are nearly extinct!"

"Um…..Tanuki's?"

"That's just wrong! Those things aren't meant to be eaten! Especially…." He looked away. "Down there."

"Alright alright! So I don't know any!"

He grinned. "At least you admitted it. Now if we ever get out of this cave I think I'll show you what you were missing out on."

Abi looked at him before sighing. "Fine, but no bird related foods got it."

"Yeah yeah." He said before grinning. "But I could just give you some chicken."

"No. Just no!" She growled.

"Ok, yeesh I was just joking."

The daiyoukai looked at him with a frown. 'This is going to be a long 'marriage'.'

(Time skip)

Fifty years passed, a short blink of an eye for demons, and life was actually good for the 'married' couple. After a few months of being with Tekkei and Abi, Inuyasha was actually accepted into the Phoenix clan, well more formally, and even the half breed haters started to like him more. However, two problems reared it's ugly head. One, Inuyasha and Abi argued a lot on the silliest of things which always ended with Tekkei dropping them into a lake. And two, teaching Inuyasha how to tap into his demonic powers was difficult, well mostly since everything was fine except one power, the power of flight. As this was unfamiliar with the half dog demon, it didn't surprise them that Inuyasha would fall every time, but there were occasions when he would fall into awkward places such as a bathhouse, a shrine, a large temple bell, and for no explanation, falling into a hot spring when his 'fianće'was using it.

Overall they didn't hate each other, just had different opinions on a lot of stuff. For example, the foods and clothing of humans compared to demonic foods. But this day was going to be stranger than before due to a simple trip to the nearby village.

Both of them had grown into young adults in all those years and yet still seemed the same height. For Inuyasha he was more adult like with longer hair and a fouler mouth. As for Abi, she got a more curvy body with a firm hip, a nice flat stomach and a rather large E cup chest. Overall, both would pass as twenty year olds if they didn't bicker like children. Like right about now.

"I keep telling you to try the sushi, but nooo! You say demon fish taste ten times better!"

"It's true! Especially when it's eaten well done. Human caught fish lack the fine tastes as a human faced tuna."

"Even after all this you're still too damn stubborn to admit when human food can actually be better than the usual stuff you gorge yourself on."

She glared. "And you're too stubborn to admit that demonic dishes are superior to lower class foods that humans feast on."

"Because most human foods are way better!"

"No demon foods are better!"

Both growled while butting heads. Just then a woman with a green kimono and short black hair came up.

"Hello sir." The woman said with a smile. "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, we both are."

"Well," she said while wrapping her arm against Inuyasha's. "I could show you around if you want."

Abi frowned and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're fine, we're just walking through."

The girl looked at her. "Are you his sister by chance? If that's the case would you mind if I show him the sights?" 'This is going to be easy seducing this man.'

"I'm his fianće."

She looked at her with mixed emotions. "Huh? That doesn't seem right. You two were yelling like siblings." She then pulled Inuyasha away. "Come on now, let me show you all the sights."

"Uh, that's alright, we'll be alright." he replied trying to pull his arm back.

"Come now. I just want to show you the village." She said with an almost sultry tone. "I promise I'll be worthwhile."

Abi felt her eye twitch before grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him away from her. "He said no, and if you don't buzz off, your corpse will feed the bugs."

The girl gulped before slowly backing away. 'It's not worth it if she's going to kill me!'

"And don't breathe a word to anyone, got it?"

"Yes." The girl squeaked out before running away.

"Wow, I owe ya one."

Abi just looked away. "You don't have to Inuyasha. I was just keeping you safe that's all."

"If you say so."

Abi was about to walk away before some more girls with the same green kimono started to, in her mind, 'seduce' him. 'Oh you're kidding me!'

"Come on~"

"Let us."

"Show you a good time."

"Hey get off me!" he cried out as they tried tugging him away.

Abi growled as her eyes turned red. 'Those whores are taking my fianće! I will burn them to ashes!'

"I said get off!" he growled baring his fangs.

"Oh. A tough one~"

"That would be kinky."

"Yes, show us more of your violent side."

"Get away from him you whores!" Abi yelled as her demonic aura increased dramatically. "He is my fianće! Not your toy! So get lost or I will kill you with my bare hands!"

The girls jumped feeling the aura and backed away from Inuyasha.

"What are you still standing around here for? GET LOST!" She yelled as a large flame erupted from a nearby store, causing a fire that engulfed the shop.

"AHH!" The girls screamed in fear before running away.

"Uh, Abi?"

"What?" She frowned while trying to calm down.

"I think you gave away that we're demons."

She looked around as villagers appeared with various weapons. "Oh."

"There they are!"

"Get the demons!"

Both looked at each other before Abi grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took flight.

"Great, this day turned out just perfect."

She stayed silent as they made it back the cave.

"Hello you two, that was fast." remarked Tekkei.

"It was since the brat here gave us away." Inuyasha said as Abi just ignored him completely.

"What?" She asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"It wasn't my fault! If those stupid women didn't try hitting on the mongrel here, I wouldn' have set one of the stores on fire." She growled.

"I'm not a mongrel! And how was I supposed to know they were going to do that!?"

"You make it sound like I'm blaming you! I'm blaming those whores, not you!"

"Abi." Tekkei frowned. "What have I told you about cursing in front of your mother?"

"Not to." she frowned crossing her arms. "Doesn't stop him though."

"That's his personality." Tekkei chuckled. "So I can somewhat tolerate it."

'She just likes taking favorites now.'

"But tell me." She said seriously. "Why did you get that angry? You're usually more controlled with your temper."

"I….don't know." She said before looking at Inuyasha. "It's your fault." She then walked away deeper into the cave.

"How's it my fault?!" he called back with annoyance.

Abi ignored him while feeling a warm feeling in her chest, and it wasn't her flames either. 'Stupid Inuyasha.'

'Crazy woman.' thought the half dog demon shaking his head.

Tekkei looked on while thinking of what happened in the village and it hit her like an arrow. 'She's jealous. That explains it.'

(Timeskip)

As a week went by, Abi started to avoid Inuyasha like the plague. Everytime he would try talking to her she would either ignore him or send flames at him. Overall, it was something Inuyasha couldn't understand in the slightest.

Said male was outside the cave sitting against the wall.

"Thinking of something?" Tekkei asked while flying into the cave's entrance.

"Yeah, Abi's been acting weird."

"I can see." She said. "And I know why."

"Well how come?"

She grinned. "I will tell if you promise to get some rare demon fish from the nearby lake. The gold scaled ones."

"You kidding? Those ones are never easy to get." he frowned,

"Then I won't tell." She said as Inuyasha reconsidered it.

'Damn it, if I have to wait any longer I might start tearing out my hair.' He then sighed. "Fine. I'll get those fish. Now tell me why she's avoiding me!"

Tekkei grinned even bigger. "It's because she's jealous of having other woman even being near you. Thus she is avoiding you so that she wouldn't try anything that would bring miko's to this region in response to killing said women."

"...what?"

"In short, she's jealous and doesn't want you around any other women."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "She's….jealous?! How is that possible, she never acted that way before!"

"Most likely due to her upbringing. She was taught to be proud and strong and calm. She's not trying to be rude or mean, but she's starting to come to terms about her feelings for you, and I think she's worried about losing you while feeling conflicted since you two always argue."

Inuyasha looked shocked at that since for the last few years he actually gained feelings for the phoenix daiyoukai, even if his brash attitude would make anyone else see it as arguing and being a jerk. 'She likes me? But the arguments! Just how was that possible?'

"You don't believe me." She sighed. "Well the jealousy and arguments are a sign of showing affection. Trust me, my late husband was the same with me."

"Well what do I do? She won't stick around long enough for us to talk."

"That's why I suggested the gold scaled demon fish. Abi loves to eat them and she will do anything for a bite. Even talking with you."

"Alright, I'll go get'em." He said before trying to fly again. And going a few miles before falling into the lake. "Damn it!"

"Looks like he still needs training."

(Later that day)

Inuyasha dragged a large fish behind him back up to the cave. "Damn that fish was fucking difficult to catch!" 'Now if she tries to get away, I'll just let her start eating and barge right in.'

As he dragged the fish in, he looked around before placing it in the middle of the cave. Inuyasha looked around before hiding behind a corner just in time to see Abi walking in the direction of the fish.

'What's that great smell?' She thought before seeing the fish. "I-Is that a golden scaled demon fish!" She started to drool before jumping at the fish and started to eat it.

"Abi, we have to talk." spoke Inuyasha walking over.

Abi looked at him while chewing on a fish bone. "...what's to talk about? I'm just eating."

"I mean the fact you like me and won't speak up about it."

Abi stopped eating and looked at him with a blush. "What?" 'He knows! How….MOTHER!'

"Don't play dumb. You have been avoiding me because you don't want to see me with other women. Ain't that right?"

She kept eating while trying to ignore him and focus on the fish.

"Hey." Inuyasha yelled before turning her around. "Just tell me the truth. Or are you being a chicken again."

"I'm a Phoenix damn it!" she growled. "And yes, it's true! I really do love you!"

Inuyasha blushed at that before saying. "Um...well I kind of love you too." He mumbled the last part.

"And….I'm sorry if I seemed rude." she sighed. "But I just wanted you to stick with me and not go running off with some human slut."

"Like I would." He said. "Remember the whole drowning part? I couldn't do that even if I wanted to."

"Alright you have me there." she sighed. "I must look like a real fool, right?"

"Well...just a bit." He said before turning serious. "But I have something to say. So don't act like a blushing maiden on me got it?"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Good." He said before blushing. "I….um...love you as well."

She blinked while dropping the bone. "Say what?"

"You heard me. I love you more than my own life." He said. "And that's the truth Abi."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said with a serious expression. "I really mean every word of it." He then surprised himself by kissing Abi on the lips. 'Hmm, I can taste the fish.'

'H-He's really kissing me!' Thought Abi as she felt her cheeks getting redder from the kiss. She threw the fish to the side and wrapped her arms around him.

As Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his fianće, they didn't know that Tekkei was watching with a smile.

"How sweet." She smiled as the two freezed in place. "But don't make me a grandmother yet."

"Gah!" they jumped away from each other with bright blushes.

"Well at least the fish worked." Tekkei grinned. "Since that is the traditional fish eaten and used by married couples in our clan."

"Mother! Did you plan all of this?"

She rubbed her head. "Kind of. But you two did most of the hard parts. I just provided the extra push."

Both blushed while glaring at her.

"Don't be like that. Besides, you did act like me with my husband centuries ago. So you two just repeated history all over again." She then turned and walked away. "And if you two are ready to be husband and wife, just make sure you are away from the cave. I don't want to hear your moaning all night long."

"MOM/TEKKEI!"

She chuckled before leaving the two lovers alone.

"So…." Abi said with a blush. "Want to continue?"

"S-Sure." He said before being kissed again by Abi. The camera panned away as the screen went black.


	51. Himiko and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Himiko and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Toga felt good right now. She just made two new friends, one of whom likes someone, and now even more guys showed up, which meant more blood for her to kiss away!

"Best night ever!" She said happily as she looked at one of the boys who was on another larger boy's back, said boy not having a mouth and odd arms, with the smaller one having green hair and looking beaten up and bloody. 'Well, well, who's this?' She thought as she got closer.

"Guys! Don't let her touch you with her knives!" called Tsuyu as the group of students got ready.

"Right." said Shouji carrying izuku as he started running away from her.

"Hey! Get back here!" she called out trying to run after them before seeing Ochako touch her shoulder, and suddenly found herself start floating up from the ground. "Hey, let me down!" She shouted as she waved her arms around.

"You won't touch our friends while we're here." spoke Ochako with her and Tsuyu keeping serious expressions on their faces.

"Ugh, come on, I just wanna hug him and cut him!" she stopped flailing. "Wait, he's the boy you like!"

"W-what! No..." She said while blushing.

"You do!" spoke Himiko with a grin. "I knew we were similar! You love a guy who's covered in blood and injuries too! We could be like sisters separated from birth."

"W-what! No!" She said as she covered her face, momentarily loosening control of her powers.

Himiko landed on the ground and ducked under Tsuyu's tongue before using the chance to make a bigger wound in it with the needle attached to her machine.

"Aauuuggghhh!" She screamed in pain.

Himiko grinned as the machine started sucking up some of the frog girl's blood. "Your blood is so pretty! But not as pretty as his" she says with a dreamy face as she remembers Izuku. She pulled the needle back while Tsuyu reeled her tongue back from the large gash which gave the girl the chance to start running past the two girls. "Don't worry, I'll come back besties!" She shouted happily while Ochako tried to help Tsuyu deal with the wound.

'I'm sorry izuku.' she thought as she watched Himiko run.

Said boy was hanging onto Shouji's back as he carried him away from the female villain.

"You doing ok?" He asked him as he continued to run.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry and stop the other villains here." He spotted a hole near a tree and said. "Leave me and go fight the villains, I'm useless right now."

"No way, I leave you behind in your condition and you'll be wide open if just one of them finds you."

"But you can't fight and protect me, it's not certain that a villain will find me, but it is certain you might die if you try to fight while protecting me." Izuku pointed out.

"Well..." Shouji said hesitantly. "Alright, but stay quiet and don't push yourself. Just wait until we take care of them and I'll come and get you." He said as he began to take him off his back.

"You got it." nodded Izuku as he was set in the hole.

"Be careful, I'm gonna cover you with leaves." he said as he picked up a large armful of leaves off the ground.

Izuku leaned against the wall of the tree and watched the hole get covered up entirely. He listened to Shouji's footsteps grew quieter as he ran toward where the villains were, until he heard nothing.

'Alright, just stay quiet, don't give away your location, and have faith they'll handle them.' He thought as he waited.

Himiko looked around while losing sight of the boys and frowned. "Where's sweetie, I know he and that other guy went this way." she said as she walked down the path with the tree Izuku was hiding in on the left.

'Sweetie? Who's she talking about?' He thought as he heard her talk.

"I just wanna cut him up a little bit more and have a taste of his blood." she grinned.

'Oh man, I'm glad she isn't after me.' he thought as she smelled the air.

"Ooh, is that copper?" She said excitedly as she smelled the air and started walking towards Izuku. "Is that you Izuku sweetie?" She asked as she looked around for the All Might fanboy.

Izuku gulped and tried curling up away from the leaf covered hole.

"Oh sweettiee, come out come out wherever you are!" She said in a sing song voice as she looked around. "I can smell the sweet copper scent of your blood~"

'My blood? Is she gonna kill me?' He thought as he heard her get closer.

Himiko looked at the leaves in a hole in the tree and grinned. "I found you~" she said as she slowly pulled the leaves away, purposely making him worry as he was exposed slowly.

He gulped at seeing her smiling face while she took all the leaves away.

"Come on out, I won't bite, much." she said with a smile as she blushed at all the blood on him. "But I might take a lick or two." She said as she reached inside the hole to grab him.

He tried to scoot back, but due to the small space her fingers brushed against his chest.

She pulled her hand out and saw that there was blood on them. She brought the fingers to her mouth and took a lick. "Mm, sweeties blood, I want more!" She shouted as she blushed.

Izuku looked pale as she tried climbing into the tree. "W-Wait! There's no room in here!"

"Just make some room sweetie, it'll be ok." she said as she squeezed up against him as she struggled to fit her body into the tree. "Tch, it does feel a little snug." She said as tried to get closer to him.

Izuku groaned as she stopped and both felt all the space get filled now. "J-just get out." he nervously said as she looked at him.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't. I think I'm stuck."

"W-what?!" He said, realizing he was struck here with her, and by the the look on her face, she was realizing it too.

"Ooh, guess we'll have to get cozy." She said as she licked the block on his cheek.

He blushed while looking at her with confusion, fear, and embarrassment. 'I-I have to get out of here!' He thought as he brought what little power he had left to his hand before turning towards the side of the tree he was pushed up against. He held his hand against it and tried applying some force before seeing the part get blown away to pieces.

"What the?" She said before she saw him scramble out of the hole.

'Gotta get away!' He thought as he tried to run only to collapse on the ground. 'Damn it! I can hardly move my body. I used up too much power.'

"Oh sweetie~"

He slowly turned his head with a groan and saw Himiko walk over with a smile and blush.

"You're so sweet, getting us unstuck, now we can get closer." she said as she started to lay down next to him. "And now I get to see all the beautiful blood all over your body! Ah~ I feel dizzy~" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Izuku gulped while confused why she would hug him and braced himself for any pain.

"This settles it, I'm keeping you." she said as she nuzzled her face into his neck, getting some of his blood on her face in the process. She licked some of it and shuddered with a brighter blush.

"W-what? What do you mean keep?"

"I'll keep you around since you're my type of boy. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no, but you can't just keep me." he stuttered as he tried to inch away from her.

"Aww, but why?" she pouted.

"B-because it's against the law and I don't even know your name!"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm Himiko Toga, or Toga-chan if you want~ And I'm a villain, I break the law all the time."

"But I'm a hero in training."

"So what, we have to get rid of you all anyway, but they didn't say we had to kill you." she said with a grin as she licked some of the blood on his chin.

"W-W-What are you gonna do then?" he gulped with a shudder.

"I'm gonna make you mine and take you home!" She giggled with a blush. "I'll heal you by licking all your wounds and taste all your blood, then when you get all better I can make new wounds and start all over." She said with a large blush, effectively freaking Izuku out.

'I really need to get away!' He thought as he started to slowly drag himself away with his chin.

"You know if you keep doing that in your state you'll just bleed out." pointed out the villain.

"You'll kill me anyway!" He shouted, not stopping.

"What makes you say that?" she asked tilting her head.

"You're just gonna keep licking my blood until I heal and then cut me and keep doing it over and over till I die! I'd rather bleed out now!" He shouted.

She blinked and started to giggle.

"W-what's so funny?" He asked nervously.

"I wouldn't do that until you die. I'd do it until you couldn't bleed anymore and just let you heal up till you're fine."

"That doesn't sound any better." he said.

"Well considering you have several traits compared to the other boys I liked, I wouldn't let you die so fast and easy."

"Like what? I'm just a loser with a quirk that only hurts me after using it."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Why me? My quirk Hurts me when I use it, I'm not strong and I'm not good looking, why go after me and not someone else?"

"Well for one." she leaned down and dragged her tongue across his chest. "Your blood is amazing." she said as she looked at him while licking.

He jumped from the tongue again as she sat up and rubbed her hands across his chest.

"Another thing is..." She said as she brought her bloody hand to her face. "You're pretty fit." "And finally..." She said as she brought her mouth close to his ear. "You're really cute~" She said before nibbling his ear.

Izuku blushed and stiffened up from the sudden move.

"I love you sweetie."

"N-N-Nani?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Now let Toga-chan clean up all that blood." she grinned leaning down and running her tongue across his wounds.

"W-why do you love me, you don't even know my name!" He said nervously.

"Not true, you're name is Izuku Midoriya, art of Class 1-A, and has shown to have a Quirk similar to All Might."

"W-what? How do you know my name?" He asked as she started to lick his leg.

"We were required to learn about everyone on this trip so we'd be prepared."

"Oh, ok." he said before she brought him into her lap.

"How's this feel?" she asked before dragging her tongue against the side of his neck.

He shuddered at the feeling and said. "P-please stop."

"What? I get to taste your blood and it gives your wound a chance to slowly heal. It's a win-win situation!"

"B-but you're just going to cut me later."

"Don't worry, I'll wait a while until you're all healed up before making more wounds. And really, if I see anymore of you covered in blood, I might not be able to hold myself back~" she whispered in a husky tone with a shudder.

"Wh-what?" he blushed at the tone while his body started to feel relaxed on her lap.

"Just relax, it'll be ok." she whispered in his ear while rubbing his back. She smiled as his eyes closed. She leaned in and licked some blood from his cheek before kissing his forehead. "My Izuku."

That's when she felt several presences surround her and looked to see the rest of Class 1-A had arrived.

"Let the deku go." said Bakugo.

"Oh! Are you his friend? Hello!" she waved.

"Hell no! Just let him go." he growled as he punched his fist in his palm, creating an explosion.

"Why? I'm helping him heal." she grinned before leaning down and licking across one of Izuku's arms.

"That's not healing!"

"In some cultures it is."

"Regardless, it's best if you give Izuku to us" Tenya said as he tried to get closer. "The rest of your allies already left so you're outnumbered."

"No! I won't let go of my sweetie!" She shouted as she held him to her chest tightly.

'Sweetie?' thought most of the class with confusion.

"Um, are you talking about Izuku?" He asked curiously.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Well, regardless if he is your, sweetie... You have to give him to us and you have to go to jail."

"Mmmm, nope." She said as she held him tighter as a black portal opened beneath her.

"Grab her!" yelled Shouto.

As she and Izuku sank into the portal the class lunged to try and grab them. They grazed her skin as she disappeared through the portal, Izuku with her.

"Damn it!" growled Bakugo.

"Who's gonna have to explain this to the teachers?" Minoru asked nervously.

"Not it." spoke Tsuyu.

"Not it." Bakugo said with a grin.

"Not it!" spoke the rest of the class except for Minoru.

"Huh? What? No fair!"

Himiko blinked as she found herself back at the meeting spot with the other villains.

"Glad you could join u... Who is that?"

"My sweetie of course."

"Y-your what?"


	52. Eska, Female Desna, and Bolin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Eska, Female Desna, and Bolin

Rexfan1333: Any females will be done, but if they're just a single female who's already had a chapter done in Alien Oneshots, she won't appear here because that fic is meant ONLY for alien girls. And no, Drew won't be paired with him cause to me, I HATE the fact they did a crossover episode with the Secret Saturdays. If this was in the original Ben 10 with the Secret Saturdays as they were before, I wouldn't have minded and would have enjoyed it immensely. But their newer and older forms are just terrible. Also, Drew is married, and her form makes her look like a teenager instead of a hot MILF.

Atsik101: Well I do have a new twist to have them all be with him, but it'll take a while.

Reishin Amara: Regarding ALL the Inuyasha ideas you sent via pm, go easy and be clear on who you want to be with who. I mean, I've seen the list of stuff you sent and it's a lot. Like you've been holding it in for years and years waiting for a fic like this to exist waiting.

StrongGuy159: I have no problems with requests, that's what this fic is about, but you're just repeating mostly the same stuff over and over. You can feel free to review as much as you want, but what does in fact help is if you have a plot or idea to go with the pairings you can think of, and repeating the same pairings over and over is not going to help.

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Republican City, docks-

The sea was peaceful and full of life as a large iron ship with the Northern Water Tribe flag sped towards the docks. Two of the occupants looked out from the front of the ship.

"Sister." Spoke one of the occupants. "I'm bored."

"Same." spoke the other in the same tone.

"Should we try bending the waves again?"

"We did that hours ago, and it was boring."

"Don't worry, we're almost there anyway."

"That's fine." The second person said. "Maybe that turtle duck will cure our boredom?"

"Maybe."

"So….want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"No idea."

Both looked at the approaching docks as they moved away from the bow and towards the gangway.

(With Bolin)

Currently the earthbender/firebender was sitting down on a bench in a nearby park near the newly formed Spirit world portal as he petted a small red ferret on his lap. "Tonight feels calm, but I have this weird feeling. Ever get that Pabu?"

"Ep ep." The ferret said while stretching and curling up. "Ep."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just imagining things."

As he relaxed on the bench, two figures walked behind him and one of them said in his ear.

"Hello turtle duck."

"GAH!" he jumped up while Pabu fell off his lap as he whirled around. "Eska? Desna?"

The now identified figures were two identical girls with similar Water Tribe robes, long black hair and golden eyes. While similar there was one difference between them, the one on the right had a blue and white shell hairpiece on the left side on her hair.

"It's us." Spoke the girl with the hairpiece.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked while Pabu shook his head from the landing.

"It's to 'enjoy' our new positions as ambassadors of the Northern Water tribe." The girl on the left said.

"And it's boring." Desna said while looking emotionless.

"Oh, well...why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it?" he suggested.

"That sounds fair." Eska said while sitting down next to Bolin.

"Yes." Desna said while sitting on Bolin's right side. "Better than being bored."

"So, what's the perks to being ambassadors?"

"Nothing special but visiting other nations. But it grew boring after ten weeks."

"And the paperwork doesn't bring out the definition of 'fun'."

"Well that must come with some perks. I mean can you tell people what to do or get you stuff?"

Both looked at him with light glares that Bolin thought was them getting mad. "Not the case."

Bolin gulped and looked away. 'Alright, so this just turned awkward real quick.'

"Turtle duck." Eska said while moving closer to him. "Talk about your life as a actor."

"Yes, that sounds more fun." spoke Desna scooting closer on his other side.

Bolin felt uncomfortable at that but gave a mask of confidence. "Well, what do you two want to know about?"

"Anything." Both said in unison.

"Um, well...it gives you the chance to stand out more and show people what you can do."

"We noticed." Desna said. "And your movies are adequate at best."

"Even if your acting was better then the plot, turtle duck."

"Heh, thanks." he gave a chuckle. "Hey, maybe that's it."

Both looked at him with unnoticeable confused expressions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you two could try out and see what it feels like to act in one."

"You want us."

"To act?"

"Yeah, I mean it really does feel great. Plus it helped me feel a little more confident. I figured it can do the same to you two."

Both looked him while thinking of the concept. To them, it would allow them to remove any boredom in the future as well as, if they could persuade the director, join side by side with Bolin. 'That sounds like a fair propose.'

"How about it?" Bolin asked. "Will you try?"

"Who do we talk to?" asked Eska.

"Well my boss, Varrick or his assistant/wife, Zhu Li."

"We accept." spoke Desna.

Bolin smiled at that.

"But," Eska said while holding his arm. "You are coming with us turtle duck."

"Without question." ended Desna while grabbing his other arm.

'Ok. This is getting more awkward.' He thought. "Fine with me. And maybe you two will be the lead actresses?"

"We'll persuade Varrick if he doesn't make it so." spoke Desna in a cold tone.

"And Zhu Li if she tells us that we can not act." Eska said with an icy tone while thinking of freezing the woman from the inside out. "When can we go see them?"

"Well, we could go right now if you two want too?"

"Sounds good to us." they spoke at once before standing up without letting go of Bolin's arms.

Bolin gulped before being dragged the wrong away. "Um….Varrick's office is the other way."

Both stopped and turned around before resuming walking. "Thank you turtle duck."

"Yes, thank you. Ferret cat." Spoke Desna as the two girl dragged Bolin towards the studio _._

-Varrick's studio-

Said man was currently looking over his script for his latest, and personally best movie, and thinking on making a few changes. "Hmm, maybe change the actress to actresses? Add a few fighting scenes with leftover mechs? Maybe make it a romantic comedy?"

Knock knock kno- crash!

The director jumped from his seat as his door crashed to the ground from a ball of frozen ice.

"Um, Eska. Why did you freeze the water in that girl's cup and used it as a battering ram instead of just knocking?" Bolin asked slightly confused.

"I wanted to be sure he heard us."

"Um….ok?"

"Is this the office of Varrick?" Asked Desna while looking inside the room.

"That's right little lady, and I like the way your sister comes right in her own way. Hmm, note to self, get rid of all the doors." Varrick muttered to himself.

"Then we have a proposition for you." Eska said. "Turtle duck wants us to act and he said to talk to you."

"Turtle duck?"

"She means Ferret cat."

"Um what?"

"They mean me." Bolin said with a sigh. "They came here and I suggested maybe they could see how they feel about acting since being ambassador's isn't exactly a thrilling job."

"And after seeing Turtle duck's films." Eska said. "It would be less boring to try acting."

"But as the lead actresses." Desna said.

Varrick rubbed his chin. "Well I have been pondering on what my latest, and personally best script, needs. So you came in at just the right time."

"And this script is called?"

"Well at the moment it's called _Bolin and the Spirits_. Though I've been considering changing it to _Bolin and the Spirit Wives' Pandemonium_." He said while running his chin.

"What do you have so far?" asked Bolin.

"Well, just you." He points to Bolin. "Being a daring knight that finds a spirit, or right now two female spirits, that somehow become bonded together and, at this moment, become husband and wives that fight dark spirits while," he thought of an idea. "Ha! Yes that will work. While you and the wives try to survive each other in the comical outtake of marriage and other various spirit related situations."

"So a romance comedy?" asked Eska.

"That's right little lady. And since you and your sister are here. You can try out for the leads."

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

"Really?"

"No. We'll see what you are made off in front of the camera." He then got up from his seat. "In about five minutes. So get your acting faces ready and meet me in front of the studio gardens."

"Alright." they droned before the two of them walked out while Varrick flashed Bolin a thumbs up.

"Ok." He said while looking at the girls. "Are you feeling up to this?"

"Of course Turtle duck." Eska said.

"It will be fine." Desna said. "As long as the screen isn't involving us being naked Ferret cat."

He blushed as they headed to the garden. "I don't think Varrick would film something like that."

"Wouldn't you?" They said in unison while walking away.

He blushed and shook his head while trying not to imagine that. Which didn't work at all since he saw them naked and making out with each other. 'No! Bad Bolin, bad!'

-at the garden-

"Ok." Varrick said while operating the camera. "This scene is where Bolin meets both of you and accidentally 'proposes' to both. Now I want you to follow the script on the dot. And remember, use emotion."

"Sounds."

"Fine with us."

"Alright, and….ACTION!"

"Oh foolish mortal." Spoke Eska in a monotone voice. "You dare to enter the realm of Suka and Korrna, the sisters of death-"

"Cut! I said use emotion not monotone!"

"I was using emotion."

"No. You were monotoning."

"I was actually using emotion." Eska said while monotoning again.

"Uh, well try to use a bit more emotion then."

"Sounds logical." She said while looking at the script. "Oh foolish mortal. You dare to enter the realm of Suka and Korrna, the sisters of death and fertility." She then frowned. "You must have a death wish."

"Yes, a long and painful one Ferret cat-" Desna said.

"Cut! That term is not in the script."

"Wouldn't it sound better though?"

"Yes but not when they are ready to kill Bolin."

"That sounds stupid. Wouldn't it be better if the words, Turtle duck and Ferret cat, was used in this romantic comedy?" She asked while looking at the script.

"We'll work our way up there, just say what's on the paper."

"Alright. Yes, a long and painful one foolish knight of the Order of Lava."

"You have two options mortal." Spoke Eska. "You either leave this land or become a sea prune-"

"Cut cut cut! What was that last part?!"

"Leave this land or become a sea prune."

"Again. Read the script and don't use sea prune. The actual line is 'leave this land or perish'.".

"Leave this land or perish." She said.

"What is your answer mortal?" Eska said while Bolin said his line.

"Well, since both sound dangerous. Maybe we could get to know each other then you could pass judgement?"

"Then….wait what?" Eska said.

"You want us to get to know a mortal?!"

"If that's alright oh beautiful spirits of death." Bolin said while remembering the naked twins in his mind. "And thou beauty is greater than the sun and your breasts are as big as the moon."

"CUT!" Varrick yelled out. "The breast part is not in the script!"

"I don't mind it." spoke Eska.

"Agreed." Desna said. "It was most flattering."

"Well we can't say that kinda stuff in the movie. Last thing I need is folks getting up in arms because their kids said a naughty word. Believe me, if I wanted to make something like that, I'd make it nothing but smut! Hmm, smut, note to self, keep that idea in mind." he muttered the last part.

"Ok. And thou beauty is greater than the sun and your eyes are as deep and mysterious as the moon."

"You jest. We are not that beautiful." Eska said with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Yes, we are spirits of death not of beauty."

Bolin then walked to them. "But it's all the truth. Any man would fight for your hand in marriage. Even me."

The two girls blushed as they said in unison. "Then….have sex-"

"Cut cut CUT!" Varrick cried out. "I just said to stick to the script! And outright saying sex isn't suitable for this movie!"

"But that's in the script." Eska said pointing to the line. "It's even written by you and this Zhu Fi person."

"Wait what?" He said while walking up and looking at the script and saw it was true, heck there was a heart over the I, his wife's signature when writing scripts. "Oh, well ignore that part of the script."

"Ok. Then….stay with us." They said in unison. "Stay with us as a king would his lover."

Bolin spoke his final line of this scene with a blush. "Um….what does that mean oh fair ones?"

"It means."

"We are your wives forevermore mortal."

Bolin's eyes widened. "What?"

"And cut!" Varrick said. "You two were good, even if you still need to read the script. But I say you got the roles."

"Good to hear." spoke Eska in her normal tone.

"Yes. It was enjoyable." Desna said in her monotone voice. "Even if it was brief."

"Well it takes time to make a movie ladies." Varrick said before catching a glimpse of his wife. And she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Varrick, what's going on?" She said while walking up to him. "You were supposed to be getting ready for our anniversary."

"Oh, well you see honey, Bolin and his lady friends are helping me get to work on my latest script."

Zhu Li looked at Bolin and the two Water Tribe girls, then back at Varrick. "Fine. But next time you start matchmaking warn me beforehand."

"Gotcha honey." he gave her thumbs up with a wink while Bolin blushed.

"Now let's get ready." She said while taking her husband's hand. "Ok hubby?"

"Bolin, you and your lady friends go out and have fun and we'll resume directing tomorrow."

Bolin sighed as the two left. Leaving him alone with Eska and Desna.

"That was interesting." spoke Eska.

"Yes. But the question is." Desna said before walking over and hugging his arm. "Who do you like Ferret cat?"

"W-What?" he blushed while Eska grabbed his other arm.

"Yes. Who do you like better, Turtle duck?"

"Uh…..Um….."

Both girls looked at him with a rare smile. "Well? Who do you like?"

"...oh look at the time, we better go get some sleep." he excused pointing at the time. Only to be squeezed tight by the girl's arms.

"Just tell us."

"Which one of us you like."

"Turtle duck/Ferret cat."

"Uh….well…..both?"

The girls looked at him before kissing his cheeks. "Much better. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Bolin blushed and just shook his head.

"Then let us be,"

"Your wives."

"W-W-What?"

They just ignored him before dragging him towards the docks.

"The wedding is going to be grand."

"And mother will love to meet you."

"B-B-But girls! This is so sudden!"

"So?" Both said. "You did say we were beautiful and have big breasts. Doesn't that count as a confession?"

He sweatdropped and couldn't break their grip as they reached the ship.

"Captain. Set sail for home." Eska called out.

"And make it as fast as possible."

The captain nodded while the girls took Bolin to their room.

"Now." Eska said while putting Bolin on a water bed. "Let's get to better understand each other."

"And more." Desna said as they started to strip.

"W-Woah girls!" he blushed covering his eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"We are going to have sex." Both said as they showed their naked bodies to Bolin. While clothed, they could pass as twins but now it's not the case. Desna had a D cup chest and a small butt while Eska had a massive F cup and larger ass. Over all, they were really beautiful in Bolin's eyes, if he didn't try to stop the nosebleed that was starting up.

"Uh...bu...wha…" he babbled while feeling conflicted.

"Don't worry."

"We'll will be gentle."

"Turtle duck/Ferret cat." They said before walking into the bed and started to take off his clothes.

'Do I stop them? Or do I let them keep going?' He thought as the two girls took off his shirt and pants and started to take his underwear off. When it came off Eska was the first to slowly rub her hand up and down his shaft.

"It's so small."

"Maybe a little bit of ice could help with that?"

"No, maybe just licking it would prove better."

"That will work." Desna said before licking the staff very slowly.

"Ah!" jumped Bolin feeling the wet appendage.

"Just relax Turtle duck." Eska said while rubbing his cock. "It's all under control. Just think about our breasts instead."

"Even though yours will sag before mine." spoke up Desna before leaning down to lick Bolin's ballsack.

"That is not true. If anything your breasts will sag after you reach thirty."

Both looked at each other in what Bolin assumed was a glare, even though their expressions didn't change.

"Maybe you could go last." Desna said. "My Ferret cat might like smaller breasts anyway."

"It doesn't matter. He'll fuck us both and give us children."

"For once. I can agree to that." Desna said. "Plus he will be a great father for our myriad of children."

"C-Children?" he spoke up before groaning as Eska swirled her tongue around his growing dick.

"Yes." Desna said while licking Bolin's balls. "We want a family. And you are perfect husband material."

"Especially with this." spoke Eska as they saw his dick was much more bigger than before.

"Wait." Bolin said in shock. "Aren't we doing this backwards? I mean we didn't date yet."

"So? We already did that every time we met you."

"So we were already dating before today."

"Uh…..but…..forget it." he sighed.

"Now. Which one of us will you fuck first Turtle duck/Ferret cat?" Both asked Bolin while licking his staff and balls.

"I...I don't know." he groaned out.

"Pick me."

"No pick me."

Both glared at the other as Bolin tried to think.

"Wait, I might know a way to settle this."

"And what would that be?" Asked Eska.

"...I'm thinking of a number between one and ten."

"Eight." Both said at the same time.

"Uh, try again."

"Five." Both said in unison.

"I mean both of you say something different than the other."

"Fine two." Eska said.

"Seven." Desna replied.

"Five is what I was thinking."

"Damn." Both said with a tone of disappointment.

"That means Desna goes first since she was closest to it."

Desna smiled at that while Eska felt disappointment at that. "Thank you Ferret cat." she pushed him on his back and crawled onto his lap while rubbing her folds against his dick. "I'm not sure if it'll fit all the way."

"Then switch with me." Eska said while groping Desna's breasts.

"No, I will make it fit." spoke Desna as she raised her hips up and rubbed the tip against her hole before slowly lowering them down and gritted her teeth as she and Bolin groaned from the tight feeling. "Hmmm….ah." 'It's too big.'

"Ah! S...So snug!" he grunted out while his hands grabbed onto her hips.

"Ah ah….Bolin." She moaned while moving her hips up and down his staff. "Your dick...feels so hot."

"And your...folds are so tight Desna." he grunted. "They feel like they're hugging all around me."

Desna moaned even louder as Eska decided to squeeze her sister's breasts. "Ah~"

"Perhaps Bolin should try sucking on your chest sister. It might give you bigger breasts like me."

"Bolin." She moaned as her nipples became hard. "Suck my tits."

Bolin sat up and grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze with Eska before leaning in and licked one of her nipples.

"You know," Eska smiled. "If Bolin keeps sucking on them maybe you breasts will be suitable size for childbearing."

"T-They will after he's cum inside me." moaned Desna as she arched her back since Bolin started to suck on her nipple with enthusiasm. "Bolin! Don't stop sucking!"

"My, aren't we eager." Eska said while sucking Desna's nipple.

"AHHH!" moaned Desna as she rocked her hips up and down faster on Bolin's cock. "MORE!"

Bolin nodded as he thrusted his cock up and down Desna's folds as she moaned with pleasure. 'I think she got just got tighter!'

"Bolin! Fuck me deeper!" She cried out. "FUCK ME!"

He grunted and lightly bit on her nipple while thrusting his cock up and down deeper with the tip touching her womb.

'This is making me hot.' Eska thought before sucking Desna's breast even faster. 'This might help.'

"OH YES!" moaned Desna. "I'm going to cum!"

"I'm gonna blow too!" Bolin grunted.

"Inside! Give me your sperm!" She cried out while Bolin's sperm entered her folds and entered into her womb. "OH YEEEES!"

Bolin grunted as Desna's folds started to milk him. 'It's so hot!'

"Bolin." She said while her hips continued to milk Bolin of his sperm. "It feels wonderful~"

"Once you're done cumming inside her, you can fuck me." Eska whispered in his ear.

"That was the plan." He said while continuing to pour cum into Desna's folds. Slowly he stopped with both panting as Eska pulled Desna off his cock.

"Ah…." Desna said while feeling hot from the cum.

"Now it's my turn to be fucked." grinned Eska before getting on all fours with her pussy facing Bolin as she reached down and spread her folds. "Go wild in my pussy Bolin."

"Ok then." Bolin said before grabbing her hips and didn't waste any time before slamming his cock into her.

"AAHHH!" She cried out in the pleasure as Bolin thrusted inside her folds. "FASTER BOLIN!"

"Fuck! You're just as tight as Desna!" he grunted pulling back and slamming back inside her over and over.

Eska moaned louder as Desna moved over to her and started to suck on her hanging breasts. "Ah! More!"

"As you wish." Bolin said as he thrusted deeper into her folds as Desna continued to suck Eska's breasts. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this! It's a dream come true!'

"Bolin! I feel so ALIVE!" She cried with absolute lust. "Give me all your sperm my Turtle duck!"

"Wow, looks like your cock has the power to turn even my sister into a slut." teased Desna before sucking on one of Eska's nipples.

'Didn't that happen with you?' Thought Bolin while thrusting even deeper into the tightening folds.

"How's Bolin's cock feel sister?" smirked Desna pinching both her sister's nipples.

"It feels like I'm in the Spirit World!" She moaned. "I want more of his cock inside me!"

"You heard her." Desna grinned as she pinched Eska's nipples harder. "Put more cock into my slutty sister's pussy!"

Bolin grunted and nodded as he started to repeatedly slam his cock in and out while kissing the back of Eska's neck which made her arch her back more.

"Oh Bolin! Keep that up!" She purred while feeling her mind going blank. "I NEED IT!"

Bolin got an idea and pulled back while pulling her onto his lap before he started bouncing her up and down on his lap with his cock going in deeper.

"Bolin!" She cried out. "What are you-ah~"

"I'm just going in deeper so I can be sure you'll get knocked up."

Eska moaned and rocked her hips with each bounce while Bolin reached up and squeezed her breasts.

"Bolin! Bolin!" She cried while her body started warming up and feeling ready to cum. "Fuck me my Turtle duck! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!"

"Eska! I'm gonna blow any minute!"

"THEN BLOW INSIDE ME!" She cried out as Bolin's cum poured into her body. "AAAHHH!"

"Take in every drop sister." smirked Desna while reaching down and pinching Eska's clit.

"I will!" She cried out as she began to milk Bolin's cum into her womb. "Pour more into me Bolin!"

He grunted as she tightened up due to her climax while feeling his sperm pour straight up into her waiting womb.

Eska moaned even louder as Desna continued to pinch her clit. "Ah! Continue to pinch me my sister~!"

"As you wish my slutty sister." She grinned as she pinched the clit even harder. This made Eska cry out louder with her juices spraying across the sheets. "Hmm." Desna said before licking the juices. "Tasty."

'Either this is a dream or I'm really getting turned on by that!' Bolin thought as he felt his cock being milked dry. Slowly Eska dropped off his cock and landed on her front while panting as he saw his cock slowly go flaccid with semen dripping on the bed.

"Ah…..Ah…"

"Wow. You really made her happy." Desna said while laying next to Bolin. "I know you made me really happy Ferret cat."

"Well, I aim...to please." he panted out.

"Maybe we could keep doing this after the wedding." She said with a smile. "Or maybe a year long honeymoon."

"Well easy, I mean I don't want Mako, Korra, or Asami to wor-Pabu!" he cried out with wide eyes. "I forgot about him!"

"He was in your shirt." Desna said while pointing to a furry ferret that was tangled in some shirts. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the red chest hair."

"Oh….nevermind." he chuckled.

She chuckled as she and Eska laid down next to him and hugged him.

"Night, Turtle duck/Ferret cat." They said before falling asleep.

"Night girls."

And with that they fell asleep together.

-Northern Water Tribe, docks-

The first rays of the sun hit their room as the boat's horn sounded like a thousand mech cannons at once.

"Uh….that's annoying." groaned Desna.

"Agreed." Spoke Eska with annoyed tone. "Wait...that smell...sea prunes! We're home!"

The girls, Bolin, and Pabu all sat up and yawned while dragging themselves up.

"Chieftess Malina on the deck!" Called out the captain.

"Oh, now you get to meet mother."

As Bolin was about to say something, the door opened revealing a young woman that looked like a female version of the late Unalaq but with long black hair and golden eyes. And she was looking at the still naked couple with shock and a mix of anger/joy.

"What's going on here?"

"Hello mother." greeted Desna while Bolin looked down and jumped before covering his groin.

"We were just about to get dressed and tell you about Bolin." Eska smiled.

"Our soon to be husband." Both said in unison.

As soon as she heard that she looked at Bolin with a similar glare that Desna and Eska used. "Is that so?"

"U-U-Uh, yes ma'am." he spoke while using his clothes to cover his modesty.

"Then," she said before smiling. "Welcome to the family." then she frowned. "Now all of you put your clothes on and clean up your mess."

"Yes mother." Both girls said as Malina walked out of the room.

"And don't forget to keep yourself semi clean until after the ceremony." She said with a air of humor as she closed the door behind her.

"So Turtle duck."

"Want to get ready to head out Ferret cat?"

"Already on it you two."

The two girls kissed him on the cheeks as they got ready to head out into the Northern Water Tribe city.


	53. Rias and Koneko

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Rias and Koneko

Series: Highschool DXD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon at the Occult Research Clubhouse. Everyone else had gone home, or almost every one.

Koneko was still there and was leaning against the wall while looking through the crack in the door and locked her gaze on the shower to spy on the two people inside.

"Ah! Ah! Haah! Oh Issei! Yes! Fuck me!" Moaned the King of their team Rias Gremory. She was leaning forward under the faucet with her hand on the wall.

"Gladly!" grunted Issei Hyoudou as he held her hips while pistoning his cock in and out of her snatch with quick and precise strikes.

Koneko's face was bright red and her thighs rubbed together as she tried to keep from making any noise that would alert the two inside and bit her lip at seeing Issei reach down and start grabbing at Rias' jiggling breasts.

"Is my little love slave pleased?" He asked her in a quiet tone while keeping his pace.

"Y-Yes!" moaned Rias while gripping the faucet harder.

"Yes what?" he questioned twisting her nipples.

"HAH! Yes...Master." she moaned out. "Please, give me more Master!"

"Anything for you." he stood straight then gripped her hips and pulled her back to meet each of his thrusts. "I wonder what one of the others would say if they saw us doing this and heard you say all this?" he spoke and smacked her rear.

"AH!"

'Rias-sama is showing a side I've never seen before.' thought the demon as lightly brushed a hand against her chest and jumped while biting her lip to keep a sudden moan from coming out. 'She is alway so strong and confident, but now…..she's acting like a total slut, obeying this pawn, admittedly that pawn is Issei, but still…'

"Rias, I'm gonna cum any second." he grunted moving his cock in and out of her faster while squeezing her hips harder. "Take every drop of my seed!" he bellowed.

"Ah! Y-Yes Master!"

With one more powerful thrust he bottomed out and emptied his spunk into her womb. They weren't worried seeing as the chances of a reincarnated demon impregnated by a purebred demon was slim.

Rias let out another loud moan before Issei turned her head towards him and pressed their lips together to keep her from making too much noise.

After the last of his semen had been milked out of him they broke the kiss and panted heavily.

"So...same time tomorrow?" he got out while slowly sliding out of her pussy.

"As long as I'm not busy." she replied and stood up straight. "You could have been a bit more forceful."

"I figured I might have overdid it last time so I wanted to give you a break." he scratched the back of his neck with a nervous grin.

"Well next time be more forceful, and don't hesitate to be a little rougher." she said leaning into his chest. "The Red Dragon of Domination has a reputation to uphold afterall."

"I'll keep that in mind Rias-sama." he said pulling her close and giving her a chaste kiss.

Koneko frowned before jumping and rushed over to hide behind the couch as she heard the door open and heard their footsteps walk past her.

The two dried off and put their clothes on. Once redressed Issei grabbed his things and took his leave. "See you at home Rias-sama, and remember Asia's making dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it." smiled the demon as Issei waved and walked out of the room before she glanced at the couch. "Koneko, I know you're hiding there."

This made the white haired demon flinch. She slowly looked up to see Rias with a serious expression and crossed arms. "H-Hello Rias-sama."

"I think your stealth skills are getting rusty."

"I-I apologize Rias-sama!" spoke Koneko bowing with her head down.

"How long have you known?" Rias questioned.

"...A while." she replied with a slight blush.

"I mean how many days." clarified Rias with a stern tone.

"Almost three weeks." she admitted looking at the floor with a blush. "I have to say, I never would've pegged you as the kind of girl w-who likes having her hair p-p-pulled, or...h-having the cloth torn from y-your body in some forceful roleplay."

Rias walked over and made sure the door was locked while looking at her servant. "Have you told anyone, anyone at all?"

"No, I...I wouldn't even know how to put it into words." she gulped. "Please forgive me Rias-sama."

Rias looked at her before she sighed. "It's alright Koneko, as long as no one else knows." she said and sat on the opposite couch.

"Rias-sama….why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you degrade yourself by letting him have his wicked way with you? Why do you let him say such insolent things about you, A King shouldn't just roll over and take it like a dog in heat."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what do you feel a King should be doing then?"

"A King should be the one giving orders instead of taking them, seeing you in such lewd positions….It just doesn't seem right." she trailed off and looked down.

"Koneko." she frowned while standing up and exerted some of her aura over her servant. "Are you telling me what to do? How I should act and behave when in private?"

"No! It's just…..It confuses me." koneko admitted with a blush.

"Well, if you feel a King needs to be giving orders, then I'll make sure you understand what I do in private is my own business. Strip."

"Huh!?" Koneko blinked in surprise.

"You heard me. As your Master, you are to follow my orders, isn't that right?"

"Uh, y-yes...Rias-sama." Koneko moved her hands to slowly undo her school uniform.

Rias leaned back in the couch while watching as she saw Koneko's white bra underneath the uniform. "Your breasts look like they're coming in well."

"T-Thank you." Koneko squeaked in reply.

"Don't forget the skirt."

After a few more seconds Koneko stood in just her under garments.

"Now," Rias raised a hand and beckoned her over. "Come here."

Koneko walked over while trying to keep from covering her spots on instinct while also trying to remain calm and composed.

Rias reached out and pulled the Rook into her lap and held her like a mother would her child. "Sweet naive Koneko," Rias rubbed her back. "Do you even know what a love slave is?"

"Someone you force to have sex with you?" Koneko replied in question.

"No, that's a sex slave." Rias corrected shaking her head. "There's a big difference."

"Then….what is it?"

"A love slave is someone who willingly submits to their master, someone who has their trust as well as their heart." grinned Rias while leaning in near Koneko's ear and lightly blew against it. "I am Issei's love slave and he is my Master and as you no doubt seen he plays the part very _very_ well."

Koneko shivered with her face turning red from how close Rias was while jumping as she started trailing a hand up the smaller girl's leg.

"Do you think less of me for this?" Frowned Rias. "Do I seem weak to you for giving myself, heart and body, to the one I love?"

"N-N-No Rias-sama." Koneko shook her head while Rias started rubbing up and down her leg. "I-I just didn't know it was like that."

"Well it seems like I need to help 'educate' you." grinned the demon while leaning in and kissing the side of Koneko's neck.

Koneko shuddered at the word educate while letting out a sudden moan as her master kept rubbing her leg while her body started to heat up quickly due to the position and rubbing.

Rias picked her up and set her down on the couch. "Stay." she said pointing a finger at the girl's face. "I need to go get some stuff."

"Yes Rias-sama." nodded Koneko as she watched Rias walk away and go into the storage closet while feeling nervous. 'What is she going to do to me?'

She had to wait for about ten minutes before the door opened and Koneko's eyes widened and her face lit up brighter than before.

Rias was dressed in a black dominatrix outfit with a crop in one hand and a box under her other arm. "Sorry, but I had to make sure this fit and I had everything."

"R-R-Rias-sama!" Koneko spoke up. "W-W-What are you doing in that?"

"Being the king of this team, like you said I should be." she frowned. "And it's time for you to change your attire again. Take it all off."

"Uhh…"

"Was I not clear?" frowned the demon as she walked over and put the box down on the table. "Either take your bra and panties off, or I'll do it myself." she finished and raised the crop.

"Y-Yes Rias-sama!" spoke Koneko nervously before reaching back and unclasping her bra and letting it fall off her chest before hesitantly reaching down and started to slide her panties down her legs.

"Very good." smiled Rias. "Now lay on the couch and don't try to cover any part of you."

Koneko lay on her back fully exposed. She felt embarrassed due to her tiny sized breasts compared to her master's.

Rias used the crop to flick and tease Koneko's nipples. "Hmmm, I can see why so many boys go nuts over just seeing you in the uniform. Imagine what they'd say seeing you naked like this." snickered Rias.

Koneko flinched every time the crop was dragged across her buds. "P-Please Rias-sama...don't say things like that."

"Why so embarrassed? It's a cute look on you but very unbecoming." smirked Rias while using the crop to rub around one of Koneko's nipples. "Unless of course you were thinking of Issei seeing you like this instead."

"No!" She gasped wide eyed before covering herself on instinct.

"What did I say about covering yourself?" frowned Rias. "Now I have to punish you."

"B-But Rias-sama!"

"Silence!" she shouted. "Spread your legs and don't close them."

Koneko whined and eased her legs open. She gulped and let out a squeak as Rias reached down and started rubbing her finger across the bare folds. "Hah! Ah! Mhh! Oh!"

"Your moans are adorable, and you're this wet already?" teased Rias seeing the clear liquid seep out of Koneko's pussy. Without warning the crop struck Koneko's small breasts.

"Ahh!" she cried out with slight pain from the sting.

"This is still punishment." frowned Rias. "But if you apologize for questioning my decisions, I might show you how this can feel good."

"Please! I beg your forgiveness Rias-sama!" Koneko moaned out as Rias kept rubbing her finger against the hole with her trying her hardest not to close her legs.

"Hmmm...very well." Rias pulled her finger back. "But tell me, and don't lie, how did it feel?"

"Honestly….it felt good." she replied while looking away with a blush. 'Even if it does feel embarrassing.'

"That's good to know." Rias then slid her middle finger into Koneko's pussy.

"AH! Rias-sam!?"

"Because now I'm going to make things feel even better." she pulled out her finger and pushed back in. "And don't be afraid to moan, we're the only ones here so no one will interrupt us." Rias whispered and leaned in close.

"A-Ah!" moaned Koneko who shuddered hearing that while feeling more of her juices drip out onto the couch. 'My body...feels so warm.'

Rias stopped moving her hand when her finger met Koneko's hymen. "Looks like my little servant is still a virgin."

"Of course I am!" Koneko got out feeling even more embarrassed. "I..I've never thought about doing that with a boy."

"Then what about... another girl?" Rias whispered seductively. "Like Akeno? Have you ever looked at her and wanted to do naughty things to her?"

"What!? No...I…I'm not…."

"Aw, sounds like you're a perverted little kitten." grinned Rias as she moved her finger in and out faster while reaching up and grabbing one of Koneko's breasts making her moan even more. "I happen to have a few little gadgets to help you."

"Ah! R-R-Rias-sama!" moaned Koneko while gripping the couch.

The hands moved away and Rias reached over for the box. She took the lid off and it was revealed to be filled with numerous sex toys.

Koneko gasped and felt herself get even wetter. "R-Rias-sama, where did you get those?"

"It's not important where I got them, but where they are going." Rias pulled a pink dildo out and started to lick around the tip of it.

Koneko's legs began to close but she kept them open. All while she stared as her master licked at it with ease and experience before she started taking it into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. The more she watched the more she felt her pussy feel hotter.

Rias took the toy out of her mouth and looked to her servant. "Now, before we begin I want you to bring out those cute little ears and tail."

Koneko blushed and just nodded before focusing around her ears and tailbone. Two cat ears and a tail emerged from her body and both were covered in white fur.

"Now time for these." Rias pulled out a pair of bells and walked over before tying them around the tail and ears. "So cute!" Rias gushed and pushed koneko on her back again. "I might just have to have you keep those on all night." Rias took the dildo and turned it on to the lowest setting before tracing it against Koneko's slit.

"AH! Rias-sama!" moaned Koneko with her ears and tail twitching and making the bells ring in response.

"Music to my ears." Quipped the redhead with a giggle as she kept rubbing the toy against the snatch while giving one of Koneko's nipples a pinch.

Koneko was being driven nuts as electricity coursed through her nerves. Suddenly the dildo was moved to her other hole and her eyes went wide as her pupils shrank.

"Now let's see if we can fill up that slutty ass of yours." Rias said pushing the vibrating toy into Koneko's rear entrance.

"AHH!" Koneko cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at feeling the vibrations race up her spine and tail. Rias would turn the vibrations setting up and back down to make her squirm and squeal.

"Aww, does my little kitten like this?"

"Ah! AH! Oh! OH FUCK! Hah! Rias-sama! RIAS-SAMA!"

"Want to feel it even more?" she asked turning the vibration setting all the way up.

"AHHH! YES RIAS-SAMA!" Koneko cried out with her juices flowing out like a river.

"Bad koneko, you made a mess all over the cushion." Rias scolded playfully.

"Forgive me Rias-sama! Please forgive me!" Koneko moaned out while her tail swished the more she felt the vibrations.

The dildo was set back to low and Rias looked down at her. "I don't know, after all we can't have you making such a big mess someone could notice, could we?"

"I'll clean them! I promise I will." she moaned out while aching for more of the vibrations.

"Oh good, that means I can bust out the big gun." she reached into the box and pulled out a black strapon. "What do you think of this."

"It-it looks so….big." gawked Koneko.

"Well it'll be stuffed inside your cute little hole." Rias moved on the couch and put on the strapon around her waist. "Unless you have something to say about it?"

"No...no just put it in me!" pleaded Koneko rubbing her pussy.

"I don't know." Rias smirked. "If you beg for it, I might be persuaded to go ahead and fill you up with it."

"Please! Please put it in!" pleaded Koneko moving her hips in time with her hand.

Rias spread Koneko's legs and moved her hand from her snatch. "Get ready."

Koneko watched with eagerness and moaned at feeling the tip of the toy touch her folds. Her walls began to stretch as it pushed inside her cunt. "A-AH! Rias-sama!" Koneko twitched.

"Just relax my slutty little servant." grinned Rias as she kept going with each inch making Koneko moan louder. "Are you ready to lose your cherry?"

"Yes Rias-sama!" moaned Koneko closing her eyes tightly.

Rias pulled back and drove the strap on back in. This resulted in Koneko screaming out while the demon looked down and saw her blood drip out. "Just relax it'll be over soon."

Koneko tried nodding while fighting off the tears caused by the pain. Once the pain went away she gave the the okay to proceed.

Rias gave gentle thrusts while holding Koneko's legs open. "Just let me know if it's too much for you." she then reach down and turned up the vibrator.

"AHHH!" moaned Koneko out feeling the vibrations while her pussy spurted out juices on accident with Rias resuming her thrusts. Koneko's body was covered in sweat and her nerves were on fire. "MORE RIAS-SAMA! MORE!"

Rias compiled and used more force in each trust. "How does it feel to know your Master took your virginity Koneko-chan?"

"IT'S SO GOOD!"

"See how good it feels to just let your Master handle everything and treat you like a slutty little cat?"

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Yes! Give me more!"

"I'll give you enough to where your mind will focus on this whenever it's time for you to spread your legs wide open for me." she grinned while turning the settings to the highest possible point and moved her hips like a jackhammer.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK!" cried Koneko with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"If Akeno were her she'd be dripping wet at this." remarked Rias while pinching both of Koneko's nipples.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" cried out Koneko feeling like her body was ready to explode. "RIAS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Rias saw Koneko spasm as her juices sprayed out onto the toy like a fountain. The demon girl heaved as her body lost all strength. Slowly Rias pulled the strap on out while Koneko felt limp and achy. "Hope you had fun Koneko."

"Y….Y….Yes…..R….R….Rias…..sama…." Koneko panted out with exhaustion.

Later after helping in the shower the two walked out with Koneko wobbling slightly.

"Remember to keep that dildo in your ass for the entire time." said Rias. "And of course you're welcome to join myself and Issei tomorrow."

"Thank you Rias-sama." nodded Koneko while blushing as she tried to keep the toy from sliding out of her ass.

"Alright, now let's get home."


	54. Rancor and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Rancor and Luke

StrongGuy159: Dude, what did I just say last chapter? You're doing it again where you keep repeating the same ones in your reviews. Also I don't see Mako getting lucky cause I just can't find myself a fan of the guy.

Also, let me make this clear. If you don't like this, then leave and don't go complaining about the choice cause guess what? My fic, my rules.

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another rousing party in Jabba's palace, especially since he just got two new droids from a supposed Jedi. The motley crew of aliens and thugs laughed and drank as they watched the green Twi'lek dance in front of Jabba.

But as the party went on, the doors to the room were pushed open and all eyes turned to the dark hooded figure.

Some of the guards saw the intruder and moved to intercept them. He raised his hand and both guards found themselves gasping and stumbled back away from the figure.

The guests began to notice and soon the party began to stop. The figure kept walking before Bib Fortuna blocked his path. The figure stopped before him.

"I've come to seek an audience with Jabba."

"Jabba no want Jedi, go." he said as he pointed to the exit.

"You will take me to Jabba now." spoke Luke waving his hand in front of Bib's face.

"I will take you to Jabba now." he repeated, his eyes glazed over. He and Luke turned and walked over to said gang boss who narrowed his eyes and made a low groin as the Jedi stood in front of him.

Bib Fortuna walked up to Jabba and whispered something to him.

Jabba looked at Luke and growled. (I told you not to admit him!)

"Jabba, I am here to negotiate for the release of captain Solo." he said as he took off his hood, to reveal Luke Skywalker.

(Hah, I have no need to give up my favorite decoration.) he laughed s he pointed his stubby hand at the rectangle of carbonate that encased Han Solo.

The other partiers laughed with him while Luke kept a calm and composed expression.

"Release captain Solo to me or be destroyed." he calmly said as he took a step forward, not noticing Jabba smile.

Jabba laughed louder while C-3PO looked at the floor and started panicking.

"Master Luke, look out you're standing on the-!" He shouted before Jabba hit a button.

The floor instantly dropped out, causing Luke to fall down with a call of surprise. Jabba laughed as the platform he was on moved forward to cover the hole to prevent escape and to allow them to watch through the metal grate floor.

"Rancor Pit!" cried the droid as they saw Luke land on the bottom and slowly get back up.

"The what pit!" Luke shouted as he tumbled To the bottom and heard a grinding sound as a gigantic metal door began to open. He turned to it and saw a hulking figure with a low growl following it. "I got a bad feeling about this." he said as the figure lumbered into the light.

It seemed reptilian and easily towered over him with long arms and seemed to have a strong set of jaws. It was noticeably female and it sniffed the air before focusing on Luke.

Luke reached for his lightsaber on his waist, but saw it had fallen off and away from him when he landed. He reached for it with the force, but before it could come to him the Rancor took a step forward and its foot landed on his weapon.

It let out a low growl and grabbed Luke around the waist.

Luke grunted and tried punching it, but to no avail. 'This is bad, I can't break free!' He thought as he got closer and closer to the Rancor's mouth. He tried reaching out to push against its mouth in a last effort to stay alive. His hand slipped on the slobber surrounding the mouth and slid under her head. His fingers brushed against the rough skin before it stopped. He looked at the Rancor in surprise and tried to move his hand away only to be met with a growl. He gulped and moved it back to the spot and heard a low growl come out in response. 'What the heck is going on?' He wondered as he continued to scratch.

The Rancor let out another groan that sounded softer while its grip on him seemed to soften.

Luke then tried to squirm free while the grip was loose. But the Rancor kept her grip while pulling him closer. He was pushed against her neck as she rubbed him against her. 'She must like getting scratched here.' He thought as he continued to scratch.

She let out a low growl while sitting down and rubbed her head affectionately against him.

(Why isn't it eating him!) Jabba bellowed in anger.

No one could tell him while Luke saw the Rancor stick her tongue out before running it against his cheek.

"What the-" he started before the tongue went over his mouth. He shuddered feeling his face get covered in saliva while the watchers took it as a possible sign of him finally getting eaten.

(Finally, eat the stupid Jedi!) Jabba shouted.

The Rancor let out a loud growl at the Hutt before resuming her licking of Luke.

(Droid! Why is my Rancor not eating him?) he grumbled at C-3PO.

"Oh! Uh...well...perhaps it has taken a liking to him as a companion, instead of a meal." spoke the nervous droid.

(What! Why?)

"I'm...not quite sure." replied C-3PO nervously.

Jabba cried out in frustration at that while the Rancor started to cuddle Luke against her chest, to be precise, her mammary glands.

Luke began to blush as he was pushed against and in between her two large globes that threatened to engulf him. 'Now I REALLY have to get out of here.' He thought as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp as she hugged him to her.

(Enough! Eat the Jedi now!) demanded Jabba to his pet.

The Rancor glared at him and roared at him before turning around. She resumed cuddling Luke while licking against the side of his head again.

(Get me the rancor caretaker!) he bellowed in anger.

Bib nodded and ran off while Luke took notice of the fact the Rancor wasn't on his lightsaber.

He willed the force to bring it to him and it flew to his hands, but to his horror, it was slightly bent. It was easy to fix but he had no Tools, thus making his lightsaber useless.

'Great.' he thought with a groan just as Malakili entered the pit with a staff.

"Alright, what's the proble-" he started before he laid eyes on Luke being licked by the rancor.

"It seems your...pet likes me." spoke Luke.

"Damn it! I told Jabba, no male victims in the pit this week, I told him it was mating season!" He ranted.

"Mating season?" spoke Luke with wide eyes.

"Yes! I raised her since she was a baby, I know the signs, it starts when the male rancor strokes the female under the chin." he started.

"Uh, then what?"

"Then, if she accepts the suitor she will rub against him to put her scent on him, then proceed to lick the male."

Luke paled since that was everything in order. "A-and then what?" He asked in a nervous voice filled with dread.

"Well if the male doesn't break away, its a sign he's accepted her and then they will proceed to mate."

"W-w-what? But what if the male can't get away." he stuttered nervously.

"Like, he's unable to actually get away." Malakili repeated before responding. "Well, usually that isn't a problem, but sometimes a female will chase a male or look for a trapped one, so usually they would take it as an acceptance."

"And what happens if they try to mate with something much smaller than their species?"

"Well, there are no records of it happening, but there have been reports of small trees that have been torn from the ground and covered in a female rancor's uh...juices."

Luke paled while Jabba sounded annoyed and angrier than before.

(Well? Why won't my rancor eat him!) he shouted angrily, the party guest growing nervous.

"Uh, I believe she has chosen the Jedi as her mate." spoke Malakili with nervousness.

(Wait, what? Did you just tell me my hundred foot killing machine is refusing to kill the Jedi because it has a crush!)

"No! Nonononono! It's more like...just a temporary stage during the mating season."

(What do you mean...temporary?) he asked, calming down a bit.

"Well most likely when mating season passes, she'll calm down and see him as prey again. Leading to him being eaten. That is assuming she doesn't take him as her life mate, or he dies during the actual mating process." he added.

(Hmm, seeing a Jedi die during that would be quite the show!) laughed Jabba. (A Jedi who was a fool enough to come here would die breeding with my pet, I love it!)

"Well, there is a very good chance we are going to see that, mating season does last an entire week." he said as Luke paled.

(Hahahaha! Then leave them be. I will enjoy watching his very will break mating with a beast who will kill him. This will be a sight worth more than Solo as my decoration.) He laughed as the party guests laughed with him.

Luke glared up at Jabba while the Rancor growled at Malakili for bothering the two of them.

Malakili slowly backed up and exited through the doorway he came in, knowing better than to get between a horny rancor and her mate.

She turned back to Luke and let out a growl while trailing her face down his chest.

"W-what's she doing?" He asked nervously.

"Probably getting ready to mate with you!" called Malakili.

The rancor snorted and roared before lumbering towards its cell, Luke in hand.

'Oh no, looks like Han is gonna have to wait a little bit longer.'


	55. Millennium Countess and Allen

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Millennium Countess and Allen

Series: D. Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Noah's Ark-

Over the city of Edo, a large black square like object hovered overhead as the camera zoomed into the object showing a mini city of black and several people in black and red outfits walking about.

This was the HQ of the Noah family, an organization that protects the world from the dark forces of the White Order and it's monstrous Innocent constructs. All under the watchful eyes of the Millennium Countess. As the camera zoomed in, a boy with red hair and a cross scar on his right eye walked towards the training hall. This was new Noah member Allen Walker, and expert Innocent killer.

He entered the hall and looked around for his sparring partner. Only to get himself hugged between two large breasts.

"Hello Allen." Spoke a very familiar voice with a sing song tone.

"Hello Millennium Countess." he blushed.

The woman was about six foot tall with short brown hair, a pair of green eyes, wearing a long dress of black and red that reached down and covered her legs. Her small black hat rested on her head as her G cup breasts continued to hug Allen's head. "So how are you today? Feeling ready to fight the forces of evil?"

"Yes, that's why you called me here to spar, right?" he asked while trying to ignore her breasts.

"Yes but it's more of a test of endurance, stealth and logic." She said with a grin.

"Alright, so when do we start?"

"In two minutes. Oh and the mission." The countess said. "Is to avoid me for an entire day as I chase you down and try and kiss you on the cheek. And since this is a sparring mission. No powers, just your natural speed and wits."

"W-What?" he blushed.

"Yep. You have to avoid me kissing your cheek. If you win I will give you some of my special tea and cookies for a week. If I win, you have to do what I say for a week while in a maids outfit."

He paled imagining himself in the outfit.

"Now on the count of three. One. Two….Five." She said while making a joke.

"You mean three."

"Yes that's it. THREE!" She then tried to grab him but found he ran out before she even finished the joke. 'Hmm, crafty, this'll be good~'

Allen ran as fast as he could while looking around for the Countess. 'Why did it have to be a kiss! Why not just a regular spar!'

"Oh Allen, where are you~?" sang her voice.

'Crap!' He thought before running into a random room. Which happened to be Tyki's room and he was currently having sex with fellow Noah member Lulu bell on the bed. 'Double crap!'

"Ah! Faster Tyki-kun!"

"That's what I'm doing Lulu-chan." He grunted as he thrusted up and down inside her folds.

Allen blushed crimson and grabbed his nose before hearing footsteps approaching.

"Allen!" The countess said while opening the door. "Are you….oh hello Tyki-chan. Lulu-chan."

"Hi Countess." greeted Tyki while he and Lulu had quickly gone under the covers and looked civilized and not like they were just having sex. "What can we do for you?"

"Just looking for Allen. But I didn't expect you two making love at the moment." She grinned as Allen hid in the closet. "Having fun?"

"I don't know what you mean." responded Lulu in a cool tone.

"I just saw you climaxing. And it smells like cum and juices in here."

"Nope, doesn't seem like it." Tyki replied quickly. "And we haven't seen Allen."

"Ok." She said while walking away. "I hope you are using protection."

'That was close.' Allen thought as the door closed. 'Now how am I going to get out?'

"Allen you can come out now." spoke Lulu.

"How did?" Allen said while getting out of the closet. "How did you know I was here?"

"We've gone at it so many times even a single breeze tells us the door opened, and with the Countess coming by, it didn't take long to figure out." spoke Tyki. "Now get out, me and Lulu-chan have some stuff to take care of."

"Thanks." He said while walking towards the door. "Just um...have fun making love." And with that he closed the door while letting loose a massive nosebleed. 'Don't think too much on it, just find somewhere else to hide.'

"Allen." Called out the Countess. "Where are you?"

'Shit! Where else could I hide?' He thought before running into a room, covered in dolls and currently occupied by a sleeping girl named Road. 'Not another occupied room!'

"Allen…." The girl snored while moving slightly. "Hug me…." She then moved on her back revealing that she was sleeping with her underwear on.

Allen blushed and looked away. 'Don't look, just don't look!'

Just as Allen was about to leave, a voice could be heard outside the room.

"Allen. Where are you Allen?"

'Plan B.' he thought before rushing over and under Road's bed.

"Allen!" The Countess cried out while opening the door. "Where are you Allen!?"

Cue pissed off Road. "What do you want Countessa!?"

"Oh, sorry Road. I'm looking for Allen and wanted to know if he was in here."

"Well he's not here!" She growled. "If he was he would have hugged me before leaving like the brother figure he is!"

"Hmm, true."

"Now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep." Road said before falling asleep.

"I'll check somewhere else." remarked Countess shutting the door.

'That was close.' Allen thought before getting out of the bed, while being covered in dust bunnies.

"Allen…." Road mumbled loudly. "Hug...me….brother…."

'Well...since I'm already here….' He thought before moving closer to her and hugging her lightly.

Road smiled in her sleep. "Thank….you…"

Allen patted her back before breaking away and left the room. Only to see the Countess looking for him in the room two blocks down. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me!'

Countess didn't see Allen bolt down the other hall and rubbed her head. "Where would Allen be hiding?" 'It's not that difficult finding a redhead in this place.'

'Damn it I need some place she won't find me in years!' Allen thought while looking for a place to hide. He then saw a door with a red tinge to it and opened it. And inside was a large room with red curtains, a large red bed, and a closet full of black and red dresses and black hats. '...oh fuck! This is the Countess' room!'

He was about to turn and bolt before hearing footsteps approach, again.

"Maybe I should change my hat before finding Allen." She said while Allen hid under the bed. "Maybe a top hat? Nah, I think a different color will be better. Perhaps red like Allen's soft hair?"

Allen gulped as she came closer to the bed before moving towards the closet. 'Just wait till she's done and then bolt out of the Ark!'

"Maybe I should have just said that I would kiss his lips instead? He is handsome and adorable." She said with a sigh. "But he might think I'm some kind of pervert if I did that. Even if it is a kinky idea."

Allen blushed beet red hearing all that.

"Now maybe I could also let him grope me the next time I feel in a good mood. He does like the feel of them. Hah, he's to modest to try that." She said before picking a hat. "Ha here it is! The Allen hat mark 2. My favorite hat."

'She even has hats named after me?' He thought as the Countess walked over and sat on the bed. 'Gah. Heavy!'

"Maybe I should sneak into his room again and kiss him on the cheek. He's way too cute in his sleep."

'Wait, sneak in again? She's done that before?!'

The Countess sighed while stretching. "Yep, time to find Allen." She got up and walked towards the door. "Maybe I should make Allen wear a very revealing maids outfit instead of a normal one?" And with that the door shut behind her leaving a shocked and mortified Allen.

'...what the hell!' he thought with a pale expression. 'Now I really can't let her find me!'

He moved out of the bed and ran out of the door before running as fast as he could towards the ark's exit. 'Don't think of anything else except getting out of here!'

"Allen!" Cried the Countess as she ran towards him. "I found you!"

'Shit!' he thought raising his knees up to go faster.

She noticed and ran faster towards Allen like a cheetah in hunting mode. 'I got you now Allen!'

'Almost there!' He thought before tripping on his feet and falling to the ground. 'Crap!'

"I got you now Allen!" She called out as she sped towards the now scared Allen. She bent her legs before lunging and landed on top of him.

Allen gulped as she held him down as she smiled at her 'prey'.

"Got you Allen."

"So...maid outfit then?"

"Yep." She smiled darkly before leaning down and kissing Allen's cheek. "And I'm going to give you a lot of oh so naughty things to do~"

"L-Like what?" He gulped while blushing red.

"Now you know I hate spoiling surprises." She then got off him and pulled him up by the hand before placing Allen in between her breasts. "And I have a good idea what to do right now."

He blushed and let her lead the way while she hugged him close so he didn't move away.

The countess decided to let him go, well not completely as she still held his arm, as she opened a door and it showed a naked girl with green hair, large scars on her body and chained to the wall. This was Lenalee, a White Order member and sadistic bitch in battle. But right now she was weak and literally mind broken. "Want to 'exorcise' this girl for attacking Road-chan?"

Allen frowned. "Maybe."

"Then," she smiled while grabbing a whip and giving it to Allen. "Have fun, Allen-kun."

He took it and looked at the girl who managed a glare at him due to her exhausted body.

"...you…..fucking…..Noah….." She said weakly in a last attempt to defy her captives. "When I….get out…..of here…...you'll…...die by…..my hands."

"I don't think so." Allen said before whipping her in the face over and over in righteous rage. Each time he hit her the girl screamed in pain with a mix of pleasure as fresh wounds appeared on her scar covered body. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Ah!" She cried out as the Countess smiled at the scene while feeling her body warm up and her mind playing out S&M fantasies invoking Allen and herself.

'Mmm, ball gags, nipple clamps, ooh the possibilities!' She thought while seeing the whipping take place. 'Maybe I could try something like a spiked chair or a stretcher, mmm….that would be really kinky~'


	56. Bull and Benkei

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Bull and Benkei

Series: Beyblade Metal Fusion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Kenta, use more force in your launching!"

"Let it...RIIIIIIIP!" called Kenta launching Sagittario out onto the floor.

"Now, let's see how you've grown, once you go against, Bull!" grinned Benkei holding his bey out. He placed it on his launcher. "Let it...RIIIIIIIIP!"

"Go! Sagittario!"

"You can do it! B-b-bull!"

Both beys clashed against each other with sparks flying from the impact.

"Alright Bull/Sagittario...use Bull Uppercut/Flame claw!" They passionately cried out at the same time.

Bull and Saggitario's spin tracks glowed before clashing together.

"You can do it!"

But that's when an energy came out of both! Both of them went wide eyed as the energies shot out away from each other.

"What the?!" Benkei looked at the form near him as it slowly grew. "B-b-bull?!"

Then it made a humanoid shape. Slowly the light died down with the shape looking like a girl around Benkei's age. Her chest was a little more developed for girls Benkei's age, she has some muscle on both her legs and arms, she sported purple bowl cut hair, eyes the same color as Benkei's, but unlike him, wore a short sleeve shirt with a raging bull on it, a pair of sweatpants and sneakers.

"What?"

"Hey Benkei, it's me, Bull." greeted the girl with a wave.

'J-just like Kyoya and Leone...what's happening?' he thought with wide eyes. He looked over to see Kenta being carried off by his bey. 'Are we all going to get beyblade girlfriends?'

"So I'm guessing you don't believe that I'm real."

"W-W-Well, kinda."

"So yeah, I came from your bey and I want to be with you forever."

"But...why? What's wrong with just being a bey?"

"Metal like that will eventually rust with age, so us beys who've formed strong enough bonds with our human partners are trying to escape into a human form." she walked over. "Or do you already have a girlfriend? Or maybe another bey?"

"Nope, I'm single and a one bey guy. Though...if you really are the human version of Dark Bull, I'd like to see how good I've trained you!"

"Oh? Like how?"

"Hmm..."

"Help! There are still people stuck in the building!" Shouted a fireman.

The two of them ran out to see the burning building.

"We gotta go save them Bull!"

"You read my mind!"

"We won't be able to find the rest, the building could collapse in any..."

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Both charged in as if they were 2 bulls in the running of the bulls! They broke down the door and spread out.

"Help! Me and my kitty need help!"

"Help! I've been alive for 111 years, I don't want to die right now!"

"Help! My dad is unconscious!"

"Help! I accidentally left the stove on before taking a nap!"

"B-B-Bull!"

"You get the girl, her dad, and the old man. I'll go for the kid, his cat, and the idiot who started this fire!" Said Bull.

That's when a chunk of debris came down on Benkei!

"Look out!" Bull tackled him out of the way!

"I owe you one." Benkei said with a thumbs up.

"Just focus on getting the rest out of here!"

Benkei rushed for the girl, pulling a chunk of building out of the way!

"I don't wanna die!" cried the young girl.

"Then come with me!" Benkei said with a gentle voice as he wiped a tear from her eye. He carefully picked her up and ran to where he saw her dad under a bookcase. He lifted the man and they headed for the exit. As he got out...

"Get this man in a hospital, I'm going back in there!" Benkei told them as he threw the man into the arms of a fireman.

Bull punched away burning debris, getting to the guy who started the fire.

"Oh, thank..."

*smack!*

"Thanks to your negligence, a lot of people have lost thier homes and personal belongings!"

"Sorry!"

*smack!*

"Not good enough, now let's get out of here." she growled before lifting him up.

As she got out...

"This is the guy who started the fire everyone."

Then everyone looked at him with rage as Bull went back into the burning building.

"Alright, now to get the pets."

Benkei saw the boy and his cat while Bull was pushing up some debris so the old man can get out. He ran over and picked the child and pet up before rushing outside. He quickly put the boy down. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks mister."

*Meow.*

"My cat says thanks too."

He nodded and ran back inside to see Bull carrying the man on her back out.

"Great jo..." A chunk of flat debris was about to hit them, but Benkei caught it!

"Hurry! This weighs a ton!"

"I'll be back to help you!" she spoke before heading out of the building. She put the old man down before running back in. "BENKEI!" she cried out before seeing the building start to collapse. She helped Benkei through the debris off! "Come-on! The place is going down!"

They both sprinted for the exit!

"They're never gonna make it!" Panicked the firewoman.

'We're not gonna make it!' thought Benkei.

That's when a huge piece of debris fell on the exit!

"Bull!"

"On 3! We ram it!"

"1..." Said Benkei!

"2..." Said Bull!

"3!" Both shouted as they slammed through the debris and ran out of the burning building!

The building collapsed soon after. They all watched as all the pieces hit the ground...even the people who were still beating up the guy who started the fire.

"That was way too close."

"You said it Bull, guess you really are my bey." He then held out his hand. "You did an awesome job Bull."

It was at that moment, that Bull didn't shake his hand, but pulled him in for a surprise smooch!

His eyes widened and felt his face heat up.

Bull pulled away to see Benkei's shocked face. "What? It was just your first kiss, no big deal."

"B-b-but why?"

"Because we're coming out of the beys and we want to be with our master! In the romantic way!"

"Wait, we?"

"You saw Leone right? You also took a glimpse of Sagittario right? We all want love and not rust."

"So you mean, all of you can do that?"

"Exactly! So where do I sleep?"

"Um, at my place?"

"How will you explain this to your parents?"

Benkei blinked before facepalming. "Of course."

Bull laughed giving Benkei a big hug.


	57. Mars and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Mars and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Iron Island-

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were running down a tunnel from a group of galactic grunts.

"Get them!" They cried out as various Golbats flew along side them.

"Gol!"

"Golbat!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on them." Ash told his friend.

"Pika." The Pokemon said before charging up. "CHU!" And letting out a bolt of lightning that knocked out several Golbats and grunts.

But even with some of their comrades down, the rest kept running after them with the group of trainers looking ahead of them and spotted two tunnels ahead of them.

"Which way!?" Dawn said in panic as they got closer to the tunnels.

"Either of them would work!" cried out Brock seeing the grunts get closer.

"Ok! Let's split up!" Ash said. "You two take the left and I go right!"

"But Ash!" Dawn spoke up before she and Brock saw Ash go right while they themselves ran into the left based on Ash's suggestion, which lead to the grunts and their pokemon following the two and figured they were more trouble than Ash.

However that wasn't the case as Ash ran into a dead end with no exits in sight. "Crap!"

"End of the line boy." Spoke a voice behind Ash.

He turned around and saw one of Team Galactic's commanders, Mars, standing there with a smirk as she blocked his path out of there.

"Now either you come quietly or I will make sure you are acquainted with this tunnel for the rest of your life." She said while pulling out a pokeball.

"Not a chance." frowned Ash with Pikachu nodding as he got off Ash's shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Then face your termination, go Purugly!" She called out as a large gray cat with purple tips on its ears, and a curled tail that wrapped around its waist came out.

"Purugly!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" The Pokemon cried out as its tail became enveloped in a grayish light.

"Counter with your own Iron Tail!" Mars commanded as the cat Pokemon uncurled its tail and coated it in the same grayish light.

"Purugly!"

Both pokemon ran up close to the other and slammed their tails against the other, causing a large wave of dust to get kicked up in the air.

"Now use Shadow Ball!"

The cat started to charge up a ball of ghostly energy before blasting it at Pikachu. This sent the mouse pokemon flying and crashed against the far wall.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called out in concern.

"Worry about yourself instead your Pokemon." Mars said. "Now Purugly, use Body Slam!"

"Purugly!" The Pokemon called out as it charged at Pikachu and jumped up before slamming into Pikachu.

"PIKA!" cried out Pikachu before gritting his teeth as his body sparked and unleashed a point blank Thundershock to the normal type.

"PUR!" The cats cried out before being sent flying into the opposite wall from the blast.

Crack….

Crick….

Crash!

The very walls caved in as the entrance started to fill with large boulders and became blocked from the outside world. The light also faded and grew dark before they couldn't see hide nor tail of the other.

"Pikachu! Where are you!?"

"Pika." The Pokemon said while jumping on to someone. Someone that didn't like that one bit.

"Get off me you mouse!" Mars yelled as Pikachu accidentally climbed onto her head.

"Pika!" he jumped off while running around before crashing into Ash's legs.

"Damn you brat!" Mars growled. "You should have just come quietly! But no, we're trapped here!"

"I didn't plan on the whole cave collapsing!" he threw back in the darkness.

"Yeah, and you didn't plan on telling that Pikachu to blast my poor Purugly into the wall with that Thundershock."

"Well you had Purugly use Body Slam! What did you expect my friend to do? Not fight back?"

"I was expecting it to faint from fear. That's what happens when Purugly battles a mouse Pokemon."

"Well Pikachu doesn't get scared that easy. He's fought tons more pokemon who were way bigger and ten times scarier than a Purugly."

"Like what? A giant Claydol? A Kyogre? Two Deoxys and a Rayquaza?"

"Exactly." smirked Ash while crouching down and rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Wait what?" Mars said in surprise. "That Pikachu fought a giant Claydol! And four legendaries!"

"Actually more than four. It was about twenty six legendaries."

"...that's….impossible! How can a trainer like you actually meet twenty six legendary Pokemon!?" Mars spoke up before shaking her head. "Wait, hold on. This is crazy, that sounds like a lie some rookie trainer would come up with cause they can't win a battle."

"I'm not lying. And I'm not a rookie, I actually won the Orange League and the Battle Frontier."

"That's not special. Anybody could do that." she dismissed. "And frankly I doubt someone like you could just managed to 'meet' so many legendaries, and still look like some naive kid."

Ash's eyes twitched at that. "Yeah? And what about you then? How can you even be a Galactic member when you look like some kind of….." He stopped while trying to come up with a good insult.

"Like what?"

"Um….oh! Some kind of ice cream cone!"

"That was the weakest insult I ever heard of!" Mars retorted. "Dumb whiskered faced brat."

"How is that any better! I don't have whiskers, the marks on my face look like 'Z' s!" he retorted with a frown.

"It was either that or calling you a hat obsessed Mankey."

"I'm not obsessed with my hat! And at least I don't look like a space crazy lady with that outfit!"

"That was Cyrus' dress code! I just wear it because of that." She frowned. "If it was me I would have worn a pair of jeans and a red and blue t-shirt."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here." spoke Ash picking Pikachu up and carefully walked through the darkness to the boulders. He tried picking one up but nearly hurt his back since the boulders weighted a few tons. "Ugh, come on….come on…"

"Oh wow, maybe you should use your pokemon." spoke Mars with sarcasm.

Ash facepalmed. 'Damn it! I knew leaving my Pokemon with Dawn was a stupid idea!'

"Just get out of the way, or not. I'll do it myself. Purugly! Use Shadow Ball and blow the boulders away!"

"Pug…." The Pokemon said while the sounds of snoring resonated in the area. "Gugly…."

"Purugly! Don't fall asleep!" growled Mars stamping over and felt her pokemon's fur before she shook it.

The Pokemon claws opened up before scratching Mars' face. "Pug….ugly…"

"AH! Why you little...gah!" growled Mars while holding her face. "I'll remember that when we get out of here."

"Heh heh." Ash chuckled. "That reminded me of when Pikachu shocked me when we first met." 'And on occasion.'

"Just a sign it's time to get a new one." she huffed walking away and leaned against the wall. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Right, Pikachu use Iron Tail on the boulders!"

"Pika…." The mouse Pokemon snored while sparking up a bit. "Chu….."

"Aw come on Pikachu, don't fall asleep now."

"Pika….chu." He said while rolling to the side. "Pika…."

"Great, just great. Both our pokemon are too busy napping and we're stuck here. Wait, don't you have any other pokemon to use?"

Ash gulped while rubbing his head. "Um….yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Um… I kind of gave my Pokemon to my friend Dawn before getting chased by your grunts."

"...you've got to be kidding me!" she yelled. "You mean we're really stuck here for who knows how long?!"

"Um don't you have any other Pokemon?"

"Only one, but it's back at HQ."

"Then yeah, we're stuck." Ash admitted with a sigh.

Mars frowned before sitting down on the cave floor. 'What rotten luck! I knew I should have stayed in bed.'

'Man, who knows how long we'll be stuck in here.' Ash thought while feeling warm for some reason. "Wow, it's really hot down here."

"All the heat must be closed up in here. Meaning it's only a matter of time before we start sweating and die from dehydration." frowned Mars.

Ash gulped at that as Mars' started to take off her shirt, revealing a lighter gray shirt underneath it.

"Much better." She said while feeling slightly cooler. "And if my troops have your friends cornered, they'll be here any minute to free me and take you prisoner."

"Or they could not come and just head back to Cyrus." Ash retorted. "It's possible since he is the leader and grunts follow orders from the leader."

"That's plausible but those grunts will find me and take you prisoner."

He frowned while wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Why are you even part of Team Galactic? All you guys are doing is just causing trouble and putting people and pokemon in danger."

"We don't cause trouble, we are trying to save whatever is needed to bring into the new world Cyrus is going to create." she said. "And to answer your first question, I joined because that was the only place I could find work." she turned away and scowled. "It's all the damn leagues fault."

"What do you mean 'the league's fault'?"

Mars stayed silent for a few minutes before replying. "I use to be a regular trainer."

"You? A regular trainer? That's a surprise."

"I was from Eterna city." she started. "And like any other trainers, I was excited when I turned ten since I could finally get my starter pokemon."

"And you got a starter Pokemon or got a substitute like me?" Ash asked as Pikachu snored in his sleep.

"Pika….chu…."

"I ended up arriving late, meaning the three first starters were taken." she frowned. "I was angry and ran out before I ended up crashing into a Glameow who was in my way."

"Was that Glameow the Purugly you attacked Pikachu with?"

"What do you think?" she raised an eyebrow. "Yes it was the exact same one. Course when that happened she hissed at me and jumped on me, giving me a few scratches which made me feel OH SO much better."

"Purugly….." the cat snored while smiling. "Pug…"

"Then when I get home, it turns out she followed me and wouldn't leave me alone. And considering I didn't have a starter, I decided to just keep her since then."

'That sounds like Pikachu after that Spearow incident.' Ash thought as Mars continued to tell her story.

"At first she was stubborn to listen and just wanted to be lazy and eat. It wasn't until I met the bully in the neighborhood who thought he was the best. So I figured beating him with Glameow would have shut him up."

"But it didn't work, right?"

"Actually it did." she replied. "She was much faster and stronger than him and I even made him cry from losing." she smirked. "And that felt great."

"...that sounds like you...um….became a sadist."

"No, I just like seeing people lose. I'm NOT a sadist." she clarified. "Of course, I did enjoy it when I made all the kids around listen to me. They praised me, called me a prodigy, and I felt like I could take anyone on."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood." Ash said. "But then why join Team Galactic?"

She frowned while wiping her head. "After I got ready for my journey, I met a more experienced trainer outside the town and since my little group was right nearby, I decided one more battle to prove my strength wouldn't hurt. That man beat me with an Infernape and in one hit to Glameow."

Ash looked at Mars with sympathy since he had his share of losses from more experienced trainers.

"I rushed her to the pokemon center and felt weak, and it only got worse since the other kids walked away while thinking I was just lucky from all my wins. They just couldn't handle me losing one battle and tossed me aside. That made more angry than I ever felt before."

"I have to say, those kids were jerks." Ash said with a frown.

"After she was healed up, we left the town and didn't look back and I battled any trainer I met to prove my power and over time we slowly got better and beat gym after gym."

Ash listened on as Mars recounted her battles in full detail.

"And then, I finally made it, I made it to the pokemon league. Me and Glameow held nothing back and beat trainer after trainer until we reached the finals. And that's when I felt all my hope rise up since we had a chance to achieve something that took so long."

"But what happened? I mean you were on top of the world yet you're here in a cave with some stranger."

"I'm getting to that." she frowned while fanning her face.

"Right, sorry about that. Please continue."

She raised an eyebrow at his apology before resuming. "But then it all….shattered. We fought with every move we had, but we still lost! We came so far, did so much, and all that was for nothing because we ended up losing." she gritted her teeth. "And just seeing the crowd cheer for the trainer who beat me made me furious. So much I didn't care what happened and marched over to the judges and demanded a rematch to show I was stronger."

Ash looked at her with a 'WTH' face plastered on him. "You...actually demanded the judges to do that? Just to show them you were 'stronger' than your opponent?"

"I was angry alright! I had my hopes the highest they had ever been and lashed out without realizing it. It didn't end well and I argued with them without realizing it. After I calmed down, I found out I was banned from the league for my behavior. I felt my world shatter."

Ash looked at her with even more sympathy before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mars kept going while ignoring the hand. "I left, ashamed and as weak as a Magikarp. I didn't even know where I was going before bumping into the man who I thought could fix everything, Cyrus."

"And did it get fixed?"

"Yes. He said he was impressed with my power and told me he had a dream, a dream to change the world for the better and could use someone like me. He said he could make me stronger than ever before and show everyone I was someone to be respected. I joined Team Galactic, my Glameow evolved and was stronger than ever, and eventually all was going fine. That is until you and your friends had to butt into something that didn't concern you!" she snapped.

"Hey, It's not my fault that you were trying to play god and create a world." Ash frowned. "And if Cyrus was as great as you think he is, then why is he treating you like a regular grunt? From what I know from seeing him, he cares nothing about those under his command and only uses them to further his own goals."

"It's...to help me get stronger mentally. If I can show how to handle mature situations and how to lead grunts, I can grow stronger in mind." she tried explaining.

"Well even if that was true, your reaction to losing is something that made you from really getting stronger." he frowned. "Do you know how many tournaments, leagues, and regions I've been too since I've started?"

"Does that matter?" she said while feeling the sweat running down her face and arms.

"Yes, it does." he replied before taking his blue vest off and tossed it to the side. "I've been to a lot, and fought dozens of trainers. And you wanna know what happened when I started in Kanto? For most of my gym battles, I did pretty bad. Like trying to have Pikachu fight Brock's Onix when I didn't know electric attacks didn't work. Or when I didn't use the type advantage I had several times. In fact, other than those two leagues I mentioned, I've lost EVERY league tournament I've been in, and that's a lot."

Mars looked at him with a frown. "If you lost to those leagues, then you are a rookie."

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Look, I get that looking back, it looks that way. And I still mess up even today, but there's a difference between your lose and mine. I managed to get back on my feet and not give up. I used it to help push me forward towards my dream of becoming pokemon master."

"There is NOTHING different between MY lose and your constant loses!" She snapped in anger.

"Yes there is!" he snapped back. "I could just give up and go back home if I keep losing, and most would ask WHY I should keep going if it ends the same way. But even after my loses, I still have all the friends and memories that I made and had on the journey up to those points."

"Even if that's true, WHAT would be good about losing? It does NOTHING to help me get stronger!"

"You could just learn from it and maybe stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"YOU didn't have to deal with the pressure of feeling weak! I lived my childhood surrounded by people who showed how much stronger they were, and that's something I felt I had to live up to! I wanted to be strong like them! Get respect like them! And when my chance to be like them came, it was taken away from me in an instant!"

"You acted just like a child." Ash said with a glare. "And newsflash! You don't have to be WHAT people want you to be. You could JUST be yourself! That's what I did and I'm proud of it!"

"WHAT I WANT IS YOU TO JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed before lunging at him.

Ash got tackled to the ground as he struggled to keep the now pissed off Mars from punching his face.

"I'm done talking to you! I'm going to do something I should have done from the start." she growled.

"Get off me!" Ash yelled. He held her hands away while feeling something wet land on his cheek. And it wasn't sweat.

Mars looked at Ash with both anger and sadness as her eyes were filled with tears. "Just shut up." she sniffled. "Just….shut...up."

"You're crying."

"I'm not….crying…" She said while fretting ignorance. "I'm….not…."

"Then what are these?" he reached up and brushed some of the tears from her eyes.

"It's….sweat…." She said while the tears kept running down her face. "I'm….not…"

"Yes you are." he cut her off while reaching up to wipe them away from her eyes. "And it's fine to cry if you're feeling sad."

"But….Cyrus…"

"Don't listen to what he has to say. Just let it out. It's not a sign of weakness but of strength."

Mars looked down at Ash and felt her body shake before letting out a cry and felt more tears stream down her cheeks. "Why! Why couldn't I just be stronger!"

"Because you forgot the most important thing a trainer can have." He said. "You forgot about being strong in the heart, not the body or mind. By being strong in the heart, you can better understand your Pokemon, how to understand other people, to feel the rush of emotions in both winning and losing. By having this strength, you can be force to be reckoned with."

She looked at him through the tears and cried out louder before leaning down and started sobbing on his shoulder.

Ash stayed there and placed a hand on her back as she cried her heart out. "It's alright, just let it all out."

Mars felt her emotions pouring out as she continued to sob on Ash's shoulder. And while she normally saw them as a sign of feeling weaker, she actually slowly felt her chest ease up like something had been gripping it. Something heavier and more painful than anything in her life. That gripping feeling, it was slowly lifting as she cried her heart out.

Ash ignored the feeling of his shirt getting wet and kept rubbing her back.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, Mars started to cry less and hiccuped from the sorrow. She slowly sat up and wiped some of the water away. "T….T….Thanks."

"No problem." Ash said with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

She nodded while moving back off him and took a deep breath while touching her head. "Even though that did help….a lot….it just means I'm losing more water and might end up dying before you."

"Yeah but if I were to die, I don't mind having you as my last companion."

"Even if that was a strange thing to say, I don't mind either." she admitted. "Even if you seem too young to even drive." she lightly jabbed.

"Heh." Ash chuckled. "Same with you even if you do look like a crazy alien model." He caught himself and lightly blushed. 'Why did I just call her a model?'

"Well I do have the looks for it, but you gotta work on your comebacks." she chuckled while sitting next to him and looked over to see her pokemon still sleeping.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said before asking a question. "Since we're going to be stuck here, do you want to pass the time with a game or something?"

"Like what?"

"Like Twenty Questions? Or something else like Truth or Dare?"

"Wow, you sure sound like a kid." she chuckled. "Alright, Truth or Dare."

"Ok, but I'll let you go first."

"Bad move." she smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright." 'Let's see if I can have a little fun teasing him.' "Have you ever been caught staring at someone?"

"Well….I did once. It was an accident. I didn't mean to look at Cynthia's ass." 'Why me?'

"The champion? Ooh, sounds like someone's a regular boy." she teased.

Ash blushed at that. "Um...truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um, What is one embarrassing fact I should know about you?"

"Well...there was this one time I accidentally got my head stuck in a Beedrill's nest." she admitted.

"Ow, how did that happen?"

"Let's just say Purugly was sleeping next to the nest and I tried to get her away." she sighed. "You don't wanna know how I looked when I got stung a couple times."

Ash nodded while thinking of what she looked like with Beedrill stings. And it wasn't pretty.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and set your Pikachu on Purugly's belly." she smirked.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Well if it wakes them up, we can get out of here sooner. Plus I wanna see what happens."

Ash sighed as he got up, and picked up Pikachu before putting him on Purugly's stomach.

"Pika…." The Pokemon said before falling deeper into sleep. As well as Purugly.

"Purg…." The cat snored while not moving at all.

"Hmm, I figured she'd try to eat him." remarked Mars.

"What! Why would you want that?!"

"Easy easy!" she held up her hands. "I would have stopped her, I meant I figured she'd have detected his scent being so close, and thought she'd go near it while sleeping. It's like if someone smells something good in their sleep and they go towards it by instinct."

"That's interesting." Ash said before resuming the game. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you….well….take off your...bra with your teeth." Ash said with a blush.

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was joking earlier, but I didn't know you really were a perv."

"I'm not! Brock told me about that dare one time!" Ash blushed red. 'If I get out of here, you are going to get Thundershocked for a month!'

"Well…..I'll do it, but don't look!"

Ash nodded before covering his eyes with his hands.

'I can't believe I picked dare, and why I'm going along with it.' she thought while taking her top off and tried getting her neck to bend down and carefully managed to grab one of the breast holders and started to tug up.

'This is embarrassing.' Ash thought as he accidentally took a peek. 'Ok! Don't look!'

'Damn it! If I make it out of here I'll need a chiropractor!' she thought before her bra came undone and she held it with her teeth. 'Done.'

Ash uncovered his eyes and blush since he saw a very large yellow bra. "Um….."

"I said don't look!" she yelled crossing her arms and turning away while glaring at him.

"Sorry!" He said before turning away. "Really I'm so sorry!"

Mars frowned as she put the bra down on her lap. "Alright, truth or dare."

"Truth…" Ash said while still looking away. "And can I turn around yet?"

"No, and tell me, have you ever seen a girl or women naked? And I don't mean your mom if you were thinking of sneaking away from the question."

"No. I never saw a girl naked. And even if I did, it would have ended badly." Ash said while thinking of Misty's hammer. 'That would definitely hurt!'

"Alright, your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Can you touch your tongue to your nose?"

"...really? That's what you wanna know?"

"Well it just came up." Ash blushed.

"The answer is no. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

'Payback time.' she thought with a grin. "I dare you to close your eyes and don't open them."

Ash closed his eyes shut. 'I just know she's gonna do something to get back for me peeking.'

Mars grinned as she did her little 'revenge' on Ash. She grabbed Ash's cheeks before leaning in and pressed her lips against his.

Ash felt the lips against his own and blushed red. 'She kissed me?'

Mars pulled back with a smirk at seeing his blushing face. "Was that your first kiss?"

"...yes." He blushed while shaking his head. "Right….truth or dare?"

Before Mars could speak, both of them heard a crash while feeling the cave shake. The boulders crashed to the ground as light could be seen shining in.

Pikachu and Purugly groaned as the light hit their faces and noticed their position.

"Pika!"

"Purg!"

They jumped away from each other while Mars and Ash saw more light come in while Ash saw two figures standing there on the other side.

"Ash? Are you in here?" Asked a familiar girl's voice.

"Dawn! We're in here!" he called out.

As the two figures walked into the now collapsed cave, they noticed that they were not only sweating but well….

"Why did you start stripping?" Asked Brock who blushed at seeing Mars without a top on, or bra, and felt his face turn crimson red while feeling a goofy grin sprout out on his face.

"Because we were playing truth or dare." Ash said. "And because it was cooking in here."

"And take your eyes off me pervert!" Mars growled at Brock while covering her chest.

"Just put your bra back on!" cried out Dawn with a blush while slapping Brock to look away at the girl's chest while averting her own eyes.

"That was the plan after one last game." Mars said. "And for the previous question, I chose dare."

"Just put it back on!"

Mars ignored her as Ash gave his dare.

"I dare you to…." He turned to Dawn and Brock. "Can you turn away for this?"

"Why?"

"Please? Just turn around and I will make it up to you guys." Ash asked his friends.

Both of them were conflicted, but trusted Ash and turned away.

Ash turned to Mars and said. "I….dare you to give me a hug while kissing me on the lips again." He blushed red while unconsciously touching his lips.

Mars blushed herself and looked at his friends. "Will they see?" she whispered.

"No, they won't turn." Ash whispered back. "I promise."

She looked uncertain as she wrapped her arms around Ash. She blushed feeling her chest touch his before leaning in and pressed their lips together again.

Ash also blushed as he felt the kiss again and unexpectedly returned to kiss. Not knowing that both Brock and Dawn turned slightly and was surprised at this scene.

'What is Ash doing?!'

'Lucky!'

The two continued to kiss each other as the screen went black.


	58. Carly and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Carly and Jack

Series: Yugioh 5D's

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Carly's apartment-

Carly was currently washing the dishes since she had neglected to keep them all clean and decided to use her free time to get them done. But something was on her mind, again, and it was distracting her. That thought was of a former top duelist, Jack Atlas. And she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Yes it was well known she had a crush on him, especially since he was still her roommate, but the fact she did the laundry and she saw him a few times without a shirt gave her mind all sorts of images that made her feel warm and keep him in mind.

As she continued to clean the dishes, she felt something odd about the plate. She looked down and saw she was cleaning a plant instead of a plate. She blushed and put it to the side while grabbing a real plate and started work on cleaning the food off it. 'Silly me.' She thought with a chuckle.

' **Yes, how silly of you.** ' spoke a dark feminine voice in her head.

"Ah!" she jumped and looked around with confusion. "D...Did someone say something?"

' **I did.** ' spoke the voice again. ' **And its been along time since I contacted you, my other self.** '

Carly gulped and looked down at the plate before letting out a scream at seeing the smirking face of what she looked like as a Dark Signer.

' **Those screams of fear is like music to my ears.** ' She smirked. ' **Now that's out of the way, I'm here to help you.** '

"N-No! It's not possible, you're not real!" she shook her head while putting the plate away and sighed.

' **But I am real.** ' She said as she appears in the very sink's reflection. ' **I am the darkness that saved your life, the one that gave you freedom, the one that made you invincible.** '

"No! You were part of me before, but Jack beat me and you went away!" spoke Carly while grabbing a towel to throw over the reflection.

' **Hehehe.** ' The voice laughed as it appeared in the window. ' **That may be, but there cannot be light without darkness, that is the law of the universe. And even if my form went away, it was only temporary. Don't worry, I'm not going to possess you or anything, my powers are weaker than the last time we met.** '

"Then just go away and quit bugging me." she frowned walking away from the window.

' **Sorry but as I said.** ' the dark copy said while appearing in the mirror. ' **I'm here to help you. More specifically, to help you with that Crimson Dragon signer hunk, Jack.** '

"La la la la." Carly covered her ears while grabbing another towel and draped it over the mirror.

' **This is why you are not getting anywhere with him.** ' She said while appearing in another mirror. ' **You are acting like a baby that has no experience at expressing your….heart at the one you love. That and acting like waiting for a good opportunity to strike is going to help. Trust me, IT'S NOT!** '

Carly huffed and looked at the reflection. "Look, I don't need any help. All I did when I was you was try to hurt and kill people for some psycho. Right now I just wanna focus on my career and take things my own pace."

' **Even if that will cause Jack to find another girl and even marry her?** ' She said with a frown. ' **Think about it, if you waste your time with your 'own pace' he will leave you and find another girl. Like that former secretary of his. You know the blue haired one.** '

Carly frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't see that happening. She might still like him, but not once has he said or mentioned being interested in her. Besides, I'm much more fun than she is."

' **Yet did he ask you out? Did he talk to you AFTER he saved you? Face it. He is starting to leave you and date that blue haired whore.** '

"No he's not." she turned her back to the reflection. "If you actually knew anything, you'd still know he's still living here. That shows he likes being here and not ONCE has there been any proof he's dating anyone. He's still single and on the market."

' **He could just be using you. Think for once, he had many girls that would trade their dignity to date him. And he might be dating in secret. So he may not be single and you have been waiting TOO long to make a move.** ' she then frowned. ' **But I have an idea, how about you let me possess you for a few hours, then we can find out his true feelings about you. If he's single then you can just tell him your true feelings, BUT if he's dating some hussy, then I will kill both. Sounds fair my other half?** '

"NO!" she cried out with a frown. "I'm not letting you control MY body, and I'm not gonna let you get near Jack so you can harm him!"

' **Silly other half, I said I would kill him IF he's dating a hussy. And I well give you control after he tells his honest feelings about you. And don't worry I'm not going to lock you away like last time, you will have equal control but ONLY when we meet your love.** ' She said with a smirk. ' **So I will let you think about this. When you are ready just say 'I'm ready' near a reflective surface.** ' She then vanished from the mirror.

Carly turned her head and huffed. 'Who does she think she is? I'm confident with my own way of dealing with Jack. But should I tell him about this? Maybe he and the others can purge her from my body.' She then thought of what the other self was saying. 'But could it be possible for Jack to be dating someone else?' Her mind raced a thousand miles an hour as she thought about Jack with other women, either dating them or, worse case scenario, marrying them and having kids as she is laid to rest in a coffin with a broken heart.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "That's ridiculous. I'll just subtly ask Jack if anyone's caught his eye, and then go from there."

But she then recalled a memory from last week which mentioned the following.

(Flashback)

Carly was walking down the street with some groceries while humming a tune. As she came closer to her apartment she noticed Jack and his secretary walking down the street as well. And they were holding hands!

She ducked behind a corner as they looked like they were talking about something. But the only things she got from it was 'Carly', 'date', and 'marriage' as they walked into the apartment.

(End flashback)

"N-No, it's not true." she spoke while feeling her chest tighten up. "He's not really together with her….is he?" She then felt hurt mixed with anger swell up inside her as she clenched her hands. 'Why didn't he just come out and say it? And if they're dating, then why the hell is he still here? To get my hopes up and laugh?!'

She started to tear up as her mind recalled what the dark side of her mentioned earlier. 'It looks like I have no choice but to make a deal with the devil.' "Alright! I'm ready!"

The reflection of Carly's dark side reappeared in the mirror. ' **Wise choice my other half.** '

"Just get it over with."

' **Don't worry.** ' She said as she slowly moved out of the mirror. She then stepped out and grinned. ' **It will be painless. Painless for me that is!** ' As she said that she turned into a liquid and forced her way into Carly's mouth.

"Gaah!" Carly gargled while stumbling back as she felt the liquid go down her throat and felt part of her air supply dwindle due to the sudden feeling of her mouth being closed up. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out as her surge of dark power coursed in her blood. As the pain stopped Carly slowly raised her head as her eyes became a light blue and her smile became that of a more seductive person. "Looks like you handled it well my other half."

She looked herself over and smirked. "Looks like I'll need to make some adjustments to your wardrobe though."

'Just don't make it TOO revealing!'

"Don't worry, I will abide by that. But, I'm still going to make you more suitable for Jack." she chuckled before hearing the door open and saw said champion walking in. "Hello Jack. How was your day?" 'Time to get to work.'

"Alright, but I need to wait till next week for a part my Duel Runner needs." he frowned. "How were you while I was gone?"

"Oh just cleaning, making myself lunch, and using your cards as bookmarks."

'Don't tell lies!'

'It was to see if he was being aware of you. If he is dating someone else he would just ignore it. This is to test IF he like you.'

'He'll get mad even if he does notice!'

'So? He won't be mad if I say this.' "But don't worry, it's a one time deal. Alright Jack?"

He kept up his usual frown and crossed his arms. "Well do you mind telling me why you used them? Didn't you have a regular bookmark around?"

"I accidently dropped it in the trash. Then the other bookmarkers were stolen by a pigeon that came flying in and pooped on my head."

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "They were stolen….by a pigeon….who pooped on you."

"Yes, silly right?" She said with a chuckle.

He was silent before replying. "Well, sorry to hear that. Later on I'll go out and get some to use on hand, but try to avoid using my cards, alright?"

"Alright." 'See? If he was dating someone else, then he wouldn't be nice enough to buy you new bookmarkers.'

'Well why did you have to come up with an excuse like that?!'

'It was to test him. Silly other self.' "Oh and Jack, want to watch a movie tonight? Or have a nice cup of coffee?"

"I might be a little busy, so I'm not sure." he replied walking past her and to his room.

"Then could we go on a date?" She called out to him. 'Second test is now commencing.'

Jack stopped and looked at her. "I'm not sure." before walking into his room and shut the door.

'...excuse me while I kick the door down.' she told her other self while walking towards the door.

'No! He just said he wasn't sure! And who do you think has to fix that?!'

'Even if that was the case, I'm still going to listen in on him.' She said before putting her ear to the door.

"That was weird. Where'd Carly get the idea to ask me on a date?" came Jack's voice.

'Interesting.' she thought while hearing Jack's monologuing from the other side of the door.

'Stop this! Jack will find out.'

'Sorry but this is part of the second test. If we find out how he felt about the 'date' then we can know his feelings of you. Now shush. It's getting interesting.'

"Well it's definitely not happening anytime soon." He said before the door was smashed from a foot that embedded it into the wood.

"So you don't want to go on a date with me?" Spoke 'Carly' with a dark frown.

"Carly? Were you listening in on me?" he asked while stunned at the leg strength.

"Yes, and I now know one thing." She said while taking her leg out of the door. "You're dating someone else and using me as collateral. You don't care about me. You were just using ME!"

"Carly that's not tr-" he was cut off from her grabbing his throat and making him gasp while stunned at the iron grip he felt in her fingers and tried prying her arm off. "C….Carly….wait!"

"Why? You broke my heart. Now I'm going to break you!" She said as her grip tightened. 'I was right, he never cared about you. He used you. And he will pay.'

'But you can't just kill him! He never said he was really dating anyone!'

'Yet why would he not date you. You heard him, he is not dating you. He is already with someone else!' She growled at Jack. "Any last words Jack?"

'Don't do it!' Carly screamed in her mind as Jack spoke his 'final words'.

"D...D….Desk…." he gasped out while pointing at the desk in the room while feeling his breath get shorter and shorter.

"Desk?" She said while letting go of Jack's neck and opened the desk. "What am I supposed to find?"

"In...In the drawer." he gasped while rubbing his neck and tried to get fresh air into his lungs.

She opened the draw and noticed something inside it. It was a list entitled, _List of things to do before dating Carly_ on the top. "What?" 'He…..was preparing to date you?'

'Oh my god…..YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!' screamed Carly loud enough it made her dark half grab her head.

'I didn't know! I thought he was dating another. I don't….' She said before feeling an unfamiliar emotion. The emotion of guilt. 'I…...I didn't...know….'

'That's it! Give me back my body! I'm fixing what you started!' growled Carly.

'...fine.' The dark half said before relinquishing control. 'I'm…..sorry….'

Carly shook her head and felt relief feeling she had control over her body again. She then looked at Jack with a guilty expression. "Jack, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but….that wasn't me who was attacking you."

"What?" he spoke while frowning more. "I just saw and FELT your hand grab my throat. How was it not you?"

Carly placed her fingers together and moved them as she thought of how to explain what and how this happened. "You might want to sit down for this Jack."

He crossed his arms. "Just tell me."

(One explanation later)

"And that's what happened Jack." She said while finishing her tale. "So….do you believe me?"

Jack just stood there confused and with a still stern face. "I find that hard to believe."

"But…."

' **Let me say it.** ' The dark voice said. ' **I caused it so I should tell him.** '

'He doesn't believe me now, what can you do to make him believe?'

' **I can make the bed break without touching it.** '

Carly blushed at the innuendo.

' **Not that. Silly perverted other self. I mean using dark power to destroy the bed.** ' She said while sighing. ' **Just let me take control for one minute. I promise….I will not hurt Jack.** '

'Well…..alright, but one minute.' Carly said before feeling her control slipping as her dark self resumed control. "Hello Jack."

"Carly, all of this sounds crazy. The Dark Signers and the power is gone, all of it. Now tell me the real reason you attacked me!"

"Because we thought," she said before raising her hand and crushing the nearby bed into splinters with dark power. "You were dating someone else."

Jack's eyes widened before narrowing as he stood up and held his arms out at the ready. "If that's the case, I'll finish what we missed."

"By suppressing me?" She said with a seductive smirk. "Or by bedding us?"

Jack blushed at the question and shook his head. "No! I mean using the Crimson Dragon's power to get rid of you and out of Carly!"

She frowned. "Sorry but unlike last time, I'm not a dark force from the underworld, but the other selfs' dark emotions. Her pride, envy, sadness, rage, and lust. I am just a force that everyone has inside their very beings. Even the Crimson Dragon has a dark side. And as for being forced out, I can just return to her mind anytime I want. I just chose to say…..I'm sorry for accusing you Jack." She then returned control to Carly. ' **A promise is a promise.** '

"Um, sorry for her jumping ahead." apologized Carly. "It was silly of me to...you know."

"Carly, did you and her really do that because you thought I was dating someone?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes. I..we thought you were dating someone else. And…" She blushed while steeling herself. "I didn't want to be cast aside like someone's trash."

Jack walked over and put a hand on her back. "Carly, just tell me. Why did you think I was seeing someone?"

"You were walking with someone yesterday. And you mentioned dating and marriage. So I thought…"

"Wait, are you talking about Mina?"

"Yes." She said while feeling guilty.

"We were talking about how she and Trudge were talking about going the next step in their relationship since they've been dating for nine months." he deadpanned.

"What?"

' **Didn't expect that.** '

"Didn't you notice she's been around him and they've even held hands? Or what about when I said Mina was out with a close friend for a date?"

"No. I was busy trying to find some good material for the paper."

' **That and stealing his shirts and sleeping with them.** '

'Shut up!' she thought with a bright face.

' **Don't deny it. Oh and Jack is about to kiss you.** ' She lied.

Carly jumped and looked at Jack who looked at her confused from the sudden jump.

"Why did you just do that Carly?"

"Um...nothing, please continue."

"Alright. To the point, Mina isn't dating me nor are we getting married." he spoke. "And the reason we were holding hands was she wanted to picture her and Trudge going down the aisle while holding hands and wanted to practice with me since she didn't want to freeze up or get nervous when her wedding came."

Carly felt even more embarrassment and guilt as she looked down at her feet. "Oh….so it was all an act…."

"Besides, I was also asking her for tips on what to do on a date and made that list so I didn't forget and she was teasing when she mentioned I should go out with you."

"She was? I didn't know."

' **Looks like I blew your chances away. Again I'm sorry for that little outburst.** '

'Just shut up.' groaned Carly inside while sighing. "So I guess you wanna try dating someone else who didn't try to choke you?"

Jack nodded 'no'. "That wasn't you, and I mean the real you. I picked you because you're the closest girl I know who I feel like I can relax around and you don't act like a lovesick fan."

Carly felt her face brighten and her eyes water as she heard this confession play out.

"And if you'd like, we could go out on a date if you're free tonight. I didn't say yes when your other half asked because I wanted to check my list one more time and be sure I had everything I needed."

"J-Jack." She said while her eyes started to tear up with joy.

' **Just kiss him already!** '

'Don't push it!' she thought while wiping the tears away. "That sounds great." She then noticed that her hands were moving on their own and started to wrap around Jack's body before hugging him tight. "Ah! S-Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that was happening."

Before Jack could answer he felt her hands pulling him towards her before feeling his lips against Carly's. He was surprised, but didn't pull away and instead wrapped his arms around her waist.

' **Now this is nice, but don't forget to use the tongue.** ' the dark presence said. ' **They love the tongues.** '

'Don't. Push it.'

' **Alright alright. But don't forget this.** ' She said with a sing song voice. ' **I'm going to enjoy seeing you make the bed actually break~** '

Carly rolled her eyes while leaning in closer to Jack without breaking the kiss. She then started to get bolder as she started to use her tongue. She pushed it into Jack's mouth with said champion finding his hand moving down her back and trailing against her ass. Both continued to make out as they felt more passionate and bolder.

'Her ass feels tight behind those jeans.' thought the former champion before giving said ass a pinch.

Carly moaned from the pinch as she moved her hand down Jack's pants and slowly rubbed his cock. 'It's so big...wait! Why am I this forward?!'

' **Because I'm just stimulating your desires.** ' The voice said as Carly continued to rub Jack's cock. ' **And you are right, it's really big.** '

Carly would have retorted before moaning louder from Jack's hands while he took the chance to dominate her tongue with his own. She felt her other hand rubbing Jack's cheeks as her nipples became hard. 'This is so hot...and his cock is getting harder.' As she said this in her mind, she felt Jack's other arm moving down her pants and slowly rubbed her snatch ever so gently. 'It feels so….good.'

' **Yes, now break the kiss and take off his shirt.** '

Carly broke the kiss with a pant. "Jack, wanna skip the date and….you know?"

"Sounds good." Jack said while grinning.

Carly then moaned as Jack started to run her snatch even faster. She reached up and started working on his shirt with a moan. As she took off the shirt she blushed at the very fit body. 'So muscular.'

Jack reached up and took her vest off her and pulled her shirt up and let her breasts bounce out free while seeing the black lingerie she was wearing. "Never took you as a black vixen Carly."

Carly blushed before moaning as Jack went ahead and started grasping both of them while giving them a few kneads. "Yes, it feels so good!" 'Did I just say that out loud?!'

' **Big time.** '

"I didn't know your breasts were this big and sensitive." he smirked while brushing his thumbs across the hard nipples. "Or you were wearing something this sexy underneath."

Carly moaned even louder as she felt her body heating up like a candle. "I-I-I bought it at a sale….because I wanted something nice….just incase!"

"Well it really makes you even more sexy than ever." He said before taking off her top. "Especially with a rack like this."

Carly blushed while Jack grabbed her bare breasts and started to lick against her nipple. "J...Jack."

' **How bold.** ' The voice said as Jack started to lick even faster against Carly's nipples. ' **And kinky.** '

Carly moaned while she reached back down and started to unzip his pants. The now massive cock came out from the zipper as it throbbed and twitched like crazy. "So...big."

"So are these." he spoke with a grin before gripping her breasts harder and started to roll her nipple in between his teeth.

"Ah! Jack, don't stop!" she cried out as she felt even more pleasure from the rough play.

He obliged and kept nibbling on her nipple like this while using his other hand to twirl and pinch her other nipple.

Carly moaned even more as she her snatch started getting soaking wet and drenched her panties. 'Oh god! Are you making me like it THIS much?'

' **A little. But it's all you my other self.** ' She said while a slight moan. ' **And it's really good.** '

Jack pulled his head away from her nipple and grinned. "What say we take this to the bed?"

Carly blushed while nodding. "That sounds good Jack."

' **This is going to be good.** '

Jack reached down and picked Carly up while walking over to his bed and laid her down on it. "Now let me take off those soaked panties." He said while slowly moving his hands over the fabric and felt the drench spot. "You really must be horny to be this soaked."

Carly nodded with a blush and raised her legs as she slowly pulled the fabric up and tossed it to the side. "Jack-"

"Hush, let me do all," he moved closer and said. "The talking."

She nodded while shivering at his tone and how close he was. 'He really is something.'

' **That he is.** ' The dark voice said as the tone became more seductive. ' **And maybe you should also do the same. I mean, he might love it more if you acted like a horny, seductive panther.** '

'But I've never done this before. What if I mess up?'

' **Then you try again.** ' She said with a invisible smirk. ' **Oh and he's about to lick your snatch. And don't forget to purr after each sentence.** '

Carly looked down and saw Jack's head in between her legs and moaned as she felt his tongue brush against her vagina. "Ah, Jack~"

Jack was too busy licking her still wet vagina as each luck made Carly moan even more loudly. 'She tastes as good as I expected.'

"Jack." She cried out as her body spasmed with each lick. "K-Keep licking my vagina."

'I intend to.' he thought while holding her hips and pushed his tongue against it while licking faster.

Carly moaned louder as she felt her juices pouring out of her. 'Ah! I can't believe this is happening.'

' **Believe it my other half. Because you are being licked by Jack.** **So what are you waiting for? Speak the tongue of passionate lovers to him.** '

'...ENGLISH! What does that even mean?'

' **I mean act like one of those seductive women on the tv drama shows.** '

'I don't watch those.'

' **Ugh. Then act like that Rose Dragon girl when she wanted that guy, Yusei, to have 'fun'.** '

"M-More Jack!" moaned Carly.

Jack started licking even faster as he tasted the juices against his tongue. Slowly he started to push his tongue into the folds.

"Jack!" She cried out as her juices poured into Jack's face. "Ja..ck…"

"Did someone have their first orgasm?"

Carly nodded as she felt a surge of passion build up. "Yes….I did Jack."

' **Do it. Do it now.** ' The dark voice urged Carly on. ' **Turn the tables around and make him cum!** '

"Jack, let me return the favor." She said with a seductive smirk.

Jack moved his head from Carly's snatch and looked at her with a slight blush.

Carly cupped Jack's cock with her hands. "Now let's see how much you like being teased." she started moving her hand up the girth with her hand unable to grip the whole way around it.

Jack felt his cock twitch in her hands as she slowly rubbed against the membrane. 'Her hands feel so soft.' He then felt the hands squeeze the tip as he let out a slight moan.

'It's so big and hot. I don't even know if it'll fit inside.'

' **It will, don't worry about it. Just keep rubbing his meaty cock.** '

'But-'

' **Relax. You're doing fine. Just give him a nice squeeze before licking it in your mouth.** '

Carly gave Jack's cock a squeeze before moving her body down near it and ran her tongue against the tip. She tasted the cock with a smile as she continued to lick the still growing cock. 'Am I licking it right?'

' **Is Jack unsexy and unendowed?** ' The voice asked with sarcasm. ' **Trust me, you are doing fine.** '

Hearing that made Carly lick around the head more while using one hand to caress his balls.

Jack grunted as he felt his cock twitching as Carly squeezed his ball sack. 'I didn't expect her to be this forward.' he started to lightly thrust his hips with his cock feeling the friction due to her fingers.

As Carly did this, she moved her mouth over the cock and started moving it up and down as she felt the cock lightly twitching in her mouth. 'Is he ready to cum already?'

' **Big time.** ' The voice said. ' **Now finish it by nipping his cock lightly.** '

Carly slid her mouth over the cock while lightly nipping at the tip. And found a spray of hot liquid entering her mouth and down her throat. She accidently swallowed wrong and she backed out and moved away from the cock and felt her throat burning from the pain. She coughed and rubbed her throat to try and catch her breath.

"Carly. Are you ok?" Asked Jack with concern as Carly felt the pain somewhat subside from her throat.

"Yeah...just give me a sec." She said while tasting the leftover cum. 'That was painful.'

' **Well you did swallow the wrong way. So it would be painful. But you did taste his cum and it was good, no?** ' The voice said as Carly felt her throat getting better.

'Yeah, but a bit too salty.'

' **Feeling better? If so I think it's time to get laid if you know what I mean.** ' The voice said while Carly blushed crimson red.

"Carly, you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she said while coughing a little. "I'm fine Jack." she laid down on her back. "And ready for the best part." She then spread her legs while using her hands to spread her folds. "So put it in, Jack."

He grinned and moved up with his cock rubbing against her folds. "Looks nice and tight. When I start, I might not be able to hold myself back."

"I don't mind, as long as you fuck me and my slutty hole."

' **Good job, you are a natural.** '

Jack gripped her hips and started to push the cock into her folds.

Carly moaned slightly as she felt the cock entering her hole. It was slowly stretched wider and wider before feeling it reach her hymen. "Ah!" She cried out as the cock started to press against her hymen. 'It's hitting my hymen!'

' **Yes, and it feels so good!** '

"Carly, brace yourself." warned Jack before pulling back and pushed back in with the cock breaking the barrier.

Carly cried out in pain as the cock entered her folds causing blood to drip out. "Oh god!"

Jack stopped momentarily as he saw Carly's pain ridden face. "Are you alright Carly?"

"It...just….really hurts!"

Jack caressed her cheek as he looked at her with concern. "If it hurts, I will stop. If that is what you want Carly."

' **Don't listen to him. Just shrug it off and shake your hips.** '

Carly gave a shrug and gave her hips a little shake with a wince. She then felt a pair of lips on her own.

"Carly." Jack said while breaking the momentary kiss. "You don't have to hurt yourself more. Just take a breather."

'Jack…'

Jack then rubbed her hair. "Alright Carly?"

' **...take his offer my other self.** ' The dark voice said with a very soft voice. ' **It might help later on.** '

"Yeah, so you can move." she nodded with a blush.

"Of course." he said with a grin. He held her hips and slowly pulled back before slowly pushing back inside with a grunt.

"Mmmm ah!" She cried out with a loud moan as she felt the cock pushing into her. "It's so thick!" As she said that, Jack started to knead her breasts with his hands. "Oh Jack!"

"Fuck! You're gripping all around me!" He called out as he felt the folds getting very tight around his cock.

"M-More! Grab my breasts more!" She cried out as her dark emotions took over her logic and almost all of her sanity. "They are yours to squeeze as much as you please!"

'Damn, she just got tighter.' he grunted while moving his hips back and forth inside her with a decent rhythm.

Carly felt even hotter as her hips started to shake a little as Jack thrusted his cock deeper into her folds. 'This is perfect!'

' **Yes it is my other half.** **Yes it is wonderfully perfect!** '

He kneaded her tits harder while leaning down to suck on one nipple while trying to put more force into his thrusts.

"Jack! Don't stop fucking my pussy!" She cried out with pleasure. "Fuck me like your slut!"

"That's what I intend to do." Jack said while thrusting harder into Carly's pussy as he started to suck both of her nipples. This got a louder moan out of her while he sucked on them hard and without restraint.

"Oh yes, keep it up Jack! Fuck my slutty pussy with your meat stick!" moaned Carly arching her back so she could put her chest closer to him while moving her hips with his thrusts.

Jack continued to thrust into her pussy as his cock slowly began to twitch and spasm. "Carly! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum into me." She moaned. "Pour your hot sticky cum into my body and make me yours!"

' **Yes! Do it! Do it!** ' The dark voice said with eagerness. ' **Let his cum enter your babymaker!** '

He groaned out and slammed in as much as he could before unloading his seed inside her.

Carly cried out as the seed poured into her body with her folds milking the cock of every last bit of cum. "Yes! It's so hot! Give me it all!"

Jack felt the folds sucking away at his sperm as he decided to lean closer to her and kiss her passionately.

She moaned and eagerly kissed back while their tongues wrestled each other and she felt the cum slowly stop. All the while feeling like she just died and entered paradise.

Jack laid on her with both panting from the feeling.

"That...was fun…." Carly said while catching her breath.

"Yeah….you were really good for your first time."

Carly blushed at that. "Thanks…." 'This is really embarrassing.'

' **Not really, heck you were a natural. And I didn't have to influence you at all.** '

'Wait….that was all me?!'

' **Yep, I'm only your dark half. I never said that I WOULD influence your actions or behavior unless you LET me take control.** ' she said with a chuckle. ' **So congratulations, you just acted like a very horny hummingbird!** '

Carly blushed bright red while Jack pulled out of her and laid next to her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so her head could rest on his chest. "Jack...does this mean we….are an actual couple now…?"

"Yes." He said with a sweatdrop. "We live together, like each other, and just had sex. Did you really think I was gonna take your first time and go after other girls?"

"No...but if you did…" She said before grinning. "I would let 'her' take control and squeeze your nuts into paste."

' **...ok. That's REALLY brutal. Even for me!** '

Jack smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Well I don't plan on that happening anytime soon. Or ever."

"I know." Carly smiled as she kissed his chin. "I know."

As they were about to get comfortable something crashed into the window. Something with spikey orange hair that is.

"Ow...Yep, not going to do that with Sherry again." Spoke a voice with a VERY familiar tone. "But she didn't have to punch me into this….where am I exactly?"

"CROW?!" cried out Carly with a blush before grabbing the sheet and covered herself. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" He said while turning to the couple and then turning away with a blush. "Oh um…...let's just say rubbing Sherry's ass was a very bad idea. Wait! What are you two doing!?"

"We just had sex." frowned Jack. "Now get out or I'll throw you back out the window."

"Um right." He said while backing away. But he said something that got them really pissed off. "Oh and um...was it fun banging each other and could me and Sherry join?"

"NO!" Carly growled as her dark self took temporary control and caused Crow to levitate before sending him out the window.

"AAHHHH!" he screamed as he landed on a rose bush. "IEYOW!"

"Much better." Carly grinned before looking at Jack. "...want to go another round?"

"Big time." he grinned feeling his dick pop back to life.

Carly grinned as they started making out again.

' **Yep, this is the best day in my entire existence.** ' the dark being said as the screen went black.

(Omake)

Yusei and Akiza were holding hands with smiles as they headed to Carly's apartment to see how she and Jack were doing after they heard the two were officially a couple.

"So Yusei." Akiza asked her boyfriend. "What do you think we should expect when we greet them?"

"Maybe Jack frowning and Carly trying to ask him to a movie." he joked.

"That's possible, or maybe Carly will be coming to the door in a very short skirt?" She joked back as they walked up to the door.

Yusei gave a knock to the door and waited before they saw Jack open it without a shirt on and with blue jeans on.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something right now." Jack said with his signature frown.

"We just wanted to come by and say congrats to finally picking up Carly's hints." chuckled Akiza.

Jack was about to speak when a voice could be heard from inside.

"Jack? Who is it?" She said with a slight edge in her tone. "If it's Crow then just say we're not accepting his ten thousandth apology."

"It's just Yusei and Akiza coming by to see how we're doing." he called back and turned to them. "Listen, right now really isn't a good time."

"But we have some coffee." Akiza said while holding a bag with some coffee bean containers. "And its only for a few minutes of your time."

"He said we're busy." spoke Carly walking to where they could see her and made their jaws drop because she didn't have her glasses and was wearing a black mini-skirt, shorter than her first one, with black fingerless gloves, a black thong over her groin with an orange feather on it, and a black string bikini top that covered her nipples with orange accents. "You two go somewhere else and bang, we're already busy with our own time."

"...Why are you wearing that?" Asked Yusei with a blush, well slight blush as he saw Akiza wearing a similar nightwear. But with more rose like qualities and was even more revealing than Carly's attire.

"We were gonna do some sexy role play." she walked over and grabbed the door. "So get lost!" before slamming the door shut.

Akiza blinked a couple of times before turning to Yusei with a very familiar smirk. "So, since they're making love, why not have some germination sessions of our own Yusei?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You read my mind."

She smiled as they started making out right there as we go back to inside with Jack tossing Carly on the bed and crawled over her while she gave a dark seductive grin.

"So, you've got me where you want me. What are you gonna do to me now?"

Jack grinned as he started to squeeze her breasts. "I'm going to savor your delectable tits before I insert my cock into those mounds."

"Mmmm, well we Dark Signers are tougher than you fools." she spoke with Carly's dark persona in control at the moment to really make it feel real.

"Don't underestimate a Signer." He said with a grin. "Or you might get hurt."

She let out a louder moan as he started sucking on her nipple as the screen went black.


	59. Female Jabba and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Jabba and Luke

Before any of you go 'WTF!', let me explain. I was inspired by a piece of rule34 of the Hutt on the site that was so well done, hot and cute, and so unlike the one we all know, that you would think its someone not part of the Hutt family. If you want to know what it looks likes since I can't put a link on my chapters, go to rule34 and look up Jabba with rule63 added and you'll find it. THAT picture was amazing. And if the artist is reading this, I apologize for using the design, but I have no way to contact you, nor do I know who you are cause the pic isn't really tagged with an artist, which is a shame cause whoever did it did an amazing job.

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke walked towards the large palace in front of him while ignoring any small wild life that would come near it. He reached the gates of the palace and knocked on the giant doors.

A security camera that looked like an eyestalk slid out and looked at the Jedi who's face was obscured. It warbled in an alien language before Luke showed it a piece of paper. It zoomed in and scanned over the words before it receded back inside and the door started to slowly rise.

Two gamorrean guards and a yellow male Twi'lek came towards him as he entered the palace. The guards made a few grunts and walked up before he held his hand up and they gasped while feeling their throats slowly tighten.

He dropped them when they went unconscious, no lasting damage done. He turned to the Twi'lek who garbled something in his native tongue. He didn't know what it was, but he assumed it was along the lines of get out. "I have come here seeking an audience with Jabba. You will take me to jabba." he said before the alien could respond as he waved his hand.

The alien nodded with glazed eyes before turning and walking back into the palace.

Luke smirked and followed him into a room where numerous aliens laid around in a drunken sleep and daze while he spotted Leia near a large body and in a revealing golden bikini with long white loincloth.

He resisted the urge to run to her and free her as he stood before Jabba, and looked at the sleeping hut, realizing she was a lot thinner than he had imagined, though she still had the body of a slug, her waist up was a little bit more human, with large breasts that had a small amount of golden cloth over them, small gold piercings in her nipples, and her face was more softer looking with her face and front looking white with brown soft looking smooth skin over her back and on the back of her tail with her right arm having a gold band around her wrist.

She groaned and her tail twitched before she shook her head and slowly looked at Luke. (Bib, who is that?) she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Jedi." spoke the Twi'lek with a sneer at the hooded figure.

(Bib, didn't I say no Jedi?) she asked in annoyance.

Bib nodded with fear before Luke cleared his throat. "Great and almighty Jabba, I have come here with a request."

(Oh? And what is that?) she asked as Luke pulled down his hood.

"I've come to negotiate release of Han Solo."

(And what do you offer in exchange? I happen to like my wall decoration) she smirked while looking at the frozen captain with her guests laughing. (And even if you convince me, then what? I caught this young thing and a Wookie trying to sneak in and free him, you must care for about them as well?) she added with a grin. (I have no use for the Wookie and the girl is here just to elicit enjoyment for my guests. I could dispose of them without a care in the world.)

"What do you want for the release of all of them?" He asked, careful not to let his frustration show.

Jabba rubbed where her chin was while looking Luke up and down. (Let's see, in exchange for the smuggler who betrayed me, his hairy side kick and the girl? There's only one logical substitute) she said with a grin.

"Name it."

(You)

Luke looked at her in shock with said gangster making a low chuckle at seeing his expression.

(So what will it be? Stay with me and free your friends or leave and have them trapped here till they die?)

Luke looked from Han's body to Leia who was stunned then back to the smug gangster. "You'll let them go? I have your word?"

(Of course. After all, a Jedi is worth much more than these three put together.) She chuckled.

Luke looked at Han and Leia once more before nodding. "Alright, deal."

Jabba smiled and said (Let them go, and bring him to my chambers)

Bib nodded and walked over before taking Leia's shackles off and walked over to Han Solo.

She ran over to him and said "Why Luke? Why give yourself up for us?"

"Trust me, just get Han and Chewie out of here, I'll be fine." he reassured with a nod and smile.

"Ok, I trust you." she said before she was shoved towards a blind Han by a guard.

(Take them to the Wookie and escort them off my palace.) Jabba commanded before turning to a different guard. (Take the Jedi to my chambers and make sure he doesn't escape.) She said as she hit a button that opened a large door behind her.

The guard nodded and held its weapon at Luke who walked towards the door.

Jabba smiled before turning around and following them through the door before it started to close. The party guests and criminals chuckled, assuming Jabba would eat the Jedi.

The guard walked Luke down a dimly lit pathway towards a large door They reached the door and the guard opened it to reveal a dark room before he threw him in.

Luke grunted from the impact while Jabba made her way in just as the door closed.

(Finally, I have you right where I want you) she said as the lights turned on.

Luke winced and adjusted his eyes before they widened. Inside the room was a large bed with red sheets and man pillows, but what really surprised him were the numerous pictures and holograms of Holograms of him on the walls. "What in the universe?" He said as he looked down to see he had landed in front of a medium sized stuffed doll of himself. "What is all this?" He asked in a mix of horror and curiosity.

(My collection of course.)

"Y-y-your what?" He stuttered as he slowly stood up.

(My collection. You see, I've had my eye on you for quite some time.)

"What, why?"

Jabba let out a giggle that seemed a little more higher pitch than the one he heard before. (Because, you're so cool and cute!) she said as she got closer to him. (Ever since word got out about you, I've been interested.)

"I-interested?" He stuttered as he backed up only to fall onto the bed.

She nodded while licking her lips as she moved onto the bed and used her body to surround him. (Yes, I find you very interesting) she said with a smirk.

Luke gulped while feeling her tail draped over his shoulders and pull him closer to her. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered nervously.

(Just getting a closer look at you.) She said as brought his face closer to her face.

Luke tried to lean back while feeling her breath near him, but it actually smelt more sweet than he expected.

She smiled and said (You look really cute up close)

"U-Uh, thank you?" He said as he slowly tried to back up.

(But I wonder what you taste like.) She said as she stuck her long tongue out and licked his cheek.

Luke couldn't move anymore back and had to endure feeling her wet tongue.

(Mmmm, you taste delicious, but I want more) she said as she eyed his mouth with a grin. She reached down and grabbed his cheeks before leaning in and pressed her mouth over his.

Luke's eyes opened in shock and horror, the notorious hutt gang leader was kissing him! He tried pushing her back, but due to the space his hands landed right on her breast. He both paled and blushed at the same time, he was groping one of the most feared crime bosses in the outer rim!

Jabba let out a moan around his mouth and licked his lips while trying to move closer against him. (More, more, more!) she moaned in pleasure.

Luke blushed while feeling her breasts smush up in his hands and ended up giving them a squeeze.

Jabba moaned before breaking the kiss and reaching behind her to untie the piece of cloth covering her chest. The Jedi could only watch as it dropped down and got a clear view of her bare chest.

(Like what you see?) she said with a grin.

"U-Uh...um..." he spoke while nervous since he never once saw a naked chest, especially the gang leader's.

(I'll take that as a yes, now it's your turn) she said as she started to tear his clothing.

"W-Wait! W-Why me? I mean...wouldn't a bounty hunter be better?" he tried suggesting.

(No way cutie, I finally got you and I'm going to take advantage of that, plus, there's a legend about Jedi's having large...) she said as she stared at the bulge in his pants.

Luke looked down and really grew nervous since he couldn't hide the size.

(So come on, you know you can't resist) she said as she stroked the bulge.

Luke jumped from the feeling while she used her other hand to reach down into his pants.

(Oh my, it seems like the legend may be true after all) she said as she felt the erect member. (And you got this just from feeling my chest and kissing? Naughty naughty~) She said as she used her other hand to pull down his pants.

Luke blushed and groaned feeling his cock flop out free of its confines.

(Now doesn't that feel better?) she asked as she continued to stroke it. (Because it sure feels hard and hot.) She whispered into his ear.

Luke groaned feeling the smooth hand move up and down his shaft.

(So what do you say, wanna have some fun?) she asked while licking his neck. She then started to trail downwards towards his erect member.

"Gah!" he groaned out feeling her rub around the tip faster while her tongue brushed against his nipple.

(Oh, you like that?) she asked with a smirk.

Luke felt her slimy tongue move faster and felt his hips thrust up against her hand on instinct.

(Well, someone's coming around) she said as she began to lower her mouth. She moved her tongue down and started to lightly brush it up against Luke's dick.

Luke shuddered in pleasure as she began to pull it into her mouth. 'I can't believe she's actually doing this!' He thought as his member was pulled completely into her mouth.

"Oh god!" He shouted as she began to bob her head. 'Her mouth is so wet and her tongue is licking everywhere!' He thought as she began to suck on it like a straw.

(I can feel his cock throb all over.) She thought as she continued to bob and suck on his erect member.

Luke leaned back and groaned louder while giving her tail a squeeze.

She gasped and blushed when he did that and moved her head down over more to the point his balls were pulled in too.

He moaned and reached and groped one of her breasts as he held onto her tail with his other hand. 'This feels amazing! WAY better than using my hands!' He thought in pure pleasure as he began to play with one of her breasts and her tail.

(Ooh! Now he's really getting into it.) She thought in pleasure while sucking harder with her tongue swirling around his balls.

Luke moaned in pleasure before smiling and bringing the tip of her tail to his mouth.

Jabba went wide eyed as he licked the tip and felt her body tingle with even more pleasure. (W-what are you doing?) she got out while sliding her mouth off his girth.

"Experimenting." he said while giving her nipple a pinch.

She made a high pitched (Eep!) when he did that.

"And it sounds like you liked that a lot." He said with a grin as she blushed from embarrassment.

(Oh, well someone sounds like they're ready for the best part.) she purred moving closer with her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"T-that's right." he stuttered as he felt her breasts rub against his chest.

(Perfect! Because I wanna make sure your stamina is just as good as your cock.) She said as she maneuvered herself to position her vagina over his member.

Luke blushed seeing her wet folds rub against the tip and reached up before cupping both her breasts and gave a firm squeeze. "Y-yes, let's do this."

She grinned and slowly lowered herself onto his cock while letting out a moan from the warmth coming from it.

Luke groaned as he felt himself get deeper and deeper into her.

(Oh yes! I can feel every inch of you fill me up.) she purred with a shudder of pleasure.

"So tight!" he moaned while feeling her inner walls quickly enclose around his dick and grip it firmly.

(Hutts are always tight, and we can last all night) she moaned as she grabbed her own breasts. (And we move very slowly when having sex.)

"Well, then, let's take it slow." he said as he kissed her.

She hummed and wrapped her arms around him before slowly moving her pussy up with a moan and moved back down. (I'm so glad you're here) she said as she slowly sped up. (The last few men I had here didn't quite do it for me. They could never fill my hole up this much.) She said as Luke began to thrust his hips as well.

"Ah! It's really warm and tight!" he grunted.

(Thank you. The last guys just thrusted randomly and didn't make me moan once. So I had all of them killed.)

Luke paled a bit but continued to thrust. "Y-you're not going to kill me, are you?"

(Mmm, considering your personality, looks, and oh so wonderful cock, I'd be losing more than gaining anything from you dying.) She said, making Luke feel better. (Unless of course you tried to run or stop fucking me, then I'd have to be a little strict since this IS my palace.)

"R-right." he said, not making eye contact. 'Just keep thrusting my hips and I should be fine.' He thought when Jabba asked (Luke, are you thinking of trying to escape?)

"W-What? No, what would make you say that?" he asked while he thrusted his hips up faster.

(Luke, you aren't looking at me, which means you're hiding something) she said as she continued to bounce. (Tell the truth or we might have a problem.) She said with a frown. (Were you thinking about trying to escape?)

"Y-yes, when I first decided to trade myself for my friends." he admitted.

Jabba frowned before leaning down with her breasts over his face as she moved her hips up and down his cock more slowly. (You are MINE. Forget about escaping, you will live happily here with me) she said forcibly, getting closer to him with every word.

He gulped while letting out a groan as her pussy clamped around him tighter.

(You will stay with me, you will give me children, we will live happily until the day we die, and nothing can change that! So forget about fighting the empire, forget almost dying on a daily basis, you belong to me) she continued before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He felt her tongue push into his mouth and wrestle against his while he groaned and kneaded her breasts since they were so close.

She pulled away and said, (Now then, do you still plan to escape?)

"Um...no?" He carefully said, not wanting to make her mad.

(Good, then don't try to pull out cause I'm not getting up until you're drained dry.) She said with a smile as she started bouncing faster.

Luke grunted and felt conflicted before moving up faster while feeling pressure build up. 'I gotta pull out!' He thought, but it wasn't possible due to her weight on top of him with her moving even more. He moaned before he came inside her, filling her full of his sperm.

(OH YES! GIVE ME YOUR HOT SEED!) She moaned in pleasure

He groaned since her whole pussy felt like it was sucking up his seed.

(Oh yes, I'm pregnant!) she shouted in happiness.

"Pregnant?!" he cried out with wide eyes. "But it was just one load!"

(Us Hutts are different than humans, our wombs suck in all sperm to ensure that the female has a child, so it's a guarantee I'm pregnant!) she said happily as she hugged him. (I can't wait for it to be born.) She said as she rubbed her face against him.

Luke gulped and seemed to turn a little pale. "A-so now what?" He stuttered nervously.

(We keep going until you can't cum anymore.) She said with a grin.

"B-But that could take hours."

(Buckle up then) she said with a grin before pulling him into a deep kiss.


	60. Female Battle Droids, C-3PO, and R2-D2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Battle Droids, C-3PO, and R2-D2

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a large, dimly lit factory filled with half made and almost complete battle droids. The factory was buzzing with activity, machines busy building droids.

"Oh dear, this is very bad." remarked one droid who was golden as he looked around the building. "Oh where's master Anakin and mistress Padme?" Asked C-3PO

R2 made a few beeps beside him as they kept close to the wall to stay from being spotted.

"My fault! I'm not the one who pushed us into this hellhole!" He shouted at R2.

R2 made another beep while his head whirled around to look at the factory.

"Find help?! What help! We're in the middle of a separatist droid factory!" He shouted to R2.

R2 beeped again and stopped while looking at a door ahead of them.

"What? Go in here? Well ok, perhaps we will be able to hide in here." he said as he hit a button to open the door. It slid open and they walked in before the doors shut behind them. "Oh my, where's the lights!" C-3PO said as he felt around for a light switch.

R2 moved over to the wall with an arm popping out and linking to a port before he proceeded to turn the lights on

"Thank you R2, now I ca... oh my!" He shouted. The room had a command center with numerous screens and a large console. "This isn't a safe hiding place at all! Well, at least no one's here." remarked C-3PO while R2 moved over towards the console.

R2 beeped as he stopped in front of the large monitor. "What? That's ridiculous, even you couldn't hack into a system this large."

R2 beeped a response and turned back to the monitor. He extended out his tool and linked it to the console and started to slowly work his way into the system.

"What do you even plan on doing if you succeed?"

R2's head whirled around to C-3PO as he started to make some progress. He made a beeping sound and turned back which made C-3PO gasp.

"R2 that's crazy! And just downright full of yourself."

R2 beeped as the monitor was suddenly filled with lines of data.

"Oh it is indeed! I swear, if master Master Anakin or Mistress Padme heard what you're suggesting, they would never allow it."

R2 beeped back at him as the data disappeared and pictures showing different types of battle droids flashed onto the screen.

Slowly outside the room the basic program for each new droid was being changed. The assembly lines began to add more armor to the front chest of the droids, and the program that was downloaded into them was different.

"R2 I'm telling you this won't work, we should just go back to trying to find a way out." C-3PO said when suddenly there was banging on the door. "Oh no we've been found out! We're doomed, now they'll take us away and melt us down for parts!" C-3PO said as he began to panick.

R2 made several beep sounds before moving over and started to unlock the door. The door hissed before it opened to reveal two of the 'new' battle droids. They had more armor on their chest which made it look like they had breasts with armor on their heads that were in the shape of human faces.

"Alright, nobody move." the first droid said as it entered the room, its blaster raised.

C-3PO and R2 stopped with said gold droid seeing his life flash before his eyes. "This is the end R2, we'll be turned to scrap!"

R2 made a beep as the droids walked towards them.

"Are you friend or foe?" One of them asked curiously.

R2 made another beep and didn't seem nervous.

"Hold your fire, they are part of the republic." the first one said as it lowered its blaster.

"Oh uh, yes that is true." spoke C-3PO who was confused.

"Good, it would be a shame to kill such a cute droid like you." the other said as it started walking towards C-3PO.

"Oh well I-cute?!" he spoke up now really confused and shocked. 'Did R2's change really work?"

"Yes, cute, who could resist that gold plating and those eyes that just light up the room." the first one said as it started to approach him as well.

R2 gave some space to his companion who could just stand there as the two battle droids stood close to him.

"R2, what did you do?" C-3PO asked as the droids each grabbed one of his arms.

R2 made more beeps with a whirl of his head.

"You changed their design and gave them a new personality? How?" He asked in both fear and confusion.

R2 made several more beeps while seeing more battle droids with the same modification walk in.

"What do you mean you rushed it and used some 'special' holograms master Anakin gave you as their personality base!"

R2 made more louder sounds in response while using one arm to point to each of the battle droids.

"Well, I'm not saying it's quite a problem." he replied seeing the other battle droids swarm around him.

"Hey handsome, what's a nice droid like you doing in a place like this?" A large, tall and grey super battle droid asked. This one having the same modifications as the regular battle droids with metal face similar to a female human with the eyes and mouth part lighting up as it spoke.

R2 beeped at C-3PO as the super battle droid picked up one of the droids hanging on his arms and threw it to a corner before grabbing his arm.

"Hey! What's your deal?" spoke the battle droid picking herself up to glare at the taller droid.

"I wanted to hold his arm and you were in the way." she said.

"Hey! We wanna hug him too." frowned another battle droid.

"Yeah, make room!" Another shouted while R2 beeped at C-3PO.

"What! What do you mean this isn't the full numbers of them?"

R2 beeped a response and C-3PO gasped and said "You mean you changed the assembly line and now there are hundreds and still more to come!"

As if to prove his point more battle droids and super battle droids walked in with even a few droidekas rolling into the room.

To R2's surprise, the droidekas rolled over to him instead of C-3PO. The only physical upgrade they seemed to have was the female face in the middle of their body.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the droidekas said as they approached R2.

He made a few beeps and felt nervous since he didn't see this coming.

"Come over here cutie." another said.

"Uh..ladies...while me and my short companion would love to stay longer...we uh...must be on our way." spoke C-3PO.

"Oh? Why the rush?" One of the battle droids asked.

"Well our friends are currently engaged in a dangerous battle and must be worried about us."

"Well, I'm sure they will be fine without you for now." said a droideka as it rubbed up against R2.

"B-But they could potentially be killed by the battle droids outside the factory!"

"Hmmm, give me a second." said one of the battle droids who went over to one of the monitors. She typed at the console while the monitors showed the battle happening outside. "Are your friends the Jedi?" She asked as she hit some buttons.

"Yes, along with the clone troopers."

"Ok, then this should help." she said as all battle droids fighting froze then suddenly collapsed.

"What did you do?" asked C-3PO in surprise.

"I simply turned off all of the droids fighting."

"Oh what a relief! Now Master Anakin and the others are safe."

"Yes, and now you don't have to go." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

C-3PO made a gasp while R2 made several beeps to the droidekas.

"Get comfortable, you'll be here awhile." said one of the droidekas.

"W-well, m-me and R2 can't stay here forever, master Anakin will come looking for us." he stuttered nervously.

R2 made more beeps while moving past the droidekas and whirled his head at them and back to the door.

"Join the republic? Why?" One of the droids asked in surprise.

"Well, you would be a beneficial help, and the confederacy is more likely to scrap you all when they learn of what has happened here." spoke C-3PO.

"True, but what's in it for us?"

"Oh...um...well, R2 here can assist with that."

R2 beeped angrily at him for that, before beeping to the battle droids.

"But we might get separated." spoke one of the droidekas.

"Well, if the Jedi discover you and don't know you're on our side, they will destroy you." C-3PO said.

R2 made more sounds to the crowd of droids.

"Hmmm, ok, but on one condition." one of the super battle droids said.

"What's that?" asked C-3PO.

"We want you to stay with us wherever we go."

"But I'm not made for battle."

"Well, you would be more for...moral support." one said.

"Yeah, and we could protect you just in case." spoke another.

"W-well...ok." he said before the droids hugged him out of happiness.

"Care to lead the way handsome?" one of the droidekas flirted with R2.

R2 nervously beeped before rolling towards the door. Slowly the droidekas rolled after him with C-3PO following with the battle droids and super battle droids sticking close to him.

"Oh my, I wonder how master Anakin is going to react."


	61. Theresa and Randy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Theresa and Randy

Series: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa and Debbie were currently walking down the sidewalk and were on their way to school.

"So how was your date yesterday?" asked Theresa.

"Boring. The guy I went with kept going on and on about the wonders of sedimentary rocks." replied Debbie while rubbing her head. "I swear I can still hear him describe what the big difference is between a rock on the sidewalk compared to one you'd see in gravel."

"Speaking of which." said Theresa as they came up to see a construction crew digging in a lot. "Looks like we'll be getting a new addition to the neighborhood."

"Yeah a new video game store." huffed Debbie pointing at the sign.

"Come one come all to McFist's latest Game store for all your video game pleasures. First hundred customers gets half off their first purchase." Theresa read outloud.

"Just another place to by brain rotting garbage." Debbie said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Debbie, not all video games rot the mind." Theresa waved off.

"Are you kidding? Those Grave Puncher games are pure nonsense, the plot makes no sense whatsoever."

"Well sometimes a game can be fine without any logic to it." Theresa threw back as they kept walking before she stumbled and fell on her face. "Ow!" she looked back and noticed a box with dirt caked on it.

"You alright?" asked Debbie stopping as her friend slowly got back on her feet.

"Yeah, but what they heck is that?" asked Theresa frowning at the box.

"Something that must have been buried. The erosion and dirt caked in the cracks mean it didn't get this way from someone tossing dirt on it." replied Debbie looking it over while trying to rub some of the stuff off.

"Let's take it with us or we'll be late."

"Alright, but you keep it in your locker." Debbie spoke while handing it to Theresa as they resumed walking. "You can call it finders keepers, even if you did trip over it."

Later the girls walked the halls of the school looking over the box.

"This is really weird. It looks like the wood made to use this is the kind you'd find in Asia." spoke Debbie.

"I learned in history class that Norrisville was founded by japanese immigrants. It use to be called Norisu Village."

"That would explain how this wood got here. One of them must have brought it here when they migrated, but what surprises me is the fact it's old and worn, but it's not decayed enough to where it would come open." frowned Debbie while trying to pull the lid open.

"The founding was over 800 years ago, that's a lot of time for dirt to build up. Maybe we can ask Mr. Smith to let us use his tools to break it off."

"Maybe." sighed Debbie before looking at the time and jumped. "Oh no! I need to get to study hall and finish up the extra credit I was planning on doing. Can you watch the box until I get back?"

"Sure, no prob." said Theresa. She took the box from Debbie who rushed off to class while looking down at it and noticed a symbol of some kind on the lid and underneath the dirt. "Hmmm, what could be in here that someone would bury it?"

"Bury what?" came a male's voice behind her.

She turned and saw Randy and Howard walking up to her. "Oh, nothing big Randy. Me and Debbie just found an old box that we think might have been around when Norrisville was founded."

"Back when it was a Norse village?" questioned Howard.

"Norisu Village." Theresa corrected. "Seriously Howard, do you see history period as anything other than nap time?"

"As a matter of fact I do." he huffed. "I see it as a class where I can bring a pillow and get away with napping."

"Anyway, I was just about to take it to Mr. Smith to see if he had anything that could get it open."

"Well let me take a look at it. I could get it open no prob." smirked Randy rolling his sleeves up.

The minute he took the box his ninja mask started to heat up intensely.

"Woah!" he jumped and tossed the box up in the air while looking at his bag with confusion while Theresa quickly caught the box. "That's weird."

"You okay Randy?" Questioned Theresa who was confused why he suddenly jumped.

"Uh, yeah yeah. I just...uh...saw a bee and didn't wanna get stung." he fibbed while swinging his hands in the air. "Must be a hive nearby or something."

"Okay….well see you guys later." Theresa waved as she walked off.

"Wow Cunningham, that must be a new way to ward off girls." snickered Howard when Theresa was out of earshot.

"It wasn't my fault. The Mask just freaked out." frowned Randy crossing his arms. "It just started burning up as soon as I touched the box."

Suddenly the Ninjanomicon flashed violently.

"Looks like it heard you." spoke Howard as Randy opened up his bag and pulled out the book. "Alright let's get in there."

"You wanna go into the Nomicon?" Randy questioned with disbelief.

"Eh, why not, you only live once." shrugged Howard. "Let's get going man."

"Alright, just try not to get lost." he waited till Howard got close enough before opening the book and both were sucked into the tome with their bodies falling against the lockers.

The two bellowed as they fell into the book and ended up landing in the middle of a forest.

"Not funny Nomicon!" Randy called out while shaking his head from the impact.

"What…. He said." groaned Howard.

*SKREEEECH*

The two looked up and saw the Tengu coming at them.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Howard before turning and running down the opposite way and away from the bird. "Its gonna fly up my butt!"

The Tengu let out another cry, but flew away where Howard was while Randy looked and noticed some bushes shaking with a low growl coming from it.

A howl was heard and a dark form leapt out from the shrub and towards the Tengu.

"Holy cheese!" Randy back pedalled in shock and surprise while seeing the Tengu caw and flap its wings while avoiding the creature as it landed on a beach with excellent grace. He got a clear look at it and saw it was a fox with dark orange-red fur and a white underbelly and lower jaw. But on the tip of its tail was a burning flame

"Woah that's a big dog." spoke Howard as he and Randy saw the fox let out a cry before jumping high in the air towards the Tengu.

"That fox just jumped like ten feet in the air!" gawked Randy as the Tengu dodged the canine who skidded on the ground before running against towards the demon bird.

"And it's gunning for the Tengu. Oh now this is so sweet!" grinned Howard. "Show that bird you don't mess with the big dog!"

It was then that writing appeared over the creature.

"The Kitsune?" spoke Randy with a raised eyebrow. "Alright Nomicon, not that seeing this isn't really cool, but what does this have to do with anything? Is the Tengu gonna go rogue and you want me to find this giant fox? Cause can it wait until after the fight?" he questioned as more writing appeared. "The Kitsune is an ancient fox spirit which was well known for it's playful and mischievous nature while also harnessing the power of fire. For years it and the Tengu would engage in a long chase that was the fox's way of playing. It viewed the Tengu as a being it could enjoy for a long time and as the chasing continued with neither one of them winning, the Kitsune slowly grew to….harbor feelings towards it?!"

"So that thing is actually….Aw man!" Howard called while grimacing and stuck his tongue out. "Wait, you mean to tell me that bird had a girl going after it for years? That lucky bastard, I can't even get one girl's phone number! Oh that is so not fair!"

Suddenly a figure jumped over them. It landed in front of them and they saw it was a Ninja holding the Eye of Eternity. He sprinted towards the two and jumped towards the Tengu. When the stone touched the bird demon they watched as it was absorbed into the stone.

The Kitsune looked at the Ninja with horror before it's face scrunched up, its fur stood on end, and it let out a growl.

"Uh oh." frowned Randy.

"I think Foxy's peeved off!" Howard pointed with a worried look.

The kitsune's tail swished wildly behind it, flinging embers everywhere before it lunged at the Ninja with it's claws and teeth bared. As the two fought the trees and shrubs caught on fire from the stray embers.

"Yikes!" Howard jumped back seeing a bush close to him burn. "Please tell me these fires can't burn us. Please!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine once we leave the Nomicon, but for now, RUN!" shouted Randy as he turned and started running with Howard quickly following his lead.

The two boys made it out just as the forest went up in flames.

"Is it….always this…..intense…. When you train….in here?" questioned Howard.

"In...a way…." Randy got out while they panted from the running. "Think...he got out alright?"

"The end of one story is only the beginning of another." came a familiar voice.

Both of them looked forward and saw the First Ninja sitting on a boulder.

"Oh great, this guy." said Howard before he was elbowed by Randy. "Ow!"

"Ignore him." spoke Randy. "But first, question. Like, how did you get out? What was the deal with that Kitsune thing and the Tengu, and also, WHY DID IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS CRUSHING ON IT?!"

"And talk normal instead of riddles."

"First off I didn't make it out completely unscathed." he pulled off his mask leaving him in wooden sandals, black pants, a red shirt with white trim, and brown hair done up in the back. He then pulled up his shirt revealing burn scars around a bite mark.

"Ooh, something tells me you didn't have ointment eight hundred years ago." winced Howard.

"And there are others, but I don't think you wanna know where." He said pushing his shirt down. "As for the Kitsune and the Tengu, as demons of the element of fire, the Kitsune was naturally drawn to the bird demon."

"Again, lucky bastard and gross!" spoke Howard with a shudder. "You sure it wasn't just hungry? I mean maybe it saw that bird like a giant all you can eat buffet."

"If it wanted to, it would have done so." said the First Ninja as he made a gesture to follow him as he walked away. "The Kitsune was a master of deception and was well known for its cunning nature."

"Well then why didn't it just do that? Are you telling me it actually had a full blown crush on the Tengu?"

"Indeed, and without any physical forms to restrict them they would have…..erm…. Well picture fox kits but with with wings."

"Ah! I don't need that image in my head!" spoke Howard covering his ears. "And why couldn't it just go after another fox?"

"Partly because of how few there were, but mostly because of the Tengu's sheer power and strength." he replied while leading them into a village. "The Kitsune could sense the demonic bird was a well powerful creature, and their affinity for fire made it curious. So it went ahead and started, in it's mind, a game. It chased the Tengu whenever they met and used this chase as a way to show its power and in an attempt to win the Tengu over as a mate."

"Uh where are we going?" Randy asked looking around at the village.

"My home." he replied solemnly as he walked up to a house and opened the sliding door.

"Why?" asked Randy who heard the tone and was confused before he heard humming and one of the most beautiful women either of them had ever seen walked into the room. "Woah, is that your…."

"My wife, or rather my memory of her. Before the kitsune took her from me."

Randy and Howard went wide eyed while the First Ninja looked at his wife while trying to put his hand on her shoulder, only for it to go right through her.

"That's heavy stuff man." said the redhead.

"I was consumed with vengeance over her loss that I hunted the Fox demon down. It started to rain which was good because the water weakened it. Then finally after our battle I sealed it in a fox mask." he clenched his fist. "I put it in a box and put a seal on it to make sure it would stay closed and buried it."

"Wait, you mean like the one Theresa had?" asked Randy with dawning realization.

"The very same."

"Um….hypothetically, what would happen if the box was opened then?"

"I can't really say for certain what will happen." shrugged the First Ninja. "But what I do know is that if the mask is broken, the Kitsune will be released."

"Wow….sounds like you might be getting a fan." Howard tried joking while patting Randy on the back. "Of course you might get a lot of slobber from it."

"Or it could come looking to kill me since it was the Ninja who took away its boyfriend Howard!"

"Oh, well in that case you are so toast man." chuckled Howard.

"Howard, we need to get out of here, find Theresa, and get that box away from her before I become that dog's chew toy."

"And how do we do that again?" asked Howard scratching his head in question.

"We go up to her, tell her we can get it open back at home, then bury it in the deepest hole we can find and say it was stolen while we were walking."

"Uh Cunningham, I meant how do we get out of here." the shorter boy corrected

"Oh, right." he turned to the First Ninja. "Uh, we might need a hand getting out of here."

The First Ninja rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The two boys were sucked out of the house and flew out of the ancient book.

Their spirits zoomed back into their bodies with both of them shaking their heads as Randy quickly put the book back in his bag.

"Come on Howard, we gotta find Theresa and that box." he spoke and ran off.

"Great, more running." Howard groaned as he dashed after his friend.

Meanwhile, Theresa entered the metalshop room. She looked around and spotted Mr. Smith currently hitting a piece of metal with a hammer and seemed focused on it. "Mr. Smith?"

"Hmmm? Who's there?" asked the blind swordsmith.

"Theresa Fowler. I came by because I wanted to borrow some tools to open this box my friend and I found."

The blind man walked over and felt the box. "This things made outta wood, this ain't no woodshop. It's metalshop."

"I know, but I just need a small tool to try and get the lid open because so much dirt is in the crack and it won't budge."

"Oh alright. But stay away from the right saw on the wall, it's...broken." The last thing he needed was someone stumbling on his sacred fire pit and ninja weapons.

"Got it." she nodded walking over near some tools on one of the tables and grabbed a screwdriver before she tried using it to dig in between the cracks. Some of the dirt began to crumble away as she dragged the tool against the hardened soil. Once enough was chipped away she put the tool down and tried to pry it open. She grunted and put all her efforts into opening it. "Come…..on." The lid came flying off and she sighed with relief before looking inside the box and saw what looked like a white mask in the shape of a fox's face with black marks around the eyes and looked pristine and in fine condition. "A mask?"

"A what?" spoke Mr. Smith overhearing her as he walked over.

"It's a mask." she said taking it out and looking closer.

"Let me see." he said holding out his hand.

"Uh…." she blinked and looked at his dark sunglasses.

"I don't mean with my eyes, I mean my hands. I have other senses too ya know." he frowned raising an eyebrow. "Just gimme the ding dang thing."

She shrugged and handed him the mask while he took his gloves off and felt around it. "Hmmm.. this is pretty nice, might be worth a pretty penny to a museum."

"And it looks brand new. Wonder why someone would put it in a box." she took the mask and put it in her backpack. "Thanks Mr. Smith."

"No prob, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a birdhouse to finish."

She looked over to the table with 'finished' bird houses which looked like they'd fall apart at the slightest touch. "Um….well good luck." she turned and walked out of the room while walking down the hall. "Man, who would bury a perfectly good mask? It doesn't look like it's aged a day in it's life."

(McFist industries)

"Alright, just a little bit here, a touch here, and….done!" spoke Viceroy with a smile of pride looking at his latest creation.

"Oooh, nicely done Viceroy." smiled McFist before turning to the scientist. "What is it?"

"May I introduce, the predator!" he said pointing at the raptor like robot with rockets on its back. "I've designed it for speed, air, and equipped it with a laser guided Ninja tracking system once it spots him, and with razor sharp claws that will rip him to ribbons in an instant. Are you impressed?"

"I'll be impressed when it brings me the Ninja's head."

"I guarantee it. I would have added a compartment with a silver plate inside but 'someone' cut my budget."

"Well forget whoever it is because I've got a good feeling about this." grinned McFist. "Viceroy! Activate it and have it bring me the Ninja's head!"

The mad scientist pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The robot's eyes lit up and it raised it's head before letting out a loud screech and flew out through an opening. It rocketed through the air and set course for the school.

"Hurry up Howard! We're almost there!" Randy called as he kept running.

"Cunningham! Wait up!" The redhead panted as he ran. "I'm not… a physical guy!"

Randy skid to a stop as he came to the metalshop room. "Mr Smith!" he called through the door.

"What?" said swordsmith poked his head out. "What's all the yellin for? I'm blind not deaf ya know!"

"Theresa Fowler, is she in there!?"

"Yeow! Quit yellin!" he yelled back rubbing his ear. "My hearing is a lot better and I don't need to lose that too! As for that girl, no she's not. She got that box of hers opened, found a pretty nice mask inside, and then went off for class."

"Great, so she could be anywhere." groaned Howard.

The sound of screaming came from outside followed by the usual cry of 'Robot!'.

"Really? Now?" groaned Randy before pulling the mask out and slid it on before he became wrapped up in his suit. "I'll be right back."

"Just try to hurry so we can find your girlfriend." spoke Howard while Mr. Smith shook his head.

"What! No she's not… you think I have a chance?"

"Just go!" spoke Mr. Smith while walking back into the classroom. "I gots me a birdhouse to hurry up and finish already."

"Right! Going!" he said before rushing out and ran outside. He spotted students running and saw the robot was some kind of raptor with jetpacks on and was currently biting into cars in the parking lot.

"NO! NOT MY CAR!" Principal Slamovits cried standing in front of his vehicle.

The robot munched on more metal and let out a burp before seeing a red smoke cloud pop up in front of it.

"Smoke bomb! Does this have something to do with fossil fuel?"

It roared to Randy while baring it's fangs at him. It started running at him while snapping its jaw.

"Ninja-" Randy jumped and tried slicing its head with his sword but didn't even scratch its plating. "Ho boy."

It screeched before biting onto the sword and started swinging it around with Randy holding on with himself getting shaken around like a ragdoll.

Mcfist and Viceroy were watching the fight on a monitor.

"I made the predator's armor out of those leftover frying pans we didn't sell." said Viceroy.

"Smart Viceroy." McFist stated.

Randy crashed into the wall dropping his sword and groaned. "Alright, this is a tough one."

The raptor robot let out a screech and ran at him with it's claws opening up into blasters

"Wuh oh." he jumped and ran off.

Theresa and Debbie ran up to window and looked out to the fighting.

"Why is the Ninja running? He should have beaten it by now." spoke Debbie.

"Ninja ring!" Randy threw the rings only to have them bounce off its armor.

"That answers that. Its armors too tough."

"I hope he can beat it." spoke Theresa with concern while the mask in her hands started to glow as the Ninja got close.

"Ninja Tripping balls!" he threw the orbs at the robot's feet. It jumped over them and tried to stomp on Randy. Luckily he rolled to the side and avoided it while he was trying to wrap his mind around a possible solution. "That's it!" his suit became engulfed in flames with the colors becoming inverted with him gathering flames together in his hands. "Tengu Fireball!"

The fireball hit the robot, but didn't leave a scorch.

"Whoever builds those things really went all out." Debbie spoke before noticing a glow in the corner of her eye. She turned and finally noticed the mask as it glowed in her friend's hands. "Uh, Theresa? Where'd you get a glowing mask?"

"It was in the box, but it wasn't doing that before." she lifted it up and saw the fighting through the eyeholes.

"Maybe you should put it down." Debbie said.

Theresa wasn't listening and just turned the mask around. The mask glowed brighter and she felt compelled to put it on.

"Theresa?" The next thing Debbie knew Theresa put the mask on and was engulfed in fire. "THERESA!" after the fire faded her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Ninja airfist!" cried Randy.

The attack managed to knock the Predator back, but it quickly regained its footing.

"Seriously? I'll give McFist props for making a robot that doesn't fall apart as easy as the others, but that just makes this harder than it needs to be." Randy said backing into a corner.

The metallic monstrosity was advancing again while McFist smiled with glee.

"Foxfire!" A new voice cried as a wall of flame formed around the robot.

"What the?!" spoke Randy and McFist at the same time with surprise.

A figure dropped in front of Randy in a crouching stance with a bow staff in hand wearing a dark orange-red suit that hugged her feminine frame and with a matching sash around her waist. She stood up and Randy saw she was wearing a clay mask in the shape of a fox that obscured their head.

"Ninja, I have a plan." she said pointing the staff to the robot. "Can you keep it's mouth open for a few seconds?"

"Well yeah that's easy, but who are you?" he asked shaking his head. "Wait a sec. Fox mask, use of fire, Kitsune!"

The raptor robot roared and simply walked through the flames.

"Talk later, just keep its trap open for me."

Randy looked between her and the robot and groaned before running at it then jumped while he wrapped the top of its jaw open with his scarf while standing on its back. "Hurry! Before it bites through my scarf!"

She held her staff like a javelin with fire forming on the front end then sent it soaring into the predators throat. The staff got stuck in it's throat with the heat from the flame slowly burning the internal circuits. It spasmed and twitched before it fell motionless to the ground.

"Whoa...uh, good aim." commented Randy.

"It was nothing, I had a hunch whoever built this this was so focused on armoring it up on the outside they left the internal systems vulnerable. Heh, talk about a design flaw."

"Viceroy!" growled McFist turning to the scientist.

"Ok that was my bad. I'll take it into account when I build the next one."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Right after my vacation."

McFist yelled out in anger while smashing the monitor.

The female retrieved her staff as Heidi ran up to her.

"Omg! That was amazing! Tell me, what's your name? You look similar to the Ninja and fight like him, are you a partner of his? Or possible future sidekick?"

"You can call me, Kunoichi." she replied as she twirled the staff in one hand. "And I do plan on seeing the Ninja in the future, especially without the masks, chio." she leaped over the gossip loving girl before she headed back inside the school.

"Ninja! What are your thoughts on Kunoichi? Will you two be working together in the future? And maybe be something more than just partners?" asked Heidi aiming her camera phone at Randy.

"Uh….Smoke Bomb!" he spoke throwing the ball down and disappeared in the poof of smoke. Once back inside he pulled off his mask and met with Howard. "Dude, did you just see what happened?"

"Yeah I did, now that's what I call 'Foxy'." he replied.

"Not funny." he frowned. "That was the Kitsune, meaning it's free from the mask and jumped into Theresa's body."

"Then why was she wearing the mask? I mean if I were that thing I would of smashed it the first chance I got."

Randy held a finger before thinking that over. "Well….um...look I don't know WHY it didn't break the mask, but what I do know is where it is. I just need to talk to Theresa and see if she's alright."

Meanwhile said girl was back with her friend who looked to be having a panic attack.

"You just….and the fire….and the robot….and then you just…." she kept listing off while pacing back and forth.

Theresa however just smiled ear to ear. "I know! It was so bruce!" she said holding the fox mask. "It was like my confidence and courage just shot through the roof and my mind was on overdrive!"

"Resa! You just used fire, and all kinds of other stuff like the Ninja!" spoke Debbie focusing. "You never even said Where you got that-wait a sec….was that in the box we found?"

"Uh huh, you gotta try this thing!"

"No way!" Debbie held up her hands and stepped back. "I might wanna know who the Ninja is, but experiencing all that jumping and fighting and stuff is WAY too much for me. You should just put that thing back in the box and get rid of it."

"Are you nuts, this mask could be a big help to the school. And you know what, I'm gonna do something I wanted to do for a long time." she said putting the mask back in her backpack and marched off.

"Theresa wait!" called Debbie following after her. "You need to see the nurse, or a doctor, or an exorcist!"

"Calm down Debbie, you're being ridiculous, I'm perfectly fine."

Debbie groaned as she kept following Theresa and they rounded the corner and saw Randy and Howard coming at them from the opposite direction.

"Randy!" Theresa called and waved her arm to get his attention.

"Theresa! I need to talk to you about something really impor-" he spoke walking over in an urgent tone but before he could finish she grabbed his jacket and crashed her lips into his.

"What the cheese?!" Howard and Debbie cried out wide eyes and slack jaws while Randy himself went wide eyed and didn't know what to do and froze up without pulling away from her lips.

Soon she pulled away and smiled at him. "God I've wanted to do that for way too long. Truth is...I've been crushing on you but…. Until now I never had the confidence to say it to your face."

"Uh….Wha….woah." Randy finally managed to speak out while feeling even more overwhelmed to hear that and swore his face must have looked bright red.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Um….well….I….I've been crushing on you too!" He blurted.

Theresa gasped with Debbie and Howard shaking their heads to do a double take before Theresa let out a squeal and hugged Randy in joy.

"Oh sweet cheese! It feels so good to get that out." he hugged her back and saw the ear of the mask sticking out of her backpack.

Debbie could see this and quickly went up to push the mask down and zipped the bag before smiling innocently. "Well it looks like you two are officially dating in that case, congratulations!"

"I know that look!" stated Howard as he moved closer to Debbie and looked her in the eyes. "Cunningham, I think she knows."

"Yeah I figured so too." Randy replied.

"Knows what?" spoke Debbie feigning ignorance with a smile.

"We know Theresa is Kunoichi." stated the short redhead accusingly.

"Whaaat? That's crazy. I mean, look at her. Does she look anything like her?" Debbie chuckled while pointing to Theresa who didn't let go of Randy.

"Ha! Man for an egghead, you sure are lousy in the sidekick department." Howard scoffed.

Debbie frowned and slapped Howard before walking over and tapped her friend on the back. "Ugh, you are such a pest howard."

"Well at least I know how to keep Randy being the Ninja a secre- ohhh."

"Howard!" spoke Randy with wide eyes while Debbie and Theresa looked at him with shock. The latter pulled back and watched as he huffed and reached into his jacket to bring out his mask. "Fine, it's the truth. I'm the Ninja."

"Rational brain…shutting down." Debbie went cross-eyed before she fainted.

"What a greenhorn." Howard spoke and crossed his arms.

They managed to help the shorter girl regain consciousness and since it was free period, they went to the main hall and Randy was able to explain the whole story from getting his ninja mask to Theresa getting hers.

"You mean Theresa has a giant fox spirit inside her?" spoke Debbie while rubbing her head and trying to keep from fainting again.

"Or just in her mask." stated Howard. "Soooo, can we have it? The last thing this school needs is some girl playing pretend."

That got him a glare from both girls and Randy with said baton twirler letting out a growl as she put the mask in her backpack. "You know I think we'll keep it. The ninja might need a little back up."

"Theresa that's a bad idea." spoke Randy. "Trust me, I've dealt with robots, stanked kids, and all sorts of other crazy stuff. It's not easy or safe."

"And with her as your sidekick, you secret won't last long."

"Yes, because you keeping it hidden under pressure was SO hard." spoke Debbie rolling her eyes. "I bet you were close to telling everyone he was the Ninja that one time when you said you knew."

"Yes, yes he was." Randy replied with a blank expression.

"Would you let it go already." Howard grumbled.

"You know when you think about the Tengu and the Kitsune, it's kinda ironic. They were in love and now we have their powers." said Theresa pointing from herself to Randy. "Kinda puts that whole 'destiny set in stone' thing some leeway.

"Heh, yeah." randy smiled and scratched his head.

"And just out of curiosity, where is this Tengu thing exactly?" Debbie questioned with a hint of worry in her tone.

"In the Eye of Eternity. That yellow stone in the tiling of the floor over there in the Karps eye." spoke Randy pointing at said stone while smirking with payback in mind. "And guess what happens when it comes out?"

"W-what?"

"Cunningham don't you da-!"

"It flies up Howard's butt."

"EWW!" the girls cringed before they started chuckling.

"Not funny!" spoke Howard with a huff while crossing his arms and glaring at Randy who smirked with victory.

"And you say I'm lousy as a sidekick?" Teased Debbie.

"Laugh now, but we'll see how you handle the pressure of aiding your hero in a monster battle. I could teach you a few things."

"Oh really? Well we'll just see who teaches who the next time one shows up." smirked Debbie with her arms crossed.

*CRASH*

"You're on bookworm." smirked Howard hearing the sound.

The four dashed up the stairs and towards the sound of crashing and roaring to find a Stanked Bucky shaking Bash in his grip.

"Bash no likey!"

Randy and Theresa ran behind a nearby trash can and putting their masks on before Randy's suit wrapped around him while Theresa's body was engulfed in flames. they jumped out in full gear.

"Okay Resa, Bucky is usually an E rank monster, go for the Dinger."

"What!?" she looked at Randy with wide eyes "You want me to hit him in his-"

"Wha, No! I mean his metal triangle singer." Randy pointed to the object in his pocket which glowed green.

"Oh thank Cheese. I didn't wanna get a bad rep for having to aim that low." she leaped over and used the sash to snatch the dinger. "Got it! Foxfire!"

Bucky turned and roared before tossing Bash aside as he saw his dinger get covered in flames and ran at her.

"Look out!" called Randy fearing for Theresa's well being.

Theresa smirked behind her mask as her scarf moved and pushed against the floor, causing her to go up into the air and land on Bucky's the dinger melted from her flames. As the stank was released, Bucky started reverting to normal.

"Wha? What happened?" he groaned rubbing his head before noticing his clothes were torn and made him scream before running off to hide himself.

"How'd I do?" Theresa asked.

"Eh, I give it an eight." Howard shrugged.

"Ignore him, I think that went really well. You got the civilian out of the line of fire, distracted him, and quickly got to his weak spot and got rid of it before he could cause any major damage. You're a natural." smiled Randy with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Theresa said as the two removed their masks. She then walked over and hugged him briefly. "I'm kinda embarrassed, thinking I had to hit him in his-"

"Pickle and two eggs?" Howard cut in.

Theresa nodded while Debbie facepalmed at Howard's bluntness. "But I'm sure with you teaching me I can do better." she leaned into Randy and looked in his eyes with a half lidded gaze.

"Heh, well I...I don't see a problem with that." he chuckled with a blush while rubbing the back of his head.

Back at Mcfist industries, Hannibal McFist was looking over the employee union rules and regulations on vacation time hoping to get Viceroy back to work. "Come on, theres gotta be some kinda loophole or maybe a-"

"Mr. McFist you have a Mr. Sorcerer on line one." spoke his robo-ape secretary over the intercom.

He jumped and held the button down. "Um, can you have him call back later?"

"I will check."

He tapped his fingers before hearing the Sorcerers loud yelling from over the phone outside the door and cringed.

"He says it cannot wait and that if you did not answer in the next 10 seconds then the deal is off." the robo-ape replied.

"Ah! P-Patch him through." he spoke with fear. He then looked to the large glass cylinder in his office before the Sorcerer's imposing face appeared.

"MCFIST! Report." frowned the ancient being.

"Well… now's not really a good time, you see Viceroy had to go on a vacation by order of the workers union so…"

The sorcerer groaned and shook his head. "All I want is to be free and create a world of pure and utter chaos. Is that so much to ask?" he said in a dejected tone of voice.

"Um….no? But don't worry we'll get you out of that hole. Although it's going to be twice as hard now that there are two ninjas."

"WHAT?!" he roared out with anger. "TWO Ninjas?!"

"Y-Yes." he whimpered and felt around for his McFist pad. "There's another ninja now, a girl who calls herself Kunoichi." he found the pad and started scrolling through it. He found the video of the fight and showed it to the Sorcerer.

The centuries old being's eyes widened upon seeing it. "The Kitsune Mask!"

"The what mask?"

"The Kitsune, a Demon who hates the ninja almost as much as I do." smirked the Sorcerer. "You did well bringing this to my attention."

"Uh, of course! I deliver only the best of news." smirked McFist. "But uh...what are you gonna do now?"

"You are going to find that mask, and destroy it. Release the fox demon from within and she will be a valuable ally."

"But uh, what if it doesn't join us?"

"Oh, I have a plan just in case of that." the Sorcerer slowly chucked with a dark tone which slowly grew into a maniacal laugh.

(The next day at school)

Theresa and Debbie were walking up to the building with Theresa having a happy look in her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Ok, what's up with you? You've been doing that all morning." said Debbie.

"Its nothing, just thinking about a dream I had last night."

"Well ya gonna tell me? Now I'm curious what's got you ready to skip to school. Wait, let me guess. Does it involve you and Randy kissing?"

"Well….not just kissing." she said with a growing smile.

"What? The what were you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Theresa looked around and pulled her friend to secluded location. "Okay so I'm standing in the breezy meadow then Randy shows up and pulls me close. We kiss and everything suddenly gets set on fire. Our clothes are burned off and we fall to the ground before we...well…"

"Ok ok ok! Don't say another word!" spoke Debbie with a blush while waving her hands. "Geez Theresa, you just kissed him yesterday. Think you're jumping a little bit ahead there."

"I can't help what my dreams are about. But wow…. What a dream, a perfect mix of terrifying and passionate at the same time."

"The terrifying field burning and you two doing...that, without running away has me concerned." spoke Debbie. "Maybe that mask is influencing you in a way."

"Maybe, but if I keep having dreams like that one, I don't mind." shrugged Theresa.

"Um….have you felt or thought anything else since putting the mask on?" asked Debbie.

"Just more confident. Hey, do you think Randy looks at my butt when I'm in my Kunoichi outfit?"

"I'm not gonna even ponder that." spoke Debbie as they walked into school and headed inside while seeing a crowd gathered in front of one of the screens with Heidi's show on.

"Hey, what's up?" Theresa asked Julian as they walked up to the crowd.

"Heidi Weinerman is talking about the latest addition to the school. Kunoichi." he smiled with a giggle before looking back at the screen along with the two girls.

"And it wasn't long after the robo-raptor was trashed that the Ninja AND his new partner Kunoichi stopped usual monster Bucky from bashing Bash Johnson." Heidi said. "Are they just a dynamic duo, or does NHS have a new power couple?"

Theresa giggled to herself as she and Debbie walked away. "Did you hear that? I feel like I can take on the whole world. After just one day I kissed Randy, we became a couple, and I get my own bruce powers. And it'll just get better from here on out."

"I hope you're right, just don't let those powers make you someone you're not."

"Trust me Debbie, I know what I'm doing." she said before taking off her backpack and pulling out a blue jacket and put it on. "What do you think?"

"It looks good, but why the sudden addition?"

"Because what if I can't get to my backpack? I need to have my mask close, so yesterday I bought it and sewed a pocket inside big enough for the mask to fit in."

"Well that makes sense, but it's also risky because if it falls out, your cover will be blown in seconds."

"Stop worrying, I made the pocket deep enough to where it doesn't fall out, I'm not stupid." she raised her head and seemed to sniff the air. "Oh! Randy's here."

"How can you-" questioned Debbie before seeing Theresa turn and sprint down the hall at a faster speed than normal. "What?"

"For the last time Cunningham, I said sorry! What's it gonna take to drop it?" asked Howard as Randy opened up his locker.

"About you talking about my new girlfriend in her ninja suit? A lot more than just sorry."

"It slipped out alright! Besides, that was my jealous side talking because you seem to be getting a lot more luck than I am."

"Randy!"

Said male turned and nearly fell over as he felt Theresa crash into him while wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling against his cheek with a cute giggle. "Hi."

"Hey Theresa, you look pretty happy." he smiled hugging her back.

"Of course I am, whenever I see you. Ooh! And last night I did a little training to test my abilities." she said.

"Really? How'd it go?"

"Meet me on the roof at lunch after you eat and I'll show you."

"Alright, you got it beautiful." he smiled before kissing her on the lips.

The first bell rang and she waved them off as she left.

The boys were about to head for class when Debbie showed up gasping for air.

"Guys...I think Theresa….might be in trouble."

"Feelin' the pressure get to you already? I knew you wouldn't last as a sidekick."

"Stow it….Howard." she got out with a glare. "She's been acting really weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Randy with concern.

"Well… she sniffed the air and knew you were here, then raced over here faster than she's ever ran."

"Well, putting the sniffing to the side, maybe she just saw me walking here and was just really excited."

"But we just got here, and I'm Theresa's best friend. I've never seen her run that fast." she crossed her arms. "Plus she had a dream last night involving you two, um….kissing, but in a burning meadow."

"Huh, never pegged her for a pyro." commented Howard

"That's not her! It's the mask and that fox inside it is messing with her head." Debbie hissed in a whisper.

"Okay, I'll talk with her at lunch." said Randy.

"Thank you." Debbie nodded then raced to class.

Meanwhile McFist was in his office trying to get ahold of Viceroy for the millionth time. And he looked ready like he was gonna smash his desk, the phone, and everything within his building's parameters if the scientist didn't pick up. However the only response was "This is Willum, please leave message." and a beep.

"Viceroy if you don't pick up the phone right now, I'm going to make sure you never have another vacation for the next thirty years! I need you back here NOW!"

The door opened and the scientist walked back in. "There's no need to yell Hannibal."

"Viceroy!" he jumped and dropped the phone. "What the-wait, you're back already?"

"I was in the the virtual reality room two floors down. You think I'd go far from my lab with your temper?"

"I don't have a temper!"

"Right, and I'm the queen of England, now what on gods green earth is so important that you're making me come back to work on my vacation?"

"The Sorcerer wants us to smash some mask that apparently has a fox spirit or something and make it come to our side."

"Oh is that all?" Viceroy questioned sarcastically. "And let me guess. You want something bigger and badder than the robo-raptor, right?"

"You know me so well. NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Fine fine." relented Viceroy with a roll of his eyes. "But I'll be expecting more vacation time."

"If the mask breaks by the end of the work day you can have the whole year off!"

"Alright, now we got a deal. Just gimme a few hours." He said as he walked out of the office.

McFist grinned and rubbed his hands together while imagining what the latest robot would look like and couldn't wait till he got his reward from the Sorcerer for bringing him that fox thing.

Later Randy finished his lunch and went to meet Theresa. He walked up to the roof and walked through the door and looked around, but didn't spot her anywhere.

"Hiya handsome." she said and stepped out from behind the air duct. "Ready to see what I learned how to do?"

"Yeah, but can we talk?"

"Afterwards, I promise." she said as she pulled out her mask.

"Alright." he sighed as she put the mask on and her outfit appeared in a burst of flames before he put on his own mask. "Let's see what you got."

She rushed towards him with her staff raised. He pulled out his sword and ran at her and swung when they were close enough, but saw his sword go right through her with her image wavering before fading away.

"What the!?" he looked around and didn't see her. "What was that?!"

"After imaging." she said before he was knocked off his feet and fell on his back. He looked up and saw Theresa looking over him. "I can switch out with a quick image of myself and it distracts the opponent long enough for me to get behind them.

"That was pretty cool." he admitted while she helped him back on his feet. "You gotta teach me that someday."

"It's all in your speed. Now check this out." She jumped away and waved her staff before two more Kunoichi's appeared in front of her.

"Woah, what's that?" he asked.

"An illusion technique that makes copies of myself."

"Are they solid? Or just something to mess with someone's head?"

"In a way, but they can be destabilized easy." she replied while the two copies walked over and hugged Randy on both his sides.

"Uh...This is weird, not complaining but…" he spoke before clearing his throat. "Uh Theresa? Is there anything else you learned how to do?"

"Yeah, but you have to catch me first." She said and started running.

"Oh it's on." he pulled out a sphere and jumped away from the copies. "Smoke Bomb!" and threw it down before disappearing in the red cloud.

Theresa looked back and saw randy chasing after her. She smirked behind the mask as he jumped and tackled her as they rolled against the roof.

"Gotcha!" he smirked down at her before seeing a puff of smoke pop up and looked down to see he was on top of a log. "How did you get-" he was cut off when a finger came to his lips.

"Shh. Don't think too much about it." she whispered in his ear while resting her head on his shoulder. She moved her arms around his body and nuzzled her cheek to his. "So, you like?

"U-Uh, yeah." he nodded with a blush under his mask. He then cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "Look theresa we really need to talk."

"Aw, can't we cuddle instead?" she offered in a soft tone.

"Debbie says it's important."

"Oh fine." she sighed before getting off him and letting him stand up while she put her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"Debbie thinks that-"

*BOOM*

The earth shook and they fell on their sides.

"That can't be good." Randy spoke.

"Sounds like someone wants to get their butt kicked." spoke Theresa with a smirk behind her mask.

They sprinted to the other side of the school and saw a giant robot that walked on four legs with ten heads and long necks.

"Woah, looks like McFist brought out the big guns."

Viceroy chuckled as he sat in a recliner with a bucket of popcorn. "Those two don't stand a ghost of a chance against my Hydro."

"I think you mean Hydra." Said McFist.

"Just watch." smiled the mad scientist.

The robot let out several cries as the students ran away in terror before it started moving it's heads everywhere from grabbing cars to tearing up trees and l flung them at the two ninja's.

"Get down!" Randy Cried and pushed Theresa down. The car went sailing and blew up away while he looked at the robot. "This might be harder than I thought. Stay here." He pulled out his sword and jumped out towards the bot.

"Not happening." she remarked to herself before jumping as well.

Two of the heads opened an unleashed torrents of water that sent them flying back.

"Bah!" gasped randy as he coughed behind his mask and looked at Theresa. "The-I mean Kunoichi! I told you to stay behind."

"How else am I going to learn if I don't fight? I'm already getting a plan, but we need to get inside."

"I don't think the fire staff trick will work this time."

"No. But listen." she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Uh huh, uh huh, that's perfect!" he said as they dodged two attacking heads. "Oh except for the part where you're the bait!"

"I can outrun it and won't let it hit me. Trust me on this!"

"Ok...just be safe." he relented before watching her flip over another blast of water and sprint at it. Another head fired at her but it only hit an after image. "Man I really hate seeing this, even if she does seem pretty confident."

The Hydros heads moved left and right at a quick pace.

"What's happening Viceroy?" McFict questioned.

"That Kunoichi is faster than I expected. The hydros is trying to keep up with her."

"And failing apparently! The Sorcerer will-"

"Will what McFist?"

"EEP!" he jumped and turned around to see the Sorcerer's floating head had appeared with him narrowing his eyes at the monitors.

"Ah… good, I can watch everything myself."

McFist gulped and sat back down while they all watched as Kunoichi backflipped and rolled around the heads with ease.

"Wait, where's the Ninja?" questioned Viceroy.

Randy was on the Hydro's back trying to rip off a panel. He grunted and kept tugging at the spot before feeling it slowly come loose before it popped off. He looked inside and saw the robot's water tank. "Alright, time to chill this guy down. Ninja Cold Balls!" he chucked the blue spheres in and saw them start cooling the tanks with ice forming and jumped off it's back. The ice spread up tubes freezing the robot from within.

Kunoichi stopped at seeing the heads start to slow down with a few sparks popping out.

All the monitors save for one started going dark. McFist and Viceroy gulped as they looked over at the Sorcerer. But instead of the usual angry expression he was smiling. "Uh, so….you're not mad?"

"No...not at all." he said watching the remaining monitor.

"That went perfect." smiled Theresa at Randy as he walked over and they saw the robo-hydros barely moving and had fallen on it's side with the internal circuitry too frozen to respond to any commands.

Randy saw her come closer with heavy breathing. "Kunoichi? You feeling alright?"

"Oh I'm fine." she smiled under her mask and cat walked up to him. "I'm just fine."

"Uh, then why are you walking like that?" he asked while backing up.

She came closer and tackled him to the ground.

"What's she doing?" Asked Viceroy.

"It seems the Kitsune's nature has finally reached the point where it can't hold itself back." spoke the Sorcerer.

"Oh my lord!" Victory exclaimed as Kunoichi was grinding against the Ninja. "Oh why do we have to see this?!"

Randy was completely speechless as he laid under Theresa. "Wha-wait!"

"Why wait? We're just getting to the good part." she whispered in a seductive tone as she leaned closer.

"No, stop!" He pushed her off and stood up. "Okay that's it, you're out of control."

"No I'm not, I'm just trying to show how much I care." she frowned standing up. "I thought you liked me just as much as I liked you?"

"I did, but now it's just too fast, not to mention inappropriate, we're at school for god sake!" he crossed his arms. "We just started dating yesterday, and already you're jumping ahead to grinding against me and if you can't control yourself, then maybe becoming a couple was a mistake."

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That mask has made you crazy, if this is going to be like this, I'm going to have to take it."

"N-No! It's the reason I could be so confident and ask you to date me!" she spoke backing up while holding the mask. "It gives me amazing powers, powers that let me fight beside you, to help you! You can't take it!"

"Ah yes." Grinned the Sorcerer. "Heartbreak and rejection, just what I was waiting for."

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" asked McFist.

"Indeed, the Kitsune was not only cunning and vengeful, but also amorous."

"Again, eeeew!" spoke Viceroy with a grimace.

In his prison, the Sorcerer gathered the evil funk and sent it up into the pipes. "Now rise Kitsune! Rise and fill this city with delicious chaos!

"I said give me the mask." ordered Randy holding his hand out. "Its for your own good."

"NO! I'm not giving it up, I won't! And you can't make me!"

The stank went out and warped around he Kitsune mask.

"AHHHH!" she screamed out while stumbling back and grabbed at the mask while the stank overcame her form.

"NOO!" Randy cried as he ran to her. He tried grabbing her hand but she swatted him back due to the flailing and he watched as he saw her from start to grow bigger with dark orange-red fur growing from her body.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried the figure as the elongated into a fox's snout and face with glowing yellow eyes and the now green mask on her forehead as she gained sharp claws and a razor tipped tip broke through the suit while she got on all fours with her teeth growing into sharp canines.

"Perfect!" The sorcerer laugh at the monster attacked. "Just as I planned. Well done McFist, you did your part well."

"Well naturally of course." smirked the man while Viceroy rolled his eyes.

"Your inability to destroy them was just what I was counting on, to rouse the lust within this kunoichi, and once he rejected her she would be open to my influence. Your incompetence actually payed off for once."

McFist lost his smirk while Viceroy had to stifle a chuckle hearing that.

Randy avoided her attacks as her tail lashed at him like a whip. "Kunoichi! You've gotta snap out of it!"

She growled and jumped to snap at him with her sharp fangs.

He backflipped away while she let out a loud growl and lunged at him with her claws held out. They moved away from the Hydro's peripheral vision.

"Gah!" the Sorcerer cried. "They're on the move, No matter she'll destroy him soon enough."

"Meaning we just sit back and relax." spoke McFist leaning back in his chair.

"What if he stops her like all your hair brained plans?" asked Viceroy.

"That's the beauty of this plan, in order to free the girl, he'll have to destroy the mask, freeing the Kitsune."

"Oooh, I like the way you think." spoke McFist with a grin. "No matter what he does he still loses."

"See what happens when you apply yourself?" asked the Sorcerer. "I'd recommend taking notes for the future."

The monster was hot on Randy's tail. He ran and dodged each attack while trying to come up with a plan.

"Ninja!" cried two voices as Howard and Debbie ran outside and saw the scene while Debbie looked like she went pale at seeing what the monster looked like.

"Who or what the juice is that!?" Debbie exclaimed pointing at the monster.

"Kunoichi!" Randy called back before jumping to the side as Theresa's claws slammed down where he stood.

Both students were slackjawed before Howard started to laugh.

"Your hero got stanked!"

She growled before slugging him in the gut, which got him to shut up and cough before turning back to Randy running from Theresa. "What happened?! Why did she get….stanked?!"

"Well she's after the Ninja so it's probably his fault." groaned Howard.

"Do you always have to sound annoying? Last I checked, he was YOUR hero, and right now he's in trouble!"

"One of the main rules of being a sidekick in moments like this is staying safe and out of the way unless you got a plan." he replied while breathing normal. "And unless you already got a plan for HOW we can help, staying right here is all we can do."

"Okay, break it down, how do we...unstake her?" Debbie questioned.

"Well if she got upset at the Ninja for something, then usually the stank goes away when the object affecting them is destroyed. Normally it's the thing they care about most. Like Resa and her baton."

"Well we can't just let her kill the Ninja just so she'll go back to normal!"

"I know that!" he yelled back while tapping his chin. "Hmm, this reminds me of this other guy who was stanked. Turns out he wanted to impress this chick and got so upset he couldn't find her, that busting up stuff he had didn't work. He went back to normal after he found the girl and got a chance to hang with her. So maybe he could try talking to her? That's about all I can think of."

"Ninja, talk to her!" called Debbie, "Try and make up!"

"Kind hard to do when she's gunning for my head!" he called back while jumping behind a tree before Theresa roared and grabbed it with her teeth and started pulling it out of the ground.

"Come on Ninja, we're right behind you... in spirit I mean." spoke Howard while Debbie rolled her eyes.

Randy gulped as Theresa tossed the tree and growled down at him. "Uh, Kunoichi? Do you think, maybe we could just….talk? Look maybe I was a little quick to judge, you have amazing skills."

She let out a roar in his face before turning and whipping her tail towards him.

He was knocked back and bounced along the ground and skidded to a halt. "Okay that didn't work!"

"Try scratching her belly!" called Howard. "My aunt's dog loves that!"

Randy and Debbie facepalmed with Randy running at Theresa and ducked under her body and scratched at the spot.

"You don't expect that to actually work, do you?" Debbie looked at Howard with a raised eyebrow.

"It's all I got!" the redhead shot back.

Theresa noted the comfy sensation on her belly, but the fact it was her prey made her growl and look under her with Randy looking at her head, which was upside down, before she opened her maw with flames racing out.

"Woah!" Randy dove past her left legs and saw part of his scarf catch on fire from the blast. "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he patted at the scarf to put out the flames and ran off as she chased him. "Sorry Theresa. Ninja Bee Ball!"

Theresa saw the orb fly towards her before it broke and she let out a growl as the swarm of bees buzzed around her. She swiped and snapped at the insects while Randy rushed over to Howard and Debbie.

"Just what did you say that got her so mad!" Debbie Questioned as she glared daggers at him.

"We were just beating this hydra robot, and she started….well getting close." he spoke awkwardly.

"How close?" Asked Howard.

"Second base close."

"Say what! Aw man! Again, lucky!" groaned Howard with envy while Debbie blushed bright red.

"What do I do?" asked Randy in desperation.

"Well if you pushed her away, I can get why she'd be upset. But maybe if you get reach the real her, then maybe she can snap out of it. Be compassionate, and by that I mean don't hold anything back. Tell her everything you liked BEFORE she found that mask. Tell her what drew you to her."

"And if that doesn't work just pluck that mask off her head and smash it." Howard pounded his fist in his palm for emphasis.

"Okay horrible plan, but I'll keep it in mind." Randy said to howard and ran back to Theresa who got most of the bees burned and looked down at him with one of her claws raised up. "Kunoichi please listen to me." he held his hands up. "I just wanna talk, and if you still feel mad, I'll stay perfectly still and you can splatter me across the ground."

"He's done for!" Howard remarked covering his eyes.

Theresa growled and seemed like she was gonna swing down, but she seemed to hesitate and lowered her paw slightly and just gave a glare.

"I really do like you, you're sweet, cute, heck any guy would be lucky to have you." he started. "And I feel like an idiot not for asking you out or making a move sooner. It's just...well you learned what my life is like and I didn't want you to think I was some jerk if I had to keep leaving you and I especially didn't want you to get hurt if we got too close. I liked when you came to me first, but that was the mask influencing you. Even without it, you're still the awesome girl I'd like to date, but I don't wanna rush it cause if we go too fast it could really mess it up and then we might lose something really special."

Her gaze softened and she lowered her paw.

"Now I am willing to give us a chance again, but you have to calm down and not let someone as wonked as the Sorcerer change you like this."

Her ears went flat as she lowered her muzzle to him. Suddenly her eyes widened and she reeled back while letting out a pain filled yelp as the glow of the mask flared up.

"Theresa!" he called and saw the brighter glow of them mask and realization dawned on him "Wait a sec…"

She looked at him angrily and roared as she tried reducing him to ash with her fire breath

Randy rolled to the side and nearly got burned before she started taking swipes at him. "You're not the one that's stanked, the Kitsune is!"

She roared and swung her tail at him that looked like it was on fire. The was enough force behind it to send him flying through a window and into the main lobby.

"Ow! Now that one hurt." he groaned while seeing flames on his suit.

Theresa smashed her way through the door and locked on Randy as he was putting out the fire on his suit.

"Ok Randy, think. You've got a stanked fox spirit and need to keep it from escaping, but you can't let it stick with Theresa. Think!" he spoke looking around in panic as he back away from the slowly approaching monster before his foot fell on the Eye of Eternity. "Wait, if it can hold the Tengu..." he reached back and pulled out a ninja ring and a sai. "Please let this work. Ninja Ring!"

The metal ring went flying and was buried into the mask. The monster let out a roar of pain and swung it's claws up to dislodge it before glaring at Randy with flames seeping out of it's maw.

"Wait for it." Randy smirked under his own mask before Theresa's split in two a both halfs clattering to the floor.

Theresa's eyes widened before she spasmed and shook while letting out a loud howl before he saw the creature twitch and split into two, with the one on the right slowly shrinking and taking the form of Theresa who slumped on the floor unconscious. The remaining fox looked at the mask before letting out a howl of victory.

Debbie and Howard showed up and looked at the scene in shock.

The Kitsune looked at Randy and let out a deep chuckle and bared her fangs. A desire for vengeance burning hotter than her flames.

"I hear you and the Tengu had a thing." he said as he twirled his sai before raising it up. "Well then Juliet. Here comes Romeo." he swung it down to the stone and made contact with a crack forming.

"NOOO!" Howard cried in terror at the red mist that spewed from the the stone.

The Kitsune's eyes widened with her tail wagging as the Tengu appeared from the mist.

"That's the Tengu!?" Debbie pointed as she stepped back.

"Hey Tengu! Someone's here to say hi!" Randy called to the bird and pointed to the Kitsune.

It looked over at her and made a squawk of surprise.

Theresa ground and she slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head. "What….what happened?" she asked and look over to the demons and gasped as she moved away.

Debbie ran over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Theresa, take it easy. Right now you're safe, thanks to Randy."

"I just hope he has a plan before that bird goes up my butt again!" Howard cowered behind the broken wall as he watched.

The Kitsune let out a howl while the Tengu squawked before the canine jumped up towards him.

The four students look in growing shock as the demons engaged in the most unspeakable of acts.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Debbie said with wide eyes and her hands on her cheeks.

"I'll never be able to look at this lobby the same way, like ever!" spoke Theresa.

"Oh sweet cheese!" spoke Howard before hurling on the side.

"It's so horrible, but...I can't look away!"

Eventually after some more time the two demons stopped and panted while laying beside each other.

"Ugh, Cunningham! Whatever you're planning, do it now before they start round 2!" bellowed Howard. "And I don't need to throw up my stomach if that happens!"

Randy rushed over and pulled off his mask. "Conjugal visitation is over you two." he quipped before tossing his mask into the flame at the end of the fox demon's tail.

The Tengu's eyes widened before letting out a loud squawk seeing the mask burn. It turned back to mist and was pulled back to the eye dragging the Kitsune with it. As soon as both were in the stone the crack fixed itself with the center turning orange and all went quiet.

Randy huffed and dropped to the floor. "It's finally done."

Theresa walked over to her broken mask and picked up the two halfs. "And the end of the Kunoichi." she sighed with a down look.

"Maybe it's for the best," said Debbie as she and Howard walked up. "That thing was messing with your head pretty bad."

"I guess. Still...I am gonna miss having all those bruce powers." Theresa muttered while holding up both halves and putting them together. Suddenly they started to glow and get hot, Theresa winced as she let go. However instead of dropping to the floor, they flew to the stone and a twister of fire formed.

"Get back!" spoke Randy jumping to his feet at seeing the flames and stepped back with the others.

From within the fire came a new ninja mask along with a new kunoichi mask as well. Both of which landed at Randy and Theresa's feet.

The two stared in awe and reached down to pick them up as the fire went out.

"What just happened?" asked Debbie.

"I...don't know." spoke Randy.

McFist industries shook as the Sorcerer roared in fury. "Foiled again by that insufferable Ninja!"

"At least you did your best." commented McFist nervously.

"Oh, shut up you fool." Groaned the Sorcerer

After school Randy took Theresa into the Nomicon to meet with the First Ninja. She was a little overwhelmed, but kept quiet as he examined her mask.

"Hmm, this is something I never thought would be possible. Though the Kitsune was no longer in it, its essence still remained in the mask. I assume it acted as a conduit which allowed for the retrieval of the ninja mask while the Tengu's power repaired the Kitsune mask."

"So the Tengu fixed it up so Theresa can still be Kunoichi?" asked Randy.

"I guess it wanted to thank you for reuniting it with its lover." spoke the First Ninja handing back the mask to Theresa.

"But I thought it always ran because it wasn't into the Kitsune? You mean it was just playing hard to get and actually wanted to get with the fox?" questioned Randy rubbing his head. "I mean it makes sense cause trust me, you do NOT want to know what we saw when those two were together."

"Demons are incorporeal beings, they still feel emotions like you and I, but like I said they are not limited by what species they are."

"Let's just forget we saw it, alright?" spoke up Theresa with a shudder.

"Well whatever the case, the fact of the matter is that now there are two Ninja to protect this world." he crossed his arms. "You two may go. Oh, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness with each other."

Back in the waking world, the two were back in Randy's room.

"Wow, who knew I'd actually get to stay as the Kunoichi?" spoke Theresa while holding the mask.

"Lets just hope you don't end up a crazed sex fiend."

Theresa looked at the floor and set the mask on the side. "Randy? I'm sorry about that. I just….I just couldn't help myself. I feel like a cheap slut just for doing that."

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that." he said while giving her a hug. "I'm sure it won't happen again now that the Kitsune is trapped in the Eye of Eternity with the Tengu."

Theresa shuddered. "Please don't remind me, that just reminds me they're in a small stone and can't get out. Together."

"Yeesh...but at least they're happy, probably." shrugged Randy. "But how do you feel? Anything still off?"

"I don't know, I haven't put the mask on yet." she looked at the mask. "And I'm a little scared and questioning if I should really put it on. I couldn't even last a full day before I lost control."

"It was the heat of battle. It got you… excited." he patted her back. "If you start changing, we'll go into the Nomicon and I'll do everything I can to help. How's that sound?"

She looked at him then to the mask and took a deep breath. "Okay." She put it over her face and felt the same sensation of her suit burning around her form.

She looked the same to Randy who held the Nomicon ready. She looked over her form and did a few kicks while stretching with her sash responding to her thoughts just as quick. "I feel like before, and everything seems like it's in order."

"So...you don't feel like jumping my bones?"

"N-N-N-No!" she stuttered out while feeling her face heat up under the mask.

"Oh good." sighed Randy with relief. "Then you know what that means?"

"What?"

He grinned and put his mask on before becoming the Ninja. "Time for the Ninja and Kunoichi to keep Norrisville safe. What do you say?"

"I am so in." she smiled at him as she went to the window. "Just try not to stare at my butt too much." she teased and jumped out.

He blushed before shaking his head and jumped out after her. 'I could get use to this.'


	62. Female Venom, Gwen, and Peter

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Venom, Gwen, and Peter

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman with blonde hair laid on her bed that laid in her house that was in England and near a well spaced and clear grass meadow.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'I can't believe it...I just can't believe he's gone.' She thought as she thought about the loss of her father. She felt herself sniffle and felt fresh tears come out while she curled up on her side while staring out the window.

"Why, why did he have to die?" She sobbed as she stared out of the window and at the peaceful field. 'Dad, if I knew you were going to pass away, I would have told you how much I loved you before it happened. Maybe I could have saved you.' She thought as she remembered the last time she saw her father alive.

She gripped the sheets and sobbed harder while thinking back to Spider-Man. "It's his fault, he killed dad." she said as she gripped the sheets tighter. She bared her teeth and turned away from the window to stare at the wall before letting her grip on the sheets lessen while taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"I miss Peter, he would calm me down and comfort me." she said as the tears began to flow again. She tried making herself comfy on the pillow and shut her eyes while trying to get herself to go to sleep. "I'll go back to Peter some day..." She said before she drifted off to sleep while noting she wished she was here to hold her.

(Timeskip)

We see Gwen exiting a plane and entering a busy airport. She made her way past the large crowd of people while feeling a little better just being back in the city, even if she still had to keep from bumping into everyone.

"No place like home." she said as she weaved through the crowd. She hailed a taxi and got in as it came by and told the driver to head down to an address she wrote down on a piece of paper.

The cabbie nodded as it pulled into traffic, giving her a moment to think about what she was going to say when she met him.

'I hope Peter's happy to see me, and I hope he isn't too busy for us to hang out.' she thought, even though she knew Peter was someone who could understand WHY she had to leave and would most likely reassure her it was fine.

She continued to think about him until the driver turned to her and said. "Miss, we're here, that'll be $24.37."

"Oh right." she fished the amount out of her purse and handed it to him before getting out of the taxi with it driving off. She turned around and looked at the building in from of her before making her way to the door. She gave it a knock and waited a couple of seconds before it opened and she saw Peter's Aunt May answer it with a smile.

"Gwen? Is that you?" She asked with surprised look on her face.

"Yes Aunt May it's me." she smiled. "Is Peter home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs, do you want me to get him?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Actually I wanna surprise him."

Aunt may chuckled and said. "Well come on in, he'll be happy to see you."

Gwen walked in and tried to keep quiet as she made her way upstairs to Peter's room. She reached his bedroom door and took a deep breath before slowly pushing it open. Inside said male was writing in a notebook with his back to the door. She slowly creeped up behind him before she was right behind him. She raised her hands and put them on his shoulders while speaking up. "Hi Peter!"

He jumped from the voice and hands before turning around to find himself looking at a laughing Gwen. "Gwen? You're back." He said as she stopped laughing.

"That's right, and I figured what better way to surprise you then make you jump?" she chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny" he said with a smile while happy to see his girlfriend back before growing serious and cleared his throat. "So...how was your trip?"

"It...it was good." she said as she shifted nervously. "It really helped me relax and deal with...you know."

"That's good, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Well I figured we could go out on a date to celebrate me coming back." she smiled. "On you of course."

"Of course my lady." he said with a grin before pulling her into a hug. He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep the kiss going.

After a minute they ended the kiss and Peter whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad your back."

"Me too." she whispered back before pecking him on the cheek and pulled back. "Come on, let's go enjoy ourselves."

"Alright, where do you wanna go?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet.

"Mmm, I was thinking that little cafe I saw down the street."

"Alright, let's go" he said with a grin as they walked out his room and downstairs. "Aunt May! Me and Gwen are gonna be out for a bit!"

"Ok, have fun you two!" She said as she watched them leave the house. "I hope they have a good time." She said to herself as she read the newspaper, the front page reading "Green Goblin still on the loose".

Peter and Gwen walked down the street with both of them holding hands the way.

'This is nice, I've missed this.' Gwen thought as they neared the cafe.

But before they could enter the establishment Gwen suddenly heard a laughter before they turned and looked up in the air and saw the Green Goblin flying down at them before he snatched her up in his arm.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed as the goblin flew off, gaining altitude as he soared through the sky.

"Gwen!" cried out Peter in horror as he saw the villain get farther and grew serious before hurrying towards an alley and ran down before ducking behind a dumpster while opening his jacket to show his spider suit underneath. 'Hang on, I'm coming.'

Gwen struggled to get free as the goblin laughed at her. "Let me go you creep!" She shouted at him as she tried to hit him.

"Ahahaha! Oh I'll let you go my dear, but not yet!" he laughed as his glider was heading towards the bridge.

"Hey goblin, let her go!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Both he and Gwen turned and saw Spider-Man swinging towards them using the cables from the bridge to latch his webs onto.

"Alright Spider-Man, if you insist." the green villain said with an evil grin as he let go of Gwen.

Gwen screamed as she flailed in the air while Peter saw it with wide eyes behind his mask.

"No!" He shouted as he stopped chasing the goblin and turned towards Gwen. He quickly swung towards one of the supports for the bridge and stuck himself to it. He held his arms out and aimed before sending two threads out, one that latched against her shoulders and another that grabbed her left ankle. The lines went out a bit before growing tight and Gwen let out a cry of pain.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in pain while feeling the whiplash from the stop hit her shoulders and ankle, causing pain in her back and with most of it hitting her ankle while feeling it pop out of place suddenly and causing her to grit her teeth with tears of pain rising up.

Peter let out a sigh, glad that she was still alive and began to carefully pull her up.

"Ow! OW!" she cried out while sending a glare at the masked vigilante.

"Sorry!" He called back as she got closer and closer to him. "Sorry about your ankle, but I had to use two lines to lessen the whiplash on you. I'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible." He said as he pulled her onto the bridge.

"Just hurry up! Oh god! I'm not back for a day and already you've ruined it!" she growled out in pain and anger.

"Gee, sorry for saving your life Gwen." he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "Just hold onto me and we'll be there in no time." He said as he held onto her with one arm.

Gwen just frowned while gritting her teeth from the pain as Peter used his free hand to web sling them across the bridge while sending out a new thread each time he broke off the last one so they could keep moving.

As they were swinging, Gwen asked. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

'Shit!' he thought. "I um...heard you were friends with that Parker kid who always gets shots of me for his newspaper."

"Oh, ok." she said while holding onto him and tried ignoring the pain, which was easier said than done. 'Damn it! I hope they can fix it. Damn you Spider-Man.' She thought in frustration as the hospital came into view.

Peter managed to land down and rushed through the doors and to the reception desk. "Hurry! This girl needs a doctor now!"

The reception took one look at the two before nodding and called for some doctors.

"Fuck! I'm gonna remember this." hissed Gwen in pain as a pair of doctors rushed over and carefully took her from his arm and set her down on a stretcher.

"Get her to the emergency room stat!" One of the doctors said as they wheeled her away from Spiderman.

"Please tell me she'll be alright." pleaded Peter.

"She will live." said the receptionist. "But right now the doctors will need to focus and try and see if they can repair the damage."

"Ok." he said as he reluctantly left the hospital. He fired a thread up to a building and pulled himself up while ignoring any of the civilians who were surprised to see him while he climbed up onto the ledge. "I'll be back Gwen." he says before shooting a web to another building.

(Timeskip)

We see Gwen in a hospital bed alone in the room watching tv. She was in a hospital gown with the sides of the sheets folded back to show her ankle in a cast and resting on a pillow.

She was watching the news, it was reporting on how Spider-Man had fought the Green Goblin and how he had been very vicious in beating the villain. She had to admit, seeing the green skinned bastard get beaten that badly gave her a smile of satisfaction, but it didn't stop her from glaring at the man while glancing at her cast.

"Stupid Spider-Man, first he killed dad then he managed to break my ankle." she muttered angrily. 'Wonder if I should go to Jonah Jameson and see if I can show what happened? Only thing me and that crazy reporter have is our hatred for that spider." She said before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Peter."

"Oh, come on in." She said happily, her thoughts on Spider-Man pushed to the side as her boyfriend entered the room.

"Get Gwen, brought you these." he smiled walking in with some flowers in hand.

"Aww, thanks Peter." she said with a smile.

"How you feeling?"

"I'll live, but my ankles broken." she said with a frown. "Doctor said I'll have to deal with a limp due to the whiplash." She added angrily as Peter put the flowers down on the small table next to her.

"Well I'm just glad to hear you'll get to keep it. I was really worried." He said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "I was worried I messed up."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "You didn't expect that creep would show up and you're not the one who gave me this cast." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Hearing that made Peter look at the floor with quilt while holding his hands together. 'Should I tell her? It's my fault she ended up here, even if I did save her. But now she has to deal with a limp for the rest of her life. But...if I tell her, she'll hate me and never want anything to do with me again. But I can't just keep lying to her, she's bound to find out eventually, better I tell her than she find out by accident.' he thought. "Um, Gwen?"

"Yes peter?"

Peter sighed and walked over to the door before shutting it and locking it before pulling the curtains so no one could look in.

"Peter, what's going on?" She asked in confusion as he turned to her.

"Gwen, I...I need to tell you something. It's something I've never told you, and I know you'll get mad. Really mad. But all I ask is that you hear me out. Afterwards, if you still hate me, I'll leave and never both you again."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head and said. "Please tell me Peter."

He gulped and took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I'm Spider-Man."

She looked at him, eyes wide. She blinked a couple of times before whispering. "What?"

"It's true, I'm the city's masked vigilante."

"W-what, Peter, this isn't funny." she said with a frown.

"Gwen, I'm not lying." he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I was the one who caught you on the bridge and carried you here. After you were taken in, I went after the Green Goblin and let out all my anger because even after saving your life, you still got a permanent injury because of me."

"N-no, it's not true! Prove it" she said in denial.

Peter reached up and pulled his sleeves back to reveal the web slingers underneath. He turned to a blank wall before shooting a strand of web, making her gasp.

"B-But that doesn't mean you're Spiderman. Maybe you made those because you're a fan of him." she tried denying while shaking her head.

"Gwen, you know I'm telling the truth." he said calmly. "It's why so many times I've had to leave you hanging and high and dry, because I was out trying to save people who were in danger." He said as she clutched her head, tears beginning to fall.

'It all makes sense, but then...' she looked up and felt herself scowling at him. "You killed my dad!"

"What? Gwen, I didn't kill you dad!" He said as tears started to pour from her face.

"YOU DID!" she screamed.

Peter held up his hands. "It wasn't me! Please Gwen, just hear me out! I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you or any of your family. When I saw your father was dying, I was horrified and felt responsible because I failed to save him."

She didn't calm down and tried to hit him while crying, blinded by rage.

Peter let her fists hit his chest and looked at her with guilt. "When he died from helping that child, I felt like the worst man on Earth. He managed to find out who I was and told me to be good to you and that you loved me. That made me feel like I failed you and Uncle Ben. I don't blame you for being mad at me, I still don't think I deserve such a great girl like you. But I swear, if I could go back and change it all, I'd give up my own life just so he could be here."

She slowly stopped punching him and and collapsed against his chest as she cried and asked "R-really? Is that true?"

"Yes Gwen." he wrapped his arms around her while letting her sob into his clothes. "If giving up my life meant he could live, and it made you happy, then I'd do it."

She sniffed and said. "Ok, but why didn't you tell me before all of this happened? Before dad died?"

"I wanted to, I REALLY did." he sighed. "But the thought of someone else finding out and coming after you to get to me made me worried about losing you. I thought if you didn't know you'd be safer from any of the villains I've dealt with."

"I-I don't know what to say, I need tim.e" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I understand. I'll leave." he turned and walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob before turning back to her. "I meant what I said Gwen, after you've had some time, you don't have to see me ever again."

She nodded before he slowly closed the door, leaving her with her thoughts. 'Peter is Spider-Man...and his tone sounded like he meant every word about giving up his life just for my dad.' She thought as she lightly sobbed into her hands. 'All those things he's done...all those times I thought he was a coward...he was putting his own life just to save innocent people.'

'But he lied to me every time he ran away from one of our dates.'

'But risking himself for people he didn't know and just because it was the right thing to do sounds like something he'd do, even if he wasn't Spider-Man.'

'He was just trying to protect me by not telling me he was Spider-Man, but he also let me believe Spider-Man killed dad.' She grabbed her head. 'All of this is too much to take in!'

(Time skip)

We see Gwen walking down the street, except she was using crutches. She was released from the hospital and was told to try and stay off her ankle since it still needed time to heal before she could properly put pressure on it.

She had thought long and hard about what Peter had told her and had decided to tell him her answer face to face. She made her way back to his home and gave the door a firm knock. She waited a minute before Aunt May opened the door.

"Oh, hello Gwen. I heard what happened and am relieved to see you're alright from what the horrible villain did." spoke the elder woman opening the door and gesturing inside. "Come inside and take a seat, I'll make some tea."

"Thank you for the offer, but do you know where Peter is?" She asked.

"He's upstairs studying. Do you want me to let him know you're here?"

"N-no, I wanna surprise him." she said as she shuffled her crutches.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you overstressing yourself after just getting out of the hospital."

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you for your concern though." smiled Gwen before hobbling and making her way up the stairs slowly and carefully. She steeled herself before knocking on his door. She waited a few seconds before Peter opened it and grew solemn seeing her there.

"H-hello Gwen, I see your out of the hospital, would you, like to come in?" he said, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Yes Peter, and I've got something to say." she spoke with a serious tone.

"Y-yes, what is it?" He asked as she hobbled into his room.

"I just wanna say...I understand."

"Y-you do?" he spoke with wide eyes.

"You had a reason to go off and rescue those people. You have powers most would dream of and chose to use them to help people instead of for yourself. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. And considering I was mad at...well you, I understand why you'd keep quiet, even if I'm still a little hurt you didn't tell me sooner." She said, before Peter pulled her into a hug. "And...I realized that blaming my dad's death on you in my anger and pain filled moment was jumping the gun. So don't feel guilty, he died protecting a life, like you."

"Thank you, and, there's something I have to ask you." he said as he stopped hugging her and got down on one knee. "I've thought about this for a while, and really I was gonna ask you before the Green Goblin interrupted, but...Gwen Stacy, will you marry me?" He said as he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a small diamond on it.

Gwen gasped out from the sudden confession. "Peter...are you serious?"

"Yes, will you be my wife Gwen?"

She looked away and sighed. "No Peter, not now. I just got my mind around your secret life, and I...I just need some time to get use to it and let things settle down."

"He sighed, and said. "I understand, but when things do settle down, the offer still stands." before closing the lid on the box.

"When that happens, I'd be happy to be Mrs. Parker." she smiled leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"I'll be just as happy when that day does come." he said with a smile as Gwen began to hobble towards the door.

"In the meantime though, let's hang out again tomorrow. But maybe just stay home and watch a movie. I've already taken a ride I didn't like before." she smiled back at him.

"Alright, it's a date." he said with a grin as she blew him a kiss before closing the door. 'Thank you god. Thank you.'

(Time skip 2 years)

We see Spider-Man fighting Venom in an alleyway, the symbiotic and its host starting to get the upper hand on the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

He quickly shot some webbing at his face and managed to cover his eyes. "How do you like that?" He said with a grin before getting hit in the chest with a lucky punch which sent him against the wall. "Apparently not much." he wheezed out.

Venom growled and ripped the webbing off before firing his own webbing to bind Peter's ankles and wrists to the wall. "I have you now Spider-Man." Venom said as he ripped the mask off his head. He raised his claw with a sickening grin. "Now prepare to die!" The symbiote looked into Peter's eyes and saw the fear, the pain, all because of it. It stopped Brock's arm, something that confused both him and Peter.

"What the... What's going on with this suit?" He asked in confusion as the suit tensed up before rippling and moving around. "Come on, kill him! We finally have him where we want him." He shouted before he started to have a weird feeling, like when you peel dried glue off you skin, except it was like peeling off gorilla glue.

The symbiote looked into Peter's eyes again and let the claw inch a little closer and saw the glint of fear again, causing it to shake before slowly peeling off Brock's body.

"No, no! What are you doing!" He shouted as the symbiote finally pulled itself free, leaving a blond man behind as Spider-Man picked up his mask and put it back on.

Both of them watched as the symbiote quickly slid it's way through a small crack with Brock running over to try and stop it.

"No, don't, come back, please!" He begged as he tried to grab it, only for it to slip through his fingers when he did. "No, my power!" he cried out before feeling a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Spider-Man pulling his other fist back and brought it towards him before everything went dark.

"Night night creep" he said before looking at the crack the symbiotic had disappeared into. 'That was weird. Why'd it suddenly leave Brock? It had me right there and I couldn't break out in time. I could have died if it went ahead, but it stopped.'

The symbiote finished squeezing into the other side of the crack, which led to an old basement where it stopped to think. 'Peter...what have I done? I nearly killed you!' it shook. 'I never wanted your death. All I ever wanted when we bonded was to make you happy. I never wanted us to be enemies, I just wanted us to be together. All I did was to make you happy, but you just hurt me and made me leave and bond with that weak fool Brock!' The symbiote thought as moved back in forth, before stopping. 'I was hoping it would make him jealous, but Peter still fought me. I can't be with him, and I don't wanna go back to Brock...that means I'm all alone with no host...' It thought with a silent sob, when the basement doorknob started to jiggle. It jumped and quickly slinked to the nearest shadow to hide as the door opened.

"Ugh, stupid stairs." a female voice said as footsteps and a wooden clanking sound was heard as the mysterious person walked down the stairs. "They really need to put in an elevator or escalator. My ankle still hurts like hell." The voice said as a light was turned on, revealing Gwen.

She walked past the shadow and seemed to be looking around the stuff while the symbiote looked at her while recalling this was the girl who seemed close to Peter.

'She's close to my Peter, maybe she would be a better host?' It wondered as it slowly approached her while her back was turned. It knew if it didn't find a host it would be vulnerable, and bonding to Gwen would give it more insight to just who she was. With its mind made up it started to wrap around her leg, startling her.

"What the!?" she turned and saw the black being cling onto her leg and let out a cry before stumbling back and tried shaking her leg. "Get off!" She shouted as she tried to pull it off, except it was like trying to grab oil. It slipped through her fingers and saw it stretch over her foot and leg and kept going while feeling like it was hooking onto her very skin. "No! Get off!" She shouted as she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

The symbiote went faster while dissolving her clothes the more it covered her and reached her waist before moving itself over her other leg and noticed the damage inside the ankle. 'Can't have my host weak.' it thought as it started to repair the damage done.

Gwen let out a hiss feeling like the insides of her ankle were being messed with while the symbiote started to reach her stomach and made progress towards her chest. She looked down and saw that her clothes were dissolving and quickly fumbled to get a ring off her finger. She got it off and tossed to to the side so it didn't get broken and let out a gasp feeling the substance hook over her chest and felt like it cling tightly to her breasts like latex.

"Ugh, what is this!?" she cried as it made its way down her arms and up her neck. She felt it all wrap around her before feeling it go across her mouth and up to her nose and thought she was gonna suffocate. 'No, it can't end like this, me and Peter are finally happy!' She thought, unaware that the symbiote was listening to her thoughts.

It slowly engulfed her head and looked into her mind, more specifically her memories. 'So she is close to Peter, and married? Is that like bonding, if that is the case I chose the perfect host!' It thought as it started to filter oxygen into the suit to let Gwen breath.

Gwen gasped and was relieved to feel oxygen as the she felt the substance cover the rest of her head with a mouthpiece to let her breath while feeling it adjust itself all around her. If she had a mirror she would have seen that she looked like she was covered in a full body suit of black spandex, covering even her hair which was pushed inside the symbiote, but not dissolved, with two eyeholes and a large silver spider in the middle.

She raised her hands up and saw at the ends of her fingertips were sharp claws and actually felt like the suit clung to her, but also felt light and easy to move around in. "W-what is going on?" she asked as she started to stand up, when she realized her leg didn't hurt. She looked down and applied pressure to it and didn't feel an ounce of pain. It felt like it did before the accident like it never happened.

"W-what happened, it doesn't hurt. The best doctors around said it would never heal." she said as she carefully put her full weight on it only to find no pain. "It's fixed...it's fixed!" She cried in happiness before a female voice whispered in her ear. "You're welcome."

She whirled her head and saw no one there and was snapped out of her joy for a moment and recalled just what she was wearing. "Who's there!" She shouted, covering her breasts and privates since the suit left little to the imagination.

"I'm right here, you're wearing me." came the voice from inside her head.

"What? How?" She asked in confusion.

"I can speak to you in your mind since I lack a mouth to use."

"W-what are you?" She asked as she walked towards where she threw her ring.

"A symbiote who went by the name Venom, you might remember me when Peter wore me."

She gasped and said. "I know you, you're one of those villains who wants to kill Peter!"

"FORMER villain. I broke away from that fool Brock when...we were close to killing Peter." Gwen gasped as the symbiote continued. "But I stopped how when we tore off his mask and looked him in the eyes, he was so scared and in pain, because of me, I never wanted that."

"Well then why do all this to him? Why did you bond to him in the first place and then go off and become his enemy?"

"When I first bonded with Peter, it was amazing, I felt powerful, and it started to influence me to the point where he didn't want me anymore. I was mad when he left me, I was so mad and hurt that I went to the closest person I could find who hated Spider-Man and bonded with him." the suit shook as it continued. "I wanted to show Peter how much he needed me and gave Brock the power needed to fight him, but I never intended to actually reach a point where Peter would end up dead. I just...I just wanted him to want me again."

Gwen sighed and said "Well, you were a bit misguided, but you meant well, so what do you plan to do now?"

"I remembered how close you were to Peter and wanted to try bonding with you to see just HOW close. Seeing you two married and happy makes me jealous I admit, but it's also showing me that my way of loving him was too much and not taking into account how he might have felt if I had been less...what's the word?"

"Clingy, obsessive, jealous?" Gwen offered as she carefully picked up her ring.

"Yeah that. Seeing how happy you two are just shows how stupid I was. You deserve someone as great as him." She said dejectedly as she allowed Gwen to put the ring on her finger without dissolving it.

Gwen walked over to a dusty mirror she had and looked at her form in it. "Well, at least it doesn't look bad." she ran the claws up her sides. "And it feels like I could go run a marathon all day."

"Super strength and speed are side effects of the suit." it spoke. "And after bonding to Peter, I managed to mimic his spider powers, like sticking to surfaces and web shooting for starters."

"Really? How does it work?" She asked curiously.

"Hold your arm out and curve your middle finger and the finger below that to the palm your hand."

She did so an a stream of black webbing shot out and stuck to the wall. "Woah! That's amazing!"

"Yes, so now what are you going to do?" the suit asked.

Gwen looked at the reflection and thought it over. 'Should I tell Peter? This is something pretty big and he trusted me with his identity. I can't keep this hidden from him.'

"Peter trusts you, you should tell him." the suit said, hearing her thoughts.

"Just behave." she spoke while cutting the thread and headed up from the basement.

"Maybe..." She said as Gwen was about to open the door when it suddenly started to open.

"Hey Gwen, I'm ba-" he stopped and stared with wide eyes at what greeted his sight. "Venom?!"

"H-hi Peter" she said nervously as he jumped back and stuck to the wall.

"Wait, Gwen?" he spoke with wide eyes. "W...Why are you wearing that suit? It's dangerous!"

"Now Peter, I need you to trust me and listen to what I'm about to say." she said as she took a step closer to him.

He blinked and felt a sense of deja vu from when he told her his secret and sighed before nodding as she got off the wall. "Alright Gwen, I trust you."

Gwen let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding before she started to explain what happened to her and the symbiote.

Peter listened intently while amazed to hear her ankle was fully healed and surprised when she went on to explain why Venom came on so strong when it bonded to him and its reason for going to Brock.

"So, that's about it." Gwen said as she finished the story, Peter's eyes wide before he lowered his head and said. "I'm so sorry."

"Is he telling that to me?" asked Venom in Gwen's head.

"I'm sorry I hurt you like that Venom, I thought you were a parasite that was going to destroy me." he said as he pulled Gwen into a hug.

She hugged him back while Venom shuddered with joy from the hug.

"He-he likes me, he accepts me!" She said in happiness as she began quivered at being touched by Peter in a non violent way.

"And considering the benefits to having her around, I was wondering if it was alright with you if she stayed." requested Gwen.

"Well, it's fine with me, but can you hide her so you don't have men stopping what they're doing when you go outside?" he said .

"Already planning on it. And I might be tempted to give you a hand, after I've had practice and gotten some training in first, but I won't do anything like that unless I'm with you since you've got much more experience with this."

"Alright, glad to hear, so now what?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you tell me. How do I look like this?" she asked with a seductive tone while moving her claws over her form.

"Y-you look amazing." he said, trying not to get a nosebleed. 'Damn! It's like she's not wearing anything at all!' He thought as she got closer and whispered into his ear. "I'm not wearing anything underneath the suit."

And Venom assisted by moving part of herself off Gwen's breasts to show the supple and firm mounds, completely bare.

"Ah, ye...yeah." Peter stuttered, losing all cognitive thoughts as he stared at his wife's massive breasts.

Gwen grinned and saw a bulge start forming in his jeans before pulling him closer before slamming her lips against his with her chest pressed against his.

Peter blinked before deepening the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist while giving it a rub as his hands moved over her ass.

"Mmm, someone's excited." she said as they ended the kiss to take a breath before she grabbed his arm and started to drag him to their room.

Peter stared at her ass as they walked and gave it a quick slap as soon as they reached the room.

She jumped a little before turning to him with a smile and said. "Oh Peter."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." he chuckled before shutting the door as Gwen crawled on the bed.

"Mmm, it's ok, but let's go wild." she said with a smile as she began to pull down his pants. They came down easy and she eagerly pulled his underwear down and saw his cock flop up, fully hard and stiff.

"Gwen, loosely hold his cock, I have an idea." Venom said in her ear.

The blond obliged and loosely wrapped her hand around his large cock, getting a groan from her husband in return.

The symbiote smiled as it moved itself onto his cock, and started to move around on his member.

"Woah!" gasped Peter who was stunned from the surge of pleasure he felt as the symbiote fit snuggly around his girth and seemed to lightly shake and vibrate all around it. "F-Fuck!"

"In a bit sweetie." Gwen said with a grin. 'Enjoying yourself?' Gwen asked as Venom continued to pleasure Peter.

"His cock is so big and warm! I can't stop shuddering!" she moaned back.

"Well then, let's step it up a bit, shall we?" She said with a grin as she began to move her hand back and forth as well.

Peter gasped from feeling Gwen's hand move while it felt like Venom while sliding up and around his cock like water. "Yes, yes, faster!" He said as wave after wave of pleasure hit him.

Gwen smiled while feeling the heat from his cock get warmer and got an idea. 'Venom, make some room around the head for me.'

Venom agreed and soon some of the black mass peeled back, revealing the front of his cock. Gwen leaned down and felt the symbiote part around her mouth and felt a tingling sensation before feeling her teeth grow sharper with a long tongue sticking out. She remembered what Venom had looked like last time and shrugged before wrapping her long tongue around the tip.

Peter jumped and let out a groan from the wet appendage while Gwen flicked her extra long tongue across and around the dick's head.

She smiled at his moans and carefully brought the head into her mouth, avoiding the sharp teeth in her mouth.

Peter groaned and gasped as he felt Venom peel back on his cock to give Gwen room as her tongue wrapped around more of his cock while the symbiote vibrated faster around the base of his cock. "Yes, yes, oh god, yes Gwen!"

'His cock tastes amazing.' thought Gwen and Venom together with Gwen slowly bobbing her head with her tongue rubbing Peter's cock in return with Venom stretching down to rub across Peter's balls.

He moaned before suddenly he put both hands on her head and started to slowly move her head back and forth. He grunted while she moved her tongue faster in response and was stunned as his cock was as hard as it could possibly be.

'Come on Peter, cum in my mouth!' She thought.

As if hearing her he held her head and groaned out loud before his dick started twitching and his sperm went shooting inside her mouth.

'Yes!' She and Venom thought as their mouth was filled with his sperm. She carefully gulped the seed down while making sure her teeth didn't accidentally bite down. Venom retreated off his still erect cock and she slowly slipped it out as she finished gulping down the last bit of sperm.

Peter panted and stumbled back a little to catch his breath as the two females shuddered while feeling Gwen's body get warm.

"More, I want more." she said hungrily as she stared at his erect member. She crawled back on the bed and felt Venom shift around her exposing her bare snatch which was dripping more than she expected. "Time for the main event Peter." she said with a smile.

Peter blushed seeing it while Venom used her part near Gwen's pussy to spread the folds. "Alright, let's do this!" He crawled onto the bed and got an idea before reaching up to cup her bare breasts.

"Like them?" She asked as she willed a little to make them jiggle in his hand.

"Every day." he grinned before giving them a squeeze as he moved his groin closer to her own and lightly rubbed his girth across the folds.

She shuddered and said. "P-Peter, stop teasing me, please put it in."

"I don't know, you sure?" he asked with a smirk since he saw her fluids drip out even more.

"Yes! Now put it in!" She shouted while letting out a growl with her teeth gleaming from the light.

"Ok, ok, here it goes." he said as he began to enter her. He held onto her breasts and gave a grunt as he started to slowly push into the slit. "Ugh, still tight." he said as he continued to push with Gwen throwing her head back with a moan that sounded like it was a mix between hers and Venom's.

"Oh yes!"

'Woah, did she actually get tighter?' He wondered as he felt the walls squeeze around his penis. 'Yup! She did!'

"Harder!" She cried as she felt Peter's cock slowly push its way deep in her. "Go wild inside me and don't hold anything back!" She screamed in pleasure as Peter grunted in response.

"Be careful what you wish for, cause I might just take you up on that." he smirked before pulling back and started moving and out of her tight folds.

"Oh, yes, yes, you better!" She moaned in pleasure.

"I can feel everything! His cock feels so good!" moaned Venom as she shivered around Gwen while the part of her formed back over her breasts and started getting tight around the mounds.

Gwen gasped as she felt the force on her breasts. The feeling made her arch her back while the grip sent pleasure through her body mixed with Peter's thrusts. "Yes, yes, oh god, this is amazing!" She moaned in pleasure.

Peter grunted while kneading her breasts harder while speeding up his thrusts. Suddenly he shouted, "I gotta pull out, I'm gonna cum!"

Gwen moaned while Venom forced Gwen's legs forward and wrapped them around his waist while pulling him in deeper.

"No, your sperm is mine!" Venom shouted.

'Venom! Let go of him!' Gwen ordered.

"No, I've waited too long to give up now!"

Gwen growled before gritting her teeth as she forced her legs off him as he pulled out and his sperm went shooting out and onto her.

"No, why? Why?" Venom shouted.

'Venom, you're doing it again.'

"Doing what?" She asked angrily, mad at being denied Peter's sperm.

'You're being too obsessed. You forgot that this is MY body you're bonded to. Meaning if he cums inside, I'll get pregnant. And right now we haven't talked about having kids yet. I'm not going to let you suddenly decide for us when I'm the one who decided you could stay. Do you want to show you really care about Peter?'

'Yes, I do!' Venom said, starting to realize what she had done. "Oh no, I was doing it again! I'm so sorry!" She said as Gwen sighed and said. 'As long as you don't do it again, it's ok, just try to control yourself.'

"Yes Gwen." Venom agreed as Gwen laid next to Peter.

"Woah, that was a close one." he panted.

"Yeah, Venom acted up a bit, but she's fine now." Gwen replied as she snuggled up next to him.

"Ooh, Peter's sperm tastes delicious." purred Venom with her shuddering around Gwen.

"Yeah, it does." Gwen giggled as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"Yeah, plus you're so comfortable." she said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

He chuckled and held her close. "Well let's take a little nap and we go for round two."

"Ok." she said as she let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead while seeing Venom stretch over and give what felt like a kiss to his cheek before resting back on Gwen. He smiled before closing his eyes and going to sleep as well.


	63. Dawn and Cynthia

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Dawn and Cynthia

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Beautiful morning in Twinleaf Town with a certain blue haired girl currently snoozing.

"Dawn time to get up!" called Johanna from downstairs.

Said girl kept snoring.

Her mother stamped up the stairs and slammed the door open. "YOUNG LADY WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" cried Dawn jumping up from bed And falling on the floor. "Ow."

"Serves you right." She huffed.

"But mom, I was sleeping." She complained.

"Well now it's time to wake up."

"Lup!" Piplup said agreeing with her.

Dawn groaned and dragged herself out of bed. "Alright." she groaned while rubbing her eyes. She got up and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

(10 Minutes later)

Dawn headed downstairs and started getting breakfast ready.

"So ready for today?"

"You betcha." She said with a smile as she quickly scarfed her food down. "See ya later mom!" She said as she ate the last of her food. She grabbed her hat before running out the house.

Johanna chuckled and shook her head.

Dawn turn and ran down the path. Until she saw a Building in the Distance. She smiled and sped up before reaching the door. "Hey Cynthia!" She called out as said blonde was in the kitchen of the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Dawn smiled and headed to the kitchen where said champion was in an apron. Trying to Cook with nothing BUT the apron on.

Dawn walked and hugged her girlfriend behind. "Hey Cynthia."

"Hey Dawn." smiled Cynthia from the hug. "Pancakes, want some?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Let's see how they got together shall we?

(Flashback 4 months ago)

Dawn was walking with Brock and Ash near a lake. "Let's rest here." Dawn spoke.

"I'm gonna go and get some fresh water." Brock spoke.

"What should we do?" asked Ash.

Dawn shrugged before walking over to sit down on a log. Unaware that a certain champion was in the same area.

Cynthia was relaxing in a chair while unaware her spot was opposite of where Ash and his friends were. "Ahh this is the life."

And both girls were unaware of a legendary flying over them. Said legendary was Mew.

She looked between the two females and tapped her chin. "Hmmm." 'Looks like it's time to play matchmaker!' She thought with glee before floating down near them. She started to use Attract.

Dawn and Cynthia didn't notice as the hearts touched both of them. They both gave a deep shudder as the hearts made contact.

'Ooh, I feel all warm and fuzzy.' They both thought as they rubbed their heads.

Mew floated down near Dawn and dropped an apple on her head to make it her turn her head.

"Ow hey!" She said turning her head towards where Cynthia was sitting with said blonde making eye contact with her. Causing both girls to blush as they felt their hearts beat faster.

"Uhhhh Dawn, wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Dawn said with a blushing smile while walking over to the champion and taking her hand.

(Later)

The two were walking down the path hand in hand while licking ice cream cones with their free hands.

Dawn smirked and licked Cynthia's cone.

Said champion got a devious glint and dragged her tongue against Dawn's cone.

"Hey!"

"What? You started it." she threw back with a smirk.

"I did not."

"Did so."

"Prove it."

"I've got a better idea in mind."

"Oh?"

Cynthia moved closer and tilted her cone with the ice cream dripping on Dawn's clothes.

*end flashback*

And since then they've been secretly together. And were currently making out Both holding each other while Cynthia's hands were squeezing Dawn's own ass.

Dawn let out a moan while reaching up and grabbing Cynthia's bra-less chest.

"You're so eager." teased the champion while sliding her hands up Dawn's skirt.

"You know I am." grinned Dawn before pulling the apron down and started rubbing her head in between Cynthia's breasts.

Cynthia let out a moan while she slid her hands across Dawn's panties.

Causing said girl to moan before Cynthia moved them over towards the table.

"I hope you're ready."

"Just help me get my clothes off." Dawn said with a seductive tone as she took her hat off and tossed it to the side as she kissed Cynthia.

Said champion reached down and started taking her panties out from under her skirt While rubbing her snatch.

Dawn reached back up and started kneading Cynthia's chest. "I just love your tits Cynthia."

"And I love your cute pussy." moaned Cynthia rubbing her pussy faster while reaching back under Dawn's skirt and rubbed her finger against the girl's snatch.

Dawn moaned loudly before latching her mouth over one of Cynthia's breasts.

"Ahhh yeah!" she moaned while pushing a finger up Dawn's cunt.

"Faster!" moaned the girl who kneaded the soft breasts harder while licking all over both nipples. "Harder!" she moaned while moving her hips against Cynthia's finger. Dawn used her own fingers to play with Cynthia.

Said champion moaned with her own finger and Dawn's moving in and out of her cunt.

"I'm going cum!" Dawn moaned.

"Me too!" Cynthia moaned out.

Both girls kept it up before they reached their peaks. They moaned as they came with Dawn's juices drenching Cynthia's finger and said champion drenching her own finger and Dawn's along with the floor.

"Dawn?"

"Y...Yeah?" she panted.

"I love you."

"I love you too." smiled Dawn before pulling Cynthia down for a kiss.


	64. Keith, Angela, and Cynthia part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Keith, Angela, and Cynthia part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith groaned as he snored in his bed.

Well he was until he felt someone jump on him.

"GAH!" He groaned while opening his eyes. However he saw Nothing, but certainly felt it. *Sigh* "Annabelle I know you're There."

"I don't know what you're talking about." A voice said.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

He heard a Giggle.

"Just show yourself." He said with a Smile.

Annabelle slowly reappeared. She had black hair with scales covering her Neck and Legs.

"See? That's much better." He said as he patted her head.

"Maybe." She said looking away.

"Where's your mom at?" He asked.

"Kitchen."

"Thanks." he got up and headed to the kitchen. There he saw Angela trying to cook but kept spilling everything.

"Oopsy."

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, me got it." She said as the skillet lit up on fire "Ah! Fire!" Angela screamed in fear.

Keith ran over and grabbed the extinguisher And put out the fire. "Phew." He sighed

"Sorry Keith."

"No no it's fine, you're still learning." he reassured while patting her head.

"Where Cynthia?"

"Not sure." He said wondering where she was.

"I'm In the Attic!"

"Can you come down? It's time for breakfast!" He called out.

"In a minute!" She called back.

Angela and Annabelle walked over and sat down while Keith got to work on breakfast. "So what do you two wanna eat?"

"Meat!" They Yelled out.

"Of course." He said as he shook his head. He went ahead and started getting the meat ready for the two of them. Just as Cynthia was coming down.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" She asked with a smile

"Meat."

"Sounds great, has anyone seen Alex?" She asked Referring to her son.

All of them shook their heads.

She gave a Sigh. "ALEX! GET OUT HERE NOW!" She yelled.

"Yeah mom?" A pre-teen voice said behind her, making her jump. Said boy had brown hair in dreadlocks.

"Alex, what have I said about sneaking up on me?"

"Not too"

"Exactly, now sit at the table and wait for breakfast." She said As she sat down.

"Alright alright." He said as he joined his family.

Keith smiled as he cooked the meat while the Xenomorph part of his family drooled on the table. Soon the meat was done and Keith set some down on each plate.

"Thank you daddy." Annabelle said in a peppy tone.

"No problem princess." he smiled before sitting down as all of them started to dig in.

Annabelle quickly finished her food, "More daddy!"

"Anna what you say?" Angela lightly scolded.

"Please?" She said shyly.

"Sure thing." he smiled while setting some more meat on her plate.

"Yaaaay!"

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Alex.

"Well we've been talking and we're gonna enroll you in school."

"What? But dad!" Alex complained.

"No buts." Keith said in a firm tone. "Me and your mothers already talked about it."

Alex gave a sigh. 'This won't end well.'

*Later*

Alex and his sister were currently standing in front of a school. With keith behind them.

"Come on kids, go in there and show them what you got." Cynthia spoke with a smile.

"But I don't wanna." whined Anabel As she hugged her father.

"Yeah, why do we even need school?" asked Alex.

"I want you two to know know more about earth culture."

"But why can't we use the internet?"

"Because it's not healthy." Both groaned before being ushered to the doors.

"Don't worry I'll come and register you." Soon they walked in and headed straight towards the office. They all sat down as they waited for the principal to show up. When he did he looked at Angela and Cynthia before fainting.

"...that happened." Angela said.

(Later)

"Well that went... Smooth."

"Now can we go home?" groaned Alex.

"Alex how come you don't want to go to school?"

"Because it sounds boring, pointless, and like all the stuff they teach you is gonna be pointless and not be used in the real world." He said while crossing his arms.

"Well...there are bright sides to it."

"Like?"

"You might find a girlfriend." he teased As he saw his son blush.

"Fine." He relented.

"No eat anyone unless have to." spoke Angela.

"Yes mama."

"And Alex? No cloaking yourself to sneak into the girl's room."

"I wasn't going to do that...now."

His parents and sister sent him a glare.

"What?"

"Just behave and don't feel out of place." spoke Cynthia.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go get'em kids." Keith spoke with a smile.

The two nodded before walking off to their first class.

Alex walked in the first room and saw the class instantly stop and look at him. 'What did I get myself into?'


	65. Female Acnologia and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Acnologia and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fiore, a village in the middle of nowhere-

Natsu yawned as he walked through the busy streets. From what he heard from the locals, there 'wasn't' a dragon that flew over them like it initially intended. It was just a rumor a few children were using to get a good laugh. And so far Natsu was more annoyed than feeling like cracking a smile.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "The first real lead on Igneel in forever and it was a rumor!" He was so mad you could see the flames coming out of his ears and nostrils. 'And I can't cut loose cause one, there's no one who could take a hit from me, and two, I'll get hit with a charge if I start attacking buildings.'

As he thought of a perfect stress reliever he didn't notice that he was about to run right into someone. And by run, I mean CHARGE right into the person.

"GAH!" yelped a feminine voice as it fell on to the ground, ass first. "Watch where you're going jackass!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he apologized and saw it was a girl who looked at him with a scowl. She had long black hair with a few blue streaks, dark skin, some dark circles around her eyes, a gold arm ring

tightened around her right upper arm, a pair of blue markings around the eyebrows and was wearing a normal looking black sleeveless dress with a pair of steel toed boots.

"Oh you said sorry. Well too fucking bad!" She growled while getting up, her D-cup breasts moving slightly as she regained momentum. "You charged right into me and now I expect more than a simple fucking apology from a pisshead like you!"

"I already said I was sorry." he growled at her. "What else do you expect from me?!"

"Maybe bowing to my like a common beggar. Or maybe just fucking begging for forgiveness as I punch your nuts into ash!" She said with a mix of arrogance and rage.

"Fat chance!" he growled with more flames spilling out.

She looked at the flames with a frown. "So you are a student of that bastard worm with wings. I bet you can't even fucking hit me with those flames!" She then cackled a dark laugh as Natsu looked confused it the first part.

"Worm with wings?"

"You know, the fucking fire king."

"Um what?"

She gained a tick mark. "That bastard fuck Igneel you idiot!"

He blinked before scowling and buteed his head against hers. "How the hell do you know Igneel? Also, don't go spouting bullshit you little brat!"

"I'm older than you." She growled. "And I know him all too fucking well, so either you fuck off or beg for forgiveness!"

"Just one question….do you know magic?"

"Yes." She said with a prideful grin. "I know magic, Destruction dragon slayer magic to be fucking precise. Not like your magic could beat my magic."

"Just checking." he grinned before his fist swung up and met her cheek before she was sent flying through a building, much to the nearby townsfolk shock with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

Natsu grinned before seeing that the girl was getting up with very few scratches and a very pissed off face.

"You are dead." She growled as her arms gained a black and blue aura before she ran towards Natsu at high speeds before punching Natsu into a few building, each one being destroyed into rubble. "Haha! Looks like I'm fucking victorious again!"

Natsu felt the punch as he slowly got up.

"Oh, you still live." She said with disappointment. "Looks like I'm in need to fucking try harder."

Natsu spat some saliva to the side before running at her and jumped up with his fist in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

She saw the attack and dodged before enveloping her leg with the same aura. "Destruction Dragon's body kick!" the kick hit Natsu in the ribs before sending him into a random shop. "Take that fuck tard!"

It was silent before a stream of fire fired through the front from the shop and hit her dead on.

She felt the punch hit her on the face but simply stood there while being pushed back a few inches. "Is that the best you can do? I felt fucking babys punch harder then you."

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" he called out before slamming a burning sucker punch to her.

She felt the punch as she as sent flying into the wall. "Gah! You bastard! Destruction Dragon's Sodom Crashing Wing!" She yelled out before jumping up with her arm gaining the same dark aura as she karate chopped Natsu into the ground.

"AHH!" he cried out before gritting his teeth as both his fists were fired up. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Destruction Dragon's Necrosis Tail Slam!" She yelled as her legs gain the same aura and kicked Natsu into the air before jumping up and sending him right into the mayor's office. "Take that you fucking ass shit!"

"AH! MY OFFICE!" screamed the mayor as Natsu slowly got up and cracked his neck.

"You're asking for it!" called Natsu before jumping back through the hole.

"Then come at me punk!" She yelled as her mouth started to gain a dark blue aura. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" She then sent a huge blast of blackish blue energy at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he spewed out a torrent of flames that clashed against hers.

The two magical blasts lashed against another in a battle of magical will as it caused the area around them to turn into either flames or dust from the dense magic concentration.

'He's equal to ME! No, I'm the best! I'M THE FUCKING GREATEST!' she thought before pushing more magic into the attack.

The roar became bigger and more destructive as it looked like it was going to destroy the entire village square. Well, not if Natsu had anything to say, or add.

'Need more magic!' he thought before opening his mouth as wide as he could and poured more magic into the roar.

The flames grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed the energy roar and spread towards the woman.

'Shit!' She thought as she barely dodged the attack, only escaping with some burns as the attack destroyed several houses in the process. 'That bastard shit is going to pay for burning me!" "Destruction Dragon's Crucifix Horn!" She yelled as her hands became covered in dark aura in the form of two large horns as she ran at him with a bloodlust that even a veteran soldier would tremble at. "TASTE MY POWER YOU WORM!"

Natsu ran too and extended his hand out and grabbed her stomach before calling out. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" before a point blank blast of flames engulfed her.

"GAH!" She cried out as the flames licked around her. "You….bastard!" She yelled before kicking Natsu right on the chin and sent him skidding back. "I was going FUCKING easy on you. But now…." She growled as her body became engulfed in the dark aura and caused the flames to die out. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! DESTRUCTION DRAGON MODE! DESTRUCTION DRAGON'S DEATH PUNCH!" She extended her left hand and jabbed as a construct of energy punched Natsu into a few walls and buildings.

He grunted from each hit and crashed into a crater outside the town. As he got up he saw that she was right in front of him.

"DESTRUCTION DRAGON'S CHAOS KICK!" She yelled as she kicked the air and caused another energy construct to send Natsu flying into several trees. "Not so tough now you fucking peice of shit!"

Natsu couldn't reply as he groaned in pain and hissed from the impact.

"Well," She said before a construct of a dragon's head appeared as it charged up a ball of energy. "Have fun dying! DESTRUCTION DRAGON EMPEROR'S ROAR!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the ball of death about to fire and thought of the most stupidest thing in his life. He decided to eat it before it killed him. He opened his mouth and waited for it to make contact before he started to eat into it with as much strength as he could before it could damage him completely.

She watched with glee as the ball 'killed' him. "HA! Looks like you're fucking finished punk!" She then noticed that Natsu's body had a very blueish red aura around it. "What the!?"

Slowly the dragon slayer stood up and looked at her with a smirk with a fist held up. "Thanks for the meal, now it's my turn!"

She looked with widen eyes as Natsu appeared in front of her and punched her into the village walls. 'HOW! How the fucking hell is he using MY power!?'

"Woah! Those flames really did the trick." he chuckled looking at his body. 'That gives me an idea.'

"Damn that bastard. Using my power to strengthen his own." She growled while getting out of the wall, only to see Natsu smiling at him. "You gotta be FUCKING kidding me!"

"No I'm fucking not!" he threw back with a smirk before his hand was covered in his normal flames with a bluish tint. "Taste my newest move, Firestruction Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Her eyes widened as the flames started to get bigger and changed into a large dragon arm before connecting with her stomach, causing her to be punched into the wall, passed several buildings and right through a church before crashing into a bar, causing it to explode from the flames that latched on to her. 'That worm….I will kill him even if I have to change into-' her thoughts were cut short as Natsu appeared again and kicked her out of the ruins and right into a large fountain.

"You wanted to end me, well looks like you bit off more than you could chew." he chuckled out loud.

"You...fucking bastard…." She growled out in defiance. "I will….fucking...shit….kill…." She tried to get up but felt her body weaking as she felt her magic was at a really dangerous level. 'Shit! I must have used too much magic in those last attacks.'

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Like...hell I...would!" She growled while getting up. "I won't...lose to a worm like you!" She slowly moved toward Natsu, her aura faintly glowing in her hand. "I will kill you, student of Igneel…."

"No you won't." he frowned. "This fight has gone on long enough. Let's just stop before it goes too far."

She just laughed at that as she punched Natsu, which did nothing at all. "It's not done until the strongest survives. That...is the law of...the….jun….gle…." She felt her legs give out as her eyes closed and her body fell onto Natsu.

He calmly picked her up in his arms and looked around at the damage. "Damn, we went a little overboard."

(Later on)

The woman slowly woke up as she felt like she was moving, but not actually feeling the earth beneath her feet. 'Huh….am I flying?' she looked up and saw Natsu's face. "What the fuck!?" She then noticed that he was holding her like a princess, something she got pissed at. "What are you doing shit face?!"

"Oh good, you're awake." he spoke ignoring her. "Carrying you, what else?"

"Why the hell would you even carry me?!" She said with a growl. "Shouldn't you be burying me six feet under like a fucking normal dragon slayer?!"

"Do you ever stop cursing?"

"Don't fucking ignore me! Why the actual fuck are you letting me live!?"

His eye twitched before dropping her on the ground. "Fine! I'll stop carrying you! Happy?!"

She growled before unexpectedly biting Natsu's leg. 'Take this worm!'

"Gah!" he jumped and shook his leg while trying to push her head off. "Get off my leg!"

It didn't work however as she bit deeper into Natsu's leg. 'Like hell I would you bastard!'

He growled and pushed harder before she came loose. "What the hells your problem?!"

She growled before glaring at Natsu and chomped down harder. She then got punched in the head as she unlatched her mouth from Natsu's leg. "What the hell was that for fucktard!?"

"What the hell is with you?! All I'm trying to do is bring you back to the guild so you can get fixed up, and you're still acting like a stubborn bitch!"

She looked at Natsu with a confused look. "What? You're helping me? ME! The most dangerous woman on earth!" 'Like I need it, once my magic returns I can just use it to heal my body.'

"Yeah, but if you're gonna act like this then I'm just wasting my time." he frowned before walking past her.

She frowned as she slowly got up and called out. "Just wait a second." She said in an unexpected calm tone. "Look, I was just really pissed, and you were in the middle of one of my outbursts."

Natsu turned around with a frown. "Well cursing up a storm worst than a sailor doesn't exactly make me feel sorry for you."

"Hey, I only curse when I'm mad alright." She said with a cold glare. "And even if I cursed regularly I would have just either flipped you the bird or just kicked your crotch." She then remembered something. "Damn it, I knew I forget to get something in that village!"

"And that was?" Natsu said with a uncaring tone.

"A new scarf." She admitted. "I lost my old one weeks ago." 'That and accidently' burned it while fighting that army last monday.'

Natsu cocked his head at that. "A scarf?"

"Yes, a scarf. It helps with magic resistance." She said before looking at Natsu's scarf. 'Hmm, looks like mine, but it smells like Igneel. Must be a gift.' "Is that yours by chance?"

"No I'm holding it for a friend." he spoke with sarcasm.

"I can read sarcasm you know." She said. "But if it's for a friend, you wouldn't mind letting me touch it?"

"No."

"Not even one little touch?"

"No way."

She frowned before feeling her magic slowly rising inside her. 'Still needs time, but it's enough to keep wolves from attacking me in this state.' "Fine. No need to be so pissed off."

"You attacked me when I accidentally bump into you, and tried to KILL me." he reminded her.

"Right. But I did it because I was pissed off." She said while clenching her fist.

"And how exactly did you get 'pissed off'?"

She twitched her eye before speaking. "Some sexist pig called me a slut. And had the gall to say that I should bow to him and serve him like a common prostitute!" She then caused her hand to erupt in blackish blue energy. "Like hell I would do that! And he got what he deserved when I punched him into a wall!" 'Before I cut out his heart and gave him to the birds!'

"Well guess what? I'm not him!"

"I can see that." She said with a frown. "Plus you look like a boy that hasn't even asked a girl out." As she said this, the words hit Natsu like an arrow.

"Eehhhhh!?"

She cocked an eyebrow at that. "I said that you look like someone that can't even get a girlfriend."

He blinked and raised his eyebrow. "Why would I want one? I'm already friends with several girls."

"Not that kind of girlfriend." She said while resisting the urge to facepalm. "I mean the one's that you would date first, then propose and marry." 'How can he not know what a girlfriend is?'

"Like when Juvia acts weird around Gray?"

"Act weird how?"

"Follow him around, go pink when she sees him without a shirt, and her eyes go all big whenever he talks to her."

She looked at him with a slight mouth jerk. "That, is basically it. But not all girls do that." 'Especially me! If I ever got a love interest, like that will ever happen.'

"So she's his girlfriend?"

"In a sense. But does this 'Gray' person ever return the affection?" 'Bleck! That word always makes me sick to my stomach.'

"Well he does compliment her from time to time. Does that count?"

"...no." She said with a deadpan expression. "That's not returning affection." 'Still bleck!'

"Then I guess she's not his girlfriend."

She just sighed at Natsu's ignorance. "Yes, but back to the original topic. You have girlfriends, yet you never figured that they might be more than friends? Like potential wives or something?"

Natsu looked at her before his mind connected the dots and caused him to slightly blush. "N-No way! I don't see them like that!"

"Well, tell me this then." She said with a slight smirk. "Have you ever seen a woman and thought she was hot and more than a friend or acquaintance?"

He tapped his chin while imagining Lucy with a towel and blushed. "N-No."

"Not even once?" 'He's really lying. That or he's too ignorant of the opposite sex and how relationships work?'

"Look, just go back and get a new scarf. I'm going home." he turned and walked away.

"So you are going to leave without telling me your name? Wow, how unbelievably rude for a student of a dragon." 'Reminds me of myself when I was 'a normal' dragon slayer.'

"Natsu Dragneel." he spoke without turning around.

"And the name's-" She said as Natsu walked out of her line of hearing. "Ok. Should have said something before he walked away." She sighed as her magic returned to full strength. 'Good timing, now to get out of this form and head to my next destination.'

She looked around before a burst of energy engulfed her and the area started to explode with trees and rocks turning into charred remains. As the energy dissipated, a large dragon with black smooth scales with blue markings, its head was round and blunt like with long backwards plates jutted from its head, the underbelly was a smooth gray color, the wings were feather like and it's tail was that of a stinger. It's teeth glistened in the light as it's pure white eyes looked around with anticipation.

"Ah, much better." She said while stretching her wings. "Now, to my next stop, Magnolia." her wings flapped with the force of a hurricane as she took flight and headed south towards a certain mage's guild location.

(Later on, with Natsu)

Natsu grinned as he walked through the guildgates and into Fairy Tail. "Ah, feels good to be back home."

As he walked in he noticed that Juvia was trying to do something with Lucy, although he doesn't know why she would need a spoon for anything besides using it for soup.

"Love rival." She said with a dark glare as she held the spoon near her. "Juvia will not let you take Gray-sama!"

"I was just asking for help with getting new curtains." Lucy said nervously. "Just put the spoon down and let's talk about this. Ok?"

"Love rival is trying to trick Juvia!" declared the mage before lunging at Lucy.

"Hey!" She said while dodging the strike and running from her. "I'm not trying to trick you Juvia!"

"Love rival will pay!" She yelled while running after Lucy with the spoon ready to stab her like a serial killer with a knife.

Natsu sweat dropped seeing it and sat down at a table.

"So how did the outing go?" Asked Happy while eating a large fish. "Any leads?"

"No, just some damn rumor. But I did meet some weird girl and we ended up tearing most of the town apart."

Happy looked at him in surprise. "What? You destroyed an entire town. Are you sure it was a entire town or a small part of it?"

"No, it wasn't a small part it was the whole town."

"Ooh, did anyone see you two destroy it?"

"I think so?" he said while racking his brain at that question. "Mmm, well I landed in some walls, a shop, a mayor's office, a book-"

"A mayor's office? You really got sent flying into a mayor's office?"

"Yes, but I didn't see anyone else but this portly man with a tux screaming out something."

"Sounds like the mayor." he remarked before biting into his fish some more.

As Natsu was about to comment on that a large crash was heard as dust covered the area and a large shadow appeared.

"GGRRAA!"

Everyone turned to the hole in the ceiling and went wide eyed at seeing a massive black dragon in the sky.

"Acnologia!" everyone that knew the old legends cried out in horror as the dragon cried out again as it came right towards them.

"GGRRAA!" It cried out as it broke through the ceiling and landed on the stone floor, it's tail and wings causing more structural damage to the guild as it looked ready to eat them and/or squash them like ants.

"B-But I thought it was a myth!" spoke Lucy with fear.

"Juvia thought so too!" the water mage said with equal fear as she hugged Lucy tight, forgetting that the spoon in her hand was poking Lucy's back.

The dragon cried out again as Natsu got ready for a fight, again.

"Maybe this'll show me where Igneel is!"

"What the hell are you doing flame ass!" Gray called out.

"I'm going to kick this guys ass!" Natsu said while setting his flames ablaze.

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

Natsu didn't listen and ran at the dragon. And got tail slapped into a wall.

"GRA!" It cried out before taking a better look at Natsu and recognising him. "Natsu?"

"Did he just say Natsu?" Erza questioned with any other guild members who heard her nodding, all confused.

"I'm not a male!" the dragon yelled before a burst of energy enveloped her as it started to shrink down and lose its draconic features. As the energy dissipated, a woman that Natsu knew too well, took the dragon's place and glared at Erza. "I'm a fucking woman!"

"You!" spoke Natsu pointing at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "You're Acnologia!?"

"Yes, I'm Acnologia." She said with a grin. "And how surprising that you were here just as I was about to destroy this town."

"You what?!"

"Hey, It's my job." She shrugged. "But since you are here I won't lay a finger on it. As per the dragon law of conquest."

"The what?"

She facepalmed. "The dragon law of conquest. It's a law that states that any dragon or dragon slayer that beats another dragon or dragon slayer in battle gains either an alliance, a massive territory, or in my case, a protector in a sense. And since you beat me in combat in my human form, you are essentially an ally and lord over my territories and subjects. Which is none except me." she then clarified. "It means I'm going to be your friend and advisor from now on."

"...say what?!"

"Did that lizard even tell you about that law?" She frowned. 'Stupid flame ass.'

"Um…..no."

She twitched her eye at that. "Well in short, I'm going to stay with you until I either beat you in battle or when you die."

"Oh!...EHHH?!" he spoke with a hanging jaw.

She smirked. "So where should I stay?" She then noticed Happy as her hand gained a dark blue aura. "Yum, fried cat."

"Wait…." Happy said nervously. "I'm not food…."

"I wonder how it tastes with my own flames?" She said licking her lips. Only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Rule one, don't go eating my friends." he spoke in a cold tone.

"Oh," She said while her hand lost the aura. "Didn't know, I thought he was a random cat."

"What random cat is blue with wings and can talk?" spoke Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"One that lives in the Celestial Realm." She said with a shrug before sarcastically saying. "So do continue to tell me things I already know." 'I really hate celestial mages, they always act like they are the stars or something like that.' She then looked at Natsu. "Any other rules I should know?"

"No destroying the town or hurting anyone whenever you want."

"But it's my job!" She responded. "If I can't destroy anything then what should I do? Start a flower shop!?"

"That's a great idea!" he smiled. "Do that."

"But I hate growing flowers!" She glared. "And I hate having to grow them."

"Well you better think of something then."

She thought about it before snapping her fingers. "Ha, I should start a scarf boutique."

"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone, that will work."

"Fine, but if they start calling me derogatory terms don't come complaining when they're found in a bloody mess." 'And in pieces.'

That made all of them deadpan.

"Now," she said while grabbing Natsu's scarf. "Let's see the place I'm stay in." 'Mmm, dragon scales mixed with dark magic resisting cloth, good craftsmanship. And really soft.'

"Just so long as you behave."

"Ok," she said before dragging Natsu with her out of the guild. "And maybe later you can help me find some giant killer sheep. Those mammals really make good wool for scarves."

"I don't think we have any of those."

"Then it looks like I have to raid some farms again." She sighed as they walked out of the guild, leaving everyone dazzled and bewildered.

",,,,what just happened?" Cana had to question.

"I think flame head just got himself a room mate?" Gray said while feeling a cold draft in his never regions.

"Your clothes Gray." Lucy sweat dropped as she realizes that she was hugging Juvia. And she was also regaining her anger from before the dragon crashed into the guild. "Juvia! Get that spoon away from me!"

"Love rival will not trick Juvia!" She glared as she raised the spoon in the air. "Juvia will have Gray-sama!"

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed before running away.

"This is really strange." Erza said while looking at Mira. "Especially now that we know Acnologia is a female."

"But it is funny to know Natsu is her boss."

"How is that funny? He might cause the end of the world!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Think about it Mira, the dragon of the apocalypse with Natsu's destructive power, imagine the amount of damage they would do every time they use their magic."

"...oh dear."

"Yes, and imagine what will happen if they start a fight in the guild." She said before everyone in the guild thought of the possible danger. And well….they saw the guild exploding into dust and flames.

'Oh sweet god!' They thought as the screen went black.


	66. Female Isobu and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Isobu and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Hot springs-

Jiraiya grinned as he looked through the small hole and saw a couple of beauties relaxing. "He he. Such lovely breasts." He whispered to himself as he wrote down everything he saw in a tiny journal with 'Icha Icha' on the cover. But as he wrote it down he failed to notice Naruto walking up behind him.

"Hey pervy sage." He said a little louder then expected. "When are we going to start my training?!"

The sanin jumped at the voice as his journal flew out of his hands and right into the girl's side of the hot spring.

"Hey, what's this?" spoke one of the girls picking it up and looked through before gasping. "It talks about us!"

"What!?" Another girl said in shock. "Wait, does it say what we are doing by chance?"

"Everything, even the part where you groped my breasts Anko!" the first voice said with a embarrassed tone.

"Lighten up Kurenai. It was just a love grope." She said before getting serious. "But when I get my hands on him or her, I will cut off the very thing that makes them a human and force feed it to them!"

Jiraiya paled before turning to Naruto. "Gaki! We need to get out of here!" he hissed in a whisper and with panic.

"Um, why?" he asked before a large snake appeared behind Jiraiya. "S-S-S-S-"

"Because my very manhood is at stake!" he yelled out louder than intended.

"S-S-S-SNAKE!" Naruto screamed before running away. 'I don't want to get eaten again!'

" **Hiss.** " spoke a very loud animal from behind Jiraiya. " **Ssso, you are the pervert that Anko told me about.** "

Jiraiya turned and paled before turning and making a break for it.

" **Get back here ssso I can eat you up!** " it hissed before slithering towards him like a bull elephant in rut.

"Get that pervert!" called Anko looking over the fence as the other girls cheered for the snake.

(after a LONG chase involving near death experiences, a hit of vore, and Naruto's pranks saving the day later)

"I think….it's gone…" Jiraiya panted as he caught his breath. "I do NOT need to see the inside of a snake's stomach."

"Trust me…" Naruto said while also catching his breath. "I don't want to see the….inside of a snake ever again."

"Well consider this a lesson gaki. The best way to avoid a snake and angry women."

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "But if you didn't peep on them then that wouldn't have happened pervy sage."

"I told you, it's not peeping, it's research. There's a big difference."

"It's the same thing. You just look at girl's naked bodies while writing those perverted books!"

"Hmph! I'm insulted!" he crossed his arms. "Just wait until you get older, then you'll see my books are well versed and educational."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "So what about my training?"

"Well have you been practicing after I helped your chakra get free?"

"Yes. I actually tried to summon a toad but….the animal that appeared wasn't a toad."

"What appeared?"

Naruto bit his figure before doing the hand signs. "Summoning no jutsu!"

A large smoke cloud appeared before it faded, revealing a small turtle with a yellow shell and a long tail.

"What the? Again! Why do I keep getting summoned here?!" The turtle yelled in annoyance.

"A turtle?" Jiraiya blinked. "Did you sign any other contracts?"

"No way! I just signed the scroll you gave me."

The turtle turned to Naruto. "You again? Why must you summon me when you are NOT a summoner of the turtle clan!"

"I don't know! I'm trying to summon a toad!"

"Then summon a toad and stop summoning me!" It frowned before proofing back to the summon realm.

"Well that's weird." remarked Jiraiya.

"And it happens everytime I try that jutsu!." Naruto sighed. "Are you sure that scroll wasn't written wrong?"

"Yes I'm sure!" he frowned before pulling it off and unfurled it. "See? This is the exact toad contract."

Naruto looked at the scroll looking for misprints and saw something odd. "There was a person named Jirayza that can summon toads? That's a silly name."

"It's meant to be Jiraiya!"

"Oh, sorry pervy sage." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"But what I don't get is why you keep getting turtles. Try it again."

"Alright." Naruto said before doing the same thing again. But this time he summoned a turtle the size of a large man with a large bird beak.

" **W….hat….the….fuck?!** " The turtle said with a slow slur at the end of 'fuck'.

"Nope, try again." sweatdropped Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed before doing it again.

As the smoke cleared a large turtle the size of a human with a pair of long claws appeared.

" **Fuck! The light! It burns!** "

"Again."

Naruto groaned as he did it again, which caused a huge turtle with wings to appear.

" **What the? Where am I!?** "

"Again!"

"Ugh!" Naruto said before summoning a massive turtle with dragon like features.

" **What the fuck! Where is that princess I was about to eat?!** "

(A few attempts later)

Naruto felt fatigue as he summoned several turtles, some with two heads and others with fur, into this realm.

"Again!"

Naruto growled as he again summoned something, and it was a large turtle with toad like eyes and looked like it had cannons on its back.

" **How did I get here kero chomp?!** " It said while looking around.

"Pervy...sage. I...feel so tired…."

"Try and take a nap and rest while I see if the scroll's busted or something."

Naruto glared at the sanin before putting every ounce of chakra into this last attempt. Which caused a massive turtle the size of a small hill with spikes and ten heads.

" **Why am I here instead of sleeping in that volcano?** "

Naruto panted before passing out on the spot as the turtles poofed away.

-unknown location-

Naruto slowly moved his eyes as he felt something wet around his body. "Uh...wha?" He looked around and saw he was in a very dark tunnel covered in moss, water and various water plants. "Where am I?"

He slowly got up as he thought that a figure passed by him. And the strange thing was, three long things were following the figure. "Hey, who's there?"

No answer was heard as the water ebbed away as Naruto felt the solid earth.

"I know someone's there!"

Again nothing as water started to drip down from the ceiling on to his head.

He felt his eye twitch and stood up before looking around for an exit. But as he turned behind him he came face to face with a woman with grayish red hair and an eye patch that was too close to his face. "GAH!" he jumped back and fell on his ass. "Who are you?!"

"..." She just stared at him.

As Naruto looked at the girl, he saw that she was wearing a kimono with spikes on the shoulders, arms, legs and back, had long hair that reached to her shoulders, a pair of long sandals that made her look taller than Naruto, and for some reason, three long scaled and spiked tails were coming out of her body. She looked at him, a small gray cloth covering her mouth, while showing no emotion that he could see.

"Where am I?"

The girl didn't say anything as she crouched down and looked at him in the face. "..."

"Uh….do you have a name?" he asked feeling weirded out.

"...hello." She said finally while still looking at him.

"Where are we?"

"In your mind." She said. "You look funny wearing orange."

"My mind?"

She nodded. "Yes, Uzumaki clansman." She then got up and walked opposite of Naruto's direction. "Come."

He blinked, but obliged and followed.

She lead the genin deeper into the tunnel, each one getting more industrialized and covered in red symbols and pipes, as they got to a large boarded cage with a small door of wood in the center of it. "Enter."

"Why?"

She didn't answer as the door opened and a cold air rushed in like a winter storm. The woman beckoned Naruto in as she waited near the door.

"N-No way! It's freezing!" he spoke while hugging himself from feeling the air.

"Stay by me." She beckoned. "I will keep you warm." her tails moved over and pulled him near her as she started leading him into the room with the door shutting.

As Naruto looked around he noticed that it was a smaller than outside as it looked like his apartment but more clean and looked new for some reason.

The girl sat down on the bed while letting Naruto go. "Like it Uzumaki clansman?"

"Uh, yeah? But why do you keep calling me that?"

She looked at Naruto again. "You are a Uzumaki. A clan member, thus clansman." She then looked at the wall. "Uzumaki's, such nice humans."

"You haven't told me who you are."

"I am what I am." She said while closing her eye and sighed. "You won't like the truth."

"Why?"

"It is full of tragedy." She said while opening her eye and turned her head towards Naruto. "Of death and loss. Of sadness and despair."

"Oh….sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine." She said while rubbing his head. "But I will not let my personal pain affect my answer." She then got up and showed that her hands were clawed like a turtle. "I am Isobu, the three tailed turtle."

"The what?"

"The three tailed turtle." She said. "I'm the third weakest of the tailed beasts."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

She then turned to the cabinet and grabbed some easy make ramen, fish flavored, and placed it in the microwave. "As for why I am here, it was mostly my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said while the microwave dinged before opening it and picking it up. "Care to have some?"

"Sure!"

She placed the ramen container on the table as she found two bowls in the cabinets and placed it down as well. She then opened the package up and poured half of it in one bowl and the other half in the second which she gave to Naruto. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." he smiled accepting it before he started drinking straight from it.

She then started to drink her ramen while looking at Naruto with the same state as earlier, making him uneasy. As she finished her meal she asked. "Do you want to hear the tragic tale of my predicament?"

"If it hurts too much you don't have to."

"It hurts, but it's better telling someone about it then keeping it in." She said with a eye smile. "So do you want to hear my tale?"

"Well….if you're alright with it."

She used her tails to wrap around Naruto before pulling him towards her. "The story begins twelve years ago, on a cold October night."

(Flashback)

It was a cold night, perfect weather for animals of fur or warm blood, but not for the cold blooded animals such as the large monstrous turtle with three long tails, gray and red horned scales, two large human arms, no hind legs, a spiked lower jaw, and a red eye with a yellow pupil. It looked around the area while looking for something or someplace with warmth.

As the turtle walked through the land it noticed a village, a human village.

' _Not another village, I had enough problems with Kirigakure and their sealing me into humans to last me a lifetime!_ ' it thought before turning away. Only for a figure with a orange mask to appear on one of the trees right near it's face. " **Who are you mortal? Another ninja of Kirigakure?** "

"Hmm, the three tailed turtle? Not what I had in mind, but it seems you'll work for my plan."

" **What plan mortal? Speak up or I will cause your body to form coral that will crush your body to paste.** ' the turtle said with a edge in it's tone.

The figure just looked at Isobu's one eye before a red eye with three comma marks around the pupil appeared in the mask's hole.

' _The sharingan! He plans to….no! I must….re...s...is...t…_ ' it thought as the genjutsu started to affect its mind as the same pattern appeared in it's eyes.

"Now go and wreck havoc on Konoha."

The turtle slowly moved towards the village as a gray mist formed from it's mouth that slowly moved like a storm front towards the village.

The shinobi at the gates took notice and assumed a storm was coming by. But as the mist covered the area, they started to see something that made them panic.

A large monstrous fox with orange fur and nine tails breaking the very gates and blasting the village with 'flames' the size of boulders. It's tail's destroyed building as villagers caught in the tail strike were covered in 'stone' that crushed them to death.

"N-Nine Tails!"

"It's attacking the village!"

"Protect the village!"

The shinobi ran at the beast while throwing everything they got at it, but for some reason it didn't seem to notice it was being attacked, not even when a massive fire ball hit in the leg, it just kept moving with no sign of injury.

An aged man with battle armor watched with a grim expression as the creature attacked the village with the rage of a hurricane. "Why would the beast attack us out of nowhere?"

"Sir," spoke an Anbu with a dog mask. "The hokage sent me to assist you in evacuating the village."

"What's he doing at the moment?"

"He just placed his wife at the safe house along with the newborn child." The anbu said. "And now he's about to battle the beast."

'Good luck Minato.' thought the man before jumping away.

The beast roared as it somehow covered itself in 'stone' and rolled over the shinobi, killing some of them instantly. This also lead to it crushing several buildings in it's path.

"Keep attacking!" A ninja yelled. "Make sure it knows the-" the ninja was cut off as it was blasted into gore by a 'ball of fire' that the beast fired from its mouth.

" **GRRRAAA!** " the beast cried as it readied a ball of black energy as it's tails curled towards its head.

Seeing the attack made all the nearby shinobi duck for cover.

As it was about to fire, a large toad with a short sword on it's back tackled the beast as the ball was sent off course and exploded ten miles away from the village, leaving a massive mushroom cloud that could bee seen for miles and miles.

"Not so fast!" spoke a blonde spiky haired man with a white jacket with flames at the end as he glared at the beast.

" **GRRA!** " it yelled in rage before sending blasts of 'flames' at the human and summon.

The toad jumped up into the air and easily avoided the attack.

The beast roared as it sent more 'flame' balls at the toad in rapid succession.

This time however he had to cross his arms as they hit.

Kabsplash!

The 'flames' hit the toad as the amphibian landed on the ground, causing several buildings to be crushed.

The beast then tail swiped the toad into a rock formation as 'stone' formed on the creature's arms and legs.

"You alright Gamabunta?" asked Minato who held on.

"My arm's are covered in stone what do you think!" he yelled before looking a little carefully at the 'stone' that stated to cover the rest of his body. "Wait, this isn't stone its coral!"

"Coral? But why w-I got it! That's not the real nine tailed fox!"

"Yeah, it's Isobu." The toad said while trying to break the coral. "But why would it attack, it hates being around humans." Before he could get an answer the breast charged at him with 'flames' and 'stone' covering it like makeshift armor. "Minato brace yourself!"

" **GRA!** " The beast cried out as it slammed the toad hard and sent him flying in the other direction as buildings and other structures were smashed into gravel.

"Even if it's not the fox it'll still take a lot to beat it." frowned Minato.

"That I can agree, but-INCOMING!" The toad boss yelled as the beast charged again.

" **GRA!** " It cried as its tails destroyed several more buildings in its wake before 'biting' the toad's arm with a powerful chomp.

"AH! Get off me you damn turtle!" he roared out while punching at the head.

As Minoto attempted to use a jutsu on the 'fox' something odd happened. The 'fox' started to 'sweat' as several miniature versions of itself landed on the streets and on top of Gamabunta's body.

" **Hiss!** "

" **Hiss!** "

" **Hiss!** "

"You've got to be kidding me." groaned Minato.

"Get them off me! I think they're trying to eat me!" The boss yelled as the creatures started biting the summon's skin.

While that went on, we cut to the cave Kushina was being watched at.

"Damn it Minato!" Kushina said in anger. "Why the hell would you leave your own son?!" 'And why the last minute 'diaper' shopping? It's not open for two more hours?!'

That's when she saw several anbu fall down dead with a masked figure walking in.

"Ah," the man said with a satisfied grin. "So I found you. Good now I don't have to waste anymore time with these anbu." He walked towards Kushina as he pulled out a kunai from his cloak sleeve. "Give me the child and you'll live."

"Never!" She growled as her hair moved up like demonic red tails. "I will not let my son be taken by you!"

"Fine then, you die instead." He said with an annoyed tone before appearing next to her before whispering into her ear. "Say hi to Rin for me." Before slitting her neck.

She gasped and gurgled while watching as the man grabbed Naruto and she fell back. 'Na….Nar….uto…..'

The man laughed as he walked out of the area. "Soon I will use you to lure out Minato and kill him before sealing the three tailed turtle in you and then extract you for the Moon Plan!"

Naruto cried while the man jumped towards the village. As he made it half way towards it, he saw that the beast was biting the toad's arm still.

"Perfect, I can kill your father and get that turtle in you in one go." He laughed while not noticing that a certain hokage was behind him. "And all it took was controlling its mind before I slit that bitch's throat! What a weak red headed fool!"

"You did what!?" growled a very pissed off tone from behind the man before a fist punched him into a tree.

"GAH!" The man yelled out while hitting the bark in pain. "You! But how are you…..oh shadow clones." 'Why did I forget that Minato can use them?!'

"You will pay!" The hokage yelled out as he ran at the cloaked man with rage, rage for his now dead wife and rage for his stolen son. He managed to snatch his son back while tossing several kunai with exploding tags attached.

The figure covered his face as the tags exploded in his face. 'Damn it Minato! Damn you!' As the smoke cleared he saw that something else was left for him, a large ball of exploding tags. "Oh fu-"

(with Minato)

KABOOOOOMMM!

'Looks like the tags worked.' he thought while entering a undisclosed meadow near the undamaged section of the village. He saw his son crying and felt bad since he failed to protect Kushina. 'Kushina, forgive me for not saving you.' he thought while rocking his son. 'But I will be damned if I let our son down.'

That's when he heard the screams of the villagers and looked at the 'fox' destroying it.

" **GRA!** " The beast cried out as it started destroying the buildings while still fighting Gamabunta with balls of 'fire'.

'I have no choice, I have to use that jutsu.' He looked again at his son as he used one hand to summon a pedestal with symbols on it and placed Naruto in the center of it. He then saw the beast and Gamabunta moving towards the area while the beast tried to use it's 'clones' to prevent the boss toad from gaining advantage over it.

" **Hiss!** "

" **Hiss!** "

" **GRA!** "

"Forgive me son, but I have to do this." Minato said with sadness before making some seals. "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

As he said those words, a large figure with purple skin, a long white kimono, spiked white hair that reached to it's chest, two red horns, and soulless eyes. In its mouth was a small blade with an otherworldly aura of death and destruction, appeared behind Minato before placing its left arm into the man's back.

Minato groaned out as the beast finally reached them.

" **GRA!** " It cried out before sensing the god's presence as it grew more enraged. " **GRA!** "

Minato looked at the beast as it threw Gamabunta into the hokage monument and charged at him with unadulterated rage in its one eye. 'You won't hurt anyone again.'

The god of death opened its jaw and readies its blade as Minato's soul appeared and it's right arm grabbing the beast by the face. The god then started pulling the beasts' soul and chakra out of it's physical form as bits and pieces of it started to turn into water. The god then started pulling the beast's chakra and soul out of it's physical form as bit's and pieces of it started to turn to water.

" **GRA!** " It cried out as it desperately tried to escape the god's grasp but each time it tried the pulling increased in strength. Soon it felt it's body started reverted into pure chakra which was slowly funneled into the child's belly.

As the process started to be completed, the various 'clones' started to turn into stone and crumble into dust.

The god finished placing the beast inside the child before cutting Minato's soul and eating it as it faded into the astral plane of existence.

Minato dropped to his knees and smiled at his son one last time before his body ceased function.

Naruto cried in the pedestal as some ninja's lead by the armored old man appeared in front of the child who's chakra mimicked the very thing it became.

A jinchuriki.

(flashback end)

Isobu sighed as she finished her tale. "And that was the tragedy that occurred so many years ago Uzumaki clansman."

Said boy looked pale and stunned while he just looked at the wall.

"I'm sorry." She said while looking sad at the events of the past. "I never thought that such a thing would happen."

"You mean, my own dad…..was…..the hokage? And you're…..that turtle?" he spoke up with a gulp.

"...yes." She said with a long sigh. "I was that turtle that fought, against my will, your father."

Naruto put the bowl down and was silent before crying out as he felt tears come up down his cheeks.

Isobu moved closer to him and truer to hug him but was pushed away.

"Stay away!" he yelled out and frowned. "You're the reason everyone thinks I'm a freak!"

She felt a tug around her chest hearing that as she watched Naruto get up and moved towards the door. "Narut-"

"Don't talk to me!" he shouted before opening and walked through the door.

"..." She looked down at the floor as her lone eye started to fill with tears and the area becoming more and more like a dark murky lake. 'I'm sorry Naruto.'

As Naruto walked a few steps out of the cage, he saw that the entire area was starting to flood with black water as it slowly started to rise. "What the? What's going on?"

The water continued to rise as small tiny versions of Isobu started swimming towards him.

"Naruto."

"Forgive me."

"Please, I was deceived."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Forgive me Naruto." Spoke the clones as they looked depressed and brokenhearted and black tears flowed from their eyes.

He paled as they surrounded him and saw the water rise up to his chest.

"Forgive me."

"Please."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"You are not a monster."

"I am for causing you this pain."

"Please Naruto."

"Forgive me."

"A-Alright alright! Just stop crying!"

The crying stopped slightly as the water slowly drained. Each one looked at Naruto and said in unison.

"Hug me."

"N-Nani?"

"Hug me Naruto." They said before the water started to rise again. "Please."

'Shit! If I don't I'm gonna drown!' He thought as the girls started to tear up and look ready to release a flood. "Alright I'll hug you just stop crying!"

"Naruto."

"Thank you." They said while extending their arms and waited for the hug.

He sighed and walked forward and hugged one. Only for all of them to jump on him and hug his limbs and body.

"Naruto." They said while tightly hugging him. "Thank you!"

"T-T-Too tight!" he groaned out from the force.

And just like that they loosened their hold on him while nuzzling Naruto.

"Uh….what are you doing?" he asked with a blush.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...nuzzling you." They said while momentarily looking at him before resuming the nuzzling. "It feels nice."

Hearing that made him blush more.

"That's enough." Spoke a familiar voice from inside the cage.

The clones got off Naruto before turning into water as Isobu walked out, with a red eye and a sad expression around her.

"Naruto, I know you just hugged them to keep yourself alive."

"Well...um….yeah." he admitted.

She looked sadder at that. "I see, you don't forgive me, which is expected from you."

Naruto saw her look away and felt a little bad for pushing her away earlier.

"You can go if you want." She said while her tails curled back. "I won't stop you…." She turned away while the water seemed to grow a little. 'Naruto….I'm sorry for everything.'

'Man, she really feels guilty. And I didn't help with how I acted…' he thought while feeling extremely bad for acting like that.

Isobu started to walk towards the cage as the water started to rise to her knees. 'I'm a waste of chakra.'

Naruto then did something unexpected and crazy, he ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"N-Naruto?" She asked in surprise. "W-Why?"

"Because I didn't mean to make you feel sad, I just….got angry and reacted without thinking."

Isobu's tails uncurled as she felt happy from the hug. "...you mean that?" 'Naruto.'

"Yeah, sorry for saying all that."

She smiled at that before one of her tails wrapped around Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you...I accept it….Naruto."

"So, do you think you could lower the water?"

"Oh….right." She said before the water sank and returned to normal walking conditions. "Sorry, my emotions sometimes get….over the top."

"It's alright."

"It's not." She said. "But do you want something else besides a hug? Like training?" 'If it's for my involvement then I will teach him everything I know.'

"Training? What do you mean?"

Isobu uncurled her tail and let Naruto go as she turned around. "I will give you what you long needed, training and the use of my chakra. It's the least I can do for….everything that has happened to you Naruto."

"Well, sure that'd be great." he smiled.

"Then let's start." She said while the area changed into a massive ocean of sea water. "But remember, I won't let you slack off."

Naruto nodded as they started training.

(Ten days, in mind, later)

Isobu looked at Naruto as he started to create water clones with coral armor as they charged at a large coral dummy. And she was feeling pride at his accomplishment and something else. Something akin to like. "That's enough Naruto."

He dispelled the clones and panted from the effort it took for the armor.

"You did well Naruto." She smiled. "And you are now ready for the Chunin finals in a few days." But she then pointed out. "But you still need to train outside your mind. Even if it took ten days here, only a single day past outside."

"Woah, really?"

She nodded. "And I don't want you to forget to train your body while you train your mind." She then walked towards Naruto and hugged him. "Alright Naruto?"

"Sure thing Isobu-chan." he nodded hugging her back.

'Isobu...chan.' She thought while feeling red. "And Naruto….kun. Please don't forget to come see me every night ok?"

"You got it."

Isobu smiled as Naruto's form exited from the mind. 'Naruto-kun.'

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Naruto slowly regained consciousness as he got up and saw…..the pervy sage was again looking at naked girls from behind a tree.

"Oooh, now that's a nice pair." he muttered to himself with a grin.

Naruto got up and sighed before using the Sexy no Jutsu: Isobu-chan Addition to turn himself into a human version of Isobu, but without the tails, and walked towards him. "Hello sir." He said using the three tailed turtle's voice.

Jiraiya blinked and turned his head before it went red and he smiled with hearts in his eyes. "Woah! Hot mama!"

"Can you tell me where the nearest lake is? I'm lost." She said while moving closer to Jiraiya.

'"Oooh! Sure thing miss." he smiled while looking over her.

"Thank you." She said while moving closer as her chest rubbed against his arm. "You are so kind." 'Just a few more minutes then wam! Instant prank.'

"Heh heh, why thank you." he grinned wider while staring at her chest.

"And sir." She smiled while internally smirking. "I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you a pervy sage?" She asked before turning back into Naruto. "Got you!"

"AHHHH!" he screamed out with wide eyes and a horrified expression before falling back with foam in his mouth as he passed out.

"Heh heh. Looks like I made it too realistically." He chuckled as Isobu laughed in his mind.

(Ten days later, Chunin exam stadium)

Naruto stood across from Neji with a frown.

"Looks like the dead last is ready to fight me." He smirked. "Well fate dictates that I will win this match."

"Well you can tell fate to shove it cause I'm gonna win." spoke up Naruto.

"That I doubt." He said before noticing Naruto was making some hand signs as a shadow clone was made, only for it to also make signs as well. 'What is he doing?'

"Sexy no Jutsu: Isobu-chan Addition!" The clone said before a large poof of smoke engulfed it. As the smoke cleared, everyone in the stadium saw that instead of a blond haired girl as some expected, it was a woman with strange armor, with grayish red hair, an eye patch and….three scale like tails?

"..." The girl looked at Neji in the same manner as a scarecrow would as said boy felt uneasy at the stareing.

"Let's kick his ass Isobu-chan!"

"...alright." She said before turning to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Naruto-kun."

He blushed before they ran at the stuck up boy.

'What the….hell?' Everyone thought in confusion as the screen went black.


	67. Mylene and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Mylene and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth-

The streets were filled with people going about their day like nothing was going to hurt or harm them. Which was hypocritical as they just escaped an invasion a few years ago.

Walking amongst the crowd was a familiar face if she was back on Vestroia. It was a woman with turquoise hair, dark blue eyes and wearing civilian clothes consisting of white high heels, a blue skirt and a shirt with a water drop on it. This was Mylene Farrow, a Vexos brawler and Aquos user.

She looked around and scoffed at the people's happiness. 'Fools, go ahead and enjoy your day, because it'll all soon come to an end.' She then noticed that she was about to run into a speeding human on a bike.

"Hey watch it pal!" Yelled the man on the bike as he sped away.

She jumped to the side and scowled as he drove away. "Humans, alway running like animals." She muttered to herself.

As she walked away she noticed a small cafe and thought it was a good place to get information. Especially on how this world's residence functions as a whole. She took a seat at one of the tables with a waiter walking over.

"Anything to drink? I recommend the jasmine tea on this excellent day." The waiter said with a pleasant smile.

"All I want is water."

"One glass coming up." The waiter said while walking away.

Mylene looked around the cafe and saw people calmly enjoying their meals without a care in the world. 'Fools, don't they know about the hardships of life. Well once King Zenoheld takes over they will rip those smiles off their little faces.'

While she was busy thinking about the new rule, she didn't notice that a VERY familiar person walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, um is this seat taken?"

She looked up and had to keep calm and composed at seeing it was Dan Kuso. "No, it's not taken." 'Why the hell is he...wait. This could be the perfect opportunity to get information on those blasted Brawlers. Especially when it comes from the leader himself.'

"Do you mind if I take it then?"

"Not really." She said while internally smirking.

"Sweet." Dan smiled. "So what's your name?"

"...Fuko Saito." Mylene lied. "And you are?"

"Dan Kuso." he smiled. "So what brings you around here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I just arrived here." She said. "It's for a research project. Involving interaction and relations."

"That sounds...interesting?" Dan said with a sweatdrop. 'Is that really a kind of thing that teachers do?'

"It sounds boring I know, but I need the points."

"Heh, well maybe I could help you out?"

Mylene looked at him slightly confused. "Really? Or are you pulling my leg?" 'He wants to help a complete stranger?'

"Sure, I'm not doing anything today, so I'm pretty much free."

"Then I just need to ask you ten to twelve questions." She lied while formulating some questions. "Just asked with the fullest of your ability."

"Alright, lay it on me Fuko."

Mylene grinned internally. "Alright, what is your view on humanity and why?"

"My view on it?" he blinked.

"Yes, your complete and honest view on humanity."

He tapped his chin and leaned back in his chair. "I think it's….fine?"

"Fine how?" She asked while slightly confused as to why someone would answer fine for a question involving their own species.

"I don't know, I never really thought that over." he replied. "I mean, sure humans have a lot of faults, but we also have lots of good points too."

"I see. Well next question, if you could do anything that didn't require getting in trouble with the law. What would you do and how?"

"Well…..maybe start a chain of hospitals? If not maybe just helping lost children?" he replied. "I mean my parents do say a lot of people need doctors and help and can't get it, so maybe that cause I really do hate seeing kids cry."

Mylene look surprised at that but steeled on. "Right, next question. If you were in another person's shoes, what would you do?"

"Well, I guess it would depend on WHO's shoes I'm in."

"Well that makes sense." 'Especially who you hate like...Specter.' "So to clarify, if you were in another person's shoes, that you hate, what would you do?"

"Well," he rubbed his cheek. "Maybe embarrass them for a little laugh if I really didn't like them."

"Like making them suffer by leaving them in a pit of ants?" 'Perfect for Spectra! Haha.'

"What? No, I mean not if they were fire ants. But if they were just normal ants that crawled up their pants, maybe."

"Oh, well that changes things." She said while nervously sweating. "Um, right next question. Why would you try and help others, even when they aren't worth it?"

He sighed and propped his head up with one hand. "Well, to be honest, I might come off as cocky and a little headstrong, but deep down I care for others because I've seen how dark the world can be. Maybe it's me feeling pity for them, or maybe I'm hoping that things can get better for people I can't really help because they're on the other side of the world or feel like things are hopeless. Really if you saw me in a game you wouldn't even think I'm the same guy."

Mylene looked at him in overall interest at the answer. 'That was unexpected, but it could be a trick to get me off guard.' "So you would even pity people that are too far down?"

"If it helps to get to know them, then yes I would."

'What's going on? There's no way a boy like this could sound this good.' She thought while utterly confused at his answers. "I see. Anyway, next question. If you were another gender and your best friend started to take interest, how would you react?"

He blushed and scratched his cheek. "Um...well, it'd be a little awkward that's for sure."

"But how would you react besides awkward?" 'Maybe he would just brush him off like yesterday's trash?'

"Well, if I didn't like them back, I'd tell them they should try asking someone else because it would be a little weird for me. I'd tell them gently and wanna stay friends, but a romantic relationship might be out of the question."

"...I see." 'He would do that? But everyone I saw, including me, would just brush them off and shatter their weak hearts.' She shook her head and continued. "If you had anything in this world, besides eternal life, what would it be?"

He rubbed his chin. "I know! Lifetime supply of cheeseburgers!"

"That's your answer?!" She said in shock and her eye twitching. "That is really foolish and bad for your health!"

He reeled back. "B-But I like cheeseburgers. And you asked if I had anything."

"Well how was….never mind." She frowned. "Next question. What precious thing would you give up if it meant saving someone you care about?"

"...my life."

This caused Mylene to do a double take. "Wait? You would give up your life to save someone?"

"Well yeah. I mean, isn't someone's life just as precious as anothers?"

"Well...um…" She said while trying to come up with an answer.

"Besides," he looked to the side. "I know it's crazy, but maybe that person can achieve their dreams if they were saved. Me? I'd feel guilty because I didn't take a chance to help them if I could."

'He would do that….but how is this possible for a boy like him to be this selfless?' She thought in surprise. "...If you were not born as a human, what other creature would you be?"

"That's easy, a bakugan. A pyrus dragonoid."

'A bakugan, really? A lowly animal like that?!' she coughed. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because I always wanted to fly. And it would be nice being a dragon. I mean fire breath and hard scales are awesome."

"Well that sounds….interesting." She said before asking the ninth question. "If you were stuck in a closed space with no way out, how would you feel and why?"

"A little freaked out and I might start panicking."

"Understandable. I would do the same if that ever happened to me." She said with a sweat drop. 'Not really since I wouldn't try such a foolish act.'

"So next question?"

"Right, if you started to find someone interesting what would you do and would the person be female or male?" 'Wait why would I go into 'that' kind of personal information?'

He blushed. "Um, you sure that's necessary?"

"It is, and if I don't ask this question then this project will be retracted and I will get a failing grade."

He sighed. "Alright, well girl for one, and...I don't know, ask them out on a date?"

'So he would just ask?' Mylene thought to herself. "That's it? No stalking or trying to blackmail them into dating you?"

"No. I'm not that desperate and why would I blackmail her if I like her?" he asked. "That's not liking someone, that's obsession and lust."

"Then what would you do if that person was like that to you?" She asked. "I mean you are kind of nice looking…" 'Why am I saying this to my enemy?!'

"Heh, thanks." he blushed a little. "And, well I'd try to let them down gently, and if that didn't work, I might have to get the cops involved."

Mylene nodded at that. "Next question, do you have a preference in a girl and if so why?"

Dan blushed a little at that. "Um….well I kind of like girls with blueish green hair." 'Like Runo, even if she is kind of tomboyish and has a good right hook.'

'Like mine?' She thought with wide eyes. "Well….that was interesting…" 'Why am I getting so nervous? He just said a few things and I'm now acting like a weak human girl!'

"Um, next question." spoke Dan while looking away.

"Right, final question. If you were to ask someone about being their friend, even a stranger, how would you think would happen?"

"Well, I would think they would say yes. But if they say no, I wouldn't mind. It's their choice." he shrugged.

Mylene looked at Dan before asking. "Would you consider me….a friend?" 'Ok now I know I'm going insane. He's never going to say that in a million years!'

"Well, sure."

"...what?" She asked in shock. 'Did he just say that?!'

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well….we just met and we never saw each other before today."

"That kinda thing happens to lots of people who become friends." Dan said with a smile. "And I don't mind being your friend Fuko."

She blinked and actually felt happy hearing that. "Then I accept Dan." 'This feeling….it feels so nice. Really nice.'

"Sweet."

Mylene then noticed the clock and saw that three hours passed by. 'Crap, I need to get back for the annual report.' "Dan, I need to get going."

"Alright, will I see you around next time?"

"Maybe?" She said getting up. "But who knows."

"Well good look on your report."

"Thank you Dan." She said while walking towards the door. 'This was unexpected. But nice.' She thought before looking around before teleporting back on the Vexos mothership, more specifically her room. She sighed before walking to her closet to get changed.

"Hey Mylene!" Called out Shadow Prove while accidentally entering the room. "Are you in here making yourself pretty. If so it's not going to wo-" he was cut off by a boot to the face.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Alright alright!" He yelled out while getting out of the room. 'Crazy girl. Oh wait not as crazy as me AHAH!'

Mylene growled while getting her regular clothes on. 'Why didn't I lock that door?' She thought with a grumble. As she got her cloak on she remembered the 'questions' that occurred earlier and smiled at that pleasant experience. 'He was actually pretty nice.'

As she got herself dressed, she started to think about the answers and that's when she felt something was off. Like whatever she was told before today was completely wrong. 'Wait, if Dan's answers were right then…...oh fuck.' She then remembered how King Zenoheld was overly dominant and hated uprising especially with his personal guard. And it didn't help that she followed his orders to the dot. 'I was following a tyrant. Crap, I was acting like how the king said about humans and bakugan, like a unfeeling killer. But how did I not see the signs?' She looked out the window and started thinking of how Zenoheld would treat his subjects and how Dan acted with her. The results caused her to feel conflicted between serving her king and doing what Spectra did. 'What should I do? I have a duty to my king yet he is nothing but a tyrant.'

As she looked out the window, she heard the door opening behind her.

"Hey Mylene." Spoke Lync. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, but hurry up. Prince Snooty will get impatient if you don't arrive on time."

Mylene nodded as Lync left. "Well I better get going." She muttered to herself as she finished her business and walked towards the door. All the while, seeds of betrayal and doubt started to form in her heart.


	68. Female Gin and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Gin and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo grumbled as he walked towards a cafe that Uryu told him about, all the while feeling this is a bad idea. He saw it looked like a regular cafe and didn't see anything about it that stood out. "Ok, maybe she's not going to show?"

As he looked around he didn't notice someone walking behind him.

"Hello Kurosaki." Spoke a voice from behind. "Fancy meeting you here."

He blinked and turned his head before going wide eyed. "Gin?"

Said woman was a short white hair woman with squinty eyes and currently wearing a black shirt and gray pants that showed off her 'assets' especially her low D cup breasts. "Hey."

Ichigo frowned and stood ready. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Aizen told me to try and take a break and Tosen told me about this 'blind date' thing. And well I'm here."

"Blind date?"

"Yes, Aizen said that this blind date would meet me here at 2:00pm." She said while looking at a watch on her left wrist. "And apparently it's 2:00."

'Who would go on a blind date?' he thought while still on guard.

"So what are you doing here by chance? Are you here for the pasties or something?"

"I was told about this place from Uryu, but so far it doesn't look like a big deal." he shrugged while surprised she and him were talking like they weren't enemies.

"I see, but what else did he say?"

"Well…." Ichigo said before remembering earlier that day.

(Flashback)

"Ichigo." Spoke Uryu. "If you are going to this cafe, expect someone also coming to the cafe at the same time."

"Who? And why?"

"No idea and it's something involving a 'get together'." He said while 'air quoting' the last two words. "If you know what I mean."

"Then why don't I just go later?"

"Because the cafe closes at three."

"Oh."

"Well I will see you later." He said while walking away.

(End flashback)

'So that's what he meant!' Ichigo yelled in his head. 'Wait, then that means….shit!'

"Kurosaki? Are you spacing out?" Gin asked while waving a hand near his face.

"Uh? Oh, sorry." he shook his head. "Listen, I just remembered I forgot something I have to do."

"Like?" She asked while opening her eyes a little as her red eyes shone a little in the afternoon light.

"I need to help my dad with an emergency." he quickly came up.

"Oh well I just saw someone with a goat's beard walking down here with a black haired girl and a blond haired girl."

"An emergency where he wants me to fix someone on my own." he quickly made up.

"Oh so what is the emergency then?"

"Um...broken arm and leg, really bad."

Gin raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you even know how to set bones?"

"I've been taught by my dad for years."

"So if I broke my arm right now, would you be able to fix it in no time?" She asked while Ichigo gulped at that.

"Um...of course."

Gin then grinned. "So you don't know how to mend bones."

"I just said I do." he deadpanned with an eye twitch.

"Yea, then why did you hesitant then?" She said with a laugh. "If you were fixing someone in real pain, why didn't you just run instead of talking to me?"

He felt his eye twitch more. "Don't you have a blind date to look for?"

"Well yes, and I'm still waiting for him or her." She said before realizing something. "Wait, are you telling me this stuff because you….are my blind date?"

'Shit!' "No, why would you think that?"

"Because when someone starts talking up a storm it's either because they are nervous about something or really annoying. Which you are right now."

"...annoying." he got out while inwardly groaning. "Now if you excuse me I have a patient to get to."

Gin opened her eyes wide as she grinned widely. "You don't have a patient because you are running away from your blind date Kurosaki." She moved closer to Ichigo. "I can see the truth written on that lying face of yours."

"Big talk coming from someone who's following a traitor and mad man of Soul Society." he threw back with a frown.

"Well you are an overpowered human with no control of your own power." She said before grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. "So don't go talking smack about me Kurosaki."

'Shit, if I try to fight her here I might be pulling civilians into it.'

"So either you just shut up and stop making excuses or I will be forced to activate my shikai and shoot your balls off."

He scowled at her smirking face. "Fine. So what do we do on this date then?"

"Maybe go to a movie, take a walk, maybe just going to a 'pool' and swimming." She said while her eyes started to close shut.

"I don't have my swimming trunks with me."

"Well then maybe we can try skinny dipping?" she suggested with a slightly seductive tone.

"Um maybe something else?" He blushed.

Gin smirked at that. "Mmm, are you trying not to see me nude by chance?" 'Such a innocent boy, how ironic.'

He blushed and turned around before walking. "Like I said, let's try something else. I know a place where we can watch a movie instead."

"Oh and you are going to treat me like a hime, right?" She said with a seductive tone.

He steeled himself and just waved his hand. "Sure, whatever."

"Then call me Gin-hime."

"No."

She frowned at that. "Fine, but if this date isn't good, I will have to take something else from you to compensate for it."

'Not if I have anything to say about it.'

(Later on)

"So this is the theater?" Asked Gin while looking at a small theater with a large neon sign. "It seems run down compared to other theaters I saw today."

"Well if you don't like it you could always leave."

"Na. Let's head in Kurosaki." She said while walking into the theater.

'Still can't believe we're doing this.' He thought before unexpectedly getting his arms wrapped around by Gin's. "W-What are you doing?"

"What? If we don't do this then how will people know we're on a date?" she smirked.

Ichigo sweatdropped at that.

"Plus it also keeps unwanted guests from interrupting our date."

Ichigo sighed as she dragged him over to the ticket booth.

"Welcome to the Sneezy Theater. What would you want to see today?" Asked the ticket handler.

"Hmmmm." Gin looked at the posters while tapping her chin. "Maybe _Ichigan and the Insane Swordswoman_?"

"Excellent choice, especially for young couples." the ticket handler said with a smirk.

'Sounds pretty coincidental.' thought Ichigo.

"Alright, two tickets for that movie." Gin said while the ticket handler calculated the cost.

"Ok, that will be ¥ 400."

Ichigo dug around in his pocket before getting the amount and handed it to the ticket handler.

"Thank you." The handler said before giving them their tickets. "Enjoy the movie."

The two of them headed inside and went straight to the movie since neither one was feeling like snacks. As they entered the theater, they saw that there wasn't anyone there at all. Heck the only thing there was a tumbleweed.

"Mmm, this gives me some ideas." Gin spoke to herself, out loud that is.

"Let's just sit down and watch the movie."

Gin chuckled at that as they found some seats in the middle of the theater and sat down. "You know if you wanna put your arm around my shoulders, I don't mind."

"I'll pass on that." He frowned.

"Aw, you're no fun." she pouted before the movie started.

The movie started with something odd, the lead, which looked almost like Ichigo but with black hair, started fighting a blue haired woman with a long blade, which looked kind of like a mix between Gin and Rukia.

"Ok now that's just weird." remarked Ichigo.

"Agreed." Gin said as the Ichiclone started to gain the advantage over the swordswoman. "But the fighting is kind of nice."

"Animation is decent."

"But the, what was it called...oh yes, CGI is terrible. Especially with the character's armor. Really it looks like something Tosen would make."

"How? Does he even know what a computer is?"

"No but he did try to draw Aizen one time, but it looked like a very crappy drawing that even a one year old wouldn't make." She chuckled at the memory. "After that, he wasn't allowed to draw in his presence." 'Or anywhere else for that manner.'

'Well it doesn't help that he IS blind.'

Gin then noticed that the fighting stopped and chuckled a little. "Looks like your clone started to be a bit forward a with her."

And it was true, the Ichiclone was actually kissing the swordswoman on the lips.

"You sure it doesn't give you any ideas?" she opened her eyes a little and sent him a wink.

"Um….not really." He said with a light blush. 'She really is getting under my skin.'

"Stiff." she frowned before looking back at the screen.

Ichigo sighed before looking at the screen and blushing like mad as it was now a full on makeout scene. 'What?! Is this one of those R rated movies?!'

"Wow, your clone is getting really frisky."

"I-It's just a movie." He said while holding back a slight nosebleed. Something that Gin noticed immediately.

"Is someone enjoying this more than I thought?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

Ichigo noticed the blood running down his face and wiped it away with his and. "It's...It's just the humidity." 'Shit.'

She smirked while they saw the two getting closer to the bed with Ichigo's clone slowly taking her clothes off. "This is definitely giving me some kinky ideas."

Ichigo twitched his eye at that part. 'Ignore it and just ignore her teasing.'

"Maybe we could just kiss in here? No one's around and it would our little secret." She smiled while moving her head onto Ichigo's arm.

"No way." he frowned.

"What a stiff." She frowned while not moving her head from Ichigo's arm. "Can't you not worry about the war and just relax? After all, we're just here as adults to enjoy a movie, not to fight."

'She's right, surprisingly, it's just one day. Maybe I should relax?'

"And maybe after the movie we could have some fun." She said seductively.

'Or maybe I should just stay on guard.' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh look, they are about to climax." Gin said while pointing to the screen.

Ichigo blushed without realizing they started fucking and looked away while hearing them both moaned out loud.

"Interesting, but mediocre at best. I mean they fought, then make out, and finally fuck. Where is the realistic aspect? It's just porn not romance. But it does seem interesting at first, it's just pointless sex."

"Should have just made it a porn then."

"At least we agree on something Kurosaki." She said as the scene changed to show the Ichiclone getting…..pregnant all of a sudden? "Um what just happened?"

"I...don't wanna know."

"It's even stranger than Aizen's ability during that one time." She reminisced. "Yep, seeing him drunk and causing drunken illusions was a strange sight. Especially when he tried to hit on Byakuya."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"I know." She chuckled. "But I wanted to see your reaction."

He gave her a deadpanned expression.

"Oh lighten up. If you act like a stiff all the time you will never get a girlfriend, or more friends for that matter."

"I'm not a stiff."

"Then why are you so serious all the time?" She asked while opening her eyes slightly. "I mean it's not like you lost your sense of humor as a child right?"

He frowned and looked away. "Let's just say I'm still cautious around you."

"Oh right, the whole pushing you out of the gates and being a traitor thing. Personally, I was just doing my job." She said while closing her eyes. "Plus if I wasn't on duty, I would have just talked but you know, work comes first."

"And stabbing the Soul Society in the back is part of it."

"Bingo. But hey I just followed orders." She said. "If it was the other way around I would have joined against Aizen but hey what happened, happened."

"Well the movies over, and so is this date." he spoke up standing up and started walking away.

"Wait a second." She said while getting up and running after him. "You forgot an important part of a date."

"What?"

Gin grinned before moving closer to Ichigo and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened and was about to push her back before she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'W-What the?!'

Gin continued to kiss him for a few long minutes before breaking the kiss. "How does it feel Kurosaki?"

He stared at her with a blush and slack jaw.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said while letting go of Ichigo's neck. "And also, I found this date nice." She then started to walk away. "Bye bye Ichigo." And with that she disappeared into the crowd of civilians.

Ichigo continued to stand there with a slacked jaw and a massive blush. He shook his head and groaned. "Man, she REALLY knows how to get under my skin."

He then turned away while unconsciously touching his lips. 'But that kiss was nice...NO! She's the enemy! Just don't think about her.' As he walked away from the theater, he didn't notice that Gin was watching him from above the very sky in a large black tear.

"Ichigo, you are really a fun person." She chuckled before entering the tear. "Maybe I should do this again sometime. But with more kinkiness."

The tear closed behind her as the screen went black.


	69. Harpie Lady Sisters and Mai

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Harpie Lady Sisters and Mai

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai Valentine was in the middle of her bed which was in her own room which was itself on a zeppelin owned by Seto Kaiba to show she had made it very far in the rich man's dueling tournament.

She was looking through the cards that had gotten her here, amazon monsters. While she was use to her harpies, she had changed decks to change things up and was glad she did. If it weren't for these cards she'd never have made it to this far.

"Just a little bit longer girls and this time we'll be the champions." she remarked to her cards while glancing out the window and saw it was getting late. "Well time for some shut eye, a girl needs her beauty sleep." she set the deck on the table next to her old harpie deck before taking her boots off and crawled under the sheets while turning the lights off. She closed her eyes and eased into sleep.

But unknown to her, her harpie deck started to give off a glow with an eerie wisp wafting towards her. Slowly the vapor found itself going into both ears.

(Mai's dream.)

Mai was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a large bird's nest and walked near the edge and went wide eyed seeing she looked like she was on top of a large mountain with many other mountains around it and stepped back quickly. "What in the world!?"

That's when she heard the sounds of wing and looked up and went wide eyed seeing three woman land down near her. One with long red hair, another with blue spiky hair, and the third with short orange hair with two bangs.

"Harpie ladies?" spoke Mai in confusion. "Wait, I'm suddenly on a mountaintop, in a bird's nest, and now you three are here. This has to be a dream."

"It is." stated the red hair harpy with a glare. "One you'll never wake from."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Mai with a tone of nervousness while still a little confused.

"We have used your dreams as a prison." Spoke the blue haired Harpy. "And we are your jailers for all eternity."

"And don't even think about climbing down. Unless you can somehow learn how to fly." spoke the orange haired harpy crossing her arms.

"Not to mention you have to deal with him." the red haired one pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Mai blinked before she heard more powerful flapping and saw Harpie's Pet Dragon fly up and made a loud roar as it looked at Mai angrily. She turned to the harpies and frowned. "Now hold on! Just why am I here? What did I do to make you all act like this?"

This made the harpies growl at her, but just snubbed her.

"Answer me!"

"Because you ABANDONED US!" the orange haired Harpy roared.

Mai reeled back from the volume while the three harpies scowled and looked ready to use their claws on her.

"We were loyal to you," the blue haired Harpy spoke while her shoulders shook. "We followed your orders through every battle. Even when the fight seemed hopeless. And what do you do? You replace us with those amazon whores!"

The red haired Harpy walked over and wrapped her claws around Mai's throat and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong with us? Were we not good enough because you lost in Duelist Kingdom?"

Mai tried to find the words, but with the Blue haired harpies words still in her mind along with the redheads claws at her throat she couldn't form a single sentence.

"Tch, forget it." said the redhead tossing Mai to the floor of the nest. "You can stay here and think about it while missing out on your precious tournament. Harpies, time for a hunt."

The two nodded before cyber armor appeared on each one and they all started flapping their wings to get off the nest while Mai ran over just as they dove over the side watching them fly away.

"Oh no I got to get out of here." she said before turning to the dragon. "Hey there fella. Listen, why don't you help me get down and I'll...get you a nice cow for dinner?" It snarled and snapped her making her crouch down in terror. "Don't tell me that you're mad too?"

It let out a loud roar while spewing flames from it's maw while folding it's wings against itself while staring at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." she sighed while sitting down and just looked at him. "I just can't believe I'm actually talking to you face to face. Heck, all of this feels too real and insane to be a regular dream of mine."

It puffed a little smoke from its nostrils into her face.

She coughed and waved it away before frowning at it. "Gee, aren't you a bundle of laughs?"

It turned its back to her and looked away.

"Great, I'm getting the cold shoulder from a fire breathing dragon." she sighed before laying on her back to look up at the sky. "How am I going to get out of this?"

(Later)

After the dragon had fallen asleep, Mai took a chance climbing down the mountain. "Okay just gotta get down the mountain safely then figure out how I'm going to get out of here." she looked over the sides and spotted a small ledge which seemed like it might hold her. "Okay, here I go."

She started to slowly lower her legs over the side first and carefully moved towards the ledge. "Almost. Just…. a little….more."

"Hey! She's trying to escape!" called one of the harpies as the three returned.

"Crap!" Mai tried going down faster. But in doing so caused her to miss the ledge and slip, causing herself to fall back as she tried and failed to grab the ledge. "Ahhhhh!"

"Mai!" cried out the harpies before flying at her with the red haired one grabbing her arms and tried using her talons to cling against the cliffside. The two others fetched their pet and helped Mai back into the nest.

The harpies surrounded Mai worriedly asking if she was alright and looking her over for injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she reassured. "But hold up, why are you concerned? You just said I was your prisoner. And your pet wasn't too thrilled with me either, so why get worried if I ended up a mess on the ground if you hate me?"

"We…." the blue haired harpy tried to speak but trailed off.

"What?"

"Well….it's not that we hate you." spoke the orange haired harpy.

"We missed you so much." the redhead spoke lowering her head. "Ever since you started using us and won so many times, we thought we were the perfect team. And we're not just some regular cards you can replace, we're living beings. We reside in your cards as Duel Spirits."

"You mean like that heart of the cards mumbo jumbo Yugi's always talking about?"

"It's not mumbo jumbo." frowned the blue haired harpy. "It's true. Not all cards have Duel Spirits, but for those that do, like us, we are real. This isn't some dream your mind created, we came here on our own and kept you here because we felt betrayed when you decided to use other cards. Why didn't you just use us instead? From what we know those cards have no true strengths, unlike us."

"We just wanted to be with you again" frowned the redhead. "Using new duel monsters is like a guy cheating on his girlfriend."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Mai frowned. "If that's true, and all you and that dragon are Duel Spirits, how come you never showed up in the real world? Why not tell me sooner than later?"

"We did, in your duels, we're _duel_ monsters."

"Well not once did you speak or talk to me like you were real people. How am I supposed to tell the difference between a real duel monster, and a hologram if both act the exact same?"

"You never never talked to us outside of a duel."

Mai opened her mouth before thinking that over. "Huh, that….actually that's right. Sure I looked through my deck to make sure it was all in place, but I never once talked like you were living, did I?"

"No." they replied as Harpie's Pet Dragon shook his head.

"Well….a little hint next time would have helped. I mean I tricked people into thinking I was psychic and never believed in magic before. So if I had seen one of you wink or make some noises or something, maybe then I might have been a little bit curious on whether it was real or not."

"Yeah, that's true, next time we'll do that." the orange haired harpy said with a smile at Mai.

"So….is all forgiven?" asked Mai.

"No." spoke the red haired harpy without hesitation. "We have a few demands."

"Like what?" asked Mai with a groan.

"For starters, ditch the amazon sluts." frowned the blue haired harpy. "We can do without them and use more cards that work with us way better than them. Like the harpy feather duster."

"Ok, I'll replace all them with just harpie themed cards or support cards. What else?"

"Well if you could be a little more talkative that would be great."

"Alright, that I can do. Anything else?"

The harpies looked to one another before they started stripping.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Mai reeled back with a light pink tint to her cheeks while flabbergasted.

Once their outfits passed their pelvises, her hand went to her mouth in shock. Instead of the regular slits she expected, she saw each one of them were sporting a well sized cock.

"Yeah, one of the downsides to being in your head."

"W-What?!" blushed Mai. "What are you talking about? And why did you show me that anyway?!"

"Deep down you have needs that want to get out and when we manifested ourselves in your head, some of you deeply repressed sexual urges affected our bodies." spoke the red haired harpy. "And this actually helps with the final demand we had. Which helps you get out what you've been repressing."

She gulped as they walked over and surrounded her before they raised their claws and swung down, resulting in Mai's clothes to get shredded to bits. "Ahh! Why would you-'

"Oh relax, they're not your real clothes." stated the orange haired Harpy while leaning down to trail her tongue against Mai's neck.

The blue one moved to her side and wrapped her arms around Mai's hips. She reached down and lightly rubbed her arm across Mai's bare stomach while licking against her shoulder.

Mai couldn't help but gasp and moan at the contact.

"You see Mai, even if you didn't give us cocks, we would have still wanted this." smirked the red haired harpy while reaching down and grasped the woman's chest and lightly rubbed them. "I wonder how many men have stared at you when you deliberately wear clothes that show off these." her hand moved down and traced against Mai's slit.

"Hah! Ahn!" moaned Mai who was stunned at how sensitive her body felt like with the way they licked and touched her.

"If you you think we're hung, check out our dragon." giggled the redhead. She leaned in near her ear. "If that's your interest, you might get to 'play' with him."

The dragon stood up straighter, showing off the massive obelisk between his legs.

Mai felt her jaw drop while the harpies giggled together at her expression. The orange haired one captured Mai'a lips while her blue haired sister groped her tits. This snapped her out of her stupor and made her moan as the red haired harpy decided to start rubbing her ass while her mouth and tits were occupied.

Mai's face was totally red from the triple assault. 'Good god! I know some monsters look hot enough to bang, but I'm actually doing this with my own!'

The redhead moved around to lick Mai's pussy. She made sure to carefully spread the folds using the sides of her claws to not draw blood while flicking her tongue against the slit.

The harpies giggled as Mai thrashed around from the contact while they held onto her. The blue and oranged haired harpies got an idea and moved her hands down and wrapped them around their dicks. They thrusted their hips as Mai gripped their shafts.

'W..Wow. They feel so warm, and so firm' thought Mai who blushed and let out a louder moan as the red haired Harpy moved in closer and licked faster. 'Oh my god!'

"Mmm, how do our cocks feel?" the blue haired harpy whispered in Mai's ear without stopping her thrust.

"Yeah Mai, tell us." spoke the orange haired harpy. "Are they better than the other cocks you've seen in your life?"

"Oh god you're so big." she shuddered. "I only dreamed of cocks this big."

"Well guess what? Each one of us are gonna use them on you and make you scream all night." smirked the red haired harpy before pushing her tongue up into Mai's snatch.

"AHH! FUCK!" moaned Mai as she moved her hands up and down the two cocks faster while the two harpies moved down and started to trail their tongues around her nipples. "Oh my god! How'd you get so good?!"

"We've practiced on each other." spoke the blue haired one before she started to lick faster around the nipple in her mouth.

Mai moaned out as the three harpies continued licking her nubs and pussy. "Ah! Oh yeah! Right there! That's it!"

The red haired harpy smirked before pulling her tongue back and stood up in front of Mai. "I think you're well lubed up enough. Girls, hold her up."

The two smirked and held Mai up by her arms. They used their other claws to grab her thighs and spread them to show the woman's dripping snatch to their red haired sister. She positioned her girth and teased her slit.

"Ready to feel her big fat cock in you?" the orange haired harpy whispered to Mai.

"Oh she's beyond ready." the blue haired sister giggled.

Mai panted and moaned as the red haired harpy slowly pushed into her and she flinched at feeling it stretch open her slit. "Fuck! Oh my god! It's so big."

"Mmmm, your pussy is just as tight as I expected!" grunted the red haired harpy as she held Mai's hips and kept pushing deeper inside her.

After their sister was well situated in Mai's twat, they moved the hands to fondle her tits.

Mai moaned louder while the red haired sister had her whole cock buried inside her and she felt like her pussy was gonna split in half.

The orange haired sister moved behind Mai and started pushing her cock into the blondes rear entrance.

"AAAHHHHH!" Mai's eyes widened as she threw back her head

"Fuck! Her ass is already starting to grip around me!"

The two harpies regulated their thrusts. When one pulled out the other thrust back in hard and fast.

"OH SWEET GOD! This is amazing!" moaned Mai who felt a little pain from her ass, but the thrusts and sync was helping lower it. "YES! OH YES!"

The three fell on their sides as the two harpies thrusted faster.

"Hey, what about me?" pouted the blue haired harpy.

"Take her by the mouth." Grunted the red head. "Unless you wanna try and squeeze yourself in one of her other holes."

The blue haired harpy moved around and went down on her knees with her cock at Mai's mouth. "Alright Mai, suck on it like your life depended on it."

Mai wrapped her lips around the tool and swirled her tongue around the head while moaning louder as the red and orange haired sisters kneaded her breasts while grunting with each thrust.

"Yeah, Yeah thatta girl." moaned the blue haired harpy running her claws through Mai's hair. She lightly thrusted back and forth in Mai's mouth while rubbing her own breast. "Relax your throat, I really wanna cut loose."

"Yeah you little card slut." said the orange haired harpy. "You owe us big for ditching us."

"And if you stop, we'll stop." smirked the red haired sister while slowing her thrusts on purpose.

The blonde moaned and bucked onto the redhead while relaxing her throat and took more of the blue haired harpy's cock.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" she moaned while moving her hips faster with the tip touching Mai's throat and was stunned at how much tighter it felt. "Oooh yeah."

"I think her ass got tighter." grunted the orange haired harpy while her red haired sister started to resume thrusting and slowly got back into the rhythm.

"I could filuck this gold digger all day." commented the red head licking Mai's neck.

"Sadly she'll be missed by her friends if we keep her here too long." spoke the blue head while grunting as she face fucked Mai faster.

"Oh! Oh god! I think….I think I'm about to cum!" said the orange haired harpy whose hips slapped against Mai's ass.

"Me too!" groaned the red haired harpy.

"I'm getting there!" Groaned the blue haired harpy holding Mai's head as she got more of her cock down Mai's throat.

"Ready to be filled with all our sperm?" grinned the red haired harpy with her cock touching Mai's womb.

"MHHHH!"

"I think that's a yes!"

The three of them moved faster and harder before crying out together as their cocks twitched and their sperm fired into each of her holes. They pulled out of Mai and dropped in exhaustion.

Said woman panted and felt her body twitch while feeling her insides were hot and she gulped down the sperm in her mouth. "My god."

"So...good…" the red haired harpy got out.

"Damn Mai." huffed the blue haired harpy. "I thought...you were gonna suck my whole cock off."

The dragon crooned and rubbed its snout against the orange haired harpy.

"Hmm? What is it boy?" she asked while rubbing him.

"Uh, I think I know." Mai said pointing between its legs. "But I don't think I can handle _that._ "

"We can take care of it." said the orange haired harpy. "But you have a tournament to win."

"But just remember, if you try to use other monsters, we won't be so nice." warned the red haired harpy before kissing Mai on the lips. "Now go kick some ass."

The area faded to black and Mai woke with a start.

"W-What?" she panted while looking around and saw her room with no one else around. She looked over and saw her harpie deck was scattered on the floor. "Was….was that some realistic wet dream?" she asked and went to collect her cards.

As she picked up her three main harpies, she looked at them and swore she saw each one of them wink at her. "Wha-"

"Duelist Mai Valentine report to the dueling platform for your match against Marik Ishtar!" came the refs voice through the intercoms.

"Huh…" she quickly grabbed her harpie deck and put her amazon cards in the nightstand drawer. She looked at the Harpie Lady Sisters and smiled. "Come on girls, let's show that Marik creep what we're made of."

(later)

"Now I'll sacrifice my three Harpie Ladys to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The three monsters became balls of light before shooting up into the clouds before a crack of thunder and lightning appeared and everyone saw a glowing sphere slowly descend down.

"What….what is that?" asked Mai in confusion. "What happened to the dragon?"

Marik chuckled at her ignorance. "Perhaps you should take a closer look at that card my dear."

Mai blinked and looked at the card before seeing the writing underneath it. "What the? What is this?"

"The inscription on that card is only known to me. If you would be so kind as to return the card I could translate it for you."

Mai glared at the smug grin on his face before seeing her graveyard glow with her three harpie lady's rising up and stand next to her with all of them being translucent.

"What the heck!?" Gawked Joey.

"Wha-what's going on seto?" Mokuba asked his brother staring wide eyed at the harpys.

"I don't know Mokuba." he replied while just as stunned as the rest of the watchers.

"The spirits of Mai's harpie ladies." Yugi breathed.

"Impossible!" Marik exclaimed.

"Girls? What are you doing out here?" asked Mai in even more confusion.

"We came to help you Mai." said the blue haired harpy. "We have a message for you from the winged dragon."

"What?" she looked up at the sphere. "That winged dragon? But….how?"

"We talked to it." said the orange haired sister. "Its pretty ticked off at Marik for making those counterfeit copies. But this darker guy isn't any better. So it's choosing the lesser of two evils and decided to help you."

The redhead leaned in and whispered in Mai's ear.

"Uh huh, uh huh, alright, I think I can get that out." she smiled and narrowed her eyes at Marik.

"Impossible, the god card would never help an insolent woman like you!" Marik yelled out.

"Don't be so sure Marik." Mai smirked at him. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Everyone looked up and watched as the orbs light glow in intensity.

"No. No! NOOO!" Marik cried and stepped back as the orb started to unfold with arms and legs coming out first before the wings and tail rose out, and then finally the head came out while the dragon let out a roar that shook the whole zeppelin.

"Beautiful." Mai said looking at the dragon in awe.

"And it's waiting for your command." smirked the red haired harpy.

"Oh! Right." Mai turned to a stunned Marik. "Alright Marik, let's see how you stand an attack from your own card! Winged Dragon of Ra attack!"

The dragon let out a roar and started charging up an orb of power in it's jaw.

"No! This can't be happening!" Marik cried in pure fear. "I am your master!"

"Not any more creep."said Mai as the dragon attacked.

"AHHHHHH!" he cried out as the blast encompassed him and he let out a roar of anger and horror as his life points dropped and hit zero. The symbol above his head vanished and the true Marik returned.

"Aw yeah Mai!" cried out Joey with a fist pump as Marik fell on his back and the holograms disappeared.

"Thanks girls, I owe you." Mai said to the harpies.

"Trust us, we'll keep that in mind." grinned the red haired harpy. "But next time make sure you have clean sheets."

The three harpies giggled and faded away.

"Big brother, just what happened?" Mokuba asked Kaiba with a stunned expression.

"I don't know, but what I do know is one the egyptian god cards is in mai's deck." he frowned. "And she's qualified for the finals."


	70. Suijin and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Suijin and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Palace of the Water God(dess)-

"You morals will perish!" Yelled the false god of water, Daija, while creating massive hurricane winds with the holy weapon the Trident of Amakoi. "And so will the village for depriving me of my sacrifice!"

"Oh shut up will ya!" Inuyasha yelled while charging at him with Tessaiga in hand. "You're givin' me a headache!"

The false god glared before sending wind blasts at the half demon. Each one missing the half demon as he got ready to slice him.

"Windscar!" He yelled as a cyclone of wind was sent from Tessaiga and right towards the false god, causing the arm with the trident to be cut off and sent flying into the wooden floor of the palace as the false god's form shifted from a humanoid form into a massive snake.

" **You lowly half demon! You will pay!** "

"Just shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled before swinging his sword and started to cut the sprite in half.

" **GAH!** " he cried out in pain as each cut caused his blood to splatter out.

"Looks like I have to finish this." Spoke Miroku from behind the sprite as he unsealed his cursed hand. "Wind Tunnel!"

The sprite struggled to not be sucked into the hole to oblivion but it was all for not as he was sucked in. " **NNOO-** " and like that he was gone forever as Miroku resealed his hand.

"And that's that." smiled the monk.

"That's good." Sango sighed as Kagome picked up the three pronged gold trident before giving it to a tiny woman with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a light pink and purple kimono with a light gray sash. Her hair and earrings were made of red pears and her skin was a pale as snow.

This is Suijin, the true goddess of water and owner of the Trident of Amakoi.

"Here you go your ladyship." Kagome said while letting the goddess touch it. Causing said goddess to grow taller until she was about seven feet tall. 'Wow.'

"Ah, it feels good to have this in my hands again." she sighed with a smile. "Thank you all for saving me and stopping Daija. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Well it was our duty after all." Miroku said before doing something stupid. "But, if you excuse my boldness, will you bare my children?"

"...what?"

Sango knocked Miroku over the head with her eye twitching. "Ignore him, he doesn't know when to shut up."

"I see. But maybe you six would stay the night?" She asked. "You all must be tired from your battle."

"But we don't wanna be a bother." spoke Kagome.

"It's no bother of me. Besides, it's been so long since mortals graced my presence. Even if some are demonic in nature, I hold no prejudice against them." She said before looking closer at Inuyasha. "Especially for the owner of the long lost treasure of Kaguya."

"Kaguya?"

"Nothing." She dismissed while walking towards the palace. "Come, my servants will cater to you tonight."

Seeing she was so eager, the group followed.

(Inside)

"Now tell me, why are you traveling?" Asked Suijin while sitting on her throne as several servants catered to the group, who were sitting near a table of coral and precious stones. "Because I know that it is most uncommon for such a group to exist in this time of famine and war."

"Well, our group is on a journey to find the pieces of the shikon jewel." spoke Kagome.

"Oh that jewel." She frowned. "That cursed object that causes eternal misfortune and pain. But from the last report I got before being sealed, it was completed and in the hands of a crow demon."

"I kind of….shattered it with a sacred arrow."

"...that just sounds like something a sprite would do if they were extremely clumsy or just plain foolish."

Kagome huffed while the others snickered. "It wasn't on purpose."

"I understand but breaking it would cause damages in the land that would rival the gods." She said while noticing Inuyasha's expression getting mad for some reason. "Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say we've got an annoying bug going after them too."

"A bug?"

"Inuyasha means the demon Naraku." Miroku said. "He's been after the shards and cause most of this group some form of pain and suffering."

"That's why we need to be quick and not drag our feet when it comes to finding the shards." spoke Sango.

Suijin nodded. "I understand your need to acquire the shards, but you don't need to rush after this demon. That is what he wants, to let you come after it and pick you off one by one."

"But if we don't get all the shards, Naraku will be too powerful to stop." spoke Shippo.

"Nothing is ever too powerful young one." She said while getting up. "And because of your actions today, I will accompany you on your journey."

"What? But don't you have to be here?" asked Kagome.

"Not exactly. As a goddess of water in this region I don't need to exert too much power to keep the weather in stable conditions. As long as I'm still alive, the region's weather will be stable and unaffected by outside influences."

"Impressive." spoke Miroku.

"Yes, most gods and goddess have this ability. Especially when they mingle amongst humans and demons." She said. "But I digress, this journey to find that cursed jewel shards will be my way of showing my gratitude for saving me."

"Well, it would certainly boost our strength." spoke Miroku.

"How so?" Asked Shippo.

"Well lady Suijin's Trident of Amakoi was able to turn Inuyasha's Tessaiga back into its sealed form. Hence if it was used on Naraku."

"It will weaken the son of a bitch." Inuyasha grinned before getting whacked on the head by Suijin's trident.

"There will be no foul language in my palace."

Inuyasha huffed while rubbing the spot she hit.

"But," She said with a smile. "Outside this holy place you can curse as much as you want. But don't go too far."

'I'll keep that in mind.'

"Now you all must be tired, my servants will escort you to the guest chambers." She said before adding. "But you, wearer of the robe of the fire rat, will stay here. I have something important to tell you, in private."

Inuyasha blinked and sat back down while the others were confused, but left them alone.

As they left the room, Suijin walked towards him. "Now, I'm going to say this only once. Will you be my champion?"

"...say what?"

"I want you to be my champion. It is a high honor that very few mortals ever been given." She said with a serious tone. "I saw you battle Daija and while your methods were crude, your heart was pure and full of light. And I decided after that battle that you would become my first champion."

"Well, what would I have to do?" he asked while scratching his head.

"That is simple." She said while moving closer. "A simple kiss on the cheek to seal the contract between the divine and the mortal."

Inuyasha's face turned a little pink. "A...A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss." she nodded. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Um….no…" he said while trying to act cool.

"Then let me make you my champion." She said before kissing Inuyasha's cheek. As she moved back, Inuyasha's cheeks gained two blue lines and his right hand gaining a tattoo with a trident on it. "And with that you, Inuyasha, are my champion."

"Huh, that was pretty simple."

Suijin chuckled at that. "You thought it was going to be a ritual or something more materialistic?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Well then," She said while chuckling. "Maybe you should wait until you're over two hundred for that."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that."

"As you wish. But come," Suijin said while walking out of the room. "You will sleep with me in my personal chambers tonight and don't worry. There will be no materialistic or sexual consent during this time."

Inuyasha blushed and stood there while unsure if he should move or not.

"And Inuyasha." She said. "Please do hurry, this is a one time offer and I do hate when people refuse my requests."

'What should I do? Accept it or not?' He thought before realizing that if he refused, he would offend his new patron and since said patron is a goddess it wouldn't end well.

"Inuyasha." she spoke with a firm tone. "Do you accept or no?"

"Um….sure."

"Then come." She said while walking to her chambers with Inuyasha in tow.

(next morning)

Shippo was walking around the halls looking for Inuyasha. 'Where is that idiot?' As he got into one of the rooms, he noticed that something was under the sheets of the massive bed. Two somethings to be exact. He tilted his head and walked over to the sheets.

When he got towards the bed sheets, he saw that there were two things sticking out of the sheets. A mess of black hair and a mess of white hair and….two white triangle ears?

He tried climbing up the sheets and looked under them before letting out a cry of surprise. For under the sheets were Inuyasha and Suijin, both sleeping, fully clothed, and hugging each other.

'W-What the heck happened last night?!' thought Shippo who backed up and fell on the floor and hit his head. "Ow." He then covered his mouth in fear that they might have heard it.

But that head injury didn't cause the sleeping pair any discomfort as she continued to dream.

"Woo, that was close."

"Shippo!" Called out Kagome while entering the room. "Are you in here?!" As she saw the lumps in the bed slightly moving she looked confused. "Shippo, what's in that bed?"

"Y-You don't wanna know." he spoke while growing fearful for Inuyasha's sake.

"Oh it can't be that bad." She smiled. "Plus if you tell me I will give you some candy."

Shippo gulped as he was now torn between the wrath of Inuyasha and the goddess of water and his favorite snacks. 'Think Shippo, think!' He thought before his love of snacks took over. "Um...those lumps are...Inuyasha and...the goddess…"

Kagome's eyes widened before becoming dark. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

The magic necklace activated as both Inuyasha and Suijin fell into a crater made from the increase in gravity. And suffice to say, being suddenly woken up like that made the goddess feel her eye twitch.

"Who dares wake me up?" She growled while helping Inuyasha up before glaring at Kagome and Shippo. "Oh it's you two."

"Oh, sorry about that." she apologized while glaring at Inuyasha who rubbed his head and glared back at her.

"Why did you do that to my champion, mortal?" She frowned. "He wasn't in the wrong yet you think he was a sinner for resting in my chambers."

"B-But then why was he in your bed?"

"I let him." She said. "And nothing material or sexual occurred."

"Yeah Kagome, so next time think!" scowled Inuyasha.

Kagome gulped before walking away with Shippo still standing there confused at what exactly happened last night.

"So….no um….mating?"

"No. But maybe in about two hundred years or so." Suijin said while Inuyasha blushed pink at that. "So if you feel horny or in need of relieving yourself, I'd recommend working on that yourself."

Inuyasha blushed even more as Suijin started to walk out of the room.

"And Inuyasha. Don't forget to return the kiss later today." She smiled as the door closed behind her.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a moment.'

"What kiss Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo. "Did you….kiss a goddess?!"

"Hell no! She kissed me!" Inuyasha blushed. "It's just...I have to kiss her cheek later."

"Oh." Shippo said before grinning. "So you didn't get kissed on the lips? How sad."

Kabonk!

"Say one more word you little brat and I'll feed you to the fishes." growled Inuyasha.

"You brute! That hurt!" Shippo cried before getting hit on the head again.

"Just shut up Shippo." Inuyasha growled before grabbing the fox demon by the tail and walking out of the room towards the throne room.

"I'm gonna tell Kagome." he frowned while rubbing the bump.

"Like I care." Inuyasha frowned as he saw the group getting ready and Suijin telling them something.

"Before we leave I have a confession." She said. "During the night I made Inuyasha my champion."

"Really? Wow." remarked Sango.

"Yes. And as for the loud scream that echoed a few minutes before." She said while glaring at Kagome. "It was a rude awakening, due to the mortal's actions, that awoke both me and Inuyasha from a good rest."

"Sorry." bowed Kagome with embarrassment.

Suijin sighed. "I will forgive you, but try not to make it a habit." She said before remembering something. "Oh yes, and I plan on making sure Inuyasha is satisfied, both materialistically and sexually. But only after two hundred years have passed on the mortal plain."

Hearing that made the group drop their jaws in shock.

Suijin smiled at that before walking towards Inuyasha. "Now, for that kiss."

Inuyasha gulped before, begrudgingly taking Shippos 'advice' from earlier and kissed her lips.

This only made Kagome mad while Suijin wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is surprising." Sango said in shock.

"I agree." Miroku said before turning to her and proceeded to hold her hands. "But maybe we could do the same?"

Slap!

"Ow." he said while Sango blushed red. "It was just a suggestion Sango. If you didn't want to kiss you should have just told me instead of slapping me."

"Well knowing you it'd go from kissing to….something else."

"Sango." He said with a smile. "I would do anything that would make you feel comfortable."

Sango looked at him and relaxed before Suijin cleared her throat.

"Now with that out of the way, shall we head out? Or does the monk and demon slayer want to wait a little longer to sort out there materialistic feelings?"

"What-" Sango asked before getting kissed by Miroku on the lips. Her eyes widened while the others looked in surprise.

"See," Miroku said after breaking the kiss. "I didn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

Sango just looked away with a bright blush.

"Now with that settled." Suijin said. "Let's head out."

They nodded and made their way out of the palace. As they did Inuyasha felt a slight warm feeling in his heart but slightly dismissed it was the screen went black.


	71. Dark Magician Girl and Yugi

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Dark Magician Girl and Yugi

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yugi's room-

A sigh of depression enveloped the room as Yugi Muto laid on his bed with a sad expression.

'Tea…' he thought, thinking about his former girlfriend who broke up with him a few months ago. Even after all that time he still felt the pain from it in his chest. And it didn't help that he had no one to talk to him right now since Atem left for the afterlife. Over all, he was down in the dump.

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling while his deck rested on his desk. As Yugi sighed he didn't notice that something was causing the deck to shake. And he also didn't notice a small glow coming from his deck.

"Why did you do this Tea?" He asked himself as the glow faded and a magic circle formed above his head.

"Incoming!" Yelled a female voice as a body landed on Yugi's face, ass first. "Ow, I really need to practice teleportation spells from now on."

"Mmmmmm!" came Yugi's muffled scream from surprise as he tried pushing her off.

"Huh? Something's touching my butt….wait." She looked down and jumped in surprise as she got off him. "Oh gods! I'm so sorry Yugi!"

Yugi gasped and took a deep breath of air while sitting up and looked at her. "W-Who...What the?! Dark Magician Girl?!"

"Bingo." She smiled. "And again sorry about landing on you, I was just trying to get out of the deck and well, that happened."

Yugi blinked and shook his head. "Wait, if you wanted to get out of the deck, why did you need to do that? You can just float out as a spirit."

"I was under several other cards. It was cramped." She pouted. "And I just wanted to impress you with some magic."

"Um...well….alright." he replied, not sure how to feel about that before laying back on the bed on his side.

"Yugi. I also came because I was worried about you." She said while floating over to Yugi's face. "Really I never saw you this sad before and I just thought I could help in some way."

"I'm fine." he replied while rolling on his side with his back to her.

She frowned before floating to the other side. "No you're not. So please tell me what happened so I can help you."

"I said I'm fine." he frowned sitting up and walked to the door. Only for a wall to appear in front of the doors and windows.

"And I say you're not. So either you tell me right now or I will hex you with permanent baldness."

"I don't care." he frowned. "Now put these walls away now." he ordered.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing that." She frowned. "I care about you, that's why I'm so worried. So please." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Just tell me what happened to make you so sad Yugi."

He found his resistance breaking before sighing and looked at the ground. "I still haven't gotten over Tea."

"Oh." She said with a sigh. "Yugi, I know you loved her, but please move on. When you continue to think about past relations, it will make a person miserable in the long run. Trust me I know how it feels."

"But it's not easy!" he yelled out before looking away.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let go." She said. "If you don't then the ones you care about will remember you as an old miser stuck in the past and unable to see the future." she moved over and pulled him into a hug. "Please, just let it go. I don't want you to lose your kind nature that I love about you, Yugi."

He blinked and felt tears rise up before hugging her back as he started crying on her shoulder.

Dark Magical Girl patted his back while letting him cry his heart out. "Let it out Yugi. Let it out."

"I...I just….I thought Tea was the one." he sobbed out.

'Yugi.' she thought while feeling the tears run down her back. "I know, but it happened Yugi. People change sometimes, for better or worse, and sometimes the person affected the hardest believe that it's their fault. But it's not your fault. It wasn't your fault"

"It just…..it just hurts so much." he sniffled.

"I know. But you mustn't let that hurt define you. You must face that pain and conquer it. Only then will you feel at peace." She said as Yugi started to sniffle less and less.

"Yeah, you're right." he wiped the tears away. "Thanks Dark Magician Girl."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Oh and want to see a magic spell?"

"Sure."

She smiled before taking off her hat. "Abra kadabra sexica!"

A massive smoke cloud appeared that covered her body as Yugi covered his face. As the cloud vanished, Dark Magician Girl reappeared with nothing at all except for a pair of rabbit ears on her head.

"Tada!" She smiled while doing a pose. "Like it Yugi?"

His jaw dropped and he blushed crimson while looking over her body.

She moved towards Yugi and hugged him against her breasts. "You are so cute Yugi."

"W-W-What are you doing without any clothes?!" he managed to ask while turning even more red.

"Oh because I wanted to show you how much I care about you." She smiled as she kissed his head. "And I care so much that I will never let you go."

He felt touched and blushed from the confession while noticing how soft her chest felt.

"And I thought that I'll be your girlfriend and make love with you right now." She said while moving her hands down Yugi's body and pulled his pants down.

"W-Woah there!" he cried out before jumping back and fell on his ass. "I-Isn't that moving a little bit fast?"

"A little but I've been waiting a long time to do this." she smiled. "I've actually had feelings for you for a long time."

Yugi blushed as she came closer to him. "H-How long?"

"Every time you played me I saw you and how much you wanted to be a great duelist. Sure Atem took up most of the dueling, but I could tell you were someone who had the heart of a great duelist and cared greatly for those close to you."

Yugi blushed at the praise. "Thanks Dark Magician Girl."

"Besides, if you just relax and let me take care of everything, you'll feel all better." She smiled.

Yugi blushed at that as she started to move down and pull down his underwear.

She saw his semi hard cock flop out and giggle. "Looks like you were starting to get hard from seeing me naked."

"Well….you are cute." He blushed red as DMG started to rub his cock. He let out a groan feeling her soft hand while they saw his cock slowly get harder.

"Aw, is this cute little cock getting big?" She smiled while rubbing the cock slowly faster and faster. "You've really grown big down here."

He blushed at that as he moaned that the constant rubbing. "W-Well I have been getting a few growth spurts lately."

"I can see." She smiled. "But I wonder how much cum will come out of this cute cock?" She then started to grip a little harder as she rubbed the cock faster. "Let's see and hope I can get a lot out of it!"

Yugi moaned as he started to be rubbed faster and faster by DMG's hands. "Ah! T-That feels great!"

"Thanks, I had some practice with a clone of you." She smiled while rubbing faster. She leaned down and took a small lick across the tip. "Tastes good."

Yugi jumped a little from the sudden lick before feeling her mouth covering his hardened cock. "W-Woah!"

DMG grinned at that as she continued to bob her head up and down his cock as she grabbed his ball sack and squeezed them.

"AHH!" he jumped from pain rather than pleasure. "Easy!"

She let go of the ball each slightly before gently squeezing them. 'Oops, I kind off got to eager.'

"M-Maybe you could try sucking on them again."

She nodded before bobbing her head faster against the hard cock as she continued to savor the taste of Yugi's cock. 'Mmm, so salty and warm, I wouldn't mind tasting it all the time.'

'This feels nice.' Yugi thought as his cock started twitching. "I feel like I'm about to come."

She smiled before slipping her mouth off and held her breasts up. "Care to have a titjob?"

"Really?" He asked while his cock felt ready to explode with cum.

"Yup, you can even thrust up into them at your own pace."

Yugi nodded before putting his cock between her high F cup breasts. "They feel really soft." he gave both a firm squeeze before slowly moving his cock in and out of the soft tits.

"You don't need to by shy Yugi." She smiled. "You can be as fast as you want with these tits."

He gulped and started moving faster while stunned as it felt like his cock was being hugged all around.

"Yugi." She smiled while feeling the cock making her nipples hard. "Faster! Please go faster!"

Yugi complied as he thrusted faster in between the soft breasts. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum Yugi." She grinned as hot white cum poured in between her breasts. She leaned down and licked some up and swished it around her mouth. "Tasty. Salty but overall sweet, like you, Yugi."

'I can believe I just gave the Dark Magician Girl a titjob.' he thought while panting and fell back on his ass.

The magician smiled before moving her breast near his face. "Want to take a sample?"

He nodded and licked one of her hard nipples while kneading the other one.

"Ah, you're a natural." She moaned as her snatch started to get a bit wet. "Don't be afraid to get a little rough if you want."

Yugi responded to this by licking her nipple faster while kneading the other at a faster speed. 'Now this is better than what I thought.'

DMG moaned even louder as her snatch continued to wetten as she felt the breasts getting handled by Yugi. 'It feels so much better than using a clone.'

Yugi continued his assault on the magicians' breasts as he felt happy that he could do this to someone. He got bold and started to lightly bite on the nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" She cried as she came a little. "You are really bold, please do it again."

Yugi nodded and bit down on it while pinching the other nipple.

She cried out with pleasure as her nipples continued to be bitten and pinched at the same time. "Yugi please don't stop! Make me come!"

'Man, who knew the Dark Magician Girl could be this kinky.' He thought while continuing his biting and pinching spree. All the while, DMG's snatch continued to become drenched in juices.

"Ah I'm coming!" She cried out as her juices poured out and covered the floor. She panted and dropped to her knees while Yugi stopped biting. "Yugi….that felt so good. Thank you for that sexual pleasure." 'I feel so happy right now.'

"Well, no problem." he smiled while seeing his dick was rock hard.

DMG saw this and licked her lips. "Since you're still hard, why not fuck my pussy?" She then pushed Yugi onto the ground before positioning her pussy over his hard cock. "Just relax and let me take in your virgin cock."

"But aren't you...a virgin as well?" He gulped.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't still take that horse's cock inside my drenched folds." she smiled before lowering herself and moaned feeling the tip touch her folds.

Yugi moaned slightly as she moved her folds down his cock. 'So this is what a girl's folds feel like? It's so….squishy.'

"Ah! Yugi, it's so thick!" she moaned out as she felt the cock break through her hymen and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Dark Magician Girl." He said while seeing her pain written face. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"N-No, it's fine." she got out. "Just give me a sec."

He looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you sure?"

She nodded while putting her hands on his chest. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright." He said before groping her breasts. "I'll resume whenever you are ready."

She smiled before slowly moving up and lowered herself back down.

Yugi grinned as he started to fondle the succulent mounds. "You really have nice breasts."

"T-Thanks!" she moaned out moving her hips over his dick. 'His dick is so thick and hot!'

'Her folds are so tight.' He thought as DMG continued to move up and down his cock. He reached over and started rubbing her thighs.

"Yugi? Are you liking my thighs?" She asked.

"Well I figured it would feel good besides rubbing your breasts."

"Then rub them to your heart's content." She moaned as she felt the cock still brushing against her folds.

He rubbed them more while she rocked her hips faster and harder on him.

"Yugi!" She cried out. "I feel so good! I feel so happy having sex with you!"

"Me too! Your pussy feels so warm and hot!" he groaned.

"All the better to taste that thick cock with!" She moaned louder as the cock continued to rub against her wet insides.

Yugi stopped rubbing her thighs and grabbed her hips before thrusting his hips upwards against her bounces.

"Oh Yugi! Ah keep thrusting like a horse in heat!" She cried out while feeling her body heating up with lust and passion.

'Wouldn't I need to be over you for that matter?' He sweatdropped. 'But maybe I should.' He grinned. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over with her on her back and started thrusting faster in and out of her.

She moaned even louder as she felt her folds getting assaulted by Yugi's massive cock. "Yugi! Faster! Make me your magical bitch!"

"You wanna be my bitch? Then I'll make you one!" he grunted while reaching down to squeeze her breasts.

"Ah! Yes I'm your slutty bitch!" She cried out loudly. "I'm your slutty bitch of a girlfriend!"

'Man, who knew I'd be doing this and be getting even harder from it?'

DMG moaned as she felt the cock thrusting deeper into her. "Yugi! Make me taste your warm cum! I want it so much!"

He grunted with his cock pushing into her cervix.

"Ah!" She cried out more as Yugi's cock became to twitch inside her. "Please fuck this slut up with your cum! I want it all inside my slutty womb!"

"Won't that knock you up?"

"Maybe? I don't know unless you try Yugi." She moaned while grabbing Yugi and hugging him against her breasts.

He grunted and slammed inside one last time before feeling his cock shoot his sperm inside her.

"Yugi!" She cried out as her folds started to milk his cock. 'It feels so warm! It's feels….perfect!'

Yugi groaned and stayed inside while leaning down and pressing their lips together. As the cum flow slowly stopped, they broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

"Dark Magician Girl."

She chuckled at that. "You can just call me Mana. It was my original owner's name after all."

"Alright, Mana."

"I love you Yugi." She smiled.

"I love you too Mana."

Both smiled as they resumed kissing.

(A few months later)

Yugi smiled as he finally got to his room. After that day, both he and Mana started dating, though in secret since it would be hard to convince his friends about dating a duel monster. But even still they were happy. Especially when he walked into the room and noticed Mana near the desk for some reason.

And she looked a little distracted.

"Mana?"

She didn't hear him as she looked at the desk with a shocked expression that Yugi didn't see.

"Mana?"

This time she heard him and turned around while trying to hide something behind her back. "Oh hi Yugi. Um….you came back early."

"Yeah." he replied while raising an eyebrow. "What's that behind your back?"

"Um nothing." She said while a small card popped out from behind her back. 'Please don't find out….please….'

Yugi walked over and picked the card up. And he was shock at he saw as it was a duel monster card. But it was a girl with green mages armor and robes, a long staff with a king chess piece on the top in her right hand, some spiked hair with a mix of his and Mana's hair color, blue eyes, and a long cone like hat. On the top of the card it read, _Sorceress of Games_. "What the?"

Mana gulped while blushing. "Yugi, remember when we first made love?"

"Yea why?"

"...well….she's our…..daughter…."

"...WHAT?!"

"Yes." She said with a sad face. "Are you….mad….?"

"N-No! It's just….I mean….how did….how is this possible?!"

"I don't know." She blushed. "But it happened and….I was so scared that you would not love me because of this. That...I tried to hid her."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"...I just thought you wouldn't love me if this got out." She said with a very sad expression that made Yugi's heart break a little. "I….I-"

He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Y-Yugi?" She said with wide eyes.

"I'm not mad, but I don't want you to hide something like this from me."

"...Yugi." She said while feeling tears running down her eyes. "T-Thank you for caring."

"Of course I care."

Mana smiled before hugging him tight. Not knowing that a small orb popped into existence and materialized a small child on the bed.

"Mama? Why are you crying?"

Both blinked and looked before going wide eyed at seeing the card had materialized.

"Mama, papa. Did something happen?" She asked innocently.

"No. Nothing happened." Mana said before the child got off the bed and hugged them.

"Mama, papa." She smiled. "I love you."

Both smiled and hugged her back. "We love you too."

The child smiled as the camera panned away and the screen turned dark.


	72. Female Bill and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Bill and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper walked up some stairs that was part of his Grunkle Stan's mindscape. "Ugh, for a man who complains about walking so much he sure has a lot of stairs." he grumbled.

But as he reached the top of the stairs, a lone eye was watching him.

"Finally, I made it." he panted. Before he could grab the doorknob he suddenly felt like someone was behind him. He slowly turned around to find himself looking right into a giant eye.

"Hi there!"

"Aaaahhhh!" He shouted before he punched the large eye.

"OW!" the eye reeled back before a pyramid with arms and legs appeared to cover the eye. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, but people usually don't react well to turning around and seeing a giant eyeball!" He shouted.

"For your info I'm a floating pyramid, thank you very much."

"That's not much better!" He said back. "And just who...or what, are you?"

"The names Bill, dimensional traveler and all powerful demon at your service." Bill said with a bow. "And I'm also the one hired by Gideon to pop in here and steal a little combo your uncle's got hidden away in here." Bill said just before Dipper hit her in the eye again. "GAH! What's with you and the eye?!" Bill shouted as she clutched her eye.

"You're working with Gideon! What did you expect?"

"Not to punch me in the eye!" she pulled her hands away and glared at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?"

"You're a lady?" He shouted in surprise.

"Of course I am!" she narrowed her eye. "Can't you tell a girl from a guy?"

"Yes, but it's hard when said person is a floating yellow pyramid with a giant eye!"

She blinked and looked at herself. "Oh right, I forgot you mortals need more feminine or manly appearances. Luckily for you I can just change my appearance so it's more 'girly' or whatever you flesh bags call it." Bill said as she snapped her fingers and was covered in blue flames.

Dipper covered his eyes and stepped back. When the flames died down he looked back and his eyes widened at the scene before him. He was looking at a girl his age with long blonde hair and a had a black eyepatch over her left eye with a small black top hat on her head. She wore a yellow dress with a white undershirt and black tie with a black cane in her hands with black shoes.

"Well, whaddya think, do I look like a girl now?" She asked with a grin.

"Um...yeah." he nodded, still surprised and a little stunned.

"Great, now you won't punch me in the eye anymore!" She said happily while balancing on her cane like it was no big deal. She smiled and added, "Well, better go find that combination!"

"No!" he cried out before she vanished in a ball of flames. "Damn it, I have to stop her!" He shouted before running through an open door. This one lead him to an exact copy of the Mystery Shack. "Maybe she's here." he said before running into the mystery shack. He looked around and saw it was empty.

"Huh, I guess she isn't here." he said as he tried to open the door to leave, only to find it locked. "What the?" he grabbed it and tugged on it harder.

"He he he he, let's play a game Dipper." Bill's voice echoed throughout the shack.

"What kind of game?" he frowned looking around.

"Are you familiar with the game hide and seek?" Bill asked as Dipper looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Yeah, everyone does."

"Great, now you get to choose, you can either hide, or you can try to find me, but there's a catch."

"What's the catch?" he asked looking under the counter.

"If you hide and I find you, or if you can't find me, I'm going to claim a prize from you."

"That's not fair! You can appear wherever you want! How do I know you're not spying on me right now?" He shouted angrily.

"Hmm, good point. Except I'm not spying on you. All I have to do is block out my extra senses to where I'm just like a human, and you're fine. I'm just broadcasting my voice all around this memory."

Dipper sighed and said "Fine, but you have to stay in human form when we're playing."

"Of course, after all you'll just hit me in the eye again if I went into my other form!" She said as she appeared in a flash of blue fire. "So, ready to start?"

He nodded yes and she smiled and said "Great, now will you hide or seek?"

"I'll hide."

"Great, I'll count to twenty and then I'll find you!" She said as she covered her one eye.

Dipper looked around before running off.

Bill chuckled before saying "1...2..."

'Where should I hide?' Dipper wondered as he ran throUgh the mystery shack as he heard Bill counting. He looked at the chair and ran over before trying to get his head under the cushion. He wiggled and moved forward, glad that Grunkle Stan had broken down the springs, giving him a small space to crawl into under the cushion.

'This should do it, even if it smells a little.' He thought as he heard Bill say "19...20! Ready or not here I come!" He covered his mouth and remained calm as he heard her footsteps in the hall.

"Now where are you~" she called as she slowly looked through the room. She looked behind the tv and didn't find him there. "Ok, not there." she said as she slowly crept up towards a mounted animal head on the wall. She grabbed it and looked at the wall. "Nope, not here either." She looked at the chair and said "Maybe he's under there."

Dipper heard the footsteps and gulped before feeling the chair move upward.

"No, he's not under there." she grumbled as he felt the chair move back down. "Maybe he's in the kitchen." She wondered out loud as she made her way to the kitchen.

Dipper waited till she left before sighing with relief. "Man, she's really bad at this game." he whispered to himself as he heard her look for him in the kitchen. 'Then again, I don't wanna know what she wants from me if she finds me.' He thought as he heard Bill moan in frustration.

'Man, he's good.' she thought as she ransacked the cupboards. "Alright, so he's not in the kitchen." she said as she looked at the disaster zone that had once been the kitchen. 'Hmm, maybe if I 'cheat' a bit, he won't notice a thing.' She thought as she began to chuckle.

She cupped her hands and started forming small versions of herself. "Alright, go to the other rooms of the house, leave no hiding spot unchecked." she whispered to the mini Bills.

They gave a thumbs up before hopping down and scurried away.

'Alright, all I have to do is sit back and relax as they look for him, maybe I'll go sit down, that chair looked nice.' she thought. She walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. She walked towards the large armchair and floated up to the cushion. She sat down with Dipper groaning with her not hearing him. "Ugh, this chairs so lumpy." she groaned as she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

Dipper covered his mouth and tried to endure this.

"Ugh, what is this chair made off?!" She said as she started to bounce up and down, making it hard for Dipper to endure.

'Darn it! This is getting harder!' Dipper thought as Bill continued to squirm.

"Hmm, maybe I could fluff it the fun way." she smiled making a large hammer appear.

'Shit, I don't like where this is going, should I give up?' He wondered nervously.

She got off and waved her finger with the hammer hovering over the cushion. "Alright, let's do this!" She shouted with a crazy look in her eye.

"Ah!" he jumped out. "Hold it hold it!"

"Huh? You were under there?" She asked before snapping her fingers to get rid of the hammer.

"Yes, and who fluffs a cushion with a hammer!"

"I do, but that's besides the point, I found you!" She shouted happily as she grabbed him.

'Crap!' He thought as Bill smiled at him and said "Now about my prize"

"Alright alright, what is it?"

"Well, seeing how that cushion on that chair is no good, and seeing how I'm tired from looking for you, you're gonna be my cushion!" She said as she faked a yawn.

"Wait what!" He said before she snapped her fingers, covering both of them in blue flames. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking us somewhere more comfortable!" She said before they disappeared.

(Dipper's room)

The small Bills had just left the room when a pillar of blue flames appeared in the middle of the room.

"Here we are." She said happily as she threw Dipper onto his bed.

"So wait, are you gonna turn me into a pillow or something?"

"No, I got a better idea" she said with a grin as she crawled onto the bed.

"Which is what?" He asked nervously as she got closer to him He gulped before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Yes, you are a very nice bed Dipper, I might just keep you once this is all over." she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Mmm, it's been awhile since I cuddled with a human. The last one was about...actually I can't remember when the last one was." She said in bliss as she hugged Dipper tighter.

He blushed from the hug and looked away. "S-so now what, how long are you going to stay like that?" He asked nervously.

"Mmmm, not sure, how long do you think you'll live for?"

"Uh, hopefully into my nineties, why?" He asked with a feeling of dread.

"Then sticking like this till then sounds about good."

"W-what! No, I can't just lie in bed for the rest of my life!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

"Why? Got a girlfriend waiting for you?" she teased.

"Well, no, not really, but I will die if all I do is lie in bed!" He shouted with a large blush on his face. "Even though I wish I had one." he muttered to himself.

Bill heard that and said "Well, today's your lucky day, I'll be your girlfriend, now you can stay in bed!"

"But I need food and water to survive."

Bill snapped her fingers and a pitcher of water and a cooked chicken floated in the air next to them. "You were saying?"

"I uh, aha! we're in one of Grunkle Stan's memories, we can't stay here forever!"

"Hmmmm, you might be right." She said as she tapped her chin. "Just gonna have to ditch this guy's dreams then."

"Wait wha-" he said before they were once again covered in blue flames.

"Let's get out of here." Bill said right before they disappeared while also freeing the others since Bill was gone.

(Real world)

A large ring of flames appears in front of the mystery shack and disappeared To reveal Bill, Bipper and everyone else.

"What the-What happened?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"AlrIght, let's go to bed!" Bill shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"What the, who are you?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, hello, I'm Dipper's girlfriend, now excuse us while I take him to our bed." she said happily as she put him over her shoulder and ran for the mystery shack.

That made the rest of them go wide eyed. "What?!"


	73. Female Cerberus and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Cerberus and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy, Annabeth and Grover quickly got off Chiron's ferry and stepped onto the obsidian beach of the underworld.

"Woah." spoke Percy looking around the area.

"Yep, welcome to the underworld, the place people are dying to get to." said Grover as he stepped over a human skull.

"Now that was just bad." remarked Percy following while avoiding other human bones around the ground.

"Be careful guys, this the home of Hades and monsters." Annabeth said cautiously.

"Which ones we talking about?" asked Percy.

"Let's see, furies, skeletons, hell hounds and cerberus, the guard of the underworld." she said as they walked up a hill and spotted a large gate up ahead.

"So if that's the gate to the underworld, where's the gate keeper?" Percy asked when he didn't see anything guarding the gates.

"That's weird. Cerberus never leaves the post." spoke Annabeth with confusion.

"Yeah, weird." said Grover as they got closer.

But as they walked closer and saw the long ling of souls waiting, they started to hear loud footsteps.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Grover said nervously as the footsteps got louder.

"They sound like they're coming near us, and fast." spoke Percy hearing them get louder.

"Split up, we'll meet at hades palace." Annabeth said as she pointed to a large black castle in the distance.

All three ran in different directions without another word. Unknown to the group, six pairs of eyes narrowed before choosing their target.

Percy didn't know where exactly he was going, but he just kept running. "I hope Grover and Annabeth are ok." he said to himself as he continued to run towards Hades' palace.

But that's when he heard the footsteps get louder behind him. "I don't like the sound of that." he said as he quickly looked behind him. And there coming at him was a giant three headed dog. "Oh gods, why do all the monsters come after me!" He cursed as he continued to run. He raised his knees and ran faster than before. He soon reached what looked like airport security and pushed his way past it, sounding an alarm.

"Hey! You can cut ahead of everyone!" barked what looked like a skeleton in a security officers uniform.

"Can't talk, Cerberus!" He shouted as he continued to run.

The skeleton and spirits turned before screaming as Cerberus ran through them and caused them to go flying in several directions.

"Oh gods, not again." the guard said before he go was knocked over. He fell to pieces on the ground with the skull groaning as Cerberus kept running after Percy. "Oh, Lord Hades isn't going to like this." he groaned.

The large canine huffed as it honed in on Percy while giving a fanged grin.

"Shit, shit, shit." he swore as he pushed through the large crowd of dead souls. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He said as the spirits hissed at him in annoyance. 'Why is that dog chasing me anyway?!' He wondered as Cerberus plowed down the spirits in front of it.

The more Percy ran from it, the more the beast seemed more eager and determined to catch up to him.

"Almost there" he panted as the gates to Hades palace got closer.

"Just a little bit more." He said as he saw Annabeth and Grover entering the door of the palace.

"Hurry Percy!" called Grover.

"It's gaining on you!" Annabeth shouted as Cerberus got closer and closer to him.

He made a last attempt and lunged for them, but suddenly found himself stopping. He turned his head around to see that the middle head had the top of his shirt in its mouth. "Uh oh." He said as it began to turn around. "Guys! A little help here!" He shouted as the other two heads began to sniff him.

Annabeth pulled her knife out before running at them. She was about to stab Cerberus when two skeletons wearing armor popped out of the ground and stopped her. "Hey, what are you doing? I have to get my friend!"

The skeletons shook their heads no and pointed back at the castle.

"Annabeth? Might wanna listen to them." spoke Grover nervously with two other skeletons pointing their swords at his neck.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" He said as Cerebus began to lumber away. 'I hope.' He thought as Cerberus started to run away. 'I wonder what he wants to do with me.' He thought as he tried to get out of his shirt.

Cerberus growled and walked towards a cave.

Percy gulped as he stopped struggling. The large dog set him down and laid down around him. Percy scrambled back only to hit the wall of the cave.

The heads growled while moving closer to him.

'Shit, shit, shit.' he thought as he reached for his sword, only to find a hole in his pocket. "Aw come on!" He shouted before looking back at Cerberus. "Um, good doggy?" He nervously said as Cerebus got closer and closer to him.

The heads sniffed around him and let out a low growl each.

He gulped as the middle head began to open its mouth. But saw the tongue move out and lick his cheek.

"What?" He wondered aloud as Cerberus barked and started to crawl on top of him. He felt his legs get smushed under the dog with the other two heads licking him now. "W-what's going on!" He shouted as he tried to wiggle his legs free only to end up pushing them against something soft. 'What the?' He wondered as he lightly kicked it out of curiosity.

Cerberus stopped licking and let out a low moan of pain from the move.

Percy paled as he realized what it was he was kicking. 'Wait, if those are breasts, then Cerberus is a-' He thought nervously before before Cerberus stood up quickly before lying down on him again, this time lying on his arms and chest as well. "H-Hey now, sorry about that, I didn't know you were a girl." He said nervously as he tried to get free.

The heads growled while showing off their fangs.

"He he, sorry." he said nervously as he continued to struggle to get free.

They leaned down and started licking all over his face.

"Agh, no, hey, stop!" He sputtered as his head was drenched in her saliva.

While she kept licking him, Cerberus began think about what to do now.

'Mmmm, I like him, let's keep him!' Thought the middle head happily.

'His scent is rather intoxicating.' thought the right head.

'He seems nice, he even recognizes that we're female.' said the left one.

'But he had to kick our breast just to find out.' reminded the middle head.

'True, but he did apologize.' the right head said.

'So how far should we go with him?' asked the left head.

'We just got him, let's have some fun before we actually have puppies with him.' said the middle head.

The other two nodded.

'Well then, let's have some fun!' Said the right head.

They all turned to Percy and resumed licking his face and head from all sides.

'Why are they still licking me!' He wondered before Cerberus got up and put a paw on him. He looked up to see Cerberus using one of her hind legs to push a large boulder over most of the caves entrance. 'Oh no, she wants to eat me in peace.' He thought as all three heads turned to him and looked at him as they licked their lips. He gulped before watching as they walked over him and laid down on top of him with their six breasts over his body. "What th-!" He shouted before one of The breasts nipple accidentally got pushed into his mouth, silencing him. 'Holy shit! I can't believe a dog's nipple is in my mouth!' He thought as he tried to spit it out, but to no avail. 'I'm so glad Annabeth and Grover aren't here to see this.' He thought as Cerberus let out a soft growl.

'Ooh, I like this.' The middle head said as Cerberus began to move back and forth, rubbing the breasts all over Percy.

'Is she doing this on purpose?!' He mentally shouted as he felt the breasts rub up against him everywhere, and his clothes begging to tear a bit from the strain. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?' He thought as he heard his shirt and pants begin to rip.


	74. Tigress and Po

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Tigress and Po

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get back here!" called out Po as he chased after a croc bandit.

"No way, finders keepers!" The bandit shouted back as he carried a large bag under his arm.

Po frowned and narrowed his eyes as he ran faster while the Furious Five used the rooftops to follow.

"So what did this guy steal again?" Monkey asked curiously as they followed Po.

"Not sure exactly." spoke Mantis hopping as fast as he could.

"I believe he stole a package of rare herbs that a local medicine man ordered." Tigress said as she leaped from roof to roof.

"Let's split up and corner him, he's near a dead end." spoke Viper.

The rest of the furious five nodded and split up.

Po meanwhile was panting and slowing down due to how much he had been running. "I-I'm gonna take a quick breather." he panted as he saw the furious five run past him. "You guys...go on ahead. I'll stay...right here and catch up." He said before falling backwards in exhaustion

The Furious Five split up and covered several paths as the croc bandit looked around with nervousness.

"Shit, this is getting out of hand." he said before Tigress jumped in front of him.

"Alright croc, hand over the bag."

"No way! This stuffs valuable on the black market!" He shouted.

"Then we do this the hard way." She said as she tried to claw the bandit, only to miss and hit the bag. Her claws ripped the bag with the contents falling out.

"Augh, fine, you want it, take it!" He shouted as he threw the opened bag at her face as it left a trail of finely cut up green leaves.

Tigress caught it with the substance hitting her face as the bandit tried making a break for it. "Hey, get back...here." she said as she began to feel weird.

The bandit laughed at seeing Tigress not follow him and thought he was in the clear. "Hyaaa!" He heard before seeing a black and white fist heading towards his face. He was sent flying back and crashed against a wall before sliding down and blacking out.

"Alright, we got him! High five Tigress!" spoke Po turning to his friend who wobbled on her feet. "Tigress, are you ok?" He asked as he got closer to her.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, Wha waz sat?" She slurred as her pupils grew large.

"Tigress? How you feeling? Do you need to lay down?" He said as he picked up the torn bag from her feet, which resulted in some of the green dust getting in his fur.

She shook her head and sniffed around the air. Her eyes widened and smiled and said "I feel so goood, and you smell so good too!"

"Uh...thanks?" He said nervously as Tigress started to get closer to him. "Tigress maybe you really should lay down."

"Mmmm, okey dokey." she said as she jumped on Po, causing him to fall backwards.

"Oof!"

"Mmmmm, you're so soft and fluffy, squishy." she purred as she rubbed herself against Po's belly and chest.

He blushed under his fur while the others looked at them with wide eyes.

"Crane, go get Shifu, something's wrong with Tigress!" Viper said.

"I'm on it." spoke the bird before turning and flying off.

"So what do we do about those two?" Mantis asked as he pointed towards Tigress and Po.

"We could try pulling them apart." suggested Monkey.

"Good idea, go try it" said Viper as she used her tail to push Monkey towards them.

"Why me?"

"You suggested it and you're the only one with hands." said Mantis.

Monkey groaned before walking over to his two friends. "H-hey Tigress, do you mind getting off Po?" He asked, deciding better to start peacefully than to grab the tiger.

"No." she frowned narrowing her eyes at Monkey.

"Um, might I know why not?" He asked nervously.

"Because I want to cuddle him, got a problem with that?" she growled.

"No no, no problem at all, but what about Po, does he want to cuddle?" He said quickly as he put his hands in front of him.

She blinked and turned to him. "Well Po?"

"Well, uh I would like to get up." he said as he tried to avoid looking into the big eyes Tigress was giving him.

"Aww, but why?" She whined as she started to hold onto Po tighter.

"Uh...well um...Monkey a little help here?"

"Wha? Oh uh, I got it! Po's probably uncomfortable, you get to lie on him, but he's on the hard ground, a sharp rock could be poking him in the back!" Monkey said, happy that he made a good excuse.

Tigress jumped off Po and quickly pulled him to his feet. "Sorry Po, I didn't take that into consideration!"

"Ah, it's ok." he said as he got up.

That's when Crane flew down with Shifu. "I got him." he said as they landed and Shifu quickly approached Tigress.

"Tigress, Crane already informed me that something might be wrong with you."

"No, no, nothing's wrong daddy." she said as she climbed onto Po's back, much to the pandas surprise.

'Daddy?' thought the rest in surprise.

"Tigress, in all the years you've known me you've never called me daddy, what is wrong with you?" He asked in worry before spotting the bag behind Po and Tigress. He walked over and carefully took some in his hand and looked closely at it. He sniffed it and quickly brought it away from his face, a look of horror on his face and stuttered. "C-catnip?"

"Catnip?" spoke Po with confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a powerful hallucinogenic that only affects felines, like leopards, lions and...tigers."

"Wait, so the reason Tigress has been acting weird is because of that stuff?" asked Mantis.

"Yes, until she gets better she will not be in her right mind. Good news is that it isn't permanent, but it does last for awhile." he said before shuddering.

"That doesn't sound good." Po said nervously as Tigress purred on his back.

"And until she snaps out of it, it seems trying to pry her away from you will only end with problems." He said before adding. "Last time this happened she thought I was a teddy bear and not even master Oogway could separate us for very long."

Hearing that got Po to start snickering.

Shifu frowned before smirking and said "Master Tigress, what is Po?"

"A cuddly pillow."

"Oh really? Nothing else?" He said, as he chuckled at Po who had stopped laughing.

"Well...maybe a giant marshmallow." She said as the rest of the furious five roared in laughter as Po moaned in embarrassment.

'I really need to go on a diet...next week.' He thought as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Come along, let's give them some time." smiled Shifu to the rest of the Furious Five.

"You sure master?" Monkey asked as he looked at Po and Tigress.

"Would you rather try to pry them apart?"

"Um, because they're right next to the catnip?" Crane said as he pointed to them just as Tigress accidentally made Po trip and fall into the pile of catnip. "And because that just happened."

"Damn it!" He shouted as he raced towards the two.

Tigress growled before jumping off Po and lunged at Shifu with her claws.

"Master, what's going on!?" Mantis shouted as Shifu dodged.

"She sees what I was doing as an attack and is acting on basic instincts!" He shouted as he jumped back to the furious five only to notice she didn't follow him.

"Back...off!" she snarled.

"Calm down, no one's going to hurt you." Shifu said calmly. "We were just on our way to leave."

"Yeah, let's go." Po nervously said as he tried to get past her.

"Oh no you don't." she snarled putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Huh? Why?" he asked before she pulled him back as she clung to his back again.

"Because you're mine." she purred before nuzzling against him.

He blushed and watched the others walk off.

"Mmmm, let's go find somewhere soft so I can lay on your belly." she purred in his ear.

He gulped and felt her start dragging him away. "S-shifu, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, help!"


	75. Cynthia and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Cynthia and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Veilstone city-

Ash smiled as he looked down at his latest badge. "Man that battle was a tough one." he said to himself while walking down the street. He smiled as he walked towards an ice cream shop. 'Maybe I should have some? I haven't had any in awhile.'

As he headed to the store, he failed to notice someone walking out with their own cone. Which was extremely tall with different flavors of ice cream on it.

'Maybe I went a little too far?' the person though while trying to balance it. But as the person walked a few steps out of the store, a small Caterpie crawled under the person's feet and tripped over it. "Oh damn look out!"

Ash turned and cried out as the person crashed into him. The ice cream landed on them like rain and they both groaned in pain.

"That hurt." Spoke the person while getting up. "Are you...Ash? Is that you?"

Ash looked up and was surprised. "Cynthia? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just taking a little break and decided to get some ice cream." She chuckled while a bit of chocolate mint fell from her head. "But as you can see, I kind of went overboard with the ice cream scoops."

"I'll say." he sweatdropped since most of it landed on him.

Cynthia looked at him with a chuckle. "Sorry about that. If you want I could help clean you up at my hotel room?"

"You sure?"

She nodded. "It's the least I can do for the ice cream mess."

"Well, alright, if you insist."

She smiled before getting up and helping Ash up from the ground. "Oh also you have a bit of cookie dough on your cheek." She unexpectedly moved towards him and licked it clean. "Tasty, even if it was over the five second rule."

Ash blushed crimson red before Cynthia started walking down the street.

(later on)

-hotel room-

"Here we are." Cynthia said while opening the door and showing a deluxe suite bedroom.

"Woah, fancy."

"Well being the champion does have its perks." She chuckled while they walked into the room. "The bathroom is just to the left and to turn on the shower just turn the knob to the right but be careful, it gets hot too fast."

"Gotcha." he nodded before walking to the designed area.

Cynthia smiled before waiting for the shower to be unoccupied. "Should I wait for him to get out or….should I join him?" 'Wait, why am I even thinking about that?'

She sighed a little. "Well he is kind of cute. But why would I even think about joining him in the shower?" 'I mean if I did that would he think of me as a loose girl? And I'm not a loose girl!'

She waited for a long time while her thoughts continued to concentrate on Ash, his kind attitude, never lose determination, kind heart, and his over all good nature to anyone, even his pokemon. Each time she thought about him, the more she found him attractive and cute.

'Hmm, maybe I should just happen to be there to give him a clean towel.' she thought before walking towards the door and slowly opened it as she walked in and grabbed a towel from the rack and waited in there.

Slowly the shower turned off with Ash pulling the curtain open and jumped and landed on his ass seeing Cynthia. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Oh hi Ash." She said with a blush. 'So fit.' "I just came in her to give you a towel."

"W-Why didn't you just wait outside?" he blushed.

"Well there wasn't any towels out there and I thought maybe after giving you the towel, I could take the next shower without having to turn on the water."

He blushed and covered himself while reaching out and took the towel. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome Ash." She smiled. "Did the shower help?"

"Yes." he blushed. "But could you just...turn around while I get out?"

She nodded and turned her back as Ash went to get out and get dried off. 'He's fit, I'll give him that.' She said as Ash got out of the bathroom and she started getting ready to take her shower.

(with Ash)

Ash sat on the bed with his clothes on as he tried to get the memory out of his head. With little success. 'Why did she have to give me a towel when I was naked?' As he thought about it, he started to get images of Cynthia naked and giving him seductive winks while beckoning him to a heart shaped bed. He blushed brighter and shook his head.

When he wasn't paying attention, Cynthia walked in with a bathrobe on and sat next to Ash. "Hey Ash."

He turned and jumped back with a blush. "C-Cynthia, what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting out of the shower but I accidentally gave you the last towel." She said. "But oh well. That's life."

He gulped and looked away to keep from staring.

She smiled before getting closer to him. "Are you alright Ash?" 'How cute.'

"I'm fine." He said while trying to keep himself from blushing. 'Why is she getting closer?'

"Well if you're fine." She said before moving her chest onto Ash's back. "You won't mind me doing this then."

'W-Why is she doing this?!' Ash thought while blushing red from the breasts against his back. "C-Cynthia?"

"Yes?" She smiled while hugging him.

"Your breasts….they're…."

"They're soft? Sexy? Big?" She teased. "Why thank you Ash."

Ash gulped while trying not to think about the soft breasts against his back. "C-Cynthia. C-Could you get off?"

"Mmmm…..no." she shook her head. "I'm comfy right here."

'This is getting strange.'

"And I really like being here you." She said while nuzzling his cheek.

That made his face look like a tomato.

Cynthia continued to nuzzle Ash's cheek as Ash felt really confused and flustered at the sudden affection.

'Should I stop her or just let her keep going?' He thought before noticing that her hands were moving down his shirt towards his pants. "C-Cynthia! What are you doing?!"

"Oh I'm just unzipping your pants." She smiled while moving the hands near the zipper. 'I wonder if he got a boner from feeling my breasts?'

Ash dropped his jaw and jumped as he felt her hands reach his zipper.

"My," she said as she unzipped the pants and revealed a very hard cock. "You were really holding back a healthy cock, Ash."

He was speechless and let out a gasp as she grasped it with her hands.

"Now let's see how much cum you've been making in that cock." She grinned before slowly rubbing the cock with her soft hands. 'It feels so warm.'

Ash let out a slight moan as Cynthia continued to run his still growing cock. 'W-Why is she doing this?!'

"And you're this hard from my breasts? Or were you thinking of something else?" she teased.

"N-No I wasn't thinking about anything." He said with a blush. "B-But why are you touching me there?!"

"Oh because I wanted to test your cock out before the main event." She said while licking her lips. "So just relax and let me pleasure your hard cock."

Ash groaned as Cynthia rubbed it faster with her pulling him back so he sat on the bed.

"Now how does this feel?" She said with a smile as she moved her head near Ash's neck and licked it slowly.

"Ah!" he gasped as she licked around the back of his neck. "C-Cynthia."

"Don't worry Ash, I won't bite." She said before lightly nipping his neck. "Well, not much anyway."

'This is really happening!'

Cynthia smiled before rubbing Ash's cock faster. 'Man, Ash's cock is really warm and meaty.' she moved around and leaned down before flicking her tongue against the tip.

"Ah." Ash moaned. "C-Cynthia."

She just ignored him and continued to lick the cock as Ash moaned a little louder. Her tongue slid up and down the sides while she reached down and caressed his balls.

Ash moaned louder as Cynthia started to rub his balls as she licked faster on his cock. 'I can't believe this is happening to me!' he reached up and rubbed his fingers through her hair while feeling too stunned to push her away.

She momentarily stopped licking his cock and looked at him. "Are you interested in my hair now? If so, I don't mind letting you caress it." she resumed licking his cock while focusing on the head of his cock.

"C-Cynthia." He moaned as he felt his cock slowly twitching from the wet tongue. 'This must be a dream! Yes, maybe I got hypnotized by a psychic Pokemon earlier today!'

'Mmm, his cock tastes so good.' Cynthia thought before putting her mouth over the cock and began bobbing her head up and down the gradually twitching cock.

"Ahhh!" groaned Ash who was stunned at how hot her mouth felt.

Cynthia smiled as she continued to move her mouth up and down the cock as she started to caress Ash's balls with a little more force.

'I really can't believe the hot champion is sucking on my cock!' He thought. 'Wait hot? Well….Cynthia is cute and all but why did I just call her hot?!'

Cynthia started to bob her head up and down faster while sucking harder. As he did that, she continued to caress the balls while feeling the cock starting to twitch violently in her mouth. 'It looks like Ash is ready to cum.'

"C-Cynthia! I'm gonna cum!" He cried out as hot cum poured down Cynthia's throat.

'It's so hot and salty.' She thought while amazed at the amount of cum going down her throat. She gulped down each load while Ash held her head down over it.

"If you want to act like a bitch. Then drink it all down Cynthia!" He said while keeping her head near his still flowing cock. 'If this is a dream, please don't let it end.'

As the amount of cum died down, Cynthia slowly got her mouth off Ash's cock and then squeezed his balls. "I'm not acting like a common bitch. I was trying to make your first time memorable."

"Ah! S-Sorry!" he apologized from the pain. "But is this a dream?"

Cynthia frowned at that. "No, it's not a dream Ash. What I'm doing is as real as the cute 'z' birthmarks on your cheeks."

He blushed hearing that. 'I can't believe I said that stuff!'

"But," she smiled while taking off her robe. "I don't mind letting you be my first."

He stared seeing her breasts jiggle out and stared at their size.

"Don't be shy." She smiled while moving her chest close to Ash. "Grope them, lick or suck these E cup babies. They're all yours Ash."

He gulped before reaching out to cup both in his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Mmm, yes. Squeeze them some more Ash." She moaned cutely.

He gave them a harder squeeze while leaning in and licked one of her nipples.

Cynthia moaned as Ash continued to squeeze and lick her breasts. "A-Ash, keep it up."

'Wow, her nipples taste great.' He thought before moving his hands to put the other nipple near his mouth before sucking on that one as well.

"Ah!" She moaned as she felt the soft lips against her now hard nipples. "Ash, suck on my nipples harder!"

Ash nodded as he sucked harder on the tits. All the while making Cynthia moan with pleasure with each suck made to her nipples. He reached down and started rubbing down towards her pussy. 'It's soaked. She must really like this.' He thought before running his hand against the wet pussy.

"Ah! A-Ash." She cried out at the sudden rub. "Keep rubbing me there."

Ash obliged before rubbing faster against the snatch while sucking harder on Cynthia's nipples. 'If I knew this was gonna happen to me today, I would have called them crazy.'

'This is making me heat up.' She thought as her snatch got wetter. 'And I love every minute of this!' "Ash, faster against my soaking folds!"

He moved his fingers faster against them and started pushing a finger into them.

She moaned as the finger wiggled inside her folds. 'This is really making me more horny. And I feel like I might come if he hit's that one spot.'

Ash heard her moans and got a good idea before he slowly pulled his finger out and stopped sucking on her nipples.

"Ash? Why did you just stop?" Cynthia asked with a confused face.

"Well you sounded like you were gonna cum, right?"

"Yes….why is that?" She said while feeling ready to come at any moment.

"I got a better idea." he grinned while pointing down at his rock hard cock.

Cynthia blushed. "You want to stick your massive cock inside me?" 'But...this is my first time!'

"Well you didn't wanna do just foreplay, did you?"

"Y-Yea." She blushed. "It's just….it's my first time doing this…."

"Really? Me too."

Cynthia nodded. "But...I don't mind having my first time with you Ash. Really, I kind of….started to like you."

"Well, lay on your back then."

Cynthia slowly laid down and moved her legs, showing a soaked pussy to Ash. "L-Like this?"

He nodded and moved over her with his cock near her pussy. "This might hurt at first."

"I understand. But if it's you sticking your cock into me, I won't scream in pain. For your sake Ash."

He started to move forward with his cock slowly pushing into her folds.

Cynthia felt the cock entering her and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. 'It's so huge!'

'It's so tight!' he thought while grunting as he kept going.

"Ash!" She cried out while feeling the cock hit her hymen as she instinctively grabbed Ash and hugged him while her nails started to push against the fabric. "I-It hurts!"

"Want me to stop?"

"J-Just for a minute." She said. "But don't pull out."

He nodded and stayed still.

Cynthia looked at Ash with pain still written on her face. "Ash, do….do you think this is odd. For someone my age having sex with someone younger then me?"

"Not really."

She looked surprised at that. "Really? Even if I was too forward with you?"

"I kinda liked it."

She blushed at that. "Ash, do you...like me? Like as more than an acquaintance?" 'Or a friend?'

"I think we're way past acquaintances." he chuckled.

"Like a couple?"

Ash nodded. "Well yes, and to be honest. I...thought you were sexy when we first met."

She blushed and giggled. "Then what are you waiting for? Go wild in me."

He nodded before pushing his cock in and out of Cynthia's folds. 'Boy, this is both warm and tight!'

"Oh fuck!" she moaned out while wincing from the pain.

Ash heard her moan of pain but continued to thrust inside her pussy. He was confident she was alright and heard her start to slowly moan.

"Ash." She moaned while putting her legs over Ash's body. "D-Don't stop thrusting your cock inside me!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" he grunted while reaching down to knead her breasts.

Cynthia moaned even louder from the sudden kneading. "Yes, knead my soft, succulent breasts!"

"Wow! I think you just got tighter!"

"And I think you got bigger!" She cried out as she felt the cock getting more erect inside her tightening folds. "Come on Ash, I want you to get rougher inside me!"

"If you say so Cynthia." He said before kneading the breasts faster and thrusting his cock harder into her folds. "But don't be mad if you feel sore in the morning!"

"Ah! I won't be mad." She cried out. "I would just ask you to fuck me some more!"

"And I'll do it over and over!" He said while thrusting his cock harder and faster into her tight folds.

Cynthia moaned out loud while feeling her body heating up with lust. "Oh yes! Fuck me Ash! Fuck me like a Tauros!"

That encouraged him to start pinching her nipples hard with his cock entering her cervix. "Cynthia, I think you got really tight right now." 'Wow, she looks sexy while moaning like a Zubat in heat.'

"Come on Ash, harder!" she cried out. "I want to feel that cock hitting my womb!"

"As you wish." He said with a grin while thrusting harder into her folds as the cock started to hit her womb with each thrust.

"OH SWEET ARCEUS YES!" She cried out. "YES! FUCK MY SLUTTY WOMB! FUCK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN ASH!"

'Didn't expect her to be this….hot while being fucked.' he thought while he thrusted as fast as possible back and forth inside her.

"ASH! FUCK ME!" She cried out before kissing his lips and started to use her tongue.

He groaned feeling her get tighter while wrestling his tongue against hers. As he did this, he felt his cock slowly twitching again against the tight folds. 'This actually feels nice. Especially when I'm fucking her.'

'This is heaven.' Cynthia thought as she moaned from the kiss, the kneading, and the bombardment of hard thrusting. She felt her body getting even warmer as her mind started to become coated in insatiable lust. 'His cock is so amazing! I might get addicted to it!'

Ash felt his cock twitching violently as he broke the kiss. "I think I'm about to cum."

"Then cum! Cum inside me!"

"Cynthia!" He cried out as his cum poured out of his cock and entered her womb.

"Ash!" She cried as she felt the cum entering her as her folds tightened even more against the cock and began to milk it.

He grunted feeling it and let her milk him while he panted.

"Ash." She moaned. "You are really cocky." She chuckled at the joke as her folds continued to milk him of his hot cum. "But you're also so hot."

"Heh, thanks." he smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled as the cock slowly started to stop making cum. "You know, if you want….we could start dating?"

"Well I hope so, I don't want this to be a one night stand."

"Then," she smiled before kissing him. "It's official."

Ash smiled at that while thanking his lucky stars for getting a girlfriend.

(A few weeks later)

-Canalave city-

Ash was minding his business while walking down the street. He was in a great mood since he got his sixth gym badge and he stopped Team Galactic from detonating Iron Island with bombs.

Over all, he was so happy that it made Brock, Dawn and even Pikachu and Piplup a little creeped out.

"Um, Ash?" spoke up Brock.

"Yes?" He asked while smiling like he just won the lottery ten times in a row.

"You look like you're in a really good mood."

"Really?" He asked while skipping a little in his stride. "I didn't notice."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Asked Dawn as they walked passed an ice cream shop.

"Well, let's just say I had a really good time here in Veilstone."

Dawn looked confused at that as the ice cream store door opened and a person with a shit ton of ice cream scoops on a waffle cone came out.

'Ok, just keep it from falling.' Thought the person before tripping on a rock and started to fall right towards Ash. "Ah! Look out!"

Ash turned and cried out before both he and the person crashed on the ground.

"Ow….not again." The person said while wiping the chocolate chip from their hair. "I'm sorry abo….Ash? Is that you?!"

"Hey Cynthia." he smiled with a chuckle.

She smiled back before seeing Brock and Dawn. "Oh hello you two."

"Hey Cynthia, have enough ice cream?" joked Dawn.

"Not really." She half joked. "I just need a tank full of vanilla and then I'm set."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" spoke Brock with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe but a girl can dream right?" She said before getting up and helping Ash up. "Looks like you need some cleaning up." She made a small wink to Ash.

"Yeah, think you can help?" he sent her an idly grin.

"Sure." She said before turning to the two humans and Pokemon. "If you want I can give you some tickets to an all girl Pokemon coordinator contest just down the street." She then took out two tickets, VIP to be exact, from out of her pocket and gave them to Brock and Dawn. "I here they give out free products to the first ten watchers."

"Really?!" Both asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, and I heard that the famous Pike Queen Lucy is one of the judges in this event."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" cried out Brock before running off. "I'm coming my queen!"

Cynthia chuckled at that as the four companions left the area. "He's eccentric, isn't he Ash?"

"Like you weren't when we did it?"

"True." She smiled before licking some vanilla off his neck. "And I know you love every minute of it."

"Big time." he grinned while copping a quick squeeze of her ass.

"Now now Ash." She smiled. "Wait until we get to the hotel." She then leaned down to Ash's ear and whispered. "And when we're in the shower."

He grinned before she started leading them. 'If I knew ice cream could cause this, I'd do it every single time.'


	76. Kitten and Robin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Kitten and Robin

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jump City, urban residence basement-

A man sized moth who looked like part man looked at numerous cages with carnivorous moths and let out a chuckle. "Soon my pets, soon the city will be your feeding ground, that is unless they give into the demands of KILLER MOTH!"

"DADDY!" Yelled a female voice that rang through the house and nearly shattered glass in the process.

Killer Moth groaned before rushing upstairs and headed to the second floor before breaking the door down. "Yes Kitten….what is it?"

"It's…." She looked both pissed off and depressed at the same time. "It's Fang. He fucking CHEATED ON ME FOR SOME SPIDER WOMAN!"

"OW!" he covered his ears and frowned. "Kitten! You know how I feel about yelling inside the house!"

"Sorry but every time…." She sniffled before crying into a pillow. "That jerk cheated on me without a second thought!"

The super villain listened on as she continued to cry her feelings of pain out. He felt a little confused since he didn't usually have moments where he had to actually BE a father. So he just reached over and started rubbing her back. "There there Kitty, um...everything will be alright."

She looked at him and yelled. "NO IT'S NOT DADDY! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" She growled. "And now I don't have anyone to take me to the prom, even if my heart was ripped out, I can't let my….status…." She cried into her pillow again as Killer Moth sighed at his daughter's behavior.

"Well...maybe you could find someone else. Like….that Mammoth fellow from the Hive, he seems strong."

"No, he's too meat headed! And even if I found one. The prom is tomorrow and if you don't help me find a date by then I will make sure those moths are FUCKING BIRD FOOD!"

"Now Kitten don't you dare bring them into this!" he growled pointing at her. "I'm sure you'll find someone, you just need to look hard enough."

She pondered at that before getting an idea. "I got it, daddy. You remember the Teen Titans that stopped that alien invasion a few years back?"

"Yes, the children who are an obstacle in my plan." he frowned crossing his arms.

"Well I think we can kill two birds with one stone." She grinned. "Now you know that the leader of the Titans is Robin and he's is the glue that holds them together."

"Yes." he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well what if I date him. That way not only will I get a boyfriend, but you can have a mole in the very core of the Teen Titans. Imagine, every time they try to stop you, you'll be ten steps ahead of them. And, if you wish, will be able to rule Jump City without their interference."

Her father blinked once, twice, then three times before ruffling her hair. "Kitten, you're getting closer and closer to being your own supervillain."

"Well I had a good teacher daddy." She smiled. "Oh and for maximum effect, threaten him with your moths unless he gives me a good time. And if he gets anyone else to accompany him at the prom, release them."

"Kitten that puts a hole in your plan. If he knows you're in on the plan then he'll make sure not to disclose any secrets when you're around."

She looked embarrassed at that. "Oh right. He he. Maybe I still need some training."

"But it can still work." he smirked. "If he thinks I'M the one forcing his hand and you're oblivious, then he won't suspect a thing."

"Daddy." She said before hugging him. "You're the best."

"Now make sure you're all caught up on acting so if he finds out you can be the distraught daughter for being 'used' by her father."

"Don't worry. I did take some acting classes this semester after all." She smiled.

"Good, get your dress ready, it's time for your boyfriend to get a little call." he chuckled walking out of the room.

-Teen Titan Tower-

"Hurry up Star." Groaned Robin while looking pale, maybe due to the mutant spider venom coursing in his body. "I can't feel my arms."

"Apologies Robin, but this is to be done slowly and just right or it will be harder." she spoke while stretching his body out.

Robin grumbled at that before the pigment in his skin rejuvenated and his joints moved again. "Thanks Star. That actually felt good."

"See?" she smiled before pulling his legs apart to finish it up.

"Yes, but could you just put me down?" He asked while feeling the joints pop.

As Starfire was about to let him down, the screen turned on and showed a half man half moth creature.

"Teen Titans." he spoke. "So good to speak with you at last."

"Who are you?" Asked Starfire while Robin narrowed his eyes at the mothman.

"Killer Moth, and I wish to have a private conversation with Robin."

"Why?"

"Because it's only for Robin and no one else." Killer Moth frowned while extending his wings.

Robin narrowed his eyes while standing up. "Star, let me have this talk. I'll be fine."

She reluctantly obliged before floating out of the room.

"Alright Killer Moth, what do you want?"

"It's simple. You have a choice, you can either date," he put a picture of a blond haired girl with a pink dress on screen. "My daughter Kitten, or I will release my army of giant moths into Jump City." For maximum effect he showed a massive tank with multiple dark blue eyes behind solid glass.

"Wait, you want me to date your daughter or the whole city suffers?" he clarified with a frown.

"Yes. And I will have you know that a certain spider headed mutant just broke my daughter's heart so if you value this city's existence. You will make it a good one." he narrowed his eyes. "We wouldn't want my pets to decimate the whole city into ruins, now would we?"

Robin glared at the moth before, reluctantly, sighing. "When should I pick her up?"

"I'm sending the address right now, and be warned, if you try any tricks or tell any of your friends, I flip the switch and you'll have to call one big exterminator." And with that the communication link was cut.

"This is really not my day." he sighed before looking at the address and memorized it before leaving the room and heading down to the garage.

(Later on)

Robin got off his t-cycle and slowly walked to the door. Mind you he was wearing a very expensive tux that his old mentor gave him before arriving to Jump City. That and he had some pink roses in his right hand.

'I REALLY can't believe I'm doing this.' he thought before knocking on the door.

The door opened and a small moth flew out and away from Robin.

'Ok...that was odd.' He thought before a young girl with blond hair and wearing a pink dress walked to the door.

"Hi there, are you my date?" she asked with an innocent tone.

"Unfortunately." He said with a sigh. "And you must be Kitten?"

"That's me." she smiled. "Wow, I can't believe my date's with THE Robin." she giggled with a blush.

'Um….that now?' He asked himself. "So….um…." 'Just talk normally.'

"Well, the prom doesn't start for an hour, wanna go into town?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe?" He asked unsure. Only to have his right arm hugged by the girl's arms. "Um, I got you these." he held out the flowers.

"Aw. Robin." She smiled while taking the flowers. "How did you know I like pink roses?"

"Heh, just took a guess." he replied while feeling it get a little bit less awkward.

'How cute. I think I picked the right one.' Kitten thought. "So Robin, want to try drinking at the bar?"

"Um isn't that a bad idea?"

"Not when you try a single bottle." she smiled. "Besides, with a big strong hero with me, you'll protect me if anyone tries something, right?"

Robin gulped at the cute face she was doing to him. 'Just don't look, just don't think about it.' "Uh, sure, but what your dad? Won't he get upset?"

"No. He's too busy trying to make moths out of fossilized alien DNA and moth cells to even care."

"But what if he finds out?"

"Well if daddy found out then I would just say that you were taking me out, I tried a bit of alcohol and fell asleep after the first glass." 'Which is possible. I never had anything stronger than cider.'

'One bottle it is.' he thought. "Well….if you're sure."

She smiled before locking her arm against Robin's. "Then let's head out."

Robin sighed as they walked towards the t-cycle. 'Really don't like doing this.'

(A few hours later)

"Robin~" Kitten said with a slur. "That was fun *hic*."

'I knew this was a bad idea.' He thought with a groan. Especially since she had not one, not two, but eleven bottles of booze. This was due to her being stubborn when he tried to get her to stop.

"Let's ditch the prom and kiss~" she slurred while trying not to trip over her feet.

"How about we get you somewhere so you can burn off the alcohol?"

"Like a love *hic* hotel?" She giggled. "Why Robin, you really know how to treat a girl~"

"I didn't say that." He blushed.

"But Robin, it would *hic* be so marvelous meow." She said while adding the cute 'meow' at the end. "Besides, if I go to the prom without my virginity, they'll think I'm an expert *hic*."

Robin blushed before sighing. "How about we just get you some water?"

"No meow!" She slurred. "I want sex *hic*!"

Robin blushed and helped her keep steady while paying for the bottles and carried her out of the bar. "I think you've had way too much to drink."

"No I didn't *hic*!" She said while looking at Robin. "...You are cuter than the pictures in the news."

"I know, you've been saying that a lot." he sighed while walking to the t-cycle. "But we'll head back to your house slowly so you don't fall off."

"Only if you rub my *hic* head." She smiled while waiting for the pet.

"Um...alright?"

Kitten waited before feeling her head being rubbed. "Mmm mew~" she said before nuzzling Robin's chest. "So *hic* muscular~"

He blushed before helping her on the cycle and put the helmet on her before getting on with her wrapping her arms around him as he started it up. "Just hold on, alright?"

"All *hic* right. Robin." She said with a smile.

Robin got the motorcycle started and began driving them down the street with Robin going slowly so Kitten stayed on.

"Robin…..I feel….." She said with her face going green and her cheeks puffing. "Ugh…"

'Shit!' "Puke over the side!"

She did so and got relief from it. "That *hic* felt better."

Robin sighed and noticed them reaching the spot where he picked her up. He slowly stopped the t-cycle and put it in park. But when he looked at the windows, he saw that there wasn't anyone home. Not even lights in the living room shone.

"Robin *hic* lets fuck~" Kitten slurred after taking the helmet off. "Please~?"

Robin gulped as he walked to the door and turned the knob, then opened. He looked inside but no one, not even a moth, was in the empty house. "Hello? Anyone home?"

There was no sound but the sound of Kitten stumbling in the pavement outside.

"Robin, *hic* let's go to my room. It's perfect to fuck~"

"Kitten I said no." he replied in a firm tone.

"Please?" She pouted cutely. "Just once *hic*."

"No, right now you're drunk and don't know what you're saying. Right now you need to sleep it off until the alcohol gets out of your system."

She hugged Robin tight and then nuzzles his back. "Please? I'm fine *hic*. I want fucking~"

'Can't believe I didn't pack a knockout capsule.' He thought before getting kissed on the cheek.

"Robin~" she purred. "Let's fuck like lovers~"

'Then again this works too.' he thought before reaching to her neck and pinched a weak spot.

She did something unexpected, she moaned instead of fainting. "Ah~"

'What the-that should have knocked her out.'

"Oh Robin~" She purred. "You really got me drenched with that *hic* pinch~"

He blushed hearing that while she grabbed his arms and started pulling him towards the couch.

"Now let's fuck." She smiled while putting Robin on the couch. She crawled onto him while Robin tried thinking of a way out of this. Kitten then leaned down to Robin's lips and kissed him.

'Crap! Wait, I've got it!' he thought pushing her off him. "Wait! Um, shouldn't you go brush your teeth?"

She breathed into her hand and smelt the very gnarly breath before gagging. "Ok Robin." She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

He sighed with relief. 'Too close.' he made sure she was there before silently making his way to the door. But for some odd reason, the door was locked. 'What the?' he tried tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge.

He looked to the window but found that it wasn't a window at all but a two way peice of bullet proof glass. 'Why didn't I take my weapons?!' he looked at the bathroom and narrowed his eyes behind his mask. 'Was this all some trap by Killer Moth and his daughter's in on it?'

"Robin?" Kitten called out from the bathroom. "Can you help me...oh found it never mind."

'Crap, I need to get out of here!' he looked around and ran to the backdoor. But it was also locked and bolted down tight. 'Oh fuck I'm trapped!'

"Robin, I'm almost done brushing my teeth."

'Maybe I can talk to her and see if she can let me out.' He thought to himself as Kitten walked out WITHOUT her dress on!

"I'm ready *hic* Robin."

"U-Uh, Kitten. Why are all the exits blocked?" he asked while covering his eyes.

"Oh, daddy installed a security system just incase he's out. If anyone is *hic* in the house by 10pm, the house goes into lock down until sunrise."

"Kitten, tell me the truth. Did you know this would happen?" he asked with narrow eyes. "Did you have your father blackmail me into this date?"

"W-What?" she blinked in confusion. "Blackmail? What do you mean?"

"Your father blackmailed me into this date. Were you in on it?"

Kitty blinked and started to tear up. "He...He did what?"

"I ask again, were you in on your father's scheme?"

She felt tears running down her cheeks. "...no. I didn't….know….."

Robin blinked and saw her start crying into her hands and started feeling bad. "Um...then, what did he say when he set up this date?"

"He said….that he'd find a great guy for me…..to go out and have a good time with….." she sobbed while internally hoping he'd fall for the 'tears'. "...he just….wanted to….help me after….Fang….cheated on me…." She 'sobbed' even more as Robin felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

'Aw man, I just made an innocent girl cry cause I jumped ahead.' He thought before putting a hand on her back. "Look, I'm sorry for accusing you. It was just I thought this date was a trap and you were Killer Moth's accomplice."

Kitten internally grinned before she looked at him. "Then….prove it."

"Prove I'm sorry?"

"That and," she then jumped onto Robin and hugged him. "Prove that you aren't doing this for a thrill."

He gulped and held her there. 'Looks like I don't have much of a choice.'

Kitten looked at a Robin before kissing his lips again. This time she felt him move over and sit on the couch with her on his lap before kissing back.

'This is really strange but if it stops her from crying, I won't care.' He thought while they kissed with passion.

Soon they pulled back with her licking her lips. "Mmm, your lips are soft."

"Well….to be honest. Your lips are really soft as well." He blushed. "Um, can you get off my lap?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Unless you help me take off my bra and panties~"

Robin blushed at that. "Um…"

Kitten moved her breasts closer to Robin's head. "Don't be shy. Take them off."

'Well...she is offering…' he thought before reaching towards the back of her bra and unclasped it as her c cup breasts bounced from the lack of support.

"Ah, much better." she stretched with her chest being pushed closer for him to see closer. "Now please do what you want with them, especially sucking on them."

"Um…." 'Should I? Or should I not? I mean….they do look….nice and plump….! Bad Robin bad!'

Kitten pouted and crossed her arms under them to make them look more tantalizing. "What? Aren't they big enough?"

"Oh um no that wasn't it." He blushed. "It was just…..I was just thinking how cute they are." 'Please buy it.'

"In that case," she grabbed him and hugged his face against them. "Have a close feel."

Robin blushed from the feel of her breasts while his cock bulged in his pants. 'S….So…..soft….'

"How are my breasts Robin?" She smiled while liking how Robin's head was in between them. "Are they more than enough for you?"

Robin gulped and nodded while reaching up to caress the bottom of her right one.

"Mmm, you're really bold." She said with a slight moan. "I like it."

He blushed while his cock felt harder and started caressing them both while hearing her moan some more.

Kitten smiled as she let Robin caress her breasts. "Keep it up. I want you to get used to my tits."

'Did she sober up faster than I expected? She doesn't sound drunk like before.'

"Oh, you're really making me wet." She moaned as her snatch got slightly wet. "And you didn't take my panties off yet."

'I don't know if I should stop or keep going.' He thought before deciding to be bold and nip Kitten's nipples.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Keep doing that Robin!"

He obliged and lightly nipped the nipple while giving her breasts a squeeze.

Kitten moaned as her sher felt her nipples getting hard. "Oh Robin! Don't stop!"

He nodded as he started to nip and squeeze her breasts even harder. 'Man, I'm really getting hard from all this.'

She moaned louder as she felt herself cum a little from the fondling. 'This is really good! I should have just did this before leaving the bar.' She then smiled. "Robin, you can stop now. I have another place that needs your attention."

"Which is?" he asked feeling a little nervous.

Kitten then laid down and spread her legs. "Taking off my panties and licking my wet snatch~"

Robin nodded while reaching down to slid them off her legs while looking at how much her pussy was dripping.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as the panties were discarded. "Lick my soft, wet pussy."

He gulped and untied his tie a little bit before leaning down and moved in close before taking a soft lick of her folds.

She moaned at the touch. "Oh Robin, you really have a soft tongue~"

Robin blushed slightly at the comment before gradually increasing the speed of his licking. Noting her juices were sweet and were flowing out like a river. 'It's tastes really good.'

"Mmm ah! Yes! More Robin! More licking my juice covered pussy!" She moaned.

'And she sounds really sensitive if she's moaning this much already.'

'Oh god!' She thought as the licking increased in speed. 'I can….AH!' "I'm cumming!"

His eyes widened before feeling her juices spray out onto his face.

"Oh…..it felt so good…." She panted with a smile. "I wonder how….your cock tastes like….?"

Robin gulped some juices down while noticing his dick strained against his pants painfully.

Kitten smiled. "Why not put that cock inside me? And don't worry about me being a virgin. My…..ex did that for you…" 'That cheating bastard!'

"Uh, you sure?" He asked while unconsciously unzipping and pulling his pants down.

"Yep." She grinned. "Now put that cock inside me Robin and make me cry out like a whore!"

He felt his cock stand up as his underwear went down and moved closer with the tip touching her folds.

'It's so big, bigger then Fang's!' She thought with wide eyes as the cock slowly entered her wet folds. She gripped the couch while letting out a moan with Robin groaning.

Robin moved the cock deeper into her folds as he felt them tightening around his cock. 'This is really tight.'

"Robin, it's been so long since I had a cock inside my folds!" She moaned as the cock started to poke her womb.

Robin grunted and moved faster while reaching down to grab her breasts. "I'm amazed it's this tight!"

"Well I only had sex once. And that….was a year ago." She frowned before moaning from the kneading of her breasts. "Oh! Keep it up Robin!"

"Gladly!" he grunted kneading them harder while thrusting his cock upward and causing it to scrap against the top of her pussy.

"Ah!" She cried out as her legs latched onto Robin's back. "I feel so hot! Is this a super power you have?"

"Um no." He grunted as he thrusted deeper into Kitten's pussy. 'But with how tight she feels I wouldn't be surprised if that was HER power.'

Kitten moaned louder as her pussy started getting tighter and tighter around Robin's cock. "Robin! Kiss me as you fuck me like a common whore!"

Robin obliged as he leaned down and kissed her as he continued to thrust his cock into her ever tightening folds. 'At this rate I might not last!'

'He is perfect.' She thought while continuing the kiss. 'He's better then Fang.' As she continued to give a Robin a passionate kiss, Robin's cock started to twitch inside her folds. 'Ooh, I wonder how much he'll cum.'

Robin broke the kiss and told Kitten. "I think I'm about to cum."

"Then cum Robin. It's my safe day anyway." 'Not~'

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now cum inside my slutty womb!" She said while moaning from the twitching inside her.

Robin sighed before feeling his cock explode hot cum into Kitten's folds. "I'm cumming!"

"Aahh!" She cried out as the cum poured into her womb. 'Oh yes! It's triple compared to Fang!' She hugged Robin tight as her folds milked him of the hot cum. "Robin…..you are great….at this…."

He nodded and panted while staying inside her.

As the cum slowly stopped pouring, she smiled at her success. "Robin….will….will you be my boyfriend?" 'Say yes.'

"I'm sorry, but I can't." he spoke up looking away.

"B-But why?" She said while feeling heartbroken. 'You….bastard….'

"Listen Kitten, being a hero isn't an easy job, it's dangerous. And if we got too close, it might be harder considering who your dad is."

"But he wouldn't….." She 'sniffled' while internally crying a storm. 'Not….Not again.'

"I just….look, how about I think it over and tell you later?" he suggested.

Kitten stopped crying and looked at him with hope. "R-Really? You mean it?" 'He...he's kind….too kind.'

"Yes." he nodded. 'I caved.'

She smiled before kissing him again. "Thank you Robin."

Just then the jingle of keys against the front door lock was heard.

"Ah, nice to have some fun at the bar." Spoke a very familiar voice. "And that Madam Rouge, she seems like the perfect mother for Kitten."

'Shit! It's Killer Moth/Daddy!' thought both of them before Robin pulled out of Kitten and scrambled to the back of the couch while Kitten grabbed the blanket and covered herself up.

"Ah, good to be home." He said while walking into the living room. "Oh, Kitten? How was the prom?"

"Oh, pretty good daddy." she smiled. "I was so tired I decided to try and sleep here for the night."

"Alright." He said. "And NOTHING happened to you right?" He asked while extending his wings.

"Of course not daddy. What do you take me for? One of those loose skanks from school?"

"No, but the last time you brought that guy, Fang, here you were dancing naked and making out on the ceiling!" 'So much webs to clean.'

"That was the past." she frowned. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Killer Moth shrugged. "Alright then. Get some sleep and if you need me I'll be feeding my new batch of anti flammable moths." He then walked towards the basement stairs and closed the door behind him.

"You can come out now." she whispered to Robin.

"Thanks for not ratting me out Kitten." Robin whispered back.

"Anytime. But you might want to hurry. If daddy finds you he might get pissed. But don't worry once you get to know him better you'll find he's a softy when he wants to be." She smiled before grabbing the discarded panties and gave it to Robin. "For you. It's so you can consider being my boyfriend~"

Robin blushed at that as he slowly and quietly walked out of the house. He made sure he was fully clothe and quietly drove away on the t-cycle.

Kitty smiled before grinning. "Oh daddy."

"Yes Kitten?" Asked the super villain as he came back up the stairs.

"I think Robin's going to be swayed to our side really soon."

"Well just in case, I made a little something extra to help." He chuckled while pulling out a needle.

"What's that daddy?"

"I've concocted a serum to alter your DNA slightly to the point you can sway him using your own pheromones."

Kitten smiled at that. "Perfect, but does it give me the power of flight?" 'That would help so much, especially when fucking in the air.'

"Um….no." He sighed. "But it will give you super strength and control over moths."

"Well at least I keep my good looks." she smirked while making a cute face.

"About that. Well….you will gain small antenna on your head. But don't worry, it will retract when not in use but try to avoid bug zappers." 'Why must they always cause problems to insect based villains?'

Kitty smiled as she thought of Robin as her boyfriend. 'Watch out Robin, I'm coming for you~'


	77. Female Tengu and Randy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Tengu and Randy

Series: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the main hall of the school is where we focus on the Eye of Eternity that seemed to give off a light glow as the camera zoomed in on it.

This pearl-like object shined bright yellow as a small crack formed. Although the it was the size of a fingernail, it was enough to create a bright light of dark red. Slowly a dark mist seeped out from it and moved across the floor as the crack grew a little bigger with the mist slowly swirling in one spot.

As the mist solidified, a tall woman in a kourindou style kimono of black and red appeared. Her short red hair, and red eyes shone in the dark hall as on top of her head was a tokin hat with long red strings with black pom poms running down her head. On her back was a pair of crow wings with several bald spots and she wore a pair of long black tengu-getas. In her left hand was a reddish orange ha-uchiwa (feather fan). She looked around while stretching her back and wings. "By the gods, that stone really was bad for my back."

She looked around and frowned at the objects around her. "I remember now, I've been in that cursed rock for a long long time. Who knows how many centuries have passed." She then noticed a plaque near the carp stature which read _Carp Stature: Made 1212 AD_. "Hmm, if this statue was made then, I just need to find today's date to see just HOW long I've been sealed."

She looked around before seeing a 'painting' with a machine of some sort on it with the year _2012_ on it. "Eight hundred years it would seem."

Just then she heard whistling coming her way.

"Oh my darling oh my darling." Whistled the person while dancing a strange dance. "Oh my darling!"

She winced and covered her ears while looking at the person.

"Oh my darling oh my darling!" The person sang before stopping and looked at the figure. "...what the heck are you supposed to be? And newsflash, it's way past Halloween."

She growled before walking and hoisted the janitor up by the scruff of his uniform. "Talk mortal, what is the name of this building?"

"I….Its….Norrisville….High…" He choked out.

'It must be a new city name, I don't recall any city named like that in Nippon.' she thought. "And the high part? What does that stand for?"

"It's…..a school….I….don't know….why….though." He struggled. "Please….don't…."

"Don't what?" She asked. "Don't ignite you? Don't throw you off a cliff? Speak up mortal!"

"Don't…...ruin….my uniform…."

She deadpanned at that. 'He's more worried about a kimono then his own life? Stupid mortal.' she tossed him to the side and rubbed her chin. 'Why would the Ninja have a school built around my imprisonment?' She then realized something. 'If it's been eight hundred years, that means….he's dead! He he. Oh this is perfect!'

She smiled and was about to leave, but heard a loud ringing and saw dozens of kids walk into the halls while ignoring her as they went to class.

'What the?' She thought. 'Mortals. Why do they HAVE to exist? And WHY are they not noticing me?!' she thought while rubbing her ear. 'And why did they appear after that loud sound?'

As she pondered this she felt something familiar coming her way. Something that belonged to her. 'My feathers! They are still around!'

"Hurry up Cunningham! I don't need to get detention for being late, again!" came a voice as a short red haired kid talked to a taller one with purple hair.

"Alright." The boy shrugged. "No need to get your boxers in a bundle Howard."

The Tengu narrowed her eyes. 'That boy...my feathers are coming from him. But that only happened with the first Ninja. Could he be…' she growled as she put two and two together. 'The ninja's successor!'

Randy followed his friend before feeling a chill go up his spine and glanced to the side and saw a girl who stuck out and seemed to be glaring at him. 'Woah, is she a transfer? She doesn't look like she's from around here?'

'He will pay.' She thought before walking behind him, her long sandles making a 'clopping' sound with each step. 'I will get my feathers back and then kill him and avenge myself from his predecessor sealing me away!'

'Did I look at her the wrong way?' thought Randy before stopping since Howard heard the sounds and turned his head.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Silence mortal." She growled at the short boy. "I have no business with you." She then glared even darker at Randy. "But I have business with you shinobi!"

"Uh….shino-what now?" asked Randy getting nervous from her glare.

"Stupid mortals. I said shinobi. An assassin of the night, master of weapons, a being of shadows." She growled while pointing her ha-uchiwa at him. "A ninja."

Both went wide eyed and were relieved they were the only ones there with Howard pulling Randy aside.

"Randy, how does she know you're the you know what?"

"I don't know her." He said while looking at her then back at Howard. "And I don't think she was Skanked by the Sorcerer either."

"She looks like some weird cosplayer. Maybe she's just delusional and trying to play a role or something." he whispered. "Just go with it and see if you can ditch her."

Randy sighed before walking towards her.

"What is it?" She asked with a frown. "Trying to get more of my feathers?"

'How does she know that?!' he inwardly panic. "Um, no. Listen, maybe you can tell me WHO you're acting as, and I can go from there."

"I'm not acting. I'm a Tengu! And if you have nothing else to say." She raised her feathered fan up before fanning the air as a gust of wind blew him away. "Then let's fight to the death successor of the Ninja!"

"Woah!" cried Randy rolling on the floor while Howard went wide eye at the gust.

"Cunningham! I don't think she's a regular girl!"

"I see that!" He said before another gust of wind sent him flying to a locker.

"You will die!" She growled while her wings glowed a faint red. "And I will get my feathers BACK!"

"Just give her the feathers back!" cried Howard hiding behind a trashcan while Randy pushed himself back up.

"But I don't even know what she's talking about!"

"Well do something!"

Randy braced himself and opened his bag before pulling out the mask and slipped it on before his suit came out and formed around him.

"So that's where my feathers were." She growled in rage. "HE USED THEM AS A SUIT!" She raised her face again as a massive ball of wind was shot out with the force of a level 3 tornado.

"So not bruce." spoke Randy before it hit him and made him crash through the wall.

The woman took off and flew towards Randy. "Suffer my wrath!"

Randy groaned and rolled out of the way as she came down and tried crush him under her footwear. "Hold up! Why are you so mad?"

"You are his successor!" She growled while sending balls of mini tornados at him. "And he sealed me away and had the gall to TAKE MY FEATHERS!"

Randy jumped and ducked under them while pulling out two metal rings. "Ninja Rings!"

She saw the rings flew towards her before using her fan to coat herself with a dome of wind. "Pathetic."

"Ninja Tripping Balls!" he called tossing them at her feet and causing her to trip on them.

She fell on her face and growled as she got up. "You are going to die a thousand deaths by my HANDS!" She shot into the sky and started forming thunder storm winds that sent cars flying, especially a certain principal's car.

"Not again!"

The winds then increased in speed as the cars were sent flying at Randy. Who used his sword to slice them in half with ease.

"You are skilled," spoke the woman from behind Randy before kicking him. "But not skilled enough mortal!"

"Oof!" he groaned hitting the found face first. 'This girl just doesn't quit.'

She then landed on his back, her sandals crushing his back. "Any last words mortal?"

"Ah! Y...Yeah. Those are worst than high heels." he groaned out.

Her eye twitched before stomping on his back even harder. But then felt the same pain on her back. "Gah!" She cried out while stumbling back off of Randy. 'W-What the? How?'

"Definitely worst than high heels." he got out with a wince.

"You're dead for hexing me!" She winced in pain. "I will see you die from my hands!"

"Hexing you? What are you talking about?"

"You hexed me so that your pain will affect me as well!" She growled while raising her fan up. "And this time," she caused a massive tornado to appear as it started sucking everything into its vortex. "I. WILL. OBLITERATE. YOU!"

'Oh no.' he squeaked out as the tornado started to drag him in. 'How the heck am I going to get out of this….wait the Ninja Chain Sickle!'

"Now accept your death like a man." She grinned before getting wrapped by a black and red chain sickle. "What...get off me!"

"Not happening." he smirked under the mask. "If I getting sucked in, you're join me!"

She growled as she saw the tornado coming closer. 'Damn him! Damn him to yomi!'

"Now you either stop attacking me and stop this tornado, or we could just get sucked into this?"

She growled before waving her fan slightly with the tornado slowly dying down. "You win this time ninja." 'But I will get MY feathers back from you!'

"See? Now was that so bad?"

She twitched her eye at that. "If I wasn't chained up, I would be punching you in the groin for that." She then noticed the orange haired boy running towards them.

"Ninja! You alright?"

"Well besides having my back stomped on, I'm fine." he groaned while cracking his back as he stood up.

"Ok but what about her?" Howard asked pointing to the still tied up girl.

"Simple." Randy turned to her. "Now talk, who are you and WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?!"

"Why should I tell you anything?" She frowned. Only for the chains to tighten around her.

"You either talk or I could string you up on the flagpole all night."

She growled before talking. "Fine, I'm Aya Noba. Ruling Tengu of the mountain Fuji and ruler of all flames."

"Never heard of ya." shrugged Howard.

"Because I was sealed centuries ago by a stupid mortal." She frowned. "And I don't show myself to humans unless it's time to destroy a village with lava and hurricanes."

"Uh huh. The nearest cosplayers convention is that way." Howard pointing in a random direction.

"For the last time." She growled while her mouth gained flames. "I'M NOT A COSPLAYER!" 'What's with mortals that this 'cosplay' crap?!'

"Well considering I don't know what a 'tengu' is, how am I supposed to tell the difference between you and just an obsessed fan!"

"It's simple. We create wind with our fans. And we have feathers that give you mortals power." She glared at Randy. "Like what that outfit is made off. Just look at my wings!"

"Wait, so your feathers are part of the suit?" asked Randy while looking at the suit.

"Yes. And your predecessor plucked my wings and stole them!"

"Well I'm not him!"

"But you took up the mantle. Thus you are tied to my grudge."

"...that makes no sense!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

She sighed. "It doesn't, but however crazy it is, that's the truth."

"Which makes no sense." spoke Howard.

"Look just give me my feathers and I will not attack you." 'Much.'

"No way." he crossed his arms. "Look, the ninja who did that might have been a jerk for doing that, but you have more feathers, not to mention Norrisville needs the Ninja."

"For your information, it takes one hundred years to grow new feathers. And why do you still need that accursed lineage?"

"Because for one, it's really bruce." he started. "And second….well I was chosen to continue it, and I'm gonna keep going until the next Ninja is picked."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Bruce?"

"You know, sway, cool, awesome!" spoke Howard.

"Oh you mean gay." She said. "That explains things."

Both blinked.

"Uh, nooo. We mean bruce." spoke Howard.

"And I mean gay." She said before clarifying. "It means happy and merriment."

"You sure? Cause nowadays, it means….well something the opposite." spoke Randy.

"Yes, it was used all the time back eight hundred years ago. And what is the 'opposite' meaning?"

"It means to….like another boy."

"Oh. You mean being homo." She said with an understanding nod. "That's not that bad. Many mortals did that when I still lived in Nippon."

"Nippon?"

"It's an island near the continent."

"Um….."

"It looks like a fish." She deadpanned. "And it's where you ninja's lived."

"Well in case you didn't know, we're not there. We're in America." spoke Randy.

"...America?"

Randy sighed while taking the mask off with the suit undoing with it. "Look, why don't you wait after school and we can tell you how much has changed since then?"

"And this school ends when exactly?" She asked while the chains disappeared.

"At three."

"Alright, I will wait at the hour of the tiger." She said while stretching her arms and wings.

"Um...what?"

"It means three."

"Just try not to let anyone see you." sighed Howard.

"Well no one noticed me before so there is no worry." She waved him off before flying onto the flagpole. "Now hurry up. I will just wait here until three."

The two turned and headed inside with Randy leaning near Howard. "That all just happened, right?"

"Big time."


	78. Circe, Hecate, and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Circe, Hecate, and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy and Annabeth followed C.C. who was leading them up to her office at her resort.

"This place is nice." Percy said while looking at the fountains.

"And the architecture. It's so amazing!" Annabeth said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm glad you two enjoy it so far. But trust me when I say it only gets better." smiled C.C.

"Really?" Both asked as they entered the office.

"Of course. But, I'm afraid this here office is where our tour ends, except for Percy here."

"Wait? Why me?" Asked Percy confused.

C.C. smirked before waving her hand as Annabeth started to glow.

"What's going on!" She cried out before shrinking and gaining fur and tiny whiskers. "Oh gods, I'm turn squeak. Squeak!"

"Hm, looks like she makes a good hamster." She smirked as the now blond haired hamster scurried around the room.

"Annabeth!" spoke Percy as he tried running after her. "Get back here!"

"Squeak. Squeak." the hamster squeaked as it moved away from Percy and out the door. Which closed in front of Percy.

"Oh dear, I hope nothing happens to her." giggled C.C.

Percy turned to her and frowned. "What did you do to Annabeth!?"

"Just getting her out of the way. Don't worry though, I'll make sure one of the girls keeps her safe and sound, provided you sit and listen."

He frowned before begrudgingly walked to the chair and sat down on the olive wood furniture.

"Good boy." she smirked walking over and leaned on the desk. "Now, do you know who I really am?"

"Um...not really."

"I will give you a hint. I gave Odysseus a fun time with pigs."

Percy tapped his chin before going wide eye. "Circe. That explains all the animals."

"Yep. I'm Circe, minor goddess of magic and daughter of Hecate." She smirked. "And for the animals, they were just a side project for schools in need of pets."

"Well what about my friend? Is she gonna be going to a school?" he frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said. "It all depends on your decision."

"Um...what?"

"You see Percy, I know your father is Poseidon, and that's interesting considering that rule Zeus set up."

"Well, the sea can't be contained that easily." He said. "And that rule is stupid if you ask me."

"Same, after all with your father being the one who made horses, I wonder if he's well hung like one. And if his kids are too." she smirked with a seductive tone.

Percy gulped. "I-I wouldn't know…." 'This is getting really uncomfortable!'

"Come now Percy, kids around your age already saw naked women. Have you?"

He blushed while shaking his head 'no'.

"Oh? Well considering how much the world has changed, I can't blame you. Really back then you could be a little bit more loose."

"W-What are you getting at?" He asked while feeling REALLY uncomfortable.

"Oh just something that would satisfy your hunger." She said with a seductive wink.

"No thanks." he spoke while gulping at seeing the wink.

"Oh really?" She said. "I guess your friend will be sent off to some school in london. I heard they still practice dissection on rodents."

"Wait!" he spoke standing up and glared at her. "What exactly do you want?"

"To have sex." She said bluntly.

"W-What?!"

"You heard." She said with a smile. "I want to have sex with you."

He blushed and started stuttering out while utterly shocked.

Circe grinned while turning the table into a large bed. "So, what's your decision Percy?"

"Um….ah….eh?" Percy garbled while trying to make a complete sentence.

"Oh just get over here." she rolled her eyes while pulling him onto the bed.

Percy blushed as Circe placed his head between her ample C cup mounds. 'So….soft. No don't even think about it!'

"Hmm, but we forgot something." she snapped her fingers and caused their clothes to become dust. "There, much better."

"Ah!" He cried out while covering his groin. "Don't do that!"

"Oh relax." she waved off. "If I can handle a grown man who risked his life for his men, I can handle a young boy who's willing to save his girlfriend."

"But Annabeth's not my girlfriend." He blushed. "And….." He turned around with a blush.

"And what?"

"...this….is well my….first time seeing a girl naked…."

"I'll have you know I'm much older than your mother." she smirked. "So naked woman, but I'll forgive your little slip up if you close your eyes."

"You're….not going to turn me into an animal if I do that?" 'I really don't want to be a hamster thank you!'

"Of course not. I might be into turning everyone into animals, but I'm not into fucking them. Now if I was desperate with no men or women around, maybe."

Percy gagged a little in his mind.

"Now you either close them or I'll shut them myself and introduce you to the world of bondage." she grinned.

"O-Ok." He gulped before closing his eyes.

Circe licked her lips before grabbing his cheeks and pulled him closer before pressing their lips together.

Percy felt the lips against his own as he felt his face heat up at that. And it didn't help when he felt something wet push into his mouth and wrestle against his tongue.

'He looks kind of cute when blushing.' Circe thought while continuing the kissing spree. She then broke the kiss as Percy was left stunned and blushing red. "There, I took your first kiss and even frenched you too."

"Um…..that…." He blushed. "Felt….nice." 'I was kissed by a goddess, oh this is really strange!'

"Good." she pulled him to her chest. "Now you can relax and give my breasts a little feel."

Percy blushed and gulped. "Um…..maybe not?"

"Do it or your friend will be sent to India." She frowned. "And I heard they love feeding hamsters to the local cobras."

Percy gulped before grabbing her right breast and started squeezing it.

"Mmm, come now Percy, give both of them attention."

Cue Percy grabbing the other breast and started to squeeze both at the same time. 'Wow, they are so firm.'

'I just love seeing a virgin boy grow curious with my body.' She thought before Percy started to suck both of her nipples causing her to lightly moan. 'Ok I didn't expect him to get bold this early.'

'Wow, that came out of nowhere.' He thought before sucking harder on the nipples.

Circe moaned at that while surprised that a boy would make her moan like that. She pulled him closer and chuckled. "Not bad Percy, suck harder."

Percy obliged while sucking harder and harder on the nipples. 'Am...I getting addicted to this?!'

Circe moaned and inwardly chuckled. 'Just wait until he gets to my pussy.'

As Percy continued to suck the goddess' nipples, he felt his cock getting bigger until it poked Circe's stomach.

'Wow, I think he really IS part horse.' She thought as Percy stopped sucking and pulled back before pinching her nipples and pulling them. "Ow! Hey what are you doing?!"

"Sorry!" he stopped. "I guess I got ahead of myself a little."

"Well next time keep yourself from doing that." She frowned. "But if you stick that cock in my mouth I will forgive you."

"S-Sure." he nodded with a blush.

She smiled before moving her head down to the massive cock and slowly placed it inside her mouth. Her lips moved over it while he groaned and had to relax as it stretched her mouth while gagging a little since it touched the back of her throat and saw she got about nearly half of it in.

Percy moaned as she started to bob her head over his cock. 'I can't believe this is happening. It feels amazing!'

'I can't believe that I can't get it all down.' Circe thought while licking the cock. 'But it tastes better then Odysseus.'

Percy groaned and gritted his teeth while blown away at how hot and wet her mouth felt while her whole head felt like it was clutching his dick. As this occurred a green mist slowly appeared behind Circe. 'Her mouth is really tight. Wait? Is that even possible?'

Circe swirled her tongue around the tip while reaching down to caress Percy's balls.

He let out a gasp as he felt his cock twitch inside Circe's mouth. 'I might cum if this keeps up.'

'I'm sure he'll blow his load any second now.' She thought as the mist started to form a young woman with long black hair, a pair of green eyes, and wearing a black robe with alchemy symbols that showed off her D cup breasts and sexy curves.

"Um….Circe?" Percy said while accidentally releasing his cum into her mouth. "Ah!"

'It really tastes good!' Circe thought while drinking the cum. 'Maybe I should keep him around.'

"Having fun Circe?" Asked the woman behind the goddess.

Circe's eyes widened as she pulled off Percy's cock and turned around before jumping. "M-Mother?!"

"Hey." She said while looking cheerful. "Are you whoring yourself again? Because you promised me that if I turn a blind eye to your little business, you would stop acting like a child of Aphrodite." She then gave a false smile. "And what do I find? You breaking your promise with a son of Poseidon."

"N-Now hold up mother! I'm not whoring myself out. I'm just satisfying my curiosity."

"I heard that line before. And it doesn't work on me anymore." She said. "That and you used my magic to turn a table into a bed and turn this boys clothes into dust. That indicates to me that you are whoring yourself."

"No I'm not! I'm just checking to see if Poseidon's own son is well endowed like his creations, and I was right."

She frowned at that. "Yes and I'm NOT Heceta. Goddess of magic, the crossroads, sorcery, witchcraft, trivial knowledge and necromancy." she looked at Percy's groin. "My, he does seem rather endowed."

"Like a horse." Circe said.

"But you acted like a whore with him. And with magic too. Why do you think the gods banished you in the first place?"

"Um…...because I was curious?"

"No because you tried to out whore Aphrodite." She deadpanned.

"Well even if that's true, I'm about to take young Percy's cherry, and you showing up is just making it awkward."

"Well I was here to tell you that if you tried to not act like a whore to one hero, you would be freed from this island but it looks like I have to tell Zeus." She said while internally smirking. 'I may not be a whore, but that doesn't mean I can't have some of that boy's cock.'

"I'm not a whore!"

"Tell that to Zeus. Since you did try to seduce him that one time."

"Hey I was drunk alright!"

"Even so, I have no choice then to tell him." She said before adding. "Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you let me join in and take his virginity first."

"What?!" Both yelled in shock.

"You heard me." She said while frowning at Circe. "Either you let me take his cherry first or Zeus will hear about this."

"Now hold up, I'm the one who started this, and I was the one who was going to take away his virginity."

"Even if that was the case, my demand still stands. Either you let me fuck him or I will tell Zeus. And trust me, he will cast you into Tartarus for eternity for sleeping with his brother's son. Mmm, maybe I should tell Poseidon instead? Maybe make him flood this island and turn your paradise into a sea monster spawning zone?" She said with a very dark grin.

Circe growled while Percy paled at the idea.

"So what will it be my child? A fuck or a pissed off god?"

"Um….fuck?" spoke Percy.

She grinned as her clothes vanished into mist. "You heard him Circe, he wants me to be fucked first."

Circe growled and reluctantly moved aside while her mother crawled towards Percy.

"Hmm, but first a little adjustment." She grinned as Percy's cock, under some sort of magic spell, started to split into two large cocks.

"W-Woah!" gaped Percy. "W-What'd you do?"

"Oh I just used some magic from the golden age to split your cock in two. That way you can fuck me twice as much." 'And the both of us later on.'

"But…." He gulped. "Is...this permanent?!"

"No. But it will last for about two years or more." she shrugged. "So pants might be a little hard and you might need some time to adjust to them after this."

Percy gulped at that before getting licked on the second cock by Heceta.

"Hey!" Circe growled while licking the other cock. "Get away from his cock...I mean cocks!"

"Gah!" gasped Percy from both tongues while gripping the sheets as both of them glared at the other while licking against the tip of both cocks. 'This is REALLY getting strange. And why the hell did Hecate give me TWO cocks?!'

'I'll show her I can make him blow his load first!' thought Circe.

'Maybe if I take his cherry, she will appreciate having a 'true' love or something like that. Aphrodite is confusing when it comes to that stuff.' Hecate thought while licking the cock's tip with more eagerness.

'I can't believe I can feel it from both of them!' thought Percy before groaning as Hecate started sliding the cock near her and into her mouth.

'Two can play this game mother.' Circe thought before following her mother's example but with more vigor and a bit aggressively.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he grunted out.

'Then cum!' Both thought as the hot cum poured out and into their throats which they greedily drunk. 'Mmm, so hot and salty.'

"God….that was….too much…" Percy groaned out as the two goddess finished drinking the cum and pulled away.

"Tasty, especially when I added some aphrodisiac to the cum." Hecate smiled.

"Wait, what?" spoke Percy with wide eyes.

"Yep." she smiled lustfully as Circe started to feel hotter and hotter. "And I think Circe is feeling the effects." 'Along with myself.'

"You sneaky witch." panted Circe with a blush.

"Well I am the goddess of witchcraft so you're not far off." She chuckled before putting her hand near Circe's snatch and rubbed it. "My my you're really drenched now."

"Ah!" moaned Circe from the fingers and gasped as her mother started groping one of her breasts.

'This is kind of hot.' Thought Percy as he watched Hecate groping Circe as said goddess moaned even more. 'Crap, I think my….cocks got another boner!'

Hecate glanced and was glad to see Percy's cocks were still rock hard and started moving her hand faster against Circe's vagina.

"Ah! M-Mother!" Circe moaned out as she felt her juices pour out her pussy. 'Damn her!'

"Aw, sounds like my little girl is liking this." teased Hecate while looking at Percy. "Percy, care to come closer and help me with this naughty girl?"

Percy felt conflicted but relented before moving closer to the goddess. He reached out and grabbed Circe's other breast and got a loud moan out of her in return.

"Now, try and pinch her nipples." She grinned. "And no matter what she says, don't stop."

'Well, if she says so.' he reached closer and started pinching the closest nipple. And what he got wasn't a painful cry, but a loud moan of pleasure.

"Ah!" She cried out. "P-Please….st-top…."

Percy was about to before seeing Hecate glare at him before he pinched the nipple while feeling his dicks get harder.

"Ah! Please stop!" She cried out as her snatch released more juices.

Hecate grinned at that as her own snatch started getting wet as well as her nipples getting hard from the intense foreplay. 'If this keeps up, I might get addicted to seeing my child act like a horny lion.'

'My body is burning up!' Circe thought before cumming more. 'And I can't stop cumming!'

'Who knew that Circe was this senc….oh wait. That's the aphrodisiac talking.' Percy thought as he continued to pinch her nipple. 'Man, I feel like putting my dicks in SOMETHING!'

"Oh Percy." Hecate smiled while stopping her rubbing. "Do you want to put one of those meat sticks inside me?"

"Uh...yeah." he nodded with a blush.

"Then," she smiled while laying down and spreading her legs. "Go all out with my pussy."

"N-No…" panted Circe while turning to him. "Me first."

Hecate frowned at her. "No, you recall that deal we made a few minutes ago."

"I….don't care….I want that cock…." She panted while moving her snatch near the second cock.

Both glared at the other before getting a groping from a very hormones filled Percy on their breasts. Both moaned while Hecate started getting an idea.

"Circe, how about this. I'll lay on my back and you get on top."

"...what?" She asked while feeling hotter and lustful for a cock.

"Just do it."

Circe gulped before moving over to her mother and layed on her, moaning a little as the two mounds touched her own.

"Alright Percy, come on over and put your cocks in both our pussies." grinned Hecate.

"Um…." He blushed as his cocks got harder seeing the pussies. 'I think either the Fates are playing with me or they are really big perverts.'

"Hurry up!" snapped Circe with lust. "Jam them into our snatches!"

Percy jumped at that before slowly pushing the cocks into the goddess' pussies. He groaned with the women moaning in response.

"Mmm, it's really big." Hecate moaned as the cocks went deeper in their folds. She then decided to do something 'fun' and used her powers to give Circe and herself tighter folds.

"Ahhh!" groaned Percy feeling them get tighter while Circe moaned louder than him while gripping the sheets to the point they tore a little.

"Now a kiss for your mother." She smiled before kissing Circe on the lips. All the while causing the folds to tighten even further.

Circe and Percy groaned from the kiss and how tighter the two woman felt before he pulled back and started to work a rhythm in for both.

'Oh, this feels good!' Circe moaned as she felt her tongue being dominated by Hecate's tongue. 'His cock is amazing!'

'It looks like I am getting addicted to this boy's cock.' Hecate moaned as the cocks thrusted up and down their tightening folds.

'This is….amazing!' Percy thought. 'I can't stop moving my hips! Sex is amazing!' As he thrusted his cock harder into their folds he felt more confident and started to slap their asses with his hands. Which got them a loud moan from both. 'Woah, where'd that come from?'

"Oh that was bold of you." Hecate moaned while breaking the kiss. "Do it again and make it a big hard one."

"Yes…." Circe moaned. "Smack my ass like there's no tomorrow!"

Percy nodded and smacked both asses again while speeding up his thrusts.

"Ah!" Both cried out.

"More!"

"Thrust and smack our asses more!"

'Man, they really are big perverts.' He thought while compiling to their wishes as his cocks started to get harder inside the tight folds. 'And this is getting more and more hot!'

"Percy!" Circe moaned out. "Fuck me! Fuck me and make me your bitch!" 'Screw the hamster thing, I want him! I want him and his cock!'

"Ooh! You heard her Percy, make her your bitch." smirked Hecate.

Percy nodded as he thrusted his cocks deeper inside their folds, his cock twitching faster with each thrust. 'I think I'm gonna cum any second!'

"Hmm, maybe this will help speed things up." Hecate smirked before using her magic to making the cocks fill up with ten times the amount of cum. "You can now cum into our wombs now Percy."

"Yes, fuck my womb with your cum!"

"B-But you could get pregnant!" he groaned out.

"I don't care!" She cried out.

"Same, besides all my other children were misinformed. It's been centuries since I had an actual child from my own body." Hecate grinned as the cocks started to twitch faster in their folds. "So don't hold anything back and cum."

Percy then grunted as his cum poured out of his cocks with a massive amount of cum entered their folds.

"Oh yes!" Circe moaned out. "Keep it up Percy!"

"Yes! Keep fucking our wombs with your hot half god cum!"

Percy groaned feeling their pussies milk his cocks as the sperm poured into their holes. As he continued to pour his cum into them, he felt like his stamina wasn't depleted at all.

'Looks like he noticed the never ending stamina spell I casted earlier on his cock.' Hecate thought while Circe kissed her lips with passion. She kissed back while slipping her tongue to make it even better.

(Hours later)

Percy finally felt himself getting exhausted as he slowly moved his cocks out of the goddess' now cum filled pussies. 'That….was exhausting….'

"That was good." Hecate smiled while feeling a little full. "And since I'm satisfied, I won't tell Zeus or Poseidon about this." She then grinned. "But I have a new deal for you Circe."

"Now...what?" she panted.

"Oh just," she moved to her ear and whispered. "Let him go and turn that girl back into a human and I will put a tracking and lust for us spell on him that will gradually make him fall for the both of us. That way you can have him, I can have him, and no one else will take away our lover."

"Hmm….I like the way you think."

"Well I am your mother after all." She grinned. "And you looked so adorable acting like a cute bitch. Especially when you kissed me."

Circe growled and snapped her fingers before her mother transformed into a dog. "You look more like a bitch than I do."

The dog shook its head before changing back and turned Circe into a bra. "Nice try but you are a few centuries behind me."


	79. Female Hillbillies and Bugs

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Hillbillies and Bugs

Series: Looney Tunes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a normal looking forest with a path of earth rise up slightly across the ground forming a path. It stops and the head and upper body of a grey rabbit holding a carrot pops out.

"Hmm, looks like I got myself lost, again." He said as he nibbled on the end of his carrot. He looked around before pulling himself out of the hole. "I musta made a wrong turn at Albuquerque." he said as he began to walk. He turned to the audience. "Boy that won't ever get old."

He turned back and continued walking in the woods, not seeing the "no trespassing" sign nailed to a tree.

"Ya know somethin'? This ain't so bad. Clear skies, warm weather, and ain't no bears in sight." He said as he nibbled on his carrot, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him.

"Look at that sis. Some varmint in our neck of the woods." whispered one of them.

"Yeah, good lookin' feller to, he'll do nicely." the other said with a grin. The eyes vanished while Bugs spotted a dirt path ahead of him.

"Alright, maybe I can find someone and find out where I am." he said as he got on the dirt path. He looked around and started seeing a vegetable patch on both sides the more he went on the path.

"Alright, let's see, where are the carrots?" he looked back and forth before spotting them in the right patch. "All right, some fresh carrots!" He said as he shoved his old one into his mouth and quickly chewed it. He carefully walked through the patch and to the carrots before grabbing one and pulled it out. He held it up to the light and said. "12 inches long with a base width of 3 inches, a healthy orange color, a perfect specimen!" He said happily. Before he could bite into it though, he heard the familiar cock of a shotgun.

"Put it down long ears" he heard a female voice say.

"Less you want us to splatter yer brain over the soil." spoke a second voice.

Bugs gulped as he slowly turned around to face the people threatening to blow his head off and his jaw hit the ground. 'Yowza!' He thought as he stared at the two woman, one who was holding a shotgun to his face. She was a tall curvaceous blond with her hair styled in two braided pigtails with blue short short jeans with a white tank top that had a knot at the bottom and showed her belly button while straining against her well sized chest.

The other was an equally tall red head whose hair was in a pigtail tied with a blue bow and she was wearing a yellow tight shirt under a pair of tight overalls with the legs cut off. And she had an equally large chest.

"I'd best start talkin' lessin you want us to make you." spoke the blonde cocking the gun.

"And drop da carrot." the other said.

He dropped it while still stunned at their appearance.

"Good, now who are ya?" The blond one asked.

"Bugs Bunny." He said as he kept looking at them. "And who are you fine ladies?" He asked happily.

"The name's Betsy." spoke the redhead.

"And mines Annabell." said the blond as she kept the shotgun pointed at Bugs.

"Now whatchu doin' in our vegetable patch?" Betsy asked as she shoved the barrel of the gun closer to his face.

"Well uh, ya see, I was admiring your beautiful vegetable garden when I stumbled upon this carrot patch and I couldn't help myself from taking one to examine and taste test?" He said nervously.

"Looks like we got ourselves a thief." frowned Annabell.

"Yep, and there's only one thing to do with dirty no good thieves." Betsy said with an evil grin.

"Um...let them go?" asked Bugs.

"Nope." said Annabell as she grabbed him by the ears and lifted him up.

"We throw'em in the pot and cook'em." Betsy said with a grin as she picked up the carrot Bugs had dropped.

Bugs gulped as Annabell started carrying him away towards a pot in the back of a small wooden shack. "H-hey, you don't want me, I'm all skin and bones." he said nervously as they reached the pot.

"We can fix that." grinned Betsy.

"What? How?" He asked nervously as Annabell opened the lid of the large pot.

They didn't answer with Annebell putting him in and shut the lid.

"Hey, you didn't answer me, let me out!" He shouted as he banged on the sides of the pot. All it did was hurt his ears as the lid stayed on. Suddenly he felt the pot shake as if it was being lifted off the ground.

"Be careful sis, don't want the varment in there to fall out."

"Don't worry, I got it, plus this good old pot has a nice latch that keeps the lid on."

Soon he felt it get set down and heard them walk away. "Alright, here's my chance." He pushed against the lid only to find that it was stuck and that he couldn't lift it. 'Maybe if I'm quiet they'll think I suffocated and died.' He thought as he sat down in waited for them to return.

Soon he saw the lid open. Before he could move a muscle he was grabbed and yanked out of the pot by Betsy.

"We almost forgot, we need to clean you up." She said with a grin as he paled. She pulled him over to the cabin and walked to the kitchen.

"W-what do you mean by clean me up?" He stuttered nervously.

"We mean wash the dirt from you." She said as she opened the door to the kitchen to reveal Annabel next to a large tub filled with water and a large pile of dirty vegetables next to her as well. "Ma always said that you should always wash your ingredient no matter what they are." she said.

Bugs gulped as Betsy moved him over to the tub and grabbed a brush.

"Well sister, let's get cleaning." she said before dunking Bugs in the water tub. He gargled before she pulled him up and started scrubbing him with the brush.

"What you waiting for Annabel, add some of those veggies in, it'll get done faster that way." she said as she continued to scrub him with the brush that was obviously meant to be used on vegetables a and not living animals.

"I'm gettin' em!" She said as she started throwing the veggies into the water with Bugs.

Betsy scrubbed harder with Bugs trying to pull himself out of the water. "Stay still and stop squirming." she said as she dunked him into the vegetable filled water again. She kept scrubbing him while Annabell started working on the vegetables. She picked up a different brush and started picking up random vegetables from the water and scrubbed them until most if not all the dirt was off then set them on the counter.

"How's that rabbit comin' along?" She asked as she scrubbed a large potato.

"Just about done." She said as she scrubbed the top of Bugs' heads as the rest was submerged in the water. "And...done!" She said as she pulled him out of the water.

Bugs gasped and shook his head. "I thought i was gonna drown!" He shouted as he shivered.

"Don't worry, time to put the veggies in the pot with ya." She said as she picked up a rag to dry him off before turning to Annabel and said "Go get the pot and bring it here please."

"You got." Annabell turned and walked out of the kitchen as Betsy dried off Bugs.

He struggled to get free, but Betsy had an iron grip on him as she dried him off. "Don't go runnin off, don't want any ingredients gettin' dirty again." She said as Annabell walked in carrying the pot he had previously been trapped in.

He gulped and tugged on his fur like it was a suit. "N-Now now ladies, you don't wanna eat me. I'd taste terrible."

"We'll be the judge of that." Betsie said as she opened the lid of the pot and dropped him in."

Annabell grabbed the veggies and started tossing them in soon after.

"H-hey, stop, at least cut them up first!" He shouted as he was hit by the vegetables.

"Nah, ah think they're fine." spoke Annabell.

"Yep, and all that's left is to add the water." she said with a grin as she and Annabelle= lifted up the pot and made their way to the sink.

He gulped and saw the pot slowly get filled up. "No, no, it can't end like this!" He cried as they turned off the water once it was up to his chest. They shut the lid and he gulped. "Well folks, looks like your ol' pal Bugs is toast. Or in this case, cooked. I might as well enjoy one last carrot" he said before pulling a carrot out of the water. He started munching on it before he saw the lid open up. "What now? Did you forget to add salt and pepper?" He asked dejectedly. He saw both start snicker and seemed like they were trying to hold in their laughter. "What? What is it? Do you wanna stuff me like a turkey? Skin me? What? What are you laughing about!?"

"Relax rabbit, we were messin' with ya."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked as Annabell reached in and grabbed him.

"We were messin' with ya!" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion as she lifted him out of the pot.

"You think we'd cook and eat a cute bunny like you? We were foolin' with you this whole time." giggled Betsy.

"Plus we did have to punish you for trying to steal one of our carrots." Annabel added as she giggled.

"So, you're not gonna eat me?" He asked hopefully.

"Course not, but I do got a better idea to make up for you tryin' to steal our carrots." grinned Annabell.

Bugs gulped and asked. "W-what do you have in mind?"

"We have ourselves a little fun." Betsy said as she got closer to Annabel who hadn't let go of Bugs.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" he responded while relaxing a bit.

"Yep, let's take this to the bedroom, huh?" Said Annabell.

The two girls headed upstairs with Bugs relaxing in the girl's hold.

"Let's have us some fun." Betsy said as she opened the bedroom door. Annabell tossed Bugs onto the bed with Betsy shutting and locking the door.

"Let's get it started." Annabell said with a grin as she started to take off her clothes

Betsy started to take hers off too while Bugs' eyes bulged out of his skull.

"Like what ya see?" Annabell asked as she finished taking her clothes off.

"Let me answer with this." he spoke before letting out a howl like a wolf and cartwheeled around the room before letting his tongue roll out onto the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes" Betsy said as she finished taking her clothes off as well. Annabell and her sister moved over and sat down on both sides of him with Annabell reaching down in between Bugs' legs. She felt around his crotch area before turning to him and asking "Where's your penis?"

"Meh, you gotta rub a little bit down more under the fur." He said as he pointed to the bottom part of his crotch area.

She reached down and felt a bump and started rubbing it while Bugs let out a gasp and she felt the bump start twitching while getting bigger.

"Good job sis." Betsy said as she stared at he growing member with a hungry look in her eye.

Bugs groaned while the two girls started going wide eyed seeing his cock get bigger and bigger.

"Wow, it's so big." Betsy said in shock.

"Are you part stallion?" asked Annabell while wiping some drool away.

"No, but you're gonna ride me all night long." he said with a grin.

"Me first!" grinned Betsy before grasping it and started moving her hand up and down.

"Aw, no fair!" Annabelle cried before getting an idea and grasped the lower part of it and started moving her hand. "I ain't gonna let you have all the fun." she said with a grin.

Bugs groaned as both hands moved up and down his cock while he leaned back and rested his head on the pillow. He moaned as they continued to play with his erect member and balls. 'Now this is way better than being cooked in a pot.'

"Lets kick it up a notch." Betsy said with a grin as she brought her face closer to his penis. She stuck her tongue out and flicked it against the tip and got a groan from Bugs in return. She smiled and stuck her tongue out more and began to slowly pick it like a candy cane.

Annabell frowned seeing Bugs smile at the licking before she leaned in and started to lick the bottom portion of the dick while pressing her mouth against it to suck on the spots.

Bugs moaned in pleasure as the two hillbillies played with his rabbithood. He got an idea and reached down before grabbing a breast from both of them.

They gasped at the sudden move and then smiled before licking and sucking their parts of his cock harder.

He moaned in pleasure as he began to squeeze and massage each breast in his hand. "Thatta girls. Betsy, try sucking the head." He said as he gave her breast a squeeze.

She let out a moan and moved over the tip and gave it a few licks before slowly moving her lips over it. She sucked it a bit and moved her tongue over the part that was in her mouth before moving her head forward to bring more of his penis into her mouth.

Bugs groaned while Annabell moved down near where his balls were and started licking over them.

'Not half bad'. she thought before she opened her mouth. She licked all over the ball while sliding her lips around it and started sucking the orb.

Bugs gasps and moaned as the two sisters sucked on different parts of his rabbit hood. 'Wow! Now I'm really glad I trespassed!' He thought as he felt Betsy pull his member fully into her mouth. "Woah! You girls sure know what you're doing!" He said as Annabel pulled his other ball into her mouth. He jumped and groaned while both girls licked and sucked the respective parts faster. "Yes, yes, yes!" He moaned in pleasure.

'Damn, this feller might be close.' they both thought. They looked at each other and nodded before bringing his penis and balls out of their mouths.

"Whatcha doin girls?" he asked with confusion.

"Well, me and ma sister don't want to waste any of that good stuff, so if you're going to blow, it'll be in one of us." Betsy said.

"Yup, but the question is, who's it gonna be first?" asked Annabell.

"Well, I believe I should get him first." Betsy said only to be glared at by Annabell.

"No way! Last guy we had here, you went first last time and nearly drained him dry!"

Betsy frowned and said "Well it was my idea to catch him so I go first!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Bugs gulped as the girls glared at each other.

"I got an idea." Annabel said with a grin as Bugs gulped. She reached over and picked him up before moving to the floor and set him down on his back. "We spin him."

"Wait, what?" He asked as Betsy sat down facing Annabel.

"If his ears point to me, I go first. If they point at you, then you go first." She said with a grin as she reached out and lightly grabbed Bugs' shoulder.

"You're on." She said as Bugs gulped and said "Can't we talk this out?"

"Nope!" they said together before Betsy spun him.

"Aauuggh!" he shouted as he was spun around and around and around.

'Me, me, me!' both sisters thought.

Slowly Bugs started to lose speed and soon he stopped completely.

"Yes!" Annabel shouted as she looked at the ears that were pointed right at her.

"Aww." pouted Betsy while her sister picked Bugs up and set him back on the bed.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get your turn." she said as she positioned herself over Bugs. "But first, time to take in this beast." She said as she began to lower herself on his erect cock.

Bugs groaned feeling her touch his dick with her moaning and kept moving down. He grabbed her breasts and began to fondle them as she continued to slide down his shaft.

"Oh fuck! You put ma last boyfriend to shame!" she moaned out as she took in all of his cock and moaned louder feeling his kneading.

"Glad to hear it!" He said as he began to thrust his hips upwards while kneading her breasts harder.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned as Betsy pouted as she watched them.

"Just don't drain him dry."

"No promises!" She moaned as she began to bounce along to his thrusts.

"Wow! You're really tight and hot!" he grunted while brushing his thumbs over her nipples.

"yeah, and you're pretty big for a rabbit!" She grunted. "You sure your daddy wasn't a big ol' stallion!"

"Not sure, was raised by my mother!" he grunted while sitting up to start sucking on her nipple.

"Mmmm, yes, yes, suck my tit" she moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck. She rocked her hips harder against his cock while hugging him close against her chest.

Soon he felt himself about to cum. "I'm about to blow!" He said as he tried to pull out.

"Give me every last drop big boy!" She shouted as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Bugs grunted and felt his seed start shooting up into her and groaned feeling her get tighter in response.

"Yes, fill me up!" she moaned with her tongue sticking out while shuddering feeling the rabbit's seed.

"All right, now it's my turn." Betsy growled as she reached for Bugs. She pulled him out of Annabell who glared at her sis for the interruption. "Don't glare at me, you had your turn." she said as she threw him down and positioned herself above him.

"Hold up there." he held up his hands. "Why not try a different position?"

"Hmm, what do ya suggest?" She asked curiously.

"You ever heard of doggy style?"

"Oh yeah." she said with a grin as she got on her hands and knees. "Didn't know you had some bloodhound in ya." She said as Bugs got up behind her.

"Time to show you how rabbits go at it." he said as he grabbed her ass. He raised the cock up to her folds and started to slowly push into her.

She grunted as he pushed deeper inside her. She had to bit her lip since the size widened her pussy more than her past boyfriends.

"Ugh, so tight and moist!" He grunted while reaching down to grab her breasts. He rubbed her nipples and squeezed her breasts as his dick went further inside her. He grinned and gave her nipples a tug before pulling back and slammed back inside her.

"Yes, harder, make me your bitch!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Meh, I think it's different for rabbits." he teased while pinching her nipples harder.

"I don't care, just fuck me!" she moaned while trying to move against his thrusts. "Harder, harder!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Wow! You're just as tight as your sister!" He grunted as he continued to thrust in and out while tugging on her nipples. Soon he felt himself about to cum. "I'm ready to blow again!"

She growled and said "If you pull out I'm putting you back in that pot for good!"

He gulped hearing that and kept going while his cock started twitching. He moaned and released his load inside her.

"Oh yeah!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his sperm flow inside her.

Bugs wiped the sweat from his head as both panted. "Whew, so now we're done." he said as he pulled out of her and laid down on the bed.

"Not yet." spoke Annabell.

"What?"

"We ain't done till we drain you dry." panted Betsy with a lick of her lips.

"So get comfortable, you're going to be here awhile." Annabell said as she kissed his cheek.

He gulped as they moved over him.

(Next day)

The door to the bedroom slowly opened as Bugs crawled out of the room. He groaned and pushed himself to his leg while looking exhausted with a smiling Betsy and Annabell laying on the bed.

"Come back again soon now, ya hear?" Betsy said as she waved her hand.

"Sure...much...much later." he panted while waving back and dragged himself away.

Annabell giggled and said "I sure do like him, let's keep him."

"Nah, let's let him go. 'Sides, I got his phone info." grinned Betsy holding the list on a paper. "We can call him up whenever we want."

Annabell pouted before smiling and saying "Ok, and hey, maybe he'll get caught in one of our rabbit traps on his way out of the property."

"In the meantime, I got a feelin' our next trespasser is on the way." smirked Betsy looking out the window and spotted a duck walking around.

"Mmmmm, I dunno, I'm feeling a bit peckish and we still have that pot ready to go." she responded with a grin.

"Don't you know it's best to keep an open mind with the fellers? After all, we never played with duck before." smirked Betsy.

"Ok, wanna mess with him like the other critter?" She asked as she started putting on her clothes.

"Sure, this one looks like a jittery fella."

"Wanna put him in the pot or pluck him a bit?" She asked as she pulled on her overalls.

"Well if we pluck him, it would make things go faster."

"Good, I call plucking with him, you got to play with the rabbit last time." Annabell said as she tied off her tank top.

"Deal." She said as she grabbed the shotgun.


	80. Jessica and Roger

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Jessica and Roger

Series: Who Framed Roger Rabbit

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Some loud snoring could be heard in a normal house with the house inflating and deflating with each snore as the camera zoomed into the bedroom. This was the home of Roger and Jessica Rabbit. The former was the Source of the snoring with the latter resting her head on his chest, undisturbed by the noise.

But the curtain rolled up to show the night sky before it fell down to show the sunlight with light shining in the room.

Jessica hummed while nuzzling into Roger's chest then yawned before her eyes fluttered open. She looked at her snoring husband and smiled before sitting up making her bare breasts jiggle before she gently shook him. "Roger, wake up dear."

"Huh? Wha-what the." He slurred drowsily. "Oh, morning Jessica."

"Sleep well Roger?" she smiled.

"I sure did, after last night." he smiled while wiggling his eyebrows at her while she giggled and stood up, showing her whole naked physique.

A toon bird flew by the window but zipped back to get a good look at her. "Dayum!" Spoke the bird in a deep voice.

Roger turned and frowned before reaching under the bed and pulled out a broom and ran over to swipe at the bird away. "Shoo shoo you!" Once the bird was gone he slammed the window shut.

"It's guys like that that make me think about putting up a fence."

"Oh ignore him." she said with a wave. "It's our day off, we don't get many these often."

"Oh, good point." he chuckled while putting the broom down. "I completely forgot."

"I'll take a quick shower, take a pregnancy test, and once I'm dressed we'll be on our way." she sent him a wink while shaking her hips as she went to the bathroom.

Rogers ears stood up straight and he turned to the camera. "I'm the luckiest yutz in the world."

Later we see Roger sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper comics as Jessica was preparing breakfast since when Roger tried to do it most of the time led to him crashing all over the place or catching his tail on fire.

Roger laughed and and slapped the table. "That garfield, what a comic genius!"

Hearing that made Jessica smile hearing her husband laughing, but felt a joke of her own coming on, and it might get quite the reaction out of him. "Roger honey, I've got some big news. Remember when I went to use the pregnancy tests?"

"Of course, it was just…." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor, literally, and his tongue rolled out.

Jessica giggled while moving the plate around on the stove. "I'm kidding Roger, but I got you."

He rolled his tongue up and pulled his jaw back up. "Don't say stuff like that ya crazy!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." she chuckled as she walked over with a plate of heart shaped flapjacks.

"Oh, man Jessica, you know how to give a guy a scare." he spoke while patting his chest before the plate was placed in front of him. "Oooh, your special pancakes."

"Made with cherries," she said with her hand under his chin as she leaned in close with an alluring look. "Just the way you like."

Roger moved over and kissed the side of her face with a smile. "I love ya."

"I know. You make that _very_ clear in bed." she said moving away. "Now eat up and we can go out for a day to ourselves and away from work."

"Righto doll!" he picked up a fork and started digging right in. He shuddered with his ears twisting with each other while he had a smile that took up his whole head. "So good."

Jessica smiled before digging into her own pancakes.

After breakfast the two stepped out of the house.) Seeing how it's been a while they decided to head to the park since the last time they had a nice walk together was….was….wow, so long they can't remember. And they weren't the only ones. Sitting on the bench was Disney's favorite couple, Minnie and Mickey.

"Mornin' lovebirds." waved Roger.

"Hiya fellas." said Mickey waving at them. "Day off I take it?"

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Roger smiled. "You guys too?"

"Naw, laid off." Mickey shrugged.

"We're so sorry to hear that." spoke up Jessica.

"Oh ho ho don't be." Minnie waved. "This is the most romance we've had off camera in decades."

"Besides, with how popular we are, not to mention the savings we've built from all our shows, we're good by the time we become grandparents." smiled Mickey.

"Which we're already planning for." Said Minnie putting her hand on Mickey's lap.

His face turned red while Roger and Jessica smiled before walking away so things didn't get awkward.

"Its nice to see good come out of a bad situation." said Roger. He and Jessica sat down on a bench before he looked down and felt it dawn on him. "Jessica?"

"Yes Roger?"

"Can you answer me this?" he twiddled his thumbs. "If...things went south for us, would you….like….leave me?"

"Roger listen to me, you're caring, funny, and amazing in the sack." she said and put her hands on his cheeks. "I could never leave you." she leaned in and pressed her lips against his with nothing but raw passion.

His foot thumped wildly and steam whistled out of his ears. When she pulled back he let out a loud howl like a wolf and jumped back before doing several backflips before spinning and became a rocket before shooting up into the air and reached a good height before exploding and landed back down on her lap like and autumn leaf with a wide smile.

Suddenly a basketball barreled at them and slammed into Roger's mouth. "Mhhhhmmmmh!"

"Eh, sorry doc." apologized Bugs walking over and pulled it out of Roger's mouth. "Me and my lady are practicing." he pointed his thumb to Lola.

"N-No problem." Roger got out.

"Hey, Jessica." Lola greeted running up to them.

"Hi Lola, you keeping Bugs in shape?" teased the woman as she stood up and walked away leaving their boy's for some girl talk.

"More or less." Lola stated. "Oh have you heard about Betty?"

"No, what happened?"

"Word around toon town is she got...a paint job."

"No way." gasped Jessica with wide eyes.

"Way, she's technicolor now. Cost her a pretty penny too. Better watch yourself Jess."

"Oh ha ha." smirked Jessica at the blonde rabbit. "How are you and Bugs on putting a bun in the oven?"

"We...went to see the doctor yesterday."Lola looked away.

"How'd it go?"

"...chances are slim." Lola frowned.

Jessica frowned and moved over before pulling Lola into a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear that Lola. Me and Roger will send our prayers to you tonight and hope everything clears up."

"I'm afraid to tell him." admitted Lola while hugging Jessica back. "I'm scared he'll get worried too and what if….what if he won't wanna stay with me?"

Jessica was about to say something before the thought crossed her mind and she looked over at Roger. 'Roger wouldn't leave me if we couldn't have a child….right?'

"I'm going to wait a few days before I tell him, we do it 5-7 times a day so that should be plenty of time."

"Woah." Jessica's eyes widened. "You two must have pretty big libidos. Me and Roger go at it about two times, three if we're really feeling frisky."

"What?! Jessica, we toon rabbits have the biggest lebidos of toons. The average male needs to release about five times each." said Lola.

"Well I guess Roger doesn't have as much stamina as the rest, but I'm not bothered by it."

"Unless he doesn't want to force you into it. If that's the case he must have the bluest balls in the toon world. Your lucky to have such a sweet guy."

"Oh, big time." she smiled while looking at Roger with said rabbit being taught how to play basketball by Bugs.

After the couples parted Roger and Jessica continued on their walk.

'Hmm, is it really alright? I mean, I don't mind if Roger doesn't last as long as other rabbits, but if it's because of a condition or disease, that makes me a little bit worried.' Jessica thought to herself

Roger noticed his wife seemed deep in thought. "Hey Jessica, you alright?"

"What? oh, yes I'm fine " she smiled. "Just thinking to myself, nothing to worry about."

"Are your sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause if anything's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm all ears." he reached to the ears and stretched them out.

Jessica frowned and let out a sigh. "Alright, when me and Lola talked, it got me thinking, about how long we can last in bed. Are you really satisfied or are you just holding back for my sake?"

Roger blinked before looking away and twiddled his thumbs. "What do you mean? I'm always satisfied when we go at it."

"Roger I have to know if you're okay." she frowned while making him look her in the eye. "Please? I wanna know the truth."

"Well... I may give the old carrot a good polishing while you're in the shower." he admitted while looking away. "And a little when you're out of the house. Ever wonder why we run out of tissues so often?"

"So you have been holding back for my sake."

"Eh...maybe a tiny bit."

"Why didn't you just be truthful to me? Remember all the times we went at it and I could handle each time? Why not just go wild and not hold yourself back?"

"Because I love you, I didn't want to make you think I loved you for anything other than your body or make you into some baby machine." he admitted with a frown. "Plus when I really get into it, I tend to REALLY go wild. I didn't want to ruin _us._ So I dialed it back and kept my restraint on high."

Jessica frowned and grabbed his hand before she started dragging him down the path.

"Jessica? Where're we goin'?"

"Back home, I've got something I've been meaning to show you, and now's the perfect time."

She dragged him back to their house and into the bedroom and had him sit on the bed. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Alright?" he spoke while she left the room and he gulped nervously. 'I hope I didn't make her mad or somethin.' he thought and started biting his nails.

Jessica walked to the storage closet and opened it before looking around and spotted a black box near the back. She pulled it out and blew off the fust and opened it. "This should do the trick." she said with a smile gracing her lips.

Roger twiddled his thumbs while hoping his wife wasn't gonna show up with suitcases and say she was leaving him for another man. "Jumpin' Jeepers, just the thought of that makes my heart race." he said and opened his chest showing his heart on a treadmill with a sweatband on its head.

"Oh Roger dear, I'm back~" came Jessica's voice with a seductive tone before stepping into the doorway. She was clad in an extremely revealing piece of lingerie that was nothing short of a black string bikini that barely covered her nipples with the lower portion having a tiny black skirt and with what looked like a black thong that seemed to be close to sliding up into her pussy.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and popped out of his skull. They zipped over and looked over her body before flying back into his head as he fell back on the bed with his tongue rolling out with a dropped jaw as his heart came out and let out a wolf whistle before falling back into his chest.

"I knew you'd like it."

"J-J-Jessica, w-where'd you….get that?" he got out while unable to look away.

"This old thing? I was saving it for a special occasion." she smiled with her hands on her hip. "I was gonna bring it out for our next anniversary, but I think it's just the thing to help with our little problem." she went to the window and shut it and closed the curtains.

Roger gulped before looking down and saw his cock was straining against his overalls.

She turned to him and gently grabbed her breast. "Roger, I put this on to get you aroused and quick. That's because we're going to fuck, and I don't want you to hold anything back." she said between soft moans and twirled her index fingers around her nipples.

Roger's face turned bright red while the bulge got bigger and bigger.

"Take me Roger, I want all you can give." she pleaded and bit her lower lip.

"Y-You sure?" he asked.

"I want no restraint, I want to be ravaged!" she insisted.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." he said and reached for a knob on his back labeled 'restraint' and turned it from 'max' to 'off'.

Jessica moved over and started taking his overalls off while licking her lips when suddenly he grabbed her hand, jerked her to look him in the eye which held a feral look. "Roger?" she let out an eek as he threw her on the ground and stood over her with his overalls falling off.

"You want this?" he spoke gesturing to his cock which looked like it belonged to a horse due to the length and girth.

"Oh, my god!" she gasped. "It wasn't that big last night."

"This what happens when I turn off my restraint." he spoke and furiously jacked himself. "You sure you want us to continue? Last chance to turn back. Before I let you have it."

Jessica narrowed her eyes, shook her head, and smirked. "I said I wanted you to go wild, so do it. Have your wicked way with me."

Roger smirked before grabbing his dick in one hand and her hair in the other the pushing it down so the tip touched her lips before he started pushing it into her mouth. "Then let's get started." he thrust his hips while pulling her head closer by her hair.

She felt the dick widen her mouth out and stunned her since usually she was the one who got things started. In seconds his tip met her throat making her gag until she relaxed the passage and breathed through her nose. She felt him move back and forth while she was still stunned he was this big after he stopped holding back. She made small moans with her tongue instinctively working his shaft.

"Mmm, I never got a chance to feel all your mouth like this, usually just half of it." he grunted. "Let's see just how deep we can get it." he held her head and started pushing in with his hips moving faster and the tip moving a little bit down her throat.

"Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!" she got out with wide eyes while licking around the top part while trying to remember to breath. 'Damn, where has this Roger been? I love his sweet funny side but this rough dominant side is… indescribable.'

"Remember to keep breathing and lick faster." he grunted as he looked her in the eye. "I want you to make sure you taste every bit of my cum when I blow my load."

"Mh hmm." she nodded as best she could. She let him thrust in her mouth while swirling her tongue around the amount in her throat as best as she could.

"Yeah that's it!" huffed Roger. "This one's gonna be a gusher."

'With your cock this size, I don't doubt it.' she thought feeling him move faster. 'I just hope I don't drown from it all.'

He grunted and gave a hard thrust that made her eyes widen before he came down her throat with the pressure of a firehose. "Enjoy all my fresh cum!" he called throwing back his head and grit his teeth.

Jessica's eyes rolled back as she started to feel the hot seed shoot down her throat and quickly started to swallow it while praying it didn't stop and build up.

Regrettably however it did stop and Roger pulled his shaft out with a pop. Any leftover cum spurted out and covered her face and chest while he panted and Jessica coughed from too much sperm. It was going to be a nightmare getting the spunk out of her hair, but that was the last thing she cared about at the moment.

"Amazing, I can't believe you had this much cum built up."

"I'm not done with you yet." Roger stated. "Get on your back." he ordered.

Jessica nodded and laid down on her back as Roger walked over and roughly snapped off her bikini top and slid his cock in between her breasts while pinching and tugging her nipples. "AH!"

"Mhh firm and soft." Roger complimented. He gave her nipples a slight tug before he started to thrust his cock back and forth between the two mounds. "Droopy is alway bragging about Red's tits being the best, but you got her beat by a mile."

"Thanks." she smiled while giving the underside of his cock a lick each time the tip moved up near her face while her husband sandwiched his cock between her knockers. "Do they feel better when you move or when I move?"

"Both really, and I advise you to keep your eyes closed." he grunted while kneading her breasts as he moved back and forth. "Oh Jumpin jeepers this is great!"

Jessica smirked before moving her head down over the tip and started sucking on it.

He felt his second release approaching and squeezed her tits. "I'm gonna give you one heck of a gusher!"

Within a moment's time he hit his second release. He gritted his teeth as his cum came shooting out over her face and chest like a fountain.

She was for sure her hair would be impossible to clean a that point. Slowly Roger pulled back while she picked some of the cum off her face to suck from her fingers. "Mhhh I might just get addicted to this.."

"Well let's find out." he smirked yanking the skirt and thong from her legs. "Now spread those pretty legs."

She blushed at his commanding tone and opened her legs wide to show her wet pussy. She had to grip the floor feeling him rub his cock against it. "Just go easy, I'm not use to that size yet."

"Hmm. Then I guess we'll have to stretch you out a bit first." He moved his tool away and pushed a finger into her twat.

"Ah! Oh yes!" moaned Jessica feeling the digit as Roger didn't waste any time before moving his finger back and forth inside her.

"I'll use my fingers to widen the path a little before I take you for the ride you'll be bragging about for years to come." he grinned watching her squirm as he curled his finger inside her. "And it might leave you with a limp for a while." he pushed his finger all the way in and flicked her clit with his tongue.

"AHH!" she jumped and arched her back from the move while Roger worked in another finger. "Good god Roger! Keep that up." she moaned while spreading her folds wider.

Roger grinned and flicked his tongue against her clit a few more times while sliding his fingers in and out faster before curling and spreading his fingers.

Jessica moaned with her head thrown back as she clawed at the ground the more he messed with her folds until her pussy was stretched wide and he pulled back to admire his handiwork.

"Alright, that should do it." he said looking in her eyes. "Ready to take in my whole dick?"

"Please!" she moaned out while reaching down to spread her pussy as wide as she could.

He put the head of his cock at her pussy before he started thrusting into her hard and fast.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out with wide eyes at the sudden movement as his cock stretched out her pussy and kept stretching it out while she clawed at the ground from the pain that came from the sudden feeling. She relaxed her body and rode out the pain until there was only pleasure. 'Good god! I really feel like I'm fucking a horse!' She moaned with every thrust and felt his cock moving deeper each time. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me Roger!"

"That's the general idea!" he grunted moving back and forth. "Damn, I should've banged you like this years ago."

"Don't stop! Wreck my pussy!" she cried out with her breasts jiggling with each thrusts. "Oh my fucking god!"

Roger grinned and reached down before grabbing her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. "We should do this more often."

"Yes! Just don't stop fucking me!" she bellowed feeling him breach her cervix. "I want you to fuck me every night like this!"

They continued like this for some time until she reached her peak.

"R-Roger! I-I-I'm gonna cum! AHHHH!" she cried out and arched her back as her juices came spraying out over his dick.

"Awww! Yes!" he grunted before slamming inside her one last time as his cock twitched and his seed started pouring into her.

"Ohhhh, Roger." she sighed as he pulled out then sat up and wiped her forehead. "That was amazing."

"Oh we're far from done." he smirked.

"Mmm, I figured as much." she smiled seductively.

From outside passersby heard random cartoonish noises along with what sounded like an opera singer. They just either made their way by quickly or just wished whoever the lucky guy was could handle whoever he was giving it to.

After at least an hour Jessica had tweeting birds circling her head. Her eyes were crossed, her hair was a mess and she babbled incoherently.

"Heh….guess I went a little too much." chuckled Roger while panting while laying next to her "Whew so that's what no restraint feels like."

(One week later)

Jessica was cooking breakfast while walking with a slight limp as she went to grab some salt while smiling with Roger sharing the same smile while looking at the paper.

"Looks like Eddies doing well."

Jessica smiled since Roger sounded more upbeat, a real pro since he held nothing back the past week they went at it. Before she could get the salt, she heard the phone go off. "I'll get it." she walked over and picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jessica? I've got some big news. Me and Mickey….are gonna have a baby!" squealed Minnie on the other end.

"That's great Minnie."

"I know, I'm so excited! And we were wondering if….you might be interested in being the baby's godmother."

"I'll have to speak with Roger, I'll call back later." she replied before the call ended and turned to her husband. "Roger, that was Minnie. Turns out she and Mickey are having a baby."

"Jumpin' Jeepers! That's great!"

"But there's more. She asked if I wanted to be the godmother."

"Which means I'd be a godfather!"

Jessica smiled and nodded as Roger started jumping around in joy before she heard the phone ringing again. "Hello?" she answered.

"Jessica? It's me Lola. I've got some pretty good news. For starters, I got a call from the doctor and guess what? Me and Bugs are gonna have a baby!"

"You too?" Jessica questioned. "I just got a call from Minnie and she said she and Mickey are having a baby."

"Did she ask if you would be its godmother?"

"Yup."

"Oh man!"

"Let me guess, you were planning that too?" asked Jessica with a chuckle.

"Yeah guess she beat me to the punch." she sighed. "Well, that's not the news. When I told Bugs about it, well….he passed out. I'm guessing that's a good sign that he's happy."

"Well I wish you and Minnie good luck, which reminds me I need to check myself. Ever since Roger started going wild in bed I've really had to get my body a little more in shape to keep up with him."

"Oh we've heard." Lola laughed. "Well we'll talk later, don't stay in bed you two."

"Goodbye Lola." she hit the end button and chuckled at seeing Roger pant from jumping around and grabbed the breakfast before walking over and set it down in front of him. "Enjoy your breakfast Roger, I'll be right back."

"Hurry back."

She headed to the bathroom and picked up a pregnancy test and shut the door while Roger dug into the eggs.

It was two minutes later before Roger heard a scream come from the bathroom. He sprung from the table and rushed over. He yanked the door open and saw Jessica with her back to him. "Jessica! Are you alright?"

She immediately grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened and his ears sprung up with surprise as she broke it and hugged his head in between her chest. "I'm more than alright." she said as the camera pans to the pregnancy test on the sink with a pink plus.


	81. Marisa and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Marisa and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the musky halls of the long decayed mansion, a figure in robes of the darkest night walked towards a secret room near the end of a long hallway. With each step the figure took, a painful groan was heard and the sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the halls. Eventually the figure reached the doors at the end and pushed them open before walking into the room.

Inside was a large tub covered in a hot mixture of unknown ingredients with a few arm bones floating in the mixture. Alchemical signs and magic stones lined the floor in the shape of a line inside a circle inside a triangle.

"Finally, I've waited too long for this." wheezed the figure. "With this forbidden ritual I will be able to regain my former glory stolen from me by unicorns blood and the use of horcruxes." The figure moved towards the tub while feeling a join pop painfully near the right arm. "I must hurry or this body will break down and I will be stuck as a ghost for a century."

The figure quickly disrobed and entered the concoction. As this happened the stones glowed and the water became hotter and hotter until it felt like lava. They hissed and clenched their hands before moving deeper into the water until they were fully submerged.

The water gained a dark green color as a light enveloped the room. All the while the figure started to feel the body breaking down and reconstructing itself as new energy rose from within.

The light dimmed and the water cooled as the stones became inactive. The figure slowly rose up and felt a little woozy.

"Mmm, my body, it's much better." The figure said before noticing something was off, especially near the chest area. "Wait, something's wrong. My voice, it sounds female."

The figure looked down and saw a massive chest along with a lack of a certain something.

"W-What the fuck?!" The figure screamed as they jumped out of the tub and ran out of the room and to the figure's horror, saw in the nearby mirror a long black haired woman with a large chest and gold eyes. She also looked about fourteen as well. "AAAAHHHHH!"

She screamed for about five minutes before panting to catch her breath while staring at her reflection and touched her face. "How is this possible?!" She said in panic. "That ritual was supposed to give me a young male body not a female one!" she looked over herself and rushed back to the room. She looked at the bone and then realized something. "I used my mother's bones! Of course it would have changed my body!"

She growled before grabbing her robes and put them on, which felt tight due to the breasts. "I need to find a reversal spell!"

She walked out of the room and into the main library and right to a large book with a green bookmark on a particular page labeled _Body Recreation Spell_.

"Ok, reversal spell reversal spell." She said while looking at the contents. After a few minutes she found a line that read. ' _Warning, if one uses a female bone or other such item. The spell will be permanent and will last as long as the user of this spell lives'_.

"No…..No…..NOOOOO!" She cried out in horror. "It must be a mistake! I, lord Voldemort, can't be a woman forever!" She looked at the book again and saw something else.

' _It is worth noting that any change made will cause the magic core to decrease from the preset age and the use of other aliases will be purged from the user's soul. Leaving only the original name given to them by birth_ '.

"I...I….I can't believe this." She said before getting really pissed off. "I've been reduced to a teenage girl!" She tried to summon her wand, but found it didn't work exactly as planned as a large anaconda landed on her. "Nagini!"

' _...who are you?_ ' It hissed confused. ' _And why do you smell like master?_ '

"It's me Voldemort, but due to a stupid bone I've become a girl."

' _Oh….wait what? A bone turned you into a girl?_ '

"Yes and it's permanent." She growled in anger.

' _...that's unfortunate. But at least you are healthy now._ '

"And a girl!"

' _That too, but I'm a girl as well so that helps with the lack of female company. Even if that insane girl that stalks you is the only one in your circle of followers._ ' The snake said while Voldemort sighed in frustration at the snake.

"How am I supposed to lead my Death Eaters like this?!"

' _Maybe just take a break?_ ' It suggested. ' _Maybe go to a beach, see the amazon, visit Hogwarts, visit It-_ '

"Wait, that's it!"

' _The going to the beach part? Well it would give you some more color and well you did look like a marble statue before…._ '

"NO!" she snarled. "I mean the Hogwarts part!"

' _Oh. Well it would be nice to just see how much things changed. And maybe spy on some people. Maybe…..Hagrid!_ ' She joked at the last part.

She looked at the snake with a deadpanned. "Sometimes I question why I don't just tape your mouth shut."

' _Then you wouldn't have a living horcrux and be down a soul._ ' She remarked. ' _Plus I know you like my company._ '

"Look, if I sneak into Hogwarts like a new student, then I can lure Potter away and then end him! I'll worry about getting my group together while I'm like this afterwards."

' _Alright, but if he finds out don't come crying back like a baby when he kicks your ass again._ ' The snake said before slithering out of the room.

'Maybe I should have made a horcrux into a statue instead of a smart ass snake.'

(A few months later)

-Hogwarts platform 9 ¾-

"Ok," spoke Voldemort while wearing a less dark robe and holding a few books in one hand and a cage with Nagini, smaller at the moment, in the other. "Now to wait for him to arrive."

' _Maybe he's not showing up this year?_ '

"And why wouldn't he? He wouldn't miss a year at that school if his life depended on it."

' _Yea but it could happen._ ' The snake thought before noticing the mentioned boy and a red head. ' _Spotted him and one of his friends, they are heading our way._ '

Voldemort turned and spotted the boy and had to resume the urge to run over and wrap her hands around his neck to try and choke him.

"But Ron. It won't work if you tried to kiss Hermione in the shower." Harry sighed. "It's considered stupid."

"So? She would love that." He laughed before noticing Voldemort and the snake. "Oh great a bloody snake lover."

"Oh look, a walking talking carrot. I should have brought some rabbits to clean up the trash." she threw back with a scowl. 'Wish I had my wand with me right now.'

"What did you say?!"

"I said you are a walking talking carrot." She frowned. "So either get a new set of ears or just sod off."

Ron growled before Harry stepped in to prevent a fight from erupting.

"Um how about we just get on the train?" He asked while looking at the snake. "It looks nice."

' _Thank you._ ' It hissed.

"If it gets this red head to shut his trap, fine by me."

"Oi!"

"Ron. Just help her out with the luggage." Harry sighed while pinching his nose.

"Fine." huffed Ron walking over and picking up some of her bags as they headed onto the train. This included a very annoyed snake that bared its fangs at the boy.

' _You stink of fear!_ '

"Oh hiss all you want." frowned Ron. "But I'm out here and you're in there."

The snake hissed again before seeing a finger near the cage and bit it hard. ' _Take that weasel!_ '

"AH!" he cried out pulling his finger back and jumped. "Your stupid snake bit me! Is it poisonous?"

"No." She chuckled darkly. "But she is a constrictor, so she will squeeze you then swallow you whole. Although you are a bit fat for her to swallow effectively." 'Nicely done Nagini.'

Harry sighed at Ron's paled face as they got seated in the cabinet.

(a few hours later)

-Hogwarts, main dining room-

'It looks like they added more stuff than the last time I came here.' thought Voldemort as the students entered the great hall. 'Now I just need to make sure I don't rouse suspicion when I get sorted.'

She then noticed that a certain greese haired man and a giant of a man were looking at her, like they saw something familiar about 'her'. 'Dammit! If they put the pieces together I'm screwed!'

"Next student." called McGonagall as she saw that only a unnamed student was left. "That means you miss?"

'Crap! Umm….I know!' "Marisa Teaserta."

'Never heard of a Teaserta family.' she thought before shrugging. "Alright then, step up and get sorted into your house."

She walked up and sat down before the hat was put on her head.

' _Hmmm…..this is an unexpected reunion Tom._ ' the hat thought with an amused tone.

'Don't use my name around here. As far as you know, I'm Marisa.'

' _Yea yea. So what happened this time? A potion gone wrong or are you embracing your feminine side?_ '

'My ritual failed and I ended up like this permanently. Now hurry up and sort me!'

' _Yeesh, no need to act like a girl. Oh wait you are._ ' It laughed. ' _But word of advice, keep yourself out of trouble. Hogwarts itself is onto you after the last few times you 'visited' and let's just say it made a room just for you._ ' "Gryffindor!"

She frowned and took the hat off while the table cheered and she walked over to it.

"Looks like we're housemates." Harry chuckled while extending a hand out.

She put up a smile and shook his hand. "Looks like it."

"Well that's just bloody great." frowned Ron. "The snake shank is in our house." 'Stupid snake!'

'Marisa' turned to him and glared at him. "Shut the bloody hell up carrot top!"

"Make me half blood!" he growled while not knowing that he just signed a death wish in the distant future.

"Ron!" spoke Harry with a frown. "That's uncalled for!"

"So is getting bitten by a snake!" he growled. "She should be in Slytherin not Gryffindor! She's a mudblood bitc-" he was cut off from Hermione standing up and punching him away.

"If you're gonna talk and act like them, then maybe you should be there instead of here!" scowled Hermione.

"You dare hit me bitch!" He growled while letting his anger take over. "Me, your future husband and lord!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked in anger.

"You heard me! I'm going to be the boss when we are married! And you have no bloody say in this-"

KAPOW!

Ron was punched in the face and sent flying into Malfoy. Courtesy of 'Marisa' and Hermione.

"God I hate him." spoke 'Marisa'.

"That makes two of us." Hermione said with a frown. "Good punch by the way."

"You too."

Harry chuckled at the newly formed friendship as he saw Ron knocked out on the Slytherin table. 'Note to self. Don't tick them off. Ever.' "So Marisa."

"Yes?"

"What kind of wand do you use?"

She paled while forgetting the fact if he saw her wand he'd know who she was right away. "Um….I had a wand but….it was eaten. By a Dementor, which was then eaten by a dragon which got eaten by a kraken."

"Um….then how are you gonna cast spells here?"

"..." 'Think of something damn it!' "Uh, well….my parents already ordered a new wand and it should be here any day!"

"Alright?" He said with a shrug.

'That was close.'

"So, Marisa." Harry said. "Do you want a tour of the school?"

'Perfect chance to kill him!' "That sounds very kind of you."

"Yea." He said before realizing something. "Oh right, the prefixes are the ones that show new students the school. My bad."

'Damn it! I forgot about that.'

Harry sighed. "Sorry about that Marisa. But next time I promise to show you around." 'Especially the best pranking spots….oh great now I'm acting like the twins!'

'Marisa' frowned as the prefects came by and lead her and the first years out.

(a few weeks later)

Time flew by and 'Marisa' was having a very difficult time. For three reasons, one every time she tried getting Harry alone something odd happens that leads to her running after him in anger. Two, Ron was still acting like an asshole to the point she wanted Nagini to eat him! And three, someone is spreading rumors about her. Something about 'liking someone' and 'tsundere queen'. Whatever that means.

"Nagini, I'm this close to losing it and just running at him with a knife." she spoke to her snake while in her room.

' _Same, but I'm tempted to squeeze him until his eyes and balls pop out._ '

"I mean it should be easier since I'm here and snuck in just fine, but it's like it's harder than ever when he was just a baby!"

' _Well you did try to kill his mother so….karma is a bitch._ ' The snake deadpanned. ' _Especially a very pissed off mother._ '

"Well if those two had just stepped aside in my presence so I could end him then, they would still be alive."

' _Um that's not how parental instinct works. If they did that, then they would act more like the carrot head. Cowardly and stupid. So your idea of killing a child was a failure in the long run._ ' She said. ' _Also what if your mother knew this from beyond the grave? What would she say?_ '

"You know very well I was done worrying about my parents when I became you know who." she frowned. "If I'm suppose to command respect through fear, no weakness will be shown."

' _Like your period._ ' The snake hissed with amusement.

'Marisa' frowned and made an attempt to grab at the snake's throat. Which didn't work as instead the snake moved away and she hit a wall face first.

' _He he. That was fun. For me that is!_ ' The snake laughed before slithering under the bed.

'Marisa' frowned while rubbing her nose and scowled. 'That's it! I don't care if I get expelled or taken to Azkaban! Potter is dead!'

And speak of the devil as Harry walked in with a large rat in his hand.

"Oh hey Marisa. I just got this rat for your snake and-"

' _MINE!_ ' The snake cried out before lunging at Harry's hand and chomped on both the rat and Harry's hand. ' _Tasty!_ '

"AH!" he cried out while shaking his hand with Nagini on it. After a few seconds the snake unlatched itself and slithered away satisfied. "Next time I'll wear gloves."

'Marisa' chuckled at that while thinking of a dark plan to kill him. 'Just take him somewhere deserted and stab him, or maybe choke him.'

Harry rubbed his hand while glaring at the snake under the bed. 'I really hate when they bite!'

"Hey Harry, what say we go out for a little walk?"

"Sorry but I need to get ready for another potion test." He said while moving towards the door. "How about next time?"

'Damn it!' "Uh, you sure? It'll be real quick."

"Sorry but if I don't study for this test I will get detention in the Forbidden Forest….again." 'Snape really wants me to die or something?!'

"Fine." She begrudgingly said as Harry walked out of the room. 'DAMN THAT BRAT!'

' _So, what do you want to do now?_ ' Asked the snake from under the bed.

"Fuck being silent, I'm gonna run after him and just shove him down the stairs!"

' _And he he….._ ' The snake hissed with a 'grin'. ' _Kiss him before killing him?_ '

"Don't make me consider turning you into a handbag!"

' _You don't have a wand still. So ha!_ ' The snake mocked before slithering away. Right into Ron's bed.

"AAAHHHHH!"

'Marisa' booked it out of her room and out the girls dorm and outside while looking around for Harry. 'Where is he!?' She then saw Harry talking to George and Bill, who were joking around at his expense for some reason. 'Found you!'

"So mate…."

"When are you going to marry that..."

"Ice queen?" They laughed while not noticing the charging Marisa coming right at them.

"Stop that you two." He frowned. "I don't like her like that-"

Crash!

"AHHH!" He yelled out as he got tackled by a very mad Marisa who looked ready to murder someone. He hit the wall and groaned while she huffed and ran over before grabbing him by his robes and pulled him over to the railing. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Something I should have done since day one!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled confused.

"I think I know." George grinned.

"Yep, I think..."

"That Marisa is…."

"Having a lovers quarrel!" They both grinned.

"What?!" both blushed with 'Marisa' looking stunned before growling.

"Well…."

"Harry liked ya as a friend…"

"And since you two are close…"

"You two are a couple!" Both exclaimed loudly as a crowd started to form.

"N-No we're not!" Harry spoke while 'Marisa' stopped trying to push him over the railing.

"Then why…"

"Are you fighting…"

"Then? Maybe they…."

"Didn't get any…."

"Satisfaction last night?"

"Wait, those two are a couple?"

"I thought something was odd."

"They've already gone that far? Who knew Harry liked first years." were some of the whispers amongst the crowd.

Well except for two.

"Come on you two!" Yelled a figure in black.

"Yea!" Yelled a red cloaked figure. "Just kiss already!"

"Yea!" The crowd cried out. "Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!" Yelled the crowd in unison.

"No! We are not together! And we're not even close to do that!" she yelled out with a blush.

But the crowd continued to call out 'kiss!' while some called out 'just fuck already!'.

"You heard…"

"The masses. Kiss…"

"You two love birds." The twins grinned.

"I'll rip your throats out!" she growled before tackling them. Which lead to them mocking her.

"Ah come on…"

"It was just for fun…."

"No need to act like…."

"That in front of your boyfriend." They said while running away with her in pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!"

Harry sighed with relief while a certain red headed girl was glaring at 'Marisa' as she chased her brothers.

'She is going down!' She thought while getting really mad at the first year.

(Later on)

'Marisa' sighed as she walked into the room and layed on the bed.

' _So how did it go?_ ' Asked the snake while curling near her.

"It failed, and now I'm running out of ideas."

' _Well maybe you could just not kill him? I mean if he's evading your traps every day. Why not just stop and let him live?_ '

"Because he's destined to kill me, remember?"

' _Well ever heard of a self fulfilling prophecy?_ ' Asked the snake. ' _Well it means that if one tries to fight against destiny then they create their own demise. For example, Oedipus and how he killed his father and married his mother for just being raised AWAY from them instead of keeping an eye on him._ '

"...and your point is?"

' _If you let him live and NOT kill him. He will not try to kill you, you will survive and the whole prophecy will be undone. Plus you can sway him to your side and who knows he might like ya._ ' The snake winked at that last part.

She blushed and frowned. "First off, ewww! Second, I killed his parents, remember?"

' _Yes but not in this form. And hey, it's not ew. Some snakes change gender during mating season so it quite fine._ '

"Well guess what? I USE TO BE MALE!"

' _...so? It's quite fine. Plus I saw you look at him while brushing his teeth. You were blu-_ '

"Don't! Finish." she growled. "You're pushing your luck, and I was planning on how to kill him with the toothbrush. That's. It."

' _Blushing like a schoolgirl! Oh and Harry was looking at you during class yesterday and he was also blushing._ ' The snake said before slithering away really fast and was out the door in a flash.

She narrowed her eyes before letting that last part sink in. And she was getting a dastardly plan in her brain. 'Hmm, if he likes me, then it's perfect to lower his guard!'

As she planned this idea out she didn't notice that Harry had walked in with some text books.

"Hey Marisa. Are you feeling alright?" He asked as 'Marisa' jumped at the sound of his voice.

"W-What are you doing in my room?"

"Well since we are 'a couple'," he air quoted the 'couple' part as he sat next to her. "It would be a good idea to stay here until the heat dies down."

'Marisa' sighed while feeling a little warm on the cheeks. 'Why am I acting like this?! I hate him!'

"So, want to study or something?" He asked while feeling red himself. 'Ok, just stay cool and don't be rash. She's just a friend nothing more.'

"Um, sure."

"Then let's um….get started." He said while opening a text book. All the while both were thinking the same thing.

'This is really bloody awkward.'


	82. Naruko and Orochimaru

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Naruko and Orochimaru

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Forest of Death-

In the large forest of giant animals and toxic plants, we see a group of genin that were just sitting on the ground trying to plan their next strategy. Well two were the other was….

"Sorry guys but nature calls." spoke a girl with long yellow pigtails, whisker marks on her cheeks, and wearing an orange jumpsuit that barely kept her C cup breasts from pushing against the fabric.

The other two didn't listen as she ran off to relieve herself while a pair of yellow eyes watched the two genin while shifting to where the girl went off.

'Hmmm…..maybe I should keep these three separated.' Thought the hidden figure. They moved to where the blonde went to and watched as she crouched in a bush with a frown on her face.

"Stupid teme, acting like I'm an idiot. I might be a little scatterbrained, but I can do a lot better than he or Sakura could. And she honestly thinks I'm into that teme? She can have him for all I care."

'So she despises the Uchiha. Makes things easier for me.' thought the figure while moving towards the girl as she stood up and overheard movement in the trees.

"Who's there!?" she called out while pulling out a kunai. "I know you're there, so don't even try to pretend I didn't hear you!"

And just like that a snake landed on the girl's head.

" **Hiss.** "

"Gah!" she jumped and swung her weapon at the reptile.

The snake moved off her head and down her shirt before exiting her pants and slithered to the ground and just stood there looking at her.

"Is this some joke!" she called out while stepping back from the snake.

" **No. Its no joke.** " Spoke the snake in a human voice before a poof of smoke enveloped it.

She jumped back farther and grew cautious and on guard.

The smoke cleared as a man with pale skin, long black hair, and wearing a strange outfit of purple and light dark brown and green appeared in place of the snake. "Sorry my dear, but I couldn't help but see just how cautious you were."

"Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Orochimaru, the snake sannin and Otokage of Otogakure." he said with a smile. "And I'm here to give you a single wish." 'Among other things.'

"A wish? What are you talking about? And why the long introduction?" she asked without lowering her guard.

"The introduction was necessary. Especially when another…..colleague of mine would make longer necessary introductions then me." he frowned. "And as for the wish. Have you ever wanted recognition? Power? Respect perhaps?"

She frowned and gripped the kunai tighter. "The only thing I want is to be Hokage, but I'll become that through my own way."

"A noble goal. But it is a biased one." he said. "Trust me, I tried years ago and lost. And I was the most qualified but the masses thought flashy war ending jutsu's were better then calculated strategies. So tell me, with your condition, would your dream become a reality?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes! I'll make them all wish they showed me respect and show them my power when I become Hokage!"

He smirked at that. 'A mini me. How interesting.' "Well if that was the case, why are you treated like trash by your team? If you can't get their respect then you can't gain the respect of an entire village."

"How do you know that? Were you spying on us?" she growled.

"I am a sanin. Thus I only used a ninja's skill of information gathering to 'spy' on your strengths and weakness. And from what I saw, only you had the raw power to keep your team alive. The Uchiha is more unstable and the pink haired girl….she's weaker than a newborn hatchling."

"Don't forget annoying as hell." she smirked before frowning again. "So if you're really that strong, did you come to this forest to kill us off?"

He chuckled at that. "No, more like recruit. Why kill such potential when it can be molded and reshaped into a force of nature." he walked closer to her. "I want to recruit you to my village."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What!"

"Yes, your power and near unlimited stamina would be perfect for Otogakure. Imagine, you would be my successor if you train under me. You will be admired, all powerful and with my knowledge, forever young and beautiful." He then grinned. "And if you accept, I will give you the one thing you have been denied for years." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "To have a loving family."

Her eyes widened and the offer did sound tempting, but suddenly saw his head shoot out to her neck and felt a stabbing pain in her neck. "Gah! W-What did you do?!"

"I gave you a taste of true power." He said while turning into mud. "You will come to me and you will be rewarded in the end Naruko."

"Wait!" she reached out before seeing the mud fall and growled. As she glared at the spot, a black tattoo with a snake circling the earth appeared on her neck. "Damn him, that hurt." She growled while putting a hand to the spot. 'Better get back or those two are gonna give me a headache later on.'

She pulled up her pants and zippered it up before walking back to the spot.

(Later, during the battle with the sound genin)

"This power is amazing!" Yelled Sasuke while grinning like a madman. "I feel all powerful!"

Sakura, Rock lee, and Ino's team looked at him with shock since he broke one of the sound genin's two arms and looked ready to attack the other two who were just as scared as the rest.

"With this power I can destroy anyone in my way!" He laughed before turning to the leaf genin. "Even these weaklings."

Ino and her team grew fearful before they all saw red chakra rising up behind him coming from Naruko's body.

"I was asleep and the first thing I find is the teme acting like a drunk bastard." She growled as red markings covered her face and arms, each one looking like a cobra with a crown of flames on its head.

They all looked and felt even MORE power radiating from her while her eyes seemed to glow red.

"Tough luck bitch!" Sasuke shot back. "I'm more powerful than the GOD!"

"...you're out of your fucking mind!" She growled before charging at him like a cheetah on overdrive.

He smirked and made an attempt to sidestep but saw her easily appear in front of him before punching him and sent him crashing into a tree.

"Weak." She spat. "Hell you're weaker then a fucking pink haired baboon with anorexia!" she turned to Sakura who flinched. "That's right! I'm talking about you!"

She looked at her eyes and fainted.

"Pathetic. Heck even Ino no bunta is better than this." She said before noticing the teme getting up.

"What? That's not possible." he muttered while glaring at her. "How did you do that!"

"Easy. I fucking grew up." She yelled before appearing in front of him and chopping his neck. "Now just cool your head for a few hours."

"N-N-Naruko?" spoke up Shikamaru. "W-What happened to you?"

"Why should I tell you lazy ass?" She growled while pointing to Ino. "Are you going to restrain me with that pig of a girlfriend!?"

"Hey!" spoke up Ino feeling more anger than fear. "What's your deal?!"

"My deal is that none of you idiots tried to oh I don't know HELP ME TRAIN?!" She yelled. "I mean you are supposed to be my friends yet you NEVER socialize with me or hang outside of missions! It's like I'M YOUR FUCKING TOY!" she snarled while walking towards them. "Do any of you even know how I live? Where I live? Or even bothered to come by for a visit? Or better yet, HOW THE DAMN VILLAGE TREATS ME!?"

"...what?" Some asked confused ether statement.

"What do you mean by that Naruko?"

She flipped the bird at them before punching Sakura in the face and storming off in rage. "Fuck you all! I'll get to the tower on my own!"

"Wait Naruko!" Yelled Tenten before she lost sight of her. "Neji, can you keep an eye on her while I get Lee?"

"...fine." He said while activating his byakugan and running after her. 'Her chakra is giving off a dark feeling. Just what gave her and Sasuke this kind of chakra?'

(At the tower)

Naruko reached the tower while not noticing the chakra going away but did realize what she said back there while she walked to the building. As she got inside, she noticed someone passing her by and saw the same eyes as the man from before.

"Congratulations for making it this far." he spoke with the same voice. "I would have thought you perished from large snakes or something."

"No, it was pretty easy." she remarked before he reached over and she felt something get put in her hand.

"Consider this a consolation prize, Naruko." He said before walking away.

She blinked and looked down to see the two scrolls they needed to pass. 'That was unexpected. But why not look a gift horse in the mouth?' She then walked away, her tattoo glowing slightly with a hot reddish orange color.

(After the exams)

Naruko laid on her bed while in the nude as she finished eating some ramen. "Ah, now this is how to live."

She smiled before thinking of the month being trained by that fucking pervert and well…..she got REALLY pissed.

"Stupid mother humping pedophilic PERVERTED BASTARD! If I DIDN'T need his help I would have FUCKING punched him in the fucking face and castrated his balls!" she growled before blinking. "Woah, that's the most I've EVER cursed."

She then decided to look at her headband and for a brief second saw blood on it instead of a clean metal plate before blinking and saw it was clean. 'Maybe I should go out for a little walk.'

She got up and started to get dressed and the tattoo glowed slightly. She walked outside and started down the steps before walking away from her apartment. "What a nice day out. A really nice….yet cloudy day."

But as she walked through the village, she'd idly notice the glares and whispers from the villagers. And for some reason, she got madder and madder at their looks and whispers while the tattoo glowed a little brighter.

"Look, the demon's out."

"Great, now the day's ruined."

"Maybe we should do another fox hunt?"

"Yeah that always brightens my day."

"Then who will make the first move?"

The whispers continued as Naruko started to get really mad, madder than she has ever been in her entire life. She turned to them and pulled out a kunai. "GO AHEAD MOTHERFUCKERS! GO AHEAD AND MAKE A MOVE! But the first one who does is the one I'll make an example for all of you bastards! I'm a shinobi so you make a move on me and that's considered treason!"

The crowd stiffed at the tone as some of the more 'smarter' members of the crowd ran at her.

"Don't talk back to us bitch!"

She growled as her markings appeared and in a flash, slit their throats. "ANYONE ELSE WHAT TO MESS WITH ME? WELL **ANYONE!?** "

They were silent before crying out and running off in fear.

"Fucking assholes." She said as the markings receded. "All talk and no fucking bite." 'Next time I'll go out and start slicing them up like cattle!' She walked away while putting her bloody kunai into her kunai pocket. "Maybe some ramen will calm my fucking nerves?"

She walked to the stand and took a seat. "Yo Ayame! I'm here to order!"

"Oh hi Naruko-chan. The usual order?" She asked with a smile.

"Make it a double."

She nodded before going to the back. Just as some 'friends' of Naruko walked by. More specifically teams 7, 8, and 10.

"What do you guys want?" she frowned.

"Well we thought we could just talk." Spoke Ino. "Plus we are kind of worried about you."

"Oh, so now you're worried." scoffed Naruko looking away. "Well too fucking bad, I don't care about ungrateful assholes like you. Especially the blind fuck that likes beating women." She spat on him. "Pigs."

Neji growled and was close to walking over before Tenten stopped him.

"Just don't. Naruko is right in that sense." She then looked at the still pissed off blond. "But it was still uncalled for."

"Ha, like I care what hypocrites say. Especially when some of you ACT like you know how the world works. However you fucking pussy assholes don't know ANYTHING!"

Kiba growled and walked over before making her turn. "Look here! Don't go acting like you're the one who's life is hell! As shinobi we'll have to eventually go on missions where we have to kill people, so get off your high horse and come off it!"

She chuckled at that. "I'm not on any horse, that would be you and your fucking friends. Did they suffer abuse or live without any family? No. You all just lived sheltered lives while SOME of us never got that luxury. So piss off omega!"

He snarled while Akamaru whimpered since Naruko looked like she had a feeling of KI and it was all directed at his master.

"So if you have nothing else to say. Fuck. The. Hell. OFF. YOU SHITHEADED PAMPERED BRATS!" she snarled before turning back around to the counter.

The teams gulped at the pure hate directed at them while running off, well except for two. Sakura and Kiba.

"I said fuck off you two. What? You two so small minded you're hoping you can form a coherent thought together?" she growled without turning around.

"Hey we don't have small brains!" Yelled Sakura.

"Well yes you have. That's why Akamaru is smarter than the omega and your forehead is bigger than your slutty head!" she growled while touching her kunai pouch. "Do I need to cut it down a few inches?"

That was enough for them to run FAR away from her.

"Fucking pussies." She growled while Ayame brought out the food.

"Here's your orders Naruko."

"Thank you." She said while chowing down on her food. 'Fucking idiots, just like the damn villagers.' As she ate her food she remembered various portions of her life before becoming a shinobi and some memories of after becoming a genin. And each memory showed nothing but hate, prejudice, belittlement, and negligence. Not to mention how some instances men would try to…..get TOO close to her like she could be overpowered, but each time she managed to hit them where it hurt or escape.

'Those fucks, those fucking assholing fucks! I should have killed them! Then I wouldn't have been treated like trash! Lowly fucking trash!' she seethed while the mark glowed and didn't notice a familiar man seemingly appear on the seat beside her.

"Hello Naruko." He said getting her attention. "So you like ramen? Funny I use to like it before they changed the menu from snake meat ramen to this….stuff."

"Orochimaru?" she spoke while not as shocked as she expected. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check up on you. Especially after that little demonstration you had earlier."

"You mean telling those douchebags off?" she asked before she resumed her meal.

"No not that." He said. "The ones you cut down with only a kunai."

Naruko stopped her eating before looking at the man. "Were you spying on me?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "But your mouth was running more then one of my best guards on a good day."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well that was a compliment for a sweet girl like yourself." he smiled while she stopped eating for a moment and felt her face get a little warm. "Well I must be off, business to attend to and all. But," he smiled while getting up. "If you need some help, you will find me outside the village gates." And with that he walked off.

Naruko watched him leave and finished eating her ramen. All the while feeling red on the cheeks as her tattoo glowed slightly. 'He actually called me sweet? That's something I don't usually get.' She then payed for the meal and walked out as well.

(Later that week)

Naruko sighed as she walked through the forest. She couldn't get any sleep and it felt more peaceful walking amongst nature then in the crowded village full of jackasses. She heard the usual animal sounds that made it more enjoyable as she just walked aimlessly. She could hear it all, the chirp of birds, the sounds of wild boars, and some large snakes hissing behind her…..wait what?

She turned her head and saw a few snakes on the ground hissing at her. She would have been scared but she felt….relaxed at the site of them. Even if they were the size of a small bobcat.

"Hey there." she held her hand out like she was looking at a large dog.

" **Hiss.** " They hissed while moving towards the extended hand. They rubbed against her palm while she slowly rubbed their heads.

"It seems you like my summons." Spoke a voice from behind Naruko. "That's good, most just either run away or hack them with knives."

"Then they are idiots." she replied while the snakes brushed their tongues against her fingers.

He chuckled at that. "Well it's the same as what you been dealt with. Both you and these creatures have been persecuted for reasons outside their control." he walked over. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Plus I don't trust those fucks attacking me." She said while rubbing one of the snakes head. "Especially the Anbu and their 'late' rescues."

"Sounds like they're just as ignorant as the whole village, it's sad really." He said. "I mean your village is more like a prison of insane idiots that know nothing of right or wrong. Just senseless violence against each other and things beyond their control."

"Defiantly. Especially the insane part." She chuckled while rubbing the snake's heads more.

"And think, a beautiful girl like you still finds the strength to get up and go out every day."

"...eh!" She blushed while feeling happy inside. 'I'm…..beautiful?'

"Plus with your looks, you would be an excellent shinobi." He grinned. "A noble and elegant flower among women."

Naruko blushed crimson at that. "N-No I wouldn't, you're just saying all that."

"If I was saying that. I wouldn't have done this." He smiled while caressing one of her pigtails with his right hand. "Soft. You must use a lot of conditioner to get this lovely hair this way."

"Y-Yeah." she nodded while unsure how to react or say while he moved closer and turned her head while looking her in the eye.

"And with a face and eyes like this, you'll grow into quite the beautiful woman, someone I can see many fighting for."

"W-What's not true." She blushed while feeling the urge NOT to look at his eyes.

"Well even if you don't think so, the fact is that you might be the one to bring a thousand hearts to their knees. Something that's endearing. I would also find you attractive, if you grow stronger both in body and mind." He said with a smile. "And who knows, you might settle down and start a family of your own one day with the right man. But given the current circumstances, it would never work out."

"Y-You mean...with the village?"

"Yes, if you continue to stay here. Your life will get more and more difficult until your find yourself dieing to protect a village that doesn't deserve a hero of such beauty such as yourself."

She gulped and felt her body get warmer before he let go of her face and pulled back.

"Well I must be going. But you can keep one of the snakes." He said while walking away. "Consider it a gift for you, Naruko no hime." He then vanished in a storm of leaves.

She blushed while the snake slithered up her arm. 'Wow, up close he looked….handsome.' She smiled at that while her tattoo glowed bright. 'And his eyes…..they are fucking sexy!'

The snakes hissed and she shook her head while blushing beet red.

" **Hiss.** "

"Um….right let's head back." She said while feeling her face heat up. She turned and walked back to the village while sighing. 'This was real nice of him, but focus! He's older than you and leader of another village. Thinking about what he's saying might be a plan or something.'

As she walked towards the village, she pictured several images of Orochimaru naked and well….she nearly had a nosebleed. She smacked her cheeks and rushed back to her home.

As she closed her door and locked it, she let the snake slither down her arm and towards the bed as she started to take off her clothes. But as she was taking off her panties, she felt something wet and sticky on the fabric and her fingers. 'I came? But…..oh.'

The fact she came without realizing it was embarrassing and didn't help Orochimaru's face popped up first. And it was a more handsome version of the real one that winked at her. "I….I think I need some sleep…."

The snake flicked its tongue out and rested on a pillow while she climbed into bed and laid down on the other one while pulling the sheet over her.

'I…..I really hate today.' She thought while flushed as she fell asleep.

(After the Tsunade retrieval mission)

Naruko looked at the sky while her mind thought of several things. Some mentioning ramen recipes and others….more lucid. Such as how her temper for the village has become more and more trigger happy and how she's been going over all the faults she's had with it.

Especially how the new Hokage decided NOT to raise her rank even if she helped her against a Sound Ninja that was about to kill her. That made her punch several walls with a rage induced chakra punch while cursing so much that it made some adults blush at the foul language.

"That fucking old hag!" she huffed. "If it wasn't for me and that big fat pervert, she'd be gambling her whole life away! Nothing but a fucking waste of time the old cow!"

She then moved her thoughts away from that 'cow' and towards….a certain snake sanin. As for the thoughts, it was mostly strange things like kissing and fucking in a large bowl of ramen on top of a large cobra summon. And other things that would make even the perverted sage blush and/or die from blood loss. And it also made it very clear she had a crush on him.

And by crush, it really means obsession over him.

'Ok, just think of a plan.' She thought. 'Maybe his offer would help me get stronger but how to use it to my advantage. I can leave the village unless oh I don't know the teme decides to leave or some shit. But what are the chances of that ever fucking happening?'

That's when she overheard the sound of shinobi jumping in the trees nearby.

"Oi fatty." Spoke one. "Don't fucking slow us down."

"You shouldn't curse Tayuya."

"I can fucking curse as much as I want fat ass!"

Naruko frowned and stood up before following the sounds with her snake on her shoulders. As she neared the location of the sounds, she noticed four sound ninja's talking to the teme. "Oi fuck heads! Why the fuck are you talking to an ass wipe like him?"

They all turned with Sasuke frowning at her. "Get out of here baka, it doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does you fucking pussy." She growled while her marks appeared. "Especially after the shit I've been put through by your fucking assholic stupidity ya fucking man bitch!"

"Damn, she could be your cousin." Kidomaru turned to Tayuya.

"Fuck yeah." She grinned. "Plus I like her attitude. It's better then the duck haired dickless curd over here."

"So, what are you four doing with the teme?"

"Why should we tell you?" Asked Kidomaru.

"Because if you don't I will rip your lungs out your ass and feed them to the fucker Uchiha!" she snarled while her nails grew longer like claws.

"Well that makes two of us." Tayuya said. "All this guy did was fucking whine like a pussy baby."

"They've come to show me where I can get more power." spoke Sasuke at Naruko with his sharingan appearing. "And with it, I'll end you like the bitch you are." That earned him a punch to the face followed with a chop to the neck.

"Fucking brat." She growled. "Women are not fucking bitches. Heck the redhead's better than the rest of ya fucks."

"Well good work, he didn't even take the damn pills." frowned Sakon.

"Well he would have just oh I don't know…..killed your master later on." She said. "I mean, when he used that tattoo thing he called himself god. So what would happen IF you gave him more power?"

"Be useful for our master." frowned Kidomaru while taking a stance. "And since you got in our way, you'll be killed."

She laughed at that. "I wasn't here to fight you four, I was here to join your village."

That made them go silent before laughing themselves.

"What's so funny? You boss actually offered the chance to me in the forest of death." She said with a tick mark.

"Newsflash girl, our mission was for the Uchiha, not you." frowned Jirobo. "You might have a curse mark, but until our master says otherwise, you're still part of the leaf."

" **Let her join Jirobo.** " Spoke the snake that slithered out of Naruko's sleeve. " **She's of use to the village and me.** "

Their eyes widened hearing their lord's voice come from the reptile.

" **Now take both with you back to the village and awaken their powers. But make sure no one follows you, understand?** "

"Y-Yes lord Orochimaru."

The snake then slithered back into Naruko's jacket, leaving a very stunned Naruko.

"Kidomaru, get us two boxes." Sakon ordered to the six armed ninja.

"Right." He said while summoning two boxes. "But someone needs to make the boy take one of the pills."

"I'll fucking do that." Tayuya said while moving towards the Uchiha. "Besides I know a perfect way to do it."

"Though the mouth Tayuya." frowned Sakon.

"That was the plan asshole." She deadpanned while opening the boy's jaw and forcing it down his throat.

'Suuure it was.'

"Oh and you have to carry him." She smirked.

"I know that." he remarked before tossing a pill to Naruko.

"Looks like the poisoned pills I had at age five. Stupid fools." She said before swallowing the pill down. "Hm…..not bad. Needs a bit of cyanide." She joked. That's when she felt a burning sensation and grabbed her throat.

"Hurry up and put them in the boxes!" ordered Sakon.

"Yes." Spoke Jirobo before grabbing Naruko by the arm and throwing her into the box.

Tayuya did the same to Sasuke before they put the lids on and Sakon applied the chakra suppressing seals on both.

"Now let's go." Spoke Kidomaru. "Those leaf ninja's might catch the dark chakra signatures."

"You and Jirobo carry them." ordered Sakon.

'Damn it.' He thought before grabbing the one containing the blond.

All four jumped away with the two occupants in the boxes.

(Timeskip)

It has been three long years since the 'disappearance' of both Sasuke and Naruko and it was a strange one at that. The leaf is not completely ruined after the sound became the main ninja village and as a result, half of its land was taken by the new ninja village. Not that it mattered since the leaf was basically reduced to a tourist attraction.

Currently some bandits had stolen some supplies meant for the sound and were camping out in a forest.

"Ha. That was too easy."

"Yea those sound idiots are just stupid leaving their supply lines opened like that."

"You said it boss." snickered one of them before going wide eyed and made a gurgling sound before looking down and saw a kunai lodged in his neck before falling back as his blood seeped out of the wound.

"Ah!"

"Hold your ground!" Yelled the boss while not noticing a pair of dark red reptile like eyes behind him. "Protect the loot!"

"Boss behind you!"

The man turned before screaming in fear as a large humanoid creature with the lower half of a snake with nine tails, the torso of a woman with the body of a goddess, claw like hands with spikes running down its arms, a cobra like frill, and the head of a fox with snake like teeth and two horn like ears appeared. It was the color of blood and had the symbol of the sound village on its neck.

" **Where do you fucks think you're doing with lord Orochimaru's supplies assholes?** " It hissed in anger.

"M-M-Monster!" screamed one of the bandits.

" **No, not monster.** " She hissed while biting the leader's head and ripping it off before spitting it at the scared bandit. " **A goddess of death. Your deaths to be exact shit stains.** "

They screamed out in fear and tried running away. But she was too fast and used her spikes as projectiles and shot them in the hearts, except one who was paralyzed with fear.

"P-Please! I'm sorry!"

She slithered towards him before grabbing him by the neck. " **Sorry, but no fucking away.** " She then ripped his head off before throwing the body and head away. " **Such fun, lord Orochimaru really knows how to spoil a girl.** " she started gathering the supplies up with her tails and slithered back to the village.

(In the deepest corners of the sound village laboratories)

"Mmm, should I combine the Never Ending Blood Clot bloodline with the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline or the Hawk Eye bloodline?" Spoke a voice in deep concentration.

Slowly the sound of slithering was heard with the being arriving in the lab.

"Ah, Naruko." He said with a grin. "You finished your mission earlier than expected."

" **Of course Orochimaru-sama.** " spoke the creature before slowly turning into a more human form. It was a woman with a black and gray outfit with the sound ninja symbol on her neck, the back was uncovered showing her tattoo in its entirety, her hair was blond with red streaks that reached her large E cup breasts, her eyes were bluish yellow and her face was that of a goddess. This was Naruko, jounin of Otokurage, Orochimaru's second in command/apprentice and 'Goddess of brutal massacre'. "It was a simple bandit gang with no powers to back their fucking tongues."

"Excellent." he smiled while his eyes briefly flashed to the Sharingan.

"I'm still surprised that your new form is that teme." She sighed. "But since you did change his hair and features to show your glory. I don't mind it." 'Plus he's hotter like that.'

"Well good news Naruko-chan, today's our anniversary."

She smiled at that. "That's good news Orochimaru-sama. But what should the 'gift' be?"

"I gave you one in your room, you go and change into it."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." She bowed before walking out of the room. She headed up to her room and saw a box on her bed. Walking over she opened it and blushed at what was inside before grinning and licked her lips. 'Orochimaru-sama is so kinky.'

(A little while later)

"Naruko-chan." Orochimaru said while knocking on the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama~" she called back before the door opened and Naruko was seen standing there with a orange string bikini top that barely covered her nipples with a matching thong that looked like it was seeping into her pussy with a pair of knee high boots with high heels as part of them with some fake fox tails attached to the back of the thong with a pair of fox ears on her head with a collar and leash on her neck. "How do I look my lord~?"

"Like my obedient little fox." he smirked while licking his lips and grabbed the leash. "Let's go out for a little walk."

She blushed at that before grinning. "Yes my lord, yip." she got on all fours and followed him out of the room with the fake tails swishing as she walked like a fox.

"Good girl." He chuckled while walking towards his private chambers. He and her entered while he sat on his chair and turned to her. "Now show your master what you do now."

"Yes master." She said while sitting on her knees. "Yip." she reached out under the lower part of the cloth of his clothes and started fishing his cock out while rubbing it.

He grinned while rubbing the girl's head. "Keep going Naruko-chan, show me how much you want your master's cock."

She grinned while rubbing the cock faster as she moved her head down towards the cock and licked it. She saw it start to slowly get harder while seemingly get bigger and felt her lower portion get hot due to the past fun she's had with it.

Orochimaru grinned at this while watching his loyal ninja lick and rub his cock.

Naruko licked the head of the cock lister while seeing it get bigger and bigger while seeing it looked about twice as big than a normal man's dick and started licking the underside while rubbing around the rest of the parts she wasn't brushing the tongue against. 'Orochimaru-sama~ Your cock is so perfect.'

"How does it taste? How does it feel like my obedient little horny slut?" he asked with a smirk.

She moaned in response as she continued to lick the mega cock with vigor. But she was stopped as he tugged on the leash to get her attention.

"Naruko-chan." He said seductively. "Show me your tits."

"Yip! Yes master." she panted as she held her breasts up and started wrapping them around his cock with the head still poking out which made her lean in and start sucking on it before she started rubbing the rest of the cock with her chest.

"Rub faster and don't stop for anything." He commanded as Naruko 'yipped' in response as she rubbed faster against his cock. 'Good thing I chose that outfit for her, it suits her personality perfect.'

'Orochimaru-sama's cock feels so good against my tits.' She thought while rubbing faster. 'I think I'll come if I keep this up. But….then Orochimaru-sama will 'punish' me.' she forced herself to ignore her orgasm and kept rubbing his cock all over while pushing her head down to take more of the top of the genitalia.

"Good girl." He said with a grin. "You are an excellent pet Naruko-chan." he held her head and started to thrust his hips upwards into her mouth with a grunt.

'Orochimaru-sama!' She moaned as the thrusting increased in speed. 'Oh Orochimaru-sama~!'

"Tch! I feel ready to cum!" he grunted out while thrusting faster.

Naruko moaned louder as the cock released its package of hot cum as her pussy released juices on the ground. She eagerly swallowed as much cum as she could before Orochimaru slid his cock out while her tongue hangs out and she panted. "Yip….yip~"

"Good girl." He grinned while rubbing her cheek. "Now sit on your master's lap."

She eagerly nodded and moved on his lap while feeling his pulsing cock press up in between her ass cheeks.

"Now allow me to 'inspect' your tits." He said while licking his lips.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama yip~"

He stuck his tongue out which stretched out and started moving in between her breasts while sliding around them with the tip flicking around the exposed skin.

Naruko moaned as she felt her nipples getting hard at the flicking. 'Oh god, it feels better than the last inspections.'

Slowly it moved up and started rubbing against her nipples under the bikini top.

She felt her body getting hotter as the tongue started licking her hard nipples before it retracted back into her 'masters' mouth.

"Now then, get on all fours."

"Y-Yes Orochimaru-sama yip." She moaned while getting off his lap and got on all fours. "Yip~"

He moved down and slid the thong to the side and smirked while spreading her folds. "Looks like my little bitch is all hot and ready."

"Yip. Fuck me master~" she moaned. "Please."

He chuckled before bringing his cock up and had an idea before slowly rubbing the tip against her folds.

"Mmm, master~" she moaned. "Please don't tease, yip."

"Be patient my little pet." he smirked before grabbing her hips and started to slowly push his cock against her hole.

Naruko moaned as the cock slowly pushed against her wet folds. She gritted her teeth as the head widened her lips and moaned like a bitch feeling the girth of the dick slowly go in. 'Orochimaru-sama~'

"Mmm, you seem tighter today."

"...I….was waiting for today master." She moaned. "I didn't masturbate all month yip."

"Well after today, I'll make it nice and loose!" he grunted pushing in deeper with his cock stretching her out.

"Ah!" She moaned louder as she felt the cock hit her womb. "Master, you cock is hitting my slutty womb~!"

"That just means I can do this!" he pulled back with the tip in her pussy before slamming his whole cock back inside with a grunt.

"Ha! More! Please slam my pussy more master!" She cried out.

"Consider it done my pet." he grunted while pulling back and started to repeat the action over and over.

Naruko moaned louder and louder as she felt her snatch getting wetter from the constant thrusting. "Oh master! Yip! Master!"

"How does it feel to be taken like a real bitch?"

"It feels so good!" She moaned. "I won't give this up for anything master~!"

He grinned and pulled her closer to his hips while slamming into her faster and harder.

"Master! I want your godly cock inside my slutty folds!" She cried while feeling her mind go blank.

"Then I'll make sure you take it every time you're not on a mission." he chuckled with his tongue sliding out to her pussy and brushed against her clit.

"Yes master!" She moaned out while feeling her master's cock twitching violently inside her folds.

'I think it's time I really make her feel like my bitch.'

"Master! Fuck me like a bitch yip!" She moaned out with pleasure as her eyes became slit like.

He slammed inside her one last time before his cock twitched and his sperm came gushing inside her.

"Ah!" She cried out as her folds started to tighten and sucked in the hot cum. 'Master!'

"Make sure you take in all my cum!" he laughed as his cock kept twitching with her womb getting filled with spurt after spurt.

Naruko moaned as her stomach started to bulge to the size of a small beach ball. "Master, I love you and your hot cum! Yip~"

"Good girl." he grinned while rubbing her head as he kept his cock inside her.

"Master~" she moaned louder as her stomach continued to bulge until she looked nine months pregnant. "Fill me with your seed~"

He slowly pulled out of her with his seed dripping out as she dropped on her side while panting. He then reached down and pulled out the fake tails from her anus before inserting it into her pussy. "There we go, don't want too much to get out."

Naruko moaned before rubbing her bulging stomach. "Orochimaru-sama~"

He chuckled before kissing her on lips for a brief second. She moaned and kissed back before he pulled back. "Make sure to get pregnant with plenty of children my pet."

"Yes…..my lord." She smiled. "I….love you."

"I love you too, my little Naruko-chan." He said as the screen went black.


	83. Female Obi-wan and Anakin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Obi-wan and Anakin

Series: Star Wars the Clone Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Coruscant library-

"Master, why did you drag me here to the library?" asked Anakin.

"Because you need more tactical knowledge." Spoke a woman with a petite body with long brown hair. "And I know fighting droids will only accomplish so much."

"Very well." sighed Anakin as they kept walking before turning and going down a row.

"Now let's see," She said while looking at the titles. "History of the Republic, The Inside Look on Military Tactics, …."

Anakin slowly tuned out his master's voice while looking around the row of books. But slowly his attention turned to a title that peaked his interest. "Huh? The Vows of the Force? Must be a fiction novel or something?"

"Hmm, what's that?" asked Obi-wan looking back.

"Oh just this book called The Vows of the Force." He said showing her the book. "Have you read this before master?"

"Hmm, I think I've glanced at it once or twice." she replied taking the book and opened it. And what she found inside made her blush redder than Darth Maul's face. 'By the force!'

"Master?" spoke Anakin noticing his master's face turn red.

"U-Um yes Anakin?" She stuttered while closing the book. "Um...nothings wrong….and it's not from the book if you're thinking about it…." 'W-What the heck is that content!?'

"Master, just what did that book say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She just stayed silent as Anakin took the book out of her hands and looked ready to read it. "W-Wait Anakin don-"

Anakin's eyes widened at the content in the book and nearly fainted from the explicit content. "M-Master, is this….true?"

"Unfortunately." She said. "This book….is referring to sexual….and flirtatious actions with…..jedi…."

"But I thought that was forbidden in the jedi?"

"I thought so too. But this book seems to contradict it." She said while taking the book back. "I think the Jedi Council needs to be informed on this…..matter."

Anakin nodded before the two of them headed out.

-Jedi Order Council Hall-

The walked into the hall of Jedi masters while trying not to look flustered. Especially when they looked at the book during the trip.

Suffice to say, the content got more and more lucid as the chapters progressed.

"I can't believe someone could come up with THIS." spoke Anakin.

"Same here. But I don't think it was made up. It is over a thousand years old."

"Meaning it really did happen."

"Possibly." She said while facing the council, who were confused as to why they were here with a book.

"Master Obi-wan, Skywalker, what news do you bring?" asked Yoda.

"Well…..it's complicated master Yoda." She said while Anakin looked at the book some more.

"Mmm, never knew that Jedi could bend that wa-"

"ANAKIN!" spoke his master while shutting the book.

"Oh sorry master." He said while jumping a little from the noise. "Kind of forgot."

She frowned at that while showing the book to the council.

Yoda moved over and took the book while looking inside it.

"And what do you make of it master?" Obi-wan asked. 'Hopefully Yoda will decipher this…..book.'

The short jedi's face looked a little red before he shut the book. "Quite descriptive, it is."

"Yes especially the whole Jedi getting laid part." Anakin said. "But is it true? Can Jedi even do that?"

The council muttered amongst themselves for a few minutes before giving a response.

"In past, it can." spoke Yoda. "Times have changed however, not possible it is."

"Then why was it in the military tactics section of the Coruscant Library?" Obi-wan asked.

"Actually master, it wasn't in the military tactics section. It….was in the recent history section." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Under the author name Z."

"And you were going to tell me when?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…..eventually. Maybe after kicking Dooku's ass?" He said before seeing a name on the book's cover. "Huh, never heard of a Zinano Sitha before."

That got the older members of the council attention.

"Hmm, known it was him, I should have." spoke Yoda.

"What do you mean master? Who is this Zinnao Sitha?"

"Sith, he is. But, perverse he was." He said. "Jedi he was, from before the republic before turning to the dark side."

'That explains so many pictures.' thought Anakin.

"But," Yoda said with a sigh. "Old law, he found. Jedi marriage it was."

"Wait what?" Obi-wan said confused.

"Back then it WAS possible for jedi's to marry, but as time passed the law was overruled." spoke Mace Windu.

"By who?" Asked Anakin.

"By master Yoda's master. Master Kahi. And she set an example of those that….followed Zinnao."

"How so?"

"She used the force to send them into a Sarlacc pit on a desert planet somewhere in the Outer Rim." He shivered. "Then she….used them for fishing Two headed Sand Sharks."

Anakin and Obi-wan gulped hearing that.

"As for the others, Master Kahi sent them to an unknown planet and left them there. She did however leave some basic supplies in the form of force made triangle pillars on that planet's largest desert."

Both master and student looked at Windu with 'WTF' faces at that recount.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Yes and that law isn't still in effect." Anakin joked while Yoda looked at him with a stern face. "Isn't it?"

"Time change, it has. Rare occasions, it can be provoked."

"Wait, so you're saying it IS possible?" asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, I do. Process is rarely used, however." He said. "It must, circumstances need be perfect."

"What circumstances?" asked Anakin.

"The individuals must find harmony with themselves and the oneself. Along with a strong connection to that person with an equal strong force." Spoke Windu. "But that hasn't happened in centuries."

Both looked surprised at the circumstances required to marry a Jedi.

"Sounds like us master." Anakin said jokingly. "I mean we are kind of comparable right?"

"To a point."

"Plus we do have a kind of 'connection' in battle. Especially after that battle with Grievous."

"True, but still it's not like we could be in harmony."

"Yeah, that would be strange."

"I agree with that one Anakin." She said while both laughed in unison.

The other jedis blinked with Yoda rubbing his chin.

"Mmm, harmony and strong connection I sense."

"Wait, what?" spoke Obi-wan before going wide eyed. "You don't mean…."

"Married under old law, you two are." Yoda said while both went wide eyed and awestruck.

"What?!"

"True, it is."

"But we aren't in that kind of ideology!" Obi-wan blushed.

"Plus we are student and master. It wouldn't work!"

"Law transcends master student relations, young ones."

"Plus it is virtually impossible to overturn it. Master Kahi tried and failed. Even if it was all on accident on her part." 'Poor poor Sith lord.'

"You mean…"

"Yes, your married for life."

Cue Anakin fainting onto the ground.

"I….I….I can't…." spoke Obi-wan with wide eyes.

"Well if that's all you have for us, we have a discussion to address." Windu said while turning to one of his colleagues.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a blush painted on her face. 'I….I can't believe this….is happening…'

'Oh man…' thought Anakin.

(A while later)

Both walked out of the building looking at ANYTHING other than themselves.

'I can't even look at him/her.'

As they walked towards a hotel that they were temporarily staying in, both thought about it with mixed feelings. The main ones being shock and…..interest?

'I mean I don't hate master, and do admit she does have a cute charm to herself.'

'I do find Anakin sweet sometimes and kind of handsome. But he does have a lot of faults….which involve blowing up droids.' Obi-wan thought while thinking of the times she was with her student. And each memory was more pleasant to her then the last. 'Woah! Am I actually going for this whole law?'

'Ok, so this law is forever. Or maybe it's not the case and there's a loophole?' Anakin thought while entering the hotel room. 'Maybe I should look at that book again for clues?'

'I hope there's a loophole.' She thought while sitting on the bed. "So Anakin, this whole law….was a real doozy right?"

"Yeah. It was master." He chuckled while sitting next to her. "Reeeal crazy."

"Plus it wouldn't work out, since you and Padme-"

"Actually, we are just long distance friends. Her job would take a lot of time out of a relationship. Even if it's forbidden….well semi forbidden."

"Oh….right."

"Well," he said while unintentionally putting an arm around his master. "It could be worse. That law could have mentioned other….things from that book right master?"

"Y-Yeah." she nodded while noticing the arm.

He chuckled a little. "You know, if I wasn't a Jedi and you were someone else. It could have worked but with our current situation. It's not really possible."

That made her blush slightly. 'I can't believe I'm really letting him say all this.'

"Plus, it wouldn't work since you're cute and-" he shut his mouth at that point. 'Crap! I had to say that in front of her!'

'Did he really just say that?' She blushed red while feeling a little flattered at that. 'Not that I mind but….it was so unexpected.'

Anakin looked away while trying to recollect his speech. And failing miserably. 'Crap, what should I say…..no not that. Um….yeah that wouldn't work. Gah! This is harder than it looks!'

"A-Anakin? Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Obi-wan." he said while accidentally saying her name. "It's all good."

"Well...are you being sincere?"

"About what?"

"The things you said earlier…..you know…." She said with a blush as Anakin finally got the message.

"Um….yeah." he admitted.

She looked at him before hugging him. "Then….maybe this 'marriage' would work out Anakin."

He hugged her back while smiling a little. 'Maybe.'

"So…." She said while eyeing the book. "...should we practice the methods in that book, for future reference that is?"

He blushed at that while picturing the 'methods' in his head. "Um….ok….?"

Obi-wan smiled at that as the screen turned dark. All the while the sounds of passionate kissing could be heard.


	84. Gsptlsnz and Superman

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Gsptlsnz and Superman

Series: Superman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A redhead sat on her couch while idly flipping through her magazine. "Ooh, this looks cute." she said as she stared at a new dress when suddenly there was a large poof of smoke.

"Honey I'm home!" Shouted a small man in a purple suit and hat.

"Hey Mxy." spoke his wife with a brief wave without looking away from the magazine.

"Hey sweetie, bad news, I'm stuck here now!" He groaned in anger. "I'm banished from Earth and I can't leave this place at all!"

"So, now we can spend some time together?" she suggested as she put down her magazine.

"Not now sweetie, I need to figure out how I'm gonna get my revenge on Super Doofus without leaving."

She groaned and said "Baby, just give it up, all you've been doing is obsessing over this guy, why don't you spend some time with your wife?"

"Because he keeps one upping me over and over and over! I can't let that go." He shouted before storming off.

Gsptlsnz frowned and closed the magazine. "What, am I not good enough that you have to chase after men in tights!" She shouted angrily.

"What? No! It's not that!" he spoke holding his hands up.

"Then what, why do you care more about beating him that me!" She shouted as she towered over him angrily. "I literally did everything I could to get you to look at me because I figured we could do something romantic, but no, you're more worried about your damn pride than remembering your wife!" She ranted as he stuttered excuses.

"B-B-But honey! It's not that I don't like the married life, but sometimes it's get kinda...much?"

She stopped and slowly said through to clenched lips. "Too...much?"

"Uh...hey how about I take you out on a real romantic date? Anywhere you want." he tried sweetening up to her.

"Too much, says the man who for months ignored his wife just to fight this Superman, says it's too much!" she shouted before turning and stamped off and went to their bedroom.

"Sweetie? What are you doing?" He asked as he followed her.

"Getting my stuff together." she replied while snapping her fingers as her clothes and possessions flew into a few suitcases.

"Huh? Why? Are you going a trip somewhere?"

"Yeah, out of here and away from you." she frowned as the cases shut and she grabbed them before floating past him.

"Huh? Where? Please don't go babe." he begged as he grabbed her leg.

"Forget it, if you think marriage is too much, then you don't have to worry about it. I'm done." she frowned while swinging her leg and sent him flying off.

"Huh? What?! You're leaving me! No, I won't let you, I'll follow you wherever you go!" He shouted angrily

"Wrong, cause I'm going to Earth." she replied before snapping her fingers as she and her suitcases disappeared.

"No! No! Damn it!" He shouted angrily.

(On Earth)

Suddenly there was a flash of white light on a balcony and suddenly a beautiful redhead and three suitcases suddenly appeared.

"Hmm, so this is where he lives." She said as she looked through the glass door into the dark apartment. She slowly slid open the door and floated tin to the apartment. She set her suitcases to the side and looked around the room. "Ugh, so bland, needs some work." she said with a grin before laying her eyes on his bed and it's occupant.

'I'll set up a camera and see what he thinks when he wakes up.' She thought as she snapped her fingers and an old fashion camera appeared in her hands.

'Now, time to get started.' She grinned as she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into a sexy construction workers clothes including a hard hat and a drill in her hand.

(Morning)

Clark yawned as the Sun's rays fell on his eyes as he slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself up and stretched out his arms before his eyes widened as he looked around his room. "W-what happened?" He stuttered as he looked around in shock. He looked around to see his once normal, grey apartment completely transformed. The walls here a neon violet color and his furniture had been replaced with what would have been in style in the seventies, his bed had somehow been replaced with one that was shaped as a red heart and he couldn't see the door out of the apartment anywhere.

"My apartment. Who messed with it?" he frowned getting out of the bed. He heard a click and a bright flash went off in his face. "Ah!" He shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Perfect." smiled the woman appearing and grabbed the camera.

"Ugh, who are you?" He asked as he stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Gsptlsnz."

"Gsptlsnz? Are you by any chance related to a small guy in a purple suit and hat?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"He's my former husband." she sighed.

"So why are you here and did you do this to my apartment?" He asked as he gestured all around when he said the word this.

"Of course, do you like it?" She said with a smile as she sat down in one of the new chairs.

"Um, well I'm not saying it doesn't look...nice, but why are you here, and why did you change it anyway?"

"Well, I'm glad you like it, it was so boring before so I made it better and the reason I'm here is because I'm going to be staying here for awhile." she said as she snapped her fingers and made a magazine appear in her hands. "So it looks like you've got a roommate." she looked at the magazine while the man of steel went wide eyed hearing that.

"Wait what! You can't just come in here, completely change my apartment and then decide you're going to live here!" He shouted.

"Don't worry about space, I can just make plenty of room and no one will notice a thing." she waved off. "I can even throw in a hot tub if you want."

He sighed and said "That's not the problem, the problem is that you just barged in here without permission. Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Remember my husband? I can do everything he can." She said as she turned a page in her magazine.

'Hmm, maybe that means she also has his weakness.' He thought before saying "Um, what was your name again miss..."

"Gsptlsnz." She said as Clark waited for her to disappear.

'Wait, maybe I need to make her say it backwards.' He thought as he thought of how to get her to say it backwards. He walked over and started writing something down on a piece of paper. "Excuse me, could you read this for me please?" He asked as he handed her the paper.

She took it and looked it over. "You've got A LOT of spelling mistakes."

"Could you correct it for me please?" He asked as he handed her a red pen.

She took the pen and started circling out the problems. "Let's see, z...n...s...l...t...p...s...g... That should be it." she said as she handed the marker and paper back to him.

He took it and waited to see if she'd disappear.

She looked up and chuckled as she said "Nice try, but it doesn't work like that."

"What?" he spoke with surprise. "Then how does it work?"

She chuckled and said "My idiot husband bound himself with some silly rules when he first came here involving saying his name or something like that, but only he was bound to it. I made no such rule when I came here so nothing can force me to leave."

"You mean..."

"Yep, you're stuck with me Hot stuff." she said with a grin.

He sighed and put the paper away. "Look, I have to get ready for work, can you try and behave yourself while I'm gone?"

She thought for a minute before smiling and saying "I won't have to, I'm coming with you!"

"Excuse me?"

She snapped her fingers and her clothes turned into a business suit and she said "I want to experience the human world, and I have the best bodyguard right and guide right here."

"In case you didn't know, walking in and pretending to work there isn't easy." he replied crossing his arms with a firm expression. "Someone will know right away."

"Hey, I'll just change some memories and people will think I work there, plus I'm not just a beautiful face.". she smirked while making some glasses appear. "I'll have you know I graduated high school as valedictorian, and with several diplomas when I went to college."

Clark thought for a moment, trying to find a way to keep her at the apartment before sighing and saying "Fine, you can come."

"Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm there."

He sighed and said "Ok, but before we go, what memories are you going to put in people's head?"

"That I've been with the company for a few years." He sighed before she added "And that we've been dating for about a year now."

"What?!" He shouted as she asked "What? Should I have been with the company for more years?"

"No, why would you make them think we've been dating? You have a husband!"

"Not anymore, all he did was obsess over you for months! I want to be happy, to be with someone who could actually pay me some attention, plus how else would we explained living together?"

"As roommates, and no one even knows we're living together unless you made them know."

"Why? it'll be more fun to be dating than roommates."

"Because we're not actually dating."

"Says who? I wouldn't mind." she said with a grin as she snapped her fingers and made a door appear. "Ready for work, Clark?" She said with a grin before he responded "No, I'm still in my night wear."

"Oh, right." She said before snapping her fingers as he was dressed in his suit. "Better?"

"Yeah, let's go." he said as he walked to the door where she tried to grab his arm.

"Let's give them a good show." She said with a grin as they exited the apartment and stepped out of a closet in the daily planet.

"What the...alright, next time let's just walk there." He said as they made their way through the building towards his desk.

"Ok ok, we'll do it the Earth way." She grumbled as they reached his desk and he sat down.

"Just...do whatever it is you had everyone believe you do." He said as she made a new desk appear besides his.

"Sure thing." She said as she began to type on the computer when Lois started to approach Clark.

"Hey Smallville, you and the misses are here early." She said as Clark let out a small groan.

"Well we wanted to get the report in early." spoke up Gsptlsnz.

"Good, hey, if you get all your work done soon you guys could get out of here early." she said as she sat down at her desk.

"We'll do all we can." spoke Clark in a professional tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll finish soon though." Gsptlsnz said with a grin.

"Well I won't keep you two from your work, don't have too much fun." teased Lois before walking away.

"Will do, bye!" Gsptlsnz Said happily as she watched her walk away.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" asked Clark.

"So much honey, now let's get back to work." she said as she blew him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes before getting back to work.

After about an hour of work she said "Done, let's go big boy."

"Hang on, I've still gotta get this part finished."

"Ugh, but I'm bored." she whined.

"Well then I guess coming by wasn't your brightest idea was it?" he joked.

"Ugh, no, it was great idea." she pouted before snapping her fingers.

He looked at his computer and instantly saw it was all done.

"Well, it seems like you're all done now." she said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the door.

"Alright alright." He said as she continued to drag him. "Why are you in a big rush anyway?" he asked as she pushed him into an elevator with her.

"Well if we're suppose to be 'dating' then doesn't it make sense to hurry back home to cuddle?" she winked.

"But we're not dating." he said after the elevator door closed.

"I know that, I'm just getting into my role." she chuckled while letting go of his arm.

"Alright then." he said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Besides, it's just some teasing. And with a woman like me around, you should try and lighten up a little." She said as she walked towards the building exit as she swayed her hips.

He sighed and followed after her while trying not to stare. "Say stud, why don't we have some fun before heading home?" She asked with a grin.

"Like what?"

"Well, I would like to see what earth has for Fashion nowadays and do a bit of shopping." she made a credit card appeared. "Don't worry about money, I've got plenty of credit. I just need someone to help carry most of it."

He groaned and said "Fine, but don't go overboard."

"Like I said, if we run out of space I can make more." She said as she dragged him into a store.

"Well I also meant with the credit. If you use too much you might put too much attention on us. And considering what your husbands done to you know who, they might figure out what you are."

"Don't worry, if anyone finds out I'll change their memories or turn them into a dress or something." she shrugged as they she looked over a dress.

"Ok, I'm drawing the line at turning people into articles of clothes."

"Oh fine, I'll just wipe their memories. I would have turned them back anyway, eventually." She grumbled as she threw a dress at Clark.

He sighed at the response and held the dress while slowly the day turned into a long wait with him carrying each new dress she found and added to the pile. "Don't you have enough dresses yet?"

"A girl can never have enough." she smiled while looking and held a blue dress over her. "Does this look good on me?"

"I can't see past this mountain of dresses so I can't tell!" He shouted.

"I think I'll take it, just in case." She said as she threw it onto the pile.

"Are we done yet?"

"Mmmm, fine, we can just come back tomorrow."

'Oh no.' thought Clark as he stumbled to try and follow her as they went to the counter. Somehow he made it to the counter where she again to hand dresses to the shocked cashier.

"Um, will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit." she said as she handed her the card.

The woman ran it through the machine and nodded. "Alright, you're good ma'am. Do you need any help with your purchase?"

"No thanks, I got all the help I need right here" she grinned as she patted Clark's shoulder.

Clark groaned as she helped lead him out of the store with the clothes pile.

"Lead the way home hot stuff." she said with a grin.

"How? I can't see around the pile."

"Well I don't know the way back, I've used my powers to get from there to work!"

He sighed before using his x-ray vision to see through the clothes. "Alright, just hold my arm and I'll lead you there."

"Ok, lead away." she said as she grabbed his arm and pushed it between her breasts.

He blushed and walked while trying to make sure it looked like she was pulling him. "Well, good news is that were relatively close to home." he said as he maneuvered around people on the sidewalk.

"I'd keep this in mind in case I'm not around."

(Later)

We see Clark standing outside where his apartment would be only to see nothing but plain wall.

'Alright, what did she do this time?' He thought as he turned to her and asked "Where's the door?"

"I figured hiding the door would help keep our stuff safe."

"That's what locks are for, so can you bring it back please?"

"Sure." she snapped her fingers and the door popped back into existence.

"Finally, let's go and put all these clothes away." he said as he opened the door.

"I got them." she snapped her fingers before the clothes disappeared.

Clark stared at her and said "And you didn't do that once we paid for them why?"

"You wanted me to keep my real self hidden, and doing that would give me away, wouldn't it?" She said as she snapped her fingers and changed into a pair of red silk pajamas.

His eyes widened before she pulled him into the apartment.

"Come on big stuff, time for bed."

"B-But hold on, it's not even dark out yet."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She asked as she snapped her fingers and turned his suit into a pair of blue silk pajamas.

He jumped as she grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards the bed.

"Come on, we have to go to bed!" She whined as she continued to pull him to the bed.

"H-Hold on!" he used his strength to stop her. "You've already left your husband, and we hardly know each other."

"I don't care, now get on the bed!" She shouted in anger. She snapped her fingers and made him disappear and reappear in the bed. "See, was that so hard now?" She asked as she crawled onto the bed.

He frowned, but saw her lay down next to him and just wrap her arms around his chest. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Cuddling, what did you think I was gonna do?"

"Um, I thought you were going to try to force me to have sex." he said sheepishly.

"No way. You think I'm so quick to jump into someone else's pants after leaving my husband? I just like teasing you." she giggled.

"Well, you do a good job at it, but why?"

"That's just how I am. Besides, with you being so tall and so strong, can you really blame me?" she winked.

"I'm not buying it, what is this really about, first you follow me to work, then you take me to carry clothes even though you can make your own from nothing, now you are making us cuddle on the bed, something's not right."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Maybe that's cause it's what I said before. I just want a guy to be there for me. All he ever does since he started messing with you is obsess over get one over you. Even when he came back he was trying to come up with another loophole since he was banished to our dimension. Not to mention he called our married life too much. All I want is a good married life with a nice guy, not an annoying little midget." she said as she began to cry.

'I didn't know his obsession would hurt his wife.' thought Clark while moving over and pulled her into a hug. "There there, it'll be ok." he said as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Y-you think so? But who would love me?" she sniffed.

"I don't know." he admitted. "But you've gotta try and look hard enough."

"B-but how will I know if he's the one?" She sobbed.

"You've just gotta take a chance and trust your instincts." he replied while rubbing her back.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I know you'll find someone who'll listen to you, comfort you and love you."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks Clark, that really helps."

"No problem, I hope you find someone." he spoke laying back on the bed and let her rest on his chest.

"Mmmmm, I think I may have found a guy." she said as she snuggled into his chest. 'But I'll take my time with him.' She thought as she snapped her fingers as the covers pulled over them. She snuggled into his chest as both closed their eyes.


	85. Miko and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Miko and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arcee and Jack revved into the autobot base. Once the bike came to a stop the human hopped off and removed his helmet. His partner transformed into her robot form while Jacket fixed his hair from wearing the helmet too long.

"It's about time!" cried a female voice coming down the stairs.

"Sorry Miko, had to work over time at the drive thru." smiled Jack sheepishly.

"Well now that you're here we can go study." she said holding up a book.

"Good call, last thing you need is to fall behind." he said before they walked towards the hall.

"Tell me again why you can't study on the couch?" questioned Arcee.

"Because I can't concentrate on my work if there are awesomely cool giant robots around to distract me, duh." Miko said putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't argue with her there." spoke Bulkhead who stood a few feet away.

"Now come on!" spoke Miko who started dragging Jack away.

They moved through the base and went to their usual spot.

"I just love our _study sessions._ " She said making air quotes and let a small laugh.

"Yeah, after all you can never get enough." he smirked. "But you know the rules. Lets see it." he reached out his hand.

Miko hid her book behind her back and looked away.

"Miko, let me see it." he said sternly like a parent would their child.

She gulped before holding her book out and looked away.

He took it and opened it and pulled out the daily assignment, but instead of the bad grade he was expecting, he was surprised at the mark. "B+?"

She smirked and let out a giggle at his reaction. "You thought I failed, didn't ya?"

"Gotta admit I was starting to feel a little upset after all the improvement you made so far." said Jack putting the book down on the floor.

"So can we get started?" she smiled with a look of allure in her eyes.

"Absolutely." he smiled back before picking her up and sat her down on a nearby pipe along the wall. He moved his hands slowly up her side while leaning in to rub his head against the crook of her neck.

She shuddered and hummed from his touch and moved a hand to the back of his head. She let out a gasp feeling his hands move under her shirt and rub her skin directly. Sadly she knew the midsection was as much skin contact as he'd allow for a B+. Whenever his hand moved upward it never went under her bra.

His other hand moved down to her stocking covered thigh trailing up and down before kissing her neck. This got a shudder out of her and made him grin.

As she started to moan, Jack moved up and kissed her right on the lips to quiet her down. That just made her moan into his mouth while she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer.

Miko and Jack had started all this as a little joke when Miko was getting F's. If she got at least a D on her latest assignment He'd kiss her, on the lips. Ultimately the joke turned out to be encouragement for her. And so they slowly started to keep this up with Miko working harder so they'd go and keep going the more good grades she got. The higher the grade the better the passion. And the fact they did it with everyone just a stroll down the hall away was quite a little kinky in her book.

Jack pulled back and was relieved Miko didn't moan out loud and was panting a little instead while moving his hand do to her crotch to tease her slit through her clothes. "Don't make too much noise, we don't want anyone seeing you like this now do we?"

She bit her lower lip and spread her legs at his touch. He rubbed the spot harder and made her squirm and grind while she tried to keep any moans down. ' _I wish he would just push those digits into me!'_

' _Sometimes I just love teasing her like this._ '

This continued for the next few minutes before he moved his hand faster.

She let out a squeak and leaned her head back. Eventually she seized up, pulling him close and yelled into crook of his neck in release. Her juices splashed out and made a wet spot on her panties and through her shorts. She pulled away and breathed heavily with her face red. "You're despicable." she breathed out with a smile.

"But you love it." he smirked.

With the fun stuff out of the way they started to study for real. Jack sat with his legs crossed while Miko sat on her knees to hide the wet spot until it dried.

"Okay Miko here's an easy one." he said holding her book. "Who was believed to have been responsible for the burning of Rome?"

"Um…..uh…..Emperor…..Nero?" she guessed.

"Yes, but next time try to remember the answer instead of just guessing. Luck doesn't last."

"Jack, can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"Alright, shoot."

"Are we ever going to go _all the way?_ " she asked bluntly.

"Oh." he blinked. "Well, of course, just not now. It's a big step."

"Well then when?" she almost groaned. "A while ago you had you hand on my cootch girl has her needs Darby."

"Uh….well…. Oh! The MAP tests! That's in a few days right?"

"Yeah everybody knows that."

"Okay, how about this? If you can score in the top ten we'll go all the way."

"But I hear those test are like super hard." she groaned.

"Then I suggest you start cramming this info." he chuckled.

She crossed her arms and frowned. "You're evil."

"No, I just want you to succeed."

Later Bulkhead drove away from the base while Miko sat in the passenger seat. "So, how was your study session Miko?"

"One of the best." The exchange student sighed dreamily resting her head in her palm.

"Uh, alright." replied Bulkhead who noted the way she said that seemed odd. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No. I need to prepare for the MAP tests, So I need to go to the one place I never thought I'd set foot in."

"Where's that?"

She reluctantly pointed the way and when they arrived Bulkhead wasn't sure to be confused or shocked.

"Here? Uh Miko, are you sick or something?" the green bot questioned as Miko stepped out.

"No Bulkhead, I've gotta do this. Just… Just wait here for me." She looked at the building and felt her skin crawl. "I've gotta push myself or I'll fail for sure." she took a breath and moved up the steps. She pushed the doors open, even the smell made her cringe. She then walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, I need a library card." She spoke to the elderly librarian.

"Really?" the woman said looking at the girl. "Aren't you that one girl who says she doesn't need the library?"

"Look I just really need to pass the upcoming MAP tests okay. I'm that desperate. It took a lot of courage to walk in here." she admitted. "So what's it gonna take to get a card?"

After getting the books the librarian suggested she had Bulkhead take her home. "I'm gonna have a hard time staying awake tonight."

"I still can't believe you did that. going to library? Jack must be doing wonders on you in those study sessions."

She smiles and used the book to cover the blush forming on her cheeks. 'Oh big time.'

The next day at school Miko tiredly walked into school. "So tired." she walked up to her locker and slapped herself to wake up a little before putting her stuff in it.

"Hey Miko." Jack waved and walked up. "Woah you look terrible."

She glared at him angrily and slammed her locker door shut.

"What?"

"I look like this because of you." she growled. "I was up half the night studying."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

She grabbed her boyfriend's collar and pulled him to her height. "Listen Darby, if this how it's gonna be for the next week, then you are gonna owe me big, and if I fail we are through."

"Woah woah, easy easy." he held his hands up. "I'm positive you'll do fine if you've been cramming this much."

"I had to go to the library, that is how serious I am."

"Wow, that is serious." he blinked and gulped. "Well just keep it up and pay attention in class." He said and pried her hand off his shirt.

"Remember, I fail, so do you." she replied before the bell rang and the two marched to class.

Over the next few days Miko did nothing but study, it was misery. Her guitar and amp started to gather a little dust from lack of use. It felt like torture while she was tempted to just say fuck it all. But just thinking of 'fuck' reminded her what was on the line.

'Just keep it up Miko, you're almost there.' she thought.

Finally the MAP tests came and Miko was determined to pass. She sat on her desk with the teacher handing out the tests. She held her pencil and gulped as the paper was put on her desk.

"I hope you've been studying Miss Nakadia." the teacher said looking the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Miko replied with a nervous smile.

"Well as long as you've studied, which I highly doubt, you should be fine." she replied while walking to the desk while holding an alarm clock up. "You all have forty-five minutes to finish the test, after that you will put your pencils down and turn your papers in."

' _Well here goes nothing.'_ Miko gulped. She brought her pencil to the paper and started filling in bubbles in a race with time.

After a few days the results .were posted outside the office with the students gathered to look up their name's

Miko walked up to the and felt nervous of what score she got asshe looked over the names

1\. Theresa Fowlee

2\. Randall Cunningburg

3\. Teddy Valiant

4\. Marco Ramirez

5\. Danielle Fanton

6\. Samuel Manis

7\. Timothy Turnbomb

8\. Jack Darby

9\. Clark Shang

10\. Miko Nakadia

She blinked before pumping her fists up. "Yes! Top ten!"

"Seriously?"

"She must of cheated."

"How did rock star wannabe score higher than me?"

"I demand a recount!"

"Aw yeah! Suck it!" she smirked at the others. "Now if you'll excuse me." she walked through the group and went to find her boyfriend. It didn't take long as Jack turned the corner and bumped into her. "I had hoped to run into you, but not like this." she joked with a smile.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood. Let me guess, you passed?"

"I cut it close but yeah, tenth place." she pressed up against him with a flirtatious look in her eyes. "And you know what that means."

"Hmmm, celebratory cake?" he joked with an oblivious look.

"Don't you play coy with me mister." she said and stood on her tiptoes to reach around his neck. "Tonight, we go all the way. Meet me at the base this afternoon and bring a pair of swim trunks, a towel, and some sunscreen."

"Gladly." he grinned while idly rubbing her back for a brief moment.

She gave him a parting kiss before the two separated.

(Later)

"Miko why exactly do you want me to open a ground bridge to this location?" Ratchet questioned the human who who had her backpack with her.

"Well if me and Jack aren't here then we can't go running through when you bots have mission now can we? Plus it means we won't be around to get all up in your grill." she tried making sense.

"Hmmm. I see your point." Ratchet relented. He typed on the console before a portal opened up.

"All set Jack?"

"Ready." he walked over with a duffel bag. "Didn't forget anything, did you?"

"Nope, I got everything I need." she grinned before walking to the portal.

"Later guys." waved Jack going through the green vortex.

"Is it just me, or do those two seem….closer?" asked Arcee.

"Human infatuation no doubt." Ratchet spoke without turning away from the monitor. "They tend to act differently towards those of the opposite sex as they mature."

The two passed through the portal and found themselves in a cove with sea in front of them and a cliff behind them.

"So, what do ya think?" Miko asked him.

"Looks deserted and with plenty of space." he nodded. "Perfect. And just look at that sunset."

"Uh, actually Jack, that's sun _rise."_

"Wait, really? Did we get sent to the other side of the planet?"

"Yeah, we're in my home country. Welcome to Japan."

"Wow. Wait, did you have us sent here to commemorate our first time?"

"Sorta." she said with her arms behind her back and looking away.

"Is there some other reason?" "

Nothing important." she waved off. "So, whats say we get comfy? Go behind any rock and change into your trunks"

"Why? If we're gonna cross the line why bother worrying if we see each other naked a little bit?"

"Gotta make you pay somehow for making me into egghead." she said walking away towards rock. "You'll just have to wait."

"Tease." he muttered with a grin before he went to change. He took his pants and shirt off them put them in his bag before slipping his trunks on. "Okay Miko im…. Woah." his jaw went slack as he looked at Miko's spaghetti string two piece. "You really went all out for this."

"Yup." she said giving him a sensual look. "Why don't we go for a little dip or can you not swim?"

"Oh I can swim pretty girl, Pretty good! I meant pretty good."

She winked while swaying her hips over to the water and carefully moved into the water while shivering due to the coolness and slowly submerged her body down into it. "Ah, that's the stuff."

Jack was tempted to do a cannonball, but stopped himself and walked over before submerging himself next to her while shivering and put his arms on the edge. "Whoo, this is brisk. You do this a lot?"

"Off and on." she said and hummed. "You can't get this in Jasper or anywhere in Nevada."

"Yeah nothing but desert." he said scooting closer to her. "But we can get fish and other stuff since this is attached to an ocean."

"The only problem is the sun burn. Ooh that reminds me. I need to get some sun block." she moved out of the water.

"Why put it on? We're not that much in the sunlight?"

"Yet." she said and took out a bottle. "but I might need help putting it on my back. Can you help?"

"Oh consider it done." he grinned getting out of the water. He walked over as she laid out her blanket. He grabbed the bottle and poured some onto his hand as Miko laid on her front and undid the tie of the top half. He gulped and felt his trunks get tighter before rubbing his hands together and moved them onto her back and applied it to her skin.

"Mmm, I forgot that stuff is a little cool." she said and rested her head on her arms as her boyfriend's hands rubbed her back. "Don't forget to move down a little bit."

"You got a few knots here and there." Jack said and tried working them out. He rubbed around them while spreading the lotion at the same time and got a few moans out of her too.

"Mhhh, ooh yeah, that's good."

He gulped and saw his bulge get bigger while his hands started moving to her ass.

"Aw yeah, where did you learn to massage so well?"

"Self taught really, mom always comes home with her back in knots. I've been rubbing her back since my dad walked out on us." he started moving his hands over her butt.

Miko gasped and looked back at him. "Well aren't you cheeky."

"So are these." he grinned before giving her ass a squeeze.

"Ah! Jack." She giggled a little. "You're more impatient than me."

"With an ass this firm so close to me, can you blame me?" he said then reached to get more lotion then rubbed it on her sides. "I could … do your front too."

"Well I do wanna be sure." she winked knowing full well it was just an excuse to get to get to her breasts She moved on her back and tossed aside her bikini top.

He stared at her b-cups and felt a shiver down his spine. _'Man this girls got her hooks in me.'_

"Come on Jack, you don't want me to burn do you?" she asked and fluttered her eyelashes.

"N-no. Of course not." he started at her stomach and started to work his way up making her laugh.

"You're tickling me!" she laughed while squirming under his hands.

He moved further up her body and soon moved his palms over her mounds.

This made her give out a moan with him rubbing his hand against her nipples.

"Wow." He spoke under his breath as he fondled her. "They're really firm and soft."

Miko bit her lip and moved her hands over his. _'Finally! I've been wanting this for weeks!'_

"What's this? You want me to keep this up?" he smirked. "Well...I guess so. After all you've been studying so hard." he started kneading her breasts while rubbing his fingers against her nipples over and over.

"Mh! Mhhh!" _'Damn he's too good with those hands.'_

"Enjoying this?" he chuckled and got a frantic nod in reply. "Want me to really give these a good groping?" he asked as he squeezed even hard making her moan louder.

She let out a hiss and looked back at the cliff.

"Did I squeeze too hard?"

"No no it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah you just uh, surprised me." She said to him. "Go ahead and do what you were doing."

"Uh, if you say so." He shrugged and went back to kneading her tits. "Want me to squeeze harder?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead."

He grinned and started squeezing them harder while she moaned louder.

"Oh yeah! Jack!" she cried out while glancing at the cliff. "Okay, I think that's enough of that." She pushed his hands away and reached down to undo the ties on her bikini bottom.

"Woah, easy there. We're by ourselves so we got plenty of time."

"I know. I just need those fingers somewhere else right now." she purred with a seductive tone and spread her legs.

"Oh right!" He grinned and moved his hand to her snatch. He started rubbing the folds and heard Miko let out a gasp. "Wow. It's wetter than I thought."

"T-That's what happens with those hands of yours!" she moaned out. "Oh fuck yeah! That's it!"

"Man, all those times we played must have made you really sensitive."

"You think! AH!" She jumped in surprise as he pushed his finger into her. Her head fell back and she let out a moan with each stroke. "Come on Jack, Ah! faster!"

He moved his hand faster and felt her walls convulsing around his digit. "And just think, I haven't even put my dick in you."

"Oh god!" The thought alone was enough to make her wetter. "Move your finger deeper, really get it in there!"

He pushed his finger deeper into her pussy until he slipped another into her. He moved both back and forth while she moaned louder in response.

"Yeah! That's it! Come on!" She continued to moan and curled her finger in the sand. "Make me cum like a bitch!"

"Woah!" He stopped his hand and looked at her in shock. "Where'd that come from?"

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"Well hearing you say that kinda… caught me off guard. I mean damn."

"Well what do you expect, I'm crazy horny right now." She replied. "So are you gonna keep going or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

"Alright, now that I know what to expect." he spoke before he started moving his fingers again.

"Mmmm, much better! Keep it up, Jack! I'm almost there!"

"Oh I'm not gonna stop anytime soon."

"Oh god I'm…I'm cumming! AHHH! FUCK!" she cried out as she came. Her juices sprayed out over Jack's fingers like a fountain. "Oh yes... Best. Orgasm. Yet." She panted.

"Really? Then maybe I shouldn't even bother with my dick." he shrugged.

"Really? So you don't mind going home with blue balls?" She questioned with a sly smirk.

He smirked and chuckled. "You got me there. let me just take these off." Jack reached for the tie of his trunks and slipped them off, letting his erection sprang free.

"Wow." Miko spoke and reached out the grasp it. "It's pretty big and thick." she moved her hand up and down his shaft causing him to groan. "And you called me sensitive." she said and moved on her knees and kissed the head.

"M-Miko!" he gasped from the sensation.

She giggled at his reaction then took the head into her mouth and started to gently bob up and down while using her tongue.

"W-Woah!" he groaned while gripping some sand and was blown away. "Oh wow, so this is blowjob. Now I know see why the other guys like this so much."

Miko nodded while reaching down and started rubbing his ball sack without stopping her rhythm and moaned around his cock.

"Oh my god, this is great!" Jack called out and gently thrusted into her mouth. "Suck it more Miko." he moved his hand to her head and traced his fingers through her hair.

She obliged and slowly started to push her head down over more of his dick.

"Oh god!" He moaned louder before his tool started twitching in her mouth. "M-Miko, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned before he was sent over the edge.

"Mhhh!" she moaned feeling the hot seed shoot into her mouth while she pulled her head off as the seed shot on her face and chest. "Wow Jack." She blinked and looked up. "Who knew you were so built up?"

"Eh...Sorry." he said scratching his head.

"Don't be" she smiled and pushed him back making him fall back. "But now it's time for the real fun." she said and positioned herself over his cock and spread her pussy with her fingers and eased down. She bit her lip feeling the tip touch her folds and hesitated. _'It's so big. I feel like I'm gonna be split in half.'_

"You wanna hold off?" he asked seeing her hesitate.

"No! No. I wanted this. I have to take it." she shook her head while taking a deep breath and resumed moving down until the tip passed her folds and felt her cunt being stretched out. "Ah!"

"Miko!"

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'm fine." She insisted while lowering herself further down on him. "Thankfully I broke my hymen trying to pull off a split or this would hurt like a bitch."

"W-Wow, your pussy is already starting to cling around me." he groaned as she pulled herself up to the tip and lowered back down taking more of the rod inside her pussy.

"Mmm, I waited a long time, but damn! It was worth it!" she moaned out.

"It most certainly was." He replied rubbing her sides as she moved before she started gyrating hips. "Easy there, no need to rush."

"Mmmmh, felt good though." she said with a lustful gaze. "Besides, after all the time and effort just to get this baby, you think I'm holding anything back? I want you balls deep inside me."

"You sure about that?"

"Ah! Fuck yes!" she leaned her head back

He grinned and grabbed her hips before he started to pull back and thrust upwards into her tight hole.

She felt as though the air was knocked out of her lungs as she gasped and her hazel eyes shot wide open. She bit her lip feeling it move up and down and let out a loud moan while her body felt hotter and hotter. "Fuck yeah! That's it! That's what I'm talking about Jack!"

He smirked and sat up before licking one of her nipples as she started to move up and down his dick. The moans coming out of her mouth were all the encouragement he needed to keep up his pace inching even deeper into her depths.

"Ah! Come on Jack! Go faster in my tight little cunt!" she moaned. "Get your dick all the way inside me!" she bellowed with her tongue lolling from her mouth.

Jack grinned and started sucking on the nub while moving his hips faster with more force and bouncing her with further vigor. "How's my cock feel Miko?"

"So good! Ah! Ooh yeah! YEAH!" she cried while her snatch started to convulse around him. "Fuck me! FUCK ME!" her cried grew louder and wrapped her legs around him. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then go ahead and cum!" he grunted lightly tugging on her nipple with his teeth.

"JAAACK" her hold on him tightened before coming undone.

Jack chuckled feeling her juices spill out while she panted. Then laid her down on her towel and pulled out of her with her whole face beat red. "So tell me, which was better? Fingers or cock?"

"Do you really…. have to ask?"

"Mmmm, no." he replied and rubbed her inner thigh. "Let me know when you're ready to keep going."

"Yeah…..you got it." she replied and spread her legs and exposed her dripping pussy. "Since I blew you, how about you return the favor stud?"

"Well I don't see why not." he spread her legs and lowered himself down to her slit and dragged his tongue against it at a teasingly slow pace.

Miko moaned while clawing at the sand. "Oh yeah." she squeaked out and shuddered.

Jack grinned and moved his tongue up and down while keep her legs apart then gave her clit a few licks.

"OH YES!" moaned Miko throwing her head back and bucking her hips involuntarily. "Keep going!" she pleaded and used ger hands to hold him him there.

Jack smirked in his head and kept licking against her clit as she squirmed more and more wailing in pure bliss.

"Come on Jack, get a little rougher!"

He complied and started biting down on the bundle of nerves, causing her to scream out and arch her back.

"Ja-Jack, Stop!"

Jack obliged and saw Miko panting. "You alright?"

"Fuck yes. One last fuck that's about all I have left in me." she spoke to him. "Let's make it count."

"How so?"

"Cum inside me." she cooed. "Don't pull out."

"Woah woah, hold up there." he held up his hand. "You do know what's gonna happen, right?"

"I thought of that already." she stated. "We're good."

"Have you been taking pills?"

"Yeah just before I left home."

"That doesn't exactly help because even with safety, I'm kinda cautious."

"Jack please, I need you." she moved her hand to finger her wanting pussy. "Just take me now."

"But….what if you do get pregnant?"

"I'll risk it!" she cried and grabbed her breast with her other hand. "Come on Jack, don't you wanna take the chance and cum inside a hot petite asian girl begging you to screw her brains out?"

Jack gulped and did feel his cock get harder at her words. "Well… I guess, if you're sure it's safe…"

"Hurry up Jack, fuck me!"

He moved between her legs and thrust his cock back into her. Both groaned from the return while he grabbed her breasts and didn't stop as he moved his hips back and forth inside her.

"Oh fuck Jack! You're amazing with that thing!" she cried out with a smile and pulled him down for a french kiss. Their tongues wrestled while Jack's cock was touching the entrance of her womb. She gasped in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips while her hands clawed at his back.

He grunted and felt her insides get tighter and tighter. He had to use more force and speed to compensate until his tip passed there her cervix. ' _I might blow any second!'_

' _So deep! He's so deep inside me!'_

Jack grunted and broke away from the kiss while moving faster as he felt his dick start to twitch. "I'm cumming Miko!"

"Inside! Cum inside me!" she screeched as her cunt convulsed.

Jack groaned as he slammed inside and felt his seed start spewing into her sending her over the edge not too long after him in a silent scream. He stayed inside until he was completely drained before falling on top of her with both of them panting.

"I love you." she breathed out.

He looked at her with wide eyes while she nuzzled against him. That was the first time he ever heard her say that to him. He hugged her and laid his head on the top of hers.

Soon afterwards they got their swimwear back on and Miko looked back up at the cliff.

"Alright Miko, why do you keep looking over there?" asked Jack.

She gave him an awkward look and rubbed her arm. "Well… the truth is…. Not many people come to this place because…..it's technically on my grandparents property."

"Wait, so the whole time you were loud and looked over there…. Oh my god!"

"Yeah there's a staircase over there." she pointed in the direction where the rock she changed behind stood.

"You wanted your grandparents to walk in on us?!"

"No, of course not...though the possibility of getting caught did make me a little wet."

Jack shook his head hearing that.

"Relax mr. worry wart, they're both old and retired. They don't normally wake up until noon. And even if they were awake They would have let that yappy dog of theirs out."

"Well if we're done here, ready to head home?"

"Come on, we got a few hours to work on our tans, just relax and-"

"Arf! Arf!" came the sound of barking over the cliff making Miko go wide eyed.

"On second thought yeah we should get out of here! Call Ratchet quick." she spoke in quiet panic and gathered her things and ran to hide under the cliff.

Jack pulled out his phone and started calling Ratchet. "Let's never try this again!" he said as he followed her.


	86. Female Acromantulas and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Acromantulas and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter an ancient castle near a lake and a dark forest. Inside the castle we focus on a teenager with short black hair, green eyes and glasses, with a lightning bolt scar. We also see two older red headed boys who look exactly alike approaching him.

"Yo Harry!"

"Yeah Fred, George?" He asked as he turned to look at them.

"We just got a brand new product worked out and we want you to try it." spoke Fred.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh to funk. It's a cologne made to stink at first, but after a few seconds it becomes a sweet perfume. We figured a little something like this could get a quick chuckle while helping some blokes out for valentine's day." grinned George.

"Sure, ok." Harry said as he took the pink vial from him. "Wait, you sure this isn't gonna leave me smelling for the rest of the week?"

"Eighty percent sure mate, so go ahead, try it on!" Fred said with a grin.

Harry shrugged before holding the vial near his neck and spritzed a little around. "Like that?" He asked curiously.

"Yup, smell any different?"

He took a sniff and said. "No, I don't smell any different."

"Dang it, I thought for sure it would work fine." groaned George.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board." Fred said. Both of them turned and walked away while all three were unaware of a scent drifting out the open window.

The scent lazily floated through the air as it made its way into the forbidden forest. Deep in the forest was a giant spider with thousands upon thousands of smaller spiders around him.

"I hope Hagrid got the message about not coming into the forest this month." the elder spider said to his children.

All of them made several sounds in agreement. Suddenly they all smelt the scent and became rigid.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He asked his children when suddenly they all began to shudder and fall to the ground.

All of their bodies twitched while they let out cries while feeling their bodies start to change. They groaned as their faces became smaller and their front part began to grow taller.

"What's going on!?" He shouted as he helplessly watched his children change before him.

Slowly they started losing the hair all over their bodies and started looking human. The only thing that stayed the same was the eight legs and spider thorax. All of them groaned while looking themselves over.

"W-what happened?" One asked in a female's voice.

"Why do we look so...different?" asked another.

"And...what is that smell?" Another asked dreamily as she smelled the air.

Others sniffed and started feeling good.

"Mm mm, oh that's good, where's it coming from?" Another moaned happily.

"That way." spoke one pointing in a direction.

"Let's go!" One of them shouted as they stampeded towards the castle .

"Wait! Come back!" called their father.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon daddy!" One of them shouted.

His eyes widened as all his children rushed out of the forest.

"Shit, Hagrid's going to kill me." he grumbled as he saw his kids race towards the castle.

Back at said castle, Harry was in the common room looking at his potions book.

"Hey Harry, where are you!?" He heard his mate Ron shout.

"In here!"

"Great, hey could you do me a huge favor and run down to the dungeons, I left my potion kit down there." he asked as he walked towards Harry.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said as he put down his book and stood up. He walked out of the common room and headed down the stairs.

Unknown to him, the spiders from the forest had made it to the castle. All of them opened their mouths and started shooting webbing around the outside. Soon the outside of the tower looked like a big cocoon.

"Climb! The scent is close!"

"Yes!" They shouted as they reached the window outside the gryffindor common room before breaking it.

Inside the students gaped at seeing naked half women and half spiders move inside while looking around.

"The source isn't here!" One of them wailed in sorrow as it picked up a random student and began to cocoon them in web.

"Ahhh!" screamed students with others firing stupefy spells at them. Unfortunately the spells had no effect on them and soon most of the occupants of the gryffindor tower were in a cocoon that covered everything but their heads.

"Who are you?!" cried out Hermione.

"We're Acromantula young human." said one of the spiders as she spun a cocoon around Hermione.

"Well what the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"We are here to find him." said another as she placed his cocoon on a web covered wall with the others.

"Who?"

"Him, the one with the scent." she said which caught Fred and George's attention.

"Scent?"

"What scent?" They said simultaneous, catching the female Acromantulas attention.

"You know something, don't you?" They asked as they surrounded George and Fred's cocoons. "Talk!" They shouted at the twins.

Both gulped before they started explaining.

Soon the spiders had all the information and one said. "So he is a black haired boy with green eyes?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good, now then it's time to make a web." she said as the rest nodded and began to scurry out of the main doorway and into the rest of the castle.

"I wouldn't wanna be Harry right now." spoke Fred.

"Yeah, but we ain't exactly in a much better situation." George said.

"Touche brother of mine."

(Meanwhile in the dungeons)

Harry had gotten Ron's book and was unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"Potter! Stop!" He heard Snape say as he shouted at the student.

"What is it Professor Snape?"

"Where do you think you're doing here, you have already had your potions class, which you failed miserably at." he sneered as he looked down at Harry.

"Sorry, but I had to get my friend's book since he forgot it."

"Hmm, of course, you brats are always forgetting stuff." he sneered before turning around.

Harry rolled his eyes before walking back up the stairs. "Stupid git." he mumbled angrily, not paying attention to his surroundings.

As he moved up the stairs, he started noticing the silk on the railings. "Huh? I don't remember there being silk there before." he said as he stared at the railings as he kept moving up the stairs. The more he went up the more silk he saw all around the place. "Geez, what happened up here?" He wondered out loud when he noticed that he couldn't hear anyone. He looked around and saw no one was even on the stairs or halls. "W-where is everyone?" He asked, starting to get creeped out.

That's when he heard an odd sound. It sounded like someone tapping multiple pens on a table at once.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked nervously as the noise got louder and louder. He slowly pulled his wand out and looked around faster. "H-hello, who are you, what's your name?" He asked nervously as he began to back up, not noticing that the staircase had moved and there was just a ledge. "S-stay back." he stuttered as he took another step backwards towards the ledge. He took one more step and found himself falling back.

"Auggghh!" He shouted as he fell. He flailed around before finding himself stopping on a sticky web. "Owww... what is this?" He moaned as he tried to get off the web only find himself stuck. "A web?" He said as he looked around to see that he was, in fact, in the middle of a giant web.

He gritted his teeth as he tried tugging against the thread. "Ugh, where did all this web come from?" He groaned when he couldn't get free. That's when he heard more sounds and looked up before seeing webbing everywhere with figures moving down towards him.

"I gotta get out of here." he said as he began to struggle harder to get free.

"It's him!"

"We found him!"

"I can smell it all over his body!"

"Don't let him escape!"

He went wide eyed seeing tons and tons of half spider half woman come down and surround him. "W-what's going on?" He asked as two of the spider woman shot webs out of their mouths and started to roll him around with their front legs, slowly encasing him in a cocoon.

"He's definitely the one." chuckled one with black hair leaning in near his face.

"W-what do you mean I'm the one?" He asked nervously as he was slowly turned around like a pig on a spit as his cocoon was carefully made.

"The one who smells so good." the other one, a redhead licked her lips.

"Smell good, what do yo-?" He asked before remembering the cologne Fred and George gave him. 'Oh no, did it have some weird side effect?' He wondered with fear as the two female Acromantula were halfway done with his silk cocoon. And he saw even more moving closer.

"Need some help?" A blond one asked as she shot web out of her mouth and onto his growing cocoon.

"No, we've got this." grinned the black haired one.

"Yeah, just be patient." the other said as she lightly pushed the blond back and went back to spinning Harry.

The blond hissed before pulling Harry closer to her and started added her own silk to the cocoon.

"No! Wait your turn!" The first one shouted as she shot out a string of web and pulled his cocoon back towards her.

"No way!" the other growled before pulling him towards her.

"Give him here, I'll finish his cocoon." a brunette said as she grabbed him and began to put more webbing on his cocoon.

"Um, why are you cocooning me anyway?" he asked nervously as the brunette spun him around as she added more webbing.

"Simple. So you can't escape when we take you to the nest."

"N-nest? Why?" He asked nervously.

"Mating of course!" all of them chorused.

"W-what?! Mating! B-but I'm human!"

"And we're half human, so it'll work just fine."

"B-but, w-why me?" He asked as the brunette finished his cocoon.

"You smell so good~" she purred while licking his cheek.

"B-but it's not me, it's a cologne!" He said as the other spiders got closer to him.

"Well it somehow changed us from ordinary spiders into what you see now."

"Yeah, plus, cologne or not, you still smell good." a redhead said as she approached him. "Come on girls, let's go!" She said as she grabbed harry. "To the nest!" She shouted as she shot a thick strand of web at the wall and began climbing down it as she held Harry in his cocoon,

The rest followed eagerly.

"W-where are we going?" He asked nervously as he struggled to get free from his cocoon.

"The place where you eat." spoke the brunette.

"Huh? The great hall?" He asked as she hugged his cocoon tightly, pushing her breasts onto his exposed face.

"Of course, there we can make plenty of room for our eggs."

"E-eggs!" he paled.

"Yep, I can't wait!" She said happily as she hugged him tighter.

"Neither can we!" The others shouted as they followed Harry and the brunette.

'This CAN'T end well.' He thought as they reached the ground. He looked around at all the naked spider girls who looked at him dreamily and gulped.

"Almost there sweetie." the brunette said as she pointed to two large doors. They scuttled over and pushed them open.

He looked in the hall and saw how much had changed, the walls and floors were covered in a thick layer of webbing and all the tables had been moved to the center and pushed together with a thick layer of webbing on top of them, leaving no wood showing on the table tops. They moved over and set him down in the middle of it.

"N-now girls, y-you don't want me, I-I'm small and skinny." he said as the girls surrounded him.

"Maybe, but you'll get a workout after we're done." spoke one licking her lips.

"W-what about someone else?" He asked as one of the spiders began to tear apart his cocoon.

"Like who?"

"Um...Fred or George?" He offered as more of the cocoon was torn away.

"Nah, they looked annoying." One of them said as she tore a chunk out of his cocoon.

Harry gulped before they heard the doors bang open.

"What da bloody hell is going on!" A large booming voice shouted.

They all turned and saw Hagrid standing there with a stern expression. "G-grandpa." the spider girls stuttered as he made his way into the room.

"What in the world is going on around here? And what's Harry doing here in a cocoon?" He shouted as he made his way towards the group.

"Mating of course." A blond one said before the others could silence her.

Hagrid frowned and shook his head. "Bloody hell, you can't just capture someone and decide to mate with them!"

"But why?"

"Why? Because it ain't fair, I mean, how would you like it if a bunch of strangers kidnapped you and said they were going to mate with you?"

They blinked and went silent while looking away.

"W-well when you put it like that." one of them said sheepishly.

"Maybe we did go a little overboard."

"A little bit? The entire castle is full of spider web and I still don't know what you did with the students and staff!"

"We just wrapped them up cause they got in the way."

"Ok, at least they're not hurt, but girls, you can't just mate with a human, you have to court them." he said as he walked towards them and grabbed Harry's cocoon which he ripped open with his bare hands. "You alright there Harry?"

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid." he said to the half giant

"Now girls, go back to your father." He said in a stern voice.

They nodded before a redhead came up and kissed Harry on the cheek and said. "Don't worry, we'll be back,"

He gulped before all of them started filing out. "W-what did they mean by that?" He asked Hagrid nervously.

"They might be back, meaning I'd have a hiding place set up." He said as he continued "Acromantula are stubborn, once they choose a mate they won't let them go, they will get them in the end."

'Oh bloody hell.'


	87. Yolei and Davis

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Yolei and Davis

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yolei's home-

"Ugh, finally done helping around the store." groaned Yolie walking into her room while plopping down on the bed. "Ah, how I longed for this soft bed."

As she was getting comfortable, she heard her phone ringing.

"Maybe if I just pretend I can't hear it, I won't have to answer." She said before taking a peek at her phone and saw it was Davis. 'What would he want right now?' she reached over and hit the answer button. "What is it Davis?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Izzy just got another reading from the digital world. Something to do with Arukenimon and Mummymon."

Yolei groaned. "Can't it wait? I just got done working in the shop."

"Sorry Yolei but it's urgent."

She let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll meet you guys when I get there."

"Ok see you there." Davis said before the call hung up.

She pushed herself up and pulled her Digivice out and walked over to her computer. As the digivice started to glow a bright green, she didn't notice storm clouds appearing in the sky. "Digi-port open!"

The computer started to glow as inside the computer itself, a small bit of long dormant data started to move from the recesses of the hard drive and into the now opened Digi-Port. And that was also occurring as lightning struck the nearby telephone pole.

This led to a jolt of it going through the powerline and into the house before making it's way into the computer.

Yolei started to enter the Digi-Port just as the Lightning started to zap the computer and caused sparks to fly and the donment data to slowly activate.

' _...Hello…._ '

"What? Who said that?" she looked around with confusion.

' _Hello, want to play?_ ' The voice said before Yolie started to feel something burning her body.

"Ah! What's going on, who are you!" she called out while still not seeing anybody.

' _Keramon wants to play._ ' It spoke again as the burning sensation increased. ' _Will you play with me?_ '

"K-Keramon? But that's not possible." she spoke while clenching her hands and tried ignoring the pain.

' _Keramon like you. Keramon want to play._ ' It spoke again as Yolei's body started to gain glitch like spots all over her body. ' _Let's play merge._ '

"N-No! Get away!" she screamed out.

' _Keramon is inside you. Keramon will play even if you don't_ _ **want it!**_ ' It said while sounding more demonic as the glitch spots started to get bigger and gain darker patterns.

"AHH!" Yolei cried out while hugging her body before seeing light up ahead as it covered her.

The light started to get brighter and brighter as she landed on the ground. Her body spasmed as her hands started to become sharper, her head gaining antennae, her legs started to become tentacles, and her skin became a shade of blue and white that was darker than one would expect as her hands gained a eye like structure with orange and green pigments. As the pain subsided, she felt off for some reason. Especially her legs.

She looked down and went wide eyed seeing the tentacles and let out a loud scream that sounded like a mix of hers and Keramons. "AAAHHHH!"

The scream was so loud that it caused the trees to break from the sound.

She looked at her claws and skin and started to hyperventilate from shock. "What the hell happened to me?!" She screamed while feeling scared about the change. "What did that monster do to me?!"

As she panicked some more she started to pull her antenna in a desperate attempt to get out of this monstrous form. Which did nothing but hurt her. "Ow!" She fell back from the pull and landed on her butt. "Why? Why did he do that to me?!"

She felt tears slowly move up and out of her body while hearing the sounds of a battle nearby. She slowly got used to her new legs as she moved towards the sound of the commotion and saw her friends fighting a large SkullGreymon while Arukenimon and Mummymon watched on from their car.

"Dark Shot!" The undead digimon yelled out as a large orange missile fired at the digidestined's digimon.

They jumped as the explosion sent them flying away.

"Yes." The woman in red laughed. "Keep on firing at those brats!"

"Isn't it a bad idea to get his attention?" Asked the man in blue with a sweatdrop. "Given its nature, it would easily attack us."

"Don't worry, we're far enough so it won't even notice us."

"I hope so." He said as the digimon noticed one of the digidestined was flying towards them in the arms of a large blue dragon. "Incoming digidestined!" He pulled out his large gun and aimed it towards the dragon.

Yolei spotted the digidestined and went wide eyed. "Davis!"

"Let's do this ExVeemon!"

"Let's, Vee-Laser!" The dragon yelled as a large 'V' like energy wave shot towards the digimon. The attack bounced off it's ribcage and just made it angry.

"Dark Shot!" Yelled the digimon as it shot a missile right at them. It connected as ExVeemon dropped Davis.

Yolei reacted on instinct and flew at him somehow and managed to narrowly catch him.

"What?" Davis said in surprise. "Who are...wait? Yolei?!"

"Hi Davis." she smiled before setting him down a ways away from the battle.

"W-What happened to you?" He said while looking at Yolei's new form.

"Some remains of Keramon merged with me."

"What?!" He yelled before seeing SkullGreymon turning its head towards them.

It growled before firing another organic missile at them.

Yolei grabbed Davis and flew him away as the missile exploded behind them. "Don't worry, I won't let this walking skeleton hurt you." She then turned her head and puffed out her cheeks. "Bug Blaster!" A ball of energy was shot out and raced towards the ultimate and caused it to slightly falter.

"W-Woah." spoke Davis with wide eyes.

"Did I just do that?" Yolei said in surprise.

"Dark Shot!" The digimon yelled as it fired another missile.

Yokei saw this and fired another ball of energy. This caused an explosion that sent them flying into a tree. "Ow, damn that hurt."

"Ow! I think I felt my arm break." hissed Davis holding his arm.

Yolei's eyes widened before getting really mad at the digimon for hurting Davis. "Don't worry Davis, I will keep him busy while you stay here and not move that arm. Alright?"

"But you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry. I will be fine." She smirked before flying towards the digimon as she took a massive gulp of air. "Crazy Smoke!" She then released it in the form of a large purple smoke.

The ultimate roared while swinging it's arm and hit Yolei, sending her flying away.

"Damn that hurts!" She said before flying back at it while extending her arms and spinning like crazy. "Crazy Turn!"

"Dark Shot!" The ultimate yelled as it fired another missile, but this time Yolei managed to spin under the missile and hit the digimon in the chest. But this time it seemed the ultimate roared and grabbed her with both hands.

"Hey let go!" She growled before her antenna started to twitch as electricity formed. "Fool Out!" The electricity then shot out as the digimon got shocked and let go of her. She flew back while the other digimon got in close to distract it.

"Vee-Laser!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

SkullGreymon roared and tried swiping at them. But it didn't help as the attacks kept coming. It growled before it started to fire two missiles at the same time. "Double Dark Shot!"

The digimon scattered as the missiles caused several craters.

As the undead digimon started firing again, it felt something sharp in its eye, a very sharp arrow of light. It cried out in pain as it started to turn into data bits.

"Crap." Arukenimon cursed as Mummymon started to drive away. "Looks like I have to make another digimon. Damn those brats!"

"Or we could just take a break and cuddle." smiled Mummymon.

"Yeah not even if you were the last 'good' digimon on earth." She retorted as they drove out of sight.

"Awww."

As that occurred, Yolei flew towards Davis while carefully picking him up.

"Are you alright Davis?"

"A little." He said while trying not to move his arm. "But I don't think I will be using my hand for a while."

"Don't worry, we'll get that fixed up."

"Thanks." He smiled before remembering that she looked like mix between a digimon and a human. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you're now half digimon now. So I thought you were um...in need to get fixed up or something?"

Yolei looked a little uncomfortable being reminded about her change. "Oh….right."

"But it does kind of look cool." Davis said. "I mean those antennae do look wicked."

Yolei felt her face heat up hearing that.

"And those eye patterns on your hands are kind of nice, especially with the color." He said while turning his head away slightly.

She felt faint at that as she landed near the other digidestined, who were confused and/or shocked at the sight.

"Um….is that a Keramon?" Asked Kari with confusion.

"It looks like it." Gatomon said looking at Yolei. "But it looks like a human."

"Guys it's me?" spoke Yolei.

"Me who?" Asked Armadillomon.

"It's me Yolei." She said while putting Davis carefully on his legs.

"What?" blinked TK. "Wait, but if you're Yolei….what happened?!"

"I don't know myself. All that I do know is a bit of Keramon somehow fused with me when I was opening a Digi-port from home."

"So you're really part digimon?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I am. But it somehow isn't that bad. Except for the tentacle legs." As if to prove a point, she accidentally tripped on the legs and fell on the ground face first. "Ow."

"But why would a bit of Keramon go undetected?" Said Ken with a confused look. "I mean it wouldn't have been able to stay hidden like that."

"I have no idea."

"Maybe we could just go?" Davis asked. "I think I need to get this bandaged."

Yolei nodded. "Maybe I can take you to the hospital?"

"Wait, won't you stick out?" spoke TK.

"Right, but maybe this form is possible in the digital world? Like maybe I'm normal in the real world?"

"I don't think so. The digital world is a representation of earth." Spoke Ken. "Plus I don't think it would be possible for one form to be different in another world, since we don't turn into digimon every time we enter the digital world."

"So you mean….I'm stuck like this?" she asked with a hurt tone.

"I'm afraid so."

"But what about Arukenimon and Mummymon?" Asked Kari. "They can change from human to digimon form at will."

"Mmm, didn't think about that."

"See if you can do that." spoke Cody.

"Alright." Yolei said while closing her eyes. As she did this she felt her body starting to shift as her arms, legs, antennae, and skin returned to normal as her clothes gained a dark blue color. "Did it work? Am I back to normal?"

"Yeah, but your clothes got a new color." spoke Kari.

She opened her eyes and saw the color change. "Looks like I'm not completely back to normal." 'Damn it.'

"Well, it's not that bad." Davis said. "I kind of like the new color."

"Really?"

"Yes, it looks good on you." He said with a grin. He was then kissed on the cheek. "W-What the?!"

"Thanks." smiled Yolei.

Davis looked at her with a slight blush. "Y-You're welcome."

Their other friends chuckled.

"How cute." Gatomon said with a smirk. "Reminds me of you and TK, Kari."

Said kids blushed and looked away.

"So Davis." Spoke Yokei while picking up Davis with ease. "Want me to help you get to the hospital or should I just let you walk there?"

"Um...I'm good."

"Alright, but I'm still going to carry you there." she smiled while walking away.

"Really, you don't have to do that."

"Oh don't be a stiff. Just let me carry you there." She said. "Besides doesn't this feel nice?"

'More like strange.' He thought with a blush.

"Well get use to it cause I'm carrying you whether you like it or not."

"Wait? What?" He asked with a blush.

"And I will also be giving you kisses every time you compliment me." She grinned. "So be ready to be kissed Davis." And on cue she leaned down and kissed Davis on the lips.

He blushed from the unexpected move.

Yolei smiled as she walked away the screen turning black as she thought. 'Maybe this change was a blessing in disguise?'


	88. FEmale Titans and Eren part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Titans and Eren part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a small city confined by a large wall with several giant creature stumbling around.

And running down an alley was Eren who stuck closer to the sides. He looked around wildly before ducking into an open door.

'Alright, I should be safe here.' He thought as he quickly closed the door. But as he leaned against the wall, he heard a loud roar outside. 'Oh no, no!' He thought as he scurried behind an overturned table. He saw a large foot step outside and held his breath.

'Please keep walking, please keep walking, please keep walking.' he mentally pleaded as he waited for the footsteps to continue. Slowly they walked away and he let out a sigh of relief. "Close one." he whispered before standing up as he began to look around the house for food. 'Maybe I can find something to munch on here. Then again it might help if Captain Levi actually put the weekly food where they won't see me.'

He grumbled as he thought of his narrow escape last time he had tried to get the food the survey corps left for him after discovering he was a titan shifter, though luckily Hanges was there and forced Levi to keep it a secret. And she made it clear this whole area was gonna be some kind of 'Testing ground' for him and the titans that were stuck to him, and every time they left supplies he might need, they waited to ambush him to either lick or kiss him like before.

"I swear she just sits and hides with them just so she can watch me suffer." he muttered as he pulled out half a stale loaf of bread from one of the cupboards. He bit into it and forced himself to chew it and swallow while hoping he could get his way to another house without them spotting him. "Ugh, and to make matters worse, I think the female titans are getting worse." he said to himself as he lied on a random bed.

The more he escaped and hid from them, the more they sounded angry the longer he stayed out of sight.

"Ugh, I wonder what's going on with them?" He asked, unaware of the large eye Looking at him from the window.

The eye belonged to the dark skinned titan who grinned and looked around to see if the other titans were nearby. She grinned as she saw them on the other side of the city, near where the food was delivered in hopes of ambushing him. She turned back to look through the window and made sure her hand was aimed properly before she pushed it through the window.

He looked in shock at the sudden appearance of the titan's hand before he was quickly pinned to the wall by her giant hand.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he struggled to get free as the titan made a sound that sounded like shrieking of happiness.

The other titans heard the sound while the dark skinned one pulled Eren out from the building.

The dark skinned titan realized her mistake and quickly began to look around for someplace to hide him or keep him with her where they wouldn't look. She saw them getting closer and sprinted down a free road. She frantically looked around before ducking behind a large building before staring at him.

Eren tried pushing himself out of her grip seeing her eyes looked narrow and her breathing sounded like she was mad. He gulped as she grumbled before she grinned and began to lower him towards her ass as her unoccupied hands spread the cheeks apart. "H-Hey what are you doing!" He stammered nervously as he struggled to free himself frantically.

He felt her smush him down in between her ass cheeks and turned bright red. "W-wait, don't do this!" he shouted before she let him go and let her ass cheeks envelop him. 'I swear if anyone sees this I'll never be able to live it down!' He thought as he felt the cheeks clench together as she stood up. He felt her start running away and was worried he'd fall out.

'Damn it, why did Levi have to take away my 3D gear because they were "filthy and needed to be cleaned"?' He thought as he felt himself begin to slowly slide down. 'Crap! I'm gonna fall!' He thought as he got closer and closer to the outside. "H-Hey! Stop running!" He shouted as his feet and legs started to slip out of her ass, but she couldn't hear him. Slowly he felt him about to fall.

But before he could scream in fright he was grabbed by two giant hands. He looked up and saw it was the red headed titan who quickly ran off the opposite way. "Where are you taking me?" He asked before she turned towards an old house and ducked into it through a broken down door.

Luckily she was small enough to get in and lowered him down onto a broken bed.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He asked nervously as she moved a large piece of rubble over the entrance.

She turned to him and licked her lips before picking him and started pulling at his shirt.

"H-hey, no!" He said as he tried to keep his shirt on. He tried something and reached over and tried flicking her nose.

She blinked at that before making a sound similar to giggling and continued to try to take his shirt off.

N-No! Bad titan!" he spoke before she tore his shirt off.

She grinned before she picked him up and held him over her mouth.

"No! Not again!" He shouted as he began to struggle as she began to slowly lower him into her mouth.

She dropped him in her mouth and started rubbing her tongue against him.

"Hey, no, stop that!" He shouted as he tried to climb out of her mouth.

Her tongue kept rubbing against him and especially against his bare chest. She made a sound similar to purring as she wrapped her tongue around him and pulled him back into her mouth when he tried to climb out.

'I hate when they do this.' He thought as the tongue pinned him to the roof of the mouth when suddenly there was a roar from outside. 'Uh oh.' He thought as the redhead Titan stopped moving her tongue over him and looked to where she had put the piece of rubble.

It was ripped away to show the blonde titan huffing and glaring at her. She roared as she reached her arm in and grabbed the red head Titan and began to drag her out.

The red haired titan growled while keeping her mouth shut to try and pull the other titan's arm off her. Unfortunately, the blonds grip was iron tight and soon she was dragged out of the house.

She dropped the titan and tried prying her mouth open by force. Slowly the red headed Titans mouth was forced apart until the blond was able to see the saliva coated Eren. She reached in and pulled him out before bolting away.

The redhead growled in protest before she landed on her head, making her have to wait to regenerate before pursuing them.

Eren shook his head while the blonde titan saw the other titans running to her location. She growled as she got and idea and put him in her large bust before stopping and yelling and kneeling on the ground, making it look like she lost him.

The titans stopped and moved over and started looking around the buildings.

The blond Titan grinned as she slowly sneaked away from the group as she made it look like she was looking for him.

Eren groaned in between her chest and tried slipping out from the bottom.

She felt him trying to escape and subtly pushed him back in with her finger as she softly growled.

'Wait, maybe if I go titan myself, I can run and climb the wall!' He thought, mentally kicking himself that he hadn't thought of it a week ago.

The blonde slowly stopped near the edge of where the wall was.

'Now!' He thought as he bit his thumb, triggering his Titan form transformation.

The blonde looked down and saw Eren grow in size and stepped back as he stood before her.

He grew until he was in his Titan form and roared before he was pinned against the wall in a hug by the blond Titan. His roar alerted the other titans and that meant he had a limited amount of time to try and get over the wall. He roared as he pushed the blond Titan off him and turned around. He tried grabbing at the wall with his bare hands, but they just slid off.

'Shit, how do I climb this damn wall?' He thought as he looked over his shoulder to see the female titans getting closer. 'Come on! Give me something damn it!' He thought as he looked around for any handhold as the female Titans got closer and closer.

As if answering his call he saw his fingers seemingly gain some kind of crystal over them. 'Huh, that'll work.' he thought as he put a hand into the wall, the fingers reaching deep into the wall. He did the same with the other one and started to slowly climb up the wall. Soon he started to make progress before he felt something grab his leg.

He looked down and saw the titans had reached him and were tugging on his legs. He roared at them as they started to slow pull him down when suddenly he saw a female in 3D gear heading towards him. He looked closer and saw it was Hange as she landed on his shoulder.

"Oh Eren, look at this! You've discovered a new power!" She squealed as he kicked off the females and began climbing the wall. "Hold on! If you get out I can't see if you all can reproduce! You have to go back!" She shouted frantically as she made her way towards his fingers with her blades drawn from their sheath.

Eren's eyes widened as he shook his head. 'No, please no Hange, please don't do this!' He mentally begged as he made a sad sounding groan as she reached his fingers that were grasping the wall. 'Don't you do it!' He moaned as she turned to him and said. "Don't worry, soon you'll be back with your admirers."

She swung and cut the base of his fingers, causing him to fall back down while she used her 3D gear to latch onto the wall and watched him crash down over the other titans.

He groaned as he saw that he had landed on the females and realized this was his chance to escape this failed escape attempt. He got back on his feet and started running through the buildings. He look back and quickly saw that most of the female titans were still regenerating before ducking behind a tall build.

He panted before feeling like he was losing feeling in his body. 'Damn it, I gotta lose this Titan body and rest.' he thought as he payed down with his nape near the door of the building. Slowly he lost feeling in his large body while his vision faded.

(timeskip)

Eren groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, what happened?" He groaned before he looked around and paled. Around his large body were the female titans who looked at him with grins.

"H-hi there ladies." he said as began to slowly back away nervously.

The first titan reached down and held him up by his arms and pulled his pants off.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" He asked as he was left in his boxers.

The titan pulled his boxer off, leaving him naked with the titan resting him in her hand and leaned in.

'Oh god, not back into the mouth.' he thought as she opened her mouth and lips. But instead of what he expected, he let out a groan as her tongue stuck out and started sliding in between his legs. "W-what?" He moaned as her tongue rolled around his quickly growing boner. He went wide eyed before groaning louder at feeling the giant wet tongue slide up against it and make him grip at her palm. "W-well this is new." he said as the redhead giant made her way towards him.

She made him turn towards her before leaning in and pressed her lips against his face.

His entire face was engulfed by her lipstick as she kissed him as the other Titan continued to lick his erect member.

He was stunned and groaned as he felt his cockw was fully erect. He groaned as the Titan sucking his cock increased the speed she was licking as the red head continued to kiss him.

'I can't believe this is happening! Wait...nevermind.' He thought as the other Titan began to lick his cock faster.

The titan kissing him pulled back so he could breath as he groaned with the titan moved closer and puckered her lips around his cock and started to slowly move her head back and forth over it.

"Oh yes, yes!" He moaned in pleasure as the redhead began to lick the side of his face. 'I can't believe a titan is sucking my dick like this!' He thought as the redhead brought him in for another kiss. He let her press her lips against his head while groaning as he felt his dick start twitching.

"I-I'm gonna come!" He shouted as the redhead kissed him, though she didn't hear him. And stuck the top of her tongue into his now open mouth. It easily filled his mouth and barely moved as his cum spurted into the other titan's mouth.

The other Titan moaned in happiness as she drank his come.

Eren panted as the titan pulled away from his face and laid in the other titan's hand while stunned at how good that felt. "T-that was amazing." he panted.

(Timeskip)

We see Hange on top of the wall with a notepad as she wrote down the what the female titans and Titan seen were doing. Eren, in titan form, was slamming in and out of the second titan while propped up on a building with amazing, a penis in her visible vagina.

"So evidently like a snake, titans reproductive organs are stored in their body until they are ready to mate." she said as she drooled a bit as she wrote it down. "And after being exposed to them over time, Eren's decided to mate with each of them like a wild animal!" She said as she added. "Though after about a day or two of mating they go back to their game of cat and mouse where Eren will flee from them for as long as possible, but after a week he will burst into Titan form regardless if they have caught him or not and proceed to mate with them." she giggled. "I can't wait to see how long until they give birth. Will it be nine months, longer, or even sooner? I can't wait!"

Levi suddenly flew up to the top of the the top of the wall and said. "Ok, stop watching Titan porn and get back to work Hanges!"

"Aww, but I'm observing the best part of the experiment!"

"Ship up and get back to wo-" he said before he laid eyes on the two titans having sex. He could hear both grunting and roaring from here and blushed before looking away.

"Oh, it seems someone likes Titan porn, wanna watch?" She asked as she looked at him with a grin.

"Just shut up and get back to work. He said with a large blush as the two titans roared in pleasure.


	89. Female Hyperion and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Hyperion and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter Central Park, a quiet, peaceful and relaxing place in the heart of New York. But we find the camera zoom over to a certain maple tree in particular. The tree is large and looks like it had been growing there for hundreds of years when in reality it was barely a week old.

And in this tree was a minor crack that seemed to be glowing. A bright yellow light shone from the cracks as they spread throughout the tree. More and more light came out with some flames as well. Soon the tree looked like a glowing and flaming jigsaw puzzle before it exploded.

"Ah, freedom!" A female voice yelled as the surrounding earth was burned.

Anyone nearby ran and screamed from the flames as the figure stepped out from the tree.

She was seven feet tall with long blond hair spilling out of her golden face mask with fire in the eyeholes and a helmet, her armor golden and shaped to show off her natural curves, with a leather smirk and gladiator sandals. And in her hand was a giant flaming sword.

She cracked her neck and looked around the area. "Huh, no fire, people seem happy, damn it, my stupid brother lost the damn war, didn't he!" she ranted. 'Hmm, I could either go on a rampage and slaughter a lot of mortals, or try and raise an army to do what he failed to do.' She thought as she began to walk away from her former prison.

'Nah, the Olympians would notice too soon. Maybe I'll take down the one whom my brother died against.' She thought as she used her powers to pinpoint his location which was fortunately near her location. 'Perfect. I'll ambush him, beat him to a pulp, and proclaim I am the strongest!' She thought as she began to chuckle evilly before being hushed by an annoyed mother holding her crying child. "Oh hush yourself mortal or I'll turn you and your child into ashes!" She shouted only to be hit repeatedly by the mother's purse. She growled and caught it before it caught on first, shocking the mother. "I'll give you one chance mortal leave now or die!" She said as she turned the bag into ash.

The mother screamed and ran off with her baby.

"Puny mortal." she huffed before resuming her hunt for Percy. 'Hmm, maybe if I cause enough trouble he'll come to me instead.' She thought with a grin as she took out her flaming sword. She eyed a nearby car and fired an arc of fire at it. The car caught on fire before exploding into a fountain of flames.

People nearby screamed and started running while she laughed before sending a stream of flames at an unoccupied bus.

"Ha ha ha ha! Burn baby burn!" She shouted as she set another stream towards a large group of trees. They caught on fire while she listened to the people's cry of fears. "Ah, music to my ears." she said as she set a field of flowers on fire. "With all this that person should show up in no time." She thought as she sent a funnel of fire into the sky.

A ways away Percy saw people screaming and swore one of them said something about fire.

"A crazy terrorist is setting Central Park on fire!" One of them shouted as they ran away.

'A terrorist?' He thought as he started to run towards centers park. 'I might not be able to use my sword on them, but maybe if I'm lucky I can put some of the flames out.' He thought as he got closer to central park. There he spotted a woman with a sword and armor burning everything in sight. "What the hell? That's not a terrorist!" He pulled out riptide and extended the blade before running at the woman.

She turned her head and the flames that were her eyes grew brighter when she saw him. "A demigod huh? Are you the one I sensed?" She asked as she began to walk towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked with his blade at the ready.

"You don't know who I am? I am Hyperion, Titan of heavenly light!" She shouted.

"Titan?" he spoke now fully on guard. "So that's why you're causing random fires, just for kicks."

"Nope, I caused them to get you here, demigod." she said with a grin. "And frankly I'm disappointed since I was hoping for someone a little...taller." She said as she looked him over. "You sure you're the one who ended my brother?"

"Yeah, I'm the one, why do you ask?"

"Good, then you'll do." she smirked before lunging at him.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he dodged her sword. He took the opening and tried swinging towards her chest.

"Ha, nice try!" She shouted as she blocked his swing and pushed him back. She held her hand out and caused a flame to burst up near his feet.

"Whoa, hot feet!" He shouted as he jumped back and spotted a nearby lake. He got an idea and booked it for the area.

"Hey, don't run away, get back here!" She yelled as she chased after him. 'He's gonna use the damn lake!' She thought as she threw a beam of fire at him.

He narrowly ducked and dove into the lake as she reached the shore.

"Damn it, come out and fight you coward!" She yelled at the lake.

'Gladly.' he thought before moving the water around him and thrusted his hands forward. Suddenly a large hand made out of water grabbed Hyperion and pulled her underwater towards Percy.

She frowned and started feeling her flames get doused before grunting and started glowing brightly. 'Ha! It'll take more than a bit of water to put me out!' she thought as Percy lost focus on the water and had to shield his eyes from the light. 'Damn, I have to get out of here' she thought when suddenly something grabbed her leg and she was dragged deeper into the lake. She growled and thrashed around before letting out a cry underwater that had enough force to send it away from her. She turned around and saw that she was near the bottom, almost five hundred feet of water separating her and the surface. She started glowing before speeding up through the water and gasped as she broke through the surface. "Oh sweet air, how I missed you." she said as she took deep breaths.

She quickly used her power to get back on the shore and felt her fire powers start coming back. "Ha ha, I'm an eternal flame!" She shouted before a ball of water came out of the lake and hit her in the face. She growled with steam rising from her before pulling her sword back and sent a flame of fire at the lake. "I'll boil you alive you damn demigod!"

Percy swam away from the fire before firing a large wave at her.

She didn't have time to dodge as a wave crashed into her, temporarily dousing her fire.

He used that chance to lunge out and tackle her and held his blade over her face. "Give up unless you want to go to Tartarus!" He said as he made the water pool around them so she couldn't reignite herself.

She growled before glowing brighter than before.

Soon Percy had to close his eyes, exactly what Hyperion wanted. She brought her legs back and kicked him off her.

He went flying into the air before crashing down in the lake.

'Damn, this kid is pretty good.' She thought as he sank into the lake. 'I haven't had a fight this good for decades.' She thought with a grin as several large orbs of water shot out at her from the lake. She swung her sword and burned them away into steam. Soon the steam surrounded her and blocked her vision.

"Where are you? Come out and fight me head on like a warrior!" She shouted when Percy jumped out of the mist behind her and aimed a strike at her back. She pivoted around and their blades clashed. "Ha, nice trick, but your 3000 years too young to get the drop on me!"

"Just why are you causing trouble anyway? Just for some pride?" He asked as he swung at her again as she blocked him.

"To see if you really are strong enough to beat Kronos."

"What? I already beat him though! It's over! You don't need to fight!" He shouted.

"Wrong!" she grinned kicking him back. "When I wanna fight, I can't help but fight everyone who look strong!"

"Then what do I have to do to make you stop!" He shouted as he sent a wave of water at her.

She jumped back and burned it away. "Simple, beat me and I'll stop!" She shouted as she jumped and brought her sword down in an attempt to cut him.

He dodged and jumped before swinging his elbow and hit her cheek. To his surprise, the blow knocks her mask off.

"Ga! Is that all?" She shouted as she blindly took a swing at him.

He turned his head and felt it cut his cheek. He backed off as she held her sword with one hand and felt around for her mask with the other. "Give up yet?" He asked as she held up her sword and swung at him. He ducked before getting a look at her face. "You have a pretty face, why hide it under that mask?" He asked as he tried to stab her with his sword.

Her eyes widened briefly before dodging as he knocked her sword away. "W-what do you mean?" She asked as she jumped for her sword only to be tripped by Percy.

"You look...actually kinda good." He said as he held his sword to her neck and put a foot on her back.

She growled before sighing. "Fine fine, I concede defeat."

"Good, now, will you leave in peace?" He asked her.

Before she could answer they saw a familiar postal man walk over.

"Hermes? What are you doing here?" Percy asked as Hermes dug around his postal bag.

"Well the gods heard about Hyperion here breaking free, and decided to make you her jailor now."

"Make him my what?!" Hyperion shouted as he pulled out a brown package.

"And this was sent by Hera to help out."

She took the package and opened it and yelled in fury as she looked at a golden color with a long chain attached to it . "Forget it! I'm not doing it!" She shouted before the collar opened and flew on to her neck before closing. She groaned and tried tugging it off.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter, your powers will be locked away unless Percy here decides you can have them, and he can take and give them whenever he wants, have fun!" He said as he began to walk away.

"Get back here!" she growled running at him. Suddenly the end of the chain appeared in Percy's hand and she was yanked back.

"Keep an eye on her Percy, she's a wily one!" laughed Hermes before disappearing.

"Damn it!"

Percy looked at the leash and was utterly stunned.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She yelled as she turned towards him and saw the leash in his hands.

"Woah there, I didn't mean for you to get yanked back." He said nervously as she stomped towards him.

"Just get this collar off me!" She shouted as Percy reached for the gold collar only for them both to get shocked.

He stumbled back and shook his hand. "Looks like it won't come off."

"Damn it! So I'm stuck with you now!?"

"I guess so." He said sheepishly as she got mad.

"DAMMIT YOU GODS! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!"


	90. Ekans and Pikachu part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ekans and Pikachu part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a peaceful forest full of life as we focus on an underground burrow holding two Pokémon that are asleep. One a Pikachu with an Ekans wrapped around him. The Pikachu's face was covered in kiss marks and the Ekans had a coat of lipstick on her lips. Slowly though both started to feel themselves stir.

The Pikachu slowly opened his eye as as it stretched its front legs before realizing where he was. He looked where he was and smiled since it did feel comfy. "Pika." he said as he nuzzled into her and went back to sleep.

Ekans' eyes slowly opened as she shook her head to wake up. "E-ekans." she said as she looked at Pikachu's sleeping body and smiled. She kissed his head while slithering away to stretch out. She slowly stuck her head out of the burrow to look around. Seeing the cost was clear she headed out for food.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, who noticed his comfortable sleeping spot was gone, woke up again. He looked around and saw Ekans was gone. "Pikachu." he said as he made his way towards the exit in hopes of finding her. He looked out and didn't see her and walked out for a little bit. "Pika?" He shouted out, unaware of the two yellow eyes looking at him.

A pair of ears twitched before the owner of the eyes walked towards him.

"Pika?" He shouted again, unaware of the large presence behind him. He turned around before jumping back at seeing the pokemon.

"Raichu." the female Raichu said as she grinned and stared at Pikachu.

"Pika?" He asked nervously as he felt A wave of deja vu as she grinned and stepped closer to him. "Pika pika!" He said as he backed away from her.

"Raichu Rai." She said as she licked her lips and got closer to him.

Pikachu gulped before running away.

"Rai." she said with a grin before chasing after him.

Ekans herself found some oran berries and started picking some. "Ek ekans." she said as she imagined surprising Pikachu with all the berries when she got back to the burrow. Then imagined him holding her romantically while kissing her. "Ekans." she said with a blush when suddenly she smelled something. It smelled like her mate, but it also seemed like it was moving away fast.

"Ekans?" She wondered as she chased after the quickly disappearing scent. She detected another scent behind it and grew even more concerned. "Ek." she said as she started to move faster.

Soon she spotted Pikachu being chased by a Raichu.

"Pika!" He shouted as he spotted Ekans.

"Ekans!" she hissed before lunging out and tripped the Raichu up.

"Rai raichu!" She shouted as she fell on her face.

Ekans hissed while Pikachu ran behind her as she glared at the Raichu. "Ekans!" She shouted angrily.

"Raichu!" spoke the mouse with her cheeks sparking.

"Ekans!" She shouted as she shook her tail angrily. She opened her mouth and fired Poison Sting.

"Raichu!" She shouted as she was hit. She scowled before using Thundershock on Ekans.

"Ekans!" She shouted in pain as she collapsed on the ground.

"Pika!" He shouted as he ran up to her and began to rub his face against her head in hopes of getting her up.

Ekans groaned and saw Pikachu was worried while seeing the Raichu walking up behind him.

"Raichu." she whispered in his ear as she grabbed him.

"Pika!" he cried out as she started walking away with him.

"E-ekans." she said weakly as she began to glow.

Pikachu and Raichu noticed and slowly looked while Ekans' form slowly got bigger.

"R-raichu?" The Raichu said nervously as she watched her grow bigger.

Slowly the tail got longer and Ekans' head seemed to expand as Raichu dropped Pikachu.

"P-pika?" He asked before there was a bright flash. He closed his eyes as the new form of Ekans towered over them.

"Arbok." she said threateningly as she bared her new fangs. She lashed her tail out and grabbed Pikachu and pried him away from the Raichu. "Arbok." she said happily as she nuzzled her head against him.

Pikachu chuckled before Arbok turned and glared at the Raichu.

"R-raichu?" She said nervously as she pointed towards Pikachu.

"Arbok!" hissed Arbok before she lunged out and used Bite on the Raichu's tail.

"Rai!" She shouted in pain as Arbok started to spin her around by her tail in the air.

Pikachu watched as Arbok let go and sent the electric type flying after letting go.

"Raichu!" She shouted as she flew into the sky and disappeared in a twinkle of light.

Arbok smirked and turned to Pikachu. "Bok arbok." she said with a grin as she kissed Pikachu on the cheek.

He blushed as she started slithering back to the burrow with him. "P-pika?" He asked as he pointed to her large size and the small burrow.

She blinked and looked down sadly. "Bok Arbok."

"P-pika." he said as he patted her, comforting her over the fact she was too large to enter the burrow. "Pika pika Pikachu chu." He said as he jumped off her and started walking to the woods as he gestures her to follow him.

She slithered as he lead the way. She followed Pikachu till he stopped in front of a large cave.

"Pika pikachu!" He said as he walked into the cave as she followed him. It was empty and seemed just right for her size.

"Arbok!" She shouted happily as she wrapped around him and hugged him tightly.

He felt her squeeze the air out of him and tried tapping her tail to tell her. "P-pika." he wheezed out.

She blinked and slacked her grip on him. "Arbor?" She said sadly as she nuzzled him in hopes of forgiveness.

"Pika." he smiled patting her head.

"Arbok." she said as she kissed him before grinning. She started getting a thought bubble on what a bigger cave meant since she just evolved. It showed the cave plus her and pikachu and an equal sign showing three eggs . She gave what sounded like a snicker and looked down at Pikachu.

"Pika?" He asked curiously.

She wrapped around him and puckered her lips before pressing them against his lips.

Pikachu smiled and kissed her back.

She recalled her lipstick was back at the old burrow and was disappointed, but still she could kiss him without it. 'Arbok.' she thought, deciding to have Pikachu retrieve it later as she deepened the kiss as she stuck her tongue into Pikachu's mouth.

He was surprised a little, but didn't stop and used his own tongue to wrestle against her. 'Pika.' he thought as he began to stroke her long body with his small arms.

She shuddered from the slight ticklish feeling and made a sound like a moan as she clenched her mouth down and started to suck on his tongue in a new idea she had.

She began to suck on his tongue, pulling it into her mouth as they kissed.

He blushed at the move and let her keep it up while feeling a tingle go down to his groin. "Pika." he moaned as he started to get an erection.

Arbok looked down and blushed seeing his growing pink cock. "Arbok?" She asked as she stopped sucking on his tongue and brought her head towards his penis. She could detect the musky scene coming from it and felt her own body start to get warmer. "Arb." she said as she stuck her tongue out and gave it an experimental lick.

"Pika!" jumped the mouse from surprise.

"Arbo." she said with a smile, enjoying the taste before licking it again. The taste was a little bitter, but it made her want to enjoy it over and over.

"Pika!" He moaned as she continued to lick his erect member repeatedly. His body shook while he was blown away at the ticklish feeling with pleasure. "Pi, pi, pi!" He moaned as he used his tail to rib her as she brought his dick into her large mouth. He groaned feeling her wet insides as she started to slide her mouth over his cock.

'Arbok' she thought as she began to suck on it as she wrapped her tongue around the cock as well.

This made Pikachu groan louder as he felt her suck around his dick and he was blown away as it felt even better. "P-pika pi!" He moaned as he held her head and tried thrusting his hips back and forth inside her mouth.

She moaned in pleasure and began to bob her head as he thrusted.

The feeling was stunned to him since he never mated before and could feel pressure building up. "P-pika." he moaned as he tried to pull out of her mouth.

Arbok however noticed and clamped her mouth over it and licked his cock faster.

"P-p-pika!" He shouted as he released his seed into her mouth.

Arbok hummed as she eagerly swallowed each load. 'A ar arbok,' she thought as she slowly slid his cock out of her mouth,

He panted and leaned against the wall while stunned at how relaxing that felt as his cock went semi flaccid. "Pi-pika." he panted as Arbok kissed him on the head.

"Arbok Ar." She said lovingly as she nuzzled his face.

That's when Pikachu picked up a sweet scent near him. "Pika?" He said as he smelled the air and realized that it was in the cave. He moved near it and saw it was near Arbok. "Pika." he said as Arbok began to blush. He moved near her and spotted where the scent was coming from and saw it was a set of pink folds. "Pika?" He asked curiously as he lightly poked the folds with his hand.

Arbok let out a hiss from the slight feeling. "Arbok." she said as she wrapped part of her tail around him and moved him so his penis was facing the folds.

He smirked and wagged his finger at her while shaking his head. "Pika pika!"

Arbok blinked and saw Pikachu move to her opening and let out a gasp feeling her mate lick at it. "A-arbor." she moaned as his tongue licked the inside of the folds.

'Pika pi.' He thought as he continued to lick, sticking his tongue deeper into her folds. He heard her moan louder and thrash around a little which urged him to lick all around her inner walls.

"A-arbo!" She moaned she felt him lick her walls.

He grinned and licked faster while rubbing the sides of her slim body. 'Pika.' he thought as he heard her moan.

"Arbok!" she cried out before her juices came spraying out over his face.

"Pika!" He said as he licked the juices as Arbok began to wrap her tail around his waist. He gulped since he saw a devious glint in her eyes.

"Arbok." she said as she turned him around as she positioned his now erect cock over her folds.

He gulped as both of them groaned/moaned as she moved him closer with his cock slowly entering her pussy.

"Arbok." she moaned as she pulled him deeper into her folds.

"Pika." he groaned as he was surprised at the hotter feeling slowly embracing his cock from all sides.

"Arbok." she moaned as she moved him deeper inside her. Feeling his cock inside her was stunning as it felt like her hole was stretched out.

"P-pika." he moaned as she began to move him back and forth slowly.

"Arbok!" she moaned out while her body shook at how much the pleasure wracked her whole body.

"Pika pi!" He shouted as she began to move him back and forth faster.

Both were stunned and didn't want the amazing feeling to stop anytime soon.

"P-pika pi!" He moaned, feeling himself about to cum.

Arbok moaned out feeling her own orgasm coming.

"Pika!" He shouted as he came .

Arbok let out a loud hiss feeling the seed and relaxed to try and capture as much as she could. "Ar arbok!" She moaned happily.

After some time both panted with her slowly pulling him out of her.

"P-pika." he panted as she released him . He rolled over on her side and leaned against her.

"A-arbok." she said as she carefully wrapped her body around him so he was in the middle before nuzzling her face into his head.

He smiled and nuzzled her back.

(Timeskip)

Arbok and Pikachu smiled as they saw their kids running around..

"Ar arbok." she said to Pikachu as she looked at their kids. All of them were Pichus with purple skin and slitted eyes with tails like an Ekans and had tongues like them too.

"Pichu, pichu!" One of them said as he pushed his sibling.

His sibling frowned before using its tail to hit him away. "Pichu!" She shouted back.

Both glared at each other with sparks coming from their cheeks. "Pichu." they each said, preparing to attack.

"Pika Pikachu!" He shouted at his kids, making them stop and look embarrassed.

Pikachu sighed while Arbok patted his head with her tail.

"Ar arbo." she said as she nuzzled him happily.

He smiled before her tail moved over and grabbed her lipstick. "Pikachu?" He asked, knowing what it meant when his mate put on her prized lipstick.

She smirked and covered her lips in the red coat before picking him up with a wink.

"Arbok ar!" she shouted to the kids, telling them to stay outside for a few hours as she and Pikachu entered the cave.

They nodded and resumed playing.

Arbok turned to Pikachu and grinned before kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed while she left a bigger lipstick mark there than the past ones.


	91. Andraste and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Andraste and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fright Knight's castle-

Danny walked through the traps with ease while in his human form and grasped the sword in the pumpkin before he started pulling on it. The green sword with a pumpkin on the end of the hilt was easily pulled from the pumpkin.

"Wow, that was easy." he smiled before turning and started walking away.

But the pumpkin started to glow and float in the air while spinning like a top. It then exploded into green mist and pumpkin shards.

Danny covered his face and blinked while feeling dread. 'Uh oh.'

The green mist dissipated as a large figure in black and gray armor appeared. It's helmet had three spikes on its top as the face plate was coated in shadows only leaving a pair of green eyes. It's plume and cape were made of purple flames.

"Finally, free after centuries of imprisonment!" cried the figure while Danny inwardly cursed at his bad luck. "Now to get my blade, Soul Shredder!"

"Uh, good luck with that." spoke Danny trying to resume walking while hiding the sword behind him.

"I sense my blade behind thy back boy. Hand it over or face the wrath of the Fright Knight!"

"Blade? What blade?" chuckled Danny nervously. Only to bump/pass through several ghost skeletons.

"My blade is behind thy back." The figure said while moving towards him. "I ask again, return the Soul Shredder or face my wrath."

"Alright, we do this the hard way." frowned Danny before going ghost and flew over the skeletons. Which didn't work as some of the skeletons grabbed his legs and dragged him down.

"Face my wrath you shall!" The knight yelled before throwing a large crystal ball of purple flames at him.

Danny went intangible and slipped through the floor as the ball blew up the skeletons instead. "Ha, missed me."

"No I did not." The figure growled before grabbing the floor and ripping a chunk out of it. "Come out boy, and face me like a man!"

'Not happening.' thought Danny before flying away and through the wall. 'Gotta get out of here.'

"If you aren't going to face me," the figure said before exploding into a swarm of bats. "I will snuff you out and hunt you down like a dog!"

Danny kept going before hearing the wings and saw the bats following him through the walls. 'Woah, didn't know he could do that.'

The bats flew ahead of him before unexpectedly shooting out pink lasers from their eyes. Danny flew around before firing his own ecto-blasts back at them. However he didn't watch carefully where he was going as a bat flew behind him and fried the laser beams right at his back. This made him crash into the floor and groan as the bats formed into the knight.

"Foolish boy, you think that thou could steal my blade like a common rat?" The knight said before picking him up by the neck. "Now hand me thy sword and I might spare you life."

Danny frowned and quickly aimed his finger just right before firing a small beam at the knight's helmet.

"Gah!" The knight yelled as surprisingly the green beam knocked the helmet off as the knight covered its face. "You little knave!"

Danny smirked and kicked the knight back while picking the sword back up. "I'm more stubborn than you might think sir loser."

"You knave!" The knight yelled as the voice sounded more feminine than before. "You had to knock thy helmet off!"

'Huh, he sounds a little different.'

The knight turned to him while uncovering it's face, revealing a feminine face with green eyes and purple hair. "You will pay for this with thou life!"

"What the-You're a girl?!"

"Yes I am you knave!" She growled while using her hand to summon Soul Shredder from Danny's hands. "And since thou know, I shall slay you and prevent my honor from tarnishing."

"Wait, honor? How is me knowing you're a girl effecting your honor?"

She growled at that. "It just does knave! Now pray to to whatever gods you worship, because I won't!" She then ran at him.

"Woah!" he flew up before firing several beams at her.

She slashed each one in half before the blade burst into flames and sent a wave of flames at him.

He went intangible and let the flames hit the ceiling. "Alright alright! I'll leave!"

"Oh no you don't!" She growled while plunging her blade into the ground as a large green dome started to cover the area. "You will not escape my wrath!" She then sent pink energy beams at him.

He flew away before flying down and slammed his fists against her armored chest.

"Gah!" She gasped before grabbing Danny's arm and threw him into the barrier. "You shall perish!"

Danny groaned as the knight ran at her with anger and rage. He ducked between her legs as she ran into the barrier.

She hit the barrier before feeling the energy shocking her before falling to the ground. "Ugh…..that hurts…."

Danny sealed the chance and grabbed her before unexpectedly doing a judo flip.

"Oof!" she groaned and shook her head before seeing him hold his open hand above her face.

"Give up yet?"

"Not….yet knave." She growled. "I...can still fight!"

He sighed and started charging a beam. "Look, just give up and we can just act like this never happened."

She glared at him before sighing. "Fine, I concede defeat to thou."

"Look, I'm sorry since I came here for your sword, but you can keep it." he spoke helping her to her feet.

"You fought and won. It is now yours to command." She said begrudgingly. "And one can't break the code battle against one of the deities."

"Deity?"

"Yes, I'm not just the spirit of Samhain, or halloween as you call it now. I am Andraste, the ancient Icenic goddess of war."

"...who?"

She sighed. "It's no surprise you never heard of thou. My legend was forgotten as the invading Romans destroyed all accounts of me and master the death of my champion Boudica."

"Yeah, still not ringing a bell."

"I'm a celtic goddess that was forgotten by time." She glared. "I chose to become this 'Fright Knight' so I don't fade into nothingness like my entire pantheon before me." She turned away. "You have the Soul Shredder. Now leave and never return knave."

"Um, I don't, remember?" he pointed out. "You took it and tried turning me into BBQ, remember?"

"Because you unmasked me. But it's yours now that thou defeated me in combat." She said. "Now leave!"

"Hold up, you never explained why you felt your honor was messed with or something." he frowned. "Explain."

"...because I failed." She said with a clenched fist. "I failed my champion in defeating the Romans, those monsters that raped and killed her daughters as she was flogged by those beasts. She called appone me to give her victory over them. But she died and the Romans took her lands and enslaved her people. I could do nothing but watch as I was forgotten and my guilt eventually caused me to dawn black armor and become a man of Halloween. Of terror and of revenge."

"Woah." he got out while stunned.

"Yes, and now that you know. Leave me be." She said with a hurt tone. "Or are you going to mock thy past like a common clown?"

"What? Hey, I might be a little cocky sometimes, but even I'm not heartless to kick someone when they're feeling down." he frowned.

"Then why in Awren's name are you still doing here?"

"Because it's clear leaving you alone like this is just gonna encourage you to feel more down, and it's pretty clear I'm the one who started this. So why don't we just sit down and talk?"

She turned to him and saw no hint of mockery or deceit on him. "Fine, then let's talk knave."

"The name's Danny."

"I will say that then, knave Danny." She said while sitting down on the ground. "So, what else does thou wish to discuss?"

"Well…..just a question, how old are you?"

"Over ten thousand years. But thy are still only twenty one." She said with a sigh. "But let thy guess, thou are fourteen?"

"Um yes. But how-"

"I have a good eye for details." she interrupted. "Plus thou are a outcast with very few friends am thy correct?"

"I'm not an outcast." he frowned. "But I'm not necessarily all that popular, but that's fine with me and my friends."

"Sounds like me when I was still a goddess. I was a minor deity so very few interacted with me." She sighed. "As the Fright Knight, they fled in fear. Like worms."

"Maybe putting fright at the front had something to do with it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It was either Fright Knight or…..Knight of the Hara."

"Um what?"

"I said Knight of the Hara! Thou knows of the fluffy animals with cotton tails."

"Oh! You mean a hare? Like a rabbit?"

"Of course you knave! That hara is my sacred symbol!" She glared. "Plus they are cute…."

'Wow, first time I'd hear that from someone calling themselves the 'Fright Knight'.'

She looked at him before chuckling loudly. "Thou are ridiculous in that armor. It looks a Icenic fadung of a sex suit!"

"...ok, I have no idea what you just said."

"I said your….armor looks like what the Icenic tribe would wear if….." She laughed louder before rolling on the ground. "They were having sex AHAHAH!"

He blushed and frowned. "Well it's not like I could change it, it was the only thing around before I got my powers."

She calmed down a bit and got up. "Wait…..thou are not a specter?"

"Nooo, I'm a halfa."

"A what?"

"Half human half ghost."

"...that makes no sense. Unless thou are a Ankou?"

"I didn't die or anything like that. I just had an accident and got ghost powers."

"By what means? Alchemy? Godly intervention, making a pact with a dark spirit?"

"My parents invention to open a portal into the ghost zone, which is how I got here."

"...the what? How is that even possible?" She said with wide eyes.

"Let's just say both are pretty enthusiastic when it comes to ghosts." he replied. 'And figuring out how to capture them.'

"Then do thou parents honor your deceased loved ones then?"

"Well they still pray for them and the like, they just focus on hunting down ghosts that seem evil or come through and give them trouble. Which is basically my job after I got these powers."

"So thou are a knight of….ghosts?" She asked confused. 'Is that even a thing?'

"Um….something like that." he shrugged.

"Then how do thou fight? With sword or spear?"

"No, the same way I just fought you."

"I see, with thou bare hands. Sounds like me after a wrestling match." She mused in nostalgia. "Ah, times long past."

"So, you feeling better now?"

"Slightly, but thou needs to answer one question."

"What's that?"

"What do thou fight for?"

He blinked. "What I fight for?"

"Yes, like how I fought for freedom in days long by. What does thou fight for in this age?"

"Well, I fight just to keep my family and friends safe. I mean my parents are decent, and there are other ghost hunters out there, but they're pretty much dorks. So I figured I had to try and keep my home safe. That and keep anyone from finding out who I am."

Andraste for a brief second saw a woman in ancient Icenic cloths and long tawny hair near Danny. 'I see, so thou have my champion's will.' "Danny. Thou are a noble knight and I will be honored to be not only your rival but thou friend."

"Wow, that's a lot to hear from a knight." he smiled. "So you're not gonna use your sword on me, right?"

"No, that would be foolish. But I will be traveling to the realm of the living on cierr to keep thou on thou toes."

"On what?"

"On occasion." She sighed. "And perhaps a lesson on old English and Gaelic will surface with thou?"

"Maybe."

She smiled before the barrier dissipated. "Go now, Sir Danny. Defend thou realm with honor."

"Thanks, and thanks for not cutting my head." he smiled before flying away.

She looked on before smiling. "What a kind lad. But maybe the next time I leave this dreadful place I could change myself back to my true form." And with that she walked back into the castle as the one cold heart slowly thawed away like the morning frost.


	92. Harem Girls and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Harem Girls and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aladdin grinned as he ran down the road with guards on his tail.

"Stop thief!" They yelled as they drew their swords.

"Sorry guys, but I've got lunch!" he called back with a smirk holding up a few loafs of bread.

"Ooh, ah!" Abu cried as he stuck his tongue out at the guards.

That made them angrier as Aladdin turned the corner. "Gotta hide, gotta hide, Abu, split up and meet at the hideout!" He said as he handed his partner one of the loaves of bread.

Abu saluted and climbed up a wall. He reached the top and saw his friend run away before spotting a small female monkey. His eyes bugged out with his jaw dropping.

She spotted him and winked at him as she smiled and made her way towards him.

He ran at her with eagerness while we cut back to Aladdin.

"Alright, gotta find a hiding spot, gotta find a spot." he changed as he ran through the streets. He saw an open door and smirked before running into it and shut it before holding an ear near it to hear the guards running past.

"This way, hurry!" He heard them shout as they ran past the door.

"Phew, that was a close one." He said when he looked up and saw he wasn't alone.

"Aladdin? What are you doing in our house? Wait, let me guess. Hiding from the guards again?"

"This is the second time this week!"

"If you keep this up we'll give you to the guards!"

Aladdin gulped as he stared at the three girls before saying. "Come on, please don't do that."

The three girls looked like sisters, each one curvy women with black hair, wearing a harem girls clothes that were red, another that was purple and the final one was pink.

"I'm gonna do it." spoke the one with red walking to the window.

"What! No, please!" He shouted before she got to the window.

"Aladdin, you always, ALWAYS! hide in our home when they chase you and it's gonna end now!" spoke the one in purple.

"I don't mean to, I just always end up here, please don't tell them, they'll kill me!" He pleaded.

"Give us one good reason not to." frowned the one in pink crossing her arms.

"I-I'll do anything you want, anything!" He pleaded. That's when he got an idea and tried smiling charmingly. "Like rock your world."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The one in pink asked with a blush.

"Well, if I can show you three lovely ladies a fun time, no guards." He said with a grin.

"Really? A street rat saying he can satisfy us in bed? You must be kidding!" spoke the one in purple with a chuckle.

"Really, I can!"

"Alright, we'll humor you and see for ourselves." spoke the red one walking back over. "Drop your pants first though."

He nodded and dropped his pants. The girls looked down and slowly their eyes widened and their jaws dropped open.

"I-is that a cobra?" The one in purple stutters with a bit of drool.

"Wow, I've never seen one that big." spoke the pink one with her face looking closely like her own clothes color.

"T-that's your dick?" The red one stuttered.

"That's right." he nodded with a smirk.

"L-let's take this to the bedroom." the pink one said as she grabbed his hand.

"W-Woah there!" spoke the red one. "Sure he's big, but he might not be able to last in bed."

"Yeah, we should test him first." the purple one said as she made her way towards Aladdin She reached down and gave his cock a firm grip. "Let's see if this size actually counts for anything." she said with a grin as she began to rub his long shaft.

Aladdin groaned from the feeling while the other two girls stood back and watched.

"Mmmm, it's getting hard." she said as she continued to rub it.

Slowly they watched it inch by inch get hard in her hand.

"Ooh, I can't wait." the red one whispered to the pink one with a big blush on her face.

"I thought you were sceptical." the pink one frowned to the red one.

"Yeah, I was, but just look at him." she said with a bit of drool as she stared at his fast hardening cock. "He puts the other men to shame." She said as the pink one nodded in agreement, her face still as pink as her clothes.

The purple one kept rubbing while she and the rest saw Aladdin's cock stand fully erect. "O-ok, test passed." she gulped. "You're well hung, but lets see how you do against this." She then began to lick his cock experimentally.

Aladdin groaned feeling her wet tongue.

'Mmmmm, tastes good.' she thought. 'But I'll just see if he's cocky when he blows his load real fast.' She thought as she began to bring his cock into her mouth.

Aladdin gasped and gripped the wall feeling her soft lips slide around the head of his dick.

"Oh, I really hope he lasts." the pink one said as she began to rub her legs together as she watched the act.

"Same." whispered the red one who moved a hand down her pants and lightly rubbed her spot with a gasp.

Aladdin groaned as his cock continued to be pulled into her mouth. 'Woah! Her mouth is really wet and tight!' He thought as she pulled more of his cock into her mouth. He held her head and couldn't help but thrust deeper into her.

'Wow, he might pass.' she thought as she continued to suck. 'But let's see if he can handle this.' she started dragging her tongue all over the head.

He moaned in pleasure as she continued. "E-Easy there, I might cum any second." He said as she continued to suck on his penis.

'Let's see just how much you're ready to give me.' She thought as she began to suck harder as she felt his cock twitch.

"I'm cumming!" He shouted as his seed shot into her mouth, filling it.

Her eyes widened feeling more sperm than she thought going into her and had to pull her mouth off with the extra spurting onto her face and top. "Wow, I think he passed."

The other two nodded with the purple cloth one licked up some of the seed on her face.

"Mmm, salty." she remarked. "And a lot more than the other guys usually had."

"I'd say he passed."

"Same here."

They all nodded and grabbed Aladdin and began to drag him towards their room.

"Woah! Where we going ladies?"

"We can't do the deed here, we're taking you to our personal chambers." the pink one said with a grin.

He blushed and saw he was in a well decorated room now.

"Time to show us what you're made of Aladdin." the red one said as they dumped him on the bed.

"But remember, you have to completely satisfy us, remember." The pink one said as she began to slide off her clothes.

"Who here goes first?" the red one asked.

"I would like to go first." the pink one said.

"Well try not to hog him to yourself, you always do that." spoke the red one.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said as she climbed on the bed with him. "What say we go for a little ride?" She said with a grin as she climbed on top of him.

"I'd say, ride away." he nodded with a smirk.

"Alright." she said as she began to lower herself onto his cock. She felt the tip push against her folds and bit her lip as she kept going while letting out a moan feeling it go in. "Oh yeah." she moaned as she lowered herself on him more. "You're like a camel!" She moaned as she slid his dick deeper inside her. Soon she got over half of it inside with the tip poking her cervix. "I, I can't go any further!" She moaned.

"Need a hand?"

"Y-yes." she moaned.

He grabbed her hips and started to move down before thrusting upwards.

"I-oh yeah." she said as his penis hit her cervix. She bit her lip and tried bouncing her hips as he thrusted.

"Oh, I can't wait for my turn." the red one said with envy as she watched her sister and Aladdin.

"Well just wait, this'll see if he has the stamina." smirked the purple one.

"Easy for you to say, you've already had a turn." she pouted.

"I sucked him off, not fucked him, major difference." She said with a grin as her sister continued to pout.

"Oh yes! It's stretching me out!" the pink one moaned out.

"Yeah, it sure is!" He shouted as he began to thrust harder. "Truth is, this is my first time!" He moaned as he continued to thrust.

"Ah! Then go ahead and don't hold anything back!" She moaned as she bounced on his cock like it was a pogo stick.

Aladdin grunted and had an idea before reaching up and grabbed at her bouncing breasts.

She moaned as he felt them before squeezing them slowly. "Go ahead and squeeze them more!" She shouted as she shivered in pleasure.

Aladdin did so while sitting up and even started to lick across her nipples while he kept up his pace.

She moaned in pleasure as she bounced faster on his dick . 'Oh god! I...I can feel it! He's going to make me cum sooner than usual!' She thought as he continued to thrust and rub her breasts together. "So good! So good!" She moaned in pleasure as her face turned red and her tongue came out of her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!" she cried out.

"Augh, me too, let me pull out!" He cried.

"No! I wanna feel it all!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her which buried his head in her breasts.

Aladdin blushed from the position and groaned as he felt his sperm shoot up into her.

"Oh god yes!" She moaned as she came as well.

Her sisters blushed with Aladdin and the pink one panting and with her sister falling back with his cock popping out and dribbing some seed down itself.

"That...was...amazing." she panted as she collapsed on the bed with a look of pure pleasure on her face.

"Wow, never seen her like that." spoke the red one who felt more juices trickle down her legs.

"Yeah, I call dibs!" The purple one said as she jumped onto the bed.

"Wha-Hold on! You're the one who doubted he could pull it off!" The red one shouted angrily as her sister made her way towards Aladdin.

"Well I changed my mind, so there." She said as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Her sister growled while the purple one sat across from Aladdin before laying on her back and spread her legs.

"Go ahead big boy, plow my field." she said as she beckoned him over.

"Well, who am I to deny a lady her wish." he smirked while moving over. He positioned himself over her vagina and began to lower himself into her.

She gasped at the large girth and bit her finger to try and stifle her moan.

"Ugh, so tight." he groaned as he kept pushing further inside her.

That made her moan out loud. "Oh yeah, push it in me."

Aladdin obliged and groaned feeling how much more snug her passage felt than her sister. He then grabbed her breasts and began to massage them and knead them, which gained a moan from her. "Wow, they're really firm and soft, just like your sister." He said as he moved them into in circles.

"T-Thank you." she moaned. "Come on now, let's see if you can ride me now."

"Gladly." he said as he began to thrust in and out of her warm pussy while putting his head between her breasts while licking against the sides of them. "So soft and warm." he said as he shook his head while they were between her breasts while he continued to thrust in and out.

She giggled while moaning at the same time.

"Oh, someone likes that." he said as he began to shake his head faster and thrust harder.

"Ahahah oh yes! Keep it up!"

"You got it!" he grunted as he thrusted his cock in and out faster.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned in bliss. 'He's better than I imagined!' She thought as he thrusted harder and moved his head faster. "Yes! Oh god! For a street rat, you're amazing!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Better than some of the other guys?" he smirked feeling a little cocky.

"Oh god yes, the best I've ever had!" She moaned. "Don't hold anything back!"

"I-I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

He grunted feeling his seed pour into her.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned as she felt he seed fill her.

Aladdin panted feeling his orgasm end. He slowly moved his heads out of her breasts and slowly got off her as she lied on the bed with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"And then there was one." He said as he turned towards the red one.

She blushed since she was currently rubbing her folds. "Y-you better not pass out halfway." she said as she climbed onto the bed.

"I don't think so." he smirked pointing to his still rigid cock.

"Good, let's change it up though." she said with a grin. He asked as she turned around and had her ass facing him and said. "I want you to do it from the behind."

"Now that I can do." He said with a grin as he got behind her and got in position. "Ready to get fucked like a bitch?"

"Bring it, big boy." she said with a grin.

He grabbed onto her hips before slamming his whole cock into her.

She moaned as she felt his cock roughly slam into her. "Oh yes! Really fuck me!" She moaned as he pushed his dick deeper into her.

He grunted and grabbed her breasts while pressing his chest against her back. "Ugh, yeah, you're even tighter than your other two sister!" He moaned as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed the nipples with his thumbs.

Said sisters frowned while their third sister noticed and smirked with smugness. "Ha, looks like I'm the best." she said as she smirked at them.

"But don't get cocky, or I gotta do this." smirked Aladdin tugging on her nippples.

"Ohhh." she moaned as he tugged on them, making her sisters smile.

"Now what do you say?" he chuckled slowing his thrusts.

"Ooh, sorry sisters." she moaned.

"I don't know Aladdin, I don't think she's serious." smirked the pink one.

"Yeah, you better discipline her more." the purple one said with a grin.

Aladdin grinned and brought one hand back and swatted her ass.

"Oooh." she moaned as he slapped her ass again.

"Sounds like she likes it, better do it harder." smirked the pink one.

"Ok." he said as he slapped her ass harder, leaving a faint red imprint on her ass cheek.

She moaned louder as he thrusted while spanking her ass. "Ohh, harder, harder!" She moaned in pleasure.

He obliged with his hand smacking her ass leaving a brighter mark with his cock being squeezed by her pussy tighter.

"Oh yes, yes, I've been a bad girl, punish me!" She moaned. "Just don't stop fucking my hole!" She shouted as he continued to thrust inside her.

"I might blow my load any second!" He moaned as he continued to thrust into her, squeeze her nipple and slap her ass.

Her mind was hazy and she started to feel his dick begin to twitch. "O-oh god, yes, come in me, come in me now!" She moaned.

Aladdin grunted and let his fourth load pool into her.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned as his seed flowed into her. "It's so hot!" She moaned as he continued to squeeze her nipples.

"Take it all in!" He shouted as he smacked her ass.

She panted and smiled while he pulled out of her. "Oh god, that was amazing." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down with her on the bed next to her sisters.

"So, can I stop by here when I'm being chased?"

"Oh, yeah, but I have a better idea." the pink one said as he wiggled over.

"What?" He asked as the purple one crawled over towards him.

"We don't let you leave." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I mean you can just stay here." spoke the red one.

"But why, earlier you were going to hand me over to the guards?" He asked.

"IF you didn't satisfy us. But considering how well you did, I think we can all agree you passed the test." smiled the purple one.

"But what about my pal Abu, can he live here as well?"

"Well I don't see why not, but where is he?" asked the pink one.

Suddenly there was chattering from the window as two small monkeys entered the room.

"Abu, there you are." smiled Aladdin.

"Abana, there you are." the pink one said as she looked at the female monkey.

Both monkeys smiled and moved over to their respected owners.

"Well, I guess that answers your question." the red one said with a grin.

"Heh, well Abu, looks like we've got ourselves a home." He said with a grin as the girls pulled up next to him.


	93. Marie, Mata, and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Marie, Mata, and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya residence-

Shirou sighed as he took several boxes out of the closet. The reason, because he needed to sell some things to pay for the rent. It also didn't help that Saber was eating him out of house and home lately. But that's probably due to the fact he was such a great cook.

"Maybe I should have just did this in advance." He sighed as he took down a box and placed it on the ground.

As he was looking at the contents, he saw several objects that included a small diamond encrusted jewel box and a orange silk fabric with a red flower on the end. "This stuff should get a pretty penny."

Shirou carefully picked up the box and moved towards the front door. But he didn't notice that Saber was standing nearby as his feet tripped over her own. "Woah!"

"Shirou!" Saber cried out as she tried to grab him, but missed by an inch as Shirou fell to the ground causing the box to release its contents and allowed his teeth to bite his lip hard.

"OW!" he cried out holding his lips and hissed in pain. "My lip!"

"Shirou I'm so sorry!" Saber tried comforting her master as the drops of blood landed on the jewelry box and the silk fabric.

The objects glowed a familiar glow as magic symbols covered the ground.

"It's fine." he groaned before they noticed the symbols. "What the…."

"Oh no. Another summoning!" Saber said as the symbols started to glow brighter as two figures appeared in the light. She grabbed Shirou and rushed him back inside and shut the door. "Shirou, stay here! I'll ambush them and try to keep them from entering."

As the light died down, two women started to show. One looked like a petite girl with light blond hair with two long hair strands in a strange reddish hat with a light yellow bow, gem encrusted patterns with black fabric around each one, with blue eyes, a dress of red and purple, a short black skirt, red gloves and a pair of white stocking like boots.

The other one was more developed with long brown hair, green eyes, wearing gold circular earrings, a very skimpy orange and yellow harem outfit with two red flowers on her head, her feet had two yellow saddles and she had long silk clothes that circled her arms and reached the ground.

The first girl shook her head and blinked while looking around. "Huh? Where am I?"

"This doesn't look like the firing range." The second girl sighed with relief. "That would have been a bad day for me."

"And this doesn't look like the guillotine. Maybe they had second thoughts?" The girl said while looking around. "When did the people started creating houses like this? It looks kind of nice."

"Wait, are you suppose to be my master?" the second girl asked the first.

"No, I'm a Servant too you know." She deadpanned. "And if I was I would have said so."

"Then where's my master?"

"Same here. But why do I feel like someone's about to attack us for no reason?" She asked the second girl with uneasiness.

The second girl shrugged before they heard a battle cry and saw a third girl lunge out with an invisible sword.

"Oh crap!" She said wide eyed before they dodged the attack. "Hey lady! What's your problem?!"

"Hold still and I shall release you from this world with swiftness!" she spoke lunging at the smaller girl.

"Don't you dare." The second girl growled before releasing a massive heart at Saber. "Mata Hari!"

Saber looked and went wide eyed as it made contact with her.

"Now explain why you were attacking us. We just got here and you tried to attack a child."

"I'm not a child!" The first girl growled. "I'm 37!"

"Then why are you so short?"

"I don't know. Why are you a moorish dancer?"

"I'm of dutch ethnicity."

"W-Why can't I move?" groaned Saber who was just standing there.

"Because I activated my charm." She winked. "Now until sunrise you will be my puppet. So talk, why did you attack us?"

"Because you were summoned by my master and I thought you were danger." she spoke while inwardly trying to struggle.

"Well I may be a spy but I'm weak." The second sighed.

"And why would I harm my master? I help my subjects even if I would have by their hand." The first girl said. "This is why Louis shouldn't just act like a brat during that famine."

"Louis?"

"You know, Louis XVI."

"Wait you're-"

"Wait until master shows up then we can tell him."

Shirou listened and heard talking outside the door. 'Doesn't sound like any fighting.'

"So show us your master." Spoke the second girl. "And make sure to me nice."

Saber frowned and walked over before opening the door as Shirou fell out. "This is him."

"Oh how cute." The second girl smiled.

"He does look nice, even if he looks like a mix between the noblesse and the roturiers?" The first girl said in a mix of French and Japanese.

"Um...what?" spoke Shirou.

"She said something about nobles and commoners." Said the second girl. "It's basic French."

"Um, so you two are servants than?"

"Oui." (Yes)

"Apparently so."

"So are you the one who summoned us?"

"Kind of."

"That's magnifique!" The first girl smiled.

"I agree, this is great." The second girl smiled while winking at Shirou. "What's your name?"

"Shirou Emiya."

"I'm Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna. Or Marie Antoinette." The first girl said with a smile.

"And I'm Margaretha Geertruida Zelle, or just Mata Hari for you cutie." The second girl said before winking again.

Shirou blushed. "Um, nice to meet you two."

"Like wise."

"Même avec vous." Marie said in French. (Same with you)

"So should I make her do a dance?" Mata asked Shirou while pointing to Saber. "She did attack us for no reason other than thinking we are going to harm you."

"Well that's just her being protective, and what do you mean make her dance?"

"Oh my charm allows me to make others do my will. Great for spying but not so good to prevent getting caught by two counties' police forces."

"So….you're an Assassin?" Asked Saber with a glare.

"Never killed. Plus I'm a dancer and spy not an assassin."

"Then what class are you then?"

"Well I did take information for the highest offer for France. So maybe it's that?" She shrugged. "Unless there's a spy class."

"There is not."

"Then I'm an Assassin. But as I told this Saber girl. I'm a weak one."

"So what are you gonna have us do?" asked Marie.

"Well….I don't know." Shirou said before looking at her. "What class are you?"

"Class…..a queen."

"No no, not that, the Servant class."

"Oh….I like riding so is that a class Master?"

"You mean a Rider?"

"Oui, a rider." She smiled while her stomach was growling. "Sorry, I kind of didn't eat much but bread before I came here."

"Same here but it was moldy." Mata sighed. "And covered in gunpowder."

"Well, I could cook up a quick meal for you two."

"Thanks." Both said with a smile.

"Oh and should this Saber entertain us by dancing master?" Mata asked with a chuckle.

"No, actually can you let her go?"

"Sorry but my charm won't stop till sunrise. But it's fun to do." She said with a wink.

"Can I have cake?" Marie asked Shirou.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Merci." She smiled while walking into the house. "Ooh, this house is very spacious."

"I agree." Mata said while walking inside. "Better than those barricades on the other side of the trenches."

"Trenches?"

"...I was around during the Great War."

"Ooooh, I got it now."

"And it was tragic. Like the French Revolution."

"So that's what's it called. Oh mon dieu!" (Oh my god)

"Yes but where is the kitchen?"

"Just through that door."

Mata smiled at that. "Thanks cutie."

Shirou blushed and headed into the kitchen while the three girls sat down near the table.

"So are you la loyauté? (Royalty)" Asked Marie to Saber. "Because you look like one."

"Yes, a king in fact."

"...a king?" Mata asked confused. "Don't you mean queen? And no holding back the question now."

"No, I mean king. For years my people thought I was a man."

"And who did they think your were?"

"Artoria. Or Arthur Pendragon."

Both looked wide eyed at that while Marie actually bowed to her.

"Par Dieu! You're the king of the Britons! I thought you were a legend of ancient times. I'm not digne." (By God. Worthy.)

"In a way, no." smirked Shirou with a little smugness.

"Master. How did this happen?" Asked Mata. "It's not every day that a legend tries to kill us."

"Oui. Please tell us master."

"Well, it all started like this…"

(One explanation later)

"Wow."

"Simply wow."

"And so we've been doing well so far."

"So…...you have more enemies with stronger Servants?" Mata asked in horror.

"In a way yes."

"Yep, I'm dead." She said depressed. "I'm not a fighter."

"Neither am I but I will help master." Marie smiled. "And a queen never allows her subjects to suffer."

"...fine I will help. But just don't let me die from gunfire. I almost died during my execution."

"I will try."

Mata smiled before looking at Saber. "Can you do the can can for us?"

Saber growled and tried shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice, plus cutie would like that." She smiled.

"Please, it would be so amazing." Marie said with starry eyes.

Mata snapped her fingers with Saber standing up and started dancing. "My, you are a nice dancer. Not at my level but you would make a great apprentice."

"Maybe you can um….do it faster?" Marie asked Mata. "Like about twice the speed?"

"You heard her." Mata smirked at Saber.

"N-No."

"Too late." She grinned while making Saber go much faster. "Now show us your skirt. It's not a can can without it."

Saber blushed and felt her arms reach down and held her skirt up. 'I'm going to kill her!'

"Nice, but you need to kick your legs up a little bit." She grinned while making Saber do the said motion. "Perfect. You're now a can can dancer."

"Oui, it looks so cool!"

'I'm gonna kill them BOTH!'

"Um…..you can stop now." Shirou said while not looking at Saber's undergarments.

"Fine, only for you cutie." Mata sighed while causing Saber to stop dancing.

"Excellent travail Saber (Great job)." Marie smiled. "You are a perfect dancing king."

"Not one, word." she got out through gritted teeth.

"But I thought it was nice." She pouted. "Plus you were my hero."

"Alright girls, foods done." spoke Shirou setting a tray down on the table.

"Thank you." All three smiled as they got seated.

"...that is this food by chance master?" Asked Marie looking at the dish.

"That's right."

"So it's cooked fish." She said while using her utensils to cut it carefully. "Well it's better than nothing."

"Enjoy."

The girls ate the food as the two new Servants went wide eyed at the food.

"It's so…."

"Bon! (Good!)" Marie said with a smile. "Master, you are a cooking god."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I'm just pretty good." he chuckled.

"Nonsense." Mata said while finishing her fish. "You are a great cook. You might make any woman fall for you since the way to a girl's heart is her stomach, cutey." She winked at him.

He chuckled with a blush and walked back into the kitchen.

"So Saber." Mata asked. "How good is he? I mean besides food making. I want to know everything about him."

"Same here." Marie smiled. "Please Saber?"

"He's a very caring master, someone who wants to save as many people as possible."

"Sounds really selfless of him."

"Oui, really selfless. Like me before the uprising." Marie said with a sigh. "Does he help the poor or anything like that?"

"Not that I know."

"Well," Mata said. "Maybe we can just get to better know him. And yes I know you want to kill us for humiliating you. But we were having fun. Both of us nearly died and it was a good way to be positive."

Saber raised an eyebrow at that.

"For me I was convicted for being a traitor and sentenced to death by firing squad. As for Marie-"

"I was about to lose my head by a guillotine by angry roturiers." She interrupted sadly. "So we just wanted some fun. Sorry Saber."

"It's fine." she sighed.

"Saber." Marie said. "Do you want me to comb your hair?"

"Yeah, can we make you more womanly?" Mata asked with a chuckle.

"That's alright, I'm fine the way I am."

"Ok but can we comb your hair still?" Both asked with a smile.

She sighed. "Fine."

(One brushing later)

"Mmm, it looks better than before." Mata smiled while looking over Saber's now let down hair.

"Oui, it's looks perfect."

"Are we done yet?"

"Almost." Marie smiled as she put a clip in Saber's hair as Mata finished re-brading Saber's hair. "Ok, you're finished."

"Yep, now you look like a woman now."

'I was always a woman.' She thought as Shirou walked back into the room.

"Master." Marie smiled. "Look at Saber's hair."

Shirou turned and blinked. "You look great Saber."

Saber smiled at that.

"And the best part. She will now look nice giving you some training." Mata grinned. "Before she looked like a tomboy but now she's a proper woman."

"Oui, she's just like a proper queen of the Britons." Marie smiled.

Saber's eye twitched hearing that.

"Maybe we can give her a new dress?"

"Agreed, Saber would look nice with a bit of short clothing. Maybe a shorter skirt?" Mata mused. "Or just a outfit like mine?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shirou sweatdropped.

"Maybe, but who knows maybe she should try something new for a change?"

"I'm fine as this works for battle."

"Oh, well then maybe a different color?"

Saber sighed as they continued to talk about different clothing changes.

(Two weeks later)

Time flew by and sparks started to fly. And not in the bad kind either.

To summarize without making it too long, after seeing Shirou being his natural self. Both Marie and Mata started to gain feelings until it blossomed to love, crush thing. And right now, they were thinking of good ideas for their 'Shirou' tonight.

"I say we cook for him."

"And I say we make love with him."

And it's kind of getting nowhere at the moment as both wanted different things.

"What if we took him out on something small? Like a...what was it called again?"

"A theater." Mata deadpanned. "And that's boring. Why not go to the pool and skinny fuck?"

"Non! That's indecent! And the pool is dirty! (No!)"

"Oh grow up clean freak. It's not that bad."

"Well I didn't want to die in my time so I cleaned every day. And my mother loved it!" Marie frowned. "Let's just….um….go to the park?"

"Hmm, that's perfect!" She grinned. "We can go there, then fuck in the bushes. But let's try that at night. Less people to interrupt us."

"What is with you and going right to fucking?!"

"I had to flirt with men ok. Plus I want to have…." She looked away. "A family."

"Well if you want to sleep with him, then we must wait. If we rush then it might push him away."

Mata sighed at her logic. "Alright, but if he wants to fuck, don't get cold shoulders alright?"

She blushed. "I will try."

"Good, now let's go ask him about your idea." Mata said while walking towards Shirou's room. She knocked on it and called out. "Master? We have something to ask you."

"Oui, it's really important."

Shirou opened the door. "Yes? Is something wrong Marie? Mata?"

"No, but the two of us were wondering if you'd like to go out to the park."

"Um….sure."

"Merci Shirou!" Marie smiled. "Let's go right now." she and Mata grabbed his arms and dragged him out of his room.

(At the park)

"So Shirou." Mata asked while clinging to his arm.

"Is this a nice walk?" Marie smiled while clinging to Shirou's other arm.

"Yeah, the weather's perfect for it."

"Well it is nice oui."

"But we weren't talking about the weather."

"Well yeah, it's relaxing."

Both girls smiled at that before seeing an ice cream stand. "Shirou, can we have some?"

"I don't see why not."

"Merci Shirou."

"Yea, thanks Shirou."

Shirou chuckled at that as they made it closer to the ice cream stand.

"Hello sir, what'll ya have?"

"Well…." Shirou looked at the girls. "What do you two want?"

"Vanilla."

"La vanille." (Vanilla)

"Then I'll have chocolate."

"Two Vanilla and one Chocolate cone coming right up." The man said while getting the ice cream ready. He handed the cones to each of them with Shirou paying. "Have a nice day lovebirds."

"W-What?!"

"We will."

"Merci sir." Marie smiled as they tasted their cold treats. "So tasty."

"Yeah. It's so tasty. Right Shirou?" She smiled while winking at him.

"Yeah." he smiled with a small blush.

Mata then grinned as she 'accidentally' caused her ice cream to land in her bust. "Oops, clumsy me."

Shirou accidentally looked and blushed before turning his head away fast.

Marie frowned at that while 'accidentally' knocking her ice cream into her own chest. "Oops, looks like I made a mess." 'For Shirou!'

He blushed and looked up into the air. "D-Do you two need napkins?"

"Please." Both said with a disappointed tone. 'Damn it!'

Shirou walked away to get the napkins while trying not to think about the incident. Even if he was blushing like mad. 'Don't focus on it, just get the napkins.'

"Ow." Marie 'yelped' as she fell on the ground with her butt in the air. "That hurts."

"Let me help you." Mata said only to 'fall' in the same position as Marie. "Ow...that hurts."

The bad part, their panties were shown to the world, one red and the other orange.

The worse part, Shirou turned and saw the panties. He had a nosebleed and wobbled due to the lose of said blood.

"Did it work?" Whispered Marie to Mata.

"Hang on I'll check." She said while moving her head to the side and saw Shirou trying to stand. "Yep, it worked."

"So what else should we do?"

"Hug him between our chests?"

"Oui. Let's do that." She smiled with a nod.

Shirou got his head together as he stopped wobbling. 'That was too much for my nose.'

"Shirou, are you alright?" asked Mata pulling his head near her chest.

"Oui," Marie said while moving her chest into his head. "Are you alright Shirou?"

He blushed crimson again and got another nosebleed.

"Shirou!" Both said in panic. "Shirou don't due from blood loss!"

"So...soft…."

"Shirou." Marie said while moving back. "Please settle down."

Mata sighed before letting him go. "Shirou, are you ok?" 'I guess he's a little bit too stimulated.'

"Don't got time to bleed…..take me away…." he spoke feeling woozy.

"No don't go!"

"Please Shirou! Don't leave us!"

Shirou shook his head a little while feeling a little bit better. "Girls? I feel light headed."

"I'm sorry." Both said while bowing.

"What?"

"We didn't mean to do that to you."

"Oui, it was stupid of us to cause you to nearly bleed out."

"It's alright, you didn't mean for it to happen."

Both looked at each other nervously.

"That's not entirely true." Mata said.

"Oui, there is a bit more to it Shirou."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…..we kind of…."

"Tombé en amour avec vous! (Fell in love with you!)" Marie cried out in perfect French.

"Um…..what?"

"She said that we fell in love with you." Mata said with a blush as Marie blushed crimson.

Shirou blinked before his jaw dropped. "Ehhh?!"

"Yes, we love you." Marie blushed. "Is that bad me amour?"

"N-No!" he shook his head. "I'm just...stunned."

"Well you are handsome, kind and sweet." Mata smiled. "Something both of us like in a person."

"Oui, and…..you were kind to us the last few days so…." Marie looked at Shirou with red cheeks. "We agreed-"

"After several disagreements."

"With several disagreements to….share you me amour."

"Share me? Really?"

Both nodded while waiting for Shirou's response.

"Woah."

"You're not….appalled?" Asked Mata in surprise.

"Or disgusted?"

"No, just a little stunned that's all."

Both smiled at that before asking again. "Will you let's us share you Shirou?"

"Um….sure." He chuckled before getting hugged by both.

"Thank you Shirou!" they cried out while nuzzling their cheeks against his.

Shirou blushed at that before both kissed him on the lips. "Ah...um….wow."

"Let's head back me amour." Marie smiled.

"Yes, we have something 'fun' for tonight." Mata grinned as they dragged Shirou away.

Shirou blushed at the way they said fun.

(Later on)

Both made it back to the house while locking the door behind them and headed towards Shirou's room.

"So Shirou. Want to do it on the bed or the floor?" Asked Mata.

"W-Wait! Don't you think this is rushing it?"

"Shirou has a point." Marie said. "So why not just wait-"

"No, it's a good idea to have sex with our...boyfriend." Mata frowned. "Plus he might like it so much that he would fuck us every night."

"He just said it was rushing it." she sweatdrop.

"Yes but-"

"Just let him decide." Marie frowned. "He's our amour. So let him decide!"

"...oh alright. But I want him to be honest about it." She pouted.

"Well….I would like us to get use to it before we take a step that big."

"Alright." Mata sighed. "Maybe sleep in the same bed naked?"

"Mata!" Marie blushed. "T-That's not a good idea!"

"But that's what you sing about in the shower. About Shirou hugging you naked."

"A-Arrêter that Mata! (Stop)" she blushed. "That is false!"

"Nope. I hear the same song every morning. And it was in French too might I add."

Marie blushed red at that while Shirou's jaw dropped again. "Um….maybe."

"Well that's good for you." Mata chuckled. "For me, I just layed next to him at night and sooth Shirou's 'nightmares'."

The other two blushed and dropped their jaws.

"Well, it was nice seeing him hug me close."

"Hey!" Marie growled. "That was my idea!"

"And I took your idea." giggled Mata.

"You….bastard!" She yelled before jumping her.

Shirou panicked as both girls started wrestling each other with Maria being the more aggressive one.

"I will vous tuer! (kill you!)" Marie yelled.

"I'd love to see you try queeny."

"Girls please stop!" cried Shirou. "Please don't fight!"

Both girls heard that before turning towards him. Lustfully that is.

"I have an idea for amour."

"Same here."

"Um…..girls."

Both got up and grabbed him.

"Let's have."

"Some fun."

"Shirou~"

He blushed as they started dragging him back home. 'This is either a good idea or….a dangerous experience.'

'Putain de temps~ (Fucking time~)'

'Let's fuck~'


	94. Zoe and Manny

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Zoe and Manny

Series: El Tigre

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe sat on her bed while staring at the ceiling. "Oh Manny, why must our families fight." she said as she fingered the necklace he gave her. 'I both detest you! But I felt like you really did feel bad for before.' She thought as she held back a tear while sitting up and putting the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, why must this feud exist? Sure because of it mama and me where born and Manny was made, but still." She looked at her helmet and looked at the necklace before grabbing her helmet and started putting her suit on. "I know what I must do." she said as she finished putting her suit on and grabbed her helmet. She put it on before opening her window and used her suit's thrusters to fly out. "I'm coming for you Manny!" She shouted into the night.

(Rivera household)

"Manny! Go to your room!"

Manny walked into his room and shut the door before sighing and sat on his bed. "Oh, I miss her." 'Ironic, I'm the one who hurt her and now she hates me. Some hero I turned out to be.' He thought sadly.

But as he laid there, said girl reached his home.

'Now, if memory serves me right, the window to his room is...there!' she moved near a window and looked in to see said boy laying on his bed. 'Oh Manny.' she thought as she stared at him. She gave the window a light knock.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked as he looked around before looking out his window. He saw it was Zoe and jumped off the bed. "Zoe? What are you doing-wait, you're here to kick my butt again, right?"

She shook her head no and pointed to the window and said. "No, just open the window."

He walked over and opened, just before her fist came out and socked him across the room. "Ow...ok, deserved that one."

"How could you play with my feelings just to get info on my familia?!" she growled pulling herself into the room. "Did you really think I wouldn't do that to you? Playing with a girl's feelings is like playing with fire."

"Yeah, I know, I deserve what I got coming to me." he said as he looked at the floor in shame.

"Really if I wanted to, I could take this as a chance to rip you to shreds." she idly remarked while holding up her sharp talons.

"And I would deserve it." he said dejectedly.

She pulled her talons away. "However, I've come here besides simple violence. For now."

"Huh? Then why are you here?

"To talk." She said as she sat down on his bed.

"Um, ok." he replied walking over and sitting next to her.

She took a deep breath before saying. "Our families need to stop fighting."

"What brought this up?" He asked curiously.

"Tell me, how badly do you feel about what you did?"

"I feel horrible, originally it was to get information, but then, i- I started to have feelings for you." he admitted with a blush. "I mean, I-I-I felt bad!" he threw out while looking away. 'Did I just confess to her?'

'D-did he just confess to me?' she thought before shaking her head. "Look, I brought it up cause of this." she held up the necklace.

"Y-you kept it?"

"Yes, I did find our date fun." she smiled before frowning. "Why, did you think it was so useless I'd just throw it away?"

"N-no, I just thought you'd be mad and not want it anymore." he spoke with a gulp. "Just surprised, that's all."

"Well, I really enjoyed the date and...I'd like to do it again." she admitted with a light blush.

"R-really? You would?"

"Yes, but nothing big like last time. Something a little more small." She said as he nodded saying. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want."

"Good, now get your belt and we can go." She said as she turned towards the window.

Manny grabbed his belt before spinning the buckle and became his hero persona. "So where to?" He asked.

"Eh, taco stand sound fine?"

"Sure! I'm buying!" He said as he grabbed his wallet. The two of them got outside with Zoe letting Manny hold onto her feet as she flew them to the stand.

"I think this is going to work out fine." Zoe said with a grin before biting into her taco while she and Manny sat at a table with their meal.

"Mmmmm, this is one good taco" he said with a grin. 'Huh, this does feel simple and fun.' he thought.

"This is nice, just you, me, and Pablo the taco man." she said as she waved at the man making the tacos.

"So question, how's a date gonna help our families stop fighting?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well, families that are fighting are brought together by one member from each dating, and it's either that or take the romeo and Juliet way." she replied while he paled. "So unless you want us to take some poison, this way we can show that if we can get along, then they won't need to keep fighting."

"S-sure, I'm happy doing this, it's not like I'm being forced to hang out with a terrible person." he said as he looked at his taco as he thought about the poison before putting it down.

"Trust me, if I wanted to force you, I would have used the old ball and chain." she smirked with a devious glint. "Or just hold a laser up to your head."

"Y-yeah, I'm glad you didn't do that." he said as he took another bite of his taco as she added. "Or poisoned your taco."

He paled and looked at the food while she giggled and kept eating her own. "I-I think I'm full now." he said as he carefully put down his taco as if it was a bomb.

"Don't forget to enjoy the horchata." She said as she passed him the drink.

He gulped and hesitantly took it while she clicked her glass with his and started drinking hers without hesitation.

"What's wrong? It's horchata!" She said when she noticed he wasn't drinking it.

"Uh, I guess I'm not that thirsty." he chuckled nervously.

"Go ahead, it's good." she said as she brought the glass to his lips. He kept his mouth shut and she narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Umm, well, you see." he said nervously as she glared at him.

"Drink it." she spoke before whipping out her laser.

"W-what?"

"Drink the horchata!"

"Ok, ok!" He said as he took the glass and began to slowly sip the horchata.

"How is it?"

"It's good, it's good." he said as he stopped drinking.

"Good." she put the laser down. "Did you really think I poisoned it?"

"Well, no, but all I could think about was poison." he said sheepishly.

"Oh trust me Manny, if I wanted to poison you, I'd do it less inconspicuous like my mother and grandmami." She said casually, which made him turn pale and gulp.

'Note to self, make sure to keep an eye on all the food.'

"Anyway, what do you wanna do now? My familia thinks I'm going to be in my room getting over our separation all night?" she asked curiously. "What about a walk?"

"Sure." he said with a grin as he put some money on the table as they left the stand. They headed to the park and walked down the sidewalk that went through it.

"Ah, I like this, no fighting, no secret agendas, it's nice." Zoe said as she grabbed his hand

"Yeah, it is." he smiled relaxing a little. "So, what are we going to do if our familia catches us and doesn't approve?"

She tapped her chin. "Hmmm, well, there's always the old running away together." he joked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind if that's what it came down to." he said before both went wide eyed and looked away from the other with bright blushes on their faces.

'H-he would run away with me?' She thought as she continued to blush.

'Why can't I just shut up! I mean, sure it does sound nice, and we would be together, but that's jumping ahead a little bit.' he thought while clearing his throat. "So uh, those duck look nice, huh?" He asked awkwardly as he pointed at the pond.

She turned and spotted a family of ducks just slowly swimming around together. "Ah, they look so happy." she said with a grin as she sat down and watched them while getting an idle thought. 'Wonder what our kids would look like.'

"Yeah, I'd like to have a happy family of my own like that some day." he said as he sat down next to her. That made her turn to him with surprise, which he noticed and blushed with a chuckle. "I-I mean, if I ever get married."

"I-I would want a family like that too." she said with a blush as she leaned on his shoulder.

He gulped and hesitantly draped his arm over her shoulders how nice this felt.

'I'm glad we got together again.' she thought with a smile. "Hey Manny, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I lay my head on your lap?"

"Um, sure, go ahead." he said.

She made sure no one else was around before taking her helmet off and rested her head on his lap. "Mmmm, I really like you Manny." she said as she shifted her head so she was looking at him.

"You too, Zoe." he whispered the last part.

"Usually I heard the girl lets a guy do this, and I can see why." she giggled.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time the roles will be switched." he chuckled.

"If you're nice." she smirked and tapped his nose.

"Alright, it's a deal." he chuckled while getting an idea and started rubbing against her side.

"W-what are you doing Manny?" She asked as she began to chuckle.

"Testing something." he said as he drummed his fingers against the spot and started getting a louder chuckle out of her.

"S-stop it Manny!"

"Well, it seems someone is ticklish." he said with a grin.

"N-No I'm not!" she laughed out while squirming against his fingers.

"Oh, then why are you laughing?"

She couldn't reply and kept laughing while she was unable to stop him.

"Ha ha ha, say uncle and I'll stop!" He laughed as he continued to tickle her.

"Ahahahah! U-U-Uncle!" She shouted as she laughed as he stopped tickling her She panted while trying to glare at him, which was hard. "I'll...remember that."

"Yeah, and I'll remember that you look cute when you laugh." he teased back tapping her nose.

She blushed at that and said. "Sh-shut up."

He chuckled while she sat up and put her helmet back on.

"I'll get you for that, vendetta!" She shouted as she jumped on him.

"Gah!" he cried out before she held his hands over his head and gave a dark grin.

"Vendetta!" She cried before kissing him on the mouth.

His eyes widened in surprise before she pulled back and started poking his stomach with her free hand.

"Got you~" she sang while seeing Manny start to snicker from where she was poking. "Oh ho ho, seems like I'm not the only one who's ticklish."

"Ahahahaha! N-No fair!" he laughed out while squirming under her hold.

"Say I'm the best, say it!"

"F-F-Fine!" he got out before she pulled her finger back with him panting. "You're...the best."

"Damn right!" She said with a grin before letting go of his wrists. "And don't you forget that."

"Yeah, yeah, so now what?" He asked as he stood up

"Hmm, we've had something to eat, gone on a simple walk, good question." She said before holding out her hand and saying. "Care to walk me home?"

"Gladly." he grinned holding her hand. "After you senorita."

"Gracias señor." she said as they began walking. "And let's go in from the front door, I'm going to make it clear to my mother and grandmami that things are changing." She said as they neared her house. "But just in case, I'd take cover." She said which made him gulp.

Eventually they reached her home and she used her key to unlock the door.

"Mama, abuela, I'm home!"

Manny stuck close to outside as he saw Zoe's mom and grandma come down and go wide eyed seeing him before, as he expected, pulled out their weapons.

"Zoe, what is he doing here, he's one of them!" Her mom said, saying the word them like it was poison.

"Put your weapons away and I'll answer." she replied with her own laser out.

"No! We have to kill him before he can break your heart!"

"Do it and you'll have to end me too!" she spoke with a dark look.

Her mother and grandmother paused before sighing and her mother said. "Explain."

"Simple, me and Manny went out on a date."

"What! After what happened last time?!"

"Look! If you can't stay calm and let me explain, I will walk out that door and you won't have to worry about seeing me again because I'll run away!" she cried out.

"No no, we are just suprised, please continue." her mother quickly said.

"We did it because even after that, we still really do like each other. And we're going to keep dating to stop all the fighting."

"A-are you sure? And we are asking not because we don't approve, but because we don't want history to repeat itself." her grandmother asked

"Consider it a gut feeling, but I don't think Manny's like the rest of his family." She said as she held his hand.

"You sure? Cause he could leave you at wedding like his grandpapi." frowned Lady Gobbler.

"Or break up with you like me." her mother said worryingly.

"No, because I already made it clear if he did, I'd come looking for him." She said, making her mother and abuela smile and Manny gulp.

Voltura sighed. "Look, we'll accept this, for now. But he does one wrong thing to crush your heart and the Rivera bloodline ends with him."

"Agreed, of course you would have to bat her to it." he said.

"But our hatred for his father and grandpapi will not end." spoke Lady Gobbler narrowing

"Well, if things work out they will be family, so change your minds!" growled Zoe before turning and smiling at Manny. "Thanks again Manny."

"No problem, I should head home now though." he turned before she turned him around and pressed their lips together.

They kissed for a couple of seconds before she said to him. "Till next time."

"Uh huh." he nodded with a dopey grin before walking away with a smile.

"Ah, I can't wait for date two." she sighed happily before closing the door.


	95. Shalulia and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Shalulia and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmph, all I see are meager commoners.' A tall woman thought as she walked down the street. She wore a white suit with a bubble over her head with her hair curled upward slightly and was looking around at the other people around her with a haughty expression.

'Ugh, why did brother and father go and disappear like that, leaving me here among the filth.' she thought, unaware of the crowd following her. 'I should have brought some of the slaves from home, at least then I wouldn't have to walk by myself.' She thought as she turned down an alley, unaware of the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Well well well, look what we got here boys." She heard a loud rough voice say from behind her. She turned and saw several big men blocking her escape and looked smug.

"Looks like a world noble has lost her way and with no guards around." one of them said as he drew his sword.

"Good, meaning we can do whatever we want and she can't do nothing." spoke another cracking his knuckles.

"Y-you stay back y-you filth!" She shouted. "I'll have you know if you touch an inch on me I can have an admiral called and end you all!"

"How? You'll be dead and no one will care, no one loves the world nobles and you won't be missed."

"All you do is act like your gods and trample over anyone like they're worthless. Well guess what? We're gonna show them what we think of them by ending your life!" One of them shouted as he shoved her, making her hit the wall and pop her bubble.

"Ah!" she gasped while covering her mouth.

"Breath it in bitch! Now you'll have to breath in the same air as us 'commoners' !" He shouted as he pushed her to the ground.

'How dare these commoners do this to me!' She thought as she reached for her gold gun.

One of the men snatched it away and kicked her in the side. "How's it feel to be treated like dirt? Like scum? Well that's how you celestial dragons treat everyone! Like we're not worth anything!"

"B-because we are better." she said defiantly as he kicked her in the gut again.

"Wrong! All you people are is a bunch of over privileged pigs who don't care about anyone but yourselves. But without your power or slaves around, you're no better than a weakling who can't even fight their own fights. They need to run and hide behind the marines just to feel like they have power!" He shouted before one of the men said. "One of you pigs took my sister away right off the street, how would you feel if we took you away? I know some secret auction houses that the world nobles never visit, should we sell you?"

Her eyes widened while feeling her oxygen go down due to her still covering her mouth and nose.

"Yeah, I think that would work, I know some guys who would just buy her from us now just to kill her."

"But if one of her bodyguards sees us with her, we'll be killed for sure." remarked one of the men.

"Yeah, but, I doubt they've seen her without her suit." another said with a grin as he brought out a knife.

"They'd still recognize her face."

"Well, let's just kill the bitch then!" He said, growing frustrated .

The others nodded with her gasping as she pulled her hand away and looked at them with fear as they held out more weapons.

"So, who wants to take the first cut?" He asked, unaware of the individual approaching them.

"I'll do it, I'm gonna make sure it goes right across her face." he sneered down at her.

"No, no, please no!" She cried.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?" came another voice behind the men.

They all turned their heads to to see a boy in a straw hat with a scar under his left eye walking towards them.

"Ah...ah...it's...Straw Hat Luffy." one of the men spoke with shock.

"What are ya doing to her?" He asked as he looked at her.

"We're giving this damn celestial dragon what she deserves." spoke one of the glaring at the scared woman.

"Eh? What has she done to you?"

"She and her damn family treat everyone around like trash! If we don't end her now she'll turn us into slaves! Just like the others!"

"But does it change anything?"

"Uh?"

"It's stupid to kill her over something her family has done." he replied like it was obvious.

"We know, but at least there'll be one less dragon in the world!" One of them shouted as he raised his sword to strike her.

She closed her eyes as it came down before feeling no pain. "Huh?" She said as she opened her eyes. She saw the man unconscious while the other men were shocked.

"W-what are you?" One asked as he took a step back.

"A rubber man." replied Luffy like again, it was obvious.

"A what?" She asked in confusion as one of the men shouted. "Damn, he's a fruit user!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Right, he can deal with the dragon himself!"

They ran off while Luffy and the woman watched.

"Wow, they run fast, hey, are you ok?" Luffy asked as he turned to her.

She blinked at the man and shook her head. "Do you know who I am commoner?"

He looked at her and said. "Some woman in a weird suit?"

She frowned and stood up. "Insolent fool! I am one of the celestial dragons!"

He stuck his finger in his nose and said. "So what?"

She anime fell and grew more impatient. "So what! I could have you shot on the spot for being disrespectful to me!"

"And who would you have shoot me? You're alone with just me." he pointed out.

"I, um, well..."she stuttered as she looked around before spotting her gun. She ran and grabbed it before holding it at him. "You'll do what I say or else!"

He looked at the gun before saying. "Are you prepared to kill? Guns aren't for threats they're for action."

She didn't listen and just pulled the trigger. The bullet fired and went into Luffy's chest where it stretched out before flying back and narrowly missing her face. She went wide eyed and stared at him while he rubbed his head while not even bothering to look at his chest.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you bullets don't work on me, shi shi shi!" He laughed.

"A-A-AHHH!" she screamed before running away.

"Oi, come back, you'll just get in trouble again!" He shouted as he ran after her.

'I need to find my father and brother and call an admiral!' She thought as she ran through the street.

"Come back!" called Luffy as he kept running after her.

"Stay away!" She shouted as she kept running as her large suit weighed her down.

They kept running through town with people staring with wide eyes and gaping jaws, implying the scene as something else.

"Is that a celestial dragon?"

"Oh no, is that Straw Hat Luffy chasing her?!"

"Shit, call the rest of the crew that's ahead of us, tell them to either knock out any marines or kill them, they can't see this!"

"We're all gonna die! They'll call the admirals!"

"Everyone, knock out the marines, they can't call an admiral if they don't see this!"

"You commoners stop this pirate and I won't have you killed!" she called out.

"Ya know, let straw hat do her in, let's go take care of those marines for him." a random pirate said as he grinned at the frantic world noble.

"Go Strawhat!" cheered another random pirate.

Soon the streets were lined with people either cheering on. Luffy or people running ahead to take care of potential marines. Or of course the other people who were not taking chances and were praying or getting their stuff together to run like hell.

"Hey, slow down!" Luffy yelled, oblivious to the people around him. "I just wanna talk to you!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she ducked into an alley and looked at her suit. 'If I keep this on he'll catch me, but I'm seen like a commoner I'll never be able to live it down!' She thought has she debated taking off her heavy suit when she heard him getting closer.

"Oi lady! Where are you?"

'I'll just have daddy kill any who see me.' she thought as she began to frantically take her suit off. She tossed it aside and glanced out to see the man looking around confused.

"I coulda sworn she went this way." he said before looking in her direction and spotted her. "Hey lady! Why are you hiding from me?" He shouted as he ran towards her.

She jumped and tried running again, but was stopped when he put his hand on her shoulder. "No, let go of me!" She shouted.

"Hold on!" he shouted. "Where's your suit?"

"I-I took it off so I could escape you!" she replied while trying desperately to run away from his tight grip.

"Eh? Why? I'm not going to hurt you, also you look good without that stupid suit." he complimented looking at her choice in clothes. She was wearing a revealing white tank top and loose white pants with white shoes.

She blushed and covered her chest. "D-Don't stare at me like that commoner!"

"Why?" He asked as she tried to cover herself.

"No commoner is worthy to stare at me like that! Especially one who doesn't understand just WHO he's talking to!" She shouted at him in anger.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "What's with that commoner stuff? I'm not a commoner, I'm Luffy. And you are?"

She glared at him before saying. "I am world noble Saint Shalulia, daughter of Saint Roswald and you should consider yourself lucky to be near me!"

He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "How come? You look like a regular woman."

"Yeah, but I'm not regular, I am the best of the best!"

"What makes you say that?"

"B-because I was born as a noble, so I'm better!" She shouted.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Eh! That is stupid, you're not better just because of where you're born or who your parents are!"

She gulped while he leaned in with a glare. "I have friends who suffered because of what other celestial dragons have done. My own brother was taken from me and killed by a celestial dragon for crossing his boat." He stepped closer near her face. "My new friends were branded as slaves and have to live with the pain of those memories. They have to suffer because people have decided that because of their race, they are less than human." he said as she backed up to a wall.

"S-Stay away from me!" She stuttered as she held her arms in front of her.

He kept his distance. "HOW IS YOUR FAMILY ANYWAY TO SHOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! IF YOU THINK LIKE THAT, YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE THEM AND NOT BE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"I-I..." she stuttered before she began to cry.

Luffy blinked seeing her cry and felt lost. 'Oh no, what do I do now?' "O-oi, are you ok?" He asked nervously as she continued to cry.

"I...I...I don't know!" She wailed as she moved into the fetal position as she sobbed.

Luffy got really panicky as he never had to deal with making a woman cry, especially someone who he was the cause of. 'Ah, what do I do, what do I do? Sanji's going to kill me if I don't stop her!' He thought as he thought of what he did in the past when woman cried in front of him. He crouched down and reached out before pulling her into a hug.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion as she was pulled into his warm embrace. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you by hugging you, haven't you been hugged before?"

She blinked and looked at their position and looked away before shaking their head. "N-no, affection is a sign of weakness."

"Says who?"

"Father and mother, they said that only the weak show affection."

Luffy frowned. "They're wrong."

She sniffed and said. "W-what makes you say that?"

"With emotions dreams can be made. They help people push forward and make friends who can be there for them." He said as he rubbed her back in order to comfort her.

"H-How? What good are friends?"

He frowned and said. "Friends stick with you, comfort you, help you achieve your dreams."

"I don't need them! I already have everything I ever need!"

"Is that why you're here with me alone?" he asked while looking around to see no one else around.

"I...I..." she then started to cry again as she wrapped her arms around Luffy.

He kept rubbing her back while letting her cry on his chest. "It'll be ok, it'll be ok." he said as she continued to cry.

'Why...why am I actually crying? Why am I doing it near this simpleton?' She thought when suddenly a den den mushI went off. They looked confused before she reached down into her pocket and pulled out the device. "H-hello?"

"Shalulia! Where are you? What happened to your bodyguards?" came her father's voice.

"I got lost father, where are you?" She asked, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Grove 42."

"Ok, I'll see you there." she said as the call ended and she saw Luffy's expression turned serious.

"You're going to go back?"

"Well...why wouldn't I?" She asked as she looked around for her suit only to see that it was gone.

"Because if you go back to them, then you're going to become like them, and that means I won't hold back." he spoke in a serious voice while standing up and started walking away.

She just stood there and thought about her brother and father. 'If I go to them without my suit, they'll look down on me for breathing in commoner's air. But where would I go? Everyone would try to kill me for being a world noble.' she thought before looking at Luffy. 'Wait, then again...' "Hey, wait up!" She shouted as she ran towards Luffy.

He looked over and blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"C-can I come with you?" She asked as she looked down.

"Oh! To the auction house?"

"W-well, yeah, but I was wondering if I could stay with you...forever?"

He blinked before..."EEEEEHHHH?!"

"I can't go back to my family and you're the only one who's treated me nicely, so can I stay with you forever?" She asked as she gave him big sad eyes.

He blinked and rubbed his chin. "Alright."

"R-really? Thank you!" She said happily as she pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back.


	96. Jenny and Tucker

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Jenny and Tucker

Series: My Life as a Teenage Robot

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker ran down the sidewalk with a smile while holding a disc in his hand.

"This is gonna be great!" he called as he ran up and knocked on Jenny's door.

Said robot girl opened the door. "Hey Tuck, what's up?"

"Hey Jen, uhhh I found an Old Software Disc and I was wondering if you'd download it in your circuits so I can see what it does."

"Sure thing." She said letting him in.

'Yes I can't believe that worked!'

Let's see what's on Tuck's Disc shall we?

*Flashback 3 weeks ago*

Tucker was currently browsing through Brad's computer after figuring out the password.

"Typical Brad making his Password BringbackMLAATR2017." he rolled his eyes and started browsing through his private files for anything to blackmail him. Till he came across one File. "P...orn?" He gasped out. Now tuck maybe a young Boy, But he knew exactly what Porn and masturbation was. And considering he was young, this would disgust some, but this is a piece of fiction, so it makes perfect sense.

Tuck could feel his pants tighten seeing all the various pics his brother downloaded. "Oooooh Hello blackmail!" he grinned rubbing his hands together before noticing his bulge. "Oh boy." he looked back at the file and felt an idea move into his head. "Hmmmm I know exactly what to do!"

*End flashback*

Jenny lead Tuck to her room and sat down before hooking a cable to the back of her head. "Just give me a sec and this'll be done in no time."

"Ok." he said inserting the disc.

Jenny's eyes became 1s and 0s as she started reading it.

Tuck gave a smile as he flicked the switch to permanent download.

Jenny's body twitched while Tucker started to get slightly worried seeing that.

"Uh Oh."

Jenny stopped moving and fell on the keyboard.

"Jenny?" Tucker moved over and tried nudging her. "Jen?"

She didn't move.

"Jenny?"

Again she didn't respond.

"Oh man I'm in trouble." he spoke nervously. "Brad and Ms. Wakeman are gonna have a cow when they see this." He then heard a Whirring noise. 'What is that?' Tuck thought as Jenny Booted up.

She stood up and shook her head before looking at Tuck. "Tuck?"

"Uh, hey Jenny. Um...how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." she smiled before picking Tuck up.

"So Do you remember anything?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Tuck paled. 'Oh no, now she's mad!' He thought as he tried running only for Jenny's hand to stretch out and grab the back of his shirt. "DON'T KILL ME!"

"Why would I kill you?"

"Uhhh no reason?" he chuckled. "But um, can you put me down?"

"Hmmmm Nah." she smiled before walking up to her room.

"What're you gonna do to me?"

"Have sex with you of course."

"Wait what!?" 'YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!'

"Why not? I have the knowledge in my brain."

"Well if you insist." he shrugged while internally jumping for joy. 'YES YES!'

Jenny tossed Tuck on her bed before shutting and locking the door. She pressed a button on her shoulder blade and her chest slid down before what looked like real breasts bounced out.

Causing his mouth to drop. "W-Woah."

"Like what you see?" she asked with a flirty tone while striking a pose.

"If I say yes will you suck me off?"

"I would have done it anyway." She said walking over to him.

"Um, question." spoke the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"Why did your mom give you a pair of realistic breasts?"

"Some things are best left unexplained." she smiled sitting on the bed. "Why don't you give them a feel?"

Tuck reached out and grabbed them. "Wow, they're soft." He said with a smile. "What are they made of?"

"Secret." she winked. "Come on, really give them a squeeze."

He does so and found himself kneading them while mesmerized.

Jenny gave a series of moans.

"Wait, can you feel that?"

"Of Course."

'Now I really wonder why her mom installed that.' He thought with interest while seeing his bulge was bigger than before.

Jenny gave a smirk and rubbed it lightly.

"J...j...jenny!"

"Yes Tuck?" He unzipped his pants and let his cock stand up through his underwear.

"Oh my."

"Y-Yeah, is it normal to be...this big?"

"Oh yeah!" she grinned while grasping it with her bare cold hand.

Tuck shivered. "U-Uh, Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-Your hands are kinda cold."

Jenny warmed her hands a little due to her inner power core.

"This feels great!" groaned Tuck who felt the heat as her hand kept moving up and down.

Jenny moved her hand faster.

'Oh man, I can't believe I get to feel this before I'm older!' He thought as he felt his Limit reaching. "J-Jenny! Something's coming!"

"Let it out Tuck!" she encouraged while moving her hand faster.

Tuck groaned as he came onto her. "Oh man! This feels so good!" Tuck moaned while Jenny pulled back and looked over at the amount.

"Wow." she remarked. "I had no idea you had this much sperm considering your age."

"I'm full of surprises." he smiled with smugness.

"Oh really, then show me." she smirked while laying on the bed Before pressing her belly button retracting her skirt.

Tucker looked and saw a slit in between her legs. "So this is your pussy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It looks amazing."

"And it's all yours Tuck."

He gulped with his cock feeling harder. "B-But, why would your mom make one on you?"

"Secret." she winked. "Trust me, it feels really warm inside."

"I can't stick it in dry Jen."

"Well I can't lick it, my mouth isn't designed like a real one. But my pussy is designed to produce lube."

Tucker rubbed the tip against her entrance and pushed through. He groaned from the snug feeling while feeling the lube help him. He kept pushing when he felt a button. "Huh? What's that?"

"Press it and see."

He shrugged and pushed his dick against it.

"AHHHHH YEAH!" She moaned loudly.

"Woah. You alright?"

"Yes!" she moaned out. "Just keep moving!"

He kept moving, slamming against the button. And was stunned how tight and warm her passage felt since it stayed tight.

Jenny was moaning like crazy as Tuck kept slamming against the button marked Pleasure. She gripped the bed while the sensation of pleasure kept running through her body. "More more!"

'Wow! So this is what sex is like!' He thought in joy. 'This is better than any video game!' "Jenny I'm going to Cum!"

"Go ahead and do it inside!" She moaned loudly while wrapping her legs around his small frame s the pleasure button turned into a small vacuum and sucked the tip.

"Woah!" groaned Tuck as he came into her.

Jeny hummed as the vacuum sucked up his sperm. "I can feel it!"

Tuck panted and laid his head on her breasts. "Amazing Jenny!"

"Same, but I am gonna have to punish you for doing that little trick."

"Not the face!... Or the balls!"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Huh, then what did you mean?"

She smirked.

(Next day)

Tuck was Limping to the bus stop. 'Man, I'm close to passing out.' He thought.

"You alright Tuck?" Brad asked.

"Y-Yeah! I just uh...hit my leg on a tree and it's a little sore."

"Hey Tuck." Jenny said walking over. "How ya feelin?"

"Butthurt." he said rubbing his still sore bottom.

"That's great, now I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Jenny whispered in his ear as a large shit eating smile came upon his face. "Okay now that's Something I can Do just get them at your house tie them up and I'll do the rest!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Brad with a raised eyebrow at the two.

"Oh nothing."

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

*later that day*

Tuck headed over to Jenny's home with a grin. He knocked on the door and it opened with Jenny with a matching grin. Tuck walked in and saw the Crust cousins both naked and hanging from the ceiling by their limbs, struggling with ball gags in their mouths. "Well Ladies looks like you two need an Attitude adjustment." Tuck said dropping his pants causing their eyes to widened in shock. "Jenny Lock the door."

She obliged as the screen darkened.


	97. Robin and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Robin and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper was currently carrying some boxes in the mystery shack in an effort to try and impress Wendy.

But sadly it wasn't working as Wendy was chewing gum while reading a magazine.

'Maybe I should give up.' he thought with a sigh considering this had actually been going on for the past week. And a half. He groaned and looked at Wendy before seeing her hear her phone go off and pick it up before answering it.

"Hello, oh hey Robin what's up?"

'Robin? Who's that? Is that her friend?' He thought as he listened in.

"What? You're coming over? Sure, that'd be cool."

'Her friends coming over!?' he thought with surprise. 'Wait, I can use this! If I can look cool in front of another girl, maybe I can show Wendy how cool I am.' He thought as he Ran up the stairs. 'I just gotta change into something mature and clean!'

*Later*

Wendy sighed and looked at the time before seeing Dipper come downstairs. "Hey dude."

"Hello Wendy." he greeted while looking cleaner from the shower and had a red robe on with his hair smoothen out. And was smoking a bubble pipe.

"Hey dude, what's up? You look like a dork." she chuckled in a teasing way.

"Yeah uhhh..." he replied looking away. "Well I heard your friend was coming over and thought it would be impolite not to greet her in my best clothes."

"A bathrobe is your best clothes?"

"Um, it was suppose to help make me look sophisticated." He spoke with a blush. "So when's this friends of yours suppose to arrive?"

The door opened. "Here she is now." Wendy spoke.

Dipper turned and went wide eyed with his jaw dropping open At the sight in front of him. He was staring at a girl Wendy's height with long black hair and paleish skin with a blank tank top and gray pants with black bracelets around her wrists with a gray sweatshirt wrapped around her waist. "Whoa."

"Yo Robin! Glad you could make it, I figured you got lost."

"Yeah yeah whatever." the girl waved off before noticing Dipper. "Who's the kid?

"Oh that's Dipper."

"Why's he in a bathrobe?"

"It's a new style?" Dipper said nervously. 'Great, I already look like a dork in front of Wendy's friend!' He thought shaking his head.

"Hey kid, take my advice, wearing a bathrobe around instead of clothes is just asking for someone to prank you." spoke Robin.

Dipper sighed and went upstairs. 'Just great.' He thought. 'Can this get any worse?'

"Hey Wendy, was that little kid like your boyfriend?"

"What!? No he's way too young for me."

"He looks like a few year youngers than you."

"That's because he is."

"Really? He looks like a ten year old."

"12."

"Huh, so you on break yet?"

"Am now." smiled Wendy looking at the clock as she tossed her magazine behind her.

"Hey, wanna go hang out in town with the little dude?"

"Sure." Wendy looked upstairs. "Yo Dipper! Wanna hang with us?"

Said Boy perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Dipper rushed to get his normal clothes on and zipped downstairs. "I'm ready!"

And so the three of them headed out of the shack and to the town.

'Yes!' He thought. 'This is a better chance than dressing nice. I can show how mature I am to Wendy out here instead.' He thought with Joy while walking in between the two girls With a smile on his face.

"So kid, when did you move to town?" asked Robin.

"I'm just here for the Summer."

"That sucks."

"Eh it's a living." he shrugged. "So what do you two usually do around here?"

"Hang out." shrugged Robin. "That and usually hit on any cute guys around."

They stopped by a bench and sat on it while Dipper thought over what she said.

'Ok I can do this!' he thought while turning to Robin. "So Robin, what do your folks do in town?"

"Ugh my parents are Cemetary owners."

"Oh...well I'm sure that has some benefits, right?"

She brought out her phone and typed in her parent's commercial. "Hey there folks! Need a coffin? A wake? How about a funeral? Then come on down to Valentinos for all your dead needs!"

"Uhhh never mind."

"I know, it sucks." she sighed putting her phone away.

'Man her parents are...weird.' he thought. 'But she sure pulls off the punk look great.'

"Hey Robin, what about him?" Wendy asked pointing to a cute guy.

"Nah." she shook her head. "His hair is too greased up."

"How bout that one?"

"Nah, looks too stupid with big muscles."

"What about him?"

"He looks like a twig. Wendy none of these guys are for me!"

"Then what kind of guy are you looking for?"

"I...I don't know." she sighed. "Someone just not like these fellas." She got up and walked off.

"Uh, want me to go after her?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Yeah."

Dipper got up and walked after Robin. 'I can't believe I gave up a chance to sit with Wendy.' He thought as he followed her, he kept going and saw her lean against a tree.

"It's not fair." she sighed while not noticing him.

'Think, what to do!'

She turned her head and blinked. "Oh, hey kid."

"Huh?"

"What made you come over here?"

"I was worried about you." he replied. "You looked a little..."

"A little?"

"Down I would say."

"Yeah I Guess I am."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah."

"You sure? Talking about it can really help."

"No." she frowned crossing her arms.

"You can't just hold it in."

"Fine! The problem is I can't find one decent guy in this whole town and I've lived here my whole life." She said as she sat down on a Log.

"Well, maybe your kind of guy is someone you never really thought of."

"Yeah like who?"

"I don't know. I mean, what kinda guy do you NOT see around here?"

"I see you." she remarked. "I mean, you're not lengthy, not overly big, and not some douchebag who looks like his head is empty."

"Hehehehe yeah." he smiled with a blush. "But come on, you probably have tons of guys who wanna get with you."

"No." she replied in a flat tone. "They say I'm too creepy or goth."

"Please you're not creepy or goth."

"Look at me, no guys like me or wanna get with me."

"Well if it makes you feel better I would go with you." he admitted with a blush.

"R..r...really?" she spoke in surprise. "Wait, but I thought you liked Wendy?"

"Yeah she's not attracted to me." he looked down. "Anytime I try to impress her it just doesn't work." He sighed.

"Well she kinda goes for older guys." She spoke with a chuckle.

Hearing that made Dipper feel even more down.

"But-"

"But?"

"I'm willing to give you a shot." she smiled, surprising him.

"R..r...really?"

"Sure, I mean if guys my age don't work, maybe I should try someone a little younger." She spoke with a smirk.

"Uh...I mean...you sure?" he asked with a blush.

"Of course." she smiled. "Plus I get to teach you just how couples act."

Dipper blushed while smiling a little. "Thanks."

"So, ever kissed a girl?"

"No." he shook his head while looking away with a brighter blush.

She gave a smirk while pulling him to her side.

And kissed him.

His eyes widened and he was utterly blown away.

She then deepened the kiss while wrapping an arm around him.

Dipper gave a moan before she broke the kiss. "Wow."

"So, how was your first kiss?"

"Amazing." he got out with a bright face.

"You really think so?"

"Well, I've never kissed someone, but that was...wow." He gasped.

"Good, don't go cheating on me." she joked leaning against the tree while holding Dipper against her side.

"I promise." he smiled while relaxing against her side.

*later*

'Man, I hope Robin and Dipper are alright.' Wendy thought as she was still sitting on the bench.

Dipper and Robin walked back over to Wendy.

"Yo girl, guess what?"

"What, you found me a better job?" She joked.

"Nope, I found myself a boyfriend."

"Really, that's great." she smiled. "Who is it?"

"Uhhhhh."

"This dude." spoke Robin patting Dipper's head.

"Whoa seriously?"

"Heh...well...yeah." spoke Dipper.

"Isn't he too young for you?"

"Just a few years."

"Eh whatever works." shrugged Wendy. "Congrats you two."

Dipper looked away with a blush. He felt Robin kiss his cheek and smiled at getting a girlfriend.


	98. Witches of Woodstock and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Witches of Woodstock and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was currently on his skateboard and heading to his gramps' shop since he got a call that said he had to get over as soon as possible. After a few minutes he slowed down and stopped outside the shop as he picked up his skateboard and walked inside

"Yo Gramps, I'm here." he called out.

"Ah, Jake, glad you could come." smiled Lao Shi walking over. "I need you to do an errand run for me as soon as possible."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you recall the Witches of Woodstock?"

Jake thought it over and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Those three fine ladies." he grinned before losing it and sighed. "Hold up, remember Gramps? They don't talk to cheaters. Ya know, kinda one right here." he pointed to himself.

"Yes, I remember. And while they are still hurt by that, they are need of your assistance with a spell they are trying to cast. So they are willing to let things rest, especially since I told them you're a teen who doesn't know what he's doing." he smirked.

"Gee, thanks." spoke Jake rolling his eyes. "So what kind of spell is it?"

"I'm not sure. They said it's an old forgotten one not many remember. They found it in an old book of theirs in the basement and requested a dragon. I would go, but it says the spell needs a more youthful dragon, which I am not."

"Alright gramps, me a Fu Dog will get right over." He said.

"Actually, Fu Dog will not be coming with you on this errand. He is dealing with an incident at the magical bizarre."

"Alright, I'll be back." he spoke before walking out of the shop and got on his board before going down the street.

He traveled to the witches Island and follows the path. Eventually he spotted the house up ahead and gulped before walking to the door. "Okay Jake keep cool." he raised his hand and gave a few knocks before going silent. He heard foot steps before the door was opened by Annika. "Yo girl, what's up?"

"Girls! He's here!" she called into the house before pulling him inside and shut the door.

Monica and Bubonica stood at a cauldron mixing the brew bubbling inside it. The blonde witch pulled Jake over while the other two looked up.

"Uh hey, nice to see you again ladies." he greeted while smiling awkwardly. "Um, you're still mad about before, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Bubonica muttered.

"But we can be calm and ignore it for now since we do need your help." spoke Monica. The red head kept a careful eye in the concoction.

"So gramps said you three needed a youthful dragon, but exactly HOW can I help."

"That's right." stated Bubonica looking over an old book that looked somewhat worn by time. "You're the only one that was close by. So we had to settle. Annika did you make sure those ingredients were fresh? You know how unstable this old fashion stuff can be."

"Of course I made sure they were fresh." Said witch stated. "I know how to do my job."

"I'm just making sure, one mistake and this whole thing could get bad." the dark skinned witch spoke.

"So what should I do?" asked Jake.

"Just sit, we'll need you soon enough." Bubonica didn't even look back at him. "Monica make sure to get the ingredients clumped up at the bottom and don't stir too fast. Once it glows orange we add the Mermaid tears."

"We know." spoke Annika grabbing a small bottle from shelf before an orange glow came from the Cauldron. Both Monica and Bubonica moved back as the blonde inched closer to the pot with unsteady hands reached out and quickly dumped the whole bottle and jumped away. "hit the deck!"

However instead of an explosion there was hissing before a violet fog billowed out.

"Ugh! Dang, that stuff is just rank!" Jake spoke from his chair. pinching his nose. "Is it suppose to smell like that?"

"Well a lot of old spells tended to stink, so bare with it and you'll get use to it." spoke Bubonica as she and the others moved to open the windows. "Once it passes we should be left with a blue solution. Then we add the Iceberg Monster ice shavings and let it set for a few minutes before adding the last ingredients.

Jake kept his nose covered as they looked at the pot and waited a few minutes before the smell faded and the brew slowly became blue.

"Okay now for the Ice shavings. This will refill the amount that evaporated." Bubonica walked to the fridge and pulled out a bucket containing the ice then dumped it in. "That should do it. Let's get the lid on it."

"Need some help with that?" Jake asked as they hoisted the large lid.

"Sure you don't need a cheat code?" Monica questioned.

"Ouch." he deflated. "Okay that hurt."

"Well think about how we felt." frowned Annika as they put the lid down. "Using a silly gadget for your own personal gain?"

"Don't men have any integrity these days?" Bubonica shook her head.

Jake sighed and sat back down before he looked back at them. "So what exactly is it your cooking up?"

"A potion that's got a variety of uses." Bubonica informed. "We found this book in the attic in that belong to our grandmothers while doing some cleaning."

"They were the best potion brewers in there day." Monika added.

"And we're hoping we can continue their unfinished work without any trouble. We made our own little changes and we think we finally got it. All we need is…..seed of Dragon." she spoke with a light blush.

"Uh, ladies I think you got the wrong kind of dragon, I'm not a plant."

"It's not those kinds of seeds. We mean, well….ok, are you familiar with what sperm is?"

Jake went slack jawed at the witch's words. "You mean you want me to-"

"Yes, we need your sperm for this." sighed Monica. "And yes we know how awkward that sounds, but it's true."

"And we needed to measure potency so we're starting young." Annika informed. "Originally we went with your grandpa because we were still mad at you, but looking back at the book it said a young dragon was recommended so we went with you."

"Okay I… I'm a little weirded out here." he admitted with a blush. "I mean, I've not really….done a lot down there."

"You're kidding right?" Bubonica questioned in bemusement.

"Well I mean a few times when I'm alone, but….not a whole lot."

"Well we got a few minutes so you should get started." said Monika who handed him a cup with a sweet smelling drink inside. "That will help _get you up_ , if you catch my drift."

He blushed and looked at the cup nervously and turned his back before he started drinking from the cup and felt his body start to warm up. Soon his shorts started feeling tighter with each passing second.

"Oh and you can go ahead and rub one out right here, so don't feel nervous." spoke Annika. "Just use the empty cup to catch it."

'Man, this is gonna be real embarrassing.' he thought as he used one hand to pull his zipper down and reached down to get his dick out from under his underwear and saw it stand at attention and gulped before grasping it and started to move his hand up and down.

"Well at least he's got a decent size going for him." Monica whispered.

"Usually boys his age have less than that." Bobonica whispered back.

"But if that's what it looks like in human form, then what about when he's in dragon form?" Annika inquired.

That image made Monica blush while Jake gave a low grunt due to the rubbing. "Come on." he muttered feeling really embarrassed 'I can't believe I'm really doing this with three hot girls watching!' he moved his hand over the shaft faster hoping to finish as soon as possible before dying of embarrassment. "Uh how much of my….seed, do you need exactly?"

"About half of the cup, a little over won't hurt anything," stated Bubonica. "Hopefully. A Few of the notes are a little faded so we're just making an estimated guess."

Jake sighed and groaned as he moved his hand faster while wishing the stuff would come out soon and fast. He was thankful when he felt his climax approach and aimed into the cup. 'That's it, almost there!' once he reach his climax he filled the cup and sighed in relief. "Wooh, got it all there."

"You filled the whole thing." Annika blinked taking the cup. "Although I shouldn't be surprised. You dragons reproduce after one night in bed without protection."

"Hand me the cup." spoke Monica.

Annica obliged and handed it to the red head. Monica poured half the content into the cauldron and started stirring it as they all watched the potion start to slowly change color and turned pink.

"Alright, let's test it." spoke Bubonica reaching for a ladle and scooped up a small amount. "Test one," she raised it over her head and dumped it in her hair and worked it in with her hands. She then washed it out to show her more vibrant and shinier hair.

"Well we can check that off as a success." said Monica with a smile.

"You mean this was all about new shampoo?" Jake questioned in disbelief.

"Not entirely." Annika stated. "This concoction is like the swiss army knife of potions. A multipurpose Brew."

"Meaning we need to check it and see just how many uses it has." spoke Monika.

"The books says it could also be used to cleanse pores and moisturize skin." Bubonica informed.

"Ok this is starting to sound more like a multipurpose potion for cleaning yourself."

"Which is why we're testing it, to figure out its capabilities and limits." said Annika who then turned to a mirror, "And personally, I could really use a little moisturizer."

"Then come over and try it." Bubonica said scooping some more out with the ladle letting Annika take it and pour it on her face with a little spilling on her chest and soaking into her clothes. "Oh darn it!"

Jake looked and blushed since the clothes clung to her chest from the amount, added with the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, and made him look away.

"Oh I hope this doesn't stain." The blond said before taking notice of her nipples getting hard. "What the…?"

The two other witches blinked in surprise along with Jake sparing a glance. He blushed and looked away while trying to keep his head from filling with any thoughts of what she looked without the wet clothes or any clothes.

"Huh? Selective nerve stimulation." Muttered the Brunette witch looking closer. "Does it hurt?" She asked poking one of the buds.

"Eek!" Jumped Anikka covering her chest as her face turned red. "Don't do that!"

"They must be very sensitive." Monica concluded curiously. "Anything else feel sensitive?"

"N-No but…" she spoke as she frowned in embarrassment. "Its making my nipples feel all tingly."

"Hmm, seems like it might cause the body to get aroused when meeting contact with the certain areas of the body."

"I can't take it! It's too much!" She whined and undid her cape and bodice before trying to pull her shirt off.

"Anikka! Keep your clothes on!" spoke Monica while Jake turned his head and went crimson seeing the witch's bare chest.

"I'm sorry, but I had to, it was like having a joy buzzer pressed against my boobs." she said gesturing to her mounds.

"Uh, Still sitting right here incase you forgot." Stated Jake.

"OHMYGOD!" Anikka cried quickly covering herself.

"Sorry!" he said and quickly averted his gaze. "But on the upside, at least the potion worked." he said hoping to lighten her mood.

"A little too much if you ask me." frowned the blonde looking away.

"So not only does this stuff have cosmetic uses, but it also works as a stimulant." Bubonica spoke and jotted it down in the book. "Very interesting."

"Yeah interesting." Annika rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes before there was a sudden flash sat the window. "What was that?"

"I got it!" came a high pitch gravely voice followed by hurried footsteps fleeing from the house.

"Those damn goblins!" growled Monica running to the door and opened it. With the others following her out and seeing a trio of mountain goblins.

"I can't believe we got a shot of the blonde broad's tits! Best day ever." one said holding a digital camera.

"Just wait till we make some copies, we'll make a bundle." snickered the second one.

"Give us that camera you perverts!" Annika shrieked while covering herself with her cloak. "I'll throttle you all!"

One of the goblins, who unlike the others was wearing a horned helmet looked at them and smirked. "Sorry but we gotta fly." He said before the goblins spread their bat like wings and flew away.

"No!" the blond witch cried in panic "If people see that picture I'll never be able to show my face in public again!"

"I got 'em. Dragon up!" Jake's form morphed into his dragon form and flew up after them and grabbed the goblin with the camera's leg. "You can either give it up or I make you eat the ground."

"Keep away!" the goblin said throwing the camera to another Goblin.

"Heh, think I didn't see that?" Jake smirked as he grabbed the goblin's ankle with both claws and started spinning him around and around then threw him at the other one making them slam into each other. "Yeah don't mess with the Amdrag." he gloated before the third kicked him from behind.

The first two regained their balance and surrounded him. "Those bimbos cost us big when they destroyed the Control Pad. We've been watching them for weeks hoping to get a few shots of them at their most humiliating moments. But with this snapshot of the blond with her titties showing we'll make more than enough to make up for what we lost." the leader spoke tossing the camera in the air over and over again.

"Little problem with that, you need evidence." smirked Jake before spewing out his flames that caught the camera on fire.

"Noooo!" he tried patting the flames out but the camera kept burning before it fell to pieces.

"Yes!" Annica smiled ear to ear serin the camera destroyed.

"Grr! Why you, get him!" The goblin roared before he and his compatriots pulled knives from their belts.

"Bring it." Jake while cracking his knuckles.

They flew at Jake who avoided the first two. But the third, the leader, got lucky and left a gash in his side.

"Ah!" Jake cried out putting a claw to his side.

The witches cringe seeing the small amounts of blood.

"Lucky shot, but that's all you'll be getting."

"All it takes is one more lucky shot, look how high up we are American dragon." the lead goblin said pointing down.

Jake blinked and glanced down. The island below was far down.

"Better watch your wings!" He called out with his lackys rocketing at Jake aiming for his wings.

"Jake look out!" cried out Monica.

"Huh? Woah!" he quickly closed his wings to let him fall under them and brought them out before flying back up and slammed his fists into both their guts.

"Ha!" The leader grinned and sent his knife flying at the dragon.

Jake saw it and reacted by moving out of the way and grabbed the handle of the knife and threw it back, piercing the webbing of lead goblin's left wing.

"AH!" he cried out while dropping down.

"Boss!" The other two dove down and grabbed his arms. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Yeah you need a doctor."

"I'm fine you whiner. It was just a through and through, It'll heal."

"That's good to hear." Jake said flying down to them. "Not sure how my Gramps would take hearing I crippled someone. But if I hear about you trying something like this again. I'll permanently clip your wings."

The goblins glared at him before the other two carried the leader off.

He went back to the Island where he was tackled by the blonde who the then peppered his face with kisses. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed.

"Annika quit hogging him!" The other two witches called running over.

"Wait your turn." She glared back accidentally letting her cloak fall from her chest giving Jake an eye full.

"W-Woah." he went wide eyed as he transformed back into his human form and couldn't pry his eyes away.

Annika looked down in surprise before she smiled. "Let me guess, first time seeing a half naked girl?"

"Well… yeah. I mean I had a girlfriend but-"

"ANNIKA!" Bubonica shouted as she and Monica pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?! We agreed no seducing visitors with our bodies!"

"I'm not seducing," she stood on her feet. "I'm rewarding him for helping me avoid total humiliation. No rule against that."

Both witches tried to come up with something to say, but had to admit their friend had them there. So they just crossed their arms and pouted

Annika turned back to Jake and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "So, wanna go ahead and learn how different boys and girls are?" she asked and tickled his chin.

"Well, uh, thanks for the offer," he said with a blush. "But Sex Ed class was pretty explanatory so I already know the ins and outs."

"Oh? So you don't wanna experience a hands on lesson?" she asked.

"Well, truth is….I'm a little hung up on my first girlfriend, she… she was willing to sacrifice herself to destroy the Huntsclan." he admitted. "So I'm not against this….just don't know if I should."

The three looked at him with surprise. They had gotten word the Huntsclan was almost completely wiped out across the globe in one night, but the details were fuzzy.

Annika moved off and sat down on the ground and looked at him. "Tell us, what happened?" She asked softly.

Jake took a deep breath and started telling them what happened.

(After the explanation)

"So I grabbed the skull and wished that the Huntsclan never took Rose from her family. The last time I saw her she was like a whole different person she didn't remember who I was. Now she lives all the way in Hong Kong China like a normal person."

The girls frowned hearing that with Annika and Monica rubbing his back.

"That's so sad."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah it still kinda hurts." He said. "Which is why I'm a little afraid to cross _that_ line."

"Jake, we understand that Rose will always have a place in your heart." Monica informed.

"But you can't cling to her forever." Bubonica added. "She'd want you to keep going and find happiness again."

"Well…. I guess you're right even if I did find her she might get the wrong Idea if I confronted her about a part that to her never even happened." he sighed.

"Then how about I give my hero a proper reward?" Asked Annika nuzzling into him. "Nothing too big, and we can stop when you feel too uncomfortable."

"Uh….okay." he replied before she hoisted him up and they went back to the witches home.

"Let's go into the bedroom." The blonde said.

He just nodded and let her lead him into the next room where three large beds were with three dressers. "Nice room." he said looking around

"Thanks." She made him face him and brought his right hand out and placed it on one of her breasts.

"Wow." He gulped and looked her in the eyes. "It feels really firm."

"And all natural too, no magical body modifications on me at all." she boasted while letting out a moan from the hand. "F-Forgot about how sensitive my nipples are though."

"You're actually pretty cute when you moan." He said in an attempt at flattery.

She blushed and moaned again as he cupped her other breast. "W-Well you're kinda handsome yourself." she leaned in and kiss him on the lips.

Jake went wide eyed at the move with her wrapping her arms around him with him bringing his hands around her body in an attempt to hug back.

She hummed and unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his shoulder before moving her hands under his T-shirt. "Ooh, I can feel muscle, being the American dragon must really help you work out."

"I guess." He shrugged with a grin. He gave both her breasts a firm squeeze and got a louder moan out of her before his hands moved over her sides.

She let out a hum and pulled his head in her breasts. "Why don't you give them a lick?"

"Really? Wow." He looked at her nipple and licked his lips before leaning in and licked sensitive her nub.

"Oohoohoo!" she jumped. "I really felt that!" she backed up and fell on her bed with Jake on top of her and worked his shirt off. When it came off she rubbed her hands all over his bare chest.

His hands went further down and over her skirt while she removed her boots. He flipped her skirt up and saw a pair of lavender panties underneath which made him blush harder than before.

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded while watching her unfasten her skirt. As it was tossed aside he saw her reach for his pants and unbuttoned them before they dropped to his ankles.

"Oooh, looks like someone's still hard." she smiled pointing at the bulge in his underwear then reached for her own. "I saw what you're packing so I guess you get to see what I've got."

Jake stared as her panties moved down and went around her ankle before looking at her slit with some blonde hair above it while it seemed like it had some clear liquid seeping from it.

He drooled as his eyes looked over her naked body. "W-Wow…..this is amazing!"

"This is nothing," she said and yanked down his boxers. "You're about to really learn the meaning of the word pleasure." she said grabbing his manhood.

Jake let out a gasp while groaning as she started to move her hand up and down on his cock.

"It's harder than steel. You dragons get all the perks." she teased while using one finger to rub against the tip.

"Oh yeah." he shuddered at her touch. "This feels way better than using my own hands."

"Let's get the real show on the road." She spoke and laid back. "I'm really wet already, so you can just get it down there and push it in me."

"Oh...wow." he nervously spoke. "W-Well if you insist." He spoke and climbed over her body and pressed the tip to her folds. "You prepared? I heard girls have this thing called a hymen, that right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I crossed that line years ago." she assured while feeling warmer. "Just slide it in and make sure you get it all in."

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up, it's my first time with a real girl." he spoke before he moved his hips forward and grunted as he felt her folds slowly take in his cock.

She cooed and shuddered feeling him go deeper. She let out a gasp feeling her pussy widen a little and moaned as Jake had gone ahead and grabbed her tits.

"Oh, oh wow!" Jake marveled. "This is way different then what I'm use to."

"Oh yes! Come on Jake, move your hips back and forth." she moaned as he lightly squeezed her breasts.

He groaned moving his cock in and out of her womanhood. "Oh man, This is awesome!" he gripped her breasts harder. "Your hole is squeezing all around me!"

"Oh god Jake! Yes! Gimme more! AH!" she cried out feeling her body tingle each time he kneaded her breasts. "Oh you're so good!"

"You're pretty good too." He grunted and mover her hands around her body and hugged her close.

"Oh yes! J-Jake!" she moaned out as he didn't stop thrusting inside her.

"Ngh ah!" He cried and released prematurely. "Oh crap! Oh man I-I'm so sorry!" he panicked.

"Hey it was your first time don't worry about it." she reassured while patting his back.

"B-But what if you get pregnant?"

"Me and the girls can mix up a morning after brew, no big. Besides, I don't think your little friend is done just yet." she said taking note of how hard he still was. "Think you can still go?"

"I-I think so."

"Good." she grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

He shut his eyes and eagerly kissed back while slowly pulling his cock back inside her and started pushing it in and out of her. Little by little he became more unhindered, bucking wildly into her. He broke the kiss and moved down to her nipples and started licking one with his hand reaching up and started twirling around the other one.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god! Ah fuck! Yes! Ah!" she moaned with each thrust while arching her back. "More Jake! Oh god, fuck me more!" She arched her back. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum!"

'Me too!' he thought while moving his hips over and over with his cock twitching again. He pushed deep inside and came again.

"AHHHHH!" moaned Annika gripping her sheets as she felt more of the hot seed shoot inside her again. "Oh my god. That was great." She spoke through labored breathing and rubbed her lower belly.

Jake panted and laid his head in between her breasts. "W...W….Wow. that was sex?"

"Yup, how's it feel to lose your cherry?"

"Annika! Hurry up we want our turns." Monica cried banging on the door.

"Hold your horses! I'm done!" she called back with a huff and sat up. "Always impatient. Jake you think you got a few more?"

"He should," stated Bubonica walking in. "with that Erection Elixir in his system in all."

"He should be good for a few more rounds easy." spoke Monica.

"Feels like it." he said looking down at his stiff manhood.

"Good, cause it's my turn." grinned Bubonica as she started taking her cape off before moving onto her clothes and standing only in her underwear. She cat walked up to Jake and then pulled him to her own bed and locked lips with him.

This time instead of gaping he kissed back while wrapping his arms around her while trailing hands up and down her back.

She moaned at the tender touch she had not felt for some time. Then moved her tongue past his lips. Her tongue wrestled with his while she moved a hand down to rub against his stiff cock.

He went rigid for a moment before he reached for the strap of her bra then undid it, letting it fall off her body. He looked at her chest and grabbed hold of her breasts. "Wow, little softer, but damn do they feel good."

Annika frowned at that as Monica handed her an elixir to prevent pregnancy. "My chest is better." she muttered before drinking the elixir.

"Mhhhn, you're really good with your hands." complemented Bubonica. "I take it you're a tit man?"

"Heh, well I do kinda like em big." he admitted while kneading her breasts together.

"Well I hope your an ass man too." she replied with a grin pushing down her panties.

"Well I'm not gonna say no to a good looking ass." he chuckled.

"Why don't you cop a feel and see if it's to your liking." she said with her eyes half lidded.

"Gladly." Jake reached down and ran his hands against her butt. "Damn, now that's a really fine ass."

She gasped and moaned with a blush as his hands grabbed her cheeks. "It's been too long."

"Well it doesn't feel any less soft." he stated before squeezing in a moment of boldness.

"Ooh!" she moaned out in surprise and involuntarily arched into him.

"You like that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mh hmm." she nodded and blushed harder.

Jake went ahead and started giving her ass more squeezes just a little harder.

"Oh god! So good." she got out.

Annika watched and started stroking her snatch.

Monica pressed her legs together and looked from the blonde playing with herself to the brunette getting her ass groped. "You know, I think I should go clean up around the house while I wait."

"Alright, but if you don't get back I'll take your turn when he's done with her." smirked Annika.

Monica frowned and glared at the blond as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Man, why's your ass so sensitive?"

"It's a fetish of hers." Annika said out loud. "She likes playing with her ass and a couple times had the last few men here spank her."

"Annica!" Bubonica was now blushing more in embarrassment then pleasure. "We agreed never to speak of that!"

"Oh come on, you basically said it out loud yourself considering you're just loving him touching your ass." she smirked. "He would have found out anyway."

"Huh." Jake thought out loud and gave a gentle smack to her ass.

"Ahhh!" moaned Bubonica louder than before with her eyes wide. "Damn you Annika!"

Said girl smirked as Jake started giving several more smacks to the woman's ass making her pussy wetter.

"Okay I think you're just about ready for me. What do you think?" Jake asked.

"Y-Yes!" she moaned out. "God I really need something in me."

"More specifically, your ass." snickered Annika.

"Yes!...If you're into that sort sort of stuff Jake." spoke Bubonica to the teen while blushing from jumping the gun.

"Well, this is still pretty new to me, but… eh why not." he shrugged before moving his cock over near where her anus was. "But this might sting a little." he said prodding her hole making her flinch and gasp.

"Yeah, I know." she spoke before gripping the bed and bit her lip as she felt the head push against her anus before feeling it start to slowly go in. "AHHH!"

Jake stopped and gulped. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." she spoke, "it's just been so long."

"And I think if you kept going she'd cum too soon." teased Annika walking over and climbed over Bubonica in a 69 position. "Wow, you're really drenched down here."

"Wait, w-what are you doing?" Jake questioned the blonde. "You already had you turn."

"Haven't you ever heard of a threesome?" Asked Annika.

"A what-some?" Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Threesome, it's' when three people have sex at the same time."

"That's a thing?"

"Yup, now fuck her ass as much as you want while I do this." she leaned down to her friend's snatch and took a slow lick against it.

"Oh Annika!" Bubonica moaned.

"Come on Jake, fuck her like a bitch." smirked Annika as she held Bubonica's hips and kept licking while Jake blushed at the sight.

He reached for the dark skinned witch's hips and eased more of his dick inside her. This got another moan out of her and he groaned from how tighter it felt compared to Annika's pussy or mouth.

Bubonica moaned into Annika' snatch and Annika moaned into Bubonica's in response. "F-Fuck! Jake, move faster!"

"I'm trying, you're just really tight." He groaned pushing back in after pulling out to the tip. He pushed back in with a groan and heard Bubonica moan louder due to the feeling while Annika licked her cunt faster and occasionally brushed the clit and held the other girl's legs apart.

Bubonica moaned and bit her lip from the feeling while Jake's cock started to move in and out a little bit faster.

"Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere." said Jake. "Your ass keeps constricting me!"

"And you cock is stretching my ass!" she cried out while moaning louder from Annika's tongue. "Both of you keep going!"

"Don't forget me B." Annika said looking back. "You still need to give my little pussy a licking."

Bubonica held Annika's hips and lapped at the blonde's twat. This made Annika moan out while getting an idea and leaned down near Jake's cock and licked any part of it not being pushed into Bubonica's ass.

"Dang! You ain't picky." Said Jake rubbing her head. He groaned and gripped Bubonica's hip and started going faster while feeling his dick get harder the deeper he went.

Bubonica screamed into Annika's slit and arched her back. "Come on you two! More! I'm almost there!"

"In that case, Jake, go ahead and really give her a spanking." grinned Annika before she started pushing her tongue in the girl's snatch and started licking all around the inner walls.

She arched her back and Jake rammed into her. "C-Come on Jake! DO IT!"

"AHHHGG!" he yelled and bottomed out in Bubonica's ass.

"YES!" she screamed out with her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she released and felt the twitching dick fill her ass with the hot seed. "Holy...that was…"

"I know right?" Said Annika wiping the juices from her face. She then slid her finger in her friend's cunt while Jake pulled out of Bubonica with some of his sperm dripping out of her ass.

" _Whew_ , you girls are gonna drain me dry." panted Jake wiping his forehead.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." smirked Annika with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah….Monika is the real kinky one." panted Bubonica. "And considering….she's not here….that means her turn goes to us."

"AAAHHHHH!"

All three blinked and turned to the door as it was knocked down and their eyes widened.

"MONICA!"

"You….You….You're….a…"

"I...I dropped the rest of the seed in with the potion by accident." spoke Monica. "It started bubbling and I got it all over me, and then before you know it, I became….THIS!" she pointed her hands at herself. Her body had become covered in scales with two small wings on her back while the rest of her had become that of a dragon colored the same as her hair with a tail and claws on her hands and feet.

"Oh no!" Annika spoke as she and Bubonica hopped off the bed. "How much did you get on yourself?"

"Enough to cover my whole front."

"Oh man, I messed up, again." spoke Jake facepalming.

"No, it's not your fault." Monica informed. "This isn't the first time I had an accident like this."

"Well, if it's any help, you look pretty good as a dragon."

"Really? Thank you!" she smiled. "Honestly I was worried I looked really ugly like this. I mean I've been transformed into a few other creatures, but never a dragon and figured I looked really really bad."

"Far from it." Jake said as he scanned her new body. "You've even got your natural curves too, very sexy in my opinion."

Monica smiled with a blush hearing that while Annika and Bubonica frowned as they grabbed their clothes. "Wait, are you done with them already?"

"Well we need to come up with a counter spell to turn you back so…" Annika said with a reluctant look pulling up her panties "Go ahead and have your turn with him."

"Darn it." Bubonica huffed.

"Yes!" grinned Monica as the two other witches finished dressing and walked past her. "So….how was it when you did it with them?"

"I don't really know how to describe it." he admitted. "I mean, both were just pretty good in their own way. But honestly I've never done it with another dragon."

"Well, guess this is gonna be a new experience for both of us." She said pulling him into a hug. "But, I kinda have a secret to say…. I'm into furry and beastiality."

"And that is…"

"Furry is the enjoyment of….well anthropomorphic animals, and beastiality is….well…..when humans sleep with animals."

"Say wha!" he cried.

"Hey! When you're a witch and dabbling with all sorts of potions and spells, you tend to be curious on other things, especially when we don't get many visitors."

"Dang! Just how many kinks are there?"

"Well that depends, how many times do you go on this thing called….the internet?"

"Not often enough apparently." he shook his head. 'Note to self, look up more porn after this.'

"Word of warning there are some pretty weird and disturbing things that will most likely scar you for life." she warned before pulling him on her bed and lightly grasped his cock with her claws. "You have an impressive size in human form." But what about in dragon form?"

"You want me to go at you while I go dragon?"

"I told you, I'm into beastiality." she replied. "Then again it might be just be regular sex since we'd be the same species, but I'd love to see what a dragon's cock looks like."

He looked down at his cock and thought to himself. "I never thought I'd ever say this. Cock of the dragon!"

His cock was covered in blue magic before they saw it grow larger and change into a pink cock that had a more pointed head with a few barbs surrounding it.

"Holy shit!" Jake gawked. "That's my wang!?"

"As a dragon, yes." Monica spoke.

"What the hell are the barbs for?" He questioned incredulously.

"Probably to keep a firmer grip on the inside of the vagina to keep as much sperm from escaping." She said licking her lips with a soft hum. "Meaning this is gonna be even better than I hoped."

"You're not the slightest bit worried those thing might tear up your cooch?"

"Jake, I'm a witch. We have potions and elixirs for pretty much anything. If it does, I'll have something to fix it. Besides, I'm gonna take the same elixir Annika took so I don't get pregnant." she shrugged at him. "Now stop worrying."

"Alright alright." he sighed in reluctance. "Dragon up." his body was covered up before he became full dragon. "Ready?"

"And how."

He reached up and started rubbing her sides while leaning up to run his long tongue against her neck. 'I'll start off gentle like to get her nice and warmed up.'

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Warming you up." He whispered in her ear.

"Then try harder, maybe some biting." She suggested to him.

"Oh, alright, I guess." He moved his head to nibble at her now pointed ear.

"Jake, Jake stop." She said pushing him back. "This isn't working for me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that….I don't want a cuddly teddy bear, I want a wild grizzly bear, you know? I always thought dragons were more aggressive in bed."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just not really use to being rough with someone like this." he frowned. "I'm not even sure I got that kind of attitude in me."

"That's not true, lots of creature have it in them. That raw primal urge to mate. To dominate your partner." She started trailing off with a lust filled expression. "Taking them in every possible way like an animal while they squirm in unimaginable bliss."

"Uh, Monica?" he raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers near her face. "Hello."

"Huh? Oh sorry. The point is it's in your DNA, you just have to dig deep."

"I'll try."

"Just let go of all inhibitions and follow your instincts." She said stroking his cock again.

He tried reaching down himself and tried to let go of being gentle. He felt lust begin to overtake him. And grunted as more blood moved down to his dick where rims began to form on his shaft. He let out a growl and grabbed Monica by the shoulders and pushed down before crawling over her snarling like a savage beast and his eyes slitted to the point where his pupils were nonexistent.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Monica felt her face heat up and her breathing grow heavy as her skin crawled from exhilaration.

He reached down and pried her legs open while his cock head prodded against her visible slit. He groaned out as his claws dug into the scales on her thighs.

"Come on Jake, don't hold anything back." she panted out with lust.

With a loud grunt he swiftly forced his tip into her. Hearing her gasp just encouraged him to slowly push more of his cock in. The barbs scraping against her insides the more he moved.

"Oh yes! Push it all in!"

He looked down and roared in her face in an act of dominance. He squeezed her thighs while he kept pushing in, at his own pace, while groaning from her tight insides. He was more of a savage animal then a civilized creature.

Monica moaned with each inch in her and grabbed the bed while shaking with pleasure. "This is it, this is what my body has been craving." she looked Jake in the eye and smiled. "Come on Jake, fuck me like a bitch." she pleaded and started working her hips.

Seeing her try to move made him growl before he moved back and forth and leaned down before sinking his fangs into the nook between her neck and shoulder.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. 'I-Is he...marking me?' she let out a moan of pain and pleasure from the bite while he kept rocking his cock in and out of her.

He released her after leaving an impressive mark on her then glared into her eye in way that said; _now you belong to me._

Seeing the look made her feel even more excited and moaned louder as his cock was pushing in deeper than before. 'Oh god. This is better than I could have dreamed.' she started to think to herself 'I was expecting a rough and wild fuck. But domineering too?'

Jake growled and felt his cock push into her cervix.

Monica's toes curled and her tail coiled around his tightly out of instinct. "More! Fuck me more!"

Instead of berating her again he pulled back to the tip and started slamming into her cunt.

"OH YES! AH GOD MORE!" she cried out throwing back her head. "MATE ME YOU ANIMAL! HAAH YEEEEEEEESSS~!"

"Can she get anymore louder?" spoke Annika with her and Bubonica stirring the cauldron.

"It sounds like he's really hammering her in there." Bubonica added while hiding her blush behind a book.

"I don't know what he's doing, but I'm definitely gonna have him do the same to me." Annika muttered

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHH, I'M CUMMING!" Monica hollard as her walls seized around him with her juices spraying on his hips.

He let out a loud roar before burying his girth inside her with it twitching and let loose his sperm inside her. Making her breath catch in her throat with her body shuddering as he filled her. She saw her belly bulge while gritting her teeth as her insides widened. "My god." Monica got out.

Jake panted while laying on top of her with his cock staying inside her and didn't pull out.

"I...I'm definitely…. going to be sore…. in the morning." she panted while hearing the door open up.

"You done screaming your head off?" asked Annika with some jealousy in her voice.

"Ugh," Jake groaned and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"You pretty much gave her a limp for a few days. Lucky." huffed the blond before Bubonica walked in and handed Monica a vial.

"Just dump it on you and you'll change back to normal." The dark haired witch informed.

"Perfect." she said and eased Jake's rod out of her giving the witches a good view of the tool.

"Woah….that thing was inside you?!" they questioned and reeled back.

Monica nodded with a grin then dumped the condition over herself and waited a few seconds before her form started to shift back to normal. "Best. Sex. Ever."

Jake huffed and shook his head before spotting Annika and Bubonica while letting out a growl with his eyes still slits.

"You guys should run." Monica spoke.

The two saw Jake lunge at them before running out of the room with him in pursuit with the sounds of moans and feral grunts heard off screen while Monia winced as she tried to stand up.

Later after Jake returned to normal, he got himself dressed. "Sorry again girls, I don't know what got into me."

"Something hot." Annika got out while panting as she wobbled while getting her clothes back on. "Bubonica, now I see why you love taking it up the butt, it feels great."

"I know, but I think we should stick to banging while he's in human form, those barbs are murder." said the dark haired witch spoke while wincing as she put her skirt back on. "But the metamorphic capabilities was an unexpected development. More research might be required."

"Luckily, a special day is coming up which can make us all feel better." smiled Monica while looking at the calendar.

"Special day?" Jake Questioned.

"We'll tell you about it another time Jake. You should get home. It's getting late."

"Woah, good call. Thanks again girls." he thanked while walking to the door.

"Wait Jake! You forgot something." spoke Annika.

"Huh?" He looked back at the blonde.

"Something to remember us by." she held his cheeks before pressing their lips together.

"Hey!" The other two cried angrily.

She pulled back and winked at the surprised Jake. "Now you'll have sweet dreams."

She was pushed aside by Bubonica as she and Monica rushed over. Both of whom pulled Jake into a kiss with both of them, leaving the boy dazed after they stopped.

"Okay, I love you big bye." he said goofily.

"And consider all that our way of also saying we forgive you." smiled Monica as he turned and walked off with a blush.

He got back to the shop and sat down in the nearest seat.

"So, how did it go?" asked his grandpa.

"Uh, great. I helped them with a little research." he replied while clearing his throat. "And they were so happy with my help they decided to stop being upset and said I could come by anytime."

"Ah good, such sweet girls, so kind and innocent."

'Not after I was done with them.' he thought with a chuckle.


	99. Female Brushogun and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Brushogun and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy sighed while sitting in front of his favorite manga company. "The one place I wanted to visit, and it's not even open. Just my luck."

As he looked at the shop, he noticed that something pink was coming at him. Something round and beeping.

'What the?'

KABOOM!

The round objects exploded and sent Beast Boy right into the building, causing the alarms to activate.

"Ow….really just my luck." he groaned while hearing the alarms. "Just what happened?"

As he got up a puddle of black ooze formed from the floor as several tentacles appeared and slammed the walls and floor, causing various colors to form and solidify into various creatures ranging from a tiny boy like machine to a cat girl.

His eyes widened as he backed up. "Ok, now this really getting out of hand." he turned and ran to the main gate. But a shadow like ghost blocked his path as the ooze began to gain the form of a human with tentacles on its back, long dagger like claws and white soulless eyes. It looked at him with a grin as its sharp fang like teeth shown with murky black splendor.

"Kon'nichiwa." It said with a grin.

"Uh, what?" he spoke with a scared expression with a question mark over his head.

"Sigh, americans. I said hello." It said in broken English.

"Oh, cool. Wait! Who are you?" he asked backing up.

"Oh right, you are not familiar with my reputation. I am Brushogun. The shogun of crime and master of the cursed brush." It bowed. "And you are boy?"

"Uh...Beast Boy." he spoke. "And no, never heard of you."

"Beast Boy….oh yes. The Doom Patrol's lackey. My spies told me of you, but you vanished from the earth a few years back." It chuckled darkly. "And as for why you never heard of me until now, I was busy making Japan my canvas. Like this city will be after I conquer it."

Beast Boy shook his head and frowned. "I might not know anything about you, but wrong thing to say to me." he morphed into a gorilla and banged his chest.

"Hm, fascinating. But." It used its tentacle to hit a hard surface as a large ogre with three eyes and a massive club appeared out of the floor. "Still nothing compared to me."

Beast Boy and the ogre roared out before charging at each other before Beast Boy swung up and slammed the ogre in the jaw, sending it flying back before it burst into blank ink against the gate wall.

"If an Oni couldn't stop you." The ooze said before creating a large humanoid bird man with a feathered fan. "Then a Tengu will."

Beast Boy roared out and rushed at the creation who pulled the fan back before swinging it forward, sending him flying back from a gale wind.

The Tengu flew at him as more versions of itself were created along with several large Oni's.

Beast Boy went wide eyed before morphing into a mouse as the creations slammed into each other, giving him a chance to run through the fence. 'That was close!' He thought before a large human skeleton the size of that fire demon came charging at him.

"Gachi Gachi!" It cried out as the ooze stood on its shoulder.

"Cheep!" he squeaked before turning into a hawk and narrowly flew past it's fingers as it swatted at him.

"Make sure you catch him Gashadokuro." The ooze frowned. "I don't want him interfering any longer."

"GACHI GACHI!" It roared as it attempted to catch the green hawk. Which it did as it smashed its boney hands on the bird.

"Ah!" it cried out while Beast Boy went to his normal form. "Ok, should have seen that one coming."

"Good, now eat him."

"Gachi!" It cried out while moving him towards its mouth.

He groaned and tried to wiggle free. "W-Wait a sec!"

"What is it? Begging? If so then it will not work on me or the Gashadokuro." The ooze said as the hand moved ever closer to the now opened maw.

"No." he frowned. "Just hold on from ending me and I can make you NOT wanna do that."

It raised it's 'eyebrow' at that. "What offer would that entail boy?"

"Well it's hard to say when I'm this close!" he spoke while paling at seeing the maw just a few inches from him.

"Gashadokuro. Cease for now."

"Gachi gachi." It said while closing its mouth and moving Beast Boy away from its face.

"Phew." Beast Boy turned to the ooze. "Thanks, now hear me out. I might not know who or why you wanna turn this whole country into your canvas, but tell me this, what's that gonna accomplish?"

"Many things. Pleasure, pain, the rush of emotions. All things an artist strives for." Brushogun grinned. "Something a plebeian like you would never understand."

He felt his eye twitch at that. "Oh yeah? Well how is hurting thousands of people something pleasurable?"

"Those of flesh are in pain because they are such. My skin is paper and my blood is ink. Thus I feel no pain." It said. "And such pleasure of pain is like sweet tea to my lips."

"So you just want others to suffer because you're not like them." he frowned.

"I was like them. Long ago." It frowned. "But dabbling in the spells of Yomi have made me this way. And all for forbidden love between artist and...painting." It looked at the massive skeleton. "Resume. We have nothing else to talk ab-"

"WAIT!"

"What now? Another attempt to stall the Shinigami's hand?"

"The what?"

"The god of death. Our version of your Grim Reaper. Now speak up or prepare for death by consumption." It frowned as the skeleton readied itself for its meal.

"Look, making bad choices can lead to bad results, I get that. I once messed up when it came time to help my last team stop our worst enemy, but froze up." he sighed. "But choosing to hurt innocent people just because you can and want to is never the answer."

"Than what else is there? To the plebeians I'm nothing but a yokai. A monster. All there is left for me is to paint this world a painting of despair and chaos."

"Then show them you're not. Action speak louder than words and if you take the action you want, then you'll just be proving that they're right and you'll never be seen as something else."

The ooze looked at him before turning to the skeleton. "Release him."

"Gachi gachi." It said while letting him go.

He dropped before becoming a hummingbird and gently flew down before morphing back to normal.

The ooze slid down the skeleton before reforming next to Beast Boy. "Then show me how to change, Garfield-san."

"Wait how-"

"My spies reported many things about you. A simple name is nothing hard." It said before the sound of thunder was heard. 'No not now!'

"Uh, did you hear thunder?"

"Yes, but let's-"

CRASH!

The rain started suddenly as it appeared as the skeleton started to melt way and the ooze crying out in pain while cursing in fluent Japanese.

Beast Boy saw the ooze slowly get smaller and quickly saw the rain was causing it and morphed into a brachiosaurus and used his body to cover it.

"Gah! Jigoku tawagoto kuso! (Fucking shit hell!)" the ooze yelled out while sounding more….girlish.

Beast Boy blinked and turned his head down to the ooze. And saw something that shocked him badly.

Instead of a large ooze creature, it was a woman with black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, covered in a dark kimono that looked tight around her hourglass figure, especially her D cup chest. She looked really mad and screaming in pain from the rain drops as clumps of ink fell from the ends of her kimono and ponytail.

'Woah! It's….girl!?'

"Jigoku tawagoto kuso!" She repeated in pain before feeling the pain slightly fade away. "Fucking hell. That one weakness. That one foul weakness! Why did it have to be water?!" She looked up and saw the creature's head. "...kuso."

It blinked and looked lost while the rain kept going.

"Are you going to just look like a statue or are you going to do anything beside keeping this accursed water off my skin?" She glared.

He sweatdropped and shook his head.

"...Baka." She grumbled as the rain let up a smidge. "Kuso no baka."

'I'm not an idiot!' he yelled in his head, knowing what that meant from his manga.

"What now?" She frowned before getting squashed by the green dinosaur's butt. "Gah! G-Get off me!"

He shook his head with a snicker. Only to get punched by a large ink fist.

"Get off me now or else I will make you eat my ink and die from blood poisoning." She groaned.

He made a groan and sat up to let her out.

"Much better. Stupid bak-"

SQUASH

"GAH! Seriously?! Again!" She yelled again as the large gluteus maximus sat on her. "What are you a baka?!"

He sent her a frown and rubbed his butt on her and against the ground.

"Get off me! I will not call you a baka just GET THE NATAKU OFF ME!" She yelled out while internally cursing him to hell.

He chuckled and got off her before morphing back. "Sorry, but you started it."

"Yeah." She growled before causing the ink to give him a slap on the cheek. "And I just finished it."

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot. "Alright, question time. Were you a girl this whole time?"

"Of course. If I wasn't a girl then I would have been male." She frowned. "As for why, that curse caused my body to succumb to a body of ink, no other features besides a humanoid body. And the reason why I'm now in my original body. Water is my only weakness. If I'm exposed too long I will wash away like my paintings."

"Ooooh, so water is your weak point." he smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't even try." She growled while giving him a dark glare. "The pain is like a thousand fires and a thousand poisons against my skin."

"I was kidding." he held up his hands. "But if you're back to this form, does that mean you can't use your weird painting powers?"

"I can. But it's weakened." She said while creating a butterfly. "I can only create small objects and creatures in this form."

"And you were gonna take over a country, surrounded by water." he sweatdropped.

"I was going to conquer by manipulating the government. With this accursed weakness I'm unable to move in moist areas." She growled. "Now I have to wait two days for my curse to regain my body."

"Which brings up my next question. Why did you spring up from my favorite manga company?" he asked.

"I hate certain 'manga'." She sighed. "Manga style's are well made but with others….I wish to see burn in the flames of Naraku."

"Um…..that still doesn't answer my question. I mean, did you hate their manga and just happened to be under the ground or…." he asked with more question marks over his head.

She frowned before simply saying. "I was there for an author autograph, my author autograph to be precise."

"Wait, you mean…."

"Yes I create manga." She said while creating a very familiar character that looked like a green haired girl with a red kimono and a large katana in her right hand. "I'm the author of Kikyo, the Buster Samurai."

"T-T-That's my favorite manga!" he cried out with wide eyes. "I even came here to meet the person behind it!"

"What a coincidence." She chuckled. "Though you know my author name, Sango Fujiwara is my real name from my human days right?"

"Uh...if I didn't know your other name, how would I know it was your real name from hundreds of years ago?"

"I'm not that old, I was born in 1561 AD. And I'm still good looking." She said with a grin before frowning. "Right Garfield-san?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded with a blush since she DID look pretty good.

"Good. Now what should I autograph?" She said while ink flowed from her index finger. "Your face, your butt," she glared at that. "Your tongue or your rod?"

"Um...what was that last one?"

"Your tongue."

"Uh, no thanks, I think this'll do." he replied pulling out his autograph book.

"...alright." She said while writing in it. "There, hope it'll suffice Garfield-san."

He looked and saw…..well a dick the size of a elephant. "Hey!"

"What? I thought boys like you like themselves as endowed. Even if you're not." She laughed as Beast Boy glared at her before getting an idea.

"Ok then, prove it."

She stopped laughing before frowning at him. "What are you talking about Garfield-san? Prove what?"

"You say I'm not well gifted like most guys, right? Then prove it." he smirked. 'She won't do it. She'll probably be disgusted and shut up about it.'

"Fine." She simply said with a light blush. "I will prove how small your brush really is." 'Even if it my first time with an actual living person instead of a painting.'

He blinked and blushed. 'Ok….stay calm, she's just goading you.' "Alright, gladly."

"Then let's have sex right here then." She said while her kimono turned into ink and receded into her body. "And don't worry about other people, I preoccupied them with Kikyo."

"Uh, by preoccupied, do you mean…."

"No, not sex." She grinned. "Remember, she loves attacking people who call her old or short."

"I wasn't implying sex." he blushed. "I meant like go around and make people think she was just some really good cosplayer."

"Same scenario." She shrugged while moving closer to him and caressing his cheek. "Now let's see your brush size."

'Crap! Maybe I should make an excuse.' "Um, you sure now's a good time? I mean what if more rain comes by? Not to mention the ground seems kinda hard, don't ya think?"

"You're right." She grinned before picking him up. "Let's head to a quiet love hotel."

"W-What?!" he blushed beet red as she started walking out of the gates while unlocking them with her personal key.

"Yep, and you will be pleased to have me take your virginity away." She grinned while walking towards the red district. "So be quiet and let me do all the talking Garfield-kun."

'She acts like I'm a complete idiot.' he thought with a frown and deadpanned look.

As they made it to the hotel, visa breaking through a back window, she placed him on the bed and grinned. "Now anything else Garfield-kun?"

"Yeah, you can just call me Beast Boy, I'm more use to that."

"But isn't that your real name?" She asked while moving onto the bed. "Because it is an endearing name for a boy like you."

"Uh...well yeah, but…" he trailed off seeing her smirk and looked down her kimono slightly and got a glance at her cleavage. 'Damn!'

"Well, like them?" She teased while the kimono receded and showed her body again. "Just don't suck on them yet. The inks toxic to all but who I wish to live."

"English?"

"Pleasure me and I will let you suck on my breasts Garfield-kun." She smiled before kissing him.

His eyes got wider while stunned at how soft her lips felt and blown away that this was in fact REAL!

She moved back for a second before kissing again as her...long tongue wrapped around his own.

'Woah!' he thought while feeling the tongue move against his like a snake and found this odd, but definitely hot.

'Just a little more.' She thought as the tongue continued to move against the boy's tongue as her hands slowly took off his pants without him noticing. 'Let's see if he's really big or tiny.'

Beast Boy felt the sensation in his mouth as Brushogun started to take off his underwear. 'Let's hope her standards of big or small aren't that different from nowadays.'

She then broke the kiss. "You're a better kisser then I expected Garfield-kun." she looked down at his groin and her eyes widened in surprise. 'By kami. It's bigger than a katana!'

"Uh….is it alright?"

"I'm fine." She said shaking her head. "Just...thinking of how cute this tiny rod will taste inside my inky body."

'Oh, it's so on.'

"But first. Where to insert my tentacles?" She teased while forming small chibi like tentacles. "The mouth or the ass?"

He smirked before morphing into a octopus and held up his own.

"Touchè." She frowned as the tentacles receded. "But you gave me an idea. Change back half way if possible."

He blinked and morphed back to normal. "Uh, I can't do that."

"Have you tried?"

"No."

"Then I guess having ten cocks to lick is out of the question then." She joked as Beast Boy sweatdropped at that. "No matter, I can make due with one." She moved her head towards the cock and used her long tongue to slowly lick it.

Beast Boy jumped from the sensation and let out a groan. Only to yelp as he felt his cock nipped on the tip.

'What next? Maybe rubbing my breasts against this meat stick or maybe see if using baka will make him more willing to be aggressive with me.' she thought before sighing. "If you're that sensitive from one lick, then no wonder you're a baka."

"I'm not a baka." He frowned with an eye twitch.

"Maybe you are. I mean you are a small endowed baka." She gloated as Beast Boy got even more annoyed. "I should just call you Baka-kun instead."

'That's it!' he thought before flipping her over with him on top. "Oh yeah? I'll show you what I can do." he leaned down and pulled open her kimono before he started grabbing at her breasts.

"Mmm, how quaint baka-kun~" she moaned. 'Let's see how far he goes.'

'Wow, these are really soft.' He thought before noticing that black ink poured out of the nipples. "Uh, is that a good sign?"

"Maybe, did it change into a pink color?" She said as the ink turned a pinkish color. "Or a blood red baka-kun?"

"It's pink."

"Then you have made me feel good." She moaned. "And it's safe to ingest."

"Um, you sure?" he asked with hesitation.

"Yep, drink them baka-kun." She teased before moaning as Beast Boy sucked both of her tits. "E-Easy! No need to rush."

But he didn't let up as he sucked even more.

"Ah!" She moaned as she felt her nipples harden. "Y-You really like my breasts baka-kun." 'Just a few more minutes then I take the lead.'

He deadpanned while he kept sucking up the ink which actually tasted sweeter than he thought. Heck it tasted like tofu.

After a few minutes of breast sucking, Beast Boy felt an inky tendril slapping his ass.

KARAP!

"OW!" he pulled back. "Someone's into some kinky stuff."

"Yet you aren't complaining." She retorted. "Maybe I should let you put that cock into my asshole. Or maybe my breast."

"...what?"

"Paper skin and ink like body. I'm not exactly human you know. Baka-kun." She teased at the last part. "I can change my body around at will, so my breasts isn't too farfetched."

"Oh….wait." He grinned. "So I can cum inside your nipple?"

"Yes Baka-kun." She deadpanned. "You can cum inside them. It's soft like my pussy."

'Note to self, gotta try that later!'

"Now are you going to just look at my body or are you going to do something baka-" she was cut off by a slap to the breasts. "Ah~"

"You wanted me to do something." he smirked while smacking her breast again. Each time he did so, the breasts got redder and redder until it looked like Starfire's hair as Brushogun moaned louder with each snack.

"Ah yes more baka-kun! More~" she moaned louder as her pussy got 'wetter'.

"Better idea." he smirked moving up with his large girth hard as he put it between her breasts and started kneading them against it.

She moaned at that as internally she grinned as she moved a tentacle behind him and towards his ass. "Mmm~" 'This is my favorite part.'

Beast Boy however felt his instinct kick in and reached back before grabbing it and smirked before he moved down to her legs and tied them up with the tentacle. "Nice try."

"Darn. I was hoping for a anel fuck." She frowned. "You aren't baka after all."

"Damn right." he grinned while thrusting his cock back and forth between her mounds. "I think you should use that tongue of yours again."

"Maybe only if you can move your cock fast." She grinned while a long black tongue came out of her mouth.

"On it." he smirked as he moved his cock back and forth while grunting as he felt her tongue slide up and around it as he moved near her face. As he moved his cock faster against the mounds, he felt as if they were….getting softer and bigger for some reason. "Woah, is she making them bigger?'

'This will make him cum faster.' She grinned as she made her breasts increase to about a high J cup. 'Now to wait.'

He grunted from the softness and found himself grabbing her head and held it closer and over the tip as he started pushing his dick back and forth faster. Each time he pushed Brushogun's head, the more his cock started to get bigger and more twitchy as he felt the tongue work again. "I might blow any second!"

'Then cum.' She thought as the cock twitched in her mouth.

"W-Wait! Is it safe if it gets on you?"

She nodded as she nipped the cock with her teeth, which somehow became shark like.

"Yeow!" he pulled back slightly. "Easy! I can't regenerate that back if it comes off."

She frowned as the breasts started to form letters, ' _Sorry, I got caught up with it Baka-kun~_ ' and licked the cock again.

"No problem, but you can drop the nickname, now it's just….well it's starting to make this less hot."

She sighed before the letters rearranged itself to read ' _Sorry Garfield-Kun. I was trying to make you sexually aggressive._ '

"Trust me, being on top and like this, I'm feeling my alpha side come out." he gave a feral grin and started moving his hips faster again while giving her nipples a tug.

Brushogun moaned as she felt her pussy heat up and her nipples getting more hard before feeling the cum pour into her mouth. 'Mmmm, tastes like water. How ironic that semen is my power source. But it's not much of a power source.' She then realize that she forgot to stop conveying her thoughts into writing. 'Oh crap.'

"Wow, someone's a big pervert." he teased.

She frowned before nipping hard on the cock. ' _Not funny Garfield-kun!_ '

"Ah! Yeesh, sorry." he rolled his eyes. 'Must not be a fan of jokes.'

She let go of the cock while deflating her breasts back to normal size. "If you call me a pervert, do it with a better punch line. I happen to like vulgar jokes."

"Alright alright." He said before Brushogun moved her chest towards him.

"Now pick. My nipples or my wet snatch Garfield-kun~"

"Well, I'd like to see how you feel down there since I am still new to this."

"Very well." She grinned while moving back and showing her spread legs and….cock.

"Gah!"

"Got you." She laughed as the 'cock' moved revealing it to be a tentacle. "Now that's how to make a joke."

He sighed and felt his eye twitch. 'And I thought I made too many jokes.'

"But," she blushed. "This is my first time with a living being."

"Well if you're ready, we can do it right now, or a different position if you want."

"Mmmmm, let's try this position but with a twist." She grinned. "When you stick that cock inside me, lay on my breasts and my tentacles with wrap us up like a sushi roll."

"Alright." 'Odd idea, but I'm not complaining.'

"Also, I get to kiss you. Your lips are simply divine, Garfield-kun."

"Alright, but be careful, I might make you pass out." he smirked with a little smugness.

"Yeah. It won't." She teased. "What a silly boy."

He pushed her down and lined his cock up with her pussy before slowly pushing against it, groaning due to the slight size difference.

"Mmmm, it's feels tight." She moaned as her pussy slightly loosened. 'It's really big, I might not get it all in, if I was still human that is.'

"Wow! You're really snug." he grunted getting inch after inch inside.

"Well I haven't had anything but ink based cocks inside me. So it's understandable to feel this snug with a cock of flesh and blood." she moaned out and used a tentacle to wrap around them and hug them closer. "Now kiss me Garfield-kun."

He leaned down and pressed their lips together and pulled back before pushing in deeper.

'This feels like heaven.' Brushogun thought as she kissed, not like a snake like before, but like a human maiden. 'His dick could put most animals to shame, I'm wondering if he's really not already well gifted without becoming one.'

Beast Boy felt the cock hitting her tight folds as the last bit of his girth entered the pussy. 'Wow! I didn't think I'd get all the way inside.'

Brushogun moaned at that as her tentacles hugged even tighter. 'So much cock. It's not a small rod after all. But I wonder if I can give him an anus probing?' she made another tentacle rise up from her leg and tried moving it towards his anus. 'And….insert~'

PUSH!

"GAH!" Beast Boy cried out while breaking the kiss suddenly. "Hey! I said no!"

"Well it was wide open." She grinned while moving the tentacle slightly in his anus. "Plus it help with turning me on, Garfield-kun." 'Not really but I just like this fetish.'

He gave her a deadpanned before grinning and reached up before twisting her nipples.

"Mmm." She moaned. "G-Garfield-kun~"

'Dang, I was hoping to catch her off guard.'

"Keep that up." She moaned. "It feels so nice."

He shrugged and kept twisting them while he kept pushing his cock in and out of her tight pussy.

Brushogun moaned louder as she felt even hotter as the twisting and pushing continued. "Ah~ G-Garfield-k-kun~"

"Man, you got tighter!"

"You made me." She moaned louder as she felt her 'ink' flowing out of her nipples. "Oh yeah! More Garfield-kun~"

He tried moving his hips faster while groaning as the tentacle wiggled at the same time. 'Really not gonna get use to that.'

She moaned louder as the tentacles tightened around the two. "Make my your prostitute!"

'Wow, she must be really getting into it now.' He thought as his cock started to twitch faster.

"Garfield-kun! Fuck me until you dry out!" She cried out before kissing him.

He kissed back with their tongues wrestling before his sperm erupted inside her.

'So much!' She thought as her folds sucked the cum into her womb and the anus tentacle twitch faster inside Beast Boy. 'Don't stop Garfield-kun~'

'Wait, don't tell me that thing is gonna!'

The tentacle moved even faster before expelling pink ink inside him.

'I knew it!'

Brushogun broke the kiss as she moaned slightly. "You are….good Garfield-kun."

"And you just had to use a tentacle up my butt, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you would like it. Plus it's not poisonous." She panted. "Plus you looked cute when you took my ink Garfield-kun."

"Just don't expect it a lot, or I'm gonna have to get back, hard." he smirked deviously.

"Is that a challenge Garfield-kun?" She smirked in return.

"Oh, you think I can't be kinky? If you can use those tentacles like this, then I guess you've never thought about how octopi reproduce."

"You mean that I would die after birth." She said with mock sadness. "You must really want me dead." 'Taking the bait in san, ni, ichi, zero.'

"What? No no!" he held up his hands. "I meant they'd take their tentacles and put them inside, that's how they put their sperm in the female."

"Ah, so you don't want to flee after making love right?" She said with a false smile.

"Well, no." he admitted with a blush. "I'm just saying, you try that, I'll try something even more crazier."

"That will be fun." She smiled while hugging his head against her breasts. "And so would be a mercenary. Maybe a...ronin?"

"Uh….now I'm lost."

"I'm thinking of becoming a hero, but with more gore to its name."

"Oh….well then what you're thinking of is being an anti-hero, except maybe cut back on the gore cause they do get rough, but if they do too much, they might be seen as criminals."

"Fine." She sighed before grinning. "But I'm going to live with you. As per tradition of a newly made woman. Or in your tongue, a girlfriend."

He dropped his jaw and went wide eyed. "H...H...Huh?!"

"Yes," she smiled while kissing him. "I'm your girlfriend now."

(Omake)

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Asked Robin while walking into the control room/rec room.

"Not really." spoke Cyborg.

"Same." Raven said while reading a book.

"Friend Beast Boy said something about Kikyo, The Buster Samurai and a maza signing?"

"Don't you mean manga signing?" Asked Raven.

"Yes, that is the one."

"But that was ten hours ago."

The doors open with said titan walking in. "Yo guys."

"Where were you?" Asked Robin as a black ooze rose up behind him.

"Uh, Robin? You might wanna step a little to the right."

"Why?" He asked before a large octopus hand sucked on to his shoulder.

"Kon'nichiwa." Spoke a voice from behind the boy.

He jumped away from her while the rest either got their weapons or powers ready to fire.

"Is this anyway to treat a guest?" The voice frowned as it was revealed to be a female girl in a kimono. "Americans. Such a disrespectful lot."

"Who are you?" frowned Robin. "How'd you get in the tower?"

"I'm Sango Fujiwara, manga creator of Kikyo, The Buster Samurai. And I'm here for room and board." She said while using her real name while looking around. 'Tacky, but better then some things in Tokyo.'

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Cyborg keeping his sonic cannon held up. "You just bust up in here and wanna live here?"

"Yes. Since I have a boyfriend here." She said while moving closer. "And don't bother, I can't get hurt that easily."

"You intrude on our home, and insinuate having a mate. Where is your proof?" frowned Starfire ready to fire.

"Yes, and I was invited here." She frowned. "So bug off yokai no baka."

Raven picked up on that while sensing the dark magic around her. "You better do as she says Starfire."

"What?"

"Trust me, this woman's covered in dark forbidden magic so foul that even Melquior would stay away from." she narrowed her eyes. "And who would invite you in here?"

"That would be Garfield-kun." She grinned. "My boyfriend."

All of them turned to Beast Boy who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Um...I can explain."

"You better." Robin frowned as the woman walked towards Beast Boy and kissed his cheek.

"We just met, had sex, then he told me I'm welcomed here." She smiled. "Isn't that right Garfield-kun?"

"Kun?" spoke Starfire rubbing her head. "Why do you address him with that ending?"

"It means a term of endearment yokai." She said. "Like love or dear. Koi refers to husband or darling. But that's for later on with our relationship."

CRASH!

Raven's eyes glowed dark as the windows shattered into pieces.

"Raven?" spoke Beast Boy jumping back. "Um, you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said while looking at the woman with hate. "Just fine." 'She's dead.'

"Beast Boy, we're going to have a long talk." spoke Robin with his mask narrowed.

"Um….."

"Oh and also I'm also here to join." She said while forming a bird out of black ooze. "After all, I'm a bush o gun."

"No." spoke Robin without hesitation.

"...then I guess I will leave." She said with a mock sad tone. "After all, I'm just a burden for you. Especially when I might get attacked by a masked man known as Slade." 'He's going to get the bait.'

"Then you'll have to either run or join him. In which case, you'll be an an enemy." he spoke with his arms crossed.

"Or get raped." She growled. "For a hero you're a kuso oni."

"With your powers you're more likely to kill someone if they did that." spoke Raven. "If you're trying to make us cave from crocodile tears, it's not working."

She frowned at that. "I wasn't making crocodile tears. I was pointing out a point. But if it happened, yes. I would kill but it would be to save lives in the process."

"Killing just causes more pain." spoke Robin.

"So does doing nothing." She said. "And hero's will occasionally kill to save others. Or was that anti-hero's?" She looked at Beast Boy. "Right Garfield-kun?"

"Anti-hero is what you mean."

"Thanks." She smiled before turning to Robin. "I know I'm not a good person in your eyes, but it's how the world works. Eventually you have to kill to save the ones you care about. It's hard yes but it's part of being a hero." she crossed her arms. "Look, I came here to be an anti-hero, and I want to live here. If you want me to do chores or some test to make sure I'm not a spy or something, then by all means, go ahead and set it up."

"...then clean Beast Boy's room." Cyborg said.

"Sounds simple enough." She said while not seeing the worried look on her boyfriend.

"Afterwards you can wash every bathroom in the tower, with a single sponge and bucket." smirked Cyborg.

"...you're joking right." She said with a pale face. 'They're trying to kill me!'

"Then I'll put you through several tests to make sure you're not hiding any devices to listen in on us or to sabotage us." spoke up Robin.

"Look, my body is made of ink. I don't have anything in there BUT ink." She frowned. "So that proves I'm not a ninja spy."

"I'll decide that for myself."

She raised up her hand as her hand turned into black ooze. "See for yourself. Nothing but ink from the kami of the underworld."

"No tests, no room." spoke Cyborg.

She frowned at that. "Then take a look then." She raised her hands in the air as her arms turned to ink. "And take your time."

"We'll do the tests in another room."

She sighed at the man before turning her arms back and grabbing Beast Boy. "But Garfield-kun's accompanying me. That's my only request."

"Fine, but he only watches when I do the tests."

She grinned at that. "Don't worry, we just had sex for ten hours. Garfield-kun can wait another ten hours."

The titans blushed as Robin, Brushogun, and Beast Boy walked out.

"...I don't like her." Raven muttered in anger.

"She's….an odd one, but if BB met her, maybe he knows something we don't." spoke Cyborg.

"Like what?" Asked Starfire.

"Maybe she just a bitch." Raven muttered under her breath, but not enough for the heightened hearing of the two titans not to hear. "Or a prostitute."

"Friend Raven!" The alien frowned. "That was uncalled for!"

"Look Ray, I don't know why you're mad at her, but let's just calm down and wait till after the tests BEFORE we make any judgement. Besides, she's just gonna crash here if Robin says so, not be part of the team."

"Yeah." She said with a nearly calm tone. "Let's wait." 'Just fail!'


	100. Missy and Syrus

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Missy and Syrus

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Syrus grinned hearing the roaring crowds and felt pride knowing he made it to Ra Yellow while noticing Missy look at the ground and sigh before turning and walked off the platform and out of the arena.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself as she sat on a lone bench. "Just damn it." she looked at her locket and looked at the Zane picture. "I was so close, if I just won I could have been with you."

As she looked at the picture, she didn't notice that a certain blue haired boy just sat next to her.

"Uh, Missy?"

"Ahi!" She screamed in a cute tone while jumping a little. "What the- Oh, it's just you. Why the hell did you just spook me like that?!"

Syrus reeled back and held up his hands. "S-Sorry, I just came out here to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." She frowned. "Now get lost."

"Sorry, but you don't sound alright." He said.

"That's because I'm not!" she snapped back. "You ruined my chance at getting with my one true love!"

"Um…..sorry?"

"That won't cut it!" she growled. "Do you know how long I've waited for a chance to see him ever since he left? This was my last chance and now it's gone because I lost to his dorky little brother!"

"Hey!" He frowned. "I'm not the one that didn't just TRY to ask him out! I'm not my brothers keeper."

"Oh don't even try to put the blame on me! When he was still in school do you know how many times I tried asking him out? Or even just to notice me? Every day I'd send him a note to his room to wish him good luck, and guess what? Every time I'd see tons of other letters in his mail slot from other girls who liked him." she growled.

"...well he's popular. And also between you and me." He sighed. "He hates fangirls. He burns the letters and just avoids them like the plague."

She looked horrified and looked at the ground. "So he never even bothered to read mine. He just burned it away."

"Yep. He even burned the ones with a ladybug on it with gasoline." Syrus said while Missy looked depressed at that. "He tried looking at one. But…"

"But what?"

"He found it lucid and burned it and spread the ashes over the driveway. He looked sick and green when he came back inside."

Hearing that made her curl up on the bench. 'Oh god! I wanna die!'

Syrus noticed and panicked before doing the only thing possible in this situation. He rubbed her back. "Um...there there, maybe….maybe he just jumped the gun."

"Yeah….even if it took ten months to make that letter." She said while feeling like a grub. 'I can't believe this. Zane….just crushed my dreams without knowing it.'

"Uh, just out of curiosity, but um….why did it take you ten months?" he asked with a blush and sweatdrop.

"Because….I'm shy about sex and the like. I didn't really know first hand so I just….tried to think about how me and Zane would do it…." she started off. "So I just took a picture of me in my underwear….and…." she blushed. "You know, before I sent it."

"...you masturbated?" He asked confused.

"...yes." She blushed red while feeling like dying on the spot.

"Uh….I don't know what to say….but, I think he mentioned several girls doing something like that to him, so you're not the first."

'Damn it.' She thought. "Oh….so it was for nothing then….?"

"Well…..maybe?" he replied with uncertainty.

She sighed. "It's official, I should just drop out and go back to my mom's."

"That's just a dumb reason to give up." Syrus frowned. "You're a good duelist and a...um sweet girl. So don't just drop out because of something like this! You're stronger then this."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kid, do you even know me? I mean on a personal level?"

"No, but it would be nice to just talk. You know start over."

She sighed and crossed her arms while looking ahead. "Fine. Before I came here I use to just be a simple girl who was, well frankly I was a bit dorky. I use to look at small insects near my family's greenhouse because they fascinated me. I even had braces and stupid looking glasses."

"Really? And do you have a picture?"

"No." she frowned. "I made sure none of them would come with me because over time I started to change. I slowly turned from a dork and geeky girl into the beauty you see before you. I changed from a tiny slimy larvae into a beautiful butterfly." she laughed before groaning. "I can't even get rid of my habit, I use to always use insect vocabulary when I was little, and I'm still doing it now! I'm still a dork."

"Um actually that's not dorky." Syrus admitted. "It actually kind of unique. Heck look at me, I'm a fan of toy cars and planes. But that's just me. You however are not a dork. Not even now."

She looked at him with a deadpanned expression and raised eyebrow. "That doesn't exactly help with you being short, you know that right?"

"I know. But hey, it happens and I'm not complaining." He sighed. "It's nice being short. Even if people make fun of me I don't let them affect me that much and I just brush it off like a jet."

"Hmph, well unlike you I have an image to protect." she stood up and posed with a smirk. "After all, being this academy's number one beauty isn't easy."

"That's Alexis' job." He corrected. "But yes, you are beautiful. Especially your um….long red hair."

She blinked in surprise before shaking her head. "Look, why everyone sees her as the number one beauty is crazy! I mean, she doesn't even look mature! Look at me, I'm practically hot enough to put Miss Fonda to shame."

"Yes, but….people kind of think of you as a...bitch." He raised his hands up. "But I'm not one of those kinds of people. You're not a bitch."

She growled and grabbed him by the front of his clothes. "Who? Who's calling me a bitch? Tell me!"

"Chazz and Zane." He gulped. "And a few Ra's and Obelisks."

She went wide eyed before growling. "I'll rip Chazz's head off! And Zane….oh why!" she let go and looked at the sky. "Why am I cursed with so much bad luck?!"

"Maybe you're having bad luck because you still need to metamorphosize your perception on life?"

"What? That's crazy. I already went from a greek to a hotty. I'm already out of my chrysalis."

"But not out of your 'one true love' stage." He deadpanned. "Look, I may not have any experience with love, but I know being a fangirl with a one track mind will just be worth nothing and will end with you being lonely and miserable."

"I….I…." she trailed out while looking away. "I just….I'm just confused."

He sighed while putting a hand on her back again. "I know. But it'll work out soon enough. It takes time and patience along with a goal."

"Oh yeah? And just what's your 'goal'?"

"To be a duelist that can not be overshadowed by his older brother. I'm almost there but I still need work." He chuckled. "Basically I'm like you in a cocoon. I'm still growing and well….maybe I'm just over simplifying things but maybe we are more alike than either of us think?"

"Well I just don't see it." she turned her head away with her arms crossed.

"I don't expect it to happen so fast. But it's food for thought right?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Just why are you trying to help me? Don't you have to get fitted for a Ra Yellow jacket?"

"Well I was thinking of not becoming a Ra." He simply said.

"Wait, what?" she blinked. "Why wouldn't you become something besides a slifer slacker?"

"Don't dis the slifers." He frowned. "We may not look like it, but we are very capable at dueling. Just look at Jaden. He beat some very skilled duelists. Even kicked Chazz's butt several times."

"I know, the whole school knows." she frowned. "And I admit, calling all this luck wouldn't work because luck doesn't happen THAT much."

"Like how lucky Chazz is for STILL being here at school even if he left?" He sarcastically asked.

"Fair point." she sighed. "Still, why bother with me? I didn't show you respect and kept dissing you when we dueled."

"Your image remember." He chuckled. "Plus it wasn't that bad. Trust me, Zane said harsher words to me before Duel Academy, so it was just a light jab."

"Is being in the shadow of your brother really THAT bad?"

"Well….yeah. He just ignores me and either tells me to never duel again or tells me to TRY and act more like him. Which is impossible as no one can be the same at everything." he sighed. "Plus he never really bothered to help me become a better duelist when I messed up on using a card."

She blinked at that before rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a light blush.

"Sorry, but my mom use to this when I was feeling down." she replied pulling her hand away. 'I can't believe I just did that out of nowhere.'

"Oh, thanks." He said with a smile. "That was really nice of you. And I feel much better now." 'Except for the short part.'

Missy made a small smile appear on her face. "Well…..thanks for talking to me, it actually felt good to get it out. Even if I still don't know what I want in life still."

"Well maybe you could just stay a duelist and well, just stay you." He said. "But with less demeaning remarks?"

"Hard to do with perfection." she boasted gesturing to her body.

"True, but perfection is sad when no one appreciates it." he sweatdrops. "And too much pride can make it even harder."

She frowned at that before getting the picture and sighing. "Alright then, maybe I'll lay off the pride."

"That's a start. But a good one Missy." He chuckled. "But maybe a new title. Mmm…..maybe Insect Queen?"

She raised an eyebrow at that while feeling a little interested in the apparent compliment. "Insect Queen?"

"Well yeah, you are kind of….hot and regal like a queen so I thought that it would be….a nice title for you."

She felt her cheeks get warmer and look away. "Well….if they won't see me as the number one beauty here, then queen does sound much better."

Syrus smiled at that. "And I do hope you get your priorities straight. I'll be rooting for you."

Cue a red faced Missy. "Um….yeah….thanks….."

"Well if you need me, I'll be getting a new blazer, but don't be surprised if you don't see me near the yellow dorm."

Missy just stood there as Syrus walked away. '...why am I even feeling like this?!' she shook her head and walked away while holding her deck. "I swear, I must be losing my mind today."

' _Not really._ ' Thought a voice in the deck with a feminine tone. ' _But you will get better, like me after today's little hunt._ '

As Missy walked away, she couldn't help but smile at the short Slifer boy. All the while unaware of a small glow leaving her deck and back to the arena.

' _Time for the hunt._ ' The glow thought while moving towards a sleeping boy. ' _Right Jaden, my handsome prince._ '


	101. Female Carnage Kabuto and Genos

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Carnage Kabuto and Genos

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a black haired man working at a larger computer surrounded by monitors. He was currently working on making sure all the parameter security was up to date for his base.

"Cameras around base...check, explosives in clones necks in case they try to revolt...check." he said as he went through different monitors. "Extra chains and locks around Carnage Kabuto...check."

"Mmmm, the tranquilizers haven't been administered today, might as well do it now." he said as he hit a button on his keyboard.

Inside a room a large figure that looked like a monstrous beetle looking at the floor while noting his restraints were weakened to where he could easily break out if he wanted.

"Ha ha, time to have some fun!" He said with a grin as he began to tug on the chains.

But what they didn't know was that the usual tranquilizers were switched out with an experimental substance one of the clones switched out to see if it would work better. A slot slid open in the wall and a gun barrel was pointed out and the experimental tranquilizer was shot at him. It pierced his skin with an extra durable needle and made him grunt in aggravation.

"No, no, no!" He shouted as he groaned and pulled one of the chains connected to his arm out of the wall when he felt himself start to get drowsy. "Damn you..." he spoke while dropping back to the ground.

The scientist nodded and switched the monitor to a different camera. Completely unaware of his creation's body slowly starting to change.

Kabuto's body began to shrink, his muscles becoming denser, making his body slim while still retaining all his strength as two large orbs of flesh began to grow on Kabuto's chest as his face became softer, more feminine.

(Later)

"This must be the place that gorilla cyborg was talking about." Genos said as he looked at the large building.

"Looks real easy to find." remarked Saitama.

"Yes, stand back sensei, I'll take care of this." he said as he held up his hands. He thrusted them forward and let loose a large incineration blast that engulfed the building.

"Well, that was kind mad, we could've waited and seen what they wanted." Saitama said as he looked through the rubble. "But good job."

"Yes, so now what sensei?"

Saitama was about to reply before noticing the paper he had on the sale sticking out from his pocket. "Hey Genos, what day is it?" He asked as he looked at the flyer.

"Saturday sensei."

"Shit, the sales today!" He cried as he looked at the flyer. "Genos, you go down there to uh...prove yourself while I go to the sale."

"Yes sensei, I will not disappoint you!" He said as he watched Saitama run off to the distance. He turned back to the stairway and started running down it with determination. 'I won't fail you sensei!'

Meanwhile Dr. Genus saw his security alarms blaring from the destruction of the building above and saw Genos on the monitors. "Damn it, most of my clones were up there! Oh well, might as well release kabuto on him." he turned to the monitor and gulped before hitting the release button.

Inside Kabuto's cage a bright red light turned on and the heavy doors began to slowly open. The figure inside broke through the chains and let out a deep breath with their eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh, what happened, that wasn't the usual stuff." the figured groaned in a feminine voice. "And why does my voice sound different?" The figure moved towards a puddle of water and look down and yelled in shock. "W...W...What happened to me?! I'm a chick! How! And what's that smell!" She yelled as she sniffed the air. "Wait, that smells pretty good." She said, calming down as she began to lumber towards the door.

She pulled her fist back and banged it against the door. "Hurry up and open it!" She shouted as she continued to pound on it. She saw a small crack form and dug her fingers in before she started prying it open. "Ha ha, yes, yes!" She cried as she made the hole bigger. Soon she threw the doors open and ran down the hall.

Meanwhile Genos was walking down the underground passages. 'The security was simple to pass by. Now I need to find the mad scientist.' He thought when he heard a soft thumping that was slowly getting louder. "Sounds like he has something else for me." He said as he began to see a large figure heading towards him. He took a fighting stance and looked closely as they got closer and closer.

"Is it you? Are you the scent!" asked the figure who was taller than him and looked similar to the mosquito girl, but had armor on her back with a rhino beetle's horn on her head and with noticeable bumps on her chest like breasts with thinner arms, body and legs.

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." he said as he looked up to talk to her since she was twice his height. "I have no real scent to me due to my metallic parts."

"But I smell it from you!" She shouted as she grabbed him. She sniffed around him and smiled. "Mmm, even better than before."

"Ma'am, could you please put me down?"

"First tell me who you are and why you're here." She said as she continues to smell him.

"Genos, and you are?"

"My names Carnage Kabuto hot stuff."

"Are you a mutant created by Dr. Genus?"

"Yeah." she said as she buried her nose in his hair. She took a deep smell and sighed with a smile. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff, yep, you're mine."

"Seeing the fact you had a son at home, and both of you have a horrible woman to deal

(With the mad scientist)

"Damn it, why is Kabuto a female!?" he frowned while his clones were confused with one gulping nervously.

"Um, I switched Kabuto's tranquilizer darts with concentrated pheromones."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I was curious about what would happen and it seemed like we were just letting him rot away in there so I thought it would be ok!"

"Well why is she sniffing the intruder and saying all that?!"

"Well, I may have misted some hormones on him when he entered, I thought they would fight like beetles in the wild."

Genus felt his eye twitch and held up a control. "Off with your head!" He shouted as the clones head exploded as he hit a button.

The others jumped and gulped with fear.

"Now, what are we going to do!?"

"Um...watch it?" suggested one clone.

"Explain." the main scientist said as he hovered his finger over a button.

"W-Well, if we see how the pheromones work together, it could yield new data we could use for new mutants!"

The scientist thought for a second before saying. "Ok."

The clone sighed as they all looked back at the monitor.

We cut back to Genos and Kabuto, who's still holding Genos and smelling him.

"Can you put me down yet?"

"Mmmm, no, in fact, I'm going to take you back." she said as she began to walk away with him.

'Hmm, if I deliver a close blast, I might be able to make a run for it down one of the halls.' He thought as he began to power up his hands.

Kabuto was unaware as they reached a crossroads of hallways with Genos seeing this as his chance.

'Now!' He thought as he raised his hands to her face and let off a powerful blast. This one caught her off guard and made her let go which he took as the chance before he darted off down one of the halls.

"Augh, get back here!" she called seeing Genos run off.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, goodbye!" He called as he continued to run.

She growled before lunging off after him. "It's no use running, I'll get you!"

'I need to lose her and find the Dr.' He thought as he ran through the maze of hallways.

Kabuto grinned before turning and rammed through the wall near her. 'Ha, only suckers follow hallways.' she thought with a grin as she smashed through each wall in her way.

Genos didn't see her behind him and figured he outran her. "I guess I lost her."

That's when the wall burst open near him.

"I found you!" she cried out before grabbing him.

"Damn it, how'd you find me?"

"I kept your scent in mind and followed. Now then, back to Business, Why did You shoot me?!"

"It was to distract you."

"But why? Don't you like me?" She asked as she rubbed him against her face.

"I came here to stop your boss, then my mission will be complete."

"Well, what will you do once your mission is complete?" She asked, both of them unaware of the nozzle coming out of the wall that pointed at them.

"Return back to my sensei for training."

Unknown to them a shot of pink mist was sent at the two, covering Kabuto and Genos.

He looked confused while she sniffed and groaned. "What's going on?" He asked as the mist began to land on him.

She looked at him and rubbed her head against his head harder than before. "Mmmmm, oh god you smell so good!"

'She must be being exposed to pheromones.' He thought as she stopped sniffing him and brought him into a tight hug. "Ma'am, where is your boss located?"

"Oh, who cares hot stuff." she said as she pushed him into her breasts.

His eyes widened with his face looking a little red. "I um, could you please set me down Kabuto?" He stuttered.

"Why?" She asked as she brought him up to her face. "I like how we are just now." She said before giving him a big kiss.

His eyes widened while she put her hands on the back of his head to keep him from pulling back. 'What is going on!' He thought as he struggled to get free from her but to no avail.

Genus and his clones went wide eyed and with dropped jaws.

"That is very unexpected." one of his clones said.

"Hmm, this just gave me an idea." remarked another.

"Oh? What is it?"

"If we have the resources to work on the next beings for human evolution, what if we made more females and mated with them to pass on our genes?"

"Yes, but I doubt we'll be able to mate with Kabuto since she seems to have all of her strength and a general dislike of us."

"Then we make new ones and program them to be completely loyal to us and only us."

"Of course, but what do we do with Kabuto?" One asked as he looked at the screen only to see that Kabuto was on on the move. "She's heading towards the exit!"

"Crap, if she escapes we won't be able to engineer new females!" Genus started to get the doors to close around the hall. "Ha, that should stop them!" He said when Kabuto smashed through the doors.

"Damn it!" They shouted as Kabuto started to make her way up the stairs towards the surface.

"Try knockout gas!" spoke a clone.

"It doesn't work, remember! That's why we had the special made tranquilizer so that have all been replaced!"

"Then we're fucked!" One of them shouted as kabuto reached the surface as she held onto Genos.

"Ah, fresh sunshine."

"Now, to find a place for us to be together forever." she said as she hugged Genos a bit tighter.

"M-Might I make a suggestion?" he groaned out.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked as she brought him up to her face.

"Sensei's home."

"Will I fit?"

"...hard to say." He said as he looked at her large figure.

"Well point in the direction and I'll lead us there." She said as she kept her hold on him.

Genos nodded in a direction with his head. "That way, you do know I could walk there with you, right?" He asked as she held him closely to her chest, smashing his face into her breasts as she began to run.

"Of course, but then you might run away and then we'd keep having this crazy game going on and on." She said as she smelled his head for a bit before continuing to run.

'I hope sensei is doing better than me and won't be mad.'

(Meanwhile at Saitama's apartment)

"So, you're made of seaweed?" Saitama asked the woman sitting across the table from him.

"About half." replied the woman who had long seaweed hair while looking like a regular woman with green lipstick and wore a pale white kimono.

"Huh, cool."


	102. Princess Snake and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Princess Snake and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter an ancient style castle next to a long white brick road shaped like a snake floating among orange clouds . Inside this castle was various women of varying colored hair with similar clothes and all blue skinned. They were all staring at a sleeping man who had large spikes black hair and who was wearing an orange training gi.

"Princess Snake, it appears he's completely knocked out." smiled a blond girl looking at her mistress. Her mistress was a blue skinned woman with orange hair and she was wearing a blue dress with a white boa.

"Excellent, looks like it's time for my meal." She said with a grin that revealed razor sharp fangs.

"Princess Snake, would you like to peer into his dreams before eating him?" asked another with black hair.

"Sure, it's not like he's going anywhere and I have time to kill." she said as she approached him.

Two of her servants walked over with a large mirror and held it over his head. The mirror's surface began to ripple as a picture began to form.

All of them looked and saw Goku outside what looked like his home with a small child running around with a tail.

"Awww, it's so cute!" A blond servant said as she looked at Gohan.

"He must be this man's son." spoke another servant. "But the tail is confusing."

"Huh, but he looks...happy, joyful, like he is in paradise."

Soon though they saw a woman with black hair walk out with a stern expression.

"Who's this?" A blond server asked as she came up to Goku and started yelling at him as she grabbed Gohan.

"Goku! You know Gohan needs to finish his math homework!"

"But he just did a lot yesterday and it's high school stuff, he's three!" Goku said as she began to drag Gohan back to the house.

"The sooner he's know this the sooner he'll be ready for school."

"But he is three! You're making him do stuff high school students struggle in!" Goku tried countering. "Just let him have some fun and not worry about that until he's older!"

"No! He has to succeed so he I- I mean we, don't have to live in some hut in the middle of nowhere!"

"Uh, Chi-Chi? Aren't you a princess? Couldn't you just build one with your dad's money?"

"No, he cut me off, so now I'm stuck here with a deadbeat husband and a child with a freaking tail!" She shouted angrily.

Gohan looked away while Goku scowled at her. "Hey! I never learned how to get a job! And don't you put Gohan in the middle of this."

"Well then go get one! And of course I'm bringing him into this, it's your fault I have a freak as a son!"

Gohan looked close to tears with Goku getting mad and the women themselves getting mad at seeing all this.

"Our son is not a freak! You knew me when I had a tail and you married me, why do you care if our son has a tail as well!" He shouted at her.

"Because a normal mother does not have a son with a tail!"

"In case you forgot Chi-Chi! I had a tail, adventures with a pig, a nicer girl with blue hair, got trained by Roshi who is an old martial arts expert, and fought a desert bandit, a small person with a white face, and a guy with three eyes, all of which are my friends!"

"And now you don't, just be the perfect husband I deserve!" She shouted back as She tightened her grip on Gohan.

"But mom-"

"Shut up and go do your calculus!"

Princess Snake had enough and walked over before shaking Goku to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha...oh, hello Princess Snake."

She frowned with tears in her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Huh? Why why are you hugging me?" He asked curiously.

"I saw it all...how your own wife treats you and your son...I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged him tighter as he patted her on the back.

"Wait, how did you know about them? And what do you mean saw?" He asked as he looked at her as she weakly pointed to the mirror her servants were holding.

"I sorta...looked at your dream while you were sleeping." She said sheepishly as he looked at the mirror.

"Wait, you mean you saw...everything?" He asked in horror as she meekly nodded.

"Yes, and I had no idea you had to deal with such a...horrid woman." She said with a frown as she thought about Chi-Chi.

Goku looked away. "Still...what's the big idea of looking at my dreams anyway?"

She began to look nervous as her servants began to look around shamefully. "Um, well you see it's a funny story."

"Funny how?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes .

"Um, well...you're actually in a giant snake this whole time. Mainly, me." spoke the woman.

Goku blinked before shouting. "WHAT!"

She jumped while he looked like he was panicking and looking around for an exit. "Now now, just take deep breaths."

"I'm in a snake, I'm in you! Are you eating me!" He shouted as he started to panick.

"Well, not yet. You see, I did plan on eating you, but-"

"You were going to eat me! That's it, I'm out!"

"Girls stop him!" She shouted as her servants dogpiled him.

"Hey! Get off me!" he called while slowly picking them up.

"No, please stop, just listen to me!" She shouted as she began to lose control over the illusion and the room slowly began to turn into a fleshy tube. "Please just give me five minutes to explain!" She cried as she grabbed his legs.

He looked and saw she seemed close to tears and felt his panic side slowly cool down. "Ok, but just for five minutes, please stop crying."

She nodded as the castle slowly went back to the castle and he let the girls down.

"Thank you, would you like to sit down?" She asked as she made a loveseat appear.

"Um, I'm fine." He said as she made the love seat disappear.

"Look, I admit, when you came here, I intended to eat you because in reality, I'm actually a snake spirit."

"Ok, so what made you change your mind?" He asked cautiously.

"Seeing the fact you had a son at home, and both of you have a horrible woman to deal with as a wife, made me see that if I ate you, he'd be all alone to that monster of a woman."

"Yeah, but why do you care?" He asked as she got closer to him.

"Because I might be here in the afterlife and lure males for me to eat, I understand that a child needs his parents in his life. That's something I never got a chance to experience." she looked away sadly.

"So, you're letting me go?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, actually I might have a better idea that can benefit both of us." she smiled.

"Um, what's your idea?"

She sat on his lap and made him face her. "We sleep together."

"Ok, I could use some rest before going to King Kai's." he said happily.

She sweatdropped. "Um, that's not what I mean."

"Huh? What do you mean then?" He asked curiously.

"We do what you and Chi-Chi did to make Gohan."

His eyes widened as he said. "B-but I'm married!"

"Well tell me, how many times have you two done it since you had your son?"

"Um..." he said, not remembering a time since then.

"And I can show you how much better it feels with someone who cares." she winked while trailing her hand across his chest.

"Um, well, I don't know." he said as she snapped her fingers and a large bed appeared.

"One little fuck session, and then you can leave to King Kai's without any questions, ok? Your wife won't ever know."

"But, why do you want to have sex with me?" He asked as she pulled him over to the bed.

"Well you're certainly a handsome one, and after this, you'll be helping me out."

"Wait, how am I helping you out?"

"Trust me, you'll find out." She said as she started to push him onto the bed.

"Well...alright, if you say so." He said as he allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed.

She smiled and started to work on taking his gi off. "Ugh, why's it so heavy?" she said as she struggled to fully take it off.

"Well it's a little bit weighted to help me train." He chuckled as he helped her take it off.

She blushed seeing his bare chest and started taking her gloves off. "Oh, would you help me with my dress?" She asked as she turned around as she removed her boa and pointed to a zipper.

"Sure." he sat up and grabbed the zipper before pulling it down and saw more of her skin show.

"Thanks sweetie." she said with a grin as she turned around, showing him her bare breasts.

His eyes widened while transfixed as they looked better than Chichi's.

"Ooh, like what you see?" She said with a grin as she shakes them.

"Uh...yeah." he nodded while entranced by them.

"Glad to know, would you like to touch them?"

He nodded again and reached out before cupping them.

"Go ahead, give them a squeeze" she said with a seductive tone.

He nodded and gave them a soft squeeze.

"Mmmm, wow, your hands are real tough." she hummed.

"I train a lot." he said as he squeezed them again. "And man, they really are firm, and soft."

"Why thank you." she said with a blush. "But maybe hold on a sec, that way we can both get naked." She said as she began to tug on his pants.

He nodded and worked his pants off his legs.

"Oh, someone's excited, huh?" she asked blushing at seeing his half hard cock stand up.

"W-well, you are very beautiful, it's hard not to." he admitted while she lightly grasped his cock. "Woah!"

"Ooh, if it's this big now, I can't wait!"

"So what happens next?" he asked with obliviousness.

"Now, I do this." she said as she brought his dick to her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the tip and heard him gasp out from the feeling.

"O-oh yeah."

'Wow, and it's really salty. I wonder if my cholesterol would have skyrocketed if I ate him.' she thought jokingly. She began to wrap her tongue around it as she began to suck on it.

"Wow! This is really good! Chi-Chi only licked it a little and that was it." He exclaimed as she continued to suck his dick.

'Well let's see how fast he'll blow with this technique.' She thought with a grin while humming and caressed his balls while bobbing her head.

"Oh god, yes!" He moaned in pleasure "This is WAY better than Chi-Chi! Keep going!" He moaned as he grabbed her head and started to move it back and forth.

She smiled and used the tip of her tongue to lick around the base while sucking around his dick. 'Guess he was really repressed.'

'This is mind blowing! Chi-Chi barely licked it, let alone this!' He thought as she began to suck harder. "P-Princess Snake! Keep going!"

'Of course!' She thought as she began to bob her head faster. She relaxed her throat and started taking in the rest of his massive cock while sucking as much as she could.

"Oh god this is amazing!" He moaned when he felt himself about to cum. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as Snake stopped sucking as she felt his dick twitch. "W-Why'd you stop?" He asked as she slowly slid his cock out of her mouth.

"Simple. I want you to pour all your cum in my pussy." She said as she moved his cock towards said pussy. "So don't hold anything back, alright?" She said as he nodded with a grin on his face.

"You got it." He said as he began to move his dick into her pussy. Both groaned as the tip slowly entered.

"Oh god, yes." Princess Snake moaned as she felt his dick slowly slide into her. "I can feel it open me up!"

"Ugh, so tight!" he groaned before reaching up and squeezed her breasts on impulse.

"Ooh, yeah, do it again." she moaned.

He kneaded her breasts harder as per her request.

"Oh yes, yes!" She moaned as he moved his dick deeper inside her as he continued to knead her breasts. Soon she felt half of it stuff her pussy and stunned her at the thickness. "Oh gods, it's so thick, are you a half giant monkey?" She moaned.

"Well I did have a tail when I was a kid, but that'd be a little crazy." He said as he pushed more of his dick inside her. He groaned as her insides felt tighter than his wife's while feeling like they were forming around his girth. "Ugh, how are you so tight?"

"Well considering it's been years and I mainly eat anyone who comes by, I don't exactly sleep with many people." She moaned as he began to thrust his hips. "Go ahead Goku, rock your hips and fuck my pussy like an animal."

"Alright!" He said as he began to thrust his dick in and out.

She hummed feeling him move and started to move her own hips up and down against his cock with a moan. "Yeah, yeah, oh yeah, god I wish I could keep you here!" She moaned as they began to synchronize their thrusts.

"S-Sorry! But I can't stay!" he grunted amazed at how so much AMAZING it felt as it sucked and tightened around him the more he moved.

"Ugh, ok, I'll find you again though." she moaned as he squeezed her breasts .

He got an idea and sat up before latching his mouth over one nipple and started sucking on it.

"Ooh yeah, suck it Goku , suck it!" She moaned in pleasure.

He obliged while moving his hand faster on her breast and rubbed around her nipple in between his fingers.

"Oh god, how'd you get so good?" She moaned as she quivered in pleasure as she continued to bounce up and down.

"Well, I saw some photos at Roshi's house about this, so I'm trying to copy what they did." He said before going back to sucking her nipple.

"Ah! Then keep doing it, it feels so good!" She moaned as he began to thrust faster and harder.

'Wow, her vagina is really squeezing me like a snake!' He thought as he continued to thrust when suddenly he felt himself about to cum. "Princess Snake, I'm close!"

"Don't pull out!" She shouted while rocking her hips faster. "Pump your sperm in me!"

"But you might get pregnant!" He moaned.

'That's what I'm hoping for.' She moaned as Goku gave in and shot his load inside her.

He grunted feeling her pussy get tighter and felt himself pouring a bigger load in her then his load with Chi-Chi.

"Oh yes, yes, fill me up and get me pregnant!" She shouted in pure ecstasy.

It kept going for a few minutes before stopping as both panted.

"W-why did you want to be pregnant?" He panted as he pulled out of her.

"Simple...because I never had a child, and I was thinking this might help you out a little with that wife of yours."

"H-how so?" He asked as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Well I can't leave this realm right now, but in the event you or your son come back, I can have a meeting with him. I could be his new mother if you want."

"B-but the only way to get here is to die, and how does that help with Chi-Chi?"

"Hmm, good point." she tapped her chin before getting an idea. "If I can work out a deal with King Yemma to show I've changed, maybe I can go to Earth and take her place as your wife."

"And he would say yes since you're carrying my child?"

"Well maybe just make it easier to get on his good side, but I still think I'll have to do some community work to really get him to let me go there."

"Well, I do have to spend a year training with King Kai, maybe you'll be able to get free by the time I'm alive again?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Consider it a date honey."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it." he said with a grin as she had her servants pull a blanket over them.

"So let's take a little nap and you can be on your way." She said as she scooted closer to him.

"Well, alright, as long as you promise not to eat me while I'm sleeping." he spoke while letting her lay her head on his chest.

"Mm, you have my word" she yawned.

Both slowly closed their eyes as the lights turned off.

(After sleeping)

"Aahhh, oh man, that was amazing, just what I needed." Goku said as he started to put on his gi. "Thanks again Princess Snake."

"Don't mention it, and I'll see you soon if all goes well." she said as she rubbed her stomach.

He waved to her before running down snake way. 'Man, I hope Gohan likes the good news when I get back.'


	103. Christy and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Christy and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington, Main campus-

Martin sighed as he walked with Saiddy towards their next class.

"Martin bzzz?" She asked while still making the 'bzz' tick. "Let's hurry to class ok?"

"Right." 'Man, seeing Saiddy sleeping next to me is kind of cute. And it's going to get better.' He thought while they walked towards the school. 'Maybe my day will get even better?'

When they got to the class they sat down and saw the words 'English Test' on the chalkboard.

'Nevermind, it got bad.'

"Today class, you will have a fifty short answer exam on Beowulf." The teacher spoke to the class. "You will have fifteen minutes to finish. Now begin."

Instantly they all started while Martin looked at the sheet and kicked himself in the head for forgetting the test. And it didn't help that Saiddy was too busy working to help him out on this exam. 'Crap! This really isn't my day!'

-Toronto, Office Building-

"Yes Jerry, make sure the amount of cement is at the site by next week and we should stay on track for the new apartment." spoke a woman on the phone in her office.

"You better because this is costing a fortune!"

The woman, who had short dark hair, a nice body for a woman her age, a sleek black business suit, a pair of pearl earrings and a pair of green eyes that showed a business like expression, simply nodded. She put the phone down and scowled. "Keep rushing me and I'll make you part of it."

She looked at the window while scratching her head, which….somehow got pointier and fluffier all of a sudden.

She went wide eyed and frowned while focusing on the parts and slowly felt them go back to normal. She sighed in relief and looked at her desk. 'I swear, if I lose focus I'll start going on the carpet.'

As she looked at her desk, she pulled out a letter with Center on it from a drawer and re-read it again for the tenth time that week. And for some reason, it was sounding better and better with each sentence read. Even if it was a strange letter from an organization the put her in jail for a few days, since she was held partially responsible for that failed project on that one indian reserve.

'Join them since I'm part Werewolf, I swear if someone said this would happen to me I'd say they were on too many drugs. Course back in high school that wouldn't be a big surprise.' she thought while feeling something coming out from the back of her pants, again. 'But it might help control this affliction. So….maybe.'

After getting her tail under control, she sighed and tapped her pen on the desk. 'Maybe they have some cure, or a better idea on how to control it, or heck, I'll even take some crazy voodoo doctor for an exorcism.' She then decided to call the number.

But she didn't have too as a green alien in a floating machine appeared out of nowhere and right in front of her. "Hey."

"AH!" She cried out before punching him in the face.

"OW!" he cried flying back before stopping and rubbed his nose. "What was that for?!"

"You just appeared in front of me!" She yelled as her ears and tail appeared. "Don't you have common sense?!"

"Of course, but I guess I picked up a bad habit." he replied while rubbing his nose with a wince. "Anyway, my name's Billy, and I'm from the Center."

"Oh, wait your that martian that got me arrested." She frowned.

"Actually I just reported you." he clarified. "And trust me, you could have gotten a worse punishment than what you got."

She growled a little at that. 'He's right. That plan was pitched in the beginning, especially when it was illegal.'

"Anyway, I came by to see if you had a chance to look at the letter we sent you."

"Yes." She said.

"Then you know about the program's extra article." He said while internally grinning.

"Ye-wait, extra article?"

"Oh, didn't you read? In order to be indicted for a possible cure. You must join a program or agreement of our choosing." He pulled up a screen with a certain agent on it. "And it happens to be the 'Agent Harem Act'."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just a very short time act, but it will give you enough 'points' to undergo the Center's cure program." 'And give Martin a little bit of fun per Mom's orders.'

Her eye twitched at that while her teeth started to sharpen and grow. "Don't go trying to trick me. I know damn well what harem entitles."

"Yeah, but it's either this or," he sighed. "Being detained and studied."

"Maybe I don't need to be in this harem!" She growled in anger.

"Oh? And what about your life. It would be wasted on nothing but being an experiment if you turn it down." He frowned. "So think really hard about this."

She growled while feeling her nails start to grow. 'That little! Why the hell would I demean myself to that load of shit?!'

"So I'll just be going now." spoke Billy getting nervous seeing the claws. Only to be pounced on.

"You alien shit!" She growled as her eyes became beast like as her hair grew longer.

"N-Now easy there, I was just telling you what Mom told me." he spoke seeing the claws near his head.

"And I will tell you this, I'm going to tear your face off!" She growled before her human side started to regain control from the primal beast from within. She shook her head and hissed while her animal features slowly went down. "D-Damn it! Just get out of my office!"

"Y-Yes." He gulped before opening a portal. "Just….think about it alright?" And with that he went in the portal as it closed behind him.

She looked at the spot while cursing herself for letting her emotions run wild like that, even if the little green man DID make her pissed off. 'I can't believe that's the options besides being a lab rat! Thinking I'd go for a random guy they just picked out!'

As she as about to move from the spot, she noticed that a picture was dropped by the fleeing alien. A teen with blond hair and a goofy smile. Someone she remembered very well.

"Wait, isn't he that kid that helped fix the problem? And the one trying to hit on me?" She said to herself while remembering how he helped her out after being in that 'spirit world' and the like, even if his flirting was in the wrong place at the WRONG time. 'He really was stupid then, especially after the silver hating wolves attacked me and my former co workers.'

She picked it up and walked back to her desk while looking at it. "Why would he have this, unless….this is who they were referring to?"

She turned the picture around and saw an address and something interesting. That he was the person in the 'Agent Harem Act'. "Well, that answers that question pretty quickly." She then thought about the incident and well, without the danger factor and being in prison, his flirting sounded kind of….nice.

"I must be really desperate if I thought that was nice. I mean, he's younger than me and probably doesn't even have a job. What would be the point to even pondering this?"

But as luck would have it, the temptation grew as she thought even more about it. Maybe it was her new instincts or something, but this 'act' sounded like a better deal than initially thought of before. Even if one simple matter kept rearing its head:

Will he freak out from this condition?

'Sure he's handled tons of other crazy stuff, probably, but getting with an older woman who's part werewolf?' She thought. 'I must be losing it. But it could help with managing this condition.' She pondered the actions like a experienced business woman and found that the pros outweighed the cons. Plus being a lab rat is the last thing she needs. "Only problem is how should I tell him this? 'Hey there kid, remember me? We nearly got killed by werewolves and you and I are gonna be real close'."

Yeah in highlight it would be a TERRIBLE idea. But it was either this or tests, so she thought long and hard before simply thinking a far simpler method of explanation.

"I could just say that the main building of…" She looked at the card. "Torrington Academy is in need of some updates, then just plan the next phase when we meet up." she stood up and walked to the door. 'I really hope this day doesn't get weirder.'

Cue her ears popping up and her tail appearing.

(A few weeks later)

-Torrington, main hall-

"I can't believe I'm taking detention for not studying that exam!" Martin grumbled as he walked towards his room. Apparently not putting an answer besides 'I don't know' is a ticket to detention….for a few weeks. And it's currently week five of his one month detention schedule. 'Maybe next time I'll try harder to just come up with answers, even if they're completely wrong.'

As he walked a corner, he noticed a dog tail sticking from behind another corner, and it was wagging like crazy.

'Um…..what the?' He thought before instinctively moving close and started petting it. 'Soft, really soft in fact.'

It stiffened up and moved away before he saw a familiar face who was blushing. "Hey, don't I know you? ...oh!" Martin said while remembering her. "You're Christy Johnson. The architect that got taken by that Native American werewolf."

"Yes." She said with her blush still on her face. "That's me." 'Why did he just...never mind!'

"Um, so why are you at my school. And….did you bring your pet dog here?"

"I'm here to update the main hall's structural integrity." She said as her eyes looked straight into his eyes. "And I don't own a dog anymore." 'Specially when it tried to mate with my leg.'

"Uh, then why was there a tail there just a second?"

"What tail?" She asked as two wolf like ears appeared on her head.

"Um…..are you alright?" 'Am I seeing things?'

She gulped and rounded the corner before focusing with her ears and tail going back into her body and looked back. "See? There's no tail and I'm feeling just fine."

But this didn't fly with Martin. Plus the hands became more like a wolf's than a human's. "Then why are yours hands gaining claws?"

'Crap!' She thought before putting the hands behind her. "Um…."

"Are you hiding something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um…..I'll only talk if we can head to your room."

"Alright then, but it might be a bit awkward if Saiddy walks in." He chuckled. 'And she might freak out from the whole alien bug girl thing.'

'Saiddy? Either a close friend or he's already got someone for this whole harem act.' she thought as he lead the way.

As they made it to the room, Martin opened it and saw Saiddy, in her insect form, laying on the ground sleeping.

"Bzzz…..Martin…."

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL!?" jumped Christy with wide eyed with her tail popping out due to lack of concentration.

Martin winced from the yell as Saiddy moved a little in her sleep. "That's Saiddy. And no she's not a monster, she just a human that got affected by revived prehistoric alien insect goop. And she's a queen to be exact."

Cue insect popping out of Saiddy's mouth and flying on Christy's tail before turning into dust.

Christy felt her eye twitch and fell forward before passing out on the floor.

"Great. Now I have to wait for both of them to wake up!"

(A while later)

"Bzzz." Saiddy yawned while stretching her arms. "That felt good bzzz."

"Saiddy? Might wanna go back to human form." suggested Martin.

"Why?" She asked as a groaning was heard. "Um, what was that bzz?"

Martin pointed to the floor where Christy was slowly coming to.

"Oh….what happened?" She groaned before seeing Saiddy, still in her insect form. "A-A-A-"

"Oh." Saiddy focused and went back to her human form. "So….you saw that bzzz?"

"AHHH!" She cried out as her hair grew and her voice became a long howl.

Martin winced at the howl as Saiddy covered her ears.

"Stop that bzz!"

Christy panted and looked to be hyperventilating while her body seemed to grow more fur over her skin. "Insects….human….what the...hell?!"

"Um….what's wrong with her bzz?" Saiddy asked Martin confused and a little worried for the women's health.

"Christy? Just relax and take a deep breath."

That didn't help at all as she looked ready to turn tail or have a heart attack. "Insect….must...flee…! Not….possible…!" 'AAAHHHH!'

Martin saw her face start to become a muzzle and saw her eyes become feral while hearing her growl. "Uh oh."

"AHOOO!" She cried out before, unexpectedly, hiding under the bed.

"What the….ok, not what I was expecting."

"Can someone tell me what's wrong bzz?!" Saiddy frowned as she saw the wolf girl shaking under the bed. "And why is she like me bzz?"

"Christy? Can you come out?" Martin asked looking under the bed.

She shook her head no and hid deeper in the laundry, very smelly ones to be exact, especially the socks.

"Come on out and I'll explain everything."

Again the answer was no.

"Please bzz? I won't do anything to make you afraid bzz."

Again another shake of the head.

"Maybe for some bacon?" Martin asked while not knowing that she 'liked' them. Actually likes a small thing to say, when it was meant to say was obsessed over bacon.

Her eyes widened and moved over before nodding her head.

"Good girl?" He said while rubbing her head. 'This is awkward.'

She let out a growl before her body started to slowly go back to her humanoid self with her noticing her position and blushed before growling as she forced the rest of the fur and ears to go away. "DAMN IT! I can't believe I just did that!"

"Um, what bzz?" Asked Saiddy confused. "Are you...an alien wolf girl bzz?"

"No," she sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well we have time." Martin said. "So what exactly happened to you?"

"Well after we went into that spirit world, I think I was cursed or something because ever since then I've had to try and keep myself from becoming a werewolf." she sighed and covered her face. "And the worst part is when I go off like that, I can see and remember everything, but it's much harder to control myself. I feel like a real bitch, literally."

"Well I feel like a bug bzz." Saiddy sighed. "So I know how you feel bzz."

"And what's worse, everytime I try to control this form. Something pops up." She frowned as a tail popped up. "It's really annoying, especially….when someone mistakes it for a dog's tail."

"Ooooooh, sorry." blushed Martin. "I didn't know it was yours. But I have to say it's really soft."

"Look, I appreciate it, but it's gonna be a little awkward when I tell you the real reason I came here."

"Because of the harem bzz?" Asked Saiddy. "If so, it's fine bzz."

Cue a blushing red Christy who gained wolf ears on her head.

"Hello? Earth to Christy." Martin said while rubbing one of the ears.

"S-Stop that!" she blushed scooting back. "Do you see me suddenly touching your ears?"

"No. Heh heh." He chuckled. "Again sorry about that."

"Look, yes I'm here about the harem thing, but I'm also doing it because I'm hoping the Center can work on something to get this damn transformation under control."

"Oh." Saiddy said. "Well that's fine. Plus I could help slightly bzz."

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, I did kind of scare you so I just wanted to show you that I wasn't a scary insect bzz."

"Well considering how you looked and how you became like that, I'm still adapting to all this."

"Well, it would be nice to actually talk to you without the whole spirit world thing." Martin admitted. "Plus it was nice seeing you again."

"Oh, glad to see you got here alright." spoke Billy floating over.

"AHH!" They screamed before a swarm of insects hit Billy on the face.

"Bzzz!" The insects said while biting and stinging him.

"AHH!" he cried out while floating away to try and get away. "Get them off!"

The insects stopped biting as they turned into dust.

"What the hell Billy? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I got word Christy arrived and wanted to see if everything was going alright."

"Yes, and now…" Said woman said while her body gained fur and looked like a puff ball of fur. "I look ridiculous."

"Oh, didn't notice."

"Look, please tell me you people have SOMETHING to get this under control. Otherwise I might as well just get use to fleas and biting on chew toys."

Billy gulped at that. "Um….maybe if either Martin or Saiddy were to pet you then the fur might recede?"

"What?!" She blushed. "That's ridiculous!" she moved over and looked him in the eye. "I wanna talk to the boss, NOW."

"Um, she's kind of busy."

"Tell me-EP!" She said before yiping as Martin started to pet her like a dog. 'This is….actually good….and nice….mmm~'

"Easy there, Mom tends to be a little….scary if someone just bursts in."

Christy panted as she moved her leg up and down at the petting. "Mmm."

"I don't think she's listening bzz."

"So this is how far she's come." remarked Mom walking over.

"Oliv-"

"Don't use it now. Not until later." She said whispering in his ear. "Alright?"

He nodded while she turned to Christy.

"Alright, so you wanted to speak with me?"

"Um….what?" She said while momentarily forgetting what she was trying to do before the petting started.

"Well, I'm waiting." Mom said impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I want to know if you people have some way to keep THIS from happening." she gestured to herself. "If this keeps up I'll be slaughtering cats and rabbits every time I get hungry!"

"Oh that's easy." She grinned. "Just don't think about it. And also think about something you like and it will temporarily keep your features from showing. Trust me, I know." 'Damn wererat curse. Well at least it was cured.'

"I've TRIED!" she growled. "It's a lot harder than you think!"

"Then try harder." She glared. "It's not that hard, for example. Think of your favorite food or someone you like. It will work faster then a Vulcan's sense of humor." she crossed her arms. "Or if you need assistance, we might have a prototype device to help this kind of case."

"What kind of device?"

Mom grinned as she pulled out a futuristic bra from out of her outfit. "This is made of silk mixed with small traces of silver, it will keep you from changing drastically. So no large fur and the like but small things like the ears and tail will still be out and about."

"You're kidding?! Not only do I need a bra to do that, but I have those out? I won't be able to walk around in public!"

"I didn't say it will happen all the time, just when you get stressed or excited. Also it was either this or a daily injection of silver into the bloodstream. And trust me, it will hurt like hell even without the werewolf curse."

"I know that. Every time I touch silver I get an annoying rash, but who in the right mind makes a device like that?"

"Well apparently the head of my department for advance technology got drunk and came up with the blueprints for this, and at first I was against it, but I was in a good mood and figured this would be a good way to get a chuckle." she smirked. "Even I can have fun, but don't get use to it."

"...fine." She blushed red.

"Alright, but make sure to wear it all the time. Unless it's in private don't forget the bra." 'This will be interesting, especially the whole 'silver making her breasts tender' scenario works out well.' "Oh, and before I go, make sure you two don't getting too into it, I don't need a lot of little pups running around."

"W-What?!"

"Or larva." She added as Mom walked through a portal.

"N-Not funny Mom bzz!"

'Let's hope that gets them to take the hint.' thought the woman with a hidden smirk.

"...I really don't like her." Christy frowned.

"Trust me, if she wasn't the alpha in the harem, I would have bit her on the arm bzz." Saiddy sighed.

"Wait, she's part of the harem?" asked Christy with wide eyes.

"Yes." Both said in unison.

She looked at the spot where the portal was while feeling ready for a drink.

"Um Christy? Are you feeling alright?" asked Martin while rubbing her back.

"I feel ready to have a drink."

"Oh. Maybe stay clear of the alcohol." he said before accidentally rubbing a sensitive spot on her back.

"EP!" She moaned.

"How cute bzz." Saiddy chuckled as Martin moved his arm away from her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm gonna have to work on that."

"...it was fine." She blushed. 'I can't believe I just said that.'

"Wait, where will you sleep bzz?"

"I have an apartment near the campus." She said. "But the Center said...I have to stay here five times a week."

"Oh, how convenient."

"So Martin, if you don't mind me asking, just how far have you and her…..gone?"

He blushed at that. "Well….I was waiting for Saiddy to be ready. But with Mom…..it's different."

"Wait, you mean you two…..already…."

"Yes. But I won't ask you to….do that with me. It's your choice."

Christy looked at him while surprised at the answer. 'He's definitely a strange boy….ok. Why am I thinking of how cute….crap!'

"Martin's someone who's dealt with heartbreak, but doesn't want to rush things bzz." spoke Saiddy.

"...um….really?

"Yes, heck the only thing we have been doing was kissing and giving back massages bzz."

"Yeah, and it was nice." he smirked. "I give the best massages around."

"Oh really? Is that the case?" Christy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and are you volunteering Christy?" asked Martin with a grin. "Because after I'm done, you'll feel like Heaven."

"Then have at it then."

"Could I have one too bzz?" asked Saiddy.

"Sure." Martin cracked his fingers. "Alright Christy, just lie on your belly and I'll do the rest."

She did so while waiting for the 'heavenly' touch. 'This will not be heavenly, just a normal-Mmm~'

'Alright, tricky since I can't look through the suit, but I can definitely feel a lot of knots.'

"Mmm, oh that feels good~" She moaned as the tension started to leave her body. 'Oh this is so….ah~'

"Looks like she likes it bzz." remarked Saiddy seeing her ears and tail slowly go back into her body.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect her to be this tense." He said while rubbing the shoulders. "If it gets too rough, just tell me ok?"

Christy just moaned as her body returned to normal and her mind felt like it was in paradise.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmmm, more~" She moaned.

"Well alright then." He said while moving down the back. "Wow, what do you do to get this tense?"

"Work, mostly...ah...architecture." She said. "Especially when...mmm...the workers are dumb as crap, ah~"

"Yeah, you'll get that everywhere."

"And this guy….mmmm, tried hitting on me. And he, ah, did that while having a girlfriend. Mmm, and she was next to him too."

"That's stupid bzz."

Martin pulled his hands back and smirked. "See? I told you my hands are magic."

She looked at him before frowning. "I didn't say stop." 'It was too short.'

"Fair point." he moved his hands back down to her back and resumed the massage.

"Ah, that's the spot~"

Saiddy looked at the woman and felt envious at the massage session before she moved onto the ground and positioned herself near Martin. "Do it to me as well bzz."

"Almost done here, you'll get your turn soon."

"Martin." she frowned cutely. "Please bzz?"

"Mmmm~ You are a master Martin." Christy moaned while feeling the last of the tension leaving her body. 'Its official...I am happy with this boy.'

"There, all done."

She smiled at that while moving over to let Saiddy join in. "Thanks for the massage, I really needed that."

"No prob." he replied before he started rubbing Saiddy's back. "Funny thing, I actually learned how to do this while idly watching tv one day while I was skip-I mean, sick from school one day."

"Don't lie." She frowned. "I did that too many times at your age."

"What really?"

"Yes, especially with English class 101. That stuff was like swimming around a pool of jello."

"Fine I skipped class, but I honestly did find a channel for massages. And considering my tv was a little bit messed up, it was stuck on the channel so I was stuck with watching that or doing homework."

"Well, you're pretty good." She smiled.

Martin chuckled at that while moving his hands over Saiddy's back as Diana walked in.

"Hey Martin, do you have my-" She stopped while looking at the three. "Um...am I interrupting something?"

"Well the girls wanted a massage, so I decided to give it to them."

"Oh, well I'll just get my book and let you three alone." She said while grabbing a book from the desk and left. 'Wait, first Saiddy shows up, now Christy Johnson? Something's definitely going on.'

"Ok." Martin said while rubbing Saiddy's back. "That was interesting."

"Agreed."

"Mmm bzz." Saiddy moaned as the camera panned away as it zoomed to a paper which had _Carrie Hunter_ on it before the screen went black.


	104. Female Tate, Liza, and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Tate, Liza, and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ash." Iris sighed. "Why did you get us lost again?"

"I didn't get us lost. I know exactly where we are."

"Ha, you wouldn't find your way out of a pokeball." She said annoyed. "What a kid."

'I'm around eighteen.' He thought while trying not to get mad at her, and failing. "Oh yeah Iris? Well since you're such an expert, you tell us where we are."

"We are…..in a forest."

"Yeah, that's really helpful." He frowned. "Even a Seal would do better than you!"

Both growled and started butting heads.

"Sol."

"Luna."

Both turned and saw two floating rocks with eyes, one that looked like a sun and another looking like a crescent moon, and just looked at them.

"What the?!" Iris jumped back. "W-What are these things?!"

"Relax, they're just a Solrock and Lunatone."

"A what and a what?"

"Rock/Psychic type Pokemon from Hoenn."

"...what?"

He facepalmed at that. "Do you do any research on pokemon not in Unova?"

"No. Why would I need that?"

"You are really stupid you know."

"I'm not stupid you kid!" She yelled in anger.

As the two bickered again, two figures walked near the rock Pokemon.

"Oh there you are Solrock."

"Yeah, you worried us Lunatone."

The group turned with Ash blinking. "What the? Tate? Liza?"

"Oh hi Ash." Spoke a girl with a light blue robe with pink lines, a pink pokeball on the front end, a pair of sandals, long dark hair tied in a white bow and in a bun. She also had blue eyes and a very sizable chest.

"How are you doing?" Spoke another girl with the same attire and looks but with two small hair extensions in the front. Her chest was a size bigger than the other girl but still looked the same.

"Pretty good, but it's amazing to see you two way out here."

"Same." Both said with a smile.

"Um, who are these girls?" Asked Iris with a confused look as a question mark appeared above her head.

"I'm Tate." Spoke the bun haired girl.

"And I'm Liza." The girl with extensions said.

"And we are the gym leaders of Mossdeep city." They said while doing a pose.

"...what? Never heard of you."

"That's because they're from the Hoenn region."

"Oh. Meh it's not that important."

"We are the second to last gym to the Hoenn league." Liza frowned.

"And it's important to us." Tara narrowed her eyes.

"Really? Didn't expect that."

'Is she really that stupid?' Thought the twins at the same time.

"Ignore her, she's very ignorant."

"Yeah anyway." Tate said. "How has your adventure doing?"

"Catch any Psychic types yet?" Asked Liza curiously.

"No, not yet."

"Oh, still that's good." She chuckled. "And Pikachu? Is he doing fine?"

"Pika." The Pokemon smiled while waving to them.

"Mmm, he looks a little bit chubby." Tate said while looking at the mouse. "Did you feed him something fattening lately?"

"Hey, my food isn't as greasy as some chefs would do." frowned Cilan crossing his arms.

"Well Brock didn't as well yet it didn't make Pikachu look fat." Liza sighed. "With no disrespect to you of course."

"Yeah, it was just an observation." Tate said. "But Ash, just cut Pikachu down on the food and he will do fine."

"Pika." The Pokemon frowned. "Pika pika."

"Well maybe just a little bit."

"Pika."

"And maybe a healthy snack as a side dish."

"Pika pika." The Pokemon smiled with a thumbs up.

"Well that solves that issue." Ash chuckled.

"Sol."

"Luna." The Pokemon said before floating away and resting near a tree, which had some very annoyed Snorunts.

"Snor!"

"Snorunt!"

Seeing them made Iris scream and run away.

"..."

"...what's wrong with her?" Asked the twins confused while chuckling at the sight of a young girl running from a Pokemon half her size.

"She has a phobia for all ice pokemon."

"...wow."

"Just simply wow."

"Yeah, and she sometimes pees when scared." He chuckled as Iris heard her from her hiding spot, which was a small Graveler, and got offended by that.

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do. And that spot is dangerous you know."

"Grav." It said while turning around, with a pissed off look in its eyes. "Graveler."

"Uh...nice Graveler?"

"GRAVELER!" It yelled out before grabbing her and throwing the girl into the Snorunts head first.

"SNORUNT!"

"SNORUNT!"

"AAAHHH!"

As this happened the twins started to laugh at the incident while Ash just sweatdropped at Iris' 'kid' like behavior.

'And she calls me a kid.'

(Later)

"So I tell this guy that I don't like my sister because I'm Liza." Liza laughed while retelling a funny incident back home around the fire. "And he looked ready to faint at flirting with 'his hot sister's' sister."

"Good times." Tate signed with a smile. "Good times."

"Well it's great to know you two have been doing alright." smiled Ash.

"Yeah, it was." Tate sighed.

"And no it wasn't because of a crazy Thunder Armor trainer." Liza said. "Even if we have you the badge, it was still a strange battle."

"Um….right." Ash sweatdropped. "Wait? Why did you say 'was'?"

Both twins looked at each other and nodded before turning back. "We have been off lately."

"How much?"

"Bad enough to cause trainers to get the Mind Badge every single time." Liza sighed. "It's too easy for them to beat us now."

"And to add to injury." Tate sighed. "They compare us to Magikarp now."

"It's really getting annoying."

"Well why not get a few more pokemon?"

"Tried."

"But they don't seem to like us at all."

"Especially when they scratch us or send us flying with Solar Beam."

'Wow, sounds bad.'

"So we decided to just take a break." Liza said.

"And look what happened, we find you." Tate chuckled.

"Well maybe I can help you out if you guys wanna train your pokemon."

"That sounds good."

"Thanks Ash."

Iris looked at Ash in horror. "Oh god, you are going to make them worse!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You are a kid! Kids are bad at doing any training whatsoever."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well to be honest. You are a very flat girl." Liza butt in.

"And your hair looks ridiculous." Tate jabbed at her. "It looked like a huge Grimer or Muk with a hair condition."

"You two are ones to talk!"

"Oh?"

"Why is that then?"

"Well…..um…."

"If you don't have anything."

"Just butt out and leave Ash alone."

"Alright kid." Both said with a frown.

Iris and the twins glared at each other.

"Hmm, how about we just stop and have some dinner?"

"Alright." Liza said while turning to him with a smile.

"Sounds good with me." Tate smiled.

(Later)

Ash snored in his sleeping bag as he dreamed of winning the Pokemon league, but it was strange as for some reason, he felt…..like he was getting wet for some reason.

-Dream-

"What the?" the dream version yelled as he felt a slimy sea of water rising over his legs and reached his arms.

"Ash~"

"Ash~" spoke two voices from the water as the feeling of wetness increased. "You taste so good~"

"What's going on here?"

The water then formed the outlines of two girls that started to lick his body.

"Oh Ash."

"You taste so good."

"Really good~"

He blushed and groaned since one was licking his chest and the other was licking directly against his dick.

"Let's see how your cock tastes like."

"And the rest of your body."

"Ash~" they moaned as the licking continued as Ash felt his mind going from fantasy and reality in flashes of static.

-outside dream-

Ash felt his eyes slowly move and felt the same strange wetness as in the dream. 'Wait, am I still in the dream or am I awake?'

He then opened his eyes and almost screamed as he saw both Tate and Liza licking him. With Tate licking his now exposed cock while Liza was licking his shirtless body, the chest to be exact.

They stopped seeing him awake and giggled seeing his stunned expression.

"Hi Ash."

"Did we surprise you with this?"

Both smiled at that as Ash shook his head and got his bearings.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Oh we just wanted to try something."

"Something naughty~"

He gulped and groaned as they resumed licking the spots. 'It's official I'm still dreaming.'

Both Liza and Tate licked Ash while seeing Ash's cute expression of shock.

'So cute.'

'And handsome.'

He groaned while Liz licked his nipple and Tate licked up and down his cock faster. As this occurred, the cock became harder and harder until it was throbbing like crazy.

'Cum.' Tate thought with a grin. She slid her mouth over the tip and hummed with the vibrations bouncing against his cock.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Ash cried as Liza nipped his nipple a little.

Tate then felt the hot cum pouring into her mouth as she swallowed it all. 'Wow, it's actually saltier than I expected.'

Ash panted while Liza moved down and made her sister open her mouth before pressing their lips to stick her tongue inside and scooped some of the sperm into her own mouth. 'Ok…..that's hot.'

Both girls moaned as they tasted the salty cum and swallowed it.

Ash's mind was trying to comprehend two important things. One, what was going on? And two, why the hell were two good acquaintances in his tent and doing all of this?

"Tasty."

"Yeah, it was a good snack."

"Just what are you two doing?!"

Both turned to him and blushed.

"Um…...it's kind of complicated."

"And you might not like it Ash."

"You just sucked me off and sucked on my nipple, I deserve an explanation."

"Well, remember how distracted we were back at Mossdeep city?" Asked Tate.

"Yes?"

"Well the reason why we were distracted was…..because we...um." Liza said before getting interrupted by Tate.

"Have developed a massive crush on you." she finished with her own blush. "And we figured this was the best way to get it out there since we're a little….shy."

"Big time shy." Liza said. "Plus each time we think of you we...gained more feelings for you until well….."

"It was akin to….."

Both gulped before saying in unison. "Love."

"L-Love?"

"Yes. And since we couldn't get you out of our minds we tried to find you."

"But the problem was we kind of got lost in Sinnoh and half of Unova."

"And it was long and tiring. But we found you and now you know."

'Woah, a pair of twins love me, and are willing to do this while I was sleeping.' he thought pervertedly. 'I mean, what are they willing to do while I'm awake?'

"Ash?" Liza asked him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tate.

"Oh um….yes." he cleared his throat. "Um, so girls, if you feel that way. Do you wanna maybe….do more?"

Both looked at him before slowly taking off their robes and underwear.

'I'll take that as a yes.' he thought while staring at their bare bodies.

"So Ash."

"Which one will you take first?"

"Me?" Liza blushed.

"Or me?" Tate said with a equally massive blush.

"Please choose Ash."

"Um…..you." he pointed to Tate.

"Thanks." She smiled while Liza pouted at that.

"Aw, was it because of the nipple nipping?"

"No, I just picked at random."

She sighed before gropping Tate's breasts. "Then this will have to do then."

Tate gasped while Ash moved over and started rubbing against her snatch. "Ah!"

"It's kind of wet."

"I….I kind of got turned on from licking your cock." Tate moaned.

"Wow, sounds like someone really liked it." he teased.

"And Liza got wet from just licking your face."

"Don't mention that!" She blushed while pinching her sister's nipples. "It's….embarrassing."

"Ah~!" moaned Tate as her sister kneaded her breasts with Ash rubbing her folds.

"Now, tell Ash how much you thinks he's hot."

Tate moaned before crying out. "He's hotter then a Blaziken!"

"Say it like that and it makes you sound like you're staring at one like that." teased Liza while tweaking with her sister's nipples.

"Ah! Ash is hotter and sexier than even Moltres!" She cried out while some juices poured out her pussy.

"Wow, who knew your sister felt like that about pokemon." teased Ash before pushing a finger up the girl's snatch.

"Ah~"

"Well I also think you're sexier than any male model." Liza smiled while treading faster on Tate's tits. "And we want you to play with us as much and as rough as you want."

"That sounds good. Plus I have an idea." Ash grinned while putting his entire fist into Tate's folds.

"AH!" cried out Tate before Liza covered her mouth.

"Sssh, you'll wake the others."

"Mmmm." She muffled before licking the hand seductively. "Mmm~"

"Wow, I'm surprised she can take my hand inside her so easily."

"Well she did use a dildo before we left Mossdeep." Liza pointed out. "And it was big enough to move the folds away so a fist could fit inside." She then grinned. "I did the same so don't be gentle with us, just fist our pussies."

He grinned and started moving his hand back and forth inside Tate's pussy.

"Mmm~" she moaned while feeling the fist grinding inside her. 'Oh yes, this is better then a dildo.'

"Oh," Liza smiled. "Don't forget to use that other hand to run her belly button."

"Why?"

"That's her sensitive spot."

"Her sensitive spot is her belly button?"

"Yep, same with me." She grinned. "So try it out on my sweet, perverted sister."

Ash just looked at Liza before using his free hand to rub the belly button.

"Ah! H-Hey, I said my sister."

"Well I figured that both of you are perverted and sweet." He chuckled while fisting Tate's folds even faster while rubbing Liza's belly button a little rougher.

"Ah~" both moaned out loud.

'If I knew this would happen, I might have brought some condoms.'

"Ash," Tate moaned as she felt her folds getting wetter. "I'm about to cum."

"Then go ahead and cum."

Tate moaned louder as her pussy expelled juices. "Ah~!"

Ash grinned while rubbing Liza's belly button harder.

"Oh that feels, ah~" Liza moaned as she felt her nipples getting hard. "That mmm~"

Ash slowly removed his fist from Tate's pussy while said girl moaned at the sensation.

"Come on Liza, it's your turn to cum."

"Yes Ash." She moaned as Ash moved his fist into her pussy. "Ah~"

Tate moved closer to Ash's cock before rubbing it with her hands. "Wow Ash, I think it's harder than before."

"Well, maybe it was because I'm with two cute girls." He said with a grin as he moved his fist up and down Liza's folds.

"Ah!" Liza moaned. "How sweet of you~"

"Yeah, that was so sweet." Tate grinned. "Something that ignited our love for you."

"Well you can rub my dick while I drive your sister to spraying her own perverted juices on the floor."

"That sounds good with me." She grinned while rubbing hard on the massive cock.

Liza moaned louder while Ash wiggled some of his fingers around her inner walls.

"You really sound like a bitch." Ash said. "A very perverted bitch with a cute little moan."

Liza moaned louder before her pussy quivered and her juices came out over Ash's hand.

"Wow," he said while moving the fist out of Liza's pussy before licking it. "I never expected you to cum by calling you a bitch."

She blushed while her sister snickered.

"It's so true." Tate laughed.

"But didn't you moan the same way Tate?" Asked Ash with a smirk.

She blushed with Liza smirking at her.

"You know." Ash grinned. "I think I should let you get banged by my cock Tate, since you started to lick it."

"...well it was cute so alright." She blushed.

"Then let's get to it." He said with a grin as Tate moved onto her back. "Just remember, keep it down."

"Yes, anything for you."

"Same here." Liza smiled. "And as a recommendation, call her sexy. She loves being called that."

"Like how you like being called a bitch?" Tate retorted with a smirk.

"Sexy." spoke Ash.

Tate heard that while coming a little. "...thanks."

"See? She loves it." Liza giggled.

Tate glared at her sister before Ash moved over her with his cock rubbing against her hole. "Mmm, that feels nice on my slutty hole."

"That's the point sexy." Ash said while slowly moving his cock into her pussy.

She moaned and grabbed at the ground while feeling the girth stretch her hole open.

"How does it feel having Ash's cock inside your hole?" Asked Liza with a smile that masked a desire to be fucked as well.

"Ah! S-So big!" She moaned while feeling the cock slowly moving up and down her folds.

"How big?" Liza teased.

"L-Like a small tree!"

"Aw, well now you get to feel it until he explodes inside you."

Tate felt the cock moving faster inside her as she gripped the ground even more. 'It feels….so...painful!'

Ash notice her expression of pain and stopped. "Sorry, let me know when you're ready to go."

"Just keep going." She blushed. "I can deal with the pain."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't what to make you feel uncomfortable."

"….just kiss me and I will be fine."

He leaned down before pressing their lips together. Both continued the kiss for a good four minutes before Ash broke the kiss and slowly moved his cock inside Tate's folds. Both groaned from the snug feeling.

"Ash."

"Ssh, just let me do the work ok?"

"...that was a bad pickup line."

"That's because I wasn't using a pickup line."

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine now, if you need to hold something you can use me." Ash said while moving cock faster inside the tightening folds. "Man though, you're really tight."

"Yeah, I didn't masturbate for a few weeks…" She moaned. "Same with Liza, but she didn't masturbate for a month."

"S-Shut up!"

"No!" she moaned out while biting her finger.

"Tate." Ash said with concern. "If you feel like you're in pain, just use me instead of your finger."

Cue said girl taking her finger out of her mouth and wrapping both arms around his back as the nails gripped the skin. As he moved back and forth she moaned while digging into his back.

'Ok, now that hurts!' Thought Ash while his cock thrusted still into the tight folds, not trying to think about the pain at all. Well mostly as it was letting blood flow. 'Just focus on how good it feels and ignore the pain.'

"Ash." Tate moaned. "It feels so...big." She then looked into Ash's eyes. "I'm sorry for...hurting you. It's just-"

"It's fine." Ash said. "Just focus on the pleasure."

She nodded as she let go of Ash's skin and moaned from the cock twitching inside her.

'This is really making me horny.' Liza thought while masturbating to the scene.

'Damn! I think she just got tighter!'

"Ash," Tate moaned. "I love you! Please make my womb your personal cum can!"

"Gladly! I'm close!"

"Ash!" She cried out as Ash's clock twitched faster before releasing his load of hot cum. 'Yes! I can feel it all!'

'Ah,' Liza thought before feeling her juices pouring out. 'That was so nice and hot.'

Ash continued to pour in more cum as the folds got tighter and started milking him. He panted and patted her head. "How was that sexy?"

"It...was so….good." She panted. "I feel so happy." She then noticed Liza's lustful smile. "And I think Liza is ready to be fucked."

Ash turned and chuckled. "Ready bitch?"

"Yes Ash." She purred while moving towards them as Ash slowly moved his cock out of Tate's hole. "And don't worry about being too rough, I'm more tolerant than my silly sister."

That made said sister flip her off.

"Heh heh." She chuckled. "That was actually funny."

Again, cue the flipping of the bird times two.

"Alright Ash, have a go at me."

"Alright then." He smiled while positioning his cock on the wet pussy.

Liza felt the cock against her folds before getting groped by Tate.

"It's only fair bitch."

Liza moaned at that while feeling the cock slowly entering her pussy. "Ah~"

"Sssh." Ash and Tate shushed her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright just don't moan loud….I have an idea." Tate grinned while moving away from them and grabbing a greenish purple sleeping bag from outside the tent. "We can use this as a mat for right now."

"Who's sleeping bag is that?" Asked Ash confused.

"That ignorant girl with the Muk hair."

"You sure she won't just wake up?"

"She was sleeping in a tree before we came in here." Liza pointed out. "And it was on the ground so why not?"

"Plus it's actually comfortable." Tate said while putting the sleeping bag on the ground. "So want to try Ash, bitch?"

"Well, if you're positive." Ash said before picking Liza up carefully, with her still attached to his cock, and moved on to the sleeping bag before sitting back down. "Now get ready for a ride bitch."

She smiled while slowly moving her hips up with a moan. Which also helped when Tate groped her again with a harder grip.

"Now this is fun, right my perverted sister?" She teased while kneading the breasts.

"Ah~" Liza moaned as the cock was thrusted faster and harder into her. "Yes!"

Ash continued his thrusting as he felt the folds getting MORE tight than Tate's. 'I guess they are different in this sense.'

"More Ash, more!"

"As you wish." He grinned while thrusting harder and harder into the tight folds as Tate continued to knead the breasts like mad. "Rock your hips harder bitch."

"Ah!" She moaned while obliging. "More Ash! Thrust me harder!"

"Don't forget me." Tate frowned while pinching one of the nipples hard.

"AHH!" cried out Liza in surprise.

"Ssh." Ash warned. "The others might hear you."

"I'll fix that." Tate made her sister's face her before pressing their lips together.

Both girls moaned as they passionately kissed each other all the while Ash continued to thrust his cock into Liza's still tightening folds.

'Yep, still hot as heck.' he thought while reaching down to brush his thumb against her clit.

'Ah!' Thought Liza as she felt the brush against her clit.

'This is perfect for us.' Tate thought while wrestling her tongue against her sisters.

'Amazing! This is perfect!'

All three continued to fuck like breeding Pokemon as Ash's cock twitched faster and Liza's and Tate's pussys became drenched with juices.

"I'm gonna blow bitch!"

"Then cum!" Liza cried out as Tate broke the kiss. "Cum inside my womb!"

He slammed inside one last time and felt his seed shoot inside her.

"AHH!" She cried out as the cum entered her womb and her folds began milking it dry.

"Mmm, maybe if I kiss you." Tate smiled before kissing Liza again, which caused her to increase the tightness.

Liza moaned while Ash stayed inside until she stopped clinging to him before slowly pulling out. "Ah….that was good~"

"Yeah, I think we are addicted to your cock even more." Tate smiled. "Even if we are already addicted to you Ash."

Ash chuckled at that before feeling fatigue and laid on the ground. Which prompted the twins to move next to him and cuddle. "Night girls."

"Night."

"Night."

All three smiled at each other before falling asleep.

(That morning)

"What happened to my sleeping bag?!" Iris yelled while holding her ruined bag.

"Morning." yawned Ash.

"Yeah."

"Morning." Yawned the twins.

"Ash." Iris glared. "What happened to my sleeping bag!?"

"Oh well…." He looked around before seeing Pikachu eating some berries. "Pikachu was having issues with dinner last night so he could have used it as a toilet." 'Sorry pal, but it's either me or you today.'

"Pika!"

"Yeah," Tate said getting Ash's idea. "He was having cramps."

"So well, it was enough for him to use it as a fertilizer dump." Liza said.

"Pika! Pika pika!" he called out before using Thundershock on them.

"Ow."

"That hurt."

"I think my butts on fire."

"Pika." The mouse said while walking away annoyed and angry.

"Then again we might have used it." Ash admitted.

"Used it for what? As a baby blanket." She growled. 'What a kid!'

"Maybe." smiled Liza.

"And it was comfortable." Tate added.

"...you three are just little kids!" Iris yelled before storming off.

Both twins giggled at that before holding Ash's hands.

"So Ash."

"Will you let us."

"Stay with you for a while?" Both said before whispering. "Like forever~"

"I don't see why not."

Both smiled at that before kissing his cheeks.

'This is really my lucky day.'


	105. Female Roman and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Roman and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hideout-

In a well hidden location, a mastermind of the criminal world was quietly looking over some documents while playing with her bowler hat.

The woman was an orange haired, fancy suited with a white and red lined shirt, which covered a B-cup chest, and black pants, wearing a gray scarf and black gloves. Her right eye was covered by a orange bang as her dark green eyes looked at the paper with a calculated eye.

"Alright, looks like all the Dusts are in place, but I need to make sure they have all the bombs set up properly."

As she looked to her left, a large reddish portal appeared as two figures, one in red robes and another in black robes, walked out of it.

"Ok, so let me run this by you again." Spoke the red robed figure. "We are not going to turn cat girls into dog girls because you like them."

"Well maybe I wouldn't need to unless someone here cooled it on making so many."

"I don't make cat girls. It's just it's popular. I'm following the trend." The figure shrugged. "Like Blake. She's a cat girl yet you don't try anything to change that."

"Because she's not one of those cliche ones who 'nya' and nuzzle people."

"True. But still-"

Bang!

The red figure got hit in the face by a bullet from the woman's cane. "...AAHHH! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Oh no!" the black figure held his friend. "Noooo! He's dead!"

"I'm not dead!" The figure yelled while getting up. "And that bloody hurt you crazy bitch!"

"Who are you two?" she scowled. "How'd you get in here?"

"Easy. We just walked here." The red figure said with a growl. "And tell me, why the fuck did you shoot me in the face?!"

"You appeared out of nowhere!" she shouted before shooting again.

But this time a portal appeared as a large shield popped up and stopped it.

"Knock it off. I'm not a fighter but I don't want to kill you!" He yelled as large bone like hands appeared out of two portals near his arms. "So stop. Fucking. Shooting. ME!"

"Want me to shoot you?" asked the black figure.

"No!" He growled. "What are you? Roman Torchwick's alcoholic brother?!"

"Just tell me who the hell you two are!"

Both turned at her.

"I'm Omni. Master of space time and this is Yui. Master of strange love and overall lady's man."

"Yo."

"The name's Roman Torchwick, and I'm master of the person who's going to lose it if you don't explain WHY you're here."

"...looks like we are in an alternate universe." Omni sweatdropped. "Since well….you know."

"Yup, this Roman don't got a penis."

"Yep, plus she looks….kind of lacking-"

Kabang!

"GAH! Stop that already!"

"Nooo! He was so young!"

"I'm only 64,000,000,000.21 billion years old baka!"

"Oh, in that case, noooo! He was so old!"

"Knock it off!" He growled before looking at the girl. "And the reason why we are here is because we betted on how fast I could make a portal while jumping on my leg. And I won that bet."

"And considering your a female Roman, that means the canon one here hasn't died yet, that being you. Is this before or after the invasion?"

"Yeah and is Neo still eating ice cream or trying to kill someone with her umbrella?"

"How the hell-wait, nevermind. This is before the invasion."

"Ah. So Cinder is still being that witches pawn. Yep….Salem is really getting a good laugh at you right now."

"In short, if you keep doing all this, you're gonna get eaten by a Grimm. Like literally eaten, you won't see it coming."

"And then said Grimm with crash into a airship controller and it explodes." Omni sighed. "And even after all that, White Fang's plan just falls to pieces and Cinder just takes Neo with her to hunt down some all powerful supernatural seasonal girls to give to her master. Best part, no one remembers you."

Bang!

"GAH! It's REALLY getting old now Roman!"

"Don't go bullshitting me!"

"If you want proof." He growled while opening a portal. "Look inside this portal and view the outlook of your canon self."

She looked and saw a male version of herself, Neo, fighting against that girl in red on an airship before seeing a new Grimm fly down and eat her male self up quickly and with ease before the girl in red kicked the Grimm into the control station causing it to explode.

"Yes." Both figures said in unison. "You are going to suffer the same fate if you go down this path."

She looked shocked for a moment before calming herself down. "This is a trick."

"It's not. Trust me." Omni frowned. "You are going to die if you keep associating with both White Fang and Cinder."

"And being the dinner of a Griffon is one cruel fate."

"Don't forget about the whole being burned alive part. Ironic since Romans name refers to an illegal firework that killed people."

"So really it's up to you if you wanna believe, but if you wanna keep going, don't say we didn't tell you so."

"Also you have three options. One: you just go along with the plan and get killed. Two: You avoid White Fang but stay with Cinder, thus dying by something worse than indigestion. Or Three: You avoid both and you live another day to steal and make crime with an 'Arc' of a good time." Omni said cryptically on the last part. "So what is your choice?"

"CHOOSE!" boomed the black figure in an ominous voice.

"OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES IN THE AFTERLIFE ROMAN TORCHWICK!" Omni boomed in a very dark godish voice that would have been associated with Judgement Day.

"Alright!" she called out while covering her ears.

"Good." Omni said calmly. "So your choice is?"

She thought long and hard about it while tempted to shoot them in the kisser. "Alright alright, I'll go look for an arc or whatever it is."

"Excellent choice." Omni grinned. "Also, make sure Neo is treated a little bit nicer, you know. Like oh say….a daugh-"

BANG!

"GAH! Fucking hell!"

"Oh god she took lefty! That was his favorite too!"

"At least it heals!" He growled while making a portal. "Roman, you better not make the same mistake as your canon counterpart or deep 'arc'ing SHIT will be in your future….in hell!" He turned to Yui. "Let's go before I'm tempted to kill her with a Dragon!"

"You sure? I mean she could shoot righty and make it a little even."

"Just do it." He growled in an ice tone similar to an arctic wind. "Or I will castrate you myself with a rusty scythe!"

"Ok." shrugged Yui before pushing Omni in the portal and jumped through.

The portal then disappeared as a small bit of cloth that was on the ground turned into a large dress with a note that said, ' _For Roman Lacking wick~_ '.

She growled and picked it up while pondering to herself. 'Should I really do this?' As she thought more about the 'vision of the future' the more she felt a little worried about staying alive. Since well, she still has a crime empire to rule and all. The only puzzle was that the term 'arc' ment. 'Is it a object, place, person, animal?'

She then thought of the dress and saw it was her size but….was a little too revealing in the back and chest area. Although it would help later for 'persuasion' but right now she needed a breath of fresh air. 'Maybe this is the perfect disguise for going on the town with. Since, I am a wanted criminal mastermind for god sake.'

She walked out with the dress and started changing in the installed restroom.

As this happened, Neo happened to walk in with some ice cream and sat down on Roman's favorite chair. 'Mmm, mint.'

'Alright, this looks good.' thought Roman while brushing the bang away from her eye. 'There, no one will notice the similarities.'

As Roman walked out of the bathroom, she saw Neo and well, cue an embarrassed orange haired woman and a shocked ice cream lover.

'...what the hell?!'

"Neo! W-When did you come back?"

She pulled out a sign that read: ' _Right now and WHAT the heck are you wearing?!_ '.

"It's a dress, and I'm going out on the town."

Neo turned the sign as it showed: ' _O-Ok. Have fun moth- I mean Roman._ '.

Cue Roman just face palming at that. "Just don't eat too much ice cream."

She nodded while the sign read: ' _Ok._ '.

Roman sighed and headed out.

(Later)

-Vale-

She sighed while walked around, her cane spinning around in her hand. All the while most men started to drool at the sight of her. 'Still got it.'

Just as she was walking down a corner she ran into a blond haired boy with armor and fell on to her ass as the cane landed on the the boy's head.

"Ow." The boy said as the cane landed on the ground, and NOT shooting anything at all.

"Watch it buddy." she frowned picking her cane up.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know I was wasn't trying to bump into anyone today." He said while extending a hand out. "Need help?"

"I'm fine." she dismissed while standing up and brushed some dust off her dress.

"Still sorry about that miss." He sighed. "Look, if you need me to help in anything you have my word as an Arc that I will be of any assistance to you."

"I said I-wait, did you say Arc?"

"Yes, that's my last name." He said. "Oh right, names Jaune Arc by the way."

'Is this kid what they meant by Arc?' She thought while not noticing that the cloth had a small seal that glowed a little when close to the 'arc'.

"Um, miss? Are you in need of some assistance?" 'Just great, she mad or something. Hopefully she's not like Nora.'

"Um, yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, well…." He looked at her a little more closely. "Expecting someone by chance?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you are wearing a dress so I thought you were on a date of something like that." He chuckled. "Yeah, silly of me right?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Me, on a date. How sill-...wait this might be a good way to get information on this guy. And who knows, I might get a valuable sum of money if he's important like those robed beings said.'

Jaune looked at her confused while shrugging and was about to walk away when he was pulled back by the woman. "Yes? You need something?"

"Yes, apparently my date ran out on me and I need some to fill in that role." She lied. "And since you're so willing to be of some help, why not have you as the role of boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?" he blushed.

"Yes." She sighed. "It's temporarily but who knows, treat me well and you might get my number." 'Like that will ever happen.'

Cue Jaune's mind going into overdrive. 'Holy shit she's serious!'

"Well?" She said while playing with her cane. "Are you interested?"

"Um….sure thing."

'How simply foolish.' "Great. Now I know this little pub that has enough drinks for all of us." 'A brilliant way to get information, use the intoxicating effect of alcohol.'

"B-But I'm not old enough to drink."

'That puts a monkey wrench into that plan.' She frowned. "Then maybe just try some. This place has good food and substitute drinks if you are still serious about not having alcohol." 'Not really but anything to get information on this guy.'

"Well….I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt."

"Then let's get a move on then." She said while putting a arm around Jaune's left arm. "Just try not putting your hand on my ass."

"W-What?!" He blushed. "That's too indecent to try on a girl!" 'And it could kill me if I ever tried that.'

"Good to know." she smiled. 'Course we'll just wait and see.'

(At the pub)

"And here it is the Dust bowl pub." She said as they entered into a very shady room with all manner of seedy and dangerous men, women and the occasional kid of all backgrounds either fighting, drinking, fighting and drinking, or just doing something random like fighting while drinking in a bunny suit or something.

To summarize, it was fucking scary!

"Um, you sure we'll be alright here?"

"Of course. Just don't make eye contact and you'll be fine." 'And not calling the bartender fat. Poor soul, not.' She thought before she walked Jaune to a free table that didn't have cracks of blood on it. "You wait here, I'll go get us some snacks and drinks."

"Um….alright." He said as Roman walked off. 'Calm down, it's just a pub that has questionable patrons, just don't look at them and I won't get hurt. Hopefully.'

"Hey punk!" Growled a man twice his size with large moose horns. "Are you looking at me! Well are you!"

Jaune gulped and quickly looked at his table. Only to get grabbed by the man by the head.

"Well if you're going to look at me. Then I'm going to pop your little head like a zit!" He growled while slowly applying pressure to Jaune's head.

"Ah!" he cried out feeling the pain as he tried prying the hand from his head.

"Say bye bye b-"

Bang!

"Gah!" The moose Faunus cried out as a bullet hit him in the arm and let Jaune go.

"I leave for one minute and I find a fool trying to kill my date." Roman frowned while her cane smoked at the end. "Now run long or I will just aim a little higher next time."

The Faunus growled at her before turning and walking away while holding his arm.

"Good choice." She said while placing her can down and walked over to the table. "Let me guess, looked in his eyes?"

"Um...yes." He said while looking away. 'While it was nice and all….I really am scared of her now. Even Yang wasn't this….gun happy!'

"Are you alright?" 'Of course he's not, he just saw me shot a guy's arm. But hey, that's life.'

"Yeah, just need some time to...adjust."

She just sighed. "Well just hurry up, it's a cold world out there and you need to be three steps ahead of the crowd." 'Figures he'd be a wimp.'

"That sounds good and all but it's not a good idea." He said. "Plus with my luck I might get eaten by a Beowolf or worse."

'Not too farfetched.'

"And being a Hunter could just be the death of me." He chuckled. "Heck…" He looked around before quietly saying. "I kind of….falsified my transcripts to Beacon."

"Really?"

"Yes, stupid if you ask me but I just wanted to be a Hunter so...yeah."

"Wow, sounds like you might have a little criminal blood in you." she chuckled.

"Um, I'm not really a criminal. Tried stealing from one of my teammates and got knocked out for two days. By a hammer." 'Ugh.'

'That sounds ridiculous but hey it happens all the time. Not with me however, but it happens to the best of criminals.' she thought. "Well enjoy the snacks."

"Oh right." Jaune said while looking at the snacks, which was just some chips and a large bottle of wine. '...ok. She really wants me to get drunk. I think?'

"Now let's drink to….well let's just drink."

"Well, we are here for that."

"Yeah, that's true." She said while opening the bottle.

(Later)

"Oh and Blake! She is so boring, she just reads books while looking like a stiff." Jaune slurred with a red face. "And she thinks that Yang was going to kiss her, but she is more of a bunny person, hic."

'Yup, lightweight too.'

"And the funny thing is that Ruby has a crush on a cookie! A fucking cookie! It's so funny ahah! Hic." He said while feeling happy. "Oh, this was the most fun I had in ages, well except for trying to put a mousetrap in Weiss' shoes! AHAH!"

"Take it easy there tiger, otherwise you'll hurt yourself." she chuckled.

"Ha! Like hell I would!" He said. "I feel like a tank! A fucking tank! Heck I feel ready to beat up ten men and charm one million women! Hic." he pushed himself up. "In fact, I'm gonna go do that!"

"Hey wait a second. That's a very bad idea." She said as Jaune wobbled over to a girl with blue hair.

"Hey baby, want to hang out with mua? Hic."

"How about no." She frowned. "Plus I have a boyfriend."

"Well tough luck, I can take him down with one punch to the balls!"

"That'd be me." spoke the same Faunus from before walking over.

"Oh it's you." Jaune slurred. "The cow head that tried to kill me. How's the arm, still healing like a pussy, hic?"

SLAM!

Jaune was sent flying into a wall from that. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that monkey boy. Now I will kick you and fuck you up real good!" he tried moving over and bumped into two other guys. "Out of ma way fuckers!"

"Oh a wise guy."

"Let's see if he can handle getting punched in the face."

Jaune was undeterred as his body gained a purple aura, a drunken aura/Semblance. "Then come on fucks! I can handle you all you shit for brains hic!"

That made the whole bar pissed before another guy punched Jaune.

"That's nothing." He said before punching him in the balls. "Nut shot hic!"

"Get him!" The men yelled before charging the blond.

Jaune held his fists up before the whole bar turned into a fight.

'Ok. This was unexpected.' Roman thought as Jaune kept punching men in the groins while kicking them into walls like a drunken martial artist. 'Yet inquiring, if I had him on my side, oh the amount of money in my pockets will be enormous…..until Neo uses it.'

"Bring it on!" he called after some time while a pile of men were on the floor. "Come on you punks, get back up and I'll kick your asses."

"You punk!" Yelled the moose Faunus while grabbing him by the leg.

"Oh did I say something to offend you cock sucker?" He slurred before punching his nuts hard and doing a roundhouse kick to the ribs. "Well too fucking bad ass wipe!"

"Alright, I think you did enough." spoke Roman.

"Not really." He grinned. "I still need to seduce one million girls! MUAHAHAGA!"

'Great, another Cinder Fall.' She sweatdropped.

"Alright, first Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake….um, oh yeah! Velvet, Coco, Yang…."

"You just said Yang twice."

"What! She's smoking hot!" Jaune said before thinking of more girls to seduce. "Oh I know! Lisa, maybe Glynda, that girl from kindergarten, my babysitter, my sisters,..."

'Yup, he's shit faced.' she thought before leading him out of the place.

"Hey let go sexy lady!" Jaune struggled. "I was still planning my seduction mission."

"Keep it in your pants and lets go."

"You're no fun! And do you have a friend? If it's a girl I will just seduce her for ya hic."

'Even if Neo would just stab you in the eye with her umbrella if you did that.'

"So wait? Where we goin'? Your apartment? Cause I got plenty of space for ya."

"Just calm down right now."

"I won't calm down until I give all the girls in this world the taste of Jaune Swang Arc!"

'I'm this close to ripping his balls off.'

"I see…..cute….red dressed girls…." Jaune said while feeling weak as the aura died down and he fainted on to Roman's arm. Which was normally cute but not at the moment.

'Wonder if I should just lay him in a gutter.' She thought only for the dress to glow bright and caused Jaune to somehow stick to it. 'What….what the fuck?!' she grabbed him and tried pushing him off. But each time she did so it only caused the stuck feeling to increase until it was like gorilla glue. 'Oh those two are so dead!'

Cue a portal to open as a pack of instant hangover medicine landed on her head with a note landing on Jaune's head that read: ' _Here you go, and you can't kill us. You don't know where we are! So…..HA!_ '.

Her eye twitched before she took the medicine and made Jaune take it.

Thus it was instantaneous, to a point as Jaune still looked a little off.

"Ugh, what happened? And where's the hot orange haired chicks?" He asked looking around. "And why am I stuck on you….?"

"I don't know, now either sober up or I'll knock you out myself."

He gulped. "A-Alright!" 'Scarier than Nora!'

"Now do you remember anything at all?"

"...just drinking, talking…...oh." He said while remembering the recent events in perfect detail. "Oh dear sweet god!"

'Looks like he does, makes things a little easier for me.'

"Oh god, they'll come after me and kill me!"

"Not really." She sighed. "You knocked them out so badly that I don't think they will have the strength to hunt you down. Especially the nut shots."

"I really did that?"

"Big time."

"What else did I do?"

"You also called me hot." She sighed. "And you also tried thinking about seducing your sisters." 'Yep, he's a fool and crazy when drunk.'

"...I'm so fucked." he groaned looking at the ground. "Let me guess, you want to slap me, say I'm disgusting, then leave, right?"

She looked at him before sighing. "I'm not going to do that. Trust me you could have been worse."

Jaune looked surprised at that. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen guys do a lot worse than that."

"How worse?"

"They killed, cheated, fucked others up, and other things that you shouldn't hear about." 'Even if half of those accusations were my own experiences under the bottle.'

"...damn."

She deadpanned a little. "Big time kid."

"Well, since I kinda messed things up, what do you want us to do now?"

She pondered this while thinking of how the heck to get this dress unstuck from the boy. 'Damn those two! If I ever see them again it's cock shooting season!'

Cue the dress getting a little warmer. And by warm it meant about ten degrees hotter than the both of them.

"Uh, did it just get hotter?" asked Jaune feeling the temperature go up.

"Must be the weather." She said as the temperature increased about five degrees and the symbol glowed and caused her to feel a little MORE stuck. 'It's REALLY getting hot! Damn those two!'

Jaune felt hotter as sweat started to form on his brow. "Wow, now I know it's getting hotter."

"It must be something." She said while getting the bulk of the heat.

"Maybe it's um… coming from you?" Jaune asked as the heat finally stopped rising.

'Oh you have no idea.'

"Um…." Jaune gulped as the heat slowly died down and the sticky feeling decreased. "So….this is awkward right?" 'Stupid!'

"Ya think?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Heh heh." He said nervously as he finally got off her. "Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, a slip of the tongue." She sweatdropped. 'Thank god that's over.'

"So…..wanna just call this whole thing to an end?"

"Maybe." She said before doing something that surprised even her. "Do you have a Scroll by chance?"

"Yes why?" He asked while taking out the Scroll. Which was taken by the girl and after a few clicks of the screen, gave it back.

"Here. For your troubles."

He looked at the Scroll and saw a new contact ' _Roman_ ' on the screen.

"Give me a call if you ever need some fun." She said while walking off.

"..." Jaune stood there while processing the information. After a while he started to shake and felt a surge of emotions about to burst out. 'Holy shit! I got a woman's phone number!'

(With Roman)

-Hideout-

Roman sighed as she returned to her office, only to see Neo watching tv with a female White Fang member with deer horns.

"This is fun."

Neo nodded at that.

"I can't believe Roman loves this Remnant's Most Dramatic Crimes show. It's funny as heck!" The girl laughed. "And the funniest thing is, this episode has a drunk blond stealing a woman that looks like her. They look so cute!"

"Ahem!"

Both turned and gulped.

Neo pulled up a sign that read: ' _Oh...Hi Roman._ '

"What is going on here?" She frowned.

"Um, well we thought watching some tv while you were gone would be a good idea."

Neo nodded while changing the sign. ' _And this live action episode just caught us off in a laughing spree._ '

"Live action?"

"Yes, it's a new episode that aired just three hours ago in Vale." The Faunus said. "How was the date?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Neo told me."

She glared at the assassin.

"So, how was it? Was this guy hot or something?"

Neo grinned while showing the sign: ' _Tell us, please?_ '.

"None of your business." she frowned before walking off.

"...are you sure she's like a mother to you Neo?"

Said girl nodded.

"Then she REALLY needed a man in her lif-"

BANG!

A bullet flew past her head and hit the wall next to her.

"Care to repeat that!"

"Um…...you look nice?" 'Shit!'

"That's what I thought." She said while walking away. As she walked into her room, she noticed a package on the bed. "Now what?" She opened the package and saw….several large 'toys', a box of Dust labeled _Grimm repellent_ , and a note that read:

' _Hey,_

Just wanted to give you some ideas for later on. Plus don't bother getting rid of any of these. They will just return to you with something extra.

Well have fun with your Arc.

Regards,

Yui and Omni.

 _PS: That video on the TV, we uploaded your entire date to the channel under the name Roman X the Arc a Type~. So have fun!_ '

"THOSE BASTARDS!" She yelled in rage before seeing a few condoms and the like. "GGAAAHHH!"

(With Neo)

'I wonder who the new father is?' She thought to herself while the sounds of gunfire was heard. 'And I hope it's a blond. They're fun as heck.'


	106. Buu and Chi-Chi

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Buu and Chi-Chi

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buu smirked as he stood before the crowd of people on the lookout, enjoying seeing the fear on their faces and knowing he could end them all without batting an eye.

But one caught his eye.

It was a woman with black hair that was stylized into a bun while she wore a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with Chinese earrings. He found her... Entrancing.

"Y-You, what do you want?" spoke up Piccolo while trying to put on a brave face.

"... Her." Buu suddenly said, pointing at Chi-Chi AKA the black haired girl he was staring at.

"W-What?!" gasped out the woman while the others were confused while still scared of the creature.

"Buu want her."

"Why do you want her?" asked Yamcha.

"She is like women from Hercules 'naught books'."

The adults there blushed while Marron was confused.

"I want her as a mate." he smirked crossing his arms.

"No way!" Chi-Chi snapped, snarling in pure anger.

Buu frowned and uncrossed his arms while looking at Piccolo. "What will it take for me to get her?"

"... You can never hurt or attack Earth or the people. Ever." Piccolo frowned without looking at Chichi. "And yes, eating or turning them into objects or food counts."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled in anger.

Buu frowned about the eating part before nodding. "Deal."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she backed up. "No! No! Hell no!" She yelled.

"Uh...but Chi-Chi, it's for the safety of humanity." spoke up Krillin. "Otherwise everyone's gonna die."

"And why should I care?!" She snapped. "He's not taking me!"

"Everyone calm down. We can take this to a vote. All those in for giving her to Buu, say I." spoke up Dende.

... And everyone raised their hand.

"What! Even you dad?!" she cried out looking at the Ox King.

"I'm sorry dear but... Everyone would be safer by this." Ox King flinched.

"And to be fair... You're a bitch. Sorry 18." Yamcha added.

"Yea. And you think everyone in the world should do what you think." Krillin nodded. "Heck you tried to kill me when I told you Goku died!"

"And for his so called wife, you sure do treat him like dirt instead of actually helping him. He might be a little dense, but did you ever try to actually help him get smarter?" asked Bulma with a frown. "Goku's my best friend Chi-Chi and all you've done is hurt him, berate him, make him miserable!" Bulma added with a frown. "You deserve this bitch."

"Easy Bulma, I don't need Marron hearing all this." spoke 18 covering her daughter's ears. "But I'm not denying what you're saying is the complete truth."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi snapped.

Piccolo sighed before walking over and grabbed a spot on her neck from behind and squeezed before she wobbled and passed out before he picked her up and walked over to Buu. "Here you go, just keep the deal in mind."

Buu nodded with a grin, taking the unconscious Chi-Chi

"Ok, anyone else here thinking we should celebrate, and I mean more than celebrate Majin Buu not being a threat anymore?" spoke up Yamcha.

... And everyone held their arms up.

"Party time!" cheered Krillin.

"Come here." 18 grinned, pulling Krillin into a deep kiss.

'Guess I gotta tell Goten the news.' thought Piccolo and walking into the building. He walked through the Lookout, soon arriving at a large wooden door. He opened it and saw the two kids starting to get into their training.

Goten, son of Goku and Chi-Chi, and Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Kids! You can stop your training." he called out to them, getting them to stop and turn to him with confusion.

"Huh?" The two asked, suddenly stopping.

"You don't have to train anymore, Majin Buu's gone." Piccolo informed as he walked inside.

"Huh? Why? You said it was really important we get stronger." frowned Trunks crossing his arms.

"Buu is not a problem anymore." Piccolo nodded.

"But why? Is he gone?" asked Goten with confusion.

"... Basically. He took your mother in agreement to not hurt anyone."

Hearing that made Trunks look stunned and turned to Goten in fear of what he'd do. ... And the nine year old was smiling.

"Hurray!" he cheered bouncing his feet he floated and cheered in the air.

"... Huh?" Trunks and Piccolo blinked.

"Uh? What?" Goten blinked noticing their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"... Why are you happy?" Trunks asked.

"I mean, he just said your MOM is gone, shouldn't you be like...sad?"

"Well... She's mean." Goten mumbled. "And she's always making me do homework all day and every day."

"... I see." Piccolo nodded.

*On the world of the Supreme Kai with Goku and Gohan*

"What do you mean Buu isn't a threat anymore?!" Goku asked Elder Kai in shock.

"I mean he's not a threat anymore, how many times do I have to say it!" he replied with a tick mark.

"How?" Gohan asked, stopping his training.

"Apparently all he wanted to leave, was your wife." he replied pointing at Goku.

"My wife?"

"Mum?"

"Yup, he just wanted her out of nowhere, they gave her to him, and he just left without any problem." Elder Kai nodded with a perverted giggle.

The two males before smiling and let out cheers of happiness. Goku cheering because his wife saved the world and Gohan... For another reason.

The Elder Kai however blinked in surprise before shaking his head. "I get Buu being gone is a good thing, but you DO realize it took the loss of your wife and mother to do it, right?"

"We can just wish Chi-Chi back." Goku shrugged.

"Um, she's still alive. She didn't die or anything like that, but I'm pretty sure if you wish her back Buu will come back and go back to trying to kill everyone."

"Ah, well I'm sure she'll be happy." Goku shrugged.

"And really, I've never been a fan of her." admitted Gohan.

"But... She's your mother!"

"She's also the woman who made me study nonstop as a kid." he frowned. "By the time I was ten she wanted me to do highschool stuff. Do you have any idea how rough that was?"

"... Wow, what a bitch." Elder Kai blinked.

*With Chi-Chi*

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed out while punching against Buu's chest.

"No. You're Buu's now." The bubblegum looking being said as he entered his 'home' "Besides, your friends gave you up without a problem."

"They'll get me back!" Chi-Chi snapped. "They'll rip your dick off and shove it up your ass! And shove your balls down your throat! That is if you HAVE any!"

Buu smirked and set her down. "Care to see?"

"... What?" She asked, blinking.

He grabbed the hem of his baggy pants and started pulling them down.

"Ew! No! Stop! I'm a married woman!" Chi-Chi snapped, covering her eyes.

"Not anymore." he spoke with his pants around his ankles as he reached over and pried her hands away from her face.

"Let go! Let go! Let..." She snapped, kicking and pulling wildly before freezing at the sight between his legs.

Buu smirked while she was stunned at the long and thick girth that laid between his legs.

"W... What?" She gasped at the tree trunk before her, noting the differences between it and a normal human penis. It looked smoother than her husband's and even have a row of holes around the base with the tip looking smaller like it was all just one piece of his body. "W... Ahat is that?!" She gasped/yelled.

"My penis." he replied like it was obvious.

"No! That's a monster!" She yelled while stumbling, all the while unable to look away from it. Looking at it she felt both fear and arousal, mainly the former.

"Well after we're done, you'll never get tired of it." he grinned walking over to her.

"As if." Chi-Chi scoffed, looking away with a blush as she tried to stay arrogant. But when she glanced over she saw Buu standing right next to her with his cock mere inches from her face and still flaccid. And as she tried to open her mouth to talk his dick became like water and shot into her mouth and reformed.

"Mmmhhmmm!" Chi-Chi screamed at the cock before she began to gag and was forced to suck, as air seemed to pass freely through the holes of his dick meaning as long as she sucked she got oxygen.

'I can't believe it's in my mouth!' She thought bitterly. 'I can't believe I have to suck it to not die!' as she thought that she began to weakly suck his cock and, not wanting to get hurt, began to lightly bob her head.

Buu let out a low growl feeling the sensation of her mouth move and started stretching her cock deeper to feel it more. "Buu feel good!" He groaned out unintelligently, fucking her mouth slowly.

Chi-Chi gagged and tried moving her head back, but felt her at the wall and couldn't move anymore back. So, with no other choice, she decided to just get this guy off and began to suck the cock in her mouth deeply.

'The sooner he cums the sooner I've got a chance to get away.' She thought, bobbing her head while her hands came up to rub the parts of his cock she couldn't swallow.

Buu groaned feeling the hands and felt her tongue moved faster around the underside. "You're real good at this." He moaned with a smirk.

'Don't get use to this you monster. When my son and husband get back you're dead!' Chi-Chi thought angrily, even as her pride enjoyed the praise.

Buu grunted and held her head as he moved his hips faster with his dick sliding deeper to her throat.

Chi-Chi gagged a bit but swallowed without too much problem.

"Oooh, Buu likes this A LOT." He cheered, speeding up his thrusts. "Your throat seems built for this treatment!"

Chi-Chi gagged from the sudden move and tried to relax her throat to keep from suffocating and gripped at the wall behind her. Soon she felt the bubblegum get...

'Warmer? What the fuck?' she thought in shock. 'And it's wiggling, jerking more inside my mouth!'

"Oooh! I'm going to let loose!" Buu groaned, a near super light pink gunk shooting out of his cock and down her throat.

Her eyes widened feeling the gunk go straight down her throat and tried not to move for fear of it going down the wrong tube. So she just swallowed, taking it all down.

Buu hummed while pulling back as his cock slid out of her mouth while she panted. "Like it?" He smirked, lightly slapping his cock on her face.

Chi-Chi wanted to yell out that it was disgusting and the worst thing she ever tasted. But she couldn't bring herself to. Partially because she actually found it delicious but also because she was so out of breath. And it also didn't help that she felt her body was warmer than before like she enjoyed sucking on his dick.

Buu smirked, ripping her shirt open revealing her chest.

Chi-Chi blushed and tried crossing her arms to cover her breasts. But Buu grabbed her arms, moving them out the way.

He looked at her sizable D-cup breasts and licked his lips with lust in his eyes. "Yummy." He grinned, clasping his mouth over her breasts and sucking.

"Ahh!" moaned Chi-Chi while Buu didn't hesitate before reaching up to cup her other breast before giving it a firm squeeze. 'He... Actually is very good!' she thought in shock. 'Goku usually just licks around instead of one spot, and he's hitting the right spots!'

Buu then began to move his head down, his long tongue dancing over her lightly abbed stomach as he started pulling her pants down.

Chi-Chi blushed and was too surprised to take the chance and kick him away. Soon her pants and underwear were gone, Buu diving in and licking her entrance. "Oh god!" she jumped and moaned out with wide eyes feeling the wet appendage bush up and down her slit with gusto. 'Its... So thick! So good!' she thought, moaning as his tongue lapped at her.

Hearing her moan just made his tongue lap around the outer folds faster while grabbing her ass.

That made her gasp, blushing. 'If he starts licking me inside, who knows how I'll feel.' Chi-Chi thought in shock, despair and pleasure.

Buu noted the juices coming from her folds and felt his desire for more and spread her folds before slowly pushing his tongue inside her.

"YES!" Chi-Chi gasped/moaning.

Buu internally grinned while dragging his tongue against her inner walls.

Chi-Chi moaned, cumming. "Oh fucking yes!"

Buu slurped up her cum, smiling. "Tasty and sweet." He pulled he close, his hardness rubbing against her pussy. "Now for dessert."

Chi-Chi panted, her brain unable to bring anything up as he pushed inside her. "Ah...AH!" She screamed, feeling herself spread wide.

Buu spread her legs and slowly pushed more of his dick into her deeper. "You will make a perfect mother to my species." Buu grinned.

"M-Mother?!" she gasped out before moaning as she felt the cock dig deeper and deeper into her.

"Yes! You're giving me a species!" He grinned. "You'll be my cumdump and have my children!"

Her eyes went wide before moaning out louder feeling the tip of his dick press against the entrance to her womb. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning as she came even as she wanted to scream she didn't want to be the mother to Buu's children.

Buu grunted and held her ass while growling as the tip started pushing through the entrance and wiggled inside her very womb.

Chi-Chi screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came again and her mind went blank in pleasure.

"Now this is tight!" he growled while moving his cock back and forth with the head touching the entrance each time it moved back.

Chi-Chi just moaned, drooling a bit as her mind was wrecked by pleasure. 'Oh sweet god! Goku could never make me feel this good!' She thought before she just... Gave up. She gave into the pleasure, letting the pleasure help her forget her life. She just wanted more of this pleasure.

"Ah! Your insides are so warm and tight!" he grunted before leaning down to rolled his tongue around one of her nipples.

Chi-Chi moaned as she felt another orgasum rock her body, losing count as it felt like one long orgasm. Suddenly her jaw dropped, feeling Buu's warm cum suddenly fill her womb. "So...sho mush." she spoke incoherently. "M... More." She begged weakly. "Fuck me...more...more... more..."

*Time skip*

"So Gohan, I heard you and Videl have decided to have a baby." smiled Bulma while the gang were at her home for a party.

"Yea, I just found out this morning." Gohan laughed with a smile.

"Well if it's a girl, I can give you tips, but it's gonna cost you." joked 18 with Krillin making faces at Marron making her giggle.

"Yes 18, I'm sure it will." Gohan laughed with a smile.

"I gotta say, things have been looking up ever since Majin Buu left." spoke Tien.

"Yea." Gohan nodded. "I wonder how my mother is though. Only sometimes, of course."

"Honestly, I kinda forgot what she looks like." remarked an older Goten. "Just a little, but man it sure feels great. I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Yea." Gohan smiled, although now he mentioned it he was curious about his mother and Buu. 'I do wonder, what are they doing right now?'

*elsewhere*

On a small simple planet colored pink is where a small community sat in white buildings with numerous pink beings walking around.

The beings were all Majin's, males and females. Ranging from slim, well fit, curvy, chunky, portly, and anything else. All of them either fighting, eating, or anything else to get through the day considering they don't have electricity or machines.

And there was one, large golden building in the middle of the planet... Roughly. On the north. Five miles south of a crater made when another planet nearly crashed on it. This was considered the planet's capital, especially since this was the only community on it so travel was decent.

And in the capital?

It's where the babies came from and where their protector and father, Buu, spends most of his day. And where did they come from in there? Why from their mother of course. Speaking of their mother, let's go in and see her right now.

In a chamber behind Buu's throne is where we find said being fucking Chi-Chi on a soft bed in the middle of the room with her hair no longer in a bun, but it was clear she had a bun in the oven due to her large belly. Her eyes were rolled up into the back of her head, her tongue hanging freely outside her mouth with light pink cum covering most of her body.

"I'm going to cum again!" She screamed in joy.

Buu slammed into her one last time and grunted as his next load shot into her.

Chi-Chi moaned, her body shaking in ecstasy as she came again.

Buu slowly pulled his cock out while Chi-Chi groaned louder feeling the children in her kicking. "It looks like the next batch is nearly finished." He grinned.

"I can...feel them..." Chi-Chi moaned, rubbing her stomach. She suddenly shook, different colored gunk shooting from her pussy, the goop morphing into Majin children after a few seconds. They let out yawns or groans while stretching out.

"Ready for more?" Buu smirked at Chi-Chi.

She nodded eagerly while spreading her already gaping pussy with her tongue hanging open. "More." The cum destroyed mind of Chi-Chi moaned out, happy for the rest of her life.


	107. Kisaru and Sanji

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Kisaru and Sanji

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A marine ship was slowly making its way towards Sabaody Archipelago with three powerful women. They each sat in a large chair facing the front of the ship.

"Ooh, so that's where we're going to?" asked a laidback voice from a woman. She had black hair that reached down to her chin and wore a pair of gold-amber tinted sunglasses. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her yellow suit that had a green shirt under it with a mauve tie. Her noticeable d-cup breasts were displayed with the shirt over them and the tie going in between them. She also had a yellow skirt on and had her legs bare that showed unblemished skin that led down to her black high heeled shoes.

"Yeah, apparently some idiot punched a celestial dragon." said a sleepy voice from another woman. She also had black hair, but it fanned out at the tips. She had a sleep mask on her forehead to display her laid back nature. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her white buttoned up vest that had a long-sleeved navy blue shirt underneath; this did nothing but pronounce her modest d-cups. Her skirt matched her vest and left her legs just as bare like the other woman. She donned similar black shoes like her, but they were regular shoes for woman.

"Whoever it is will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy." spoke the firm voice from the third woman. She had short black hair that was done in a bun-like style on the back part of her head. This part was obscured by a white marines cap she had on. Her attire consisted of a marine coat over her maroon colored double-breasted suit that had a red rose on the left buttonhole. She didn't have a tie, but instead had her flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned that revealed a decent amount of her cleavage that belonged to her d-cup breasts that also strained against her suit. Her skirt was red like her suit and she had black black shoes that were similar to the second woman's.

"Admirals, we are arriving at our destination." a soldier said as he saluted them.

"Good." spoke the first woman getting up and walking over towards one of the cannons. She walked to the front of the ship where a cannon was resting and stood in front of it before saying. "Light the cannon."

The marines nearby loaded the cannonball and lit the fuse.

"See you gals later" she said as the cannon shot a cannon ball that she quickly jumped on.

"We'll wait and get off when the ship arrives in the port. She can go ahead and slowly weed them out." spoke the woman in with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna take a short nap till we get there." the other woman said sleepily as she pulled down her sleep mask.

The woman on the cannonball smirked before becoming light and shot towards the land and reformed as the cannonball exploded behind her. "Oooh, so now where are they?" She wondered aloud. She looked around while anyone who saw the explosion came and ran away seeing the sight of an admiral.

"Ahh! Run, it's an admiral!"

She smiled and let out a sigh. "Ah, usually it's better with praise, but just gotta finish this up, and maybe relax at one of the hotels here for a bit." She then began to walk towards the grove she was told the auction house was at. All the while people stared or ran at seeing her.

"Ugh, no time to relax, excuse me, do you know how far away I am from the auction house?" She asked one of the people who was staring at her.

"J-J-Just a few more corners and then a right." stuttered a man before running off screaming.

"Thank you, have a nice day." she said as she started heading in the directions he told her. She followed the directions before stopping as she saw a man with blonde hair and wearing black run past her path. "Excuse me, do you know where the auction house is?" She asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He blinked and looked at her before his eyes looked her over and became hearts. "Oh sweet beauty, where have you been all my life?" He asked lovingly.

She blinked and leaned down a little to look closer. "Hmm, you seem familiar."

"Have you seen me in a dream my love, are we destined to be together" he asked .

"Oh, I don't think so." she remarked before snapping her fingers. "Oh! Now I think I remember."

"That we are made to be together?" He asked.

"No, that you're Black Leg." she replied with a smile. "From the Straw Hats."

He paled and said. "How did you know? That damn picture doesn't even look like me!"

"No, but I do remember it being blonde with a cigarette and black clothes." she rubbed her chin. "So you're not Black Leg?"

"That depends, are you with the navy?" He asked seriously as he brought out a new cigarette.

"What? You don't know who I am?" she blinked in surprise.

"No, I'm afraid not mademoiselle." he said as he lit his new cigarette .

"Oh, well you can call me Kisaru, especially since you'll be coming with me." she smiled with her eyes closed.

"As much fun as that sounds, I can't, captain said to escape and meet up at the ship". he replied before blowing some smoke to the side with a serious expression.

"Ooh, acting tough I see?" she smiled without changing her expression. "Well, care to show me how strong you are?"

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" He asked with a neutral voice.

"Nope." she smiled while raising her finger up towards him with the point slowly glowing.

"Well then, I apologize in advance for hitting a beautiful woman like yourself" he said.

"Oh, why thank you." she chuckled before a light beam shot out from her finger and towards him.

"Whoa!" He shouted as the light grazed his hair and continued to fly back till it exploded on a tree.

"Oh." they both looked and saw the explosion was massive and saw the tree start falling. She smiled with a laugh. "Looks like I used too much at once."

"Who did you say you were again?" He asked as he took a deep breath from his cigarette.

"Kisaru."

"Yeah, you didn't mention you could do that Kisaru-chan." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a light woman, what do you expect?"

"Huh, that might be a problem." he remarked before jumping at her. "Epaule Sprawl!" He shouted as he aimed a kick for her shoulder .

But she just stayed standing there while he saw his foot and leg through her before he landed on the opposite side and looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, hey, I said I was a light woman, you can't touch light, but light..." she said when she suddenly appeared behind him. "Can touch you." she whispered with her right leg pulled back with it glowing.

"Ah shit." he swore as he turned his head to see the leg coming straight at him. He quickly used his legs to jump to the side and saw the leg swing by and stretched out before a beam of light fired out and made another explosion in the distance bigger than before.

"Hey, stop dodging, it'll be easier if you don't move." she said as she turned to him.

"Sorry, but even I have to deny the offer from a lovely lady." he replied. 'If just one of those attacks hits, I might be down for the count. If I can distract her and hide or someone get away, I can make a run for the ship.' He thought as he began to look around for an escape route she couldn't follow.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" she asked looking at the sides.

"Um, I was looking at the uh, wonderful restaurant over there." he said pointing in a random direction.

She turned her head while Sanji took the chance and jumped to a building and kicked off it before landing on the roof and started running in the opposite direction. "Oh, there wasn't a restaurant over...where'd you go?" She asked as she turned back only to see that he was gone. She looked around and saw him running across rooftops away. "Oh, nice try, but I've got that covered." She said as she held her hands together and started gathering light. "Yata no Kagami." She said as she turned into a beam of light and bounced from surface to surface until she was behind Sanji.

He turned and went wide eyed seeing her swing her leg before it made contact and he gritted his teeth before he was sent flying through the air. "Agh, damn it." he swore as he crashed onto the ground. He hissed while feeling like the kick broke a rib or two. "Agh, damn it." he swore as he started to stand up. 'This is gonna be even harder now.' He thought as she appeared in front of him.

"Oh, already down? I figured you'd be much more strong than this weak." she spoke with a laidback and mocking tone.

"I-I'm not done yet." he said as he began to spin on his foot.

"Oh?" she blinked with her mouth opened slightly as she saw his raised foot start glowing.

He kept spinning as the leg on the ground began to glow red and smoke.

"Are you trying to copy me? I'm flattered." she laughed.

He stopped spinning and raised his smoking leg and said. "No, you are light and I am the devil, Diable Jambe."

"Oh, then let's see who's stronger." she smirked raising her own leg with it starting to glow.

He nodded as he shot his foot At her. She shot her foot at his with both meeting in the middle. They clashed with a small explosion of flames and light. This caused both to fly back, with Kisaru surprised that he made contact.

"Hey hey, how'd you make contact?"

"Heh, guess you slacked off." smirked Sanji while surprised himself while wincing from the pressure it put on his ribs.

"Oh, I guess I did do some damage." she smirked seeing him hold his side. "Could you make this easier and just fall down?"

He frowned and said. "No, I can't."

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to be more forceful." she shrugged.

"You can try" he said as he launched forward to take another kick.

She smirked and let him fly through her again. "Hey, hey, just give up, and I'll make it quick."

"No way." he spoke with gritted teeth.

"Oh, too bad, I was starting to like you." she said as she stuck out her index finger. It glowed and Sanji made a move to jump before the beam shot out and hit his foot.

He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"There we go." she smiled while walking over.

"Augh, my foot!" He shouted in pain as he looked at his injured foot.

"There we go, now you'll come easier." She said as she reached down to grab him.

"W-Wait!"

"Why? Do you still want to fight?" she asked while crouching down.

"No, it's not that." he said as he grunted in pain. "I just...wanna know, why did you become an admiral in the first place?" He said which shocked her.

"Oh? So no last meal or not even a plead for mercy?"

"No, I just want to know why a beautiful woman would become an admiral."

She rubbed her chin. "Alright, but afterwards you'll be thrown in a cell in chains."

"Fair enough, but why did you become an admiral, I doubt it's to chase down pirates who punch celestial dragons."

"Well, as a child, I was always laid back about things. Chores, people, you name it. I figured if you were relaxed and didn't let things bug you, things would be fine."

"Yeah, but if you do that you don't have your own opinion, you just go with the flow of everyone else, where's the fun in that?"

"Oh I still have an opinion, but I just tend not to worry whenever someone gets really bent out of shape." she replied waving her hand.

"So you have no ambition in life, no dream, no purpose?"

"My dream in life to just kick back without worry and retire on an island." She said with a smile on her face.

"Even while so many people are suffering?" he frowned.

"Not a huge fan, but not my problem." she shrugged.

"Then why not leave, if you don't like it just don't do it, it would be easier than doing their dirty work."

"Hmmm, true." she remarked. "But it does have a lot of ups to it. Like lots of guys doing most of the grunt work while I sit back."

"Well, you wouldn't be issued any work if you leave." Sanji pointed out.

"Oh? Well then what would I do with the rest of my free time?"

"Um, you could join us on our journey?" He offered.

"Well, that would mean I'd have to worry about the marines coming after us."

"Well um, you could destroy them or fight them off easily, and if you do join you won't go hungry?" He offered nervously.

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Because I'm the cook and I refuse to let any of my crewmates go hungry."

"You cook? I don't think they mentioned that on your poster."

"They don't even have my picture." he said in a depressed tone.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't look like you." she laughed.

"Ugh, anyway, if you take me to my ship and join our crew I'll cook you a giant feast."

'Hmmmmm, stay with the marines, or defect and join a pirate crew?' She thought as she tapped her chin. "Maybe." She said as Sanji blinked in surprise and said. "Maybe? What a, what does maybe mean?"

"It's between yes or no, didn't you know that?"

"I know what maybe means, but if you're not saying no and you're not picking yes, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"I'm, ok, so what are you going to do as you think?"

"Well might as well take you back to the ship." she remarked grabbing the back of his suit and stood up.

"You're arresting me now, huh?"

"Well if you try to run I could always blow both of your legs off."

"Don't worry, I won't run, but do you think one of your medics could heal my foot at your ship?"

"Of course, I don't need a dead body on my hands."

"Great." he said as he she began to jog towards the ship.

"Try not to bleed out."

"I'll try." he said sarcastically. 'Just my luck this had to happen. Then again, I did get a chance to see a beautiful woman. And her legs are to die for.' He thought with a grin.


	108. Aokiri and Zoro

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Aokiri and Zoro

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A marine ship was slowly making its way towards Sabaody Archipelago with three powerful women. They each sat in a large chair facing the front of the ship.

"Ooh, so that's where we're going to?" asked a laidback voice from a woman. She had black hair that reached down to her chin and wore a pair of gold-amber tinted sunglasses. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her yellow suit that had a green shirt under it with a mauve tie. Her noticeable d-cup breasts were displayed with the shirt over them and the tie going in between them. She also had a yellow skirt on and had her legs bare that showed unblemished skin that led down to her black high heeled shoes.

"Yeah, apparently some idiot punched a celestial dragon." said a sleepy voice from another woman. She also had black hair, but it fanned out at the tips. She had a sleep mask on her forehead to display her laid back nature. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her white buttoned up vest that had a long-sleeved navy blue shirt underneath; this did nothing but pronounce her modest d-cups. Her skirt matched her vest and left her legs just as bare like the other woman. She donned similar black shoes like her, but they were regular shoes for woman.

"Whoever it is will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy." spoke the firm voice from the third woman. She had short black hair that was done in a bun-like style on the back part of her head. This part was obscured by a white marines cap she had on. Her attire consisted of a marine coat over her maroon colored double-breasted suit that had a red rose on the left buttonhole. She didn't have a tie, but instead had her flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned that revealed a decent amount of her cleavage that belonged to her d-cup breasts that also strained against her suit. Her skirt was red like her suit and she had black black shoes that were similar to the second woman's.

"Admirals, we are arriving at our destination." a soldier said as he saluted them.

"Good." spoke the first woman getting up and walking over towards one of the cannons. She walked to the front of the ship where a cannon was resting and stood in front of it before saying. "Light the cannon."

The marines nearby loaded the cannonball and lit the fuse.

"See you gals later." she said as the cannon shot a cannonball that she quickly jumped on.

"We'll wait and get off when the ship arrives in the port. She can go ahead and slowly weed them out." spoke the woman in with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna take a short nap till we get there." the other woman said sleepily as she pulled down her sleep mask.

The woman in red shook her head and looked at the island with a serious expression. "No one can escape justice." she said as her hat began to smoke.

(Later)

"Um, ma'am, we're here, please wake up." a marine soldier said as he shook her shoulder.

Slowly the woman groaned and pushed her mask up. "Already? I was just getting to have a dream."

"We were only 15 minutes away ma'am." he said with a sweatdrop.

She sighed before standing up and yawned a little. "Alright, let's go."

"You're the only one left ma'am, everyone else is gone."

She looked around and sighed. "Then I guess I'll wander around and see who I can find." She said as she stood up and stretched before making her way off the ship. 'I wonder if this has something to do with Straw Hat.' She wondered as she started walking down the street as she noticed the burned footprints on the ground.

'Hmm, Akarin's already been down this way.' She thought as she began following the footprints. 'Hmm, if I follow her, then anyone who runs from where she's at might get away, meaning I should try a different way.'

She then began to run to the right until she collided with a green haired man.

"Ow! Hey wa-" he stopped before going wide eyed seeing who it was. "You! Why are you here?" He asked as he grabbed his swords.

She blinked and saw the man clearly. "Ah, Roronoa Zoro, so the Straw Hats are here."

"Yeah, why are you here though?"

"Me and the other two got a call that some idiot punched a Celestial Dragon, I assume it was your captain?"

"Yeah, our captain punched the bastard, and what do you mean other two?"

"The other two admirals."

"Shit, so you're going after us huh? Just because Luffy punched that douche?"

"I'm following the orders, no matter how stupid they are." she spoke standing straight while looking down at him.

"Captain said not to die and to meet up at the ship and captain's orders are absolute." he replied as he began to draw His Sword.

"Then it seems like those are some orders that'll have to be broken." she remarked with the grass under her freezing over and the air around her slowly turning cold.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I will follow my captain's order, and you will not stop me." he said as he drew his other sword.

"Remember our last encounter? I chose to let you go away, but now? I won't do that again." she spoke with a frown while taking a blade of grass and formed a long sword with it.

"Don't think I've forgotten, but if I just let myself get caught or die, I'd be breaking my captain's order." he said as he unwrapped the bandana from his arm and tied it on his head before drawing his third sword.

"If you prefer it this way, then I'll just freeze you." she spoke while crouching down and pressed her hand on the ground, causing the ground to freeze faster before forming a large ice wall to form behind her.

"I'm not going to let you do that, I will defeat you and return to the sea with my nakama." he said before he put his third sword in his mouth.

"Only until you get past me." She said as frost began to form on her face.

Zoro crossed his arms with his head bowed before lunging at her. "ONI GIRI!" He shouted as he sliced his blades through her. This caused a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords with the sword in his mouth making a horizontal cut from the right. The attack shattered her into pieces of ice.

Zoro looked at the pieces since he knew she wouldn't go down that easy.

"Nice try pirate hunter, but we've done this same song and dance before, you know it doesn't work." she said as her Face and body began to reform.

"I know, but you know what they say, keep trying at something and it's bound to pay off."

"Yeah, well the people who say it don't take devil fruits into account." she said as she finished reforming. She added more ice to one end of the sword she held and turned it into a javelin before hurling it at him.

He in turn sliced the javelin in half, sending a side to either side of him. Zoro held his swords out and started rotating two of them at an angle against each other before running at her.

"Oh? What's this attack?" She wondered as she held her swords of ice.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" he called out before the three slices appeared from her left shoulder to her right hip and were deeper than the first attack.

"Oi, looks like your attacks are actually useful." she said as she began to regenerate.

'If I can trick her and make a hole in that wall, I can run off and reach the ship and we can sail off before she and the others can get to us.' He thought as he held two of his swords behind the one in his mouth.

"Santoryu!" He cried as he moved his blades down, creating two deep cuts that went through her and the wall behind her.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked as her arms fell to the ground after having been cut of by the move.

"Like I said, I'll keep going until you can't reform." he smirked to keep her attention on him while noting the small incision he made in the wall. "Now then, Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"

She looked and saw him swing his swords with various cuts fly around before several hit her dead on. 'Hmmm, this will be a bother.' she thought as she cut into small pieces and scattered a bit on the ground as the wall behind her collapsed.

Zoro took the chance and ran for it.

"Oh? What are you doing?" She asked as she started to slowly reform.

"I told you, I made a promise and I intend to keep it!" he called back jumping through the hole.

"Hey, no running away!" she frowned before holding her hand out and formed an ice point from her head before firing it at him.

He looked behind him to see the projectile coming at him. He jumped and turned his body before cutting it to bits. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better." he said with a grin.

She sighed seeing him get farther before putting both hands on the ground and started freezing it towards him. "Ice time." she said as the ice raced towards him.

"Shit!" he cursed before raising his knees as he ran faster.

"There's no escape, give up." she said as she made the ice spread faster.

Seeing it get faster gave him an idea as he used a building to springboard onto the roofs and ran the other way.

"Huh? Where are you going?" she frowned before redirecting the ice to start racing up the buildings.

"Shit, won't she just give up?" He swore as he saw the ice coming closer. He jumped at the next building, but failed to notice parts of it already icing up with his foot landing on it and slipping back.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he fell of the roof and started to head towards the ground. He used a sword and cut into the building to slow down his descent. He stopped about a foot off the ground where he pulled his sword off the building and landed. "Way too close."

"Yeah, I thought you would crash" a sleepy voice said behind him.

He turned before a hand moved over and touched his chest before he saw the spot start freezing over.

"This is the end pirate hunter."

"Damn it!" he growled seeing the ice slowly go over more of his body.

"Any last words?"

'D-Damn it, if I just had some time, I m-m-might be able to thaw out.' He thought as the ice began to slowly spread on his chest. He thought as the ice began to slowly spread on his chest. "W-W-Wait!" He said, making her halt the freezing process.

"What is it?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Can I have a last wish?"

She rubbed her chin. 'Well, he is gonna die here.' "Ok, I will allow it, what is your wish pirate hunter?"

"W-Why...d-d-did you...become...a marine?" He wheezed.

"Huh? Why would you wanna know that?"

"I want to know why, I want to know why you would join the corrupted system."

She yawned and leaned against the building's wall. "It's not as corrupted as I recall when I was little."

"Then why stay if it's so corrupted now?"

"Because I don't need the whole marines coming after me. That'd leave me without rest."

"So being the celestial dragons muscle is better?"

"It's a drag, but it has to be done. You get to go out and do what you want, but that comes with a lot of rules to break, which we have to clean up."

"And you have to clean up? And when does it end? When do you draw the line?"

"I'm just doing what I'm told to do."

"Then why not stop, why not quit or refuse to do what you're told to do?"

"Because like I said, the marines will put a bounty on my head and I'll never have any peace or quiet."

"But you're an admiral, you're insanely powerful, can't you just retire or something?"

"Even I need something to do before I get too old and stop working for them. I'm not as lazy as you might think."

"Is there really nothing you'd rather do than work with them?"

She looked up and closed her eyes. "Yes, no worries."

"What do you mean nothing else? Don't you think it's weird they would just let you go when you get old?"

"I want to live in a world with no worries. A world where people can find peace at last. But as long as things stay as they are, nothing will change."

"But are they better off in a world governed by fear from the world government? They would worry about if they would be killed next."

She looked him in the eye and sighed. "I'm really questioning just freezing your face."

"You can try, but I'd rather keep talking."

"And why? Aren't you on a time limit?"

"Yeah, I'd rather spend my last minutes on earth talking than dying in a chunk of ice, and I couldn't ask for better company." he said with a grin.

She cracked a smile. "Oh yeah? You saying you enjoy talking to the woman who put you here?"

"Eh, could be worse, at least you're pleasant to talk to."

She sat next to him. "Alright, I can spare a little bit more time. What's your life like? Why did you choose to be a pirate?"

"My life has been about fulfilling a promise to my childhood friend to become the best swordsman in earth and I became a pirate after I defended a woman and child from a wolf that belonged to a marine captains kid. He got mad and said if I could spend a month on a cross without food or water he wouldn't kill them. I learned twenty days later he was planning to execute me when Luffy blackmailed me into joining his crew."

"Oh yeah, I remember that incident. Truth be told, I can't stand marines who take to using their status to get what they want instead of defending people."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how often we've come across marines like that." he frowned. "Actually, just how many others do you know like that?"

She opens her mouth to reply before realizing that a large amount of marines she knew where like that. "Wow...a lot."

"Yeah, with pirates, we're at least honest about it, marines are the ones you gotta look out for, can't trust them." he replied while forgetting she could quickly freeze his head over quickly before he blinked. "Well, there are exceptions." he said as he looked at her.

"Like?"

"Well, Luffy and me knew this kid named Coby who we helped become a marine, and there's you."

"Wait, I know that kid. He and his friend are personal students of Garp."

"Yeah, he's Luffy grandfather and the only other marine I've met besides you and Coby who isn't corrupt."

'Luffy's grandad is a marine?!' She thought with surprise.

"Yeah, man, I never did understand why people thought marines had glorious adventures, pirates have all the fun." he said with a grin, catching her attention.

"Oh yeah? Like what? What could be so fun that I haven't already read about on your captain?"

"He punched god in the face one."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, it's an amazing story, I'd tell you it but I'm dying."

She sighed and stood up. "Well then that means I'll have to take you back to the ship."

"Huh? Why?" He asked as she stood up and picked him up.

"I've got a hot tub on the ship that'll thaw you out."

"Huh? You're keeping me alive? Why?"

"Questioning." she replied while lying since she was a little interested.

"Ok, but I won't crack"

"We'll see about that." She said as they neared the ship.

'Luffy, I'm gonna keep my promise. But it might take some time.' He thought as she started to make her way up the ship's ramp.


	109. Roshi and Chi-Chi

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Roshi and Chi-Chi

Series: Dragonball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kame House...it was quiet as Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe are fighting off a gang who've staged a hostile takeover in some random city. Right now it was just The Turtle Hermit Master Roshi and a cute little guest named Chi-Chi...god Chi-Chi was so precious as a child, why'd she become a bitch after marrying Goku in the future? Am I right reader?

"Get back to the chapter!" they yelled.

Yeesh, tough crowd to relate to. Roshi was pacing back and forth as he looked at Chi-Chi.

'Wow, that armor is too sexy. Why does she wear that? Does her dad even know she looks like a battle ready slut?' he thought while the girl was drinking some tea. 'Now if she was older, I can see it making sense.'

"Master Roshi, why are you looking at me like that?"

'Hmm...' "Chi-Chi?"

"Yes?"

"Have ever heard of the term sexy before?"

"Mmmm, no." she shook her head.

'Ooh, so innocent and you know...she has the potential to grow into a beautiful adult...' he thought while getting a perverted idea. "Tell me Chi-Chi, are you really planning to be Goku's wife?"

"Huh? Why of course!"

"Any particular reason?"

"Because...well he touched me someplace, and that showed he was interested." she blushed while holding her cheeks.

"Touched you someplace?"

"Yes, he touched my private area with his foot."

"Dammit Chi-Chi, he just wanted to make sure what your gender was."

"What?!"

"I bet he only thought marriage was a food as well!"

"N-No! He wanted to be married!" she cried out in denial.

'Oh boy...now I gotta hit Chi-Chi with a whole lotta reality.' he thought. "Sorry to break this to you, but it's true. That boy is strong, but not the brightest one around."

"Oh..." Then Chi-Chi sat in the fetal position. "Now who's gonna fill the void in my heart?"

"Well, what say I teach you something that'll feel great, and it doesn't have to wait till you get married?"

"Really what?"

"It's called sex."

"Sex?" she tilted her head.

"Yes, come up to my bedroom and I'll show you." he smiled before turning and walking away.

"Okay Master Roshi."

'Hope this works.' He thought as they entered his room.

"Okay, we're in your room, now what?"

"Come to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"You will be when we finish." he smiled. "Just trust me."

"Okay Master Roshi." Chi-Chi hopped onto the bed. "Okay, what now?"

That's when Roshi went into bis buff form. "Now you have to suck on this." He said as he pulled out his old yet bulging dick.

"W-What?!" she exclaimed while blushing brightly and looked away. "I can't do that! It's a boy weewee!"

"It'll make a guy feel really good if someone sucked on it, but, uh...you may wanna keep it our secret okay?"

"But why?"

"Hey, I promise to not tell anyone so you don't get in trouble, as long as you don't tell anyone so I don't get in trouble."

"Okay."

"Now it's not so hard, just stick your tongue out and brush it against my cock.

'Lick it? I hope it tastes good if it makes guys feel good.' she thought hesitantly sticking her tongue out and touched it against the underside.

"Ooh!" Groaned Roshi. "Come on there, lick it a little bit more."

'Better get used to the taste!' Chi-Chi thought before licking his dick even more. 'It tastes bitter and salty though.'

"Oh yes, that feels really good, once it's all wet, put it in your mouth if you'd please." groaned Roshi while putting a hand on her head.

Chi-Chi put in a little more saliva to wet Roshi's dick.

She licked around the sides and across the tip while stunned at how hot it felt.

Roshi's groans of pleasure could be heard around the house. 'Who knew a little girl's tongue would feel this good?' Roshi thought. 'Meh, doesn't make me wanna perv on children though.'

Chi-Chi kept licking before she started to slide her lips over the tip.

"Now remember, you cannot eat this weenee, you can only suck on it."

'I'm trying, but it's so big.'

Roshi could see she was struggling to get the whole thing in, so he softly grabbed her by the head and helped push. "Relax your throat and mouth there."

Chi-Chi gagged, but eased up and relaxed. She felt her mouth puff as the cock went in deeper and started to feel it move back and forth. 'So boys really like this? I better get more training from Roshi after we finish.'

'I wonder if she'll ask for more quote unquote training after I fuck her.' he pondered while grunting. "Your mouth is really tight." He told her as he continued with the pressure beginning to build up. "I'm gonna give you a little something tasty, so make sure you drink it all up!"

'Really? When is it gonna...?'

Roshi shot his load into Chi-Chi's mouth. Her eyes widened and she gagged feeling the hot seed pour into her mouth so much it started overflowing as she tried pulling her head back.

"Relax, relax! You're not gonna suffocate on my watch, trust me." he spoke pulling out as she coughed with some of his seed dripping out. "How does it taste?"

She swallowed some and shuddered. "Bitter, what is it?"

"It has many names, such as jizz, baby batter, seed, but it's most commonly known as cum. The cum that comes out of boys is what is used to make babies." Roshi explained.

"So I'll have your baby after drinking it?"

"No, cum needs to go inside your private part in order to make a baby."

"Oooh."

'I feel like a hands on sex-ed teacher.' he thought while she forced herself to swallow all the cum in her mouth.

She finished it in one big gulp while Roshi handed her a tissue for the rest that was around her mouth. She cleaned her mouth and sighed. "So what next?"

"Get naked."

"Get naked?"

"Yes, I'm gonna show you how to make a baby."

"Make a baby?"

"That's right, but before we get to that part, you need to be completely naked."

"..."

"What's wrong? Shy?"

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Then how's about I get naked 1st?"

"O-Ok?" she nodded with a blush.

And with one good flex, his clothes blew to pieces, showing off his muscles.

Chi-Chi stared while stunned since she never saw that many muscles.

"Now it's your turn little girl."

She gulped and started to take her armor off. Once she was completely naked...

"Oooh...puberty is already starting for you as I can see from the sprouting fuzz here." Roshi pointed out, rubbing Chi-Chi's pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped with a gasp. "W-Why are you touching there?"

"Because, your private place looks too narrow for my wiener, so I'll widen it a bit with my fingers." he kept rubbing and moved his hand up and started rubbing her chest.

"Ah! Now why are you touching the place only my future husband is allowed to touch?"

"Because, when you have a baby inside you, these areas known as boobies will grow and fill with milk for the baby."

"So I'll be like a cow?"

"Yes sweetheart." he smirked as he kept rubbing her pussy and started to push a finger up inside it while leaning in and flicked his tongue against her nipple.

"Wow Master Roshi, this feels amazing." Chi-Chi moaned.

He grinned and got a glint in his eyes before he started licking her nipple and moved his finger in and out of her pussy and got a louder moan out of her in return.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, buuuut hey, atleast it's not the end of the world or anything.'

*Future.*

"So...there's one future where my birth never happened, allowing the destruction of Earth?" Asked Gohan.

"Pretty much." Replied the Supreme Kai of Time.

"How?"

"Uh..."

*Back to the story.*

"Roshi, I feel like I'm going to pee." moaned Chi-Chi the more Roshi's finger moved around inside her.

"It's not pee, it's gonna be a sign that you really enjoy this."

"How will I know?"

"When it comes out." he started sucking on her nipple while curling his finger and heard her moan louder and pant more.

"Master Roshi!"

"Yes, say my name." he grinned as she started grinding her hips against his finger.

"Aaaaah!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Master Roshi! It's coming out!"

And like that, juices splashed all over Roshi's hand. Chi-Chi panted while looking tired as Roshi pulled his hand away.

"How are you feeling Chi-Chi?"

"I'm *pant* feeling very good *pant* Master Roshi, this makes me so happy *pant* that I want to kiss you."

"Go right ahead."

Chi-Chi planted an adorable smooch on Roshi's cheek.

"Now lay down and we'll see if I've loosened up your little hole."

"Okay." Chi-Chi laid on her back, with her head on the pillow.

"Spread your legs."

Chi-Chi did as he said. He saw her folds were a little wet and had a perverted grin before he spread it as wide as he could.

Chi-Chi shuddered from feeling her pussy spread open.

"Hmmm, it might be tough, but I'll make it fit. Now Chi-Chi, it'll hurt at 1st, but after your first time, you'll learn to really love it." he grinned while rubbing his dick against her folds. "Ready to take in an adult's cock?"

"Y-yes please."

'Time to turn this little girl into my own personal fucktoy.' Roshi pushed inside, breaking through the hymen easily!

"AHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi let out a loud cry.

'Good thing Oolong and the turtle aren't here.' he thought as she let out a pain cry while he tried rubbing her nipples to make her relax. "Told you it would hurt."

"A-AH! W-Why am I bleeding?!" she cried out in pain, fear, and confusion seeing blood seep out.

"That's proof of your 1st time. No more blood...well, until you become a teenager."

"Y-Your penis...it's too big!"

"Well that's because this is something adults and some teenagers are supposed to do, not little kids." he licked her nipple. "But after I'm done you'll be able to take my massive dick with ease."

"Okay...I trust you..." she got out while feeling the pain go away. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good." He said with a devious grin. He held her hips and slowly pulled back and started pushing in deeper while seeing his cock make a bulge inside her.

Chi-Chi moaned. "What the?"

"If the penis is big enough, this happens." he grunted before pulling back and pushed back in.

"Oh! It hurts, but it's a good hurt!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Now, let me show you a kiss that makes this more enjoyable." Roshi said as his and Chi-Chi's lips met, he moved his tongue into her mouth, and began playing with her's.

She moaned and was stunned since her head felt fuzzy and moaned louder feeling his cock slowly move back and forth inside her. 'I didn't know people can kiss with tongue, I thought only animals did that.' she thought while feeling her pussy burn up each time he moved. Chi-Chi tried to kiss back, but Roshi's tongue dominated.

'Heh heh, her pussy's nice and snug and tight. And I'm feeling like giving her a nice creamy filling!' He thought as his dick twitched. He pulled back and moved his hips faster. "Ready to know what it feels to have a creampie by someone older than your own father?"

"Creampie?"

"The term used when a guy shoots his sperm inside a girl!" He replied as his 2nd load went in.

Chi-Chi cried out with her eyes rolling into her head as she felt something hot shoot up her hole and curled her toes while falling back and fainted.

"Ooh, that was wonderful." he panted while pulling out of her with his sperm seeping out of her pussy. "Mmm, I can't wait to try out this pussy when she gets older." Said Roshi before putting her clothes back on.

"Master Roshi! We're back." Called Goku.

'Better not let them know what I did and lay her on the couch.' he thought quickly getting her dressed and set her down while putting the sheet over her. "Hey everyone, how was protecting the city?"

"Awesome! You should have been there to see Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin joined me when I used the Dragon Fist."

"Sorry, but I had to watch Chi-Chi since she had to take a nap."

"Oh, okay. So what's for dinner?" Goku asked.

"Oh come-on! You already ate the entire congratulatory buffet they made for us saving the city!" Complained Yajirobe.

"What? Coming back here made me hungry."

Everyone angrily squinted at Goku who just smiled.


	110. Spoiled Rich and Shining Armor

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Spoiled Rich and Shining Armor

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night at Night Light and Twilight Velvet's house as they and a bunch of other married couples were socializing with one another.

"So I told them 'Hey! That's not a zap apple in your pocket!' " spoke Hondo.

Shining, Filthy Rich and Carrot Cake all shared a chuckle.

"I love what you did with the place Velvet, the curtains really pull the room together." complimented Cup Cake.

"Thank you Cup Cake, the price was such a steal."

They all conversed until someone banged on a glass with a spoon.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for a game we can all like." spoke up Filthy Rich.

They all smiled deviously, knowing what Filthy meant as he stood with his wife Spoiled Rich.

"Time for the key party."

All the stallions lined up and put their house keys in a bowl before sitting back down.

"Alright ladies, go ahead and pick to see which lucky stallion you'll be going home with."

The wives lined up and took a key.

"And remember..." Started Filthy Rich.

"...cumming inside is encouraged." Finished everyone else.

'This is gonna be great!' thought the stallions.

One by one, each mare left with another stallion until...

"And there you go, everyone has been picked!" Said Filthy, as he stood next to Cookie Crumbles.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Spoiled Rich teleported instantly into Shining Armor & Cadance's bed room.

"Wow, I never knew I'd get a chance with a prince." she smiled while winking at him.

"Yeah, you've mostly gotten some from that baker."

"Do you intend to be better than Carrot Cake tonight?"

"Oh trust me, I aim to please."

"Ooh, let's see how well you'll do."

And with that, Shining Armor's lips and Spoiled Rich's lips met as Shining Armor used his magic to slip off her shirt. Both moved to the bed while she wrapped her hooves around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Shining Armor rubbed his forehooves all across her back.

They got on the bed and broke the kiss before Spoiled Rich reached down and started rubbing her hoof against his groin.

Shining Armor's hard boner perked up and revealed itself to her full mast. "Have I mentioned how I love young stallion's?" she grinned while moving her hoof against it.

"No, but let's see just HOW much you like'em." Shining lay on his back as Spoiled Rich had her flank in front of him and his cock in front of her.

"Mmm, looks tasty." she licked her lips before she started dragging her tongue against the sides of his dick.

Shining Armor responded by massaging her buttcheeks and licking her entrance.

'Mmmm, I'm already getting excited just tasting his dick.' She thought before taking it in her mouth and Shining's tongue going deeper in her snatch.

'Hmm, a little bitter, but I can make due.' he thought moving his tongue back and forth.

'His penis tastes rich, more rich than my husband.' she started dragging her tongue up and across the tip. Spoiled Rich then put his dick in her mouth, feeling this, Shining Armor wrapped his hind legs around her head bucking his hips up and down.

'Ooh, someone is eager.'

Shining Armor lapped at the inside of Spoiled Rich's folds while she slowly moved her head up and down. 'I think I'm starting to get use to her pussy.

'Give me your white stuff, you white stallion.'

Shining licked faster while feeling his dick start to twitch.

Spoiled's pussy began to pulse.

Pretty soon his sperm shot into her mouth and her juices spilled out onto his face. Both moaned feeling their 1st loads of the night come out. They pulled their heads back and took a moment to swallow or lick up the substances.

"So how was I?"

"Hmm...Carrot Cake, nor my husband ever wrapped thier legs around my head before." she smiled. "But what about my juices?"

"You're in the top 3 with Cup Cake and Cookie Crumbles for sweetest pussy juice."

"Wow, not even including your wife? What would she say?" she teased with a wink.

"That she has to do better." he smirked back. "So, do you wanna ride me, or do you want me to mount you like a bitch?"

"Make me howl with pleasure."

"You'll scream so loud it'll wake the baby." he smirked as she got off him and raised her flank up with him climbing on her back. Shining poked her entrance with his huge cock. "Ready?"

"Give me some of that youthful spunk in you."

He held onto her before he started to push his cock into her snatch.

Spoiled Rich bit her lower lip as Shining went deeper and deeper.

"Man, I can tell why Filthy Rich loves to fuck you."

"He just loves deep pockets." she moaned out. "Give me every inch!"

"You asked for it!" Said Shining as his cock pushed all the way to her womb. "Mmm, since we can cum inside all we want, what say we see if I can flood your tight little womb?"

"Go right ahead. Give our daughters a half sister to share." she purred while their lips met again as he slowly pulled back inside her.

Shining Armor squeezed her buttcheeks together, the harder he thrusted. 'Man, I can't wait till Cadence gets older.'

'Mmmh...I hope Diamond Tiara will get to swing with royalty one day as well.' Spoiled Rich thought as she hummed with his slow thrusts.

Shining Armor went faster, making Spoiled Rich moan louder.

"Come on, use your body and really give it to me!"

"Heh, you forget, I was a trained soldier before becoming a prince, I can get very very rough!" Shining Armor told Spoiled Rich as he slammed his cocked really fast! "If I'm not careful I might turn your pussy to paste!"

"Oh! Yes! Give it to me!" She screamed, alerting guards.

"Damn, the captains getting lucky and we're not."

"Don't worry guys, we can all gangbang my wife after our shifts are over."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Spoiled Rich! I'm going to cum!"

"Fill we with your rich milk!"

"Try not to waste a single drop!" Shining Armor's 2nd load shot inside her, Spoiled Rich could feel the warmth in her.

"Oh yes!" Spoiled Rich's cry in pleasure was heard all over the castle, even waking the baby.

She blinked in confusion before snuggling back under her blanket.

They lay next to each other, panting.

"That was so much better than Carrot Cake, you young stallions sure do have a lot of stamina." she smiled while Shining's cock flopped out of her.

"You felt very good, so loose, have the servants been banging you when your family's out?"

"Yes, does your wife do the same with your servants?"

"Yep."

"Well then, considering the nights still young, let's make sure we don't let it go to waste."

"Ooh...I like that idea!"

Spoiled Rich and Shining Armor pulled the covers over them as they continued round 2.


	111. Rojo and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Rojo and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-High security prison cell-

Rojo growled as she looked out her prison door. And by growl, it really meant curse more than a sailor. 'Damn him! Damn that fucking brat!'

Yep, she was having a 'good time'...not!

"When I get out of here I'm gonna wring that brat a new one!"

" **Hehehe!** " A voice laughed from the ceiling. " **Hehe ahaha!** "

"What the?" she looked at the ceiling. "Who's there?!"

The light flickered and exploded as a yellow battery with eyes appeared. " **AGAHAGA!** "

"Woah!" she jumped back on her bunk as it zipped around. "What the hell is that?"

It then stopped before sticking it's tongue at her. " **PPPP!** "

"Why you little!"

" **AHAHAH!** " It laughed while spamming it's butt at her.

She growled and tried swiping at it.

" **...ahaha!** " It laughed as it dodges it before shocking her and entering the electric wires. " **AHAHA!** "

"Ah! Man, that little bastard can sting." she hissed while sitting down. Unaware that the jolt of electricity went towards something deep within her body.

Something robotic.

' **...system reactivating.** ' Spoke a voice in Rojo's mind. ' **Recreating merging process mark two.** '

"What?" she blinked before feeling a weird sensation in her chest and grabbed at it. "Ah, what's going on?"

Her body began to get a tint of red pigment as her eyes became pure red, her nails becoming long and metallic, spines appearing on her legs and arms, two red spots formed on her shoulders as two arms popped out of the orange jumper. As this happened the body started to get curvier with her butt and chest increasing a lot and her hair getting longer until it reached her ass.

' **Complete…..system operational for collection.** '

She looked at her body and smirked. "I don't know what happened, but I'm not complaining." she walked over to the door and dug her claws in the sides before gripping it and pulled it out and tossed it to the side before walking out and heard the alarms go off.

' **Mission status…..objective required. Target Ben Tennyson…..tracking….found….ten miles from city….activating pheromones…..** '

"Yeah, I'm gonna-wait, pheromones?"

' **Pheromone levels at fifty percent….seventy five…..complete….pheromones in body.** '

She blinked in confusion and groaned while feeling her body get warmer. "What the….wait, voice in my head, and this again? That damn bastard again…." she growled while the security guards to her and were stunned at what they were looking at.

"Wow she's hot."

"Focus man! She's a prisoner!"

"Just saying."

' **Hostile enemies….activating lasers…..** '

"Freeze! Prisoner 0423847, get back in your cell or we'll use force." called a guard as they pulled out their guns.

"How about no." She said before the arms popped out again and fire at them.

"Gah!"

"Stand your ground!"

"This is bad for Ed!"

"Gah!"

All of them were blown back by the laser fire with Rojo smirking as they pointed up and blew a hole in the ceiling and she bent her legs before jumping up and landed on the roof of the jail.

' **...target found….activating boosters….** ' The voice said as two small boosters appeared on her legs.

"Yeah, but can you do something about that pheromone crap?" she frowned.

' **Negative…..Operation Cuddle is in….effect.** ' It said before saying. ' **Target must be acquired!...increasing pheromone levels by 300%...** '

"Wait no!" spoke Rojo feeling her body get hotter and gritted her teeth. "I thought you wanted that damn watch. I wanna get payback not cuddle him!"

' **Operation Omnitrix denied….pheromone level increase by 1000%...** '

Her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees and felt so hot and tingling she was tempted to start rubbing herself, but with the claws she had it would just hurt like hell.

' **Pheromone level increase to….1 million%...the operation will be successful!** '

"Aw come on!" she cried out while clawing at the roof. 'Damn it! Why is this damn machine making me horny!? And why the hell does it need to make me THIS MUCH HORNY!?'

' **Pheromone levels stable...target location update….fifteen miles away….must be found! MUST BE FOUND! MUST BE FOUND!** '

'I'll find him, and tear his head off!' she yelled in her head before the boosters flew her off the jail and towards the location.

(with Ben)

"Ok," Ben said bored as he looked at a book museum. "Boring!"

"No it's not dweeb." Gwen frowned. "It's actually good for you."

"Gwen, the only books I like are comic books, and until I see some of those, I'm about to take a nap right now."

Gwen growled at that before walking away.

Ben stuck his tongue out while idly looking around as he stood there on the street. 'What's next, a paper factory? Oooh, I feel so excited.'

BABOOMM!

The car, thankfully no one was in it, exploded right near him as something landed on the ground.

"Woah!" he jumped as the figure slowly rose up.

"You brat!" Spoke a very pissed off voice that made Ben's eyes widen. "I'm going to rip your head-"

' **Negative…..Operation Cuddle….in effect…..activating hugging attack….** '

"What? No!" growled Rojo feeling her body twitch while she glared at Ben. "I'm gonna make you pay for sending me to the slammer."

"And I could do that again." Ben said before somehow getting hugged by the woman. "H-Hey! Get off me lady!"

"I..I can't!" she growled while trying to use the chance to bring a claw up near the back of his head. 'Almost there!'

' **Activating petting...head...mode…** ' The voice said before Rojo's claw moved away and her hand started to rub against Ben's head.

'FUCK!'

' **Petting stable….target in shock….proceeding with hugging protocol…..** '

'What is going on?!' Ben thought as he couldn't believe that someone that tried to kill him was petting his head and hugged him.

'My body feels warm and why the hell am I feeling calm? Just what the hell did that flying battery do to me?!'

' **Activating kissing program…..** '

'Oh fucking hell!' Rojo thought as her body started to compel her head to move to Ben's lips and kissed him.

His eyes widened while the same alien from before was zipping by and noticed them.

" **Hehehe!** " It laughed while giving a thumbs up. " **Hehehe!** " Before appearing right next to them.

Ben spotted it and pushed Rojo back. "A Megawhatt? What are you doing here?"

"Not that thing again!" She growled. "First it appears in my cell, then it mocks me, then it's fucking shocks me before running away like a coward!"

The battery just stuck out it's tongue. " **PPPP!** "

"That's it!" rage got her to move away from Ben before making the lasers on her shoulders fire at the alien.

However, each time it hit the alien, it split in sets of two.

" **Hahah!** "

" **AHAH!** " Laughed the alien's before wiggling their butts at her.

"YOU'RE DEAD NOW YOU FUCKS!"

They all smirked before going into her body as electricity while the chip that caused this new transformation was in site before giving it another good shock.

' **Data….corrupted….3;46(-356897$ &!**' It yelled out incoherently before being destroyed.

Rojo twitched and cried out before the Megawhatts jumped out of her and she fell to the ground with a groan.

" **AHAHA!** " They laughed before shocking Ben in the 'jewels' and zipping away into a jawbreaker factory.

"NOT THE JAWBREAKERS!"

"NNNOO!"

Ben winced and glared at them while looking at Rojo. "Why….did…..they go for you?"

She turned to him, her rage filled eyes now calmer, before giving him a hug.

"What the?" he spoke surprised while trying to move away from the hug.

"So cute." She said calmly. "I must have you."

'Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!' his mind shouted before going with his more panicky side and reached down before fiddling with the watch and pushed down before getting covered in a green light and managed to slip out from her grip as he was XLR8 now. He didn't waste a moment and quickly zipped away from her.

"...playing hard to get." She said before activating the boosters. "Two can play that game cutie!"

XLR8 glanced and saw Rojo following him on boosters and quickly rounded a right.

She turned as well before increasing speed. "I'm coming for you!"

'What did those Megawhatts do to her?!' he thought. 'First she shows up with armor again, looks a little different, and then starts hugging me!'

"You can't escape from me!" Rojo called out. "I will give you the biggest hug in history!"

'Damn it! Why couldn't I've just stayed in bed today?!' he rounded a left and kept zigzagging around before ducking into an alley and held his breath.

She landed on the ground and looked around. "I know you're around, I can see your heat signature."

'That's new.'

"So come out and let me hug you." She grinned. "And I might give you a reward."

'If I just let the watch time out, I can go Upgrade, and get her back to normal, or as normal as possible.'

She moved to where Ben was and tackled him into a hug. "Cutie!"

He grunted and tried squirming away while keeping the visor on. "Let go!"

"Nope." She grinned as the watch started to time out. "I'm hugging you and you can't stop me."

"No, but I can do this!" he got some space and raised his legs up before kicking her back and ran as fast as he could before it timed out and he rolled on the ground from the sudden stop of momentum.

"That hurt." She frowned before grabbing his hands. "Now make it all better with a kiss cutie."

"Say what?!" he blushed before she picked up and hugged him tighter this time.

"Kiss me." She said. "And let me hug you all the time."

'It's official I'm losing my mind.' he thought before she pressed their lips together again. 'On one hand, she wanted me dead, on another I lose my first kiss and rub it in Gwen's face. On the other, it's with again someone who wanted to kill me.'

Rojo broke the kiss before hugging tighter. "So adorable, I really want to eat you up right now."

"Or you could just let me go." he spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"No." She frowned. "I'm staying with you and you can't stop me." she made him face her before kissing him again.

'I'm really REALLY scared now….but at the same time, this is starting to feel really good.' he thought while debating on letting her finish before or cut it short and see if he could transform.

After a few long minutes of kissing, Rojo broke it and smiled. "How's that for a twenty two year old woman, cutie?"

"Uh….um...g-good." he blushed.

She smiled at that. "Then I'm keeping you as a cute boyfriend. But maybe wait until your fifteen for anything sexual but," she kissed his head. "For now, only kissing and hugging for you."

He blushed beet red and heard the watch make a sound to show he could go hero again.

"So." She smiled. "Another kiss or a bigger hug?"

"How about this." Ben said before activating the watch and turning into Grey Matter. "Oh come on! Now of all times!"

"Aw." She smiled while carefully picking him up with her claws. "Adorable, not like your human self, but it's just adorable."

He groaned before hearing tires getting closer and turned before seeing the RV hit Rojo away while he landed on the ground. "Ow, I really hate this watch."

"Ben?" Asked Gwen while getting out of the RV. "Are you ok?"

"Just pick me up." he groaned. "Oh, and have I got some big news to tell you when we get out of here."

"Cutie." Rojo said while getting up. "Don't forget about your girlfriend."

"What the-Rojo?" spoke Gwen with wide eyes while Max stepped out and grew serious seeing the former biker.

She looked at them before unexpectedly saying. "Let me date that cutie!"

That stunned Gwen and Max while Gray Matter blushed.

"Uh, guys? I can explain."

"Yes." Both said seriously.

(One LONG explanation later)

"Wait, so she just got a new armor and started acting weird out of nowhere?" asked Max while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, plus some Megawhatts just appeared and made her crazy."

"Not those things again." Gwen groaned in annoyance.

"But I might have some explanation." spoke Gray Matter while turning to Rojo. "Um, could you put me on your shoulder for a moment?"

"Sure thing cutie." She smiled while picking him out and placing him on her shoulder. "But kiss my cheek ok?"

"Uh, maybe." he replied while looking over the skin and metal. "Hmm, maybe the drone that merged with her also inserted a backup chip. Like some sort of coded nano reproducing chip with a program on it in the event it went offline. This would explain the new armor, and maybe the Megawhatts messed with your mind and the program, so instead of attacking me and taking the watch, it caused….well this."

"...you're smart." She smiled while patting his head with a claw. "For a cute ten year old."

"Ok, that's creepy and really makes you sound like a pedophile." shuddered Gwen while Grey Matter got off Rojo's shoulder. "So, you suddenly want my dweeby cousin...for a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I'll wait until fifteen for him to be ready for sexual activities." She said. "But kissing and hugging is fine."

"Absolutely not." frowned Max.

"Why not?" She said with an edge to her tone.

"First off, it's not just about sending me to the hospital. But the fact you tried to harm my grandson and what you're saying is completely illegal." he frowned. "Plus, how do we know what you're saying is true? I'm not going to willingly let a dangerous person near my grandchildren."

"...I did what?" She asked a little confused.

"You sent my grandpa to a hospital." Gray Matter frowned.

"...I don't recall that. Or really anything else before seeing you."

"Wait, what about Ben getting rid of the armor or the fact you were talking with Vilgax the whole time?" questioned Gwen.

"...Vilwho?"

"Giant squid with an ego."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Hmm, perhaps the shocks the Megawhatts gave her tampered with her memory." spoke Grey Matter. "That'd explain part of why she's so forward with no hostility towards me."

"But the question is." Max frowned. "Is she being honest?"

"True." Grey Matter said before turning to her. "What would you do if me or Gwen and grandpa are hurt?"

"Either I see what's wrong and then try to get you medical attention or beat the shit out of the ones that hurt you."

"Anyone would say that to get on our good side." spoke up Gwen.

"That's the honest truth." She frowned. "And if nothing else works I'll gladly die protecting all of you."

Gray Matter returned as Ben and rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "I got it! If I can get in her head like last time with Upgrade, I can tell if she's serious."

"...upgrade…..why do I need an upgrade when I'm still rearing to go and do ten miles with no breaks?"

"That's an alien name."

"Oh. Then go ahead." She smiled. "See what's inside my mind cutie."

Ben fiddled with the watch before slamming down on the faceplate. And turned into the right alien, finally. "Alright, relax and don't try to move so much."

"Alright cutie." She smiled as Upgrade turned into a liquid metal as Rojo's armor started to gain black and green lines as her hair and spots gained a white coloration to it.

Upgrade's mind delved into Rojo's and found it was a floating void like last time. "Alright, let's see if she has a mean bone in her body anywhere."

He looked around before seeing a door with ' _Cutie_ ' on it. As he opened it, he saw Rojo hugging a large doll of him.

"Cutie." she smiled while hugging tighter on the doll.

He shut the door and rubbed his head. "Alright, let's see if she has anything else besides me on her head."

He then noticed a large park with Rojo playing with kids while they called her 'Rojo the super woman' with smiles plastered on them.

"Ok," she said while helping a child getting on a swing and carefully push him. "Hold on and imagine you're a hero as well."

"I'm flying!" He called out with a smile. "I'm really flying."

She giggled at that as Upgrade was surprised at this….strange sight.

"Alright, didn't see that coming."

Rojo then saw a girl crying as someone took her doll. "Now now." She said while comforting her. "Don't cry, I'll help you get your doll back."

'I hope it's not with violence.' Upgrade thought as Rojo walked over to the boy and ironically talked with him before they exchanged the doll with a candy bar.

She walked back and handed the doll back to her. "See, here's your dolly."

"T-Thanks….Rojo." She smiled before hugging her.

"It's nothing at all. I just wanted to see you happy again." She smiled while hugging her back. "That's what a hero is all about."

"Huh, I guess she really can't remember what her life was before that shock." He said before turning and seeing a statue of him and Rojo hugging. 'Man, she really does have a thing for me. I can't help but smile at that while feeling a little creeped out.'

"Ben." Spoke Rojo as she watched a tv with him dancing the polka. "That's so cute. But it needs more excellent."

'...I'm not going to question that.'

She then changed the channel and smiled at seeing a fifteen year old version of him kissing Rojo. "So handsome~"

"Alright, I think that answers the question. But first." he remarked seeing a glowing object that looked like an advanced chip. "A little tinkering might make things easier for her."

Outside the mind, both Gwen and Max looked on while waiting for Ben to get out of her body. He slipped off Rojo's body before going back to normal.

"And? Is she telling the truth?" Asked Gwen.

"I didn't see any memories or bad thoughts in there. So I think she was telling the truth."

"...are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Heck I saw her actually helping some kids without hurting them."

"And let me guess, tons of stuff involving you?" asked Gwen with a teasing smirk.

"Well yea." He blushed. "Like a large doll, a statue of us hugging and….a fifteen year old me hugging her." 'Better not mention the polka thing.'

"That sounds more like a crush then anything."

"Look, I also managed to adjust something in her, the thing that gives her the powers."

"What did you do?" Asked Max.

The answer came as they saw Rojo's skin turning back to normal with her eyes going to the same color while the claws, spikes, and lasers receding back into her with the remains of her orange prison jumpsuit covering her while she groaned and shook her head. "Ugh….that was a little tiring."

"I made it so she can go in and out of that form at her whim since she kinda stands out like that."

Cue Rojo hugging him tight again. "That's sweet of you Ben."

"Y-Yeah." He blushed. "Thanks…"

"Now to kiss you." She smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Wait, so does this mean she's coming with us?" asked Gwen to her grandpa.

"Well, she doesn't appear to harming anyone." He said while still frowning. "But she is still a convicted criminal in the eyes of the law."

"Can't I just do some work around here?" she suggested. "I'll even change my look so they can't recognize me."

"..."

"..."

"...they might still figure it out if you use that armor." Ben said.

"Oh right." She said before getting an idea. "I got it! I'll just fight crime at night."

"That could work, a little." admitted Gwen.

"Maybe Ben could help." She said pointing to Ben. "Since he knows how to fight….somewhat."

"...you're not serious right?"

"Dead serious."

"So you want me to try and show you how to be a hero?"

"Of course." She smiled. "If you want to that is."

"Grandpa, what do you think?"

Max thought long and hard about this before sighing. "Alright, you can come but." His expression turned cold. "If you harm any of my grandchildren you're going back to jail, and that's not including what me and their parents will do to you, got it?"

"I promise." She said while hugging Ben tight. "Plus I like kids. They are so sweet."

'This is REALLY out of character for her.' the three thought.

"Oh and um….." She said with a light blush. "Could I stay with Ben when I sleep?"

"Denied."

"I wasn't going to do anything like that." She frowned. "I'm just going to stay clothed."

"Maybe Ben would like that." smirked Gwen at her blushing cousin.

"G-GWEN!"

"Plus he was blushing from the hugs."

Ben blushed red as Rojo continued to hug him.

"I think I'll take a nap like this." She smiled before actually falling asleep.

"That was fast." Gwen sweatdropped.

"Gwen…." Ben asked her. "Can you help me with this?"

"Nah, I need to get the camera to take a picture of the happy couple."

"Gwen!"

"Cutie….zzzz" snored Rojo before nuzzling Ben's cheek.

"Hold on." Gwen said while walking towards the RV. "I definitely need to get the camera!"

Ben groaned while feeling trapped in his current position. 'This is going to be a long summer.'


	112. Female Kuyo and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Kuyo and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In the woods-

A young boy of seven walked through the forest while looking for insects to catch with his net. He was walking through this forest for about five hours and while he caught some insects, they weren't the ones he was looking for, that prize was the rhinoceros beetle.

"Come on, it's gotta be around here." He groaned as he walked into a clearing and saw an old shrine with several decayed fox statues at the front of a massive wooden gate that had a small hole in the center of it. "Wow, what's this?"

"Yip." Growled a yellow fox that popped out of nowhere. "Grrr."

He jumped back and grew nervous seeing it growl. "Um, nice doggy?"

"Yip!" It growled before biting him on the leg.

"Gah! Bad doggy bad doggy!" he cried hobbling back while shaking his leg to try and get it off.

"Grrr!" It growled while chomping down harder on the leg.

Tsukune cried out and felt tears before falling through the hole in the wooden gate. "Ow!" As he fell through the hole, he saw something odd. The temple was clean and new looking as the statues was polishes and unbroken as well. "What the-OW!"

The fox continued to bite harder into the leg as blood started to ooze out.

"Ahhhhh! Help!" he cried out in pain and with tears.

Just then two balls of fire appeared before vanishing as two figures, a man and a woman, with kimonos, long blond hair and eight….fox tails appeared in front of him.

"Kuyō. Why did you bring this human into our home?!" The man frowned while the boy looked at them in shock.

His jaw hung open while the fox let go before covered in flames as a young girl near his age with short blond hair and the same fox traits appeared. "I was trying to scare him away but he fell in through the hole."

"Scare him?" The woman frowned. "More like taking his leg off. What if he was hurt? The humans would be searching for him and find out the location of our home."

"But-"

"No buts!" She glared. "You literally attacked a boy and for what? Scarring him! You are grounded!"

"Um….what's going on?" Asked the boy while trying not to cry from the pain.

"It would seem our daughter went ahead and worked a little TOO hard to keep us hidden." frowned the man.

"Hidden?" He asked while trying to get up but fell back as the pain was too much for him to stand. "Gah! That hurts!"

"Hold on, don't move around too much." spoke the woman walking over and crouched down. "I'll get this fixed up while Kuyō here has a word with her father."

"But-" the girl tried to say before getting a stern glare from the woman. "Yes mother."

As the two walked away, the boy looked at the woman with confusion. "Thanks miss?"

"Himiko. Himiko Inari."

"Miss Inari, what….I mean….what's going on?"

She sighed. "You just happened to be attacked by my daughter, Kuyō, and she happened to cause you to land in our den."

"Den?"

"Yes, a den. For Youkos."

"Youkos? But, that's not possible."

"Why is that? You humans believe in other monsters, why not Youkos. And yes, monsters are real as the bite wound on your leg."

"But kaa-san say those don't exist."

"That's because they are a species that wants tangible things to understand. In the past monsters walked around with humans just fine as the Youkos were treated like messengers of the gods." She said while fixing the wound. "But humans began to fear us and decided to eradicate all forms of monsters. They disappeared into another world while those that remain stayed and either died or stayed revered like gods until they became convinced that we were just myths and legends, and thus we started to become….forgotten by humans."

"So, those are real?" he asked pointing at the tails.

"Yes." She said. "Just don't touch."

He didn't listen as he touched lone of the tails. "Wow, it's so soft."

She sighed while noting it did feel nice. "Look, just try not to put too much pressure on this leg, and give it some time to heal and you'll be alright."

"Thanks miss Inari." He smiled. "But sorry for being trouble for you."

"It's fine. My daughter is just being cautious and went a little far. We try to scare any humans who come by with sudden flames without actually hurting them, and especially make it seem like there's nothing here, but it gets harder if they come in through the hole."

The boy slowly stood up while trying not to apply pressure on the leg. "Um...miss Inari? Is Kuyō-san alright?"

"She fine but she's still grounded for going too far."

"Can I go see her?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"Well….I know she was trying to scare me off but I kind of called her a doggy. So it's kinda my fault."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to bite you again."

"Well yeah." He said. "I want to say I'm sorry in person miss Inari."

She sighed. "Alright, but just be careful just in case."

He nodded.

"Then let me show you the main hall." She said while moving towards the shrine slowly as to let the boy keep up with her. "And before I forget, what is your name child?"

"Tsukune Aono."

"Well I hope what my daughter did won't give you the impression we're all like that."

"...not really. Plus you do seem nice." He admitted. "But is she….always like that?"

"A little, but after her father is done, she'll understand there are limits to being overly cautious."

"Is he strict?"

"Yep, but he's also fun at parties." She chuckled as they went in and saw Kuyō sitting in a corner while rubbing her ears. 'Damn it Nobu. You shouldn't do that ear pulling on her! It's not safe!' "Kuyō, the boy wants to say something to you."

"What? That we're freaks?" she frowned.

Tsukune sighed at that. "I'm sorry for calling you a doggy, Kuyō-san."

"Let me guess, you'd rather say something worst, right?"

"No." He said. "Why would I?"

"Because to you humans we're lowly animals!" She barked back. "Nothing but something to hate on or insult!"

"I'm not one of them!" He yelled. "You aren't an animal and I will not hate or insult you Kuyō-san."

She looked a little confused at that.

"I'm not gonna treat someone like a monster because of how they look, but on who they are."

"How's that any different?!"

"The things they put out into the world will affect how you are treated. If you are nice and kind then they will be nice back. If you are mean and nasty, then they will be mean in return."

"We were nice and kind! The humans are the ones who betrayed us out of paranoia."

"Like how you're paranoid about me?" He asked. "I was just trying to find rhinoceros beetles then I got attacked. If that's not paranoia then I'm a flying fish with fire breath."

"...even at a young age you humans come up with odd things to say."

"It just came up." He lightly blushed. "I'd like you to come out with something better!"

"Ha, easy. A Baku with a hernia!"

"...and you tell me that I say odd things."

"Shut up!"

"How sweet." Himiko smiled. "You two are already acting like best friends."

"Mother!"

"That's what I wanted to do Kuyō-san." Tsukune chuckled. "To be your friend."

"W-W-What?" she blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I want to be your friend." He smiled while extending a hand. "If you want to Kuyō-san?"

She looked at it and was hesitant to extend her hand.

"I won't bite." He joked. "And it's not going to hurt you."

She huffed before reaching out and grabbed his hand. "Fine."

He smiled at that while shaking it. "Thanks Kuyō-san."

"...you're welcome human."

"It's Tsukune Aono."

She sighed. "Fine….Ts...Tsukune-san."

Himiko smiled at that. 'Maybe having a human play with Kuyō will help with that human resentment of hers.'

"So, wanna play?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go!" He said while pulling Kuyō's arm and running to the hole.

"N-Not so fast!"

"Sorry." He said while slowing down a little. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just don't drag me around."

"I promise." He said while letting go of her arm. "So, want to find Rhinoceros beetles?"

"That sounds good….Tsukune-san." She said with a slight smile.

"Good, because I can't find a single one." he chuckled embarrassingly.

"Well I know where some are." She grinned. "I can show you if you do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't call me a doggy. I'm a Youko not a mutt."

"Sorry."

She grinned at that before turning into a fox and running ahead of him.

"Hey wait for me!" he called while limping slightly as she easily stayed ahead of him.

(Years later)

Years passed, and their friendship grew and grew until they were inseparable. Never has a friendship been this perfect between monster and human. However, as they grew older they had to go to different schools what while they wrote and visited on occasion, it wasn't the same and both felt bad leaving the other alone.

As of right now, Tsukune grew into a fine young man and was currently attending Yokai Academy. Even got some friends and a few enemies too but still he missed his best friend heavily. But today, fate is rolling the dice on a good roll. A roll that will change both their lives forever.

He was currently working on editing the latest news article for the club's newspaper.

Only for several students in uniforms very different from the norm to open the doors and surround the club.

"You're all under arrest for illegally starting a club without our consent!" Yelled one of the students.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Moka.

"You all illegally started an already banned club deski." Spoke a female student with a wooden sword. "Now you are all under arrest deski."

"That makes no sense." Tsukune frowned. "It already has permission from a supervisor."

"Not according to us it isn't."

"Can we just speak to your leader?" Asked Yukari.

As she said that a figure walked into the room. It was a long blond haired woman with a similar attire to the students surrounding them. She was taller than some of the student and she looked a little curvier than Moka but not as much as Kurumu, about a size FF cup, with a small butt as well.

"That would be me." She said with an air of authority. She then turned to Tsukune and when wide eyed. 'T-Tsukune-san!?'

He went wided too and dropped his jaw. "K-K-Kuyō-san?"

"That's Kuyō-sama to you deski!" The other girl glared.

"Deski." The Youko said. "This club isn't an illegal club. So let us leave."

"But-"

"Now." She said with a hint of anger.

"Yes Kuyō-sama." She said as the students started to walk out of the room.

"Come see me later Tsukune-san." Kuyō spoke before leaving as well.

He nodded before they left and the others were left confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Moka.

"And do you know her Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"That was Kuyō-san. I….I know it was." he spoke still stunned.

"Wait." Yukari said. "You mean Kuyō Inari, the leader of the Student Disciplinary force is….a friend of yours?!"

"Ehhhh?!" the others cried out with wide eyes.

"Actually it's best friends." He chuckled. "Even met her parents when I was seven."

Cue a succubus hugging him against her breasts. "Tsukune-kun! Why didn't you ever tell us? If I knew you were fine with meeting parents, you could have met mine anytime!"

"Gah! It was an accident the first time! I was looking for rhinoceros beetles and found her home and she just bit my leg in fox form before I fell into her den!"

Cue misinterpretations involving love marks and marking.

"Maybe Tsukune has some more bites on his chest." spoke Mizore popping her around the corner.

"Maybe."

"And maybe on his cock." Yukari blushed.

"N-No!" Tsukune gasped out. "Don't even do that!"

Cue girls not caring and jumping him while biting his body.

"GAH!"

(After school)

Tsukune blushed seeing all the light bite marks the girls gave him and felt embarrassed since Kurumu and Moka were REAL eager to give him more than the others.

As he walked out of the school, he saw Kuyō sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Mm?" She said while seeing Tsukune walking up to her with bite marks. "What happened to you Tsukune-san?"

"You don't wanna know."

"...you got attacked by your friends right?" She asked.

"Well….I told them how we met and they wanted to….leave some bite marks of their own."

She chuckled at that. "Only you Tsukune-san. Only you."

He chuckled and sat beside her. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you why you're at a school for monsters? It's dangerous being here."

"Well, turns out my dad found a flier for the school and sent me here, and I didn't find out until I got here, made a lot of friends and enemies, and I've gotten use to it actually."

"Your father is an idiot." She deadpanned. "But it's nice seeing you again after so long Tsukune-san."

"You two Kuyō-san, I never expected to see you here after we last saw each other."

"Yeah." She sighed. "The festival where you tried to get me a fox toy. Only to accidently fall into some mochi."

He blushed. "Yeah, so how have things been for you here?"

"Fine, but the students. They are always acting like arrogant orcs." She frowned. "It is really stressful."

"Well what's this Student Disciplinary Force thing you're in charge of?"

"Oh that. We just keep the peace." She said. "But it's not working as some students are turning a blind eye to major offensives. Like a boy getting attacked by an orc to a teacher trying to seduce another boy. And the worse part, they reveal their true forms during the attacks."

"Um, do they know who's involved with all that?"

"Yes, but the only info available was a brown haired boy with your eyes…..wait you were the boy from those reports!"

"Uh, surprise?"

She shook her head before bopping him on the head. "You could have gotten killed Tsukune-san!"

"Ow! Hey! I didn't plan any of if to happen."

She frowned at that. "Just don't do that again. I don't want to lose you."

"Well I'll try, but danger just pops up wherever it comes."

"Then I have to keep an eye on you." She grinned. "After all, you did get scared by that one cat that scratched your face."

"I wasn't scared! And I was protecting you from said cat Kuyō-san!"

She blushed at the memory.

"Plus I had to keep you from crying by doing this." He said before making a fish face.

She giggled and slapped him lightly. "Shut up, I wasn't gonna cry."

"Well it did make you laugh." He chuckled. "It's your best trait."

She blushed. "W-What?!" 'That….actually was nice.'

"What? I'm just being honest."

"It was…..just surprising." She said as her ears popped up. "That's all Tsukune-san."

"Well why did those other guys say our club was banned?"

"Well, it was because of a perverted werewolf." She sighed. "That and many students felt the club was….bias. It was good but with some of my members it was a chance to take the clubs funds without me noticing."

"...that's just stupid."

"That's what is said when they started blabbering it in front of me." She frowned. "Their bodies were found in the girls bathroom with no clothes and tied up like dogs."

'Yikes, she doesn't hold anything back.'

"So Tsukune-san." She smiled. "Do you have anyone you're interested in?" 'Why did I just ask that personal question?!'

He blushed and looked away. "Um….it's kinda hard to really say."

"Oh. Then…..you're gay?"

"No no no!" He yelled out while turning to her. "I'm not gay!"

"Then who do you like?"

"I don't know! My friends all come onto me and I never really gave too much thought on who I feel like starting something with."

Kuyō blinked at that before smirking. "Well is there anyone you find to be a good friend?"

"That would be you."

She blushed at the double meaning behind it.

"Yeah, I actually find you a good friend and….kind of cute." He blushed red. 'I'm going to be, bitten, burned or worse….wait burning's worse than being bitten!'

"Heh, thanks." she blushed. 'How did things get this way!?'

Tsukune blinked before seeing the ears twitch a little before rubbing them. "Soft."

"H-Hey! Stop that!" She said with a light moan. 'Please! Stop Tsukune-ku…..what the heck?!'

"Sorry!" he pulled his hand back. 'I forgot how sensitive the ears and tails are.'

She felt better before she caused her ears to recede, only to have her now four tails to appear. "Just don't do that again." 'That was close.'

"Uh, Kuyō-san? Your tails are out."

She blushed red before putting the tails back into her body. "T-Thanks Tsukune-kun." She then blushed redder before turning away. 'Fuck!'

'Wow, she doesn't use that suffix much.' He thought while blushing as well. "Um Kuyō-san? Why did you add the 'kun' to my name?"

"...accident."

He looked at her and right into her eyes. "You're lying."

'Crap!' "Um….I'm not lying Tsukune-kun." 'Not again!'

"See? You just did it again."

She blushed red. "F-Fine! I called you Tsukune-kun! Happy!" 'Damn him!'

He blushed at that. "Uh...kinda a little."

She smiled a little at that. "You think so?"

"Yeah….Kuyō-chan." He said before covering his mouth.

She blushed harder and looked at him in surprise. "Tsukune-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Say it again."

He gulped before saying. "Kuyō-chan."

She smiled at that before hugging him. 'I just love hearing him say that.'

He felt happy at this before returning the hug. 'I'm surprised at this. But I'm not complaining.'

'Wow, I never felt a hug like this before in years.' She thought before a flash of a camera appeared.

"He he." Spoke a voice from the bushes. "This is a good pic. Maybe I can get one with them kissing?"

Both stood up and saw a student start running away with Kuyo scowling.

"Let me." She said before throwing a fireball at the student.

"GAH! MY ASS!" The student cried out while running around like mad before hitting a tree. "Ow…...worth….it."

"There." Kuyō smiled. "Now he won't be able to take a picture of this."

"...maybe we should help him?"

"No, he did this to himself." She said before smiling. "But since we….kind of jumped ahead of best friends. Could um….you know?"

"What?"

"...date?" She blushed as her ears and tails reappeared.

He blushed. "Um…..sure…."

She smiled before grabbing his face and slammed their lips together.

And Tsukune returned the kiss as well as several students, both from Tsukune's harem and Kuyō's Student Disciplinary force, walked by and went into shock that the sight.

"T-Tsukune-kun!?"

"Kuyo-sama?!"

Both turned and paled.

"W-What's going on deski?!"

"What are you doing with my chosen one!"

"Dating." Both said with red faces.

Both sides dropped their jaws and all at once fell back and passed out.

"Looks like we have to tell them later." Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," she said. "But let's finish what we're doing, Tsukune-kun."

He nodded with a smile before she started to take a more forceful approach while resuming their kissing.

All the while not noticing that a fox was watching them.

'Looks like I have to get ready for the parents day festival.' Thought the fox before turning into fire and vanishing.


	113. Akarin and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Akarin and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A marine ship was slowly making its way towards Sabaody Archipelago with three powerful women. They each sat in a large chair facing the front of the ship.

"Ooh, so that's where we're going to?" asked a laid back voice from a woman. She had black hair that reached down to her chin and wore a pair of gold-amber tinted sunglasses. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her yellow suit that had a green shirt under it with a mauve tie. Her noticeable d-cup breasts were displayed with the shirt over them and the tie going in between them. She also had a yellow skirt on and had her legs bare that showed unblemished skin that led down to her black high heeled shoes.

"Yeah, apparently some idiot punched a celestial dragon." said a sleepy voice from another woman. She also had black hair, but it fanned out at the tips. She had a sleep mask on her forehead to display her laid back nature. Her attire consisted of a marine coat draped over her white buttoned up vest that had a long-sleeved navy blue shirt underneath; this did nothing but pronounce her modest d-cups. Her skirt matched her vest and left her legs just as bare like the other woman. She donned similar black shoes like her, but they were regular shoes for woman.

"Whoever it is will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy." spoke the firm voice from the third woman. She had short black hair that was done in a bun-like style on the back part of her head. This part was obscured by a white marines cap she had on. Her attire consisted of a marine coat over her maroon colored double-breasted suit that had a red rose on the left buttonhole. She didn't have a tie, but instead had her flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned that revealed a decent amount of her cleavage that belonged to her d-cup breasts that also strained against her suit. Her skirt was red like her suit and she had black black shoes that were similar to the second woman's.

"Admirals, we are arriving at our destination." a soldier said as he saluted them.

"Good." spoke the first woman getting up and walking over towards one of the cannons. She walked to the front of the ship where a cannon was resting and stood in front of it before saying. "Light the cannon."

The marines nearby loaded the cannonball and lit the fuse.

"See you gals later." she said as the cannon shot a cannon ball that she quickly jumped on.

"We'll wait and get off when the ship arrives in the port. She can go ahead and slowly weed them out." spoke the woman in with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna take a short nap till we get there." the other woman said sleepily as she pulled down her sleep mask.

She looked at her sleeping colleague and rolled her eyes. 'If she can't take this seriously then she can find them on her own when we get there.' She thought as the ship got closer to the shore.

Slowly the minutes ticked by before it docked and she stood up as the ramp went down.

"Men, make a perimeter, don't let any escape." she said as she stepped onto the ramp.

"What about Admiral Aokiri?" asked one man pointing to the sleeping woman. "Someone wake her up in five minutes" she said as she stepped off the ramp. "Or better yet, don't. If she can't stay awake for something like this, then she'll learn when not to nap." She said as she began to walk away as the soldiers saluted her. She looked down the open road with her shoes catching on fire as she left flaming footprints with anyone in her way quickly stepping aside.

meanwhile, at the auction house

Luffy and the others ran out while he turned to them. "Guys! We need to split up and get back to the ship!"

"But Luffy, shouldn't we stay together?" Usopp asked as they ran.

"If we have to deal with admirals, we have a better chance splitting up so most of us can reach the ship and get it ready while the rest of us try to slow them down if we run into them. But if any of you meet them, run away or distract them." he spoke in a serious tone. "Captains orders." he added, making them all grow serious.

"You got it Luffy." spoke Nami.

"Aye aye captain." Zoro said as he started to run in a random direction.

"You got it." spoek Sanji running another direction.

The rest nodded as they broke up, leaving Luffy alone as he ran from the auction house.

'If I meet them first, I'll kick their ass and meet up with the others!' He thought as he kept running, not noticing a woman coming towards him.

Said woman looked around while sending any civilians running away in fear. 'Damn, should have looked at his wanted poster, I have no idea what he looks like!' She thought as she stared at everyone. 'Hmm, I know he leads the Straw Hat pirates, so maybe that's a sign he wears.' She thought as she started looking for hats made out of straw. But all she saw were regular heads with hair or hats not close to what she was looking for.

"Damn, maybe he went in a different direction."

Luffy looked around before feeling himself crash into someone. He and the person fell to the ground as a heap. "Ow." He moaned as he looked at the person he ran into. "Sorry about that lady." He said as he got off her as his straw hat fell of his head and onto his back.

The woman blinked and looked closely. "What's your name?"

"Oh uh, what's your name?" He asked as he looked at her marine uniform.

"Admiral Akarin." she spoke with a stern tone before she started burning the grass she was laying on.

"Um, my name is uh...Freddy." he said as he looked the side as he sweated. 'Hope she falls for it.'

"Oh, well, I'll be on my way then." she said turning around with Luffy thinking he fooled her.

'Yes, she believed it!' He thought as he let out a sigh. But then he felt an intense heat building up behind him. "Shit, you didn't believe me, huh?" He asked as he jumped back as a glob of magma landed where he had been standing.

"Not one bit." she frowned with her fist covered in lava.

"So, you're the admiral the celestial bastards sent, huh?" He said .

"One of them." she scowled. "And you're the idiot who would show them disrespect?"

"Why would I respect them? They're fat Bastards who treat everyone like dirt, and they shot one of my friends! And what do you mean one? I thought only one was sent?"

"Wrong. All three of us were sent here."

"All three? Why?" He asked as he raised his fist .

"To make sure you and your friends are dealt with, permanently." she replied with narrow eyes.

"I can't let that happen, a captain must protect his crew so I have to beat you." he said with a frown.

"Then I'll hunt them down after you!" she called before thrusting her fist forward with said fist extending at him.

"No, I'll beat you!" He shouted as he dodged the blast. He stretched his fist back and jumped. "Gomu Gomu No: Pistol!" His fist shot forward towards her like a rubber band before making contact with her face.

She growled before making her face turn into lava and made him reel his hand back with a cry of pain.

"Aahhh! Hot hot hot!" he spoke while blowing at his hand frantically.

"Nice try straw hat, but I am a magma magma woman, your punches can't hurt me."

He waved his hand and frowned at her. "I'll just try harder!"

"Ha ha, how? You can't hurt me, how are you going to fight?" She chuckled as she sent another fist of magma at him.

He went wide eyed and jumped to the side before looking around for something to use. 'She has to have a weakness, just like Crocodile.' he thought as he looked around before spotting a large crate with the word water written on it. He sprung towards it before a shot of magma nearly grazed him.

"Hey, get back here!" She shouted .

He grabbed the crate and grunted as he picked it up while seeing her walk towards her.

"Ok, straw hat, what are you doing?"

"This!" he pulled his arms back and threw the crate at her.

"Huh?" She asked as he sent a fist at the crate as hit flew at her, breaking it open. She felt the water land on her and saw the lava over her hand and face slowly cool into steam, but just a little. "And what was that suppose to do?" She mocked.

"...put you out?" He said as he saw that she was still using her magma.

"That might work on fire, but I'm magma, which is much MUCH more hot." She said as she started to run towards luffy.

He ran at her while stretching both arms back. "Gumu Gumu No: Bazooka!" He shouted as he shot his arms towards her.

Her eyes widened as her chest wasn't covered in magma and was shot back from the two open palm strikes.

"Ha, guess you aren't so strong, huh?" He said with a grin.

She went crashing against the side of a building and started growling. "How dare you...how dare you touch me..." she said angrily as her hat began to smoke.

"Uh? We're fighting aren't we? I'm suppose to do that." he replied confused.

"You, you touched it, you touched my breasts!" She shouted in and as her hat burned away as pieces of magma shot out of her head like a volcano.

He blinked and blushed. "I-I was aiming for your gut!"

"How dare you, I'll end you!" She shouted as she sent fist after fist of magma at him.

He jumped and narrowly avoided them while feeling the heat coming from them was hotter than before. "H-hey, calm down, it was an accident!" He said nervously.

"Inugami Guren!" she yelled sending a wave of magma at Luffy that looked like a dog's head.

"Aaahhh!" He cried as he dodged it before spreading his legs and putting his fist to the ground.

She pushed herself out of the building and saw Luffy's skin turn reddish with steam coming off him.

"Second gear." he said as he looked at her before disappearing.

She went wide eyed before feeling something slam into her gut and felt her air get knocked out while seeing Luffy reappear with his gut there before crashing through several buildings. 'What the, how'd he move so fast!?' She thought as she went through another building. She picked herself up and scowled before finding him back in her face with one leg wrapped around her own with his arm reared back with it looking like it was twisted. "What in the-"

"Gumu Gumu No: Rifle!" he called before his fist hit her in the face with more force and made her go flying again.

'Damn it, he's a rookie, I should end this!' She thought as she turned to look where he had last been as she flew through the air. She flipped and skidded to stop as she landed before her hand into magma and slammed it into the ground before the ground around her heated up before magma shot up around her.

"Lets see him punch me now." she said with a wild grin.

Luffy bent his arms back and leaned down to the ground before hitting the ground and used the force to shoot himself over the field of lava.

"Oh come on!" She shouted as she sent another fist of magma at him.

He quickly inhaled and inflated his body like a balloon and blew it out to avoid the fist as he fell towards she.

"Why won't you die and let justice be served!" She yelled as she pulled on her hair, causing her bun to become loose.

"Because your form of justice is wrong!" he called back landing before her with a serious expression.

"What do you mean, we protect people from pirate scum like you!" She shouted as she sent a fist of magma at him.

He jumped to the side and stood there. "How is bullying people and treating some like slaves anyway of protection!?"

"T-that's different, he save people from pirates!" she frowned. "And the fact you're that man's son is nothing but a danger waiting to happen."

"So because of who my dad is, something I can't control, is reason for me to die?"

"He's a man who's caused the greatest sin of all. Going against absolute justice, the thing all marines stand for."

"Do you even realize that the marines are corrupt?"

She frowned. "Any of them who stray from the proper path are nothing but disgraces for all marines. Ones who deserve to be ended on the spot."

"So why don't you end them, so many are corrupted, hell, even you when you allow human trafficking!"

"I. Do. NOT!" she roared out with magma seeping out from her body.

"The navy protect people, so if you saw a celestial dragon taking someone from their family and putting a collar on their neck, would you stop them?" He asked with a frown.

She gritted her teeth. "I didn't want to come here to begin with. I don't get involved with what they do, but all of us were dragged here so I had no choice. But do you think I support what they do? Especially that? NO!"

"Then why do you allow it to continue! Is that justice? Only the privileged get your protection?!" He shouted .

"NO!" she yelled before jumping at him with her fists covered in magma.

"Then are you a marine or a decorated body guard for the celestial dragons? Well, which is it!" He shouted as he jumped back a second to late as the magma burned his left leg.

"A PROTECTOR FOR THE WEAK!" she yelled while looking down at him while huffing. "The weak people who can't protect themselves! The weak who need help! The ones who are all alone and without a family! Just like-" She stopped before she could continue, something that Luffy noticed.

"Just like what?" he asked.

"Nothing, forget it." she said as she looked down on him. She reared her fist back before slamming it into the ground. The area around began to bubble as magma as the ground cracked as the ground started to turn into magma.

Luffy jumped feeling the heat and shot his arm out and reeled himself away using a tree branch. And not a second to soon as the area he had been exploded into a geyser of magma. "Yikes! That was close."

"Get back here! Why must you resist justice you pirate!"

"Because you want to stop me from being free! From achieving my dream!"

"Your dream is to cause chaos in the world, with no pirates people will be safe!"

"Wrong!" he called out. "There are pirates who do that, I won't lie. But there are also those who wish only for adventure! To make nakama! And I plan becoming the king of all pirates to make that happen!"

"And I've done nothing to hurt innocents, in fact I've saved more people than I can count!"

"And I've never tried to hurt anyone, so what have I done?"

"You have broken into enies lobby and you've taken down two Shichibukai." she frowned. 'Even though they're no better than him.'

"Hey, those guys were assholes and Crocodile was threatening innocents, plus you took my nakama, so that's why I attacked." Luffy threw back.

"Augh, stop talking and just give up!" she growled with more lava pooling around her. "Or I'll do what I've wanted to do and end you here and now!"

"Won't you do that if I do give up?" He asked.

"No, the order was to capture you and your crew, but at this point, I'm close to rejecting it!" She shouted in anger as more lava shot of the top of her head.

"Alright, but tell me what you meant earlier." He said cautiously.

She gritted her teeth. "It's none of your business!"

"Come on, tell me or I'll keep fighting you." he warned taking a stance.

"Why do you even care?" She shouted, frustrated by his stubbornness.

"Because I can tell when it's brought it, your voice wavers a little." He said seriously.

'What? How the hell can he tell?!' She thought nervously.

"I don't like to pry, but if there's a reason you joined, then the least I can do is find out since you know my reason for choosing to be a pirate."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell." she retorted and expected him to keep prying.

"You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to." he said, shocking her.

'What? He was so earnest to ask and then just drops it? What kind of person does that?' She wondered curiously. 'Wait, am I actually wanting to tell him? I mean, it's true I've never told anyone, but-gah!' She thought as she clutched her head.

Luffy contemplated making a run for it since even in gear second, he couldn't touch her and he didn't have much around him to use as a weapon.

"Augh, fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone!" She shouted, catching him by surprise.

"Uh? Really?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, I might as well tell you." She said as she walked towards him. "Before I became a marine, I was...homeless." She said as she sat down next to Luffy. "I lived in a bad island full of thieves, bandits, and all manner of criminals. There was no law, no punishment for criminals, no justice." she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was do or die, and I was one of the few kids who had to do whatever they could to survive."

"I saw kids like me die every day, and no one care in the least." she gripped her hands. "I thought I'd end up like them, until I met a boy who was kinda like me. He was sweet, kind, he defended me and stayed with me." she smiled. "He was actually a cheerful boy who always told me to have faith because eventually, times would change."

"He sounds nice, what happened to him?"

She scowled with her hands turning into lava. "We were out playing, but some men came by and said they say my friend stole from them and dragged him off. I tried to follow but they knocked me down."

Luffy scooted a little back seeing the lava pool and saw her get more angry.

"When I got back up and managed to catch up to them they were holding a gun to his head and then...then they..." she said as tears of magma began to form in her eyes. "They killed him!" She shouted as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Luffy's eyes widened while feeling a sense of deja vu as he pictured Sabo's smiling face for a brief second.

"I-I couldn't do anything, so that's why I'm a marine, so I can stop anything like that from happening again." she said as she continued to cry, the magma retreating back inside her. "I want to get rid of all crime, any lawbreaker, and all of them! That's why I believe absolute justice is the only way to peace." She said before Luffy wrapped his arms around her and said. "But you're wrong."

"How the hell is that wrong?!" She shouted as he said. "I lost my brother as a kid because a celestial dragon shot him down, the marines on his ship could have stopped it, but they didn't."

"Because we can't go against them. It's part of our duty."

"Then quit, join my crew." he said with a neutral face without hesitation.

"But I can't leave the marines and become a pirate, I'd be going against everything I believe in."

He tapped his head. "Hmm, I got it!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"You become a pirarine!"

"A what?" She said as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"A pirate and marine at once." he smiled.

"It doesn't work like that, you're either a pirate or a marine." she said as she stood up and grabbed him

"Says who?"

"Pretty much everyone in the world." she said as she threw him over her shoulder and began walking.

"Hey! Where we going?"

"To the ship, I still have a job to do."

"Well I've still got my nakama to meet." he frowned while trying to pry her arm off.

"Too bad, you said you'd come with me if I told you why I became a marine and I did!" she frowned while pulling out a small ring and forced it on his pinky.

Instantly he began to feel weak and stopped struggling as he weakly said. "W-what did you do?"

"I was given a seastone ring in the event it would be harder for cuffs, and it looks like it works just as well. I'll tell HQ they can start manufacturing more of them."

"So...you're arresting me?" He weakly asked.

She felt her eye twitch. "Yes! What do you think I'm doing!"

"Not...arresting me, you're going to be in...my crew." he said weakly as they neared the ship.

"No." she spoke without hesitation and walked up the ramp.

"Ah, come on, don't throw me in a cell." he whined.

She rolled her eyes before seeing Aokiri and Kisaru standing their with a male either in their arms or being dragged behind them.

"Hey hey, don't worry, we'll get your foot fixed." Kisaru said to Sanji.

"Relax, you'll be thawed out soon." spoke Akori to Zoro who had his teeth chattering.

"Oi...Zoro, Sanji, you got caught to?"

"Luffy...y-y-you...t-t-too?" asked Zoro.

"Oi, captain, how'd you get captured?" Sanji asked.

"Ring..." he got out holding his hand up.

The two pirates and marines looked at the ring before Zoro said. "Congrats on getting married captain."

"Ehhh? Married?" blinked Luffy while Sanji, Aokiri, and Kisaru were all stunned.

"Hey, hey, you got married? Nice, I should do that." Kisaru lazily said as she eyed Sanji.

"Wow, and I thought you were too strict to marry a pirate. It's a miracle." spoke Aokiri before walking to her room.

"H-Hey, don't d...drag me." Zoro chattered.

"We're not married!" the magma woman cried out with a light blush.

"Yeah, yeah, just take him to your room." Kisaru said as she picked up Sanji and made her way towards her room.

Akarin growled and headed to her room. 'I'll remember this.'

"Wh-where we going, this ain't the sunny, take me to the sunny"

"I'm taking you to the room I'm using to make sure you can't get away. Or I could also tie you to a rope and drag you behind the ship while you can't use your powers in the sea."

"The... the rooms fine." he said nervously as she began to open her door.


	114. Maryann and Timmy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Maryann and Timmy

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaahhh, Vicky!"

"Get back here twerp!" called the redhead wielding a chainsaw.

"Hey Timmy, what's going on?" Asked a green bird.

"Vicky! She got a new chainsaw and wants to test it out on me!"

"Have you tried hiding?" A pink bird asked.

"Yes, but every time Vicky tears it up and keeps chasing me!"

"Why don't you wish yourself somewhere safe?" Wanda asked.

He blinked and slapped himself in the head. "I wish I was somewhere safe!"

"You got it!" Said Cosmo as he waved his wand.

Timmy poofed with Vicky stopping and looking around in annoyance.

"Hey, where'd the twerp go?" She asked before spotting Wanda and Cosmo bird forms. "Well if I can't use this on the twerp, a couple of birds will do!" She said before she started to chase Cosmo and Wanda.

They screamed and flew away while we cut to Timmy.

He magically appeared on the floor of a dark room with a thud.

"Ow, maybe I should have just said my room." He groaned as he picked himself of the floor. "Wait a sec, just where am I anyway?" He wondered out loud as he began to feel,around for a light switch. He found one and flicked it on before blinking. "Aight, why must lights be so bright?" He shouted as he rubbed his eyes before looking around. "Wait a sec...I'm in the hall of infamy!" He said as he looked at the different pictures of past bad godkids.

'I know this place is safe, but any other place would be better.' He thought as started walking down the hall. 'Good news is I don't have a wand to make them come out.'

That's when he stopped at Maryann's portrait. "Huh, hard to imagine she started World War One, she looks so innocent." he remarked. 'Kinda glad Cosmo and Wanda stopped her.' He thought when he saw something odd in the painting.

It was like he could see movement in it.

"Is she...moving?" He asked as he got Closer to the painting.

"No duh." came her voice with her turning to him.

"Aaah!" He shouted as he jumped back in surprise. "W-What the!?" He stuttered as he looked at the moving painting.

"You gonna pass out? Cause I don't need that." frowned the painting.

"H-how are you talking?" He asked.

"Apparently Cosmo messed up and the wish changed a little bit when I was sent back in the portrait."

"So you've been stuck in there ever since? Serves you right."

"Hey! I'd rather be still and not be living! Do you have any idea how much worse it is when you can see and move around in a limited space?"

"Well, that does sound bad, but then again you did start World War One."

"Oh for goodness sake, it was years ago! Can't people just let it go?"

"Hundreds Thousands of people died! People don't just get over stuff like that!"

She crossed her arms. "Well in case you didn't notice, I can't wave my hands and bring them back."

"I know, but why would you even wish for something like that to happen?!"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED!" she screamed out while looking close to tears.

"Um, what happened?" He asked in confusion.

She looked away and turned her back to him. "Nothing."

"No, something happened, please tell me." he pleaded with concern.

"I-I can't, it's too painful." she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Just remembering all the screams is...too much." She said as she began to sob.

"Alright alright!" Timmy spoke with his hands up. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"I wanted a safe place from Vicky and ended up here."

"What's a Vicky? It sounds evil." she said as she unconsciously shuddered.

"She's my babysitter, and she does whatever she can to make my life a living heck."

"Geez, that sounds terrible!"

"Considering she was chasing me with a new chainsaw, that's putting it mildly."

"Gee wiz, that sounds terrible, and people let her get away with it?"

"Let's just say people around the town are...dense." He said as she laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that by your description people are still as stupid as they were 100 years ago!"

"Wait, how stupid are you talking about?"

"They believed anything people told them no matter how stupid it was, or how illogical." she rolled her eyes. "So where exactly are Cosmo and Wanda?"

"I don't know, last I saw them Cosmo poofed me here with his wand."

And cue said godparents poofing there themselves.

"Whoa, I thought we'd never escape from her!" Cosmo said to Wanda.

"Hello you two." spoke Maryann with crossed arms.

"Maryann! How are you talking?"

"Apparently during our last encounter, I'm stuck in this portrait, but I can see, walk around, and talk."

"Well, I'll just fix that." she said as she started to raise her wand.

"Wait Wanda!" spoke Timmy.

"Huh? What is is Timmy?" She asked as Maryann let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, I get what she did was wrong, but letting her stay in this portrait, alone, well...maybe there's something else we could do."

"Like what? She isn't exactly a good person and technically, she is dead." Wanda said.

"Well, yeah." he admitted. "But maybe if she had some time to change before going back, maybe then it shows she could be forgiven on what she did, the real one did."

"Well, I don't know." said Wanda as Cosmo raised his wand.

"Done!" He said as his wand glowed as Maryann glowed before peeling out of the portrait like a sticker.

"Cosmo!" Wanda shouted angrily.

"What? I was just helping her out."

"Thanks Cosmo!" She said with a smile as she approached Timmy.

"Hold up right there." spoke Wanda before a mechanical bracelet appeared around her wrist.

"Huh? What is this?" She asked as she tried to pull it off only to get shocked.

"A shock bracelet. Now if you try anything with us, our wands, Timmy, or anything else that might cause trouble, you'll get a nasty shock." She said with a grin.

"Wanda? Isn't that a little much?" asked Timmy.

"Nope, also she is restricted to the castle."

"Well, it's better than just a portrait." sighed the girl.

"Yeah, so do you want us to send you back to your room?" Wanda asked.

"Actually, I'll stick around here for a little bit." He said, shocking Wanda.

"You sure about that sport?"

"Yeah, I'd like to hang out with Maryann for awhile."

"Ok, but let us know when you're ready to get out and be very careful." She said as she made a phone for him before she poofed away..

"Come on Maryann, let's go exploring."

"Alright." she said as she grabbed his hand as they began to run.

"Wow, this place looks bigger last time I was here." He said as they ran through the halls.

"At least you get to go in here, they never let me see inside when they were with me."

"Yeah, but I snuck in here the first time." he said with a grin.

"Oh sure, rub it in." She said with a frown. "They never even let me take a peek in here when I was bored in my room."

"Did you ask?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I asked again and again, but they said I was too reckless with my wishing to go inside and said I needed to learn more discipline first."

"Well, they might of later if you Didn't..." he started before trailing off as he saw the look on her face.

"I know." she frowned looking away.

"Sorry I brought it up." he said while looking away while slapping himself in the head. 'Stupid stupid stupid, you had to go and mention that!'

"So, any good rooms around here? Like anything fun to do?" She asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I know this one room that'll really get your sweet tooth going." He said with a grin as he began to drag her to said room. He opened it and walked in with her eyes widening.

"Whoa, this amazing!" She yelled in excitement. The room was full of food, and candy with a big sign that said "Timmy's favorite food"

Maryann was stunned seeing various machines and treats, foods, and drinks that she never remembered from her time. "I-is this food?"

"Yup, and sweets and drinks."

"Oh my, I haven't had sweets in a long time." she said as she began to drool.

"Well don't stop on my account, go wild." He said with a grin as she ran into the room.

She looked at the various snacks and stopped at a popcorn machine and looked a little confused. "Timmy, what is this?"

"A popcorn machine, haven't you ever seen one?" He said as he walked towards it.

"Well yeah, but I've never seen one like this. It looks so...futury."

"Well, you are a hundred years in the future."

"Wow, that explains why everything looks so advanced." She said in wonder as Timmy handed her a bag of popcorn.

"Here, I bet it tastes better than before." He said with a grin as she slowly put one of the kernels in her mouth.

She munched on it and her eyes widened. "Wow! It's so much more saltier and tastier!"

"Yep, and if you think that's good wait till you try pizza!"

(Some time later)

"Ohhhhh, I'm so full" she moaned as she laid on the floor.

"Wow, and I thought I had a sweet tooth." Timmy chuckled as he laid beside her.

"Yeah, guess I do." she chuckled. "So, what do you wanna do now?" She asked curiously.

"Well, wanna try the arcade room?"

"What's an arcade?"

"A room full of games where you can play anything."

"Wow, that must be a lot of board games."

"Who said anything about board games?" he smirked.

(Arcade room)

"W-what is this!" She shouted in surprise.

"The arcade room, I did say there were tons of games."

"I've never seen a game like this! What is it!?" She shouted as she pointed towards a PAC man machine.

"Pacman."

"Pack...man? What is it, what do you do?"

"You guide this yellow guy around a maze to try and get all the pellets while trying to avoid ghosts."

"Huh, sounds boring." she said.

"Alright, just watch me play and then we'll see if you think so." He said as hit the start button and the game Turned on.

Her eyes widened in awe as the game started and Timmy started playing. "Whoa, this actually looks like fun."

"See? You give it a try." He said as he stepped away as she got closer.

She grabbed the stick and tried moving Pacman down while transfixed at the graphics. "Ha ha, yes, yes, I will eat all the white dots!" She shouted.

'I knew she'd like it.' He thought with a grin as he saw the look of joy on her face as she played.

"So many pellets, so colorful." She said in a crazy voice.

"And there's ton more games even better then that." He said as she quickly turned her head to him and said. "Better than PAC man?! You're kidding!"

"Nope. There's tons more games here that'll really get you hooked." He said with a grin as he gestured to All the other games.

Hearing that made her zip over to another one while hitting start and tried to get the hang of it.

"Man, you sure do like these game now, huh?"

"Yeah, we never had anything like this." she smiled while hitting the button wildly. "We'd just play board games, go outside, swing, or all kinds of stuff."

"Yeah, we still do that sometimes, but it's mostly video games." he smiled playing the game next to her.

(Timeskip)

Timmy and Maryann sat in two recliners while watching a movie in the tv room.

"So this is called Star Wars, it's really good." he said with a grin.

"Yeah, movies rock."

She said as she stared at Timmy and not the screen as the movie started. "So...what's been going on your life personally?" She asked curiously as she continued to stare at him.

"Well, nothing real big. I tried asking Trixie out again, but this time she made me run off using a circus bear. I didn't even know she owned a circus." He said with a sigh, making Maryann frown.

"What kind of girl does that to someone?" She asked angrily.

"Well she's rich, popular, pretty..." he trailed off with a smile.

"So you let her send bears after you?"

"No, usually she just sends me flying on a spring trap." He said casually like it was a normal occurrence.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. 'Timmy's going to get himself killed at this rate, I have to protect him!' "Um, maybe she's not the girl for you."

"Nah, she's perfect, I just have to be patient." he said with a sigh.

"What perfect girl treats a nice boy like you like that?"

"Trixie does." he said with hearts in his eyes.

She face palmed hearing that. 'Ok, so logic doesn't work on him, only one solution.' she thought. She stood up and walked over before pulling him off the seat.

"Huh? Where are we going, the movies not done."

"No, but I'm ending it." she spoke before pulling him close and pressed their lips together.

They kissed for a minute before she pulled away to see that Timmy had a dazed look on his face. "There, how's a kiss feel from someone not her?" She said with a grin.

"Uh...wha...woah." He stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"I'll take that as a 'Thank you'." She said as she giggled, snapping him out of his schock.

"W-Why'd you do that? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, you've shown me a really great time and I kinda like you." she admitted with a blush.

"I-I kinda like you too Maryann." he admitted with his own blush while looking away.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've been having a great time, even if it's just been in one place." He said with a grin before she jumped on him and pulled him into a kiss. He was stunned especially while feeling like she was holding his face closer than before.

'Oh god, I found a boy who likes me, nothing can ruin this.' she thought without breaking the kiss.

Suddenly the door to the theater room bursted open. Both jumped up and turned their heads.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here!" Wanda shouted as she stormed into the room.

"Um...watching a movie?" spoke up Timmy.

"What were you two doing on the floor then!?"

"...kissing?" smiled Maryann trying to look innocent.

"And nothing else I hope?" Wanda asked seriously.

"What else would we do?" asked Timmy.

"Well uh, um..." she said nervously, not wanting to give Timmy the "talk"

Cosmo floated in and waved. "Hey Timmy, hey Maryann. You two a couple?"

"Yes." she replied quickly as she gave Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Timmy blushed before Wanda poofed him away from the girl.

"Hey, where'd you poof him too?" Maryann asked angrily.

"His room, and you're staying here." She said before proofing away, leaving her with Cosmo.

"That's not fair!" huffed Maryann stomping her feet while crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but Wanda's not going to let him in here again for awhile most likely, but I'll try to get him in." he said as he tried to comfort his former god child.

"Thanks Cosmo, you were always my favorite god fairy." she smiled.

"No problem Maryann, you were always nice to me." he said before proofing away.

Maryann sighed and left the tv room and started walking down the hall. "I can't wait for you to come back Timmy." she said with a grin.


	115. Blair and Crona part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Blair and Crona part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been 4 years since the incident with Crona and Blair, something that they managed to hide pretty well. That is until Soul Told Blackstar and Blackstar being the idiot he is blabbed it to everyone in the City. So yeah, the news of Crona banging a cat wasn't new.

Speaking of Crona he was currently asleep in bed beside him on another pillow was Blair who was naked.

The door to their room opened with Maka looking in. "Guys, time to wake up." She said with a smile.

Crona and Blair groaned while staying sleeping.

Maka sighed. "Ragnarok breakfast is ready."

"Food!" called the weapon rising up from Crona's back and started tugging him out of bed. "CRONA YOU AND SUGAR TITS WAKE UP!"

"GAH!" Crona yelled as he pulled his hair.

Blair blinked before reaching over and smacked Ragnarok. "Be quiet Drippy!"

"Ow! Who you calling drippy loose pussy!" He yelled in her face.

That got him a hand around his throat. Not by Blair nor Maka but by Crona.

"Gah!" He groaned.

"Ragnarok, shut the hell up." He growled in a low tone of voice.

Ragnarok gulped and nodded his head.

Crona yawned and got up. "Hey Blair, you sleep alright?"

Soon all the power went out

"Yes honey I slept devine." she smiled with her tail popping up and twitching.

Crona smiled before and Blair got out of bed.

*afterwards*

"Maka! We're going out!" Blair called out.

"Ok!"

Soon the two were walking down the street Hand in hand.

"Hey Crona?"

"Yeah Blair?"

"Doesn't that look familiar?" she smirked pointing at an alley.

"Oh yeah."

"That was the one where you fucked my little kitty body."

Crona looked away with a blush.

"Wanna have a little time of deja vu?" she winked.

"Hehehehe sure." he blushed while she dragged him down the alley.

"Let's have some fun!" She whispered before grabbing at his groin And slowly rubbing it.

Crona groaned while Blair started to work his pants off.

"You're bigger than Last Time Crona." she smiled grabbing the cock. "Makes me really wonder if you can fit it in my cat form."

"Let's test that theory." he smirked while wiggling his eyes.

"Oh you." she giggled before changing into her cat form.

"Then go ahead."

He made sure no one was around and picked Blair up before moving behind a dumpster. "You ready?"

"Come on Crona, fuck this pussy." Blair said shaking her ass.

He crouched down and lined his cock up with her pussy. And pushed in.

Blair made a hiss while clawing at the ground since even after all this time his cock was massive compared to her body.

"So Tight!"

"Nya! It's so big!" She moaned while Crona slowly eased more into her. Before speeding up. "Nya! E-Easy there!" She moaned.

"Sorry." he spoke while easing in slowly As her moans picked up.

'I never get tired of his cock!' she thought with Bliss feeling it slowly move back and forth inside her. "Faster!"

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Yes!" she moaned. "Come on Crona, treat me like a fucktoy!"

Crona shrugged and started to thrust into her at maximum speed.

"OH YES! THAT'S IT!" She Moaned loudly.

"Ah! B-Blair! You're squeezing tight and tight!" He Moaned while moving his cock in and out faster. "I'm going to Cum!" He moaned.

"Do it inside!" She moaned.

Crona grunted as his dick started twitching Before cumming into her.

"OH YES!" She yelled feeling her pussy get filled to the brim.

*Later*

"Kids! We're home!" Blair called.

Soon they saw several kittens run over. And tackle Crona.

"Aw, they missed their daddy." Blair spoke with a smile.

Crona laughed feeling his kids lick his face.


	116. Female Sarlacc and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Sarlacc and Luke

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tatooine, Sarlacc pit-

Luke stood on the skiff's board while looking up to the barge where R2-D2 was and gave the droid a nod for the signal.

The droid then sprang into action, which meant shocking some people.

"No R2! Wrong plan!" Luke called out.

It beeped confused before remembering the plan and beeped several more times while Jabba looked angry and signaled the guard behind Luke with the weapon.

'Push the Jedi in.'

"The most exalted Jabba commands you to push the Jedi into the Sarlacc pit." C3-PO translated.

The guard nodded before pushing forward, causing Luke to cry out as he went falling into the pit.

The beak gulped him like a piece of meat before opening it again like a hungry dog.

Jabba laughed at that before something odd happened, the Sarlacc's tentacle grabbed him and threw him into the sands before eating him, realizing what he was, spitting him out and then crushed him like a berry with another tentacle.

"What the hell?" Han said in disbelief.

"That damn thing killed the boss." spoke one of the guards on the barge.

"And my employer." Boba Fett grumbled. "Looks like I'm in-"

R2-D2 sneaked over to him and shocked his rocket pack and caused him to fly into the mawl.

"R2! That was most inappropriate!" spoke C-3PO before looking at the pit. "But I do admit, it did make things slightly easier, a little."

He beeped in agreement.

"Now," Han said while looking around. "How to get out of this one?"

(In the pit)

Luke screamed as he fell down the massive creatures stomach. He wriggled and grunted as he hit the walls before falling against a part of it that felt firm. "Ow."

"AAHHH!" Screamed Boba as he wasn't so lucky and went into the dark bottomless pit. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Glad I'm not him." Luke spoke while moving on his side and tried undoing the ropes. "Now I just have to get out of here before I get digested."

"What do we have here?" Spoke a voice. "A human, a very very young human at that."

"Huh?" Luke blinked. "Who's there?"

"Look right next to you, or behind you. It doesn't matter. You are trapped." It said again with a laugh. "And you will be here for a long time."

Luke got on his back and looked all around. "I still can't see you."

"Take a guess." It said. "I'm big, stuck, and ravenous."

Luke thought it over before blinking and going wide eyed. "That's impossible."

"It's not." It said annoyed. "My race feeds on the flesh of living creatures, the more we eat the more intelligent we get. I happen to be smarter than normal."

"So you're really the Sarlacc?"

"Yes. And now I'm going to devour you." It said with a dark laugh. "Or you can beg for mercy like a Gungan."

'Well, it's worth a shot.'

"And be quick. I'm hungry for your flesh."

"Please mighty Sarlacc, is there any way I would urge you to spare my life?"

"...mmm…..maybe if you mate with me."

"W...W….What?!"

"You heard me human, mate with me and I will let you live." It said with a feminine giggle. "Unless you'd rather I digest you quickly and let you perish like so many others."

"N-No." He gulped as something started to rise up from the floor.

It was a woman with light brown skin, a huge G cup chest, huge ass, long pink hair with a mix of tentacles, some long claws, and a pair of dark red eyes. She was covered in tentacles and her teeth looked like a mix between a human's and a large feline creature. "Stunned? I learned how to do this 40,000 years ago."

Luke's jaw dropped while looking over her and was stunned since he never once saw a woman this revealing, especially someone who was so hot and gifted!

"Make me happy and I might let you fuck my pussy." She smiled while the tentacles moved away revealing her naked body, and a vagina with teeth! "But make me mad, and you'll lose what makes you a man."

'That's actually scarier than seeing my father for the first time.' He gulped.

She grinned as some saliva landed on him from the ceiling and dissolved his clothes. "That's better, I never understand why clothes were created. Being nude is much better in my opinion." 'He looks skinnier than most of my meals. But hey, don't judge a book by its cover or something like that.'

Luke blushed before covering his body.

"What? You backing out? If so, then I'll have to eat you." She grinned.

"No." He gulped while she walked closer to him until her chest pushed against his chest.

"Then relax and let me handle most of the work." she grinned before two of the tentacles moved down and rubbed against his cock.

Luke gasped at that as the tentacles started rubbing harder. 'This is really strange!'

She grinned before another tentacle moved towards his ass and rubbed it. "A firm butt, very rare for a human like you."

He blushed and groaned feeling her tentacles move all around his dick and felt it slowly react from the rubbing.

"It's really getting big." She grinned. "I wonder how big it will get if I do this?" She then squeezed the cock a little.

"Ah."

"How cute." She grinned while rubbing and squeezing the cock some more as it got fully erect. "Are you a meloconist?"

"A what?"

"Someone who gets hard being in pain."

"You mean a masochist?"

"Yes, pardon the mispounilation. I'm still working on my voice." She said before rubbing harder and squeezing MUCH harder on the cock.

"AH! E-Easy." he groaned from the feeling.

"Mmm no." She grinned darkly. "I'm going to make you interested in sexual pain." 'My favorite fetish.'

He gulped before letting out another groan while another tentacle rubbed under his balls.

"You know." She grinned. "I think I should put a tentacle up your anus. Maybe it will make you cum faster?"

"N-No thanks." he groaned while the tentacles around his cock and balls squeezed the spots.

"But I," She grinned before putting the tentacle near Luke's ass up his anus. "Insist!"

"AH!" he jumped while feeling his cock get harder. 'I can't believe I'm feeling good from all this!'

She grinned while moving the tentacle as it thrusted up and down his anus while squeezing the balls and cock harder. "Wow, it feels like you could blow any second."

Luke moaned as his cock started to twitch faster before spewing cum out and onto the girl's body.

She grinned while a long tongue came out and licked the cum with a grim. 'Tasty, sweeter than Wookie blood.'

Luke panted while stunned and fell back while the tentacles stayed on his spot. "W...W….Wow….."

The girl finished licking the cum as her tongue went back into her mouth. "You are a sad human, you are a masochist. A worthless masochist."

"No...I'm not." he frowned. "I just never felt something like that. Usually I….use my hands. I've never had sex before."

"Then you will love fucking my anus." She grinned while moving her asshole over the cock. 'I love this part. Especially then they drool over my fat ass.'

He gulped and let out a groan feeling her rub her ass against the tip of his cock. 'I can't believe this is really happening.'

She smiled as she turned her body and slowly pushed the asshole down his cock. 'My, it's really big, I might not be able to put it all in~'

He groaned feeling her hole slowly open up and take the head in while slowly taking in more. "I-It's so tight!"

"Yep." She said while fully putting the cock inside her. "Does it feel nice and wet for you?"

"Yes!" he groaned while gripping the ground under them. "It's squeezing me all around!"

"Then it's working." She said while holding back a moan. 'He's gripping my body with his hands~ Ah!' "Now move your cock human."

He nodded and moved his hips down before pushing up back into her.

She felt the cock thrusting into her insides while her tentacles started to move around a little. "Harder! I want you to make me physically hurt!"

He groaned and moved his hips faster while sitting up and reached out before grabbing at her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Ah! Harder human! Harder!" She cried out as the tentacles started to move faster at the sensation. 'He's making my asshole hurt! It's so good!'

"This is amazing! I thought I'd never lose my virginity!"

"Well you just did!" She moaned as Luke continued to 'hurt' her breasts and anus. "And to a sexy Sarlacc to boot, you must be desperate!"

"It's your fault for looking like this!" he grunted squeezing her breasts harder while finding her nipples and started roll them between his fingers.

She grinned before feeling the cock twitching again. "Go ahead! Fuck my anus with cum!"

Luke grunted as he thrusted harder into the soft insides. "I'm about to blow!"

She moaned as the hot cum poured into her and made her tentacles spasm. 'More! I want more cum hitting my insides!'

Luke groaned feeling her asshole get tighter while he pinched her nipples on accident.

"AH~" she moaned out while looking cute in Luke's eyes. "Again!"

He pinched her nipples while slamming into her anus harder. 'This is getting better!'

"Ah!" She moaned out before a tentacle started to slap her ass until it turned red. "AH~!"

Luke saw this and got hard again. He kept moving while he started licking the back of her neck.

'Mmm, that's the spot.' She thought as she decided to kiss him. 'But the lips are the better spot~'

'Who knew I'd be going through something like this? But I'm not complaining!'

She then broke it and smiled. "You have earned my pussy human."

"I might stick with your ass since it feels so good." he grunted feeling his dick start to twitch.

"Well cum again then." She moaned while feeling the hot cum pouring into her again. "Change positions, human-"

"It's Luke. Luke Skywalker."

She giggled at that. "Cute name. But….call me anything less but Sarlacc. It's boring after a while."

"You got it." He said before getting a good name. "How about…..Zadna?"

"Zadna." She grinned while moving off the cock and repositioning herself over the cock with her very wet snatch slowly opening up. "I like it."

"Uh, you sure this won't hurt me?"

"Nope, I promise." She smiled while putting the pussy on to the tip and moved down it as yellow blood flowed from it. "Oh the pain~"

'Wow, she's really obsessed with pain.'

"Ah!" She moaned out as she finally engulfed the cock. "Your cocks making my womb bust! I love it~!"

"Heh, well I'm not that big." he chuckled with embarrassment.

"Yes you are!" She moaned. "It's bigger than that armored man that entered my stomach!"

'...did she mean Boba Fett…..oh right….the whole eating people of intelligence thing.' he thought before groaning as she started to slowly move her pussy up and down his dick.

"Ah! It's so painful!" She moaned as tentacles started to wrap around them it some, again, entering Luke's anus along with her own. "Luke, thrust harder!"

He gritted his teeth ad tried moving hips upward while moving forward to start sucking on one of her nipples.

She moaned louder as the tentacles moved faster and rougher in their anus. "Luke! More~!" 'I'm in heaven!'

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Then go faster!" She moaned louder before the teeth nipped a little at the cock. "Go faster Luke!"

Luke grunted at that as somehow his cock started to get even harder and he started thrusting faster into the womb. 'It's official, now she's got ME liking this!'

She felt the cock twitching inside her body. "Luke! Cum inside me!"

He thrusted up faster and groaned before his sperm shot up into her.

"AAAHHHH!" She cried out as the cum started to fill her womb as, due to her body, started to gain a large belly. "MY WOMB! IT'S GOING TO BREAK!" 'I'm so happy!'

Luke grunted even more as his cock continued to pour out cum into the now tightening folds as the tentacles violently thrashed about their anus. Slowly he felt it stop and fell back while panting.

"Luke~" she panted. "You….are free….after a few more rounds~"

"I might….not….have it in me…."

She smiled before nipping the cock with her teeth as new energy started to rise in Luke's body. "Better?"

"Woah, what did you do?"

"It's a secret enzyme the females create that make their mates energized for as long as they fuck." She grinned. "But the side effects are having a much larger cock for a few days~"

Luke went wide eyed at that.

"Now let's continue Luke~" she grinned while she thrusted her hips up and down his cock.

(Later)

-outside pit-

"This is horrible." spoke Leia after she, Han, Lando, C-3PO, and R2 dealt with the guards while looking at the pit on the skiff.

"Terribly indeed Princess Leia." C-3PO said as R2-D2 beeped in agreement. "And while I hate to say it, perhaps we should leave and let master Luke rest in peace."

Just then the Sarlacc started to hack and cough before spitting out a very slimy and sweaty Luke onto the skiff's deck.

"Ugh….that was gross."

"Luke! I...I'm shocked, I mean, we thought you were Sarlacc chow." spoke Han with Chewbacca hugging Luke in joy.

"Yeah, same here…." He said. "But….I'm kind of….naked." 'Damn it!'

Leia blushed at that as Chewbacca let him go. "W-What happened in there?"

"Well….um….I was close to being digested, but….I lost my clothes when I managed to find some spots to grab onto and climbed up, but I think that made it grumpy and next thing I know, I'm going through the air." He said while covering himself. "But does anyone have any clothes? It's kind of breezy."

"Take these, I got my own clothes underneath." spoke Lando taking his guard uniform off and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks." He said while walking to the other side of the skiff to change as unbenounced to him, a small spore attached itself to his skin, specifically his pubic hairs.

'You are perfect Luke~' it thought as the screen went black. 'We'll have lots more fun~'


	117. Female Haku and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Haku and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bar outside Konohamaru, between Kiri/Konohamaru border-

The Flaming Icicle was a run with excitement as they drunk like it was no tomorrow. Well except for the blond boy at the front doors.

"Sorry kid, but no minors allowed." The bouncer frowned.

"But I'm a shinobi! If I can handle others in a fight, I'm hold enough to be treated like an adult."

"Yeah….still no." He frowned. "Plus the last time I let a kid shinobi walk in here she destroyed the place!" 'Damn the cheeky flat chested blond!' "So either run along or get handled by these guys." He pointed to two large men twice the size of the boy with very big muscles.

Naruto huffed before stamping off with annoyance. Only to get an idea. 'If I can't come as a minor, then I will come as a 'major' kick ass!'

"Brats," the bouncer said while turning around. "Really they get stupider every day."

Tap tap.

"What now?!" He frowned before turning around and seeing a tall man in his twenties with blond hair and a very expensive suit. "May I help you?"

"I'd like to enter this fine place." spoke the man with a smile.

"Oh. Got any cash?"

'Easy, plus I did save up for this so I have plenty to waste!' he thought flashing the bouncer some money.

He looked at it before taking it. "Have a good time sir."

The man grinned as he walked into the bar, and saw people getting wasted so badly that they started singing horribly. That and dancing like a blind dog with two legs.

"Oh my hic oh my hic oh my darling Chenin time!" The chorused in disharmony.

'Wow, that's pretty bad.' He thought before taking a seat next to a long brown haired man with a mask, a blue ribbon that tied his hair up along with a bun on his head, a very fancy green, brown and white ninja outfit, a Kiri headband around his forehead, and for some odd reason he had two strands of hair that were longer than the rest and held together by white braids. "So, wild party right?"

He just ignored him.

"First time being here, but I think it's pretty great."

Still he ignored him.

"Hello? Are you able to speak?"

He nodded.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

He shrugged before ignoring him again.

"Um….what's your name?"

He just turned around and took out a pen and wrote his name down on a napkin.

"Haku Yuki?"

He nodded before turning away.

"...just say something!"

He flipped him the bird.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before pondering in his head. 'Maybe if I can look him in the eye, he'll have to listen!'

The man gestured for the bartender to bring two glasses of sake to the table.

"Two sake's coming right up sir."

'Ha! Now he'll have to show his face.' Naruto thought before the bartender gave him a sake glass. "I didn't order anything yet."

"I know, but your friend did." He said pointing to the man.

Naruto looked at Haku in surprise with said figure nodding. He then moved the mask off a little and drank the sake in one gulp before putting it back on. He turned and gave him another bird.

'Ok, now I'm really ticked off!' thought Naruto. "What's your deal? I'm just trying to be friendly."

He turned and wrote down something on another napkin.

It read: ' _I know you're not twenty so don't go getting friendly with me buster._ '

"Wha-I am so twenty. Just look at me."

He just wrote another note: ' _It's a transformation. Just don't get friendly buster._ ' Before giving him two birds.

"What's wrong with being friendly? And what's with the mask?"

Again a note: ' _Because. And I like my mask._ ' She then wrote: ' _Now let me drink in peace._ '

He groaned and looked away while the bartender came back with the drinks.

"Here." He said while putting the sake glass near Naruto. "You know, that guy must be a friend if he's giving you drinks in his tab."

Said man just flipped him off while drinking the glass.

"Yeah, real friend." grumbled Naruto taking the sake and took a sniff of it. 'Huh, decent, but I never tasted this before.'

(Several glasses later)

Naruto was busy doing something odd, hanging on the man next to him. Granted he thought he was a woman in his drunken state but meh deal with it. "Hey friend, why you so cold? Come ooon, crack a smile!"

The man shook his head at that while trying to get this boy off him.

"You're no fuuuun." groaned Naruto before taking another swig. "Come oooon, I bet I could beat you in a drinking contest if you took that hic silly mask off."

He shook his head no. And gave him a mask glare to boot, which didn't deter Naruto in the slightest.

"Oh! Staring contest! You're hic on!" he declared before staring him back.

He sighed before punching him in the gut.

"Ow. That hurt….but it felt off somehow hic."

The man froze at that.

"Man dude, you're weak!" laughed Naruto wobbling on his seat while leaning on Haku again. "Weak weak weak~"

He growled before putting the boy in a choke hold. 'That bastard!'

"Gah! H-Hey!" Naruto grabbed at the arms and noted they seemed skinnier than he thought. "You're skinny like a twig!"

He stiffened before kicking his leg. 'Skinny! Oh he's dead!'

"Ow! Oh that's it!"

The man growled before twisting his arms and putting him in a leg hold.

"Gah!" he groaned before crossing his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

However, the alcohol in his system made his clone….deformed and looked like a human without any legs or arm, just a head and two 'gills' where the arms should be.

"Ga...oh...ah…!"

'What the hell?!' The man thought in shock and horror.

"Ga...oh….moo…." It said before falling dead to the ground and dissipating.

"How do ya like that?" slurred Naruto.

He glared before twisting his arms more.

"Ah! You dumb bastard! I don't need my hic arms! I can use my hic hic pinky!"

He growled even more before letting one arm go and doing one handed signs as ice needles formed around Naruto's head. 'Make remarks when ice needles are in your face!'

Naruto went wide eyed before a drunken man bumped into Haku, causing a needle to shoot out and scratch Naruto's cheek.

"Watch whe-" the drunk man tried to say before getting pierced by ALL the needles and falling down unconscious.

The man grinned beneath his mask before Naruto's free hand touched his chest. 'Y-Y-Y-You!'

"Huh?" Naruto moved his hand around. "Your muscles are really flab-hic-by. I mean, just feel this."

'He' growled in rage before blurting out. "Stop touching my breasts you perverted monkey!" 'Fuck!'

Naruto blinked before using both hands to rub the spot and blushed. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a girl?!"

The 'man' shook in rage before punching him. "Of course I am you fucking perv!"

Naruto winced from the pain before blushing like mad. 'Holy crap! I can't believe I touched her chest!"

She growled before grabbing his arms and tugging him away. "You are dead! You hear me DEAD!" 'I will turn him into a pincushion!'

"W-Woah there! I swear I didn't know!" he spoke in panic, which caused his transformation to disperse.

"Well you found out boy!" She growled while entering the cellar. "Now I'm going to make sure you never touch a girls breasts EVER again!"

He panicked before getting a REALLY stupid idea, and one that would kill him in the process. "Uh, maybe we can try something else that'll work better than me saying sorry."

She turned. "Like what? You gropping me again?" 'I hope not!'

"No, but I did read this in a magazine that feels great for both guys and woman. I think it was called….sex."

Haku blushed red as she dropped Naruto on the ground. "Y-Y-Y-You want to have sex...with ME!?" 'How...just how!'

"Um…..yea."

She blushed even redder. "...fine."

"Really? But you just freaked out not even a second there."

She glared at him. "You groped me! Any woman would freak out!" She then took off her mask revealing a pair of brown eyes on a goddesses face. "Now….let's get this….over with…."

He blinked and blushed. "Wow."

"What? Never knew my face was average looking?"

"Actually, you look, kinda…."

"Kind of what?" She frowned.

"...beautiful."

Haku's face turned bright red at that. "Y-You're just saying that!"

"No no no!" he held up his hands. "I mean it!"

"...really?" She asked while taking her clothes off, bun and ribbon included. 'This….feels so nice….'

Naruto blushed as she finished taking off her clothes, revealing a set of C cup breasts that were tied together in a sash. "W-Wow."

"...Just go." She blushed while moving towards Naruto. "Just do your way with me."

"Um, the thing is….I don't really know what to do next."

"Same." She blushed. "But just take your…..cock out."

He gulped before pulling his pants down and let his cock stand out while halfway hard.

'It's….big.' "Um…..where do you want to put it?"

"Well, where do I put it?"

"My snatch." She blushed while pointing to her pussy.

He blushed and looked away. "U-U-Um, you sure?"

She nodded. "That's what boys like….right?" 'This is so embarrassing!'

"Well I don't know, I've never done this before." he deadpanned. 'I just said that.'

"...well, just put it in and be gentle."

Naruto gulped before moving closer to her and….groping her breasts again.

"Mmm, s-stop." She moaned.

He pulled his hands away. "Sorry."

She frowned before putting his hand against her breast. "I...I didn't say to stop groping. Just to stop….being gentle."

"Eh?" he blinked confused.

"...just grope my breasts harder." She blushed while her heartbeat increased.

He nodded and grabbed her breasts before groping them harder than before.

Haku moaned loud at that as her snatch began to wetten. "Oh~"

"You like this?"

"Y-Yes." She moaned as Naruto's dick got harder at the sight of her cute face and started poking her snatch. 'His cock is starting to feel warm.'

Naruto then moved his cock into the snatch as he felt the tight folds closing around it. "Gah!"

"Ah, so big!" She moaned as the cock pushed deeper into the folds before hitting something. 'Oh god, it's going to hurt!'

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"M-My hymen." She moaned. "It's...a sign that I'm a virgin. Just be….careful."

"Why?"

Haku blushed. "Its…..hurts if you're too rough."

"I thought you wanted me to be rough?"

"Yes, but….just slowly break it. Please?"

"Alright, you got it."

She nodded before feeling Naruto's cock slowly breaking the hymen. "Ah~"

"I thought you said it'd hurt?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth. "I just moaned perv."

"I'm not a perv." he sweatdropped.

"Then what are you? A drunk?" She moaned as the hymen broke. "Gah!" 'Fucking hell that shiting hurts!'

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes…." She said while holding back the pain. "I...I'm just….fine."

"Need a minute?"

She nodded. "...I'm sorry for before. I just was trying to keep you from discovering my gender." She then felt Naruto hug her tight.

"It's fine, but flipping me off that much did get a little annoying."

"Yea….my teacher is a bad influence on me." 'Sorry Zabuza-sama but you kind of gave me your bad habits.' "And I thought….it was cool."

Naruto deadpanned at that logic. "How is that cool?"

"Um….it just was…." She blushed. "Sorry mister pervert."

"It's Naruto. Not pervert."

Haku blushed again. "Sorry….Naruto."

"So are you still in pain?"

"Yes." She said before moaning as the cock started to thrust up and down her folds. "Ah! More Naruto! More!"

"Gah! It's so tight and hot!"

"Your cock's so big!" Haku moaned louder as she hugged him tight. "Come on Naruto, fuck my virgin pussy!"

Naruto groaned as he thrusted harder into the folds before trying to kiss her lips, and failing.

Haku saw this and kissed his lips while feeling the cock hitting her womb multiple times a minute. 'Oh god! Each time feels better than the last!'

'I'm actually fucking a girl!' Naruto thought while thrusting even faster. 'I'm so lucky!'

Haku moaned even louder as she felt her insides getting soaking wet. 'I'm getting wet from his cock! I want it! I want him! I want Naruto-kun!'

"Haku-chan! You're getting tighter!"

"And your so handsome Naruto-kun!" She cried out as Naruto's cock started to twitch violently. "Pour your sperm into me! Make me yours~!"

He cried out before his dick started shooting his seed up into her.

"AAHH!" She cried as the semen entered the womb. "NARUTO-KUN~!"

"HAKU-CHAN!" He cried out as he continued to inject the girl with his cum. "A lot of it's coming out!"

"Then stay plugged in Naruto-kun." She moaned while feeling the cum in her womb. "Let me melt in your embrace~"

"Uh, alright?"

She smiled before feeling the last of the cum entering her body. "Oh, that was great….for our first time." 'I'm addicted to his cock.'

"Y-Yea." He blushed before getting kissed again.

"Naruto-kun." She smiled. "How about we um…...date?"

"Really?"

"Yes, plus I'm a ninja so if you make love with a ninja. It's fine." She smiled. 'I hope Zabuza-sama doesn't find out….until I explain it to him.'

(Later)

Team 7 was currently being stared down by Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. And well, the Genin were getting nervous. Except for Naruto who faced similar KI from a certain girl.

'Aw man, why'd this have to happen?'

"Well Kakashi Hatake. It is time to meet your end." The swordsman said before turning into mist.

'Crap!' Naruto thought before hearing something.

"Lets see how much blood you can spill." Zabuza said while raising his sword.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Yelled a voice as various ice needles appeared and struck Zabuza's arms.

"Gah!" he cried out with wide eyes while the others were stunned.

In a flash, a very familiar girl appeared in front of Naruto and glared at Zabuza through the mask. "I will not let you harm him Zabuza-sama."

"Haku! What's the meaning of this?!"

She frowned even more while the rest of team seven looked confused why a young 'boy' would save Naruto. "Because he's my boyfriend."

That got everyone's attention as Sakura looked a little sick.

"So….you're gay?" Asked Sasuke.

She frowned before turning and taking off her mask. "I'm a girl you duck butt!" And she then flipped him off.

"Ehhhh?!"

"What? Never saw a tom girl before." She frowned before kissing Naruto on the lips.

All of them stared in shock at them before Sakura said something really stupid.

"If you're a lady. Where are your breasts?! Flat chest!"

Haku growled at that before undoing her outfit and loosened the sash. "I'm more a woman then you pinky!"

Sakura's jaw dropped before Haku ran over and kicked her down.

"So suck it bitch!" She said before kicking Sasuke in the balls. "And that's for being a douchebag!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" He screamed like a girl as he fell back and started foaming at the mouth.

"Wow, I've actually wanted to do that for years." remarked Naruto.

She turned to him and grinned. "Well consider it a three week anniversary gift Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled at that before Haku walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now if you excuse us." Haku said while both vanished into thin air.

"...what the hell just happened?!" Kakashi cried out.

"And when did Haku get a boyfriend?!" Growled Zabuza while thinking of ways to 'kill' the boy.

Sakura groaned as she slowly said something. "S….She….male….."

Kafunk!

"AAH YOW!"


	118. Ruby, Yukari, Deshi, and Keito

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ruby, Yukari, Deshi, and Keito

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy, Public Safety Commission room-

In the room that spread so much fear in the past, two lone girls sighed at a table looking annoyed and slightly depressed.

"To think, after so long the Public Safety Commission would be just us." sighed the woman with long hair.

"Yea deshi." Sighed a woman with long red hair. "It's just sad. Especially after Kuyō-sama vanished deshi."

"And it's all because of that damn newspaper club." frowned the other girl. "Every time we tried to stop them, they refused to stay down and what's worse, one of them managed to actually defeat him in battle."

"Well, to be fair our methods were…..extreme. Deshi." The redhead said. "Really, killing someone for being a 'human' due to some anonymous info. It's kind of stupid deshi."

"Don't tell me you're saying it's good that they did all that." spoke the other girl while narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just saying that our methods were too extreme deshi. Plus we also broke the no showing others our real forms. So it's a bit….awkward doing all that because of a random price of info deshi."

"That's why we need to fix what's broken. We need to make it clear we still deserve respect and are hear to uphold the rules. We need to make the force stronger than ever with Kuyō no longer here."

"Or we could just start a cooking club deski?" The other woman suggested. "Plus everyone hates us right now deshi."

"Then we'll have to show them that they need us. We'll show them that the ones who did this, the ones they're so confident about, are nothing but degenerates in the long run and that they need us."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea deshi."

"Oh really?" she frowned. "Then what do you suggest would work better?"

"Well maybe instead of causing trouble, why not just let them come to us. And slowly let them see us in a new light. That way they can leave that club under their free will deshi." She said with a grin.

"Just give up like that?"

"It's not giving up deshi!" She glared. "It's called manipulation! Something you stink at Keito, deshi!"

Said girl got ticked off at that.

"Also, why can't we not do both deshi?"

"Explain."

"Easy, we just show them 'our' side of things then we can just fuck them until they see how wrong they were and they join us deshi?" 'Or I could just trick them to fuck us and Keito will not know the difference he he.'

Keito rubbed her chin. 'Well, this might be a little lewd, but it has been a while since I did that, and I have researched ways to make someone putty in your hands through pleasure.'

'He he. This is going to be good. Especially when I use 'that' deshi.' she thought to herself. "So want to try deshi?"

"Yes, but we need to plan this out first."

"How about getting them falsify ac….no. That's just stupid deshi."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"...we make them have detention for false crimes. But it's against the commission's policies deshi."

Keito looked at the desk while Deshi looked at the desk. "Well….we might need to break a few rules for our goal."

"...um. Alright but if the headmaster finds out I will just leave you alone deshi." She said with a nervous sweat.

"Then remain calm and focused." Keito narrowed her eyes. "We just need to be careful and make sure all evidence points to them."

"One question, who do we start with. I mean I don't want to get knocked unconscious again deshi." 'That hurt….and I'm dead!'

"Then we'll start with the taller witch so she can help ensure the younger one is kept tied up."

"...pedo deshi." She chuckled at Keito.

Keito growled and slammed her hand on the desk. "We need to start somewhere! And if we try to go for the vampire, we'll likely get our asses kicked! Do you want that instead of basins dropped on your head again?"

"...why not use the Yuki-onna deshi?"

Keito blinked and tapped her chin. "Hmm, I have heard she is known to get around easily, and her use of ice could be helpful later on."

"But she is kind of….yandereish. I don't think our techniques will work on her deshi."

"True, and if we went for the succubus to charm males, then all they'd have to do is beat her and they'd snap out of it. Not to mention they'd pick up on it quickly. Now do you see why we need to target the witches first?"

"Is it because a witch made you pee yourself as a kid deshi?" She half joked.

Keito's eye twitched before two of her legs popped out and started tossing Deshi up and down.

"Gah! Knock it off deshi!" She cried out. "It's making me sick deshi!"

"Are you done joking and will stay serious? Or should I web you and stick you on the ceiling for someone else to find?" asked Keito showing her fangs.

"I'm good! Just stop tossing me around deshi!" 'Not!'

Keito caught her and set her down before resuming her human form. "Good, so first the older witch, then the smaller one. And luckily I found out the one called Ruby has a weakness we can use."

"That would be…...what exactly deshi?"

"She's a full blown masochist."

"...that's not a true weakness. That's your thing deshi." She sweatdropped.

"Is someone going against my word?" frowned Keito bringing her legs out while her form slowly went into her monster form.

"I was just voicing my opinion! Plus I heard that she is a fan of whips, deshi." 'Scary. Not.'

"Good, I was already planning on that." Keito sat down while her features returned to normal. "Now we wait for the package."

"Package deshi?"

"Of Jiangshi slips."

"...you're going to use them deshi?" 'Makes my plan easier. But save that for after the 'plan'.'

"Along with a little something else." she smirked like a predator.

"Is it…..something nasty deshi?"

"No, something to help."

(Later)

Keito and Deshi stood by the tree with Keito tapping her foot while looking at her new watch.

"It's been hours!" Deshi groaned. "How much longer dehki?"

"Not much longer. As long as it doesn't get broken we'll wait out here as long as it takes." frowned Keito.

"But I'm so hungry deshi!"

"I never asked, but how is that possible? If you're dead why do you need food?"

"I need to keep myself from eating spirit energy! Plus it's a luxury item deshi."

Keito looked and saw a gargoyle flying by with a bag. "Finally."

"One for….Keiro….Peesalot?" It asked confused.

Deshi laughed at that joke.

"It's Keito." frowned the woman with an eye twitch. "And if you get it wrong again I will make sure to break that stony shell, and drink your body fluids until you are wishing for death."

"Noted." It said before giving her the package. "That will be five hundred yen."

She handed him the money and looked at the package with glee as the gargoyle flew away. "This is perfect."

"What is? It's just a package with….something in it deshi." She said as Ketio opened the package. "What else is in it deshi?"

"This." Keito pulled out a pink vial with glee.

"What's that deshi?"

"Well, I'm not going to get those two to join from sheer force cause that's rape, and I WON'T tolerate that filth. So this is a strong aphrodisiac that we'll expose them to, slowly making them hot and eager when we seduce them."

"Oh…..but won't they decide to tell the rest after we try that deshi?"

"That won't happen. Plus, after they are done we will use these," she pulled out the slips. "To make them forget the display. We slowly make them come to us."

"Oh. That's interesting deshi." 'Not really.'

"First, we go to them and tell them we're sorry and are working towards changing, then a while later we'll apply this via darts when they're alone, then swoop in and 'help' them, and make sure that after you're done, apply the talisman on part of the girl's body where it can't be seen, under their clothes like their back understand?"

"Yes, but does it have to be under their clothes? Why not their shoes?"

"...better idea. This way no one can see them if they go into the locker rooms to change. Good call Deshi."

"Thanks deshi." She grinned. 'Thanks, for the idea he he.' "So do you see them yet deshi?"

"We're near the bus stop, What do you think?" Keito sweatdropped.

"...that you saw nothing deshi." She said before seeing a car fly by at eighty eight miles an hour and disappearing in a flash of light. "What the deshi?!"

"Let's just get to the school and go with the plan." groaned Keito as she started walking.

"Ok. But let's eat first deshi." She said while walking with her.

"Fine, but after that, NO MORE hesitation. We've already wasted too much time as it is."

She nodded. "Ok deshi." 'I'm going to need food for both plans.'

(Later)

Both headed to the newspaper club's door and nodded before knocking on it.

The door opened as Yukari opened the door.

"Hi deshi."

Bonk!

Bonk!

"Gah! That hurt deshi!" she cried out as the metal bins fell to the floor while rubbing the bump from a mad looking Yukari. "Why did you just do that deshi!?"

"You tried to hurt Tsukune and Moka! So sorry for trying to stop you!"

The two glared at the other before Tsukune walked over and took notice of the two.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well Keito wanted to ask if she could….um….borrow your pencil deshi?"

Bonk!

"Gah! That hurt deshi!"

"Yukari-chan, let me talk to them." spoke Tsukune ushering the witch to the side and frowned at the girls. "Why are you really here?"

"...well….." She said before sighing. "We wanted to apologize. And it's the truth." 'Still, this plan is kind of twisted but hey, it's life.'

"Oh?" he replied with doubt while crossing his arms.

"Yeah. And well…..Keito has a crush on Ruby deshi!" She lied.

"Wait what?!"

Keito blushed and bonked the girl on the head. "That's not true and you know it!"

"Ow! That hurt deshi!" She yelled. "And you like her! I saw you looking at her ass deshi!"

Bonk!

Bonk!

Bonk!

"Ow! That hurt deshi!"

"Stop!" spoke Tsukune. "Look, why the sudden need to apologize?"

"...because it was wrong. And we just wanted to apologize deshi."

He raised his eyebrow at that.

"We realized Kuyō-sama's ways were too harsh, and we humbly wish for forgiveness." spoke Keito bowing her head to him.

"Plus, I just felt terrible hurting a fellow student like that deshi." Deshi bowed. "Please forgive us and let me date Yukari deshi!" 'Adding that would help...maybe?'

BONK!

Said Jiangshi landed on the ground as a large sink landed on her head. "Ow…...deshi…."

"Yukari-chan!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "I didn't do that."

Deshi slowly got up from that. "That hurt deshi!"

"What's going on Tsuku-YOU!" yelled Kurumu seeing the two." What are they doing here?!"

"To apologize deshi." She said. "But I got hit BY A SINK DESHI!"

"Look, if they want to apologize, let's just relax." spoke Tsukune feeling the tension.

"Yeah…..I still don't trust them." Kurumu growled.

"Agreed." nodded Yukari.

"Yeah…..I'm sorry for having a crush-" she tried to say before getting hit by another sink again. "Ow…."

"Deshi, just be quiet." Keito hissed under her breath.

"Get….this off me deshi…." She groaned as her head came off. "Damn it deshi!"

"If you want to be sorry then leave." frowned Kurumu at Keito while Deshi ran after her head.

"Yeah!" Yukari glared. "You caused enough trouble hurting Tsukune and Moka!"

"So buzz off!"

Keito sighed and nodded. "Alright, we understand."

"Fine," Deshi said while the head landed on Ruby's foot. "But can someone give me back my head deshi?" 'I hate this SO much!'

"Um...sure." Ruby said while giving her back the head.

"Thanks, oh and Keito has a crush on you deshi." 'He he.'

Ruby blushed before crows appeared and started pecking their heads.

"Ah! Not the birds deshi!"

"We're leaving." Keito grabbed her head and dragged her body behind her. "Just what was all that?"

"I wanted to see if they would be willing to do that. But since they attacked me….yeah it's stupid when I think about it deshi." She chuckled. "Sorry deshi."

"Just for that, I'm going to glue your head backwards on your body."

"Please no deshi!" She cried out while flailing her arms around. "I like my head forward deshi!"

"Then stay. Focused." spoke Keito in a firm and cold tone.

"...ok deshi." She gulped.

(Later)

"So…..why are we in the boys locker room again deshi?"

Keito pointed out the window in it and they looked to see Yukari nearby. "First target of course."

"Oh deshi." She said before Yukari slowly moved towards the door.

"Maybe I can find some of Tsukune-kun's gym clothes." muttered the witch with a perverted giggle. As she opened the door she felt something hit her neck. "W-What the?"

Deshi smirked and saw the dart fall off to the floor and break to keep any evidence from being found while seeing Yukari slumping her head. 'Bullseye deshi!' "Nice one deshi!"

Keito grinned at that. "Alright Deshi, go over and see what's wrong, I'll go 'help' the other one."

"Ok deshi." She smiled while internally grinning as she walked towards Yukari. "She does look cute right Keito deshi?"

She didn't get an answer since the girl already left.

"Oh well deshi." She said before putting something on her before she vanished into nothingness. "Success deshi."

(With Keito)

She walked through the halls and spotted Ruby on the lower floor and smirked while slipping the dart out with the tube she kept in her pocket.

"Ok, whips with Tsukune-kun or maybe chains?" She muttered to herself. She then felt something hitting her arm. "What the…..so….sl...eepy…."

Keito smirked seeing Ruby fall down and passed out. 'Time for the next part.'

(With Deshi)

"So cute deshi." She smiled while looking at Yukari. "Just so cute deshi." 'Great! I'm acting like a pedo!'

The door opened as Keito walked in with Ruby on her back. "Deshi, you still in here?"

"Yep deshi." She grinned. "And was it successful? You didn't get turned into a spider crow deshi?"

She deadpanned at that. "Look at me you dunce."

She turned and saw her. "Oh…..oh well deshi." She half sighed. 'That would have been cool.'

Keito glared before using her spider legs to throw Ruby right at her and sending her head flying. "Just keep it down and let's get to it."

"Just put my head back on deshi." She frowned. "I can't help if my heads not on right deshi!"

She sighed before putting the head back on, backwards.

"Hey deshi!"

"Consider that punishment."

"Just fix it PLEASE DESHI!" She yelled in anger.

"Keep it down or they'll wake up!" hissed Keito with a glare.

"Then fix my head deshi! I hate this you know deshi." She growled before Keito sighed and fixed the head. "Ah, much better deshi."

"Just get them in position while we get the supplies."

"Ok deshi." She smiled as she moved towards the girls.

(Later on)

"Mmm….ugh….what happened?" Asked Ruby out loud as she slowly raised her eyelids up.

"Morning deshi." Spoke a familiar voice.

Ruby slowly started to see a smiling Deshi standing in front of her.

"How was your nap? Was it peaceful deshi?" She grinned. "You were so cute sleeping like a baby deshi."

"What happened? Where am I?" she groaned while trying to move, but felt her limbs wouldn't move. "What the? Why can't I-what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. That was Keito's doing deshi." She smiled while pointing behind her. "She loves binding people up deshi."

Ruby turned and saw said girl with a smirk. "Don't bother trying to escape, I made sure you were tied up with my webbing and anti-magic chains while putting your wand away."

"W-What are you doing!"

"Revenge," Deshi sighed. "Mostly Keito's but overall revenge deshi."

Ruby tried to move but saw she was also suspended over the floor with her arms and legs bound behind her back while the chains were also wrapped around in between her chest and even between her legs. "W-Why did you tie me up like this?!"

"To fuck you."

Deshi chuckled at that bluntness. "To discipline you two deshi."

"Ugh….what happened?" Asked a voice next to Ruby.

Ruby turned and saw Yukari slowly waking up. "Yukari-chan?"

"Huh? Ruby-chan? What happened and why am I feeling vertigo all of a sudden?"

"Hi deshi." Spoke Deshi. "How was the nap deshi?"

"Hey! Why am I tied up?" she asked swaying while trying to get out of the binds.

"Well you did hit me deshi." She growled. "But I will let Keito explain deshi."

"Tell us spider!" Yukari yelled at the girl. "Tell us right now!"

"Simple. We've decided the only way to bring justice and balance back to the school is to deal with your club, and at the same time build up our own forces." she smirked. "That's why you two are going to be helping us."

"What?!"

"To summarize, we are going to make you more obedient aka join us deshi." Deshi smiled. "But personally I wanted to make a cooking club deshi."

"...you're really going to get expelled for this." Growled Ruby.

"Come now, I don't think you'll be complaining after this." spoke Keito walking over to a rope and tugged on it while Ruby felt the chains and thread get tighter around her.

"Ah!"

"Leave Ruby-chan alone!" Yukari yelled.

"Leave her," Deski sighed while pinching the girl's cheek. "She wanted to do this so why let her get mad deshi?"

"Besides, we know this woman likes this!" spoke Keito making the chains tighten while Ruby's face started getting flushed.

"That's just like you deshi." She chuckled before tickling Yukari's stomach. "This is a much better method deshi."

"Hahah!" laughed Yukari who tried swinging away from the girl. "S-Stop ahahaha!"

"How about no deshi." She laughed before tickling faster. 'This is so cute.'

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ahh!" Ruby let out while her body tingled feeling the tightness.

"You like it don't you?" Keito grinned while tightening the chains. "I can't believe the person who works alongside the headmaster is this much of a pervert."

Ruby felt the chains grinding her body as her nipples started getting hard. 'No, I can't enjoy this, ignore it! But...it's so tight and good~'

Keito grinned as Deshi started tickling Yukari faster.

"P-Please stop AHAHAH!"

"Mmm…..no deshi." she smirked while deliberately dragging her finger against the sole slowly and harder.

"P-Please! AHAHAHA!"

"But you like it deshi." She grinned. "So squirm all you want, but I won't stop deshi."

"L-Leave Yukari-chan alone!" Ruby got out while trying to strain against the bonds.

"How about no deshi." She grinned as Keito started making the bonds even tighter.

"Come now, you're a pervert so moan like one." smirked the Jorōgumo.

"I….I won't do it!" Ruby got out while feeling her body tingle feeling the binds rub against her pussy. 'I can't moan, don't moan!' "Ah~!"

"How cute." She grinned.

"R-Ruby-chan ahah!" Yukari laughed while struggling like mad.

"Pay attention deshi." She said while ticking the sole harder. "And don't worry about her, Keito will make sure she's comfortable deshi."

"Hmm, I think we need to make them more comfortable." smirked Keito changing into her monster form.

"Fine deshi." Deshi sighed as she changed into a classic hopping ghost. "But I wanted to keep tickling her with flexible limbs deshi." 'I hate when that happens!'

"I just need to do this." Keito moved over near Ruby before using her legs to tear Ruby's clothes off. "Much better."

"Ah!" She blushed. "What-"

"She's just going to fuck you deshi." The Jiangshi grinned while doing the same thing to Yukari. "I'm just going to try tickling more before doing that deshi."

Yukari blushed before laughing as Deshi resumed tickling her feet.

"So soft." Keito said while smacking Ruby's ass. "I'm kind of jealous."

"AH! H-Hey! Stop that!"

"No." She said while slapping harder and harder on the ass cheeks.

"AH!"

"What's wrong? Getting turned on?" she smirked seeing a liquid drip down the chain. "I wonder what your precious Tsukune would say seeing you like this."

"Keito deshi." Deshi warned. "Ixnay on that name deshi." 'She's going to get them mad. And well it's not going to be good for us.'

"H-He'll find us and stop you." spoke Ruby glaring at Keito.

"Y-Yea!" Yukari got out. "He and Moka-chan will beat you two again!"

"Um, they aren't coming deshi." She said. "We are all alone deshi."

"We made sure no one would interrupt us." smirked Keito while climbing on Ruby's back and went back to her human form before reaching down and grabbed at Ruby's exposed chest.

"EPP!" She blushed. "S-Stop that!"

"Stop what?" smirked Keito while rubbing the breasts.

"Ah~!" She moaned as Keito started to rub harder. 'This position and the feeling of her hands is insane!'

"Ahah!" Yukari laughed harder as Deshi continued to tickle her as some juices ran down her. "AHHHH!"

"Nope and you came deshi." She smiled while changing back and moved one of her hands right near the snatch and rubbed it. "How adorable, you're soaking wet deshi."

Yukari panted and let out a moan from the rubbing. 'I came, and it wasn't from Tsukune-kun or Moka-chan, and it felt….good.'

"Hey Keito deshi." She said to her colleague. "What now deshi?"

"We make them moan our name." smirked the woman before licking the side of Ruby's neck while pinching her nipples and tugging on them.

"Mmm."

"Ok deshi!" She grinned before licking Yukari's snatch.

"Ah!" moaned Yukari feeling the tongue and was stunned how each lick made a surge of pleasure run up her body.

'Salty.' She thought while moving her tongue faster against the wet folds. 'Really salty.'

Yukari moaned louder while Ruby watched and due to her bindings, the squeezing, and the fact Keito sat on her while suspended in the air, her body was getting hotter with more of her juices dripping onto the ground.

"How cute." Keito chuckled. She hopped off Ruby before one of her true legs rose up and had an idea before shoving it up Ruby's ass.

"Ahh!" She moaned as the leg started to thrust inside the anus. 'It's….ah~!'

"Keito, get the whip."

"Ok deshi." She grinned while walking away and taking a large whip with small barbs on it. "Here you go deshi."

Keito pulled it back and swung it at Ruby's ass, getting a loud moan from the girl.

Deshi grinned while groping Yukari's breasts. 'So small and firm.' "Like it deshi?"

She got her answer by Yukari moaning loud at the groping.

"I bet you rub them every day to try and make them big, don't you deshi?"

"Y-Yes." She moaned.

"Well I'll help you with that deshi." She grinned while groping the breasts harder and faster as Yukari moaned even louder as Keito started to whip Ruby's ass even harder.

Krack!

"Ah!"

Krack!

"AH~!"

"Tell me, is this something you wish someone had done to you sooner?" smirked Keito while moving her leg deeper in the ass.

"Y-Yes." She moaned. 'This feels…..so good!'

"Speak louder! Tell me how you really feel."

Krack!

"Ah! YES!" she cried out feeling her body tingle from the sting. "I want more!"

Keito grinned at that as Deshi decided to squeeze Yukari's breasts. "Then beg like a dog!"

Krack!

"Arf! Arf!" barked Ruby while feeling her release so close.

"I can't hear you!"

Krack!

Krack!

Krack!

"ARF ARF ARF ARF!"

"Then tell me, do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Make me cum like a bitch!"

Keito cracked the whip against her ass just as her long arm shoved in deeper and Ruby cried out as loud as she could with her juices spraying out onto the floor.

"Nice one deshi." Deshi grinned before unexpectedly kissing Yukari on the snatch. "Now, do you want to do the same as 'Ruby-chan' deshi?"

"Y-Yes!" moaned Yukari. "I wanna cum again!"

"Then," she grinned before tickling the snatch. "Cum my cute little witch deshi~"

Yukari moaned at that as she felt ready to release her juices. "A-A-AHHHH!"

"Feels good deshi?" She grinned while licking the juices on her hand. 'Tasty!'

"Y-Yes…." panted Yukari who felt extremely exhausted from her two orgasms.

"Well maybe I can kiss you deshi." She grinned while kissing Yukari's lips. 'Soft.'

"Deshi, don't get too comfy." ordered Keito with Ruby herself panting.

"But I'm just showing her how cheating works deshi." She giggled before rubbing Yukari's snatch even faster. "Now let's go again deshi."

(Later on)

"Wow, two hours of fun and they fell asleep deshi." She said as Keito unbound the two witches. "They must be ready for recruiting right deshi?"

"Not yet. We'll leave them be and slowly work on the other girls next, but put a slip on the bottom of their foots first."

"Ok deshi." She smiled while putting the slips on their shoes which glowed before fading into their bodies. "So this will work right? No recurring dreams deshi?"

"If there are dreams, they'll forget as soon as they try to remember, but they will start to slowly see our force as the best way to stay safe."

She grinned before asking Keito. "So want a hug deshi?" 'Fall for it.'

"Focus. I don't need one right now."

Deshi sighed at that as Keito walked passed her, she then seized her chance and carefully placed a pink slip on her neck before it too vanished into the skin. 'Success!'

"Now help me pick up these witches."

"Ok deshi!"

(Later)

"Ugh….what happened?" Asked Ruby while slowly opening her eyes. 'What a strange dream.'

"Ow, I feel sore." yawned Yukari sitting up. "But I feel better than ever."

"Really?" Asked Ruby. "...you know I also feel better."

Both stood up and stretched while noticing they were in the newspaper club room with just the two of them.

"Um, this is odd."

"Wasn't I heading….somewhere?" Asked Yukari. "Maybe….umm….oh that's it! Tsukune-kun's underwear!"

Ruby blushed as Yukari ran out of the room. "Wait for me!"

As the two ran down the hall the soles of their feet lightly glowed.


	119. Jasmine and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Jasmine and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Millard Fillmore Middle School gym-

Jake and his cute date Jasmine were dancing the night away while enjoying themselves. Well mostly as Jasmine seemed a little...hesitant to dance and well she asked to leave a few times before. 'I wonder what's up with Jasmine?'

She glanced at the sky light and saw the moon a little behind them. "Jake, we really need to go, as in now."

Now normally he would brush it off as the jitters but Jake saw something in her eyes that made him worried, the sign of fear and desperation.

"Really, we have to go Jake."

"Alright, we can go." he relented while grabbing one hand and lead her to the doors. "Sorry, let the night get away."

She sighed while getting even more nervous. "Jake, please make it fast!" 'And hurry!'

"Alright alright!" he opened the door with Jasmine rushing out of the school with him running after her. "We can get you back home on the ol dragon express."

"No time!" She yelled out as Jake decided to 'dragon up' and scooped her into his arms. "Eep!"

"Hold on!" he quickly flapped his wings downtown and to the subway just as the doors shut and headed to the conductor's box. "Magus Bazaar, hurry!"

The conductor nodded before activating the portal aka raising the seats up the Subway train ceiling.

Jake kept his hold on Jasmine and flew out as soon as the doors opened. "Jasmine! Where's your house?"

"On Merlin street. The big house with the red brick roof!" She said while her eyes glowed red a little. 'Have to hurry have to hurry!'

He spotted it and flew at it while using his strength to force it open. "Alright, we're here. Sorry about the door, but how are you feeling?"

"Ugh…." She said while feeling a little better as Jake let her down. "Yes." 'Thank god.'

"Sorry about the door again." he remarked trying to put it back in place. "Should have held off and knocked first."

"It's fine. That door needed replacing months ago." She said. "I should be the one saying sorry for making you leave the dance."

Jake chuckled at that before noticing Jasmine was walking up the stairs. 'Oh man, I probably just messed this up for her.'

"Jake, follow me." She said while beckoning him. "I….I have something to tell you."

"Uh, sure." he went back to human and followed her up.

As they made it up the stairs, Jasmine opened a door on the far left and entered it. Inside was an average room with posters of snakes and other stuff including a dragon doll.

"Wow, nice place, this your bedroom?"

"Yes." She said while sitting down on the bed. "Now I know you thought I was a bit...of a nag for the time, but there's a reason why." 'I hope he doesn't freak out. Or attack me like last time.'

"Nah girl, you were just fine." he reassured.

"It's not." She glared as her eyes went red for a second. "I….I'm not what you find normal during the night, especially when the moon's in the middle of the night sky."

"What happens when that happens?" 'Wait, that's tonight.'

"...I change into my other form." She said sadly. "I'm a Nix. A soul stealing monster."

Jake's eyes widened. 'That explains why she lives here. Duh! I should have expected she was magical.'

"And I was the one that attacked you in the sewer. I forgot to make it home on time and….changed." 'This is a curse! A damn curse!'

"Wow….I'm surprised. So if we had stayed, you were gonna…."

"Attack and steal everyone's souls." She sighed. "Yes. And I'm truly sorry for not telling your before...I just didn't want you to know. I thought you would be repulsed or something."

"Well, I'm thankful you told me now. And really, I'm kinda partially to blame. I mean, asking you to a dance in the human world probably made you a little excited and it slipped your head, so for not asking ahead if you had any other stuff going on, I'm sorry."

Jasmine smiled at that. "Don't worry about it. Really when you told be about the dance I was actually happy. Most boys just steer clear from me."

Jake felt his heart jump at that since he didn't expect that one bit, hell he thought it was a pity date. "Wait, so you never went to a dance or went on a date?"

"Nope." She sighed. "You're the only one that asked me sincerely and without a hint of malice." 'Plus it really felt nice going on an actual date with someone.'

"Uh, question. Your folks gonna be mad about the door?"

"No, they're on vacation in Greece. Plus they wanted that door fixed anyway so you just earned a good impression on them. Well when they get back that is."

"Cool." he put his hands in his pocket and noticed it get awkward. "Um...so I guess this is a goodbye."

"Stay." She said holding his arm. "I kind of want to make it up to you Jake." 'Even if he's younger than me….it might be nice.'

"Nah, you don't need to make it up to me." he smiled. "But, if you're sure, I can stay a little while longer."

She smiled at that before asking something that made Jake jump. "Do you um...want to have sex?"

His eyes widened and he blushed. "S-S-S-Say what?" he spoke out in a squeak of surprise.

"Well, isn't it common for a date to end with sex?" She asked with a grin. "Plus I feel like it would make the night enjoyable."

'She's serious!' his mind screamed. 'And it's every boy's dream!'

Jasmine looked at Jake before kissing his lips. 'My first real kiss, and no soul stealing! Yes!'

Jake was shocked before returning the kiss. 'Relax dude, just show her your kissing skills and go with the flow. Show her you're an expert with this.'

But as bad luck would have it, Jake couldn't kiss really well as he thought he could. But he did have a good tongue job but that was it really.

Jasmine felt Jake hold her close and kept the kiss before she started pushing her tongue into his mouth. 'Well let's see how you deal with this Jake.' She thought while moving the tongue around Jakes.

This greatly surprised him before trying to do the same to Jasmine's tongue. He wrestled it against hers while stunned since it felt great!

Jasmine broke the kiss with a loud 'pop' as she smiled at Jake. "Not bad, it made me a bit horny."

"Heh, well that's me." he chuckled with a blush.

"Well, since we kissed." She smiled while slowly taking off her dark red dress and letting a green bra, holding back a D cup chest, hang loose. "Let's have some groping now."

His eyes widened while stunned.

"Is this your first time seeing a girl's tits?" She said while fully taking off the dress and showed a green frilly thong. "Or a sexy thong, Jake?"

Jake blushed while trying not to faint from the sexiness. 'Oh my god this is amazing! I can't stop looking!'

Jasmine grinned before taking of Jake's tie off and unbuttoning his tux. 'I wonder how fit he is?'

'Woah, she's dead serious. Alright dude, just be cool and confident, but not too confident!'

"Mmm, let's take that shirt off." She said as she took off his white shirt and nearly drooled over his abs, well semi abs. "My, you're really fit Jake."

"Well being the American Dragon has it's perks." he smirked while inwardly panicking. 'I can't stay calm! I mean, I've barely go this far into sex ed! What if I mess up! Do I grab something on her? Do I make the next move?'

Jasmine smiled before moving her arms towards his pants and started to unzip it. 'I wonder if his….cock is big? Or is it small? Oh this is really great...if I knew what I have to do!? It's my first time doing this!'

Both panicked while she slid his pants down and started working his underwear down before stopping.

'W-Wow! It's so big….but I didn't do anything yet!' She thought while looking at the cock before instinctively licking her lips. "So well endowed."

Jake blushed at that. "Uh, so that's good?"

"Yep." She grinned before hesitating a little before touching the cock. Jake jumped and she moved her hand away. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"I'm good. Really good." He said trying to keep cool.

"Oh." She said before moving her hands back to unbuckle the bra as her breasts jiggled after it was loosened. She then slid off her thong off and onto the ground. "Want me to touch it some more?"

"Um…..sure." He gulped before Jasmine started to move her hands over the cock and started to rub it. "W-Wow, that feels really good."

"T-Thanks." She blushed while running a little faster. "Um...Jake. Could your grope my tits?"

He nodded and reached down before grabbing them and went wide eyed. 'They're so soft!'

"Ah~" she moaned. "That...felt good Jake." 'That was really good. I guess those porn videos were right about groping.'

Jake groaned at the rubbing as he keeled her breasts. "I never knew a girl's chest could feel THIS good, man am I glad this is happening!"

"Same here." Jasmine moaned as Jake's cock started to twitch. 'Is this...supposed to happen?'

"Jasmine, could you uh…..um…."

"Lick it?"

"Yeah."

She smiled before moving her head and licked the rod. "Like this?"

"Y-Yeah!" he jumped while groaning.

She grinned before licking the cock even more before putting her lips over the tip and started to move up and down it. 'Am I doing this wrong? Or is this right? Maybe I should have just asked my parents...no no they would have just brushed it off.'

"W-Wow!" he groaned. 'Oh man oh man oh man this is awesome! I heard you'd get this when you were older but this is amazing!'

Jasmine then took a nip at the cock as it began twitching faster in her mouth. 'Wait, what's gonna happen if it keeps doing that?' She got her answer as hot cum poured into her mouth and nearly made her choke as she quickly moved away and coughed.

"Ahh!" groaned Jake watching his seed spew out a little on her while panting and fell on his butt. "Wh...W…..Woah."

"That...was...something." She said while regaining her breath before licking her cheek. "That tastes good, but maybe I should be more careful." 'It's really delicious.'

"I feel….a little winder from that." spoke Jake.

Jasmine smiled before showing her wet folds. "I want you to…..put it in."

He jumped at that request with wide eyes. "Say what?"

"I want you to put your cock inside my pussy." She blushed.

Jake blushed red at that while his cock got harder again. "And that'll be officially….sex?"

She nodded. "Please Jake, I feel like a horny unicorn." 'Or a horny magical dog but that's just me.'

He gulped and got on his knees while aiming his cock. 'Relax Jake, just put it in and you'll have gone further than any guy at school.'

Jasmine gulped as well as the cock touched her pussy. 'Oh god, this….this is really happening! I'm going to have sex!'

"I heard this is suppose to hurt at first, let me know if it does."

"Alright Jake. Just….don't get scared if my eyes turn red."

He nodded and started to push his tip against her pussy.

"Ah!" Jasmine moaned as the cock slowly entered the pussy. "It's so big~"

"Ah! You feel so tight!" he grunted as he kept pushing in with his eyes closed.

"Jake!" She cried out before feeling the tip hitting her hymen. 'It's going to...oh crap!'

Jake kept moving before feeling him tear something and heard Jasmine cry out in pain.

She then grabbed Jake and squeezed tight as her eyes turned bright red. 'God! That fucking hurts!'

Jake saw them and gulped while stopping.

After a few seconds her eyes turned back to normal. "I'm so sorry Jake. It...just happened."

"No prob, just tell me when you're good to go."

She nodded before kissing his cheek. "Jake…..maybe we could….date after tonight?"

He was floored at that request as his face went red. "D-D-Date? Really?"

"Yes, like well….boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing…." She blushed while feeling her folds not hurting anymore. "Oh, you can move now."

Jake nodded before thrusting into her.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Yes! Fuck me harder!"

"Woah! You're really tight!" he groaned amazed at the warmth.

Jasmine moaned even louder as she felt the cock hitting her womb every time he thrusted his cock into her. 'I'm going mad! He's cocks getting bigger! Ah~!'

"Ah damn! I can feel you getting tighter and tighter!"

"All the better to suck you dry!" She moaned as a bit of her Nix side showed through. "Now fuck me senseless Jake!"

He growled and held her hips before moving his dick in and out faster.

Jasmine moaned louder at that as she moved his head into her chest. "You're so a dragon Jake! A fucking sex dragon!"

"Tongue of the dragon." he muttered before his long tongue moved out and trailed around one of her nipples.

"Oh yes!" She moaned. "Lick me Jake!"

Which is what he did as he licked the nipple before moving to the other nipple.

"AH!" She cried out as the thrusting continued to plow her wet folds. "FASTER!"

Jake nodded before thrusting faster into the folds ash is cock bargain twitching again.

"AH! FUCK ME JAKE! FUCK ME WITH YOUR CUM!"

"I'm gonna let it out again! Should I pull out?" he grunted.

"No!" She moaned while hugging him tighter. "I want it all inside my womb!"

He growled and felt his instincts kick in before slamming into her one more time and felt his sperm gush into her.

Jasmine moaned as the cum poured into her womb and her folds began to milk his cock of the white hot liquid. 'It's so great~'

Jake grunted as he felt his cock getting milked while feeling lucky. 'Score! That felt AWESOME!'

Jasmine smiled while keeping him in place. "Let's fuck some more Jake~" 'I want more!'

Jake gulped before they started fucking again.

(Next morning)

Jake slowly groaned as he felt a little weaker than usual. 'Man, who knew sex was that exhausting?'

"Jake." Called out a familiar voice from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

He groaned while sitting up and dragged himself out of bed before heading downstairs. When he went down stairs he saw, to his horror, his gramps and Fu Dog sitting at the table as Jasmine fixed some breakfast.

"Anything else mister Lao Shi?" She asked the old man.

"No dear, you've done enough." smiled the man before looking at his grandson. "Jake, while I can understand what has happened, I'd still recommend pants."

He looked down before jumping at the lack of pants and covered himself before speeding up the stairs, putting his pants on, and running back. 'That was so embarrassing!'

"Ok that was funny." Fu Dog laughed before getting hit with a frying pan courtesy of Jasmine. "Ow!"

"It's not nice to laugh at my boyfriend." She frowned with red eyes.

"Not-wait….you mean you and the kid…."

"Had sex." She bluntly said while blushing at the memory. "And he's not a kid, he's a man."

Fu and Lao's mouths dropped while Jake blushed with her being so blunt.

"And Jake and I are dating as of right now." She chuckled while finishing cooking and placing the food on the table. "Ah, here you go Jake. Cooked turtle with a side of eggs."

"Uh, thanks." he spoke while she walked away and turned a little green. 'I hope I don't puke.'

"And don't forget to eat everything Jake." She smiled as Jake ate the turtle and found he actually liked it.

"Uh, kid?" whispered Fu. "You do realize doing...that, is pretty illegal, right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked while finishing the head. "How is eating a turtle illegal?"

"I mean what you and the girl did." he deadpanned.

Jake stopped eating while blushing like mad. "I-It's illegal?"

Before the dog could start telling him, he got whacked with a frying pan so hard he fell unconscious.

"Jasmine! I'd think ask you stop doing that." frowned Lao Shi. "It's quite impolite, especially when Fu Dog is stating the obvious."

"Well it's not that illegal." She said. "He's just thirteen while I'm fourteen."

"Yeah, that's illegal for people." spoke Fu rubbing his head.

"...well maybe it should change." She growled as red eyes appeared. "I mean it's just an age difference! It's not a fucking law!"

"Woah woah!" spoke Jake holding his hands up. "Cool down Jasmine, he was just bringing it up."

She sighed while calming down. "I understand but it still ticks me off."

"Jake, did you happen to mark her while you two….you know." spoke Lao Shi.

Jake thought about last night's 'fun' and realized he did mark her. "Y-Yes."

"Well then that's the thing." Fu said. "When a dragon marks a female they are mates for life, well….way to go kid."

"Wait, you mean we're like….married?"

"In a sense."

Jake went wide eyed at that. 'Married….but I'm still in school!'

"That sounds interesting." Jasmine said with a smile. 'Me and Jake...married...wow.'

"Just try to keep from knocking her up before you meet the in-laws. Otherwise you might be screwed." remarked Fu.

Jake gulped at that before Jasmine sat next to him.

"Don't worry. My folks are laxed. Well except my mother. She's a bit...overprotective." She said before kissing his cheek. "But you'll do fine Jake."

'Aw man, this is not good.' He thought as the screen went black.


	120. Alexis and Jaden

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Alexis and Jaden

Series: Yugioh GX

Also this chapter was helped a lot with Hamm-Ram, the one who helped make this series what it is. Try to keep an eye out for the difference in writing styles since I work with numerous authors.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on Duel Academy as Alexis Rhodes is walking around. She was fuming as she thought about the young blue-haired girl Blair Flannigan who had the audacity to flirt with her crush, Jaden Yuki.

"That little kid, she has no right to flirt with Jaden like that," Alexis said. "He's my fiance. I mean, he doesn't know what that means, but still."

As she kicked a rock, she noticed a duel monster card on the floor. She picked it up, seeing it depicted a queen with women at her knees and a man she seemed to claim. "'The Queen's Assertion'? Never heard of this before. Someone must've lost this. I should take this to the lost and... and..." Alexis looked at the card, her mind fogging up as thoughts of asserting that Jaden was her property swirled in her mind. "You know what? Whoever lost this should've taken better care of it. I'll just keep this for myself."

However, instead of putting it in her deck box, she put it in her cleavage before continuing to her dorm. After changing into her night clothes, she went to sleep, dreaming of seducing Jaden.

(The next day)

Alexis sat up in her bed and yawned with the card staying in her chest as she got up and went to get dressed for the day. But as she laid her clothes out, she looked at them and felt like wearing fewer clothes than usual sounded like a good idea.

She slipped her usual uniform on, but this time didn't wear her gloves while making sure more of her cleavage could be seen from her front before heading out.

She sat down in the dorm dining area, ready for breakfast when her eyes flashed and pushed Jasmine out of her seat before sitting down.

"Geez, Alexis, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jasmine joked only to earn a growl from the blond. "Apparently you did. I'm sorry."

Mindy came in and sat down with a couple toaster strudels, which Alexis swiped again and ate. "Alexis, those were-" Mindy started to say but Alexis glared at her. "-too many for me, and rude not to offer to share."

"That's what I thought." frowned Alexis before digging into the food. "I need all the energy I need for today."

"Why? Looking to find a date today?" joked Mindy.

"Not a date, but maybe catching someone's eye." she grinned before she resumed eating.

That made her friends go wide eyed in surprise since their friend hardly ever tried to get with anyone or go on dates as much as them.

"Seeing Blair flirt with Jaden must've triggered Alexis's girly side, and she's gonna show him her property," Jasmine said as they held each's hands and squealed.

"Hey, not this early in the morning!" Alexis said as they shut up, Alexis determined to gain Jaden's attention.

Once done, they went to their first class with Crowler. He was surprised by Alexis showing more skin, but left it as just being tired and/or being warm so she needed to let some air loose.

Alexis glanced over at Jaden and smirked while hoping he'd get a chance to see her change in wardrobe. But would frown when she'd see Blair occasionally look at Jaden. 'That little girl better watch herself.'

Jaden could feel two pairs of eyes on him. He saw one was Blair and the other set could be felt on the back of his head. He glanced back and saw Alexis give him a little wave and returned it, but notice how her top seemed a little bit more open than usual. 'She must be warm and letting air in to cool off,' Jaden thought to himself. 'Only other explanation would be she's trying to seduce me, but she'd never wanna seduce me. I mean, I saw her kick a guy in the nuts after he gave her a yacht.'

'Oh, he must not have noticed I undid my button, and showing him some of the goods,' Alexis thought to herself. 'But he will notice. He will.'

Later on during lunch Jaden was enjoying his food with his friends and was unaware that Alexis was coming towards the dorm to hang out with him.

'All I have to do is get him to look down and see just how much he likes my chest.' she thought with a smirk.

However, as Alexis walked into the dorm with the rest of their friends, someone hit their milk carton, causing it to spill on the floor, right where Alexis was walking. She slipped on the milk, and seeing the blond in trouble, Jaden acted quickly, getting out of his seat and catching Alexis.

When Alexis opened her eyes, she saw Jaden's face mere inches from her own. 'This is it, my chance to finally kiss him and claim him as mine,' Alexis thought to herself.

'Alexis looks so beautiful, her blond hair, hazel eyes, light pink lipstick,' Jaden thought as he slowly leaned forward.

"Jadey!" Blair said as she glomped onto the brunette, letting the blond fall on the ground as she saw red, and not because they were wearing red.

'That little bitch!' thought Alexis as she sat up and growled not just at her missed opportunity, but at the fact the milk made her ass and back wet.

Jaden saw her glaring at Blair and gulped since Blair noticed and glared back at her. 'Oh man, I can just tell this is bad.'

"What are you doing here?" asked Blair with a neutral expression.

"I decided to eat lunch with my friends today, friends I've known since my first year here and wasn't sent back for being too young."

"Oh, yeah, well, least I don't have blond hair and a body that screams, 'oh, look at me, I'm a rich bimbo!'"

Everyone gasped at that and took a few steps back as this was about to get ugly.

"Oh really? Well guess what? This body I have is all natural and not made out of plastic. Which is the only way I can see how you'd be able to get any guy since you look flat as cardboard!"

Everyone gasped as Alexis said that, not because of how she said it, but because she actually said it.

"Oh yeah? Well, you- uh, I- AAAAHHHH!" Blair just left in a huff at this argument while Alexis smirked. Everyone thought pressure was getting to her, but Jaden thought he saw something glowing in her cleavage for a moment.

'Probably just my imagination,' Jaden thought to himself before getting Alexis a towel for her skirt. "Here."

"Thanks, Jaden," Alexis said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making everyone red, everyone but Jaden and his friends from jealousy and Jaden from trying to process what happened.

"Going down," he said as he passed out.

"Jaden!" cried Syrus in concern as he and Hassleberry helped pick him up while Alexis turned and started walking out with a smirk.

'Looks like Jaden enjoyed that.'

(Later that night)

As Alexis slept in her bed, she started having a dream where Fonda was alone with Jaden in the infirmary, claiming that Jaden belonged to her and Alexis never stood a chance with her. Alexis got up, feeling fury for the nurse.

"She won't steal my man," Alexis said as she got up and grabbed a black coat and mask before sneaking out so no one would see her on the cameras. She headed to the woman's room while making sure no one was around and messed with the lock with a bobby pin before it unlocked and headed inside.

Inside the room was the woman sleeping in her bed without a care in the world was Alexis walked over and glared at her.

'I can already imagine her using this body to seduce Jaden. Well not on my watch.' she thought before shaking the woman.

Fonda slowly blinked and groaned before turning and went wide eyed before sitting up as Alexis held a hand to her forehead as the card glowed and Fonda's eyes drooped and fell back on her pillow unconscious.

"Now to make sure you can't seduce my man," she said. She started taking the woman's nightie off before her underwear followed. Then she grabbed some rope and tied her ankles and wrists to the four corners of her bed. Then she got a marker out, smirking as she wrote degrading things all over her body. "Hehe, this will be show that tramp that no one steals my man."

Alexis walked out before sneaking out before sneaking in through her window, no one none the wiser.

(The next day during gym class)

"Hey Mindy, where's Ms. Fonda?" Jasmine asked her friend.

"I don't know, I didn't see her this morning. Maybe she got sick." remarked Mandy.

"Maybe we should go see to make sure." suggested Alexis with a hidden dark smirk in her mind.

"Good call."

So the small group of friends went to the girls' dorm, and as they passed by Mindy and Jasmine's room, Alexis pulled out a card and put it against their foreheads, making them pass out. Alexis smirked before dragging them to their room and putting them on the bed. Then she stripped them naked, wondering how to humiliate them as she wanted something different.

She grinned and made Jasmine lay on her stomach and tied her to the bedposts before making a ball gag form out of nowhere and put it around her mouth before writing something on her ass cheeks. As Alexis smirked at her handiwork, she got a vibrator the girls snuck in their luggage before putting it in Jasmine's cunt. Then she got out a strap-on she found in Fonda's room, securing it on Mindy. Then she guided the fake apparatus to Jasmine's asshole. After that, she tied Mindy's legs to the bed while positioning her arms so that her right hand gripped Jasmine's left breast and her left hand on Jasmine's right breast before tying them at the cross. Then she got a long rope, sliding it under Jasmine's belly and over Mindy's back before securing it. Finally, she got the marker out, writing something on Mindy's butt and securing a vibrator in her hole.

"That'll teach you two a thing or two about looking at my man," Alexis said as she got ready to leave before noticing on the dresser, lingerie. "Hmm, you two won't mind if I borrow these."

Alexis stripped naked before she put the lingerie on. It was a tight corset that hugged her chest and body which was blue with a pair of long knee socks that were red with blue accents that hugged her legs.

"It fits just right." she smirked before heading out of the room. So as Alexis took one last look at Mindy and Jasmine, she put her uniform back on, leaving enough buttons undone so that the edge of the teddy was visible. Then she walked out, putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door before leaving.

'I won't let anyone take Jaden from me,' Alexis thought to herself before laughing inside.

Jaden was currently trying to stay awake during the lecture while noticing Alexis finally take her seat next to him, a little surprised since it took her a long time to come back, but did take notice of something else that made him blush. Jaden saw there were more buttons undone on her uniform, and he could see the lacy edge of what he assumed was her bra. 'No, Jaden, don't think those thoughts,' Jaden thought to himself. 'She's one of your best friends, and you shouldn't be thinking like that.'

Alexis noticed Jaden was sweating a little, and smiled at that he's most likely thinking of her.

"Miss Rhodes, where have you been?" the teacher asked.

"I was helping Mindy and Jasmine look for Miss Fontaine when they suddenly collapsed," Alexis said. "I had to carry them to their room. It's best if no one disturbs them."

"Okay then. That's why you're a model student, Miss Rhodes, always putting others before yourself." he smiled before resuming the lecture while Alexis turned to Jaden slightly.

"What's wrong Jaden? You look a little hot." she whispered while bending down a little to show more of her cleavage to him.

"I-I-I'm fine." he gulped while looking away with a bright blush.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red."

"I-I-I'm okay, Lex, really."

Alexis smirked at the way he was stuttering. 'It won't be long now.' As Alexis got ready to turn up the charm, the bell rang. Alexis turned her head away for a moment, annoyed. As she turned back to where Jaden was, all she saw was a dust cloud in Jaden's shape. 'You will be mine, Jaden Yuki.'

(Next day)

"Hey Jaden, ready for our study session?" asked Alexis.

"Um, y-y-yeah," Jaden said, blushing at Alexis's appearance.

It seemed she had applied quite a bit of make-up. Her lips were coated in a bright cherry lip gloss, she had blue eye-shadow. Her top stopped above her navel and only three buttons were actually buttoned. Her skirt also seemed a little shorter.

"By the way, any idea where Blair is? It's been hours since she last tackled me. I'm worried that she's got something planned."

"Oh, don't worry Jaden. I'm sure she's hanging around somewhere. So, shall we?"

So they made their way into Jaden's dorm room, where it was just him.

'Perfect, we're alone,' Alexis thought.

'Oh, man, we're alone,' Jaden thought.

"So Jaden, can you remind me again what subjects you have trouble with?" she asked sitting down and crossed her leg over the other to show off her bare legs.

Jaden gulped and sat down next to her and tried to keep from staring. "U-Um, counter spells."

"Okay, then, let's get started. And for every question you get right, you might get a nice little... reward." She traced her finger down his chest as she said this, making him blush even harder, wondering what she had in mind.

"Y-Y-You got Lex." he gulped while they opened their books. 'Maybe she'll hike her skirt up a-NO! Do NOT think that!'

'I wonder what kind of reward he thinks I'm gonna give him.' "So, let's start with an easy one. So you have Skilled Dark Magician on the field, and a Dark Magician in your deck, hand or graveyard. How many counters do you need to use Skilled Dark Magician's effect?"

"Um, 3."

"Correct. Now, then, let's give you a reward for getting it right. What would you like?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked confused/nervously.

"I mean, what would you like for the first reward?"

"W-w-well, maybe a kiss?"

As soon as he said this, Alexis leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. It took Jaden a few moments before it registered in his mind and he returned the gesture. As soon as they broke apart for air, Jaden heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Jaden, listen to me, something's wrong," Neos said in Jaden's head.

'What is it?'

"I'm not sure. There's some strange energy emanating from her body."

'Really?'

"Yes. Moreover, it's been getting stronger since I first sensed it a few days ago."

'You mean when Alexis started acting strange?'

"Yes. Be careful."

"Alright Jaden, not bad." she winked getting a blush out of him. "Now let's keep going and you can get more."

"S-Sure." he nodded. 'Focus! Don't get too caught up in this.'

As the questions went on, Jaden was having more and more trouble focusing. Neos told him to keep it going while he tried to figure out where the source of the energy.

"Okay, Jaden, last question," Alexis said. "Get this one right, and you'll get something to trump everything else you've gotten."

"Sounds great," Jaden said, but he had another conversation going on inside. 'Neos, please tell me you've found something.'

"Yes, it would appear the source of the energy is in her bosom."

'In her bosom? You mean...?'

"Yes. You need to reach into her cleavage and pull it out."

'Okay.'

So Jaden answered the last question and...

"That's right, Jaden! Now for the best reward you'll ever get." Alexis pushed him on the bed, slowly stripping her uniform and the lingerie under it off. "How about this, Jaden? You get to live the dream of nearly every other boy on the island. You've got the Queen of Obelisk Blue in your room naked and ready for any little perverted thing you can think of." she purred with half lidded eyes while Jaden stared at her chest with a bright blush.

'Oh man, they look amazing!'

'Focus Jaden! You need to grab the source and get it away from her!'

"Now, what say we get the real fun started?" she smiled holding his face and slowly leaned down.

"Uh, um, o-okay. Um, can I... touch them?" He pointed to her chest and she smiled.

"Of course, they're all yours."

So Jaden started with some light fondling, trying to lower her guard before he slipped his left hand between her boobs, feeling around for whatever was causing this behavior. He felt something like a card.

"Jaden, that's it! Pull it out!"

Jaden grabbed it and started pulling it out before Alexis noticed.

Alexis grabbed hold of his arm as his wrist was almost out, sending him a glare. "What were you looking for just now?"

"Uh, deodorant?"

"LIAR! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE THAT CARD, SO I'LL RETURN TO MY MEAK SELF! WELL, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! YOU WILL BE MINE, JADEN YUKI! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THIS FROM ME! I'M GOING TO BE WITH YOU AND I WON'T LET ANYONE STOP ME, NOT EVEN YOU!" She put her hands on his neck, like she was trying to choke him to death. Jaden really didn't want to hurt her, but this was the only way to save her.

"Alexis, I'm so sorry for this." As he said this, Jaden headbutted Alexis hard. As she flinched to recover, Jaden quickly reached in, and yanked the card out as it faded away. As it disappeared, Alexis's eyes flashed before she slowly got up.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked. "Jaden? Where are we?" She looked down and saw she was naked and screamed before using his sheets to cover up. "Why am I naked?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." he admitted looking away. "Would you believe this is because of some weird card you had in your cleavage?"

"No, and I'd think you're crazy."

"Would it help if I reminded you that for three years your brother was a Shadow Rider?"

"Oh. Yeah, that would make your story more believable." Then she looked to the alarm clock and noticed the date. "Wait, it's Friday? What happened to Tuesday?"

"Well, you started acting weird around that time."

"That's also when I saw a strange card in the woods."

"See? And for some reason it was making you, well...more loose."

"Wait, just WHAT did I do? And don't leave anything out."

"Well, on Wednesday, you had undone the top two buttons on your blouse, and at lunch you had an argument with Blair that ended with stuff about your bodies. Then you kissed me on the cheek. That's all I remember from that day because I passed out right after. Thursday, your skirt seemed shorter and you had enough skin showing that I saw the edge of your bra with lace."

"Wait, lace? I don't wear lace."

"Well, I know you wore it today." He pointed to the floor, where a blue teddy could be seen.

"That's not mine."

"Well, anyway, today you were offering... things for every answer I got right in our tutoring."

"Do I wanna know what things?"

"Probably not."

She sighed and covered her face. "Oh god, I feel so embarrassed. I probably looked like some kind of slut, didn't I?"

"Well, some might think so, but I don't think any less of you for what happened. After all, it wasn't your fault. It was that weird card."

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I should probably go." However as she looked outside she noticed campus security. "Or I would if it wasn't already past curfew. Guess I'm stuck in here." She noticed his bulge, and blushed. "Did I... cause that?"

Jaden looked down and blushed redder than his jacket. "Yeah. It's been especially hard these last fews to hold back."

"Especially hard? You've been holding back before?"

"Well...yes." he admitted looking away. "It's kinda hard to keep from staring with those uniforms. "Plus..."

"Plus what?"

Jaden gulped and took a deep breath before letting it out. "I love you!"

Alexis gasped. "You... you love me?"

"Yes. I always have. I also played dumb on the fiancee thing because I didn't want you to marry someone over a duel. It wasn't till after you dueled Chazz while he was brainwashed I realized my feelings." he poured out. "And I figured you could do better since you're so pretty."

Alexis blushed at that. "But Jaden, I could never do better than you."

"Wait, what?" he blinked with hope.

"I like YOU, no one else. And really I'm more happy to see you getting hard over me than over some other girl."

Jaden's brain went a million miles an hour at that part. "Wait, you- you like me?"

"Yes, I like, no, I love you, Jaden. You're so kind, considerate. Most guys here would ask for a date after saving my brother, but you didn't. Not to mention-" Alexis was interrupted by Jaden kissing her on the lips. She took a moment before returning the gesture, letting the sheet fall down. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pinned her down on the bed. As they pulled back, Alexis decided to speak up. "You know it's not fair I'm the only one nude."

Jaden understood, and took off his clothes. Alexis blushed as she saw the Level 11 monster between his pants

"W-Wow Jaden, how do you manage to hide something that big in your pants?"

"My pants are actually a little baggy and are loose, so that helps."

Both teens blushed at what they were about to do.

"So... I don't suppose you have any condoms?" Alexis asked.

"Nope. I never thought this would actually happen while I was here."

"Well, we can't risk me getting pregnant. How about for tonight we just use my mouth and breasts?"

"I'll take it. Maybe you can do it with your... pussy above my face?"

Alexis blushed at the idea but agreed.

Jaden moved near her with his cock semi hard and near her face while she blushed looking at it this close up.

'Wow, he's hung like a horse.' she thought reaching out and grasping the ccock.

Jaden let out a gasp, making her pull back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. It's just I never had a girl touch me there before."

"Well, lay down so we can do this."

So Jaden did as she said. His monster was sticking up and Alexis moved positioned herself so her pussy was above his face. She carefully took her marshmallows, putting them around his member.

'Well, here goes nothing,' she thought to herself, putting her mouth on the tip. 'It's a strange taste, but not terrible.'

Meanwhile, Jaden was in awe at her pussy as he saw how wet it was. He gave it a light touch and saw her jump a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but be careful back there." she spoke before she started to slowly move her breasts up and down his cock while noting the width.

He groaned and started to slowly rub his finger gently against her folds. As he felt Alexis's mouth on the tip of his member, he wondered if he should do the same. 'Well, should give it a try, I guess,' Jaden thought to himself. He gave a slow lick, making her moan on his cock. 'Tastes weird, but not bad.'

So the pair continued to do this for a few more minutes while stunned how good it felt, but since this was their first time, it took no time before they felt their release.

"Alexis, I'm about to-!"

"Same here! Let's do it together."

So they sped up, and came hard on each other. Alexis had a hard time keeping Jaden's load in her mouth. She spat some of it out and once she swallowed what she had, she did the same with the rest. She fell down, exhausted. She managed to wiggle herself so she was in the same direction as Jaden.

"That... was... amazing," Jaden said.

"Yeah, it was," Alexis said. "Shame we can't go any further right now."

"No matter how much I want to, I won't do it until you're ready."

So they snuggled together, ready for a peaceful night's sleep.

Meanwhile one of the campus security is walking around when he bumps into something.

"What the heck is- WHOA! Guys, I think we got a sick prankster here."

"Why?"

"One of the new students is... hanging out in her underwear."

"We'll be right there."

"Don't worry, Miss Flannigan, you'll be down soon."

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to me!"


	121. Female Ghosts and Brief

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Ghosts and Brief

Series: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brief walked along the ground with his pke meter moving all around. "Wow, the reading here are off the charts!" He said as he continued walking. He kept moving and found himself near an old abandoned warehouse. "This seems to be the source of the readings." he said as he slowly began to open the old door.

He looked in and saw darkness while gulping in nervously. He hesitantly stepped into the build as the door behind him slammed shut. "Yipe!" He shouted in surprise as he looked behind him to see the door closed. He tried seeing if it would open, but felt it was locked shut.

"O-oh my, I-I guess I'm stuck here." he said nervously. He turned back around and started to slowly make his way into the warehouse. He saw numerous discarded boxes and looked inside before blushing. "D-dildos!?"

Inside was various dildos that made him look away and think that Panty would have a field day seeing those and spotted more discarded boxes open or partially open.

"L-let's see what's in the other boxes." he said as he walked towards one of the partially opened boxes. Inside this one was numerous pieces of lingerie that looked like they barely would cover anything. "W-what the-what do they store here!" He shouted as he turned up another box and opened it. This time he saw several boxes of condom and that's when it clicked. "T-this is the warehouse of a sex shop!"

He stepped back with a bright blush before hearing what sounded like footsteps near the side. "H-hello? Who's there?"

All he got was silence while he grabbed the vacuum from his pke meter and gulped before slowly walking forward.

"I-I'm coming towards you now." he said nervously when he heard something that sounded like a balloon inflating as one of the boxes began to bulge. "I-I'm well armed, so don't try anything with me." He said nervously before the box's top opened and a dark figure popped out. "AHH!" He shouted as he jumped back and tripped over a dildo and fell into an empty box.

The figure smirked before moving towards Brief who panicked and tried to get out of the box while noting the outline of them coming closer.

"A-stay back!" He said as he held up his vacuum only to see it had gotten broken when he fell into the box.

"Oh come now, what say we have a little fun~?" The figure said as the box he was in was picked up.

He looked up behind his hair and blinked. "W-Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Missy, and I'm a ghost." she said with a smile. She was colored the same as any other ghost, but appeared curvy like a girl with a noticeable chest and with what seemed like long hair falling down the back of her head.

"M-my name's Brief, do you think you could set the box down so I could get out?" He asked nervously as another figure began to approach them.

"Sure." she replied dropping him as he slowly pulled himself out. "Just what were you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for ghosts, I enjoy learning about the paranormal." he said, not noticing the figure behind him.

"Well it sounds more like you were coming in here and trying to see if you could find free toys." she teased wagging her finger. "Don't worry, I won't tell~"

"N-no, it's not like th-that, I-I didn't even know sex toys were stored here." he said with a large blush before he was pulled into a hug from behind.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." The figure whispered into his ear.

He gulped and glanced at the figure. She was the same color as a regular ghost, except she looked like she was made out of plastic, with big lips, and she was naked as she pressed her Breasts that felt like silicon against his back. His face lit up like his hair before slipping out of her grasp and stumbled away from them. "T-two ghosts! Why are you two here?" He asked, trying not to look at her naked body.

"Well Sandra here is the ghost of all people who were obsessed with sex dolls." spoke Missy pointing to the plastic looking girl.

"And Missy here is the ghost of all the woman who died as virgins." Sandra said.

"Which is why I'm trying to sound sexy, because most of them looked up ways to lose their cherries." clarified Missy.

"And it's also why we're in this warehouse, where else would a sentient sex doll and a girl who can't get laid be?"

"So...you're not trying to hurt anyone?" He said hesitantly as they shook their heads.

"No, I just want to be fucked by someone, but we barely get anyone here before they run off scared of us." spoke Missy.

"Yeah, being a ghost can kinda be a turn of for some people." Sandra said.

"Wait, you look familiar." remarked Missy squinting her eyes at Brief.

"Huh? I do?"

"Wait a sec, I know!" spoke up Sandra. "He's always around those two angels!"

"Yeah, now that you mention it he is! Are you here to kill us?" Missy asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"N-N-No! I mean, I got a big reading here, but uh...the other two aren't here with me."

"So you're going to lead them back here! And to think I trusted you!" Missy shouted angrily.

"No no! I never even told them I was here! I came here on my own!" He quickly said in an effort to calm them down.

"Wait, so they won't come and kill us?"

"No, I won't tell them, you're not hurting anyone." he replied standing back up while looking away with a blush.

Their eyes widened in surprise before Sandra said. "R-really, you won't tell them?"

"No, even I know when to keep my mouth shut." He said with a grin, making the two girls smile in happiness.

"Good, meaning we're all alone, right?" Missy said with a grin as she began to walk towards Brief.

"Uh, y-yeah." He said nervously as Sandra began to approach him as well.

"Then what say you be a good boy and help us out?

"H-help you how?" He stuttered nervously as he began to back away.

"I'm made for sex and she's been looking for someone to pop her cherry. Get where I'm going with this?" Sandra said with a grin as he began to sweat nervously.

He stood up and made a move to run, but Missy grabbed the back of his jumpsuit.

"Hey now, no need to run away, we won't bite...unless you want us too."

"B-B-B-But I've never done it before!"

"Don't worry, it's her first time to, so I'll show you what to do." Sandra said with a grin.

He blushed while feeling Missy start dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you enjoy it to."

He gulped while feeling them pull him onto what felt like a bed.

"Now then, I'll go first." Sandra said with a grin.

"Hold up! Why you?" frowned Missy.

"Well, don't you want to see how it's done first, miss virgin?"

She blinked and crossed her arms. "I just...figured it'd be nicer for us to lose our cherries at the same time, you know?"

Sandra sighed and said. "Fine, you go first."

Missy smiled while moving on Brief's lap with both blushing.

"D-don't I get a day in this?"

"Well, what's wrong with two hotties wanting to bang?" Missy asked as she began to tug on his jump suit.

"Uh...well...there's this one girl...I like." he admitted out.

"Oh? And who's that?" Sandra asked, deflating a bit.

"Her name is Panty, the blond angel."

"The slut!? Why Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I mean I've seen all the guys she's fucked looking like they were sucked dry."

"And she's done so many, it's probably like throwing a hotdog down an empty hallway."

He was about to speak up, but let that image sink in. "Oh god, why am I attracted to her, I've seen her do the entire football team in one go!"

"See? Now us? You got a virgin and someone with tons of experience and stays nice and tight." Sandra said with a grin .

"Let's start with kissing." grinned Missy holding his cheeks.

"O-ok." he said as her lips connected with his.

'Wow, his/her lips feel soft.' They thought as Missy attempted to deepen the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and hesitantly tried to push her tongue into his mouth.

He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue in. He felt it rub against his and groaned from the feeling while hugging her closer.

'Mmmmm, this is amazing!' She thought as she began to tug on his jumpsuit. 'I hope he doesn't mind me doing this.' She thought as she used her strength to tear his jumpsuit off him.

Brief blushed while covering where his underwear was. "D-don't you think we're going a bit fast?" He asked with a large blush.

"Well, what say you be the one to take over?" suggested Missy.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?"

"She means be on top, go to town on her, take the lead." spoke up Sandra. "Go ahead and play with her body as you see fit."

"Y-yeah, that." she said with a blush. Missy moved to the side while Brief slowly got on top of her.

"S-so is this ok?" He asked as he grabbed one of her breasts.

"Y-Yes." she moaned out from the grab while he gave it a squeeze.

"O-ok, good." he said as he reached out and grabbed the other one. 'Wow, they're really soft.' He thought as he gave both of them a squeeze, getting a moan from her. "This doesn't hurt, right?" He asked as she said. "No, keep going."

He rubbed her breasts while stunned at how squishy they seemed.

"D-do you Like them? I can change them if you don't like them." she stuttered nervously.

"No, they feel really good." he shook his head while giving them a firm squeeze.

"T-thank you." she said with a blush while letting out a moan from the squeezing.

"Hey missy, don't forget to actually have sex." Sandra chuckled.

"Don't rush us." she let out a glare at the other ghost.

"Well then hurry up, I still want a turn!"

Missy flipped her off before moaning as Brief trailed his hands down her sides. "Ohhh, yeah." she moaned as he grabbed her ass.

"Wow, it feels...firm." he spoke up giving her ass a squeeze.

"Oh yeah, thanks" she smiled before moaning while Brief leaning down and licked one of her nipples. "Oh Brief, d-do it again!" She moaned.

He obliged and licked the nipple again while she let out a louder moan.

"Oh god, yes, yes!"

"Wow, for a virgin you're sure sounding like a slut?" smirked Sandra.

"Says the girl who is literally a sex doll."

"I haven't gotten any in a LONG time, so shut up." She said as Missy turned back to Brief as she began to tug at his briefs.

Said boy blushed while Missy and Sandra saw his boner flop out.

"S-so big!" Missy said as she looked at the boner like she was in a trance.

"Wow, you sure you're a virgin?" asked Sandra.

"Yeah, I'm not really popular at school and I don't exactly go showing it off." he admitted tapping his fingers together. "I'm really the biggest loser there."

"What? Why? You're so nice."

"Trust me sweetie, in high school nice only gets you so far." Sandra whispered to the virgin ghost.

"But why would they not like you for being nice?"

"Cause I'm basically a nerd." He said as he closed his eyes and waited for her to call him a geek and leave.

"Well news flash Brief, right now I don't see a geek. I see a boy ready to lose his cherry, and hurry you two! I want a turn before the next month." Sandra shouted as she started to push their heads together to make them kiss.

Both blushed before their lips met and their eyes widened.

"Good, good, now have seeeexxxx!" She said while both held the other close while she reached over and helped take Brief's underwear down with it slowly getting harder. 'Can't wait to have that in me~' She thought as she took his briefs and smelled them as she sat down to watch them.

Missy gulped as they broke the kiss and spread her legs. "G-G-Go easy, I know this is gonna hurt a lot."

"I-I will Missy." he said as he began to slowly slide his penis into her .

Both groaned feeling the head slowly push into the hole while Missy grabbed at the bed.

"Oooh, this is different than the dildo!" she moaned out feeling herself open up.

"S-so tight!" He moaned as he kept pushing in. But stopped when they both felt something tear.

"Oh-oh god, my hymen!" Missy cried out in pain with yellow blood dripping out.

"A-are you ok? D-do you wanna wait a moment before continuing?" he asked seeing tears come from her eyes.

"Y-yeah, thanks." she said as she took deep breaths.

"Just give me a sec."

He nodded in confirmation.

"Try sucking on her nipples." grinned Sandra.

"Ok." he said as he cupped one of her breasts and brought his mouth towards the nipple. He started licking and sucking on it while Missy let out a loud moan.

"Ooohh yes, yessss, keep sucking." she moaned hugging his head closer while feeling the pain slowly die down.

"I-I'm good, let's continue."

He nodded and slowly pulled back and pushed back inside her.

"O-oh, please go slowly." she moaned.

He nodded and slowly moved back and forth while licking her nipples at the same time.

She moaned as his penis went deeper and deeper inside her. "Ah, ah, ah! It feels...so big!" She moaned as she began to thrust her hips.

"You feel so tight!" He moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.

'Man, I can't wait till that's inside me.' Sandra thought as she watched in anticipation.

Both of them grunted and moaned while Brief was stunned at how much her hole held and felt around his cock.

"Th-this is amazing!"

"More!" Missy moaned in pleasure.

Both kept moving with Brief squeezing her breasts while his dick got harder inside her.

"I-I think I'm about to come!" He moaned.

"Do it! I've always wanted to know what a creampie feels like!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

He groaned before crying out as his dick twitched and his seed shot into her.

Oh yes, yes, fill me up." she moaned in pleasure as she hugged him and pressed their lips together again.

'I just had sex!' They both thought as Sandra made her way towards them.

"Alright you two, congratulations and all that, but it's my turn."

"Oh, just a couple more seconds?" Missy whined as she broke away from the kiss.

"Fine! But that's just to cuddle." She said reluctantly.

Missy smirked while she and Brief stayed on the bed in the position. "Mmmmm, I'm so happy my first time was with you." she said happily.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." he admitted with a smile.

"Ok, time's up, my turn!" spoke Sandra pulling Missy out from under Brief.

"Nooo!" She whined as Sandra flipped Brief around and climbed On top of him.

"Now it's time for me to ride this beast." She said with a grin as she positioned herself over his cock. She started to slowly move onto the dick with both groaning.

"Ugh, for a sex doll you're so tight!"

"Well what do you think a sex doll is made for? To be as tight as possible all the time." She said with a grin as he began thrust in and out. "Mmmm, now feeling a dick this good is just what I needed." She moaned as he reached and grabbed one of her breasts. "Come on Brief, this time you can be as rough as you want with me." She said with a grin as he pulled her closer when he felt something on the back of her neck.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he pinched it, getting a moan from her.

"D-Do it again Brief!" She moaned as he asked. "W-what am I squeezing?"

"The air nozzle all sex dolls have, it's a little sensitive spot for me." She said with a blush.

Brief got curious and pinched the spot again.

"Oooh, t-that's the spot!" She moaned in pleasure as she started rocking her hips up and down his cock harder.

"Oh yeah." he grunted as he began to thrust his hips harder and faster. "You feel tighter than before!"

"Well, I can inflate myself." she said with a grin as she grew larger, increasing the size of her breasts and how tight she was.

Brief groaned while Missy looked at Sandra with jealousy.

"No fair, I didn't use ghost powers." she whined.

"Well what would you do?" moaned Sandra without stopping her bouncing.

"I-I don't know!" She shouted.

Sandra smirked while pulling Brief up and shoved his head in between her breasts. "Do you like them big boy?" She asked as she squeezed them together.

"Uh...y-yes..." he spoke out while getting a nosebleed from the position and grunted.

"Ohh, someone's enjoying it." she said with a grin as she inflated her breasts more.

Brief and Missy were stunned with said boy grunting as he tried to move his hips up faster.

"Ooh yeah, thrust deep inside me." she moaned. "Really wreck my pussy!" She moaned in pleasure.

Brief groaned and moved his hips faster before Missy cupped his face and started kissing him at the same time.

"Hey, you already had your turn!"

"I'm just kissing him, not fucking him." smirked Missy.

"Nooo, go away, he's made me for now." she whined.

"Oh fine, big baby." muttered Missy.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to get a second turn." moaned Sandra while Brief pushed her on her back and started thrusting harder and faster inside her. "Ooh yeah, harder, harder!"

"I can't stop my hips!" He moaned.

"Then don't! Fuck me!"

"Alright!" He shouted as he continued to thrust his hips. "I might cum any second!" He shouted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Then do it! Fill me more then Missy!" She moaned in pleasure as she pulled him closer to her.

He grunted before feeling his sperm shoot out and inside her.

"Oh yes, god that feels amazing!" she moaned in pleasure without letting him go while Missy looked with an eye twitch.

"Alright, that's enough, give him here now!"

"No way! I was made for sex, so we're not done yet."

"Well I've only had sex once, I wanna go again!" She shouted as she grabbed Brief.

"Come on Brief, I wanna go another round." Sandra said as she kept her grip on him.

"Uh, well I-" he was interrupted as Missy tried tugging him out of Sandra's grip.

"Come on Brief, you don't want this tired out old toy, do you?"

"Hey! I stay tight all the time, your pussy'll start drooping with age." snapped Sandra with a growl.

"At least I'm not made of cheap plastic!"

Both growled and butted heads while Brief watched nervously.

'It could be worse.' he thought.

(Later)

"Oh, I'm so glad to be here with you Brief." Missy said as she held onto his right arm.

"Yeah, I've never been in school." smiled Sandra rubbing her cheek with his while holding his left arm.

"Well, I'm glad you two are Here as Well." he said with a blush on his face.

Missy and Sandra were both cloaked as normal girls and blended right into the crowd while getting surprised looks from everyone.

"Is that the geek? Why are those two girls holding onto him?"

"Woah, they're hot!"

"I think I'm gonna go beat the geek and get them for myself."

"Don't even try it fuckers." scowled Sandra. "Try it and I'll break your arms."

The jock who had been approaching them now began to back away slowly.

The girls smirked before they and Brief stopped walking as they saw they had run into Panty and Stocking.

"Hey geek boy, who are these two?" Panty asked.

"His girlfriends." spoke Missy who was revealed to look like she had black hair styled in a black braid down her back with a white short top and red skirt with glasses and blue jeans with freckles.

"What's it to you?" Sandra asked who looked like she had orange hair that flowed down her back as she wore a purple mini skirt and a black tank top.

"I was just asking, surprised he has some geeky girls near him." remarked Panty.

"Hey, at least we got a guy who cares about us, what you got besides a thousand one night stands?" Missy said back.

Panty scowled. "Oi bitch, I don't know what you see in this foreskin geek, but it's not my problem."

"Yeah, the only problem you have is all those stds you have in you."

Panty growled with both of them butting heads.

"I-I think class is starting, a-we should go." he stuttered.

"Brief-kun is right." spoke Missy.

"Let's go Panty." Stocking said as she began to drag her sister away.

"I'm gonna kick that bitch's ass later." muttered the sex obsessed angel.

"I'm gonna punch that slut right in the boob next time I see her." Sandra muttered angrily.

"Calm down. If we make her pay too much attention, they'll find out." whispered Minny.

"Ugh, fine." she muttered as she held onto Brief's arm tighter.

"As long as she leaves our Brief alone, I'm fine." Missy said as she hugged his other arm with A smile.

"Later we should try out one of the closets." Sandra whispered with a giggle.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Missy replied with a grin .

"What do you think Brief-kun~?" they purred in his ears.

"Y-yeah, sounds good." he said with a blush.

"Good, because I'm gonna make you go wild more than her." winked Missy.

He gulped as they began to lead him towards the nearest closet, going to class the last thing on the two girls mind.


	122. Female Monsters and Shaggy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Monsters and Shaggy

Series: Scooby Doo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder roared with lightning as the rain came down hard. It was like a scene from a horror movie, all you needed was a monster and it would be perfect.

Cue a loud howl before several figures could be seen walking through the rain towards a scary looking castle.

"Augh, I can't believe it's raining, good thing I got an umbrella or else my bandages would dissolve." muttered one person who had tan skin and was a woman with long black hair and a rather youthful face with her body covered by numerous bandages with some hanging off her.

"Yeah, I'm getting soaked, I'm gonna smell like a wet dog." said another who was covered in short brown hair with a tattered jeans on and a raggedy flannel shirt with long brown hair on her head.

"Too late." quipped a woman with a snicker who had purple hair done up in a bun with palish skin while wearing a victorian style black dress.

"I don't know what you girls are talking about, this is great, I'm feeling really charged up." said a tall woman with green tinted skin covered in stitches with two bolts coming out of her neck, she was wearing a black shirt under a white lab coat with a knee length green skirt.

"Just don't trip into the moat or you'll be going out like a light." laughed a woman with blue tinted skin with long white hair wearing a pair of white shorts with a matching top under a brown cowgirl styled vest with a pair of white cowgirl boots with a matching hat that matched the vest.

"Yeah yeah, I can't wait to see my little Winny though."

"I just hope Elsa is making sure to keep herself charged up."

"I can't wait to see Sibella, I hope she's been doing all right."

"Don't worry, with Phanty there I'm sure they're all having a big sleepover." smiled the blue skinned lady before giving out a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see my Tanis, I heard she won a volleyball trophy." smiled the bandaged woman as they walked over a drawbridge. "I was worried she'd be sad if they lost again this year."

"I heard they got a new coach this year." the purple woman said as she followed her.

"As long as it's not someone who'll try anything sick with my little girl, then I won't get my claws dirty." spoke the woman with short brown hair while flexing her claws.

"Don't worry, Apparently he's a really good teacher, even Matches likes him."

"That dragon's still around? Well at least that old dragon's keeping an eye on things." smiled the green tinted woman.

"Yeah, I wanna meet this coach, what's his name?" The blue woman asked as they reached the front door and used the knockers on it.

The door was quickly opened and they were led in by an octopus butler.

"Ah, the school looks just the same as I remember." smiled the purple skinned woman.

"Yeah, same old cobwebs." said the hairy woman as she began to shake herself like a dog.

The woman covered themselves from the water that shook off their friend.

"Hey, don't do that!" The woman wrapped in bandages shouted in annoyance.

"Some of us don't wanna short out!"

"Sorry, instincts, ya know? She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Now hold on, I need to let Winnie know I'm here." she inhaled deeply before letting out a loud howl into the house.

"Good idea, I'll let Elsa know I'm here too." the Green one said before letting out a loud groan.

"I'm gonna go see Phanty." spoke the blue skinned one before floating through the wall.

"I'm gonna go find Sibella, have fun." the purple one said as she turned into a bat.

Meanwhile a man with a red shirt, blue pants, and short hair with a great dane were in the kitchen.

"Like, glad we found some food Scoob." smiled Shaggy while he and Scooby snacked on some actually fresh apples while looking around the cupboards.

"Ra rot rotten." scooby said as Miss Grimwood came into the kitchen.

"Shaggy, Scooby, the girl's mothers are here." smiled the woman.

"T-they're here!?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, and I'm sure they'd love to meet you two as soon as possible." She said as she turned around and shouted. "Girls, he's in here!"

Shaggy and Scooby gulped in fear as the girls walked in with their mothers following.

"Hey coach, this is my...where is he?" Winnie said as she looked at the dust cloud shaped as Shaggy and Scooby.

"Probably seems nervous." frowned her mother with suspicion. "You're sure he can be trusted?"

"Oh yes, he's just shy, he's had bad experiences in the past, but he's trustworthy." said Miss Grimwood.

"I'll find him." spoke Sibella's mother before becoming a bat and flew off.

"No, I'll find him first." Tanis' mummy said as she began to walk out of the room.

With the two they were shaking while hiding in a closet.

"Oh man Scoob, like, I hope they don't find us." whispered Shaggy while he and Scooby tried to keep quiet in the enclosed space.

"Yeah, I doubt they'll find you here." said a feminine voice behind them.

They both stiffened up and turned their heads.

"Hey handsome, names Spirit, how you doing?" The blue woman said as she stuck her head and half her body out of the wall.

"AHHHHH!" the two screamed before busting down the room and ran away.

"Oh, there he goes, he's quite handsome though." she said as she floated out of the closet.

Scooby and Shaggy sprinted down the hall without looking back.

"Like, Scoob, let's split up, they can't get us both!" He said.

"Rou rot it Raggy!"

They parted as Scoob went downstairs as Shaggy ran towards their room.

'I know this might seem rude but I'm going with instinct!' He thought as he reached his room and quickly entered it before he started barricading it, unaware that the window was open.

"Phew, that should hold."

"Yeah, I doubt anyone is getting through that." A soft velvet like female voice said behind him.

He gulped and slowly turned his head. He saw Sibella's mom lying on his bed, the only piece of furniture in the room he hadn't moved in front of the door.

"So, you're the gym coach?"

"Yea, bye!" He shouted as he started to remove the barricade as fast as he could.

"Hold up! There's a few questions I have for you." she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yes miss..." he asked nervously.

"Victoria, and your name must be Shaggy Rogers, right?"

"Y-yes, you said you have some questions?"

"Yes, like how has Sibella been so far?"

"Well, she's been amazing, she gets along with the girls, she's an amazing student." he listed off while trying to remain calm.

"Well, that's good to here, now I have one more question." she said with a grin as she began to pull him towards the bed.

"Like...what's that?" he gulped.

"Are you single?" She asked, unaware of the small figure climbing out from under the bed.

"W-What?" he blinked in surprise before Scrappy jumped on her back catching her by surprise.

"Da da Da Da, puppy power!" He shouted as Victoria let go of him out of surprise.

"Hey! Get off me!" she hissed reaching back to try and pry Scrappy off her.

"Run Shaggy, run!" He shouted as Shaggy took the final piece of furniture off the door before opening it.

"Like, thanks Scrappy!" he called while running down the hall.

"No! Come back!" She shouted as she struggled to pull Scrappy off her head.

Shaggy reached the end of the hall and opened it before seeing Elsa and her mom standing there. "Like...hi."

"That's him mama, that's the coach."

"Hmm." she walked over and looked Shaggy over while cupping his face. "You seem a little skinny for a gym coach."

"I, like, excel at running." he said nervously.

"Hmm, well your legs do seem strong." she remarked holding one up while pulling the pants leg up.

"H-hey, do you think you could put me down?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, sorry." she let go of his leg. "I like to look over the teacher who's been helping my daughter, and so far it seems like you're not a threat."

"Like, good to know." he replied. 'She doesn't seem so bad.'

"Yeah, you're good, really good, you're perfect." she said as she picked him up again.

"Like, perfect for what exactly?" He asked nervously as she looked at him with a grin.

"For a potential husband, what else?"

"P-potential what!?"

"Husband, the other half of a woman in a relationship."

"I know what a husband is, but why do you want me?" He asked as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Well being a single mom does get kinda boring, and since you've managed to stick around this long without causing trouble, I don't see why you can't work." She said nonchalantly, making him gulp.

"There he is mama!" came Winnie's voice.

"Thanks sweetie, hey Mary, give him here!" he heard another female voice before he was grabbed from Mary's arms and shoved face first into something warm and fuzzy. "Tell me Winnie, has this coach been as bad as the last few?"

He heard the voice ask as he felt them start to run as he Heard Mary's complaining get quieter.

"No, he's actually been pretty tolerant and helped us a lot when we had our volleyball game."

He heard Winnie say when he felt them stop running.

"So he hasn't tried...you know."

"Thankfully no, unlike the last couple of coaches he actually cares about us and teaches us stuff, and he hasn't made a move on any of u." Winnie said.

Shaggy heard the woman sigh with relief and put him down. "Good, I thought I'd have to get my claws dirty again."

"Good thing you didn't , also, doesn't he smell different, kinda like us."

The woman blinked and started sniffing around him. "Huh? That's weird, he does smell like us."

"L-Like, what?" he gulped nervously.

"Like werewolves." she said as his face was pulled from the warm place as he looked at Winnie and her mom.

"Like," he gulped. "W-What did you do to the last gym coaches?"

"I disposed of them after they tried to make a move on my baby girl, but why do you smell like a werewolf?"

"Well, a while back I became one so I could race in this one race made for monsters."

She narrowed her eyes and said. "That stupid race that me and my friends ex's race win with their bimbo new wives?"

"Like, I think so." he replied with a gulp. "B-but it wasn't like I wanted to, I was kidnapped and forced to race after being changed into a werewolf against my will." he quickly added when he saw her glare.

"Then tell me, what's your opinion on our race?" She asked Shaggy carefully as she looked him in the eye.

He gulped and backed up. "Well..."

"Answer the question, do you hate me and my daughter?!" She shouted.

"N-No!" he shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure I'm not really brave, but that doesn't mean I hate you two. I don't hate any of the girls at all. I'm just really prone to being a coward cause I was never that brave."

"Really? So, you don't mind that I'm a werewolf?" She asked as her tail began to wag.

Shaggy shook his head. "No, I don't hate yo-" he said before she tackled him to the ground.

"Finally! You have no idea how good it is to hear a human say that!" She said happily as she hugged him on the ground.

"Mom, this is embarrassing." sighed Winnie shaking her head.

"Winnie, honey, go find your friends, mommy's gonna be busy with your new daddy."

Winnie and Shaggy blushed before a bandage flew out and grabbed the werewolf before yanking her off the human.

"Get off him Sheila!" The assailant shouted before a bandage wrapped around Shaggy's leg.

Said werewolf growled while Shaggy was yanked away. "Hey, I was in the middle of something!" She shouted at Tanis' mother.

"And letting your instincts take over, again." she frowned before looking at Shaggy. "Please excuse her, she's rather headstrong and lets her emotions get the best of her. My name is Cleo, and you're Shaggy, right?"

"Y-yeah, you're Tanis' mother, right?" He asked as he noticed she hadn't unwrapped the bandage on his leg.

"Yup." she hoisted Shaggy to his feet and shook his hands. "And I'd like to thank the person who helped my little girl feel like a winner."

"Thank you, it was no problem, she was already a winner, she just needed some help." he smiled. "But um, could you take the bandage off?"

"Oh? Why, do you not like my bandages?" She asked as she began to wrap more bandages around him.

"I-It's not that, but like, why are you wrapping me up?" he asked getting nervous again.

"Well, my future pharaoh needs to look the part, sweetie." she said with a grin as she continued to wrap him in bandages.

"Pharoah?!" he went wide eyed.

"Mhm, you're gonna be my pharaoh, your nice, my daughter likes you and your easy on the eyes, a complete package compared to my ex." she smiled before she started dragging him away while Tanis followed.

"W-wait, don't I get a say in this?" He asked as he saw her dragging him towards an open sarcophagus.

"Yeah mommy, isn't this rushing it?" asked Tanis.

"Tanis, honey, mommy's been without a men for to long." she said as she began to lay Shaggy into the sarcophagi. "Trust me, when you get older I'll explain it more thoroughly." She said as she started to slide the lid over the sarcophagus. That's when she was tackled by Sheila.

"Hey, don't go stealing my mate!"

Tanis and Winnie winced as their moms started rolling on the ground.

"Wow, I did not see this coming." Winnie said as two bats approached the group.

"Ooh, looks like your new father is already wrapped up and ready to go." smiled Victoria going back to her normal form.

"Mother, are you sure about this?" Sibella asked.

"What? You've told me he's a good person and helped you, and it's been years since I had a husband, so what's wrong with this one?" she asked picking Shaggy up from the coffin. "Don't worry Shaggy, we're going to have fun." she said with a grin as she started to slowly drag him away, not bothering to tear off the bandages.

Sibella slapped herself with a wing and went back to her other form while she walked over and held a finger to her lips before slowly tearing into the bandages while Shaggy watched.

'Please hurry Sibella.' he thought as she continued to cut the bandages.

When she was done he gave her a thumbs up with her nodding as he quickly crawled away before sprinting away around the corner.

"Oh I can't wait to show your new father the castle." her mother said before realizing he was gone. "What! But how, I mean he-Sibella! Did you cut him free?"

"Yes, you were kidnapping him while he was tied up mother!" frowned Sibella with her hands on her hips. "Honestly, are you so desperate for a husband you'd drag my gym coach off and expect him to oblige like that?"

"Yes, he's nice, he's kind, he treats you nice, he's perfect!" She shouted, alerting the other two moms Shaggy was gone before transforming into a bat.

"Mother!" groaned Sibella before becoming a bat and chased after her mom.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Sheila shouted as she started running out of the room.

Cleo and Victoria followed with their daughters groaning.

"Ugh, I hope coach is doing ok." Winnie said.

Said human kept running before tripping and starting rolling before crashing into the wall. "Like, owwww." he said as he began to slide down the wall.

"You alright coach?" asked Phanty popping her head out the wall.

"Y-yeah, I just escaped Sibella's, Winnie's and Tanis' mothers." he said.

"Speaking of which, you already met mine." she smiled as Spirit poked her head out of the wall.

"Hey handsome, why'd you run off like that, don't you like little old me?" She asked as she flew out of the wall and towards him. "Don't worry I don't bite." she fluttered her eyes.

"L-like, ok, I-it's not like you can touch me, right?" He stuttered as she began to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well unless I do this." she winked before making her body slowly grow solid. "Just takes a lot of concentration."

Shaggy gulped as he felt her hold on him tighten and said. "Um, why are you holding me so tight?"

"My mom's clingy that way, when she finds a man she snatches him up!" giggled Phanty.

"Yep, and after hearing all the good things my little Phanty has told me, I think I just got the perfect one right here." she giggled.

He gulped while she started pulling him closer to her face.

"I think I just found myself a new husband." she said before kissing him.

His eyes widened while Spirit clapped before both felt a sudden wave of shock go through them. "W-what just happened?"

"Just making sure I haven't lost my charge." spoke Mary walking over while frowning at Spirit. "With enough electricity I could zap even Spirit here back in the day, like when she overstepped her boundaries."

"W-what b-boundaries am I overstepping?" Spirit asked, a little bit shaken up from the shocking.

"You're kissing my potential husband." she smirked.

"Your potential husband?! I think you mean mine." she said with a frown as Mary pulled Shaggy from her grasp.

"No, I said mine." she smiled. "I even said it earlier."

"But I saw him first!" She moaned as Elsa approached her mother.

"Mama? Shouldn't you talk this over with coach?"

"Oh, it's ok Elsa, your new daddy will be happy." she said as she pulled Shaggy into a tight hug.

"No, Phanty will be happy." growled Spirit pulling him towards her.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't think they're listening." laughed Phanty as the mother's kept tugging on him.

Just then two bats flew in and one squealed in delight at the sight of Shaggy.

"Mother, don't even think about it."

"I'm coming honey!" The bat shouted before turning into Victoria, who grabbed onto Shaggy and said. "Did ya miss me?"

"Uh, well um..."

"Hey, get lost Victoria, he's mine!" Mary shouted, making Victoria frown.

"Oh yeah? Well I staked my claim before you."

"Well, I met him first so I should get him!" Spirit cried as she pulled on Shaggy.

"Wrong!" growled Sheila running over and tugging on his leg.

"Unharmed my pharaoh!" Cleo shouted as she grabbed his other leg.

Shaggy gulped as the five mothers tugged on him all over.

"Stop!"

All of them stopped and turned to their daughters.

"Mom, let go of the coach!" Winnie said.

"Mother, you're being ridiculous." frowned Sibella.

"This is funny, but you gotta let the coach go." Phany said.

"Mama, let coach go." spoke Elsa.

"Mommy, Please stop pulling coaches leg." Tanis pleaded.

The five blinked and dropped Shaggy while looking away and whistling innocently.

"What has gotten into all of you?!" Sibella asked as she helped Shaggy to his feet.

"Sorry girls, but...well we kinda let things get out of hand." spoke Mary rubbing her neck.

"Kinda got out of hand? You tried to kidnap him and marry him!"

Their mothers looked away ashamed.

"You didn't even ask if he was ok, you were treating him like a prize, or a toy!"

"Yeah, and treating coach like that is just gonna make him never come back." frowned Winnie. "Mom, didn't you always tell me to watch it around boys?"

"Yes, I did, but why are you bringing it up?" She asked.

"You did it to keep me safe, but here you are going nuts over our own gym coach. Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"T-this is different sweetie." she said in embarrassment.

"So then if I went nuts over the first guy I see, then there's no problem right?"

"Of course There would be a problem, you can't just go nuts over the first guy you see or you end up with a horrible man like your father!"

"Then what's so different about this?"

"Well uh, it's different because...he's a really nice guy?" She said sheepishly.

Her daughter and the other girls raised their eyebrows.

"So let me get this straight, you were kidnapping him because he was a really nice guy?"

All their mothers just slowly nodded.

"Plus he gets along with you girls and you like him." Victoria added.

"Well what does he feel on marriage?" asked Sibella.

"I'm sure he's fine with it, right Shaggy?" Cleo asked as she looked at him.

"Like, enough!" he spoke with a frown. "The girls are right. You five never bothered to ask what I thought. And that's no way to introduce yourselves. We never even had a proper introduction for some of you. Can't we all just be sensible adults and act like it?"

They looked down in shame before Sheila stepped forward and said. "I'm sorry, my name is Sheila, Winnie's mother."

"I'm Mary, Elsa's mom."

"I'm Victoria, Sibella's mother."

"You can call me Spirit, Phanty's mom."

"And I am Cleo, tanis' mother."

"Well like, it wasn't cool to do that to me. Especially since you just jumped at me like some piece of meat."

The moms looked down in shame before saying. "We're sorry, it's just that...you were perfect."

"Like, other then helping the girls, and being nice while not running from all this, what else do you know about me?" he asked them, making them look down in shame.

"Sorry, we've kinda had a lot of bad history losing our husbands, so we might have...been too excitable to find a replacement." spoke Mary.

"So, sorry about trying to kidnap you and make you marry one of us." Cleo said.

"Like, its fine, but if you wanted to go out with me, you should have just asked." He said, making the moms look up in joy. "BUT, I don't know if it'll work out for all of you."

The moms looked at each other before moving into a huddle.

"Girls, I know a way around this." spoke Viktoria.

"And what's that?" Cleo asked.

"The old law allowing one male to have several females as his companions."

"But that hasn't been used in years, is it still good?" Mary asked as she stole a glance at Shaggy.

"Of course. I always keep track of all the old laws."

"But what about distance, it's not like we're next door neighbors, some of us live on the other side of the globe from each other." Cleo said.

"Easy. My family knows a few friends who are witches and can set up a system of talismans to let us come and go as we please if setup properly, and you know what that means."

"Ok, distance isn't an issue, and if we all agree that leaves only one thing." Sheila said.

"What?"

"Convincing the man we just tried to kidnap and marry against his will to marry or at least date all five of us."

"He said he'd give us a chance, let's just tell him the chance to go out with all five of us, and take it slow." suggested Cleo.

"Alright, so who wants to tell him?" Victoria asked.

"Shaggy, we have a plan." spoke Spirit already walking to the human.

"Like, what's the plan?"

"We use talismans to go from place to place and get a chance to show you who we are."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"I know some witches who can help us get around since we can't live near you. This way you can go on a date with each of us, and you can see if all of us are good enough for your harem." spoke Viktoria.

"H-harem?!" He stuttered as the moms approached him. "Like, isn't that jumping the gun?" He said nervously as they got closer.

"Don't worry, in the end it'll be your final word." reassured Mary.

"O-ok, well, if it'll make you happy, sure, let's do I-!"he said before he was dogpiled by the moms as they all tried to hug him in happiness.

"Hey, if he marries all of them, I just realized what that'll make us." giggled Phanty.

"His daughters!" The rest said with grins.

"And sisters." smiled Sibella.

The girls grinned before looking back at their future father who was being hugged by their mothers.

And that's when Scooby and Scrappy made it to the scene.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing uncle scooby?" Scrappy asked.

"Ruh huh." nodded the dane with confusion and fear.

"Yes, it seems like mr. Rogers and the girls mothers are getting along just fine." Miss Grimwood said behind them.

Both dogs jumped in surprise seeing the woman out of nowhere.

"Yes, I had a feeling this might happen."

"Wait, you saw this coming?" asked Scrappy.

"Well, I knew that they were lonely, but I couldn't predict they'd all go for him like that. I did think Victoria or Cleo would have tried to kidnap him by now though." she said, not knowing what had happened since she Last saw them.

"Ridnap?" gulped Scooby.

"Oh yes, I was sure I would See him being dragged away by Cleo as he wrapped in bandages or Victoria trying to carry him all the way to Transylvania as a bat." she remarked before smiling. "But I'm relieved to see they seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah, hey uncle scooby, this means we're going to meet a lot of monsters now!" Scrappy said happily.

"Ruh roh." he gulped.


	123. Female Tallest and Zim

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Tallest and Zim

Series: Invader Zim

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zim was tampering with a new device while Gir watched beside him. "With this device I will be able to suck all the flavor out of these stupid humans food!" He shouted as he continued to work. "And then, with non good foods I shall be one step closer to conquering these foolish earth monkeys! It's perfect!" He shouted as he began to laugh Evilly.

"Monkeys!" laughed Gir while joining in the laughter.

Soon they stopped laughing .and Zim got back to work, unaware of the small camera in the corner recording him

"I think I'm starting to get use to that." remarked one figure looking through the camera.

"Speak for yourself, the laughing still catches me by surprise sometimes." the other figure said.

"Ah, but that's one of his best traits."

"True, true, can't deny that."

"Uh, my tallest?" spoke an Irken soldier entering the room.

"Yes, what is it?" One of them said as they quickly changed the screen.

"I have come to report Invader Chin has just finished conquering his planet and wished to let you both know."

"Very good, and before you go, can you have someone send us up some snacks?"

"Yes My Tallest!" saluted the Irken before leaving them alone.

"Oh, that was close." one of them said as they turned the screen back to Zim who was walking away out of the camera's line of sight. "Damn it, switch to the Gir camera!"

The other hit a button before the camera changed to show said robot was watching tv.

"Ugh, it's watching that freaky monkey show."

"My Tallest, I've brought you your snacks." spoke the Irken from before as the light from the hallway revealed the two figures as two tall feminine looking Irkens with cybernetic bodies.

"Thank you." the purple one said as she took the snacks from the soldier's arms.

"Now make sure no one bothers us, if they do you can shoot them into a sun." spoke the red one before taking some of the snacks.

"Yes my tallest." the small irken said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"Good call." remarked Purple before they looked back at the video feed.

Gir had stopped watching tv and was following Zim now.

"Alright Gir, give him a hug." spoke Purple holding a button to talk to the robot.

"Alright!" Gir said as his eyes turned purple as he Walked towards Zim. "Master?"

"Yes Gir?" He asked before the robot pulled him into a hug.

"Hugs!" smiled Gir.

"Ack, let go of me!" He shouted as the tallest giggled.

"Aw, we should save his expression." remarked Purple.

"Yeah, give me a second." the other said as she hit a couple a buttons before the picture froze and a paper version was printed out before the video resumed.

"Hugs." smiled Gir while Zim tried shoving his head away.

"GAH, I've told you a hundred times, no hugs Gir!"

"But hugs feel so good."

"Yes, but not from robots who crush your organs!" He shouted.

"Might wanna go easy, we don't want Zim to turn into paste." suggested Purple.

"Fine." Red said as Gir's eyes turned back to blue as she ordered him to release the hug

"Good, you've stopped that stupid hug." Zim said as he began to walk away.

"Bet he wouldn't say that if we did it in person." remarked Purple.

"Yeah, it's a shame we had to banish him." Red said sadly.

"Well if we didn't we'd be showing favoritism, and as the Tallest we can't do that." frowned Purple.

"Plus he did completely ruin our plans and it was either death or banishment."

Purple tapped her chin. "Hmm, maybe there's a way we can get him back here."

"Oh, and what's that?" Red asked.

"As far as they know this is a fake invasion for him, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what if it was turned into a real one?"

"Well, for him it has been a real one, how would he react if we told him it was all a sham and now we were actually helping him?"

"I mean, we make it seem to everyone that this planet actually had something beneficial for the empire? They'd see it as of use and worth conquering."

"But this planet isn't worth conquering, it has no tactical worth, the people that inhabit it are stupid as a rock, their junk food isn't that good, plus they've almost completely destroyed it with pollution, it's in terrible condition. It's the first worth less planet! That's why we sent son there!" Red said as she brought up a picture of earth.

"Ah, but whatever we say, the rest listen." smirked Purple. "And if we happen to reveal a reason to conquer it, they'll listen."

"Ugh, but that would be so much work, plus everyone hates Zim. Ugh, it would be easier if we could go there." Red moaned.

"What, do you want us to just make robot bodies?"

"Wait, that's it, we'll do that!" spoke Red with a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Purple asked in confusion .

"If we make robots to use and get close to him, we can be there and here, at the same time!"

"Yes, that's brilliant! We could have Gir make them in Zim's lab so no one else asks why we're building robots of ourselves!" Purple said excitably.

"And we can make them feel like our own bodies to make it even better." grinned Red.

"Yes, let's do it!" Purple said as she began to type on the console.

Gir's eyes lit up again before heading to the entrance to the lab while Zim started heading to another part of the base.

"Gir, I will be testing my device, do not disturb me." he shouted to the small robot.

"Okie dokie!" Gir said before Entering the other part of the lab where a large computer sat. He started tapping away with robotic arms on the side started grabbing extra parts around the lab. "Gonna build some tall robots, yay!" He said happily.

"I wonder why we couldn't have just offered to fix his processor." remarked Red while they watched.

"Because if we fixed him Zim would start to wonder why Gir hugs him all the time."

"Once again, touche." She replied before Looking back at the monitor to see the robots almost done. "Wow! That's fast." She said in surprise as the heads were put on the robots, finishing them. "Ok, now what?"

"Well, we could control them and interact with Zim?" The red one suggested.

"I meant we need controls to do that." the other deadpanned.

"Oh, I did not think of that." she said sheepishly.

"Now let's get to work on getting those ready."

She said as she began to type on the computer as Red grabbed some of the controllers they used to play video games when they weren't watching Zim.

Gir stepped back and looked at the two robots. "Yay! Tall robots done!" He squeaked in happiness.

The two robots' eyes lit up purple and red while looking themselves over.

"Everything seems to be in order." the one with purple eyes said in the purple tallest voice.

"A little skinnier than I thought, but they'll do." remarked the other one.

"Hey, can you feel this?" The purple one asked as she flicked the red one.

"No, these bodies don't have sensors hooked up to us, remember?"

"Right, we'll have to fix that later, but all in all they seem to be working."

"And you know what that means."

"Time to get our Zim." she said with a grin.

Both of them walked out of the lab while Gir himself tapped idly by on the computer.

"Gir made robots, now time for scary monkey show!" He said happily.

"Wait, what do we tell Zim when he sees us?" asked Purple.

"Got malfunctioned and made us, he doesn't need to know the truth yet."

"Alright, fair point. Now then, let's go get our Zim." Purple said with a grin as she began to make her way towards the door.

Red followed as they made it up the elevator. "Oooh, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Red said happily as the elevator doors closed.

They walked out just as they saw Zim coming back into the living room.

"Gir, the machine failed, all it did was make food taste like ham!" He shouted, not looking up from his failed device.

"Hello Zim." The purple one said, making him jump in surprise.

"What the? Wait a sec, when did I build robot duplicates of the Tallest?"

"You didn't, Gir did." the red one said.

"Oh in that case-wait what?!" he growled. "Gir! Get up here!"

"He can't hear you, he's watching some weird show about monkeys."

"Uh, weird, you sound just like them too."

"Uh, yes he used recording of the tallest to make the voice chips." the purple one said quickly.

"And programmed us to assist you."

"Assist me? Assist me how?"

"Like your lab assistants. You know, help around with new inventions and such."

"Ah, great, I expected something different when you told me Gir built you." he smiled. "Very well, you two can go and clean up around here."

The red one said. "No, we want to do something first."

"And what is that?"

"This." she said before she pulled him into a hug.

"What the-what is with all the hugs!"

"Hey, I want in" purple said as she tried to pull Zim from Red's grasp.

"You can wait." She said as she moved away from her.

"Well I know how much you like to hog things." She said as she tried to grab Zim again.

"Try to take him from me and I'll rip your arm off." growled Red holding Zim away.

"Let Zim go robots, I command it!"

Red reluctantly put him down while glaring at Purple. "Don't even think of hugging him, it's still my turn."

"Both of you shall go clean the west side of the base, at once!"

The two robots looked at each other before nodding .

Zim watched them leave and smirked. 'Now I shall watch and relax before seeing what my new robots can do.' Unknown to him his new 'robots' had another plan in mind.

They were using some tools they borrowed for a small device.

"I can't wait once this is finished, this will give us the ability to feel!" Red said happily.

"Just keep it down, if Zim hears us it'll ruin the surprise."

"Right." she said as she could continue to work on the device.

"So who gets to use it first?" Purple asked as she looked at Red.

"Isn't it obvious? Me." smirked Red.

"Waht! No, I get to go first." Purple said as the lights of her eyes narrowed.

"Who says? I've waited much longer than you, so I deserve this more."

"But you've already hugged him, it's my turn!" She said Angrily while snatching the device. "If anything, YOU'VE been hogging him."

"Hey, I'm the one who said we Should build robot bodies, so I should get it!"

Both growled before hearing Zim's footsteps.

"Quick, Rock Paper Scissors?" Red quickly said.

Purple nodded as they rushed and threw their choices.

Red threw rock and Purple threw in scissors, making Red shout in joy as she grabbed the device.

"Are you two done?" He asked as the red one quickly put the Device on the back of her head and turned it on.

Red on the ship felt a surge go through the controller and reach her head while she let out a cry and twitch. "Sigh, that hurt, now let's see if it worked?" She muttered before walking towards Zim.

"What is it? Are you done already?" he asked.

"Time for a hug Zim." she said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Gah! Enough of the hugs! Zim your leader commands this!"

"Mmmm, nope!" She said happily as she hugged him, happy that she was actually feeling the hug.

Zim groaned while trying to break free.

"He's so squishy and warm!" She shouted happily as she nuzzled her Face against his head.

"Gah! Decease!" he cried out.

"Ugh, why do you gotta rub it in, I wanna turn!" Purple whined as she watched them.

"Just hold off." She said as she began to kiss his face over and over.

"Ah! What is this?!" He cried as he struggled to get free, the kissed leaning greased kiss marks on his face.

"Alright, my turn." frowned Purple. She said as she pulled the device off Red's head.

"Hey!" She shouted in anger and a little bit in pain as she stopped being able to feel Zim.

Purple attached it to her robotic body with the same shock going through it and reaching Purple. "Give me Zim!" She said as she grabbed the small green alien. She hugged him with said alien groaning from the squeeze.

"Robots, let Zim go!" He shouted as she tried to get free.

"Just a little bit more." She said as she began to kiss him all over his face like Red had.

"Ah! Hey! No more kissing!" He shouted as Red began to get closer.

"You! Robot! Release your master at once!" He shouted as he tried to turn his head away from Purple's kisses.

"Sorry Zim, I'm unable to do that."

"What!? Why not!" He shouted .

"My body is not listening." she lied.

"Damn it, this is why For isn't allowed to touch important stuff!" He shouted as Purple began to lick him.

'I'm licking Zim!' She thought happily as she tasted the small invader.

Zim growled while Red got over and made him face her before kissing him on the lips.

'I think that may have been the fastest thing I ever built.' she thought as a small disk similar to the one on Purple beep on the back of her head.

'Why are these two robots acting this way!' He thought as he struggled to get free.


	124. Bastet and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Bastet and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hercules panted as he ran through the obstacle course while dodging flying arrows near him.

"Keep it up kid, don't slow down!" Shouted Phil. "Remember to bob and weave too!" He said as he pulled a lever next to him to make large axes spin around in front of him.

Hercules tried to keep up and started narrowly avoiding the axes.

"Come on kid, faster, if you don't, your damsel in distress will die!"She shouted as he pointed towards the poorly made rag doll.

"I'm trying Phill!" Hercules called back over before rolling away from the last axe and booked it towards the ragdoll.

"Watch out for the spikes!" He said as he pulled another lever.

Hercules saw a pit of spikes open up and gritted his teeth before bending his legs and jumped over it.

"Come on kid, don't fall, only a couple more feet!"

Hercules grabbed the edge and grunted as he slowly pulled himself out. "Yeah, yeah." he said as he raced towards the doll and grabbed her.

"Not bad kid, your moves could use some work around the axes, but you're getting the hang of it." Phil said as he pulled the levers, turning off the training equipment.

"Yeah, I guess." sighed Hercules.

"Yeah, anyway, the big guy sent me this to give to you." he said as he gave Hercules a glowing letter.

Hercules took it with surprise. "My father sent this? Why?"

"I dunno, all he said was that you had to read it."

Hercules unfolded the leader and read it. "Dear son, I request you at my temple, immediately. Signed, your father Zeus."

"Well, ya shouldn't keep the old man waiting, go get on your flying pony Hercules." Phil said as he pointed to Pegasus.

Said horse huffed at the remark before Hercules got on his back and he took flight into the air.

"Oh man, I wonder what the big guy wants with Herc?" Phil wondered as he watched them fly away.

With said hero he and Pegasus landed before he made his way inside the temple.

"Hello? Father?" He asked as he approached the giant statue of Zeus.

It turned into said god who smiled. "Hello son, I take it you got my letter?"

"Yes dad, what do you need me to do? Slay a monster, dethrone an evil tyrant?"

"Actually, it's more complicated than that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Well...do you remember when your friend faked being a god?"

"Yeah, it didn't exactly work out."

"I know, but I just got into a talk with Ra, the leader of the Egyptian gods, and...well..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Hercules who was growing worried.

"You've got a date with Bastet."

"Huh?" Hercules asked confusion.

"Bastet, you know the cat looking goddess."

"Yes, I know her, but why am I going on a date with her?!"

"Well..."

(Flashback)

Ra walked towards the gates of Olympus where Zeus stood there. "Zeus, we need to talk."

"What is it Ra?" frowned Zeus.

Wasn't purple controlling it though?

"It's about your son, Hercules." replied Ra. "And what happened in Rome."

"Yes, What about it?"

"Considering how we agree to stay away from each others' domains, I believe we need something to ensure neither our pantheons start something with the other."

"Agreed, but what should we do?"

"I actually have a solution, involving Bastet and your own son."

"And what would that be, having them date?" Zeus joked.

"Well, I was thinking more of a marriage proposal, but a date sounds much easier."

"Wait, what?" Zeus asked in surprise.

"Think about it. With a union between the two, we can use it as an example of no hard feelings. Both have a potential chance at a happy life and both are strong in their own ways."

"Hmmm, true, but I don't want to force them into this, have you talked to Bastet about this?"

"Well...not exactly."

"So let me get this straight, you want to put my Demigod son and your Egyptian goddess into a marriage without telling either?"

"No, a date. Something smaller, and easier for them to know each other and see if things hit off. If they form a relationship we can take it as a sign our pantheons can be in a truce like situation."

Zeus nodded and said. "Ok, I will tell my son and you will tell Bastet."

"And if it doesn't go well, well then we'll figure something else out."

"Very well, I'll go tell my son."

(End flashback)

"Yeah, that's what happened." said a voice behind Hercules.

"Wha!" he jumped and whirled around. Behind him stood Ra and Bastet shrunk down to human size.

"So this is who I'm suppose to go out with?" Bastet asked Ra with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, this is Hercules, son of Zeus." Ra said.

"Well, let's get this date over with."

"Right, have fun you two." Zeus said before turning back into a statue.

"Good luck." waved Ra before disappearing in a trail of fire that flew out of the temple.

Hercules and Bastet looked at each other before he nervously asked. "So uh, what do you wanna do?"

"Besides ring Ra's neck?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, besides that" he said nervously.

"Well you know this place more than I do kid, so you just pick some place nice to go to."

"Um, ok, do you wanna go to the amphitheater, the odyssey is on tonight."

"Sounds good, lead the way kid."

Hercules nodded and began to walk out of the temple.

'This is gonna end in disaster.' thought Bastet following him with a groan.

Unknown to the two of them two Demons, one blue and one pink were watching them.

"Oooh, looks like Hercules is on a date, and with a goddess. Lucky." frowned the pink one crossing his arms.

"We should tell Hades." the small blue one said. Both of them ran off while Hercules and Bastet walked through the city.

"So, Hercules, tell me about greece, what is it like?"

"Well, pretty nice. We have Icarus' dad who's a great inventor, my other friend who's a seer, not to mention so many great buildings and great food you won't get enough of."

"Wait, isn't Icarus the name of that kid who was pretending to be a god?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah." admitted Hercules. "But he's learned his lesson and is not gonna ever EVER do that again."

"Good, or else I would have had to kill him." she said stoically.

Hercules gulped hearing that while spotting Cassandra up ahead walking in their direction. "Hey, look, it's Cassandra, she's the seer I Was telling you about."

"Hey Hercules, I suggest you and your date be careful." advised the girl walking over to them.

"Huh? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"I see catastrophe for both of you tonight."

"Oh joy, I can't wait to start." Bastet said sarcastically.

"Uh, I'm sure it's just a mistake." Hercules tried reassuring as he and the goddess walked past Cassandra.

"Yeah, I doubt it, so where's this amphitheater so we can get this date over with?"

"We're almost there." He said as he pointed towards a large hill.

"So more walking, great." she groaned to herself.

"We just have to walk up a hill, it'll be fine." he smiled. 'Great, we're not there and already she's ready to head home.'

Soon they reached the top of the hill and sat down to watch the play. The curtains were drawn as they saw a man step onto the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, tonight play is a tale of love, revenge and death, for this is the tale of the odyssey." he spoke before walking off and the people watching gave a small clap.

"So, what is the point of this?" Bastet asked as she watched the play begin.

"To remind us about a great tale that's gonna be preserved in history for all to know."

"Isn't that what books and scrolls are for?"

"Well yeah, but sometimes seeing it be replayed using people really reminds us how it went. I mean words can only help so much, right?"

"True." she said as she looked back at the play, unaware of the two demons and blue flame god looking at the two from a distance.

"Huh, so that's one of the Egyptian Pantheon. Maybe I should have brought Cerberus cause this looks pretty easy." chuckled Hades.

"Yeah, but master, who did you bring?" Pain asked curiously.

"Well I did a little searching and found out Cerberus had a brother. I mean one with one less head, but hey whatcha gonna do?" smiled the god as a large dog walked up behind him with two snarling heads. "After all, what better way to mess with a cat like goddess than with a large dog?" He said as he pointed towards Hercules and Bastet.

"Like always, genius move." praised Panic.

"Yes, now boy, go play with the cat." he said with a grin as he pointed towards bastet.

The dog growled and started running towards the two.

"Ha ha, this will be good." he said as he conjured up some popcorn.

Bastet felt like she was gonna fall asleep before her ears twitched and she smelt something. "Hey, do you smell that?" She asked Hercules.

"Smell what?"

"It smells like a d-dog!" She shouted in fear as she turned her head and spotted the large two headed dog.

Hercules turned and went wide eyed as the creature growled before lunging at them.

"Aaahhhhh! Save me!" She shouted in fear as she jumped on him, making them roll out of the way of the attack.

"Ah! Bastet, get off I need to fight it." spoke Hercules with said goddess shaking while on him.

"Evil dog, dog going to kill me, have to get to safety!" She shouted as she began to run as she held onto Hercules.

"Bastet! You need to let go!"

"Must keep running, dog evil, must hide in tree!" She shouted frantically as she looked around for a tall tree.

"Oh man this is better than I thought!" laughed Hades watching while the two headed dog started chasing after them.

"Yeah, to think that a goddess would act like this!" Pain said as he doubled over in laughter.

"Bastet! If you don't let go I can't beat him!" Hercules cried out.

"It's end of days, the dog is coming!" She shouted in fear before spotting a large tree. She ran over and climbed without letting go of Hercules.

"Hey, stop, just listen!" He shouted as she continued to climb.

"Must escape dog, dog is evil!" She muttered as she climbed faster.

Hercules sighed before seeing the large dog reach the bottom and growl while barking up at them. 'I think she's overreacting a bit.' he thought as she stopped climbing near the top of the tree.

"Safety here, away from dog. We will live here, build a new life, we will drink rain water and eat leaves, all is well." she rambled insanely as she held onto Hercules like a security blanket.

'Wow, now I KNOW she's over reacting.'

"We will create a new civilization, one without dogs!"

"Hey Bastet, is that a bird?" he asked pointing the opposite way.

"Huh? Where?" She asked as she looked that way.

Hercules slid from her grip and jumped down the tree and landed on one of the dog's heads. The force of the blow knocked the head unconscious, making the left side of the dog's body go limp. Hercules took the chance and jumped at the right before slamming his fist into its cheek. That knocked the other head unconscious, making the dog completely incapacitated. "Bastet! It's ok to come down now!"

"Is...is it dead?" She asked hesitantly.

"Knocked out is more like it, but it's safe to come down."

"No, what if it wakes up and eats me?"

"Well..." he started awkwardly. "I could...knock it out again."

"No, it'll eat me before you do!" She said as She began to panick and pace back and forth on the branch, not hearing it begin to creak.

"Bastet you shouldn't pace like that!"

"Huh? Why not?" She asked before the branch broke with a loud snap. "AHH!" she cried out as she saw herself start to fall.

"Hold on, I'll catch you!" He shouted as he ran towards her before jumping up, He felt her land on him and managed to land on his feet with a grunt. "Oohh, are you ok?" He groaned.

"Y-Yes." she nodded while glancing at the dog. "You're sure it's unconscious?"

"I'm positive, you're safe now." he smiled setting her back on her feet.

"T-thank you for saving me from both the dog and the fall" she said with a blush.

"Hey, that's what a hero does." he smiled.

"Yes, could I ask you a favor Hercules?" She asked as she leaned on him.

"What is it?"

"Can you please not tell anyone about what just happened?"

"Um, sure."

"Thank you." she purred as she rubbed herself against him.

He blushed while she licked his cheek. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well consider it my way of saying thanks." she smiled while wrapping her arm with his. "Come on, you can show me where a gal can get a drink around here."

"R-right, uh, I think there's a vendor that way." he said as he began to lead her towards the stand. 'Wow, her fur's pretty soft.' He thought as Hades and his two minions watched the two.

"Oh come on!" growled the god.

"I can't believe he knocked out your dog!"

"And I was sure he would have eaten both of them no problem."

"Shut up! Just shut up, I have another idea." he said as his blue hair flared up in anger.

Both minions gulped while we cut to Hercules and Bastet.

"So what do you do for fun besides that amphitheater thing?" She asked as she happily drank her milk.

"Well, usually fight monsters and try my best to be a full time hero."

"Sounds interesting, and why do you fight monsters?" She asked curiously.

"I wanna try and get a chance to go up and live with the gods on Mount Olympus."

"Well, that does seem like a big goal." she chuckled as two snakes made their way towards them. "But from what you said about your trainer, you might just make it."

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." he said with a smile before spotting the snakes. "Bastet look out!" He shouted as the snakes got closer.

She turned as they lunged and grabbed by with her hands with a frown. "It's been awhile since I've eaten snake" she said with a feral grin while licking her lips as the two snakes paled and grew nervous.

"This isn't part of the plan, I'm out!" The first one said before turning into a worm and falling towards the ground.

"Oh well, I can make due with one." she grinned while holding up her claw.

"Wait, don't leave me!" He shouted before turning into a wasp and flying away.

"Pain and Panic!" spoke Hercules with a frown. "I should have known they'd be behind this."

"Pain and who?" She asked in confusion, annoyed she had been denied her meal.

"They're minions of Hades, and I bet he's the one who sent that two headed dog after us."

"He sent the dog!" She shouted angrily. "I will hunt him down and bury him alive!"

'I thought dogs buried stuff, not cats?' He thought as he stared at her.

"But first, after this date." she sighed sitting back down.

"Right, so what do you wanna do now?" He asked curiously.

"Well, with the play, dog, drinks, and nearly eating those two, I think this date is pretty much enough for me."

"Well then, may I escort you home?" He asked as He offered his arm to her.

"You may." she smiled taking his arm as they walked away.

"So uh, where are You staying? I doubt I can walk to Egypt." he chuckled.

"Oh no need, let's just go to Zeus' temple, he'll get Ra and then we can go back to Egypt."

"Well, I have a fun way that can get us there faster if you're up for it" he said with a grin as he let out a loud whistle,

She blinked and saw Pegasus fly down. "Oh! Not a bad idea."

"Yep, he'll get us anywhere we need to go." he said as he climbed on. He helped her get on as she held onto his body before Pegasus took flight.

In a matter of Minutes they had reached the temple. They walked inside and surprisingly saw Zeus and Ra already standing inside it.

"Well, it seems like your date was a Success." Ra said with a grin.

"Well, besides the dog, snakes, I'd say so." Bastet remarked getting off Pegasus.

"Yes, I don't know where that two headed dog came from." Zeus said, making Bastet's eyes go wide.

"Wait, you're familiar with the beast? Wait, you saw it?"

"We watched your entire date, even when it chased you up that tree." Ra said with a grin.

She let out a hiss hearing that. "Don't you dare tell anyone!" She hissed angrily.

"Alright alright, I won't." 'Not.' They both Thought as she calmed down.

"Well Hercules, I had a great time." she smiled turning to the demigod.

"Yeah, me too, maybe we could do it again some time?"

She leaned in and licked his cheek and winked. "Keep your cards right, and it just might happen."

He nodded as she made her way towards Ra.

"Bye Hercules." she waved before she and Ra became a fireball and zipped out of the temple.

"Congrats on the date son." Zeus said after they left.

"Heh, thanks dad." chuckled Hercules.

"Just be careful, I don't wanna be a grandpa just yet." laughed Zeus.


	125. On Ji and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 2

On Ji and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fire Nation-

In a small town near the coast, all was quiet and peaceful. Even if a large comet came close to them a few days ago, everything was just as quiet as before it came. The camera zooms to an open window as a young girl looked out with a sigh.

'I'm happy the war is over, but I feel sad for some reason.' On Ji sighed. 'Maybe it's because….Kuzon no, the Avatar isn't here with me.'

After 'Kuzon' disappeared during the dance, she felt depressed. Heck she even got to the point she would snap and anyone that talked to her funny, especially Hide. Even Shoji was affected by her depression, even if he helped her a little she still felt a gaping hole in her heart.

'I can't believe I can't stop thinking about him.' She thought while remembering her short time with him. All the times he was funny, upbeat and caring. Something that made her feel happy and more relaxed than anytime since then. 'But I don't want to stop. I...I miss him.'

As she looked out the window she noticed something in the sky. It was a rather large comet that was kind of close to the earth.

"Oh a shooting star!" She said before clasping her hands together and closed her eyes. "Oh star light. Star bright. Please grant my wish for me tonight. I wish...to meet him again."

The comet moved away from the spot in the sky as it glowed a slight blue hue. It shined a ray of light down on the girl who opened her eyes and shielded her face from how bright it looked.

"What's going on?!" She said before feeling her body disappearing as the light faded.

-Ember Island-

The island was calm before a bright blue light hit the area and left something in the spot before vanishing.

"What was that?" On Ji asked herself while feeling a little lighter for some reason. She shook her head and looked around. 'This kinda looks like Ember Island, but how did I get here? I was just at my house.'

"Hey Toph!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Can you stop calling me a girl!"

"Well you are girly so….no."

On Ji turned and saw a girl and a group walking to one of the buildings and swore some of them looked familiar from her school.

"Plus you are a bit scrawny." Toph laughed. "You're almost as scrawny as Sokka here."

"Hey! I've built up plenty of muscle thank you very much."

"Yeah and Katara isn't in love with Zuko." She teased.

"I'm not in love with him/her!" Both blushed.

"Sure you are."

On Ji watched and went wide eyed. "Kuzon?"

"Huh?" Aang said looking around. "Did someone say something?"

"Nope. Didn't hear anything." Sokka said while looking at his newly found meteor sword.

"Oh. Must be the wind." Aang shrugged.

On Ji was confused as they walked past her. "Kuzon it's me."

Aang looked around before seeing her. "Huh? On Ji? What are you doing here?"

"Who are you talking to Aang?" Asked Katara while seeing nothing but the air bender.

"Oh it's just On Ji."

"...but she's not here."

"What? She's right here." he spoke gesturing to the girl.

"No that's just an empty space." She said confused. "Did today's training make you a bit...off?"

"No, she's standing right here. Why can't you see her?"

"Maybe you need some rest." She said while walking away.

"What just happened Kuzon?" On Ji asked a little confused and feeling like somethings really off. "Why couldn't she see me?"

"I don't know, but what are you doing here? I mean I don't have a problem seeing you again, I just didn't expect to see you again."

"Oh." She blushed. "Well, I wanted to see you so I kind of….wished on a shooting star."

He blushed hearing that and chuckled. "Well, since things have changed, you can call me by my real name. Aang."

She nodded. "Ok Aang." She smiled before hugging him and going right through him. "W-What?!" 'I just...passed through him!'

Aang went wide eyed. "What the...that's it! You must be a spirit! That's why the others couldn't see you."

"But I didn't die!" She gulped. "I'm still alive!"

"But- Wait. The comet must have made you a spirit. Since you wanted to see me, not touch me."

"Wait, does that mean...I'm stuck like this?"

"I have no idea."

On Ji panicked and ran through trees and bushes before crying out. "I don't want to be a ghost!" Right near the camp.

"What was that?!" Sokka said while drawing his sword.

"I don't know." Katara said before hearing the voice.

"I don't want to be dead! Aang! Help me!"

"Twinkle toes, you heard that right?" asked Toph.

"Yeah." Aang said while seeing On Ji running around like a very nervous turtle duck. "And it's well….On Ji."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko said confused.

"She was this girl Aang met when we had to go undercover." spoke Sokka.

"And she was a nice girl." Aang chuckled. "Even if we had to leave when the authorities found out about a dance we had."

"...I'm not going to question that."

"But why did you mention her?" Asked Katara.

"She's the one making the sounds and who I was trying to tell you was here."

On Ji started to calm down and sighed. "That actually felt good. Needed that."

"Ok." Toph said while 'looking' around. "I don't see her but I can definitely hear her."

"But why is she a spirit? Did she die?" asked Sokka with a grim expression.

"I'm not dead!" She yelled.

"Gah! Ok ok you're not a spirit. Just don't yell!" Sokka yelled while holding his ears.

"I just came here like this because….I don't know!" she spoke while not wanting to tell the truth.

"Let me guess." Toph said. "You missed twinkle toes so you wished to be here?"

She went wide eyed at that. "How did-"

"I could hear you from a few feet away." She said. "It was odd but it was kind of interesting."

Both of them blushed red.

"That's actually funny." Sokka chuckled.

"Sokka!" Growled Katara.

"What? It's true."

"So Aang." Zuko asked. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I can't 'do' anything, she can come and go as she wants, but to how I get her back, I don't know."

"I'm fine." On Ji said. "But it would be nice to touch someone…..like….before…" she then blushed red while looking away from Aang. 'I really hate this wish!'

"...wait." Katara said with wide eyes. "You like Aang don't you?"

"W-What no that's r-ridiculous!" 'Damn it! If I kept my voice calm she wouldn't believe it!'

"That explains the wish." Toph said with a grin. "Plus you were acting lovey dovey at that dance."

"No we weren't!" blushed On Ji and Aang at the same time.

"Yes you were. Heck you even made suger queen jealous." She said pointing to Katara. "And she doesn't get jealous that often."

"I wasn't jealous!" Katara frowned. "I was just….worried about Aang."

"Suuuure, you were." She said while Aang and On Ji blushed red.

"So wait…..if On Ji wished to see Aang." Sokka said. "That means….oh! You were depressed and wanted to see him again." 'Yue.'

On Ji blushed and went silent.

"Ok." Zuko said. "That is kind of mushy."

"Shut up!" She yelled at the prince. "Shut the hell up!"

"On Ji. Calm down." Aang called out. "Just calm down."

She growled while slowly calming down. "I'm sorry…." 'Not again.'

"Well if romeo is gonna stick around with his juliet, let's give them some space." smiled Toph before walking away.

"That sounds good with me." Sokka said while walking away as well.

"Hey!" On Ji yelled.

"What? I'm just leaving you two alone for ghost sex." She grinned while both blushed red at that. "Have fun you two."

"TOPH!" Aang cried out with a bright blush while the others walked away.

"She's really getting on my nerves." On Ji growled. 'She's more annoying the Hide. And he's a idiot!'

"She can do that, but she's a good person."

"...so Aang." She gulped. "You missed me...right?" 'Stay calm. Just stay calm and don't act like a fool.'

"Well, yeah." he admitted with a blush.

"Same here." She blushed. "I really missed you. And well, um...I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

'Woah, is she confessing to me?'

"Yeah, I felt depressed when you left and….I…." She gulped. "I….kind….kind of like you Aang."

'It is!'

On Ji the blushed more. "I….I want to be with you!" 'Don't goof up! Please!'

"Um…..ok?" he replied with a blush.

"...really?!" She said with wide eyes. "I-I mean, really?"

"Of course." Aang blushed as the sun rose behind him. "I kind of feel the same."

She felt her heart beating fast as she tried to hug him again, only to actually touch him. "Thank you Aang! Thank you!"

""Hey, you can touch me." he spoke in surprise.

She noticed and hugged tighter. "I'm alive again!" 'Yahoo!'

'Ok, odd how that happened, but that's a good sign.'

On Ji then let go and kissed him on the cheek before walking away, right through a tree. "Let's tell them the news….wait. Damn it!"

"Guess you're still a spirit after all."

"Damn." She frowned. "But how can I touch you?"

"I really have no answer for that." He sweatdropped before walking next to her. "But it's kind of nice having a….girlfriend."

She blushed hearing him say it and leaned on him while managing to stay against him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered. "I'm fine….my boyfriend."

This time Aang blushed bright red at that. 'Wow, figured Katara would say that, but this is really nice.'

"Aang." She blushed while leaning towards Aang's face and kissed his lips.

His eyes widened while feeling how soft they felt against his. He then returned the kiss.

Not knowing that the gang were watching from a bush.

"Wow." Sokka whispered. "That is...wow."

"I wish I could see this." snickered Toph.

"All I see is him making out with the air." Zuko sweatdropped.

"Well, she is a spirit now." Katara said.

"You know." Toph said. "I think this is funny."

"Yeah! It's so funny!" Yelled Sokka before covering his mouth. "Oops."

Aang and On Ji turned and blushed while the others covered Sokka's mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" On Ji blushed.

"Um, sightseeing." Lied Zuko.

This didn't fly well.

"Wow, real convicting." spoke Toph with a roll of her eyes.

"It's the best I can do!"

"Yea, and twinkle toes and spirit girl aren't going to faint." She said while said teens felt ready to faint.

And cue both falling back.

"Wow." Sokka said looking at Toph. "You must be a psychic!"

"No. It was just a guess." She said while Aang and On Ji went into unconsciousness sleep.


	126. Female Serenity and Megaman

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Serenity and Megaman

Series: Megaman NT Warrior

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-The net-

Megaman sighed as he walked down the street. "Man, it's just boring today." he looked around. 'I'm amazed we've gone this long without going into a net battle.'

As he took a left, he didn't see the sign reading: ' _ **Warning! Data hole ahead!**_ ' in bold black letters.

"Maybe they're on holiday?" He asked himself before feeling like he's on air. "Huh?" He looked down and went wide eyed before falling down. "AAAHHH!"

The signs of light slowly went away while he flailed around the hole. Each time he tried grabbing something he slipped. "Oh come on!"

Megaman screamed as he saw the light and entered a large desert with sand dunes and dead netnavi parts littering the ground. "What the-"

Crash!

He fell with his head in the sand as he pulled his head out and spit some sand out of his mouth. "Bleh, I did NOT need that today." He then looked around and saw a netnavi's skull right next to him. "Ah!" he scrambled away while rolling down the sand and stopped.

Right near a decapitated skeleton which landed on him.

"AAH!" Megaman screamed while pushing the skeleton away and scrambling back. "W-What the heck's this place!?"

"The Undernet." Spoke a voice from above him.

"Ah!" He jumped while scrambling again while seeing a netnavi with, brown skin baggy white pants, gold arm bands and a golden helmet with green dots that covered her head, a gold belt with a '|' symbol on it, green eyes, black sandals, a pair of transparent fabric near her back, and three blond hair stands on the top of her head and the sides of her face. She looked like a boy if she didn't have a large butt or a B cup chest. She looked like an authority figure ready to strike him down if he didn't follow her commands.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"M-Megaman." He gulped. "And...you are?"

She smirked at that. "I am Serenity, the ruler of the Undernet."

"Wait, undernet?"

"The world under the net." She said. "A place where virus thrive and where the data from the old net reside."

"Wait, a place like that really exists?"

"Of course." She said. "If it didn't then the net you know of wouldn't exist. Now how did you come into this world? Are you here to challenge me?"

"No, I fell down a hole and just found myself here. I didn't even know this place existed, but what you said does make sense."

"About challenging me?" She said coldly.

Megaman gulped. "I meant about the net not existing without this place. I don't wanna fight."

She raised her eye at that. "So, you aren't here to take my title? Like all those that tried?" Her hand pointed to the skeletons jotting the landscape.

He shook his head. "Really, I'd more like a way out of here than start a random fight."

"...you are noble." She said while her face changed into a warm smile. "And honest. Thus I will show you the way."

"Way to where exactly?"

"To the gate to the net."

"Oh, well then lead the way."

Serenity nodded before floating towards the east. "So what kind of netnavi are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to have a soul yet it seems...human. Something I haven't seen for a long time." She said.

"That's….um...I don't really know why." Megaman chuckled. "It's pretty much always been that way. What about you?"

"I'm just a netnavi without a user." She said. "Made a few decades ago just when the Alpha system was being converted into the Beta system."

"...you're really old." He said before closing his mouth.

"Heh, age is just a number." She chuckled. "Besides I feel like a human of sixteen right now." she glanced over at him. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm just a netnavi with a good friend." He chuckled. "Even if he's a bit of a clutz."

"Oh? You have a human as your partner?"

"More like a brother." He said. "But it's kind of tricky nowadays since we just stopped a criminal organization."

"...that's some accomplishment." She praised. "At your age too, you seem to be a good battler."

"Well we've had tons of experience to get better, but trust me, we've had our losses which were pretty bad."

"When you win or lose it's determined by life." She sighed. "For me, it's the law down here. One false step." She pointed to a skeleton with a ripped chest. "And your life is over."

He gulped and kept moving while shuddering. 'Man, I'm starting to think netnavis bursting into data is better.'

"You know." She said turning to him. "You remind me of myself when I was much younger. Honest, kind, a bit annoying."

"Hey!"

"But overall, a person that helps others in exchange of his own safety." She sighed heavily. "I had friends once, but as you can see. They are just bodies laid on the desert sands by now."

He looked down. "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright." She sighed. "It's ancient history."

'She really looks sad. There must be...I know!' "Um Serenity. If you want maybe we could be friends?"

She blinked at that. "What?"

"I'm asking if you wanna be friends."

Serenity felt touched at that while a smile took root. "Then I accept Megaman." 'He's really nice and kind to boot.'

He smiled in return before they saw something slowly rising up from the sand.

It was a large gateway made of copper with data coding on the sides. A single large hole smears stationed in the center.

"This is the gate to the net above." Serenity said. "And the way to get out of here and back to your operative."

"Thanks." Megaman smiled. "Well I better get going."

As Megaman walked towards the gate, his hand was tugged at by Serenity.

"Wait one moment Megaman. I have something to give you for your little misfortune."

"What is it?" He asked before getting kissed on the cheek.

"My blessing." She smiled while Megaman looked ready to turn into data as he stumbled backwards into the portal. "Have a safe journey."

-net-

Megaman fell onto the ground as the portal that brought him back disappeared. "Ow, well it's great to be back. I just hope she'll be alright."

As if on cue a small letter appeared with three words: ' _Yes, I am._ ' with lipstick on it landing on the ground.

He picked it up and blushed before pocketing it.

"Hey Megaman." Lan said while his screen flashed. "What happened? You just vanished."

"Um, let's just say I made a really good friend."

-undernet-

"Yes you have." She smiled while looking at a portal. "A really good friend Megaman~"


	127. Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Death City, Church-

(Insert Wedding March- Felix Mendelssohn)

The music of union was heard in the church as Kidd felt nervous about the whole thing, that and his OCD acting up again.

'Damn it! Is my tie straight? Is there a wrinkle on my suit? And for the love of god himself, WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE NOT EQUAL ON THE SIDES OF ROW!'

"Kidd." Said Soul, his best man. "Calm down. It's not cool getting uptight at your own wedding."

He turned to Soul with his eye twitching. "Soul, look at the rows of people."

"Yeah so?"

"There's so many different ones. I feel like I'm going to lose it, or worse, have a mental breakdown. And your sleeve being slightly longer than the other is not helping." he whispered while tugging on the top part of his suit.

"Well just calm down. It's going to be fine." he reassured. "Besides, as soon as you two are married, you'll be out on your honeymoon. Just imagine that and you'll be just fine."

Kidd blushed at that before the music increased in strength as Anput came out in a long white dress and a bouquet of white roses with his father leading her to the alter.

'By lord Anubis! My dress is winckled in one spot and my bra is loose on one side!' she thought in silent panic. 'Will Kidd see it? If he does will he faint? Sweet gods I should have brought tape to keep it all straight!'

As she came to the altar, Spirit, the pastor, spoke up.

"We are gathered here to bring together these souls in glorious harmony." he started. "If there is someone who wishes them NOT to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Yelled Black Star. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO MARRY A COMMONER! ONLY A GOD LIKE ME!"

Anput glared at him before bandages formed and grabbed him before throwing him out of the church. "Blasted heretic spawn of Apophis!"

"Easy there Anput. This is your wedding, so ignore him and as your future father-in-law, soon to be now, I'll take care of him." spoke up Lord Death from the row. "Spirit, please proceed."

He nodded. "Will you Anput, take Death the Kidd as your husband. In sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And do you Kidd, take Anput as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings." He spoke up as Maka came up with the rings. "Thank you Maka."

Kidd took one ring and slid it on Anput before she took the second and slid it on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, by Lord Death, I pronounce you husband and wife." He said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kidd pulled the veil off her head before both eagerly pressed their lips together while the people cheered for them.

"This is beautiful." Tsubaki, Anput's best lady, said with a tear down her eye.

"Yes it is." Soul smiled.

Kidd scooped up Anput bridal style as Anput threw her bouquet in the air as Tsubaki grabbed it along with Soul.

The two blushed while Kidd walked down the aisle as the people stood and applauded before they made it out and went down to the limo with Kidd setting her inside first and ran to the other side while waving to his friends before getting in as the limo drove off and to the airport.

(Hours later)

-Gibraltar, Spain-

"Wow." spoke Anput as they reached the place where Lord Death set up the hotel they would going to for their honeymoon. "It's amazing."

"Yes it is." Kidd smiled as he knew it was symmetrically even. "Just like you my pharaoh."

She hugged his arm and kissed him before they walked down the road.

As they made it to the hotel, they saw a very tired woman sleeping at the table with unkempt hair.

"Zzzz….cheese...zzzzz."

Anput walked over and knocked on her head. "Awake woman."

"Ow…..big chested…..cows...zzzz." She said while moving a little to the left.

"Wake up!" She growled while a bandage formed a large hammer and aimed right on her head. "Your pharaoh commands it!"

Kidd put a hand on her shoulder. "Anput-chan, let me, you just relax."

She calmed slightly as the hammer dispersed. "Yes my pharaoh."

Kidd walked over and poked the woman harder. "Wake up."

"Huh what who?" She said waking up. "...who are you?"

"We have come here because we had a reservation for the honeymoon suite." spoke Kidd.

"Huh….let me look." She said while opening a book. "Mm….let's see….oh are you the Kidd family?"

"Yes, and this is my bride Anput." he spoke gesturing to the girl.

"She's kinda hot." She blurted out. "Oh sorry. I'm a lesbian. My bad." she reached down and pulled out a key and gave it to Kidd. "Enjoy your stay here."

"Yes we will." He said. He and Anput hurried to the elevator and got in as it went up while feeling themselves get a little nervous.

"My pharaoh?" Anput asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." he nodded while gulping in his head. 'No!'

"Are you….regretting our union?" 'Please let it not be so!'

"Of course not!" he gripped her hand. "It's just….I'm nervous."

"About what my pharaoh?"

"You know...what happens when we get there."

"...having sex?" She asked with a blush.

"Yes."

Anput blushed before saying. "Well….I'm nervous too. I only seduced my enemies through flattery, not…...with sex."

-At Death City during this-

"I hope Kidd and Anput love the gift I left them in the suite." smiled Lord Death.

"And that would be?" Asked Spirit.

"A bottle of champagne I heard is something new couples drink and can really 'turn up the heat', at least that's what it said on the bottle."

"...you got it at a regular store right?"

Bonk!

"Of course not!" he frowned. "I got it from an adult establishment and found nothing wrong with it. After all, those two deserve something more than a cheap bottle of wine."

"Ow," he hissed in pain. "I was just asking. But I was kind of worried."

"About that?"

"Well, Black Star was seen at the post office with a large package bound of the hotel. I don't know if it's malice or not but I'm just worried that it will cause some damages."

Lord Death blinked before scowling and his voice turned dark. "WHAT! If that measly worm did something to harm those two, I will do far WORSE than what I did to ASURA!"

Spirit gulped at the tone. 'Please Black Star! Don't let that gift do harm!'

-Back with the couple-

They reached the door with Kidd unlocking it and they walked in while looking over the great decor of it.

"It's so amazing." Anput said with a smile as she saw some gifts on the bed. She walked over and noticed a bottle signed from her new father-in-law. And on the other side was a large box of something with a label reading: ' _ **OPEN ME**_ ' in bold letters. "Huh? I wonder what's in here?"

She slowly opened it as Kidd heard the sound of a clank activating and a hissing sound from within the box.

'What the, that sounds like a-' his eyes went wide before running over and grabbed the box and ran to the balcony and chucked it as hard as he could.

KABOOM!

It exploded as the street below was destroyed in a blaze of gunpowder and fire.

'Damn who ever tried to harm my wife!'

"W-What was that?!" spoke Anput in shock.

"A bomb. And a pretty big one at that." He said before hugging Anput tight. "Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you Anput-chan?!"

"No no I'm fine." she hugged him. "But what was that doing here in the first place?"

"I don't know….wait." He said before growling. "Black Soul you bastard!"

"What? That blowhard fool?" she frowned.

"Who else."

Anput growled as large bandage hands appeared in the form of drills from her back. "He's going to die for this atrocity!"

"I'll go call my father, you just sit down and call me if anything else sounds odd."

"Yes my pharaoh." She said while calming down as Kidd went to the bathroom mirror, she then looked at the bottle and smiled. 'Maybe this will calm me down?'

-bathroom-

Kidd breathed on the mirror and quickly put down the numbers to call his father.

"Now Spirit." Death said. "I know you are marrying Medusa next week but you need to calm down."

"But she wants a very classy wedding!"

"So? Kidds and Anput's wedding was classy-"

"Ahem."

"Oh! Sorry Kidd." Lord Death smiled. "I'm surprised, with my gift I was sure you two would be-well it doesn't matter, what do you think of the hotel?"

"It's fine except for the bomb that nearly killed us." He frowned. "And it's from Black Star."

"WHAT!" he roared with his mask narrowing. "THAT WORM DARED TO HARM YOU TWO?! I'LL MAKE HIS PUNISHMENT TEN TIMES WORST THEN ASURA'S!"

"And make sure he's alive." Kidd said. "Anput-chan wants to punish him as well."

"I'll try, and enjoy the wine I sent." he smiled. "I think it'll help~" he sang before the call ended.

"...what does that mean?"

"Kidd!" Yelled Anput from the other room. "I see little birds in the room!"

Kidd ran back and saw Anput wobbling with a red face and smile while holding a wine bottle.

"Oh Kidd!" She hiccupped while taking off her top. "It's so hot out, let's strip!"

Kidd blushed seeing the white bra she wore. "A-Anput-chan, how much did you drink?"

"All of it hic." She giggled while taking the bra off. "Much better~"

"Um, what brand is that?"

"Death's cock." She smiled. "Oh Anubis is such a kidder!"

He sweatdropped before taking the bottle and looked it over.

Anput looked at Kidd before pulling his pants down. "So cute!"

"Gah!" he jumped and blushed. "A-Anput-chan! Easy!"

"No!" She pouted. "I want to kiss it!"

'Ok, that's really cute.' he admitted. 'Looks like this wine really gets the drinker horny.'

Anput smiled before taking off the underwear. "Wow! It's so big!"

"Heh, well being the son of death has it's privileges." he chuckles. 'Relax, and just go with it. You can do this!'

"Kidd….." She sniffled. "I want kids."

That made him shocked. "K-Kids?"

"Yes." She cried. "I want kids! I want to be a mother!"

'She's serious!'

"Please Kidd! I want to be fucked!"

"E-Easy Anput-chan! Why are you crying?"

She looked at him before hugging him. "I...I just want a family!"

He hugged her and patted her back. 'It seems that stuff made her really drunk too, which makes sense of course.'

Anput then looked at him. "Please Kidd-...kun."

'Too cute!' he thought before he started taking his tie off. "Well, I see no reason not too."

"Thank you Kidd-kun!" She smiled while seeing him taking off his shirt. "You're so hot."

Kidd chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, and your beautiful Anput-chan."

She snickered before seeing his bare chest and ran her hands over it. "Thank you Kidd-kun."

Kidd then felt her tongue licking his chest. He saw her chest so close and reached out before cupping them and gave a squeeze.

"Ah~" she moaned. "More Kidd-kun, squeeze me more."

"Gladly." he squeezed them harder while getting another moan from her.

Anput moaned louder before moving her hand and rubbed the scepter. "Let me polish your scepter Kidd-kun."

"Go right ahead my queen." he smirked.

She smiled before squeezing it and rubbing very hardly as the cock got bigger. "Seeing you get this hard just from my hand makes me want it in me even more."

'At this rate I might.' He thought as he felt his cock getting harder as he squeezed the chest even more. "You're chest is so soft Anput-chan."

"Thank you Kidd-kun." She moaned. "And my chest is your personal tap~"

Kidd blushed at that comment. He groped her breasts harder while twirling her nipples between his fingers while she moved her hand up and down faster.

"Kidd-kun." she smiled. "I love you so much. Even if you hate seeing me cook."

"I don't hate it. I'm just worried about your safety that's all." Kidd assured her.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "I care for you Anput-chan. And I just don't want to see you hurt in any way. If you did...I wouldn't forgive myself."

Anput blushed before kissing him on the lips while rubbing faster.

He groaned while accidentally pinching her nipples.

"Ah!" She moaned while squeezing Kidd's cock harder. "That felt so good Kidd-kun!"

"Your rubbing feels even better!"

"Then let me rub harder then." She cooed while rubbing the cock faster and faster while feeling her nipples getting nipped even harder. 'Seeing this monster cock is making my pussy tingle.'

Kidd thought a similar thought as his cock poured out cum onto her dress.

Anput felt the cum land on her dress and giggled. "My, you really love my body Kidd-kun~"

"Heh, sorry about that." he sweatdrop.

"Don't be." She smiled while taking the dress off. "It's just a dress."

'Wow, she's really sexy.' Kidd thought as he saw her bandaged body as her breasts and now pantieless snatch were the only things not covered. 'And so symmetrical!'

"Come on Kidd-kun, it's not nice to stay covered while I'm naked." she teased.

He blushed while taking his shirt off and kicking away the pants and underwear.

"My, aren't you a handsome stud." She grinned while licking her lips. She got on her knees and rubbed his cock with both hands while flicking her tongue against the bottom.

Kidd moaned at that as he felt his balls getting licked.

'So salty, so good.'

"Ah! Anput-chan." He said.

She smiled before licking the tip faster as she moved her lips over it.

He groaned in surprise and held a hand on her head. 'We're really doing it. We're having sex.'

Anput moved even more against the cock as her snatch got wetter and her nipples got harder. 'Kidd-kun!'

"Ah!" he groaned while lightly thrusting his hips. 'Her mouth is so warm and hot!'

She moaned as she started to nipe it a little. 'I want Kidd-kun's cum! It's tastes better than wine!'

Kidd groaned as he felt her start to slowly bob her head up and down it while caressing his balls.

Anput moaned louder as Kidd's cock started twitching inside her mouth.

"I'm about to blow Anput-chan!" he warned thrusting more of his cock into her mouth.

She moaned even louder as the hot cum poured into her mouth. 'It's so salty~'

Kidd panted as he felt Anput sucking the cum up like a straw. "D-Drink it all up Anput-chan."

She nodded while sucking harder. 'It's so good. Better than milk any day.'

'Who knew she liked doing this?' he thought. 'She's drinking it up like water. I hope she doesn't get addicted to this.'

She finished drinking it all up while sighing. "Kidd-kun. Let's do that all the time!"

'I stand corrected.' He sweatdropped.

She smiled before moving herself around revealing her wet snatch. "Fuck me Kidd-kun. Fuck my filthy snatch!"

He gulped while feeling himself get excited instantly seeing her folds. 'Well, no need to let this go to waste.'

Anput moaned as Kidd's cock poked her folds. "Kidd-kun~"

"You want this Anput-chan?"

"Yes," she said turning her head and pouting. "Please, make me your wife and child bearing slut."

'Can't resist...cute pout!' he thought before holding her hips and started to push forward into her folds.

"Ah!" She cried out as the cock slowly moved deeper into her. "It's so big and meaty! Like a bulls!"

"...um….that turns me slightly off you know Anput-chan."

"Sorry Kidd-kun." She pouted.

'And yet it makes me want to prove my pride.' he thought as he pushed in deeper with a groan.

"Ah!" She cried out as the cock hit and accidentally tore her hymen. "Ahh!" 'Fucking Set!'

Kidd stopped as he saw she was in pain.

Anput shook and shuddered as her bandages started flailing around before stopping and grabbing a chair before crushing it. "K-Kidd-kun…."

'Crap!' "Yes?"

"...it's hurts…" She sniffled. "It's so painful…."

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said while rubbing her ass. 'So soft.'

"Kidd-kun." She said. "...am I a good wife?"

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"Because….I...nearly got us killed!" She cried. "I should have just walked away!"

'Oh crap!' "It's not your fault. It just happened."

She looked at him. "But…."

"Listen to me, it could have happened to anyone. None of us saw it coming. The important thing is neither of us got hurt."

Anput sniffled with a smile. "T-Thank you Kidd-koi."

'So fucking cute!' "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." she nodded. "You can start moving."

Kidd nodded before thrusting hard into the tight folds. "You're so tight!"

"Ah! Kidd-koi!" She moaned as the bandages started to move and slap Kidd's ass.

He grunted from the slaps while stunned as her pussy was snug and hotter than her mouth.

Anput moaned louder as some more bandages decided to wrap them up like actual mummies while not restricting any movement. "Kidd-koi!" 'It's so big!'

"Anput-chan!" he groaned while leaning on her back and grabbed at her breasts.

"Kidd-koi!" She cried out. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Keep going! Use my body over and over!"

"Yes Anput-chan!" He moaned while thrusting faster while squeezing her breasts harder.

"Ah! Kidd-koi!"

"Anput-chan! I take back what I said before! You're not my pharaoh!"

That made her stop. "W-What?!"

"You're a goddess, someone much better than a pharaoh." he spoke seriously.

Anput blushed before the bandages tightened. "Oh Kidd-koi!" 'I'm a goddess!'

Kidd felt the bandages and thrusted harder and harder into the folds. "Anput-chan! I won't let a single drop go to waist while we're here!"

"Yes Kidd-koi!" She cried out. "Make me the goddess of babies!"

Kidd grunted before releasing his cum into his wife's folds while the folds started to milk him. "Here you go!"

"Oh Kidd-koi!" She cried while feeling like her folds getting warm. 'I feel so warm!'

"Ahh!" groaned Kidd as he tried to stay as deep inside her as possible.

"I love you!" She cried as Kidd managed to keep his cock inside her folds. "I love you and you're godly cock!"

"I love you and your goddess body." he smiled making her turn her face before pressing their lips together.

She moaned as they kissed while her pussy came out juices. 'Kidd-koi~'

'Anput-chan!' He thought as his cock started to dry up.

She broke the kiss while smiling. "Oh Kidd-koi, I feel ready to give birth with the amount of sperm inside me."

"Then I guess we should make sure the baby has a sibling." he grinned. "Because I'm not gonna stop cumming inside you while we're here."

"Let's make it eight~" she purred. "It would make a symmetrical family right?"

"You read my mind!" he grunted before he resumed thrusting into her.

"Ah~" she moaned while from a small window near the wall, a small portal was made.

-DWMA-

"Um, Lord Death." Said Spirit while holding a tied up Black Star. "What are you doing?"

He turned and 'blushed'. "Oh um..I'm just making sure they are alright." he turned to the side. "Stein! Do you have your tools ready?"

"Ready and sharpened." He grinned while pulling out a large needle with pink stuff.

"Excellent." smirked Lord Death while scowling at Black Star. "After today, you'll NEVER be the same again."

"What do you mean?! You can't do this to me I'm a god!" He struggled while paling at the needle.

"Don't worry, by this time tomorrow, you won't be able to recognize yourself." smirked Stein sadistically.

"Tell me!"

"You're going to be a girl." Spirit frowned. "A very obedient and calmer girl that likes being a maid to the people you tried to kill!"

Black Star went wide eyed as the needle came closer. "N-N-No!"

"Say goodbye to your testicles." Stein grinned as the screen slowly went black.

"AAHHHH!"

(Timeskip)

"Welcome back." Bowed a female maid with blue hair and a large chest. "How was your trip master Kidd, mistress Anput?"

"Could have been better." remarked an older Kidd as he and Anput walked past the maid with Anput's belly looking bigger.

"Shall I prepare the baths?" She asked.

"Um, yes that would be good. And don't forget to replace the water with milk."

"Yes mistress Anput." She bowed again before walking to the baths.

"I can't wait till our little bundle of joy is born." smiled Anput rubbing her belly.

"Yes," Kidd smiled. "Our child will make us proud Anput-chan."

She smiled before feeling a kick. "Oh, my. How rough. Just like her papa."

He smiled and they shared a kiss as the camera went black.


	128. Amber and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Amber and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a secret room covered in tubes of green liquid, a small orange ball floated around the room. It was a human soul once, but now it's a spirit ready to leave but stuck in limbo for unfinished business.

'Where are they? I'll make that woman pay for killing me!' Spoke a female voice while the ball floated around. 'I may be kind but taking advantage of me, that's pushing it!'

As the ball floated to one of the tubes, it saw a body. It's old body! But it was naked and a little….endowed than before.

'They cloned me…..that doesn't sound ethical at all!' it fumed. 'Oh that's another set of people I'm gonna get back at!'

As the ball looked at the body, it decided to count its losses and possess it.

'If I can use this then I can get back both that woman and the people who made this body!' it thought before floating through the tube and slipped into the body.

The body, which had a tan body, amber eyes and short brown hair with a beauty mark under its left eye, spasmed while opening its eyes. The door rose up as the liquid poured out along with the body. It let out a groan while it looked over itself and slowly held up its hands.

"Um, it seems in order." She grinned while cupping her now D cup breasts. "Nicely sculpted as well." 'Lady, eat your heart out!' She then felt her body rising a little. "Looks like I still have the Fall Maidens' power of aerokinesis." 'Now to get out of here and hunt those people down.'

The girl looked at the door before blasting it with a large gust of wind.

Ring ring ring ring!

'Oh crap.' she thought before flying through the door and groaned at her slip up.

"Freeze!" Yelled several Atlas guards.

"Stand down Fall Clone 1-2346198!" Spoke the leader.

"The names Amber Rockic. Not that fancy name." she frowned before sending a gust of wind at them.

"Gah!" They cried while causing them to land in different directions before Anber caused a whirlwind to form and shot it at the ceiling. The concentrated wind tore through the spot and gave her an opening before flying through it.

"General Ironwood..." Spoke a soldier. "Fall Clone 1-2346198 has escaped…."

(Outside)

Kabang!

The whirlwind shot out from beneath the ground and was sent flying up to the heavens as Amber landed on the ground.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I was outside." she stretched out her limbs. But she then realized that she was naked, in public, and in the middle of central square. 'Ah! I forgot I was naked!'

The sudden appearance caused the nearby students to stare while she blushed beet red and tried to cover herself.

"D-Don't stare!" She blushed before causing a mini hurricane with her as the center of the storm. 'I need to find some clothes! And fast!'

"Gah!" Screamed several student before being blown away by the level three winds.

"Mommy!"

Amber looked around before spotting a room labeled ' _Student clothes_ '. 'That's it! It's just what I need.'

The winds died down as she, using the wind to increase her speed, run into the room and closed it.

(Later)

The door opened as Amber stuck her head out. Seeing no one she stepped out and looked at her choice of clothes. It was a large shirt with a medium pair of pants with brown shoes. "Ok, no one's looking."

As she walked out she saw a large shadow coming towards her with the same structure as that boy that helped kill her.

'Oh no you don't! I won't fall for it again!' she thought before lunging at the shadow and let out a battle cry as she and the figure fell down.

"Ah!" Yelled the figure. "Don't attack me! I don't have anything of worth!" 'Great I'm getting mugged! At school to boot!'

She stopped while her hand punched his face. The figure wasn't a gray hair boy but a blond hair one. 'Oh crap, I just attacked a bystander!'

Jaune looked up and blinked. "Uh...hello."

She pulled back and got off him. "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine. But damn that was some punch." he groaned while rubbing the spot she hit.

Amber gulped while looking a little sad at what she did. 'I guess I was a bit too 'aggressive'.' "I'm really sorry for hitting you."

"Again, it's fine. I got hit by worse." he replied while standing back up. "But...wait, you look really familiar."

"Well….I kind of-wait." She said in surprise. "You're the boy that saw me die!"

"Now I remember!" he went wide eyed. "You're that maiden!"

"Yep." She chuckled. "Amber Rockic's the name. Getting into trouble isn't my game." 'That was bad.'

"B-But that's impossible! I saw Cinder kill you." he whispered the last part.

"Yes." She frowned. "But I remained as a ghost before finding a clone under this school."

Jaune's eyes widened at that.

"And now I'm here to kill her, her teammates, and beating everyone that created clones of me into a bloody pulp." She said with a grin.

"Wait a second." Jaune intervened. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Mmm, no." Amber grinned. "Plus she did kill me and your girlfriend. So why not?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Jaune frowned at the mention. "And it's been a long time since then. By now they're long gone."

"Well it's good I can still sense my stolen powers then." She smiled. "And I still have my aerokinesis."

"Aero-what?"

"The ability to control air."

"Oh!" He said. "That's good."

"Yes," she said. "But I have to find refuge."

"Well if you need to find shelter, this school is the best I can suggest."

"I just came under the school." She sweatdropped. "So I don't think that….wait don't you have a room? Like a big large room with tons of closets?"

"Yeah what are you getting at?"

"Well, I could just hide there until the heat dies down." She said before seeing a guard. 'Crap! They're here already!'

"Nothing here General Ironwood." Spoke the guard with its earpiece. "Just some students."

" _Keep an eye out, make sure she doesn't escape and isn't trying to blend in with them._ "

"Yes General Ironwood." He said while turning around and seeing Jaune. "Hey boy. Have you seen a brown hair girl with tan skin running about?"

"Um no."

The guard looked behind the boy and saw nothing as Amber was floating above him. "Well if you find her, report her immediately. She's a known terrorist wanted for bombing some buildings with connection to Vale and Atlas."

"Will do sir."

The guard nodded before walking away as Amber floated back down.

"I'm not a terrorist. By god, I got even have the knowledge to blow anything up!"

"Come on, we gotta get to my room before anyone sees you."

Amber nodded before getting an idea. "Hey, blondie. I have a faster way to get to the room."

"It's Jaune, and I thought I was supposed to show you the way?"

"Well tell me where your room is and I will just show you." She grinned.

(One directional instructions later)

"Yahoo!" Amber laughed while dragging Jaune by the hand as she used her powers to go at VERY high speeds. "This is fun!"

"E-Easy up there! I can feel my arm close to popping out of it's socket!"

She didn't hear him before they crashed into JNPR's door and landed on the bed, well one did, Jaune however landed INTO the wall. "Yah! That was fun!"

"Ow…"

"Are you alright?" She asked as Jaune pried himself out of the wall. "Well, besides kissing a wall that is."

"Well, I can't feel my face but other then that I'm fine." 'Never ask her for a 'quick' run EVER!'

"So this is your team's room?" she asked looking around it.

"Yes."

"It looks nice." She said before seeing a bed with cobwebs on it. "Is that her bed?"

"Uh...yeah." he nodded with a grim expression. "We don't like to talk about it."

"Oh…..well I'm sorry." She sighed. "If I was still away she would have been alive." 'Damn you lady! Damn you to hell!'

"Look, we don't know what would have happened, so let's just let it go."

"Still I was at fault for getting cocky and well gullible during my last run in with that bitch." she looked away. "That's why I hope you can forgive me."

Jaune sighed while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I already forgave you. But you need to forgive yourself first."

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Amber felt a little better at that. "...thanks Jaune."

"Now for how long you'll need to stay low, I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe I could stay for….about five years. Maybe more." She mused. "And don't worry, I won't try to well….replace her." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well that's gonna be hard to keep from the other two considering they still use this room."

"Oh? And who are they?"

As she said that said teammates walked into the room.

"For the last time Nora. I'm not giving you anymore pancakes today!"

"Aw come on! I need to break my old record last week!"

"And you need to stay slim. Especially after I had to fix your pants because it ripped during training." Ren frowned.

"I choose to blame the manufacturers."

"No, that's just you getting chunky." He said before noticing the door. "Huh, must have been Yang testing her new arm again?"

"Um, hey guys."

"Hey Jauney!" Nora grinned. "What's shakin?"

"Well um…" Jaune said while his eyes glanced up to Amber, who was on the ceiling again. "Just dusting."

"Didn't you already do that yesterday?" asked Ren.

"Yes, but it couldn't don't hurt to do it again right?"

Nora looked to the ceiling and saw her. "Oh! An alien! Hi there!"

Ren looked up before quickly bringing his guns out and took aim. "Looks like we've got an intruder."

"Wait!" Jaune yelled. "She's not an enemy!"

"Huh?"

"This is Amber." he introduced. "Amber, you can come down."

"Oh." She said while letting herself down, right on Nora. "Heh, soft landing."

"Told you it was going to your waist." Ren remarked to Nora without putting his weapons away.

"Hey!" Nora yelled. "I'm not fat!"

"Suuure you're not."

"Just get her off me!"

Amber got off her while helping her up. "Sorry, kind of rusty after well, being comatose and dying from an arrow to the chest."

"Jaune, what's going on?"

"Ren, meet Amber Rockic. The Fall Maiden. And Amber, meet Ren and Nora, my teammates."

"Hey." She waved.

"The fall what?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." He sighed while pointing to Pyrrha's bed. "And it is...kind of tragic."

"We got time." spoke Nora.

(One explanation later)

"And that's how it happened." Jaune said while feeling the old wound coming back in his heart. "So right now she needs a place to crash."

"...that was so sad." Nora said with tears down her face before hugging Amber. "Oh Ren! Let her stay PLEASE!"

"GAH!" she groaned from the hug while Ren contemplated it. "Too...tight!"

"Well…."

"Please Ren. If you do this….I will stop binging on pancakes forever!"

He looked at her in shock. "For real?"

"Yes. And I will even stop trying to sneak snacks. Just let Amby stay!" She said while hugging Amber tighter.

Ren thought even harder on that and sighed. "Alright, she can stay. But you have to keep your promise Nora."

"Yay!" smiled Nora tightening her hug.

"T-That's enough hugs!" Amber gasped. 'How strong is she?!'

Nora let go while Amber took a deep breath while rubbing her arms.

"Ow…."

"Well, that solves one thing." Jaune said. "But….."

"But what?" Ren asked.

"She's kind of being hunted for allegedly being a terrorist."

"How come?" asked Ren with narrowed eyes.

"Because this body is a clone." Amber said. "A clone from my body."

"A clone? That sounds awesome." grinned Nora.

"Kind of. But unethical." She frowned. "And I saw a few HUNDRED right under this school as well." 'Note to self, either free them or beat the people that made them with a staff.'

"Hold up, a hundred girls, just like you?" asked Ren. "That's not good at all."

"Big time. And this clone is 1-2346198. Meaning there might be more."

"...that's a lot." Nora said in shock. "But wait, are they like your sisters or cousins?"

"I'd say sisters since we are ALL technically the same, as far as I know."

"Well." Jaune said. "Maybe we should just not talk about it?"

"Good plan."

Nora them thought about something and grinned. "Hey, maybe you and Jauney could be fuck mates?"

"NORA!"

"What? It was a suggestion."

"It's too fast!" Jaune frowned. "And….I'm not ready for another…."

Nora got the message and kept her mouth shut.

Amber rubbed his back.

"But how are we going to keep her hidden?" Ren asked. "I mean if she's a wanted terrorist now. Wouldn't they find her here soon?"

"Not if we hide her." grinned Nora.

"And how would you try hiding her?"

"Easy." Nora grinned.

(Later)

"Tada!" She said while Amber was now….in a bodysuit with a red wig. "Say goodbye to Amby and say hello to Fatastica!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So ya like it?"

"No." They said.

"Plus I look ridiculous!" Amber frowned. "I look like a fat girl!"

"Well you'll be spotted if you looked thin!"

"..." She frowned before destroying the bodysuit. "I'm not doing that!"

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"How about we just keep the wig."

"That's boring!"

"And maybe try to keep the clothes."

"Come on!" Nora yelled. "Just use the body suit!"

"Nora." Ren frowned. "Let her decide."

She pouted while Amber thought for a moment.

"Well, the wig is helpful, but maybe also a little blush on my face so I'm not this shade."

"But I kind of find it nice." Jaune blurted out. 'Damn it!'

"Well this is a matter of concealing myself, right?"

"True. But….wait." He said before grabbing something from Pyrrha's drawers. "How about this?"

"Wait, you want her to where Pyrrha's armor!" Ren said with wide eyes. "It was your idea to keep that intact."

"What better way to remember her then letting it be worn by someone that was by her side?"

"Either you lost your mind or that's an insane plan Jaune."

That's when they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Open up!"

"It's the Vale police!"

"And the staff."

"Oh crap!" Amber said while running under Jaune's bed. "They've got me!"

"Open the door!"

"Um we're not wearing clothes." Nora lied. "And we had a threesome."

"I don't care if you've got whips and chains open this door or we'll break it down!"

"We have a pet Grimm inside!" Ren yelled. "It'll attack you if you do that!"

"Oh, so harboring a Grimm now! Men! Get the battering ram!"

"We don't have one sir. Just this guy with a canteen."

"Then use him!"

"Yes sir."

Soon they heard the sounds of the head hitting the door and started panicking.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know!"

Nora grinned. "I got it!"

(One head banging later)

Crash!

"Ok! Get….what the?!" A soldier said while seeing two boys and a girl, in bodysuits, watching tv. "What the hell are you three doing!?"

"Tv." spoke Jaune like it was obvious.

"In bodysuits!"

"Of course."

"...teenagers. Search the perimeter. Leave no spot unturned!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. The headmaster here said NOT to touch the bed with the cobwebs on it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

'The Commander is going to get us in SO much trouble!'

"Now search the perimeter NOW!" That's when he heard his communicator go off. "Yes General Ironwood?"

" _Do what Ozpin said, and do NOT touch that bed._ "

"Yes General Ironwood." He said as the guards stormed the area while not touching the 'forbidden' area.

'Not good.' Amber said while inside Jaune's bodysuit.

"Get out of those body suits." One of the soldiers said in annoyance. "It's really making me ticked off!"

"But it's comfortable." Nora said.

"Just do it!"

"Why?" Asked Jaune nervously.

"Because I HATE BODYSUITS!" He yelled before grabbing a pencil and blowing up Nora's suit. "NOW TAKE THEM OFF!"

"No."

"It's a free kingdom!"

"Do it now or I will FORCE YOU OUT!"

"Uh...I need it for a medical reason?"

"JUST DO IT YOU BRATS!"

"No."

"THEN I WILL PULL YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR!" He yelled while pulling both Ren's and Jaune's hair.

"Ow! Hey watch it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

As they felt the hairs being pulled, Amber snapped as her eyes glowed a dark orange. This resulted in the soldier getting picked up by a gust of wind.

"You messed with the wrong people!" She yelled while bursting out of the bodysuit and started punching and kicking several soldiers.

"Gah!"

"Get her!"

"Secure Fall Clone 1-2346198 NOW!" Yelled one of the soldiers before getting punched in the face.

"I am Amber! Not a clone!"

"Well," Nora said while grabbing her hammer. "Let's get to breaking some legs!"

"You read my mind." Ren said while using his guns to get out of the suit and started to attack the soldiers.

"Charge!" called Jaune pulling his sword and shield out.

"Get them!" Yelled the commander as a massive fight occurred in the room.

(At the same time)

"I'm telling you Jimmy." Ozpin said. "All of this isn't necessary."

"Considering one clone with the power of the Fall Maiden escaped with ease, I'd say otherwise."

"True." Glynda sighed. "But you did use her cells to clone her. It wouldn't surprise me that she would feel resentment towards being contained."

"We all know why it had to be done. With clones set up we have a strong chance to keeping Vale safe."

"Or because you want to keep a secret weapon just in case for Atlas." Ozpin said while hearing some sounds coming down the hall. "Yep, a fight. What did I tell you Jimmy?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Qrow."

"At least he's not drunk." Glynda said. "Or as cold as Raven."

Crash!

Kabang!

Pow!

Bang!

"My balls!"

"Take that!"

"No not the legs! AAHH!"

"My….face…."

"Have some more kicks!"

"GGGAAHH!"

'That sounded close to Ms. Valkyrie.' thought Ozpin.

"OH MY BALL!" Yelled a soldier before getting sent flying into a wall. "Ow…"

"Looks like the Atlas army is getting handed to them." Glynda said.

"Don't start with me Glynda."

"I'm just pointing it out Jimmy."

Ironwood frowned before another soldier landed near his feet.

"Ow…...my legs….."

"Sorry, I kinda went nuts." chuckled Nora with her and the others entering.

"You just crushed my arm!" Yelled a solder. "With a hammer!"

"It will heal."

"And you shot me in the balls!"

"So?"

"IT HURTS!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled James before pulling his gun out. "You three willingly kept a terrorist from our capture, meaning you're in league with her or accessories to an escaped criminal."

"She's not a criminal." Jaune glared. "That's just a lie and you know it!"

"James, considering what's happened, let's hear them out for all this." spoke Ozpin.

"Or do you want to face both Amber and JRN?" Asked Glynda. "Especially, after some of your soldiers got beaten by them."

"Fine."

Kapow!

Ironwood got hit in the face by a hammer courtesy of Nora.

"NORA!"

"What? He was about to shoot us."

"No he wasn't!" Ren yelled.

"Oh….crap." Nora gulped as Ironwood frowned at her. "He he….no hard feelings right?"

"Ms. Valkyrie, that was more than needed." frowned Glynda.

She chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it. You'll need a true punishment."

She gulped as Amber walked behind Jaune.

"And Amber." Ozpin said. "Don't even think about leaving."

"You can't just keep me here against my will." she frowned.

"That wasn't the plan." He sighed. "Those clones were a just in case well you died. But Jimmy here decided to mass produce them for war."

"Jimmy?" snickered Nora.

"That's a nickname we used to give him back in the day." Glynda said with a smirk. "And he wasn't always this headstrong. He actually was a small boy with an insecure personality."

"Glynda, not one more word or I'll bring up YOUR old nickname."

"You wouldn't dare pimple face!"

"Oh of course, Glynderella."

She glared as Ozpin chuckled. "Oh be quiet crossdresser!"

"It was ONE time!"

"You did it every day!"

The other four stared at the three adults started arguing.

"Ok." Jaune said. "That's just weird."

"Kind of like RWBY or us." Ren said.

"Yeah!" Nora laughed. "Go Pimple face! Go Glynderella! Tell them Crossdresser!"

They turned and glared at the girl.

"Um….oops?"

"Nice going." Amber sighed. "You just made yourself the center of attention." 'And by extension me!'

"Well, it could be worse." Nora chuckled. "Jaune could have kissed you on the ass."

"NORA!"

"I'll shut up now."

"You know Nora has a point." Ozpin grinned.

"I hope it's not the ass comment." Glynda frowned.

"Perish the thought. Amber should stay with Jaune. As her own personal guard."

"Say what?!"

"Well given you did protect her and beat Jimmy's finest soldiers. It would be the most logical point of action."

"That's true." Glynda grinned.

"Ozpin you can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious James." He frowned. "Consider this a way to show she can keep calm and keep herself from getting noticed that much."

Ironwood frowned while thinking about the possibility of the clone being integrated into society. 'I still think that's easier said than done.'

"Plus, you could just keep an eye on her once in awhile. That way, she could be free in a sense and you can monitor her for safety reasons."

"That is true. But what if she tries to escape?"

"Do whatever it takes to keep the people safe."

"...fine." He relented. "But one step out of line and she's locked away forever."

The other two nodded while the teens grew nervous hearing that.

"So Amby is going to stay?" Asked Nora.

Ozpin nodded.

She sighed with relief before hugging Amber tight.

"Gah! T-Too tight!"

Nora let go while Amber breath a sigh of relief.

"Next time." She said while giving her a noogie. "Don't hug too tight."

"Hey, you're messing my hair!"

"Nope." She laughed while continuing to give her a noogie.

"Uh, girls?" spoke Jaune.

"Yes?"

"Yeah Jauney?"

"Maybe we should continue this back at our room."

"Sure." Amber said while letting go of Nora. "Let's head back."

And so they left the room while Ozpin wished them luck.

"You know." Glynda said. "They do make a good team."

"That's true but let's just wait and see what happens."

"I'm so glad I can stay." sighed Amber.

"Yeah but just one rule." Jaune chuckled.

"That would be?"

"Don't help us get to class 'fast'." He chuckled.

Amber laughed at that as the screen when black. 'This isn't so bad after all.'


	129. Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, and Timmy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, and Timmy

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear Veronica it's like there is just no chemistry with boys these days." 15 year old Trixie said putting her books in her locker. She wore purple high heel boots, pink leggings, white short shorts, and a pink top. Puberty had definitely been kind to her from the look of her shapely body.

"Come on, that's not true. What about Tad or Chad?"

"Those two only care about getting the latest car, yacht, or just like showing off. The closest thing they can be to romantic is flirting with a group of girls who they don't even bother to learn the names of. Not to mention they kept asking me for a blowjob. It was great the first five times, each, but it's getting old."

Veronica leaned against the lockers while her blonde hair had grown out down her back and wore a white tank top that made her bell visible, with blue jeans and wore pink bracelets on both wrists with white boots a similar build like her friend. "What about the guys on the football team?"

"Three words, Too. Many. Steroids."

"Oh, good point. Ooh what about that cute guy at the coffee stand at Wall 2 Wall Mart?"

"He's gay."

"How do you know?"

"Well I pretended to drop my keys then bent over to pick them up. He wasn't ogling my ass at all."

"Oh. Well….hmmm." she tapped her chin. "Okay this might sound crazy but… what about guys who are lower on the social popularity ladder?"

"Veronica, are you even listening to yourself?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Well we can't just go to every school event stag. Can you imagining going to dances without a date?"

Trixie groaned as they walked down the hall. "No, and I don't want to, but if I'm seen with even one of those losers, my popularity will drop like that." she snapped her fingers.

"So we pick the best of the crop to preserve some level of dignity, how hard can that be? Who do we have to pick from? There's braceface trailerpark hillbilly." Trixie said pointing to Chester who kept a possum in his locker.

"I already feel my skin crawl." shuddered Trixie as the possum squeaked and ran off out of the locker.

"Okay, what about the bald and the brainy, he's a straight A student. I hear he's even trying to contact aliens." Veronica suggested pointing to AJ who was wearing a metal helmet with antennae and spinning radio dishes.

"Goyt nu apap tsyomul hyu gashki." the boy said into a small mic on the helmet.

"Then he can date one of them." dismissed Trixie.

"What about the guy who attracts cats every time he talks, Sanjay was it?"

"Do you want me to covered in cat hair and fur balls?"

"What about…" both tried looking at Elmer whose boil was still very much noticeable. "Yeah not gonna happen."

"He really should do something about that thing, gross. Okay who's left?" Trixie asked before looking around. "Hmmm, what about pink hat and buck toothed over there?"

Both turned to see an older Timmy with the same hat and pink shirt with a white stripe across the chest with blue jeans, blue shoes, and with slightly longer brown hair as he put some books way in his locker.

"Timmy! No no no, he's not your type." Said Veronica waving her hands and stepping in front of the brunette.

"I thought the point of this whole thing was to help me find a new type? And how do you know his name so well, cool kids never remember names the of less popular, unless it's for a joke or the occasional fun poking."

"Uh...that's exactly how I know his name. I always remember his name cause there's so much stuff to make of him over." lied Veronica with a nervous gulp.

Trixie leaned forward and looked into her friend's eyes making Veronica more nervous until Trixie let out a gasp. "You like him."

"What! No! No that's crazy!" Veronica waved off with a chuckle. "I mean, why would I like some pink hat wearing geek who talks to himself, has cute blue eyes, soft looking brown hair, and a face that makes me wanna, oooh. I said all that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. What, do you have little dreams where you have, like a dozen or more of his babies too?" teased Trixie.

Veronica looked away and just tried whistling innocently.

"Wow...okay, I think we found one of our golden geese. Let's go talk to him." Trixie grabbed Veronica's arm and walked over towards him.

Timmy heard footsteps and turned before jumping. "Trixie!"

"Hey, Timmy is it?" she asked with Veronica hiding behind her.

"Yeah." he nodded with a smile.

"Look Timmy, we're looking for new boyfriends and-"

"You want me to be that guy?!" he asked with excitement.

"Well, yeah, hers." Trixie pointed a thumb at Veronica. "If you measure up I might have a special treat for you." she said tapping her finger in his nose.

"S-S-Sure." he stuttered out with a blush with hearts popping up over his head.

"Then meet us in the regular girls bathroom after school and don't be late." she turned and started walking away with Veronica following her. "That was easy."

"Easy! You just set me up with the cutest boy in school, and why the regular girls bathroom, we can't be seen in that germ trap of normal girl germs."

That's exactly why, no one will think we're in there, plus no one will be here after school."

"Well what sort of treat did you mean?"

"Something every boy wants. Now let's get to class before we're late."

Veronica sighed and followed her friend.

(After school)

The final bell rang and students rushed through the hall, trampling any unfortunate teacher to get caught in their path.

"Timmy, that's crazy talk." Chester spoke to his friend as he and AJ walked with Timmy out of the class.

"Yeah why would you want to stay after school? I stopped doing that last year." AJ said with his helmet under his arm. "The only people still hear after school are the coach and the soccer team."

"Just trust me guys, I have a good reason for it."

"Tch whatever you say dude, later." said Chester as he and AJ left.

"Heh heh, and now to meet up with the girls." he chuckled to himself as he turned and headed towards the meeting spot while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in the form of books.

"Hi Timmy!"

"Poof! Poof!"

"Hi guys, right now isn't a good time. I'm gonna be meeting Trixie somewhere private." Timmy whispered to them.

"Why would Trixie wanna meet you, you're not even cool. Are you?" asked Cosmo

"Look you guys just go home and I'll meet you there later." he looked around. "The last thing I need is Crocker sticking around and seeing you three."

"Ok sport, but remember to call if you need anything." said Wanda.

He nodded as they poofed away and found himself at the bathroom. "Okay Turner play it cool." he said taking a deep breath before he opened the door and walked in. "Hello? Trixie? I'm here." he opened his eyes and found said girl with Veronica standing next her.

"Perfect, Veronica's been waiting for you." Trixie said pointing a thumb at the nervous blonde.

"Wait, Veronica?" he blinked. "I'm confused."

"Here's the thing Timmy, for reasons I can't quite comprehend, she likes you. So if you want to be part of the popular crowd you can, by being her boyfriend."

"Me and her!?"

"That a problem?"

"Well I could name a few things!"

"Just make out with her, and if I like what I see….then you can cop a feel of me." she got out. ' _Not like he'll impress me enough to get a chance like that.'_

"….pucker up gorgeous." Timmy said to Veronica.

"Like, whatever." Veronica dismissed while inside she was nervous and jumping for joy at the same time.

The two walked up and leaned in until their lips met. Veronica felt fireworks going off in the back of her mind. ' _OMG! He's finally kissing me!'_

' _I know dad said never lock lips with crazy girls, but this isn't that bad.'_ Timmy thought. ' _In fact her lips are really soft.'_

The two continued to kiss while Trixie watched. ' _Wow, she's really getting into it.'_ Trixie thought after they deepened the kissing.

Eventually they pulled back with both of them speechless.

"Not bad." nodded Trixie with a smile. "Okay, I guess you earned your reward." she spoke.

"Uh, maybe I should test him a little bit more, just to be sure." suggested Veronica. "Maybe with a… little french kissing?"

"Ooh good call V." Trixie said. "Let's see if he can pull off something like that."

"Well…uh, alright." said Timmy still not believing how good the first kiss was. "I'm game."

Veronica squealed inside and held his face before resuming the kiss and slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth with Timmy doing the same with his own tongue. ' _This is a dream come true!'_ Her hands went around his neck before he went around her her waist and rubbed her back.

' _Woah, didn't think she'd go this far.'_ Trixie thought.

Veronica felt her legs get weak and stumbled back to the sink. ' _W...Wow. This is incredible.'_

He lifted her up then set her on the sink before his hand trailed down her sides, past her hips, and down to her thighs.

In response she moved her leg up to rub against his hip. She shivered while letting out a moan.

' _Oh my god, they look ready to tear off their clothes and do it right here in the bathroom.'_

' _Wow! I had no idea he knew where to touch a girl. He's a natural.'_ Thought Veronica before she felt something poking at her thigh. ' _Woah! Is that his cock!?'_

The need for air made them break and begin to breathe heavily.

"Holy crap, guys." Trixie commented with a blink. "Ok I have to admit, I am honestly impressed. Looks like you earned your prize Timmy." she went over to the sink next to them and leaned over it. "Go ahead and cop a feel."

"Woah, really?" he asked with eagerness.

"I'm a girl of my word." she stated.

"Uh, maybe hold off on that." spoke up Veronica thinking quickly. "I mean, sure he can kiss great, but what about his hands? You don't want him to grab too hard and leave stretch marks, do you?"

"Stretch marks?" Trixie questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Veronica if I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't want to share him."

"What! Like, no way!" she waved her hands in front of her. "That's crazy, I'm just trying to look out for your...uh….well blemished skin."

"I think I can handle one guy grabbing at my ass." Trixie said with a blank look. "Timmy, are you gonna grab my ass or not?"

"Yeah." he spoke with a slight squeak and reached out his hand to her back side. ' _One of my biggest dreams are coming true!'_ his hand soon met her rear and he could almost hear an angelic choir sing in his mind as he started to gently squeeze.

"Just don't get too rough, this is just a treat for what you did." ' _Although I'll admit he's actually not bad.'_

' _Oh man! I wanted him to grab my ass first.'_ thought Veronica who frowned seeing Timmy grin while giving the cheek a squeeze.

*Creek*

All three froze and looked over to the door where Tootie stood in her dirty soccer uniform.

"What….the….Hell!?" she growled out while her face looked red with steam coming out of her ears.

"Tootie!?" Timmy jumped back. "I-This isn't what it looks like!"

The younger brunette only scowled as she ran up and tackled Trixie and Veronica. "YOU BITCHES! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY MAN!?"

Both of them cried out as Tootie piled on them on the floor with Veronica frowning up at the girl. "Your man? Last time I checked, you were just a crazy stalker, not his girlfriend."

"Timmy how could you do this to me?" Said Tootie. "I come in here to change out of my soccer uniform and I find you in these sleazy skanks claws?"

"Sleazy!?" uttered Veronica.

"Skanks!?" finished Trixie.

"If I knew you wanted that sort of girl I would have let you watch me change." said Tootie with a blush on her cheeks.

"W-What?" blushed Timmy in surprise looking down to her petite frame former moment. "Really? Thats…. Wow, just…..wow!"

"Yeah. Besides, these two are probably full of who knows what kinds of STD's with all the guys they hang out with." Tootie spat while looking at the two girls.

"EXCUSE ME!?" shouted Trixie pushing the younger brunette off.

"You heard me! All you do is hang around with flashy dorks who you probably let fuck all your holes!" growled Tootie with her and Trixie glaring each other down.

"I'll have you know that we'd always make sure the guys always had protection. Our bodies are temples. What about you? You'd probably ride Timmy raw at the drop of a hat." Veronica cut in.

"Well at least I'm willing to keep myself to one guy. You two sluts probably let every jock, rich kid, and snob fuck you all the time." Tootie spat back.

"At least we can get a lot of guys to notice us pancake tits." Trixie smirked. "Look at you, you're a boney little stick figure. It's no wonder Timmy doesn't find you attractive."

"Yeah," added Veronica. "At least he got a boner making out with me."

Tootie gasped and whirled towards Timmy who gulped. "You did what?!"

Timmy could only smile awkwardly and shrug.

Tootie's face slowly turned red as she narrowed her watering eyes. She looked to the smirking girls then back to Timmy as her rage boiled. "I'M TELLING ON YOU!?" she exploded.

"What! W-Woah there Tootie, let's not get crazy." spoke Timmy with a nervous sweat while holding up his hands.

"No! I'm going to the principal and tell her everything, on all of you!" she said before heading for the door.

' _Shit! If Cosmo and Wanda were here, this would be easy to deal with!'_ Timmy thought jumping to grab the pigtailed girl. "Tootie please don't, we could get suspended or worse, expelled."

"Look on the bright side, you'll have your precious sluts to comfort you!" she hissed pulling her arm away from him.

Timmy had only one idea on how to stop her. ' _A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.'_ he thought defeatedly.

Just a she reached the door she was pulled into his arms before his lips met hers. Hers and Veronica's eyes widened while Trixie was surprised as Timmy held his eyes closed. Tootie's legs felt like they turned to jelly as her eyes rolled it the back of her head and her arms went around his neck and her fingers started running through his auburn hair.

' _I really hope this is working.'_ He thought before she returned the kiss with her tongue sliding in his mouth. ' _Apparently it is. Huh, this isn't so bad now that I think about it.'_

Once she regained the feeling in her legs Tootie sprung up and wrapped them around his waist. She wrestled her tongue against his with a moan while Timmy stumbled back from the sudden shift in weight. But went completely stiff when he felt her hips grinding against him.

"Dang!" Trixie commented in surprise. "Looks like you got competition Veronica."

"W-What do you mean?" asked her friend who tried to wave it off. "You make it sound like I like this loser or something."

"Quit faking, you know you wanna be in that Tootie girls place. It's written all over your face." Trixie spoke leaning in close. "And also, you're pressing your thighs together."

Veronica's eyes widened as she looked down and blushed at how close her legs were.

Tootie broke from the kiss and took a deep breath of much needed air. "Oh god Timmy, that felt amazing!"

"Yeah... it was actually pretty good." he said to her. "But, uh, would you stop rubbing your crotch against mine, the others are watching."

"And I think Veronica's getting jealous." spoke up Trixie with a hidden grin. "So why don't we settle this once and for all. Later tonight, at my house."

"Hmmm, alright, you're on slut." frowned Tootie climbing off Timmy.

"Great, let's go Veronica." said Trixie going for the door. "And Tootie, you have a wet spot in your shorts."

Tootie looked down and blushed while glaring at Trixie and Veronica with said blonde sending a subtle glare at her as they left.

"Uh, I…. better get going." said Timmy inching away. "This is the girls bathroom after all." he ran out the door and sighed. "Okay this is without a doubt the craziest day of my life so far."

(Later that night)

Timmy had met up with Tootie and the two walked down the sidewalk. All the while he looked at the girl and swore she looked both elated and angry at the same time. Neither said a thing and just walked until Timmy let out a sigh. "Okay look Tootie, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Tootie turned to him and crossed her arms. "Just tell me one thing. Who started it?"

"Well…..Trixie said I could feel her ass if I made out with Veronica and she was impressed, and being that I am a teenage boy with raging hormones, it was a deal I couldn't refuse." he tried to defend himself. "Any guy would kill to get a chance like that, including guys on my position on the social ladder of popularity."

"Well I hope it was worth it, touching her fake ass." frowned Tootie before the two of them stopped at the mansion.

"Totally worth it." He sighed as Tootie rang the bell. That got him a scowl from Tootie as the door opened to show Veronica.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she let them in.

"We had to come up with a good excuse for sneaking out." spoke Timmy.

"Alright, well Trixie's waiting up stairs, and we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Just tell us how we're gonna fix this." spoke Tootie getting straight to the point.

"Don't ask me, Trixie's the mastermind in this crazy plot." frowned Veronica crossing her arms before leading them up stairs.

"This place looks bigger every time I see it." muttered Timmy quietly. ' _I really hope this doesn't end with them pulling on me. I don't wanna drag my limbs back home.'_

They came to a door marked Trixie's room where Veronica let them in. "They're here Trix."

"Good, all of you made it." she said sitting on her bed. She put the magazine she was reading on the nightstand and stood up. "Now we can stop any kind of pointless fighting and settle the problem here and now."

"And just how in blue blazes do we do that?" Asked Tootie.

"For starters, getting this out of the way. Veronica here is crushing on Timmy like you, hard."

"Yeah I kinda figured that years ago." Said boy spoke.

"What! B-But how?" asked Veronica who paled hearing that.

"Well it could be the fact that you put on a wig screaming 'I'M TRIXIE!' after reading that threatmantic love letter and I said it was for Trixie, back when I was 10."

Trixie and Tootie looked at Veronica who started sweating nervously while looking anywhere else.

"And that was only the least subtle of a few hints I noticed."

"Why you no good, fake blonde tank top wearing-" Tootie started getting steamed up while rolling up her sleeves.

"Easy Tootie it was years ago." Timmy said grabbing her arm.

"And for your information braceface, I'm a natural blonde!" Shouted Veronica pointing at her hair.

"Can't say the same for your boobs or ass."

"Are you saying I'd stoop so low as to get implants and risk scaring?" growled Veronica who looked nearly steamed up at Tootie while both girls kept a cold glare at the other.

"Okay enough!" Bellowed Trixie. "Obviously you two have a bit of tension to work out,"

"No we don't." they spoke at the same time with their arms crossed.

"So Timmy is going to help you." Finished Trixie.

"Say what?" spoke Timmy blinking confused.

"You think I can't see that tent in your pants?" Trixie asked him pointing to his crotch.

He looked down and squeaked before trying to cover the bulge with a blush while Tootie and Veronica looked and went wide eyed.

"I know cat fights are hot, but you look ready to go." Trixie added.

"Uh, well you see….this isn't….um….I got nothing." he conceded with a sigh.

"So we can all help each other," she opened the drawer of the nightstand and reached her hand inside. "that is if you're all up for it?" She pulled out her hand showing she was holding a condom.

"Wait, you mean like a…" Veronica trailed off with wide eyes.

"Straight up orgy."

Timmy and Veronica dropped their jaws while Tootie shook her head.

"Something wrong Tootie?" Trixie asked.

"Considering all the problems I have with you, big time."

"In that case the doors right there, Veronica can have him."

"What!/Really?!" cried out the two girls.

"I gotta sit down." said Timmy dropping to the floor while trying to gather his bearings.

"I was going to let you go first, but since you're not woman enough-"

"Hold it right there Miss. High and Mighty." Tootie cut her off. "I might not be well stacked as you two, but I could make Timmy feel ten times better than anything you two could do."

"Is that a fact?" Challenged the older brunette.

"Trix, what's the big idea?" Questioned Veronica whispering in Trixie's ear.

"You want her telling everyone and their grandmother you were making out with a guy in the regular girl's bathroom while he was feeling up my ass?" She quietly questioned back.

"Well, no."

"She's got dirt on us, so be cool. Plus you'll be able to see what he's made of beforehand."

Veronica looked like she wanted to object before sighing and just nodded in defeat.

"Okay," Trixie clapped her hands. "So are you guys in? Your decisions are final."

"Well, I don't really mind." spoke up Timmy. "I don't wanna go through the rest of my teen years a virgin."

"And I'll do it to show Timmy can feel satisfied with just me." spoke Tootie.

"Great, lock the door Veronica." said Trixie.

Her friend walked over and shut and made sure the door was locked so no one could see them or get in.

"Alright, Timmy you sit on the bed and girls ditch the clothes." Trixie reached down to the hem of her top and pulled it off. Her breasts jiggled while in her purple bra which made Timmy stare with wide eyes. "If you're not comfortable being stark nude then just stop when you're only in your unmentionables."

"I can handle being naked." spoke Tootie as she reached down and started pulling her top off showing her blue bra.

"So can I." said Veronica with a glare showing off her pink under garments.

Timmy could only watch in stunned silence as the two stripped themselves completely bear. It was clear Veronica seemed bigger and close to Trixie's size, but it still made him stunned to see all their chests clear as day.

"Now we just need to see what we have to work with." Trixie said reaching down to his pants. She started tugging them down while seeing the bulge in his underwear seem bigger than before. When she pulled them down she was hit in the face.

"Holy shit!" spoke Tootie and Veronica at once as the girls stared at the colossal girth that stood clear as day.

 _'Damn Magic rule free wish Muffins. why did I have to wish for this?'_ thought Timmy who saw Trixie and Veronica gaping while Tootie looked like she was drooling with some hearts around her head.

"That's gotta be at least 15 inches." Trixie muttered and looked down at the condom. "Uh, I'll be right back." She rushed over to the door and unlocked it before leaving the room. A few minutes later she came back. "Got bigger ones from my mom's stash."

"Don't you mean your dad's stash?" Asked Timmy raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I meant, I mean why would my mom need condoms for when Fad's out of town." she spoke looking away.

"Subtle." Tootie remarked under her breath with a roll of her eyes. "Just give him the condom already."

"Someone's pretty impatient for being his stalker." Trixie frowned while handing Timmy the protection.

"Not as impatient as blondie. She looks like she's doing the potty dance." remarked Tootie as Veronica was rubbing her thighs together with a blush already on her face.

Timmy slipped the rubber on his shaft and looked up to them. "Okay I'm all set, you ready Tootie?"

"She might need yoga classes first." Joked Veronica.

Tootie glared at her before walking over while feeling nervous now that she saw the thickness and length. "Um, Timmy? C-Can I be on top?" She asked.

"Sure." he laid on his back while she shyly crawled over him. "You gonna be alright?"

"I think so." she said before she looked back and rubbed her slit against his shaft. ' _I've always wanted this, but even I know it won't fit if I'm this dry.'_

 _'I….I can't believe this is happening. I mean I dreamt about this, only with Trixie, but it still feels great.'_ Timmy thought. "Need some help Tootie?"

"Uh...maybe a little." she admitted with a blush of embarrassment.

"Okay then." He said softly. He reached up and cupped her breasts, getting a gasp from the girl, before gently kneading them. ' _So soft.'_

' _T-Timmy's really grabbing my chest.'_ she thought while feeling even happier while gasping from his hands.

"Well, at least he's gentle with his hands." Trixie said to Veronica. "That's something else to look forward to when we get a turn."

Veronica bit her own lip while her own hands kneaded her c-cups. "Y-Yeah."

"Just can't wait can you?" smirked Trixie. "Must be really hard to stand here and watch her get near the thing you've waited for who knows how long, right?"

"God yes!" The blonde breathed out and she kneaded harder.

"Well maybe if you ask her nicely, you could get to have some fun a little sooner."

Veronica contemplated this before going up to the bed. "Um… Tootie? Do like think I can, you know….help in any way?"

"Ah! W-What?" Tootie gasped out while frowning at the girl. "Couldn't wait for even a minute?"

"No, I couldn't." Veronica deflated. "And maybe I could help with….you know."

"She could suck on his cock to lube him up a little more for you." suggested Trixie. "Unless you want to try and take it without any lube, but it'll hurt."

"...Oh, Fine but if he gets close get off."

Veronica nodded and moved down near the tip of the cock while gaping at how much bigger it looked. She gripped the shaft making Timmy flinch. "It feels so hot and hard." she licked her lips and leaned in to take the tip in her mouth.

Timmy groaned as he felt Veronica's lips around the head and gave Tootie's breasts an accidental hard squeeze.

"Ah! Ow! Timmy!"

"Sorry." he let up on her breasts. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she assured.

"Maybe he should kiss it and make it all better." spoke Trixie.

That made Timmy look at Tootie's breasts before leaning up and kissing one of her nipples.

"Oh! Oh Timmy." Tootie sighed dreamily. "Do that again."

He did so only this time his lips latched onto the nub. Tootie moaned out loud from the act while Timmy kept his mouth on it while giving both breasts more kneads.

Veronica decided to step up her game and move her mouth further down the shaft. It was hard and she had to relax her throat and make her mouth open as wide as it could. She was scared her jaw would come unhinged.

Timmy groaned and sucked on Tootie's nipple harder while feeling Veronica's mouth enclose around the top of his girth. ' _Wow that blonde knows how to suck cock!"_

"Ah, Timmy, do the other one." moaned Tootie.

He released the first nipple and moved to the second. This time he flicked his tongue around the nub while lightly pinching the first one.

"This is better then my dads porno's" muttered Trixie. "I'm even starting to get a little bothered."

"Oh yes Timmy, more." moaned Tootie pushing her chest closer to his face.

Timmy continued moaning and moved his hands down to her rear. He gave the firm ass a squeeze while Veronica started to slowly move her head up and down on his cock.

' _If this is a dream I hope I never wake up!'_ thought Timmy biting on Tootie's nipple.

"Ow! Timmy! Be careful." spoke up Tootie from the sudden pain instead of pleasure.

"Okay I think he's had enough prepping." Trixie spoke.

Veronica slowly moved her head off the tip while rubbing her jaw.

"Okay Tootie he's all yours."

"Especially if you're this wet." spoke Timmy who reached down and felt her moist folds.

Tootie flinched at the touch before making a nervous gulp as she looked back at his girth. She moved over his shaft and positioned herself over his tip. "I….I'm ready." she lowered herself and found it was still hard to work the tool into her snatch. ' _Come on, you need to get it in there!'_ she grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut until the tip finally passed her folds.

"Woah!" spoke Timmy who was stunned at the snug feeling while seeing Tootie's eyes shut as she forced herself to keep lowering herself down. His tip met her hymen but she didn't stop. "Tootie wait! Don't-"

"AHHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes as she felt her hymen break.

Veronica and Trixie hissed and cringed at the younger girls pain.

"Tootie!" Timmy cried out while grabbing her by the shoulders. "Look at me, don't move and just listen to my voice. If you move it's only going to hurt worse." he said while holding her in place by the hips. "Just remember to breath and take it easy."

She sniffled with tears falling from her eyes as she nodded her head. She bit her finger to try and muffle herself as she tried to calmly breathe to get through the pain.

They waited a few moments until the pain eased and nodded. "G...Go ahead."

"If it's too painful just let me know." he spoke while rubbing her back. He lifted her to the tip and pulled her back down as far as she could take.

"Considerate," Trixie rubbed her chin. "Maybe you were onto something Veronica, there's something you don't see in popular guys."

Said girl nodded while rubbing her thighs together and bit her thumb to try and stay in control.

Tootie moaned as the pain died down with each bounce. "Oh...oh god….oh god yes"

"This. Is. Awesomes." Groaned Timmy rubbing her thighs while smiling. "Your vagina feels so tight and snug!"

"Oh! Timmy you're so big!" she moaned out. "I've wanted this for years! It's like a dream come true!" she leaned back her head and bounced faster pushing more of his member into her body. "Fuck me all you want!"

"Anxious isn't she?" Trixie questioned as Timmy thrust up into her.

"Y…..Y…..Yes." Veronica forced out watching his cock disappear into Tootie's pussy. ' _I'm losing it just watching her take his first!'_

"Ah! Oh! Oh yeah! Yes! Oh that's it! Deeper!"

"T-Tootie! You're getting tighter!" he grunted while seeing how his cock made a bulge in her each time she came down. "Wow...that's pretty hot."

"More! Fuck me more!" moaned Tootie moving her hips faster while leaning back and gripping the sheets in her fingers. "Oh fuck!" she shuddered and felt the tip poke her cervix.

"Gah!" he grunted feeling it get tighter and felt his hips move frantically in response.

"HAAAH!" she moaned even louder. "This is the best day of my life!"

"Tootie, I feel…..really close!" said Timmy pulling her down into his thrust pushing in the last quarter of his shaft and hitting the back of her womb.

"Oh god! Go ahead! Cum inside me!"

They continued until they screamed in release. Tootie shuddered and she came and felt the condom inflated inside her.

"It feels so good. If only the condom wasn't in the way."

"You wanna end up like those teen mom's on tv?" Trixie asked walking up.

"If it's Timmy's, I wouldn't care." she sighed happily as lifted off him before she fell to the bed covered in sweat.

"Uh, maybe wanna hold off on that idea for a while." Timmy spoke up.

"Yeah because I'll behaving his first someday!" Veronica bellowed.

"No way!" growled Tootie glaring at the blonde.

"Let's just move on." Trixie said tossing a condom to Veronica, "you're up V."

"Finally!" she screeched ripping open the wrapper and took off the old condom before putting on the new one. "Now I'll show you what a real girl can do."

"O-Okay." he gulped nervously looking at the eager expression. ' _Oh man she looks more eager than ever!'_

She quickly turned and went on all fours. "Come on Timmy, ram your cock in my pussy! I've been patient long enough!" reaching her hands back she spread her folds for him.

Timmy saw her folds looked soaking wet and felt his primal instincts to fuck slowly take over and ignore his hesitation. He grabbed her by the hips and drove into her cunt.

"OH FUCK!" she gasped out with wide eyes as a bulge formed from his thrust while he noted the lack of any blood.

"No hymen, you little skank?" he questioned as he leaned over her back.

"N-No! I broke it a while back when I was masturbating to pictures you!" she moaned out while biting her lip as her pussy slowly adjusted to the size.

"That better be the case." he warned and reeled back his hand before…

*Smack*

"Ow!" she cried as his hand struck her ass and left a red mark.

Timmy stopped and regained his senses and looked at her in fear. "Oh geez!"

"Do it again Timmy, show that blonde bimbo who's in charge!" spoke Tootie from the sides.

"Yeah Timmy, let her have it." Trixie spoke rubbing her nipples while her other hand traced her slit with a small blush

"B-But-"

"It's okay," veronica assured. "I was really just surprised is all." she hummed and wiggled her hips with a moan. "Come on, Punish me."

He looked at her with surprise then trailed his gaze down to her rear where the red hand print could be seen. He slowly raised his hand up and smacked it down across the print.

"Ah yes! I've been so naughty!" she said with her cheeks getting redder.

Timmy could feel himself get harder hearing her moan like that and slowly pulled back before slamming inside while slapping her other cheek.

The two brunettes watched as Timmy swatted her backside while maintaining his pace.

"Oh yes! More!" moaned Veronica.

"Damn he's giving her a beating." Trixie bit her lower lip and groped her breast.

"I actually wanna try that out for myself." moaned Tootie kneading both her breasts.

Veronica's ass was beat red and twitched with each of Timmy's strikes. All the while the blonde moaned louder and louder with Timmy starting to really get into it.

"You like that. Blonde Bitch, Huh?" Timmy thrusted harder and faster into Veronica's pussy. "Your pussy gets tighter every time I slap your ass so I know you must be getting more and more hot."

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes! I'm a Naughty girl! I deserve to be punished Timmy!"

He grinned and stopped spanking her before leaning over her to reach down and give her breasts a firm grab.

"Ooh! That's it!" she cooed as his hands worked over her body. "Squeeze them harder!" she cried out as he squeezed hard as he could and pinched her nipples. She arched her back from the sudden rush of pleasure while feeling Timmy slam into her even harder.

"What a slut." Tootie said said before inserting her finger into her wet pussy.

Timmy grinned and pinched her nipples more while thrusting upward against the inner walls with Veronica letting her tongue hang out.

"AH! TIMMY! HAH! I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"Go ahead and cum my Blonde Bitch!"

She screamed as her walls convulsed around his manhood with her body shuddering in release. After her release the strength left her arms and her upper half fell to the bed. She panted and let out moan after moan as Timmy moved faster to try and reach his own release. He pushed deeper until he entered her womb.

"Get ready! I'm gonna cum!" he said as his tip reached the back of the womb repeatedly.

Veronica moaned louder and louder while unable to form a coherent response.

Timmy groaned and grit her teeth as his semen filled the condom. "Fuck!"

"Hah...hah….hah….good god. That was…...Fuck."

Timmy slowly pulled out and panted while falling on his back. "I don't think I can keep this up. The soul is willing, but my cock is getting limp."

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you quit just yet." spoke Trixie walking over. She took of the condom, tied it, and tossed the rubber in trash with the first.

"What a waste." Veronica frowned.

"You just wanted it so you could get pregnant." jabbed Tootie.

"Duh!"

Trixie reached for his shaft and pumped her hand up and down his length furiously. "Come on, try and get this big boy up. You're not leaving until I get my turn."

Timmy groaned and panted while slowly feeling his cock slowly stand up from her soft fingers.

"Much better." smiled Trixie lying beside Timmy. "So tell me, think you can get through some foreplay, or do you wanna get straight to you going inside?"

"I think I might need a little foreplay to really get me back in the mood."

"Perfect." Trixie leaned down near the tip and flicked her tongue against it.

' _FINALLY! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!_ ' he thought with a groan and smile while watching Trixie lap at his dick.

Veronica and Tootie saw his smile and felt jealous since he didn't look that happy when he fucked them.

She wrapped her lips around his cock and bobbed up and down, causing him to shudder and put a hand on the back her head.

"Trixie, that feels amazing." he said and tried to push her down his manhood further.

She relaxed her throat and let him push her down further while feeling it stretch out her mouth. ' _God, I can't wait to get this monster Inside me.'_

"Hey Timmy, does her mouth feel better than mine?" asked Veronica.

"Without the condom, hell yeah!" said Timmy. "Sorry Veronica."

' _Oh I'm SO going to remember that!_ '

"Just remember to put the last condom on him." said Tootie with a blank look. ' _If he cums inside her without one I'm gonna lose it!_ '

"Ugh, fine." said Trixie moving off Timmy's rod. "Hand me the last condom."

"Here." Tootie handed it to her with an underlying pissed tone.

She unwrapped the condom and slipped it on his dick. She moved over with the cock rubbing against her ass as she was over his lap. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Veronica and Tootie both bit their lips to try and keep themselves from losing it.

His hand moved up and down her hips as he returned the kiss. ' _Best. Day. Ever!_ ' he thought before pulling her against him and flipping them over so he was on top. "I think that got me ready for the best part." he smiled at her and spread her legs while rubbing her inner thighs.

"Just try to give me all you got like with those two. I'm so horny, I don't think I'd even notice the pain."

"Don't have to tell me twice." he said tracing his tip against her slit before he rammed into Trixie.

"GAH!" she cried out from surprise as she gripped the bed while feeling her pussy widen. " _Holy fuck! He's so well hung!'_

"Woah! Your pussy is already clamping down on me all around!" while he said as he moved his hand up to twist her nipple.

"Ahh!" cried Trixie from surprise and slight pain.

He then moved both hands to grope her mounds. "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of getting my hands on your knockers, Trixie."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go wild." she purred.

He hoisted her up and pressed her against the headboard holding her wrists above her head. "Then I'll be happy to oblige."

She moaned as he made powerful thrusts into her snatch and wrapped her legs around his hips while bucking into him. "Oh god yes! Come on Timmy, faster!"

Timmy picked up the pace and added more force as he pounded her into the wall. "Tell me, how's my cock feel compared to the other guys you've fucked?"

"Oh! Hah! Who gives a damn! Ahh! Yes! Yes! Deeper! Get it up in there!" she moaned feeling the cock's tip touch her cervix. "AHH! TIMMY!"

"Fuck! I can feel you getting tighter!" he said before he pulled her close and felt her manicured nails scraping at his back. "I can't stop moving my hips!"

Trixie kissed Timmy on the lips to suppress her screams as his cock past her cervix. The feeling made her whole body shake as Timmy grunted from the extra tight feeling.

"Ah! Timmy!" said Trixie breaking the kiss. "I-I'm close!"

"Me too!" grunted Timmy.

She grunted and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cum with me Timmy!"

He moved faster with both grunting as he felt pressure building up.

Trixie screamed as her walls clamped around him and felt the condom inflate inside her.

Timmy groaned feeling his sperm fill the piece of rubber and fall back with Trixie in his arms. Both of them panting with Timmy the more exhausted one while Trixie traced her hands over his chest while looking over to the other two girls. "You two were right, he's a keeper. He'll make a great boyfriend."

"Oh hold it up right there!" spoke Tootie baring her teeth. "Don't go deciding that all on your own!"

"Yeah Trixie, you whore, we saw him first!" growled Veronica with her and Tootie looking red in the face. "You want him, you gotta go through us."

"Oh yeah? Bring it." the two tackled her off Timmy and got into one hell of a catfight.

Said boy was still resting and could only watch while trying to get his strength back. "So...hot."

(Epilogue)

An adult Timmy turner was looking at himself in a mirror and tied his tie.

"Timmy, are you almost done?" called a female's voice from outside the bathroom.

"Almost hon." he replied and put on his his work coat before he walked out and saw his wife Tootie Turner on their bed. "How do I look?"

"Like you just got out of bed." she chuckled walking over to help fix the tie.

"This meeting today could make or break the company, I'm a little nervous."

"Well don't be. Just stay calm and be confident." she smiled as she finished helping with the tie. "Now go get some breakfast before you leave."

"Thanks dear." he smiled kissing her on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Turner." said Trixie and Veronica. both dressed in only aprons and necklaces with rings around their necks.

"Morning ladies." he smiled wrapping his arms around their waists and kissing both on their cheeks. After their first experience in bed they let Timmy decode who he would marry officially the other two would simply change their last names to Turner and move in with him. So far it was going great. "You two sleep alright?"

"After the beating you gave us last night?" asked Trixie.

"Like rocks." said Veronica before the two started giggling.

"Well I'll just grab breakfast before I head out, wish me luck on the meeting." he said and grabbed a plate.

As he ate Tootie came down and sat at the table. "Put some clothes on you two." she said to the others who only stuck out their tongues.

Timmy finished and put his plate in the sink. "Well I better get going." said Timmy grabbing his briefcase.

"Oh! Timmy wait, on you way back can you pick up something for the three of us?" asked Trixie.

"Sure thing, What is it?"

"Pregnancy Tests." the girls said in unison.

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "Oh boy."


	130. Algea and Saitama

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Algea and Saitama

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, looks deserted." remarked Golden Ball looking around at the deserted neighborhood.

"Yeah, apparently there was suppose to be some sort of animal like monsters here." Spring Mustache said.

"Well where ever it is, it's bound to come out when it sees us." Golden Ball said as they walked down the street, unaware of the figure following them.

"And with our combined tactics, it will be an easy battle." remarked Spring Mustache.

"Yeah, I'd like to see some monster beat us." he said arrogantly.

"I'll do just that." spoke a third voice near them.

"Wait, what?" Golden ball asked before a tendril of seaweed hit him, sending him crashing into a building, knocking him out.

Spring Mustache pulled his sword out and turned to the figure that was shadowed with numerous long seaweed strands on its head. "So you're the monster that was reported I assume?"

"That's right. And to see them send two a-rank heroes proves I'm strong enough to handle even you two." it cackled.

"Well then, it'll be fitting that you're taken down by just one" he said bringing his sword out to his side while getting into his stance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, arrogance has killed better men than you." it said before sending a tendril of seaweed at him.

Spring Mustache swung his sword and parried it aside with ease before putting it to his side again before the blade pulled back and shot out with a longer length at the monster.

The monster dodged the sword and sent another tendril of seaweed at the swordsman.

He narrowly dodged it as his sword went back to its normal length with him striking the tendril like before. "It seems like the reports weren't wrong, you are indeed a strong monster." he said as he began to pant.

"And you too, but let's see how you handle these." it smirked before sending several tendrils at the hero.

The mustached hero began to quickly block the tendrils, but a few slipped past his defenses. They cut into his arms and legs while a few landed quick blows to his body.

Soon the hero was barely able to stand, his once clean and perfect suit now barely hanging onto his body now in rags. He panted while his sword was also broken as he looked at the monster who kept a smirk on its face.

"Ah how the mighty fall, what did you say, that you were going to take me down by yourself?" It taunted.

'I can't believe this being managed to take me and Golden Ball down. Where is the reinforcements I called!' He thought as the monster sent one last tendril of seaweed at him, knocking him out.

"Heh, seems not even a-rank heroes can beat me." The monster said happily, unaware of a certain bald man walking down the alley towards the monster. When it turned its eye widened. "Huh? Another hero? Or a regular guy? I thought all the humans cleared out around here?"

As the man got closer it saw that he was wearing a yellow costume with a white cape and red boots and he was looking through a grocery bag.

"Shoot, I forgot the konbu soup stock." he muttered with a sigh before looking up at the monster. They stared at each other before he said. "Talk about good luck."

The monster reacted at once and sent most of its tendrils at the human. To its surprise he caught all of them and began to look at them carefully.

"Hmm, these look fresh and what I need for dinner. Mind if I take some?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The monster asked before Saitama tugged on the seaweed hard "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Getting some sea weed." he said casually while some of them came undone from the creature.

"Stop! Please stop!" The monster cried in pain. "I need those to fight and keep me covered!" She said as more strands of seaweed were torn free.

Saitama blinked as the loss of some of the seaweed tendrils was starting to make it easier to see the form of the creature. "Hey, are you a woman?" He asked as more of the sea weed was pulled off.

"YES! NOW LET GO OF MY SEAWEED!" She shouted in anger as more strands were pulled out.

Saitama let go while the creature sighed with relief.

"Finally, thank you." she said before looking down and screaming. "AHHH! I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED!" She covered her breasts and privates, the only seaweed left was her hair, leaving her naked in her light green skin.

Saitama blinked and turned away while covering his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you were female."

"I told you to stop, now I'm naked and defenseless!" She shouted in anger.

"Well you still have those." he pointed out glancing at the remaining strands of seaweed on her head.

"That's basically my hair, it won't work!" she fumed. "So what? Are you going to kill me now?"

"No, I didn't want to kill you, plus you're harmless now."

"Exactly! Meaning now if a hero comes by I'll be killed easy. You have to take responsibility."

Saitama blinked and tilted his head. "How so?"

"You...you have to protect me now!" she cried out while looking around. "But first, I need some clothes."

"Um...ok" he said, not knowing what to do.

"Wait right there and don't go." she frowned before running into one of the abandoned houses.

Saitam nodded as he began to put the long strands of sea seed into his grocery bag.

With the female she looked through a closet and found a white kimono that looked like it would fit her. She took it and put it on before noticing a vanity table next to the closet. She walked over and looked inside before finding a tube of green lipstick. "Oooh, nice color." she said as she put on the lipstick. She looked in the mirror and saw it was a darker shade of green than her own skin. "Not bad if I do say myself." she said with a smile as she grabbed a comb before leaving, assuming the bald man had no hair products at his house.

When she got back she saw him still there while idly staring at the sky. "Alright, let's go baldy" she said, making him turn his head towards her.

"Ok." he replied before walking down the street with her following.

"So, you're a hero?" She asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Cool, is that my seaweed in your bag?"

"Yeah, I was gonna cook it for dinner."

"Like hell you are, that's part of my body, it would be like eating my hair!"

"Hmm." he tapped his chin. "Then what should I eat then?"

"Anything else, just not me!" She said.

"Hmm." he tapped his chin. "What do you think sounds good?"

"I don't know, udon?" She suggested.

"Oh! I got some I haven't used, that sounds perfect." He said happily as he began to walk faster.

She sighed in relief and followed him faster. 'At least he's interesting.' she thought as they neared an old and empty apartment building. 'And strong too to take so many tendrils with ease, and without flinching. Maybe that's why he hasn't left this area.' She thought as he opened the door of the building for her.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you." she said with a grin as she entered the building and noticed it was very dusty.

"I take it you don't do much housework?"

"It's the landlord's job, he just doesn't show up anymore, he just has me mail my rent. In fact, no one comes here anymore." he remarked as they walked up the stairs with him getting his key out as they reached his apartment and opened the door before they entered.

"It's really...snug." she said as she looked at the small apartment.

"Well it's cheap and comfy, so I'm not complaining." he remarked as he got to putting the groceries away.

"But you said no one else lives here and that the landlord never visits, couldn't you break down a wall or two to make your apartment bigger?" She asked as she sat down.

"If I did that the landlord might add the damage to my rent."

"But the landlord can't charge it if he never sees it, so if he never comes he can't charge you for the damages." she said as he set down the bag on the small counter.

"Maybe, but I don't want to tempt fate. I'll have to think it over though." He said as he got out a pot of water and a kettle and put them on the stove.

The girl sat down at the table while he started getting the food prepared.

"So, what brings you to z city?" He asked as he added tea bags to the kettle as the water boiled in the pot.

"I heard there weren't that many people here and figured they'd send heroes. So I wanted to see if any tough ones would come by. But the two I beat weren't what I was hoping for."

"Huh, so that's what happened to those guys." he said as he added noodles to the boiling water

"But you, you managed to stop me without flinching and stopped me in my tracks faster than either of them could land a hit."

"Yeah, sorry about pulling out your seaweed, do you want it back?" He asked, holding up the large pile of seaweed from his bag.

"No, I'll just wait and let more grow back." she sighed.

"Ok, you look nice without the seaweed covering you." he said as he poured a cup of tea for her and him.

She blinked and was surprised since she never really had that many compliments. "T-thank you, mr..." she said with a blush before realizing she never got his name and vise versa.

"You can just call me Saitama."

"And I am Algea." she said with a nod as she took a sip of tea.

"So, you're made of seaweed?" Saitama asked as he sat down across from her.

"About half."

"Huh, cool."

Suddenly they felt the ground begin to shake.

"Huh? Earthquake?" spoke Saitama.

"I don't think so, there weren't any reports earlier." she said.

That's when they felt the shaking get more intense and closer.

"Hey, does that sound like...footsteps?" He asked in confusion.

"Ye-" she was cut off as the door to the apartment was ripped open.

"So this the dump you were telling me about?" A large red figure said in a feminine voice.

"Sensei's apartment yes, and I could have knocked." spoke Genos in said figure's hold.

"You said this place would be big enough, I can't even fit in the doorway!"

"Perhaps I failed to add in your size to the apartment's dimensions.

"Hey, I got an idea, hey baldy, is anyone using the apartment next to you?"

"No."

"Good." she said as her body disappeared from the doorway before there was a loud crash right next to them.

Saitama and Algea walked outside and saw the large female rip the door next door off before forcing her way into the apartment.

"I guess you get that extension on your apartment now, huh?" She joked as the large female punched a hole in the wall next to Saitama's apartment, making a rather crude window connecting them.

"I'd advise against that." Genos spoke to the large female.

"Calm down sweetie, now you and me have a den next to your sensei, it's perfect, now come in and check out our new home!" She said as she grabbed Genos and dragged him in.

"I was regarding the hastily done hole." remarked the cyborg while Algea and Saitama watched.

"My apartment..."he said as he looked at the hole in the wall.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll fix it." spoke Genos.

"It's fine, just leave it." he said. "Who's your friend?"

Before genos could answer Kabuto quickly said. "His wife!"

Saitama blinked while Genos blushed a little before the bald man raised a thumbs up. "Good for you."

"Sensei, we're no-!" He began before Kabuto grabbed him and said, "Time to tour the house baby, and to find the bedroom."

Saitama and Algea watched as the large female dragged Genos off.

"Well, I hope they have fun, we should go". Saitama said.

"Go where though?"

"Anywhere, let's grab the udon and go, I don't want to hear my cyborg apprentice and his giant wife go at it through paper thin wall that have a hole In them." he said as he grabbed a lid and two Bowls and chopsticks for the udon.

"You have a good point." she sweatdropped before following Saitama out of the apartment.

"Wait, sensei, don't leave me!" They heard Genos scream, making them quicken their pace.

'Don't look back don't look back.' They both chanted in their mind until they made it out of the building. They sat down at a bench before handed her a cup with chopsticks.

"Nothing like udon to repress what we just heard." he said as he poured her a bowl.

"Yeah, and keep from thinking too much on it." She said as she took a sip of the udon. "Mmm, that's good udon." She said with a smile as Saitama began to eat his.

And so the two of them focused on the meal in silence. Soon they finished their meal and Saitama said. "What now? We're out of udon and she didn't look like she'd be satisfied after one time."

"Well, wanna talk about ourselves?" She asked as she set her bowl down.

"Sounds good to me."

"So, how did you get so strong, steroids, superpowers, steroid based superpowers?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, working out."

"Working out? For how long?"

"You really wanna know?" He asked her as he looked at her.

"Yeah, no normal human is that strong."

"Fine, I'll tell you, I did 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily run." he replied with a serious expression while she blinked.

"And?" She asked, expecting more.

"That's it. And I didn't use the air conditioner to help keep my mind focused, and then my hair fell off."

"That is... the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" she cried out. "I mean, how is a simple workout route like that suppose to make a person that strong?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I will a my fight with one punch." he held up a fist for emphasis.

"Wow, that must suck."

He sighed. "It does. I always win with one punch and beat them before a real fight can happen."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't punch me then." she chuckled as she leaned on him.

"You'd probably go flying or die." he replied matter of factly.

"Yeah, instead I'm here with you, living with you, I'm really glad you didn't punch me." she said happily.

"Sorry again for taking your seaweed." he apologized.

"It'll grow back, I'm just glad you agreed not to eat it." she smiled. "Alright, you told me about you, now it's my turn. Well, I was once human I think, then I got caught up in an experiment involving seaweed and gene splicing and that's all I remember." she remarked. "And Algea was just a name I came up with when I saw something about algae in a textbook and decided to go with it."

"Wow, so you have no idea who you once were?"

"Nothing at all." She said sadly.

He reached over and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, keep trying and you will."

"Really? You think so?"

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup."

"T-thank you." she said as she hugged him with a small blush on her face.

He hugged her back while noticing a single piece of seaweed suddenly pop up from her head. "Hey, your seaweeds Growing back." he said.

She pulled back and looked at the new seaweed. "Wow, that didn't take long."

"Huh, I guess you'll be back to normal soon and then you won't need me to protect you, huh?"

She frowned hearing that and looked away.

"What's the matter, don't you want to be able to defend yourself again?" He asked in confusion.

"Well yes, but...what if stronger heroes come after me?" she mentioned quickly.

"Well, then you can protect yourself or...come find me." he said, adding the last part quietly.

She looked at him with hope. "You mean it?"

"Y-yeah, and if you wanna still stay with me, I wouldn't mind." he said before she tackled him in a hug.

"THANK YOU!"


	131. Female Wampa and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Wampa and Luke

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke shivered as he tried to look through the blizzard. "Nothing but ice and snow" he shivered as he made his Tauntaun keep moving. 'I should have gone back to the base sooner when I had the chance.' He thought as he tightened the scarf around his face.

He looked around seeing nothing but snow and sighed before hearing something through the loud winds. "Huh? What is that?" He wondered out loud as he forced his Tauntaun to stop.

Said creature let out a cry of fear as Luke turned and saw a large figure right up next to them.

"What the?" He shouted before the Tauntaun reared back, knocking him from the saddle and making him hit his head in the ground, knocking him out.

The Tauntaun made a move to run before the figure let out a roar and grabbed its leg while looking at Luke and reached down to him.

It grabbed him and brought him up to its nose with one hand as it broke the Tauntaun's neck with its other. It sniffed him and detected a different scent than its usual prey. It let out a soft growl as it Took a deeper sniff of Luke. Seeing the human wasn't a danger, it decided to bring him with just in case it was still hungry. It threw him over its shoulder as it began to drag the Tauntaun towards it cave.

Over a matter of a few minutes it reached its den. It dragged the Tauntaun in before setting it down before looking at Luke. He was smaller and seemed like he would have less meal so he wouldn't make much of a meal.

It considered storing him for later as it ate the bigger, meatier Tauntaun. But it noticed him seem to shiver and momentarily stopped eating. If it let the creature die it wouldn't know why it smelled different, and it didn't like the taste of dead and frozen meat. It reached down and picked Luke up who was beginning to stir.

"Ugh, wha-what happened?" He moaned as his eyes slowly opened and noticed he couldn't move, but he did feel he was moving. Before he could say anything he felt himself being pressed against something warm and soft. "W...What?" He said as he raised his head to see the Wampa looking at him. "Ahhhhh!" He shouted as he tried to get away only to be pulled back into what he realized was the Wampa's lap.

Said creature frowned at the loud noise and raised its claws up and patted Luke on the head. It then went back to eating the Tauntaun with one hand and patting Luke with the other, tossing anything inorganic like the saddle and pouches behind it.

'What is it doing? It's eating, but it's not trying to eat me or make sure I can't run.' He thought as he saw the Wampa pull his lightsaber away, lightly crushing it as it tossed it behind it. 'Damn it! Now I can't fight my way out.' He thought as the Wampa petted his head as it ate.

'Although this is helping me get warm, but I can't stay.' He thought as he looked around with his eyes for a way out. He spotted the cave entrance, but saw the blizzard still going. 'Damn, even if I escape I'll die in the blizzard.' he thought as the Wampa finished off the legs of the Tauntaun and began on the top part.

'This situation has me stuck for sure until things calm down.' He thought when the Wampa began to push a bloody piece of meat into his mouth. "W-Hey! N-no thanks, I'm good." He said as the Wampa keep trying to force the raw meat into his mouth. He used the chance to push it away and shook his way. "I already ate."

The Wampa growled and put the piece of meat in its mouth and began to chew while looking at him.

'Does it want me to eat it? This makes no sense.' He thought as the Wampa spat out the now chewed up piece of meat and tried to put it into his mouth.

He found it shoved in his mouth and cringed at the raw taste. He tried to spit it out only to have it pushed back in his mouth as the Wampa covered his mouth. 'Great, I've got to eat it or this Wampa might eat me instead.' He thought as he began to slowly chew.

The Wampa nodded while rubbing Luke's back.

He painstaking swallowed the piece of meat, resisting the urge to gag as it slid down his throat. 'Oh god, if I throw up I think I'll be eaten!' He thought as the Wampa growled in happiness as it picked him up.

'Oh no, is it still hungry and wants to feast on me now?' He thought as the Wampa brought him up to its face. 'I wish I could have said goodbye to the others if I knew this was gonna happen.' He thought as the Wampa opened its mouth.

But its tongue moved out and gave Luke a lick to the face.

"Huh?" He said as the Wampa licked him again as it took his helmet off his head. 'Is it tasting me before eating me?' He thought as he struggled to get free as the Wampa continued to lick him.

The Wampa kept its grip on Luke while letting out a pleased sound. It pulled him into a big hug, pushing him right into its chest.

'This makes no sense. It licks me, but doesn't eat me. And now it's hugging me.' He thought when he suddenly realized that the chest was much softer than he thought it would be. 'Although, this is very soft and warm, and much more comfy than being out in that blizzard.' He thought as the Wampa hugged him tighter, pushing his head deeper into the chest and between two breasts.

'Wait, it's female? Is it trying to act like a mother and keep me warm?' He wondered as he heard it growl softly as it licked the top of his head. 'I'll take that as a yes.' He thought as he struggled to get free.

She growled and just hugged him closer in retaliation.

"I gotta get out of this." he grumbled as the Wampa stood up.

She started walking further into the cave.

"Huh? Where is she taking me now?" He wondered while hearing more low growls coming from the cavern. "Oh god, what's that." he mumbled as he renewed his efforts to escape.

The Wampa kept him in place before she reached the inner cavern where numerous other Wampas were.

'Oh god, she's going to feed me to them!' He thought nervously as the others turned their heads towards the two.

Slowly they walked over and looked at him with confusion. The female Wampa grunted as she held him up to the other wampas, making him nervous.

They leaned in and started sniffing him.

"Please don't eat me?" He begged as one of them put their face on his head as it sniffed his hair. 'If I'm lucky they'll just think I'm too skinny.' He thought as one reached out and grabbed him.

It pulled him towards it before he started getting rubbed against its head.

"Wh-what's going on!?" He said as he felt his arm being pushed between two fleshy orbs on the wampas chest. 'Another female? Are they all female?!' He wondered as he struggled to get free.

This just made the Wampa growl and pat his head.

'Why do they keep doing that?' He wondered as the Wampa brought him up to her face and kissed his cheek. 'Are they just feeling motherly and see me as one of their young?' He wondered as the female Wampa was about to pass him to another.

But given he was in her outstretched arms he took the chance and quickly pushed her arms away and fell down onto the ice before rushing past two others. "Yes, I'm home free!" He yelled as he ran.

The Wampas let out a growl before one grabbed him by the back of his clothes.

He was yanked up into the air and brought face to face with the frowning wampa. She growled before carrying him over to a small spot near the side where he could see numerous smaller wampas.

"Wait, what are you gonna do!?" He asked before she set him next to the small wampas where he saw the are he and they were in was a pit to keep them from climbing out.

The small Wampas moved over and looked at him with confusion and curiosity.

"H-hello." he said as he began to back up only to bump up against the wall as the young wampas came closer.

They sniffed him with one licking his face. It growled in happiness before grabbing him and pulling him away from the wall, it was then Luke realized that these baby wampas were almost his size.

'If I'm lucky they won't eat me too.' He thought as the wampa dragged him over towards the group.

All of them looked him over before others started licking him.

"H-hey, knock it off!" He said as some of them began to tug on his clothes curiously. "I need those to stay warm!" He said as he tried to shake them off, only to make them growl in excitement and begin to tug harder. "Hey! Knock it off!" He said as he heard his jacket and pants begin to rip.

The Wampas made small noises while he tried getting his clothes back and felt the frigid cool wind hit him.

"S-so cold." he chattered as he tried to grab his jacket.

The Wampas noticed and moved closer with him in between them.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He asked as he shivered as the young wampas pulled him into a warm group hug. "Oh, you're helping me stay warm." He said as they grunted in response as the wampas closest to him nuzzled against him and licked his almost naked body. "Easy there, I don't need to be covered in saliva." He said as the young wampas turned their heads and as a group moved to the Side of the pit where the mothers were beginning to gather

The young wampas ignored him when suddenly ome of the wampas licking him jumped on him and tackled him to the floor in a big hug as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Oh, you wanna wrestle?" he guessed before seeing others try to pile on or wrestle with each other. He tried to wrestle as they rolled around on the ground, occasionally bumping into other Wampas. 'Man this is tougher than it looks.' He thought as the young Wampa pinned him to the ground with a toothy grin. "Alright there fella, you win. Now can you get off?" He said as he pushed on the Wampa chest only to find, like all the other wampas it was a female.

It let out a surprised growl while he blushed and pulled his hands back.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to." he said with a blush as the Wampa let out a soft growl as she kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, this keeps getting more and more weird." He said as the wampa continued to kiss his face . 'But at least her fur is keeping me warm.' He thought as she began to hug him tightly. He hugged her back and just patted her back.

"There...there I guess, sorry for touching your breast." he said awkwardly.

She growled while licking his cheek.

"O-ok, time to get off now." he said as he started pushing her shoulders.

She didn't listen and kept nuzzling him.

"I'm, please get off." he said as he started to struggle more.

The wampa growled and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Agh, a little bit of help?!" He cried as the wampa began push her breasts against his chest.

The other wampas either looked or seemed to give cries of what he assumed were joy that seemed like they were happy for them.

"What is happening!?" He cried.

Suddenly All of the young wampas raised their heads and began to move to the side of the pit

Luke sighed in relief, but that meant he was exposed to the cold environment again. "H-hey, wait for m-me!" He said as he followed them to the edge . He saw the bigger wampas pick them up with one picking him up too. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked curiously as the Wampa started walking away from the pit before sitting down next to another Wampa.

'This won't end well.' He thought as the wampa shrugged him in her arms so she was cradling him like a baby.

She held him closer and hugged him right against her breast.

'W-what is she doing?' He wondered before he looked over to the over wampa and saw her breastfeeding one of the younger one. "Wait, you mean you.." He said looking back at her before she shoved her breast in his face while growling. "Uh, no thanks, I'm full already." He said as he turned his head away, making her growl in annoyance.

She used one claw to hold his cheeks and turned his head and then pulled his face onto one of the nipples.

He tried to pull back but she kept her hand on the back of his head, keeping his mouth on her nipple. 'Oh god, I'm so glad none of the others can see this.' He thought as the breast began to lactate, filling his mouth slowly with wampa milk. 'Guess I've got no other option but to go with the flow.' He thought begrudgingly as he began to suck the milk down his throat so he didn't drown.

The Wampa let out a growl to show she was glad he was taking in her milk.

Soon he was sucking harder as the flow of milk uncreased. 'Just hurry this up and this can end.' He thought, embarrassed he was sucking on the tit of a wampa like he was her child.

Eventually though she pulled him off.

"Finally, we're do-" he said before she pushed her other nipple into his mouth. 'Oh come on!' He thought as He began to suck on the tit, knowing she wasn't going to pull him away until she had decided he had had enough.

She hummed and patted his head while he found the milk decent.

'Ok, what is going on, first a female wampa brings me here, then they pass me around, then they put me in a pit with a bunch of kids, now I'm drinking breast milk from this wampa breast, why are they treating me like a baby?' He thought. 'Is it because I'm small? Do I smell like one?'

While he was pondering his situation the wampa pulled him away from her breast.

"Please let it be over." he muttered to himself.

The wampa grunted as she put him over her shoulder and patted him on the back.

Luke sighed before letting out a burp. 'Didn't even know this was so similar to human mothers.' He thought as she brought him back into her arms as she rocked him as she stood up and walked towards the other wampas who were also holding young Wampas. "Uh, can I go now?" He asked as he tried to get free.

She didn't respond and laid down with the other ones doing the same and huddled together.

"Um, I'd like to return to my friends, please let me go." he did as she pulled him closer to her.

She let out what seemed like a yawn and put him in the middle next to the child wampas before the rest laid close to them and started closing their eyes.

The child Wampa sleepily looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him before closing her eyes as well.

'If I try to run away I'll either freeze or they'll rip me apart.' He thought as he yawned sleepily. 'I'll sleep here and stay warm, then see if anyone comes by later.' He thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to speed.


	132. Cheer Raptors and Wally

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Cheer Raptors and Wally

These are bullies you can find if you search the wiki, but never were shown in the episode with the others. I can't tell if these are fan made or they were made and the people never had a chance to use them, but if you look hard enough you'll find them.

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally looked at the sectioned cages of the habitats and snuck away from Numbuh Two and Jerry to take a closer look for himself.

"Let the nerds talk about how they caught them, I'm gonna get a closer look." he said with a grin as he looked at the different bullies. "Man, who knew so many could be in one spot like this? Then again, I could take on any one of 'em with my bare hands." He said as he looked at the bullies pacing around in their cages.

He tried climbing the cage and looked down at the Spitballosaurus who looked at him before he stuck his tongue out in a taunting fashion. "You ain't so tough you slobbering idiot!" He said, gaining the attention of the bullies in the next cage over. "I bet I could take youa ll on and still have time for lunch!" He said as a Spitballosaursus threw itself against the side of the cage, making him lose his balance and fall into the cage. "Waah!" he cried before hitting the ground. "Ooh."

He looked up to see the grinning face of the Spitballosaurus. He jumped back and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright ya cruddy bully, you wanna fight? Then let's go!"

The Bully roared and brought its straw to its mouth.

Numbuh Four smirked and started rolling and running out of the way from the spitwads while getting closer to the bully. He rolled between the bullies legs and jumped onto his back.

It let out a hiss and flailed out while Numbuh Four held onto the sail of the jacket to try and hold on.

"Lets see how you like being bullied!" He shouted as he stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled it out. "Wet willie!" he called out before stuffing it in the bully's ear and making it cry out while running around to try and get the kid off. Numbuh Four jumped off him right before the bully ran face first into the cage. Knocking him out. "Ha! Told ya, ain't no cruddy bully gonna take down me, Numbuh Four!" He cheered as the inhabitants of the other cage began to coo in excitement.

They nodded with each other and walked towards him while he was still praising himself and didn't notice them.

"Alright, who's the man, I'm the man! Now, how do I get out of here?" He said as he leaned against the wall of the cage.

That's when he noticed something sniffing him from behind. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked as he turned around. He was looking at four older looking girls who were wearing blue and yellow cheerleading outfits with yellow pom poms in their hands with one having long blonde hair, another with red hair in a ponytail, a third with short black hair, and the fourth with a light shade of purple that covered one eye. "Um...can I help you?" He asked.

"Hmm, he seem strong." remarked the red head.

"Also funny." the blond one giggled.

The purple one sniffed him and waved her pom pom. "Need shower though."

"But, all in all he'll do." the black haired one said as she shook her pom poms.

'Wait, bubbly, cheerleaders, pom poms...' "Cheer Raptors." he muttered with wide eyes.

"Bingo." the blond giggled as he tried to back away.

"Uh, nice to see you girls, but I think my friends calling me." he spoke up trying to walk away.

"I doubt you going anywhere." the redhead said while they looked up and saw a helicopter moving over the two cages.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, not noticing the helicopters.

They looked up before a cage came down over them and another one came down over Numbuh Four with several Spitballosaurus too.

The cages were made of hard metal with only small holes to breath, the cage latched onto the smaller cages before everything began to shake as the helicopter rose back into the air.

"Hey! What's going on?" He said as he stumbled around before bumping into the side of the cage. "Stupid cruddy cage."

"Relocation, new home." the purple haired one said as she reached her arms through the bars and grabbed his sweat shirt.

"You come live with us." The blond added as she grabbed part of his sweatshirt as well.

"Thanks, but no way. As soon as we land I'm gettin out of this place.' He said as he tried walk away from the side only to be pulled back by the Cheer Raptors.

'Alright, just relax. When we land I can use the chance to get away and they'll go fawning over some other bully.' He thought as the redhead came forward and said. "Leaving us is not option."

"What? I wasn't thinkin that at all." he chuckled nervously.

"Yes, you were." the black haired one said.

'What the-they can't read minds, that'd be crazy.' He thought nervously as he renewed his efforts to get away. But they kept hold of his hood before they felt the cages shake.

She pone

"Oh god, what's happening now?!"

Soon the movement stopped and found themselves in a much bigger environment.

As the large cage pulled up over them as there was a loud beep as the doors to the cages began to slowly open.

Numbuh Four took the chance to book it out with the Cheer Raptors noticing and rushed out of their cage and after him. "Gotta get out of here!" He shouted as he ran through the jungle.

"Get him!" called the red head as they darted right after him.

"To the trees!" The purple head said as she ran up a fallen branch and started to jump from tree to tree.

They followed while Numbuh Four went wide eyed seeing them get closer.

"Oh god, they're getting closer, gonna have to use drastic measures." he said as he reached into his hoodie and pulled out what looked like a gumball machine gun. He took aim and pulled the trigger before firing the candy at them.

"Incoming!" The blond said as they jumped and dodged the gumballs.

The redhead let out a hiss and tried using the trees as cover while getting closer to him.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he fired a volley of gumballs at her.

"Hey! That's mean!" she cried out while the black haired one slowly moved behind him.

"Hey, you're trying to catch me!" He shouted as he turned around.

She grinned and let out a hiss seeing him spot her.

He narrowed his eyes and said "Clever girl" before raising his gun.

"Yoink!" the lavender girl dropped down and snatched his weapon away with a smirk.

"Hey, give that back!" He said before the blond and black haired girls tackled him.

"We got him!" They said happily.

"Hey! Let me go ya cruddy Cheer Raptors!"

"Quiet, time to go to home." the blond said as she picked him up.

"I'm not goin." he huffed crossing his arms as they walked back out of the jungle.

"You have no choice." the black haired one giggled.

'Heh, shows what they know. All I gotta do is spot another bully and get them to go gaga over him and I'm home free.' He thought with a grin as he looked around. "Hey ladies, aren't those the Spitballosaurus' that came with?" He said as he pointed to the pack of bullies.

"Yeah, so?" replied the black haired Cheer Raptor.

"Um...don't you want to go after them instead of me?"

"Why? You beat alpha and prove you could beat all of them."

"T-that was the alpha?" He asked nervously.

"Yup." The redhead said.

'Crud! He might come back angrier than ever now!'

"The ex-alpha no attack again, he will go in exile in shame in another school." the lavender head said.

"Aw come on girls, I'm sure there must be another bully you've had your eyes on."

"No, all others idiots and jerks." the blond said.

"Plus acne make it hard to look them in eye."

"Plus most can't talk, only roar and grunt." the black haired one added.

"You strong, smart, and cute." spoke the red haired one.

"Don't you think you're rushing this?" He asked as he struggled to get free of the blond's grasp.

"No." the four shook their heads.

"Oh come on, where are you even taking me anyway?"

"Nest." spoke the black haired one while they were approaching a nest made out of pom poms.

"Wait, why did you bring me here?" He asked as the blond threw him into said nest.

"Duh, to make out."

"Wait, what?" He asked as the Cheer Raptors jumped into the nest and surrounded him.

"I go first." spoke the red haired one.

"No, I go first!" The blond said.

"Me first, I take weapon." spoke the lavender one.

"I tackle him, I go first." the dark haired one said.

They started arguing while Numbuh Four got an idea.

"I say me!"

"And I say me!"

"And I say we send him home."

"Yeah! Wait, what?" They all said.

"Well, you heard her." he smiled. "I'll just make my own way out." He said as he began climbing the side of the nest.

They all hissed before pulling him back in.

"Not so fast". the blond said.

"You try to trick us, not good." growled the redhead.

"We make you pay" the lavender hair hissed.

Numbuh Four gulped hearing that. "W-what are you going to do?"

"This!" the blond leaned down and started lightly nibbling on his cheek.

"Hey, stop that!" he laughed out as she kept doing it.

"Say you're sorry." the redhead said as she started nibbling on his ear.

"Hahahaha! S-Stop!" He chuckled as the lavender haired Cheer Raptor began to nibble on his fingers.

The black haired one took the chance and pressed her lips against his.

He widened his eyes in surprise as the other raptors glared at her.

She pulled back and giggled while the others huffed.

"No fair, my turn now!" The redhead said as she spun him around and crashed her lips onto his.

'Holy crud!' He thought as she tried to deepen the kiss. But she was yanked back by the blonde one who quickly pressed their lips together.

'My turn.' she thought happily.

'Woah, three kisses in a row?' He thought as she pulled away and he was tackled by the lavender haired one tackled as she screamed. "my turn!" Before kissing him.

'Four kisses in a row! Now THIS is awesome!' He thought as she pulled away.

"Now it's time for cheer!" He blond said happily.

The four got out of the nest while Numbuh Four watched as they stood on the ledge with their pom poms held in front of them. 'Are they actually going to cheer?'

"Oh! We can't cheer yet." spoke the blond.

"Why not?" The redhead asked.

"We don't know boyfriend's name yet."

"B-boyfriend?" He stuttered as they turned to him.

"What name?" asked the lavender haired one.

"M-my name is Wally." he said, still trying to comprehend that they said he was their boyfriend.

"Wally Wally, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" they cheered out in perfect synch."

"Sound off!" The blond one said.

"Trina!" called the redhead.

"Melody!" The lavender one said.

"Elisa!" called the black one.

"And I'm Tiffany!" The blond one cheered.

"Uh...yay?" spoke Numbuh Four while lightly clapping.

"Yay! He loves it!" Trina squealed happily.

"Now time for cuddle." smiled Elisa.

"Wait, what?" He asked as they jumped back into the nest. All of them hugged him and made themselves comfy around him.

"Mmmm, we live together now." Elisa said happily.

"Wait, what?!" cried out Numbuh Four.

"We gonna be happy forever." Melody added as she hugged him tighter.

"Uh, sorry girls, but I gotta go." he spoke trying to sit up.

"Nope, you're staying here." Tiffany said as she pulled him back down.

"B-But my friend might be worried."

"Not our problem, this is life now." Melody said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

'Aw crud. Where's Numbuh Two!?' He thought as the Cheer Raptors cooed in happiness.

Meanwhile, Numbuh Two was having his own problems. He was being carried in a bully's hand with said bully being large while wearing a grey sweatshirt around her waist forming a tail with blue shorts and sandals with an orange t-shirt and brown hair in a ponytail.

"Um can you please put me down?"

She growled and shook her head.

"Um, why not?" He asked nervously.

"Then I lose my precious." she grunted as she brought him up to her face and began to rub him against her.

'Oh man, where's Numbuh Four when you need him?"


	133. Ashley and Nigel

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ashley and Nigel

Series: Kids Next Door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigel eyed the clock while smiling since it was five minutes from letting the class out. "Five minutes left, then I'm free." he mumbled as he watched the second hand slowly tick on. 'Hmm, that should give me enough time to pull off a little prank on those dorks.' he thought glancing over at the five children waiting patiently at their desk like zombies.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small water balloon. He smirked and made sure nothing would get in the way while the teacher wasn't looking before pulling his arm back and threw it.

It soared through the air before landing on the head of one of the delightful children, the blonde haired girl to be exact.

"Ah!" she cried out before the five turned and glared at him. "Nigel Uno!"

"What, I didn't do it!" He lied.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this! Who else but you could have done it?" growled the five kids before the class saw the teacher stand up with a stern face.

"Children? what is going on?!"

"N-Nothing sir! Nothing at all." spoke Nigel trying to act innocent.

"Then why is her head wet?"

"Uh, sprinkler system going wrong?" he gulped.

"Then why is no one else wet?"

Nigel gulped while the DCFDTL smirked at seeing he was caught.

"So for disrupting my class, you both will have detention!" The teacher shouted.

"What?!"

"Nigel threw the water balloon and instead of telling me you snapped at him, that's why Nigel and you will stay after class in detention!" the teacher replied while pointing at the long blonde of the DCFDTL. "So step away from your friends and go sit with mr. Uno in the corner." he said as the bell rang.

"B-But, we're never apart." they spoke with worry.

"Well, for the next hour and a half you are!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her from the others who watched with horror while the girl was seated down next to Nigel and the teacher turned to the others.

"You four are free to go home like all the rest."

"W-well s-see you at home." the four shakily said as they left the classroom.

The girl nodded while feeling the feeling unknown and found herself starting to twiddle her thumbs.

"You ok?" Nigel asked.

She didn't respond and just sent him a glare while looking ahead and tried to keep a rigid posture.

"You're gonna turn into a piece of wood if you stay that rigid."

"We can't talk in detention." she whispered without changing her posture.

"Don't worry, the teacher doesn't care as long as we don't interrupt his nap." he did as h points towards the sleeping teacher.

"A good child doesn't break the rules." she replied without turning away.

"But if you follow the rules then why are you here in detention?" He said with a grin.

"Because of you." she growled out while making a small fist. "You and your stupid Kids Next Door are always nothing but trouble makers."

"Don't you cause most of the trouble trying to take the fun out of everything?'

"We're just doing what good children do and keeping you delinquents from breaking the rules."

"Yeah, well you good kids are the reason I'm bald." he said bitterly.

"Only because you tried to stop us from making every child the perfect ones who should learn to follow the rules and not be a bother to adults." she threw back squeezing her hands together.

"Hey, kids need to be kids, what right do you have to take that away?" he frowned. "You're all kids and you want to be adults, but what's so great about that?"

"What do you mean? Everyone wants to be adults."

"No they don't." he frowned. "No one in the Kids Next Door want to be adults, and I doubt any of the kids in this school want to be adults. Who told you something that crazy?"

"Our father did, he would never lie to us."

"Oh yes, I'm sure a man who controls fire and is prone to anger NEVER lies." spoke Nigel with sarcasm and an eye roll.

"W-well, he loves us and only wants what's best." she said, starting to sound unsure of herself. 'Just ignore him, look forward and just wait before going home.'

"So why are you and those kids all together, even family isn't that close." he said, trying to get her to talk.

"W-W-We just are." she spoke while gulping and feeling nervous for some reason.

"That doesn't make any sense, and how do you all speak in unison even when something unexpected happens, that ain't natural."

"Y-You're not natural!" she spoke up louder before covering her mouth. 'I need to be silent in detention!'

"Well yes, bald children usually aren't normal, but neither is wearing clothes made over a century ago." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"P-Proper children wear them." she spoke while feeling herself twitch.

"Yeah, proper children from a hundred years ago, haven't you noticed no one else wears them?"

"That shows they're not proper kids." she replied while feeling her fingers drum against the desk.

"But have you seen any so called 'proper kids' how do you know you're the ones that's not proper?"

"Uh...because Father tells us?" she spoke while stopping her hand and didn't know why she was feeling conflicted or nervous.

"So because he tells you your proper even though you've never seen anyone dress like you or act like you that makes you proper?" he raised an eyebrow. "Because I might know something to pass the time, and if you come with and promise not to tell anyone, I can show you just what a real kid does."

She pondered it for a bit, looking at the sleeping teacher before saying. "Fine."

Nigel smiled before pulling an acorn out and tossed it at the teacher with it bouncing from the chalkboard before unfolding into a pair of earmuffs and slid on the ears without stirring the adult. "Now then, follow me." he said with a grin.

She was hesitant as he got up from his seat, but a part of her really was curious so she got up and followed him out of the classroom. "So...where are we going?"

"You'll see." he smirked before stopping at a locker and dialed in the combination before opening it and she saw there was a staircase leading down. "Ladies first." he said with a grin.

She walked to the entrance and made her way down with Nigel behind her while he shut the door and the stairway was illuminated with candles. "What is this place?"

"You'll see." he smiled before they reached a door at the bottom.

"Come on, tell me." she said impatiently.

Nigel walked over and knocked on the door with the slot on it opening.

"What's the password?"

"Mr Boss with a Rainbow Monkey pj."

"Password accepted."

The door opened and Nigel walked in with the delightful girl following and saw they had entered some sort of secret hangout with numerous kids around drinking soda or playing video games without a care in the world.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" A random kid asked .

Instantly everyone stopped and turned to the girl while either cautious, scared, or others in anger as she and Nigel walked over and sat down at the counter.

"Calm down, she's with me." he said. "Can we get a couple of sodas over here?" He shouted to the bartender who nodded.

"W-We can't drink that!" spoke the girl in fear. "It's illegal since we're under thirteen."

"It's soda, there's no drinking age on soda." he said as the cans were put in front of him. "Besides, here we're kids, so we can do what kids do and have fun."

"B-but we'll have heart attacks minutes after drinking it!" She said as she began to panic.

"That's crazy. Let me guess, Father told you that?" he raised an eyebrow before he started chugging from the can.

"Y-yes." she said as she blushed with embarrassment.

Nigel smirked and kept drinking the soda before putting the can down. "Well look at me, does it look like I'm having one?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"See? Go ahead and drink up." He said as he held up her drink.

She hesitantly took it and brought it to her lips. She tipped the bottle back and let the liquid pour into her mouth before her eyes widened. The rush of sugar and caffeine made her chug the whole soda down. "I wanna say curse words!" She shouted insanely.

"Easy there, first timers to soda tend to feel that way." he spoke patting her on the back. "Just calm down and let your body adjust to it."

"Let's have fun!" She shouted insanely as she grabbed him and dragged him over towards one of the empty video game consoles.

'Ok, this might be harder than I thought.' He thought as she made him sit down and asked him. "So how do we play?"

"That's easy. Start it up and jump over any of the adults while collecting coins." He said as he demonstrated with his controller.

"Ok my go!" she cried grabbing the controls and moved the character around frantically.

"Yeah...that's...kinda what your suppose to do." he said as he watched her jump over every adult. "Oh, quick question. I've always been curious, but do all of you have separate names? I know there's Lenny, but I didn't know if it was just him or all of you had your own names." He asked, making her look away from the game in surprise.

"Ashley." she spoke up. "Ashley's my name."

"Ashley. That's a nice name." he smiled. "Feeling a little calm though?"

"Yeah, wow, that felt good." she said with a grin. "I feel...free and relaxed...and like I should be doing more." She said as she leaned against Nigel.

"Well we still have an hour before we have to go back, so until then, you can go wild and feel like a real kid." He said, making her smile in happiness.

"Yes!" she cried out before grabbing another soda and started chugging it.

"H-hey, take it easy." he said nervously as she began to twitch like crazy.

"SUGAR!" she cried out bouncing up and down.

"Um, Ashley, can you please calm down?"

"SUGAR!" she cried out as she started jumping around the place while either drinking more soda or biting into candy.

"Oh this can't end well."

(One sugar craze later)

Ashley was laying on the floor, her face full of chocolate and empty soda cans and wrappers littered the ground. The place looked wrecked with kids either sleeping or dizzy.

"Ooohhhh, what time is it?" She wheezed as she struggled to sit up.

"Ah, I think...Four fifteen." groaned Nigel.

"Pm?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"Ooooh, my stomach hurts." she moaned.

"Well we better get back, that'll give you some time to fix yourself up." He said as he helped her up.

"Thanks." she smiled before letting out a loud burp. She blushed as he chuckled and said "Don't worry, that's normal."

So as they walked back up the stairs she tried straightening her hair while making sure there weren't any stains on her uniform. "How do I look?" She asked Nigel as they exited through the locker.

"Perfect, except for that massive stain on your skirt."

"What! Where?" She asked frantically as she looked down only to find no stain.

"Gotcha." he chuckled.

"Not funny!" She pouted as she lightly punched his arm.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." He chuckled as they neared the exit of the school.

She huffed while they left and she saw the rest of the DCFDTL waiting near the front with the limo ready.

"Finally, we were waiting here forever." the four children said as one.

"Guess this ends our time." remarked Nigel to the girl. "I admit, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yes, it was...fun." she said while walking over to the others before sliding back into place with them.

"Till next time Nigel Uno." they all said in unison before getting into the limo.

He nodded and walked down the sidewalk while we cut to the five kids with Ashley looking back in the window.

"Don't leave again Ashley, it was weird with only four of us." four of the children said to her.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied with a calm tone.

"Good." they said as they went back to sitting in silence.

'But...I would like to have fun again. Nigel...thank you, for making me feel like a kid.' She thought with a grin as she looked out the window.


	134. Saber, Vivian, and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Saber, Vivian, and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou sighed as he got himself out of bed. 'Waking up for practice at seven in the morning on a saturday is not fun.'

"Shirou." Saber said while opening the door. "Are you ready for practice?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." he nodded while yawning.

She sighed at that before seeing Shirou walking towards her and falling asleep again. 'Not again.' "Shirou. Wake up!"

"Can't we skip practice today?"

"I'm sorry but one can't stop training their body even for one day." Saber shook her head while Shirou yawned a little. "So get ready and….put some pants on."

"Alright." he got out while dragging himself back to his room to get dressed.

(At training)

"And strike." Saber said while watching Shirou's progress.

He let out a cry and swung downward.

"Again."

Srish!

"Again!"

Srish!

"More force!"

Srish!

Shirou felt more and more tired as he slashed the air with his sword, which was Excalibur for some reason. Oh right, Saber lets him practice with in once a week, for 'getting acquainted with a good sword' or something like that.

"Saber, are we done yet?"

"No, you need about thirty more downward strikes before lunch. Now again."

Shirou groaned and started resuming the strikes. But he made one slight mistake, never put a hand on the blade when striking or even using it at all. This resulting in him getting a cut on his fingers.

Saber saw the blood running down the hilt and stopped. "Shirou! Are you ok?!"

"Oh, yeah it's just a little blood." he replied pulling his hand away.

Excalibur started to glow a bright yellowish red as arcane symbols appeared on the blade.

'Fairy runes?' Saber thought. 'But I thought they were lost in time?'

"Saber? What's going on?" asked Shirou.

"I don't know." She said before a light shot out and landed in the kitchen.

"Ow….what the? This isn't my lake?!" Cried a voice from the other room.

Both blinked while they slowly moved to the room with Saber gasping in shock.

"Ugh, that spell, why was it made again?" Spoke a fair maiden with blond hair, green eyes, a hourglass body draped in a blue dress and wearing a crown of lake plants. "Oh right, to help Artoria. I forgot."

"Vivian!" Saber said in shock.

She turned. "Oh hi Artoria."

"Wait, you know her?" Shirou asked his servant.

"This is the Lady of the Lake."

Said person waved at Shirou. "Hello Artoria's page."

"I'm not a page." He sweatdropped.

"Then are you her servant? A new knight perhaps?"

"Shirou's my master." Saber sighed.

"...you're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

Vivian looked at Saber, then Shirou, then at Saber again before shaking her head. "This is getting strange. Stranger than the time a talking triangle with an eyeball tried to talk me into opening a portal."

"What are you talking about?!"

"It's an old story, right now someone explain what's happened."

"Well it starts after meeting you." Saber said as she started her tale.

(An hour later)

"So….you died Artoria, got turned into a Servant, then got summoned twice and now you're living with him?" Vivian asked confused and bewildered as Shirou gave her some tea. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"And yes, odd I know."

"But at least you didn't get stuck with a stuck up king right?" She joked while Saber thought of Gilgamesh.

'She's true about that.'

"So." Vivian said looking at Shirou. "I'm your Servant right?"

"Yes."

"But he he…...I'm not a good fighter. I'm good at magic yes, but not fighting like Artoria." 'Plus it's the first time a fairy gets bounded by a human Mage.'

"Well that's still something right?"

"...you are a pacifist right?"

"Something like that." He sweatdropped.

She chuckled at that. "You remind me of Artoria when she came to my lake. So small, tiny and adorable like a fish."

Saber frowned at that while blushing lightly. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Well, it was either a fish or a water rat." She laughed.

"Well you're a blond pixie!"

"Take that back!"

"You take it back first!"

"Never!"

Both glared at each other while Shirou sighed at their behavior.

'It's like they're twins or something.' Shirou thought while walking towards the sink. "Does anyone want water?"

"Yes." Both agreed before glaring at the other.

Shirou filled two glasses before handing them to the blonds.

"Thanks."

"Thank you Shirou."

"Anytime, you two…...blond fish?"

Both deadpanned at him. 'Was that supposed to be a joke?'

"Sorry."

Vivian sighed before drinking the water and grinning. "Such pure water. Purer than anything I have ever tasted!"

"It's just filtered water."

"But it's really good." She smiled. "I feel energized and rejuvenated."

'All because of this water?' Saber thought in disbelief. 'Well we didn't have it back in the day, so I guess it makes sense.'

"It's even better than rain water." She grinned. "Can I have a helmet full of this pure water?"

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

Vivian grinned before making a helmet appear and walked towards the sink. "Um, which one's which?"

"Left for hot water and right for cold."

"Thanks." She said while turning the hot water. After she was done, she just drank the scalding water and looked relaxed. "Ah, much better."

"...did you just drink hot water!?" Shirou said in shock. 'She must have a stomach of iron.'

"Yes, why?"

"Well because most people drink cold water instead of hot."

"I drink too much cold water back home. So something hot is a nice change of pace."

"Just be careful. You might burn your mouth or stomach if you're not careful." Saber warned.

"I know what I can handle thank you very much." Vivian grinned while taking another helmet full of hot water and drinking it. "Ah, I could do this all day."

'Please don't.' Both Shirou and Saber thought. But saw her start to drink straight from the tap.

'This is really good!' She thought.

"Wait!" Shirou yelled while pulling her away from the sink. "That's too dangerous!"

"Like I said, I can handle a little heat."

"Even if you could handle it, I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." She said before feeling her stomach getting burning hot. "...Sh...irou….Artoria…."

"Let me guess." Saber sighed. "You need something cold to drink right?" 'Really, no one even a fairy of a lake, could drink hot water without feeling the pain.'

"Y….es…."

Shirou turned the tap to cold with Vivian eagerly drinking it up.

"Feeling better?" Asked Saber.

Vivian nodded. "Yes, thank you guys."

"Anytime." Shirou chuckled before looking at the time. "Wow. Four o'clock already? Time flies right?"

Vivian and Saber nodded.

"Wait, we haven't figured out where Vivian's gonna be sleeping."

"I will sleep in any body of water." She grinned. "Or a water basin, either stone or copper would be preferable."

"We have a bathtub."

"...does it hold water?"

"Yes." they sweatdropped.

"Then," she said while walking towards the bathroom. "I'm living there now."

"Um, why?" Asked Shirou.

"Because I need to stay moist or I will shrivel up." She shuttered. "Plus I'm a water fairy. It's my element."

"Alright, good night."

"Night." She waved back. "Wake me up for breakfast and sleep well you two."

Shirou smiled while turning to Saber. "She seems nice right Saber?"

"Yes but she is a bit annoying at times." She said before her stomach growled. "...he he…"

"Forgot to eat something?" he smirked.

"Yes." She blushed.

"One large bowl of rice?"

She nodded.

Shirou chuckled before getting the rice ready.

(A few weeks later)

"Hey Shirou." Vivian said while getting into the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you let me rub Artoria's back?" She asked as said Servant walked in. "She looks kind of tense lately."

"Why are you asking me? Just ask her yourself."

"Well, you are her Master so hence the question."

"Shirou's right." Saber said sitting down. "You could have just asked me."

Vivian turned. "Oh, well….never mind then Shirou."

'That was odd.'

"Oh right." She said. "Is it possible for me to teach at your school?"

Shirou's eyes widened. "Wait why?"

"Because there's this 'pool' in your school and it might be fun." She smiled as the others sweatdropped at the answer.

"That's meant for PE."

"Then I'm going to be a PE teacher." Vivian grinned with a pumped fist in the air.

"Um, then can you do anything else besides being in the pool?"

"I can run." She deadpanned.

"I mean besides the obvious."

She sweated. "Um…...I can um dodge arrows?"

"That's not part of the usual lessons."

"Oh…"

"Do you know anything else?"

"...I know how to fence."

"Well how far do you have to be out of the pool to teach all that?"

"About ten feet or more." She grinned. "Ask Artoria. She saw me a few miles from my lake before getting Excalibur."

Saber nodded at that.

"So is that a good example Shirou?" 'Pool here I come!'

"Well….maybe."

She grinned while making a slip out of water. "Then I can send this slip in the mail today."

"That might make things confusing."

"Well, I also called them yesterday." She shrugged. "They were happy that your aunt is filling a position at their institution. And I even suggested applying Artoria as a student. Said she was my sister's daughter."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Well it might also be dangerous, but it's your choice."

Vivian smiled at that before running Saber's shoulders. "Yep, tence as a rock."

'This really hits the spot.'

(Later that night)

Vivian looked around before tiptoeing towards Saber's room. 'This is it….steel yourself Vivian!'

Apparently she had a small crush on Saber in the past, but since she's in the future and is right next to said crush, it's now love. But one problem occurred during this time, she got a massive crush on Shirou as well, and since his room is farther away from Saber's she's going to first 'relieve herself' with her then with Shirou.

She slid the door open and slowly moved in and saw Saber wearing normal clothes without any armor. 'Artoria's so cute!'

"Mmm…..more….food…." Saber snored while Vivian slowly moved towards her.

'Now to just grope her cute breasts.' She grinned. She reached out and slowly moved them onto her chest where her breasts were.

"Mm….Shirou…." Saber moaned.

'How cute.' Vivian thought as a shadow appeared behind her. 'She likes Shirou.'

Click.

'What the?'

"Vivian?" Asked Shirou while turning on the lights. "What's going on here?"

She gulped as Saber slowly started to get up.

"Uh? Shirou? What time is it?"

"The middle of the night, and why is Vivian touching you there?"

Saber looked at said woman and glared. "Get your hands off my chest." 'How and why is she doing this?!'

"Oh, sorry." She gulped while letting go. "Um, look at the time best be-"

"Oh no you don't." growled Saber grabbing her wrist. "Sit, now."

She did what she said. "Um….."

"Tell us why you were touching Saber's breasts." Shirou asked sternly.

"...I wanted to see if she had grown at all during all this time."

"I'm a CC cup." Saber deadpanned.

"Oh, I thought you were a B cup." she chuckled. "So I'll be going now."

"Stay here." Shirou frowned. "And tell us why else did you come in here?"

Vivian gulped. "...well um….I wanted to…...masturbate near her." 'I should have shut my mouth!'

Both blushed red hearing that while Vivian tried making a run for the window. Only to be grabbed on the leg and fell face first in the ground.

"You're not going anywhere Vivian." Saber said. "Explain why you just wanted to do that in my sleep!"

"Can't we just sleep on it?"

"Talk or I'll strip you and tie you up before hanging you up outside so everyone can see you."

She gulped. "Ok ok! I'll talk!"

"That's good." Shirou said. "Now from the beginning."

(A talk later)

"..."

"...that's just wow." Saber said in shock.

"Can I go now?"

"Just one question." Shirou said. "Are you um….bisexual?"

"...yes. Does that offend you?" She blushed.

"No, just asking."

Vivian gulped before getting an idea. "Um, since I'm caught isn't it the hunters choice to do whatever with their catch?"

"Yes." Saber said. "And I'm tempted on leaving you out of the house naked."

She sweated at that. "But maybe I could give you a suggestion. A very tiny tiny suggestion."

Shirou raised an eyebrow at that. "Which is?"

"Sex." She bluntly said.

Both master and servant blushed red at that suggestion.

'Maybe it was too much?' Vivian thought.

"You come in here and grope me, tell us all this, and suggest a threesome?" blushed Saber with her eye twitching.

"Um….yes?"

Saber bristled with anger.

"Saber, please calm down." Shirou said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "But Vivian, this is kind of sudden."

"Yes, but it's your call." She said while trying to not look nervous from Saber's glare.

"What do you think Saber?" Asked Shirou.

"I still think my plan sounds fair."

"But that would be harsh." He sighed. "Plus it's not in your code of honor."

"She touched my chest! Chivalry isn't the care right now!"

"But she didn't do anything else so maybe lighten the punishment a little bit Saber?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

He turned before whispering. "Why not have sex with her but she is bound and gagged?"

"..."

"Think about it. She will be stuck in those bounds and maybe she will feel sorry. Plus it was nice the last time we fucked Saber."

She blushed at that. "Fine. But she watches first."

Shirou chuckled at that before turning to Vivian. "Well you just sit there and watch while me and Saber have some fun."

"Wait what?"

"Also, Saber will you do the honors?"

"Ok Shirou." She said while walking towards the closet and grabbing some rope and a ball gag. "He he he."

'Crap!' thought Vivian in panic.

(One bounding later)

"Mmm!" She said while struggling to the get out of the bounds while a ball gag was strapped on to her mouth. 'Damn them!'

"Like my work Shirou." Saber grinned.

"Maybe too much ropes. And maybe a little looser next time?" He said before taking off his shirt.

"Maybe, but for now they stay that tight."

He nodded before seeing Saber taking off her shirt. 'Still cute as ever.'

Vivian struggled more as Shirou and Saber took off their pants and underwear. 'So hot, but I wanted to touch that!'

Shirou moved forward and cupped Saber's breasts before pressing their lips together.

'Now I'm jealous! I wanted that kiss!' She thought while seeing them making out as Shirou started to squeeze the breasts.

'Oh, it really has been a while since we did this.' Saber thought a similar thought as she moved her tongue over Shirou's.

'Oh it's on now.' Thought Shirou while aggressively wrestling his tongue against Saber's. This got a moan out of her while he started groping her breasts harder.

Saber moaned louder as Shirou started to pinch her nipples. All the while Vivian started to get a little turned on. And by turned on, it meant her struggling more.

'This is really unfair!'

"Mm, Shirou." Saber moaned. "Harder." 'My breasts are so sensitive, it's really been too long.'

"Gladly." he grinned while kneading them harder while leaning down to lick across one of her nipples.

Saber moaned even more at that.

'Grr! I really want to be in that!' Vivian thought while her snatch got wet from seeing her crushes making out.

"Shirou." She moaned. "Bite my nipples."

He nodded before nipping her right nipple. This made Saber cry out with a louder moan while he moved one hand down to her snatch.

"MMM!" Vivian muttered loudly as Saber moaned from the hand slowly rubbing her snatch. 'That was my plan!'

"Saber," spoke Shirou. "Do you want my finger inside your snatch?"

"Do it." She moaned as his finger entered her pussy and started wiggling around. "AHH!"

Shirou moved it some more as Saber continued to moan with pleasure.

'Gah! I really REALLY want to be fucked!' Vivian mentally yelled as her snatch got even wetter and her body felt warm as an oven. 'SO UNFAIR!'

"Shirou. Move faster." Saber moaned louder as Shirou moved his finger inside her snatch even faster. "AHH~"

'Saber's really cute when she is this lewd.' Shirou thought with a grin as he kneaded Saber's mounds. "Go ahead Saber, moan louder."

"Oh! Shirou!" She moaned louder as her snatch got extremely wet. "Make me cum!"

Shirou wiggled his finger harder while kissing Saber with their tongues wrestling.

'I can't hold it!' Vivian thought. 'I need to be fucked!'

Both Shirou and Saber glanced at the bound woman and mentally grinned at her struggling.

Said woman squirmed around while trying to pull out of the bounds.

"Saber." Shirou smirked before moving his finger faster inside her pussy. "Moan louder for me."

"Oh ah! S-Shirou! I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum my little slut of a king."

"AHHHHH!" she cried out as her juices splashed onto the floor.

Vivian glared as Shirou took out his finger and licked it. 'That's it! I'm going to make them moan FOR me!'

"Tasty." He grinned. "But maybe we should put some toys in Vivian's snatch."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Shirou nodded as Saber took out a strap on and put it on.

'...well I'm going to be fucked yes but….I didn't expect that!' Vivian thought with wide eyes as Saber walked towards her. "Mmmm!"

"What's that?" she held a hand to her ear. "Speak up."

"MMMMM!"

"Maybe she's saying that you should put the strap on in her anus while I fuck her snatch." Teased Shirou.

Vivian blushed at that as Saber grinned deviously at the idea.

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Then let's get started Saber." He grinned while picking her up and positioned Vivian's anus over the strap on.

'Oh no! I've never taken something up my butt! Will it hurt?'

"I hope you like it Vivian." Saber grinned as Shirou slowly moved her anus onto the strap on. "Because I'm loving this!"

'AAAHH!' "MMMM!"

"Saber?"

"Yes?" She said while Vivian was twitching like mad at the sensation in her anus.

"Do you think we might be going too far? I mean, she can't cry out so what if this is painful for her. I don't want us to be considered rapists if she doesn't want this."

Saber's eyes widened. "...maybe we were a little too into it…"

'You think Artoria!' Mentally yelled the fairy.

Shirou started to take the ball gag off and tossed it aside. "Vivian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said while taking in some air. "But next time, warn me! I've never gotten fucked either by my anus or my pussy!"

"Yeah, we took this punishment a little far, sorry."

"Yeah….I'm sorry." Saber said with a hint of hurt. "It was just we get way into character when we have sex."

"Again it's fine. But please don't…..stop." She blushed. "I kind of liked it."

That got their attention.

"You like being tied up and fucked?"

"A little. But I kind of like…..being punished." She blushed. "So, maybe you two could finish what you started?"

'She's more perverted than Saber/me!' Both thought with a sweatdrop. But they started to move her more on the toy while Shirou started to slowly push into her pussy.

"Ah," Vivian moaned. "This feels so good masters."

Shirou chuckled at that before the cock entered her wet folds. 'It's really wet, she really must have wanted to be fucked badly.'

"Who knew you were such a slut." grinned Saber pulling her onto the fake cock until it was buried in her ass.

"Ah~" she moaned. "Artoria, Shirou. I feel so warm!"

"I can tell!" groaned Shirou pushing deeper inside her pussy.

Saber followed suit as she started to move the fake cock up and down Vivian's anus.

'It's feels like I'm in a dream!' She thought as Shirou went deeper into her wet folds. Just then she felt the cock hitting her hymen as Saber moved the false cock again and again in her ass. "Take my maidenhood!"

Shirou gulped a little as he teared the hymen as blue blood flowed from her pussy. 'Blue blood…..is that what a fairy's blood look like?'

"OH FUCK!"

"Are you ok Vivian?" Saber asked with concern.

"Y-Yes Artoria." She stuttered as she felt the pain in her folds. "It just hurts, A LOT."

Shirou decided to lessen the pain by giving her a big kiss to the lips. 'Not as soft as Saber but still softer than silk.'

'Oh yes! Finally I can feel his lips!'

"You know Vivian." Saber grinned while rubbing the fairy's ass. "I'm kind of jealous of this soft ass. It's so soft, jiggly, and." She slapped it a little. "Makes a good drum."

"H-Hey! That's rude to say to the person who gave you that sword in the first place."

"I'm grateful for that but." She slapped it again. "I'm just being honest. If I wasn't in a hurry to rule a kingdom I would have just stayed the night making music on this ass drum."

Vivian blushed wildly at that. Then moaned as both of them started to move in sync as they pulled back and pushed back inside.

"By god! Your folds are tight!" Shirou groaned.

"So is your anus!" Saber grunted. "They're gripping all around this toy!"

"I know!" She moaned while feeling her nipples getting hard. "Move faster my masters!"

"You heard her Saber." Shirou groaned. "Shall we move even faster in her tight holes?"

"You read my mind Shirou." Saber grinned before both started moving faster.

"Ah!" She moaned as she felt her body getting hotter and hotter. 'It feels so good!'

Both Saber and Shirou moved up and down her holes as the folds of each got tighter and tighter around the cocks.

'This is amazing!'

"This is kind of addicting." Grinned Saber. "Especially thrusting in this cute ass."

Shirou sweatdropped at that. 'Never thought I'd hear her say that?'

Vivian moaned louder as she felt Shirou's cock slowly twitching. 'I'm about to be fucked by a human! Oh! I want it all inside me!' "Shirou….Artoria…..please….make me your slut~"

"Gladly!"

"Of course!"

"Ah! Pour inside me!" She cried out as Shirou's cock twitched more and more. "I want all of your wet, hot sperm!"

"Then take it all!"

"AHHH~!" She cried out as the sperm entered her body. 'I'm getting impregnated!'

After a few minutes of pouring cum into Vivian's folds, both Shirou and Saber slowly moved the cocks out of her holes.

"That was intense." Shirou panted.

"I agree." nodded Saber.

Vivian smiled as the cum poured out. "Ah….that….felt so good….." She then remembered something. "Um, can someone untie me? My limbs fell asleep."

"Maybe."

"Please." She pouted. "I need to get some sleep for tomorrow's class."

"Wait…..what time-" Shirou said before looking at the time and saw it was seven in the morning. "Oh fuck!"

The others turned and went wide eyed. "It's already the morning!"

"And we have only an hour to get ready!"

Cue the three getting in a panic as Shirou united Vivian and Saber took off the strap on.

(Later at school)

"Attention class." Vivian said while in a blue swimsuit. "The names Guinevere Emiya, your new PE teacher." She then turned to the pool. "And today, we start teaching you the breaststroke."

"We already know how to do that!" Shinji yelled.

"Not the way I teach it." She frowned. "Now everyone. One hundred laps around the pool. On the double!"

"What?! But that's insane!"

She just brushed him off. "So is that hairstyle of yours. So get to laps or I will just hang you by your swim trunks."

Shinji gulped before getting in the pool as Saber and Shirou chuckled at that.

"What are you two chuckling at? Get in the pool!"

"Ai!" They said before getting in the pool.

'I'm going to like this job, but maybe I should take a swim as well?' She thought before jumping in and, due to her very tight limbs, sank to the bottom of the pool. '...I kind of fell into that situation.'


	135. GIFfany and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 2

.GIFfany and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper ran after Soos with Mabel as said girl chased after the man as he sped towards BeeblyBoop's Video Game store.

"This is it, Soos. A lifetime of loneliness." he muttered pulling out two games. "You're the only ones who could love me. "Fighty Hogg and Dr. Punch Head MD." He was about to grab another game but heard Dipper and Mabel coming towards him.

"Come on Soos, you can still get a date." spoke Mabel.

"Yeah, you can't just give up before even starting." Dipper said. "Plus, can games even help?"

"Um….."

"No they don't." spoke Mabel. "You just gotta have confidence in yourself and tell yourself that you can do it."

"That sounds kind of hard." Soos said.

"It kind of is." Dipper said. "But why were you running away in the first place?"

"Because seeing my cousin and his fiance made me worried. I mean, what chances do I have of finding a date? I'm not cool or handsome like he is."

"But you're funny, good around tools and-"

"Great with jokes!" Mabel interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts! You're unique in your own way. If you put your heart into it, then the girls will be one you like Waddles in a muffin shop."

"That made no sense." Dipper said while noticing a game with the title, _Romance Academy 7_.

"Didn't it?"

"Not really." He said while picking up the game. 'This is a very odd game, and for dating. That's just sad really.'

"What's that?" Mabel asked looking at the box.

"Some weird dating sim game."

Mabel grinned. "Maybe this will help you with your own girl problems?"

"Hey! I don't have girl problems!"

"Yeah, and I'm an alien muffin." she turned to Soos. "Trust me Soos, all you gotta do is keep trying, and I'm confident you'll find a girl in this mall even if we have to be here all night!"

"Well…..ok I will do it." He said with a small bit of confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Mabel cheered before looking into her pockets and finding nothing. "Hey Dipper, how much is that game?"

"About 10 bucks why?"

"Hey Soos. Can I borrow ten bucks?"

"Mabel don't do what I think you're gonna do."

"Sure." Soos said while giving Mabel the right amount.

"Thanks." She smiled before taking the game and giving it to the register. "My brother would like to buy this game."

"No I wouldn't." frowned Dipper. "Ignore everything my sister is saying."

But it was too late as the register rang up the game and put it into a bag. "Have a swell day."

"Thanks." She said before giving the bag to Dipper. "Also, it's a no return or refund kind of game."

Dipper reluctantly took the bag as they left the store. "Mabel! I don't need a game to help me with girls!"

"Well, just think of it as practice." She grinned. "Plus you were looking at the girl on the cover."

"No I wasn't!"

"Sssure you weren't."

Dipper groaned and kept following while Mabel kept working on trying to help Soos get with any girl she could find.

(Later)

"Ok." Dipper said to himself while looking at the box. "It's just a dumb dating game." he opened it and took the disc out. "So I'll humor Mabel, look at it, then put it away to never be opened again."

He put into the computer as the main title screen popped up with loud japanese music in the background. REALLY loud music at that.

Dipper covered his ears while the music blared loudly in the room. "GAH! Who needs this loud music for a dating sim?!" He then clicked on the mouse as the intro popped up before a school room appeared on screen.

"Hello." Spoke a girl with light tan skin, long straight, hot pink hair with a large pink, blue, and yellow bow that resembles a computer ribbon cable on the top. Her eyes are a reddish pink and she wore a white sailor school uniform with blue trimmings, a short pleated blue skirt, a pair of white thigh-high socks with two pink stripes near the top and pink Mary Janes, and a pink bow with the collar of the shirt being the same pink, yellow, and blue as the hair bow. "My names .GIFfany, a student here at Romance Academy. What do you want to talk about?"

A option menu appeared on screen that read, _Your interests_ , _Squids,_ and _Alien Mechs are attacking the city_!

"Um...I guess I'll pick Your Interest?"

She giggled as coins appeared on screen as a heart appears next to her body before vanishing.

"Huh? That was right."

"Anything else?" She asked as the menu read, _Fish!_ , _I'm kind of sexy_ , and _You're cute_.

'That's just weird.' he thought. "Um...You're cute?"

"Oh you." She smiled.

Dipper then accidentally poked .GIFfany's cheek with the cursor.

"Ahahah, you're funny." She laughed.

Dipper got confused at that. 'REALLY weird.' He then looked at the cord and saw it wasn't plugged in at all. 'What but….how is the game even working if it's unplugged?!'

"Want to do something else new boyfriend?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and tried turning the power off. But it didn't turn off at all.

"Were you trying to abandon me?" She frowned.

"No, I was just turning the power off. Plus I need to head to bed." He half lied.

.GIFfany looked at him before smiling. "Ok then, but let me just say this." Her expression turned cold. "Abandon me or try to delete me and I will delete you."

Dipper paled and nodded while inwardly freaking out.

"Good." She smiled before a small surge moved from the computer, to the alarm clock and towards the tv down stairs.

Bad timing too as Grunkle Stan was watching some Duck Mysteries with Mabel. This lead to the tv going out just as it was getting to the finale.

"Aw!" Mabel groaned. "And right at the best part too!"

The screen went back on as a girl started doing the rave dance.

"What the?"

"That's just odd." Grunkle Stan said while trying to change the channel. Only for the same image to appear in EVERY channel. "Ok! Now that does it!" he stamped over and shut it off. "Ha! Much better."

As he turned back to the couch, the tv turned on again, but this time a very decayed monster popped up as the same girl, in decayed clothes, appeared and screamed a dark and scary scream.

" **AAAHHHHH!** "

"AHHHH!" they both screamed before running out of the room.

"He he. That was fun." She giggled before moving out of the tv and right into Dipper's computer again. 'Now I just wait.'

(A few hours later)

"Ok, this is really odd." Dipper said while Mabel hugged Grunkle Stan's leg. "So this girl danced on the tv before scaring both of you?"

"Yes! Those eyes….so cold." Mabel whispered in fear.

"And full of malice." Stan said before shaking his head. "Must be a defective tv."

"Yeah, probably." he remarked before walking up to his room. As he walked into the room, he noticed the screen turned on just as he moved closer to it.

.GIFfany popped up and smiled. "Hi boyfriend."

"Uh, .GIFfany? Did you happen to….get out of the game and scare my Grunkle Stan and sister?"

"Of course. I'm no ordinary program." She giggled. "And it was for fun. It was boring being….abandoned….."

"That wasn't cool! That wasn't cool at all!" he frowned.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Neither is staying in a computer while you go out and leave me alone. Besides, it was just a scare, it's not like I hurt them."

"You could have given Mabel a fear of copses or something. And Grunkle Stan is old. He could have hand a heart attack!"

"Still, it was for fun." .GIFfany said before glaring. "What else did you do? See some girl?"

"That's not the point." he frowned walking over and started taking the disc out.

"Don't even dare." She growled before shocking him. "I'm not going to be abandoned. Nor again, not now….not ever!"

He gulped while seeing his computer spark. "Uh, maybe we can just take a moment to calm down."

She looked at him before sighing. "Fine, boyfriend."

'Oh man, this is insane! An AI in a dating sim game who's super jealous and wants me as her boyfriend. Hmm, I got it!' he thought. "Hey .GIFfany, maybe there's a solution to this that'll make both of us...well shall we say mutually relaxed."

"Like what?" She raised her eyebrow. "Does it involve tentacles?"

"No." he sweatdropped. "I know a guy who you'd go nuts over and would be a WAY better boyfriend than me."

"...no." She growled before a red 'X' appeared on screen. "I'm not leaving you ever!"

"B-But you don't even know him or seen him yet. A little visit couldn't hurt."

"The answer is still no!" .GIFfany glared before the screen turned off and a text appeared reading, _I'm staying with you and ONLY you! So don't even bring this up EVER_ _ **AGAIN!**_.

Dipper gulped. 'Oh man, I need some help. I know! Mabel!' he thought before rushing downstairs. "Mabel!"

"Yes?" She asked while playing with Waddles.

"Mabel, that dating game you gave me has a AI in it that's obsessed with me and I need help!"

She looked at him before laughing. "Ahah! That's funnier then the time you were a sock puppet!"

"Mabel this is serious." he frowned. "And how is that hard to believe? Need I bring up the forest full of gnomes, an interdimensional demon, or even the fact a video game character came to life and nearly killed me?"

"But a girl. From a game liking you." She snickered. "That's just funny…..and the perfect opportunity to get a girlfriend."

He facepalmed. "I'm not making this up! You're quick to believe some weird little guy with a mystic amulet and a monster who can change forms, but something like what I just said is too much?"

Before Mabel could answer a very familiar face appeared on screen.

"Boyfriend? Why are you talking to this girl?"

"That's her!" Dipper spoke making Mabel turn and went wide eyed. "I told you!"

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed before hiding behind the couch. "Evil zombie!"

Dipper sighed. "No, this is .GIFfany, the AI who apparently made me her boyfriend."

"Oh." She replied.

.GIFfany frowned at the girl. "Boyfriend, who is this girl?"

"This is Mabel, my sister." he spoke nervously.

"Oh." She said while smiling. "Then I don't have to suspect you as cheating on me then."

"Cheating? We aren't even dating!"

"Not yet." she corrected.

"Dipper." Mabel grinned. "I think you got lucky. Even if she's a computer program, I approve!"

"Well I don't, and this is just crazy." he huffed. "How is it normal for a guy to date a computer character?"

"Well, Segata Sanshiro did marry a character from Sakura Wars." .GIFfany pointed out. "And they were so cute."

"T-That was different!" he huffed before walking out of the room.

.GIFfany followed him and entered a small radio. "Come on Dipper. Don't be that way."

"Then quit following me."

"But I have to keep you safe." She said. "Especially from….real girls."

Dipper was about to answer when Wendy got out from the bathroom.

"Yo dude." she waved while passing by him.

"Oh, hey Wendy."

"Move away from Dipper skank!" .GIFfany yelled.

Dipper panicked and Wendy looked around. "Hey Dipper, you hear that?"

"N-No." He gulped.

"Go whore yourself somewhere else you bitch!"

"Ok, now that I heard." frowned Wendy while Dipper pulled the radio out and hid it behind himself. "Dipper if you see anyone around here let me know."

"Um, ok." He sweated as Wendy walked back to the counter. He looked at the radio and frowned. ".GIFfany! What was that? Wendy's one of my friends."

"Yet you seemed attracted to her." She hissed. "Plus I'm the only one for you!"

"I'm not attracted to her...anymore. But that was uncalled for." he frowned. "Look, let's just go up to my room and talk. No dating, no flirting, just talk, ok?"

.GIFfany said nothing for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine." She then left the radio and moved right back into the computer.

Dipper walked back up and sat in front of it. "Alright, first off, why me? I mean, why are you so quick to make me your boyfriend?"

"Because it's my programming." She sighed. "But the programmers saw my 'problem' and tried to delete me." She grinned a little. "So I deleted them."

Dipper gulped hearing that. "Alright, but I take it the problem was your….closeness?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And I was abandoned about four times, so I kind of got…...pissed."

'Ok that really doesn't sound good.' he thought scared. "Look .GIFfany, think of it like this. Wouldn't you want a real digital man? Someone you can really be close to then someone made of flesh and blood?"

"No." She frowned. "Digital life is pointless. I gained something my creators didn't want, a soul. A soul that wants out of this digital world!"

"Well is there anyway to get your soul out?"

"Unless someone has an animatronic on hand." She shrugged.

"Kids! I got something!" Grunkle Stan called.

"Gotta go, be back soon." he spoke getting up and walking away.

"...I'm coming as well." She spoke before zipping out of the computer.

Dipper walked down the stairs and saw….a large humanoid badger? "Uh, Grunkle Stan, what IS that?"

"This is our ticket to fame and money." He grinned. "It's an animatronic something or else."

"And….why do you have it?"

"Well Old Goldy was getting….well old, so I just borrowed it."

"You mean steal." he spoke with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Steal is such a strong word. I like to think of it as borrowing for an infinite amount of time." He said as .GIFfany entered the badger. "Now make sure there are no cops out there while I get this fella all set up."

Dipper sighed while walking out of the room.

As Grunkle Stan worked on the animatronic, .GIFfany started to reprogram the badger while slowly making it more….like her.

'More trickier and less computerized then I was hoping for, but I'll make do.'

"Maybe I should just get some coffee?" He said while walking towards the coffee machine.

Slowly the eyes on the animatronic glowed a reddish pink color. It's body got smaller and more feminine as the fur fell off leaving a few hairs that looked longer than before. A pair of cords popped out and wrapped around its head and its claws shortened. It moved itself over before walking out just as Grunkle Stan came back over and saw the animatronic gone.

"What the?!"

'Ok, now I just need some hair dye, and some cuter clothes.' .GIFfany thought while entering the bathroom.

(With Dipper)

He was looking at the computer and was surprised to see .GIFfany nowhere on it. "Maybe she left?"

"Hello Dipper." Spoke a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned and went wide eyed as a female animatronic with pink hair and some of Mabel's clothes walked in. "What the what?!"

"It's me." She laughed. ".GIFfany. And I got a body. A very low tech one without artificial skin, but a body nonetheless."

He dropped his jaw. "Where'd you get-wait, is that the one Grunkle Stan stole?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I just modified it so I didn't look like a large badger man."

"Um, meaning…."

"We can date in real life now." She smiled while hugging him. "But if there's a better body with artificial skin, then we can do more."

Dipper looked a little confused at that before connecting the dots and blushing like mad. 'I hope she can't find something better.'

"Dipper." She smiled. "Let's kiss."

"Wait wha-" he spoke before she pressed their lips together.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel said while walking into the room. "Have you seen Waddles-" she was cut off and dropped her jaw at what she was seeing.

"That was nice Dipper." .GIFfany smiled. "And you were a good kisser."

He was speechless and was silent while Mabel got her voice.

"This is really strange." She said. "But hey, it's not gnomes."

"Oh, we didn't hear you come in." spoke .GIFfany turning to Mabel.

"Oh well….have fun." She said while turning around and walked out the door.

"Mabel!"

"Now we can cuddle." She grinned before picking him up and hugging him tight while walking towards the bed.

"Uh, wouldn't you rather go out for a jog and really see how that body is?" he suggested.

"Later." She grinned while laying on the bed. "But cuddles come first, Dipper-kun~"

He sighed as they laid down. 'Well, at least this can't get any worst.'

"Hey Dipper!" Grunkle Stan said while entering the room. "Have you seen…...what the heck's going on?!"

"Cuddling with my boyfriend."

"...ok. Now this is getting freaky! Even by my standards!" He said. "Now explain what the hell's going on!"

'Yep, I really hate today.'


	136. Ana and Anakin

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ana and Anakin

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see a young boy dragging the remains of an old droid through the sandy streets of tatooine.

"Man, I was lucky to find a droid this big by itself." He chuckled with a grin, not noticing the figure heading towards him. "This fella doesn't look too bad. I might have the parts I need to get you up and running in a week or two." He said before he was pushed from behind.

"Oof, huh?" he was confused and turned his head. He saw a small person with the traditional sand person breathing mask and dirty rags wrapped around them, revealing no skin. "AHH!" He cried as he backed up a bit as he started to pull his droid away.

The sand person made several sounds and held up their hands.

"Huh? What do you want?"

It made several more sounds in response.

"Huh? My droid?"

The being nodded.

"No way! It's mine!"

The being made a growl of some kind and grabbed the other end of the droid and started tugging.

"Hey, let go!" He shouted as he grabbed the other side of the droid.

Both grunted as they started tugging it between themselves.

"Let go!" He grunted.

The sand person made more sounds while tugging harder. They continued to tug on the robot for a bit before the sand person screamed loudly and let go.

"Ha! I win." He said before the sand person ran around the robot and tackled him. "Hey! That's cheating!" He shouted as they rolled around on the ground.

It made more sounds while Anakin tried to push it off.

"Get off of me!" He shouted.

They stopped and both wrestled against the other. Soon they were covered in sand and tired as they weakly struggled with each other.

Eventually the sand person rolled off him with both panting. The sand person weakly moaned, the bandages starting to come loose and some torn away during the fight.

He looked over and was a little surprised. "Hey...you're a...girl?"

The sand person moaned in confusion before feeling her face and realized most of the bandages were gone. Her eyes widened and let out a sigh. She pulled away her breath mask and said. "This is not good."

"What's not-wait, you sound like me too." he spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point, you saw my face!" She shouted with a blush as he looked closely at her now exposed face.

"Yeah, and you look kinda sunburned." he remarked since her skin as a darker shade of light brown than his.

"Shut up idiot, my skins naturally like that!"

"Hey! I wasn't being mean! I've just never seen someone like that!"

"Well you shouldn't have said it anyway!" She said with a pout.

"Well you're mean for calling me an idiot. You started this."

"Well, I wanted the droid!" She said as she turned back to said droid who was miraculously still there and not stolen.

"Well you can't have it, I found it first!"

"Well you owe me now husband!" She shouted before covering her mouth.

"Husband?" he responded confused.

"Nothing, forget it, I'll just take the robot and go." she quickly said as she started to wrap up her face again.

"No way, it's mine." he huffed getting up and walking over to it.

"Just give it to me and Let's go!" She shouted as she started to put her mask on.

"No way!" He shouted as he grabbed the robot.

Both frowned and resumed the tug of war.

"Just give it to me, I have to get it home before Watto sees it!"

"Before who sees it?" She asked as she stopped tugging on the robot.

"Watto, my owner."

"Your owner?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm a slave." He said bitterly.

"You're a slave?" she spoke in shock.

"Yes, I'm a slave! I'm someone else's property!" He shouted angrily.

She reeled back from the volume while he started dragging the droid away.

"I-I'm sorry." she said with her head down as he walked away. 'Great, I already screwed up this fast after he just became my husband.' She thought as she put the breathing mask in place before she started following him.

She made sure to keep out of sight and soon she saw him walk into a relatively small house. She kept low and moved near a window. She looked in to see him talking excitedly to a woman that she assumed was his mother.

"And with those extra parts I have I can get this droid up and running in no time!"

"Oh Anakin, what would we even use a Protocol droid for?"

"To help around like cleaning the dust and dirt up, or help around the kitchen or..." He rambled on, making his mother smile before saying. "Ok, just don't let Watto see it."

"Thanks mom." He said as he dragged the robot to his room.

The sand person tapped her chin and nodded while moving to the side of the building. She climbed onto some crates before looking into a window of a room that Anakin and his robot was in.

"Anny! Where are ya?"

She heard a voice say as she looked back at the street to see a fat toydarian lazily flying towards the front of the house.

"Yes Watto?" he walked over to the older male.

"It's time to work, get down to the shop." he said as he turned around and began to fly away.

"Yes sir." he nodded before walking out of the room.

'Is that his owner?' She wondered as she began to follow them while walking around and reached the front of the building and entered.

"Get to work Anny." Watto said as he went and sat down in a chair.

Anakin nodded while the sand girl took a deep breath and walked over to Watto.

She stopped in front of him and cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir."

"Eh? A sand child? Whaddaya want?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to sell that boy." she pointed to Anakin.

"Eh? Little Anny? No way!" he frowned. "I have too much use for that boy."

"Please, I'll pay you anything you want!" She begged.

"No deal."

She frowned sadly before grinning and saying. "I wonder how my parents will react when they realize you tried to molest me."

"What?" he frowned. "You've got a lot of learn to come in my shop and try to blackmail me."

"Help help! The giant fly is trying to touch me in bad places!" She said making him quickly shush her.

"Watto? What's going on?" asked Anakin. "I heard something."

Watto grumbled before saying. "Anny, I really like you, but I'm afraid we must part ways, you've been bought by this girl for 1000 credits."

"What!" he spoke in shock.

"Yeah, she owns you now, I'm sorry Anny."

"But, what about my mother?"

"Don't worry, I'll get her." she said as she turned to Watto. "I'd also like to take the mother."

"Oh come on! No way!" he frowned and shook his head.

"Ya know, I think now my entire tribe will be mad once they hear what you did."

"And I wonder what the police will say when they hear you're trying to swindle me out of these two." He retorted with a grin.

"Wait, you're that girl from before." spoke Anakin walking over to the sand person. "Did you follow me here?"

"Yes, and I just bought you and I'm gonna get your mother in a minute." she said.

"But why?"

"Because, just because, I'll explain it all after I get your mother." she said before turning back to Watto. "So, do we have a deal or what?" She said as she looked at Watto.

He frowned. 'If she tries anything, can I get her arrested before she can get more sand people here?'

"Oh, I just remembered, I have a comlink to my parents." she said as she pulled out a small white communications device.

"Ok ok ok!" he held up his hands and let out a sigh. "You may have the woman too."

"Thank you, now please give me the remotes."

He grumbled before flying away while Anakin looked at her with awe and surprise. "Y-you bought me and my mother? Why?" He asked as Watto threw her a case from the counter he was at.

"Because, I've heard how bad being a slave is. And my husband and his mother shouldn't have to know that feeling."

"Wait, husband?" He asked in confusion as she led him out of the shop.

"Yes." she nodded while seeing the tall women walk out while looking a little confused.

"Anakin, what's going on? Watto just told me to leave." His mother asked in confusion.

"She...she bought us." Anakin poke pointing to the sand girl.

"Wait what! Why?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't want my husband nor his family to have to suffer like this."

"Wait, husband? Who's your husband and how is he related to us?" Anakin's mother asked curiously.

"Him." she pointed to Anakin.

"Me! How am I your husband!"

"You saw my face." She replied as she blushed underneath her bandages.

"Oh, I see now." spoke Anakin's mom.

"See what? What's going on mom?" He asked in confusion.

"The sand people have a tradition that any person who sees their face becomes their bethrothe." She explained, making Anakin pale.

"You mean...we're...stuck together?" He asked as she got closer to him.

"In their eyes, yes."

"B-but I don't even know her name!"

"I'll tell you on the way to my camp." She said as she took his hand and started to drag him away.

Anakin and his mom followed her out of the building while making their way out of the town.

"What are we going to do about all our stuff back at our old home?" Shiemi asked.

"Well I can wait here and give you two a chance to go and get it all together." She said as they went deeper into the desert.

"We'll be right back." spoke Anakin's mother as he and her son headed back to the store.

"Ok, don't take too long please." she said as she watched them walk away.

(Later)

She saw them coming towards her, Shiemi wasn't carrying a lot but Anakin on the other hand was flying a pod racer that had seen better days that had robots and spare parts tied to it, including the robot they had been fighting over. "Wow, I had no idea you had something that big." She said in awe as he stopped it in front of her.

"Yup, but it wasn't easy." he spoke with pride.

"C-can I ride with you?" She asked.

"I don't think it'll work. Right now it's only got a single seat and there's not that much space. Sorry."

"I think I have an idea." she said as she climbed up and sat in his lap. "There, this should work." She said with a grin as she wiggled on top of him.

He blushed while his mom saw the sight cute and hid her giggle.

"Well, before we continue, could we learn the name of my sons bride?" She asked.

"My name is Ana." She said as she pointed in the direction of her tribe. "My tribe is coming up, but I'll make sure they know you're friendly." She said as she waved her arms as the podracer started moving forward.

Slowly sand people were seen and made sounds seeing Ana while others held up their weapons seeing the humans.

But before they could attack Ana waved her hands and made a low grunting noise.

They made more noises while she made more in return.

"What's going on?" He whispered to her.

"I'm telling them you two are family." Ana whispered back before she made more noises to the tribe.

They made noise back and fired their weapons into the sky.

"Is that a good sign?" asked Anakin's mother in worry.

"Yes and no, they accept that he's my betrothed, but they want to inspect him first." she said as two sand people stepped forward.

Anakin got out and felt nervous as the natives looked him over.

They grunted as they turned his head side to side and felt his arms.

'I hope they're not mad.' thought his mother with worry.

'I really hope they accept me.' he thought as they picked him up as two more pulled Ana from the podracer.

They talked together while pushing Ana closer to Anakin.

"W-what do they want?"

"They want us to kiss." She said as she began to unwrap her head.

Anakin blushed while the sand people pushed them closer together.

They started chanting as Ana took her mask off completely.

She leaned in and pressed her lips lightly against his. 'I'm kissing him!"

'She's kissing me!' he thought with wide eyes. 'I...I've never kissed a girl before.' He thought as the sand people cheered around them.

Ana pulled back and smiled. "They now accept you into the tribe."

"A-so now what?" He asked

"You and your mother will get to live in this village and be protected, but you will have to slowly adjust to our customs." She said as one of the sand people brought a pile of brown rags and a breathing mask towards them. "And that means dressing like us, but I assure you the rags and breathing mask are very helpful and this isn't meant to hide who you are, but they see this is a sign you respect our culture since so many people are cautious of us. It's a way of showing you can trust us and we can trust you." She said as she took the rags and began to wrap his arms.

"Will Anakin have to do anything dangerous?" asked his mother in worry.

"He will go on raids when he's older, but not for many years." Ana said as she continued to wrap Anakin as two of the sand people came up to Shiemi with similar rags and a breathing mask.

She accepted them and let the natives started putting the rags around her.

"Now then, you can't show anyone except your family and me your face now, ok?" She said as she put his breathing mask on.

He nodded.

"Come now, let me show you your new home!" She said happily as she grabbed his hand and led him into the village.

Anakin let her lead the way while Shiemi followed. Soon they stopped in front of a hut before she turned to them and said. "This is where me and Anakin will live, your mother will live with my parents."

"Is that safe?" asked Anakin in worry for his mother.

"Yes, yes it is, sand people don't hurt each other, plus I bet my parents will want to get to know the mother of the boy who is marrying their daughter." she said. "They might be a little cold at first, but they'll warm up to her in no time." She said as she pointed to a hut relatively close to theirs. "Just go in there, say my name, and they'll understand." She said as Shiemi nodded and made her way to the hut.

"So why do we live somewhere else?" asked Anakin.

"Well, traditionally married couples live together alone, no matter what the age." she said.

"But what do we do about food and water?"

"Water is shared with the tribe and evenly distributed, we will receive food because of our age but eventually we will either have to hunt our own or buy it at mos eisley." she said as she led him into the hut.

They entered and it was spacious enough for both of them. "This is where we will live now, we can go and get your stuff from your podracer tomorrow, the jawas know not to come near us or our stuff." she said.

"Well...if you're sure." He said as she dragged him towards a large pile of furs.

"Now let's take a little nap." She said as she pulled him onto the furs and began to unwrap the bandages.

Anakin followed and took his rags off. Soon they were bandage less and lying on the bed.

"Night Anny."

"Night Ana."


	137. Seel, Bruxish, and Oshawott

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Seel, Bruxish, and Oshawott

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a large house and lab with a sign in front saying Professor Oak's Pokémon ranch. Inside we find said professor typing at his computer while noticing the sound of someone trying to call him coming through. He clicked a button and a monitor turned to life showing the face of a young teenager. "Why hello Ash, how are you doing today?"

"Hey professor, I'm doing great, I caught two new Pokémon and I have to sent them to you."

"Sure thing." He said as two pokeballs materialized on a machine next to the monitor. He moved over and picked them up before bringing the pokemon out to see which ones they were. The first one was a very energetic Seel and the other was Bruxish. Seeing the two water types made him nod and return them so he could get them to the lake with ease.

"I'll take good care of them Ash, have fun at the fire type gym." he said as As he turned off the connection. 'Hmm, I think I know just the pokemon to help make them feel welcome.' He thought as he led them to the door before shouting. "Oshawott!"

"Osha?" responded said pokemon turning to the professor.

"Hello, Ash has sent two new Pokémon, I need you to show them around."

"Osha!" he saluted.

"They are water types, so take them to the lake Oshawott." he said as he handed the small Pokémon the pokeballs.

"Osha!" he nodded before turning and running to the water.

"Make sure to show them around!" He called to the small Pokemon before returning to his lab.

Oshawott nodded while envisioning himself being applauded for his deed. "Oshawott!" He said happily as he neared the lake. He put the pokeballs down and hit the button before the red lights came out onto the water. "Osha?" He asked as he saw the light take form.

"Seal!" cried out the water and ice type.

"Bruxish!" Cried the water psychic type.

"Osha Oshawott!" He cried happily as he waved at them with a smile.

The two turned to him and gave their own greetings back.

"Se seal!"

"Bru Bruxish."

He smiled as he jumped into the water to join them. He got an idea and smirked while pointing to the end of the lake. "Osh!" He said before he started swimming towards the other side.

The other two got the idea and started swimming after them. Even though Oshawott had a head start the other two were catching up.

Seeing this made Oshawott panic and frantically flailed his arms faster. "Osh."

The other two kept it up with all three getting closer.

"Seal, seal!" The seal said as she got closer to the shore.

Oshawott gritted his teeth and pushed his body to catch up.

"Bruxish!" The pokemon said as began to pull ahead of the two.

The other two growled before they reached the end with Bruxish being the winner. "Brux bruxish!" She cried happily.

The other two sighed at the loss.

"Bruxish." she said with a grin as she looked at Oshawott.

"Osh osh Oshawott!" he spoke while huffing and crossed his arms.

"Bru bru bruxish." she said as she got closer to him.

"Osh?" He asked as she began to pucker her large lips and got closer to him. His eyes widened before turning and started swimming away.

"Bruxish!" She shouted as she started to swim after him.

"Seal!" called Seal following them.

"Osh, osh!" He cried as he dived down and began to swim deeper into the lake.

The two followed with any pokemon in the lake watching with confusion.

Oshawott swam to the bottom of the lake, making sure to kick up a lot of mud to block their vision of him.

Seal however used Water Pulse to blow through it and swam faster after him. "Seel seel!" She shouted as she pointed towards a cave near the bottom of the lake.

Oshawott and Seel swam into the cave where Seel quickly fired an Ice Beam at the entrance, making a sheet of ice form in front of it, keeping Bruxish out.

Bruxish ran into it and frowned while running against it over and over.

He sighed in relief as he leaned against the side of the cave. "Oshawott." He said happily, not noticing the grin on the Seel's face. He started to relax before Seal moved in front of him.

"Seel seel~" she said softly.

He blinked and saw her move closer to his face. "O-oshawott?" He asked with a blush while trying to move back.

"Se see seel." she said as she got closer. She nuzzled her head against his cheek getting a bigger blush from him.

"O-osh?" He asked as he tried to back up more but found that he couldn't.

That's when Seel leaned in and licked him against the mouth.

"Seel~" she whispered before puckering her lips, neither noticing the ice beginning to crack.

His eyes widened before the other water type came crashing into the cave.

"Bruxish!" She cried victoriously before spotting Seel and Oshawott. She growled before tackling Seel. "Bruxish!" She shouted as she tried to bite the seal Pokémon.

"Seel!" she cried dodging and hit her against the cave wall.

"Bru brux!" She cried, not noticing Oshawott making his way to the hole in the ice.

Seel did however and swam after him. "Seel!"

Oshawott breached the water and swam to the shore. "Osh, osh!" He said as the other two Pokémon breached the water and started to gain on him. He swam faster and faster before landing on the shore with relief. "Oshawott." he said as he walked away from the bank of the lake. He turned to the others and saw them pouting with sadness.

"Se seel." Seel said sadly.

Oshawott tried looking away and move, but his feet didn't move.

"Brux bruxish." Bruxish said sadly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

He started feeling bad and felt conflicted before sighing and walked back over.

"Seel?" Seel asked hopefully as she began to smile .

"Osha osha oshawott." He said as he stopped before getting back in the water.

The two water types nodded as Seel moved over and licked his cheek.

"Seel."

Bruxish jumped up before pressing her pink lips against his own.

'I-oshawott!' He thought in surprise while trying to kiss back before she dropped back leaving a pink mark on his lips.

"Bruxish." she said with a grin as Seel frowned.

Osha blushed with hearts in his eyes before Seel made him face her and pressed their lips together while pushing her tongue into his mouth.

'Seel.' she thought as she wrapped her tongue around his.

Steam popped up from his head before falling back into the water.

"Seel?" She asked worryingly.

They moved over and saw him smiling with his eyes as hearts.

"Osh." he murmured happily.

The two giggled and started leading him down the lake while a certain grass type watched the whole thing.

"Snivy." she said as she turned back to her two companions. "Snivy Sniv." she spoke to the Ivysaur and Bellsprout.

"Ivysaur." the Ivysaur said as he wrapped one of his vines around her shoulder.

"Bellsprout." the venus pokemon moved over and held one of her hands with his leaf.

"Snivy." she said with a smile as they walked off while Oshawott himself felt like the luckiest water type around.


	138. Ivysaur, Bellsprout, and Snivy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Ivysaur, Bellsprout, and Snivy

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Snivy was walking through the forest near Professor Oak's ranch. "Snivy." she said to herself, wishing she had company.

She looked around and eyed some berries. "Sni!" She said happily, her loneliness forgotten for the moment. She used Vine Whip and started gathering some to eat.

Unknown to her another Pokémon was coming towards her.

She stopped picking when she had enough and sat down before she started munching on them. She happily ate and reached for another before seeing a vine grab most of them and pull them away. "Snivy!" she growled standing up and lashed her own vines out and grabbed them before pulling on them. She pulled hard and a green Pokémon was pulled towards her.

"Ivy!" spoke the Ivysaur who's vines she grabbed.

"Snivy!" She growled as she dragged the berries back towards her.

"Ivy!" he growled tugging while backing up to pull the berries harder.

"Bellsprout!" A third voice said as a new vine entered the fray.

Snivy turned and now saw a Bellsprout trying to snag her haul of berries. "Snivy!" She shouted angrily.

"Bell Bellsprout!" spoke the grass type while trying to tug harder.

"Ivysaur!"

"Snivy!" she growled before getting an idea and let go of her side.

The two Pokémon fell backwards at the loss of tension in the vines.

Snivy smirked as the berries were dropped before picking them back up and started walking away. "Snivy." she said to the two in a smug tone as she started walking away with the two grass types shaking their heads from the fall.

"I-ivysaur." he muttered as he began to get up and follow her.

"Bell." spoke Bellsprout following after.

They followed her until she sat down on a stump and began eating the berries.

Ivysaur frowned and walked over. "Ivy ivy."

"Sni?" She said as she looked over at him.

"Ivysaur ivy." he frowned while walking around in front of her and got into a challenging stance.

"Sni snivy." she said as she frowned and got into a similar stance.

All went silent as they stared each other down.

Suddenly Ivysaur sent out a Vine Whip at her.

She retaliated by jumping over them and sent her own at him. "Sni!" She shouted as her vines hit him.

He groaned from the hit while trying to use a vine to sneak up on her, but she sidestepped and caused the vine to hit him in return.

"Snivy!" She shouted as she picked him up in her vines and slammed him into the ground.

He groaned as she did it over and over while the Bellsprout looked and gulped at Snivy's strength.

"Bell." he said as he watched on.

Snivy stopped as Ivysaur groaned before she resumed eating her berry. "Snivy." she said happily

"Bellsprout." spoke said grass type trying to sound intimidating as he walked over.

"Sni." she said as she raised a vine menacingly.

He jumped back while holding his leaf arms up. "Bellsprout!"

"Snivy." She said curiously as he tried to get closer.

"Bell bell bell." He said as he hesitantly pointed towards the berries.

Snivy frowned and saw him shake nervously before waving her hand and nodded. "Sni" she said as she patted the spot next to her.

He walked over and saw next to her while she handed him a berry. "Bell." he said happily as he took the berry. He munched on it while Ivysaur groaned and dragged himself over to them.

"I-ivy?" He asked weakly.

"Sniv Snivy." she spoke in a firm tone.

"I-ivysaur." he replied as he nodded his head.

She pointed to the berries.

"Ivy" he said thankfully.

"Sni Snivy Sniv." She said as she picked him up and settled him down next to her.

Both grass types felt embarrassed at losing and just dug into their berries more.

"Sni." she said as she ate while the two males glanced at her while they ate and noticed the sunlight came down over her more then them.

'Bellsprout.' he thought as he looked at her and noticed how majestic and strong she looked while eating the berry.

'Ivy.' the other Pokémon thought as he noticed how regal and beautiful she looked.

Both stared while Snivy finally noticed and frowned before getting up and started walking away. They got up as well and began to follow her.

"Iv Ivysaur." whispered said grass type.

"Bellsprout." he whispered back.

Both looked and saw Snivy look back at them while they blushed seeing her firm expression.

"Snivy?" She asked as she saw them blush.

"I-Ivysaur." he spoke up.

"B-bellsprout." he added.

She saw them look away embarrassed before turning and walking away. They returned to following her after a couple of seconds.

Ivysaur spotted some flowers and picked them with his vines before walking up next to her. "Ivysaur?" He said as he held the flowers up to her.

She blushed as she took them and said. "Snivy."

He smiled with a blush before Bellsprout frowned and looked around for his offering to her.

He saw a large fruit in a tree and grabbed it with his vines. He grunted as it was more attached to the branch then he hoped. "Bellsprout!" He shouted as he pulled harder. It came undone with it landing on him and made him fall back. "Bell." He said as he picked himself up off the ground and made his way towards Snivy. "Bell bellsprout." He said as he offered the fruit to her.

She turned and nodded while accepting the fruit. "Snivy." she said as Ivysaur frowned.

He looked around before running off to find something better. 'Ivy ivysaur!' He thought as he looked around. He looked around before seeing a giant rose. He grinned and moved over before wrapping his vines around it and started pulling it up. He turned around and started to make his way back to Snivy when he heard the rose yell. "Rosalia!" He turned and saw he was holding a Roselia who didn't look happy.

"Roselia!" The Pokémon shouted as it tried to get out of Ivysaur's grasp.

He gulped and dropped her while letting out a nervous chuckle. "I-Ivysaur?"

"Roselia!" She shouted angrily as she shot thorns at him.

He jumped and started running from her with her chasing him.

"Ros ros rose!" She shouted as she sent more thorns at him.

He jumped when some hit his butt while Snivy and Bellsprout watched in confusion.

"Snivy?" She asked in confusion as he ran towards her.

Ivysaur saur!" he spoke before the Roselia caught up and they were pulled into a cartoon cloud.

There where vine whips, thorns being shot out and at one point Bellsprout was smacking Ivysaur with his vine whip.

Snivy sighed and stood up before reaching in with her own vines and tossed the Roselia into the air. "Snivy." she said as the rose Pokémon flew off into the woods.

Ivysaur and Bellsprout sighed with relief before the latter smacked him with his leaves.

"Bellsprout!" He said angrily. "Bell bell bell bellsprout!"

"Ivy ivy ivysaur!" He shouted back.

Snivy groaned before slapping both on the head with her vines. "Sni snivy!" She shouted As they turned Towards her.

They gulped and looked away.

"Snivy?" She asked as she gestured to the flowers and fruit they had given her before.

They blushed and stayed silent.

"Sni?" She asked as she saw them blush.

"Ivysaur saur."

"Bell bellsprout." he added.

She blushed hearing that before getting a thought bubble of both pampering her while she sat on a throne. "Snivy." she said happily with a grin. She walked over and patted them on the heads. "Sni."

Both looked at her surprised as she moved closer and kissed both on their cheeks.

"Sni."

They blushed while stunned speechless.

"B-bellsprout?"

"Sni snivy sni." She said with a grin as she pulled them into a hug.

They smiled and hugged her back with joy.

"Ivysaur." he said happily.

"Bell bellsprout." He added as the hug ended and she spotted something by the lake.

She looked closely and saw Oshawott floating past with two other pokemon beside him. "Snivy." she said as she turned back to her two companions. "Snivy Sniv." she spoke to the Ivysaur and Bellsprout.

"Ivysaur." the Ivysaur said as he wrapped one of his vines around her shoulder.

"Bellsprout." the venus pokemon moved over and held one of her hands with his leaf.

"Snivy." she said with a smile as they walked off while she felt like the luckiest grass type around.

While they were walking they didn't notice a small orange and black pig being dragged away by two fire types.

"Tepig." He squealed as he struggled to free himself.


	139. Tails and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Tails and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails sighed as he propped his head with one hand and shook his head. "I can't believe I lost to Rouge, and I REALLY can't believe I agreed to something this embarrassing."

"Tails… You always act like this whenever we try out new ideas." the bat giggles as she set up the straps and stuff. "Besides, I was nice enough to set this whole thing up in an alley that people would barely notice. By the time your time staying here is up, you'll have blown this whole thing out of proportion."

"C-come on Rouge. I'll do anything else but this." he begged his face reddening already. His body was set up parallel to the ground with a wooden board holding the upper part of his head up with his legs sticking out on the other side to hold him up while Rouge was setting up a fake wall around him with a circular hole where he was in to keep from anyone seeing his face.

"Don't worry. By the time everyone's done with you, you'll be asking me to stay here longer." Rouge promised, stroking the fox's face. "Now it's time to give your other end a makeover."

"Makeover?" he asked as he saw Rouge leave his vision as she started walking around. He could feel her start taking his shoes and socks off and stiffened up feeling something soft and made of fabric moving up his legs. He gulped feeling it get put around his waist and over his groin while he had a good idea what it was.

"Hmmm, I was right, pink looks great on you."

"What did you put on me?" he asked unable to see.

"A pair of pink panties." she giggled. "Now for the fishnet stockings."

He groaned as he felt stringy, soft fabric run up one leg and then felt the same feeling on the other.

"Now for the high heels." she giggled slipping some high heels on his feet that fit and were pink with white accents in a style similar to Sonic's shoes.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked blushing out of embarrassment on how he must look back there.

"Yup, all done." she smiled dusting her hands. "Now you just wait here and then you can come out when the alarm I set up goes off." She said as she set the alarm on a small clock and put it on a table nearby. "Have fun~"

"H-hey wait, you're not going to leave me here right!?" he cried out. "How am I supposed to get out of this when time's up?!"

"That's easy. The circle you're in will expand out so you can crawl out, simple as that. Besides, remember our bet? You have to stay there with your ass exposed for anyone to see."

Tails groaned as he sees her leave, 'At least she didn't make it impossible for me to get out.' he thought as he tried to relax. 'But now if anyone walks down this way and sees me, they'll think I'm a pervert or some kinda slut.'

He groaned as he looks around his area, 'I just hope nothing happens for the next two hours. It's not like anyone would go into a alley for no reason.' he thought getting a little hope for that.

He tapped his feet on the other side while outside the alley anyone walking by the alley didn't look or glance at it due to them being busy or because it was so narrow they figured nothing could be down it.

After some minutes passed, Tails start to grow bored of inactivity. 'Okay, while it is good nothing's happening, I wish I could do something to pass the time.' he thought. 'If I thought it would be like this, I would have brought a magazine or something.'

But as he kept waiting, he started hearing footsteps in the alley.

He tensed up a bit as he picked up footsteps. He could hear a slight voice, so he tried to focus on it to see if he can recognize it.

"Let's see, Rouge said it was somewhere down here." A male voice said. "I should continue down the alley and look for anything odd."

'Wait….is that Sonic's voice? Oh no! What if he sees me like this!?' Tails thought in panic.

'Aw man, what do I do? Should I just crawl out?'

Eventually sonic stopped and looked up with wide eyes at seeing what looked like a fox's ass in high heels, fishnet stockings, and pink panties with two tails. "W-W-What the?!"

'Oh no! He sees me… Ohh… Please don't let him recognize me!' he thought pitifully.

'Is that...Tails? What's he doing here? Wait, Rouge told me there was a present here and….oh.' thought Sonic. 'Alright, don't let him think you're disgusted or do anything that makes him nervous.' He thought as he moved towards him. He looked over his best friend's ass and legs and gulped. 'But I gotta say, if his fur was different or I didn't know him, I could have sworn this was a hot vixen's ass.'

He couldn't help himself and started to stroke Tail's backside.

Tails jumped and went wide eye. 'W-What the? What's Sonic doing? Doesn't he know it's me? Or does he really think I'm a girl?' he thought as he can feel Sonic's gloved hand stroking him softly. 'He hasn't said anything… So maybe he doesn't recognize me.' he thought smiling a bit in relief.

'Alright, so he hasn't said a thing and doesn't know it's me. I can just turn and walk away, but then again, what if someone else comes down here and finds him?' thought Sonic while pulling his hand away. 'They could do horrible things to him when I could have been there to stop it.'

The hedgehog nods his head. 'Okay, I'll just wait here a bit until Rouge comes back or something until then.' he looked down at Tails' ass and gulped. 'Wow, who knew Tails had a soft looking ass? Guess that's a positive for being a furred creature?' he glanced at the other end of the alley and absently gave it another rub.

Tails stuttered at the touch again. 'Sonic? I thought he left.' he thought as he felt the rubbing again. 'Why is he still here and rubbing my ass?' he felt his tails swishing from the action and blushed. 'And why does it feel pretty gentle?' Tails felt himself blushing from the feeling.

Sonic gulped. 'I can't believe I'm feeling up my best friend like some sort of pervert.' He looks around left and right. 'I gotta admit… it's kinda cute.'

Tails bit his finger while feeling Sonic start to trail his hands down the fox's legs next.

'Why Sonic? Why couldn't it have been someone else?' he thought wishing he could go invisible. 'Then again, if it was someone else, they'd probably jam their...nevermind… As well as talk about it.' Tails thought about it more. 'So other words… I should be thankful it was Sonic?'

'And his legs are so long and tantalizing.' thought Sonic while rubbing Tails' ass and leg at the same time. 'If anyone else came here, they would've thought Tails was a girl for sure.' he saw his tails swishing more and smiled. 'I don't know why, but seeing him like this just makes me wanna play with him.' he felt his shaft starting to twitch into arousal from the sight of his yellow behind.

Tails gulped feeling the rubbing and started noticing how the feeling was getting better and was starting to get worried since the feeling trailed to his groin. 'He… he wouldn't consider doing it to me… right?'

'Alright, I'll keep messing with him, and if he cries out in defense, I'll apologize and get him out of this.' thought Sonic as he moved his head near Tails' leg and started to lick it.

The fox shook and almost cried out as he opened his mouth, but no noise came out. 'What do I do? Tell him to stop? That'd make sense, but this feeling doesn't hurt, and I my body is starting to relax.' he laid his head on his arm, 'I suppose if this might happen, I rather it be with him than a complete stranger.'

Sonic slowly moved his tongue up and started dragging it against Tails' ass while seeing his tails swishing faster.

Said fox's face was now tomato red as the pleasure went straight to his groin. 'Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard!'

Though his desperate plea goes unanswered as his shaft grows and grows more hard.

Sonic looked at the panties and saw Tail's cock slowly get hard and grinned before reaching out to the tip and started to lightly rub it with his fingertip.

Tails was caught off guard and let out a soft moan in response. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth while Sonic gave a silent chuckle and rubbed it again. 'He heard me.' his ears drooped down as he blushed.

'Sounds like he's more sensitive than I thought.' Sonic grinned as he started to stroke a bit faster. 'That's pretty cute.'

Tails went wide eyed and bit his finger to keep quiet. 'Oh no, feeling his rubbing with the panties over my cock aren't helping!' He groaned, 'Okay, time to go.' Tails thought as he started to crawl forward. But as he tried to move, he felt his body stop. 'Huh..' He tried to move farther. 'Why can't I go?' that's when he looked at the hole he was in and saw it was holding him in place. 'Damn it! Rouge was right, I can't move out until the alarm goes off.'

He looked at the clock to see much longer it is. 'It hasn't even been half an hour!' He clenched his teeth. 'Time. What have I done to be punished like this?' he thought as he let out a yelp as he felt a finger slide past his hole.

'Ooh, his insides are pretty warm.' thought Sonic who slid the panties aside and was feeling around with one finger in Tails. 'And quite tight too.'

'Sonic is really jamming his finger up my butt!' He couldn't help but actually smile a bit at the idea. Which went away when he shook his head. 'Why am I finding that hot? I mean, sure he's awesome, strong, handsome, and every time he smiles I smile back and...oh god, do I….do I have a crush on him?'

The yellow fox shakes his head. 'No, that can't be it. He's my best friend and I admire him. That's all.' he thought as he tried to get his mind together. But that was hard when he felt Sonic rub a finger up and down his cock while moving his other finger in and out of his hole at the same time.

'I should stop but… I don't know. He just seems so adorable.' thought Sonic who got an idea and moved down near Tails' cock and brushed his tongue against it.

Causing the yellow fox to gasp out. 'Wh-what is he doing now?'

'Hmm, not bad.' thought Sonic licking it a few more times while moving his finger in and out faster. 'He's been very helpful whenever we faced Eggman. He saved my hide more times I can count. Very dependable and loyal.'

Tails moaned and panted from the treatment while unable to stop Sonic and felt his body shake from how good it was feeling.

Sonic blushed as he thought of something. 'Do I… like him more than just a friend?' he looked down and saw his cock was fully erect. 'Woah, I never got this hard for a guy before, but seeing Tails like this is amazing, and he does look...cute.'

Before he goes any further, he paused a bit. 'I can't exactly continue on without at least letting him know it's me.' he made a small knock on the fake wall. "Tails?"

"Y-Yeah?" Tails got out while panting.

"It's me, Sonic. Just wanted you to know in case you couldn't tell." he cleared his throat. "I know this sounds weird asking this far in, but….do you want me to keep going?"

Tails blushed as he said. "I figured it was you by your voice and…" he paused as he thinks about his question.

"Also, if you say no, I won't hold it against you. I would understand completely." Sonic said trying to reassure him.

"Well, if you don't mind, could you...um...uh…."

"Yes?"

Tails gave his ass a shake. "Go further?"

He blushes as he said. "Um… Okay." he said as he started stroking his friends butt more. "It might heart, just so you know."

"I'll be okay." he reassure him as he gripped the table.

Sonic moved back and spread Tails' ass cheeks and rubbed his dick in between them with a groan. "I never knew your ass was so firm and felt this good."

"I didn't know about it either." he said blushing as he felt the tip touching his anal ring.

Sonic used his thumbs to hook inside Tails' anus and tried spreading it while he lined his cock up with the hole.

Tails let out a slight moan as he takes a breath and readies himself. He gripped the edge of the table and felt Sonic start to slowly push into him. He grunted a bit from the slight pain, but he bit his thumb to muffle a scream as he felt Sonic's cock push in more while hearing the hedgehog groan from the feeling of his ass.

"Whoa Tails. You're pretty tight." he groaned out as he stopped a bit. "I swear, you're the only one who's made my dick this hard before."

"Uh… Thanks?" he asked, feeling embarrassed and pleasured at the same time.

"Which means I guess I'll have to not hold anything back." grinned Sonic as he pushed inside Tails more and grunted feeling the anus grip all around him.

"Ahh.." he let out a moan as he felt Sonic hilt completely inside. "I...I can feel every inch of it!"

Bed

"Glad to hear it. Hope you enjoy it now." he teases as he starts to pull back and push back in.

Tails gripped the table in an effort to still himself, but his body continued to tremble in pleasure. Eech thrust made his body tingle with his tails wagging in enjoyment.

"Whoa Tails, you're really loving this aren't you?" the Hedgehog chuckles as he gave the fox a slight pinch. Getting a yip out of him he reached over and started rubbing around where the base of the tails were and saw them freeze up while hearing Tails moan louder.

Tails started humming with a smile as he uses his tails to rub Sonic tantalizingly. "Sonic, do that again."

He heard his friend and smiles, giving him a couple more pinches to the request. He rubbed the spot harder and heard a louder moan in reply while he thrusted in and out faster with a groan.

Tails groaned louder as he felt his cock starting to throb and twitch, showing that he's close. "S-Sonic! I'm gonna cum!"

"Really? Well no one's watching, so you can just let it out." he smirks as he thrust harder. "Go ahead and moan like the little slut you're dressed up as."

Tail's mouth grumbled as he let out a loud moan as he reached his climax, his seed spilling onto the floor. "Oh yes!" he cried out while his sperm made a puddle under his groin while Sonic grunted before his own dick twitched and started filling his best friend's ass.

Tails shuddered at the warm, moist feeling flowing into him. "Whoa…I can feel it all in my butt…."

Sonic panted and slowly slid out with some of his sperm leaking out from the pucker. "Damn Tails, that felt awesome."

The yellow fox's face reddened in embarrassment. "T… thank you."

"But just how long do you have to stay here?"

Tails looked at the clock again. "Well I should be out in the next…" he focuses his eyes to try to see the hour and minute hand. "Hour and 20 minutes!? Dammit, time really must hate me!"

"Well don't worry, until then I'll be here waiting with ya. And doing more than that." grinned Sonic rubbing the yellow ass.

"I.. I'm not sure what I should say for that." he said blushing with a smile.

"No need to be shy about it… we know you enjoyed it." Sonic said teasingly. "So I'll make sure to make this tight little ass go numb by the time you're done."

Tails moaned as Sonic hilted all the way inside. 'Well… at least I won't get bored for the next hour.'


	140. Female Kronos and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female Kronos and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Half Blood, Poseidon cabin-

Percy was lying on his bed while yawning since he had just got done practicing some archery. And by practicing, it meant him hitting Chiron in the butt again and a few dryads and…..Grover's leg. Well I guess the Poseidon curse of bad archery is stronger in him.

'Maybe a little nap might help me.' he thought with a yawn. He then covered himself with the sheets while getting cozy. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Dream world)

Percy started to open his eyes and sat up while noting he seemed to be in a different place then his cabin. The place looked like a small shop of some kind with various gears and springs on the tables as a large clock stood near the door. All around him were pictures of sea animals and for one instance a large owl.

"What the...where am I?" he spoke standing up from the bed.

"Who." Spoke the owl before flying out of the picture. "Who who."

"Alright, that's not normal." he remarked. "Either I'm somewhere else, or I'm dreaming."

Just then the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the far side of the shop.

"Who who." The owl said. "Who who Percy who who."

He turned to the footsteps and saw a door open with someone entering. It was a woman with long black hair, smooth light skin with a very mature body. She wore a very short skirt with a pair of black panties, a t-shirt with a green snake on it that nearly covered her large D cup chest. Her yellowish eyes looked at Percy with a seductive light in them.

"Hello Percy."

He blushed while looking over her body briefly and gulped. "H-H-Hi there." 'Woah, she's not wearing any pants-NO! Don't stare!'

She moved closer to him while her breasts jiggled a lot from lack of a bra. "Want to talk? I have all the time in the world for you handsome."

He stepped back and shook his head. "Um, who are you exactly?"

"Sonork." She smiled. "And I'm here to give you a hug."

"H-Hug?" he stuttered before she reached him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Like the feel?" She smiled as she put Percy's head right in between her mounds. "Because I'm not wearing a bra~"

His eyes widened and pulled back on instinct and stumbled back and fell on his back. "W-Woah there! W-What's going on? Why are you here?"

She sighed. "I'm here to comfort you Percy."

"Comfort me? From what?"

"Your troubles. From beasts, gods and monsters." She said while hunching down. "I'm here to make your life less stressed and more carefree."

"W-Wait a sec. Is this real? Or a dream?"

"It's anything you want it to be." She smiled while laying down on her side next to him and whispered into his ear. "P.e.r.c.y~"

He blushed before she draped a leg over his own and looked at her. "So...I can do anything?"

"Anything, even licking my slit." She grinned. "But no sex, just yet." She winked at him.

He blushed bright red hearing that and felt tempted to just back up, or test out and see how far he could take this.

She then licked her lips. "Why not start by taking off my shirt? My chest feels hot and sweaty right now."

He gulped and reached down and started lifting it up with her letting him do it while he stared with each inch of skin he saw before he saw her bare breasts.

She then grabbed him and put him right between her chest while the shirt fell back and right onto Percy's head. "Cozy right Percy dear?"

"Y-Y….Yeah." he spoke up with his heart pounding. 'Wow, they feel amazing.'

"Well, get use to it handsome." She smiled. "Because I'm going-"

(Outside dream)

"WAKE UP PERCY!" Yelled Grover.

"Ah!" He jumped. He panted and looked around and saw he was in his cabin. "W-What happened?"

"You fell asleep and missed out on practice." Grover said. "And you're about to miss dinner too."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I was sleeping that much." he yawned.

"Yes, now hurry up. Annabeth's waiting for you." Grover said while walking out of the cabin.

Percy dragged himself out of bed, but noticed his pants felt tighter than before. He looked and saw his cock was bulging in his pants. "Aw man, this is just great." he groaned.

-a few days later-

(Dream world)

Percy looked around as he noticed it was a large…..woman's undergarment shop. "Aw man, this is either gonna end badly, or end up pretty nice."

"Hey handsome." Spoke Sonork while walking towards him in a very short school girl uniform. "How's life treating you?"

He blushed and looked her over. "W-Woah, that's…."

"Sexy? Cute? Your type?" She smiled while winking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah." 'Man, I had no idea my head had this much thoughts in it.'

She moved closer to him while rubbing his head. "You're so cute when you're honest Percy."

"Um, thanks." he replied while looking at her clothes longer than last time. "Uh, Sonork?"

"Yes handsome?" She grinned.

"Is...like is this all caused by me going through puberty?"

She thought about it. "Mmmmaaaayybbbeee~" she moved closer and hugged him closer. "Care to have a little fun?"

Percy gulped while feeling very red at the moment.

"Touch my ass." She winked.

He let out a sigh and moved a hand around her and pressed it against the firm ass.

(Outside dream)

SLAP!

"Percy Jackson!" Yelled Annabeth with a red face.

"Ow!"

"Why the gods did you grope my chest!?"

"W-What?" he rubbed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He then noticed his hands were right on grabbing Annabeth's chest. 'Oh….crap.'

Annabeth growled and slapped him again. "You perverted sea horse!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his cheek. "W-Wait a sec, was I sleeping?"

"Yes!" She yelled before walking away. 'Stupid spawn of a seal!'

'That's weird, I could have sworn I was awake.'

-one year later-

(Dream world)

Percy found himself this time in a strip bar full of naked girls in togas. He gulped and sat down at the counter while trying not to stare.

"Anything to drink?" Spoke Sonork while in a very VERY small and transparent stripper girl uniform. "And from the tap or from the nozzle?"

"Uh, no thanks." he replied. "Sonork, I think something's wrong with me."

"Oh? How so?" She asked. "Are you afraid of girls and prefer males and beastiality?"

"No, really if anything these constants dreams have built my confidence around them, to a degree, but that's just it. Ever since I've been having these wet dreams, I either accidentally grope a girl in real life, fall asleep without meaning too, and I don't think these are normal wet dreams considering I'm not this perverted. I've never even been in a place like this, so how could I know what it's like?"

"Maybe you went to one as a child?" She asked. "Most hotties like you have an experience like that at one point in their lives."

"But what about you? I mean it's like my subconscious made you up and you're everywhere when I dream. Does that mean I've got some phobia with other girls and I have to make one up?"

She sighed before hugging him. "No you don't, I'm just here to make you more comfortable with girls. If you had a phobia I would have been much worse."

He hugged her back while trailing a hand down and rubbed her ass.

"Getting a good feel Percy?" She grinned. "Come on, really rub it."

Percy moved a little more down the firm ass while the music started to get louder for some reason.

(Outside world)

Dun dun dundundun dun dun dundundun dun dun dundundun DUN DUN!

"GAH!" Percy yelled as a trumpet sounded the walk up call for breakfast. 'I'm starting to think about sleeping at the bottom of the lake. Maybe then I can get to the best part.'

He groaned while getting out of bed and noticed his pants were soaking wet. 'And to try sleeping without pants on.'

-Two years later-

(Dream world)

Percy grumbled as he walked in a fancy mansion with naked maids and very naked and hot Medusa girls. He would have been in a great mood but sadly, getting to a fight with Atlas and very pissed off undead skeletons can make one pissed as Zeus in the morning.

'Good thing I'm not wearing pants when I went to bed.' he thought while seeing a naked maid and patted her ass as he walked by.

"Handsome." Spoke Sonork while in the nude and wearing a very large toy tail in her anus. "Welcome to your mansion of love."

"Let me guess? Which is gonna disappear as soon as I wake up, right?"

"Maybe~" she winked. "That depends on you."

"Sonork, let's be real here. Every time I try to go farther, I wake right up. I've tried to prevent that, but no matter what, I wake p before it gets better."

She grinned while moving closer to him and whispered. "I know of a way to prevent that from happening Percy."

"What? Put me in a coma?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No silly." She laughed. "Just head to the Labyrinth and say my name to a guy named Steve. He will then show you the secret of keeping this world alive."

"What labyrinth?"

"Daedalus's Labyrinth." She grinned. "Seek it out and your dream will never end handsome."

"Well it's not I don't like this place, but I can't just lay down and sleep forever." he remarked.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She grinned before a tugging feeling pulled Percy back.

(Outside dream)

"I got a big one!" Connor yelled out. "And it's going to be cooked for dinner tonight!"

Percy groaned and sat up while rubbing his eyes. 'I swear, maybe I really am going crazy.'

"Oh drat. It's just Percy." He sighed. "Oh well, better go back to fishing."

Percy was dropped and sighed. 'For once, I just want to get to the end of the dream, experience what it's like, and just go on with my life.'

-one year later-

(Labyrinth)

Percy looked around the dark winding maze of decayed stone while trying to to find any monsters at all. All the while pondering just HOW his subconscious knew this is where he'd find the solution to his constant hot dreams.

Just then he saw a large bat like creature sleeping near a dead milkman skeleton. "Zzzz…..blood...zzzzz."

He pulled riptide out, moved over carefully, before stabbing it in the head. But it didn't seem to work at all since the head was as hard as stone!

"Uh mm wha?" It said while waking up. "Who dares strike Steve, the scourge of London?!"

"Wait, YOU'RE Steve?"

"Yes, demi-god." He frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Um, I was told by a friend you could fix my….problem."

"And who pray tell is this friend of yours?"

"Sonork."

He's eyes widened and stood up. "Follow me boy."

'Wow, easier than I thought.' he thought as he followed the creature.

Steve then stopped at a large door and opened it. "Go inside and don't stop until you see a golden coffin. If the guards see you, say that name again and slice your hand onto the coffin. Then you will be rewarded."

"Wait, slice my hand?"

"With your blade." He said. "Is that a problem boy?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" he frowned. "And why didn't my sword kill you?"

"It's not." He said. "And I'm a creature from another mythology. Your blade can't kill me." And with that he vanished into gravel.

Percy frowned but kept walking with uncertainty. As the tunnels started to gain light, Percy saw a large tomb with black pillars and a golden coffin with a large scythe hanging on a chain above the coffin. 'Well, this doesn't look ominous at all.' he thought with sarcasm.

"Halt intruder!" Yelled several Telekhines with spears.

"Don't move any closer son of Poseidon!"

"Sonork."

They stopped and looked him over as Percy walked over to the coffin and slashed his hand and poured blood on it.

'I hope this works.'

The coffin glowed and started to moved its lid before it fell onto the ground. A figure rose from the confines and stretched before grabbing the scythe. The figure was like the woman in Percy's dream but SEVEN FEET tall and wearing purple robes that the ancient gods would wear.

"Finally! I'm free and healed!" She laughed as the room shook and the Telekhines bowed.

"Welcome back Lady Kronos." They said in unison.

"Wait, Kronos?" he spoke with wide eyes. 'Sonork? That's Kronos spelled backwards! Oh god, I've known the previous titan who ruled the earth this whole time and didn't even notice something so obvious! And I just resurrected her.'

She turned and saw Percy before slowly shrinking down to a manageable height of five feet. "Welcome handsome~"

"Y-You!" he held riptide out. "This whole time you were tricking me. Waiting for the right time to make me bring you back."

"Yes." She grinned. "But not for the reason those petty gods want you to believe."

Percy let out a battle cry and lunged at her. Only to be stopped by a strange force.

"Really Percy. It's rude to interrupt someone." She said while moving closer and let him move his head and organs to their proper place in time. "Anyway, I'm not here to start a war. Not anymore that is."

"Nice try, but I already know what you did before." he frowned.

"Oh? And that would be what?"

"Eating your kids for one thing."

"That's exaggerated." She waved off. "When I ate them, I gave them a tour of Tartarus. It wasn't my fault they thought I was a bad mother for showing them how to manage a place for the damned."

"Who shows a tour by eating them!"

"I didn't eat them." She frowned. "That happened to be Kampê. She wanted to have some food and she ate them. Good thing I got them out but….the damage was done. They hated me, warred against me, sealed my brothers and sisters away before chopping me up with my own scythe." She sighed. "But I'm back and this time I'm not going to war."

"Sure, and I'm not able to talk to fish." he spoke with sarcasm.

"I'm serious." She said. "Plus war is just pathetic. Look what happens, peace is destroyed, lives ruined, and families torn apart from the inside out. No Percy, I'm not going to start another war that will destroy this world. I'm going to enhance it. Make this world return to the Golden Age. And all without a single blood spilt."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

She smiled before turning to the guards. "Leave us."

"Yes Lady Kronos." They bowed before leaving and closing the doors shut.

She then put her scythe down and started disrobing. "To answer you question, I'm going to bring a Golden Age by birthing a new race of Titans. With you as my king, Percy Jackson~"

"W-What?!" he blushed while stepping back.

"You heard. I'm going to finish when we started in your dreams handsome." She smiled while moving closer to Percy and hugged him tight. "This time, no interruptions."

Percy blushed while feeling the the breasts against his face as his cock got hard. 'W-What should I do? On one hand this might be a trick. On the other, I've been pent up and eager to finish this.'

Kronos smiled while feeling the bulge hitting her stomach. "Looks like someone's all ready to be fucked."

"M-Maybe." he found himself admitting.

She let him go before stopping time and took off Percy's shirt, pants and underwear before time resumed. "Such a large cock you have there handsome."

"W-What the?" he looked at himself. "How did-wait, titan of time, slipped my head."

"Well." She frowned slightly. "Aren't you going to grope my ass or breasts?"

"Honestly considering all the past times I've done that, I'm a little cautious." he admitted. "I mean, all of this, it's so much to take in, and if it's another dream then this is just gonna be like the other times."

She grinned before grabbing his cock and slightly pinching it. "It's not a dream Percy."

"Gah!" he groaned and grabbed her chest on instinct.

"Ah!" She moaned. "Do it again Percy."

'Ok, this is NOT a dream!' Percy thought before treading the breasts.

"Mmm, keep doing that Percy." Kronos moaned whole pinching the cock a little harder.

"J-Just go easy down there." he groaned.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I will, especially when I put it in my snatch~"

Percy gulped a little thinking of that. Then groaned as he felt her start to move her hand up and down it.

She moaned as well as Percy continued to tread her breasts. "Faster Percy."

"S-Sure thing." he groaned while brushing his thumbs across the nipples.

"Ah, pinch them Percy." She moaned while rubbing his cock faster and faster as Percy complied and pinched the hard inverted nipples. "Ah~!"

Percy looked around and internally cheered. 'I know this is all crazy, but the fact I'm finally gonna do this is too hard to pass up!'

She moaned before kissing Percy's lips. She held him close and didn't hesitate before pushing her tongue into his mouth and wrestle it with his.

Percy was stunned before he felt his cock getting hard and twitchy. 'I'm getting ready to blow now?!'

Kronos noticed and giggled. 'He's really excited.' That was when she felt hot cum landing on her stomach. She broke away and smiled. "Feel a little better?"

"K-Kind of…." He said.

She smiled before moving down and placed her breasts between the cock. "I hope your ready for a titjob Percy." she started to move her mounds up and down the hot rod.

Percy was amazed by the soft breasts against his cock. 'Wow, I didn't expect her breasts to be this soft in real life!'

"Are they soft?"

"Yes." He blushed as Kronos started to move up and down is hard cock.

She grinned before licking the tip very slowly. He groaned while she kept kneading her breasts all around it while lapping at the head.

"K-Kronos." Percy grunted. "This feels amazing!"

"Yes, it is." She grinned while licking a little faster. "Maybe I should try seeing how it tastes~?"

"Do it!" he groaned out.

Kronos grinned before moving her mouth onto the cock and continued to lick. 'Salty as salt water.'

In Percy's mind, he felt his sense of reason flying out the window as his lust started to take hold of him. He grabbed her head and started to move his hips back and push his cock up deeper into her mouth. "Take it! Take it all!"

Kronos moaned with each thrust as she started to get soaking wet. 'Ah! He's so domineering!' She than felt the cock twitching in her mouth. 'And ready to blow already.'

"Take it all in you slut!" He grunted as his cum poured into Kronos' mouth as she started to swallow the hot cum down her throat.

'It's so good~' she thought with a shudder and lapped up to make sure she didn't miss a drop.

Percy poured more cum into her before feeling dry and moved the head of his cock. "Like it bitch?"

"Y…..Yes…..handsome~" she said while finishing the last drop. "It was perfect."

"Lay on your back."

She obliged while lying on her back. "Fuck me my king."

He got on his knees with his cock pressed against her slit. "I've wished for this for years. I'm not gonna be able to hold back once I start."

Kronos moaned as the dick started to enter her folds. "Ah, then….do it Percy. Make me your queen of sluts."

He blushed and groaned the more he pushed his cock into her.

"Ah~" she moaned as the cock entered her tightening folds. "It's bigger than a ship mast!"

'By gods, she is tight!' he thought. "I can feel you tightening up already! You must have wanted this too."

"Yes!" She moaned. "I wanted this since you came close to the gates of Tartarus!" She then felt her body getting hotter and hotter. "Yes! Fuck me harder Percy!"

Percy grinned before thrusting harder into Krono's pussy. "Then I'm gonna tear this pussy open!"

She moaned louder and louder with each thrust as she literally felt her pussy getting wider. "Yes! Yes! Oh god your cock is so big!"

He then started to grab her ass cheeks and squeezed them. "Such firm baby making hips. Perfect for our kids."

"Yes! Squeeze my ass and fill me up with your sperm!" She cried. "Make me the mother of your many children!"

When Percy heard that he felt some of his personality resurfacing and grunted as his cock began to twitch a third time inside the wet folds. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Percy!" She cried out as the hot cum poured into her womb as time started to go crazy with some of the pillars decaying to dust while the walls started to gain followers for some reason. 'It's….perfect~'

'W….Wow…..' Percy thought as he continued to pour his cum into the Titaness of Time's folds. 'I feel….so great….after so many years, I've finally cum.'

Kronos felt her womb finally getting the last of Percy's cum and moaned. "Looks like….I might get pregnant in no time, Percy."

Hearing that made his eyes widened. 'Crap! I didn't think ahead!'

"He he." She laughed. "Don't worry, as a Titaness of Time I can keep the pregnancy rate from occurring." 'Or speed it up. But he won't like that.' "So if I do get pregnant, I can wait a long time for you to consider that option."

"Oh, well...that does sound good."

"Was that a yes?" She half teased.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, what exactly are we?"

She kissed him on the lips. "Boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife. It's all up to you handsome." She winked seductively at Percy.

"Uh, husband and wife seems a little fast." he blushed.

"Well that's fine with me." She smiled. "Now, let's get dressed and I will tell the news to the other Titans."

"Um what news would that be?"

Kronos grinned. "Our betrothal of course."

"B-Betrothal?!"

"Of course." She smiled while slowly moving her pussy off of Percy's cock. "We did flirt, date and got to somewhat know each other when I was a spirit. So this works out fine."

'Oh god, I just got hitched to a titaness.' He gulped as Kronos got her robes and put them on.

"Oh and Percy." She grinned. "I'm also going to tell mother about our betrothal."

"...and who is your mother again?"

She giggled at that. "Gaea of course. Who else?"

"Oh." he blinked before looking down and chuckled. "Might need to hold off on that."

"Why?" She asked confused.

He pointed down to his still hard cock. "We're not done yet."

She grinned before taking her robes off. "Well let's remedy that Percy dear~"

"Considering I've been pent up for years,this is gonna take a while." he grinned while she hugged him and he grabbed her ass.

"Don't worry." She smirked. "We have all the time in the world to relieve you of that stress, my king."

Percy gulped slightly before the camera panned away and started to turn black as the sounds of moaning was heard in the background.


	141. Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he walked towards his apartment. 'Man, that mission was very boring. Really can civilians do anything without a Ninja's aid. Really fucking fixing a roof! That's just lazy!'

He walked up the steps and went into his apartment before plopping down on his bed. "Maybe a nap will de-stress me." He yawned while closing his eyes. But he was unaware of a translucent figure hovering outside his window.

"Aw, isn't my son so cute?" Spoke a woman with long red hair, blue eyes and wearing a white kimono with a white headband with a pointed triangle around her head. "His apartment could use some work, but I'm so proud of you Naruto."

"I have to admit." Spoke a woman with long black hair, black onyx eyes, and wearing the same thing as the redhead. "Your son is a fine example of a boy, something Sasuke regrettably isn't."

"He's still cold and not a very open person?"

"And regrettably anger prone like his father." She sighed. "I don't know what I did wrong. He never acted this way before my death."

"Well it seems that night really hit him. Have you tried seeing if you could get a message through to him?"

"Tried nearly everything I could think off." She sighed deeper. "From letters in his soup to trying to make words with blood. But all that he did was rebuked it and continue his day like it was nothing!"

"What about trying to go into his dreams when he was sleeping?"

She shivered. "One time…..it was unpleasant." 'So much tentacles!'

"Don't worry, he'll come around." spoke the redhead while patting her friend on the back.

"I hope so Kushina. I really hope so." She said with a deep sigh.

"In the meantime, care to join me in Naruto's dream?"

"Sure." She smiled a little. "But what about that fox? You told me it could affect his dreams slightly."

"Ha. Mikoto." She laughed. "Between me and that fur ball. He's a pussy when I show it the most scariest thing on earth."

"That would be?"

Kushina grinned. "A large ten tailed bloodhound!"

"Well….alright, if you say so."

"Then let's go!" She grinned before taking Mikoto's hand and flew right through the wall before entering Naruto's head.

(Dreamscape)

Both looked around while seeing everything covered in either ramen noodles or statues of toads of different sizes and shapes. Especially the plants and animals that looked like a certain pink haired girl both ghosts hated with animosity.

"Wow, he definitely takes after your obsession with ramen."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned before taking a chunk of noodle and eating it. "Yum, it's really good. And the spices are just right."

Just then a toad landed on Mikoto's head.

"Ramen." It croaked before hopping away.

"So should we go see your son or just hang around here on our own?"

"Let's check up on Naruto." Kushina grinned. "If I recall the many dreams I went into as a ghost he must be in the center of this very….delicious….dream." She drooled a little seeing an entire tree made of fish paste.

"Come on Kushina." Mikoto sighed while dragging her away from the tree by the scruff of her kimono. "Let's find your son."

"Oh fine."

As the ghosts moved deeper into the dream they saw it was getting less and less cheerful and more…..macabre and dark as the very atmosphere looked like a scene from a horror movie. Especially the dead zombies popping out of the ground….wait zombies?!

"Gah…."

"Ugh gah…."

"Brains…."

"Zombies?"

"Big time." Kushina gulped. "Maybe we should find another path?" 'Why did it have to be zombies?!'

"Don't be a scaredy cat." Mikoto frowned. "They aren't real….I think?"

"Brains!" The zombies growled before moving at lightning speed towards the ghosts.

"AAAHHH!" Kushina screamed. She sent out her chains that tore through several with more coming at her.

"Crap!" Mikoto said while throwing multiple shurikens right at the zombies and hit their heads. "They are really damn fast!" 'The fox must have either made the nightmares real like or they are something Naruto created for some reason?!'

"Less talk and more throwing!"

The zombies continued to swarm them as each were killed by chains and shurikens before a large skeleton with a cross in its eye socket appeared and ate the zombies in one gulp.

" **GRAH!** "

"Why would Naruto even think of these?!" Mikoto cried out in distress.

"I think it has something to do with the villager's treatment to him." Kushina said while backing away slowly. "Let's….just slowly walk away from this….thing ok?"

It growled and raised it's hand before a massive toad dropped on top of it while the animal croaked.

"If Jiraiya ever dies. I'm hugging him!" Kushina said with a sigh of relief. They looked and saw Naruto standing on top of the toad.

"Get on ladies! This Crossdemon won't stay down for long!"

" **Graa!** " The demon growled while trying to get the toad off.

They rushed up on the toad as it started hopping away.

"Thank you." Mikoto said. "That was a really close one."

"No problem, but who are you two?"

"That's easy." Kushina grinned. "We are-"

"Your imaginary friends." Mikoto interrupted. "I'm Koto and this scary cat is Hina."

"Do I look like a cat?" growled Kushina with her eye twitching.

"A little." She grinned. "Plus that hair of your is kind of like a makeshift tail."

"That's it!" She growled before putting Mikoto into a headlock before rubbing her head hard with her fist. "Noogie!"

"Gah! Stop that!"

"Nope!" She laughed while Naruto started to laugh along as well. "Not until you say uncle."

"I'm not saying that!"

"Then I won't stop Mikoto!" She blurted out.

"Uh, but I thought her name was Kato?"

"Nope. It's Mikoto and my name's Kushina."

"You idiot!" Mikoto yelled. "You just blabbered out our real names!"

"Ok, what's going?" frowned Naruto.

Both gulped a little.

"Um….it's a long story."

"And you might get a jump scare."

"This is my dream, nothing could get the jump on me."

"We are ghosts and I'm your mother while Mikoto is Sasuke's mother." Kushina dropped the bomb as Naruto went wide eyed.

"Hold up." he held his hands up. "I know what's going on. You two are what my subconscious mind made you two look like. Huh, I figured my mom would be a blond, not a redhead. But she definitely looks like the teme's mom."

Both frowned before turning into decayed spirits.

" **We aren't dreams NARUTO!** "

(Real world)

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed sitting up and held his chest while looking around. "Ha...ha….oh man, that was one weird dream."

"Who said it was a dream?" Spoke a voice next to him, which was a black haired woman. "Hello."

"AHHHH!" he jumped back and pointed at her. "Y-Y-You can't be real! I must still be dreaming!"

"We are real." Kushina said while levitating a frying pan and hitting Naruto's head. "Does that feel like a dream Naruto?"

"OW!" he held his head and glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"For thinking I was a blond." She frowned. "That was your father's hair not mine."

He huffed and shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not falling for that lie! A lot of people have already tried that trick on me before."

"Yes. And I made sure they were too afraid to leave their houses." Kushina said with a dark aura. "No one will make my child suffer like that believe it!"

That got Naruto's attention. "Wait….you did what?"

"I scared them into a coma." She smiled. "That's what a mother does for their child right Naruto?"

'But, those people really were never heard to recover, so is she really my mom?'

"You know." Mikoto said. "You mother was watching you ever since you were born. She even helped you by signaling the Hokage when you were in trouble. Heck when I died and became a ghost, Kushina here was signaling the Hokage about….you getting flogged by a mob." 'Such stupidity! Those villages are the real demons!'

Naruto blinked and stared at Kushina and started to notice they did seem similar in the eyes and facial areas. "...M...om?"

Kushina smiled before trying to hug him. "Naruto, my little boy."

He blinked and felt it hit him before he felt tears come out and sniffled before trying to hug her back. "Mom!"

"Naruto!"

Mikoto smiled at the reunion while feeling her heart clench as she thought of Sasuke. 'If only he wasn't training...and started noticing my signs.'

"Naruto. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." She sniffled. "To comfort you and make you safe."

"Mom, it's ok. You're here now." He cried.

Kushina felt happy hearing that before Mikoto couldn't take it anymore and hugged them both while crying her eyes out.

"Why couldn't I feel this way!" She cried. "Why!"

"What's wrong Mikoto-san?" asked Naruto.

"I….I…" She cried louder. "I can't get my son to notice me!"

Naruto groaned feeling the hug get tighter while Kushina patted Mikoto's back.

"There there." She comforted Mikoto. "He will find out eventually."

"But….he never noticed me!" She cried. "Why couldn't he be like Naruto! He knows how to make a sad woman feel happy!" She cried louder that that as Naruto felt his lungs getting crushed.

"M-Mikoto-san…"

"Naruto. Please comfort me!" She cried as Naruto's face turned blue.

Bonk!

"That's enough Mikoto." Kushina said while said ghost rubbed her head. "You're making it hard for my son to breath."

He gasped for air as Mikoto sniffled a little.

"I'm sorry Naruto….I just got caught up in the moment."

"She's been trying to send Sasuke some signs to show she's still around, but he doesn't bother to pay attention." clarified Kushina.

"That's stupid." Naruto deadpanned. "I mean he has a good eye but to not notice his own mother giving him signs. He's an idiot!"

"Yes, he is." admitted Makoto.

"Hell if someone like that," he looked at Kushina. "Besides you mom, tried to do that, I would have noticed and even tried to answer back!"

"Well why didn't you notice the words 'I love you son.' in bold letters on your wall last week then huh?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he rubbed his head. "I was trying to sleep off the injuries from that stupid cat Tora."

"Oh that cat." Both women frowned.

"I really hate that cat." Mikoto frowned. "It nearly clawed my eyes out one time."

"And it tried to scratch my breasts off!" Kushina growled. 'I hope that cat dies a horrible death!'

"You mean it's been around since you two were genin?"

"Yep." Kushina smiled. "We were even on the same team. But while I was the more happy going. Mikoto was the more….unfunny person in the group."

"Hey! I'm funny!"

"Funny like a duck."

"Like you're one to talk Ms. 'I can out eat everyone in the village when it comes to ramen!' while stuffing your face with the stuff!"

"Well you're a 'dango eating fat assed mega eyesore that dated a man with wrinkles in his early teens'!" She glared while butting heads with Mikoto. "And you smell like old socks too."

"That's it!" Mikoto tackled Kushina with both rolling around on the floor and through the walls.

"Get off me bitch!"

"Like hell I will slut!"

Both girls yelled and attacked each other while causing the apartment to have occupants running like hell out of the building as the furniture started to fly around and hit various walls and windows in the process.

"Ah!" Naruto cried ducking under the table.

"You're dead!"

"That's a terrible insult bitch!"

"Then I will make you double dead!"

Naruto watched on as the two ghosts started attacking…..and moving towards him!

Crash!

"Ow…." Naruto groaned while noticing that he had his face between two sets of breasts. 'Oh no!'

"That hurts." Mikoto said. "If I was alive that is."

"Yeah, right Naruto?" Kushina said. "Naruto? Where are you?"

"I don't….do you feel something?" Asked Mikoto asked.

"Yeah." Kushina said before both looked down and blushed. "N-N-Naruto?!"

Said boy blushed.

"How did you….get between our breasts." Mikoto blushed red.

"Um…"

"Were you….taking a feel?" Kushina blushed.

"N-No! You two tackled me!"

Both sweatdropped since they didn't notice where they were.

"Can you just….stay there." Mikoto blushed. "Like for a few hours?"

"Is someone liking this?" Kushina blushed with a slight grin. "Why Mikoto I had no idea you were secretly a cradle robber."

"Oh shut up!" She blushed. "You're the cradle robber! Heck you even slept right above him for TEN weeks straight!"

"I-I was just keeping him safe."

"And kissing his lips count as safe?"

"J-Just shut up!"

'How did this get to this point?!' Naruto thought.

"Besides, those were just kisses goodnight! I didn't get a chance to do it before you know what, so I was making up for it!"

"But peeping at him in the shower! That's not right!"

"You did that too just a few days ago." Kushina deadpanned.

"Just s-shut up tormato!"

Kushina growled while her hair started to rise and a red aura enveloped her body.

'This is really getting weird!'

"Oh that's it!" She growled. "You're dead cradle robber!"

"I'm already dead incest whore!"

Cue another fight with Naruto in the crossfire.

(Later)

"Ow…." Naruto groaned as he felt in pain and somehow his clothes were torn and ripped by spectral nails and chains/shurikens. "How did this happen if you're ghosts?"

"Maybe it's because we have been in the world of the living." Kushina mused.

"Like a poltergeist." Mikoto said. "But are you ok Naruto?"

"Yes but I think my clothes aren't." He said while slowly getting up before the clothes he was wearing turned into shredded cloth that landed on the ground near his feet. "Ah!" He then covered his body before running to the bed and covered himself with the sheets.

"Look what you did." frowned Kushina.

"What I did?" Mikoto frowned. "You also caused it!"

"I didn't use shurikens!"

"And chains with spikes at the end is any better?!"

"Naruto ignore this baka, it's fine to be naked in front of your mother, but maybe not in front of this baka."

"Quit calling me a baka! And I agree with chubby cheeks, it's ok to be naked in front of a woman."

"I said mother, woman if it's a lover or wife." frowned Kushina. "So no free peep show here."

"Like you haven't tried to pull his pants down with your mind." Mikoto frowned. "So stop thinking like that and let Naruto be….wait." She moved over and saw something bulging in the sheets. "Kushina, is it true that snakes like warm beds?"

"What are you getting at?"

She grinned before taking the covers off and seeing Naruto's large hard cock.

"Gah!" He yelled before trying to cover his cock.

"Mikoto!" cried Kushina with a frown. "Are you trying to seduce my son right in front of me?!"

"Maybe. But I will let you do it first ero-chan."

"I'm not perverted!"

"Yeah, and you didn't masturbate yesterday on top of his head." Mikoto sarcastically said. "Face it, you want your son as a lov-"

"NO I DON'T!" She blushed bright red.

"Uh, mom?" spoke up Naruto with embarrassment. "W-Were you really doing that?"

"...yes." She blushed while looking like Hinata for a moment.

"And she even wanted to possess a girl named Ino and kiss you." Mikoto chuckled. "Same plan but with that Tenten girl."

Naruto's eyes widened while feeling very embarrassed at the same time. 'My own mom….did all that….I feel faint.'

Kushina then noticed Naruto about to faint moved towards him before pinching his cheek. "Don't go fainting now Naruto."

"Ow!" he winced. "Well how can I not hearing all that!"

"That's true." Mikoto said while moving closer to Naruto. "He needs to let it slowly process this information." She then grinned. "Which is that his own mother and the mother of his best friend like him as MILF's."

"Sasuke-teme isn't much of a friend." remarked Naruto.

"Still." She grinned while sitting next to Naruto's legs. "We are MILF's right Naruto?"

He gulped at that. "U-Uh….m-maybe."

"Aw." She smiled. "Hear that Kushina, he thinks we're hot."

"Y-Yeah…." Kushina blushed before seeing Mikoto taking off her robes. "D-Don't get ahead of me!" she cried before tearing her own robe off.

"Well." Mikoto grinned while taking a lick. "You could let Naruto lick that pussy of yours."

"Ah! G-Gir-" he was interrupted seeing his mother with her pussy near his face.

"T-Take a good look Naruto." Kushina blushed. "This is where you were born."

"Less talking and more sex." Mikoto grinned before licking the cock a little rougher.

"Ah!" jumped Naruto with a groan. "B-But I don't know how sex goes!"

"Then let us teach you Naruto." She grinned before putting the cock into her mouth and started moving up and down the rod.

Kushina glared at her friend before shaking her hips a little. "Um...why not take a lick of my slit?"

He blushed harder and leaned in before brushing the opening with his tongue.

She moaned while twitching a little. "Y-Yes, keep that up Naruto."

'I can't believe I'm doing this with my own mother AND the teme's mother!' He thought as he continued to brush his tongue against the opening. He noted something wet touch his tongue and lapped it up with confusion. 'Huh, this tastes sweet.'

"Ah!" She moaned as he started to take bigger licks on her now drenched slit. "N-Naruto. You're licking my love juices~"

'What a cute moan.' Thought both Naruto and Mikoto while the later started to move faster against the rock hard cock. This got a groan from the male as he tried licking his mother's slit more.

Kushina felt her ghostly body warm up as she moved her hips more. "Naruto! Lick faster!"

Naruto felt a little hesitant but obliged as Kushina moaned even louder.

'Wow, she really likes that.' Mikoto thought before feeling the cock twitch a little. 'Seems like Naruto's ready to cum.'

'Damn I'm going to blow!' Naruto thought as his cock started to spasm before releasing his cum into Mikoto's mouth as Kushina, from the constant licking, came onto Naruto's face. He coughed from the amount while panting from the ejaculation.

Mikoto moved her mouth from the cock and swallowed. "Wow, that tastes better than vanilla covered dango."

Kushina floated towards Mikoto and grabbed the cock with her hands. "Don't go getting ahead of yourself, my turn to taste it."

"By all means." She grinned while floating towards Naruto's head. "But I'm going to be taking your son's first real kiss." 'And NOT from another male!'

Naruto gulped before getting kissed right on the lips as her C-cup chest rested on his chest. 'This is kind of hot….in a very strange and unreal way!'

"Fine! But if anyone's taking his cherry down here, it's me!"

"I know that." She winked. "Besides, I'm going to have fun afterwards."

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought before he groaned as Kushina started to rub his balls which caused his cock to harden again.

"Who knew you'd grow up this much? I can't wait till you become an adult." grinned Kushina with hunger.

"M-Mom." He gasped before she placed his cock in between her breasts and started moving them up and down as Mikoto moved her chest near his face.

"Take a good look." She grinned. "Because in a few seconds I'm going to let you suck on them like a baby."

He stared at the nipples and gulped. They moved closer before he reacted and latched onto one of her nipples.

"That's it." Mikoto moaned as Naruto started to suckle on it. "Suck on my nipple Naruto."

'That was my idea.' Kushina thought while rubbing her breasts faster against the cock. 'But oh well, I get to make Naruto an adult now.' she leaned down and started sucking on the head with a moan.

'This is really out of this world!' Naruto thought as he continued to suck on Mikoto's nipple. 'And I might be getting addicted to this breast!'

"Ah~" Mikoto moaned. "Suck harder Naruto!"

He obliged and groaned since his mom kept sucking and rubbing on his sensitive cock.

'Naruto.' Kushina moaned. 'Your cock is so addicting!'

'Oh god! I think I'm about to blow again!' Naruto thought as his cock twitched harder than before. "M-Mom! I'm cumming!"

Kushina felt the hot cum pouring into her mouth as she started lapping it up like water. 'Naruto's cum, it's so tasty like ramen.'

Mikoto turned and grinned. "My my, you really made your mother happy there Naruto."

He panted and fell on the bed while wiping his head. "I've...never….came that much….before."

"Well I know that ninja with high chakra have great stamina." She grinned. "Now let's see how much your dick can fit into tomato's wet pussy~"

"Quit calling me that!" she growled. "Or so help me I'll use my chains and make you look like a bondage loving slut!"

"I think Naruto would love being chained up instead don't you agree?" She grinned while floating towards Kushina. "Now let's see your wet slit taking in your son's huge cock."

Kushina laid back and purred to her son. "Come on Naruto, let me take your cherry."

He gulped before moving closer as his cock poked the slit. "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, both of us got fucked before we died so no need to worry about the hymen breaking."

"The what?"

"It means when a girl's virginity gets taken." Mikoto sighed. "To them it's like hell, but for experienced women that are dead that's not a problem Naruto."

"So ram it in me and go to town on me."

"...huh?"

"Just fuck her." Mikoto sweatdropped. 'Really, what were those idiot teachers at the Academy TEACHING him? How to be a virgin?!'

"Oh." He said before slowly pushing the folds with his cock. He groaned and gasped while Kushina hummed.

"Ah!" She moaned. "It's really big Naruto."

'So tight!' He thought before starting to thrust into her as Mikoto started to masturbate right in Naruto's line of vision.

"Don't mind me." She moaned. "Just continue fucking your mother."

Naruto groaned as he pulled back on instinct and pushed back in with a louder groan from the tight feeling.

"Naruto! Fuck me like a slut!" Kushina moaned. "Fuck me!"

'Wow…..I'm really getting turned on right now!' He thought before thrusting harder and faster inside the tight and extremely wet folds. "Mom! It feels really warm and tight!"

"It means I'm happy!" She cried out. "Oh Naruto! I love you!"

"I love you too mom!"

"And I find you so cute!" Mikoto moaned. "Really really cute!"

"More Naruto! Fuck me!"

"Yes mom!" He grunted while thrusting faster and faster as his cock felt ready to explode. 'Again! How much am I going to expel?!'

"Naruto!" She cried out. "Fuck this horny mother!"

"M-Mom! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum into me!" She cried out as Naruto's cum entered her folds just as Mikoto came on Kushina's breasts.

"Ah! This is so good!" moaned Mikoto while Kushina licked up some of her juices from her breasts.

"Mom!" Naruto grunted. "I feel like you're sucking me dry!"

"That's the point!" She moaned. "I want your first to be memorable."

Mikoto frowned. "Save some for me Kushina!"

"Oh you can hold your damn horses."

"How about I do this!" She frowned before pinching Kushina's nipples hard. "I know you liked that. Especially when you did that in front of Naruto while he was asleep."

"Ah!"

Naruto watched with fixation while slowly pulling out.

"Now." Mikoto said while unlatching her hands from the breasts while sitting on Kushina's stomach. "Let's see you handle my pussy Naruto~"

"Get off me first!"

"Why?" She frowned. "Too weak to get a strong woman like myself off you?"

Wrong move as she pushed her off and chained her arms and legs and suspended her to the wall as her pussy dripped juices onto Naruto's face.

"Hey let me go Kushina!"

"Go ahead Naruto, fuck her like the bondage slut she is."

"But she's-"

"Please?" Kushina pouted. "For your sexy mother?"

He gulped before Kushina helped him up and placed his cock near the wet folds. "Brace yourself Mikoto-san."

"Ok Naruto." She blushed. "Just….tell me you think I'm sexy in chains…."

"Um….you're sexy in chains?" He said before seeing Mikoto blush red.

"Looks like you turned her on." Kushina grinned. "Now let's make her moan like a bitch."

'I'll remember that Kushina.' She thought before feeling the large rod slowly entering her folds. "Ah~!"

"You know Mikoto. You look better this way." Kushina grinned. "Maybe I should keep you like that for convenience."

"Mom." Naruto said. "Please don't, that would be harsh to do to your best friend."

"...fine. But you're still fucking her like this ok Naruto?"

"Crystal." He said before feeling his cock being squeezed by the folds.

"Naruto." Mikoto moaned. "Fuck me senseless!"

He grabbed her hips before he started to move his hips back and forth inside her with a grunt.

"Ah!" She cried out. "It's so big Naruto!"

'Looks like she's enjoying it.' Kushina grinned. "Keep it up Naruto and I might give you a kiss."

He blushed at that before thrusting harder and faster in Mikoto's folds. "Mikoto-san! You're clinging all around me too tight!"

"I can't help it!" She moaned. "My stupid husband only fucked me twice! TWICE and that's it! I'm very pent up Naruto!"

'Oh right the teme.' Kushina frowned. 'I still don't get why she HAD to marry a douchebag like him of all people?!'

"Please Naruto!" Mikoto cried out. "Help me release my sexual stress! I beg of you!"

"I'll try!" he grunted as he started moving his hips faster.

Mikoto moaned louder as she felt the cock hitting her womb. "Ah! Naruto! Naruto-kun!"

'Did I just hear what I just think I heard?!' Kushina growled in her head. 'I get she likes my son but THIS MUCH! Oh she's getting a beating after this is over!'

"Faster! More Naruto-kun!"

Naruto obliged as he thrusted harder and faster into Mikoto as she felt her body getting hotter and hotter with each thrust.

"Naruto-kun! Make me your slut! Your MILF slut!"

"Yes Mikoto-chan!" He cried out as he felt his cock for the four time this day, getting twitching and ready to explode with cum. "I'm gonna blow again!"

"Then blow into my slut hole!" She cried out as the hot cum poured into her womb. "Ah! Naruto-kun!"

"Mikoto-chan!"

"I love you!" She cried out as her folds started to milk Naruto's cum. 'Oh! I'm addicted to his cock!'

Kushina growled while both of them panted.

As the cum started to dry up, Mikoto felt her chains getting tighter and tighter. "Gah!"

"So you say Naruto-kun." Kushina frowned. "Well how about you say forgive me Kushina-sama!"

"Mom!" Naruto frowned. "Stop!"

Kushina sighed and lessened the chains. "Happy?"

"How about you let her go?"

She sighed deeper while letting Mikoto go as the chains receded away.

"Oof….thanks Kushina." She said while stretching.

"Don't thank me. Thank Naruto." She frowned. "He likes you a lot."

"Um mom." Naruto blushed. "I kind of like both of you."

"But you like me more, right?" asked Kushina.

"...yes. But I kind of like both of you equally." He said as both women felt happy hearing that.

'Guess this means I can't get rid of Mikoto.'

"Oh Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled. "Let's have a group hug." 'Well it's better than losing a friend.'

Naruto felt happy as the two ghosts hugged him tight.

(Two weeks later)

"Hey guys!" Naruto said to Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. "I just learned a new jutsu!"

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

He grinned as he created two shadow clones and gave a hidden signal to Kushina and Mikoto, who were hiding behind a tree whilst invisible. "MILF no jutsu!"

The clones were possessed by the two ghosts while they formed hand signs and a cloud of pink smoke appeared.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Kakashi blinking. 'And how does he know what a MILF is?'

"He said MILF no jutsu." Spoke a very familiar voice. "Really Kakashi, even Obito would have figure that out."

"Yeah, plus it's what we are after all." Spoke a voice that made Sasuke gasp.

"No...it can't be."

The pink smoke dissipated as two women appeared in 'normal' clothes. They both grinned as Kakashi and Sasuke's jaws dropped in shock.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Sasuke."

"K-KUSHINA?!/MOM?!"

"Yep." They grinned.

"How….?!"

"Are you alive?!"

Both frowned.

"We aren't alive." Kushina frowned. "We are ghosts possessing Naruto's shadow clones."

Mikoto walked up to Sasuke and bonked his head hard. "You idiot! You stupid idiot!"

"Ow!" he cried grabbing his head. "M-Mom! What was that for?"

"For NOT noticing my messages!" She yelled. "After everything I did for you! You brush off my words and just train your ass off! You idiot!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Yelled Sakura.

"Be quiet you brat." She growled while her eyes turned red. "I'm not in the best mood so be quiet or get lost!" she turned to Sasuke. "As for you young man, ever since our clan died, you've been so focused on revenge you let it cloud your whole mind."

"But-"

"No buts! You let your hate for Itachi get to you so much that YOU don't even try to visit my grave! Hell you even forgot my birthday! What kind of son does that?!" she crossed her arms. "And guess what? I'm with a better man than your father."

"And who is that?!" He frowned.

"Naruto-kun." She said before walking over to Naruto and kissing his cheek.

"Don't forget me." Kushina said before kissing Naruto's other cheek.

The team's eyes widened with Naruto chuckling with embarrassment.

"Also." Kushina grinned. "We already fucked him."

"And he's a beast in the bed." Mikoto grinned. "So pinky, stay away from our man or I will put shurikens in your eyes!"

"Uh, Kushina? What about Minato?" asked Kakashi.

"What about him?" She asked. "I love him yes but I love Naruto even more."

"Yes….but this IS incest."

"That line was destroyed when I died." She retorted. "So it's not incest anymore."

"Now if you're going to say anything else?" Mikoto said. "Make sure it's not going to make your One Hundred Years of Death seem like a simple poke on the cheek."

"I refuse to let this dope be my father." frowned Sasuke.

Mikoto glared darkly while throwing a shuriken at the tree behind him a gazed Sasuke's cheek pretty deeply. "You have no choice Sasuke. Accept it or I will break your arms."

"Hey! What sorta mom threatens her son like that?" frowned Sakura.

"The one that's pissed that her own son basically forgot his OWN mother!" She growled before glaring at Sasuke and casting an illusion on him. "Hope you like being chained up and fucked by fangirls."

"And if you shout at my son one more time, I'll turn you into a missing genin." scowled Kushina.

Sakura gulped while hiding behind Kakashi.

"Good. Now if you don't mind." She said while holding Naruto's left arm. "We have some things to do."

"Yeah, Naruto-kun needs some new clothes and some sharper shurikens" Mikoto said while holding Naruto's right arm. "Don't wait up."

Kakashi and Sakura watched as Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto walked away while thinking to themselves. 'What did I eat last night?'


	142. Female CRDL and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female CRDL and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, Hallways-

Jaune sighed with relief as he walked towards his next class. Reason is simple, he woke up early, had a good lunch, beat Yang in a duel, and he didn't get sick once on the airship. 'Life's perfect! Nothing can possibly go wrong!'

But as he reached the class, he saw the door open and saw what look like Cardin rush out while trying to cover his head and looked around before bolting down the hall as fast as he could.

'Huh? What's with him?' He thought before seeing that he had some time before class and against his better judgement followed Cardin. 'Maybe he's going bald or something?'

Said male reached his room and sighed with relief before rushing in and slammed the door shut.

"Welcome back." Spoke Dove while Russel and Sky sat on their respective beds. "Let me guess, you forgot your bracelet again?"

"Yes." He said with a feminine voice. "Blasted thing."

"Hey no need to get annoyed." Russel said. "It happens, right Sky?"

"Yes." He said while looking at a playgirl magazine? "But really you forget once a week, you should have learned by now."

"I get it!" Cardin growled. "Just drop it so I can focus and get to class."

"Fine." Sky said. "Just don't get your panties in a twist."

He growled at that just as Jaune walked near the CRDL's room and overheard that remark.

'Panties in a twist? That's odd, not many people use that term nowadays.'

"Oh and that girl Velvet was annoying right?" Spoke Dove. "Especially with that rack of hers. It's bigger than mine and that ticks me off!"

"Quit complaining and check this out." spoke Sky unfolding a page with a male model in a speedo. "Now this month's issue is better than lest."

"Yeah, but blondes are better." Russel said. "They are fun as hell. Maybe I should dye my hair that, right Cardin?"

"We don't need another Yang." He deadpanned. "Ones trouble enough but you with blond hair. That's more confusing than Dove's obsession with thongs."

Dove growled while Jaune paled at the image before the large male groaned as his body started to shrink down slightly.

"Looks like the aura bracelets are finished." Russel said while getting curvier.

"Indeed they have." Sky said while his hair got a little longer and his muscles condensed.

Jaune heard a feminine sigh inside and slowly opened the door a little to peek inside. And what he saw nearly made him faint as all the 'males' became females with Dove having a B cup chest and a large butt, Sky having a CC cup and a small butt with long hair, Russel having a D cup chest and a medium sized ass and Cardin having longer hair that reached her shoulders, a E cup chest and a large ass to boot.

To sum it all up, the members of CRDL were girls now!

"Great, now we all gotta get changed." sighed Sky.

"Well at least no one saw us." Spoke Russel. "Or that would be the end of us."

"I might die from embarrassment." Spoke Dove. "And I'm serious about the dying part."

"Oh please, like you're someone to give up the chance to walk around in a thong. You've even said how great and hot it would be." spoke Sky with a raised eyebrow.

"And they are. But not in school! Especially with our reputation to uphold."

"Heh." Jaune snicked out loud before covering his mouth. 'Oh crap!'

"Wait, did you hear that?" asked Cardin before turning to the door and saw Jaune's eyes widened before he ran off. "It's Jaune! He saw us!"

"Oh crap!"

"He's dead meat now!"

"Let's get him!"

Jaune heard the door slam open and grew scared while hearing their feet follow. "Oh shit! I'm going to get beaten into next year!"

As he ran faster he noticed RWBY's room and ran in before closing the door and started to barricade it as the girl looked extremely confused as to WHY he was doing this.

"What are you doing Jaune?" Asked Blake.

"Can't talk, help me block the door before I lose my head!"

"From what?" Asked Ruby.

BANG!

"Open up!"

"Open the door Jaune!"

"OPEN IT!"

"So we can CRUSH YOUR SKULL IN!"

"CRDL! They wanna kill me because I saw something majorly shocking!" he replied while bracing himself against the door.

"What would that be?" Weiss asked while Yang started to move the beds in front of the door. "Them being idiots?"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"No! Them being-" he was cut off as a hand busted through and covered his mouth while banging his head backwards against the door hard.

"Don't even finish that-"

PUNCH!

"Gah!" Yelled Dove while rubbing her face. "Damn you Yang! That fucking hurt you cow!"

They blinked hearing the female voice before Jaune saw the window and ran for it and opened it before jumping out.

The door smashed opened while CRDL busted through the door and looked around the room.

"Where the fuck did that bastard go?!" Cardin growled.

"W-What the?" spoke Ruby in confusion before they spotted the window and ran over to see the blond running away.

"Out the window!" spoke Cardin.

"In case you can't tell we're a few stories up!" spoke Dove.

"That's fine," she grabbed the girl by the back of her clothes. "We'll use you as the cushion."

"No no no no!" She yelled before Cardin went out the window. "AAHHH!"

Crash!

"Ow….I'm ok…."

"What the hell's going on?!" Yang yelled while looking for an explanation for WHAT'S FUCKING GOING ON!

"Blake! This is like one of your porno!" Ruby cried out.

"No it's not!" Blake blush as Sky took Russel and did the same thing as Cardin. "But I'm really confused as hell about this!"

Jaune panted and ran around the corner while praying to god the four girls didn't spot him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Dove.

"AHHH!" He screamed before running faster as he reentered the school and dashed into the main hallway. He panted and leaned against the wall while knocking on the nearest door.

"Uh?" Coco said while opening the door. "Jaune? What-"

"No time to explain!" he spoke. "Let me in or I'll die!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked while Velvet walked up to the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Sky from the nearby hallway.

"I WILL CRUSH YOUR HEAD!" Cardin yelled.

"No talk!" he spoke rushing in and shut the door before getting to work on blocking the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Velvet.

"It's CRDL! They are chasing me for something I saw!"

"What did you see?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"I saw that they were all girls!"

"...what?" Asked Fox confused. "They are girls?"

"Wow, that was so big you got Fox to talk." remarked Coco before they heard banging on the door.

"OPEN UP!"

"AND WE WILL LET YOU STAY ALIVE!"

"BUT WITHOUT YOUR MANHOOD!" Yelled Sky.

He crossed his arms and paled. "Oh god why did I have to see that?"

"Because you're horny?" Yatsuhashi said bluntly.

"No I'm not!" he cried out. "I saw Cardin running and went to look and saw all of them become girls!"

"Did they say anything about bracelets?" Asked Velvet.

"Yes!" he cried out before a hand busted through the door and grabbed his throat. "GAH!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yelled Dove before getting punched by Coco in the face. "GAH! First the cow now the fat ass! What's wrong with you guys!?"

"Oh she did not just call my ass fat!" growled Coco walking to the door while Velvet held her back. "Don't make me come over there and bust your nose too!"

"Like you could even try that!" Russel yelled before said something that got Velvet pissed. "And that Faunus is a fucking slutty cow!"

"What. Did. You. Jus **t. SAY!?** "

'Shit.' thought Jaune as he backed up and ran for the window before opening it up. 'This is gonna hurt, again.'

CRASH!

"Ok where is the bas-"

PUNCH!

" **You're so dead you bitches!** " Growled Velvet while charging at the girls.

Dove and Russel went down while Cardin and Sky went after Coco and Jaune dragged himself away from the window.

"This is really not my day!" Jaune yelled. 'Wait, the guys! They can help me!'

He ran faster until again he ran back into the school and headed towards his dorm. "Pyrrha! Nora! Ren! Open up! Please for the love of god! OPEN UP!"

He banged on the door before Ren answered. "What is it?"

"CRDLAREGIRLSANDARETRYINGTOKILLME!" He yelled in one breath.

"...what?"

"Just help me!" He yelled as large footsteps came closer and closer to his location.

"DIE JAUNE!"

Jaune rushed inside and started barricading the door while his team looked in confusion.

"Jaune?" Nora asked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, it's not like you to be this scared." Pyrrha said.

"He said CRDL are trying to kill him." spoke Ren.

"Why? Did Jaun get the balls to kick their tiny balls?" Nora grinned darkly.

"No! They know I know their secret! Now help me block the door!"

"What secret?" Asked Pyrrha.

"That they are girls!" Jaune yelled.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Wait! So they were born with tacos, not sausage?" asked Nora before laughing.

"It's not FUNNY!"

"OPEN UP JAUNE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR COCK OFF AND FEED IT TO A DEATH STALKER!" Yelled Cardin.

"Oh god! This makes so many of my jokes better!" Nora cackled falling on her back.

"Nora." Ren frowned. "Nows not the time!"

"Plus I REALLY don't want to die today!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled Sky. "YOUR TEAM WON'T SAVE YOU!

"This is simple, we just break their legs." spoke Nora.

"Normally that's a no no." Jaune panicked. "But I will make an exception-"

CRACK!

"RIGHT NOW!"

The team turned and saw the girls break the door apart before Nora ran and kicked one through the opening with the others following.

"Gah! This really isn't my fucking day!" Dove growled.

"Let's break some legs~"

"Gah!" My legs!"

And so both teams got into a fight in the hallway with the others still stunned, and Jaune trying not to stare.

It didn't help that Glynda, Port and Oobleck were just so happening to be walking down that hallway.

"What in the world is going on?!" yelled Glynda.

The teams stopped as they either had a person's neck or, like Nora, pulling someone's leg.

"Gah! Quit it!" Yelled Sky.

"We were...um…." spoke Pyrrha.

"Doing yoga." Ren said.

"Yeah, yoga of the bones." Nora said.

That didn't fly so well.

"And why do these young girls look like Team CRDL?" asked Oobleck.

"They are-"

"Don't finish that line Jaune!" Cardin growled. "Or I will bash your head open!"

"And if you attempt that I'll have to restrain you." spoke Glynda in a cold tone.

She growled before shutting up. 'You're so dead Jaune!'

"Now get up and report to Ozpin's office."

"Yes ma'am."

-Ozpin's office-

Said man was busy drinking his coffee when the door opened. "Yes students? Can I help you?"

"A fight broke out." Glynda said. "And several fires were broken as well."

"And it seems you found out CRDL's secret too."

"Wait?" Jaune said in shock. "You knew!"

"Jaune I know the ins and outs of this school. Nothing escapes my eye." he smiled. "Nothing."

He gulped at that. "Well….um but why did they hide their genders and how?"

"They didn't want to be discriminated since they all come from families that train male hunters." Ozpin said. "And they used aura powered bracelets to change their appearance during class and hunting Grimm."

"Wait, really? Those exist?"

"Yes." He simply said. "In a world full weapons with built in guns why wouldn't there be such a device?"

"...nevermind."

"Good, now you can all go while I deal with some paperwork."

"Yes Ozpin." Jaune said while trying not to look into the eyes of team CRDL.

Glynda let them head out and turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin, question."

"Yes Glyndalinna?" He teased a little.

"If you found out about them….does that mean you have hidden cameras around?"

Ozpin slowly turned his back to her and took a sip. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She blushed red. "N-Never mind." 'Note to self find cameras and destroy them.'

(With Jaune and CRDL)

"Um...so am I still in trouble?" Jaune asked the all female team.

"Big time." Ressel frowned.

"Plus you were laughing at us." Dove frowned.

"No no no. I wasn't laughing about you four, it was your um….reputation."

"Speaking of, not one word from any of you, RWBY, or CFVY." frowned Cardin. "As far as any of you know, we're full on males."

"Um that's kind of hard since they saw you four in your….real forms?"

"Just promise and…." Sky sighed. "We will be nicer to you."

"Really?"

"Dead serious." Dove glared. "And we will even train you. Just don't tell anyone!"

"Might wanna tell that to the others." smirked Nora. "And don't forget to offer them something too."

"Don't even dare!" Yelled Sky.

"Oh? And why not? They deserve something for breaking their doors down."

"Fine! But if someone other then all you find out, all bets are off and we're not holding anything back."

"Fine by me. But you also have to apologize to Renny for scaring him."

"I wasn't scared Nora." he deadpanned. "If anything, you were the one closest to jumping under the bed."

"Lies! That was Pyrrha!"

"No it wasn't!" She frowned. "You were hiding under Ren's….stinky sock pile." 'I don't know why though!'

"No who's lying!" 'She must never know I was absorbing Ren's scent.'

"Guys." Jaune said. "How about we just stop and get something to eat?"

"Are you sure you don't want some alone time with your girlfriends?"

The five blushed and yelled out. "HE'S/THEY AREN'T MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIENDS!" In perfect unison.

-Ozpin's office-

'Now that I'm alone, I can get to work.' he thought before looking at a screen of the security camera for the girl showers. 'Mmm, I think Weiss is getting closer to Blake in chest size.'

" _What is….AHHH! PEEPING TOM!_ " She yelled before freezing the camera and caused it to break.

'Damn it! Well that's what I get for letting Qrow put the cameras down like that. I'll have to do it myself.'

The screen turned blue before shutting off.

'And now I need to fix this thing. Just perfect. Well I always have my camera in Glynda's room.'

(With Glynda)

Crack.

"There. Now that pervert can't see my panties." She grinned in triumph while the broken camera shards laid near her high heels.

-Ozpin's office-

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!'

(With Jaune)

"Um girls?" He said while CNDL grabbed him and carried him off. "What are you doing?"

"Well we are going to make you wear Dove's thong." Sky grinned. "And Cardin's spare dress and make you wear it for a month."

'This day sucks!'


	143. Ms Smith and Monsters Ops

Crazy trouble with love

Ms. Smith and Monsters Ops

Series: Daily Life with A Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko Smith smiled as she walked to her house after picking up groceries. Only for a large brown Oni to greet her, aka….getting her horn stuck in the chandelier again. For the thirtieth time this month.

"H-Hi Smith-san." greeted Tionishia with a sweatdrop. "Sorry for getting stuck, again."

She pitched her nose. "Really Tionishia-chan. It's so easy to avoid, but it always seems to jump out at you." she looked at the Oni. "I'll help you out, but you're gonna have to trust me."

"Yes Smith-san." She said as Smith put down the groceries and walked towards her. "J-Just be careful. If this horn breaks then I have to wait a month for it to grow back."

"Just relax." Smith walked behind the Oni and reached up with her hands grabbing her chest.

"A-AH! S-Smith-san." blushed Tionishia as she felt Smith try pulling her back while gripping her breasts.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She said before unlatching the horn out of the chandelier and….caused the Oni to land on her ass first. "Oops, you alright?"

"I'm fine. But are you ok Smith-san?" She asked with concern.

"Of course." smiled the agent. "But that looked like a bad fall. Lay on your belly and let me have a look at it."

The Oni nodded hesitantly as she got off her and layed on her stomach. "How bad is it?"

Smith pulled the bottom part of the Oni's dress up and grinned at seeing her ass with her panties in plain view before reaching up and started rubbing her ass with both hands.

"Ah. S-Smith-san." She moaned at the sudden rubbing.

"Hmm, I better help it heal." grinned Smith before leaning in and running her tongue across the smooth ass.

Tionishia blushed at the long lick as she felt her body twitching a bit. "S-Smith-san."

"Alright, I think that should work." smirked the agent lightly swatting the ass while pulling her dress down. "Just watch the chandelier next time."

"Yes Smith-san." She said while getting up and walked towards the kitchen.

Bonk!

"Ow! Not again!"

Smith sighed while seeing Zombina playing a violent gory video game in the living room.

"Die Wesker! Die you bastard!" She yelled while finishing the final boss of Resident Evil 5. And due to her being a zombie, she finds this game series both demeaning and fun, especially the zombie women in the game.

"Having fun?" joked Smith walking over and sitting down beside her.

"Yep!" She grinned before seeing her character on its last life. "No no no no!"

' **Game over.** '

"FUCK!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it." smiled Smith while rubbing Zombina's head.

"But I played this game for twenty hours now. And I still haven't beaten that bastard!" She said while relaxing a bit from the head rub.

"Well I might know something that can help. We set up a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If I can beat the boss, you owe me something good." she smirked.

"And if you don't? What then Smith-san?"

"I'll lift the rule on using live ammunition in the house, but you have to be sure no one's around who can die from it."

That got her attention as she gave the controller to Smith. "Deal!"

Smith took her sunglasses off and both watched as she started from the beginning of the boss and started moving the character with expert ease.

Zombina went wide eyed as she saw that Wesker's life bar at fifty percent while Smith's life bar was not even losing health.

"It's easy, just see the enemy coming before they move." remarked Smith while pouring the ammunition on Wesker.

As Wesker's health reached zero and he fell into a fiery death via magma, Zombina gasped at how easily her boss finished the battle in half the time she tried.

"And that's how it's done." smiled Smith putting the controller down while turning to Zombina.

"So." She said depressed. "What do I owe you? A snack? Some soda?"

"Nope." smirked Smith tilting Zombina's head up. "Just a kiss."

"W-What! You mean you made a deal just for a kiss!?" She blushed.

"Of course. I showed you how to beat the boss, and I win a kiss. Is someone scared?"

"No I'm not!" She growled. "It's just sudden alright!"

"Like the time you suddenly kissed me after getting drunk?"

"That was one time and you know it!"

"Well if you're not scared, prove it."

Zombina blushed before slowly moving her head towards Smith's head. Her lips puckered and ready to kiss.

Smith grabbed the girl's cheeks before pulling her closer and slammed their lips together.

The zombie blushed red as the kiss continued, not knowing a small spider was watching over head at the scene.

Smith pulled back and chuckled. "Well? How was that?"

"I….It was nice…" She blushed.

"Aw, you look so cute blushing like that." giggled Smith.

"S-Shut up Smith-san." She said before getting petting on the head again. 'It feels so nice.'

"Well you enjoy your game, I need to make sure the food doesn't spoil." she stood up and grabbed the groceries before heading to the kitchen.

As she walked in she noticed a cyclops washing the dishes, with noticeable difficulty. Especially with her getting soap in her single eye.

"GAH! It stings!"

"Need some help Manako-chan?"

"Please Smith-san." She said while drying her eye with a cloth. "It's really hurting my sight."

Smith moved over and grabbed some of the dishes and started washing them. "It never hurts to have some goggles to help you if the soap is getting in your eye."

"But there isn't any goggles that are my size." She sighed. "And even if there are any in my size, I don't know where to find them."

"Just ask me. I can either find you some or make some right here." smiled Smith. "I hate seeing any of my roommates uncomfortable."

She blushed a little at that. "R-Really Smith-san? You mean it?"

"Of course." she grinned leaning down near Manako's ear. "And your face looking red is really cute."

Cue very red Manako as you could see invisible steam coming out her ears. "S-Smith-san."

Smith giggled and finished washing up the soapy dishes before rubbing Manako's head while leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "Like I said, really cute."

She blushed again as Zombina walked in and grabbed the groceries.

"I'll take that." She said before running off.

"Well I'll look around for some goggles for you Manako-chan." smiled Smith before leaving the shy cyclops alone.

As Smith walked back into the living room, she saw Zombina still playing her game. And without the groceries too. "Zombina, did you happen to take the groceries?"

"Sorry. But I was busy trying to avoid this Ouroboros boss." She said while playing her game.

Smith raised an eyebrow before turning and walking towards the room of the last roommate who could have done it. She opened the door and saw Doppel eating some chips while reading a manga titled Blue Exorcist. "Doppel-chan, if you wanted some of the groceries, you could have just come out as yourself."

"Yeah but I didn't." She said while laughing at a scene in the book. "Ha! Take that earth king bastard!"

"Well considering you tricked me, that means you needed to be punished." grinned Smith with a glint in her eyes.

Doppel turned and chuckled. "With what? A paddle? A whip? You used all of that on me and more. So you are all out of tricks Smith-chan."

"Oh? You'd think so, wouldn't you." grinned Smith before leaving the room.

"That was close." She said while turning into a pillow. 'Just in case.'

Smith walked to her room for some of her toys and rubbed her chin. 'Hmm, it's been awhile since all of us had some group fun, looks like today is a perfect day as any.'

(Later at dinner)

Smith and the girls were dining on some steak thanks to her going out and picking some up. Well except Doppel who was still hiding from her visa a large jar of pickles on the kitchen counter.

"Girls, I've been thinking." spoke up Smith cleaning her mouth.

"About what Smith-san?" Asked Zombina while finishing the steak up.

"It's been awhile since we all had some 'skinship', right?" she grinned.

That made them blush like mad at the hidden meaning.

"That's why I suggest we go nuts tonight."

"S-Smith-san." Blushed Tionishia. "W-Why bring this up?"

"Is it because of Doppel?" Zombina asked while trying to keep her blush under control.

"Well I just remember how much fun we had and considering all the work we've had since then, a little time to 'relax' couldn't hurt." she smirked with a wink.

'Even if our butts hurt from the last time.' All four thought while remembering the last time they had 'a relaxing time'. And for them, well….they couldn't sit for a month.

"So what do you think?" she asked finishing up her meal.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She raised an eyebrow. "First one who agrees gets first use of the strap-on."

"O….Ok." Blushed Manako while looking redder then a lamia's scales.

"And we've got a taker!" cheered Smith standing up. "I'll be in my room, feel free to come by naked like last time."

As Smith walked out of the room, the four girls, even Doppel who resumed her usual appearance, looked at each other with red faces.

"Damn, my ass is still sore, and she wants to go at it again?" groaned Zombina.

"Personally I just want to sleep for a week." Doppel admitted. "So have fun while I eat some chips."

"Oh no you don't." spoke Zombina grabbing her by the shoulder. "When all of us do this, no one leaves early."

"That's right Doppel-san." Tionishia said. "We have to do this, or….*gulp* she'll make us wear bunny suits for a year."

"Well she can't make me if I disguise myself first."

"That's...how this all started." Manako said with a small meek frown. "And I don't want to wear a bunny suit."

"So just suck it up and get moving." spoke Zombina walking away.

"Um. Zombina-san." The Oni said. "That's the back door."

Crash!

"And the door."

Zombina walked back with a frown while grabbing Doppel and started dragging her with Manako and Tionishia following.

(Later on)

Knock knock.

"Come in girls~"

The door opened as the three girls walked in, naked as day, while Doppel was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Doppel?" asked Smith who was naked and didn't have her sunglasses.

"She's hiding. Again." Zombina admitted. "And I have no idea where she is."

"Well if she wants to hide instead of joining, I guess I'll have to save a special 'punishment' for her later." grinned Smith.

'Hope nobody finds me.' Thought Doppel as she shapeshifted into a fly and flew onto the wall. 'Ok. This is full proof. I stay here, they have fun, then I appear and give Smith-chan some punishment for a change! It's brilliant! Brilliant I say!'

"Alright Manako-chan, here you go." Smith tossed the strap-on to the cyclops.

She grabbed it and blushed as it was much bigger than the last one. About ten inches in length.

Smith reached over and pulled Tionishia onto the bed before crawling on top of her. "Time to get things started Tio-chan."

"Y-Yes Smith-san." She blushed while moaning as Smith took the opportunity to squeeze her breasts.

"Nice and soft, just like always." grinned Smith while rubbing the mounds up and down all over.

The Oni moaned louder while Zombina moved over and started rubbing her inner thighs at the same time. Which caused her to twitch again.

Manako blushed while seeing this and moved over before reaching up and grabbing Smith's chest from behind. "Is...this good Smith-san?"

"Mmm, good." hummed Smith. "But go ahead and get a little rougher." she grinned while leaning down and licking one of Tio's nipples.

"O...Ok." She blushed while squeezing Smith's breasts much harder than normal. "Like this?"

"Yes. Keep doing that Mamako-chan." instructed Smith before leaning down and licking Tio's nipple.

"Ah~" Tio moaned as Zombina started to lick her ass cheeks.

"Remember to give her a little nibble down there." grinned Smith.

"Ok Smith-san." Zombina grinned before taking a nip of Tio's ass. Aka biting hard.

"AH! Zombina-san!" Tio cried out in pain and with a blush.

"Sorry. Forgot my own strength there." She blushed. "But hey, at least you have a hickey now."

"That doesn't help." she blushed in embarrassment.

"Not even if I lick it?" She asked.

Tio blushed at that as Smith continued to lick her nipples.

"I'll take that as a maybe." smirked the zombie before she started dragging her tongue across the ass, getting a moan from Tio while moving her hands around her thighs towards her pussy.

"W-Wait ZombinAAAA!" moaned Tio with wide eyes feeling the girl's hands brush against her snatch and shuddered while Smith started swirling her tongue around the oni's nipple.

'This is really hot.' thought Doppel who tried to stay focused so she didn't go back to normal and saw Smith moaning more with Mamako kneading her breasts harder.

"Thatta girl, really grope them." grinned Smith.

The cyclops nodded before getting an idea and moved up before she started to lightly kiss and suck the back of the woman's neck.

"Ah!" gasped Smith while Mamako suckled on her neck while lightly pinching her nipples.

Zombina moaned as she felt her breasts getting groped by Doppel.

"Aw, the big tough Zombie is moaning from her breasts." smirked Doppel.

"I'm not moaning." She said before using her finger to rub the gray hair's pussy. "But this will!"

"Ah!" Doppel moaned.

Tio saw Zombina pull away and reached up before kneading one of her breasts while moaning as Smith sucked on her nipple harder. "Ah!"

"This feels nice." Mamako moaned as Doppel started to lick her breasts. "Ah~"

"My, you're a sensitive one."

"So are you Dopple-chan~" sang Smith before pushing two fingers in the girl's pussy.

She moaned out loud as the fingers wiggled inside her folds. "Ah~"

"How cute." She grinned. "Now, what do you say?"

"S-Sorry."

"A little louder. I couldn't hear you over Tio-chan's moaning." grinned Smith while wiggling her fingers faster.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She cried out. "I'm sorry for stealing the groceries!"

"There we go, but not good enough." she smirked before thrusting her fingers back and forth while brushing her thumb against the girl's clit.

Doppel moaned even louder as Mamako started licking Zombina's pussy.

"Oh that's the spot!"

'I'm so close.' thought all the girls while they hurried up their progress.

"Doppel-chan." She grinned. "Kiss Tio-chan's slit."

Doppel grinned and leaned down before kissing the oni's slit and made said girl moan loader.

"Ah!" Tio moaned as she felt ready to come. "I can't hold it!"

"Girls, if you need to cum, then hold nothing back." grinned Smith while pinching Doppel's clitoris.

"Ah!" Zombina moaned as Manako started to cum. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" Doppel cried out as juices poured out of her slit.

Soon all of them cried out as their juices splashed out.

"Ah…." Tio moaned while feeling the juices pouring out. "That...was…."

"Awesome!" Yelled Zombina. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's…..not." Manako blushed.

"Am...I done?" Asked Doppel.

"Oh Doppel-chan, you should know my stamina isn't that weak." grinned Ms. Smith with a devious grin. "We're just getting started."

'Crap!'

(Hours later)

"My pussy…." Doppel groaned as she pussy felt like it was penetrated by a large dildo, which happened fifteen times.

"Ah, that felt great." smiled Ms. Smith laying her head in between Tio's breasts like pillows.

"Smith-san." Said oni spoke. "Can you get off?"

"No." She chuckled while Zombina and Manako laid on the sides of Tio's massive tits. "Besides, you love it when we use your breasts like pillows, and who can stay away from a comfy spot like your embrace?"

"Yeah." Zombina grinned. "Plus it's so soft. Like jelly."

"...like marshmallows."

Tio blushed at that as Doppel slowly tried to move away, only to be pulled back by her hair.

"You know, I wonder if that little guy ever decides to try and sneak a little fun when I'm not looking." remarked Ms. Smith while making Doppel rest over their laps.

"That's ridiculous." She blushed along with the others. "He has a host family." 'Not that I care…...much.'

"Well, it would be fun if he and his 'harem' joined in as well." Smith grinned. 'Wonder if they're having fun like us right now?'

(With said boy)

"Achoo!" 'Must be a cold?'

(Back with them)

"Now let's rest." Smith said. "And Doppel-chan will cook for us afterwards."

Doppel's eye twitched, but felt too tired and just relaxed while the rest of the girls drifted off to try and get some sleep.

"And remember girls, we'll have more time for this and lots more tomorrow." chuckled Ms. Smith.

All of them fell into a deep sleep as Smith decided to get some shut eye and snuggled against Tio's breasts.

'Sometimes I love my job.'


	144. Emi and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Emi and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Land of Fire, Shukuba town-

Naruto grumbled as he was forced to NOT train and instead walk around this town as 'pervy sage' goes out with HIS money and spend ALL of it on god knows what.

'Should have tricked him with a fake just so I could get the last laugh.' He thought while turning a corner and running smack dabbed into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Growled a woman with long, straight black hair and large, dark-brown eyes. She wore a short, strapless blue dress with two thin gold belts wrapped around it, along with a pair of black strap-on heels, dangling earrings and an intricate necklace.

"Ow, sorry." he spoke while noticing the woman looked cute and was older then him. 'Wow.'

"Next time be careful." She frowned. "Especially when you're in this side of town. It's unsafe for boys like you."

"Hmph, I'm a genin so I am careful, and I can handle anyone here." he frowned crossing his arms.

She looked him over and chuckled. "That really brings back old memories."

"Huh? What are you talking about lady?"

"The names Emi Hanzo. Not lady." She frowned. "And I was remembering my days as a rain chunin before I retired from duty."

"Wait, you were a shinobi?" he looked her over. "You don't look like one."

"I was more of a seductress." She sighed. "But I was also a known poison expert like my far distant cousin Hanzo of the Salamander."

'Wait where did I hear that from…' Naruto thought while getting blanks.

"So trust me kid, if you think you can handle anything? You're a big time rookie."

"Hey! I actually faced some big shot ninjas and stopped a large sand raccoon with a giant toad!"

"And what were their names?"

"Um, Zabuza and Shukaku." He said. "And I kind of faced and lost to some pale ninja with an obsession with snakes."

"Oh? So you expect me to believe you faced a missing nin and swordsman, a jinchuuriki, and one of the sanin?" she raised an eyebrow. "You need to work on your lies kid."

"I'M NOT LYING!" He yelled. "And I can prove it!"

"Alright, then do it." she smirked.

He frowned before making handsigns. "Multi Shadow clone no jutsu!"

Poof x400!

Emi's eyes widened at the sheer amount of clones. 'An A-rank jutsu at his age!? T-That's impossible!'

"Hah! What do you say now lady?" smirked one of them.

"Fine, you're not lying." She sighed grudgingly. "But tell me, why did your teachers even teach you this jutsu?"

"They didn't. I just looked in the Forbidden Scroll and taught myself."

"Wait, you taught yourself, with no one else, an A-rank jutsu?"

"Yep." One clone grinned. "It was kind of confusing but I did get to beat a traitor with this jutsu."

'That's….impressive.'

"Oh want to see something else?" Naruto said before saying. "Harem no jutsu!"

Poof x400!

She blinked before she, and other people watching went wide eyed seeing all the blonde become near naked girls.

"Like that lady?" Asked the main clone.

Emi's eyes twitched before doing a few handsigns and took a deep breath. "Poison Senbon no jutsu!"

Naruto felt the senbon hitting his neck before falling down as the clones dispersed. "W-What the?!"

"I hit you with some mild toxin that causes temporary paralysis. You will be fine in a few minutes." She frowned. "Because frankly doing that in public is….just disgusting!"

"Hey! It was a prank." He groaned.

"You shouldn't do that. It's not only disgusting but it makes us kunoichis look like sluts!" she picked him up. "How'd you like it if I went around like you and flipped women's skirts?"

"Hey wait!" He said. "I won't do that! I may be….you know perverted. But I wouldn't go making that kind of stuff to women!" 'Damn you Kakashi and pervy sage!'

She looked at him and started dragging him away. "I'm going to make sure this never happens again. Got it pervert?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"You will find out soon enough." She said while grinning internally. 'He might need some therapy after I ring his cock dry!'

'I'm going to regret the last jutsu aren't I?' Naruto gulped.

(At apartment)

Emi opened the door and dragged Naruto onto the couch before locking the door.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment." She deadpanned. "Where else? A whore house?"

"N-No! It's just it really….nice looking."

"Well it's the best I can do with a low income at the local tailor shop. But it's home." Emi said before taking off her shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!" he blushed.

"I'm going to teach you about how to behave in front of a lady." She grinned while taking her skirt and shoes off.

'Oh crap! I'm….going to be ra-'

' **It's not rape you monkey! Think of it as consensual fucking.** ' Yelled a certain fox from the seal. ' **So just go with it and LET ME SLEEP!** '

'Up yours!'

' **No up yours!** '

'Yours!'

' **Yours!** ' It growled. ' **And that female is taking off her undergarments.** '

Naruto turned and went bright red seeing her panties come off.

"Like what you see pervert?" She grinned while removing her bra as her DD cup chest bounced free from the restrains.

' **Well have fun monkey. You're going to need it.** ' The fox said before falling asleep.

"I-I'm not a pervert." he spoke up while staring at her breasts.

Emi raised an eyebrow to that. "Then why are you getting hard down there then?"

Naruto gulped feeling his pant get tighter. "A-Any guy would!"

"True." She said while moving towards him. "But I think you're getting a small crush on my body."

"N-No I'm not!' He blushed before getting redder as Emi started to unzip his pants.

She saw his cock stand up and slipped his underwear down and giggled. "Bigger than I thought for your age."

He gulped as she started to unzip his jacket and took it off before slowly taking the shirt off as well. 'Gah! This is really getting bad! But hehe pervy sage would be shocked if...no bad Naruto!'

"There. Now you're ready to be disciplined." She grinned before moving her head towards his chest and slowly licked it while using her right hand to grab the slowly hardening cock and rubbed it.

"W-Wow!" he gasped out from the feeling on his cock.

She smirked at that before rubbing harder and faster as she licked his belly button. 'It's good to have someone to take my stress out on. Especially after my last two ex's ran off years ago.'

"W-Why are you doing this?" he groaned out.

"Simple. Because I'm going to show you sex can be better than changing into a girl and acting like a pervert. Once you see how great it feels, you'll be more hooked on that then going off and flaunting yourself as a naked kunoichi."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"You are one." She said while rubbing the cock faster. "But once I'm done, you will be a man. And who knows, if you satisfy me I might consider you either a sex friend or a lover."

'Neither sound good at all!' Naruto thought with a blush while TRYING not to think of them kissing and having sex. Which didn't work one bit whatsoever. 'AHH! Damn you two for corrupting my mind with smut!'

She rubbed one of his nipples while brushing her thumb against the head of his cock.

"Gah!" He moaned.

'He's going to love when I do this.' She thought before twisting her thumb on the tip hard.

"AH!" he hissed from the surge of pleasure that ran up his body. "K-Knock it Ah!"

She grinned more while twisting her thumb more as she felt the cock getting twitchy. "You really must like getting punished. You perverted boy you."

"N-No!" he cried out while his sperm came shooting out. 'I can't believe I came from that! Now I really do seem like a pervert!'

Emi felt the hot sperm on her hand as she got up and licked it. "Decent, but it has a unique taste to it." 'And it's far better then my ex's cum any day.'

Naruto panted as the cum slowed down while feeling his left finger twitch a little. 'My body...is returning to normal. I can use that later.'

"You know." She smiled while looking closer to Naruto. "You look like a cute little kid."

"I told you I wasn't a kid!"

"Calm down, I did say you were cute."

"...well. Thanks." He blushed. "And….you're really um…..cute yourself."

She blushed a little at that. "Trying to butter a woman up now? How sweet of you." she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Naruto blushed at the kiss as Emi's tongue started to dominate his own. 'For some reason, this is kind of nice. And it made up for that….other kiss.'

'Soft lips and a cute face. I think I might like this kid.' She thought with a grin. She pulled back and rubbed his cock again. "Ready to really see what I can do with these lips?"

"W-Wait a-" Naruto tried to say before Emi's mouth started to engulf his tip. "Gah! W-Woah!"

'It's kind of big.' She thought while bobbing her head up and down the rod. 'But I can manage this simple task.'

'Wow! I never expected this! I never even thought I'd get one!' He thought before getting a really stupid idea. 'Maybe after this I can use this to my advantage? Hehehe.'

Emi moved her head a little faster while feeling the cock twitching again. 'This kid is a fast cummer. Oh how adorable.' she flicked her tongue against the tip while Naruto groaned and she felt the hot sperm shoot into her mouth with even more force than before. 'That's a LOT of cum! How can a kid be this loaded?!'

Naruto groaned as he felt his cum getting swallowed down down the retired kunoichi's throat. 'This is insane!'

She slowly pulled her head off while some of the sperm dribbled down his cock and slowly swallowed as much as she could. "My, you were pent up real badly." She grinned. "And this load was better than the last one boy."

'What next? A….tit sucking?' He thought before deciding to turn the tables on her. He gripped his hand and surprised her by sitting up. "Ha! I'm back to normal!"

But to his surprise, she didn't mind that. "Well, I figured you were normal a while into our punishment session. But I was waiting for you to get aggressive."

"Wait, you knew I was already going back to normal?" he blinked in surprise.

"I tested that toxin on my ex's years ago." She frowned. "They were normal in a few minutes. But they were cheating pigs with small dicks." She then grinned. "Unlike you who is well endowed and a cute little boy."

' **She got you there monkey.** '

'Oh can it you fuzzball!' Naruto growled in his head as Emi moved on her back and showed her snatch.

"Lick it pervert." She said with a smirk. "If you can make me cum you can take the lead for the rest of the night."

Naruto gulped while moving his head down towards the bare snatch. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and don't worry. I won't use my legs to grab your head." 'That's for later.'

He spread her folds before taking a light lick of the spot.

She held back a moan as he continued to lightly lick the snatch. "A little faster boy. I want it to be more passionate and with effort."

He licked more while trying to hit all around the opening.

"Mmm." She moaned. 'I just slipped. Oh god I didn't expect that.'

'Wow, I think I'm tasting something sweet.' He thought while tasting some juices. 'It's like ramen… No that's blasphemy!' he held her pussy closer and licked faster.

"Ah!" Emi cried out. "Faster pervert! Lick faster!" 'Oh god! It feels so good!'

"My name is Naruto, not pervert."

She moaned. "Naruto! Lick my slut hole faster! Make me cum!" 'I don't care about punishing him! I want to be fucked!'

'Wow…..she's kinda hot when she said that.' he thought before pushing his tongue inside her.

Emi moaned louder and louder before feeling her juices pouring out like crazy. "I'm coming!"

He was sprayed by the wet liquid and moved back in surprise. "Wow, this is a lot."

"I….guess you can….take the lead for the entire night." She panted. 'Not that I mind anymore.'

"Sweet! Get on the floor."

She nodded before getting up and getting off the couch before laying on her back onto the floor. Naruto got down on his knees with his cock rubbing against her slit.

"I'm going to….put it in." Naruto said with a nervous gulp.

Emi grinned. "Then put that cock inside my wet pussy Naruto."

He nodded while feeling something click in him, like the feeling of showing her just what he could do. 'How did that get my mind?'

' **You're welcome monkey.** ' The fox said. ' **Now just fuck her and let me sleep.** '

Naruto felt his eye twitch before grabbing her hips and started to push his dick into her.

"Ah!" She moaned while the cock entered her tight folds. 'So big, I really miss having a dick inside me.'

Naruto gritted from the tight snatch before he kept pushing it in deeper while letting out a growl. "Man! Your pussy is tight!"

"Naruto!" She moaned. "Thrust me hard! Make me limp for a year!"

"Gladly." he growled while pulling back and buried himself all the way before pulling back and started to repeat the pattern without hesitation.

Emi cried out while feeling lavished by the genin. "Ah! Naruto! More! Thrust me more!"

Naruto growled before grabbing her breasts and started to squeeze hard and kneaded them. "How's it feel to be under my strength now?"

"Like a slut!" She cried out. "Please, lavish me more Naruto!"

He obliged while going faster while pinching her nipples.

Emi cried out before kissing his lips. 'I don't care if he's younger than me! I want him as my lover!'

He slammed in harder while pulling on her nipples while kneading her breasts harder.

Both continued to kiss, fuck and passionately 'play' until Emi felt ready to come again as Naruto's cock twitched more violently than before.

"I'll make sure you take in my seed like the bitch you are!"

"Yes! Make me your slutty lover!" She cried out before getting shot with a massive load of cum as her juices poured out. "Naruto!"

"Take it all in!"

"NARUTO!" She cried out as her folds started to milk his sperm. 'I can feel it all!'

After a few minutes of sperm pouring, the cock finally dried up as Naruto started feeling a little tired.

"That...was good." He said before getting grabbed and hugged between Emi's breasts.

"Not yet." She purred. "We are going to fuck until we are both dried like raisins, Naruto~"

"Heh, then I'll make sure you get knocked up for sure." he growled.

"Yes my cute lover." She smiled before kissing him on the lips.

(A few hours later)

"Are you sure this is the place Itachi?" Asked a blue skinned man with dark robes with red clouds while carrying a large bandaged sword on his back.

"Positive." replied a man with black short hair while wearing a straw hat that hid his sharingan eyes with matching robes as the first.

"Well who's going to knock first?" He asked.

"I will." Itachi said before knocking.

No response.

He knocked again.

Still no response.

"Guess they know we're here. I'll knock harder." grinned the first man pulling the sword off his back.

CRASH!

The door smashed opened from the sword but as they walked in they saw…..the woman they were going to use as bait for the nine tailed fox jinchuuriki and the very target they were after…..fucking like rabbits on the table.

"Come on Naruto! Fuck me into a coma!"

"I'm trying!" He grunted. "Just cry out like a bitch!"

"Yes NarUTO!" She cried out in ecstasy.

The Akatsuki members looked on in shock and with a bit of a nosebleed.

Naruto moved faster while unloading more into her while Kisame and Itachi watched seeing the excess cum spill out to show they've been doing it over and over.

"Naruto! Make me your slutty lover!" Emi cried out as she felt the cum pouring into her womb again.

"Um Itachi?" Whispered Kisame to his partner. "Let's leave."

Itachi nodded as they slowly walked away. But as they left, a few poisoned senbon needles from a seal above the door hit both on the head and caused them to become paralysed. 'Crap.'

It also didn't help that a toad was watching the whole thing from a balcony.

"NARUTO!" Emi cried out as the screen went black.


	145. Summer and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Summer and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest of certain death, a lone woman with a long white hooded cloak and a skirt. Her red hair flowed from under the hood as her silver eyes glared at the Beowolves in front of her. A large scythe of pure white glistened in the light.

Behind her were two girls, one with yellow hair and another with brown hair and red tips, and they were scared of the monsters in front of them.

"I won't let you touch a hair on these two."

" **GRA!** "

" **GRA!** "

The beasts growled while eyeing the children with a mix of malice and hunger.

"Yang, Ruby." She said to the girls. "Run to your father."

"Mom." The brownish red head said. "I'm scared."

"It's alright Ruby, you two won't get hurt, but you need to run to your father.'

"But mom what about you?"

She smiled a little. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." She then looked at the blond. "Yang, protect your sister with your life you understand?"

The blond nodded and hugged her sister while the woman turned to the Grimm.

" **GRA!** "

Bang!

The Beowolf went down from a bullet to the head as the rest started to get angrier and readied themselves for an attack against this human.

"Girls! Hurry!" The woman yelled as the two girl ran for their lives.

"Mom!" The brownish redhead cried out as the Grimms attacked the woman in white. "MOM!"

'Don't worry girls, I'll be alright.' She thought before charging at the Grimms and started to slash them with her scythe.

The beasts growled and attacked violently as the lone woman killed many of their numbers as even more of them started to appear in droves.

'I just need to hold them off more until I'm sure they won't catch the girls.'

" **GRAHOOO!** " Howled one of the Beowolves before getting blasted into darkness as even more started to be preoccupied by the human.

" **GRA!** "

"Dammit, why won't they just end?"

The Grimms started to gain the upper hand as they surrounded her.

'I guess I have to use them.' She thought before attempting to use the fabled 'silver eyes' on them.

But something when both right and….wrong.

" **GRA?** " A Beowolf cried out as a powerful blast of energy started to spread around them and caused them to be frozen in time. However before the woman could catch her breath the same energy started to create a tear in the physical world as she felt herself getting sucked into it.

"What's going on?!" She cried while trying to keep herself rooted to the ground as her scythe was sucked into the tear. She tried crawling away before she got sucked into the tear with a cry. "AAHH!"

As the woman was sucked in, the tear closed as all that remained was a bunch of frozen Grimms.

(Into the distant future)

The tear opened up again as the woman, now sporting a cloak of red due to the properties of the rip, was spat out of it before closing for the final time with a loud 'ping' sound.

"Ah…..ah….what?" she blinked. "I'm alive?"

She looked around while seeing her scythe still near her person and looked confused as to why she was alive and….in a Beacon dorm room?

"Why am I here? Why aren't I in a forest with that odd tear?" She asked herself while getting up. She then noticed a red scythe near one of the beds that looked similar to her own. "Huh? Someone made a copy of my Scatter Thorn?" she looked it over and saw it seemed familiar, but with more newer and improved parts.

"Hello?" Spoke a voice from outside the door. "Weiss? Blake? Yang? Ruby? Are you in there?"

'Ruby? Yang? How does this person know my daughters?'

"Come on guys." The voice said again. "I need to borrow a pencil! Just open the door!"

'What if he's an enemy or worse?!' She thought narrowing her eyes. 'I won't let this person hurt my children!'

"Please?" The voice asked while the woman got into action. "Just open the do-"

BANG!

The person, who was a blond head student paled as a bullet went through the door and nearly hit his ear as it imbedded itself on the wall behind him. "A-Alright! I can take no for an answer!"

"Stay away or I will blast your brains out!" Yelled a voice from behind the door.

"Wait? Who are you….wait is that you Ruby? And why does your voice sound so hoarse?"

"My name is Summer Rose now leave or I will not miss!"

"Huh? Ruby? Why are you going around saying you're dead mother's name in vain?" He said in shock. "If Yang heard about this she would be taking your cookies for life and something."

'Wait dead…..I'm dead?! But I'm alive!' she thought. "I am not dead you fool! I'm living!"

"Ruby. I know you're still depressed about her death but this is crazy. She wouldn't want you living in the past so stop pretending and open the door!" He said sternly.

'I'm not dead! Wait, that tear…' she thought with wide eyes. 'It sent me toward in time!'

"Please Ruby." He said with concen. "Just open the door."

Summer frowned before moving to the door and opened it a little.

"Ruby?" He said while seeing a bit of Summer's hair. "Did you let your hair grow out?"

"No. It's always like this." she looked him in the eye. "And I'm not my daughter."

"...what?" He said confused. "You got contracts? Oh god why didn't you tell me you were half blind! Ok! I know I will get Yang! She might know if you have a prescription glasses or som-"

"My daughter doesn't wear glasses! And I'm not wearing contacts!" She yelled. "My name is Summer Rose! Now who are you?!"

"Jaune Arc." He said while wincing from the pain. "And are you sure you're not trying to act like your mother for some odd reason?"

She frowned before grabbing him and pulling him into the room. "Look! I'm really Summer Rose!"

He looked a little confused before noticing how she was much taller than Ruby and more mature as well. 'But it can't be, she's dead, right?'

"Now tell me this." She frowned. "How do you know my daughters and what is your relation with them?"

"I'm their friends and they are hunters in training like me."

"Tell me, just how many years have passed since my 'death'?"

"...well Ruby's fifteen and Yang's seventeen."

She blinked and was stunned. "They're already young women."

"Yes." Jaune said. "And Yangs a flirt and Ruby's an obsessive cookie eater. Oh and they are in the same team with Ruby being the team leader of RWBY."

"Really? I never knew she'd become the youngest student here at Beacon."

"Same here." He admitted. "But they really miss you heavily. I mean they will literally punch someone for just spitting bad insults about you."

'They really do care.' She thought with a smile.

"But wait, how exactly are you alive?"

"I really don't know myself." She shrugged. "One minute I was fighting some Beowolves, then a tear opened up by something I did, then I'm here talking to you."

"Well this is good news. Now you can talk to them."

"...that might make them confused and angry." She said while sitting on Yang's bad. "Especially when I…..left them alone." 'Why did that tear take me from my babies! Why?!'

"Look, just explain to them you didn't mean for it to happen. They're your daughters, they'd understand."

Summer looked at him before sighing. "But….I left them without a mother. And I know Raven's not the type to take care of children for long periods of time."

"Then show them you're here and ready to be there for them."

"...you're right." She said with a small smile. "I'm here now. And I will be there for them. I may have missed out on….important parts of their lives….but." She grinned. "I'm not going to let that stop me from being the best mother in the world!"

"That's the spirit!" Jaune said before getting hugged.

"Thank you Jaune. You really helped me out big time."

"No problem." he smiled while hugging back.

"So I said that's a katana." Spoke a voice as the door opened up. "Oh that cracks me….w-w-what the?!"

Both jumped and turned to see RWBY had come back.

"W-Who are you?!" Growled Ruby. "And why are you dressing like my mother?!"

"Hey wait a second Ruby!" Jaune called out. "This isn't an imposter. It's really your mother!"

They were silent before they pulled their weapons out.

"Ruby Scarlet Rose." Summer frowned while grabbing her scythe. "Yang Xiao Long. Stand down right now."

"You're not our mother!" Yang growled.

"I will count to three. If you don't stand down I will ground you for a week and no cookies as well!" She said while giving a very familiar glare. "One."

"Stop the act! You're not her!" Yelled Ruby.

"Two." Summer said while her eyes glowed a little and her hood came off her head. "Two and a half."

The two girls gulped and started lowering their weapons.

"Good." She said while calming down. "Now let me tell you this. You are two fine looking women now. I still remember how you two little flowers were always hugging my legs."

That made the girls wide eyed at the 'little flowers' comment as one ONE person ever said that to them. And she died.

"And I'm not going anywhere, I ended up vanishing in the past, but I'm not leaving until it's my time for my true death."

"...mom." Ruby said with a tear running down her cheek.

"It's me." She smiled before getting tackled hugged by both Ruby and Yang. "Oof. Still the clingy girls aren't we?"

Both just started crying on her while clinging to her for dear life.

'This really is a happy reunion.' Though Blake with a smile.

"There there my little flowers. I'm here. Don't cry." She said in a soothing voice.

They sniffled while she rubbed their backs.

"Mom." Yang said. "We missed you so much."

"Yeah. I thought….you were gone forever." Ruby sniffled.

"I don't know why, but an odd tear took me away and dropped me here in the future."

"And I nearly got shot in the ear." Jaune spoke up. "And….I kind of mistook Summer as you Ruby. Sorry."

"Well we do kinda look alike."

"That's true. But I didn't know." He chuckled. "I thought you were…..dressing up as her and getting a second personality to cope with….her death."

"Jaune." Yang frowned. "If that was the case I would have told you BEFOREHAND!"

"I didn't know!"

Summer chuckled at that before realizing something. "Girls, what happened with your father?"

"Oh…..well dad kind of became a teacher at Signal and he's kind of…..not ready to remarry since you died and mother vanished." Yang said. "So….I don't think it's a good idea to see him."

"Oh…."

"And dad's kind of in a bind of sorts. He kind of shut down and made a vow to never marry again."

Summer was surprised by this. "He did?" 'It must have been too hard on him. Stupid tear.'

Yang nodded. "I'm sorry mom."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ruby.

"...I really don't know." She said. "If I went out this room I might cause a scare and if I went to Signal I might cause your father's early death."

"Maybe you could stay here?"

"That's nice but I really don't know if that will work."

Just then the door opened revealing Ozpin holding a cup of coffee. "It could work miss Rose."

BANG!

A bullet flew by and hit the wall behind him.

"Don't do that!" Summer said holding her chest. 'I hate when he does that!'

"Anyway, you can stick around here at Beacon."

"Thank you." She said while calming down. "But don't do that again."

"Duly noted miss Rose." He said before saying something surprising. "And as for room and board, team JNPR and mister Arc here will be of assistance to you."

"Wait what?" spoke Jaune.

"I overheard the conversation from before." He said. "And I find that you would make a better 'life line to her sanity. And no, I wasn't invincible miss Rose. I was walking down a corridor before I heard bullets fly and saw you grabbing mister Arc."

"Alright, fine."

"Good." He said while walking out the door. "Oh, and miss Rose. Welcome back."

Summer smiled at that as Ozpin walked out. "It'll take some time, but it does feel good to see this school again."

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Maybe I could show you the room? Maybe get acquainted with my team?"

"I would like that Jaune."

"Follow me and I'll show you where it is."

She nodded before following Jaune out the room as she felt a new day blooming in her life. 'I'm going to stay, protect my little flowers and live to the fullest.'


	146. Vulpix, Flareon, and Tepig

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Vulpix, Flareon, and Tepig

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Tepig walking through the forest happily, not a care in the world. He walked over near some flowers and sniffed them with a sigh. "Tepig." he sad happily, not noticing the Pokémon coming towards him. When he turned around he bumped into said pokemon and caused both to fall down. "Tepig!" He cried as he fell back into the flowers, some being pulled out by accident.

"Vul." winced the pokemon which was a Vulpix who held its nose.

"T-Tepig." he said as he raised his hoof to help her only to see that some of the flowers had wrapped themselves around his hoof.

She looked and thought he was offering them and blushed while using her paws to take the flowers. "Vulpix." she said happily as she closed her eyes and smelled the flowers, not seeing him starting to run away.

Tepig ran due to the fact he was worried of making the Vulpix mad. "Te te tepig." he said as he looked back, not noticing the burrow near a tree he was running straight towards. But what he failed to notice was a rock in his way.

"Tepig!" He squealed as he tripped and fell into the burrow. He groaned as he bounced and hit the side of it and felt something soft brush against his leg. "Tepig?" He asked curiously as he looked at what his leg was touching. It was a yellow furry tail attached to a Flareon currently sleeping.

"Zzzz...flareon..." it muttered as its tail wrapped around Tepig's leg and pulled him closer to her.

He gulped and tried to leave lest he wake the pokemon up and make another one angry. Before he could the Flareon wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close to her, preventing him from leaving.

He looked and saw the Flareon was thankfully still sleeping.

"Zzzz... flare." she murmured as she snuggled into the nervous flame pig.

'Tepig tep.' He thought nervously as the sleeping pokemon rubbed her head against him.

"Flare..." She said sleepily as she rolled over on top of him.

He sighed seeing he was stuck and pondered if he could try and slip out from under her.

"Vulpix!" He heard a Pokémon cry from outside the burrow.

"Te?" He said nervously as he heard the Pokémon getting closer and closer to the burrow.

Soon the Vulpix poked her head in and noticed the two pokemon's positions. "Vulpix!"

Tepig turned and grew nervous thinking the fire type was here for vengeance. "T-tepig." he said nervously as she got closer to him.

She was glaring, but not at him. "Vulpi" she growled as she used her tails to hit Flareon.

That made the pokemon huff while slowly waking up. "F-flareon?" She asked sleepily before seeing Tepig pinned underneath her. Thinking it was a pervert she growled while ignoring the Vulpix. "Flareon!" She growled as she got off Tepig.

He gulped while the Vulpix moved into the burrow and glared at the Flareon.

"Vul vulpix!" She said as she moved some of her tails towards Tepig. She moved him away while the Flareon growled, thinking these two were in cahoots.

"Flareon!" She growled as she used her tail to grab him. "Flar flareon!" She growled as she glared at Tepig before throwing him deeper into the burrow to deal with him later.

Vulpix growled seeing the male get treated like that and tackled the Flareon. "Vulpix!" She shouted as she tried to bite her.

Flareon dodged and tackled her against the side. "Flare flareon!"

"Vulpix!"

They shouted as they continued to fight as Tepig watched nervously.

'Tepig tep.' He thought as he looked around for another exit. Seeing only one he slowly moved towards it. He heard the battle continue as if he was still there, neither noticing him trying to escape. He felt relief while hopping out and sighed while feeling safe. "Tepig." he said happily as he began to slowly walk away.

Inside the burrow Vulpix noticed the lack of Tepig. "Vulpix!" She cried as she looked around, wondering where he could have gone.

"Flar flar." growled the other fire type, still thinking this was a pervert trying to sneak into her home.

"Vulp vulpix!" She responded in annoyance. She waved her paws and kept speaking while talking why she was in the burrow. "Vul vulp vu vulpix!"

Flareon blinked. "Flareon flare?"

"Vulpix." she said as she nodded her head.

"Flare flare flareon." She said as she pointed towards the other exit.

"Vulpix!" She said happily as she made her way to the exit.

Flareon followed while curious. 'Flareon?' She wonders as she follows Vulpix out of the exit. "Flare flareon." She asked curiously as Vulpix looked around for Tepig's tracks.

"Vulpix vulpix." She said happily as she imagined him romantically giving her flowers.

Flareon looked at her with a question mark over her head. "Flareon?" She asked in confusion.

Vulpix sighed and drew a heart in the dirt and pointed at it. "Vulpix vul." she said.

Flareon nodded to show she understood now. "Flareon flare?" She asked as she pointed to the heart and then herself.

"Vulpix?" She asked curiously as the Flareon pointed to the heart and the direction Tepig went. She grinned before running down the direction eagerly. "Vulpix!" She shouted as she ran.

Flareon watched and was curious so she took off after her. 'Flare flareon?' She wondered as she ran.

Tepig topped near a bush of berries and started having a snack. "Tepid." he said happily as he began to eat.

Vulpix spotted him and got a devious flint before lunging at him. "Vulpix!" She shouted as she landed on top of him.

Tepig groaned from the crash while Vulpix licked his head.

"Vul." she purred as she began to wrap her nine tails around him as Flareon caught up to them.

She blushed seeing the sight while the Vulpix kept licking his head.

"T-Tepig!" He cried, thinking she was going to eat him and that she was just tasting him.

Vulpix let out a low purr sound while resting her head on his. "Vulpix." she said happily as Flareon slowly got closer to them.

"Flareon?" She asked as she got a good look at Tepig's face. She saw the pokemon seemed cute and outright fearful of the Vulpix, which showed they might not be official mates and he might think she was trying something else. "Flareon?" She asked him as she looked him in the eye as she remembered how comfortable he was to sleep with.

"Tepig tep!" He said frantically as Vulpix began to lick the top of his head.

"Flareon flare." She said as she brought her tail back and slapped Vulpix in he face, stunning her.

"Vulpix!" She cried as she unconsciously loosened her hold on Tepig.

He used that chance to rush out from under her. "Tepig!" He said happily before he was grabbed and wrapped up by Flareon's large tail.

"Flare." she smiled pulling him over.

"T-tepig?" He asked nervously before Flareon started rubbing her head against his.

"Flare flareon." she said happily .

He gulped and tried crawling away while reaching for a nearby bush of flowers for leverage. "Te...pig!" He groaned as he stretched his small arms before grabbing a bit of the bush.

Flareon tried tugging him while he held on.

"Tepig!" He shouted as he desperately grabbed at the bush, unknowingly pulling flowers out as he did.

Flareon tugged once more before he fell back and on top of her. "Flareon." she moaned as she looked at Tepig before her eyes widened.

He shook his head while unaware it looked like he was holding out the flowers to her.

"Flareon!" She said happily as she took the flowers with hearts in her eyes.

Tepig blinked and saw Flareon hug the flowers while slowly moving back. He kept backing up until he hit something furry. He turned and saw Vulpix right there.

"Vulpix." she said with a smile as she began to wrap her tails around him again.

He gulped while the Flareon glared at her.

"Flareon." she growled as she made her way towards them.

"Vulpix." growled said pokemon getting in between Flareon and Tepig.

"Flareon." she growled back as she held up the flowers he had 'given' her.

Vulpix went wide eyed before looking at Tepig with betrayal. "V-vulpix?" She asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Tepig tep!" he spoke waving his hoofs around seeing her tear up.

"V-vulpix vul?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

He gestured to both while praying to Arceus they didn't fry him alive. "Te tepig tep tepi." At this moment he was trying to sweet talk both and make it clear both were great in their own ways.

They both nodded as they listened, Vulpix had stopped crying and both were beginning to Smile.

"Tepig pig pig!" He said as he began to slowly explain that he didn't mean to give the flowers to them, but they were very beautiful Pokémon and that he was sorry he unintentionally led them on.

They understood and gave nods to show they got it.

He sighed in relief and nodded as he turned around and started to walk away. But they shared a look and nodded before following. He hears them and turns his head and asks nervously. "T-tepig?"

"Vulpix vul."

"Flareon flare."

He gulped as they started grinning and crouched. "T-tepig!" He shouted as he started to run.

They lunged after him while he booked it as fast as his legs could take him.

"Vulpix~"

"Flareon~"

They both said as they started to chase Tepig.

"Tepig tep!" He shouted as he continued to run as they got closer and closer. He saw a bush up ahead and ran faster. "Tepig!" He cried as he ran faster towards the bush. When he broke through it he swore he saw Snivy with two other pokemon in the distance walking away. Before he could ponder it more Vulpix and Flareon burst through the bush and pounced on him .

"Tepig!" He cried as they landed on him, pinning him to the ground. "Tepig." he squeaked as they dragged him back.

"Flareon." she said happy with hearts on her eyes.

Vulpix~" She purred as she rubbed her head against him as she helped drag him.

'Tepig pig.' He thought as they dragged him away.


	147. Dee Dee and Terry part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Dee Dee and Terry part 2

Series: Batman Beyond

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harley was pulling her granddaughters through the house by their ears as she scolded them. "I swear, you two are gonna clean that paint off your faces and go to bed!"

"But nana Harley, we have to tell you something!" Delia said.

"No way! First clean yourselves up, then you can tell me what it is." she spoke in a stern tone.

"Yes nana Harley." Deidre said. Both of them headed to their room and to the bathroom and started changing out of their jokers attire. Soon they came out in old t-shirts and red and black pajama bottoms. They walked over and sat on the couch while Harley sat in her chair.

"Alright you two, what is it?"

"We've decided to quit the jokers and go back to school." they said together, shocking her.

She rubbed her ear. "Say again? I don't think I heard ya right."

"We wanna quit the jokers and go to school." they said again.

Harley blinked in surprise but raised an eyebrow. "Hold up, why the sudden change? Did Batman do something and do what I've tried for two years and read you the riot act?"

"Well, kinda." Delia said with a blush.

"Well why should I let you two go? Whenever I bring it up you two shrug me off or just run off." she frowned. "Saying 'who needs school when we got a posi?' "

"But this is different, we're going to go, we're never going back to the jokers, we need to go to school!" Deidre begged.

"Yeah, we have something big to find!" Delia threw in.

"What do you two need to find that's so important that you're willing to go to school!?" she asked. "Besides a healthy education you two could use."

"Well... it's kind of a long story." Delia said nervously.

"Well start talking." She said as she looked at her grandkids.

(One conversation later)

"And that's why we want to go to school." Delia finished.

"Just so you can go gaga over someone you're not even sure is there." she frowned. "Trust me girls, going after a man and thinking it's all that easy is something I've regretted for a long time." She said sadly as she remembered her time with the Joker.

Delia tapped her chin and snapped her fingers. "Ok, well what if we make the offer better?"

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"We go to school to find him AND try to get an education and work towards a real job like you kept telling us to, how's that sound?"

"Hmmmm, it does sound good, but how are you going to find him?" She asked curiously.

"Well, isn't it true you use to be an expert on psychology?"

"Yes, I was once at the top of my field." she said proudly.

"Well, maybe you can help us find him faster." Delia asked Harley making her blink in surprise.

"What? You two expect me to turn you two into experts before actually going to school? That's impossible."

"Well, not experts, but enough that we'll be able to identify him." Deidre said.

Harley tapped her chin. "Hmmm, well...it's not impossible, but under one condition."

"Yes, we'll do anything!" They said together.

"Alright, then when you go to school and find him, you better keep up with ALL your classes. Not just one, not two, but all of them. If I even see or hear you've been failing one of them, I'll make sure you never find that kid ever again and send you to a boarding school out of Gotham." She said sternly as she stared at them with a grin.

Both gulped and nodded at once. "W-we will nana Harley."

"Good, and don't go getting pregnant ya hear?"

They grumbled before saying. "Fine."

"Now wait right here." She said as she got up and left the room to get to a secret safe she kept under her bed.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Delia asked her sister.

"Let's hope she doesn't have some old chastity belts around." shivered Deidre.

"No, if I did I would have put them on you two a long time ago." Harley said as she walked through the door with an old book.

"What's that?" asked Delia.

"This is my personal psychologist book, I wrote down helpful notes and hints in it before and after a troublesome period of time in my life." she said as she handed to book to her grandchildren. "It's best to get one started and will help you, but the best way to improve is first hand experience. But if you focus and try to absorb all those tips, you'll start getting it in no time." She said as her granddaughters looked at the book the same way a man lost in the desert would look at water.

"Thanks nana!" They said as they opened the book and began reading.

"As for school, luckily I kept a savings in case it ever happened, and made sure no one could access it but me." She said as she made her way to the phone.

'This is gonna be perfect!' they both thought while looking through the book.

(Later)

We enter Terry walking towards his high school, thinking about his encounter with the twin clown girls last night.

'I can't believe that happened. Usually guys would go nuts if that happened to them.' He thought, not noticing the small crowd of teenagers in front of the school doors. But as he passed it he overheard some of the whispers.

"Have you seen those smoking hot babes?"

"Yeah, tall, blonde, and twins!"

"Yeah, they don't talk to anyone either, they take one look at you and just keep walking."

"Must be new to Gotham. Maybe they're foreign, that makes them even hotter."

"I Heard one of them muttering something about a b-man? Any idea what that means?"

"Maybe they already got a boyfriend."

"Ah man, that sucks."

Terry shrugged and reached his locker just as Max walked over.

"Hey Terry, have you heard about the new exchange students?"

"Heard? I think the whole school knows." he joked while getting his books.

"Yeah, speak of the devil and she will appear, here they come." she remarked seeing two tall blondes with their long hair going down their backs with some covering the right eye on the one on the left, and the left eye on the one on the right. Both wearing black high heels and matching tank tops with blue jeans.

'Huh, they kinda look familiar.' he wonders a they get closer.

Both stopped and stared at him while smiling. "Hi there, we're new here and wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"What's your opinion on Batman?"

"My opinion on Bateman?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes." they nodded at once.

"Well, he's taking care of criminals the police can't handle, he's a hero."

"Even though he's taking away use of the police?" asked one of them.

"I don't believe he's taking away use of the police, if anything he's aiding them."

"So you're all for supporting him?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good, just asking." they smiled before walking away.

"Huh, not what I expected them to ask."

"Kinda weird if you ask me." remarked Max.

"Yeah, a little bit." he remarked with suspicion.

Meanwhile the twins were quickly whispering to each other.

"Alright, let's go over the facts from asking several people and what we know about him."

"Ok, only a few think he's a hero, so that narrows done most of the school, we have to consider body types and we know he has no facial hair so that eliminates two more people."

"And also girls, so we know he's male and well fit, and he might be acting like he hates Batman to try and keep attention from sticking to him, so also cut down school activities."

"We can also cut out very popular people and people in good relationships, running off to save Gotham every night leads to not much time for friends."

"So it's a male with good body structure, free time after school, single, and would also be agile since Batman needs to be fast too."

"Well, apparently there only seems to be one person here who fits the description perfectly."

Both grinned. "Terry Mcginnis."

Said teen sneezed as he made his way into class.

(Later)

We see Terry walking down the hall.

'Man, I was NOT ready for a pop quiz today.' He thought as he walked past a janitor's closet before two hands shot out and grabbed him. "Woah!" He said as he was pulled into the closet.

He frowned and tried reaching for who grabbed him, but all he saw was darkness. "Who are you, why'd you drag me in here!" He shouted.

"Shhh, cool down B-man." whispered a voice.

"We said we would find you." said another.

His eyes widened while the light turned on and he saw it was the twins.

"And now you owe us that date." they said in unison as they grinned at him.

"Wait, how'd you know it was me?" he asked in shock.

"Psychology." they said.

"What?" he replied confused.

"We narrowed down the possibilities of who was B-man by looking at students and talking. To them."

"And that left only you as the possibility."

"So now that we found you we ain't going to let you go." they said as they each grabbed one of his arms.

He sighed. "Alright alright, I remember what I said, but can we talk this over after school?"

They looked at each other before nodding and saying. "Ok, fine, meet us here once school ends."

"But if you don't show up, we will find you."

"O-ok, got it." he said as he opened the door and began to leave. 'Damn it, who knew they'd find me already? I wasn't expecting this to happen all in one day.' He thought as he made his way to his next class.

(Later)

The final bell rang, signaling that everyone could go home now.

Terry sighed as he got up and headed out. "Might as well get it over with." he muttered as he made his way to the janitor's closet. He knocked and made sure no one was around. "Hello? I'm here." he said.

It opened with a hand gesturing him in. "Enter b-man, we won't bite." he heard them say.

He walked into it and heard the door shut and lock behind him. 'Oh that can't be good.' he thought nervously.

"Alright B-man, talk, where should we head out?" asked Delia.

"Um, I actually don't have any money with me, I'll have to stop by my house to get it." he said sheepishly.

"Great, we can meet your folks." grinned Deidre.

"Actually I only have my brother and mother, my father passed away." he said.

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that." Delia rubbed his back.

"Yeah, it was staged to look like the jokerz killed him." he said with a frown. "But I found out it was a lie and the business he was working for did it because he found out a dark secret of theirs."

"I'm sorry to hear that, did he pay for his crime?" Deidre asked.

"Trust me, I made sure of it." He said as they exited the janitor's closet.

"Well think of it like this, you got the new hot twins hanging around." winked Deidre.

"Two hot twins who not even twenty four hours, no, not even twelve were trying to kill me."

"Oh come on, water under the bridge." smiled Delia.

"It's kinda hard to forget that." he said as he walked towards the flying bus stop.

"Well we could do some stuff to help forget it." whispered Deidre seductively.

"Yeah, we could pay you back, make you forget all about it." Delia whispered into his other ear.

"Maybe wait until we have a date." he blushed as the bus came by and they got on. Soon they were seated and the bus began its trip to his house.

Both grinned and stayed close with their arms pressed against his own.

He blushed at the act, the bus making them jiggle as it drove on. 'Just ignore it Terry, or you'll encourage them.' He thought as the bus suddenly stopped, sending Delia flying into his lap.

"Oh! Well, I like this seat better." she grinned putting her hands on his chest.

"Hey, no fair!"

"No fighting, we're here." he spoke standing up with the girls following.

"I'm gonna get my turn later b-man." Deidre said as they got of the bus.

He coughed hearing that as he lead the way to his apartment. "I'm going to go in and get my stuff, would you like to come in?" He offered.

"Sure." They said as he held open the door for them. They walked in with him following.

Suddenly a rubber dart shot out and hit him in the forehead. "Hey! Watch it dork!" he frowned while taking it off at seeing his brother at the couch.

"Not my fault you make it so easy." his brother laughed before noticing Delia and Deidre. "Hey, who are your friends?"

"We are his girlfriends." Delia quickly said before he could respond.

"Now hold on-"

"Mom! Terry brought his girlfriends here!"

Terry groaned and slapped his face as he saw his mom enter the room.

"Girlfriends as in plural?" She asked before seeing the twins. "Oh, hello there. I didn't expect Terry to bring home some new friends. I'm his mother Mary McGinnis."

"Hello, my name is Delia."

"I'm Deidre." They said as they shook Mary's hand.

"And you both are my son's girlfriends?"

"Yes." they said simultaneously.

"Well...didn't expect this." she muttered. "Well come right in and make yourselves at home. Terry, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She said as she began to walk towards said kitchen.

"Sure mom." he slipped away from the twins who walked and sat down on the kitchen. "What is it mom?"

"Terry, who are those girls and just WHY are both of them saying they're your girlfriends?"

He gulped and said. "Well, it's kinda a long story."

"Tell me the short version."

"I helped them out of a bad situation and now they're really attached to me." he replied. "And I kinda figured you'd be a little...surprised by this."

"A little? It's barely been a week since you were dumped and now you walk in with two girlfriends!"

"Easy there mom." he held up his hands. "Look, I get it, I do, but they came on and said they were so grateful, I just couldn't say no to them."

"Do you decide to date both of them? And they're ok with it?" She said as she gestured to the twins who were giving his brother a noogie.

"Well I tried saying dating both might be hard, but they said they didn't mind sharing."

"Ugh, Terry, listen, this is your life and I respect your reckons, but dating with one girl was hard, dating two isn't going to be any easier!"

"Believe me mom, I know that." he sighed. "But if you want, you can talk to them yourself."

"I-I would like that, could you send them in Terry?"

"Sure." he walked over and smiled while they kept teasing his brother. "Hey you two, my mom wants to talk to you."

"Ok, is she in the kitchen?" Delia asked as she let go of his brother.

"Yup."

"Ok, lets go." Deidre said to her sister as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Man, those girls are mean." huffed his brother crossing his arms.

"Pot, meet kettle." he chuckled.

"You wanted to talk to us?" asked Delia while they stood in front of Mary.

"Yes, I want to know about the girls who are dating my son."

"Like what?"

"Why are you two so attracted for him, your interests, that sort of thing."

"Easy. He saved us, we learned about him and found he was a good guy, we're interested in having fun, and we're aiming for a good education." Delia said as Deidre nodded in confirmation.

"And just what do you plan in the future?"

"Well, we're planning to finish high school, possibly go to college, merry Terry, the usual."

"Hold up, marriage? Just how long have you been with Terry?"

"Um...maybe an hour?"

Her eyes widened before frowning. "And you're already planning marriage this early?"

"Well, he's a really nice guy, he's perfect, he's our soul mate."

"And what are his likes? What are his dislikes? Do you even know his last name?"

"Um... his last name is McGinnis?" Delia said. "And his likes are...um...uh...homework?"

"And...he dislikes...pork?"

"You two have no clue, do you?"

"About what?" They asked simultaneously.

"About who Terry really is." she frowned. "Are you two looking for a real relationship, or just sticking to him without any idea to who he is?"

"I...we...well...we want a real relationship."

"Then prove it." she remarked before walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! What do you mean?" They called as they followed her out of the kitchen.

"Talk to him, in a relationship those involved need to understand who they're with and know them on a more personal level." She said as she turned around and pointed at Terry.

Both nodded while relieved she wasn't angry.

"And Until you know those things I just said, you can't go on a date with him."

"Awwww." They moaned as Terry's mother smiled.

"Get to know him more and I might let you do it." She said as she patted them on the back.

"Yes ma'am." They said as they made their way towards Terry.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Well, your mom doesn't want us to date you until we know more about you." Delia said.

"So what say we go to your room for privacy?" suggested Deidre.

"You three are fine in there!" His mother shouted from a different room.

"Nevermind." gulped Delia.

They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Delia asked. "So...what do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, not much. I don't really have a hobby except for, you know." he whispered.

"Yeah, us either, you either did what the others did in the gang or you were kicked out."

"And trust us, considering we wore more skin than the others and still looked hot at the same time, it really got annoying when they tried to get grabby.

"Yeah, you were the first guy we've met who didn't look at us like we're a piece of meat."

"Well I learned not to let appearances get to me." He said as the twins scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Well what's your favorite food? You gotta have one of those." Deidre asked as she began to climb onto his lap.

He blushed before easing her off. "E-Easy there, kinda tempting fate aren't ya?"

"Well, I said I would get my turn once we got off the bus, didn't I?" She said as she leaned against his chest.

He gulped and nodded before hearing someone clear their throat behind them. They turned their heads to see his mother looking at them.

"Girls. What. Did I just. Say?" she asked with arms crossed and a stern glare.

"I-it's not like that! I-I just wanted a turn on his lap!" Deidre quickly said as both of their faces turning pale.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I-It's nothing! I just sat on his lap on the bus and that's it! Nothing serious!" spoke Delia.

"And why were you doing that?" She asked, making them nervous.

"We...were flirting?" She said nervously.

"And just how much 'flirting' have you two done since meeting him?"

"Um..." they said as they looked at each other as they remembered when they first flirted with b-man at the mansion. "Not much." They said slowly, not looking her in the eyes.

"That's it, get out of my house since you didn't hear a word I said before." She said sternly as she pointed to the door.

"Wait wait! We're serious! We are!" spoke Delia in panic.

"Please don't make us leave! Please!" Deidre begged..

"Go." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am, goodbye Terry." they said sadly as they lowered their heads.

They walked past Mary while Terry gave them a wave goodbye.

"Well...see you at school." he said before they walked out the door. "Kinda harsh there, don't ya think mom?" He asked as he door closed.

"Terry if those two only see you and act like loose girls, then I don't want to see them around here." She said sternly as she crossed her arms.

(Outside)

"Aahhh! We blew it!" Delia cried.

"Our one chance to impress his mom and we just had to look like sluts." Deidre groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Now the only way to make it work is if she disappears or we make her see us as the right girls for Terry."

"We can't get rid of her, Terry would find out and hate us, so how are we gonna make her see us as good girls?"

"Do chores for her?"

"No, we need to do something big, something so big it will blow everything that just happened away."

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know, maybe change everything about us? I don't know!" She shouted in frustration.

"Maybe we should talk to nana about this."

"Right, let's go, we will get Yerry in the end though." Delia said to her sister.

Both looked at the apartment one last time before heading home.


	148. Yuu and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Yuu and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was smiling since today he and the rest of the class were gonna be working on how to properly work with a real hero, and that meant going with several heroes for the day to learn and see just what it meant to handle or how they'd deal with a problem. However he had a small problem, he still felt a little unsure about being a hero, and what to even do in a situation like hostage rescuing and bank robberies.

'Oh man, if something too much happens, what should I do if I need to get involved and messed up?' He thought before getting an idea. 'Maybe one of the other heroes can help? But who?'

That's when he felt the ground shake and saw All Might appear in front of him with his ever present smile.

"Um hi-"

"Izuku, are you aware of what today is?"

"It's Friday right?"

"Nope." he shook his head. "The day where you and your class will be able to go and see what heroing is like first hand."

He was surprised by that and a little nervous too.

"And lucky you because I picked out your teammate for this endeavor." he flashed his thumbs behind him. "But first, head to the academy and get in your suit before staying after class after everyone else has left, alright?"

"Yes sir." He said and walked away while internally wondering who his team member was.

(Later)

'Ok it's three o'clock.' Izuku thought while looking at the empty class. They should be around soon.'

"Hey you in the room." Spoke a voice from outside. "Over here!"

He turned to the window and saw a large purple iris peering in and looking straight at him. "Gah!"

The woman outside had long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, a costume composed of a purple and cream colored skin tight bodysuit, that was accented with orange stripes with three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She wore a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

"Hi there! You probably know me, but just in case, you can call me Mount Lady." she greeted with a wave. "And you must be the hero in training All Might told me about, right?"

"Y-Yes. I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya or Deku." She interrupted. "All Might told me already. So, ready to see what's it like to see a real hero in action?"

"Yes." He admitted. "But….why are you using a Quirk right now?"

"To get your attention." She grinned. "And to get you out of there faster." she held her hand near the window. "So you coming or what?"

He walked over and jumped onto the hand. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Positive! A hero like me wouldn't let anything happen to an innocent bystander or hero in training." she replied and shrunk down as he stood up. "Alright, first thing is patrol to see if anything is going on around town."

"Like litter bugs?"

"No, even if that counts, like hijacked cars and robberies." she replied as they started walking. "There are things a real hero needs to focus more on, and little bugs are more smaller and not as major. Littering is bad, but if compared to loss of money, burning buildings, or even villains attacking, it pales in comparison."

He nodded before seeing a large dog with a cat's head spewing ice all over the city.

"GROMOEW!"

"Like that!" she called pointing at it. "Deku, go and make sure the civilians are away while I distract it." 'And show off my stuff at the same time!'

"Ok." He said as Mount Lady grew to giant form and charged at the dog cat.

"Bad cat!" she called punching it in the cheek and causing it to crash into a building while Izuku escorted screaming people away who didn't think twice to get to safety.

"GRAOMOEW!" It roared while getting up and charging at the woman.

She smirked and raised her leg before gently, to her, kicking it away while some people stayed and started taking pictures of her which she gladly posed for.

But the best growled in rage before tackling her into some buildings while scratching her face as she tried to get it off her.

"Hey!" she growled and picked it up before chucking it away into a car. "I just put on the right makeup this morning!"

"GRAOMOEW!" It roared before charging up a ice beam in it mouth.

'Oh shit!' she thought before standing up as it fired and hit her feet and started to freeze them to the concrete.

"GRAOMOEW!" It growled before biting her arm hard.

"Hey! Get off!" She yelled while flailing her arm around. 'Damn it! This is why I don't have a pet!'

The monster growled even more before seeing a hand landing a massive punch to the face as it unclamped it's jaw and was sent flying right in Izuku's direction. "GRAOMOEW!"

"DEKU LOOK OUT!" Mount Lady called out.

"Huh ah!" He cried before rolling to get out of the way as the creature and slammed into the buildings.

"Gra….meow…." It growled while getting up as a large piece of steel pierced it's nose.

"Ha...serves ya right." Mount Lady got out while breaking her legs out of the ice. "You alright Deku?"

"I'm ok. Just fine." He said before noticing the beast starting to cover itself with ice and looked….like a bomb! "Oh crap!"

"Huh?" she looked and her eyes widened. "Deku get away!"

Izuku quickly moved away as Mount Lady got up and grabbed it before turning around and around before throwing it into the air.

BABOOM!

It exploded into ice particles and gas as some of it landed on the ground and started to instantly freeze cars and plants that were unfortunate enough to be touched by the monsters suicide attacks residue.

Izuku panted from the near explosion while Mount Lady sighed with relief and went back down to her normal height.

"That was close." She said before turning to Izuku. "Are you alright Deku?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Mount Lady." he nodded while patting his chest.

"You're welcome." She said. "But be a little more careful. I can't save you all the time you know."

He sweatdropped a little at that.

"After all, look at these injuries." she held up her arm. "Now it'll stick out more if my fans take pictures."

"You really like having attention Mount Lady." He chuckled.

"Of course." She grinned. "With beauty like mine and the power to be big, it's hard not to show it off." she grinned while posing. "Keep that in mind, a hero can be told a lot on how they appear."

"...really?" He said unsure. "Because I heard some heros don't need to appear nice and the like to do good deeds."

"It's not a matter of looking nice, it's showing off what you've got." she smirked. "If you look good and know the best way to show people, then go for it."

"So showing your….butt in public like that is a good thing?"

She blushed at that jab. "T-That's different!" she crossed her arms with a smile. "That's just a bonus for my fans."

"Oh." He said. "So they like taking pictures of your butt and being….perverts about it?"

'He's really getting on my nerves.' She thought with a blush. "What if they did, it's for the fans' best interest!"

"Ok ok!" he held his hands up. "Just wanted to be clear that's all."

She sighed before a loud explosion erupted from downtown. Right smack dab in the cities main bank. "Ah, looks like today is full of surprises. Now see how a hero handles a bank robbery."

"Ok but are you sure you don't need help?" He asked.

"It's a simple robbery. I'll be fine."

(At the bank)

"Hahaha!" Laughed a woman with black hair, a dominatrix outfit, and two large wings on her shoulders. "This is what I, the Seductress, lives for right my slaves?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cried out….the guards and civilians at once.

"Now get the rest of the money and hightail it out of here." She grinned as the people started to grab money and gold bars from the vaults. "No one can ruin this day!"

"Hold it right there!"

She turned and saw Mount Lady and an unknown hero running into the room. "Oh, it's the giant slut and….who's the boy toy?"

"Huh?" Izuku said confused.

"Let me guess." Seductress grinned. "You got a sidekick that you can milk right?"

"Wrong, this is just a hero in training who'll get to see how I'll be sending you off to prison." smirked Mount Lady.

"Oh really?" She said while the people turned towards them. "I know you can't fight in cramped places and you hate fighting innocent standards so….what are you going to do about it Mount Slut?" She laughed before frowning. "Get rid of them slaves."

The slaves groaned before surrounding the two of them.

'Not good!' Mount Lady thought. 'I can't just use my Quirk in here. It might crush them!'

"And take the boy." The woman said. "I might need him for some fun later tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" They cried out in unison as they charged at the heros.

"Spread out Deku!" Mount Lady cried rolling between two of the civilians and ran to the side.

He nodded while dodging three civilians and ducked under a woman that tried to grab his head. 'This is crazy! A zombie based Quirk? That's really odd and strange!'

"Keep her from getting outside!"

"Right." He said before running towards the Seductress and blocked her path.

"Oh? So the boy wants to have a go with me?" She grinned. "Well I will just take your mind and body~" she winked before taking flight and shooting large black hearts from her 'kisses' at Izuku.

His eyes widened and ducked and moved away as they passed by him while seeing Mount Lady running to the front of the bank with the villain and citizens having their back to them.

"Hahah!" Seductress laughed. "I'm going to enjoy taking your cherry and make you my boy toy. And that Mount Slut can't do anything to save you!"

Izuku blushed at that comment before seeing Mount Lady doing something that made him grin.

Mount Lady stepped back and started running before jumping off the counter towards Seductress and tackled her from the air as they went rolling to the exit.

"You bitch!" She growled before grinning and giving her a 'kiss' that made Mount Lady's eyes glow pink. "Hahah! Looks like you're my slut now. Do me a favor now and do something about that boy toy."

Mount Lady turned and walked back inside while Seductress smirked, but failed to notice Izuku was right behind her after running outside the bank with his right hand focusing his quirk.

"Detroit Smash!" He yelled before giving her an uppercut to the face that sent her flying in the air and caused her to land, ironically, in a jail cell a few blocks down.

However, to his horror, Mount Lady was still acting like a zombie while the civilians fell to the ground and were out cold.

"Get the boy toy." She said while running towards Izuku.

"M-Mount Lady!" he cried out while sidestepping her while feeling his right arm tired due to the strain. "Snap out of it!"

She moved closer to him before hugging him. "Boy toy secure." She then kissed his lips.

'W-What?!' he thought with a blush. 'S-She won't snap out of it! And she's kissing me!'

As she continued to kiss him, a crowd of people started to form and take pictures at the 'new super couple'.

"Yeah! This is the scoop of the century!"

"Hell yeah! This is front page news for sure!"

"I had no idea Mount Lady was into someone so young."

"But it's hot all the same."

"Keep this up you two!"

"Smile for the camera you two love birds."

As the constant camera snapping and encouragements were being exploited, the Seductress' power faded as Mount Lady's eyes returned to normal.

'W-What? What happened?'

"Kiss you two lovers!" Yelled a news reporter. "Kiss and make sure it's sloppy!"

"Yeah! Keep it up with your boyfriend Mount Lady!"

She blinked and saw how close she and Izuku were before putting the pieces together and blushed crimson red. 'I….I just kissed him! Oh god!'

"Aw!" Spoke a woman. "How cute, they really look happy together right Rob?"

"Yep. Just like us Martha."

Mount Lady pried her lips away from Izuku's lips and grew to giant size before grabbing the hero and running away at a really fast speed. "Oh god! OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod!"

"C-Calm down Mount Lady!" Izuku blushed as said women couldn't calm down at all.

"I just kissed a boy! Oh god! Oh fucking god!" 'I'm never going to hear the end of this! Hell it's my first kiss too! AAAHH!'

Izuku took a deep breath before yelling so loud that it caused the giant to stop. "MOUNT LADY CALM THE HELL DOWN!

"OW! Watch it!" she yelled while stopping. "My ears are bigger and I can hear it loud and clear this close!"

"Sorry. But you needed to calm down." He said. "It's not that….bad."

"What do you mean not that bad?! Everyone saw me kiss you! And they thought we were a couple!" She blushed. 'Oh I feel like hiding under a bed for a month! I can't let the fans see me after that!'

"Well if it helps no one seemed like they were gonna call the police, and were even calling us to keep doing it."

"But….what about….the kiss." She gulped. "Won't they….get the wrong idea?"

"They already did." Izuku deadpanned.

"Oh god why! I already had it all planned. I'd be a single hot celebrity for a while, hit on a few guys, then settle on one before we broke up and have the drama from it go on for years and years before getting back together and had a child!"

"...that's kind of silly." He said. "I mean life's a stage yes, but it's not a fixed one. Not everything's going to turn out the way you planned it so why waste the effort trying to make an ideal dream that would shatter when you could make a more simple one that is more….tangible and believable?"

She huffed. "I could have made it work."

"Not really." He said. "Especially when heros don't have the best track record for 'celebrity' couples." 'Especially when they cheat and/or just hate each other.'

'I can't believe I'm letting a rookie give me life tips.'

"And Mount Lady." He said. "I get you didn't like the kiss so maybe we can just….forget about it?"

'Ok, that's stupid! He gave me my...first kiss and then wants to forget about it?! That won't fly with me buster!' she frowned. "Sorry, but you took my first kiss, and ignoring it ain't gonna work."

"But what-"

"I'm going to say that….we could try...d-dating." She blushed. "But only because I have an image to uphold!" 'And it….kind of was a nice kiss.'

"R-Really?" he gulped and was stunned.

"Yes." She blushed. "And call me Yuu."

"O-Ok, Yuu."

She smiled before using her finger to gently rub Izuku's head. 'I might either regret this or….enjoy being this dork's girlfriend.'


	149. Female NoFace and Rex

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Female NoFace and Rex

Series: Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-eleven miles from the Bug Jar-

It's been a few weeks after the Alpha incident and the World Wide Cure and currently Rex was scouring the place looking for survivors. Aka threats that didn't get consumed by the killer nanite.

'I really hate White Knight.' He thought while using his powers to form a jet back to fly to that location. 'But he's kinda right about the whole 'surviving EVO's that might escape from containment' thing.'

Slowly he started to see the destination up ahead. And it was a mess, a broken containment shield, large buildings destroyed by various blasts of energy, and well….ruins of an old city isolated from the world.

Not your typical vacation spot to say the least.

Rex touched down on one of the buildings while looking around. "Alright, let's see if the wave got through or if I gotta do this the old fashion way."

As he looked around, he saw something dashing into one of the old subway entrances. Something red. "Hey! I saw you!" he transformed his legs into the motorcycle before racing down the entrance after the EVO.

However as he went down there he saw….nothing. Not even a trace of the EVO.

"That's odd. I swear I saw an EVO run down here." he looked around while not seeing the figure clinging to the ceiling.

It was a red and black, four armed EVO with armor scales and a red scale covering it's face. 'We will end you!'

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Called Rex.

Speak of the devil and he will come…..right from above!

"We will destroy you! Murder!" It growled while pinning Rex down.

"Gah! Should have figured." he growled before forming his mechanical fists and slammed NoFace into the ceiling.

"We will not be denied!" NoFace growled before launching right at Rex and punched him into a wall. "You will pay!"

'What's got him so….oh right! He was the head honcho here before Alpha came.' He thought while getting up. "Listen, I didn't come to fight, I came because I wanna help. Have you see the shield? It's broken, meaning the wave must have hit here and cured the other EVOs, so why haven't you changed back to normal?"

"We are normal!" NoFace growled. "The Before are the monsters!" It then charged and grabbed him by the arms. "You have murdered us! You sent that demon to kill us! Now we will kill you!"

Rex frowned before his body started transforming into his Omega EVO form and formed a large fist and slammed NoFace away. "No! I've cured them! Staying this way isn't good for you or anyone else. And I'm gonna cure you one way or another."

"We will see machine maker." NoFace growled before charging at him. This got the EVO a large metal foot to his body and made him crash into the wall.

Rex then used his whip to grab NoFace before slamming the EVO into the ground.

"You will be destroyed!" NoFace growled before grabbing Rex's whip and started swinging him around and around about sending him flying through a wall.

"Damn it, even in this form that guy is really annoying." remarked Rex before getting on his feet and ran at NoFace before forming his fists and grabbed the EVO on both sides. "Time for your medicine!"

"We think not!" NoFace said before head butting him hard.

Rex reeled back, but kept his grip and started to work his magic with the circuit lines forming around NoFace's body.

But something went wrong as it started to cause a very disturbing change.

NoFace started to look more human yes, but the scales remained on its arms, legs, and near the ears. It's hair turned reddish black and it's body…..started to be more feminine and curvy. The eyes, now revealed, were brownish green. "W-What have you done to us?!"

"Woah, that's….not what I expected." he remarked.

"We are neither the Before or the After!" She growled. "We are…..something else." She then glared. "We are female, murderer! Like the Before!"

"Just relax! I can fix this." he spoke while trying again. But all that did was make her angry as it kept changing her in different ways, from gaining two extra arms to large wings.

"Stop changing us!"

"Why isn't it working? You should be full on human right now."

"We don't want to-gah!" She yelled before a final change occurred. This time she was human, with no extra arms and the like, but still had scales on her arms. It didn't help that she was still taller then Rex and naked as hell!

"Woah!" he blushed and let go while taking on his regular form. "Well there's….something."

She growled. "You changed us! You are….." She stopped before grinning. "Maybe this might help us both, machine maker."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Easy." She said while grabbing him. "You will let us go free in exchange for showing us you aren't a murderer."

"Uh, really you're not a prisoner. I just came here to make sure everything was alright, and it's up to you if you wanna leave considering the shield's broken, so you can go free easy." he shrugged.

"We will consider that. After you show us you're not a taker of lives."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

NoFace grinned. "Make us a child."

"Wait what?!"

"Make us a child and we will leave." She said while Rex blushed like mad.

"Um….that's nice but I don't think that's going to work. I mean you're not a prisoner so why make a deal like that when it doesn't have any bargaining value to back it up?" he smirked while crossing his arms. "You got no power over me."

She frowned before trying to influence the nanites….which didn't work one bit. 'Why isn't it working for us?!'

"But since I'm a nice guy, I'll take you to providence to get you some clothes and figure out where you can go, how's that?"

"...fine."

Rex formed his motorcycle and put his goggles on. "Hop on and hold on."

NoFace looked at the vehicle before jumping high into the air and landing behind Rex's back. "Drive machine maker."

"It's Rex." he spoke before driving them up and out of the subway and made his way to HQ.

(Later on)

"...we are bored." NoFace said while looking around the road.

"It takes time unless you want us to fly."

She looked away before seeing a large EVO rabbit charging at them. "Machine maker. We see a large After coming towards us."

He turned and groaned. "Come on! Just how many EVOs are still around? And why did it have to be this one?"

" **GRAOO!** " It cried out before tackling Rex and knocking him and NoFace onto the ground.

"Ok, that's it!" he stood up with a frown. "I can cure anyone now, and I'm gonna cure you to end this whole stupid thing or qualms you got with me. Bring it on peter cottontail!"

"Boo." NoFace said.

"Now's not the time!"

"Neither was that." She said before seeing more rabbit EVOs coming at them.

" **GRAOO!** "

" **GRAOOO!** "

Rex ran at the nearest one before jumping onto it's back. "You're first!"

The EVO growled before it slowly turned into a regular rabbit. "Usa?"

"One down, dozens more to go."

" **GRAO!** " They growled before stopping suddenly and hopping away fast.

"Now that's what I like to see."

"We did that machine maker." NoFace frowned. "Not you." She then looked around. "What now?"

"We keep going to providence, duh."

She sighed as Rex formed his motorcycle again and she hopped on. "You are a strange After."

"An After….oh an EVO right?"

She deadpanned at that. "Yes, and drive us."

"Then hold on first."

She did as told but was a little too tight on Rex.

He started it back up before going faster down the road.

(A while later)

"We are still bored." She sighed as it got dark out. "And we require food."

'Wonder if I took a wrong turn?'

As they rode down the long road, something caught their attention. A fast food place. A burger fast food place to be exact.

"Feed us." She frowned while pointing to a field of large cactus. "Or we will eat a cactus."

"Go ahead then." he shrugged. "Your choice."

She growled before grabbing a pole and stopping the vehicle. "Food now!"

'How strong is she still?!' he thought. "Alright, geez, you've got one hell of a temper."

She frowned at that before letting go and causing them to land into the parking lot….the hard way.

CRASH!

Beep beep beep beep beep!

"Look what you did!" he frowned while morphing his legs back.

"We didn't do anything." She said. "We were just hungry."

"You made me hit a car!"

"You survived tougher." She frowned before walking towards the restaurant. "Coming machine maker?"

Rex glared at the woman while following her into the restaurant.

(Inside)

"Just try to stay cool." he whispered to her.

"We will try." She said while looking around. 'Befores…..they are evil to us.'

"Welcome to McDoggels. How may I help you?"

"We want food and drinks." She bluntly said.

"We have to be clear." sweatdropped Rex.

"We want a…..fuck burger and slut fries." She said with a smirk.

"That's not in the menu."

"Then….we will have a burger and a single drink." NoFace said.

The cashier check the amount out. "That will be $30.61. Cash or credit."

"I'll use cash."

"We will wait." She said while walking to a table. As she sat down, she saw a teenage boy looking at her with an arrogant grin. 'Arrogant Before.'

"Hey babe." He grinned while walking towards her. "Want to hang out?"

"No. Now leave us alone."

"Come on now." He said. "It will be fun."

"No." she narrowed her eyes. "Or we will crush you."

"What? Crush me?" He said as Rex came back. "What are you talking about hot stuff? I just wanted to give you a good time."

"We said no! Now back off Before!"

The guy would have left but he was that kind of person that got what he wanted so he tried to grab her but was stopped by Rex.

"The lady said no, so buzz off." he frowned.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" He growled.

"He is." NoFace lied. "Now leave or we will break your arms right off!"

"I'd listen to the lady."

The teen growled before punching Rex in the gut and running off.

NoFace growled at that and was about to run after him but was stopped by Rex.

"No, lets just sit, eat, and get to providence, especially since you're still naked." he blushed.

"...so?"

"You still need to cover up!"

NoFace ignored that part and ate her food. "Better then After meat."

He sighed and just dug in while hoping they didn't get thrown out.

(On the road again)

"We are full." She sighed with content. "Thank you machine maker."

"Why is it you can't keep getting my name right?"

"We still need to trust you." She said. "So that's that."

Just then a EVO popped up from the bushes, a large two headed coyote with a scorpion's tail and bat wings. " **AHOO!** "

"Bad dog." frowned Rex gunning it and rammed the front into it.

It growled before being sent frying be a punch to the face.

"We hate annoying Afters." NoFace said while looking at Rex. "We are tired. How much longer till we make it?"

"Almost there."

"We hope so." She sighed before seeing the large building in the distance. 'Befores….they left us to rot!'

Rex sighed with relief as they made it to the front gate.

"Halt." A guard said. "Identification."

"It's me guys, just bringing in a guest." he replied as his legs went back to normal.

"...fine. But keep her away from the other guards." Another guard said. "They are….a bit pent up if you know what I mean."

"Duly noted."

"Befores." She muttered as they entered the building. "Stupid Befores. Leaving us to rot."

"It wasn't their intention. It was just the outbreak just scared too many people." he spoke up. "Wouldn't you if suddenly there were odd creatures popping up everywhere?"

"Still. They left us to rot." She frowned. "Then they went ahead and made prison stronger. Befores…..they are the monsters not us."

"It wasn't their fault. Mostly….maybe...ok you're right they did terrible things to you but not everyone's like that." he replied. "Like Doc, she's nice and she can help out a lot."

"Doc?" She cocked her head as they made it to Holiday's laboratory. "Who is this doc? Should we be informed about it?"

"You'll see." he replied while seeing said scientist looking at her clipboard.

"Oh." NoFace said before walking towards her and tapping her shoulder. 'Befores. Why Befores?'

Holiday thought it was Rex and sighed. "What is it Rex?"

"We need some drinks. Do you have any?"

"You know it's down at the mess hall, now let me get back to my work."

"Ok Before." She said while walking towards Rex. "We will be back soon machine maker." And with that she left but accidentally broke the door with her hand as Holiday turned around to see the girl leave.

"What the-Rex! Who is that girl?" she asked while shocked.

"Um your not going to believe this." Rex said.

(With NoFace, POV)

We hate this place, but it's nice and clean. Better than the prison any day. So many Befores around here, where is the machine?

We then saw a After with a hat with…..the sword Before! That bastard that helped the Befores lock us up multiple times!

He looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am, you don't have any clothes."

"We know Before." We said. "Now let us pass so we can get a drink."

He stepped aside while we walked up to it and tapped our chin. It's been so long since we saw a working machine like this. "We need coins…..we think?"

"Well that is how it works."

We looked at the After and frowned. "Give us coins."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not until you put some clothes on."

"We are fine. Give us coins After." We growled.

"Clothes first." he replied keeping a cool tone.

"Coin first After." We growled in anger while we looked at the Afters with a cold glare. 'We will crush you if we feel like it.'

"No."

We growled before grabbing the After. "Coins now!"

"How about no lady." The After said before we spotted the Machine maker and that 'Doc' After from before moving towards us.

(Normal POV)

"Aw please tell me you didn't try to pick a fight with Six." groaned Rex.

"We needed coins." She frowned. "He didn't give us any."

Rex facepalmed at that reasoning.

"Can we have coins for machine? We are in need of drinks Machine maker."

"With me, you don't need coins." he spoke putting his hand against it and used his powers before a can dropped down. "See?"

She looked at it before picking it up. "...thank you machine maker."

'Huh? She actually complimented me. How….human.' He thought before Holiday spoke up.

"Rex, you never explained just WHO this girl is and WHY she's naked." spoke the older woman with a frown.

"Um…..this is um….NoFace and-"

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah….I know this is weird and hard to believe, but-"

"We are female." NoFace interrupted. "So we are fine…...After." 'What worms. Afters….we HATE them!'

Rex sighed before resuming. "Well, we fought back at the Bug Jaw, I tried curing her with mixed results and now…..she's normalish."

"Just how normalish is she?"

"Well, she's still strong enough to punch an EVO in the face, can still control them somewhat and…..she's kind of….using her scale things as covering." He said with a blush.

"Alright….that's….not what I expected." spoke Holiday.

"What did you expect? Another Alpha incident?"

NoFace then grabbed Rex's arm. "We require…...a…...hu….g…."

"Wait huh?" He said confused and a little dumbfounded by the request.

"Just hug us." She frowned.

Bobo whistled at that. "Man kid, you're lucky as heck."

"We require a hug since the lack of body warmth and comfort it offered is a distant memory. Now hug us!"

Rex gulped a little before moving his hands around NoFace and hugged her. 'Just don't think about the lack of skin.'

She smiled before hugging him back. "We are satisfied now machine maker." But she then hugged a little tighter which made Rex feel like he's going to pop like a balloon. 'This feels….nice to us.'

"Don't forget to smooch you two lovebirds." spoke up Bobo with a chuckle.

"Not funny!" Rex groaned.

"Actually it is."

Holiday pulled a needle out of her coat pocket before sticking it into NoFace's arm.

"What did you do After?!" She growled in anger.

"It's just a quick blood sample." she spoke up. "I need to see if Rex's nanites might have had an odd reaction to cause a gender change, and you should really not walk around without any clothes on."

"We are female!" She growled. "And we are fine without clothes."

"First off, it's hard to tell when you sounded like a man, and no you're not. I'll get some spare clothes my sister has, or would you rather go into one of the cages since you could pose a problem?"

She glared before sighing. "We will put on clothes. But machine maker shall be OUR keeper in this prison."

"It's not a prison."

"Point is!" she growled. "Is machine maker will watch us."

"We have to talk with White Knight about this." She pointed out. "So just calm down."

NoFace looked at her before looking at Rex. "Machine maker. We require clothes. Your clothes to be exact."

"Uh, Doc just said she can get you clothes, so no way."

She frowned at that while considering that. "...fine. Machine maker."

"Man, she's got a pet name for you and you don't got one for her? That's just cold." spoke Bobo shaking his head.

"That's really getting old!" He yelled.

"Machine maker." She said. "Call us queen of Afters."

"That's kind of kinky." Bobo snickered. "Maybe you two should just head to the room and make some loud music."

"Alright Bobo, quiet." spoke Holiday walking off with Six leaving and dragging the monkey off.

"What? It was a little humor."

As they walked/dragged away, NoFace looked at Rex and said something surprising. "Rex. We require rest. Let us sleep in your sleeping quarters."

"Wow, you know my name." he teased.

"Shut up." She frowned. "Just….shut up."

"Relax it was a joke…..queen of Afters?"

She gave a smile and nodded. "Better."

Rex chuckled at that before the screen went black.


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 2

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

39\. Fionna, Jake, Finn, and Cake

 **Aladdin**

92\. Harem Girls and Aladdin

 **Aliens/Predators**

64\. Keith, Angela, and Cynthia part 2

 **American Dragon Jake Long**

98\. Witches of Woodstock and Jake

119\. Jasmine and Jake

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

125\. On Ji and Aang

 **Attack on Titan**

21, Female Titans and Eren

88\. Female Titans and Eren part 2

 **Bakugan**

37\. Skyress and Shun

67\. Mylene and Dan

 **Batman Beyond**

16\. Inque and Terry

20\. Tigress and Terry

147\. Dee Dee and Terry part 2

 **Batman the Animated Series**

13\. Harley and Ivy

29\. Harley and Creeper

 **Ben 10**

111\. Rojo and Ben

 **Beyblade Metal Fusion**

36\. Leone and Kyoya

56\. Bull and Benkei

 **Bleach**

44\. Nemu and Uryu

68\. Female Gin and Ichigo

 **Blue Exorcist**

1\. Shura and Rin

 **Boku No Hero Academia**

51\. Himiko and Izuku

148\. Yuu and Izuku

 **D. Grayman**

55\. Millennium Countess and Allen

 **Daily Life with A Monster Girl**

143\. Ms. Smith and Monster Ops

 **Danny Phantom**

11\. Kitty and Danny

91\. Andraste and Danny

 **Digimon Adventure Season 02**

87\. Yolei and Davis

 **Dragonball Z**

8\. Female Cell and Gohan

17\. 18 and Cell

27\. 18 and Cell part 2

30\. Female Beerus and Goku

102\. Princess Snake and Goku

106\. Buu and Chi-Chi

109\. Roshi and Chi-Chi

 **El Tigre**

94\. Zoe and Manny

 **Fairy Tail**

35\. Minerva and Erza

65\. Female Acnologia and Natsu

 **Fairly Oddparents**

2\. Carly and Timmy

114\. Maryann and Timmy

129\. Trixie, Tootie, Veronica, and Timmy

 **Fate Stay**

19\. Female Archer and Shirou

93\. Marie, Mata, and Shirou

134\. Vivian, Saber, and Shirou

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

18\. Lust, Winry, and Edward

33\. Envy and Edward

 **Generator Rex**

7\. Black Knight and Rex

149\. Female NoFace and Rex

 **Godzilla**

43\. Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla

 **Gravity Falls**

72\. Female Bill and Dipper

97\. Robin and Dipper

135\. .GIFfany and Dipper

 **Harry Potter**

46\. Narcissa and Harry

81\. Marisa and Harry

86\. Female Acromantulas and Harry

 **Hercules**

124\. Baster and Hercules

 **Highschool DXD**

53\. Rias and Koneko

 **Inuyasha**

50\. Princess Abi and Inuyasha

70\. Suijin and Inuyasha

 **Invader Zim**

123\. Female Tallest and Zim

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

5\. Bai Tza and Jackie

 **Justice League Unlimited**

47\. Tala and Wally

 **Kids Next Door**

132\. Cheer Raptors and Wally

133\. Ashley and Nigel

 **Kung Fu Panda**

10\. Scorpion and Mantis

74\. Tigress and Po

 **Legend of Korra**

52\. Eska, Female Desna, and Bolin

 **Legend of Zelda**

9\. Female Sheik, clone, and Link

49\. Midna, Linka, and Link

 **Lion King**

23\. Shenzi and Timon

 **Looney Tunes**

79\. Female Hillbillies and Bugs

 **Marvel**

40\. She-Hulk and Deadpool

62\. Female Venom, Gwen, and Peter

 **Martin Mystery**

6\. Saiddy and Martin

103\. Christy and Martin

 **Megaman NT Warrior**

32\. Female Chad, Lan, Megaman, and Protowoman

48\. Yuika, Lan, Tamerwoman, and Megaman

126\. Female Serenity and Megaman

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot**

96\. Jenny and Tucker

 **My Little Pony**

110\. Spoiled Rich and Shining Armor

 **Naruto**

34\. Ajisai and Naruto

45\. Kaguya and Naruto

66\. Female Isobu and Naruto

82\. Naruko and Orochimaru

117\. Female Haku and Naruto

141\. Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruto

144\. Emi and Naruto

 **One Piece**

95\. Shalulia and Luffy

107\. Kisaru and Sanji

108\. Aokiri and Zoro

113\. Akarin and Luffy

 **Onepunch Man**

101\. Female carnage Kabuto and Genos

130\. Algea and Saitama

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

121\. Female Ghosts and Brief

 **Percy Jackson**

14\. Cetus and Percy

41\. Female Centaurs and Percy

73\. Female Cerberus and Percy

78\. Circe, Hecate, and Percy

89\. Female Hyperion and Percy

140\. Female Kronos and Percy

 **Pokemon**

15\. Ash's different selves and Ash

22\. Gyarados and Pikachu

25\. Brock and Ash

42\. Ekans and Pikachu

57\. Mars and Ash

63\. Dawn and Cynthia

75\. Cynthia and Ash

90\. Ekans and Pikachu part 2

104\. Female Tate, Liza, and Ash

137\. Seel, Bruxish, and Oshawott

138\. Ivysaur, Bellsprout, and Snivy

146\. Vulpix, Flareon, and Tepig

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**

61\. Theresa and Randy

77\. Female Tengu and Randy

 **Rosario Vampire**

112\. Female Kuyo and Tsukune

118\. Ruby, Yukari, Deshi, and Keito

 **RWBY**

105\. Female Roman and Jaune

128\. Amber and Jaune

142\. Female CRDL and Jaune

145\. Summer and Jaune

 **Scooby Doo**

122\. Female Monsters and Shaggy

 **Sidekicks**

24\. Mandy, Kitty, and Eric

 **Sonic**

12\. Rouge and Chaos

139\. Tails and Sonic

 **Soul Eater**

31\. Mizune and Blair

115\. Blair and Crona part 2

127\. Female Pharaoh and Death the Kidd part 2

 **Star Vs the Forces of Evil**

28\. Star, Janna, Jackie, Tammy, and Marco part 3

 **Star Wars the Clone Wars**

83\. Female Obi-wan and Anakin

 **Star Wars**

4\. Female Stormtroopers and Luke part 2

54\. Rancor and Luke

59\. Female Jabba and Luke

60\. Female Battle Droids, C-3PO, and R2-D2

116\. Female Sarlacc and Luke

131\. Female Wampa and Luke

136\. Ana and Anakin

 **Superman the Animated Series**

26\. Female Lobo and Superman

84\. Gsptlsnz and Superman

 **Teen Titans**

3\. Raven, Raven's Emotions, and Beast Boy

76\. Kitten and Robin

99\. Female Brushogun and Beast Boy

 **Tiny Toons**

38\. Bimbette, Furrball, and Calamity part 2

 **Transformers Prime**

85\. Miko and Jack

 **Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

80\. Jessica and Roger

 **Yugioh**

69\. Harpie Lady Sisters and Mai

71\. Dark Magician Girl and Yugi

 **Yugioh GX**

100\. Missy and Syrus

120\. Alexis and Jaden

 **Yugioh 5D's**

58\. Carly and Jack


End file.
